Fire Hero Of Peace
by Alex no Kitsune
Summary: En este mundo…. no todos somos iguales al nacer, ese es un hecho del que he sido consciente desde que tenía 4. Y entonces supe que…. Los sueños… ¡se hacen realidad! ¡Ah sí, olvide mencionarlo! ¡Esta será mi historia, la historia de mi camino para convertirme en el mejor héroe de todos los tiempos! ¡El Héroe de Fuego de la Paz!
1. Midoriya Izuku, El Comienzo

Fire Hero of Peace.

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo fic que acabo de hacer, uno más. Me estoy volviendo como aquellos que solo suben y no actualizan seguido.**

 **Yo: pero bueno volviendo a lo importante, este fic es del anime y manga Boku No Hero Academia, ya tengo uno crossover con Spider-Man, pero este será normal.**

 **Yo: espero que les guste, pues porque me esforcé en este fic y mucho.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.1 Midoriya Izuku, El Comienzo.

 _En este mundo…. no todos somos iguales al nacer, ese es un hecho del que he sido consciente desde que tenía 4. Y entonces supe que…._

-Guau –era lo dicho por un chico de 14 años tiene pecas, ojos verdes y el cabello alborotado de color verde.

Lleva una chaqueta negra con botones amarillos junto con un pantalón negro y unos zapatos rojos de gran tamaño.

 _Esa sería mi primera y última gran decepción._

-¡ese Villano es enorme! –dijo mientras veía a un gran súper villano de tamaño gigante pelear contra un súper héroe.

 _Todo esto empezó en la ciudad de Qing Qing, China. Un día fue anunciado el nacimiento de un "bebe Luminiscente"_

 _Y luego comenzaron a pasar cosas paranormales en todas partes del planeta y no podía ser explicado. Paso el tiempo…..y lo paranormal se volvió normal…._

 _¡Y los sueños se hicieron realidad!_

 _La sociedad actual está compuesta de súper hombres, Súper Humanos y alrededor del 80% de la población mundial cuanta con una "Constitución Física" Especial._

 _Los disturbios se sucedían por todas partes y dadas las circunstancias d e todos eso, y como el sueño de muchos se volvió realidad apareció esta nueva Profesión…._

 **-¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!** –rugió el gran monstruo mientras apartaba al súper héroe.

-una "individualidad" que te convierte en un monstruo ¡que pasada! –

-¿Qué ha pasado? –

-oh, es solo un ladrón de bolsos actuando violentamente y acorralado contra el muro –

-ah ha, apareció un villano y los trenes se han detenido así que no sé cuándo llegare a la oficina –

-¡AAAHHHHH DA LO MEJOR DE TI KAMUI! –

Todos actuaban como si esto fuese cosa de todos los días, y es que asi es, esto es cosa de todos los días.

-¿Quién está peleando? –pregunto el chico de cabello verde mientras trataba de ver la pelea.

 _Ese soy yo, Midoriya Izuku de 14 años._

-¡has usado tus poderes para usos malvados cuando los ciudadanos van a trabajar, y has cometido un robo causando graves daños! –Eran las palabras de dicho héroe que peleaba contra el monstruo, y dicho héroe tenía un traje de color azul con brazos, piernas y un casco de madera – ¡eres la personificación de la maldad! –

-guau, es Kamui Wood, una joven promesa cada vez más popular –eran las palabras de Izuku mostrando mucha emoción.

-anda chico que sabes de esto…. No será que eres un fan –dijo un adulto al lado del chico.

-¿eh?... no que va –dijo Izuku mientras hacia una seña de restar importancia pero estaba muy nervioso.

De regreso a la pelea el ahora conocido como Kamui Wood de su brazo derecho comenzo a surgir algunas vigas de madera.

-esperen conozco ese movimiento –decía Izuku mientras trataba de recordar –ese es _**La Prisión Preventiva…**_ –

- _ **De Cadenas Entrelazadas**_ –exclamo el héroe al momento en que lanzara su ataque al Super villano, pero en eso.

- _ **Canon Canyon**_ –exclamo de pronto una mujer Super gigante casi del tamaño del Super villano dándole una fuerte patada al villano sorprendiendo a todos.

 _Dado que el número de fenómenos Paranormales cada vez eran más, el número de crímenes aumento con ello. Y cuando los gobiernos se vieron atados de pies y manos…Las más valientes Personas parecidas a esos héroes salidos de Comics entraron en acción._

 _Mantenían en raya lo paranormal y defendían a los civiles de los malvados. Muy pronto y gracias a la opinión pública, los héroes tras recibir ciertos derechos civiles vieron sus actividades profesionales oficialmente reconocidas, y para compensar sus esfuerzos: ¡recibían sus salarios directamente del estado y eran aclamados por las multitudes!….._

-Transformación Titánica ¿eh? –Decía Izuku mientras escribía algunas cosas en una libreta –es cierto que es muy popular y una Increíble "Individualidad" pero considerando los daños a propiedad sería muy conveniente limitar su uso….. Aunque eso depende de que si puede controlar el crecimiento o no –

-¡eh oye! Estas tomando notas, ¡piensas convertirte en héroe! ¿No? –decia el hombre al lado de Izuku mientras vería como este tomaba notas de todo – ¡estupendo, sigue así y llegaras muy lejos! –

-gracias ¡daré lo mejor de mí! –dijo Izuku al señor a su lado mientras le daba una ligera sonrisa.

Tiempo más tarde. Escuela Aldera

-ya que son de 3er año, ya es momento de que piensen en su futuro seriamente –decía un profesor a su clase, ya que era verdad, estos chicos eran de 3er año y debían de pensar en su futuro, y entre ellos estaba Izuku, quien ahora mismo estaba trabajando en unos apuntes en su cuaderno –voy a pasarles folletos para sus planes futuros, pero… todos ustedes…. –y en eso, muchos mostraron sus individualidades, uno de ellos hiso que su cuerpo se volviera roca, otro alargo unos mechones de su cabello no sé porque, y otros mas –prácticamente todos planean entrar al curso de héroes ¿verdad? –

-¡HAI! –

-¡si, todos tienen Individualidades maravillosas! –dijo el profesor a todos sus estudiantes –pero usarlas en la escuela esta contra las reglas –

Izuku era el único que no mostraba su Individualidad, algunos pensarían que es porque respetaba las reglas de la escuela y no quería meterse en problemas, pero la verdad es que….

-¡Sensei! –Hablo un estudiante llamando la atención del profesor – ¡No me Ponga en el mismo Saco! ¡No estaré en el mismo hoyo que este monto de rechazados! –dicho estudiante tiene cabello color rubio ceniza y desordenado en puntas, similar al de Izuku pero algo más corto y sin rizos. Sus ojos son rojos y rasgados –

Tiene un físico mucho mayor que el de Izuku e incluso más desarrollado para alguien de su edad, sin embargo con las ropas del colegio luce más delgado de lo que realmente es.

 _Él es Bakugo Katsuki, de 14 años, lo llamo Kacchan, y él es… o bueno….. Era mi mejor amigo._

-¡eso fue terrible Katsuki! –gritaron todos sus compañeros ante las palabras del chico.

-¡Todos Ustedes Deben Callarse Como Los Extras Que Son! –grito Bakugo, a los demás, y no sé si rompió la cuarta pared al decirlo.

-oh, sí, quieres ir al instituto U.A. ¿verdad, Bakugo? –dijo el profesor al chico.

Bakugo, solo dio una sonrisa, haciendo que todos se sorprendieran ante eso.

-¿U.A.? ¿La Escuela Nacional? –

-¡necesitas una Puntuación de 79 para pasar! –

-¡Su Nivel de Aceptación es muy bajo También! –

Y mientras más decían, por alguna razón Izuku agachaba cada vez más y más la cabeza hasta pegarla con su pupitre.

-¡eso es exactamente la razón por la que solo son extras! –Dijo Bakugo, nuevamente rompiendo la 4ta pared, o solo lo dijo de insulto, en eso dio un salto para quedar parado sobre su pupitre –hice la prueba de simulación. Soy el único estudiante de esta escuela que puede entrar a U.A. sin duda supero a All Might ¡y me convertiré en el héroe máximo! ¡Mi Nombre estará escrito en la lista de los más grandes!–valla que estaba muy seguro de sí mismo.

-por cierto, Midoriya también quiere ir a U.A. ¿verdad? –

Bakugo quedo de piedra ante eso, e Izuku solo se agacho aún más en su escritorio al ser ahora el centro de atención, y bueno digamos que ya sabía que pasaría.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –

-¿eh? ¿Midoriya? ¡No Puede ser! –

-¡No puedes entrar al curso de héroes solo por estudiar! –

-se deshicieron de esa regla –dijo Izuku a lo bajo, eso esperaba de sus compañeros, burlas, risas, insultos, y aquí venia lo último.

BOOM

El pupitre de Izuku exploto cuando Bakugo pego su mano a este y se provocó una explosión y por ende Izuku cayó al suelo.

-¡Oye Deku! –Dijo Bakugo a Izuku – ¡estas por debajo de los rechazados! ¡Eres un Mukusei! (Sin Individualidad) ¡¿Cómo puedes estar en el mismo sitio que yo?! –

Recuerdan que se creía que Izuku no mostraba su individualidad porque respetaba las reglas de la escuela, la verdad es que…. El no poseía una Individualidad.

 _Mientras que yo, quería ser un héroe, ese había sido mi objetivo desde pequeño, así como mi ídolo, el poderoso All Might. Cuando era un niño pequeño tenía la esperanza de que cuando mi "Individualidad" surgiera fuese como la de All Might y lo esperaba mucho pues mis padres también tenían "Individualidades"._

 _Lamentablemente al no haber señal de surgir alguna "Individualidad" en mí, mi madre me llevo al médico y los resultados no fueron buenos..._

 _Tal parece desde que todas estas cosas pasaron, se hicieron estudios para saber la causa, y tal parecía todo dependía si es que el individuo contaba o no con algunas articulaciones en el dedo meñique del pie, la Naturaleza nos priva de todo aquello innecesario por lo que aquellos que no cuentan con estas articulaciones pertenecían a una nueva etapa de la evolución._

 _Yo tenía 2 Articulaciones y aunque esto es sumamente raro en nuestro mundo, eso quería decir que…._

 _¡No podría desarrollar alguna "Individualidad" de algún tipo!_

 _O eso es al menos lo que se creía, pero incluso ahora sigo sin Individualidad._

-nunca lo sabré a menos que lo intente –dijo Izuku algo nervioso.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con "a menos que lo intente"?! –Dijo Bakugo mientras que de sus manos, en las palmas comenzaba a desprenderse humo negro – ¿tomaras la prueba solo por diversión? –

Izuku bajo la cabeza nuevamente – ¿Qué demonios podrías hacer? ¡Eres un Mukusei! –

Duras palabras, pero era la verdad.

Horas más tarde.

DING

DONG

DANG

DONG

Era el sonido de la campana de la academia, y una gran cantidad de alumnos hablando entre sí comenzando a salir del salón.

-¡vamos al Karaoke esta Noche! –

-hoy no puedo –

-(valla el incidente de esta mañana aparece como titular en las pagina de Yahoo! noticias) –eran los pensamientos de Izuku, si bien el inicio no fue nada bueno, al menos las cosas se tranquilizaron y su ánimo volvió a la normalidad.

-(tengo que apurarme a llegar a casa) –pensó mientras iba a su escritorio y ponía su cuadernillo en el – (cuando llegue a casa podre poner mis apuntes en orden) –

Pero en eso, su cuadernillo fue arrebatado de sus manos.

-no hemos hablado todavía, Deku –

Quien le había quitado el cuaderno era Bakugo, el cual lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué es eso Katsuki? –pregunto uno de los estudiantes mientras veía lo que tenía Katsuki en manos.

-"Análisis de Héroes Para el Futuro" ¿enserio? Pffft Deku–dijo el rubio en burla hacia el chico de cabello verde.

-¡no es asunto suyo! ¡Regrésenmelo! –dijo el chico mientras trataba de recuperar su cuaderno.

BOOM

En eso, Katsuki golpe en cuaderno con su otra mano y luego este exploto en llamas para el horror de Izuku.

-eso ha sido…. Muy cruel –

En eso Katsuki solo arrojo el incinerado cuaderno por la ventana abierta que tenía al lado –la mayoría de los héroes del momento tienen historias sobre ellos en desde sus días de escuela ¡Yo seré el primero y Único en ingresar a U.A. de esta lamentable escuela! –dijo para después darle una sonrisa burlona al chico en frente de el –además, soy muy perfeccionista y quiero asegurarme de que aquellos que reclamen el derecho a estudiar en U.A. tenga algo de dignidad… –después de eso, puso su mano en el hombre de Izuku y esta comenzó a soltar humo –así que de todos modos, no apliques a U.A. Deku –y sin más comenzó a retirarse nuevamente, pero no sin antes decirle unas últimas palabras a Izuku –si tanto deseas ser un héroe, hay un método infalible… tírate desde la azotea… ¡Y reza con todas tus fuerzas por tener una individualidad en el otro mundo! –

Izuku apretó con fuerza los dientes y dirigió su mirada hacia Bakugo para decirle algo – ¿tienes algo que decir? –pregunto el rubio mientras mostraba una de sus manos provocando una ligera explosión, y Izuku se trago lo que le diría.

Minutos más tarde, en el patio de la escuela.

 _Si saltara desde la azotea, eso me convertiría en un suicida ¡piensa un poco antes de hablar!_

-esto no es comida tonto pez, en mi libreta de notas –decía Izuku mientras trataba de tomar su libreta la cual había caído en el estanque –idiotas –

 **(Fairy Tail – Main Theme "Slow Version" [Piano Cover])**

"Mamá, mira la computadora"

"¿otra vez? enserio, me has enseñado este video tantas veces que tu solito has aumentado el número de vistas a miles"

Un recuerdo afloro a su mente, tenía 4 Años, le estaba mostrando a su madre el video que había marcado su infancia y su meta de ser un héroe. El antiguo video de un héroe haciendo su debut justo después de que ocurrió un desastre.

"¿habéis visto eso?"

"¡acaba de salvar a mas de 100 personas y no le ha llevado ni 10 minutos!"

"¡Se ríe a carcajadas!"

"¡Ya no tenéis nada que temer! ¿Por qué preguntan?"

"¡PORQUE ESTOY AQUÍ!"

 _Eso fue, lo que me hiso querer ser un héroe, ser como mi ídolo All Might. Pero ya sabemos que fue lo que paso después._

"será mejor que olvides esa idea"

"¿es que le ocurre algo malo? Los otros niños de la guardería ya han manifestado sus individualidades, pero mi hijo es el único que no lo ha hecho"

"mire por lo general, la Individualidad se manifiesta a los 4 años y será la equivalente de uno de sus padres. También existe la posibilidad de que el resultado de dicha individualidad conforme un hibrido de los poderes de ambos."

"cuando lo paranormal comenzó a extenderse, los resultados de las grandes investigaciones sacaron a la luz un importante descubrimiento. Todo depende de si el individuo contaba o no, con unas articulaciones en el dedo meñique del pie ¿entiende? La naturaleza nos priva de todo aquello que es innecesario, por lo que…. Aquellos que no cuentan con estas articulaciones se podría decir que pertenecen a una nueva etapa de la evolución"

"Sin embargo, Izuku tiene dos articulaciones y aunque se trate de un hecho increíblemente raro en nuestro mundo…quiere decir que…. Es bastante posible que **no pueda** desarrollar alguna Individualidad"

 _Esa misma noche, en mi habitación, observando en el computador el video una y otra vez, los resultados no habían sido muy alentadores, pero, yo aun tenía esperanzas, dijo que era posible, por lo que tal vez, solo tal vez si podría desarrollar alguna individualidad._

"Mamá… no importa no importa los problemas que pueda tener la gente….yo los salvare a todos con una sonrisa… puede que…yo también pueda serlo algún día"

 _Esperaba una respuesta que me pudiera alentar, una la cual me hiciera sentir apoyado._

"¡lo siento Izuku, lo siento tanto!"

 _No, por favor….no digas eso mamá…en ese momento necesitaba que me dijeras que…._

 **(Fin Ost)**

Ahora mismo, en el presente, Izuku estaba caminando por un túnel en camino a su hogar.

-cuando era un niño estaba decidido a conseguirlo –en eso, levanto la mirada hacia arriba mirando al cielo – ¡eso es! ¡No pienso hacer caso de lo que diga la gente! ¡Tengo que seguir con la cabeza alta y seguir recto en el camino que he elegido! –

Pero lamentablemente, algo malo estaba por ocurrir.

 **(Naruto OST 1 - Bad Situation)**

En eso a su espalda, de una de las alcantarillas comenzó a salir un monstruo hecho de barro.

 **-jejeje, un posible contenedor** –dijo el monstruo con una retorcida sonrisa mientras miraba a Izuku el cual se dio la vuelta para verlo y al hacerlo, se aterro **.**

En eso se lanzó hacia Izuku, pero lamentablemente Midoriya no tuvo suerte, pues el monstruo lo atrapo y comenzó a entrar por la boca del chico.

Lentamente sentía como el aire comenzaba a faltarle.

– **no te preocupes solo tomare el control de su cuerpo por un rato, solo te dolerá unos 45 segundos y después desaparecerá -**

-(no puedo respirar, estoy perdiendo todas mis fuerzas….) –pensaba mientras comenzaba a perder toda su fuerza – (¡voy a Morir! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!) –pensó desesperadamente mientras perdía lentamente la consciencia.

El villano de barro creía que todo lo tenía asegurado, pero.

-(¡no quiero!) –

Y el villano de barro comenzó a sentir una fuerte ola de calor provenir del cuerpo del chico, una la cual se hacía cada vez más insoportable a cada segundo.

 **-¿Qué es esto?** –

Pero justo en eso, de la misma alcantarilla, salió un sujeto.

-¡No Temas Chico! –dijo el sujeto llamando la atención de todos en el lugar.

Este sujeto era muy alto y rubio, cuyo diseño se asemeja a los cómics de héroes americanos, con más sombreado que cualquier otro personaje, su cabello va peinado hacia atrás excepto por dos mechones al frente que se elevan en pico. Su vestimenta era de una camisa blanca la cual se apegaba a su cuerpo, unos pantalones verdes y zapatos negros.

-¡Ya estoy aquí! – Dijo al momento de cerrar su puño derecho con fuerza y este se llenara de alguna clase de energía– _ **Texas…Smash**_ –y dio un fuerte golpe al monstruo el cual salió disparado hacia algún lado y soltara a Midoriya.

El villano sintió el golpe, demasiado fuerte – **(¿solo con la presión… del aire?)** –

Mientras que Izuku, aun con la poca consciencia que le quedaba, logro ver quien fue el que lo había salvado.

-All…..Might –

Y cayó desmayado.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Unos cuantos minutos después.

-hey…hey…chico despierta –decía el héroe mientras le daba palmadas a la cara al joven peli verde para que este despertara, y so fue efectivo pues Izuku comenzaba a despertar lentamente.

-¡¿Cómo?! –dijo Izuku levantándose de pronto al ver a su ídolo frente a él.

–es bueno ver que estés bien chico…. Lo siento de veras, pues te viste involucrado en mi trifulca con el Súper villano, no suelo cometer fallos de este tipo pero bueno… ¡tal vez me allá descuidado un poco por encontrarme en tan extraño escenario lejos del publico! –

-pero bueno, debo darte las gracias, pues gracias a ti pude atraparlo en esta botella –decía mientras mostraba aúna botella de refresco de plástico y esta estaba el villano de lodo –aunque tuve que beberme una botella de un jalón para ello –

-(All Might, el de verdad… ¡el auténtico All Might, en carne y hueso!) –pensaba sumamente impresionado y lleno de alegría el peli verde pues veía justo ahora frente él a su más Grande héroe.

En eso, Izuku reacciono ante la situación en la que estaba y comenzó a buscar desesperadamente en su cuaderno –lo olvidaba…. Podría darme su autógrafo por favor –pero valla sorpresa se llevo al tomar su cuaderno y abrirlo – ¡SI YA LO HA FIRMADO! –

Y eso era cierto, pues firmo en todo el espacio de dos páginas su nombre en letra grande.

ALL MIGHT

Y en eso, Izuku comenzó a agradecerle enormemente una y otra vez, pero en eso All Might ya tenía que retirarse, tenía que entregar a las autoridades dicho malhechor.

-¿enserio? Pero…..tengo…. –

-ya sabes, los profesionales deben luchar contra el tiempo y la maldad –dijo el héroe mientras se inclinaba hacia el suelo para tomar impulso, pero Izuku aun tenía algo que hacer, preguntarle algo –dicho esto, espero seguir contando contigo….. –

Y dio un gran salto.

Pero…..

-AAAAHHHHHH….. –

Izuku se le había pegado a las piernas y se fue con él.

-¿eh? ¿Pero qué haces chaval? –Pregunto el héroe al ver al chico pegado en sus piernas – ¡oye chaval ¿no crees que te has dejado llevar un poco por la emoción? suéltame! –pregunto el héroe a Izuku.

-no puedo… ¡si lo hago caeré y moriré! –

-¡¿ENTONCES PARA QUE TE SUBISTE EN PRIMER LUGAR?! –grito All Might.

-¡aun….tengo muchas cosas que preguntarle…por favor! –

-vale, vale entendido…. Ahora ¡cierra esa Bocaza y los ojos! –decía All Might mientras trataba de encontrar un lugar para aterrizar, pero justo en eso –coff….coff…. –y algo de sangre salió de su boca.

-(Maldición) –

Pero en otro lado.

Alguien comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

 **-(¿en dónde estoy? Maldición…. si no fuera por ese maldito…..)** –

-pero ese tío y tu, son amigos de la infancia ¿no? –

-¡esta vez te has pasado! –

-es culpa suya, pro cruzarse en mi camino –

3 chicos ahora mismo se encontraban caminando por las calles de la ciudad sin un rumbo aparente, ellos era Bakugo y otros dos de ellos.

-siempre fue in idiota que creía en los sueños, desde que eras mocosos… –decía Bakugo con una mueca de desdén –volver a ver esa estúpida expresión en su rostro… me ha puesto de los nervios – dijo mientras apretaba con fuerza la lata que tenía en manos y la hiso explotar –y otra cosas… ¡¿Qué no les dije que dejaran de fumar?! ¡Si los ven conmigo podría afectar mi expediente! –dijo esta vez viendo a los que lo acompañaban.

Pero en eso, noto el rostro de nerviosismo en la cara de los dos, y uno de ellos señalo algo por delante de Bakugo -¡mi…Mira! –

Bakugo no sabía que pasaba, pero.

- **genial, un nuevo contenedor y con una interesante** **individualidad** –dijo una voz monstruosa detrás de él, y cuando se dio la vuelta vio al monstruo de barro el cual luego lo atrapo.

De regreso con Izuku.

All Might había aterrizado en el techo de un edificio, e Izuku se puso de rodillas en el suelo temblando.

-¡inaceptable! Me he visto a aterrizar para charlar con un chico en el fondo de la escala social, pero bueno ¡no tengo tiempo que perder así que me voy! –decía All Might mientras se preparaba para dar otro salto.

-¡espere! –

-¡No! ¡No Puedo Esperar! –

Pero aun así, Izuku dio su pregunta y opinión – ¡¿cree que alguien sin individualidad…pueda convertirse en héroe?! ¿Puede una persona sin individualidad…..convertirse en alguien como usted? –

Y eso, pareció llamar la atención de All Might. Pero en eso sintió algo, y su cuerpo comenzó a soltar algo de humo – (esto pinta mal, maldición) –

Pero Izuku no parecía notarlo, el solo tenía su vista en el suelo.

-como no tengo individualidad… bueno, puede que esa no sea la razón, pero…..los demás siempre se han reído de mi…..yo, no sé muy bien porque, pero…siempre… me ha fascinado eso de eso de poder salvar a la gente –y miro sus manos por unos momentos – ¡quiero salvar a todos con una sonrisa que no conozca el miedo! Quiero convertirme en el mejor héroe de todos al igual que…. –y miro hacia adelante donde estaba All Might, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa.

-¡¿EEEHHH?! –

En donde se suponía que debía estar All Might, esta un hombre excesivamente delgado, su rubia melena aparece despeinada y alborotada y los dos mechones caen enmarcando su huesuda cara, sus ojos aparecen sombreados pero la diferencia es que sus pupilas azules son visibles.

También lleva puesta la misma ropa que llevaba All Might, pero esta le quedaba muy grande y holgada.

Bueno en situaciones como esta, como se puede reaccionar.

-¡te has encanijado! ¡¿Eh?! Entonces…. Eres falso ¿verdad? Eres un impostor ¿no? ¡Eres demasiado delgado! –sí, perder la calma y comenzar a decir cosas.

El tipo frente a Izuku solo se quedo mirando con una expresión de seriedad mientras se mantenía de brazos cruzados

-yo soy All Might –pero después de que hablo, de su boca salió algo de sangre.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO PUEDE SER! –

 **(Naruto OST 2 - Hinata vs Neji)**

All Might solo se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a hablar –"una sonrisa que no conozca el miedo" ¿eh? Dado que has visto mi verdadera forma tengo que pedirte un favor –dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia Izuku –pase lo que pase, no debes mencionar nada de esto en internet ¿entendido? -

Pero Izuku aun seguía sorprendido.

All Might tomo una parte de su camisa y se la levanto para mostrar algo muy sorprendente, en una parte de su cuerpo, tenía una enorme cicatriz, la cual por el aspecto, debí de ser muy fea y dolorosa cuando se la hizo –esta herida… me la hice hace 5 años cuando peleaba contra un villano….sufrí graves daños en mi sistema respiratorio y una severa perforación en el estómago –eso en verdad debió doler, y mucho –he pasado por multitud de cirugías y complicaciones –si, dolió y mucho –por lo que actualmente no puedo ejercer mi actividad por más de 3 horas al día. Ese es mi límite –y se bajó la camisa para volver a cubrir la cicatriz.

-hace 5 años…. ¿Cuándo combatiste contra Cierra venenosa? –

-¡eso mismo! ¡Ahí le has dado! ¡No dejare que esto me supere, de ninguna manera!... lo que te he contado no lo veras publicado en los medios, por lo que debo pedirte que por favor, no le digas a nadie de esto –pidió All Might a Izuku –el símbolo de la paz, quien rescata a los inocente con una sonrisa ¡nunca debe sucumbir ante las fuerzas del mal! La razón por la que siempre rio, es porque me ayuda a disipar el miedo… y la presión que cargo como héroe –

Izuku se sorprendió ante esas palabras.

-los profesionales ponemos nuestras vidas en juego –y con eso, Izuku comenzo a poner una expresión muy desalentadora –y por ello, mi respuesta es, no. No creo que alguien sin una Individualidad pueda ser un héroe –

Con eso, la cabeza de Izuku solo bajo para mirar al suelo –claro –dijo Izuku muy triste y desalentado.

All Might comenzo a ponerse de pie –no me lo tomes a mal chico, si quieres salvar a las personas, puedes convertirte en un policía, igualmente atrapas a los villanos y salvas vidas. Es un trabajo a menudo menospreciado, pero aun asi muy admirable –dijo tratando de animarlo mientras comenzaba a hacer su camino fuera de techo –no es malo tener sueños….pero que eso no te impida ver la realidad, chico –y se fue, dejando solo a Izuku.

Aunque sonreía, sus labios temblaban, su cabello sombreo sus ojos y de sus mejillas parecían salir lágrimas, y sus puños estaban apretándose con fuerza.

 _Que te digan que su sueño es absurdo, que te destrocen las esperanzas los demás, que te digan que jamás podrás hacerlo, era una cosa. Pero, que sea tu propio héroe quien te lo diga…. Es aun peor._

Pero paso algo lo cual Izuku no noto, por unos ligeros segundos, uno de sus puños se puso de color rojo y soltó un poco de humo para luego volver a la normalidad.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Pero con All Might, quien aún se encontraba bajando por las escaleras, pensó que ya era momento de llevar al villano con la policía, pero cuando llevo su mano al bolsillo, se sorprendió al ver que la botella ya no estaba allí.

Pero en eso, un sonido de explosión llamo su atención, y por una ventana vio que en una parte de la ciudad comenzo a caer un edificio.

-oh no –

En dicha zona.

 **-GRRRUUUAAAAHHHHH….** –rugió el monstruo de barro usando el cuerpo de Bakugō mientras comenzaba a hacer desastres en toda la ciudad con la individualidad de Bakugō.

-(no pienso dejarme….) –pensaba Bakugō, aun consciente, tratando de tomar el control de su cuerpo nuevamente – (…..controlar por este cacho de barro) –

- **tremenda, esta individualidad ¡me ha tocado la lotería con este chico!** –decia el monstruo al sentir el poder de Bakugō y ver los efectos de este – **¡con este poder, y esta fuerza, podre cobrarme mi venganza contra ese tipo!** –

Mientras que con los héroes que estaban en el lugar.

-¡no puedo hacer nada si no hay al menos dos carriles de trafico! –dijo Lady Mount mientras trataba de entrar al lugar, pero era muy estrecho para su gran tamaño.

Mientras que con Kamui Wood –¡por desgracia los ataques de fuego son mi punto débil! ¡Tendré que dejar esto en manos más capaces! –decia mientras sacaba a todo civil que pudiera del lugar sin acercarse tanto a las llamas que producían las explosiones.

-¡es demasiado escurridizo para atraparlo con las manos! Además parece que su rehén se está resistiendo…. ¡esta convirtiendo este escenario en un campo de minas! ¡No hay nada que podamos hacer por el! –

Mientras que la multitud de gente estaba observando lo que pasaba, entre ellos estaba All Might aun en su verdadera forma viendo todo lo que pasaba con el villano y el joven raptado (Bakugō) y la destrucción de la ciudad mientras trataba de pensar en qué momento el villano se escapó.

-(debió ser….) –y recordó que cuando Izuku se le pego a las piernas hiso un ligero forcejeo – (¡fue en ese momento! ¡Se me callo en el forcejeo! Eso me pasa por perder el tiempo con uno de mis fans) –pensaba mientras sujetaba su camino con fuerza –soy tan…. ¡patético! –

Mientras con Izuku.

El camino cabizbajo a paso lento hacia su hogar, mientras que en sus manos, tenía su libreta de notas, inservible ahora mismo, pero eso no era lo que leo atormentaba, las palabras de All Might aun seguían en su cabeza. Y los insultos de Bakugō igualmente estaban en ella.

 _Incluso el mejor de los mejores me lo ha dicho…_

SNIFF

SNIFF

-¡no llores! Es algo que ya sabía ¿no? Esta es la realidad –decia Izuku a si mismo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas – ¡pero….es precisamente porque lo sabía…..que me lo tome tan enserio…..! –

Pero en eso, escucho explosiones, gritos de la gente, las sirenas de las patrullas, de los camiones de bomberos y de las ambulancias. Y también logro ver algo de fuego, en la sección de una calle al lado de donde estaba Izuku, por unos momento pensó en ir para ver qué pasaba, pero…

-(ni se te ocurra. Olvidado y pasa de largo. Sabes que es lo mejor) –

Pero aun asi, sus pies se movieron en dirección a donde todo pasaba.

 _Estoy tan acostumbrado a ir en donde hay problemas para ver a los héroes que….. Déjalo ya no te tortures._

-esa explosión…. –dijo Izuku en un susurro mientras veía una explosión a lo cercano cada vez que se acercaba.

 _Cuanto más mires, más te sentirás como un fracasado._

Pero en eso, se sorprendió al ver lo que pasaba al frente.

-(¡¿qué hace el aquí?!) –

El villano de barro, aquel que antes trato de tomar posesión de su cuerpo, estaba justo en frente, a un par de metros de él, destruyendo todo a su paso.

Como fue eso posible, era bastante obvio que All Might no lo libero, por lo que debió haber escapado, pero…eso quería decir…

-¡esto es….por mi culpa! –

-¿por qué los héroes están parados como pasmarotes? –

-por lo visto tiene a un estudiante atrapado –

Esa conversación de dos personas delante de Izuku le llamo la atención y lo hiso sentir más culpable, por el All Might no puede intervenir, y el chico atrapado estará indefenso hasta que aparezca alguien con una individualidad útil para ayudarlo.

Solo esperaba que algún héroe fuera rápido a…

Los ojos de Izuku se abrieron de horro al ver a la persona dentro del villano.

 _Kacchan._

 **(Boku no Hero Academia Ost –You Say Run)**

Sin siquiera dudarlo por un momento, tiro su libreta, se abrió paso entre la multitud y comenzo a correr en dirección a donde estaba el Villano.

Dicho acto, sorprendió mucho a los civiles, a los héroes, pero sobre todo al mismo All Might.

Corrió hacia Bakugō, ignorando por completo las palabras de los héroes diciéndole que se alejara.

 **-ese mocoso** –dijo el villano.

-Deku –susurro Bakugō mientras veía al chico ir hacia él.

No sabía por qué corría, que estaba haciendo, pero eso no le importaba, un viejo amigo estaba en problemas, y su cuerpo simplemente reacciono.

 **-¡muere en una explosión!** –exclamo el villano mientras preparaba para usar el cuerpo de Bakugō para usar su poder en Izuku.

¿Que debía hacer? ¡¿Qué demonios tenía que hacer en momentos como este?!

"¡piensas convertirte en héroe! ¿No? ¡Estupendo, sigue así y llegaras muy lejos!"

Por unos momentos, las llamas parecían comenzar a mover en dirección hacia Izuku lentamente.

"¡No pienso hacer caso de lo que diga la gente!"

El cuerpo de Izuku comenzo a ponerse lentamente de un color rojizo.

"¡Tengo que seguir con la cabeza alta y seguir recto en el camino que he elegido!"

Cerró por unos segundos los ojos, tratando de reunir todo el valor necesario pues ya estaba muy cerca del Villano y Bakugō.

"no importa no importa los problemas que pueda tener la gente….yo los salvare a todos con una sonrisa… puede que…yo también pueda serlo algún día"

Después abrió sus ojos, mostrando en ellos, una ardiente determinación, y en eso…

FWOOOSH

POW

Para sorpresa de todos, del Villano, Bakugō, incluso para el mismo Izuku, le dio un fuerte golpe al Villano justo en medio de sus ojos evitando golpear a Bakugō.

Pero eso no fue lo sorprendente, lo que en verdad sorprendió a todos, en que segundos antes de dar el golpe, el brazo izquierdo de Izuku se prendió en llamas.

Y gracias a ello, el Villano dejo al descubierto la parte superior de Bakugō dejándolo respirar.

-Kacchan –dijo Izuku mientras tomaba con sus dos manos una parte del cuerpo de villano de Barro y estas se prendían en llamas quemándolas hasta volverse cenizas.

-¡¿Por qué estás aquí?! ¡¿Y cómo es que puedes hacer eso?! –pregunto Bakugō mientras veía como Izuku seguía tomando y quemando partes del villano.

-Mi Cuerpo actuó por sí solo y no sé cómo es que estoy haciendo esto –

 **(Adelantar hasta minuto 2:05)**

 _Se me ocurren varias buenas razones….._

"será mejor que olvides esa idea"

"gracias ¡daré lo mejor de mí!"

"Así que de todos modos, no apliques a U.A. Deku"

"yo los salvare a todos con una sonrisa"

 _Pero sobre todo ha sido…_

-¡porque….Tu cara parecía pedir ayuda! –dijo mientras lentamente comenzaba a formar un sonrisa en sus labios.

Dicha respuesta hiso que los ojos de All Might se abrieran enormemente y de su cuerpo el vapor comenzo a salir de este mientras su musculatura comenzo a acrecentarse.

Después de eso, Izuku tomo con fuerza el cuerpo de barro del villano.

-GRRRRUUUUUUAAAAAAHHHH….. –rugió Izuku mientras que el fuego salía de sus manos y este hiso su camino hacia el villano quemándolo y después tomo el brazo de Bakugō que logro liberarse.

 **-tu….para….** –decia el villano sintiendo que las llamas comenzaban a quemarlo lentamente – **ya casi he acabado…. ¡Aléjate de mí!** –

Y justo cuando parecía estar por golpear a Izuku para apartarlo y golpearlo con una explosión.

-mira que hacerme transformar en mis condiciones –alguien logro atrapar a Izuku y apartarlo del golpe y también sacar a Bakugō, y ese alguien , era All Might de nuevo en su forma musculosa –pero ya hablaremos de eso chico, ahora he de cumplir con mi deber –

All Might se puso frente al villano –Los Profesionales siempre ponen sus vidas en juego –decia mientras se preparaba para golpearlo, pero la sangre salía de su boca – _ **Detroit…SMASH…**_ –

Y como la otra vez, el golpe provoco una onda expansiva que hiso que el villano se dispersara en muchas partes y todas aterrizaron en el fuego, pero no solo eso, la onda expansiva hiso que casi todos en el alrededor casi salieran volando, de no ser por ayuda de Lady Mount que soporto la mayor parte del golpe.

Una vez que ya todo termino, All Might tomo respiraciones después de ese último ataque y de su cuerpo salía vapor nuevamente.

 **(Fin Ost)**

El cielo lentamente comenzo a nublarse, mientras que todos solo observaban lo que había pasado con anterioridad.

Pero justo en eso, el agua comenzo a caer del cielo en gotas.

-¿llueve? –

-¡el clima ha cambiado como si nada por la fuerza de su golpe! –

-¡solo podía ser el! –

-¡All Might! –

Y dicho héroe, comenzo a ponerse de pie mientras que sus labios mantenía su sonrisa, pero él estaba más enfocado en otra cosa que en la gente que lo ovacionaba.

Su vista estaba dirigida, en Izuku, que estaba de rodillas y con la manga de su chaqueta quemada hasta el hombro.

 _Tras el incidente, os héroes recogieron lo que hubiera sobrevivido del barro….. Para luego ser entregados a los oficiales._

 _En un principio, los héroes me dieron un buen sermón._

"¡no tenías por qué jugarte la vida de esa forma!"

 _Pero luego me dijeron que hice bien al tratar de ayudar._

 _En cuanto a Kacchan, le llovieron los halagos, pero el parecía estar más concentrado en otra cosa._

 _Pero bueno, después de eso, por fin tuve mi Individualidad….. La cual de algún modo me da el control del Fuego, hacerme inmune a este, de crearlo de la nada con mi cuerpo y por sorprendente que esto suene… también puedo respirarlo…_

Después de eso, ahora vemos a Izuku caminando por las calles de la ciudad en camino a su casa y mientras lo hacía pensaba – (quería disculparme con All Might….pero seguía siendo entrevistado…intentare mandarle un mensaje por la web en cuanto llegue a casa) –eran sus pensamientos mientras recordaba lo que había pasado en todo este día, y también se preparaba para pensar en cómo decirle a su madre que no solo había quemado su chaqueta, sino que también tenía una Individualidad.

-¡DEKU! –

La voz de Bakugō por detrás llamo su atención para verlo ir hacia el corriendo a gran velocidad.

-¿Kacchan? –

-¡nunca te pedí ayuda! –Dijo de pronto el rubio al peli verde – ¡y no me ayudes ¿entendido?! –Y después de eso comenzo a retirarse lentamente, pero antes de irse –espero verte en U.A. pues quiero demostrar que soy mejor –

Eso sorprendió a Izuku, Kacchan…él lo había….

 _Es como tu decías… sigo sintiéndome contento a pesar de todo…..y más ahora, pues parece que tú me estas apoyando para seguir con el futuro que yo quería… pero aun asi no sé si podre._

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST - Departure to the Front Lines)**

-¡AQUÍ ESTOY! –

-¿EH? –

De la nada, de una calle al lado, salió All Might, aun en su forma súper, justo al frente de Izuku.

-¡All Might! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?...creí que estaría ocupado con la prensa –dijo Izuku sorprendido de ver al héroe frente a él.

-¡puedo evitarlo si así lo deseo! ¡Al final de Cuentas yo soy All Migh…! –pero en eso, volvió a su forma original.

Después de eso, All Might volvió a hablar –chico, he venido a agradecerte todo lo que has hecho… y también me gustaría proponerte algo –

Izuku se sorprendió y se pregunto ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

-si tu no hubieras estado allí, si no me hubieras contado tu historia… he estado a punto de olvidar mi propio camino y de acabar siendo una insulsa masa de músculos de pega… ¡Gracias chico! –

-¿músculos de Pega?...pero para empezar todo ocurrió por mi culpa, lo moleste durante su labor…... Y fui demasiado descarado para haber sido alguien sin Individualidad –dijo Izuku mientras bajaba la cabeza y pensaba en todo lo que había pasado ese día.

-bueno…acerca de eso –dijo All Might llamándole la atención nuevamente –de todos los renombrados héroes allí en el momento… ¡fuiste tú! ¡Un cobarde que en dicho momento no tenía ni un tipo de Individualidad que marco la diferencia! ¡Fuiste tú quien me motivo a actuar! –Y a cada palabra, los ojos de Izuku comenzaron a ganar un brillo –algunos dicen que durante el periodo escolar es posible determinar a los elegidos que serán parte de los héroes de mayor categoría. ¿Y sabes cómo termina la historia para la mayoría de esos elegidos? Todos acaban soltando la misma frase –

-"Mi Cuerpo actuó por sí solo" –

 _¿Porque estoy….recordando las palabras de mi madre?_

"¡lo siento Izuku, lo siento tanto!"

-y eso…. ¡Es lo que te ocurrió a ti! ¡¿Verdad?! –

-si –

 _En ese momento, yo quería escuchar…._

-¡Tu Puedes Convertirte En Héroe! –

Y tras decir eso, de los ojos de Izuku comenzaron a salir lágrimas de felicidad.

 _Los sueños… ¡se hacen realidad!_

 _¡Ah sí, olvide mencionarlo! ¡Esta será mi historia, la historia de mi camino para convertirme en el mejor héroe de todos los tiempos!_

 _¡El Héroe de Fuego de la Paz!_

 **Continuara en el próximo Capitulo:** **Mi Camino Comienza, Conociendo a la Creadora y la Chica Gravedad Cero.**

 **yo: espero les haya gustado.**

 **yo: dejen reviews, nos vemos a la proxima.**

 **yo: Ja Ne.**


	2. Mi Camino Comienza, Conociendo a la Crea

Fire Hero of Peace.

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace, pero como bien saben, primero reviews luego capitulo.**

 **Selkova: si, casi un Ace o Natsu, y si el choque contra Todoroki será genial.**

 **: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, pero el nombre de la individualidad ya le tengo un nombre, pero gracias por tu sugerencia.**

 **D: aquí la tienes.**

 **END999: gracias amigo.**

 **GM10: de que habrá problemas con Todoroki en esa saga, si los habrá, pero no serán a ese nivel, y me alegra que te guste el fic, y ya tengo un nombre para esta.**

 **: Gracias amigo. Muchas gracias, y aquí está la continuación.**

 **Dan112JD: muchas gracias, no sabía eso, tendré que buscar las diferencias y luego te las diré, y aquí está el capítulo.**

 **Yo: Plus Ultra.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.2 Mi Camino Comienza, Conociendo a la Creadora y la Chica Gravedad Cero.

 _¡El Hero Numero 1 Y El Todo Poderoso! ¡Aquel Cuya Edad E Individualidad Se Desconocía! ¡Se Hiso Un Hueco En El Mundo De Los Héroes Ganando Un Prestigio Tan Sólido E Inamovible Como El Mismo!_

 _Este fue el hombre que me dijo._

-¡Tú puedes Convertirte en Héroe! –

 _¡EL! ¡A MI!_

-tu eres el único digno de heredar mi poder –dijo nuevamente llamando la atención de Izuku ¿heredar su poder? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? – ¿por qué pones esa cara? –Pregunto el héroe al ver la expresión de Izuku –es solo una sugerencia. El verdadero show comienza después de esto –y comenzó a caminar para estar frente a Izuku –escucha con atención joven, necesitas decidir si aceptas o no mi poder –

 _¿Que estaba queriendo decir All Might?_

-hablo de mi poder –y como si hubiera leído su mente le respondió –la presa lo llama "La Fuerza del Súper Héroe" o "impulso" aunque yo evito responder a la prensa con una broma en las entrevistas, porque el símbolo de Paz, All Might debe ser un héroe de nacimiento, pero te diré la verdad –

Y después de eso, daría la revelación más grande a Izuku –mi individualidad no fue heredada como una antorcha sagrada –

 _Eso quería decir que…_

-¿se la dieron? –

Y All Might asintió con la cabeza ante la respuesta de Izuku –así es –y después lo miro y lo señalo –y el próximo, eres tu –

-¡e….espere un segundo! –Dijo Izuku de pronto –es verdad que su individualidad siempre está en debates y es uno de los más grandes misterios, pero….no entiendo cómo es eso que dice usted de heredar una individualidad o que la heredaste….. Nunca escuche de eso antes, y nunca salió en ningún debate. ¿Por qué es eso? –y luego comenzó a murmurar cosas bajo la mirada de All Might el cual tenía una gran gota en la nuca ante lo que veía.

-(siempre empieza con lo negativo) –pensó mientras escuchaba los murmullos de Izuku –te oculte un montón de cosas, pero no miento –dijo All Might interrumpiendo a Izuku de seguir con sus murmullos –es poder de Transferir Poder….. ¡Es la Individualidad que herede! –Y en eso extendió y abrió su mano izquierda y de esta, en la palma comenzó a surgir una brillante luz blanca –su nombre es "One For All" –

-One For All –susurro Izuku tanto impresionado como maravillado.

-así es…una persona cultiva el poder….y luego lo pasa a otra….es la cristalización del poder que gira junto a las voces de los que piden ayuda con un corazón valiente –y cerro la mano en puño y el brillo seso.

-¿Por qué me da algo tan increíble y poderoso? ¿Por qué me da una Individualidad cuando ya poseo una? –pregunto Izuku, pues la descripción que le dio All Might hacía sonar al One For All como un gran poder, uno el cual no debería estar en manos de cualquiera, que debía de estar en manos de alguien que en verdad fuera capaz de usarlo para el bien de los demás.

-he estado buscando un sucesor, y entonces pensé que sería bueno que tú lo heredaras. Porque, alguien fuerte, que siempre tuvo el poder pierde el respeto por este, pero, alguien frágil, conoce el valor de la fuerza y conoce la compasión, mírate, tu actuaste aun cuando no tenías individualidad, aun incluso ahora que tienes tu individualidad sigues siendo el mismo –y dio una sonrisa –justo por eso te elegí –

-gracias –dijo Izuku con los ojo llorosos y una temblorosa sonrisa.

-aunque –dijo All Might mientras se ponía una mano en la nuca –es cosa tuya si lo aceptas o no –

 _Ese era el secreto, una Individualidad que podía ser heredada… ¡y me lo confiaba a mí!_

 _Él dijo tanto para apoyarme, incluso su secreto…. ¿hay…..? Por supuesto que no hay… ¡no hay razón alguna para rechazarlo!_

Izuku se puso de pie, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y después, con la mirada más decidida que el tenia dio su respuesta sin ninguna pisca de duda.

-¡Lo Hare! –

Y eso gano una sonrisa del héroe –sabía que lo harías –

 _Pero no es tarea fácil recibir su poder._

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Opening –The Hero)**

Todo está oscuro, pero justo en ese aparece la imagen de un puño.

Dicho puño lentamente comienza a volverse rojizo hasta el punto en que se prende en llamas.

En eso se muestra a Izuku de espaldas con su traje de héroe sin la máscara y casco, para luego darse la vuelta dando cara al frente y luego incendiar su puño derecho y dar un golpe a la cámara.

 ** _One Punch_**

Y en eso aparece el título del fic mientras atrás del, se ve la parte frontal de la academia:

 **Fire Hero of Peace.**

 ** _Three! Two! One! Kill shot!_**

Aparecen Uraraka, Momo, Bakugo y por ultimo Izuku.

 ** _Sanjou! Hisshou! Shijou saikyou!_**

 ** _Nan da tten da? Furasutoreeshon ore wa tomaranai_**

A la cámara aparece una imagen dividida de Izuku y Bakugo viéndose frente a frente de niños, para luego esta cambia a ambos ahora actualmente dándose la espalda, para luego cada uno darse la vuelta con sus trajes de héroes y lanzar un golpe cada uno.

 ** _One punch! Ganhou! Rensen renshou!_**

 ** _Ore WA katsu! Tsune Ni katsu! Asshou!_**

Ahora enfocamos a Uraraka tocar una gran roca para que luego esta levite y luego dejarlas caer luego a Momo creando un báculo de metal para luego darle vueltas y golpear a algunos villanos.

Enseguida aparecen Izuku y Bakugo ambos lanzándose al ataque contra algunos villanos, mientras Bakugo creaba explosiones, Izuku enviaba una llamarada de fuego.

 ** _Power! Get power! Girigiri genkai made._**

Aparece la imagen de All Might peleando contra Nomu y después preparar un puñetazo y lanzarlo provocando una gran onda expansiva.

 ** _Hero ore o tataeru koe ya kassai nante hoshiku wa nai sa_**

Izuku da un fuerte salto impulsándose con el fuego, después enfoca el poder del One For All en su brazo derecho mientras este se prende en llamas para después darle el golpe al Cero Puntos atravesándolo.

 ** _Hero dakara hitoshirezu aku to tatakau_**

 ** _(Nobody knows who he is.)_**

La imagen ahora cambia a la liga de Villanos atacando el USJ, para que en eso se desate una pelea entre ellos con los Alumnos de 1-A.

Luego se ve a Izuku correr.

 ** _Sora ooi oshiyoseru teki ore wa se o muki wa shinai_**

Ahora se muestra a Izuku con su cuerpo envuelto en llamas y con uno de sus brazos con el One For All y con una mirada fiera hacia su oponente.

 ** _Hero naraba yuruginaki kakugo shita tame_**

Ahora se muestra a su oponente, Bakugo preparando una gran explosión en su mano izquierda.

 ** _Takakau HERO!_**

Ahora ambos se lanzan en contra del otro.

 ** _Kodoku na HERO!_**

-Deku… –grita Bakugo.

-Kacchan…. –grita Izuku.

Luego todo se vuelve un resplandor para por ultimo mostrar la parte frontal de la academia con todos los estudiantes de la clase 1-A con Izuku en medio de todos.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

Al día siguiente, era temprano, el sol comenzaba a salir.

Y nuestro joven próximo héroe estaba junto con All Might en una playa.

-hey, hey, es algo confortante estar sentado aquí –dijo All Might en su forma súper a Izuku.

Izuku hacía esfuerzos sobre humanos para poder mover una gran caja de metal con una soga mientras que All Might estaba sentado encima de esta.

Su entrenamiento consistía en limpiar toda la playa, la cual se había vuelto un basurero de chatarra, había de todo, llantas, autos, casilleros, televisores, etc. su entrenamiento consistía en limpiar la playa levantando todo y moviéndolo hacia otro lado.

Y bueno, justo ahora le era casi imposible mover ese casillero con All Might sobre él, cuando el héroe pesaba 274 Kg.

-no, baje de peso, ahora peso 255 Kg, en esta forma claro está –

 _Bueno justo ahora, no soy el mejor usuario, mi corazón está en donde debe, pero mi cuerpo era otra cosa, el One For All es la gran fuerza física que se acumula en una persona al ser transferida, un cuerpo no preparado no podrá heredarlo completamente._

 _El resultado, mis extremidades se separarían y mi cuerpo explotaría…. De solo pensarlo me da cosa…. Por ello estoy entrenando mi cuerpo, para hacerlo apto del One For All._

 _Pero también hago esto, porque según descubrimos All Might y yo, esta playa ha estado así durante años, todo gracias a la corriente que trae los objetos, y bueno también gracias a la gente que aprovecha esto para tirar o esconder cosas. Así que no solo hago esto para entrenar, sino que también hago trabajo voluntario._

-restaurar esta sección de la playa, será tu primer paso para volverte un héroe –dijo All Might motivando a Izuku a seguir con esto.

Bueno…. Al mal paso darle prisa.

-si quieres ir a U.A. deberá trabajar muy duro para ello, después de todo es el curso de héroes más estricto que hay en este mundo –dijo All Might mientras Izuku movía nuevamente el casillero.

 **(Epic Battle Music of All Time - Released Power (Fairy-Tail))**

 _Y así comenzaron los diez meses del entrenamiento infernal._

-¡tú puedes llevar eso a la entrada! –dijo All Might mientras veía a Izuku llevar paso a paso un gran casillero de su tamaño.

Después de eso, comenzó a cargar llantas de tamaño mediano en el hombro y comenzó a correr.

 _Dependiendo del tamaño y la forma, los músculos que tengo que usar para levantar todo, son diferentes._

Mientras que en la escuela, Izuku aún tenía que asistir a clases, pero iba muy cansado. El lado bueno, es que al menos ya nadie se burlaba de el al descubrirse que ya tenía una individualidad.

Pero volviendo al entrenamiento de cuerpo, Izuku trataba de mover llantas de gran tamaño, pero también hacia otras cosas básicas, como correr, nadar, levantar pesas, lagartijas, flexiones, sentadillas.

Incluso en casa comía un poco más para tener energía suficiente para el entrenamiento.

Pero no solo eso, también estudiaba para hacer el examen escrito una vez que fuera a U.A.

Claro, hubo ocasiones en las cuales parecía que estaba por desfallecer, pero luego volvía a reponerse y continuar.

No importaba el tiempo.

Calor.

Frio.

Lluvioso.

Vientos.

El entrenaba y daba todo de sí.

Y con el paso de los meses, las cosas para el comenzaron a volverse más fáciles, ya podía levantar y mover las cosas con más facilidad.

Ya podía ir a clases sin mostrar estar tan cansado como en el principio.

Incluso logro dar una caminata con All Might en su forma súper en sus hombros con apenas algo de dificultad.

Un mes antes del examen a U.A.

 _All Might confió en mi para transmitir su fuerza, aun no estaba listo, ya que para poder albergar esa gran cantidad de poder en mi cuerpo, debería capacitarlo y ponerlo en plena forma, en estos 10 meses lleve a cabo este entrenamiento del infierno, no fue nada fácil…_

Era de madrugada, el sol comenzaba a salir.

Justo ahora All Might en su verdadera forma se encontraba saliendo de su camioneta desde el estacionamiento y comenzó a caminar hacia la playa.

 _Pero pasado ese tiempo…._

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH… –

Ese gran rugido llego a sus oídos al momento en que levantara la vista para ver algo sorprendente.

De pie, sobre un montón de chatarra metálica sumamente pesada que iba desde, llantas, casilleros, partes o incluso autos completos, estaba Izuku quien tenía puesta sus zapatillas deportivas blancas y un pantalón deportivo verde con líneas blancas, no tenía puesta camisa revelando su flaco pero tonificado cuerpo producto de su arduo entrenamiento.

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH… –

All Might comenzó a caminar a un lado del monto de chatarra para ver algo que lo dejo sumamente sorprendido.

-hey, hey, hey – Toda la playa estaba por completo limpia, no había rastro alguno de basura o chatarra, la arena estaba limpia y el agua libre de cualquier desperdicio –Incluso también ha limpiado fuera de donde yo le dije, ¿en serio? –Dijo muy sorprendido el rubio –oh mi…..oh mi…. ¡Diosa! –decía All Might para que dé un momento al otro, pasara de su aspecto esquelético al súper con músculos y toda la cosa.

Izuku estaba por caer a la playa pues lentamente comenzó a perder toda su fuerza por el cansancio y agotamiento, y cayó a gran velocidad, pero antes de caer a la arena, All Might a una gran velocidad logro atraparlo en sus brazos.

-¡Gran Trabajo! –dijo el héroe al chico dándole una gran sonrisa la cual fue respondida por una sonrisa cansada del chico.

-lo logre….. All Might….. Lo logre –

 **(Fin Ost)**

-sí, me sorprendiste a mí, tu entrenador, eres increíble joven Midoriya –dijo mientras ponía a Izuku de pie y luego le mostraba una foto –mira esto, eres tu hace 10 meses –y en dicha foto, mostraba al anterior Izuku, todo flaco y cero músculos –lo hiciste bien, realmente lo hiciste bien –dijo comparando al Izuku que tenía en frente al de antes, te has convertido en un gran receptor para el One For All –

Izuku solo sonrió mientras veía una de sus manos –has hecho tanto por mi All Might, estoy tan feliz –y las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

Si bien, All Might se sentía alagado, él pensaba en otras cosas – (de que hablas chico, después de todo este tiempo. Eso fue tu propio trabajo duro) bueno debemos arreglar esos ojos tuyos –dijo mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro – ¡ahora, es hora de la ceremonia de los premios joven Midoriya Izuku! –

-¡Hai! –

All Might se llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza, hacia su cabello para ser más precisos, y sujetando uno de estos, dio un tirón –esto es algo que me dijeron antes "algo que recibas es porque tienes suerte, y algo que te dan es porque eres reconocido. Son diferentes en esencia" –y le dio el mechón de cabello a Izuku –tómalo chico. Este es el poder que obtuviste por tu propio esfuerzo –

 _Tomare la realidad que sobrepasa incluso a los comics o grandes historias._

E Izuku, tomo el cabello.

 _En mi mano….._

-come esto –

-¿eh? –

En eso All Might señalo el montón de chatarra que Izuku había recogido –esto no habría servido si no tomaras mi ADN –

 _Es realmente diferente a lo que imagine._

Y sin motivo más alguno, Izuku comió el cabello.

-comer uno de mis cabellos será el modo más rápido de asimilar mi ADN –explico All Might la razón de esto.

-aunque, no siento realmente diferente –dijo Izuku, pues después de comer el cabello, no sentía algún cambio en el.

-por supuesto que no ¿de crees que está hecho tu estomago? ¿De papel de seda? A lo mucho, daría unas 2 o tal vez 5 horas para que el efecto comience a surtir –dijo All Might mientras veía a Izuku comenzar a volver a ponerse su ropa de nuevo –solo no lo olvides chico, eres un digno heredero y recipiente del poder, pero eso a duras penas –esto último llamo la atención de Izuku –eres una construcción apresurada por así decirse, aun no asimilas mi poder, así que probablemente tendrás una repercusión al usarlo, por suerte tienes un mes más antes de que el examen inicie, tal vez no sea tan mala la repercusión para ese entonces. Pero te recomendaría también entrenar tu individualidad pues esta también es de ayuda en tu vida –

Izuku ya estaba vestido, ya tenía su mochila lista y ya estaba por irse –gracias All Might lo agradezco mucho –

-una cosa más –dijo haciendo que Izuku se detuviera –cuando uses el One For All Aprieta con fuerza cada musculo de tu cuerpo, y Grita desde lo más profundo de tu Corazón…. –

Tiempo más tarde.

Izuku ahora mismo estaba en el parque que estaba cerca de la playa. El chico se encontraba sentado en un banco mientras escribía algunas cosas en su libreta.

 _All Might me dijo que entrenara también con mi Individualidad….. Y siendo honesto, mi Individualidad en si muchos dicen que es nueva, pues no ha habido alguien que pueda hacer todo lo que yo hago….._

-veamos, debo descubrir que cosas puedo o no hacer con mis poderes –dijo mientras levantaba una de sus manos al momento en que esta se incendiara.

Izuku se puso de pie, comenzaría con las cosas más básicas.

Sabe muy bien que puede producir fuego de su cuerpo a voluntad y manipular el que haya a su alrededor, pero la pregunta era ¿de qué formas podía hacerlo?

Quitándose la chaqueta quedando solo con su camisa alzo un poco su mano izquierda y concentrándose convoco una llama, observo dicha llama por unos momentos para luego usando su mente comenzo a moldearla hasta hacerla una esfera para luego apagarla.

Enseguida tuvo otra idea y preparándose, lanzo la esfera de fuego al cielo y esta salía disparada a gran velocidad para luego a un par de metros en el aire esta explotara.

-(Muy bien puedo manipular la forma del fuego y lanzarlo, pero me cuesta algo de trabajo) –Izuku anoto eso en su libreta, cada dato de información serbia en todo esto. Después de eso recordó otra de sus capacidades, respirar el fuego.

Inhalo una pequeña cantidad de aire y luego la expulso de su boca en una ligera llamarada la cual parecía ir hacia adelante por un par de metros hasta que Izuku cortó el aire y la llama se extinguió, enseguida se dispuso a dar la anotación.

Luego pensó en algo que muchos han querido hacer en mucho tiempo y muy pocos logran, volar.

Los Jet Pack funcionaban al dar una gran presión de energía en la superficie la necesaria para repelar a alguien del suelo, pero tal y como se dice se requiere de una cantidad de fuerza de repulsión para ello, por ejemplo, para que Godzilla pueda usar su aliento atómico para volar en el aire se requiere a una fuerza mayor de 328 billones de psi.

 **(N.A: información dada a través del Web-Show de YouTube, Death Battle: Godzilla vs Gamera, enserio, o Japón es muy creativo o muy perezoso para que Godzilla pueda hacer eso)**

Bueno, dando todo a lugar, Izuku primero se quitó los zapatos y luego sus calcetines y se arremango sus pantalones, pues lo que menos quería ahora era quemarlos con lo que planeaba hacer.

Una vez que ya estaba listo, bueno, digamos que comenzo a hacer que de sus manos y de sus pies salieran una serie de llamas las cuales fueron dadas en una gran fuerza y presión.

Izuku comenzo incrementando de poco a poco la fuerza de las llamas en sus manos y pies, hasta que comenzo a sentirlo, sus pies comenzaron a despegarse del suelo, y comenzo a flotar lentamente.

Izuku solo vio con fascinación como lentamente comenzo a flotar en el aire, hasta estar unos cuantos metros separados del suelo.

Al principio tuvo sus problemas, pues comenzaba a tambalear hacia los lados y a veces iba de atrás a adelante, de derecha a izquierda sin querer –bueno creo que eso es suficiente por hoy –dijo el chico mientras cortaba lentamente la fuerza del fuego y comenzó a descender al suelo, y una vez que estaba a unos pocos centímetros dejo de generar fuego y cayo de pie.

Enseguida desarremango su pantalón, se puso sus calcetines y zapatos y su chamarra, y estaba por anotar esto último a su libreta, pero cuando fue al banco está ya no estaba.

-increíble –dijo una voz a un par de metros detrás de Izuku –esta investigación sobre tu propia Individualidad es increíble –Izuku se dio la vuelta para ver a dicha persona, pero sorprendió ante la persona que vio.

Era una joven y atractiva chica con un físico muy maduro para su edad, Tiene los ojos alargados, la piel clara, y el cabello negro opaco con un mechón recto puntiagudo colgando en su frente por el lado derecho, su cabello está atado en una cola de caballo grande y puntiagudo.

La chica estaba vestida con un Jersey grueso y pantalones cortos, y en sus manos estaba la libreta de notas de Izuku y ella se encontraba leyéndolo.

-lo siento, debí pedir permiso para verlo –dijo la chica al notar la mirada de Izuku sobre ella, y digamos que también vio el sonrojo de este.

Izuku solo trato de quitarse todo el nerviosismo en él, aunque también fallaba en ello, pues nunca había hablado con una chica antes –descuida, no pasa nada, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? –y es que normalmente este parque no era visitado a estas horas.

La chica de cabello negro solo dio una ligera risa al ver el nerviosismo de Izuku –bueno, cuando vez una gran bola de fuego ir hacia el cielo y explotar, te llama mucho la atención, y más aún cuando ves a alguien volar con fuego saliendo de sus manos y pies –Izuku aparto la mirada, se supone que para eso estaba aquí, para que nadie lo viera –y ¿Quién eres? Con una individualidad como la tuya serias muy popular aun con tu edad –

Izuku comenzó a tartamudear mientras decía su nombre, o trataba de hacerlo –S….soy… Mi….Midoriya…I…..Izuku ¿p…..por favor podrías r…regresarme mi libreta? –Y después de eso Izuku se dio mentalmente un golpe por lo que acababa de decir – (tenía que decir un gusto conocerte, idiota) –pero una risa le llamo la atención, y dicha risa provenía de la chica de cabello negro.

-sabes, cuando te vi hacer todo eso, por unos momentos pensé que serias serio y vanguardista, pero en su lugar eres divertido y sumamente listo por lo que escribes en tu libreta (y eres tan tierno que te hace ver lindo…. ¿Porque pensé eso?) –Dijo y pensó la chica la cual se extrañó al pensar lo último y más aún porque sus mejillas tuvieron un leve enrojecimiento –por cierto, soy Yaoyorozu Momo, pero puedes llamarme Momo si gustas –dijo mientras le regresaba a Izuku su libreta de notas a Izuku quien trataba de no quedarse tieso.

-G…Gracias Momo-chan –dijo Izuku mientras lo tomaba y lo guardaba en su mochila.

-me permites darte algunas sugerencias para usar tú Individualidad –

-claro –

-bueno, primero, creo que podrías disparar balas de fuego que impactan contra el enemigo a través de tus dedos, también crear una columna de fuego que te proteja de ataques directos, y si te es posible también podrías crear armas con este –y con eso Momo comenzó a dar más y más ideas, e Izuku maravillado por todas las ideas, saco su libreta nuevamente y comenzó a escribir todo, Momo era muy lista y creativa.

-¿por cierto, que hacías? –pregunto Momo.

-entrenar para el examen de ingreso a U.A. para el curso de héroes –

-tú también –dijo Momo para sorpresa de Izuku –yo también hare el examen de ingreso en el curso de héroes –

-e…..eso es g….genial –dijo Izuku feliz, pero aun así no podía dejar de tartamudear. Pero en eso sonó una alarma en su celular y vio la hora que era en ese momento 9:30 AM – (¡rayos!) lo siento Momo-chan tengo que irme –dijo mientras guardaba todo y luego salió corriendo –nos veremos luego –

-ok, Izuku –dijo Momo despidiéndose del chico – (en verdad es bastante lindo y tierno) –pensó mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo – (espero que nos veamos en U.A.) –y sin más ella también se retiro.

Un mes después.

-lo conseguí –dijo Izuku mientras veía frente a él, a la gran instalación de la academia U.A.

Hoy participo en el examen de admisión de la academia, Izuku se levanto desde muy temprano para este día y salió de su casa corriendo con todo lo que pudo y finalmente logro llegar a la academia.

-a un lado Deku –dijo una voz detrás de el, y cuando se dio la vuelta vio a Bakugo caminar a paso lento en su dirección.

-Kacchan –

-muévete Deku –dijo sin más, y por más sorprendente que pareciera estaba siendo amable con Izuku.

-b….buenos días v….vamos a esforzarnos–dijo Izuku mientras Bakugo pasaba a su lado.

-oye…ese no es Bakugo Katsuki, el que fue capturado por un villano –

-¡oh, es el! –

-pero mira al otro, es el que le dio el golpe y lo quemo –

-¡doble Genial! –

 _Desde ese día tanto Kacchan como yo nos hemos vuelto algo populares, y tampoco hemos tenido mucha interacción desde ese día, excepto en clases pero ahí era solo porque éramos compañeros._

Y sin más Izuku fue directo hacia la entrada.

 _Es el primer paso… ¡para ser un héroe!_

Pero…por desgracias, al dar el siguiente paso…..se tropezó y comenzó a caer al suelo.

Pero en eso, noto que su cara no había tocado aun el suelo, y al fijarse bien, vio que su cuerpo suspendía un poco del mismo.

-¿estás bien? –pregunto una voz a su lado.

Izuku rápido se puso de pie y vio a la persona a su lado.

Era una chica una chica delgada y esbelta. Ella tiene la piel clara, ojos grandes y redondos de color marrón con pestañas cortas, y pelo lacio, castaño a la altura de los hombros, que se divide en dos largos mechones a los lados de su cara, con una ligera ondulación en la parte posterior. También tiene pequeñas almohadillas en la parte superior de cada uno de sus dedos, similar a las almohadillas en las patas de un animal, Tiene un ligero rubor por debajo de sus ojos.

-esa fue mi individualidad, perdón por usarla sin previo aviso, pero sería malo si cayeras ¿no crees? –Dijo la chica de cabello castaño con una linda sonrisa – ¿estás nervioso verdad? –

-ah…..uh…. –

-¡hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo! ¡Nos vemos! –y sin más la chica se retiro al correr hacia las puertas dejando atrás a un sorprendido y tieso Izuku.

 _¡Hable con otra chica!_

Aunque técnicamente fue solo ella quien hablo, aun así no borra el hecho de que el ya había hablado con una chica antes, y esa fue Momo.

-Izuku-kun –y hablando del diablo.

Justo atrás de él, venia Momo, quien venía corriendo hacia el con una de sus manos alzadas en el aire saludándolo.

-hola Momo-chan –dijo Izuku regresándole el saludo mientras la chica se paraba frente a él.

-es un gusto verte otra vez –dijo Momo mientras lo abrazaba.

-t….tam….también es un g….gus….gusto –dijo Izuku entre nervioso y sonrojado al sentir a Momo abrazarlo –vamos a darlo todo que te parece –

-si, a darlo todo –dijo Momo mientras lo soltaba.

Tiempo más tarde.

Ahora mismo los chicos se encontraban en una sala de conferencias para saber que más tendrían que hacer para pasar el examen de admisión, lo primero había sido una prueba escrita la cual no mostro mucha dificultad para Izuku.

-para todos los ingresantes que nos sintonizan….. ¡Bienvenidos a mi Show en Vivo! –dijo un sujeto alto con cabello rubio largo de punta y un pequeño bigote. Lleva puesto un par de audífonos con la palabra "HAGE" escrita en la parte superior, y un par de gafas de sol. Cuando sus ojos son visibles, se ven como círculos concéntricos.

Su traje de héroe es una chaqueta negra con cuello levantado y hombreras con incrustaciones, pantalones negros con un cinturón rojo también con incrustaciones, botas negras y guantes sin dedos. Su cuello está rodeado por un gran collar que asemeja un viejo reproductor estéreo, con bocinas, botones y un espacio para casetes.

Ese alguien, era el héroe Present Mic.

-¡TODOS DIGAN "HEY"! –

Pero nadie dijo algo, todo el lugar estaba en completo silencio.

-qué respuesta tan deprimente –dijo algo deprimido, para luego recuperar la emoción – ¡ahora mismo presentare en como consistirá el Examen Practico! –y en eso atrás de él, apareció una pantalla gigante con el logotipo de la Academia.

-(no puedo creerlo, el héroe de la voz Present Mic, es tan genial. Lo escucho todas las mañanas en la radio ¡que afortunado!) –eran los pensamientos de Izuku desde su asiento mientras veía al héroe profesional frente a él, mientras que a sus lados estaban sentados Momo y Bakugo – todos los profesores de U.A. son profesionales –esta vez sí lo dijo.

-cállate –dijo Bakugo a su lado.

 **(Naruto OST 2 - Survival Examination)**

-¡como dicen en los requerimientos de la entrada, serán conducidos a una batalla simulada de 10 minutos en una ciudad después de esto! –decía continuando con su explicación mientras atrás de el en la pantalla aparecía una imagen de una ciudad –pueden llevar lo que quieran. Después de la presentación serán llevados al centro de batalla ¿está bien? –decía mientras en la pantalla aparecían distintas imágenes de grupos los cuales iban desde el "A" hasta la "G".

En eso, cada uno de los ingresantes, incluidos Bakugo, Izuku y Momo miraron las notas que tenían en manos.

-¿en pocas palabras no te dejaran trabajar con amigos? –dijo Bakugo mientras veía su papel el cual tenía el Centro de Batalla "A"

Izuku miro el suyo –Tienes razón, aun cuando los números de ingreso son consecutivos, fuimos asignados a diferentes centros –él tenía el centro de batalla "B" y luego miro a Momo al lado – ¿y el tuyo Momo-chan? –

-centro de Batalla "C" –respondió mientras le mostraba el suyo.

-¡mierda, Ahora no podre pelear contigo, Deku! –

Volviendo a la explicación –en cada centro de Batalla hay 3 diferentes tipos de imitaciones de villanos –y en la pantalla aparecieron algunas imágenes de villanos robóticos, 3 imágenes y cada uno tenía un numero desde el 1 al 3 –ganaran puntos al derrotarlos con sus individualidades según su grado de dificultad, pero, ¡Atacar A Otros Ingresantes O Actos No Heroicos Están Prohibidos! –

-¡MIERDA! –

Después de ese grito por parte de Bakugo, alguien se levantó de su asiento – ¿puedo hacer una pregunta? –

-OK –

El que pregunto, era un chico alto y musculoso. Él tiene el pelo negro y lleva gafas –en la impresión decía que hay 4 tipos de villanos. Si es una falla de impresión, entonces U.A. la mejor escuela de Japón, debería de avergonzarse por un error tan tonto –y mientras lo decía señalaba la impresión de la hoja en la cual, efectivamente había 4 villanos y no 3 –los ingresantes estamos aquí en primer lugar, porque queremos ser convertidor en héroes ejemplares –y en eso se dio la vuelta para ver directo hacia Izuku –y tú, el de cabello encrespado –

-¿yo? –dijo Izuku mientras se señalaba.

-has estado susurrando todo el tiempo ¡eso distrae! ¡Si estás aquí por un viaje de placer! ¡Entonces deberías irte! –

-(pero…. Si apenas he dicho algo) –pensó Izuku con una gota en la nuca, comparado a lo que siempre susurra, esta vez solo dijo pocas palabras.

En eso, Present Mic trato de aligerar todo el lugar –bueno, bueno, ingresante número 7111. Gracias por el mensaje –en eso, a la pantalla apareció la imagen del 4to villano –el 4to Villano tiene un Valor de 0 Puntos, ese es más un obstáculo. Hay uno en cada centro de batalla. Un obstáculo que se volvería loco en espacios cerrados. No es imposible de derrotar, pero no vemos la necesidad de hacerlo. Mi recomendación: Traten de Alejarse de el –

-¡muchas gracias! ¡Disculpe la Interrupción! –dijo el tipo de lentes mientras se volvía a sentar.

 _Las reglas del Examen Quedaron Claras, envolvernos en un campo de batalla repleto de villanos, tendremos que derrotarlos y así ganaremos puntos, tendremos que obtener la mayor puntuación posible. No sé ustedes, pero esto parece un videojuego, o es por cómo fue la simulación en la pantalla._

-¡eso es todo lo que tengo que decirles a ustedes jóvenes Ingresantes! –Dijo Present Mic a punto de terminar con esto –por ultimo les daré un regalo, el lema de la Escuela es: ¡Plus Ultra! ¡Significa dar el 100%! ¡Ahora Preparaos para el evento Principal! –

Izuku solo vio su hoja en manos, era el momento de dar el primer paso, su primer objetivo para su meta.

 _Es Hora de Hacerlo. Hora de dar todo lo que logre en mi entrenamiento con All Might estos 10 meses. Me volveré… ¡El Héroe Que Soñé_ _Ser!_

 **(Fire Hero of Peace: Ending –Hitori Janai)**

La cámara enfoca a la Academia U.A. en una mañana completamente pacífica y hermosa como siempre y con el sol soleado dando lugar a un buen día.

 ** _Jibun kate ni omoi konde_**

 ** _Urame ni deru koto yoku aru kedo_**

 ** _Ikite yukitai kyo yori ashita e_**

Ahora aparece Izuku el cual caminaba lejos de la academia tranquilamente mientras que atrás de él aparecieron imágenes de su vida, desde que era un niño su sueño de ser un héroe y luego cuando se dijo que probablemente no tendría individualidad rompiendo su sueño por el momento y el cómo fue acosado en la escuela.

 ** _Hito no naka de nani wo modo me oikaketan darou_**

 ** _Kotoba dake jya wakari aezu kizutsukete namida shita_**

 ** _Mogakeba mo gaku hodo kodoku wo samayotteta..._**

Ahora las imágenes cambian a su vida de adolescente, los insultos de Bakugo, cuando fue atrapado por el villano de Barro, su encuentro con All Might, como salvo a Bakugo del villano de Barro usando su despertada Individualidad y cuando All Might le dijo "Tu Puedes Convertirte en héroe"

 ** _hitori jya nai kimi ga yume ni kawatte yuku_**

 ** _Mukai kaze mo haraba takeru waratteite okure_**

Ahora cambia en su entrenamiento para poder ser el recipiente para el One For All, como nunca se dio por vencido, como siguió adelante, como logro terminar su entrenamiento mientras rugía parado sobre la pila de basura, su posterior entrenamiento con su Individualidad y por ultimo su encuentro con Momo y posteriormente con Uraraka.

 ** _Hitotsu ni narou_**

 ** _Futari koko made kita koto ga_**

Ahora cambia a la prueba práctica de Admisión a U.A. mientras destruía algunos Villanos, para luego aparecer el Cero Puntos y Uraraka estaba atrapada en uno de los escombros, para luego lanzarse contra este y derrotarlo, para luego en su casa recibiera la carta de U.A. aceptándolo en la academia.

 ** _boku no yuki no_**

 ** _Akashi dakara_**

 ** _Kawari tsuzuketeru kono sekai de_**

Finalmente todo termina, Izuku se da la vuelta para ver como detrás de él, en la academia estaban todos sus compañeros de la Clase 1-A, junto con los senseis, All Might, su madre, sus amigos, saludándolo y sonriéndole

Después la cámara cambia el curso para mirar el cielo con el sol brillante y en este aparece la imagen tanto de Izuku y sus amigos como héroes.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **(Dragon Ball Kai OST1 - 33 - Next Episode Preview)**

-hola soy Izuku, el examen de ingreso a la Academia U.A….la famosa escuela que vio nacer a muchos héroes profesionales ha comenzado –se escuchaba la voz de Izuku mientras mostraban a muchos de los aspirantes pelear contra los villanos.

-dejando atrás el examen escrito ¿seré capaz de lograr pasarlo? –se muestra a Izuku destruyendo algunos villanos con su individualidad de fuego.

-¡esforcémonos en el examen de Ingreso! –dijo la voz de Uraraka la cual mostraba una imagen de ella concentrándose.

-¿eh? ¿Quién eres? –se muestra ahora a Izuku dando un salto con un impulso de fuego hacia el cero puntos.

-el próximo capítulo: **Examen De Ingreso Ha U.A. ¡El Verdadero Significado De Ser Un Héroe!** –

-¡PLUS ULTRA! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **Yo: espero que en verdad les haya gustado.**

 **Yo: espero sus reviews dando opiniones sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos Ja Ne.**


	3. Examen De Ingreso Ha UA ¡El Verdadero

Fire Hero of Peace.

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace, pero como bien saben, primero reviews luego capitulo.**

 **D: si, yo pensé lo mismo, pero antes de poder arreglar eso ya no pude, descuida todo ira lento, más que nada porque no soy tan bueno con el romance, y gracias.**

 **Guest: Thanks.**

 **: gracias, me alegra que te gustara.**

 **Rosmar34: me alegra que te guste, en cuanto al traje de héroe, no, no será el mismo, voy a cambiarlo, y bueno ya se me está poniendo la costumbre del Opening y Ending en algunos fic, y aquí está el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Danielwe16: gracias por tu apoyo, y me alegra que te guste mi fic, y sí, yo también espero el momento para hacer eso de Flame On, y aquí está el capítulo.**

 **Selkova:….ciertamente no sé qué decir.**

 **Evolvelove: gracias, es mucho viniendo de ti, ya que eres uno de mis escritores favoritos, más por la historia Entre Genios, y bueno aun no soy bueno escribiendo este tipo de cosas, pero estoy seguro de que poder contar con tu apoyo en esto, y gracias nuevamente.**

 **Dan112JD: no, no lo es, y lo de Izuku y Endeavor, bueno la diferencia es esta, la diferencia es que Izuku puede respirar las llamas, arrojarlas por la boca y otras cosas más que se revelaran con el tiempo.**

 **GM10: créeme hará algo parecido, y gracias.**

 **Yo: Plus Ultra.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.3 Examen De Ingreso Ha U.A. ¡El Verdadero Significado De Ser Un Héroe!

 _Academia U.A. el curso de Héroes._

 _Una escuela de entrenamiento para aquellos quiere conseguir las calificaciones necesarias para ser un héroe profesional. Entre los cursos similares del país, este es el más popular y el más competitivo, y su taza de aceptación es de uno entre trescientos cada año._

 _Uno de los héroes que había rechazado el premio Nacional al honor, uno de los mejores héroes All Might._

 _El héroe que ha resuelto más incidentes en la historia, el héroe de fuego Endeavor._

 _El ganador del premio Best Jeanist por 8 años seguidos….. Best Jeanist._

 _El graduarse de U.A. era un requerimiento para ser un héroe, y muchos tomarían el examen de admisión para entrar a dicha academia._

 _Y yo, también tomare el examen de ingreso a U.A. ¡Daré…..El Primer paso hacia mi sueño de convertirme en Héroe!_

Justo ahora, Izuku junto con un gran grupo de ingresantes estaban de pie y frente a ellos estaba una gran puerta la cual por dentro había una falsa ciudad urbana.

-¿Qué es esto? –

-parece una ciudad –

-¡¿tienen más de una de estas en las instalaciones?! –

-la U.A. es increíble –

Todos estaban usando ropa deportiva entre ellos Izuku, quien justo ahora estaba sumamente nervioso, pues aun recordaba las instrucciones de esta parte del examen.

Anteriormente habían hecho un examen escrito en donde Izuku saco una de las calificaciones más altas, pero después todos habían sido reunidos en una sala de conferencias para darles las instrucciones del próximo examen.

Serían enviados a una batalla urbana falsa, todo esto duraría unos 10 minutos. Durante ese tiempo habría 3 tipos de villanos que deberían de combatir y si los derrotaban ganarían puntos los cuales dependerían de su nivel de dificultad.

-batallas de prueba –dijo Izuku después de calmarse un poco, pero los nervios continuaban en donde mismo, en eso vio a todos en el alrededor y vio que todos parecían no tener ni una sola pisca de nerviosismo – (¿Cómo pueden estar todos tan confiados? ¿Es que no están nerviosos? Incluso tienen equipo que hace juego con su Individualidad) –pensaba mientras veía a todos y también había visto que algunos tenían equipo ya sea mecánico o hecho en casa para ayudarles, ojala estuviera Momo allí seria un poco más seguro y fácil para él en cierto modo.

Pero en eso, cuando siguió viendo a los demás, se encontró con alguien más a un par de metros estaba una chica con la cual ya se había topado antes.

-(¡es la chica que conocí en la entrada de la academia!) –Pensó muy sorprendido ante eso ultimo – (así que le asignaron la misma zona que a mí) –seguía pensando mientras recordaba como la había conocido.

Y justo ahora, la tenía enfrente a un par de metros haciendo respiraciones para prepararse, y tenía que admitir que era muy hermosa y adorable, sus mejillas se enrojecieron al pensar en ello.

-(tal vez debería ir a agradeceré su ayuda) –pensó mientras comenzaba a hacer su camino hacia donde estaba la chica, después de todo aunque pequeña la ayuda debe ser agradecida, pensó él.

Pero en eso, sintió que una mano se posó en su hombro –esa chica parece estar concentrándose y prepararse –

Cuando se dio la vuelta, se dio cuenta de quien le había hablado, y era el chico de lentes de la vez anterior.

-(¿el También?) –

-¿Qué tratas de hacer? –Pregunto el chico a Izuku – ¿tomaste el examen de admisión para interferir con todos? –

-¿Quién yo? No que va, solo iba a agradecerle por ayudarme hace rato en la entrada –

-¿ese no es el chico que casi tropieza en la entrada? –

-¿no es el que regañaron? –

-al menos, tenemos un rival menos por el cual preocuparnos –

-lo dudo, según se, el es el chico de fuego del incidente con el villano de Barro hace 10 meses –

Mientras que todos alrededor comenzaban a decir lo que pensaban, digamos que ya había llegado la hora de la verdad.

 **(Fairy Tail - Invoke Magic)**

-[bien, Comiencen] –se escuchó la voz de uno de los profesores por medio de unos megáfonos por todo los alrededores llamando la atención de todos los aspirantes – [¿Qué pasa? ¡No Hay Cuenta Regresiva en las Peleas Reales! Corran, Corran, ¡La Muerte los espera!] –al momento en que las puertas fueran abiertas y todos comenzaran a salir corriendo hacia la ciudad falsa.

Izuku no se quedo atrás, pues justo al momento de correr puso sus manos hacia atrás de él y estas comenzaron a crear fuego el cual funciono como impulso para aumentar su velocidad y arre bazar a los demás.

Después de eso Izuku fue el primero en entrar y comenzó a correr a una dirección de la ciudad.

-(muy bien Izuku, cálmate, puedo hacerlo yo mismo junto a All Might!) –eran sus pensamientos mientras seguía corriendo. Después de comenzar a avanzar por todo el lugar, y en eso cuando llego a uno de una de las paredes salió uno de los enemigos, un robot el cual logró identificar como el de 1 punto.

-[objetivo localizados] –dijo el robot al notar la presencia del chico para después avanzar hacia el – [eliminar] –

Muy bien, era el momento, Izuku comenzó a correr hacia el 1 Punto a gran velocidad y justo cuando el villano artificial soltó un golpe Izuku logro agacharse y después incendio su puño derecho – ** _Golpe Ardiente_** – y dio un fuerte puñetazo al robot en el pecho destruyéndolo.

-(ya Tengo 1 Punto) –pero en eso, sintió un temblor en todo el lugar a su alrededor y cuando vio a todos lados, se encontraban rodeado de varios villanos – (No sé si esto es Buena o Mala suerte) –pensó mientras veía a todos los villanos a su alrededor.

Enseguida uno de dos Puntos salió disparado hacia el pero Izuku fue más rápido – ** _Ráfaga Meteoro_** –y dio un centenar de golpes de fuego al Villano haciéndolo chatarra.

Aprovechando el momento, otro fue hacia el apunto de atacarlo, pero en ese momento Izuku logro dar un salto e incendio su pie pero no tanto para no quemar sus zapatos y pantalón – ** _Patada Guillotina_** –y dio una patada hacia la cabeza haciéndolo chocar contra el suelo.

Pero enseguida vio que ahora todos iban en frente hacia el al mismo tiempo, Izuku inflo sus mejillas hasta donde más pudiera para ello y luego – ** _Rugido de Dragón_** –soltó una gran llamarada de fuego de su boca la cual fue hacia todos los villanos los cuales se quemaron hasta que los circuitos fueron destruidos y cayeron inertes.

Izuku tomo algunas bocanadas de aire para reponerse – (creo que eso me suma una cantidad de 27 puntos) –

-[¡Quedan 6 minutos y 2 segundos!] –se escuchó la voz de Present Mic en todo el lugar e Izuku solo atino a salir corriendo para seguir con el examen.

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Opening –The Hero)**

Todo está oscuro, pero justo en ese aparece la imagen de un puño.

Dicho puño lentamente comienza a volverse rojizo hasta el punto en que se prende en llamas.

En eso se muestra a Izuku de espaldas con su traje de héroe sin la máscara y casco, para luego darse la vuelta dando cara al frente y luego incendiar su puño derecho y dar un golpe a la cámara.

 ** _One Punch_**

Y en eso aparece el título del fic mientras atrás del, se ve la parte frontal de la academia:

 **Fire Hero of Peace.**

 ** _Three! Two! One! Kill shot!_**

Aparecen Uraraka, Momo, Bakugō y por ultimo Izuku.

 ** _Sanjou! Hisshou! Shijou saikyou!_**

 ** _Nan da tten da? Furasutoreeshon ore wa tomaranai_**

A la cámara aparece una imagen dividida de Izuku y Bakugō viéndose frente a frente de niños, para luego esta cambia a ambos ahora actualmente dándose la espalda, para luego cada uno darse la vuelta con sus trajes de héroes y lanzar un golpe cada uno.

 ** _One punch! Ganhou! Rensen renshou!_**

 ** _Ore WA katsu! Tsune Ni katsu! Asshou!_**

Ahora enfocamos a Uraraka tocar una gran roca para que luego esta levite y luego dejarlas caer luego a Momo creando un báculo de metal para luego darle vueltas y golpear a algunos villanos.

Enseguida aparecen Izuku y Bakugō ambos lanzándose al ataque contra algunos villanos, mientras Bakugō creaba explosiones, Izuku enviaba una llamarada de fuego.

 ** _Power! Get power! Girigiri genkai made._**

Aparece la imagen de All Might peleando contra Nomu y después preparar un puñetazo y lanzarlo provocando una gran onda expansiva.

 ** _Hero ore o tataeru koe ya kassai nante hoshiku wa nai sa_**

Izuku da un fuerte salto impulsándose con el fuego, después enfoca el poder del One For All en su brazo derecho mientras este se prende en llamas para después darle el golpe al Cero Puntos atravesándolo.

 ** _Hero dakara hitoshirezu aku to tatakau_**

 ** _(Nobody knows who he is.)_**

La imagen ahora cambia a la liga de Villanos atacando el USJ, para que en eso se desate una pelea entre ellos con los Alumnos de 1-A.

Luego se ve a Izuku correr.

 ** _Sora ooi oshiyoseru teki ore wa se o muki wa shinai_**

Ahora se muestra a Izuku con su cuerpo envuelto en llamas y con uno de sus brazos con el One For All y con una mirada fiera hacia su oponente.

 ** _Hero naraba yuruginaki kakugo shita tame_**

Ahora se muestra a su oponente, Bakugō preparando una gran explosión en su mano izquierda.

 ** _Takakau HERO!_**

Ahora ambos se lanzan en contra del otro.

 ** _Kodoku na HERO!_**

-Deku… –grita Bakugō.

-Kacchan…. –grita Izuku.

Luego todo se vuelve un resplandor para por ultimo mostrar la parte frontal de la academia con todos los estudiantes de la clase 1-A con Izuku en medio de todos.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

Mientras Corría, Izuku se topaba con algunos Villanos y este los derrotaba con sus poderes de fuego.

Pero claro él no era el único que lo hacía en este examen.

Mientras corría podía notar como algunos de los demás derrotaban a los villanos a diferentes modos, la chica de antes, con la que se topó en la entrada, tocaba a los villanos y luego estos levitaban un par de metros del suelo, para luego ella juntara sus dedos y estos cayeran al suelo destruyéndose.

-¡28 Puntos! –dijo la chica con voz entrecortada mientras tomaba respiraciones.

Luego, el chico de lentes, él se movía a gran velocidad gracias a uno tubos que sobresalían de sus pantorrillas y también las usaba para darles fuertes patadas a estos.

-¡45 Puntos! –

Y así, Izuku vio como cada quien reunía una cierta cantidad de puntos, pero en eso algo le llamo su atención, uno de los villanos iba hacia él a gran velocidad.

Izuku en un rápido movimiento alzo su brazo izquierdo y manipulando algo del fuego que había a su alrededor de las maquinas creó una barrera de fuego que lo protegió de dicho ataque y acabo con el villano.

-¡40 Puntos! –dijo Izuku al acabar con él.

Mientras que en otra parte.

 **(Naruto OST 1 - Glued State)**

En una sala se encontraba monitoreándose todo el examen y la actuación de todos los estudiantes, y en dicha sala estaban todos los profesores de la academia U.A.

-en este examen Practico los examinadores no informan de cuantos villanos hay o en donde están –dijo el director de la academia –hay un tiempo limitado para cubrir esta área. Tienen que saber en dónde están –

En eso, miraron una pantalla y en ella vieron a un tipo con 6 brazos desde la cima de un edificio viendo todo el lugar –recabar información para entender la situación antes que ningún otro –

Luego vieron al chico de lentes moverse a gran velocidad –la movilidad puede ser usada de muchas formas –

Y luego se mostró a un chico rubio con una mirada despreocupada el cual destruyo a un villano con un rayo láser….el cual salía de su ombligo –el criterio de poder estar calmado en cualquier situación –

Y luego paso una imagen de tanto Izuku y Bakugō destruyendo Villanos con gran precisión con sus individualidades –y la pura habilidad de combate –

-estas habilidades básicas son necesarias para mantener la paz en las calles, y son puntos tomados en cuenta –

-¿no parece prometedor el grupo de este año? –pregunto uno de los profesores el cual era una mujer.

-bueno, todavía no podemos estar seguros –dijo otro de ellos.

Y en eso, apareció un botón en uno de los tableros, y dicho botón era un botón rojo.

 **(N.A: nada bueno sale de un botón rojo….. ¿Cierto?)**

-la verdadera prueba está por llegar –dijo al momento de oprimirlo.

De regreso en el examen, hubo un gran temblor al momento en que se alzara una gran cortina de humo llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes los cuales se detuvieron.

En eso de la nada, en medio de donde se encontraban todos, surgió un enorme robot el cual era muchos más alto que todos los edificios.

Izuku observo al gran villano robótico, y en eso recordó lo que dijo Present Mic en la sala de conferencias.

"Un obstáculo que se volvería loco en espacios cerrados. No es imposible de derrotar, pero no vemos la necesidad de hacerlo. Mi recomendación: Traten de Alejarse de él"

 _¡¿Ese es el obstáculo que nos dijeron que aparecería en el examen ante todos?! ¡Es Absurdamente Gigantesco! ¡¿Por qué Demonios tiene un valor de cero Puntos?!_

 **(Fin Ost)**

-[aniquilación inminente] –dijo el villano mientras daba un golpe al suelo creando una gran cortina de humo y viento que casi se lleva a todos.

Después de eso, todos comenzaron a correr mientras el Cero Puntos solo comenzaba a destruir cosas y algunos escombros de edificios que eran destruidos caían al suelo casi aplastando a los demás de no ser porque Izuku lanzaba algunas bolas de fuego que los destruían.

-Una Amenaza Arrolladora –dijo la voz de un profesor desde el cuarto, y esa voz, era la de All Might –como actúa la gente después de ver nuestra verdadera naturaleza –

Todos aun seguían corriendo, Izuku era el único que se mantenía en el lugar mientras destruía algunos escombros que iban cayendo.

 _¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Una Broma! ¡Tengo que correr! ¡Pero si lo hago algunos resultaran heridos! ¡DEMONIOS! ¡DEMONIOS! ¡DEMONIOS!_

-ITE –

Ese grito llamo la atención de Izuku, el cual lentamente se dio la vuelta para ver algo, o más bien dicho alguien.

La chica de la entrada, estaba atrapada, uno de sus pies estaba atrapado debajo de unos escombros y el Cero Puntos estaba cada vez más cerca de ella.

Izuku solo quedo de pie viendo como la chica estaba luchando por levantarse y quitarse el escombro de su pie con mucho esfuerzo.

"pero es que como estabas por caer pensé que sería un mal presagio, ¿no crees?"

Recordó esas palabras mientras veía a la chica aun seguir en el suelo y al Cero Puntos acercarse.

Ella lo había ayudado al principio, tal vez fue una pequeñez para algunos, pero ayudar a alguien sin importar la situación era algo admirable, y era el momento de regresarle el favor.

 **(Boku no Hero Academia OST 01 - You Say Run** **Theme Song - Plus Ultra (Reproducer in minute 2:05))**

Izuku sin más salió corriendo hacia la chica y el Cero Puntos, llamando la atención de todos los presentes y de los que habían en la habitación.

-no hay merito presente por acabar con ese villano –hablo All Might llamando la atención de todos en la habitación – pero eso da la oportunidad de…..–

En eso, Izuku se inclinó, al momento en que sus pies fueran sumergidos en llamas con una gran fuerza y presión que salió disparado hacia las alturas directo hacia la cara del robot. Cabe resaltar que eso sorprendió a todos al verlo volar.

-de brillar y elevarse a la superficie –continúo All Might al ver esa acción del chico con una sonrisa mientras que los demás solo veían interesados.

Izuku apretó con fuerza su puño derecho, el poder del One For All estaba acumulándose en su puño, y el poder era tan inmenso que la manga de su chamarra se hizo trizas mientras nuevamente recordaba las palabras de All Might.

"Cuando Uses El One For All Aprieta Con Fuerza Cada Musculo De Tu Cuerpo, Y Grita Desde Lo Más Profundo De Tu Corazón…." – (Y Grita Desde Lo Más Profundo De Tu Corazón….) –

FWOOOSH

El brazo de Izuku fue envuelto en llamas justo cuando estaba por dar el golpe.

 ** _-¡SMASH…..!_** –

POW

Izuku cerró los ojos cuando dio el golpe, y sintió el impacto por unos momentos, para luego no sentir nada.

Cuando abrió los ojos para ver lo que había pasado, no vio nada en lo absoluto. Confundido al principio por la falta del robot gigante, miro hacia atrás para llevarse una gran sorpresa.

Había atravesado al robot, destruyéndolo por completo convirtiéndolo en nada más que un montón de chatarra que se deshacía pieza por pieza.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos, incluso el mismo Izuku, mientras observaban el poder destructivo que poseía el chico sin preocuparse por los escombros que ahora mismo caían al suelo, pues aún estaban tratando de asimilar todo lo que había pasado. El chico de lentes miro a Izuku con una mirada de impresión, mientras que la chica con una de sorpresa a lo grande y con un gran rubor en sus mejillas.

-eso es –dijo All Might con una sonrisa al ver el resultado y más aún por las caras de los demás profesores – se le elevo desde la superficie, la cualidad más importante de un héroe….. ¡EL ESPÍRITU DEL AUTO-SACRIFICIO! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

-[queda un minuto] –

Mientras que Izuku, aun desde el aire también impresionado por lo que había hecho solo tuvo unos pensamientos – (fue la misma situación que cuando trate de salvar a Kacchan) –pensó mientras recordaba el incidente de hace 10 meses con el villano de barro – (pero es diferente, esta vez…..) –

Pero en eso.

-AGH…–grito al sentir una terrible sensación de dolor en su brazo derecho, y dicha sensación hiso que perdiera la concentración y las llamas de sus pies se apagaron revelando sus pies al descubierto al ser quemados sus zapatos y calcetines junto con una parte de sus pantalones.

Mientras caía, Izuku dirigió su mirada a su brazo derecho se llevo una gran sorpresa al verlo, todos su brazo, desde los dedos hasta el hombro estaban de un color rojizo y tieso, podía sentirlo y moverlo, pero cuando lo hacía le daba una terrible sensación de dolor.

"solo no lo olvides chico, eres un digno heredero y recipiente del poder, pero eso a duras penas."

Las palabras de All Might, hace un mes vinieron a la cabeza de Izuku justo en ese momento

"eres una construcción apresurada por así decirse, aun no asimilas mi poder, así que probablemente tendrás una repercusión al usarlo, por suerte tienes un mes más antes de que el examen inicie, tal vez no sea tan mala la repercusión para ese entonces."

 _¡Ya veo! ¡Esta es le Repercusión! ¡Mi cuerpo aun no está adaptado al poder, por ende me causara una gran cantidad de dolor en los músculos al usarlo!_

Izuku solo veía venir el suelo hacia el cada vez más y más cerca.

-(vamos, puedo usar el fuego en mis pies y mano izquierda para seguir flotando y aterrizar en el suelo) –pensó Izuku en una manera para aterrizar en el suelo de manera segura – (pero no podre usar mi mano derecha para ello, y necesito de todas mis extremidades para hacerlo) –pero el suelo ya estaba cada vez más cerca así que sin más que hacer apunto sus pies y mano izquierda al suelo y de estos comenzaron a salir fuego.

La caída comenzó a volverse más lenta con forme pasaba los segundos, pero le era algo difícil pues se tambaleaba por solo tener 3 extremidades de las cuales impulsarse en lugar de 4. Ya estaba a unos pocos metros del suelo cuando de pronto volvió a sentir esa punzada de dolor en su brazo.

-Ugh…. –y volvió a perder la concentración para volver a caer, la caída ahora no sería tan mala para dejarle heridas serias, pero si lo suficiente para causarle daño. Cerrando los ojos se preparo para el impacto inminente, pero…

PAF

-¿? –

En su lugar, sintió un golpe en su mejilla, casi como una bofetada, pero a menos medida. Luego su cuerpo se sintió tan ligero como una pluma, esta sensación, era exactamente la misma de sintió en la entrada de la academia cuando tropezó, y eso quería decir.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con su rostro a unos pocos centímetros del suelo y su cuerpo flotando. Giro su cabeza hacia la derecha para ver a un par de metros sobre el, a la chica de antes flotando sobre unos de los escombros del Cero Puntos.

La chica juntos sus demos y luego dijo con algo de dificultad –Liberar –

Y en eso, Izuku sintió su cuerpo caer al suelo y también sintió un temblor a un lado del, para ver el escombro caer junto a él.

La chica comenzó a sentir mareo, para luego llevar sus manos a su boca mientras sus mejillas se agrandaban para luego soltar todo lo que tenia dentro, pero para no dar una imagen perturbadora, lo que vomito fue arcoíris y brillitos.

 **(N.A: no puedo creer que escribí eso –dijo mientras me daba un FacePalm)**

Izuku solo estaba ahora mismo de rodillas en el suelo mientras se sujetaba con fuerza su brazo derecho tratando de resistir el dolor y luego miro hacia la chica –me…..ayudo…..otra vez…. ¿estará bien? No parece estar herida… ¡Gracias Dios! –

 _El examen de admisión estaba por terminar, y justo ahora en el último momento demostré mi poder, eso sí, estoy hecho puré, los músculos de mi brazo derecho están por completo rasgados y no estoy seguro si los huesos estén bien._

-[el tiempo se ha terminado] –

Y con ello, todos pudieron respirar tranquilos por ello.

Bueno ya sin más, no había nada más de que preocuparse, así que.

PUM

La cabeza de Izuku junto con el resto de su cuerpo cayó al suelo, mientras que su mente iba al reino de la inconsciencia.

Había dado mucho esfuerzo en todo este examen, y el dolor no ayudo mucho a mantenerlo bien.

-¿de dónde ha salido ese tipo? –

-ha saltado al obstáculo –

-parece que tiene una "Individualidad" de fuerza y otra de Fuego–

-aunque ha sido muy extraño…si tenía unas "Individualidades" tan increíbles, ¿Qué clase de vida tuvo para estar así de nervioso? –

-¿tal vez intentaba engañarnos? –

-no parece que haya ganado algo con esto –

-en cualquier caso, hay duda de que él sea increíble –

Eran las palabras de todos los ingresantes los cuales se habían puesto en círculo mientras observaban a Izuku en el suelo inconsciente y su brazo derecho desecho. Pero entre ellos estaba el chico de lentes el cual tenía sus propios pensamientos.

-(ellos no ven el punto ¿acaso no lo vieron?) –Y luego miro hacia la chica sobre el escombro –(él lo hiso para salvarla… el estaba consciente del tiempo restante, de su seguridad, y de los puntos….. ) –Pensó mientras dirigía su vista ahora en Izuku mientras recordaba el momento en que Izuku dio el salto – (aun así….. ¡El No Dudo En Hacerlo!) –y apretó con fuerza sus puños mientras recordaba como él mismo había salido corriendo mientras Izuku seguía de pie en su misma posición –(si no estuviésemos en un examen….. por supuesto, yo también abriese hecho lo mismo) –pensó mientras hacia una pose de realización.

-(espera ¿"examen"? Por supuesto) –se puso a pensar detalladamente.

-por lo que veo tu cuerpo y tu "individualidad" no está en sintonía con tu cuerpo hijito –eran las palabras dichas por una pequeña ancianita con arrugas en su rostro, baja estatura y usa una jeringa para apoyarse la cual posee el tamaño de un bastón. Su cabello está atado con una malla y de adorno lleva una jeringa en él, su vestuario consta de un pantalón negro, y una blusa la cual lleva atada por medio de un cinturón; además usa una bata blanca de laboratorio. Como accesorio lleva algo similar a un casco el cual protege la parte lateral de su rostro y un visor de gran tamaño que cubre sus ojos.

Dicha ancianita se había comenzado a acercar en donde estaban todos reunidos, pero ella iba más en dirección hacia Izuku aun inconsciente.

Una vez que estaba frente al chico, sus labios sorprendentemente se alargaron para dar un beso en la cabeza.

-¿? –era la expresión de todos los presentes.

-la enfermera oficial de U.A. dijo uno de los presentes llamando la atención de los demás mientras que la viejita termino de dar el beso para volver a ponerse de pie –¡La heroína Juvenil, Recovery Girl! –

En eso el brazo de Izuku comenzó a brillar en un resplandor verdoso –su "Individualidad" consiste en la sobre activación del factor curativo. Gracias a ella la academia puede hacer un examen de ingreso tan imprudente –y su brazo volvió a tener su tono de piel normal.

Una vez que el resplandor termino, la ancianita ahora llamada Recovery Girl dirigió su vista en todos – ¡Listo! ¿Alguien más que requiera de ayuda? –

Mientras que el chico de lentes – (¡Ya Veo! Si este examen es así….) –entonces volvió a ver a Izuku – (…..entonces el…..) –

Tiempo más tarde, una semana después, apartamento de Izuku y su madre.

-¿Izuku? –la madre de Izuku, Midoriya Inko que al igual que su hijo tiene el cabello verde atado en bollo, y también era algo bajita y con un poco de peso.

Inko ahora mismo se encontraba dando la cena, y mirada a Izuku el cual había estado viendo su cena en un largo tiempo.

-¿Izuku? ¿Izuku? –Y por fin logro llamar la atención de su hijo –¿estás bien? Te le quedaste viendo al pescado –dijo un poco preocupada por su hijo.

-no, estoy bien Kaa-san –dijo Izuku para luego empezar a comer la cena, la madre de Izuku noto que su hijo había estado muy nervioso desde hace tiempo. Para ser más exactos había estado así desde que regreso del examen de ingreso a U.A.

Podía ver que su hijo estaba ansioso por saber que había pasado, si había logrado aprobar o no.

Tiempo después de la cena y que la madre de Izuku comenzara a lavar los platos, Izuku se sentó en el sofá de la sala mientras ejercitaba un poco uno de sus brazos.

 _Por la puntuación necesaria seque pase el examen escrito, pero saque una puntuación de 40 puntos, no estoy seguro si con eso lograre pasar, y desde ese dia no he podido contactar con All Might._

Cuando despertó y sintió que su brazo estaba curado, pensó que lo mejor sería volver a entrenar su cuerpo para acostumbrarlo al poder del One For All.

-los resultados del examen llegan mañana ¿no es así? –preguntaba la madre de Izuku desde la cocina.

-si –

-¡me parece genial que estés tratando de entrar a U.A.! –

-si –

Una cosa más, Izuku no le había dicho fue de su entrenamiento con All Might, su Individualidad era otra cosa, ella se entero al verlo en las noticias, no le había dicho nada sobre su encuentro con All Might y que fue gracias a él, que tenía el One For All. Tenía que mantener el secreto para que All Might siguiera siendo el símbolo de paz, no había manera de que se lo contara a alguien, ni siquiera a su madre.

-(All Might, viste el potencial en mí, pero no sé si podre alcanzar las expectativas) –pensó el peli verde mientras tomaba una pesa con su otra mano y comenzó a levantarla.

-¡IZUKU! –

El chico giro su cabeza a la derecha para ver a su madre llegar de pronto a la sala muy alterada por alguna razón.

En eso vio que en una de las manos de sui madre, había un sobre.

Era una carta, pero reconoció el logotipo, no era cualquier carta.

-¡está aquí! –

Era de U.A.

Minutos más tarde, en la habitación de Izuku.

Izuku estaba dentro de su habitación sentado frente a su escritorio, mientras que su madre estaba afuera esperando noticias de que paso con el examen de admisión.

Izuku aún seguía observando el sobre, no sabía lo que tendría escrito, pero tenía que saberlo.

Asi que lo tomo y lo rompió a la mitad para que de esta callera un aparato sobre el escritorio.

Izuku vio con interés dicho aparato, justo al momento en que este comenzara a soltar un pequeño brillo para después proyectar una pantalla frente a Izuku.

 **(Boku no Hero Academia OST - 02 - You Can Become a Hero / Kimi wa Hero ni Nareru )**

-[¡Estoy Aquí Como Proyección!] –

-¡¿All Might?! –

Y en la pantalla apareció el propio All Might para sorpresa de Izuku, y dicho héroe estaba vestido con un traje de negocios amarillo.

-[estuve realizando algunos trabajos de papeleo y por ello no tuve tiempo de contactarte disculpa hace poco me mude a la ciudad para trabajar en U.A. ] –y dicha noticia sorprendió a Izuku, pero en eso noto que alguien por detrás de donde filmaban la proyección hacia señas al héroe de detenerse y continuar con lo que debería hacer –[ok, bueno en tu examen escrito sacaste una de las mejores calificaciones, mientas que en el examen Practico sacaste una puntuación de 40 puntos, créeme chico… ¡Has Aprobado!] –e Izuku levanto la mirada y su sonrisa creció cada vez más y más.

-lo logre….. –susurro mientras su sonrisa comenzaba a temblar.

-[pero espera antes de celebrar chico, que hay más] –interrumpió All Might creyendo que eso sería lo que seguramente haría Izuku – [no solo tomamos en cuenta los Puntos de Villanos, mira este video] –y en eso, de una pantalla atrás de All Might comenzo a reproducirse un video.

En dicho video mostraba a una chica hablar con Present Mic.

-disculpe…..etto –parece que la chica no sabía que decir, pero Izuku estaba muy sorprendido de verla otra vez.

-¿La Chica Amable? –

-[después de que el examen terminara ella vino a negociar inmediatamente ¿negociar qué? Te preguntaras] –dijo All Might – [solo sigue mirando y lo sabrás] –dijo esta vez mientras volvía a reproducir el video.

-….el chico de cabello erizado de color verde y pecas… ¿sería posible darle algunos de mis puntos? –Eso sorprendió a Izuku, esa chica estaba dispuesta a darle parte de sus puntos para ayudarlo a pasar –él es un buen chico, podrá parecer algo nervioso y torpe, pero….. El merece entrar en la Academia ¡de no ser por el de seguro estaría en la enfermería o peor, EL ME SALVO! –y después de eso, la chica comenzo a decir "por favor" una y otra vez.

Izuku se levantó de la silla en donde estaba sentado para mirar un poco más de cerca y el video se puso en pause otra vez.

-[además de que ya tiene una Individualidad, tus acciones incitan a otros a actuar] –hablo All Might nuevamente después de que el video se pausara – [el examen de ingreso no solo se trataba de los Puntos de Villanos] –y el video volvió a reproducirse y en este la chica recibió la respuesta de que dicha acción no podía ser efectuada aunque ella misma lo pidiera, y que no había razón alguna para hacerlo, cosa la cual dejo extrañada a la chica y a Izuku – [¿cómo puede una escuela de héroes rechazar a alguien que salva a los demás y hace el bien? ¡Eso ni lo sueñes!] –

-[¿lo llamas palabrería? Siempre he sido un hablador, pero siempre he dicho la verdad, ¡ser un héroe es un trabajo en el cual se requiere de no solo estar dispuesto a combatir contra villanos poderosos, sino también de estar dispuesto a arriesgar tu propia seguridad o vida para salvar a otros! ¡Por dicha razón aunque hubieras sacado una puntuación menor o de 0 puntos con los villanos aun estarías aprobado, por esta otra Categoría! ¡Los Puntos de Rescate!] –explico el héroe desde el fondo de su corazón.

-[éstos puntos son dados por el personal de la academia misma, esta es una habilidad Básica que la Academia U.A. requiere] –dijo el símbolo de Paz mientras mostraba un numero por detrás de ambos héroes el cual dejo impresionado a Izuku.

-[¡MIDORIYA IZUKU: 60 PUNTOS!] –

Y es que, justo al lado de los puntos de villanos en donde tenía los 40 puntos, al lado en Puntos de Rescate tenía 60 puntos.

-[y ya que estamos en eso… Uraraka Ochako… ¡45 puntos!] –Dijo All Might – [¡ambos están aprobados! estas dentro, Joven Midoriya] –

Izuku no podía estar más feliz, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y mostrando un gran brillo mientras que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir y su sonrisa estaba temblando mucho.

En eso, All Might extendió la mano hacia el frente de la cámara – [ven, Joven Midoriya…. Estas es… ¡Tu Academia de Héroes!] –

-¡YATTA…!–

 _Después de recibir mucha ayuda…. Mi vida cambia y sigue cambiando._

 _Y ahora…. ¡Mi Vida Escolar Está Por Comenzar!_

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **(Fire Hero of Peace: Ending –Hitori Janai)**

La cámara enfoca a la Academia U.A. en una mañana completamente pacífica y hermosa como siempre y con el sol soleado dando lugar a un buen día.

 ** _Jibun kate ni omoi konde_**

 ** _Urame ni deru koto yoku aru kedo_**

 ** _Ikite yukitai kyo yori ashita e_**

Ahora aparece Izuku el cual caminaba lejos de la academia tranquilamente mientras que atrás de él aparecieron imágenes de su vida, desde que era un niño su sueño de ser un héroe y luego cuando se dijo que probablemente no tendría individualidad rompiendo su sueño por el momento y el cómo fue acosado en la escuela.

 ** _Hito no naka de nani wo modo me oikaketan darou_**

 ** _Kotoba dake jya wakari aezu kizutsukete namida shita_**

 ** _Mogakeba mo gaku hodo kodoku wo samayotteta..._**

Ahora las imágenes cambian a su vida de adolescente, los insultos de Bakugo, cuando fue atrapado por el villano de Barro, su encuentro con All Might, como salvo a Bakugo del villano de Barro usando su despertada Individualidad y cuando All Might le dijo "Tu Puedes Convertirte en héroe"

 ** _hitori jya nai kimi ga yume ni kawatte yuku_**

 ** _Mukai kaze mo haraba takeru waratteite okure_**

Ahora cambia en su entrenamiento para poder ser el recipiente para el One For All, como nunca se dio por vencido, como siguió adelante, como logro terminar su entrenamiento mientras rugía parado sobre la pila de basura, su posterior entrenamiento con su Individualidad y por ultimo su encuentro con Momo y posteriormente con Uraraka.

 ** _Hitotsu ni narou_**

 ** _Futari koko made kita koto ga_**

Ahora cambia a la prueba práctica de Admisión a U.A. mientras destruía algunos Villanos, para luego aparecer el Cero Puntos y Uraraka estaba atrapada en uno de los escombros, para luego lanzarse contra este y derrotarlo, para luego en su casa recibiera la carta de U.A. aceptándolo en la academia.

 ** _boku no yuki no_**

 ** _Akashi dakara_**

 ** _Kawari tsuzuketeru kono sekai de_**

Finalmente todo termina, Izuku se da la vuelta para ver como detrás de él, en la academia estaban todos sus compañeros de la Clase 1-A, junto con los senseis, All Might, su madre, sus amigos, saludándolo y sonriéndole

Después la cámara cambia el curso para mirar el cielo con el sol brillante y en este aparece la imagen tanto de Izuku y sus amigos como héroes.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **(Dragon Ball Kai OST1 - 33 - Next Episode Preview)**

-¡Bienvenido Joven Midoriya! ¡Esta es tu Academia de Héroes U.A.! –Se escuchó la voz de All Might mientras se muestran imágenes de Izuku corriendo por los pasillos para entrar a la clase 1-A y encontrarse con sus compañeros y sensei.

-All Might ¡Dare Lo Mejor En El Examen De Individualidades Desde El Primer Día! –se escuchó a Izuku mientras aparecen imágenes de Izuku Correr junto a Bakugō en una pista, a Uraraka lanzando un balón pequeño, a Momo usando un bastón para hacer un tipo de salto con garrocha.

-tu profesor Aizawa no tiene piedad y expulsa a los estudiantes que lo hacen mal ¡Ten Cuidado! –

-¡¿QUÉ?! –

-el próximo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace será: **¡Mostrar De Lo Que Soy Capaz!** –

-¡PLUS ULTRA! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **Yo: espero que en verdad les haya gustado.**

 **Yo: espero sus reviews dando opiniones sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos Ja Ne.**


	4. ¡Mostrar De Lo Que Soy Capaz!

Fire Hero of Peace.

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace, pero como bien saben, primero reviews luego capitulo.**

 **: gracias, y si eso fue la demostración de todo el poder de Izuku, y si la combinación fue mi mejor idea fue como Karyu no Kenkaku, y bueno el estilo de pelea de Natsu fue el que mejor se me ocurrió, y el vuelo, cambiara con el tiempo.**

 **bixsaelm95: me alegra que te guste la historia. Y bueno, ya algunos me pedían ataques especiales.**

 **: muchas gracias.**

 **Guest: gracias, la leeré cuando pueda, y gracias por la sugerencia.**

 **Danielwe16: si, igualmente espero el momento de llegar a escribir dicho momento y aquí esta el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Yo: Plus Ultra.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.4 ¡Mostrar De Lo Que Soy Capaz!

 **(Boku No Hero Academia [Original Soundtrack] - "Tsuppari hankō-ki" (U.A Corridors))**

-los resultados acumulativos de los exámenes prácticos están listos –así es, veían justo ahora los resultados de las calificaciones de todos los estudiantes que habían hecho el examen de admisión, y todo estaba según el número más alto de puntos ya sea de villanos o de rescate.

-es difícil de creer que el obtuvo el primer lugar sin siquiera tener puntos de rescate –dijo una de las profesoras al ver al 1ero de la lista.

Bakugo Katsuki, quien al parecer obtuvo la mayor puntuación de derrotar a villanos con un 110, pero él tenía 0 puntos en rescate.

-los villanos artificiales obtienen sus objetivos y se acercan a ellos –dijo otro de los profesores mientras reproducían la actuación del mencionado estudiantes durante el examen –en la segunda mitad mientras los demás bajaban la velocidad, el uso su peculiaridad para atraerlos y seguir –y en las imágenes se mostraba como el chico usaba unas explosiones en sus manos para destruir a los villanos uno tras otro –el resultado de su tenacidad –

-y por no decir del 2do lugar, Midoriya Izuku –dijo esta vez observando el lugar en donde se encontraba el chico peli verde y reprodujeron su participación en el examen –la puntuación de villanos con 40 puntos, había aspirantes que derrotaron al gran villano en el pasado, pero valla que jamás paso el que dejaran hecho trizas al Cero Puntos –dijo mientras veían como Izuku había dado ese fuerte golpe al villano de 0 puntos y lo destruyo con eso –pero tal parece sufrió una repercusión al usar su propio ataque –y ahora se mostraba a Izuku con su brazo derecho muy lastimado–….como si su peculiaridad apenas se hubiera manifestado –

Y entre ese momento, se encontraba un hombre alto de aspecto desaliñado, con el pelo negro, con algunos cabellos colgando en frente de su cara y una pequeña barba y bigote. Lleva un traje negro compuesto por una camisa oscura de manga larga, un pantalón del mismo color sobre el cual lleva un cinturón con diversas herramientas, también lleva conformada de varias cintas alrededor de su cuello.

El miraba toda la información que se había recabado durante el examen, y lo admitiera o no, parecía ser que el grupo de este año, parecía muy prometedor.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Mientras que en otro lado.

Era de noche aun, pero justo ahora, All Might, en su verdadera forma se encontraba de pie en medio de la playa que Izuku había limpiado hace tiempo.

Pero parecía esperar a alguien.

 _La noche después de que abrí la carta de aceptación, esa persona me contacto._

Y esa persona era Izuku el cual corría a todo lo que pudiera para llegar.

-Toshinori-sensei –dijo Izuku al llegar frente a All Might.

 _All Might me dijo que cuando estuviera en su verdadera forma, y si había gente allí, lo llamara por su nombre Toshinori Yagi._

Y lo hiso bien, pues a un par de metros de ellos, estaba una pareja adulta.

-felicidades por tu aceptación –dijo All Might felicitándolo por su gran éxito.

-¡muchas gracias! –dijo Izuku muy agradecido mientras chocaba los 5 con All Might.

-una cosa más, no le he dicho a nadie en la academia mi conexión contigo –dijo All Might para luego comenzar a explicar –eres el tipo que pensaría que ese es trampa ¿verdad? Yo no fui uno de los jueces –

-Gracias por su preocupación –pero en eso, Izuku recordó algo –pero, me sorprende el saber que es profesor de la U.A. entonces ¿es por eso que viniste aquí? Quiero decir tu agencia es Rappongi Minato, Tokio –

-suficiente –dijo All Might interrumpiendo a Izuku antes de que este comenzara a murmurar como de costumbre –no podía decirle a alguien hasta que la escuela lo anunciara. Recibí una oferta de U.A. mientras buscaba un sucesor –

 _Ya veo, el planeaba elegir a uno de los estudiantes._

En eso Izuku miro sus manos.

 _Estudiantes con una increíble Individualidad._

 **(Fairy Tail – Main Theme "Slow Version" [Piano Cover])**

-Los músculos de mi Brazo derecho se desgarraron cuando use el One For All –dijo Izuku mientras recordaba dicho suceso –no puedo controlarlo –

-no se puede hacer nada –dijo All Might para luego ver a Izuku de frente –es como si le dijeras a una persona que le creció una cola que haga un truco, ellos no serán capaces de controlarlo –

-espere… ¡¿usted sabía que eso pasaría?! –dijo Izuku sorprendido por enterarse de esto.

-bueno, no había mucho tiempo, y gracia a dios solo fueron los músculos y no tus huesos. Al final todo salió bien –y luego le dio el pulgar en alto – ¡Todo salió "All Might"! justo ahora era tanto un cien por ciento como cero, pero una vez lo controles –y tomo unas dos latas de aerosol –serás capas de ajustarlo a lo que tu cuerpo puede soportar –

-mientras más entrenas el recipiente, más será capaz de mover el poder libremente –y en eso, volvió a su forma súper y aplasto las latas –algo así –

Izuku logro comprender, tenía que entrenar aún más su cuerpo, y tratar de controlar el One For All, sería una tarea difícil, pero no se rendiría.

-espera, ¡ese es All Might! –

-¡no puede ser! ¡¿Cuándo llego allí?! –

Tal parece se habían olvidado de la pareja que estaba a un par de metros de ellos, y eso hiso que a ambos, maestro y discípulo les creciera una gota en la nuca por su descuido.

-¡andando, Joven Midoriya! –Dijo All Might mientras comenzaba a correr siendo seguido por Izuku, pero mientras tanto pensaba – (la llama que le pase es aun pequeña, pero en el futuro, será expuesta al viento y la lluvia, y crecerá aún más grande) –pensaba mientras veía a Izuku correr a su lado –(y entonces, lentamente me debilitare y desaparecerá, y terminara mi trabajo… Que Profundo) –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Opening –The Hero)**

Todo está oscuro, pero justo en ese aparece la imagen de un puño.

Dicho puño lentamente comienza a volverse rojizo hasta el punto en que se prende en llamas.

En eso se muestra a Izuku de espaldas con su traje de héroe sin la máscara y casco, para luego darse la vuelta dando cara al frente y luego incendiar su puño derecho y dar un golpe a la cámara.

 ** _One Punch_**

Y en eso aparece el título del fic mientras atrás del, se ve la parte frontal de la academia:

Fire Hero of Peace.

 ** _Three! Two! One! Kill shot!_**

Aparecen Uraraka, Momo, Bakugo y por ultimo Izuku.

 ** _Sanjou! Hisshou! Shijou saikyou!_**

 ** _Nan da tten da? Furasutoreeshon ore wa tomaranai_**

A la cámara aparece una imagen dividida de Izuku y Bakugo viéndose frente a frente de niños, para luego esta cambia a ambos ahora actualmente dándose la espalda, para luego cada uno darse la vuelta con sus trajes de héroes y lanzar un golpe cada uno.

 ** _One punch! Ganhou! Rensen renshou!_**

 ** _Ore WA katsu! Tsune Ni katsu! Asshou!_**

Ahora enfocamos a Uraraka tocar una gran roca para que luego esta levite y luego dejarlas caer luego a Momo creando un báculo de metal para luego darle vueltas y golpear a algunos villanos.

Enseguida aparecen Izuku y Bakugo ambos lanzándose al ataque contra algunos villanos, mientras Bakugo creaba explosiones, Izuku enviaba una llamarada de fuego.

 ** _Power! Get power! Girigiri genkai made._**

Aparece la imagen de All Might peleando contra Nomu y después preparar un puñetazo y lanzarlo provocando una gran onda expansiva.

 ** _Hero ore o tataeru koe ya kassai nante hoshiku wa nai sa_**

Izuku da un fuerte salto impulsándose con el fuego, después enfoca el poder del One For All en su brazo derecho mientras este se prende en llamas para después darle el golpe al Cero Puntos atravesándolo.

 ** _Hero dakara hitoshirezu aku to tatakau_**

 ** _(Nobody knows who he is.)_**

La imagen ahora cambia a la liga de Villanos atacando el USJ, para que en eso se desate una pelea entre ellos con los Alumnos de 1-A.

Luego se ve a Izuku correr.

 ** _Sora ooi oshiyoseru teki ore wa se o muki wa shinai_**

Ahora se muestra a Izuku con su cuerpo envuelto en llamas y con uno de sus brazos con el One For All y con una mirada fiera hacia su oponente.

 ** _Hero naraba yuruginaki kakugo shita tame_**

Ahora se muestra a su oponente, Bakugo preparando una gran explosión en su mano izquierda.

 ** _Takakau HERO!_**

Ahora ambos se lanzan en contra del otro.

 ** _Kodoku na HERO!_**

-Deku… –grita Bakugo.

-Kacchan…. –grita Izuku.

Luego todo se vuelve un resplandor para por ultimo mostrar la parte frontal de la academia con todos los estudiantes de la clase 1-A con Izuku en medio de todos.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

El tiempo pasó nuevamente, y era Abril.

-Izuku ¿tienes tu tejido? –Pregunto Inko a su hijo mientras veía como este alistaba todo en su mochila – ¿y tú pañuelo? ¿Qué hay de tu pañuelo? –

-¡Lo Tengo! –respondió Izuku, ahora mismo el llevaba puesto el uniforme de la academia el cual consistía en unos pantalones verdes oscuro, una camia blanca con corbata roja y una chaqueta gris con detalles verdes –se me hace tarde, debo irme –dijo tomado su mochila y poniéndosela sobre la espalda y se dispuso a irse.

-¡Izuku! –Le llamo nuevamente su madre deteniéndolo y haciendo que la mirara y después le dio una sonrisa –realmente, eres genial –y tras decir esas palabras, Izuku quedo paralizado de la sorpresa.

 _Ese es, el inicio de mi carrera de preparatoria._

Izuku dio una sonrisa a su madre –a me voy –y salió de la casa para ir rumbo a U.A.

 _La taza de aceptación de la academia U.A. es de 1 en 300 cada año, aparte de los 4 admitidos por recomendaciones, 36 son admitidos a través del examen práctico, de esos 36 se dividen en dos clases de 18 estudiantes cada una._

-clase 1-A…Clase 1-A…..Clase 1-A –eran las palabras de Izuku el cual se encontraba caminado por los pasillos de la academia para buscar su clase –este lugar es muy grande….. ¡Allí esta! –Exclamo al encontrar la puerta de su clase – ¡La Puerta es Enorme! – bueno esta era la elite elegida en el examen, era natural que fuera grande, pero no esperaba que lo fuera tanto.

\- la elite elegida en el gran numero del examen –decía tratando de prepararse, Pero en eso, a su memoria vinieron dos personas las cuales hicieron que se estremeciera y sacudiera la cabeza – (espero no estar en la misma clase que ellos…. En verdad asustan, pero…..) –en eso sus pensamientos fueron directo a una chica de cabello negro y otra de cabello castaño y sus mejillas se sonrojaron – (…..espero que estemos en la misma clase) –

En cuanto abrió la puerta para entrar.

-¡No Pongas tus pies sobre el pupitre! –

Izuku dio un salto al escuchar eso de pronto.

-¿eh? –

-¡¿no crees que eso es descortés con los demás estudiantes superiores de U. A y quienes hicieron el pupitre?! –

-No, ¿a qué escuela fuiste, a la secundaria "Carácter Lateral"? –

-(¿Por qué con esos dos?) –pregunto Izuku en sus pensamientos al ver a los dos que discutían.

Uno de ellos, era el mismo chico de cabello negro de lente que se topó al inicio del examen práctico. El cual vestía el uniforme de la academia

Mientras que el otro, era sin lugar dudas Bakugo. Igualmente con el uniforme, pero sin la corbata y todo desalineado.

-estuve en la escuela privada Somei –respondió el chico de lentes mientras ponía su mano en el pecho como en señal de respeto por su escuela –mi nombre es Tenya Iida –y por último se presentó.

-¡¿Somei?! Así que eres un maldito de la elite ¿eh? –Dijo Bakugo con una sonrisa arrogante – ¡parece que me voy a divertir destruyéndote! –y agresivo, olvide mencionar.

-¡¿destruirme?! ¡Es Terrible! ¡¿En verdad piensas ser un héroe?! –

Bakugo solo aparto la mirada dando a entender que lo que dijo le importo un comino, y cuando lo hiso vio a la persona en la entrada, y Iida igualmente lo hiso para ver a Izuku.

-eres…. –

Pero no era el único, los demás estudiantes que estaban en el aula también miraron a la puerta para encontrarse con el peli verde, y los ojos de una estudiante de cabello negro atado en una coleta se abrieron al verlo, Izuku comenzó a ponerse nervioso por la atención que llamaba en esos momentos.

-hola –dijo Iida mientras se acercaba a Izuku para saludarlo –soy de la academia Somei mi nombre es…. –

-lo escuche –dijo Izuku en modo de respeto para luego presentarse –soy… –

-Izuku –dijo una voz muy conocida para Izuku, y cuando miro por detrás de Iida, se encontró con alguien que no había visto desde el examen.

-Momo-chan –dijo al ver a la chica. La cual vestía el uniforme de la academia, el cual era el mismo, solo que con una falda verde por debajo de las rodillas y calcetas negras por encima de estas y zapatos cafés.

-¿se conocen? –pregunto Iida a los dos, lo cuales asintieron.

-sí, nos conocimos un mes antes del examen de admisión –respondió Izuku mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-yo estaba caminando por la ciudad, cuando lo vi practicar con su individualidad –dijo mientras recordaba su encuentro y su conversación.

-Midoriya-san, te habías dado cuenta de que había algo más en el examen práctico ¿no? –pregunto Iida al peli verde, el cual solo puso expresión de no saber a qué se refería, porque así era, ¿notar algo? ¿Qué tenía que notar? –yo no tenía idea…. ¡te juzgue mal! Tengo que admitirlo, eres mejor que yo –

A Izuku y Momo les salió una gota por la nuca, Izuku no sabía a qué se refería, o si debería sentirse alagado o complicado, si las cosas están muy raras aquí ahora mismo –lo siento, pero no me di cuenta de nada –dio su respuesta honesta para la sorpresa de Iida.

-¡ESE CABELLO! ¡ERES TÚ! –

Ese grito llamo la atención de todos, pues este provenía a espaldas de Izuku, el cual al darse la vuelta se sorprendió al ver a alguien detrás de él.

-(La Chica Amable) –

Y esa era Uraraka, la cual ahora vestía el uniforme de la academia, el cual era el mismo, solo que con una falda verde por debajo de las rodillas y calcetas negras por encima de estas y zapatos blancos.

-(se ve bien con el uniforme…. ¿Por qué pensé eso?) –

-¡ya sabía que ibas a pasar, después de todo tu actuación en el examen fue increíble y tu golpe fue Sorprendente! –dijo Uraraka mientras hacía mímica de lanar un puñetazo a algo en el aire.

Izuku con la cara roja por el elogio y nerviosamente dijo –oh….bueno…..um…..fue gracias a ti, por ir a hablar directamente –

-¿Cómo sabes de eso? –pregunto extrañada la chica, pues ella no recordaba haberle mencionado eso.

Momo solo veía la interacción entre los dos, se notaba que Izuku estaba muy nervioso, y que la chica era muy animada al lado de Izuku.

Mientras que a un lugar apartado, en su asiento Bakugo se encontraba viendo lo que pasaba en la entrada con una expresión de aburrimiento, pero su mirada estaba puesta en Izuku.

"¡¿Por qué estás aquí?! ¡¿Y cómo es que puedes hacer eso?!"

"Mi Cuerpo actuó por sí solo y no sé cómo es que estoy haciendo esto"

Esas palabras…..

"¡porque….Tu cara parecía pedir ayuda!"

Aun podía recordar esas palabras aquella vez, hace meses, cuando Izuku lo había salvado del villano de barro.

-me pregunto ¿si hoy solo tendremos la ceremonia de apertura y orientación? –dijo Uraraka muy emocionada pues este era su primer día, y quería saber lo que se sentía, pero su mayor pregunta era – ¿Cómo será nuestro profesor? –

-vallan a otro lado si quieren ser amigos –dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Izuku, Uraraka, Momo e Iida miraron por detrás de Uraraka para ver, a alguien en el suelo, metido en un saco de dormir amarillo, y dicha persona, parecía ser el hombre desalineado de hace rato, el cual tenía una cara de desgano.

-este es el curso de héroes –dijo mientras sacaba su mano del saco, luego ponerse de pie y abrir el saco para luego salir de este –tienen ocho segundos para quedarse callados. El tiempo es limitado –

-(¿es nuestro Sensei?) –Eran los pensamientos de Izuku al ver al sujeto en la entrada – (eso quiere decir que también es un héroe profesional) –pero, el nunca habían visto a un héroe vistiendo de esa forma.

-soy su profesor Titular, Aizawa Shouta –eran las palabras de Aizawa-sensei, presentándose ante toda la clase, sorprendiéndolos de paso.

 _Y tras conocer a nuestro sensei, llego el momento de nuestra primera prueba en la academia._

-sé que es apresurado pero tenemos que salir al patio –dijo Aizawa-sensei buscaba algo en su saco de dormir –y una cosa más, tendrán que llevar puesto esto –y de este saco un traje.

El traje parecía ser uno de entrenamiento, pues era azul, con detalles bancos y líneas rojas y parecía ser aerodinámico para poder usarse en batalla o algo así.

Sin más que decir solo acataron la orden y salieron junto con su profesor hacia el patio.

Mientras que en otro lugar.

-el sistema de enseñanza de U.A. no sigue patrón especifico alguno –eran las palabras de All Might en su verdadera forma mientras leía un libro de la institución y de su forma de educar para así tener una idea de cómo hacerlo el mismo, pero, no encontraba nada que le pudiese ayudar –todo depende del profesor hasta el primer día puede ser… –

Mientras que en el patio, unos minutos más tarde.

-¿un examen de Individualidad? –

Fue la pregunta colectiva del grupo 1-A al escuchar lo que harían en el patio justo ahora.

Todos los estudiantes ahora vistiendo dicho traje que les había dado su profesor, miraban con atención a este.

Justo ahora, Izuku estaba de pie junto a Momo, ya que era con quien más se conocía en este lugar, puede que también lo sea con Bakugo, pero no creía que fuera conveniente.

-¿pero pensé que harían una ceremonia de apertura? –dijo Uraraka un tanto confundida.

Si van a ser héroes, no tienes nada de tiempo para compromisos con esos –dijo Aizawa sabiendo que así era la vida de héroe –lo que ven de U.A. es como las tradiciones de la escuela no tienen restricciones. Es por eso que tampoco lo tiene la forma en que los profesores manejen sus clases –y después de eso miro a cada uno de sus estudiantes –ustedes han hecho todo esto desde la primaria ¿no es así? Un examen de capacidad física donde no se les permite usar su Individualidad…– En eso de su pantalón saco un teléfono celular y en este tenía varios datos sobre, resistencia, fuerza, velocidad etc. –el País sigue tomando datos de los resultados de los estudiantes sin usar su Individualidad. No tiene sentido. El ministro de educación lo deja todo para después –

\- Bueno comencemos con esto… Bakugo –dijo a Bakugo –tú fuiste el primero en el examen, dime ¿Cuántos metros fue tu mejor resultado en lanzar una pelota? –

–67 metros –

-bueno, haz lo mismo aquí, pero con tu poder –dijo Aizawa-sensei mientras le lanzaba una pelota chica al rubio y este camino hasta donde tenía que ser la zona de lanzamiento y se preparó.

-puedes hacer lo que quieras, siempre y cuando sigas dentro de esa zona –indico el profesor a su estudiante –dalo con todo lo que tengas –

 **(Boku No Hero Academia [Original Soundtrack] - "Ara rara!"** **(U.A Reporting For Duty!))**

Bakugo comenzó a hacer unos estiramientos en sus brazos –bueno, entonces… –luego separo sus piernas y haciendo para atrás su brazo –agregare una explosión a mi tiro –

Y finalmente.

-¡MUÉRETE! –

FA BOOM

La pelota salía volando con una estela de fuego tras ella después de que la mano de Bakugo con la cual sostenía la pelota provocará una explosión al momento de lanzarla y esto provocó que fuera a gran velocidad hacia el cielo.

Si bien, eso fue increíble, sus palabras al momento de lanzarlas….. Eran extrañas en pensamientos de todos.

-¿muérete?–

\- Primero conoce tu limite –dijo Peter a Aizawa a sus estudiantes – esta es la forma más básica de comenzar a ser un héroe – y en eso mostro su celular con el cual había logrado medir la distancia con la cual fue lanzada la pelota.

Y para sorpresa de todos.

La distancia de Bakugo era de 750 metros.

-¿750 metros? ¿Es enserio? –

-¿Qué es esto? ¡Parece divertido! –

-¡podemos usar nuestra Individualidad cuando queramos! –

-¡como esperaba de un curso de héroes! –

-divertido ¿eh? –Dijo Aizawa al escuchar las palabras de sus estudiantes –tienen 3 años para convertirse en héroes ¿Tendrán esa actitud todo el tiempo?, está bien, quien termine como último lugar en todas las 8 pruebas, será juzgado como "Sin Potencial" y por siguiente….. ¡Sera Expulsado y Tendrá que irse de la academia para siempre! –

-¡¿eh?! –

Dejar la academia, esto era muy malo, y más aun con 8 pruebas.

De regreso con All Might.

-Aizawa –dijo mientras se golpeaba la frente al ver quién era el profesor titular de los chicos en donde estaba Izuku –van a tener que enfrentarse a mucho sufrimiento desde el inicio –

De regreso una vez más con los estudiantes.

-nosotros somos libres de sobre las circunstancias de nuestros estudiantes –decía Aizawa-sensei mientras se levantaba un poco el cabello mostrando sus ojos y una sonrisa un tanto aterradora -¡Bienvenidos al Curso de Héroes de U.A! –

En eso Izuku miro hacia Momo a su lado -¿crees que sea verdad? -le susurro tratando de no llamar la atención de alguien más,

-tal vez no, tal vez solo lo dice para motivarnos –susurro ella igualmente mientras pensaba en ellos.

-en verdad espero que sea mentira –

 _¿Una Gran prueba en el Primer día de Clases?... solo mi suerte._

-¿el Último Lugar será expulsado? –Grito impactada Uraraka – ¡pero solo es el primer día! –

-desastres Naturales, grandes accidentes, y villanos molestos –comenzó a enumerar varias cosas Aizawa sorprendiendo a los chicos –calamidades que no pueden ser predichas. Japón está lleno de injusticias. Los héroes son quienes giran esas situaciones. Si quieres hablar con amigos, que mal. Por los próximos 3 años, U.A, les hará difíciles pruebas, una tras otra –

-ir adelante, Plus Ultra –dijo Aizawa el lema de la academia –venga con todo lo que tengan.

Los chicos tomaron eso como un reto.

Todos los estudiantes se preparaban para esta prueba, darían todo de sí, no dejarían que los expulsaran de la academia en el primer día. Ni locos.

-bueno la demostración termino….. Ahora viene lo real –

Muy bien comencemos, 1era prueba: Carrera de 50 metros.

Un grupo de dos estudiantes estaban en una línea de salida de una pista de 50 metros.

-en sus marcas….. Listos…. ¡fuera! –

 **(Naruto OST 1 - Go Go Naruto!)**

ZOOM

A gran velocidad Iida, salió disparado de la zona de salida hacia la zona de meta, mientras que de sus piernas, en las pantorrillas parecían salirle unos tuvo de vapor, y fue gracias a su gran velocidad que logro llegar primero a la meta.

3.04 segundos, fue su tiempo registrado.

-(para 50 metros, solo puedo utilizar equipo 3) –pensó mientras miraba la distancia que había corrido.

 _Iida Tenya, su individualidad se llama "Motor"….. Tal parece eso lo hace rápido…._

\- Valla como pez en el agua–dijo Aizawa al ver el resultado.

La segunda que llego, era una chica de pelo lacio de un color verde oscuro recogido con forma de lazo a la altura de su espalda. Tiene ojos grandes de color negro, con pestañas notándose en la parte inferior de ellos, tiene círculos rosados en sus mejillas y una boca en forma de "v" estirada hacia los lados.

Ella había logrado llegar a la meta en un tiempo de 5.58 segundos.

 _Asui Tsuyu, según tengo entendido es mitad rana por su individualidad….._

El siguiente turno fue de Uraraka junto a un chico que tenía una especie de cola atrás de él.

-aligerare mis zapatos y mi ropa –decía Uraraka mientras tocaba su ropa y zapatos con sus manos las cuales mostraron un brillo rosa en las puntas de sus dedos.

 _Uraraka Ochako, su Individualidad, Cero Gravedad….. Eso rimo._

Luego cuando la señal fue dada, ella comenzó a correr con todo lo que tiene.

 _Ella puede modificar la gravedad de cualquier objeto que ella toque. Pero, si sobrepasa el límite, tendrá nauseas._

Su puntuación 7.15 segundos.

-oh, lo hice más rápido que en la escuela –dijo ella emocionada.

Otro de ellos, un chico de cabello rubio solo dio media vuelta dando la espalda a la meta, dio un salto y de su ombligo salió un láser de color azul el cual lo impulso por un par de metros para luego caer al suelo y repetir la acción una y otra vez.

5.51 segundos.

 _Aoyama Yuuga, Individualidad "Navel Láser", le permite disparar un rayo láser desde su ombligo, pero está limitado a cierta cantidad de tiempo….. Ok, creo que ya lo he visto todo._

-si disparo por más de un segundo, me daría un dolor de estómago –dijo Yuga mientras miraba a los demás detrás de él queriendo hacerse el importante.

-(¿Qué demonios le sucede?) –fue el pensamiento colectivo.

-viendo el límite de sus individualidades, y los resultados del crecimiento de cada uno, se volveré claro lo que pueden o no hacer –explico Aizawa.

Siguiente turno, Momo junco con un chico enano con unas esferas moradas en la cabeza.

 _Yaoyorozu Momo, Individualidad Creación, Le permite al usuario crear el objeto que desee, __Todo lo que necesita para crear el objeto, es la comprensión de la configuración atómica de él para poder efectuarlo._

Momo uso su Individualidad para crear un bastón de metal desde la palma de su mano y alargarlo a gran velocidad para llegar a la meta mientras que el enano uso una de sus esferas en las cabeza para dar salto a gran distancia.

6.08 segundos fue el tiempo de Momo.

Ahora era el turno de Bakugo e Izuku.

Izuku corrió normalmente pero con una velocidad aumentada gracias a su entrenamiento y agregando que uso el fuego en sus manos para impulsarse más rápido, y Bakugo hiso lo mismo al usar sus explosiones para darle más impulso.

 _Bakugo Katsuki, mi viejo mejor amigo, individualidad Explosión, puede crear explosiones en sus manos a través de la Nitroglicerina de su sudor._

4.13 segundos. Ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo.

-(hay 7 pruebas más) –pensaba Izuku mientras tomaba aire – (todos usaran sus individualidades para dar resultados Sorprendentes, pero una de las mías destroza mi cuerpo, debo tener control) –pensaba mientras recordaba como All Might le dijo como controlar el One For All

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **Flash Back.**

-el modo de controlarlo es…. ¡el Sentimiento! –Dijo All Might a Izuku –ya has usado el 100% -

-aunque eso me desgarra –

-pero ahora que lo tienes, será fácil, ya debes saber lo que se siente ¿Cómo fue? –pregunto al chic frente a él.

En eso Izuku comenzó a explicar –bueno…fue algo como "Bzzt" o tal vez un "Whoosh"…. No sé cómo describirlo –y no sabía cómo describirlo, todo fu tan rápido, hasta que por fin tuvo una idea de cómo fue –ya se…. ¡Fue como un huevo dentro de un Microondas! –

-es loco….. Pero único –fue lo que dijo All Might al escucharlo –si esa es la imagen que tienes, entonces reduce los voltios y el tiempo de cocción, cualquiera está bien, solo enfócate en la imagen del huevo sin agrietarse o explotar. Tienes 3 semanas antes de que inicie la academia, concéntrate en esa imagen. No sucederá de la noche a la mañana, pero estoy seguro de que lo harás algún día –

 **Fin Flash Back.**

 **(Fairy Tail Ost – Invoke Magic)**

2da Prueba: Fuerza de Agarre.

-(la imagen del huevo sin explotar o agrietarse….) –pensaba Izuku mientras que en su mano derecha tenía un aparato con el cual se medía su fuerza de agarre mientras recordaba cómo había quedado después de usar el One For All por primera vez.

En eso, Izuku aplico fuerza hacia la máquina que tenía en manos.

56.0 kilogramos esa era su fuerza.

Muy bajo.

-WOW 540 kilogramos–

Eso le llamo la atención para ver a uno de sus compañeros el cual tenía 3 manos a cada lado.

-¿Qué eres un gorila o un pulpo?–

-los pulpos son geniales –

Bueno, llegamos a la 3era prueba, Salto en largo.

Para Yuuga fue la cosa más fácil, solo dio un salto al aire y su peculiaridad hiso todo el trabajo al impulsarlo hacia el otro lado, podrá ser una peculiaridad algo rara, pero tiene sus ventajas.

Bakugo, uso sus explosiones para impulsarse en el aire.

Momo uso nuevamente el bastón para hacer un salto con garrocha.

Izuku se impulsó en el aire con el fuego en sus pies y manos.

Prueba 4, Repeticiones de Pasos Laterales.

Izuku uso él fue en sus manos para impulsarse cada lado, cuando iba a la derecha apagaba la mano izquierda, y cuando iba a la izquierda apagaba la derecha.

Pero digamos que el mejor en esto, era el estudiante Minoru Mineta, un chico muy pequeño, siendo de menor estatura que la mayoría de otros. Su cabello asemeja un racimo de uvas.

El hacia la prueba, revotando de lado a lado con esas esferas que puede crear en su cabeza.

 _Retiro lo dicho, ahora si ya lo he visto todo_

Prueba 5, Lanzamiento de Balón.

Uraraka tenía la suya en manos y aplicar su individualidad en ella, solo estiro las piernas, preparo su brazo y finalmente lo lazo a gran velocidad.

La pelota comenzó a volar en el aire y esta comenzó a perderse lentamente hasta que solo era un destello en el horizonte.

-Infinito –dijo Aizawa mientras veía su celular que cálculo la distancia con la cual fue lanzada.

-¿Infinito? –

-¡eso es increíble! ¡Ella Obtuvo Infinito! –

Si bien, Izuku estaba feliz por Uraraka, también estaba muy preocupado – (gracias a mi Individualidad "Fire Soul" (N.A: así decidí nombrarla) puedo aplicar con algunas pruebas, menos las físicas) –en eso comenzó a caminar a la zona, mientras sujetaba su balón en mano – (todo lo que queda es esto, Lanzamiento de Balón, Abdominales y estiramiento. Es ahora o nunca, si esto sigue así, tal vez sea el último) –

-no será nada bueno para Midoriya si continua así –dijo Iida, pues había visto el desempeño de Izuku, y este parecía no ir bien e cosas más físicas.

-meh, Deku siempre rompe las expectativas que los demás ponen sobre el –hablo Bakugo a su lado mientras veía a Izuku –y eso que el antes era un Sin Individualidad –

-¿sin Individualidad? –pregunto Momo al escuchar eso, el chico que había conocido que podía hacer cosas increíbles con el fuego, ¿no tenía Individualidad antes?

-sí, se creía que él no podría tener una hace años, pero fue en ese incidente hace meses cuando se mostró que si la tenía –

Aizawa había quedado mirando a su estudiante por unos momentos, pensando en que haría ahora el chico, por fin mostraría esa fuerza suya, o seguiría igual, podía notar en la expresión del chico, que parecía pensar en si de verdad era el momento de hacerlo, si era momento de arriesgarse.

En la mente de Izuku aun pasaban las palabras de su madre, las cuales le dijo antes de entrar a la academia.

"¡Izuku, eres genial!"

Y también esas palabras que All Might le dijo aquella vez.

"¡Tú Puedes Convertirte en Héroe!"

En eso lo vio, se preparó para lanzar, pero noto que en el proceso, el brazo de Izuku brillo por unos momentos y también aparecieron líneas azules en este – (lo está usando) –pensó Peter al notarlo, al parecer Izuku estaba por fin motivado.

-(¡definitivamente me volveré Uno!) –pensó Motivado Izuku preparado para lanzar y probablemente quedar con el brazo paralizado.

Pero justo en eso.

Cuando Izuku lanzo la pelota, el One For All en su brazo se había disipado y la pelota solo había llegado a una distancia de 46 metros.

Izuku se quedó en Shock ante eso.

 **(Fin Ost)**

-pero….. Si intento usarlo ahora –dijo mientras veía sus manos.

-yo borre tu Individualidad –dijo la voz de Aizawa detrás de él, y cuando se giró, se sorprendió –ese examen de ingreso en verdad no es racional –

El aspecto de Aizawa había cambiado, las vendas se habían alzado en el aire, al igual que su cabello, y sus ojos ahora tenían un color rojizo.

-incluso los chicos como tu son aceptados –

¿Borro mi Individualidad?

Pero en eso, Izuku noto algo, unos googles naranjas atados en el cuello de Aizawa.

-esos Googles ¡Ya Veo! –

 _Puede Borrar la Individualidad de cualquiera con solo mirarlo… El héroe Borrador…._

-¡Eraser Head! –

-¿Eraser? No lo conozco –

-he escuchado de él, es un héroe subterráneo –

Eran los murmullos de todos los estudiantes al descubrir la identidad de su sensei, pero a unos metros detrás de ellos, escondido tras un pilar, estaba All Might observando todo lo que pasaba.

-(a él no le gusta la atención de los medios, porque obstaculiza su trabajo. Es cierto, Joven Midoriya. Él y yo no nos llevamos bien) –eran sus pensamientos respecto a Aizawa.

\- Midoriya Izuku –hablo Aizawa a su estudiante con voz gélida –por lo que vi, no puedes controlar tu individualidad ¿cierto? –Ante esa pregunta, Izuku dio un paso atrás por la pregunta – ¿acaso planeas quedarte incapacitado otra vez? ¿Depender de alguien más? –

-n…no es lo que quería…. –pero no pudo seguir hablando, pues las vendas lo atraparon y lo arrastraron hacia Aizawa para verlo a los ojos

-no me importan tus intenciones, esas cosas no deben ser forzadas pero recuerda, en el pasado había un héroe opresivamente apasionado, que salvo a miles de personas por sí solo y creó una leyenda –decía mientras que en el pilar All Might podía escuchar con atención –aunque tengas el mismo valor, luego te vuelves una muñeca inútil después de salvar a alguien –en eso dijo algo que dejo impactado a Izuku .Midoriya Izuku, con tu poder, No Puedes Convertirte en Héroe –

Eso hiso que Izuku apretara con fuerza sus dientes ante la furia que sentía en ese momento, y luego sintió que las vendas lo soltaban e Aizawa cerraba sus ojos al momento en que su aspecto volvía a la normalidad.

-te regrese tus Individualidades –sin más comenzó a retirarse para darle espacio –puedes intentarlo una vez más, hazlo de una vez –

-parece que le dio un consejo –

-¿están preocupadas por él? –pregunto Yuuga a Uraraka y Momo, las cuales en verdad estaban preocupadas por el chico. Pero cada una tuvo una respuesta diferente.

-¿Quién eres tú? –pregunto Uraraka.

-un poco…. Pero confío en él, sé que podrá –dijo Momo con una sonrisa mirando hacia donde estaba Izuku.

Mientras que Aizawa – (él se prepara incorregiblemente para una derrota honorable, utilizando toda su fuerza) –eran sus pensamientos al ver a Izuku y pensar que él lo daría todo.

( **Boku no Hero Academia OST 01 You Say Run Theme Song Plus Ultra** **)**

Después de eso, Izuku tomo una nueva pelota, las palabras de su sensei estaban en su cabeza, tenía que controlarlo mejor, pues era cierto, en algún momento no podría tener la ayuda de alguien si llegaba a usar su individualidad y quedaría hecho un inútil.

-(aun no puedo controlar mi poder, ¿podre apostar todo lo que tengo en este lanzamiento? Incluso All Might dijo que no lo lograría de un día para el otro) –eran los pensamiento de Izuku, el cual luego apretó los dientes – (no podré hacerlo, ¡tendré que hacerlo con toda mi fuerza!) –

Y así sin más, se preparó para lanzar.

-Probablemente todo acabe en desastre –

 _Aizawa-sensei Tiene razón._

-aun no –dijo Izuku llamando la atención de Aizawa, los demás y All Might

 _Si sigo como hasta ahora, tal vez no pueda convertirme en héroe._

-aun no –

 _¡Si no me esfuerzo doce veces más que el resto….Nunca lo lograre!_

-¡Oye, Oye, ¿enserio?! –dijo All Might sorprendido ante lo que estaba por pasar.

 _En el último momento y por solo un instante._

Y nuevamente convoco el poder del One For All para impulsar la pelota.

 _¡Iré Con Todo!_

Pero en lugar de ir todo el poder en su brazo, esta fue a su dedo índice

-¡Ahora! –

 _¡Demostrare de lo que Soy Capaz!_

-¡SMASH!… –

ZOOM

Lo lanzo, pero la intensidad fue más fuerte que las demás, más que la de Bakugo, que incluso se creó un Zoom sónico y tanto Peter como los demás estaban impresionados.

-(si….. tal y como la otra vez… duele… pero no tanto como antes) –pensaba Izuku mientras sentía el dolor en su dedo, y este estaba de un color rojizo morado.

"¿acaso planeas quedarte incapacitado otra vez?"

750 metros.

-ese chico –dijo Aizawa en un susurro al ver a su estudiante, y luego dar una sonrisa ligera.

"¿Depender de alguien más?"

-Aizawa-sensei –hablo Izuku llamando la atención de Aizawa, para verlo darle un sonrisa mientras apretaba su puño, ignorando el dolor de su dedo – ¡aún estoy en Una Pieza! –

Mientras que All Might – (vine aquí por me preocupaba por el ¡pero ¿Qué demonios pasa joven?! Aun no puedes controlar tu poder, pero tampoco puedes incapacitarte) –y en eso recordó justo el momento en que lanzo la pelota – (¡así que, Propulsaste la pelota en el último momento con la punta de tu dedo, Minimizaste la repercusión, pero aumentaste la fuerza!) –

-(¡¿Qué demonios Joven Midoriya?!) –Y en eso, su sonrisa solo aumento más – (¡eres Genial!) –

 **(Fin Ost)**

-¿hiso 750 metros? –dijo uno de los estudiantes sorprendidos.

-finalmente ¡Un Record de héroe! –grito Uraraka animada mientras que Momo sonreía.

-su dedo, está herido, igual que en el examen, tiene una Individualidad extraña –opino Iida mientras recordaba.

-no tiene mucho estilo –

-(¿q…que pasa con ese poder?) –Pensó Bakugo muy sorprendido, pues aparte de que sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, su boca estaba casi hacia el suelo – (lesa Individualidad, ¡es diferente a la que tenía en esa ocasión!) –

El resto de las pruebas, bueno digamos que fueron más fáciles para Izuku, si bien no podría mover su dedo índice por el dolor, aun podía realizarlas.

Después de eso, todos fueron hacia Peter para saber el resultado.

-ok, les daré los resultados –decía Aizawa mientras veía en su celular –se las mostrare todas de una vez, así no perdemos tiempo –y al oprimir un botón de su celular, salió una pantalla holográfica en la cual mostro los marcadores de todo los chicos.

Izuku, por suerte estaba entre el Top 5.

Mientras que el último, era un chico de Nombre Mineta Minoru, el cual cayó de rodillas ante la desesperación.

-por cierto…. Mentí en eso del que sacara baja puntuación sería expulsado –eso llamo la atención de todos los estudiantes –era solo una excusa para sacar el máximo potencial que cada quien –y todos los chicos tuvieron los ojos en blanco.

-¡¿NANI?! –

-claro que era mentira –dijo Momo al lado de Izuku al notar la sorpresa de todos –debió ser obvio pues salió de la nada –

-yo por un momento me la creí –dijo Izuku mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-no me di cuenta –

-altero un poco los nervios ¿No? –

-¡no me importaría vencer el reto de ser verdad! –

 _Bueno, el Top 5 es un buen comienzo en mi opinión, pero ¡de ahora en adelante estudiare y me esforzare como nunca para alcanzar mi sueño!_

Después de unos segundos de que todos los estudiantes hablaran entre sí, Aizawa dio por terminada la clase por ahora, pero antes de irse le sugirió a Izuku que fuera a la enfermería a que le curaran el dedo, pues mañana habría un examen más riguroso.

Después de que Aizawa llegara a un par de metros lejos de ellos.

-¡Aizawa mentiroso! –alguien lo llamo.

Ese alguien era All Might.

-¿observaste todo? –Pregunto al ver a su compañero profesor -¿acaso tienes mucho tiempo libre? –

-"Un Reto racional" ¿eh? El día de las bromas fue la semana pasada dime ¿también sentiste el potencial en el Joven Midoriya? –pregunto el Símbolo de Paz.

-solo digamos que su potencial es, mayor de cero –y sin más se retiró –eso es todo –

Mientras.

-estoy cansado… estoy cansado…. –murmuraba Izuku mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la academia, las clases habían terminado ya, y se encontraba yendo directo a su casa, demasiado cansado por la pruebas.

Pero en eso, sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, y se dio cuenta que ese había sido Iida y Momo.

-¿tu dedo está bien? –pregunto Momo

-sí, ya puedo moverlo otra vez –decía mientras movía su dedo, a paso lento, pero al menos ya podía moverlo.

-realmente fuimos engañados por Aizawa-sensei –dijo Iida mientras hacia su camino junto a Izuku y ponía pose analítica –incluso pensé "estos es lo mejor de lo mejor" y cosas así, no puedo creer que un profesor nos motive con mentiras así –

 _Pensaba que Iida-san daba miedo, pero puedo ver que solo es muy diligente._

-bueno tómalo de este modo –comenzó a hablar Momo –habrá momentos en los cuales tendrás que darlo todo para lograr salvar a alguien o derrotar a un villano, pero tambien tenemos que conocer nuestro límite para así saber cuánto hay que mejorar –dio su opinión y los chicos solo meditaron dicho razonamiento.

 _Y como había pensado anteriormente, Momo-chan es muy inteligente._

-es cierto –dijo Izuku después de pensarlo –por ejemplo, mi Individualidad de fuego me permite crear y manipular el fuego, esto tambien me permite volar e impulsarme para volar, pero no ayuda mucho en la fuerza, mientras que mi súper fuerza, cada vez que la uso me desgarra los músculos –y tras decir es recordaron como había tenido el dedo hace un rato.

Pero justo en eso.

-¡hey ustedes! –Grito una voz detrás de ellos llamándoles la atención, y cuando se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Uraraka correr hacia ellos – ¿van a la estación? ¡Espérenme! –

-¡Uraraka-san! –dijo Izuku sorprendido al verla.

-la chica infinito –dijo esta vez Iida.

-Uraraka Ochako, ¿ese es tu nombre, cierto? –pregunto Momo a la castaña la cual asintió ante la pregunta de Momo una vez que estuvieron al frente.

-ustedes son… Iida Tenya-kun –dijo mientras veía a Tenya que se acomodaba los lentes –Yaoyorozu Momo-san y…Midoriya Deku-kun ¿No? –dijo por ultimo hacia Izuku sorprendiendo a Izuku, Momo o y Tenya al escuchar como lo había llamado Uraraka.

-¿Deku? –

-¿uh? Pero en las pruebas, el chico Bakugo te llamo así –explico Uraraka mientras algo venía a su mente.

"meh, Deku siempre rompe las expectativas que los demás ponen sobre el"

-um…..mi nombre es realmente Izuku, pero D…..Deku es como me llama Kacchan para burlarse de mi – explico nervioso mientras movía sus manos de un lado a otro y con la cara roja.

-así que un insulto –dijo Iida mientras hacía pose de realización.

-oh, enserio ¡perdón! –Se disculpó Uraraka llevándose las manos a la cabeza –pero Deku suena a una palaba que dice "Puedes Hacerlo" y eso me gusta un poco –y tras decir eso dio una sonrisa la cual hiso que los colores se le subieran a la cabeza a Izuku y su cara estuviera más roja que la cara de Hinata estando cerca de Naruto y eso era decir mucho.

-¡Soy Deku! –

-¡Izuku! ¡Lo estas aceptando muy rápido! ¿Qué no era un insulto? –dijo intrigada Momo al ver con qué facilidad Izuku aceptaba ese nombre.

Izuku se llevó las manos a la cara para cubrirse –es como la revolución copernica –

-¿Co-Pe? –pregunto Uraraka con una tierna expresión confusa.

 _Hay muchas cosas que no puedo hacer…tengo que trabajar duro y dar lo mejor._

Ahora se muestra a todos conversar amenamente mientras iba camino hacia la estación. Y después hablaron de cómo eran los métodos de enseñanza de Aizawa y se rieron de como todos habían puesto esa expresión.

Al llegar a la estación se separaron, pero Izuku y Momo quedaron solos por un momento.

-nos veremos mañana Izuku –se despidió Momo.

-hasta Mañana Momo-chan –se despidió igualmente Izuku con un sonrojo.

 _Pero, All Might…_

E Izuku miro hacia sus lados para ver a sus nuevos amigos irse en un tren diferente, y el camino hacia su tren mientras que una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios y esta no se iría en todo el día.

 _…puedo alegrarme de haber hecho amigos ¿no?_

Pero con All Might, él estaba en su oficina, mientras veía en un traje en sus manos.

-(no tienes tiempo para relajarte Joven Midoriya….) –pensaba mientras veía el traje en sus manos – (…..lo verdadero comienza mañana) –

Poco sabía….. Que lo difícil vendría mañana…

 **(Fire Hero of Peace: Ending –Hitori Janai)**

La cámara enfoca a la Academia U.A. en una mañana completamente pacífica y hermosa como siempre y con el sol soleado dando lugar a un buen día.

 ** _Jibun kate ni omoi konde_**

 ** _Urame ni deru koto yoku aru kedo_**

 ** _Ikite yukitai kyo yori ashita e_**

Ahora aparece Izuku el cual caminaba lejos de la academia tranquilamente mientras que atrás de él aparecieron imágenes de su vida, desde que era un niño su sueño de ser un héroe y luego cuando se dijo que probablemente no tendría individualidad rompiendo su sueño por el momento y el cómo fue acosado en la escuela.

 ** _Hito no naka de nani wo modo me oikaketan darou_**

 ** _Kotoba dake jya wakari aezu kizutsukete namida shita_**

 ** _Mogakeba mo gaku hodo kodoku wo samayotteta..._**

Ahora las imágenes cambian a su vida de adolescente, los insultos de Bakugo, cuando fue atrapado por el villano de Barro, su encuentro con All Might, como salvo a Bakugo del villano de Barro usando su despertada Individualidad y cuando All Might le dijo "Tu Puedes Convertirte en héroe"

 ** _Hitori jya nai kimi ga yume ni kawatte yuku_**

 ** _Mukai kaze mo haraba takeru waratteite okure_**

Ahora cambia en su entrenamiento para poder ser el recipiente para el One For All, como nunca se dio por vencido, como siguió adelante, como logro terminar su entrenamiento mientras rugía parado sobre la pila de basura, su posterior entrenamiento con su Individualidad y por ultimo su encuentro con Momo y posteriormente con Uraraka.

 ** _Hitotsu ni narou_**

 ** _Futari koko made kita koto ga_**

Ahora cambia a la prueba práctica de Admisión a U.A. mientras destruía algunos Villanos, para luego aparecer el Cero Puntos y Uraraka estaba atrapada en uno de los escombros, para luego lanzarse contra este y derrotarlo, para luego en su casa recibiera la carta de U.A. aceptándolo en la academia.

 ** _Boku no yuki no_**

 ** _Akashi dakara_**

 ** _Kawari tsuzuketeru kono sekai de_**

Finalmente todo termina, Izuku se da la vuelta para ver como detrás de él, en la academia estaban todos sus compañeros de la Clase 1-A, junto con los senseis, All Might, su madre, sus amigos, saludándolo y sonriéndole

Después la cámara cambia el curso para mirar el cielo con el sol brillante y en este aparece la imagen tanto de Izuku y sus amigos como héroes.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **(Dragon Ball Kai OST1 - 33 - Next Episode Preview)**

-¡Entrenamiento Básico de Héroes, una clase solo disponible en U.A! –se escucha a Izuku mientras aparecía una imagen de All Might entrando a un salón de clases.

-Hoy Tendremos ¡Entrenamiento de Batalla! –hablo All Might mientras mostraba la imagen de la ciudad falsa nuevamente y se mostraba un armario con varios trajes en él.

-Hay que esforzarnos mucho en el Entrenamiento de Batalla –se escuchó la voz de Momo mientras aparecía la imagen de todos los estudiantes usando trajes de héroes y a Izuku salir de un túnel con su traje de héroe sorprendiendo a todos.

-sí y parece que… ¡HARE EQUIPO CON….! –y se muestra una imagen de Izuku y su compañero de equipo el cual dejo impactado a Izuku.

-El Próximo Capítulo de Fire Hero Of Peace será: **¡Batalla En Equipos! ¡La Llama Explosiva!** –

-¡PLUS ULTRA! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **Yo: espero que en verdad les haya gustado.**

 **Yo: espero sus reviews dando opiniones sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos Ja Ne.**


	5. ¡Batalla En Equipos! ¡La Llama Explosiva

Fire Hero of Peace.

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace, pero como bien saben, primero reviews luego capitulo:**

 **CHRISTOFELD: perdón.**

 **Play .D. Maker: perdón, pero yo creo que esa parte es importante, y si bien el fuego le ayuda a impulsarse al mismo, no hace lo mismo con lo demás.**

 **Patrol time: descuida lo actualizare, solo necesito tiempo e ideas.**

 **:** **: te respondería, pero eso sería darles un spoiler, y en cuanto a Momo… ¿esos eras celos? No me di cuenta.**

 **Luffy15: estoy de acuerdo, no justifique mejor todo, pero toma en cuenta esto, Izuku tiene dos Individualidades el Fire Soul (asi lo llame) y el One For All, el Fire Soul solo le permite crear, manipular y ser inmune al fuego y también lo usa para incrementar su velocidad y volar, pero no incremente su fuerza mucho en sí.**

 **En cuanto a porque la escena, Aizawa dijo, usar todo lo que tengas, Izuku solo uso el Fire Soul en la mayoría de las pruebas pero sabía que tenía que darlo todo, y eso incluyo el One For All, en cuanto a porque le dijo "No podrás ser héroe" es solo para motivarlo por asi decirse, porque, admitámoslo o no, el ve el potencial.**

 **Y gracias por el consejo lo tomare en cuenta.**

 **xanatrix742: no, no puede comerlo, y no contare más porque sería Spoiler.**

 **: Spoiler. Y aquí está el capítulo.**

 **Yo: Plus Ultra.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.5 ¡Batalla En Equipos! ¡La Llama Explosiva!

 _El currículo del curso de héroes de la U.A, clases normales…._

-¿Cuál de estas oraciones está mal? –pregunto Present Mic a los estudiantes de grupo 1-A mientras señalaba unas 4 frases en ingles escritas en la pizarra.

 _Como Ingles los lunes…_

-(muy normal) –eran los pensamientos de todos, pero una persona aparte pensaba en otra cosa.

-(sáquenme de esta mierda) –no hace falta decir quién.

-todos ¡escuchen! –Dijo de pronto Present Mic llamando su atención –digan ¡Hey! ¡Que Comience La Fiesta! –En eso, noto a Momo quien alzo la mano para responder –bien, Yaoyorozu, dígame –

Mientras que Izuku ya tenía la respuesta en su cabeza – (¡el Pronombre relativo esta usado incorrectamente en la numero 4!) –pensó con una sonrisa justo después de que Momo respondiera lo mismo recibiendo un alago del profesor.

Después de eso Izuku se giró hacia atrás para verla y darle el pulgar en alto y ella regreso el gesto.

Ahora mismo, vamos a la cafetería.

 _Almuerzo en la cafetería, donde se consigue comida a precios razonables._

-El Arroz Blanco es comida Reconfortante ¿no? –Esas fueron las palabras del Héroe Cocinero Lunch Rush al grupo de Izuku que se encontraba comiendo, ignorando como Izuku estaba entrando al modo Fan-Boy.

-¡si! –fue la respuesta de Uraraka mientras comía el arroz.

 _Y después, en las tardes, finalmente tenemos…. ¡Entrenamiento Básico de Héroes!_

-YO ESTOY…. –dijo una voz en la entrada del salón de clases llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes incluso de Izuku pues conocía dicha voz –…..ENTRANDO POR LA PUERTA COMO UNA PERSONA NORMAL –dijo All Might mientras hacia lo que decía, o decía lo que hacía.

Y una cosa más, All Might ahora mismo usaba un traje de cuerpo rojo, blanco y azul con guantes y botas de color amarillo.

-¡Es All Might! –

-wow, ¡realmente es un profesor! –

-ese es su traje de la edad de Plata ¿no? –

Una vez que el héroe no.1 estaba frente a todos comenzó a hablar –enseño entrenamiento básico para héroes. Es una materia donde entrenan en diferentes formas lo básico para ser un héroe… ¡La Mayoría de las unidades las tendrán en esta materia! ¡Así que vamos a ello! Esto es lo que haremos hoy….. ¡ENTRENAMIENTO DE COMBATE! –y tras decir eso último, llamo la atención de dos estudiantes.

-entrenamiento…. –dijo Bakugo con una sonrisa.

-…..de combate –dijo esta vez Izuku en un susurro.

-¡y para eso, aquí esta esto! –Dijo All Might mientras caminaba hacia un armario de metal y lo habría –trajes hechos a base de sus Individualidades y los pedidos enviados antes de que comiencen las clases –

-¡Trajes! –dijeron todos con una sonrisa de emoción.

-¡después de cambiarse vallan al territorio Beta! –

-¡AYE SIR! –

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Opening –The Hero)**

Todo está oscuro, pero justo en ese aparece la imagen de un puño.

Dicho puño lentamente comienza a volverse rojizo hasta el punto en que se prende en llamas.

En eso se muestra a Izuku de espaldas con su traje de héroe sin la máscara y casco, para luego darse la vuelta dando cara al frente y luego incendiar su puño derecho y dar un golpe a la cámara.

 ** _One Punch_**

Y en eso aparece el título del fic mientras atrás del, se ve la parte frontal de la academia:

Fire Hero of Peace.

 ** _Three! Two! One! Kill shot!_**

Aparecen Uraraka, Momo, Bakugo y por ultimo Izuku.

 ** _Sanjou! Hisshou! Shijou saikyou!_**

 ** _Nan da tten da? Furasutoreeshon ore wa tomaranai_**

A la cámara aparece una imagen dividida de Izuku y Bakugo viéndose frente a frente de niños, para luego esta cambia a ambos ahora actualmente dándose la espalda, para luego cada uno darse la vuelta con sus trajes de héroes y lanzar un golpe cada uno.

 ** _One punch! Ganhou! Rensen renshou!_**

 ** _Ore WA katsu! Tsune Ni katsu! Asshou!_**

Ahora enfocamos a Uraraka tocar una gran roca para que luego esta levite y luego dejarlas caer luego a Momo creando un báculo de metal para luego darle vueltas y golpear a algunos villanos.

Enseguida aparecen Izuku y Bakugo ambos lanzándose al ataque contra algunos villanos, mientras Bakugo creaba explosiones, Izuku enviaba una llamarada de fuego.

 ** _Power! Get power! Girigiri genkai made._**

Aparece la imagen de All Might peleando contra Nomu y después preparar un puñetazo y lanzarlo provocando una gran onda expansiva.

 ** _Hero ore o tataeru koe ya kassai nante hoshiku wa nai sa_**

Izuku da un fuerte salto impulsándose con el fuego, después enfoca el poder del One For All en su brazo derecho mientras este se prende en llamas para después darle el golpe al Cero Puntos atravesándolo.

 ** _Hero dakara hitoshirezu aku to tatakau_**

 ** _(Nobody knows who he is.)_**

La imagen ahora cambia a la liga de Villanos atacando el USJ, para que en eso se desate una pelea entre ellos con los Alumnos de 1-A.

Luego se ve a Izuku correr.

 ** _Sora ooi oshiyoseru teki ore wa se o muki wa shinai_**

Ahora se muestra a Izuku con su cuerpo envuelto en llamas y con uno de sus brazos con el One For All y con una mirada fiera hacia su oponente.

 ** _Hero naraba yuruginaki kakugo shita tame_**

Ahora se muestra a su oponente, Bakugo preparando una gran explosión en su mano izquierda.

 ** _Takakau HERO!_**

Ahora ambos se lanzan en contra del otro.

 ** _Kodoku na HERO!_**

-Deku… –grita Bakugo.

-Kacchan…. –grita Izuku.

Luego todo se vuelve un resplandor para por ultimo mostrar la parte frontal de la academia con todos los estudiantes de la clase 1-A con Izuku en medio de todos.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

Ya en dicho territorio.

 **(Boku no Hero Academia OST - HERO A)**

All Might estaba esperando justo en frente de la puerta de entrada la llegada de sus estudiantes, y no tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que en ese momento cada uno comenzó a salir con sus trajes de héroes.

-comenzar por las apariencias es algo bueno, jóvenes –decía All Might mientras veía el traje de Bakugo se compone de unos guantes con forma de granada, una especie de chaleco ceñido con una X roja, pantalones negros con rodilleras, un cinturón con granadas, un antifaz negro con puntas debajo de los ojos y otras rojas por detrás de la cabeza, y unas botas negras y rojas.

-así que atentos –ahora fue el turno de Uraraka cuyo traje consta de un traje ajustado color negro verdoso con mangas desprendidas, botas redondeadas altas que le llegan hasta las rodillas con tacones pequeños color rosa intenso, un cinturón, casco, cuello y gruesos brazaletes redondos de color rosa claro con asas de un tono rosado más intenso.

-a partir de ahora –el turno fue de Momo en un traje de látex corto ajustado de color rojo intenso muy revelador, exponiendo la mayor parte de su torso, brazos y piernas, con un corte en el centro que permite ver desde su cuello hasta la parte baja de su vientre, su traje tiene unos bordes grises al lado de la parte superior de su traje, posee un cuello alto y abierto por el medio y una especie de cinturón arriba de su pecho de color amarillo beige, con un cinturón grande de color gris.

-¡Ustedes son héroes! –dijo al ver a todo el grupo, menos una persona presentes con sus trajes de héroes –genial, todos. ¡Lucen Geniales! –Dijo mientras mostraba su sonrisa característica –ok, ¿están listos? –

 _Solicitud de traje._

PAM PAM PAM

Se comenzaron a escuchar esas pisadas por el túnel de entrada llamando la atención de todos.

 _Antes de que nos enlistemos a la U.A. registramos nuestras individualidades, nuestras medidas, y diseños deseados y entonces una compañía contratada por la escuela nos prepara los trajes basados en lo pedido._

De entre las sombras comenzó a salir una persona envuelta en un traje de látex de color negro de cuerpo completo, pero sobre dicho traje había puesta una especie de armadura roja en piernas, cinturón, pecho, hombros, brazos y un escudo rojo en su brazo izquierdo.

En el pecho había un símbolo del Omega en dorado.

Tenía puesta una máscara negra con ojos blancos bordeados de rojo y sobre su cabeza tenía un casco de color rojo con la forma de un dragón rojo.

 **(N.A: para más detalles ir a Deviantart AlexCarr31: Traje de Izuku)**

 _¡Este es mi Traje!_

La Madre de Izuku había entrado una noche a su habitación después de que este se quedara dormido después de estudiar, y vio en la libreta de su hijo dos dibujos, uno de ellos, tenía una sonrisa, algo parecido a orejas u adornos en la cabeza y era de un color verde, pero este había sido tachado.

En cuanto al otro, se mostraba el de dicha armadura roja y traje negro. Ella envió por el traje a la solicitud para su hijo.

E Izuku estaba bien con el traje, era aerodinámico, podía moverse libremente aun con la armadura puesta y este era a prueba de fuego por su Individualidad.

 **(Fin Ost)**

-¿Deku-kun? / ¿Izuku? –dijeron Momo y Uraraka llamando la atención de Izuku mientras ella y Momo iban hacia Izuku.

-¿Uraraka-san? ¿Momo-chan? –dijo el chico al notar a las chicas, y cuando vio el traje de ellas, rápido quedo tieso y agradecía por usar la máscara para que no notaran su sonrojo, los trajes de las chicas hacían que sus cuerpos se notaran mucho, más el de Momo.

-¡Se ve genial! –dijo Uraraka con una sonrisa.

-ciertamente, se ve consistente en cierto punto y ciertamente tiene estilo –dijo esta vez Momo.

-debí haber escrito bien lo que quería….. Al final el mío termino siendo muy ajustado –dijo Uraraka con una expresión de vergüenza que la hacía ver tierna –que vergüenza –

-digo lo mismo –dijo esta vez Momo apenada –necesito la mayor cantidad de piel expuesta para usar mi Individualidad… de no ser así sería más modesta -

-bueno….. –Decía el chico mientras que los ojos de su máscara hacían una expresión de sonrisa y con una de sus manos en la nuca –se ven increíbles –

-el curso de héroes es el mejor –fueron las palabras de Mineta mientras miraba hacia nosotros y daba el pulgar en alto al ver los disfraces de las chicas.

-¿eh? –

-¡muy bien, es hora del entrenamiento de Combate! –anuncio All Might ya una vez que todos los estudiantes estaban frente a él.

-¡sensei! –hablo Iida usando su traje de héroe es negro con traje de una pieza con cuello alto. También lleva un casco que cubre la cabeza entera, un collar de metal alrededor de su cuello, armadura en el pecho, silenciadores que se inician en el estómago y luego se extiende a la espalda superior, una pieza de metal por debajo de las bufandas, brazaletes de metal que se extienden más allá de los codos y botas de metal que se extienden hasta más allá de sus rodillas y algunos que se extienden hasta el lado de sus piernas.

-(¿ese es Iida?) –Pensó Izuku a su lado mientras veía su traje – (se ve genial) –

-es el mismo lugar donde tuvimos el examen de Ingreso ¿no? –Continuo Iida con la mano alzada -¿tendremos una pelea urbana otra vez? –

-no ¡vamos dos pasos por delante! –Dijo All Might a la creencia de Iida –normalmente peleamos afuera, pero si te fijas en el número total, algunos villanos aparecen en lugares cerrados. Encarcelamientos, arrestos domiciliarios, tratos secretos…. Esta ciudad está llena de héroes…. Hay verdaderamente villanos que actúan en las sombras. Para este ejercicio serán divididos en héroes y villanos en combates cerrados de 2 vs 2 –

-¿sin entrenamiento Básico? –pregunto Tsuyu la cual ahora vestía en una pieza de cuerpo completo color verde con franjas más oscuras, lleva unos grandes guantes color beige y unas botas de tacón los cuales se asemejan a las patas de una rana, lleva puesto unas gafas de protección y tiene unos goggles en la parte superior de la cabeza que se asemejan a los ojos saltones de una rana.

-¡esta es una Batalla real para entender lo básico! Aunque la clave esta vez es que no hay robots que derrotar –

-¿Cómo se determina quién gana y quién pierde? –pregunto esta vez Momo.

-¿podemos derrotarlos de cualquier manera? –pregunto Bakugo mientras veía a Izuku el cual tuvo un escalofrió.

-¿el castigo será la Expulsión como Aizawa-sensei? –pregunto esta vez Uraraka.

-¿Cómo seremos divididos? –pregunto Iida cortésmente mientras levantaba la mano.

-¿no es esta capa una locura? –

-(¿y eso a que vino al caso?) –pensó Izuku al escuchar la pregunta de Yuuga.

-¡responderé todas sus preguntas! –Dijo el héroe al momento de sacar una pila de papeles de su capa y comenzar a leerlos –escuchen….. La Situación, los villanos escondieron un arma nuclear en su escondite en algún lugar. Los héroes trataran de encontrarla y desactivarla, deberán derrotar a los villanos o tomar el arma en el tiempo permitido. Los villanos deberán mantener segura el arma todo el tiempo o derrotar a los héroes –

-la situación parece muy a lo americano –dijo Izuku al comparar todo con un videojuego de estados unidos.

En eso All Might saco una caja – ¡los equipos y oponentes serán elegidos por sorteo! –

-¿serán elegidos al azar? –pregunto Iida.

-los héroes a veces tienen que hacer trabajos en equipo con héroes de otras agencias, tal vez sea por eso –explico Izuku a Iida.

-ya veo, el criterio de mirar hacia futuro. ¡Disculpe mi rudeza! –

-está bien…. ¡Hagamos esto rápido! –

Y los equipos fueron elegidos después de eso.

 _En esto nos dividiremos en parejas, algunos seremos héroes y otros villanos._

 _Los héroes deberán infiltrarse en la base de los villanos para neutralizar el arma, y los villanos trataran de impedirlo._

 _Si los héroes los capturan u obtienen el arma ganan, pero si no, serán los villanos los que ganen….._

 _No tengo duda o queja alguna… excepto por una….._

-¿EH? –Exclamo Izuku al ver quien sería su compañero de equipo – ¡¿TENGO QUE HACER EQUIPO CON KACCHAN?! –

Y es que así había quedado, el equipo A. que consistía en Bakugo Katsuki y MIdoriya Izuku.

 _¡¿Porque con Kacchan?! ¡¿Dios que cosa mala he hecho para merecer esto?!… ¿porque no con Uraraka-san, Momo-chan o incluso Iida?_

Eso sería porque Momo e Iida son el equipo D. mientras que Uraraka quedo junto con Mineta en el equipo C.

-los primeros equipos en luchar serán….. –Decía All Might mientras metía su mano derecha en una caja que decía Villanos y la otra en una que decía Héroes – ¡estos chicos! –

Los ojos de Izuku, Bakugo, Momo e Iida se abrieron de sorpresa.

El equipo A, que serían los héroes se enfrentaría contra el equipo D que serían los villanos.

No solo haría equipo con Bakugo, tendría que pelear contra dos de sus amigos eran los pensamientos de Izuku.

-todos los demás vallan al salón de las pantallas –dijo All Might una vez que se había aclarado todo, y así, el junto con el resto menos los dos equipos se fueron a dicha sala.

Izuku miro hacia un lado en donde estaba Bakugo para verlo con una expresión de seriedad hacia él, en eso Izuku apretó los puños para regresar dicha mirada, eran compañeros así que trabajarían juntos en esto.

-equipo de Villanos –llamo All Might a Iida y Momo –vallan primero a prepararse, en cinco minutos el equipo de héroes entrara ¡y la batalla comenzara! Jóvenes Iida y Yaoyorozu, les recomiendo que comiencen a pensar con perspectiva de villano –les dijo All Might a los jóvenes antes de entrar al lugar –esto es muy parecido a una batalla real, no tengan miedo de lastimar y vallan con todo –

-¡sí, Señor! -dijeron ambos mientras iban caminando hacia su guarida pero antes de irse Momo le dio a Izuku una mirada de esfuerzo, queriendo decirle que diera todo en esta prueba.

Minutos más tarde, dentro de la guarida.

-me duele la perspectiva de ser un villano. Aun si es un entrenamiento –decía Iida mientras caminaba por la habitación y mirada el arma que tenía que resguardar – ¿así que esta es el arma que tenemos que cuidar? –Dio unos golpes a esta –es de papel mache –

-lo sé –dijo Momo de brazos cruzados mientras iba hacia el –pero lo mejor será pensar en hacer nuestro papel –dijo mientras comenzaba a pensar en algo –por lo que se, Bakugo puede crear explosiones con sus manos, e Izuku tiene su Individualidad de fuego y la de fuerza –

-sí, pero parece que le causa daño usarla –dijo Iida mientras recordaba el estado de Izuku después de la prueba práctica y la del día anterior –así que, es bastante probable que no la use –

Mientras que fuera del edificio.

-meh…. Es una Mierda tratar de memorizar el mapa –mascullo Bakugo mientras miraba su mapa e Izuku hacia lo mismo y no tenía puesta ni la máscara y el casco –tenía que estar junto contigo… yo quería pelear contra ti –

-si… lo sé –dijo Izuku mientras apartaba su vista del mapa –yo también… –susurro llamando la atención de Bakugo –yo también quería pelear contra ti –

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST 3 - My Friend)**

Los ojos de Bakugo se abrieron cuando escucho esas palabras.

-eres increíble –dijo Izuku.

"¡Sin duda supero a All Might! ¡y me convertiré en el héroe máximo! ¡Mi Nombre estará escrito en la lista de los más grandes!"

-eres un poco detestable… pero, tu objetivo, confianza, tu fuerza e Individualidad….. Has sido increíble desde más tiempo que yo –comenzó a hablar Izuku mientras recordaba los viejos tiempos –pero, por eso….. –Y comenzó a ponerse la máscara –que cuando peleemos, no pienso perder –y finalmente se puso el casco para luego ver a su compañero que se había quedado quieto ante las palabras de Izuku.

En eso, Izuku alzo el brazo y el puño derecho para tenderlo frente a Bakugo –por eso, no pienso perder ante nada, hasta llegar el momento en que ambos peleemos…. ¡Es Una Promesa! –

Bakugo solo estuvo callado, cuando vio a Izuku por unos momentos le pareció ver al pequeño niño que era su mejor amigo y que siempre lo admiro, aquel que juntos dijeron convertirse en héroes.

Sin más, Bakugo sonrió y alzo su brazo y puño izquierdo –más te bale no perder ante nada Deku – para chocarlo contra el de Izuku –porque eres contra quien más quiero pelear –

Una batalla destinada, una batalla entre dos amigos estaba pendiente, pero ahora son equipo.

-[¡ahora comienza el combate cerrado entre el equipo A y el equipo D!] – se escuchó la voz de All Might por los megáfonos llamando la atención de ambos para mirar hacia el edificio.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Mientras que en la sala de pantallas, All Might junto con los demás veían todo en el edificio.

-bueno deben mentalizarse en lo que son –decía All Might mientras en la pantalla miraban a Iida y Momo. Pero sus pensamientos – (Joven Midoriya, aquí no eres más que un estudiante. Tendré que juzgarte sin jugar a favoritismo) –

De regreso a la prueba.

BOOM

Una de las paredes exploto, y del resultado había un gran hueco por el cual entraron Izuku y Bakugo.

-bueno….podemos decir adiós al factor sorpresa –dijo Izuku con una gota en la nuca.

-meh quiero hacerles frente no ocultarme –dijo Bakugo con desdén.

-tendremos que tener cuidado –decía Izuku mientras comenzaban a caminar por los pasillos –hay muchos puntos ciegos –

Caminaron por los pasillos con cuidado para no ser atrapados, obviamente sabían de su presencia por la explosión de Bakugo, pero aun no sabían en qué lugar estaban y tenían eso como ayuda, aunque Bakugo quería hacer explotar las paredes.

 _Aun no puedo controlar el One For All… y no puedo usarlo contra alguien, podría matarlo o lastimarlo severamente. Eso me limita a solo el Fire Soul y mi propia fuerza. En cuanto a Kacchan él puede hacerlo bien con sus explosiones, siempre y cuando no use "eso"_

Cuando llegaron a un pasillo más, se llevaron la sorpresa de que este era un callejón sin salida.

-(pero el mapa no mostraba callejones sin salida en el edificio) –eran los pensamientos de Izuku al ver dicha pared al frente obstruyendo su camino, pero en eso recordó algo – (Demonios) –

 **(DBZ Goku Super Saiyan Theme)**

-¡MUEVETE DEKU! –grito Bakugo mientras atrapaba algo lo cual parecía ser un bastón que estaba por atacarlos.

Izuku vio en dirección de dónde provino dicho bastón para encontrarse con Momo a un par de metros sobre ellos con el bastón en manos.

-(Momo-chan) –pensó al verla, sabía que tendría que enfrentarla en esta prueba, pero nunca espero que fuera ahora mismo.

-lo siento héroes –dijo Momo mientras aterrizaba a un par de metros de ellos y creaba un nuevo bastón para darle giros –pero su camino termina aquí –y termino de darle vueltas y hacer una pose de combate.

En la sala de pantallas.

-¿un ataque sorpresa desde el inicio? ¡Eso es trampa! –dijo uno de los estudiantes el cual era Kirishima.

-el ataque sorpresa es una estrategia también –aclaro All Might –están en medio de una batalla real ahora –

-esa fue una muy buena atrapada de Bakugō –dijo Mina Ashido con una sonrisa.

De regreso a la prueba.

Momo giro el bastón para luego lanzarse al ataque en contra de ambos héroes.

KTING

Pero Izuku logro moverse antes y uso su escudo para cubrir el ataque.

Por un par de segundos ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos, en esta pelea no había emociones de por medio, solo era una simulación, Izuku era el héroe mientras que Momo la villana y tenían que seguir el papel hasta el final.

-GRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… –rugió Izuku al momento en que las llamas llenaran su brazo derecho para luego lanzar un golpe que Momo luego cubrió con el bastón para interceptarlo.

-Deku –dijo Bakugō al ver que el que se movía y peleaba aquí era Izuku.

-Kacchan, tu sigue adelante –dijo Izuku a Bakugō mientras seguía en el forcejeo por el dominio –esto es solo una distracción, aún tenemos que ir por el arma –dijo al ver como Bakugō tenía pensado reclamar.

Bakugō sin más solo mascullo mientras hacía explotar la pared que obstruía su camino –más te vale no perder Deku –dijo mientras miraba a Izuku antes de irse.

-"Deku" no significa más "Inservible" Kacchan…. Ahora significa "¡Puedes Hacerlo!" –Bakugō miro por última vez a Izuku, para luego irse por el agujero hacia donde de seguro estaba Iida.

Mientras que Momo – [¡Yaoyorozu! ¿Cuál es la situación? ] –escucho a Iida a través del intercomunicador que tenía en su oído.

-protege el arma, Bakugō va para allá –informo Momo a su compañero –me enfrentare a Izuku –

De regreso en la sala.

-¿Qué estarán diciendo? –

-Yaoyorozu está hablando con su compañero a través de la radio –respondio All Might a la pregunta de uno de sus estudiantes –te dan el mapa del edificio y esta cinta de captura –dijo mientras mostraba un pequeño rollo de cinta blanca –una vez que envuelvas al enemigo con ella, quiere decir que esta capturado –

-el tiempo límite es de 15 minutos, y los héroes no saben en dónde está el arma nuclear ¿no? –pregunto Uraraka mientras recibía un asentimiento de All Might.

-¡los héroes están en clara desventaja! –dijo esta vez Mina.

-los héroes deben de ser capaces de voltear la situación cuando se lo proponen, ya se los había dicho Aizawa no –y en eso levanto el puño al aire y los demás supieron a que se refería –díganlo –

-¡Plus Ultra! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

De regreso a la prueba.

Momo fue la primera en moverse pues ella fue corriendo hacia Izuku blandiendo el bastón para darle un golpe, pero Izuku se agacho para eludir el golpe. Enseguida Izuku incendio uno de sus puños para intentar darle un golpe, pero Momo logro hacerse a un lado para eludir el golpe ígneo.

Los golpes, esquivos y bloqueos continuaron por un par de segundos, pues este par de chicos no tenía la intensión de dejarse golpear ante el otro y cederle terreno.

Pero a continuación Momo dio un ligero salto y trato de darle una patada a Izuku pero este uso su escudo para defenderse del golpe que iba directo a su cabeza, pero en eso Momo sintió algo en su pierna.

-(¡La Cinta de Captura!) –pensó ella sorprendida al ver a Izuku usar la cinta para atraparle la pierna.

 _Libreta de Notas de Héroes No.10, Página 18, el método de captura de Eraser Head._

Izuku dio un tirón y luego.

PAM

Estrello a Momo contra el suelo.

 _Lo siento Momo-chan._

Izuku vio como Momo lentamente comenzo a levantarse y en eso Izuku comenzo a correr por los pasillos.

-(necesito un lugar con más espacio para pelear) –pensaba mientras corría por los pasillos pero siempre terminaba encontrado un callejón sin salida – (Momo-chan pensó todo con detenimiento en esto) –

Mientras que con Bakugō.

-esto es desesperante –susurraba Bakugō mientras corría por los pasillos y cada vez que se encontraba con una barrera obstruyendo su camino, la hacía explotar y seguía su camino – ¡¿CUÁNDO LLEGARE HACIA DONDE ESTÁ LA MALDITA ARMA DE MIERDA?! –soltó ese grito mientras hacía explotar otra pared.

Y asi siguió su camino destruyendo paredes tratando de llegar al arma.

Y en la sala todos tenían una gota en la nuca ante la actitud de Bakugō.

-(había escuchado del joven Midoriya que Bakugō tiene un gran ego y temperamento explosivo….pero esto es demasiado) –pensó All Might con la gota en la nuca.

-(¡Finalmente lo encontré!) –pensó Bakugō mientras estaba detrás de una pared viendo a Iida custodiar el arma.

-Yaoyorozu-san está entrando en el papel de villana con todo lo que puede, entonces debo ser igual de devoto para ser un villano –escucho a Iida decir mientras pensaba en cómo era esta prueba y en el papel que debería de ejercer –esta es otra prueba para volverme un hombre que no sea una vergüenza para la familia Iida ¡Volverse un Villano!–

Y por debajo del casco, Iida tenía una cara de determinación pura – ¡ser pintado con maldad para ser un Héroe! –

Justo en eso, el aire a su alrededor comenzo a tornarse más frio, y su expresión era más malvada –yo soy…. ¡extremadamente Malvado! –y dijo de manera sobre actuada.

Bakugō solo puso los ojos mientras retenía un grito – (¡ESA ES UNA MIERDA DE ACTUACIÓN!) –pero eso no evito que apretara uno de los pilares con su agarre.

Mientras que en la sala.

-Pfff –Uraraka hiso ese sonido de tratar de contener la risa llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Qué sucede Uraraka? –pregunto uno de sus compañeros a la chica.

-es que…Pfff…Iida-kun…..se lo está…Pffft…tomando muy enserio da mucha risa –se explicó la chica mientras trataba de contener la risa.

De regreso con Bakugō.

-asi que ya estás aquí Bakugō –dijo Iida en su papel al lograr escuchar el sonido del pilar ser ligeramente aplastado – ¡Sabia que vendrías aquí, Yaoyorozu-san me advirtió de que vendrías! ¡Tú Individualidad hace que creas explosiones a través de tus manos! Es por eso de que antes de que llegaras… limpie todo para darme más libertad de movimiento –dijo mientras señalaba todo el cuarto ¡No podrás tocarme ahora! ¡Eres un héroe que fue anulado! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –

 **(Fairy Tail 2014 OST - 44. Main Theme -Battle ver.-)**

BOOM

El pilar en donde estaba Bakugō exploto creando una cortina de humo por la cual el comenzo a caminar dando momento a una entrada dramática.

-crees que cosas como esa me importan….. –decia mientras que de una de sus manos comenzaban a crearse chispas –….. Poco me importa que puedas moverte rápido, porque de igual manera –

BOOM

-¡Te Hare Explotar! –

Y se lanzó en contra de Iida.

Mientras que con Izuku.

-(probablemente ya casi no tengamos tiempo) –pensaba Izuku mientras seguía corriendo por los pasillos – (¡si nos quedamos sin tiempo nuestros oponentes ganaran!) –Seguía pensando justo cuando ya llego a una sala vacía la cual le daba el mejor espacio – (¡Ok, es el momento!) –

-ya dejaste de correr –dijo una voz detrás de él, para encontrarse con Momo.

-Momo-chan –

-corriste hasta una sala vacía en donde pudieras tener más libertad de movimiento para tus ataques de fuego –decia ella mientras caminaba a paso lento hasta estar frente a Izuku en medio de dicha habitación –bastante ingenioso –

Ambos jóvenes solo se miraron.

Las manos de Izuku se llenaron en llamas.

Mientras que las de Momo comenzaron a emitir un brillo de ellas.

Pisos por encima de ellos.

Los tubos en las piernas de Iida soltaron humo.

Mientras que las granadas en los brazos de Bakugō emitieron un brillo rojo.

La pelea entre ambos equipos….

¡COMIENZA!

 **(Fin Ost)**

-(¡si bien quiero hacer explotar a este tipo, debo recordar una cosa!) –Pensaba Bakugō mientras corría hacia Iida – (el arma es lo primero…. Ya en el transcurso lo hago explotar) –pensó mientras iba tras el arma.

-¡No Tan Rápido Héroe! –dijo Iida mientras comenzaba a correr tras Bakugō.

Pero Bakugō dio un salto para quedar por encima de Iida y luego apunto una de sus manos hacia Iida.

-boom –susurro el chico.

BOOM

Libero una ligera explosión de su mano para tratar de darle a Iida y por el impulso fue directo hacia el arma.

-(con esto no estoy satisfecho….. pero tendré el arma) –pensó al ver el arma a pocos centímetros.

ZOOM

Pero cuando estaba por tocarla, esta desapareció en un borrón.

-tu Individualidad no será un problema con mi velocidad –al parecer Iida se había movido rápido no solo para eludir la explosión sino también para quitar el arma a tiempo antes de que Bakugō la tomara – ¡Te mantendré en distancia hasta que el tiempo acabe! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –

Bakugō solo aterrizo de cuclillas en el suelo para luego ver a Iida.

-ese maldito de Deku se esfuerza…. –y en eso apunto su brazo hacia unos metros a la derecha de Iida y de una de las palancas de las granadas apareció un seguro –…yo también lo hare… ¡no dejare que él se vuelva mejor que yo! –

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –pregunto Iida al ver lo que hacía Bakugō.

-mi Individualidad se llama explosión, esto permite que en mis palmas se pueda producir Nitroglicerina en el sudor para hacer las explosiones – y llevo sus dedos al seguro –y si las especificaciones del traje son las que indique, estos brazaletes pueden acumularlo y… –

En la sala.

-(no me digan que…..) –Peno sorprendido All Might al ver que lo que haría Bakugō – ¡Joven Bakugō, Alto! ¡¿Tratas de Matarlo?!–All Might uso la radio para hablar con el chico.

-[descuide, no le estoy apuntando a él] –respondio Bakugō y mientras veían en la pantalla como el chico retiro el seguro y justo en eso.

KA BOOM

Del brazalete, salio liberada una gran explosión la cual pareció ir directo hacia Iida, pero esta había ido a unos metros más de distancia de él, pero dicha explosión no le permitía moverse a la derecha.

-¿pero qué? –dijo Iida al ver que la explosión no le había dado.

-¡AHORA SI TE TENGO! –y en eso, cuando se giró a la izquierda se encontró con Bakugō a un par de metros sobre el.

-(¡libero la explosión tan solo para distraerme y no dejarme el camino libre!) –pensó sorprendido Iida al ver la estrategia de Bakugō.

-¡ESTO ACABA AHORA! –grito mientras estaba por tocar el arma, pero.

ZOOM

Nuevamente Iida había usado su velocidad para escapar.

-(mierda, olvide que aún puede correr por los demás lados) –maldijo Bakugō en su mente.

-[Joven Bakugō, si usa ese movimiento nuevamente, detendré la prueba y tu equipo perderá] –se escuchó la voz de All Might en el edificio – [atacar de esa manera en gran escala invita a destruir el arma y posiblemente esta explote provocando lo que quieren evitar y destruir todo, sino también a quienes están dentro, incluyendo a tu compañero] –

-bien… ¡usare los puños! –

Mientras con Izuku.

Ahora mismo él estaba enfrascado en un combate Mano a bastón contra Momo.

Durante todo ese tiempo ambos habían seguido en su combate, incluso cuando sintieron la gran explosión de Bakugō continuaron sin que nada los detuviera.

KTING

Ahora mismo, nuevamente Izuku había usado su escudo para detener el ataque de Momo.

En eso, ambos tomaron distancia, y en ese momento, Momo soltó el bastón al ver que sería inútil.

En su lugar, creo unos guantes de metal lo suficientemente fuertes para poder usarlos con libertad y resistentes al calor para no quemarla.

En eso, ambos se lanzaron contra el otro y.

POW

Ambos puños chocaron entre sí por unos momentos, pero luego Momo dio un giro para quedar por detrás de Izuku y darle una patada en la espalda.

Izuku mascullo del dolor de la patada, pero logro recuperarse justo al momento en que se agachara y usara sus manos para sostenerse en el suelo y en eso uno de sus pies se incendió.

- ** _Patada Guillotina_** –grito tratando de darle la patada a Momo en el cabeza, pero esta logro usar uno de sus brazos enguantados para cubrirse el golpe, pero en eso Izuku se puso de pie para luego incendiar su puños y darle un golpe en la mejilla pero no con tanta fuerza para lastimarla gravemente.

- ** _Ráfaga de Meteoros_** –e incendiando ambos puños comenzo a darle varios golpes a Momo pero la chica de cabello negro logro invocar un escudo para cubrirse todos y cada uno de los golpes.

Una vez que los golpes cesaron Momo tomo la oportunidad y creo un largo látigo – ¡Toma esto! –y atando el látigo al torso de Izuku uso toda la fuerza posible para lanzarlo y azotarlo contra una de las paredes.

Y después regresándole el golpe de hace rato, lo azoto contra el suelo.

 _Cada vez que pienso en algo, ella puede contrarrestarlo….si esto sigue asi… todo será en vano… tengo que pensar en algo._

En la sala, todos estaban expectantes ante lo que veían, ambos equipos en verdad estaban dándolo todo en esta prueba.

Bakugō tratando de acorralar a Iida, pero este encontraba un modo de escaparse.

Mientras que Izuku y Momo aun enfrascados en una pelea en donde ambos podían predecir algún movimiento del otro para detenerlo o contraatacar.

-siempre pensé que Midoriya era increíble, pero… –eran las palabras de Kaminari al ver la pelea –…esto está más allá –

-y Bakugō no se queda atrás….. A pesar de su temperamento muestra que es capaz de idear cosas –dijo otro estudiante.

En eso, vieron a Izuku ponerse de pie y comenzo a correr hacia el final de la habitación.

-¿está huyendo? –pregunto Mina.

-no lo creo –dijo Uraraka no creyendo que eso fuera el plan de Izuku –él siempre tiene algo bajo la manga –

Y en eso, vieron que el comenzo a incendiar su puño derecho a gran manera.

En la prueba, Momo solo comenzo a ver como Izuku comenzo a incendiar su brazo derecho con una intensidad que producía un calor en la habitación.

-no sé lo que estas planeando –dijo Momo mientras se preparaba para el posible ataque –pero no servirá –

Izuku en respuesta solo dio una sonrisa –ya lo veremos Momo-chan –dijo este mientras llevaba una de sus manos al intercomunicador –Kacchan me escuchas –hablo en voz baja para que no lo escuchara.

-[¿qué quieres Deku?…. ¿No vez que estoy ocupado?] –escucho la voz de su compañero del otro lado mientras escuchaba alguna que otra explosión.

-técnicamente no puedo verte, pero necesito que te mantengas en el borde de la habitación en donde estas –

-[¿para qué?] –

-solo hazlo, luego comprenderás –le respondio mientras cortaba la comunicación entre ellos y miraba nuevamente a Momo y en eso se lanzó contra ella.

Mientras que arriba, Bakugō se había detenido de pronto para sorpresa de Iida, para luego verlo ponerse en el borde de la habitación frente él y el arma.

-más te vale que lo que tengas pensado funcione Deku –mascullo el chico de explosiones.

De regreso a la pelea entre Momo e Izuku, el peli verde justo ahora se había lanzado en contra de ella.

Las llamas estaban ardiendo en el brazo derecho de Izuku, pero el hiso una táctica arriesgada, uso el poder del One For All en su brazo derecho igualmente.

-sea lo que sea que planees –dijo Momo mientras creaba dos grandes placas de metal en ambos brazos y las unía para formar un escudo gigante – ¡No va a funcionar! –

-¡¿QUIERES APOSTAR?! –

 **(Yasuharu Takanashi: Fairy Tail Main Theme)**

 _Ha este paso, la pelea no terminara en ningún momento._

Cuando Izuku estuvo en medio de la sala, preparo su puño lleno tanto en llamas como en el One For All para el próximo ataque y Momo se preparó para recibirlo.

 _Pero derrotarlos no es el objetivo….._

Y se detuvo de pronto para sorpresa tanto de Momo como de los demás en la sala de observación.

 _El objetivo….._

- ** _¡SMASH….!_** –

 _¡Está arriba!_

Y dio un puñetazo al aire.

En eso, la fuerza del golpe hiso que el fuego en su brazo derecho saliera disparado con gran poder hacia arriba en el techo, el suelo por debajo de Izuku se agrieto y el fuego destruyo el techo para comenzar a hacer su camino hacia arriba.

Mientras que en donde estaban Bakugō e Iida.

El suelo en medio de ellos se destruyó justo al momento en que un gran pilar de fuego separara a ambos.

-¡¿Qué Demonios?! –exclamo sorprendido Iida ante eso.

Bakugō al descubrir el plan de Izuku y al ver algunos de los escombros en llamas flotando hiso lo siguiente.

-¡Toma Esto Nerd! –Y apunto una de sus manos hacia donde estaba el pilar de fuego que lentamente comenzaba a extinguirse – ** _Explosión de Cometas Asesinos_** –

Y libero una explosión de su mano, la cual hiso que la onda expansiva lanzara los escombros en llamas salieran disparados hacia Iida.

-¡¿Llamas a Eso Explosión?! –dijo Iida mientras se cubría del ataque.

BOOM

Ese sonido le llamo la atención para llevarse una sorpresa.

Una vez que el fuego estaba casi extinto, Bakugō dio un salto impulsándose con una explosión hacia el arma para luego aterrizar a un lado de esta y tocarla rápidamente.

-¡Arma de Mierda Recuperada! –exclamo al tocar el arma.

-¡NO!... ¡EL ARMA! –

Mientras que pisos abajo, en donde todo se originó, Momo solo observaba sorprendida el gran agujero en donde se había creado el pilar de fuego mientras escuchaba el grito de Iida dando a entender que ellos ahora tenían el arma.

-(el ataque no iba dirigido hacia mi….. él sabía que de seguir peleando esto no habría llevado a algo…. De algún modo supo que Bakugō e Iida estaban sobre nosotros y creo el pilar de fuego para seguramente ayudarlo a tomar el arma) –eran sus pensamientos mientras veía al chico frente a ella.

Izuku estaba tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, podía sentir el dolor de usar el One For All en su brazo derecho, su traje y armadura apenas estaban intactas.

-Izuku –susurro Momo mientras lo veía lentamente caer de rodillas al suelo –eres increíbles –susurro al final.

Mientras que en la sala, todos vieron que el tiempo de la prueba había terminado.

El equipo de Héroes Había Ganado.

-¡el equipo de Héroes…GANA! –y All Might lo dio a entender.

Izuku solo de rodillas comenzo a dar ligeros jadeos mientras se tomaba el brazo derecho, luego de escuchar el anuncio lentamente comenzo a levantar la mirada para ver hacia arriba donde estaba Momo la cual aún se encontraba impresionada.

Izuku solo le dio una sonrisa.

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **(Fire Hero of Peace: Ending –Hitori Janai)**

La cámara enfoca a la Academia U.A. en una mañana completamente pacífica y hermosa como siempre y con el sol soleado dando lugar a un buen día.

 ** _Jibun kate ni omoi konde_**

 ** _Urame ni deru koto yoku aru kedo_**

 ** _Ikite yukitai kyo yori ashita e_**

Ahora aparece Izuku el cual caminaba lejos de la academia tranquilamente mientras que atrás de él aparecieron imágenes de su vida, desde que era un niño su sueño de ser un héroe y luego cuando se dijo que probablemente no tendría individualidad rompiendo su sueño por el momento y el cómo fue acosado en la escuela.

 ** _Hito no naka de nani wo modo me oikaketan darou_**

 ** _Kotoba dake jya wakari aezu kizutsukete namida shita_**

 ** _Mogakeba mo gaku hodo kodoku wo samayotteta..._**

Ahora las imágenes cambian a su vida de adolescente, los insultos de Bakugo, cuando fue atrapado por el villano de Barro, su encuentro con All Might, como salvo a Bakugo del villano de Barro usando su despertada Individualidad y cuando All Might le dijo "Tu Puedes Convertirte en héroe"

 ** _Hitori jya nai kimi ga yume ni kawatte yuku_**

 ** _Mukai kaze mo haraba takeru waratteite okure_**

Ahora cambia en su entrenamiento para poder ser el recipiente para el One For All, como nunca se dio por vencido, como siguió adelante, como logro terminar su entrenamiento mientras rugía parado sobre la pila de basura, su posterior entrenamiento con su Individualidad y por ultimo su encuentro con Momo y posteriormente con Uraraka.

 ** _Hitotsu ni narou_**

 ** _Futari koko made kita koto ga_**

Ahora cambia a la prueba práctica de Admisión a U.A. mientras destruía algunos Villanos, para luego aparecer el Cero Puntos y Uraraka estaba atrapada en uno de los escombros, para luego lanzarse contra este y derrotarlo, para luego en su casa recibiera la carta de U.A. aceptándolo en la academia.

 ** _Boku no yuki no_**

 ** _Akashi dakara_**

 ** _Kawari tsuzuketeru kono sekai de_**

Finalmente todo termina, Izuku se da la vuelta para ver como detrás de él, en la academia estaban todos sus compañeros de la Clase 1-A, junto con los senseis, All Might, su madre, sus amigos, saludándolo y sonriéndole

Después la cámara cambia el curso para mirar el cielo con el sol brillante y en este aparece la imagen tanto de Izuku y sus amigos como héroes.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **(Dragon Ball Kai OST1 - 33 - Next Episode Preview)**

-¡A Ustedes les Falta mucho que Mejorar! ¡Este es solo el comienzo!–se escuchó la voz de All Might mientras se muestra a los demás equipos hacer la prueba.

-pero ahora iremos por algo más tranquilo y sencillo –se escuchó a Aizawa mientras la imagen cambiaba a la sala de clases y en la pizarra estaba escrito "Presidente de la Clase"

-¡¿Quién diablos voto por Deku?! –se escuchó el grito de Bakugō mientras se mostraba a Izuku al lado de Momo parados frente al grupo, y el peli verde estaba nervioso.

-¡¿se Han metido a la academia?! –Izuku grita mientras que todos en la cafetería entraban en pánico y era separado de sus amigos.

-¡A Darlo todo! –se muestra a Izuku elevarse en el aire con el fuego sobre los estudiantes.

-el Próximo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace será: **La Prueba Continua, Elecciones e Infiltración a U.A** –

-¡PLUS ULTRA! –

 **(Fin Ost)**


	6. La Prueba Continua, Elecciones e Infiltr

Fire Hero of Peace.

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace, pero como bien saben, primero reviews luego capitulo:**

 **luiscuevas.1710: me alegra que te guste, pero tengo que aclarar que Izuku solo tiene la Individualidad de All Might, la otra es una versión alterada del padre de Izuku, y es porque habrán más cosas distintas en el futuro. Y aquí está el capítulo.**

 **: gracias.**

 **Rosmar34: me alegra que te gustara, aquí está el capítulo, y seré honesto me inspire en ellos con el traje de Izuku…y un poco con los Power Rangers.**

 **Evolvelove: Gracias, Muchas Gracias.**

 **Yo: Plus Ultra.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.6 La Prueba Continua, Elecciones e Infiltración a U.A

-¿Qué demonios? –

-los perdedores están prácticamente sanos, pero Midoriya está en el suelo –decia mientras veían a Momo e Iida de pie completamente bien, Bakugō estaba en el mismo estado pero con una que otra raspadura por su pelea contra Iida, pero Izuku parecía ser el que peor le fue al verlo sostenerse el brazo.

-aunque es un entrenamiento –dijo Tsuyu.

Tiempo más tarde.

-bueno aunque dije eso –comenzo a hablar All Might mientras miraba a todos y detrás de él había una pantalla en la cual decia el resultado de la prueba, la victoria del equipo A y la derrota del equipo D – ¡los Jugadores destacados fueron el joven Iida y La Joven Yaoyorozu! –

Justo ahora todos, incluyendo a Izuku que no tenía puesto ni el casco ni la máscara dejando libre su rostro, Bakugō, Momo e Iida estaban en la sala para ver el resultado de la prueba, pero Izuku tenía su brazo derecho fuera del traje y vendado por completo.

Y dichas palabras llamaron la atención de todos.

-¿no es ninguno de los ganadores, Bakugō-chan o Midoriya-chan? –pregunto Tsuyu confundida ante eso.

-mmmm, bueno –comenzo All Might – ¿Por qué será eso? ¿Alguien lo sabe? –

-sí, All Might-sensei –hablo uno de ellos, un chico de pelo lacio y corto, dividido equitativamente entre el blanco en el lado derecho y el rojo en el izquierdo. Él tiene una cicatriz de quemadura sobre su ojo izquierdo. Posee heterocroma que hace que su ojo izquierdo sea azul claro y que su ojo derecho sea gris.

Viste una camisa blanca sencilla con pantalones blancos, botas blancas acolchadas por la parte superior con suelas grises divididas en el centro por una línea del mismo color, y un chaleco de combate dorado. También tiene hielo cubriendo su torso izquierdo y brazo, y ocasionalmente, el lado izquierdo de su cabeza.

-fue debido a que Iida-san y Yaoyorozu-san se adaptaron mejor al contexto, es cierto que Midoriya igualmente lo hiso, pero su último movimiento pudo haber provocado lo que casi hiso Bakugō al inicio, destruir el arma y provocar una catástrofe –explico el joven de cabello mixto de modo tranquilo haciendo que Izuku bajara un poco la cabeza y llevara su mano izquierda a su brazo derecho –ambos se prepararon y vieron como contrarrestar las habilidades de su oponente, el equipo de héroes gano debido a que tenían ventaja de ser un entrenamiento –

Y tras decir eso, la expresión de Iida se ilumino al saber que lo hiso bien, y si bien Momo igualmente se alegraba de eso, miro a Izuku un poco, sabía que eso seguramente le afectaría, y los demás solo vieron al chico mientras que All Might tenía una gota en la nuca.

-(claramente dijo todo) –pensó All Might –eso fue correcto –dijo ya sin tener idea de que más decir.

 **(Fairy Tail Unreleased Soundtrack - Just the Usual Fairy Tail Ruckus)**

 _Después de eso, la prueba continuo….. Pero en otro edificio pues el que usamos quedo hecho un desastre… Gracias a mí y Kacchan._

El siguiente equipo fue entre el equipo B conformado por Todoroki Shoto y Shōji Mezō, un chico de 6 brazos el cual podía hacer que de estos aparecieran ojos, oídos o bocas, ellos serían el equipo de Héroes.

Mientras que el de villanos, sería el equipo I, Hagakure Tōru la chica Invisible y Ojiro Mashirao el chico Karateka que tiene una especia de Cola.

 **(N.A: no se ustedes, pero para mí fue una ligera referencia a Dragon Ball)**

El plan de Equipo I, fue que Hagakure usara su Invisibilidad para atraparlos por sorpresa, pero Shōji logro detectar dicha trampa y Todoroki uso su Individualidad para congelar todo el edificio junto con el equipo I, y así recuperar fácilmente el arma y después calentar todo para derretir el hielo.

 _Shōji Mezō, Individualidad "Multi-Brazos" puede crear réplicas de su cuerpo usando sus tentáculos._

 _Todoroki Shoto, Individualidad "Mitad-Frio Mitad-Caliente" congela con la derecha y calienta con la izquierda, Rango de su temperatura…Desconocido fue uno de los que entro al curso por reconocimiento._

 _Ojiro Mashirao Individualidad "Tail" la cola de Ojiro le permite tener una ventaja en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, le da gran agilidad en lugares donde puede colgarse con ella._

 _Hagakure Tōru Individualidad "Invisibilidad"…bueno no se tiene que explicar mucho, cierto_

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos al ver dicha actuación y cuan fácil fue el que los héroes ganaran.

El siguiente enfrentamiento, equipo J, Sero Hanta y Kirishima Eijirō son los villanos y el equipo H, Fumikage Tokoyami y Asui Tsuyu los héroes.

Sero creo varias cintas alrededor del arma para protegerla mientras que Kirishima se ponía al frente para protegerla mientras que sus manos se volvían muy peligrosas al parecer un tipo de roca filosa.

Pero Fumikage creo manos de sombra una vez que estuvo en estas y Tsuyu se adhirió a las paredes para atrapar el arma sobre el techo sin que la notaran.

Los siguientes fueron el equipo C, Uraraka y Mineta, los villanos contra el Equipo G, Kaminari Denki y Jirou Kyouka los héroes.

Kyouka uso sus auriculares para escuchar en las paredes y dirigirlos hacia el arma mientras Kaminari preparaba un poco de electricidad, pero Uraraka los espero con varias cosas levitando para dejarlas caer sobre ellos y con algunas de las esferas pegajosas de Mineta para dejarlos atrapados el tiempo suficiente para ganar.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Y así siguió el resto de la prueba, cada equipo usando sus habilidades para dar lo mejor de ellos mismos en esto, y una vez todo esto había terminado, todos los estudiantes junto con All Might se encontraban fuera de la ciudad falsa para dar su veredicto de la prueba.

-¡Buen Trabajo Todos! A excepción del Joven Midoriya –y todos miraron a Izuku con su brazo vendado el cual se rasco la nuca por ser el centro de atención justo ahora –no hay ningún herido ¡se lo tomaron enserio! ¡Todos hicieron un buen trabajo en el entrenamiento! –los felicito a todos.

-tener una clase apropiada después de la de Aizawa-sensei…–dijo Tsuyu mientras levantaba la mano para hablar –…es un poco anticlimático… –decía mientras recordaba la clase de su profesor titular y todos asintieron.

-¡somos libres de hacer clases apropiadas también! Bueno, debo informar de los resultados, cámbiense y vuelvan…. –y en eso fijo su camino hacia la academia para luego – ¡A LA CLASE! –y salir corriendo a súper velocidad dejando a sus alumnos detrás.

-¡All Might es increíble! –dijo Kaminari emocionado.

-¿Por qué esta tan apresurado? –pregunto Ojiro confundido.

La razón, fue porque él estaba por perder su forma heroica para volver a su verdadera forma y tenía que irse lo más antes posible, eso pensó Izuku al verlo correr tan apresurado y saber que pasaron mucho tiempo en la prueba.

Después de eso, unas horas después todos se retiraron para ir hacia sus hogares, no sin antes tanto Izuku como Bakugō recibieran halagos por su actuación en la simulación, Bakugō solo atino a dar una sonrisa un tanto arrogante, mientras que la de Izuku fue más de Vergüenza por recibir tanta atención en ese momento.

Pero claro en el transcurso como siempre fueron en grupo, Izuku, Momo, Uraraka, Iida y sorpresivamente se les unió Bakugō en poco tiempo, más que nada porque quería hablar de algo con Izuku.

"tal y como lo dijiste Deku, hasta que el momento llegue…. Yo tampoco pienso perder ante nadie hasta nuestra pelea, demostrare que me volveré en el héroe Número 1"

Esas fueron sus palabras.

E Izuku pensó que tal vez, no solo lograría su objetivo de ser un héroe, sino también, de que tal vez…

….recuperaría a su mejor amigo.

Pero en otro lado, esa misma noche, en un lugar de la ciudad, en una habitación un poco iluminada había un par de personas las cuales leían el periódico.

-¿viste eso? –dijo uno de ellos, el cual puso el periódico de hoy en la mesa y en él decía lo siguiente.

"¡All Might se convierte en un profesor de la U.A!"

-dice que es un profesor –y en eso uno de ellos miro a uno de sus acompañantes.

Un tipo de pálido y delgado de cabello celeste claro y desordenado a poco menos de la altura de los hombros.

Tiene puesto un traje de cuerpo completo de color negro con 14 manos desencarnadas unidas a sus brazos, pecho, cuello, cabeza y cara.

-dime ¿Qué crees que pasara….si el Símbolo de Paz…..es asesinado por Villanos? –pregunto el tipo de las manos mientras que su único ojo expuesto tenía una mirada llena de locura en él.

 _Dentro de unos días, todos sabríamos de los villanos a los que nos habló All Might._

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Opening –The Hero)**

Todo está oscuro, pero justo en ese aparece la imagen de un puño.

Dicho puño lentamente comienza a volverse rojizo hasta el punto en que se prende en llamas.

En eso se muestra a Izuku de espaldas con su traje de héroe sin la máscara y casco, para luego darse la vuelta dando cara al frente y luego incendiar su puño derecho y dar un golpe a la cámara.

 ** _One Punch_**

Y en eso aparece el título del fic mientras atrás del, se ve la parte frontal de la academia:

Fire Hero of Peace.

 ** _Three! Two! One! Kill shot!_**

Aparecen Uraraka, Momo, Bakugo y por ultimo Izuku.

 ** _Sanjou! Hisshou! Shijou saikyou!_**

 ** _Nan da tten da? Furasutoreeshon ore wa tomaranai_**

A la cámara aparece una imagen dividida de Izuku y Bakugo viéndose frente a frente de niños, para luego esta cambia a ambos ahora actualmente dándose la espalda, para luego cada uno darse la vuelta con sus trajes de héroes y lanzar un golpe cada uno.

 ** _One punch! Ganhou! Rensen renshou!_**

 ** _Ore WA katsu! Tsune Ni katsu! Asshou!_**

Ahora enfocamos a Uraraka tocar una gran roca para que luego esta levite y luego dejarlas caer luego a Momo creando un báculo de metal para luego darle vueltas y golpear a algunos villanos.

Enseguida aparecen Izuku y Bakugo ambos lanzándose al ataque contra algunos villanos, mientras Bakugo creaba explosiones, Izuku enviaba una llamarada de fuego.

 ** _Power! Get power! Girigiri genkai made._**

Aparece la imagen de All Might peleando contra Nomu y después preparar un puñetazo y lanzarlo provocando una gran onda expansiva.

 ** _Hero ore o tataeru koe ya kassai nante hoshiku wa nai sa_**

Izuku da un fuerte salto impulsándose con el fuego, después enfoca el poder del One For All en su brazo derecho mientras este se prende en llamas para después darle el golpe al Cero Puntos atravesándolo.

 ** _Hero dakara hitoshirezu aku to tatakau_**

 ** _(Nobody knows who he is.)_**

La imagen ahora cambia a la liga de Villanos atacando el USJ, para que en eso se desate una pelea entre ellos con los Alumnos de 1-A.

Luego se ve a Izuku correr.

 ** _Sora ooi oshiyoseru teki ore wa se o muki wa shinai_**

Ahora se muestra a Izuku con su cuerpo envuelto en llamas y con uno de sus brazos con el One For All y con una mirada fiera hacia su oponente.

 ** _Hero naraba yuruginaki kakugo shita tame_**

Ahora se muestra a su oponente, Bakugo preparando una gran explosión en su mano izquierda.

 ** _Takakau HERO!_**

Ahora ambos se lanzan en contra del otro.

 ** _Kodoku na HERO!_**

-Deku… –grita Bakugo.

-Kacchan…. –grita Izuku.

Luego todo se vuelve un resplandor para por ultimo mostrar la parte frontal de la academia con todos los estudiantes de la clase 1-A con Izuku en medio de todos.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

Bueno a la mañana siguiente.

 **(Naruto OST 1 - Naruto Daily Life)**

Izuku estaba tieso frente a la academia, la razón, él se había levantado tarde debido a que su alarma no había sonado y con la prisa no había desayunado nada, pero eso era un buen sacrificio con tal de poder llegar a tiempo a la academia y no ser regañado por Aizawa-sensei.

Pero parece que sus planes se fueron al demonio pues en cuanto llego fue abordado por una gran cantidad de reporteros que estaban justo a fuera de la academia.

-dinos….. ¿Cómo son las clases de All Might? –pregunto una reportera mientras le acercaba un micrófono a Izuku para que respondiera a la pregunta.

Al parecer la noticia de que All Might daba clases llego y todos fueron a investigar.

Izuku presa del pánico comenzó a mover los brazos y tratar de irse mientras decía – ¡disculpen pero tengo que ir a clases urgentemente! –

Pero al parecer cuando logro salirse noto que él no era el único.

-¡¿Nos podrías decir como es el Símbolo de Paz como Profesor?! –

Uraraka fue una de las entrevistadas.

-¿c….cómo es? –Pregunto un tanto sorprendida y parecía un poco avergonzada al inicio–um…. ¡Es muy musculoso! –

-¡¿Qué les ha enseñado hasta ahora All Might!? –

-nuestra última clase con él fue entrenamiento de Batalla, en donde todos experimentaríamos las peleas entre héroes contra villanos en lugares cerrados –respondió Momo mientras comenzaba a explicar cómo fue la mecánica de dicha clase en ese día.

-¡¿Qué opinas de All Might como profesor?! –

-el me hizo reconocer de nuevo, que la Institución a la que asisto es la mejor de las mejores –fue la firme respuesta de Iida hacia los reporteros –por supuesto, ya sabemos sobre su dignidad y carácter, pero nosotros, los estudiantes, somos capaces de ver su lado jocoso constantemente. Es una oportunidad única de aprenderá ser Héroe directamente de uno –

-¡Discúlpenme! ¿Puedes hablar de All Might?... Oh, tu ere el que fue capturado por el villano de Barro –

-¡YA BASTA! –fue la respuesta de Bakugo al estar cansado de la constante intromisión de los reporteros.

Claro después de eso, ellos lograron llegar al interior de la academia para ir directo a su clase.

 _Las noticias de que All Might se había vuelto Profesor en la academia sorprendió a la nación… y los medios se acercaron a la academia ocasionando una conmoción por días. Todos saben eso._

Parado frente a la academia, por detrás de los reporteros había un sujeto muy parecido al que habíamos visto anteriormente, el cual miraba la academia muy fijamente.

 _Si…..todos._

Mientras que en la clase 1-A.

-buen trabajo ayer en el entrenamiento de combate. –Dijo Aizawa a todos los chicos mientras miraba unos papeles en su escritorio –Vi el video y los resultados. Bakugo –dijo llamando al rubio explosivo –eres talentoso. Pero debes mejorar en tu temperamento –

-lo sé –

-y Midoriya…. –esta vez Izuku se puso rígido esperando el veredicto –nuevamente te lesionas el brazo derecho. No puedes decir que no hay nada que puedas hacer por no controlar bien tu Individualidad… debes controlarla, recuerda –

-Aye sir –

-bueno regresando con las actividades de la clase, perdón por comunicárselos el día de hoy pero…. –eso dejo en suspenso a los demás que pensaron que de seguro seria otra prueba de su sensei –…..deberán elegir al presidente de la clase –

-(es una Actividad Normal de la escuela) –pensaron todos aliviados.

Pero fue justo en ese momento que se armó el desorden.

-¡yo quiero ser el presidente de la clase, elíjanme! –fue lo que dijo Kirishima.

-¡yo también! –dijeron Kaminari y Kyouka.

-es un trabajo hecho para…. –trato de decir Aoyama, pero fue interrumpido por Mina.

-¡yo seré la líder! –

Y así, todos comenzaron a dar propuestas locas, la de Mineta fue que las faldas de las chicas fueran unos 30 Cm más cortas.

 _En una clase normal, se trata de tomar decisiones en áreas cotidianas, lo cual es algo que no pasara._

-¡Déjamelo a mí! –exclamo Bakugo alzando su mano al aire y haciendo ligeras explosiones.

 _Pero aquí en el curso de héroes, es un rol que permite poner en práctica como ser un héroe liderando a un grupo._

 **(Fin Ost)**

-¡silencio por favor! –Grito Iida haciendo que todos pararan llamando su atención para luego continuar – ¡el trabajo de un líder es una gran Responsabilidad! ¡No es Un Trabajo para cualquiera que quiera hacerlo! ¡Es una llamada que requiere la confianza de todos lo que lo rodean! Si buscamos usar la democracia para elegir a un verdadero líder….. ¡Deberemos hacer elecciones para decidirnos por uno! –

-¿Por qué sugieres eso? –

-no nos conocemos por mucho tiempo, ¿Cómo podemos confiar en alguien? –dijo Tsuyu.

-si ese es el caso, y cada quien se votara por sí mismo…... –dijo Kirishima apoyando el punto.

-es por eso que el que reciba múltiples votos…. Puede ser considerado una persona capaz –dijo Iida muy firme con su opinión – ¿Qué piensa Sensei? –pregunto a su profesor, pero cuando lo vio, este estaba en el saco de dormir en el suelo.

-no me importa siempre y cuando ustedes decidan antes de que termine la clase –

Minutos más tarde, los votos fueron dados, contados y los resultados fueron expuestos.

Y estos digamos que sorprendieron a muchos.

-¡tengo 4 Votos! –exclamo sorprendido Izuku, pues el marcador quedo así.

Muchos tuvieron un solo voto, pero fueron Izuku el que tenía 4 mientras que Momo 2.

El Presidente era Izuku.

-¡¿Quién diablos voto por Deku?! –pregunto Bakugo mientras se levantaba de su asiento al sentir que Izuku lo había superado en esto.

-bueno es mejor que votar por ti –dijo Sero.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?! –

Mientras que atrás de él, Uraraka silbaba inocentemente sin que nadie la notara, mientras que Momo ella solo estaba con la mira en su cuaderno mientras que aparentaba escribir, aunque en verdad no lo hacía y tenía una sonrisa. Y esto dio a entender que ellas fueron dos, de las que votaron por él.

Mientras que Iida, él estaba tieso, por solo haber recibido un voto, aunque lo agradecía de quien se lo dio.

Después de eso, tanto Izuku como Momo ahora estaban de pie frente a los demás, pero Izuku estaba que tiembla de los nervios. Mientras que Momo estaba feliz de quedar junto con Izuku, pero no lo mostraba al exterior, pero en el interior, bueno a cada quien lo dejo imaginarse.

-entonces el Presidente de la Clase es Midoriya, y su compañera Yaoyorozu –dijo Aizawa.

-no parece estar mal –opino Tsuyu.

-¡después de todo, Midoriya puede ser muy apasionado! –dijo Kaminari.

-¡y Yaoyorozu mostro ser muy genial en el entrenamiento de combate! –dijo esta vez Kirishima mientras recordaba la pelea entre esos dos.

Tiempo más tarde, en la cafetería.

-¡Hay mucha gente hoy también! –dijo Uraraka al ver la cantidad de gente en el lugar.

-eso es porque estamos todos, el curso de héroes, curso de Apoyo, y el de Organización en el mismo lugar –dijo Iida explicando el porqué de que el lugar este casi lleno.

-hay muchos extras –dijo Bakugo mientras comía su almuerzo sin importarle mucho lo que pasara aquí.

Mientras que Izuku dejo de comer su ramen para soltar un suspiro llamando la atención de todos –aun si fui elegido como Presidente de la Clase, no sé si estoy calificado para ello –

-lo estás –dijo Momo sin pensarlo dos veces.

-lo harás bien –le apoyo Iida.

-de seguro –el turno de Uraraka mientras comía arroz.

-yo era mejor –dijo Bakugo…..ya saben cómo es.

En eso, Momo comenzó a hablar –tu coraje y juicio en momentos críticos….te hacen un ejemplo a seguir, fue por eso que vote por ti –

-¿fuiste tú, Momo-chan? –pregunto sorprendido Izuku.

-al igual que yo –dijo esta vez Iida.

-pero ¿no querías ser el Presidente Iida-kun? –pregunto Uraraka extrañada por esto.

-es cierto, usas lentes Nerd –dijo esta vez Bakugo.

 _Como siempre Kacchan dice lo que piensa._

Iida dejo de tomar su jugo para responder –querer serlo y ser apto son cosas diferentes, solo me guie por mi dogma –

-esa es una palabra de mierda rara –opino Katsuki al escuchar la palabra que dijo Iida.

-oh, eso es…... –trato de decir Iida.

-lo he estado pensando ¿eres hijo de una familia rica Iida-kun? –pregunto Uraraka mientras apretaba los puños y tenía una sonrisa en su cara, como si ella hubiera adivinado algo.

-he cambiado la forma en la que hablo porque no quiero que me llamen así –dijo Iida mientras apartaba la mirada y esto solo llamo aún más la atención de sus compañeros –si, en mi familia han sido héroes por generaciones, soy el segundo hijo –

-¿QUÉ? / WOW / ¿QUE MIERDA? –exclamaron.

-¿conocen al héroe Turbo, Ingenium? –pregunto Iida y recibió una afirmativa de parte de Izuku al momento en que su modo Fan Boy se activara.

-¡es un héroe popular que tiene a 65 personas trabajando en su agencia en Tokio! –Pero en eso algo parecía realizarse en su cabeza y la de sus amigos –no me digas que… -

-¡es mi hermano Mayor! –dijo lleno de orgullo Iida.

-¡No lo puedo creer! –

-¡es Increíble! –

-valla sorpresa –

-¡Maldita sea! –

-es un héroe que valora las reglas y lidera a la gente –explico el como era su hermano para luego agregar –mi meta de ser héroe, es porque quiero ser como mi hermano. –Pero en eso bajo la cabeza –sin embargo, pienso que es demasiado pronto para liderar a otros. –y en eso miro hacia Izuku mientras sonreía –en diferencia mía, Midoriya, tú fuiste capaz de darte cuenta de una parte importante en el examen de ingreso, así que eres capaz de este trabajo. –

-es la primera vez que te veo sonreír Iida-kun –dijo Uraraka sorprendida.

-¿Qué? ¿Es verdad? –Pregunto a Izuku, Momo y Bakugo – ¡yo sonrió! –

 _Ingenium es para Iida-san, lo que All Might es para mí. Pero debería decírselo….._

Izuku comenzó a hablar –acerca del examen de ingreso… –

RIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG

Ese sonido comenzó a escucharse no solo en la cafetería, sino también en toda la academia llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes los cuales se sorprendieron al escuchar tan repentinamente la alarma.

Y justo en eso, se escuchó por los altavoces.

-[hay una brecha de seguridad Nivel 3. Todos los estudiantes abandonen las instalaciones inmediatamente] –

Eso significaba que habían logrado entrar a la academia, infiltrarse más bien. Izuku, Momo, Uraraka, Iida y Bakugo solo se vieron por un par de segundos para luego ver a su alrededor al resto de los alumnos en la cafetería los cuales estuvieron tiesos por unos cuantos segundos.

Nadie dijo nada por ese tiempo, nadie se movió por esos segundos.

Pero enseguida.

-¡No Empujes! –

-¡Nos Caemos! –

-¡Dije, No Empujen! –

Se armó el caos.

Todos comenzaron a correr hacia la salida, empujando, tirando y apretando a todos tratando de salir de la cafetería y con suerte de la academia.

-¡Ite! –Dijo Uraraka mientras era apretada entre algunos estudiantes junto con sus amigos – ¿Qué está pasando de repente? -

-como esperaba de la mejor escuela. ¡Todos reaccionan rápido ante una crisis! –dijo Iida mientras también era apretado contra los demás.

-¡son tan rápidos que causan pánico! –dijo Momo.

-¡Dejen de apretar a menos que quieran que los explote! –grito Bakugo mientras intentaba liberar sus manos.

Izuku estaba en las mismas, pero fue justo en eso que.

-¡demonios! –exclamo al momento de ser mandado a otro lado por un empujón separándolo de sus amigos.

-¡DEKU-KUN!/ ¡DEKU!/ ¡IZUKU!/ ¡MIDORIYA! –

Pero por el empujón, Izuku fue a dar contra una de las ventanas y era re-pegado a ellas con tanta fuerza que unas ligeras grietas comenzaron a crearse en él.

 _¡Demonios! ¡¿Quién pudo haber traspasado las defensas de la Academia?!_

Pero en eso, Izuku logro notar algo.

-¡dejen salir a All Might! ¡¿Está aquí, No?! –

-ya les hemos dicho que no está aquí –

-¡si solo nos da un comentario corto nos iremos! –

-si les da un comentario querrán otro y así seguirán, ustedes son así –

De algún modo la prensa había logrado pasar las barreras y entrar a la academia mientras que Aizawa y Present Mic trataban de controlarlos y hacer que se fueran pero no tenían resultado alguno.

Sabía que no había razón para entrar en pánico ahora, pero dudaba que alguien lograra escucharlo ahora y más aun con el desorden, y podía ver que algunos de sus compañeros trataban de hacer que las cosas se calmaran, pero eran arrollados por la ola de gente.

 _Piensa… ¿Qué hacer?... ¿Qué haría All Might en esta situación?..._

Izuku trataba de pensar en que podría hacer, mientras aún era apretado por todos, en eso una idea llego de la nada.

Se agacho para quedar a unos pocos centímetros del suelo y después invocar fuego para crear la presión y fuerza necesaria en sus pies para comenzar a flotar por encima de todos los alumnos.

Luego en eso miro hacia en donde todos pudieran verlo y escucharlo, y vio la salida a unos metros frente a él, enseguida apunto sus manos hacia atrás de él, y luego crear el fuego para impulsarlo hacia adelante. Ya una vez que estuvo frente a la entrada se detuvo y miro al frente hacia los demás para luego gritar.

-¡YA BASTA, TODO ESTÁ BIEN! –y ese grito llamo la atención de todo el alumnado para que luego todos posaran su mirada hacia el – ¡Son Solo La Prensa! ¡No Hay Razón Para Entrar En Pánico! ¡Todo Está Bien! ¡Esta Es La Academia U.A! ¡Debemos Actuar Como Lo Mejor De Lo Mejor! –y tras decir eso, todos comenzaron a calmarse e Izuku igual el cual luego dio un suspiro para luego extinguir el fuego en sus pies revelando sus pies al descubierto para luego caer al suelo mientras hacia una sonrisa.

Minutos después llegó la policía la cual se llevó a la prensa por haber invadido en propiedad, las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad en ese momento.

-ven Presidente –dijo Momo mientras le hablaba a Izuku, ahora estaban de regreso en la aula e Izuku sea acerco hacia ella, aunque todos notaron que el chico caminaba con los pies descalzos y con el pantalón quemado un poco por la pantorrilla.

-ahora debemos decidir los oficiales de las otras clases… –comenzó a decir Izuku, después de este incidente, había ganado la confianza necesaria para saber que sería el presidente de la clase y Momo lo veía con una sonrisa igual que Uraraka, Iida y Bakugo solo soltó un gruñido y después le levanto el pulgar.

 _Bueno, para no estar seguro de que sería un buen líder…termine siéndolo._

Pero en otro lado, en las puertas de la academia en donde estaba la barrera, esta estaba destruida y tanto el director como los profesores estaban allí para investigar como la prensa había entrado.

-¿Cómo pudo gente normal como la prensa hacer esto? –Pregunto el director mientras veía la barrera destruida –alguien los instigo. Algo maldito se metió…. ¿o fue un intento de Declaración de Guerra? –

Nadie lo sabía, pero algo malo estaba por pasar.

Unos días después.

-para el entrenamiento diario de hoy…..se volverá una clase de 3 Instructores, All Might, yo, y otra persona –decía Aizawa a toda su clase los cuales se sorprendieron levemente.

-disculpe ¿Qué haremos? –pregunto Sero mientras alzaba la mano.

 **(Boku No Hero Academia [Original Soundtrack] - "¡Ara rara!"** **(U.A Reporting For Duty!))**

En eso Aizawa mostro una tarjeta.

"Rescate" es lo que decía.

-desastres, hundimientos, y todo lo parecido es un entrenamiento de Rescate –explico Aizawa.

-rescate –susurro con una sonrisa Kaminari –parece que habrá un montón de trabajo hoy –

-es cierto –dijo Mina mientras apretaba los puños de la emoción.

-¡Idiotas, esto es el deber de un héroe! –Dijo Kirishima – ¡Mis Brazos están listos para rugir! –

-nadie puede derrotarme en el agua, Geru –dijo Tsuyu.

-Hey que aún no termino –dijo un poco irritado Aizawa mientras los demás se callaban –pueden usar sus trajes de héroes o no, es su elección –dijo mientras revelaba el lugar en donde estaban los trajes –ya que pueden ser vestimentas que limiten sus habilidades también. El entrenamiento será fuera del campus, así que tomaremos el autobús. Es todo, prepárense –dijo por ultimo para luego marcharse.

En eso todos se levantaron para ir a tomar sus trajes.

 _Entrenamiento de rescate._

En eso a la memoria de Izuku vino el video que All Might en donde se muestra al héroe salvando a civiles de un incendio.

 _Lo que admiro… es el entrenamiento que me acerque más a ser el mejor héroe._

Y apretó su puño derecho con toda la fuerza que tuviera.

 _¡Daré lo mejor!_

Minutos más tarde, ahora mismo Izuku se encontraba en la entrada de la academia junto con el resto de sus compañeros esperando el autobús, y al igual que el resto, usaba su traje de héroe, pero en una parte de la armadura en su brazo derecho se podían ver unas ligeras fisuras. Y no tenía puesta ni la máscara y el casco.

-muy bien, clase 1-A –dijo Izuku llamando la atención de todos –formaremos 2 líneas de estudiantes para que subir al autobús sea más fluido –y todos asintieron a la idea y Momo la respaldo, y en eso Izuku vio a Iida –y gracias Iida, por la idea –

-de nada Midoriya –

 **(Fin Ost)**

Minutos más tarde.

 **(Fairy Tail Unreleased Soundtrack - CanCan ~Fairy Tail Version~)**

-no espere que fuera este tipo de autobús –dijo Iida mientras estaba sentado en uno de los asientos junto a Kaminari, Mina y Aoyama.

-si tampoco lo pensé, pero bueno que se le puede hacer –dijo Izuku mientras alzaba los hombros. Y a sus lados estaban Momo, Kirishima y Tsuyu.

-digo todo lo que pienso –dijo Tsuyu al lado de Izuku para luego ver hacia Izuku –Midoriya-chan…. –

-¿si, Asui-san? –

-llámame Tsuyu-chan –pidió la chica rana, dejando a Izuku un poco apenado –una de tus Individualidades es muy parecida a la de All Might –y tras decir eso, los nervios de Izuku comenzaron a ponerse en acción pues temía que lograran descubrir el secreto del One For All, pero en eso alguien vino a su rescate.

-pero Tsuyu-chan, All Might no se lastima al usarlo –dijo Kirishima sin saber que había salvado a Izuku el cual dio un suspiro de alivio –solo se parecen. Pero es genial tener dos individualidades, una de aumento de fuerza y la otra de fuego ¡puedes hacer muchas cosas que se te imaginen! –

En eso alzo su brazo para hacer que este se endureciera como el acero –mi endurecimiento contra otros, pero desafortunadamente no parece mucho –pero aun así Izuku lo vio fascinado.

-mi Navel laser es de nivel Profesional en fuerza y por ser llamativo –dijo Aoyama con un poco de aires de grandeza.

-pero la descompostura que te da por usar tu habilidad no es tan genial –dijo Mina haciendo que el chico agache la cabeza y una nube de lluvia aparezca sobre esta.

-aunque bueno, si hablamos de fuerza y llamativo, aparte de Izuku, también están Todoroki y Bakugo –dijo Momo llamando la atención del rubio mientras que el peli mixto solo parece no haber escuchado.

-Bakugo-chan parece enojarse por cualquier cosa, así que no parece popular –dio Tsuyu su opinión sobre el rubio explosivo, eso hiso que Izuku se pusiera tieso y que a Bakugo le apareciera una vena en la frente.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE, MALDITA?! ¡¿QUIERES PELEAR?! –grito con furia el chico.

-ven –

En eso Kaminari agrego –no nos conocemos mucho, así que es genial que al menos sepan que tu personalidad es una mierda empapada de podredumbre –eso no ayudo en nada.

-¡¿QUÉ PASA CON ESAS PALABRAS TEME?! ¡TE MATARE! –

 _Se están burlando de Kacchan ¡no puedo creer lo que veo y escucho! ¡Esto solo podía pasar en U.A!_

Momo parecía un tanto avergonzado por la conversación entre los otros con Bakugo, mientras que Uraraka parecía estar aguantando la risa.

 **(Fin Ost)**

-llegamos, ya paren de chillar–anuncio Aizawa mientras veía por la ventana que ya estaban cerca del lugar a donde irían. Y los estudiantes solo miraron por las ventanas del autobús el gran edificio que estaba en frente de ellos el cual tenía una gran cúpula. Y cuando bajaron vieron que ya había alguien esperándolos.

-estuve esperándolos a todos –y esa era una persona grande de aspecto físico desconocido debido a su traje de héroe que cubre todo su cuerpo. Su traje de héroe consiste en un traje espacial con varias partes divididas infladas de color blanco, un casco negro con marcas blancas con forma irregular (que parecen representar sus ojos) situado por encima de un cuello metálico con dos tornillos por la parte delantera, un par de guantes del mismo color que su traje con detalles lineales negros y piezas metálicas por las puntas de sus dedos con forma de dedales que se pueden abrir y cerrar. Por la parte inferior de su traje tiene pantalones del mismo color y apariencia que su traje, tiene bordes metálicos redondeados por las botas y rodilleras hexagonales infladas.

Todos los estudiantes tomaron aire de la sorpresa al ver a la persona en frente de ellos sobre todo Izuku.

-¡es el Héroe Espacial, 13! –Dijo Izuku con mucha emoción – ¡es el héroe que ha salvado a muchas personas de desastres! –

-¡oh, amo a 13! –dijo Uraraka con mucha emoción.

-un héroe especializado en desastres nos ayuda en este tema, es muy brillante –dijo Momo.

En eso 13 comenzó a hacer su camino hacia el interior del edificio –vamos, sin retraso –dijo a los estudiantes mientras que ellos lo seguían al igual que Aizawa.

Y al entrar los jóvenes prospectos a Héroes se maravillaron al ver el interior y es que, era un escenario completo en donde sucedían desastres de cualquier tipo.

Terremotos.

Deslaves.

Incendios.

Inundaciones.

De todo.

-¡Sugoi, parece Universal Estudios Japan, o USJ! –dijo impresionado Sero al ver todo el lugar.

-naufragios, un derrumbe, un incendio, una tormenta, etc. –comenzó 13 a enumerar todos y cada uno de los lugares de desastres que tenía el lugar –es un campo de entrenamiento que prepare con diferentes tipos de accidentes y desastres. Es llamada…. ¡La Habitación De Los Desastres Y Accidentes Ficticios! O USJ para abreviar –

A todos les salió una gota en la nuca tras eso y sus ojos estaban abiertos y en blanco con un solo punto negro como pupila.

-(de verdad se llama USJ) –pensamiento común.

En eso Aizawa se acercó al héroe –13, ¿Dónde está All Might? –pregunto el profesor al no ver al otro héroe se supone que nos encontraría aquí –

-acerca de eso –comenzó a decir 13 para luego susurrarle a Aizawa al oído –ha tenido mucho trabajo de héroe y llego cansado –y mientras lo hacía levanto 3 dedos, una seña que solo Izuku y Aizawa comprendieron –esta descansando en la sala –

-es lo máximo de irracionalidad (bueno tomaremos precauciones por si acaso) –dijo y pensó Aizawa para luego mirar a 13 y a sus estudiantes –bueno, comenzamos –

-bueno…..antes de empezar déjenme deci cosas –comenzó a decir 13 a los chicos –de seguro conocen mi individualidad…. "Black Hole" puede absorberlo todo y convertirlo en polvo –

-es capaz de usar sus Individualidades para salvar a la gente de todo desastre ¿no? –pregunto Izuku mientras levantaba la mano mientras que Momo asentía y Uraraka lo hacía, pero más repetido.

13 asintió ante la pregunta de Izuku –pero, es un poder que puede matar a alguien fácilmente –y eso sorprendió a todos y llamo su atención –todos ustedes tienen Individualidades. En una sociedad de súper humanos, las individualidades son certificadas, y restringidas regularmente, así que no debe haber un problema en su primer vistazo. Sin embargo no olviden….. Que hay muchas individualidades que pueden matar a usarlas de mala manera –

 _En mi caso, el One For All, si uso todo el poder no solo será peligroso para mí, sería fatal para mi oponente, al igual que el Fire Soul, el fuego puede ser muy peligroso si no sé cómo controlar la temperatura que uso._

-con el entrenamiento de Aizawa-san –dijo 13 mientras señalaba a su compañero a su lado apoyado en un pilar –aprendieron a cómo aprovechar sus poderes ocultos. Y con el entrenamiento de combate con All Might…experimentaron el peligro de esos poderes contra otros. Esta clase acaba de comenzar. Deben aprender a usar sus individualidades para salvar gente. No tiene poderes para dañar a otros, tengo la esperanza de que todos usen sus poderes para salvar a otros –

Todos estaban muy conmovidos por el discurso del héroe.

-es todo, gracias por su atención –

Y después de eso, los halagos por el discurso no se hicieron esperar y 13 los recibió con gusto, ya que el solo quería que los jóvenes entendieran que sus individualidades también pueden salvar a la gente.

Aizawa estaba por decir como comenzar la clase.

En ese justo momento, la electricidad había comenzado a correr por las luces de la habitación para luego estas explotaran dejando el lugar en oscuras y esto llamo la atención de todos.

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 10 – Akatsuki)**

La fuente ubicada en el centro de la habitación comenzó a dejar de soltar agua por un par de segundos, pero luego, frente a esta comenzó a aparecer, una especie de agujero negro comenzó a formarse, y se podía ver que la energía que desprendía era siniestra. Y ante tal sensación los ojos de Aizawa se abrieron mientras su cuerpo se tensaba.

-todos permanezcan juntos –ordeno Aizawa mientras se daba la vuelta para encarar en donde estaba ese agujero.

Dicho agujero comenzó a expandirse hasta volverse una especie de portal, y luego de este salió una sombra negra con ojos amarillos brillantes, pero enseguida de esta, salió una mano primero, para luego salir el sujeto del cuerpo cubierto de manos que habíamos visto antes.

-¡13, Protege a los Estudiantes! –ordeno Aizawa.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunto Kirishima al por fin notar el portal y a la persona.

Y en eso, muchas personas comenzaron a salir del portal, para avanzar mientras que las vendas de Aizawa comenzaron a elevarse y el luego se ponía unas gafas amarillas a los ojos.

-¿es como el examen de ingreso en donde la lección comienza de inmediato? –

-¡no se muevan! –Dijo Aizawa al notar como Izuku comenzó a dar un ligero paso –esos son….. –y luego su cabello comenzó a levitar –….. Villanos –

Eso causo conmoción en todos. Pero enseguida, del portal Salió una figura humanoide grande de color negro, con el cerebro al descubierto en su cabeza, una boca extraña llena de dientes, tiene marcas rojas y solo viste un destruido pantalón marrón.

 _Y coincidentemente….en el momento en donde se supone que tenemos que practicar salvar vidas…_

 _…..aparecieron frente a nosotros….._

El sujeto con la mano en la cara levanto la vista para luego ver en dirección hacia los dos héroes y los chicos.

 _¡Los Villanos!_

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **(Fire Hero of Peace: Ending –Hitori Janai)**

La cámara enfoca a la Academia U.A. en una mañana completamente pacífica y hermosa como siempre y con el sol soleado dando lugar a un buen día.

 ** _Jibun kate ni omoi konde_**

 ** _Urame ni deru koto yoku aru kedo_**

 ** _Ikite yukitai kyo yori ashita e_**

Ahora aparece Izuku el cual caminaba lejos de la academia tranquilamente mientras que atrás de él aparecieron imágenes de su vida, desde que era un niño su sueño de ser un héroe y luego cuando se dijo que probablemente no tendría individualidad rompiendo su sueño por el momento y el cómo fue acosado en la escuela.

 ** _Hito no naka de nani wo modo me oikaketan darou_**

 ** _Kotoba dake jya wakari aezu kizutsukete namida shita_**

 ** _Mogakeba mo gaku hodo kodoku wo samayotteta..._**

Ahora las imágenes cambian a su vida de adolescente, los insultos de Bakugo, cuando fue atrapado por el villano de Barro, su encuentro con All Might, como salvo a Bakugo del villano de Barro usando su despertada Individualidad y cuando All Might le dijo "Tu Puedes Convertirte en héroe"

 ** _Hitori jya nai kimi ga yume ni kawatte yuku_**

 ** _Mukai kaze mo haraba takeru waratteite okure_**

Ahora cambia en su entrenamiento para poder ser el recipiente para el One For All, como nunca se dio por vencido, como siguió adelante, como logro terminar su entrenamiento mientras rugía parado sobre la pila de basura, su posterior entrenamiento con su Individualidad y por ultimo su encuentro con Momo y posteriormente con Uraraka.

 ** _Hitotsu ni narou_**

 ** _Futari koko made kita koto ga_**

Ahora cambia a la prueba práctica de Admisión a U.A. mientras destruía algunos Villanos, para luego aparecer el Cero Puntos y Uraraka estaba atrapada en uno de los escombros, para luego lanzarse contra este y derrotarlo, para luego en su casa recibiera la carta de U.A. aceptándolo en la academia.

 ** _Boku no yuki no_**

 ** _Akashi dakara_**

 ** _Kawari tsuzuketeru kono sekai de_**

Finalmente todo termina, Izuku se da la vuelta para ver como detrás de él, en la academia estaban todos sus compañeros de la Clase 1-A, junto con los senseis, All Might, su madre, sus amigos, saludándolo y sonriéndole

Después la cámara cambia el curso para mirar el cielo con el sol brillante y en este aparece la imagen tanto de Izuku y sus amigos como héroes.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **(Dragon Ball Kai OST1 - 33 - Next Episode Preview)**

-¡Los Villanos han atacado! –se escucha a Izuku mientras se muestra al grupo de Villanos en el USJ.

-¡Deku-kun!/ ¡Izuku! –se muestra a todos los estudiantes ser llevados a distintas áreas de desastres separándolos.

-Seguramente no saben de nuestras habilidades –se escucha a Tsuyu mientras se veía a Izuku, Tsuyu y Mineta en un barco y en el agua, rodeados de villanos.

-¡por Dios Midoriya! ¡¿Por qué eres tan genial?! –se escucha a Mineta mientras se muestra a Izuku dar un rugido para luego dar un gran salto.

-El Próximo Capítulo de Fire Hero Of Peace será: **¡Clase 1-A Vs Liga de Villanos Parte 1!** –

-¡A darlo Todo! –Aizawa envuelve a dos de los villanos y los hace chocar entre ellos.

-¡PLUS ULTRA! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **Yo: espero que en verdad les haya gustado.**

 **Yo: espero sus reviews dando opiniones sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos Ja Ne.**


	7. ¡Clase 1-A Vs Liga de Villanos Parte 1!

Fire Hero of Peace.

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace, pero como bien saben, primero reviews luego capitulo:**

 **Patata: me alegra que te guste, y descuida aquí está la actualización.**

 **Guest: gracias.**

 **soulalbarn18000: si, asi parece, y gracias, aquí está el nuevo capítulo.**

 **xanatrix742: si lo sé, tendrá sus similitudes, pero tratare de hacer una cosa por completo diferente en esta ocasión, en cuanto a lo de Izuku, eso sería Spoiler.**

 **Yo: Plus Ultra.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.7 ¡Clase 1-A Vs Liga de Villanos Parte 1!

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Es como el examen de ingreso en donde la lección comienza de inmediato? –

-¡no se muevan! –Dijo Aizawa al notar como Izuku comenzó a dar un ligero paso –esos son….. –y luego su cabello comenzó a levitar –….. Villanos –

Nos encontramos nuevamente en el momento en que los villanos invadieron el USJ en pleno momento que estaba por comenzar la clase.

-¿13 y Eraser Head, eh? –Dijo la sombra que retenía el portal que estaba a un lado del tipo con las manos en el cuerpo y el monstruo –el horario de los profesores que recibimos el otro día decía que supuestamente estaría All Might aquí –

Y al escuchar eso, Aizawa comprendió lo que pasaba –la intrusión del otro día fue trabajo de ellos ¿eh? –

Los villanos comenzaron a avanzar por el frente hacia donde estaban los chicos – ¿en dónde está? –pregunto el tipo de las manos en todo el cuerpo –me di la molestia de traer a toda esta gente también…..All Might…El Símbolo de Paz…..no puedo creer que no esté aquí –en eso, fijo su vista hacia los estudiantes de la clase 1-A –me pregunto ¿vendrá que matamos a algunos estudiantes? –

Y tras decir eso, 13 se puso por delante de los chicos para protegerlos mientras que las vendas de Aizawa comenzaron a flotar.

 _Contra lo que los héroes pelean y lo que enfrentan….._

Izuku vio con atención a los 3 villanos que estaba en el portal.

 _….es una maldad extraordinaria._

-¿Qué? ¿Villanos? –pregunto sorprendido Kirishima.

No puede ser –dijo esta vez Iida.

-¡es Imposible que se metieran a la escuela! –volvió a decir Kirishima.

-¡sensei! ¡¿Qué pasa con los sensores de intrusos?! –pregunto Momo a 13.

-los tenemos, pero…. –no supo cómo explicarlo, pues no tenía explicación alguna, debieron haberlo visto.

-¿aparecieron solo aquí, o en toda la academia? –pregunto Todoroki, pues no sería imposible si también estuvieran es toda la academia, pues también están aquí –de todas formas, si los sensores no responden, eso quiere decir que tienen a alguien con una Individualidad que pueda hacer eso Una área separada del campus principal durante una hora donde se supone que una clase estaría aquí –

-puede que sean villanos…..pero no tontos –dijo Izuku estando de acuerdo con el razonamiento de Todoroki.

-esto parece haber sido planeado minuciosamente con un solo objetivo en mente –dijo esta vez Iida.

Aizawa se acercó hacia el héroe espacial –13, comienza la evacuación. Intenta llamar a la escuela. Estos tipos tienen algo para contrarrestar los sensores, es probable que un villano con Individualidad de ondas de radio este interfiriendo –la seguridad de los estudiantes era lo primero, por ende estaba tratando de encontrar algo que pudiera usar para sacarlos de allí –Kaminari, intenta contactar a la academia con tu Individualidad –le dijo al peli rubio de poderes eléctricos el cual rápido uso el radio que tenía en su oreja derecha tratando de captar una señal.

-¿pero qué hará usted Sensei? ¿Pelear solo?–pregunto Izuku a Aizawa mientras veía la gran cantidad de villanos en el lugar –incluso con su Individualidad, son demasiados…su modo de lucha es de captura y luego borrar la Individualidad del oponente. Un combate frontal es…. –pero en eso noto que Aizawa dirigió su vista en él.

-no puedes ser un héroe con solo un truco –y eso dejo confundido a Izuku, y luego comenzó a avanzar al frente hacia los Villanos –te lo encargo 13 –

 **(One Punch Man OST - BATTLE!)**

Y así comenzó la pelea, Aizawa dio un salto para aterrizar y comenzar a correr hacia tres villanos los cuales lo subestimaron, y cuando estaban por atacar, sus Individualidades fueron borradas.

-¡Mi Individualidad! –

En eso, fueron atrapados por las vendas de Aizawa para alzarlos en el aire y después hacerlos chocar sus cabezas entre si y caer al suelo inconscientes.

-¡idiotas! ¡Es Eraser Head! ¡Puede Borrar las Individualidades con solo verlas! –

-borrar…. ¿puedes borrar las Individualidades de seres heteromorfos como nosotros también? –dijo otro villano mientras se lanzaba contra Aizawa para darle un puñetazo, pero el héroe de cabello negro desalineado solo se agacho para eludirlo.

-no, no puedo –respondió este mientras eludía los golpes y dio uno hacia la cara del villano –pero las Habilidades de tipos como tu… –dijo mientras lanzaba una venda para atraparlo y después agacharse para dar una patada hacia un villano que estaba detrás de el –…son estadísticamente más probables de aparecer en combate cercano –y después dando un tirón lo lanzo contra un grupo de Villanos que estaban en el suelo.

-así que tome medidas en contra de eso –

-también es fuerte en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y como usa las gafas no se puede saber que Individualidad está borrando –dijo el villano de las manos mientras veía la pelea de Aizawa contra los villanos –cuando lucha contra un grupo, eso lo hace más difícil el trabajar juntos –

PAM

Aizawa dio un golpe a la cara de un villano de pronto mientras atrapada a otro con sus vendas.

-ya veo. Odio a los héroes profesionales, las masas no se resisten contra ellos –dijo nuevamente mientras que el espectro oscuro entrecerró los ojos.

La pelea seguía, Aizawa seguía atrapando a Villanos y borrando las Individualidades de estos, mientras que los estudiantes hacían su camino hacia la salida del USJ no podían evitar ver la pelea.

-wow, Aizawa-sensei en verdad es bueno luchando contra toda ese gente ¿eh? –dijo Izuku al lado de sus amigos.

-si pero no es momento de analizar las cosas –dijo Momo mientras corría a su lado.

-es cierto, tenemos que ir a un refugio –dijo Iida.

Pero antes de poder llegar a la salida, en el suelo apareció el mismo portal oscuro de antes y de este salió el espectro, y esto detuvo el avance de los chicos y el héroe profesional –no los dejare irse –

 **(Fin Ost)**

Aizawa se dio cuenta de esto – (¡demonios! solo parpadeo un segundo y el tipo que creía era el más problemático se escapó) –pensó en sus adentros maldiciendo ese error, y luego trato de ir, pero los villanos le impedían pasar.

-un gusto en conocerlos. Somos La Liga de los Villanos –se presentó el espectro.

 **(N.A: sé que es un anime, pero….. ¿No pudieron elegir un nombre mejor?)**

-puede que sea presuntuoso para nosotros, pero nos hemos invitado solos aquí. A la casa de los Héroes, la Academia U.A, para hacer que All Might, El Símbolo de Paz, de su último aliento–

Eso llamo la atención de Izuku y los demás.

-creí que All Might debería estar aquí ¿hubo algún tipo de cambio? –Pregunto, pues el simple hecho de que no estuviera aquí la persona que buscaban era frustrante –bueno, este aquí o no, esta es la parte que me toca a mí hacer –y detrás de él se comenzó a formar un portal gigante.

13 estaba listo para pelear contra el espectro, uno de los dedales de su guante se había movido para la pelea pero en eso.

POW

BOOM

Kirishima y Bakugō salieron disparados en contra del espectro y lo atacaron con todo, Kirishima con su brazo endurecido mientras que Bakugō con una de sus clásicas explosiones. Y la explosión origino una gran cortina de humo que cegó la vista de los demás.

-¿acaso consideraste que serias vencido por alguno de nosotros antes de hacer eso? –pregunto Kirishima con una sonrisa.

Pero nunca se esperaron que el espectro volviera a aparecer completamente ileso –valla, eso fue peligroso –tanto Bakugō como Kirishima estaban sorprendidos al ver que sus ataques no hicieron efecto en él, pero vieron que en el área en donde atacaron había dos placas de metal que seguramente lo habían protegido –asi es. Incluso si son estudiantes, son excelentes huevos dorados –

-¡aléjense ustedes dos! –ordeno 13 a los dos estudiantes en el frente.

-¡mi trabajo es dispersarlos y torturarlos hasta la muerte! –dijo el espectro al momento al momento en que envolviera a todos los jóvenes estudiantes y encerrarlos en una cúpula. Pero por suerte Iida se movió lo más rápido posible y saco de allí tanto a él como a Uraraka y a Sato.

-¡¿Qué Diablos?! –

-¡Izuku! –grito Momo llamando la atención del chico.

-¡Momo-chan! –exclamo estirando la mano tratando de alcanzarla, pero el viento que generaba la cúpula los separaba y después sintió que fue jalado hacia otro lado al igual que los demás.

Mientras que Iida, Uraraka y Sato fuera de la cúpula solo vieron como esta comenzo a agrandarse para luego desaparecer para revelar el lugar sin nadie en él.

-¡CHICOS! / ¡DEKU-KUN! –

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Opening –The Hero)**

Todo está oscuro, pero justo en ese aparece la imagen de un puño.

Dicho puño lentamente comienza a volverse rojizo hasta el punto en que se prende en llamas.

En eso se muestra a Izuku de espaldas con su traje de héroe sin la máscara y casco, para luego darse la vuelta dando cara al frente y luego incendiar su puño derecho y dar un golpe a la cámara.

 ** _One Punch_**

Y en eso aparece el título del fic mientras atrás del, se ve la parte frontal de la academia:

Fire Hero of Peace.

 ** _Three! Two! One! Kill shot!_**

Aparecen Uraraka, Momo, Bakugo y por ultimo Izuku.

 ** _Sanjou! Hisshou! Shijou saikyou!_**

 ** _Nan da tten da? Furasutoreeshon ore wa tomaranai_**

A la cámara aparece una imagen dividida de Izuku y Bakugo viéndose frente a frente de niños, para luego esta cambia a ambos ahora actualmente dándose la espalda, para luego cada uno darse la vuelta con sus trajes de héroes y lanzar un golpe cada uno.

 ** _One punch! Ganhou! Rensen renshou!_**

 ** _Ore WA katsu! Tsune Ni katsu! Asshou!_**

Ahora enfocamos a Uraraka tocar una gran roca para que luego esta levite y luego dejarlas caer luego a Momo creando un báculo de metal para luego darle vueltas y golpear a algunos villanos.

Enseguida aparecen Izuku y Bakugo ambos lanzándose al ataque contra algunos villanos, mientras Bakugo creaba explosiones, Izuku enviaba una llamarada de fuego.

 ** _Power! Get power! Girigiri genkai made._**

Aparece la imagen de All Might peleando contra Nomu y después preparar un puñetazo y lanzarlo provocando una gran onda expansiva.

 ** _Hero ore o tataeru koe ya kassai nante hoshiku wa nai sa_**

Izuku da un fuerte salto impulsándose con el fuego, después enfoca el poder del One For All en su brazo derecho mientras este se prende en llamas para después darle el golpe al Cero Puntos atravesándolo.

 ** _Hero dakara hitoshirezu aku to tatakau_**

 ** _(Nobody knows who he is.)_**

La imagen ahora cambia a la liga de Villanos atacando el USJ, para que en eso se desate una pelea entre ellos con los Alumnos de 1-A.

Luego se ve a Izuku correr.

 ** _Sora ooi oshiyoseru teki ore wa se o muki wa shinai_**

Ahora se muestra a Izuku con su cuerpo envuelto en llamas y con uno de sus brazos con el One For All y con una mirada fiera hacia su oponente.

 ** _Hero naraba yuruginaki kakugo shita tame_**

Ahora se muestra a su oponente, Bakugo preparando una gran explosión en su mano izquierda.

 ** _Takakau HERO!_**

Ahora ambos se lanzan en contra del otro.

 ** _Kodoku na HERO!_**

-Deku… –grita Bakugo.

-Kacchan…. –grita Izuku.

Luego todo se vuelve un resplandor para por ultimo mostrar la parte frontal de la academia con todos los estudiantes de la clase 1-A con Izuku en medio de todos.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

Lo que primeramente vio Izuku al estar en la cúpula, fue la oscuridad misma, para luego sentir que estaba flotando en un vacío sin fin, pero dicha sensación fue cambiada a la de comenzar a caer hacia el vacío.

En eso, apareció una intensa luz la cual hiso que cerrara sus ojos los cuales no estaban preparados para la luz repentina.

Una vez que los abrió un piso líquido azul fue lo primero que vio para luego.

SPLASH.

Caer al agua.

-(¿una transportación? ¿Esa es su individualidad?) –pensó Izuku dentro del agua para luego comenzar a nadar para tomar aire.

 _¿Quieren matar a All Might? ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¡¿QUÉ PASA?!_

Pero en el transcurso del nado, Izuku se topó con un villano que era mitad tiburón…..o eso creo.

Dicho villano comenzo a nadar a gran velocidad hacia Izuku –no tengo nada en contra de ti, pero ahí nos vemos –dijo al momento de abrir sus fauces revelando unos grandes colmillos con los cuales parecía querer atacar a Izuku….confirmado, si es mitad tiburón.

Izuku trato de escapar nadando lo más rápido que pudiera, el Fire Soul era inútil ahora.

POW

Pero antes de que lograran atacarlo, Tsuyu apareció de la nada y le dio unas fuertes patadas en las agallas, y parecía tener a Mineta sujetado.

-Midoriya-chan –y luego atrapo a Izuku con su larga lengua para comenzar a nadar y llevarse a rastras al chico – ¡Nos Vemos! –dijo al villano.

Una vez que llegaron a una distancia segura, Tsuyu logro divisar la silueta de un barco sobre ellos, Asi que subió a la superficie y luego usando su lengua subió a Izuku el cual aterrizo en la plataforma del yate y luego uso el Fire Soul para secarse la ropa.

-para ser una rana…tus pechos son bastante grandes –dijo Mineta en los brazos de Tsuyu mientras frotaba su mejilla con dichos pechos de la chica.

Luego fue azotado contra la plataforma del barco cortesía de la lengua de Tsuyu para que luego esta escalara por el casco.

-gracias Asui-san –agradeció Izuku a la chica rana.

-llámame Tsuyu-chan –

De nuevo los nervios le ganaron a Izuku mientras trataba de agradecerle, llamándola como le pidió.

-esto se ha convertido en una mala situación –dijo Tsuyu mientras veían que estaban en el yate de la zona de Naufragio.

-sí, y lo que el villano dijo….. –dijo Izuku mientras recordaba las palabras del espectro.

"creí que All Might debería estar aquí ¿hubo algún tipo de cambio?"

El ceño de Izuku se frunció – ¡Sabían el horario de U.A! –y en eso, los recuerdos del día del alboroto en la academia llegaron a su mente –y viéndolo mejor…ellos debieron haber provocado la incursión de los medios el otro día para obtener la información….deben de estar esperando para actuar, tal y como lo dijo Todoroki-san –

-pero, pero… -comenzo a hablar Mineta llamando la atención de Izuku y Tsuyu -¡No es que puedan matar a All Might! ¡Una vez que llegue los derrotara! –

-Mineta-chan ¿no crees que ellos han hecho esto porque tienen la forma de hacerlo? –pregunto Tsuyu una cosa bastante obvia, después de todo, nadie es tan idiota para enfrentar a alguien tan poderoso pensando que pueden hacerlo solo porque sí.

 **(N.A: o mejor dicho si los hay…..Mr. Satán y Dan Hibiki para mencionar algunos)**

-ese tipo dijo que nos torturara hasta la muerte –dijo esta vez remarcando lo que dijo el espectro antes de transportarlos.

Mineta solo quedo tieso ante eso –me pregunto ¿seremos capaces de resistir hasta que llegue All Might? Incluso si él llegue ¿podremos resistir vivos? –bueno eso no fue de ayuda ya que el pequeño comenzo a perder la calma. Y más al notar algo.

-¡M...Mi…Midoriya! ¿Qué demonios es eso? –dijo Mineta mientras señalaba por debajo del yate en el agua.

Y en eso, del agua comenzaron a salir varios villanos con Individualidades acuáticas…..entre ellos el de hace unos minutos.

-¡maldito Bastardo! ¡Te Hare Pedazos! –

Y todos comenzaron a rodear el yate.

-¡Hay Miles de Ellos! –

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 01 – Shippuden)**

 _Esos tipos tienen una manera de derrotar a All Might. Ella probablemente tenga razón, no puedo pensar el alguna otra probabilidad._

Izuku comenzo a pensar mientras veía la situación actual.

 _¿Por qué quieren matarlo? ¿Por qué se ha convertido en una persona que disuado a los villanos y al mal? ¿Por qué es el único Símbolo de Paz? No, mejor dicho…._

"¡Tú Puedes Convertirte en Héroe!"

Izuku vio sus manos.

 _Ahora mismo, yo no…_

"ven, joven Midoriya"

"Felicidades por ser aceptado"

 _Yo no…._

"¡todo está bien! ¿Por qué preguntan?"

"¡PORQUE YO ESTOY AQUÍ!"

 _¡No me importa porque!_

El puño derecho de Izuku se prendió en llamas.

-si esos tipos…. –comenzo a hablar llamando la atención de Tsuyu y Mineta –…..tienen una manera para derrotar a All Might, entonces ahora mismo debemos detenerlos, no importa lo que estén planeando. –

En eso su otro puño se incendió.

-¡Debemos Pelear Y Ganar! –

Mientras que en la Zona de Deslizamientos.

El suelo de tierra comenzo a congelarse y algunos Villanos fueron atrapándolos en bloques de hielo.

-es patético perder contra un simple niño –dijo Todoroki a uno de los villanos –contrólate ¿eres un adulto o no? –

Mientras que en la zona Colapsada.

-GAAAAHHHHH… –

BOOM

Bakugō creo una explosión la cual lanzo a un villano a gran distancia mientras que Kirishima a su lado dio un fuerte golpe a la mandíbula de uno.

En la zona Montañosa.

Momo creo un bastón y una espada para darse a Kyouka y ponerse en pose de combate mientras que Kaminari a su lado creaba chispas eléctricas en sus manos.

Zona de Incendio.

Ojiro estaba frente a un grupo de Villanos, y el chico se puso en pose de combate.

Zona de Tempestad.

Tokoyami y Kouda estaban de espaldas siendo rodeados.

Mientras que en la sala de recepción, estaban los demás. Iida, Uraraka, Mina, Sato, Shoji, Sero y 13 contra el Espectro y algunos de los Villanos contra los que combatía Aizawa, los cuales iban cayendo uno a uno.

En eso, el tipo de las manos comenzo a moverse y junto él también la criatura.

De regreso en la Zona de naufragio.

Tanto Izuku, Tsuyu como Mineta, el cual temblaba, se preparaban para el ataque.

¡Clase 1-A Vs Liga de Villanos, Comienza!

 **(Fin Ost)**

En la sala principal, Shoji hiso uso de sus tentáculos para alzarlos en el aire y crear algunos ojos y oídos para saber la situación.

-¿Shoji, están todos aquí? –pregunto Iida a su compañero con tentáculos.

-todos están dispersos, pero dentro del edificio –informo calmando las preocupaciones de todos, para luego mirar hacia el espectro.

-maldición, los ataques físicos no pueden dañarlo y él puede deformar las cosas –maldijo Sero ante el primer inconveniente.

-Iida Tenya –hablo 13 al chico de lentes –confió este deber en ti. Ve a la academia y cuéntales la situación actual –ordeno, seguramente no podrían comunicarse desde aquí, por ende alguien debía ir rápido, y como la Individualidad de Iida era velocidad, él era el indicado.

Si bien Iida quería negarse en un primer momento, sabía que tenía razón, seguramente había algún villano con Individualidad de Interferencia el cual impedía las comunicaciones, y aunque Aizawa borraba Individualidad a diestra y siniestra, aún seguía la interferencia, lo que por ende quería decir que estaba escondido, y sería mejor ir por ayuda a esperar que encuentren a dicho villano.

Asi que sin más, salio corriendo hacia la salida mientras que los demás solo hacían lo posible para impedir que el espectro lo detuviera.

-incluso si no tienes otra opción. ¡¿Enserio hay idiotas que hablan sobre sus planes en frente de los enemigos?! –y el espectro ataco.

-¡lo hicimos porque no importa si lo descubren! –Dijo 13 mientras que apuntaba su dedo hacia él y en eso, las sombras del espectro comenzaron a ser succionadas hacia 13 – ¡ ** _Black Hole!_** –

De regreso con Izuku.

-¿Qué quieres decir con pelar? ¡¿Eres idiota?! –cuestiono Mineta a Izuku como creyéndolo un loco por tal idea – ¡estos tipos podrían matar a All Might ¿cierto?! ¡Te estas contradiciendo Midoriya! –

Izuku y Tsuyu no le prestaron mucha atención pues estos solo pensaban en un modo de atacar y derrotar a los villanos que estaban rodeándolos.

-Mineta, estos tipos están asumiendo que pelearemos contra ellos en el agua –hablo Izuku al notar que los villanos no se han movido de su lugar en todo este tiempo.

-¡¿me estas ignorando?! –

-¿eso significa que conocían estas instalaciones antes de reunirse? –pregunto Tsuyu.

-si. Para que esa gente tenga ese nivel de meticulosidad, hay algo extraño. Ellos te enviaron Asui-sa… –y en eso, algo en la mente de Izuku hiso clic llamando la atención de los dos –te mandaron a la zona de naufragio…..lo que quiere decir… que es probable que no sepan de nuestras Individualidades –

Eso sorprendió a Tsuyu y Mineta. Y luego encontraron el sentido.

-es cierto, si supieran que soy una rana….. –En eso Tsuyu miro la zona de incendio en las lejanías –…..entonces me habrían enviado a la zona de Incendios –

-nos separaron porque no conocían nuestras Individualidades, por ello planearon separarnos en número –dedujo Izuku la razón de esto mientras que Mineta temblaba un poco –somos pocos y con menos experiencia, nuestra única esperanza es que ellos no conocen nuestras Individualidades –

En eso miraron a los villanos que aún seguían en el agua –ellos no están tratando de subir, eso apoya la teoría. Pero eso también significa que nos están subestimando. –

-te diere un poco más sobre mi Individualidad –comenzo a decir Tsuyu sobre sus poderes –puedo dar grandes saltos, adherirme a las superficies y sacar mi lengua por lo menos unos 20 metros….también puedo escupir mi estómago y lavarlo, secretar un moco toxico que en realidad solo apesta un poco –ok, eso ultimo no era necesario saberlo. Y Mineta lo expresaba –estos últimos son inútiles, Asi que olvídenlos –

-creo que ya lo sabía, pero eres realmente fuerte –dijo Izuku impresionado por los poderes de Tsuyu, y luego comenzo a decir los suyos –Mis poderes de fuego que me permiten crearlo, controlarlo, respirarlo y ser inmune a este, también me ayudan a volar y aumentar mi velocidad…..pero estando es este ambiente me será imposible usarlos. Luego esta mi Super fuerza, pero una vez que la uso salgo herido….es una espada de doble filo –

En eso Mineta se llevó una de las manos a las esferas en su cabeza y saco una, la cual luego fue reemplazada por otra –Mi Individualidad me permite pegar estas cosas. –Y el pego a una de las paredes del yate –dependiendo de mi humor pueden estar pegadas por todo un día. Vuelven a crecer una vez que las saco, pero de sacar muchas comenzare a sangrar. No se adhieren a mí, solo rebotan –y luego miro hacia sus compañeros los cuales solo lo miraron por unos segundos haciéndolo sentir incómodo para luego nervioso y después explotar.

-¡es por eso que dije que deberíamos solo esperar! ¡Mi Individualidad no está hecha para las batallas! –entonces me pregunto ¿cómo fue que logro pasar el examen de admisión?

-¡no es asi! ¡Es una Individualidad Increíble! ¡Solo debemos pensar en modo de usarla! –dijo Izuku tratando de animar a Mineta.

Pero en eso, una gran mano hecha de agua partió el yate por la mitad, dicho movimiento fue hecho por uno de los villanos.

-me estoy impacientando ¡Terminemos esto rápido! –

-¡que poder! –Dijo impresionada Tsuyu mientras el yate comenzaba a hundirse –el Yate se rompió –

-¡el Yate se hunde! –exclamo Mineta perdiendo la calma mientras comenzaba a lanzar las esferas de su cabeza al agua.

-¡No te rindas! ¿Qué haces? El enemigo sabrá de tu Individualidad –dijo Izuku tratando de detenerlo para luego ver hacia la orilla, pero al hacerlo noto como algunos villanos simplemente las alejaban de ellos – (¿están siendo cautelosos y no las tocan?) –pensó sorprendido.

-ríndanse, en menos de un minuto el Yate se hundirá y los tendremos –dijo uno de los villanos hacia los jóvenes estudiantes.

-¡es cierto! –dijo Mineta aterrado nuevamente.

-Mineta-chan ¿realmente entraste a U.A para convertirte en héroe? –pregunto Tsuyu, pues el comportamiento de Mineta dejaba mucho que desear en esto.

-¡Cállate! ¡Sería muy raro no estar asustado ahora! ¡Solo éramos estudiantes hasta hace poco! ¡¿Deberíamos pensar que seriamos asesinados juntos después de comenzar la escuela?! ¡Me Hubiera gustado tocar los pechos de Yaoyorozu primero!–

POW

Mineta fue golpeado en la cabeza por parte de Izuku, quien sabrá porque que lo hiso….. ¿Fue para calmar a Mineta que se estaba volviendo histérico y había entrado en pánico?… ¿o fue simplemente porque no le había gustado el que dijera que tocaría los pechos de Momo?

-Cuando el enemigo….cuando el enemigo tenga certeza de su Victoria, esa será nuestra oportunidad –dijo Izuku mientras retiraba su puño de la cabeza de Mineta –All Might lo dijo una vez –

-¿Qué? –pregunto Mineta pues el dolor no lo dejo prestar atención, pero cuando vio a Izuku, vio que el tenia uno de sus puños temblando.

-¡Esta Es La Única Manera De Ganar! –

Mientras que con los villanos, estos solo veían como el Yate comenzaba a hundirse lentamente.

-realmente son niños con todo ese lamento y lloriqueos –dijo uno de ellos al escuchar anteriormente a Mineta.

-hey, Shiragaki dijo que no bajemos la guardia ¿recuerdas? –Dijo el villano que había partido por la mitad el Yate –no los juzgues por la edad, solo mira sus Individualidades. Tiene sentido ¿verdad? –dijo al momento en que a su lado el agua comenzara a alzarse para tomar la forma de una mano –porque nuestras Individualidades definitivamente tendrán ventaja en el agua –

Pero hubo algo con lo que no conto.

 **(Boku no Hero Academia OST 01 - You Say Run** **『** **Theme Song - Plus Ultra** **』** **)**

-GRRRRRUUUUUUUAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… –

Izuku soltó ese rugido mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla del yate.

 _Actúa como Kacchan…._

-¡¿enserio Midoriya?! –dijo Mineta sorprendido.

 _Esta será la cosa más extraña que diré y que jamás pensé decir antes._

-¡MUERAN! –grito al momento de saltar por la barandilla e ir en el aire a gran altura sobre los villanos.

 _Si, jamás imagine decirlo._

-es un niño después de todo –dijo el villano con la mano de agua a su lado listo para atacar.

Pero Izuku solo hiso el siguiente, se tomó el brazo izquierdo mientras doblaba el dedo medio y lo tenía retenido con el pulgar.

 _Incluso si un golpe no puede alcanzarlos a todos de forma circular. De todas formas, incluso si salimos de esta zona, aún hay más villanos._

El poder del One For All se reunio en su dedo medio.

 _¡No Puedo Sacrificar Mi Brazo!_

El comenzo a caer hacia el agua.

 _¡Imagina….Que El Huevo No Se Agrieta!_

Mientras tanto, en el yate, Tsuyu solo esperaba la señal mientras ella tomaba a Mineta en uno de sus brazos.

-(incluso si se está estremeciendo….incluso si es igual a mi) –pensaba Mineta mientras veía a Izuku – (Incluso si esta aterrado. ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!) –

 ** _-¡Delaware Smash!_** –

 **(Adelantar hasta el minuto 2:25)**

Dijo mientras liberaba su dedo medio el cual dio un golpe contra el aire, y al hacerlo provoco una gran onda de choque, la cual dio en un punto del agua, provocando un enorme agujero en esta.

-¡Tsuyu-chan, Mineta! –dijo Izuku a los dos.

Tsuyu dio uno de sus grandes saltos para quedar por encima de Izuku, y una vez que estuvo sobre él, lo atrapo con su lengua y asi ser llevado a rastras.

Mientras tanto, Izuku solo apretaba los dientes, soportando el dolor en su dedo medio el cual nuevamente salio lastimado el cual quedo expuesto junto con su mano, pues la fuerza logro destruir el guante de la armadura roja.

Mientras que Mineta, el solo apretaba los puños en frustración – ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué rayos Midoriya?! –En eso se llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza hacia las esferas – ¡¿Por qué eres tan genial?! –

Y comenzo a lanzar las esferas sin parar ignorando su sangrado –yo también puedo….. ¡Yo también puedo! –

Y las esferas cayeron hacia el agua, hacia los villanos los cuales eran arrastrados hacia el agujero en el agua. Y también las esferas eran arrastradas y estas se adherían a los Villanos los cuales no podían quitárselas por nada.

-¡es de ese chico! –

-¿Qué es esto? ¡No me lo puedo quitar! –

 _Si una fuerza es aplicada a la superficie del agua, ¡se extenderá….y luego se convergirá en el medio!_

-¡Muévete! –

¡Aléjate! –

-¡Tu también! –

-¡estás en mi camino! –

Los villanos al estar en el centro dela agujero, quedaron unidos, sin poder despegarse, y luego la fuerza del agua que se alzó los mandara a volar muy lejos.

-rodeando a todos de una vez –dijo Tsuyu al ver la táctica de Izuku –me pregunto, si superamos el primer obstáculo –

-¡ambos son increíbles! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

Después, cuando por fin estaban en tierra, desde la orilla miraban al yate hundirse en el agua y a los villanos aun estar atrapados por las esferas de Mineta.

-fui al baño esta mañana, asi que esas esferas duraran todo el día –dijo Mineta mientras veía con una sonrisa que su Individualidad sirvió de algo.

-tuvimos suerte de que fueran todos, fue una gran apuesta. Normalmente, ellos deberían mantener gente bajo el agua como reserva. Estaba tratando de mantener la compostura, pero no puedo mantenerme calmado –

-Midoriya-chan, por favor detente –pidió Tsuyu, pues Izuku había comenzado a murmurar como siempre –es aterrador –

Eso hiso que Izuku dejara de murmurar –en vez de reflexionar ¿no deberías que haremos ahora? –después de todo, Izuku era el presidente de la clase, él tenía que pensar en algo.

-t….tienes razón –y comenzo a pensar que es lo que podrían hacer, pero el dolo en su dedo medio no lo dejaba concentrarse bien, y eso fue notado por los dos.

-¿estás bien? –

Izuku solo asintió mientras ignoraba el dolor –por ahora, debemos hacer el obtener ayuda nuestra máxima prioridad –en eso señalo por detrás de ellos –tendremos que evadir la plaza central mientras nos dirigimos a la salida –

Y era cierto, pues seguramente Aizawa seguía peleando contra los villanos en dicho lugar, pero había demasiados villanos, es cierto que Aizawa tratara de suprimirlos, pero, creen que se exageró en saltar a la multitud de Villanos con tal de protegerlos.

-no estoy pensando en nada para meternos en su camino. Pero, debemos encontrar una abertura y reducir la carga de Aizawa-sensei, aunque sea un poco –

 _Nos las arreglaremos para ganar nuestra primera batalla. Por eso, estábamos equivocados. Teníamos la ilusión de que nuestros poderes funcionarían contra el enemigo._

En la zona de Deslizamientos.

-"torturar y matar" ¿eh? Odio decir esto, pero parecer personas con Individualidades que no saber usar –dijo Todoroki hacia la gran cantidad de Villanos congelados frente él. Y enseguida comenzó a acercarse a uno de ellos.

-e…este tipo –dijo uno de ellos que apenas podía mantenerse consciente y que no estaba por completo cubierto –en el instante en que nos transportamos aquí….. ¿Es realmente un niño? –

"¿en dónde está? me di la molestia de traer a toda esta gente también…..All Might…El Símbolo de Paz…..no puedo creer que no esté aquí"

-(en primera instancia, pensé que traerían a toda su elite y nos sobrepasarían en número…) –en eso, un Villano salió corriendo hacia Todoroki con un cuchillo en mano y otro por detrás de el con un bastón tratando de tomarlo por sorpresa, pero el chico solo se hiso a un lado para atrapar el bastón y luego congelarlo junto con el villano al igual que el suelo para congelar al otro –(…..pero parece que los que nos prepararon es más parecido….en traer un montón de basura) – y le quito el bastón de la mano para hacerlo caer al suelo de golpe.

En eso, a su memoria vinieron los primeros villanos que salieron del portal – (por lo que veo ha villanos que en verdad parecen poderosos) –recordó al espectro, el monstruo y el tipo de las manos – (si ese es el caso. El siguiente que debo tomar….) hey, a esta altura sus células morirán de a poco. Quiero ser un héroe, evitar algo cruel de ser posible –y se acercó al villano que tenía el frente y le puso la mano en la cara cubierta de una ligera niebla de escarcha – ¿en que se basan para decir que pueden matar a All Might? ¿Cuál es su plan? –

Zona Montañosa.

Kaminari se agacho y esquivo el golpe de un villano – ¡qué miedo! ¡¿Viste eso?! –Pregunto a Kyouka la cual trataba de detener los ataques de algunos de los villanos con la espada que Momo le dio, y dicha chica golpeo con su bastón a otro – ¡casi vi el rio Estigio! ¡¿Qué pasa con estos tipos?! –

-preocúpate por eso más tarde –dijo Kyouka mientras los 3 se cubrían las espaldas –mejor piensa en como quitarnos a todos estos de encima –

Y si, estaban por completo rodeados de villanos.

-entonces denme un arma –

-eres el chico eléctrico ¿no? –Dijo Kyouka dando a entender lo obvio – ¡apúrate y encárgate de ellos! –

-lo viste en el entrenamiento de combate ¿no? ¡Estamos acabados! –dijo mientras le hacía recordar como perdieron contra Mineta y Uraraka – ¡Puedo protegerme con electricidad! ¡Puedo descargarla, no controlarla! ¡Les daría a ustedes también! ¡Es como, tú sabes, lo mismo que Todoroki! Aun si pida ayuda, hay una interferencia –dijo mientras apuntaba a su radio en el oído –ahora mismo no pueden contar conmigo ¡Yo cuento con ustedes! –

-eres un chico, deja de lloriquear –

 **(Fairy Tail OST - Erza Theme)**

En eso Kaminari volvió a esquivar otro golpe

-¡entonces te usare de escudo humano! –dijo Kyouka pateando a Kaminari hacia el villano.

-¡acaso eres idiota…! –Dijo Kaminari para topar contra el villano, y en eso su cuerpo comenzó a generar electricidad la cual comenzó a darle un shock al villano –oye, funciona ¡soy fuerte! ¡Cuenten conmigo!–

En eso, Kyouka hiso que uno de los amplificadores de sus oídos fuera hacia una de las bocinas de sus piernas para conectarse y esta provocara una onda sónica la cual golpe a un villano que estaba por atacarla con una enorme bola de roca.

Pero tras eso, hiso que el tipo saliera volando hacia Kaminari para también ser electrocutado.

En eso, Momo uso su individualidad para crear una red de captura y lanzarla contra un Villano que trato de atacarla y después lo lanzo igualmente hacia Kaminari.

-deberían tomárselo en serio –dijo Momo a sus compañeros.

-perdón pensé que sería buena idea por el momento –se disculpó Kyouka.

 _Jirou Kyouka, Individualidad Earphone Jack, puede amplificar y enviar ondas de sonido a través de sus parlantes, y también captar ondas de sonido débiles._

-lo sé, seguramente hubiera sido una idea que igualmente se le ocurriría a Izuku –y hablando del chico, se preguntaba si estaría en la misma situación que ella y si estaría bien.

En eso, se agacho y se puso a un lado de Kyouka –lleva un tiempo crear algo grande –dijo al momento en que de sus espalda apareciera un gran bulto el cual rompió su traje y revelo una gran sabana la cual cubrió a las dos chicas.

-es una capa aislante, de 100 milímetros de grosor –dijo Momo con una sonrisa para luego mirar hacia Kaminari el cual pareció entender lo que ella tenía planeado.

-entendido –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras que su cuerpo entero comenzó a producir chispas eléctricas –GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH….. –grito al momento de generar una gran cantidad de electricidad la cual abarco toda el área en la que se encontraban y electrocutar a todos.

Ya una vez que todos los villanos estaban fuera de pelea, y algo fritos por la descarga, parecía que pasaron esa prueba.

 **(Fin Ost)**

-ahora estoy preocupada por los demás –dijo Momo mientras pensaba en sus compañeros, sus amigos y sobre todo en Izuku –nos uniremos a ellos pronto –dijo mientras se giraba a ver a Kyouka la cual tenía los ojos abiertos y cubriéndose la cara – ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto al no entender porque la cara.

-¡tú Traje está roto! –le dijo mientras le señalaba en el área del pecho, para que la pelinegra viera, que en efecto, la parte superior de su cuerpo estaba expuesta, sobre todo sus pechos.

-¡KYYYYYAAAAAA…. –grito mientras se cubría con una de sus manos sus pechos –sé que puedo generarla de nuevo, pero es vergonzoso – y más aún, no quería imaginarse que hubiera pasado si Izuku estaba presente y la viera, aunque una parte de si pensaba que sería satisfactorio que el peli verde la viera –esto me pasa por sobrepasarme –

Pero en eso, Kyouka vio que su compañero varón comenzaba a caminar, y rápido cubrió a Momo con su cuerpo – ¡Kaminari, ni sé que ocurra observar! –pero noto que el chico paso de largo en donde se encontraban.

Y al verlo mejor notaron algo raro en él. Extremadamente raro. El chico estaba dando los pulgares mientras que de su nariz salía algo de sangre, pero lo más raro es que daba pasos hacia adelante mientras decía "hey" una y otra vez, y también tenía cara de idiota.

 _Kaminari Denki, Individualidad Electrificación. No hace falta decir mucho excepto que Cuando llega a un límite de Watts, su cerebro sufre un corto circuito, y se vuelve un completo cabeza hueca por un tiempo._

-es bueno saber que este idiota no te está viendo –dijo Kyouka mientras salían de la sabana para ver a su compañero actuar como idiota.

-si lo sé –dijo Momo mientras creaba una réplica de su traje para reemplazar el que estaba hora roto.

-pero…. –En eso, Kyouka le dirigió una mirada burlona a la peli negra –apuesto a que te gustaría que fuera Midoriya en lugar de Kaminari que estuviera aquí ¿cierto? –y sonrió de satisfacción al ver la cara sonrojada de Momo.

Pero no parecieron notar, como un brazo salió de la tierra.

Zona de Derrumbes.

BOOM

BOOM

-¡Muérete! –exclamo Bakugo mientras hacia una Explosión en el suelo la cual lanzo a dos villanos contra la pared.

Mientras que Kirishima peleaba contra uno que usaba un tubo el cual se hacía pedazos contra el brazo endurecido y afilado del peli rojo y después darla un fuerte golpe al rostro haciéndolo caer al suelo inconsciente.

-estos eran todos –dijo Bakugo a su compañero actual mientras tomaba aire –eran muy débiles –

-muy bien –dijo el peli rojo mientras igualmente tomaba aire – ¡vallamos y salvemos a los otros! –Dijo mientras regresaba sus manos a la normalidad –si estamos aquí, eso quiere decir que el resto esta dispersado por el USJ, me preocupo por los que tienes menos habilidades ofensivas –

En eso, el recuerdo de como atacaron al espectro llego a su mente –además, debido a que corrimos adelante, atrasamos a 13. Si 13-sensei hubiera tenido la oportunidad de absorber al espectro ¡entonces nada de esto hubiera pasado! ¡Como hombres debemos tomar esa responsabilidad!–

-si quieres ir, ve tu solo–dijo Bakugo mientras su mirada se volvía fiera – ¡yo hare explotar ese espectro de Transportación de mierda! –

-¿vas a atacar como un niño en un momento como este? ¡además los ataques de estos tipos….!–

-¡Cállate! –Cayo a Kirishima –ese bastardo es la entrada y salida de los Villanos. Cortare su salida de escape para cuando llegue el momento. No es que no tengamos un modo de combatirlo –

-¡Dejen de hablar! –grito una voz de la nada, al parecer había un Villano invisible –¡han bajado la guard…..! –

BOOM

Pero fue interrumpido al ser atrapado por Bakugō y darle una explosión en pleno rostro para dejarlo fuera de combate y volver a ser visible, revelando tener un aspecto similar a un Camaleón.

-de cualquier modo…..si estas mierdas fueron asignados a nosotros, los demás tendrán problemas ¿no? –dijo tranquilo a Kirishima mientras le mostraba al villano y dando una idea lógica.

-ese tiempo de reacción fue increíble –dijo Kirishima al ver como Bakugō rápido incapacito al enemigo –de cualquier modo ¿siempre estás tan calmado? –y también sorprendido al ver esa faceta del chico –siempre pensé que eras más como…. –

En eso, pareció imaginar a un Bakugō con grandes colmillos y sonrisa enorme y gritando "¡MUÉRETE, MUÉRETE, MUÉRETE!"

-¡SIEMPRE ESTOY CALMADO BASTARDO DE PELO ERIZADO! –grito Bakugō con la misma expresión de esa imaginación.

-oh si, algo mas asi –dijo Kirishima al ver la expresión actual de Bakugō.

Bakugō solo lanzo al villano al suelo – ¡ve tu si quieres! –y comenzo a retirarse.

-¡espera, espera! –Dijo Kirishima deteniéndolo – ¡confía en tus amigos! –En eso sus dos brazos se endurecieron -¡es realmente Varonil Bakugō! –Dijo al momento de chocarlos – ¡te seguiré! –

 **(Boku no Hero Academia OST - HERO A)**

Zona de Incendio.

-¡maldición! –

-¡es muy rápido! –

Los villanos corrían tratando de encontrar a Ojiro, pues este había logado correr y perder de vista a los villanos.

Estos para tratar de encontrarlo se habían separado, pero fue un terrible error. Pues en eso, Ojiro que había estado oculto usando su cola para colgar de una viga golpe a uno por sorpresa en el cuello dejándolo Inconsciente.

-¡Lo veo por allí! –

-en eso dio un salto para alejarse lo más rápido posible.

-(primero debo estar seguro para que no me atrape el enemigo) –pensaba mientras saltaba de edificio en edificio usando su agilidad y su cola.

Zona de tormenta.

-¡te encontré! –

Kouda estaba en un callejón sin salida mientras que frente a él había dos villanos los cuales se lanzaron al ataque.

Pero antes de que lograran atacarlo, una gran mano espectral salía de la nada para atraparlos y estamparlos contra la pared.

-eso los hace seis –dijo Tokoyami mientras que la mano espectral entraba en su capa, y dio un pulgar en alto el cual fue regresado por Kouda –si podemos reducir el número de enemigos de a poco…..hasta que la ayuda llegue –

Mientras que de regreso en la entrada.

Iida continuaba corriendo hacia la salida lo más rápido que pudiera.

-eres imprudente cuatro ojos –dijo el espectro mientras se lanzaba contra Iida para encerrarlo y tratar de Transportarlo – ¡desaparece! –

Pero sorpresivamente, se retiró antes de poder transportarlo dejándolo Libre y asi Iida ser libre y seguir corriendo.

-no conozco la teoría de esta cosa –dijo Uraraka la cual tenía sujeta la parte metálica del espectro con sus manos –pero si llevas esto puesto –y al parecer hiso uso de su Individualidad para quitarle la gravedad –¡Debes Tener Un Cuerpo Físico! –Y lo alzo al aire para dejarlo flotando -¡Ve Iida-kun! –

-mi cuerpo, ¡oh, no! –

Iida llego hasta las puertas, y luego usando su fuerza comenzo a tratar de abrirlas.

El espectro aun asi, trato de lanzarse contra Iida para detenerlo.

-¡no te dejare! –exclamo Sero mientras lanzaba una cinta hacia la parte metálica del espectro para adherirla.

Luego le dio el extremo de la cinta a Sato el cual usando su fuerza dio un tirón para alejarlo y, e Iida finalmente logro abrir las puertas y salir del USJ.

 ** _-¡Engine Boost!_** –exclamo al momento de aumentar su velocidad y salir corriendo lo más rápido posible.

De regreso al USJ.

-va a llamar ayuda –dijo el espectro al ver que Iida había logrado escapar –es Game Over –

Pero la pelea aun continua.

 **(Fire Hero of Peace: Ending –Hitori Janai)**

La cámara enfoca a la Academia U.A. en una mañana completamente pacífica y hermosa como siempre y con el sol soleado dando lugar a un buen día.

 ** _Jibun kate ni omoi konde_**

 ** _Urame ni deru koto yoku aru kedo_**

 ** _Ikite yukitai kyo yori ashita e_**

Ahora aparece Izuku el cual caminaba lejos de la academia tranquilamente mientras que atrás de él aparecieron imágenes de su vida, desde que era un niño su sueño de ser un héroe y luego cuando se dijo que probablemente no tendría individualidad rompiendo su sueño por el momento y el cómo fue acosado en la escuela.

 ** _Hito no naka de nani wo modo me oikaketan darou_**

 ** _Kotoba dake jya wakari aezu kizutsukete namida shita_**

 ** _Mogakeba mo gaku hodo kodoku wo samayotteta..._**

Ahora las imágenes cambian a su vida de adolescente, los insultos de Bakugo, cuando fue atrapado por el villano de Barro, su encuentro con All Might, como salvo a Bakugo del villano de Barro usando su despertada Individualidad y cuando All Might le dijo "Tu Puedes Convertirte en héroe"

 ** _Hitori jya nai kimi ga yume ni kawatte yuku_**

 ** _Mukai kaze mo haraba takeru waratteite okure_**

Ahora cambia en su entrenamiento para poder ser el recipiente para el One For All, como nunca se dio por vencido, como siguió adelante, como logro terminar su entrenamiento mientras rugía parado sobre la pila de basura, su posterior entrenamiento con su Individualidad y por ultimo su encuentro con Momo y posteriormente con Uraraka.

 ** _Hitotsu ni narou_**

 ** _Futari koko made kita koto ga_**

Ahora cambia a la prueba práctica de Admisión a U.A. mientras destruía algunos Villanos, para luego aparecer el Cero Puntos y Uraraka estaba atrapada en uno de los escombros, para luego lanzarse contra este y derrotarlo, para luego en su casa recibiera la carta de U.A. aceptándolo en la academia.

 ** _Boku no yuki no_**

 ** _Akashi dakara_**

 ** _Kawari tsuzuketeru kono sekai de_**

Finalmente todo termina, Izuku se da la vuelta para ver como detrás de él, en la academia estaban todos sus compañeros de la Clase 1-A, junto con los senseis, All Might, su madre, sus amigos, saludándolo y sonriéndole

Después la cámara cambia el curso para mirar el cielo con el sol brillante y en este aparece la imagen tanto de Izuku y sus amigos como héroes.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **(Dragon Ball Kai OST1 - 33 - Next Episode Preview)**

-¡hay que hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo en lo que la ayuda llega! –exclamo Uraraka mientras aún se mostraba a la clase combatir a los villanos.

-no te presiones EraserHead –se mostró a Aizawa atacar al villano de las manos, para que este atrape el golpe y luego el brazo y pierna de Aizawa comenzaran a agrietarse.

-¡mi codo esta desarmado! –Aizawa tener el brazo inútil y aun pelear contra los villanos.

-¡ataquemos a algunos de los orgullos del Símbolo de Paz! –el monstruo ataca brutalmente a Aizawa y el de las manos lanzarse contra Momo quien había logrado llegar.

-¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA! –Izuku es rodeado por una gran cantidad descomunal de fuego llamando la atención de todos.

- **el Próximo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace será: ¡Clase 1-A vs Liga de Villanos Parte 2! ¡Furia Poderosa!** –

-¡no dejare que la lastimes! –Izuku vio al villano con una mirada llena de furia.

-¡PLUS ULTRA! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **Yo: espero que en verdad les haya gustado.**

 **Yo: espero sus reviews dando opiniones sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos Ja Ne.**


	8. ¡Clase 1-A vs Liga de Villanos Parte 2!

Fire Hero of Peace.

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace, pero como bien saben, primero reviews luego capitulo:**

 **Guest: descuida aquí está la actualización, y en cuanto al OVA, tendrás que descubrirlo.**

 **soulalbarn18000: eso es completamente cierto, y aquí está el nuevo.**

 **xanatrix742: palabras más sabias mi amigo, palabras mas sabias.**

 **Yo: Plus Ultra.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.8 ¡Clase 1-A vs Liga de Villanos Parte 2! ¡Furia Poderosa!

-hey Midoriya, ¿estamos aquí solo para ver cómo estas las cosas, cierto? –

Anteriormente, La Clase 1-A había hecho una excursión escolar al USJ para una lección de rescate que estaría dirigida por Aizawa, 13 y All Might.

Pero antes de que comenzara, el USJ fue invadido por la Liga de Villanos, los cuales tenían como objetivo, matar a All Might. Pero parece que el plan no fue según lo planeado, pues el Símbolo de Paz no se encontraba en el lugar en ese momento; Aizawa decidió pelear contra la liga dando el tiempo para que 13 lograra sacar a los estudiantes de USJ, pero por desgracia, el plan no funciono, pues uno de los villanos transporto a los estudiantes en grupos hacia las diferentes instalaciones del USJ donde habrían villanos esperándolos.

Aun con la ventaja numérica de los villanos contra los estudiantes, no contaron con las Individualidades de los chicos para que ellos lograran sacarlos de su anterior ventaja.

Y entre ellos, estaba el grupo de Izuku, Tsuyu y Mineta, quienes en estos momentos se encontraban en el agua, en la orilla a una lejana distancia del recibidor, en donde justo ahora aún se efectuaba la pelea entre Aizawa contra los villanos.

-ya se –respondió Izuku –correremos en el instante en que veamos peligro –informo.

De regreso en la pelea, Aizawa dio un salto en el aire para atrapar a dos villanos con las vendas para luego alzarlos al aire donde ya los esperaba con dos patadas para clavarlos en el suelo.

Pero en eso, noto algo, o más bien dicho, alguien.

-¿el Jefe Final? –

El villano de las manos corría hacia Aizawa a gran velocidad con una de sus manos extendidas.

-23 segundos –murmuro el tipo mientras eludía y atrapada una de las vendas lanzadas por Aizawa –24 segundos –en eso Aizawa también fue corriendo hacia el –25 segundos –y una vez que estuvieron cerca el tipo extendió una de sus manos para agarrar al héroe –26 segundos –

POW

Pero Aizawa se agacho para darle un codazo al estómago del villano.

Los chicos al ver esto solo sonrieron al ver como Aizawa lograba sacar a los villanos del camino. Pero notaron algo.

El villano había logrado atrapar el codo de Aizawa antes de que este lograra hacer contacto con su cuerpo.

-demonios –maldijo Aizawa al momento en que su cabello callera para ser lacio otra vez.

-Es difícil ver cuando permaneces en movimiento verdad –dijo el villano a Aizawa –hay un momento en el que tu cabello cae –y esa revelación hiso que los ojos de Aizawa se abrieran es cuando finaliza una acción –y mientras que el codo de Aizawa comenzó a sufrir un daño, este comenzó a agrietarse llamando la atención del héroe –y el espacio entre uno y otro es cada vez más corto –

En eso, Aizawa miro al ojo descubierto del villano para ver la locura en el –no te presiones Eraser Head –mientras que el codo de Aizawa, la camisa está rota, y el codo parecía tener grietas en la piel mientras que la zona que tenía la mano del villano se había vuelto roja.

Aizawa dio rápido un salto para alejarse de el – (¡Mi codo esta desarmado!) –pensó mientras veía su codo y el resto de su brazo derecho ahora completamente inútil.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar pues luego un villano trato de atacarlo por la espalda, pero Aizawa reacciono a tiempo y le dio una patada al estómago, pero luego más villanos fueron al ataque y Aizawa comenzó a eludir los golpes de estos,

Ya una vez que los ataques cesaron, Aizawa estaba en medio de una multitud de villanos los cuales lo tenían rodeado para atacarlo, y el héroe solo podía tomar aire por el cansancio mientras que su brazo derecho aun colgaba inútil.

-esa individualidad no está hecha para pelear contra un gran número de personas ¿cierto? –pregunto burlón el villano de las manos al ver que Aizawa ahora mismo estaba en desventaja –no es tan diferente a lo tuyo ¿no? Para lo que eres bueno….es aun ataque a corta distancia después de un ataque sorpresa ¿no? –

Aizawa solo apretó los dientes mientras miraba en dirección al villano –aun así, saltaste para luchar en el frente ¿fue para darle seguridad a tus estudiantes? –dijo lo último como burla.

Aizawa eludió otro ataque para envolver a un villano con sus vendas y con una sola mano lo puso al frente para protegerse de un golpe de otro para luego darle un golpe al rostro y girarse para dar una patada al rostro de otro villano.

Luego, se giró para encarar al villano que lo dejo con solo un brazo en buen estado.

-de cualquier manera, héroe….. –

 **(Naruto Shippuden Ost – Girei (Pain's Theme Song))**

Y en eso, Aizawa noto algo, o más bien a alguien detrás de él, y al girarse vio al monstruo que estaba al lado del de las manos ahora detrás de él.

-no soy el jefe final –y el monstruo lanzo una de sus manos hacia Aizawa.

Segundos después, la sangre y las gafas de Eraser Head salieron volando en el aire.

POW

PAM

PAM

POW

KRASH.

Los chicos solo comenzaron a ver como su sensei comenzó a recibir una violenta paliza por parte del monstruo.

-Aizawa-sensei –

Mientras que el grupo que estaba cerca de la entrada.

-esto es el Game Over –dijo el espectro al ver como Iida había logrado escapar –el plan ha fallado –primero, All Might no se encontraba en el lugar, los chicos al parecer habían logrado detener a los villanos en las distintas áreas, el chico había logrado escapar y estaba en camino a buscar ayuda en la academia –debo informar de esto a Shigaraki –

-no lo creo –dijo 13 mientras se ponía al frente del villano, los chicos habían hecho un gran trabajo en contra del villano para permitirle a Iida escapar, pero ahora era el momento de atacar el mismo –no vas a escapar –y en eso de su dedo comenzó a correr una gran corriente de aire que succionaba todo a su alrededor – ** _Black Hole_** –

El villano comenzó a ser succionado a dicho dedo –Black Hole, el que absorbe todo y convierte en polvo –dijo mientras era arrastrado –ya veo, es una Individualidad increíble, sin embargo 13, eres un héroe que rescata personas de desastres –y en eso, del cuerpo del espectro comenzó a abrirse un pequeño portal –como esperaba…. ¡tu experiencia en batallas, es menor que la mitad de todos los héroes normales! –

Y detrás de 13 se abrió otro portal el cual el efecto del Black Hole le dio a 13 por la espalda… Fue Atacado con su propio poder.

-¡Una Puerta dimensional! –dijo 13 sorprendido al ver el portal detrás de el mientras trataba de no ser arrastrado.

Y en eso, la parte trasera de su traje comenzó a agrietarse para luego ser destrozada.

-te volverás tú mismo polvo –dijo burlón el espectro.

Los chicos solo vieron con horror como el héroe profesional comenzó a ser derrotado por su propio ataque.

Pero por fortuna, logro detener su ataque para que este ya no le afectara, pero el daño ya fue hecho y cayó al suelo. Mientras que el espectro se fue.

 _Villanos…..el mundo de profesionales. Todavía no hemos…visto nada._

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Opening –The Hero)**

Todo está oscuro, pero justo en ese aparece la imagen de un puño.

Dicho puño lentamente comienza a volverse rojizo hasta el punto en que se prende en llamas.

En eso se muestra a Izuku de espaldas con su traje de héroe sin la máscara y casco, para luego darse la vuelta dando cara al frente y luego incendiar su puño derecho y dar un golpe a la cámara.

 ** _One Punch_**

Y en eso aparece el título del fic mientras atrás del, se ve la parte frontal de la academia:

Fire Hero of Peace.

 ** _Three! Two! One! Kill shot!_**

Aparecen Uraraka, Momo, Bakugo y por ultimo Izuku.

 ** _Sanjou! Hisshou! Shijou saikyou!_**

 ** _Nan da tten da? Furasutoreeshon ore wa tomaranai_**

A la cámara aparece una imagen dividida de Izuku y Bakugo viéndose frente a frente de niños, para luego esta cambia a ambos ahora actualmente dándose la espalda, para luego cada uno darse la vuelta con sus trajes de héroes y lanzar un golpe cada uno.

 ** _One punch! Ganhou! Rensen renshou!_**

 ** _Ore WA katsu! Tsune Ni katsu! Asshou!_**

Ahora enfocamos a Uraraka tocar una gran roca para que luego esta levite y luego dejarlas caer luego a Momo creando un báculo de metal para luego darle vueltas y golpear a algunos villanos.

Enseguida aparecen Izuku y Bakugo ambos lanzándose al ataque contra algunos villanos, mientras Bakugo creaba explosiones, Izuku enviaba una llamarada de fuego.

 ** _Power! Get power! Girigiri genkai made._**

Aparece la imagen de All Might peleando contra Nomu y después preparar un puñetazo y lanzarlo provocando una gran onda expansiva.

 ** _Hero ore o tataeru koe ya kassai nante hoshiku wa nai sa_**

Izuku da un fuerte salto impulsándose con el fuego, después enfoca el poder del One For All en su brazo derecho mientras este se prende en llamas para después darle el golpe al Cero Puntos atravesándolo.

 ** _Hero dakara hitoshirezu aku to tatakau_**

 ** _(Nobody knows who he is.)_**

La imagen ahora cambia a la liga de Villanos atacando el USJ, para que en eso se desate una pelea entre ellos con los Alumnos de 1-A.

Luego se ve a Izuku correr.

 ** _Sora ooi oshiyoseru teki ore wa se o muki wa shinai_**

Ahora se muestra a Izuku con su cuerpo envuelto en llamas y con uno de sus brazos con el One For All y con una mirada fiera hacia su oponente.

 ** _Hero naraba yuruginaki kakugo shita tame_**

Ahora se muestra a su oponente, Bakugo preparando una gran explosión en su mano izquierda.

 ** _Takakau HERO!_**

Ahora ambos se lanzan en contra del otro.

 ** _Kodoku na HERO!_**

-Deku… –grita Bakugo.

-Kacchan…. –grita Izuku.

Luego todo se vuelve un resplandor para por ultimo mostrar la parte frontal de la academia con todos los estudiantes de la clase 1-A con Izuku en medio de todos.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

De regreso con los chicos, ellos vieron desde la distancia a Aizawa en el suelo con sangre saliendo de su cabeza y con su brazo derecho todo roto por un aplastante agarrón del monstruo.

-te lo diré Eraser Head –dijo el villano de las manos mientras veía como el monstruo dejo hecho trizas al héroe –él es, el Anti-Símbolo de la Paz. El bio-ingenieril Nomu –

Y Nomu soltó un rugido monstruoso mientras aplicaba más presión al brazo de Aizawa.

-Aghhh… –grito Aizawa de dolor al sentir que su brazo se hacía pedazos aún más y la sangre salía de la herida.

-tu Individualidad puede eliminar Individualidades. Maravilloso pero no impresionante, ante una fuerza pura desbordante…..eres como alguien sin Individualidad –

Aizawa lo ignoro y dirigió su mirada hacia Nomu para hacer uso de su Individualidad.

Pero…..

PAM

KRACK

-AAAAHHHH… –

Nomu aplasto el brazo izquierdo de Aizawa para que este quedara roto y en el suelo por complete inútil.

-(es como romper una simple rama) –pensó Aizawa al ver su brazo roto el suelo bajo el pie de Nomu – (estoy bastante seguro de que elimine su Individualidad…..eso significa que es así de fuerte por naturaleza) –en eso, Nomu lo tomo de la cabeza para alzarlo un poco –(es tan fuerte como All Might…..) –

KRASH

Y estrello la cara de Aizawa contra el suelo.

Mientras que con los chicos.

-Mi…Mi….Midoriya –dijo apenas Mineta mientras veía con horror lo que pasaba frente el –no podemos más, estoy seguro de que estas teniendo segundas intenciones ¿no? –

Pero Izuku no respondió, estaba paralizado del miedo…..él sabía que los héroes profesionales ponían sus vidas en riesgo cada vez que peleaban contra los villanos…..pero ver a uno de estos lastimar severamente a un héroe frente a él.

Mientras que de regreso al combate, el tipo de las manos solo observaba todo mientras se preguntaba, cuando llegaría All Might, pero en eso a su lado apareció el espectro.

-Shigaraki –hablo este llamando su atención.

-Kurogiri ¿mataste a 13? –pregunto el ahora identificado como Shigaraki.

-lo deje fuera de acción, pero hubo estudiantes que no pude dispersar…..y una fue capaz de escapar –

-¿uh? –en eso, se llevó la mano a la cabeza mientras la bajaba en señal de derrota y luego comenzó a temblar –Kurogiri….tu… –parecía estar conteniendo la furia –¡si no fueras una puerta de Tele-Transportación te haría pedazos! –

Pero luego pareció calmarse –no podemos hacer frente a una docena de profesionales….es el Game Over, cielos, Game Over otra vez. Volvamos a casa –

-¿se van? –Dijo Mineta sorprendido al escuchar eso – ¿dijeron que se van? –

-eso es lo que escuche –respondió Tsuyu.

Mineta comenzó a llorar de la felicidad mientras abrazaba a Tsuyu.

 _Para ellos retirarse después de todo esto…..me parece muy sospechoso ¿no querían matar a All Might? Si lo dejaran así, U.A aumentara la seguridad._

 _¿"Game Over"? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué planean estos tipos?_

En eso, un villano llego hacia donde se encontraban los villanos principales, mientras parecía traer algo a sus espaldas –oye jefe, logre derrotar y traer a estos niños –dijo mientras lanzaba lo que tenía y eso dejo a los 3 chicos y al héroe, sorprendidos y horrorizados.

El villano, había traído a 3 estudiantes, y esos eran Kaminari, Kyouka y Momo, los cuales presentaban varias heridas en sus cuerpos y apenas conscientes.

Los chicos solo vieron con horror el estado de sus compañeros, pero el más afectado, fue Izuku al ver a Momo en ese estado, varias heridas en su cuerpo y parte de su traje dañado con un poco de suciedad y sangre en su rostro.

-oh es cierto –dijo Shigaraki mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba a uno de los estudiantes, a Momo quien traba de ponerse de pie –antes de irnos….. ¡Golpeemos a algunos de los Orgullos del Símbolo de Paz! –

Y comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia Momo mientras extendía una de sus manos hacia ella.

 **(DBZ Ost – Unmei No Hi ~ Tamashii Tai Tamashii)**

Aizawa trato de hacer uso de su Individualidad para detenerlo, pero Nomu solo aplico aún más presión y azotarlo contra el suelo una vez más.

Mientras que Momo, ella logro ponerse de rodillas para ver a Shigaraki extender su mano y estar cerca de su rostro.

Izuku solo estuvo de pie allí por unos momentos, las imágenes del efecto de la Individualidad de Shigaraki aún seguían en su mente, dicho poder le permite descomponer lo que toca con las manos.

Y al imaginarse lo que posiblemente le podía hacer a Momo….

SNAP

Algo en su mente hiso corto…..algo se rompió.

En eso un aumento de poder logro llamar la atención de Shigaraki y de Nomu.

-GRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… –

HOOOSH

Una gran columna de fuego apareció de la nada y esto llamo la atención de todos.

Tanto Tsuyu, Mineta, Aizawa, los villanos y los demás estudiantes en la puerta de entrada pudieron ver dicha columna de fuego.

Tsuyu y Mineta al sentir que el calor había comenzó a subir alrededor de Izuku se separaron de el antes de su grito.

Los demás en la entrada solo vieron con sorpresa ola gran columna de fuego y más aun a la silueta en medio de esta.

Aizawa solo abrió un poco los ojos aun adolorido.

Mientras que Momo la cual giro su rostro para ver qué pasaba y se sorprendió al ver a alguien.

-Izuku –

Y así era, el peli verde ahora estaba en el suelo desde su distancia y su apariencia mostraba tener un nuevo cambio.

Todos podían notar que la piel de su rostro y su mano izquierda que estaba expuesta, habían cambiado a una coloración rojiza leve por el aumento de temperatura en su cuerpo mientras que había varias líneas brillantes en todo su cuerpo, dando a entender el uso del One For All en su cuerpo entero.

Pero su mirada era el cambio más drástico, sus ojos que anteriormente mostraban la timidez, la amabilidad, confianza y valor había desaparecido…solo mostrando una gran furia y ganas de aplastar.

-¡aléjate de ella! –hablo por fin el chico peli verde llamando la atención de Shigaraki y Momo.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Shigaraki solo vio con gran interés al nuevo que había llegado, y más aún por el gran poder que este estaba mostrando ahora.

En eso, el fuego alrededor de Izuku comenzó a encogerse hasta volverse una ligera aura ígnea.

ZOOM

Una gran corriente de aire paso a su lado, y noto que la chica a la que estaba por atacar había desaparecido, pero a un par de metros de distancia, estaba Izuku de pie dándole la espalda y este parecía cargar algo.

-rápido –murmuro Shigaraki.

Momo había cerrado los ojos por unos momentos, mientras recapitulaba todo lo que había pasado desde que fueron separados. Ella, Kaminari y Kyouka fueron enviados a una sección del USJ donde ya los esperaban varios villanos.

Lograron combatirlos y derrotarlos, o eso creyeron pues uno logro tomarlos por sorpresa y derrotarlos, para luego tomarlos y llevarlos hasta allí.

Lo próximo que vio fue a Aizawa-sensei ser terriblemente derrotado por parte de ese monstruo para luego un villano se acercara a ella. Enseguida fue ese grito y ver a Izuku rodeado de fuego.

Enseguida llego la corriente de aire la cual hiso que cerrara los ojos, y una vez que esta se había calmado ella comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-¿estás bien? –pregunto una voz muy conocido para ella, y en eso vio el rostro de Izuku por encima de ella, y noto que estaba en los brazos del chico en estos momentos.

Pero también noto el cambio del chico, y el poder que parecía emanar de su cuerpo, pero cuando vio sus ojos, vio que la miraba con la mirada que caracterizaba al chico que ella conoció en un primer momento.

Momo solo asintió ante la pregunta de Izuku para ver que este le dio una sonrisa.

-me alegro –dijo al momento de bajarla y que ella quedara de pie muy apenas –ve con los demás –y en eso la mirada de Izuku cambio de nuevo a una seria y llena de ira para girarse para ver a Shigaraki.

El villano solo vio al joven estudiante por unos momentos.

-¡No dejare que la lastimes! –Dijo el chico en una voz muy seria – ¡a ella ni a nadie más! –

Si bien estaba sorprendido por lo que había pasado justo ahora, por debajo de la mano en su cara, se mostró una sonrisa.

-ah….al parecer, conseguimos un "Continue" –

 **(Epic Battle Music of All Time - Released Power (Fairy-Tail))**

ZOOM

Así como antes, Izuku salió a gran velocidad para luego aparecer frente al villano que trajo a Momo, Kaminari y Kyouka.

El villano solo vio al chico por unos momentos, y como un gran idiota creyó que fácilmente podría derrotarlo y se lanzó a atacarlo.

- ** _Smash_** –fue el simple susurro de Izuku.

POW

SPLASH

Pero Izuku solo se hiso a un lado y le dio un tremendo golpe en el estómago que lo mando a volar a gran velocidad hacia el agua. Pero aún hay más, Izuku no se lastimo al usarlo.

Esto sin duda dejo sorprendidos a todos.

-a Aizawa-sensei le tomo trabajo derrotar a los villanos…..pero Midoriya lo hiso ver tan fácil –dijo Mineta sorprendido al ver el nuevo poder de Izuku.

-Midoriya-chan tiene un poder sorprendente –dijo Tsuyu.

-no puede ser –susurro Aizawa mientras veía al chico, hasta hace poco solo era un estudiante que podía usar el fuego y lastimarse si usaba su fuerza.

Pero ahora notaba que el chico tenía el control.

En eso, Izuku miro hacia Kurogiri.

En eso, con su mano izquierda doblo el dedo medio con el pulgar y este se llenó de fuego.

Por unos momentos Kurogiri sintió el temor al ver el movimiento.

- ** _Fire Delaware Smash_** –y lo soltó.

Una gran onda de choque por completo rodeada de fuego salió disparada hacia Kurogiri el cual logró escapar por poco, pero si recibió una parte del daño.

Si bien ahora mismo todos estaban de más sorprendidos ante la gran muestra de poder por parte del chico, Shigaraki solo estaba mirando sin mostrar algo de emoción.

-tú has provocado mi ira –dijo Izuku mientras veía al villano mientras apretaba con fuerza su puño derecho.

El villano solo vio con interés lo que Izuku probablemente tendría planeado hacer ahora.

-y ahora…. –

ZOOM

Izuku usando esa nueva velocidad apareció frente Shigaraki apunto de impactar su puño contra él.

-¡Debes Enfrentarla!... **_¡SMASH!_** –

POW

Y una gran corriente de aire se hiso presente cuando el puño impacto, una la cual se sintió por todo el USJ.

Cuando dicha corriente de aire se estabilizo, Izuku abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

Nomu apareció frente a Izuku y recibió el golpe que era para Shigaraki, pero para sorpresa de todos…el monstruo no mostraba haber sido afectado.

"¿no crees que ellos han hecho esto porque tienen la forma de hacerlo?"

 _Así que eso es…_

Izuku retiro su puño del cuerpo de Nomu.

-buena velocidad y poder…tu "Smash" ¿eres un seguidor de All Might? –Pregunto Shiragaki a Izuku por detrás de Nomu viéndolo con interés –entonces, estará bien contigo –

 _Este monstruo "Nomu" es con lo que planean matar a All Might._

Izuku rápido se alejó de Nomu al notar que este estaba por tomarle el brazo.

En eso, tanto el peli verde como el monstruo se vieron frente a frente.

El monstruo choco sus puños para luego soltar un rugido.

 _Tendré que dar todo para derrotarlo, o al menos debilitarlo lo suficiente._

El aura de fuego de Izuku se intensifico.

 **(Fin Ost)**

En eso.

ZOOM

Ambos salieron disparados en contra del otro.

POW

Ambos lanzaron unos puñetazos al otro los cuales chocaron entre si creando unas ondas de impacto.

Después, Izuku dio varios pasos atrás para luego salir corriendo hacia Nomu para darle una fuerte tacleada la cual hiso que el monstruo abriera la boca. A continuación Izuku lo tomo para alanzarlo en el aire para después lanzarlo a unos metros de distancia.

Nomu se repuso enseguida y se dirigió hacia Izuku quien igualmente salio corriendo hacia él.

POW

PAM

POW

PAM

POW

Golpes y patadas fueron dadas por ambos creando nuevamente varias ondas de choque en el transcurso del ataque.

PAM

Izuku recibió una fuerte patada en la mandíbula.

PAM

Pero este se recuperó al poner sus manos al suelo y darle una fuerte patada en el estómago, el monstruo solo soltó un gruñido listo para darle un nuevo golpe a Izuku, pero antes de eso noto que el chico inflo sus mejillas.

- ** _Rugido de Dragon_** –y una gran corriente de fuego fue lo que recibió la cual lo mando a volar por los aires hasta que Izuku corto el fuego de su boca para que luego Nomu cayera al suelo.

Mientras que con los espectadores.

-ese poder –susurro Aizawa mientras veía la gran cantidad de fuerza física y el poder de fuego de Izuku.

Mientras que Momo quien tomando a Kaminari y Kyouka había ido hasta donde estaban Mineta y Tsuyu para presenciar con lujo y detalles esta batalla.

Y en eso notaron algo, desde que la pelea había comenzado, Izuku no había dejado de sonreír.

-esa sonrisa –dijo Momo al verla y encontrar una similitud.

"ya no hay que temer ¿preguntan porque? ¡PORQUE YO ESTOY AQUÍ!"

Sabía que Izuku era fan de All Might pues este le había contado que fue gracias a dicho héroe que obtuvo su sueño de ser un héroe.

Y ahora mostrando esta gran cantidad de poder, podía entender que en verdad… ¡el sería el más grande héroe que llegara a existir!

De regreso en la pelea.

Una vez que Nomu se puso de pie dio un gran salto en dirección hacia Izuku para golpearlo, pero Izuku dio un rápido salto para eludir el golpe.

- ** _patada guillotina_** –y dio una patada a la cabeza de Nomu para estrellarlo contra el suelo.

Pero Nomu logro reponerse y darle un fuerte golpe a Izuku en el estómago el cual hiso que abriera fuertemente los ojos.

 ** _-¡FIRE DETROIT SMASH!_** –exclamo Izuku después de recuperarse mientras lanzaba un fuerte golpe lleno del One For All y el Fire Soul para después impactarlo contra el pecho de Nomu que apenas y tuvo un efecto en el monstruo.

POW

Pero en cambio recibió otro fuerte golpe por parte del monstruo que lo mando a volar un par de metros.

Pero en un momento Izuku logro recuperarse para salir disparado contra Nomu y tratar de darle una patada pero el monstruo logro agacharse antes de que lo atacaran pero no se esperó que el peli verde le plantara fuertemente el pie en la espalda.

Después nuevamente tomaron distancia para que ambos lanzaran un fuerte golpe a la mejilla del otro. Izuku si mostro estar fuertemente afectado por el ataque, pero Nomu no lo estaba.

Izuku solo incendio sus puños – ** _Ráfaga Meteoro_** –y comenzo a dar golpes a diestra y siniestra hacia el cuerpo entero del monstruo tratando de hacer que estos dieran efecto en él. Pero en cuanto se detuvo noto que Nomu estaba como si nada.

 _¿Qué estará pasando? Lo he golpeado con todo lo que he tenido en este tiempo…pero esto no parece hacerle nada._

"¿no crees que ellos han hecho esto porque tienen la forma de hacerlo?"

 _Sé que es el método para matar a All Might, pero pensé que dando todo lo que tenía podría hacerle un mayor efecto._

"justo ahora era tanto un cien por ciento como cero, pero una vez lo controles serás capas de ajustarlo a lo que tu cuerpo puede soportar"

Los ojos de Izuku se abrieron al recordar eso.

"mientras más entrenas el recipiente, más será capaz de mover el poder libremente"

 _Eso quiere decir…._

Izuku dio unos pasos hacia atrás para intentar tomar distancia.

 _Que apenas mi cuerpo está soportando una cantidad precisa del One For All, no estoy en el 100%._

Debió adivinarlo, por eso es que su cuerpo no se había lastimado en todo este tiempo que había dado los ataques hacia Nomu.

No creía poder ir en aumento, pues con hacerlo y dar un golpe, muy seguramente saldría mal parado y estaría en desventaja justo ahora.

 **(Fairy Tail 2014 OST 01 Main Theme)**

Pero aun asi, no podía darse por vencido. Mineta, Tsuyu, Aizawa-sensei, Kaminari, Kyouka y Momo contaban ahora mismo con él.

No podía defraudarlos, además solo tenía que ser por un par de minutos en lo que la ayuda llegaba.

Asi que sin más, cuando menos se lo espero, Nomu apareció frente él y comenzo a lanzarle una gran cantidad de golpes los cuales Izuku trato de detener, pero ante cada golpe que paraba retrocedía cada vez más y más.

POW

Pero no pudo detener uno que fue directo hacia su mejilla el cual lo mando a volar nuevamente. Pero Izuku se recompuso para luego lanzarse contra el villano con todo lo que él tuviera para poder detenerlo.

Y le dio un fuerte golpe cubierto de fuego a la cara, para luego darle una fuerte patada en la cabeza.

-toma esto –dijo Izuku mientras creaba dos grandes esferas de fuego en cada mano – ** _Llama Deslumbrante_** –y las junto para después lanzarlas en contra de Nomu.

Cuando la esfera de fuego desapareció este mostro a Nomu por completo ileso, solo con alguna ligera quemadura y humo en su cuerpo.

Los demás estaban sumamente sorprendidos al ver a Nomu por completo ileso, habían visto que Izuku parecía estar usando todo su poder para pelear contra ese monstruo, pero el estado del villano les decia que este apenas y sentía los golpes.

Pero en cuanto a Izuku podían verlo, el chico estaba tomando muchas respiraciones por el aparente cansancio que estaba experimentando ahora mismo.

Izuku solo estuvo de pie durante un momento y en eso tomo un gran suspiro para después todo su cuerpo fuera envuelto en una gran cantidad de fuego nuevamente.

-Grrrrrrrr –gruño Izuku mientras daba un pisotón al suelo y el fuego a su alrededor tomo la forma de una garra de un gran monstruo.

Los ojos de Nomu y los demás se abrieron al ver esto.

-GRRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR…. –soltó ese gran rugido al momento en que el fuego tomara forma por completo, y para sorpresa de todos, tomo la forma de un Dragon.

ZOOM

POW

Izuku golpeo a gran velocidad a Nomu en la mandíbula para luego mandarlo al aire por unos momentos.

-terminemos con esto –dijo al momento de llevar todo el poder del One For All a su brazo derecho para aquello que sería sin lugar a dudas, su máximo ataque, le importaba poco que seguramente saldría lastimado– ** _Fire Soul: Forma Oculta: ¡Golpe del Dragon!_** –

Y lanzo el poderoso golpe al aire, y el fuego salio disparado de su puño en dirección a Nomu. Pero justo en eso pasaría algo que nunca creyeron posible.

El fuego tomo la forma de un Dragon occidental el cual aún estaba en dirección hacia Nomu.

BOOM

Y en cuanto hiso contacto, se provocó una gran explosión la cual hiso que muchos se cubrieran los ojos para protegerse la vista y del viento que genero dicha explosión.

Y luego Nomu caería al suelo creando un cráter.

Los demás solo verían con sorpresa lo que justo ahora acababan de presenciar ante sus ojos.

Aizawa en el suelo aun herido estaría dando una gran mirada de sorpresa al igual que el resto de los estudiantes presentes.

Kurogiri tendría sus espectrales ojos amarillos abiertos.

Mientras que Shigaraki, solo pondría una de sus manos en su mentón en modo de pensamiento mientras que debajo de la mano en su cara seguramente estaría sonriendo.

Mientras que Izuku, él estaba a un par de metros de distancia del cráter en donde estaba Nomu, tomando aire mientras que el fuego se apagaba en su alrededor y volvía a tener su aspecto normal.

 _Ese villano en verdad fue duro._

En eso apretó los dientes al sentir un gran dolor en su brazo derecho, tal y como pensó que sucedería su brazo a sufrida un desgarre en los músculos.

 _Pero bueno…que tal fue eso ¿eh?_ _All Might._

 **(Fin Ost)**

CAP

CAP

CAP

El sonido de los aplausos llamo la atención de Izuku y de los otros para dirigir su Mirada hacia Shigaraki el cual aplaudía de modo lento.

-bravo, espectacular –dijo el villano mientras dejaba de aplaudir para luego hablar –en verdad eres muy fuerte chico, un gran prospecto a héroe –

Izuku solo entrecerró los ojos mientras se tomaba el brazo derecho sin poder comprender al villano.

-pero por desgracia –y en eso señalo hacia atrás de Izuku –no lo suficiente para ir contra Nomu –

KRASH

Un temblor se sintió por detrás de Izuku quien con los ojos abiertos por el shock lentamente se dio la vuelta.

Era imposible.

No podía ser verdad.

Ni siquiera un poco.

Para horror de Izuku, Aizawa y los estudiantes, Nomu aún estaba de pie, intacto, sin mostrar alguna herida o señal de estar lastimado. Pero una cosa si parecía mostrar….enfadado contra Izuku.

En eso Nomu todo el brazo derecho del heredero del One For All para después apretarlo con fuerza.

KRAK

-GAAAAAHHHHHHHH… –grito Izuku del dolor al sentir los huesos de su brazo derecho ser destrozados por el agarre del monstruo.

-¡IZUKU!/ ¡MIDORIYA! –exclamaron sus compañeros al ver al chico ahora en total desventaja y a merced del Villano. Pero Momo parecía estar más preocupada.

-Nomu fue hecho para matar a All Might, quien tiene una gran fuerza mucho mayor a la tuya –informo Shigaraki mientras disfrutaba del dolor del chico –era bastante evidente que no podrías hacer nada –

En eso el villano comenzo a hacer su camino hacia los estudiantes presentes los cuales estaban paralizados del miedo –por cierto, no me dijiste que no permitirías que lastimara a nadie –eso llamo la atención de Izuku quien como pudo giro su cabeza para ver a Shigaraki ir hacia sus compañeros –pero también recuerdo una cosa más –

Y su mirada se centró en Momo al momento en que su único ojo visible mostrara una gran expresión de locura –que no permitirías que lastimara a esta chica –y en eso nuevamente comenzo a acercar su mano hacia el rostro de Momo.

 _Esto no puede ser posible….._

Nomu nuevamente apretó el brazo de Izuku haciendo que soltara un nuevo grito de dolor.

 _A pesar de que lo di todo…a pesar de que fui más allá de lo que era…._

Mientras que Shigaraki aún seguía acercando su mano hacia el rostro de Momo quien trato de apartarse.

 _….he fallado._

BOOM

Las puertas de entrada fueron arrancadas con suma violencia.

Dicha acción llamo la atención del grupo en el recibidor enfrente de dichas puertas, también por los demás que estaban en la zona de batalla haciendo que Nomu dejara de apretar el brazo de Izuku pero aun sosteniéndolo y que Shigaraki se detuviera.

Izuku dirigió su vista en dirección a la entrada.

PAM

PAM

PAM

El sonido de las pisadas lleno el lugar.

 **(Boku No Hero Academia OST 10 - I'm here! (All Might Theme))**

-¡todo estará bien ahora! –

En el rostro de todos comenzo a aparecer una sonrisa al ver a la persona que había llegado.

-¡Porque estoy aquí! –

-¡ALL MIGHT! –

Era All Might, pero a diferencia de como se ve siempre, ahora mismo en vez de tener su clásica sonrisa la cual muchos en verdad esperaban. Él no estaba sonriendo. En su lugar había una mueca de ira muy presente.

-All…Might –dijo apenas Izuku al ver a su ídolo y maestro llegar.

El héroe solo apretó aún más los dientes de furia al ver lo que pasaba en frente, mucho más al ver a Izuku ser retenido por el villano.

-oh, parece que ahora conseguimos el Restart –dijo Shigaraki mientras se alejaba de Momo para que luego Nomu soltara a Izuku y lo dejara caer al suelo.

-tuve un mal presentimiento…..por ende deje la charla con el director y vine hacia aquí –decia All Might mientras caminaba por la entrada para ver a los estudiantes y a 13 por completo fuera de combate –me cruce con el joven Iida en el camino…..y me conto lo que paso –eso en verdad lo hiso enojar, pensar en el terror que debieron pasar los chicos y luego vio a Aizawa en el suelo con mucha sangre saliendo de el para pensar en cuan duro pelearon.

-pero por eso…..estoy orgulloso de decir…. –en eso vio en la zona de pelea a Izuku en el suelo –que ya todo está bien –

En eso, se tomó la corbata y se la arranco.

-¡PORQUE ESTOY AQUÍ! –

 _Aun Cuando estábamos todos, cubiertos por la oscuridad del mal y el miedo…..aun cuando más profundo estábamos dentro de esta…..la luz puede brillar._

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **(Fire Hero of Peace: Ending –Hitori Janai)**

La cámara enfoca a la Academia U.A. en una mañana completamente pacífica y hermosa como siempre y con el sol soleado dando lugar a un buen día.

 ** _Jibun kate ni omoi konde_**

 ** _Urame ni deru koto yoku aru kedo_**

 ** _Ikite yukitai kyo yori ashita e_**

Ahora aparece Izuku el cual caminaba lejos de la academia tranquilamente mientras que atrás de él aparecieron imágenes de su vida, desde que era un niño su sueño de ser un héroe y luego cuando se dijo que probablemente no tendría individualidad rompiendo su sueño por el momento y el cómo fue acosado en la escuela.

 ** _Hito no naka de nani wo modo me oikaketan darou_**

 ** _Kotoba dake jya wakari aezu kizutsukete namida shita_**

 ** _Mogakeba mo gaku hodo kodoku wo samayotteta..._**

Ahora las imágenes cambian a su vida de adolescente, los insultos de Bakugo, cuando fue atrapado por el villano de Barro, su encuentro con All Might, como salvo a Bakugo del villano de Barro usando su despertada Individualidad y cuando All Might le dijo "Tu Puedes Convertirte en héroe"

 ** _Hitori jya nai kimi ga yume ni kawatte yuku_**

 ** _Mukai kaze mo haraba takeru waratteite okure_**

Ahora cambia en su entrenamiento para poder ser el recipiente para el One For All, como nunca se dio por vencido, como siguió adelante, como logro terminar su entrenamiento mientras rugía parado sobre la pila de basura, su posterior entrenamiento con su Individualidad y por ultimo su encuentro con Momo y posteriormente con Uraraka.

 ** _Hitotsu ni narou_**

 ** _Futari koko made kita koto ga_**

Ahora cambia a la prueba práctica de Admisión a U.A. mientras destruía algunos Villanos, para luego aparecer el Cero Puntos y Uraraka estaba atrapada en uno de los escombros, para luego lanzarse contra este y derrotarlo, para luego en su casa recibiera la carta de U.A. aceptándolo en la academia.

 ** _Boku no yuki no_**

 ** _Akashi dakara_**

 ** _Kawari tsuzuketeru kono sekai de_**

Finalmente todo termina, Izuku se da la vuelta para ver como detrás de él, en la academia estaban todos sus compañeros de la Clase 1-A, junto con los senseis, All Might, su madre, sus amigos, saludándolo y sonriéndole

Después la cámara cambia el curso para mirar el cielo con el sol brillante y en este aparece la imagen tanto de Izuku y sus amigos como héroes.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **(Dragon Ball Kai OST1 - 33 - Next Episode Preview)**

-¡El Hero Numero 1 Y El Todo Poderoso! ¡Aquel Cuya Edad E Individualidad Se Desconocía! –se escuchó a Izuku mientras All Might encaraba a Nomu.

-¡es hora de que el Símbolo de Paz muera! –Nomu logro tomar el costado de All Might y apretarlo con fuerza para hacerlo sangrar.

-cada golpe… ¡es más del 100%! –se mostró tanto al héroe como al villano lanzarse golpes a diestra y siniestra creando grandes ondas de choque con ellas.

- **el próximo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace será: ¡Clase 1-A vs Liga de Villanos Parte 3! ¡Hasta El Límite!** –

-dime villano ¿has oído estas palabras? –All Might estará encarando a Nomu con un fuerte puñetazo esperándolo.

-¡PLUS ULTRA! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **Yo: espero que en verdad les haya gustado.**

 **Yo: espero sus reviews dando opiniones sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos Ja Ne.**


	9. ¡Clase 1-A vs Liga de Villanos Parte 3!

Fire Hero of Peace.

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace, pero como bien saben, primero reviews luego capitulo:**

 **Nacht-Reader: wow, solo wow, me alegra que te guste el fic, y Bueno lo de Natsu en parte es cierto, pues es uno de los personajes de anime que tienen dominio del fuego, y descuida tomare tus sugerencias en cuenta.**

 **Yoset the master of shadows: me alegra, y oye no es como si la inspiración llegara asi como asi, y tampoco es como si tuviera tanto tiempo libre. Y una vez más muchas gracias por tu preferencia.**

 **Zero1734: me alegra que te gustara, y si aquí viene la pelea de All Might.**

 **Rosmar34: me alegra, y me esforcé, puedo decírtelo.**

 **Aquisea: descuida.**

 **xanatrix742: me alegra que te guste, pero el nombre de este poder será otro más simple.**

 **Yo: Plus Ultra.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.9 ¡Clase 1-A vs Liga de Villanos Parte 3! ¡Hasta El Límite!

-tuve un mal presentimiento…..por ende deje la charla con el director y vine hacia aquí –decía All Might mientras caminaba por la entrada para ver a los estudiantes y a 13 por completo fuera de combate –me cruce con el joven Iida en el camino…..y me conto lo que paso –eso en verdad lo hiso enojar, pensar en el terror que debieron pasar los chicos y luego vio a Aizawa en el suelo con mucha sangre saliendo de el para pensar en cuan duro pelearon.

-pero por eso…..estoy orgulloso de decir…. –en eso vio en la zona de pelea a Izuku en el suelo –que ya todo está bien –

En eso, se tomó la corbata y se la arranco.

-¡PORQUE ESTOY AQUÍ! –

Nos encontramos nuevamente en el USJ, justo en el momento en que por fin había llegado el Símbolo de Paz para detener de una vez por todas al mal que había puesto en peligro a la clase.

-All Might –susurro Izuku desde el suelo mientras veía a su ídolo y maestro –no está sonriendo –y eso era completamente cierto, desde que había llegado tenía esa mueca en su rostro, aunque no podía culparlo, nadie sonreiría en esta situación.

-estuve esperándote, héroe –dijo Shigaraki mientras se alejaba de Momo –tu, escoria de la sociedad. –

All Might en respuesta solo tomo el saco que usaba para quitárselo y después lanzarlo.

-ese es All Might –dijo uno de los villanos presentes que aún estaban en el lugar – ¡es la primera vez que lo veo en persona! –

-se ve intimidador –

-¡idiotas, no se emocionen! ¡Si lo derrotamos nosotros podemos! –

POW

Pero en eso el villano que hablo cayó al suelo producto de un golpe.

POW

POW

POW

Así junto con los demás villanos.

En eso, de la nada en medio del campo de batalla apareció All Might con Aizawa en brazos, al parecer logro rescatarlo.

-(lo siento Aizawa-kun) –pensó All Might al ver el terrible estado de su compañero profesor, pero en eso también miro a Izuku tratando de levantarse usando solo su brazo izquierdo con el derecho todo inútil –(lo siento, Joven Midoriya) –

ZOOM

Y con una velocidad aun mayor a la que Izuku había usado antes, tomo a Izuku y a Momo para tenerlos fuera del peligro.

-todos vayan a la entrada –dijo All Might mientras ponía a Izuku y Momo junto con Tsuyu y Mineta –les encargo a Aizawa-kun, los jóvenes Kaminari, Kyouka y Midoriya –

-Hai –y así comenzaron a retirarse mientras trataban de llevarse a sus inconscientes compañeros y al profesor mientras que Izuku solo quedo observando todo pos unos momentos mientras se sostenía el brazo.

Mientras que Shigaraki –es tan rápido como espere, no puedo seguirlo con los ojos. Pero no tanto como pensé. Creo que es verdad, después de todo….se está debilitando –

Mientras que antes de irse, Izuku solo tenía algo que decir –All Might no puede hacerlo….ese monstruo recibió un gran golpe de mi parte pero…. –

-¡Joven Midoriya! –Hablo el héroe haciendo detenerse al chico – ¡está bien! –y le dio una sonrisa para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

Ya sin más que pudiera hacer Izuku, al menos lo había informado de lo que paso, se dispuso a ir junto con sus compañeros para llevarse a Aizawa y el resto a un lugar seguro.

En eso, All Might se dio la vuelta para luego correr hacia Shigaraki mientras cruzaba los brazos en forma de "X" – ** _Carolina…_** –

-Nomu –fue lo único que dijo Shigaraki al momento en que Nomu se pusiera al frente del villano.

- ** _¡SMASH!_** –

Y recibir el ataque, pero este no surtió efecto. Pero Nomu luego trato de atrapar a All Might pero este se agacho para evitarlo.

-en verdad, no surtió efecto ¿eh? –

POW

Dio un fuerte golpe al estómago de Nomu, pero nuevamente no hubo efecto alguno.

-en ese caso –

POW

Golpe a la cara, pero nuevamente no le hiso daño. Y Nomu nuevamente trato de atraparlo solo para que All Might diera un salto hacia atrás – ¿no funciona ni en la cara? –

Y asi comenzaron a intercambiar golpe ambos titanes de fuerza bruta.

-no funciona por la absorción de Impacto –eran las palabras de Shigaraki mientras veía la pelea – por eso ese niño no pudo dañarlo ni un poco…..su fuego apenas puede hacerle efecto. –Y luego pensó en la pelea de Izuku contra Nomu –para poder dañar a Nomu….sería más efectivo el despellejarlo de su piel–

-gracias por la información –dijo All Might mientras se hacía a un lado esquivando un golpe para luego ponerse detrás del monstruo y atraparlo con sus brazos – ¡si eso es verdad, entonces es más fácil para mí! –y alzando a Nomu por el aire un poco lo hiso caer de cabeza al suelo.

El golpe creo una gran cortina de humo y viento, la cual hiso que Shigaraki se tuviera que cubrir –hey, hey… –

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Opening –The Hero)**

Todo está oscuro, pero justo en ese aparece la imagen de un puño.

Dicho puño lentamente comienza a volverse rojizo hasta el punto en que se prende en llamas.

En eso se muestra a Izuku de espaldas con su traje de héroe sin la máscara y casco, para luego darse la vuelta dando cara al frente y luego incendiar su puño derecho y dar un golpe a la cámara.

 ** _One Punch_**

Y en eso aparece el título del fic mientras atrás del, se ve la parte frontal de la academia:

Fire Hero of Peace.

 ** _Three! Two! One! Kill shot!_**

Aparecen Uraraka, Momo, Bakugo y por ultimo Izuku.

 ** _Sanjou! Hisshou! Shijou saikyou!_**

 ** _Nan da tten da? Furasutoreeshon ore wa tomaranai_**

A la cámara aparece una imagen dividida de Izuku y Bakugo viéndose frente a frente de niños, para luego esta cambia a ambos ahora actualmente dándose la espalda, para luego cada uno darse la vuelta con sus trajes de héroes y lanzar un golpe cada uno.

 ** _One punch! Ganhou! Rensen renshou!_**

 ** _Ore WA katsu! Tsune Ni katsu! Asshou!_**

Ahora enfocamos a Uraraka tocar una gran roca para que luego esta levite y luego dejarlas caer luego a Momo creando un báculo de metal para luego darle vueltas y golpear a algunos villanos.

Enseguida aparecen Izuku y Bakugo ambos lanzándose al ataque contra algunos villanos, mientras Bakugo creaba explosiones, Izuku enviaba una llamarada de fuego.

 ** _Power! Get power! Girigiri genkai made._**

Aparece la imagen de All Might peleando contra Nomu y después preparar un puñetazo y lanzarlo provocando una gran onda expansiva.

 ** _Hero ore o tataeru koe ya kassai nante hoshiku wa nai sa_**

Izuku da un fuerte salto impulsándose con el fuego, después enfoca el poder del One For All en su brazo derecho mientras este se prende en llamas para después darle el golpe al Cero Puntos atravesándolo.

 ** _Hero dakara hitoshirezu aku to tatakau_**

 ** _(Nobody knows who he is.)_**

La imagen ahora cambia a la liga de Villanos atacando el USJ, para que en eso se desate una pelea entre ellos con los Alumnos de 1-A.

Luego se ve a Izuku correr.

 ** _Sora ooi oshiyoseru teki ore wa se o muki wa shinai_**

Ahora se muestra a Izuku con su cuerpo envuelto en llamas y con uno de sus brazos con el One For All y con una mirada fiera hacia su oponente.

 ** _Hero naraba yuruginaki kakugo shita tame_**

Ahora se muestra a su oponente, Bakugo preparando una gran explosión en su mano izquierda.

 ** _Takakau HERO!_**

Ahora ambos se lanzan en contra del otro.

 ** _Kodoku na HERO!_**

-Deku… –grita Bakugo.

-Kacchan…. –grita Izuku.

Luego todo se vuelve un resplandor para por ultimo mostrar la parte frontal de la academia con todos los estudiantes de la clase 1-A con Izuku en medio de todos.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

Mientras que con los jóvenes que estaban en la entrada.

-¡eso es! ¡Toma eso! –

-wow –

-¡esos tipos subestiman mucho a All Might! –

-¿Cómo le hiso para que un Suplex pareciera una explosión? –pregunto Mineta mientras caminaban hacia las escaleras mientras el llevaba a Kaminari.

-aun cuando es un profesor novato que no puede dar la clase sin leer sus anotaciones –dijo esta vez Tsuyu llevando a Kyouka, pues no confiaba que Mineta la llevara.

Pero mientras tanto, Izuku quien ayudado por Momo llevaba a Aizawa con ellos, no pudo evitar pensar en lo que le dijo Shigaraki hace unos momentos.

"Nomu fue hecho para matar a All Might, quien tiene una gran fuerza mucho mayor a la tuya"

 _Es posible que tengan una forma de matarlo…_

Y en eso miro su brazo derecho inerte y roto.

 _Aun asi, no hay nada que podamos hacer ahora. Además, si alguien es tomado como Rehén estaríamos en problemas todavía peores. Asi que en vez de preocuparnos por los villanos… ¡tenemos que confiar en All Might!_

-Izuku –Momo llamo la atención del peli verde para luego dirigirle la mirada – ¿estás bien? –pregunto al ver al chico pensar mucho, pero sobre todo lo preguntaba por su brazo y por su anterior estado en la pelea.

-estoy bien Momo-chan. Ya he tenido el brazo derecho lastimado mucho, estoy un poco acostumbrado –le respondió el chico tratando de tranquilizarla, pero eso no detuvo sus pensamientos.

 _Pero… ¡pero….yo sé!_

 _Todos los días mientras viajo leo las noticias de héroes en tiempo real. Cuando hablaron de la razón por la cual All Might no estaba aquí…._

En eso recordó el momento en que 13 levanto los 3 dedos.

 _…..los 3 dedos de 13 pusieron en evidencia que probablemente… ¡All Might está en su límite de tiempo!_

 _¡Creo que significa que uso su poder por demasiado tiempo! Soy el único que lo sabe._

"esta herida… me la hice hace 5 años cuando peleaba contra un villano….sufrí graves daños en mi sistema respiratorio y una severa perforación en el estómago. He pasado por multitud de cirugías y complicaciones. Por lo que actualmente no puedo ejercer mi actividad por más de 3 horas al día. Ese es mi límite."

"¡No dejare que esto me supere, de ninguna manera! el símbolo de la paz, quien rescata a los inocente con una sonrisa ¡nunca debe sucumbir ante las fuerzas del mal! La razón por la que siempre rio, es porque me ayuda a disipar el miedo… y la presión que cargo como héroe"

Izuku giro su cabeza para ver de nuevo en donde pasaba la batalla, mientras ignoraba los gritos de Mineta diciendo que golpearan los testículos de los villanos…ya ni yo deseo eso.

Pero también ignorando las palabras de aliento que daban todos los demás a All Might.

 _¡Soy el único que lo sabe! El secreto de All Might… ¡y el apuro en el que esta!_

De regreso a la batalla, justo ahora, cuando la neblina se disipo, mostro a All Might aun sujetando el torso de Nomu para estrellarlo en el suelo, pero por debajo de ellos apareció un portal el cual al parecer no solo salvo a Nomu, sino que también le dio la oportunidad de sujetar con fuerza a All Might de la cintura.

-¿es así entonces? –pregunto All Might mientras un poco de sangre salía de su boca.

En eso el agarre de Nomu se intensifico haciendo que la sangre de los costados de All Might manchara su camisa blanca para consternación de todos los espectadores.

-¿intenta impedirle que se mueva al clavarlo en el concreto? –Pregunto Shigaraki –no podrás detenerlo así. Ya que Nomu tiene un poder comparable al tuyo –en eso dirigió su mirada a su compañero villano que fue el causante del portal –eso fue bueno Kurogiri. Es una oportunidad inesperada –

En eso el portal comenzó a cerrarse, y el agarre de Nomu solo se intensifico aún más, pero sobre todo en el área en donde estaba la herida de All Might.

-(¡ese es mi punto débil! ¡Detente!) –pensaba mientras sentía todo el dolor en esa área, en eso soltó a Nomu para luego tratar de liberarse del agarre, pero era casi inútil – (¡que poder!) –

-no quiero sangre y sesos cayendo dentro de mí –decía Kurogiri mientras el portal se cerraba –pero estaré feliz de recibir a alguien como tú. Tú, quien es más rápido que nuestros ojos. Restringirte de tus movimientos es trabajo de Nomu. Y entonces….cuando tu cuerpo este a la mitad del camino, cerrare el portal. Partirte en dos es mi trabajo –

Mientras que con los chicos, Izuku no pudo soportarlo más.

-Asui-san, Momo-chan –hablo el chico llamando la atención de las dos chicas –lleven a los demás rápido hacia la entrada –y se separó del resto por unos momentos.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –pregunto Tsuyu.

En eso el chico comenzó a caminar de regreso a donde estuvieron antes.

-espera acaso vas… –dijo mineta impresionado al ver lo que Izuku trataba de hacer.

 _¡No…All Might!_

En eso, el cuerpo de Izuku volvió a ser cubierto de fuego y el One For All volvió a estar en todo su cuerpo, volvió a estar en esa forma una vez más.

ZOOM

-IZUKU –

 _Aún hay muchas cosas….. ¡Que necesito que me enseñes!_

-¡ALL MIGHT! –

-¿joven Midoriya? –All Might vio a Izuku correr a gran velocidad en esa nueva forma.

El chico solo preparo un fuerte puñetazo con su mano izquierda, pero en eso Apareció Kurogiri frente a él creando un portal.

-que idiota –dijo el villano, parecía que Izuku seria transportado a otro lugar nuevamente, pero….

 **(Fairy Tail 2014 OST - 44. Main Theme -Battle ver.-)**

BOOM

Una explosión golpeo al villano para apartarlo de Izuku y salvarlo de ser transportado.

-¡MUÉVETE DEL CAMINO DEKU! –

Bakugo había aparecido y salvado a Izuku justo al momento, en que el rubio tomara al villano por la placa de metal para tirarlo al suelo.

-¿Joven Bakugo? –dijo el héroe al ver al chico explosivo.

En eso, una gran estela de hielo comenzó a hacer su camino en el suelo hacia Nomu para congelarle la parte derecha del cuerpo.

Y a un par de metros, justo en donde surgió el hielo, estaba Todoroki.

-¿Joven Todoroki? –

-todo lo que escuche, es que estabas aquí para matar a All Might –dijo el chico de hielo.

-lo controlo para que el hielo se detenga antes de que me alcance –dijo All Might al notar que el hielo dejo libre una parte del cuerpo de Nomu la cual se conectaba con su cuerpo. En eso le tomo y la mano y la retiro de su costado – ¡Gracias a eso su agarre se soltó! –y se liberó del agarre de Nomu.

En eso apareció Kirishima tratando de darle un fuerte golpe a Shigaraki pero fallando ya que este villano logro evitar el golpe.

-¡deja de ser tan engreído nieblita buena para nada! –dijo Bakugo mientras sujetaba a Kurogiri.

-el símbolo de paz no puede ser asesinado por gente como ustedes –dijo Todoroki.

-Kacchan, todos –dijo Izuku al ver presentes a sus 3 compañeros, en eso su mirada se volvió seria al momento de volver a ver hacia adelante, en donde estaba Shigaraki.

-Todoroki, Bakugo –dijo Mineta al ver a los recién llegados.

-también esta Kirishima-chan –dijo Tsuyu.

Mientras que Momo, ella también veía a los otros recién llegados, y tenía que agradecerles, pues gracias a ellos, All Might e Izuku estaban a salvo. Quería ir hacia allá para ir tras Izuku y ayudarlo, pero ahora mismo había otra prioridad.

-¡dejémosle eso a ellos, vayámonos rápido! –

-hai –

 **(Fin Ost)**

Mientras que en el grupo que estaba en la entrada.

-todos…. –dijo Uraraka con una sonrisa al ver a los recién llegados a la pelea, pero en eso noto al otro grupo que venía hacia ellos – ¿esos no son Momo-chan, Tsuyu-chan y Mineta-kun? –dijo al ver al grupo de estudiantes ir hacia ellos, y en eso tanto ella como el resto comenzaron a llamarlos.

-¿podrían ayudarnos? En verdad pesan –grito Mineta desde abajo al grupo mientras apuntaban al resto.

-¿Aizawa-sensei, Kaminari, Kyouka-san? –

-¡vamos! –

Y así, fueron algunos a ayudarlos, mientras que Mina se quedó para cuidar a 13.

-dejen…dejen todo a All Might –fue lo que dijo apenas el héroe –cuando los demás profesores lleguen…vallan a un lugar seguro –

-hai –

De regreso a la batalla.

-Kurogiri –hablo Shigaraki al espectro por completo atrapado –…..nuestra entrada y salida fue derrotada. Estamos en aprietos. –

-bastardo descuidado –dijo Bakugo burlón hacia el villano, para luego ver al que tenía cautivo –eres tal y como pensé que serias. Solo unas partes de tu cuerpo pueden volverse un portal neblinoso. La niebla cubre tu cuerpo físico ¿no? Entonces –en eso recordó el momento en que tanto el cómo Kirishima lo habían atacado al inicio de todo esto –si fueras hecho por completo de niebla los ataques físicos no te alcanzarían, entonces no dirías "estuvo cerca" –

En eso, el villano trato de moverse, pero una ligeras explosiones de la mano de Bakugo en su placa de metal lo hicieron detenerse.

-si siento que te mueves sospechosamente, ¡entonces te hare explotar de inmediato! –le dijo con una gran sonrisa piro maniaca.

-su comportamiento no propio de un héroe –

Shigaraki solo los miro –además de ser capturados no fueron heridos, los jóvenes de hoy son increíbles…hacen quedar mal a la liga de villanos –en eso miro de nuevo hacia Nomu quien aún estaba en el portal y con parte de su cuerpo congelada –Nomu –

Y el monstruo termino de adentrarse al portal y para mirada de sorpresa de muchos salir de este, pero el portal logro llevarse el brazo y pierna derecho de Nomu arrancándolo de su cuerpo.

Pero aun asi, siguió moviéndose para consternación de los jóvenes.

-aun si su cuerpo está destruido ¿sigue moviéndose? –pregunto Izuku al ver que el villano aún seguía queriendo más.

-¡vuelvan todos! –dijo All Might a los jóvenes para que se apartaran.

En eso, sorpresivamente el hielo de Todoroki se hiso añicos en el cuerpo de Nomu para que luego, en las zonas donde la faltaban tanto el brazo como la pierna comenzara a crecer unos nuevos.

-¿Qué? –Dijo All Might sorprendido – ¿su Individualidad no es absorción de impacto? –

-no dije que era todo lo que tenía –dijo Shigaraki divertido al ver la reacción de los demás –es súper regeneración. Nomu se modificó para soportar tu 100% de poder. Es una bolsa de arena humana muy eficiente –

Y Nomu estuvo por completo curado una vez más, y los demás solo se pusieron en guardia por si las dudas.

-pero primero recuperemos a nuestro portal. Ve Nomu –

Y a gran velocidad salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Bakugo mientras lanzaba un golpe.

Y cuando este hiso impacto contra un cuerpo se produjo una gran corriente de aire que hiso que muchos salieran volando y mandar a volar a la persona que recibió el golpe contra una barrera.

Y una vez que el aire seso, pudieron ver con lujo a Nomu con Shigaraki ahora liberado.

-¡Kacchan! –grito Izuku preocupado por su compañero.

-¿Qué mierda paso? –

Izuku sorprendido al oír la voz a su lado, vio a Bakugo sentado a su lado derecha.

-¿lo esquivaste? –

-no, cállate –pues era cierto, él no era capaz de moverse a esa velocidad aun si usaba sus explosiones como impulso.

-¿entonces…..cómo? –pregunto Kirishima para que luego miraran en dirección hacia donde se vio volar a alguien a la barrera.

Y vieron a All Might de pie con sus brazos cruzados y con las magas de su camisa rota revelando que él fue quien no solo salvo a Bakugo sino, también recibió el ataque.

-All Might –

-¿protegió al chico? –dijo Shigaraki.

-¿no sabes contenerte? –pregunto el héroe a Shigaraki.

-fue para rescatar a mi compañero. No tuve elección –fue la simple respuesta de Shigaraki restándole importancia –antes…..ese chico –dijo mientras señalaba a Izuku –mostro un gran poder antes, y trato de darme un puñetazo tratando de salvar a sus compañeros y profesor ¿sabes? –Y en eso todos vieron a Izuku, y notaron que este estaba en una nueva forma. –la violencia con el propósito de salvar a otros es admirable. ¿No lo crees Héroe? –

En eso Shigaraki lazo levemente las manos – ¿Sabes que, All Might? Estoy enojado. Estoy enojado que categoriza la misma violencia como algo heroico o de villanos….. ¡Diciendo que está bien o está mal! ¿Cómo que "símbolo de Paz"? eres solo un recurso para reprimir la violencia. La violencia solo genera más violencia ¡el mundo lo sabrá una vez que te matemos! –

-eso es absurdo –respondió el héroe –los ojos de los criminales profesionales como tu arden en silencio. Solo quieres divertirte ¡¿no?! Mentiroso –

-(¿ya se dio cuenta?) –pensó sorprendido el villano al ser descubierto.

-esto es 3 contra 5 –dijo Todoroki al notar los números.

-¡Kacchan ya expuso la debilidad de la niebla! –dijo esta vez Izuku.

-estos tipos son muy fuertes, pero…..si apoyamos a All Might…. –Dijo Kirishima al momento de endurecer sus manos –…. ¡Podremos contra ellos! –

-¡No! –Dijo el héroe mientras caminaba por el frente de los chicos –váyanse –

-hubieras estado en problemas sin mi ayuda antes ¿sabes? –

-esto es diferente Joven Todoroki. Gracias –detuvo al joven peli mixto – ¡pero está bien! ¡Solo mira como los profesionales van enserio! –

-pero All Might, estas sangrando –dijo Izuku tratando de convencerlo –además se te está acabando el… –pero se detuvo, no tenía que revelarlo.

Pero en eso, solo vio que el héroe le dio el pulgar en alto queriendo decir "está bien"

 _All Might._

Izuku no tuvo de otra, él ya había peleado, y tenía su brazo derecho inutilizado en ese momento. Asi que, suspirando volvió a su estado normal.

-Nomu –hablo Shigaraki a los dos –ve –

 **(Boku no Hero Academia OST 01 - You Say Run** **『** **Theme Song - Plus Ultra** **』** **)**

Mientras que All Might el solo apretó con fuerza sus puños mientras tomaba aire –(es verdad que me queda solo un minuto. Mi poder está disminuyendo más rápido de lo esperado.) –

-es hora de limpiar esto e irme a casa –y asi, los 3 villanos salieron disparados hacia el héroe.

-(pero…. ¡debo hacer esto!...porque yo soy….) –

En eso, uso todo el poder del One For All.

-¡El Símbolo de Paz! –

En eso salió corriendo hacia ellos mientras que tanto el como Nomu lanzaban un fuerte puñetazo.

POW

Y dichos golpes chocaron entre si creando onda de choque gigantescas.

-hey, hablaste de una absorción de impacto antes ¿no? –

-¡sí! –respondió el héroe mientras lanzaba más golpes intensos a Nomu mientras que este lanzaba los suyos y creaban una gran cantidad de ondas de impacto.

-¿una pelea a golpes de frente? –preguntaba Izuku mientras trataba de sujetarse al suelo para no ser arrastrado.

-¡No puedo acercarme! –dijo Kurogiri.

-si tu Individualidad no es anulación de impacto, sino absorción…entonces ¡hay un límite ¿no?! –

Y asi, Nomu comenzó a retroceder paso a paso por cada golpe de All Might.

-¿quieres pelear? Si puedes resistirme hasta el 100%... ¡entonces te derrotare yendo más allá de eso! –

 _¡Está sangrando….mientras lo da todo! No está golpeando aleatoriamente. Cada…. uno de los golpes._

En eso el recuerdo de cuando presencio el **_Detroit Smash_** la primera vez llego a su mente.

 _….. ¡Va más allá del 100%!_

POW

All Might de un gran golpe mando a Nomu hasta una zona de árboles para luego ir directo hacia él y no darle tregua.

-un héroe….. ¡Debe superar la más difícil de las situaciones! –dijo mientras comenzaba a atacar a Nomu mandándolo al aire y yendo tras él y atacándolo en el aire también.

Luego lo sujeto del brazo para comenzar a dar varias vueltas en el aire y lanzarlo contra el suelo creando un gran cráter.

 ** _(Adelantar hasta minuto 2:05)_**

Mientras que los espectadores estaban sumamente impresionados por la pelea que estaban presenciando, pero Shigaraki mostro irritación al ver al héroe derrotar a Nomu.

-hey villano –All Might apareció en el suelo frente a Nomu – ¡¿alguna vez has odio estas palabras?! –En eso, enfoco todo el poder del One For All y más allá en su puño derecho – ¡Ve Más Allá Del Límite! –

-¡PLUS…ULTRA…! –

POW

Y dio un fuerte golpe en el pecho de Nomu el cual lo mando a volar más allá del techo de USJ para atravesarlo y ser mandado a los aires perdiéndose en el horizonte.

Pero el golpe también había creado un gran temblor que se sintió por todo el USJ.

-¿Qué es esa vibración? –pregunto Tokoyami.

-¿una explosión? –fue la pregunta de Ojiro.

-¿eso que voló, fue un villano, cierto? –pregunto Sero desde la entrada.

-S…si –

-¡es All Might! ¡No Hay nadie que pueda hacer algo tan sorprendente como eso! –Dijo Mineta, para luego recordar algo que paso antes –bueno….tal vez Midoriya lo logre con el tiempo –

Y asi, todos comenzaron a ovacionar por la victoria del héroe número 1.

-¿acaso esto es un comic? Es como si hubiera negado la absorción de impacto. Su fuerza bruta es una locura –dijo impresionado Kirishima mientras él y los demás veían el gran agujero en el techo del USJ donde salió volando Nomu.

-que poder disparatado… ¿significa que lo golpeo tan rápido que no pudo regenerarse? –dijo esta vez Bakugo.

 _¿asi que esto es lo mejor de lo mejor?... ¿Es este…..el mundo de los profesionales?_

 _All Might_

 **(Fin Ost)**

En eso, Izuku dirigió su vista hacia donde estaba el héroe el cual era cubierto por una gran cortina de humo.

-en verdad me volví más débil. En mi mejor forma solo 5 golpes hubieran bastado –decía el héroe mientas tomaba un poco de aliento –pero le di más de 300 –dijo divertido con su clásica sonrisa, pero en eso, de su cuerpo comenzó a desprenderse vapor – (y ahora… ¡me quede sin tiempo!) –

Aprovechando el poco tiempo que le quedaba en esa forma, All Might encaro a Shigaraki y Kurogiri –ahora, villanos….estoy seguro…que queremos terminar esto lo más pronto posible.

Shigaraki temblaba, muchos pensarían que de miedo al ver a Nomu quien fue hecho para matar a All Might fallas, pero en verdad, el temblaba de ira – (¡¿hizo trampa?!) –pensó con irritación mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su cuello para comenzar a rascarse sin detenerse aunque su piel comenzó a ponerse rojiza – (hey, hey, ¿Qué está pasando? No se ha debilitado en nada ¡¿ese tipo…Me Mintió?!) –

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto All Might – ¿no vienes? Dijiste que terminarías con esto o algo así ¿no? -en eso afilo su mirada –ven y hazlo si puedes –lo reto haciendo que el villano de un paso atrás del pánico.

-All…..Might –

-como esperaba –dijo Todoroki –parece que no hay necesidad de pelear –

-¡Midoriya! ¡Debemos salir de aquí ahora! –Dijo Kirishima al peli verde que aún estaba de pie en su sitio viendo al héroe – ¡estaremos peor si terminan tomando rehenes! –

 _No…..él está…fingiendo. Se está perdiendo en las nubes del polvo…..pero puedo ver el vapor… ¡que aparece cuando se transforma!_

 _¡All Might esta…!_

Mientras que con el héroe – (no…..no puedo moverme. Esa cosa Nomu en verdad era fuerte. Francamente…..si me muevo aunque sea un milímetro, no podre mantener esta farsa. Volveré a mi verdadera forma) –pensó mientras veía a los villanos que aún seguían en frente sin moverse – (solo un poco mas) bien ¡¿Qué harán?! –Y al ver que el villano dio un paso atrás sonrió – (está dudando) –pero no noto que Kurogiri entrecerró los ojos – (si puedo mantenerme… ¡solo un poco más!) –

-¡si solo tuviera a Nomu….! Ese tipo… ¡sería capaz de ir contra el sin siquiera pensarlo un poco! –dijo Shigaraki irritado mientras se rascaba el cuello con fuerza.

-¡Shigaraki Tomura! –Hablo Kurogiri llamando la atención del villano –cálmate, mirando cuidadosamente…veo que fue debilitado por el daño de los ataques de Nomu –en eso miro hacia donde estaban los chicos –además, los niños parecen estar congelados del miedo –en eso, vieron que algunos villanos comenzaron a recuperar la consciencia y levantarse –aún tenemos subordinados que usar. Y aún quedan unos minutos antes de que lleguen los refuerzos. Si tú y yo trabajamos juntos….todavía tenemos oportunidades de matarlo –

Eso pareció tranquilizar al villano que lentamente alejo sus manos de su cuello –si….si, sí. Está bien….tienes razón. Bien, no tenemos más elección que hacerlo. Quiero decir, tenemos al jefe final frente a nuestras narices –

En eso, los chicos se dieron la vuelta para encarar a los villanos que estaban levantándose.

-All Might hará algo contra esos villanos –dijo Kirishima al momento de endurecer sus manos nuevamente – ¡tenemos que ayudar a los demás! –

Todoroki solo volteo para ver hacia Izuku el cual aún seguía viendo hacia donde estaba All Might – ¿Midoriya? –

 _Soy el único que sabe…el tipo neblina es sin duda más peligroso. Probablemente All Might…..haya pasado su límite._

 _Si el tipo de la neblina juega con el…estoy seguro…._

Izuku apretó con fuerza su puño izquierdo mientras parecía que este estaba volviéndose rojizo lentamente y las líneas aparecían.

En eso Shigaraki salió corriendo en dirección hacia All Might – (¡vienes ¿eh?!) –

-¡es la Venganza por Nomu! –exclamo mientras alzaba una de sus manos para atacar.

-(¡demonios, maldita sea!) –

En eso, Kurogiri apareció frente a All Might para usar uno de sus portales en él.

-(¡chicos, apúrense!) –pensó All Might al estar en aprietos justo ahora.

Ambos villanos ya estaban frente al héroe cuando de pronto.

ZOOM

Izuku apareció frente a ambos villanos y poniéndose frente a All Might para protegerlo mientras parecía preparar un puñetazo.

-¡de nuevo esa forma! –dijo Shigaraki al ver a Izuku.

 _¡SOY EL ÚNICO QUE SABE EN QUÉ APRIETOS ESTA ALL MIGHT!_

-¡Midoriya! –

 _Debo darle justo en la parte oculta._

Izuku apunto su puño hacia la parte metálica del villano.

 _Si le doy….. ¡Podre acabarlo de una vez por todas!_

-¡ALÉJATE DE ALL MIGHT…..! –

En eso, Shigaraki metió una de sus manos al cuerpo de Kurogiri para aparecerla al frente de Izuku.

-¡no caeré en eso de nuevo! –

Justo cuando la mano estaba por tocar el rostro de Izuku.

BANG

Una bala golpe la mano de Shigaraki apartándola. Y dándole a Izuku la oportunidad para alejarse.

-¡están aquí! –

Una persona con aspecto de vaquero y con una pistola comenzó a disparar en varias direcciones hacia donde estaban los villanos dispersados dañándolos.

-¡perdón a todos! –Hablo el director Nezu desde la entrada del USJ – ¡llegamos tarde! –

Y detrás de él, había una gran cantidad de héroe -¡reuní a todos los que estuvieron disponibles Inmediatamente! –

Y frente a ellos, estaba Iida que al parecer logro llamar ayuda.

En eso algunos villanos salieron corriendo en su dirección, mientras que Present Mic solo dio unos pasos al frente para estar al inicio de las escaleras y tomar aire.

 ** _-¡YEAH….!_** –y soltar un gran grito sónico que hiso que muchos salieran volando y caer inconscientes.

Otro héroe, se multiplico para comenzar a atacar a varios villanos.

-¡sepárense y protejan a los estudiantes! –

-¡Si señor! –

-cielos, ya llegaron –dijo Shigaraki al ver que los héroes habían llegado y se tomaba su mano herida –es el Game Over una vez más –en eso miro a su compañero – ¿deberíamos irnos a casa e intentarlo más tarde Kurogi…? –

BANG

BANG

BANG

Pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar pues luego comenzó a recibir muchos más disparos en su cuerpo haciéndolo caer al suelo mientras que el villano espectro lo cubría.

-¿hay alguien que tenga una individualidad que pueda capturarlos a todos? –pregunto el héroe vaquero.

-yo –dijo 13 muy apenas al momento de abrir todos los dedos y hacer uso de su individualidad para comenzar a arrastrar a Shigaraki y Kurogiri.

-(podre haber perdido esta vez…) –eran sus pensamientos mientras veía a All Might y a Izuku – (… ¡pero te matare para la próxima y el chico igual!) –y Kurogiri los transporto lejos para estar fuera del peligro.

Y así, lentamente todos los villanos comenzaron a ser derrotados hasta no quedar ninguno.

 _Con lo que se enfrentan los profesionales…contra lo que lucha…el mundo del mal…es una experiencia para la cual no estuvimos preparados._

Izuku desde su nueva distancia solo volvió a la normalidad mientras sentía de pronto que todo su cuerpo se tensaba y luego caía al suelo de rodillas.

-¿qué me está pasando? –pregunto Izuku en un susurro mientras trataba de mover su cuerpo, pero este no le hizo caso -¿Por qué no me puedo mover? –

\- hiciste un buen trabajo chico –hablo All Might llamando la atención de Izuku para ver al héroe con la mitad de su cuerpo en su aspecto normal –de no ser por esos segundos que me diste, seguramente hubiera sido asesinado. Me salvaste una vez más –

-All Might –dijo el chico mientras daba una sonrisa llorosa –estoy feliz…. ¡de que estés bien! –

Minutos más tarde, todo por fin había vuelto a la normalidad, bueno casi, el USJ había quedado hecho un desastre.

-no puedo creer que los hayamos dejado escapar después de todo el desastre que causaron –dijo una de las heroínas profesoras mientras veía todo el caos causado.

-nos tomaron con la guardia baja ¿eh? –dijo el director mientras veía igualmente todo el desastre. –Lo más importante debemos cerciorarnos de que todos los estudiantes estén a salvo –dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de los dos héroes.

Mientras que con el resto de los chicos.

-si todos estos héroes profesionales fueron traídos hasta aquí…eso quiere decir que no atacaron la academia –dijo el peli rojo-blanco.

-¡Midoriya! –

En eso Kirishima salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Izuku en el suelo con All Might cerca.

-oh, Kirishima –

-¡¿estás Bien?! –

-(joven Kirishima…..admiro su preocupación hacia su compañero, pero…) –pensó All Might mientras veía al chico venir, pero había un problema – (… ¡Me vas a Descubrir!) –y es que había vuelto a su verdadera forma.

-(¡demonios! ¡Espera! ¡Maldición!) –

En eso, Izuku pareció darse cuenta de la situación, y entrando en pánico –e….espera Kirishima-k…. –

Pero en eso, una gran barrera de roca apareció frente a Kirishima deteniendo su avance.

-queremos asegurarnos de que todos los estudiantes estén a salvo –dijo un héroe que parece ser un bloque de cemento humanoide. Sus ojos están generalmente cerrados y sus labios están estirados hacia arriba. Su traje de héroe consiste en una camisa de color negro sin mangas con cuello y pantalón negro junto con un cinturón –así que ve a la puerta frontal, trataremos a los heridos aquí –

-tiene sentido. ¡Entendido! –y así Kirishima salió corriendo hacia el resto para informarles.

Y al verlo alejarse tanto All Might como Izuku suspiraron aliviados para luego el héroe cayera al suelo tomando aire.

-gracias –agradeció a su compañero héroe que se acercaba –me salvaste Cementos –

-soy un fan tuyo también –

 _Cementos, Individualidad "Cemento" le permite manipular y transformar todo el cemento con el que entra en contacto. Es súper fuerte en la sociedad moderna._

-vamos a la enfermería manteniéndote oculto. Pero hombre, siempre estas sobre exigiéndote –

-de no haberme sobre exigido de seguro hubiera sido asesinado –dijo sorprendiendo a los dos –así de fuerte era el enemigo –

-(Yo ni siquiera logre hacerle un daño con lo que fue mi máximo ataque.) –penso Izuku mientras recordaba dicho momento.

" ** _Fire Soul: Forma Oculta: ¡Golpe del Dragón!"_**

(Así que puedo hacerme una idea de que tan fuerte es.) –

El tiempo había pasado nuevamente, y todo parecía estar de nuevo a la normalidad, los villanos fueron derrotados y llevados a las autoridades, los heridos fueron llevados a la enfermería para ser tratados, entre ellos Izuku para tratarle su brazo derecho.

Los demás comenzaron a hablar entre ellos como fue su propia situación en el USJ y contaron lo que paso en la pelea de All Might y un poco acerca de lo que Izuku hiso, cabe resaltar que muchos se sorprendieron por ello.

Pero Momo, Uraraka, Iida y Bakugo se preguntaban que les habría pasado a Izuku, Aizawa-sensei, 13 y All Might.

Aizawa tenía los dos brazos rotos, una fractura facial, no había daño cerebral alguno, pero, pero sus orbitas fueron destruidas en pedazos…..y sus ojos sufrieron efectos.

13 ya fue tratado, el corte detrás de su traje era malo, pero su vida no corre riesgos.

Mientras que All Might e Izuku, aparte de los golpes y el brazo fracturado de Izuku no había otro daño y Recovery Girl logro tratarlos. Aunque el cuerpo de Izuku parecía haber estado paralizado por unos minutos para luego volver a moverlo.

Mientras que en la enfermería.

-debido a como fue esta situación, no puedo regañarlos…. –dijo Recovery Girl tanto a Izuku como All Might los cuales estaban postrados en las camas, All Might con varias vendas en su cuerpo, pero Izuku solo con el brazo derecho enyesado.

-no lo sé, pero pienso que deberé acortar el tiempo de mi forma de héroe otra vez. Desearía tener al menos una hora –

-All Might –

-bueno no hay nada que hacer, estas cosas pasan –

En eso, alguien entro a la enfermería, al parecer un oficial o detective.

-All Might ha pasado un tiempo –dijo el oficial saludando al héroe.

-Tsukauchi-kun ¿estás aquí también? –

-¡All Might! ¡Está bien que te vea en esta forma! –pregunto Izuku al ver que a su sensei no le importaba ser visto y recibió una afirmación diciéndole que no le importaba.

-está bien, después de todo, Tsukauchi-kun es mi mejor amigo en la fuerza –

-¿Qué hay con esa introducción? –Dijo Tsukauchi mientras se acercaba a All Might –perdón por entrar así, pero, All Might puedes darme detalles de los vill…. –

-espera, por favor, espera –dijo All Might deteniéndolo – ¿lo más importante, los estudiantes están bien? ¿Qué hay de Aizawa-kun, y 13? –

 **(Fairy Tail Ost – Seigi No Chikara)**

-olvidando a este chico, solo pocos chicos recibieron un rasguño –dijo el detective mientras veía a Izuku haciendo que tanto héroe como estudiante suelten un suspiro de alivio –y los dos profesores están estables –

-si ustedes no hubieran arriesgado sus vidas, los estudiantes no hubieran sobrevivido –

-en algo estas equivocado Tsukauchi-kun –dijo Toshinori llamando la atención del oficial –los estudiantes también pelearon…arriesgaron sus vidas. –en eso miro hacia Izuku –y uno lo hiso para salvar a sus compañeros usando todo el poder en su alcance–

-All Might –

-experimentaron una batalla real tan pronto, sobrevivir, aprender del temor y del mundo de los adultos…... ¿paso con los de 1er años alguna vez? Los villanos hicieron algo tonto…esta clase es fuerte, se volverán fuertes héroes. Estoy seguro de eso –

En eso, el héroe miro hacia Izuku y le dio el pulgar en alto, mientras que el chico asintió sonriendo para luego ver por la ventana el horizonte.

 _El ataque al USJ por la Liga de Villanos…fue solo el comienzo…de algo más grande que ocurriría después._

Tiempo después, cuando Izuku por fin salió de la enfermería, se encontró con sus amigos los cuales lo estaban esperando desde al parecer horas.

Cuando llego fue recibido por un abrazo de una preocupada Momo.

 _Pero…en ese momento, no tenía forma de saber cuándo seria._

 **(Fire Hero of Peace: Ending –Hitori Janai)**

La cámara enfoca a la Academia U.A. en una mañana completamente pacífica y hermosa como siempre y con el sol soleado dando lugar a un buen día.

 ** _Jibun kate ni omoi konde_**

 ** _Urame ni deru koto yoku aru kedo_**

 ** _Ikite yukitai kyo yori ashita e_**

Ahora aparece Izuku el cual caminaba lejos de la academia tranquilamente mientras que atrás de él aparecieron imágenes de su vida, desde que era un niño su sueño de ser un héroe y luego cuando se dijo que probablemente no tendría individualidad rompiendo su sueño por el momento y el cómo fue acosado en la escuela.

 ** _Hito no naka de nani wo modo me oikaketan darou_**

 ** _Kotoba dake jya wakari aezu kizutsukete namida shita_**

 ** _Mogakeba mo gaku hodo kodoku wo samayotteta..._**

Ahora las imágenes cambian a su vida de adolescente, los insultos de Bakugo, cuando fue atrapado por el villano de Barro, su encuentro con All Might, como salvo a Bakugo del villano de Barro usando su despertada Individualidad y cuando All Might le dijo "Tu Puedes Convertirte en héroe"

 ** _Hitori jya nai kimi ga yume ni kawatte yuku_**

 ** _Mukai kaze mo haraba takeru waratteite okure_**

Ahora cambia en su entrenamiento para poder ser el recipiente para el One For All, como nunca se dio por vencido, como siguió adelante, como logro terminar su entrenamiento mientras rugía parado sobre la pila de basura, su posterior entrenamiento con su Individualidad y por ultimo su encuentro con Momo y posteriormente con Uraraka.

 ** _Hitotsu ni narou_**

 ** _Futari koko made kita koto ga_**

Ahora cambia a la prueba práctica de Admisión a U.A. mientras destruía algunos Villanos, para luego aparecer el Cero Puntos y Uraraka estaba atrapada en uno de los escombros, para luego lanzarse contra este y derrotarlo, para luego en su casa recibiera la carta de U.A. aceptándolo en la academia.

 ** _Boku no yuki no_**

 ** _Akashi dakara_**

 ** _Kawari tsuzuketeru kono sekai de_**

Finalmente todo termina, Izuku se da la vuelta para ver como detrás de él, en la academia estaban todos sus compañeros de la Clase 1-A, junto con los senseis, All Might, su madre, sus amigos, saludándolo y sonriéndole

Después la cámara cambia el curso para mirar el cielo con el sol brillante y en este aparece la imagen tanto de Izuku y sus amigos como héroes.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **(Dragon Ball Kai OST1 - 33 - Next Episode Preview)**

-hola amigos, estamos de regreso en el USJ –hablo Izuku mientras ahora tanto el, como el resto de sus compañeros estaban de regreso en el USJ después del ataque.

-hay que regresar justo en donde lo dejamos todo –se escuchó a Aizawa mientras ahora todos los estudiante hacían ejercicios de rescate en todas las áreas.

-el próximo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace será: **Ova 1 Lección de Rescate.**

-¡PLUS ULTRA! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **Yo: espero que en verdad les haya gustado.**

 **Yo: espero sus reviews dando opiniones sugerencias. Por cierto, en pensado en esto, darle pareja a Bakugō, sé que eso será difícil por como es el tipo, pero debe haber alguien que lo ame ¿no creen? Después de todo Homero Simpson lo logro.**

 **Yo: Asi que denme sugerencias de posibles chicas que sean pareja del chico.**

 **Yo: nos vemos Ja Ne.**


	10. Ova 1 Lección de Rescate

Fire Hero of Peace.

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace, pero como bien saben, primero reviews luego capitulo:**

 **Guest: si, muchos me dicen lo mismo.**

 **Akai furasshu: gracias.**

 **Rosmar34: me alegra que te gustara, y si aquí está ya el Ova.**

 **Zero1734: si lo seria, y quería acabar este arco lo más rápido posible, y si me gusto escribir ese momento.**

 **END999: me alegra que te gustara, pero bueno que se puede hacer con eso, lo hecho, hecho esta.**

 **Nacht-Reader: gracias por tu crítica y todo, y también por tu sugerencia para la pareja de Bakugo.**

 **xanatrix742: gracias por el review, y si OC es aceptable, solo tendrías que darme una descripción de la chica.**

 **Yo: Plus Ultra.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.10 Ova 1 Lección de Rescate.

La Clase 1-A del curso de héroes se encontraba en una práctica de rescate en el USJ cuando sucedió el ataque de La Liga de Villanos justo cuando la clase comenzó. La liga uso una individualidad de transportación para separar a los estudiantes, Aizawa y 13 lucharon contra ellos, pero ambos terminaron gravemente heridos y fuera de combate.

Pero aun así, Izuku guiando a Tsuyu y Mineta, logro llegar al lugar y después enfrentarse contra el jefe final para mantener a salvo a sus amigos usando hasta el momento su máximo poder, Pero igualmente fue derrotado.

Después, All Might entro en acción y revirtió toda la situación, entonces el joven Iida Tenya logró escapar y pedir la ayuda de los demás héroes profesionales, y así el incidente fue solucionado.

El resultado, dos héroes heridos, pero los estudiantes que han salido ilesos han salido con una gran experiencia. Sin embargo la U.A debe regresar la confianza a las personas. Son una entidad que entrena a los futuros defensores de la seguridad y al futuro Símbolo de Paz.

Tal vez 3 años sea poco tiempo, pero, esperan aun continuar con su apoyo y confianza.

 _Han pasado 4 semanas desde el ataque, y entrenaremos una vez más._

-bueno, eso ocurrió, pero las clases son clases –dijo 13 frente a los estudiantes, que nuevamente estaban usando sus trajes, y a su lado estaba Aizawa.

Nuevamente estaban en el USJ, para continuar con la clase como dios manda.

-así que demos inicio a la clase de rescate –

-¿es seguro que se mueva 13-sensei? –pregunto Uraraka.

-mi espalda esta algo adolorida, pero no comparado a sempai –dijo el héroe mientras señalaba a un momificado Aizawa, el cual tenía casi todo el cuerpo vendado, excepto por su cabello y un ojo.

-estamos en condiciones para dar la clase. –Respondió Aizawa aun con su mismo tono de voz –así que andando y no perdamos tiempo –

-Aizawa-sensei –hablo Izuku, quien ya tenía su brazo derecho curado y su traje reparado. El llamado del chico llamo a Aizawa –se supone que All Might estaría aquí también ¿Dónde está? –

-no lo sé. Olvídate del hombre –le respondió el profesor para luego seguir con el camino de antes directo al interior del USJ.

-(¿Qué? ¿Paso algo entre ellos?) –pensó Izuku.

Minutos más tarde.

-¡empecemos con el entrenamiento de rescate! –

Ahora mismo la clase se encontraba en la zona montañosa, y 13 estaba de pie frente a los estudiantes y detrás de él, había un gran barranco.

-habrán tres estudiantes en el fondo del barranco, uno de ellos inconsciente, el otro una pierna rota, y el ultimo muy preocupado –dio las indicaciones 13, al momento en que Kirishima y Kaminari se asomaran para ver el barrando y su profundidad.

-¡que altura! –

-¡¿Cómo vamos a llegar allí?! –

-¡¿Qué cosas dices Kaminari?! –Exclamo Iida apareciendo al lado de estos para luego ver al barranco y comenzar a gritar – ¡¿SE ENCUENTRAN BIEN?! ¡NO SE PREOCUPEN, LOS SALVAREMOS! –lo decía como si hubiera alguien allá abajo.

-eres demasiado veloz –

-aunque eres el único…. –

-¡vamos a salvarlos, esforcémonos Deku-kun! –dijo Uraraka al peli verde.

 _¡Este poder, el poder que All Might me dio, y mi propio poder! ¡El poder para salvar vidas!_

 _¡Los usare para salvar vidas!_

-bien, los heridos serán… ¡ustedes 3! –dijo 13 señalando a Iida, Izuku y Uraraka.

-(¡¿Nos Van A Salvar?!) –

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Opening –The Hero)**

Todo está oscuro, pero justo en ese aparece la imagen de un puño.

Dicho puño lentamente comienza a volverse rojizo hasta el punto en que se prende en llamas.

En eso se muestra a Izuku de espaldas con su traje de héroe sin la máscara y casco, para luego darse la vuelta dando cara al frente y luego incendiar su puño derecho y dar un golpe a la cámara.

 ** _One Punch_**

Y en eso aparece el título del fic mientras atrás del, se ve la parte frontal de la academia:

Fire Hero of Peace.

 ** _Three! Two! One! Kill shot!_**

Aparecen Uraraka, Momo, Bakugo y por ultimo Izuku.

 ** _Sanjou! Hisshou! Shijou saikyou!_**

 ** _Nan da tten da? Furasutoreeshon ore wa tomaranai_**

A la cámara aparece una imagen dividida de Izuku y Bakugo viéndose frente a frente de niños, para luego esta cambia a ambos ahora actualmente dándose la espalda, para luego cada uno darse la vuelta con sus trajes de héroes y lanzar un golpe cada uno.

 ** _One punch! Ganhou! Rensen renshou!_**

 ** _Ore WA katsu! Tsune Ni katsu! Asshou!_**

Ahora enfocamos a Uraraka tocar una gran roca para que luego esta levite y luego dejarlas caer luego a Momo creando un báculo de metal para luego darle vueltas y golpear a algunos villanos.

Enseguida aparecen Izuku y Bakugo ambos lanzándose al ataque contra algunos villanos, mientras Bakugo creaba explosiones, Izuku enviaba una llamarada de fuego.

 ** _Power! Get power! Girigiri genkai made._**

Aparece la imagen de All Might peleando contra Nomu y después preparar un puñetazo y lanzarlo provocando una gran onda expansiva.

 ** _Hero ore o tataeru koe ya kassai nante hoshiku wa nai sa_**

Izuku da un fuerte salto impulsándose con el fuego, después enfoca el poder del One For All en su brazo derecho mientras este se prende en llamas para después darle el golpe al Cero Puntos atravesándolo.

 ** _Hero dakara hitoshirezu aku to tatakau_**

 ** _(Nobody knows who he is.)_**

La imagen ahora cambia a la liga de Villanos atacando el USJ, para que en eso se desate una pelea entre ellos con los Alumnos de 1-A.

Luego se ve a Izuku correr.

 ** _Sora ooi oshiyoseru teki ore wa se o muki wa shinai_**

Ahora se muestra a Izuku con su cuerpo envuelto en llamas y con uno de sus brazos con el One For All y con una mirada fiera hacia su oponente.

 ** _Hero naraba yuruginaki kakugo shita tame_**

Ahora se muestra a su oponente, Bakugo preparando una gran explosión en su mano izquierda.

 ** _Takakau HERO!_**

Ahora ambos se lanzan en contra del otro.

 ** _Kodoku na HERO!_**

-Deku… –grita Bakugo.

-Kacchan…. –grita Izuku.

Luego todo se vuelve un resplandor para por ultimo mostrar la parte frontal de la academia con todos los estudiantes de la clase 1-A con Izuku en medio de todos.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

Minutos más tarde, los 3 ya estaban dentro del barrando, en lo más profundo.

-¡debemos lastimarnos al máximo! –dijo Iida con todo el empeño para ello.

-¡AYE! –

-solo vamos a fingir –

Mientras que sobre el barranco –muy bien, los rescatistas serán ustedes 4 –dijo ahora Aizawa mientras señalaba a Tokoyami, Momo, Todoroki y Bakugō, este último parecía estar cabreado por ello –pueden usar esos objetos –dijo esta vez mientras señalaba una camilla y un par de sogas.

-¡ESPERE! ¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDAS TENGO QUE SALVAR A DEKU?! –grito el chico con una expresión de furia.

-porque es el Ova del fic Bakugō-chan –explico Tsuyu rompiendo la 4ta pared mientras atrás de ella aparecía la portada del fic y en el fondo se escuchaba la canción Hero de Jam Project.

-¡¿EH?! –

-Tsuyu-chan, déjalo así –dijo Kirishima.

Mientras que Todoroki comenzó a acercarse hacia el borde mientras podía escuchar los gritos exagerados de Iida –empecemos ¿Quién bajara? –

-ese teme no escucha –dijo Bakugō para luego poner una cara perversa mientras creaba una explosión con su otra mano –tendré que enseñarle….solo hay que explotar la montaña y ya –

-¡¿estás loco?! –grito sorprendida Momo y horrorizada por la idea, más que nada por que posiblemente Izuku salga herido junto con sus amigos allá abajo. Y se preguntaba, ¿Cómo es que él fue el mejor amigo de Izuku?

-EL NO PIENSA, SOLO ACTÚA POR INSTINTO –respondió Izuku desde abajo al escuchar todo.

-¡CÁLLATE DEKU! –

Todoroki solo soltó un suspiro para luego ver a Momo –crea una polea, crearemos un modo de subirlos. Empezaremos con el que esta inconsciente, Tokoyami será quien baje. Bakugō, Yaoyorozu y yo tiraremos–dio su plan el chico peli mixto.

-pero antes, hay algo que hacer –dijo Momo tratando de evitar que Bakugō explotara, así que se acercó al borde del barrando para luego – ¡Tranquilícense! ¡Ahora mismo iremos por ustedes! –primero siempre hay que calmar a las personas, hacerles saber que todo estará bien.

-¡rápido, por favor! –le respondió Iida como siempre sobre actuando.

-al fin llegaron estamos salvados –dijo Izuku como si nada.

Mientras que Uraraka la cual se hacia la inconsciente trataba de aguantarse la risa.

-¡lo primero es tranquilizarlos! –Dijo Momo para luego explicar –hay ocasiones en las que no puedes salvar a nadie si están llenas de pánico de no hacerlo, ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento seria este? –

-increíble –dijo Kirishima sorprendido –ella es muy buena –

-si –le respondió Mineta, aunque su vista estaba más bien fija por debajo de la falda de la chica con una cara pervertida –buenísima –

-¡eres de lo peor! –

En ese momento, el fuego salió del acantilado y este tomo la forma para decir algo.

"alguien golpee a Mineta por favor"

POW

Y aunque sorprendidos por ello, Kirishima le dio el golpe a Mineta.

 **(Boku no Hero Academia Ost –Hero A)**

Luego de eso, comenzaron con el rescate.

-¡baja lentamente usando la cuerda! –dijo Momo a Tokoyami quien comenzó a bajar en modo de rapel.

-hai –

-hola Tokoyami-kun –saludo Izuku recostado en el suelo, con una de sus piernas dobladas, y la otra extendida en el suelo.

-perdón por la espera –dijo Tokoyami mientras tocaba el suelo.

-¡Uraraka, ya no hay problemas! ¡Nos salvaremos! –exclamo Iida de nuevo sobre actuando ignorando las risas cubiertas de la chica.

-bien, primero subiremos a Uraraka pues perdió la consciencia –dijo Tokoyami mientras la camilla descendía hacia ellos por las cuerdas.

-ok, pero no podemos ayudar, nuestras piernas no pueden moverse –dijo Izuku.

-¿no es peligroso que una persona cargue solo a otra sin ayuda? –

-no se preocupen –dijo Tokoyami al momento que de su capa saliera una sombra para luego formar una silueta de oscuridad –yo soy dos en uno. Dark Shadow sube a Uraraka –dijo Tokoyami al ser oscuro.

 **-cállate** –le respondió este.

-hazlo rápido –

- **solo debo hacerlo ¿no?** –dijo Dark Shadow para luego subir a Uraraka a la camilla para luego la camilla con la chica encima comenzara a subir.

-súbela lentamente. No dejes que se golpee –

 **-cielos –**

-Dark Shadow es una Individualidad increíble –dijo Izuku impresionado.

-esta herramienta es muy útil, pero no puedo separarme de ella –dijo con algo de pesar Tokoyami.

-yo no creo que sea una herramienta –dijo el peli verde captando la atención de Tokoyami –puede ayudarte cuando sea ¡que genial! –si bien Tokoyami estaba impresionado, solo siguió con su labor hasta que noto que Dark Shadow no podía seguir más.

-parece ser que es el límite –dijo al notar que ahora Uraraka subía con ayuda de los otros 3 que tiraban.

-¡Gracias, Héroes! –grito de nuevo Iida sobre actuando.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Mientras que en el borde.

-¿Uraraka-san, porque te ríes? –pregunto extrañada Momo al ver a su amiga y compañera tratando de no reírse pero fallar.

-es que Iida-kun va muy enserio, da risa –le respondió la chica.

-yo pienso que es maravilloso. No para reírse –

-lo sé, lo siento. Pero aun así….. –no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a reírse.

-¡Gracias, héroes! –una vez más volvió a actuar, pero esto causo una ligera risa en la peli negra.

-ok, lo admito, es gracioso –

-subamos al próximo –dijo Todoroki.

-cállate, solo hazlo –dijo Bakugō comenzando a hacer su parte.

-rescatar a una persona sin usar su Individualidad es un trabajo difícil ¡así es como deben lucir los héroes modernos! –dijo 13 a toda la clase.

-él es el único que está halando –dijo Sero lo obvio.

-¡CÁLLENSE BASTARDOS! –

-considero que él no podía usar su Individualidad, es lo correcto. Actuar de forma normal. Hay muchos que no pueden hacerlo. Siempre piensan en ellos mismos y cuando la situación es desafiante, la hacen a un lado. Cuando logras comprender eso y lo recuerdas, apruebas. Estoy seguro que se convertirá en un héroe maravilloso –dijo 13 de modo inspirador.

-no, el jamás será maravilloso –dijo Sero negando que eso llegue a pasar….yo estoy entre ellos.

-(¡Luego te mato bastardo!) –Bakugō solo comenzó a planear la muerte del creador de cintas, mientras se enfocaba en subir al último accidentado.

Minutos más tarde.

-con esto está listo – dijo Uraraka estando en el fondo del barranco, pero como rescatista esta ocasión mientras hacia un tabique en la pierna de Tsuyu quien en esta ocasión en la herida –Tsuyu-chan, puede que dé un poco de miedo, pero trata de no moverte –

-gero –dijo de forma afirmativa.

En eso, Uraraka dio uso de su Individualidad para comenzar a hacer flotar a Tsuyu, mientras que en borde, Ojiro estaba listo con la polea mientras que Izuku se preparaba para recibirla.

-la subiré –

-déjamelo a mí –

Aunque ninguno espero que Tsuyu comenzara a flotar, y cuando estuvo en una posición donde el peli verde podría atraparla Ojiro el dio la señal a la castaña para soltarla.

-Uraraka ya puedes bajarla –dijo Ojiro al momento en que Uraraka le regresara la gravedad a Tsuyu quien cayó en los brazos de Izuku.

-¡a salvo! –

-Midoriya-chan –hablo Tsuyu al peli verde –bájame, es vergonzoso –y el peli verde comenzó a ponerse más nervioso con ese tema, pues no se dio cuenta de que la tenía cargando –aunque tengo las piernas vendadas, esto está mal –

Mientras que a un par de metros, Momo lo observaba, y no sabía porque sentía una extraña sensación en su estómago.

-ya rescatamos a todos –dijo Ojiro a los profesores.

-terminamos –dijo 13.

-al parecer no nos incluyeron al no ser tan eficientes para este trabajo –dijo Sato dando su punto de opinión, junto con los que no participaron.

-no es justo –dijo Aoyama.

-lo es –

Minutos más tarde, ahora todos reunidos y con los dos profesores comenzaron a hablar –muy buen trabajo para ser la primera vez, aunque aún tenemos varios escenarios. En resumen, aún queda mucho por hacer –les dijo 13.

-bueno, me lo esperaba…. –dijo Kaminari.

-¡no se relajen! –Dijo Aizawa –aún continúa la clase –

 **(Naruto OST 2 - Survival Examination)**

Ahora mismo, nos encontramos en una zona donde parecía haber surgido un terremoto.

-ahora seguimos con este escenario –

En este, a diferencia del anterior, hay varias situaciones. Se trata de dar una experiencia más real, los heridos están en todas partes y no se sabe cómo están.

Tendrían 8 minutos para desplegarse, y solo 4 de ellos serán los que rescaten, el resto se oculta en donde sea que quieran, sin embargo 8 de ellos no hablaran, y 13 los seleccionaría.

-¡jugaremos a las escondidas! –Dijo Mina feliz – ¡escondidas! –

-para ser preciso, casi –aclaro 13 –bien, los 4 que buscaran serán ellos –y señalo a Uraraka, Izuku, Mineta y Bakugō. Quien parecía enojado.

-¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA DEBO HACERLO JUNTO A DEKU?! –

-no hay opción, estamos en el Ova del Fic –dijo Uraraka rompiendo la 4ta pared y de nuevo aparece la portada con la canción Hero de Jam Project de fondo…..adoro esa canción.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESO?! –dijo sin saber que mierda era eso.

-como dije, calma, luego lo investigamos –dijo Kirishima nuevamente.

-cuando cargues a las victimas puedes tocar sus pechos o su trasero ¿acaso sería considerado como una mala acción? –dijo Mineta mientras veía los traseros de Tsuyu, Mina y por supuesto de Momo.

POW

El chico recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Izuku –tienes prohibido cargarlas Mineta –no le gusto para nada el cómo miraba a Momo y esta chica le agradeció el gesto.

-tienen dos minutos para esconderse. No se olviden de que cualquier situación no es extraña en este caso ¡Inicien! –

Y con eso, dio inicio el ejercicio.

-bien primero…. –comenzó a decir Izuku tratando de idear un plan.

-déjalo Deku, solo síganme idiotas –dijo Bakugō al momento de salir disparado en el aire con sus explosiones.

-¡¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?! ¡Es muy precipitado! –rugió Mineta.

-no hay de otra –dijo Izuku al momento de concentrarse – ** _One For All, Fire Soul: Burn Cowl (Uno Para Todos, Alma de Fuego: Capucha Ardiente)_** – y en eso, tanto el fuego como el One For All cubrieron su cuerpo entero –buscaremos a los que pueden hablar antes –dijo el chico a Uraraka la cual asintió, para luego ver a Mineta -¡ya paso mucho tiempo luego de la pelea, vamos! –y recibió otro asentimiento de parte de Mineta.

ZOOM

Y así, cada uno salió corriendo por distintos rumbos tratando de encontrar gente.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Mientras que en otro lado, en un edificio casi destruido, en el interior de este se encontraba Todoroki, el cual estaba sentado sobre un escombro en el suelo.

Pero su vista estaba muy fija en una caminadora la cual estaba en caída en el suelo a un par de metros por parte de él.

En eso, a su mente llego un recuerdo.

 **Flash Back.**

-Uf…..Uf…Uf… –

Se podía observar a un pequeño Todoroki en su edad infantil y sin la cicatriz de quemadura en su rostro de rodillas tomando aire mientras que frente él estaba una caminadora y se encontraba en una sala de ejercicios.

-Shoto, no puedes renunciar ahora. –Hablo alguien detrás de él, para ver a un hombre imponente, el cual tenía fuego tanto en su rostro en modo de barba y en el borde de sus ojos –ya que tú eres mi sucesor –

 **Fin Flash Back.**

Todoroki solo apretó los dientes al tener ese recuerdo – (¡no seré como tú quieras!) –

-qué cara –dijo una voz profunda la cual alerto a Todoroki.

-¡¿Quién eres?! –

 **(Boku No Hero Academia OST 15 - Villains Theme)**

BOOM

En eso, el suelo a un par de metros de el exploto y por este apareció una figura imponente –no me parece la cara de un héroe – ese sujeto, era muy alto y musculoso, tenía pantalones verdes con botas negras, una camisa ajustada de manga larga azul oscuro con guantes sin dedos negros, también tenía una extraña mascara de metal con ojos amarillos brillantes y con alguna clase de espinas plateadas sobre el cráneo –es una simple fachada. –

-(una máscara, durante el ataque…) –eran los pensamientos de Todoroki mientras veía al nuevo sujeto frente el – (¡¿acaso?! ¡Estaba escondido!) –

En eso, piso el suelo para enviar una ráfaga de hielo hacia él, pero el villano ya no estaba.

-¡muy lento! –y Todoroki se dio la vuelta para ver al villano detrás de el con una de sus manos alzadas para después lanzarla contra el joven.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Mientras que en otro parte de la zona.

-¡Oigan! ¡Ayuda! –

ZOOM

Izuku llego hasta donde había escuchado la voz anteriormente para luego ver por una ventana rota de un edificio y encontrar a alguien dentro.

-Ojiro-kun, encontrado –dijo el peli verde al ver al chico con cola.

-Hey Midoriya –

-descuida ya te saco de allí –

Mientras que Mineta, por su lado pego una de sus esferas a una vara de metal para luego Izuku poner placas de metal sobre ellas.

-ya construimos una manera segura de subir –dijo Izuku para después meterla por la ventana y ponerla frente a Ojiro –Ojiro-kun, úsala para subir –

-ok –

-se te ocurrió algo muy ingenioso Midoriya –dijo Mineta al peli verde –pero…. ¿por qué no mejor entraste, lo sujetaste y luego volar hasta salir? –pregunto Mineta, pues ese también hubiera sido un mejor método.

-a veces mi Individualidad no será de ayuda, y tendré que ingeniármelas de algún modo. Y me gusta encontrar buenos usos a las individualidades de los demás –respondió mientras que Ojiro por fin estaba fuera.

Mientras que con Uraraka, ella levito un montón de escombros y un auto en donde Kyouka se encontraba bajo estos.

-¡Kyouka-chan encontrada! –exclamo feliz.

-estaba segura de que no me encontrarían –

-¡Uraraka-san, Jiro-san! –una voz llamo la atención de ambas, para luego ver tanto a Iida como a Momo correr hacia ellos.

-¿no eran unos de los heridos? –pregunto extrañada Kyouka al ver a ambos correr hacia ellos.

 **(Naruto Ost –Bad Situation)**

-¡huyan! –en eso, Iida tomo a Kyouka y la tiro al suelo junto con el mientras que Momo hiso lo mismo con Uraraka, mientras que atrás de ellos, se levantó una gran cortina de humo y luego se presentó un temblor que llamo la atención de todos en el USJ.

-¿Qué? –

-¡es un villano! –dijo Momo mientras se levantaba al igual que el resto y vieron a un par de metros a dicho villano caminar hacia ellos.

-¿Qué hace aquí? –pregunto Uraraka sorprendida.

-¿estaba escondido? –pregunto esta vez Kyouka.

Pero en eso, notaron que el villano tenía a alguien en su mano derecha inconsciente.

-¡Todoroki! –

-uno de los más fuertes de la clase –

-¡por eso hay que ir rápido con los senseis! –dijo Iida.

ZOOM

En eso, llego Izuku junto con Mineta.

-¡¿un Villano?! –dijo Izuku sorprendido al ver al villano frente él.

-¡no puede ser! –dijo esta vez Mineta.

Y así, uno a uno todos los estudiantes comenzaron a llegar al lugar para ver al villano con Todoroki en su mano.

Ojiro fue hacia Aizawa y 13 para decirles de la situación, pero lamentablemente aún estaban en malas condiciones para pelear por lo que no podrían hacer nada, así que 13 les dijo que fueran a la salida rápidos.

-¡no escaparan, los acabare a todos! –y dio un gran pisotón al suelo creando una gran corriente de aire la cual hiso que muchos de los edificios falsos cayeran en un círculo encerrando a toda la clase con el villano.

-¡qué fuerte! –dijo impresionado Kaminari.

-¡¿semejante tipo estaba escondido?! –

-bien, ahora el terreno está limpio –dijo el villano mientras ahora miraba a todos los estudiantes – ¡no escapara ninguno! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

En eso, Bakugō salió disparado hacia el villano para luego darle una explosión a la cara, pero el villano no pareció afectado pues con una mano aparto al chico.

-¡huyan ustedes, que yo lo derroto! –dijo confiado el chico con una sonrisa para mostrarlo.

-¡tienes agallas para decir algo semejante en un momento así! –

En eso Bakugō nuevamente salió disparado hacia el villano preparando una nueva explosión solo para él.

-¡que idiota! ¡¿Por qué no piensa?! ¡Es obvio que ese villano es más fuerte que el! –dijo Mineta sin poder comprender el actuar de Bakugō.

-(Te equivocas) –Pensó Izuku mientras veía a su mejor amigo lanzar explosión tras explosión a gran velocidad mientras que el villano parecía atraparlas con su mano – (Kacchan no es el tipo de personas que no piensan) –

"Actuar de forma normal. Hay muchos que no pueden hacerlo."

 _¡Kacchan está haciendo lo que debe tal y como es el!_

-¡se acabó! –exclamo el villano para lanzar una mano hacia Bakugō, pero este uso una explosión para impulsarse en el aire y después quedar por detrás del villano y dirigir su mano hacia la espalda de este.

BOOM

Y crear una explosión.

-¡oye! ¡No te preocupes por los demás! –Dijo Bakugō a Iida el cual antes había dado un grito de preocupación hacia Bakugō – ¡no te quedes allí parado! ¡Has que todos esos debiluchos escapen! –

 **(The Avengers Theme Song (reproducir desde el minuto 1:05))**

-Oye Bakugō –hablo Kirishima para llamar la atención del chico – ¿a qué te refieres con "debiluchos"? –

En eso, Momo se paró junto a Izuku –somos los 20 estudiantes de la clase A –

-¡todos seremos héroes! –exclamo esta vez Izuku mientras que el resto de la clase se puso de pie para ponerse al lado de todos.

-que valeroso –dijo el villano al ver a los estudiantes levantarse –sin embargo –y golpeo el aire provocando que una corriente de aire fuera hacia ellos con rocas incluidas.

-¡yo me encargo! –dijo Aoyama mientras que disparaba un láser de su ombligo que destruyo unas rocas.

Kirishima usando su endurecimiento destruyo unas rocas al golpearlas.

Sato uso sus puños.

Kyouka uso las ondas de sonido para atacar al villano.

Sero lanzo una cinta hacia él.

Momo creo un cañón el cual disparo una red para atraparlo.

-¡ahora! –exclamo la chica mientras que el resto iba hacia el villano para atacarlo.

-¡Vamos Clase A! –exclamo Izuku justo al frente ya que era su deber liderar al grupo.

Pero el villano se liberó, y usando su fuerza creo una gran onda de choque la cual mano a volar a casi todos.

-no pensé que todos vendrían a atacarme, es algo inesperado, pero con algo tan simple yo…. –

POW

BOOM

Una explosión lo golpeo por la espalda, y un fuerte puño envuelto en fuego lo golpe por el frente. Ya había dicho que había mandado a volar a casi todos, pues solo no a dos, y esos eran Izuku y Bakugō, quienes después de atacar tomaron distancia y comenzaron a atacarlo otra vez.

 **(Fin Ost)**

BOOM

POW

Bakugō creo una explosión para darle en el lado derecho, mientras que Izuku lanzo una patada ígnea, pero el villano se cubrió el ataque.

Luego atacaron una vez más, pero el villano esta vez eludió.

 **(Yasuharu Takanashi: Fairy Tail Main Theme)**

-Iida-Kun, Mineta –hablo de pronto Izuku mientras seguía atacando y esquivando –Uraraka-san, Asui-san, Momo-chan –dijo llamando la atención de los mencionados.

En eso Izuku se separó para dejar a Bakugō seguir con la pelea y ponerse frente a los chicos.

-¡tengo una idea! –

En eso, Bakugō fue apartado del villano nuevamente, el chico cayo de rodillas mientras tomaba aire cosa la cual noto el villano.

-parece que estás cansado. Es hora de terminar con esto –

-¡no me hagas reír! –dijo Bakugō mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente – ¡apenas estoy comenzando! –

-¡ahora! –exclamo Izuku al momento de correr hacia la pelea.

-en camino –dijo Uraraka mientras usaba su Individualidad para hacer flotar a Izuku lentamente.

-Asui-san –dijo Izuku ahora para que la chica envolviera su lengua en el torso del chico, para después lanzarlo para después Izuku creara una gran llamarada de fuego de sus pies y manos para darle más velocidad.

BOOM

Bakugō lanzo una explosión hacia el villano el cual solo se cubrió.

-no importa cuanto lo intenten…. –

Pero en eso, Izuku apareció al lado del villano y usando una de las esferas de Mineta en su mano, el pego a la ropa de Todoroki y por la velocidad logro arrebatarlo del agarre del villano.

-Liberar –dijo Uraraka regresando el peso a Izuku.

En eso, Izuku se quitó el guante que tenía la esfera para dejar su mano al descubierto.

 **(Adelantar a minuto 1:15)**

-esta es una de las ideas que Momo-chan me dio –dijo el chico al momento de apuntar sus demos al villano.

BANG

BANG

BANG

BANG

BANG

Y de estos salieron pequeñas esferas de fuego del tamaño de balas las cuales impactaron contra el villano.

Pero estas no parecieron hacerle efecto.

-¡ahora es mi turno Deku! –dijo Bakugō impulsándose con sus explosiones para cargar en sus manos la mayor cantidad de Nitroglicerina posible, y eso provoco que los guantes de sus manos comenzaran a enrojecer cada vez más.

-¡MUÉRETE! –

FA BOOM

Y creo dos grandes explosiones frente al villano el cual salió disparado hacia un gran escombro para chocar contra este.

Pero cuando trato de separarse no pudo, pues varias de las esferas de Mineta lo tenían pegado a él.

En eso, Iida comenzó a correr hacia el villano usando una gran soga creada por Momo para enredar al villano por si las dudas.

-¡ahora no podrá moverse! –exclamo Iida.

-¡tal y como lo planeaste Izuku! –dijo Momo esta vez dándole una sonrisa al chico.

-¡lo logramos! –

-impresionante –

-fue gracias a ustedes –dijo Izuku mientras volvía a la normalidad –además –en eso vio a Bakugō –aquel que entendió mi plan, y lo siguió hasta el final al mandar al villano hacia el muro con su explosión. Eres impresionante Kacchan –

En eso, Bakugō se acercó hasta el villano que aun trataba de liberarse.

-¡es hora del golpe de gracia! –

-¡e….espera! ¡Y…..yo! –dijo el villano tirando con fuerza de su cabeza, y al hacerlo, logro liberar su cabeza, pero la máscara fue retirada y…..

-¡ESTOY AQUÍ! –

-¡¿ALL MIGHT?! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

Tal parece todo fue una artimaña para hacerles creer que el USJ estaba bajo ataque, All Might se hiso pasar por un villano, bueno, ya habían pasado por eso la otra vez. Pero aun así All Might quiso ponerlos a prueba.

Cabe resaltar que ninguno de los estudiantes estuvo feliz de eso.

-tal y como dijiste sempai –dijo 13 a Aizawa al ver el resultado de todo esto.

-no tiene remedio –

-pero me sorprendió que todos le hicieran frente. –

De regreso al lugar.

Izuku solo estaba de pie viendo como algunos de sus compañeros le daba de golpes a All Might con una gran gota en la nuca.

Incluso Todoroki estuvo incluido en todo esto.

 _Bueno…al final me alegro de que haya sido una sorpresa._

Tiempo más tarde.

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto Izuku.

Ya la clase había terminado, ya estaban saliendo de la academia para ir directo a sus hogares, bueno casi, pues justo ahora los demás había tenido una idea.

-¡ir al Karaoke! –exclamo Uraraka mientras alzaba los brazos con emoción.

Y si, esa fue la idea, pensaron que después de todo lo que habían pasado en este día, lo mejor sería tomarse un descanso y pasarla bien entre todos ellos. Después de todo también eran jóvenes adolescentes que tenían que divertirse.

Así sin más, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en ir al Karaoke este día, al final de cuentas el próximo día era sábado y no tenían deberes escolares pendientes. Pero claro, primero avisaron a sus padres que llegarían tarde a casa.

-¿han decidido que cantaran? –pregunto Izuku a sus amigos mientras él veía una lista de canciones.

Izuku, Momo, Uraraka, Iida y Bakugō estaban sentados en una sola mesa y cada uno de ellos leía un menú de canciones para elegir las suyas propias y también cada uno comía algo que pidieron.

-si –respondió Uraraka mientras asentía y después soltaba el menú de canciones para luego comer su arroz blanco.

-al diablo yo salgo de esto –respondió Bakugō arrojando el menú dándole en la cabeza a Kirishima que estaba atrás de el en otra mesa.

-cuidado Bakugō –

-¡Cállate! –

-me es difícil elegir una canción correcta –decía Iida mientras inspeccionaba el menú una y otra vez –cada una es en su derecho buena y me es difícil elegir –

-no tanto para mí, yo no lo are –dijo Momo mientras también bajaba su menú de canciones para luego tomar un sorbo de su vaso de limonada – ¿y qué tal tu Izuku? –pregunto al peli verde el cual parecía que ya también había bajado su menú.

-ya la elegí –respondió para luego mirar al frente en el escenario en donde justo ahora termino de cantar Mina ganándose aplausos de sus compañeros.

-gracias, gracias –agradecía la chica mientras se inclinaba y después bajaba del escenario para luego ir hacia la mesa de Izuku y sus amigos –tu turno Ura-chan –

Y así, Uraraka comenzó a hacer su camino hacia el escenario para luego tomar el micrófono mientras que sus compañeros la animarla, pero en eso, ella salió corriendo de regreso a la mesa, muchos creyeron que seguro le entro pánico, pero en verdad, ella solo tomo a Iida del brazo y lo arrastro hasta el escenario junto a ella.

-espera ¿Qué pasa Uraraka-san? –dijo Iida a Uraraka.

-vamos a cantar esta canción –dijo Uraraka mientras tomaba un micrófono y le daba otro a Iida.

 **(Reproducir Skillet-Hero)**

Una vez la canción comenzó, Iida escucho que comenzaba con un solo de guitarra el cual comenzó lento al inicio para luego intensificarse, y finalmente Iida canto.

 **I'm just a step away**

 **I'm just a breath away**

 **Losin' my faith today**

 **(Estoy sólo a un paso.**

 **Estoy sólo a un respiro.**

 **Perdiendo mí Fe hoy)**

 **Fallin' off the edge today.**

 **(Cayendo en el borde hoy)**

 **I am just a man**

 **Not superhuman**

 **I'm not superhuman**

 **Someone save me from the hate**

 **(Soy sólo un hombre.**

 **No un súper héroe.**

 **No soy un súper héroe.)**

 **It's just another war**

 **Just another family torn**

 **(Falling from my faith today)**

 **Just a step from the edge**

 **Just another day in the world we live**

 **(Es sólo otra guerra.**

 **Sólo otra familia desgarrada.**

 **Cayendo de mí fe hoy**

 **Sólo a un paso del borde.**

 **Es sólo otro día en el mundo en que vivimos)**

 **[Chorus:]**

 **I need a hero to save me now**

 **I need a hero (save me now)**

 **I need a hero to save my life**

 **A hero'll save me (just in time)**

 **(Necesito a un héroe que me salve ahora**

 **Necesito a un héroe Salva mi vida ahora**

 **Necesito un héroe que me salve la vida.**

 **Un héroe me salvará justo a tiempo)**

 **I've gotta fight today**

 **To live another day**

 **Speakin' my mind today**

 **My voice will be heard today**

 **(Tengo que pelear hoy.**

 **Para vivir otro día.**

 **Hablando con mi mente hoy**

 **Mi voz será escuchada hoy)**

 **I've gotta make a stand**

 **But I am just a man**

 **I'm not superhuman**

 **My voice will be heard today**

 **(Tengo que hacer una jugada**

 **Pero soy simplemente un hombre.**

 **No soy un súper héroe**

 **Mi voz será escuchada hoy)**

 **It's just another war**

 **Just another family torn**

 **My voice will be heard today**

 **It's just another kill**

 **The countdown begins to destroy ourselves**

 **(Es sólo otra guerra.**

 **Sólo otra familia desgarrada.**

 **Mi voz será escuchada hoy**

 **Es otro asesinato.**

 **Comienza la cuenta para destruirnos.)**

 **[Chorus]**

 **I need a hero to save my life**

 **I need a hero just in time**

 **Save me just in time**

 **Save me just in time**

 **(Necesito a un héroe que me salve ahora**

 **Necesito a un héroe justo a tiempo.**

 **Sálvame justo a tiempo.**

 **Sálvame justo a tiempo.)**

 **Who's gonna fight for what's right**

 **Who's gonna help us survive**

 **We're in the fight of our lives**

 **And we're not ready to die**

 **(¿Quién peleará por lo correcto?**

 **¿Quién nos ayudará a sobrevivir?**

 **Estamos en la pelea de nuestras vidas**

 **Y no estamos listos para morir.)**

 **Who's gonna fight for the weak**

 **Who's gonna make 'em believe**

 **I've got a hero (I've got a hero)**

 **Livin' in me**

 **(¿Quién peleará por los débiles?**

 **¿Quién los hará creer?**

 **Tengo un héroe Tengo un héroe**

 **Viviendo en mí.)**

 **I'm gonna fight for what's right**

 **Today I'm speaking my mind**

 **And if it kills me tonight**

 **(I will be ready to die)**

 **(Voy a pelear por lo correcto.**

 **Hoy está hablando mi mente.**

 **Y su me mata ésta noche**

 **Estaré listo para morir)**

 **A hero's not afraid to give his life**

 **A hero's gonna save me just in time**

 **(Un héroe no tiene miedo de dar su vida.**

 **Un héroe me salvará justo a tiempo.)**

 **[Chorus]**

 **I need a hero**

 **Who's gonna fight for what's right**

 **Who's gonna help us survive**

 **(Necesito un héroe.**

 **¿Quién peleará por lo correcto?**

 **¿Quién nos ayudará a sobrevivir?)**

 **I need a hero**

 **Who's gonna fight for the weak**

 **Who's gonna make 'em believe**

 **I need a hero**

 **I need a hero**

 **(Necesito un héroe.**

 **¿Quién peleará por los débiles?**

 **¿Quién los hará creer?**

 **Necesito un héroe.**

 **Necesito un héroe.)**

 **A hero's gonna save me just in time**

 **(Un héroe me salvará justo a tiempo.)**

Una vez que la canción termino la canción muchos aplaudieron por la canción, ya que esta era sin duda alguna una canción que describía lo que ellos serían en el futuro.

Ya una vez que dejaron los micrófonos y bajaron del escenario, Izuku se puso de pie para ir enseguida, pero antes de eso, Momo le tomo el brazo haciendo que el chico la mirara.

-buena suerte. –le dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa sonrojando al chico.

Izuku a paso lento comenzó a ir hacia el escenario llamando la atención de todos.

Al principio cuando trato de tomar el micrófono, sus nervios hicieron que casi lo tirara, pero por suerte logro tomarlo antes de que eso pasara.

El chico miro hacia el frente en donde estaban todos sus compañeros para ver que estos solo esperaban que comenzara, y al ver la mesa en donde estuvo, vio a sus amigos dándole apoyo, incluso Bakugō el cual le dio el pulgar en alto pero con su expresión de pocos amigos.

Así que sin más, solo tomo un respiro para que luego la música sonara.

 **(Reproducer Limit Break X Survivor Kiyoshi –Hikawa)**

 **Koufun suzzo! Uchuu e go!**

 **Saisentan no muchuu o dou!**

 **Kono te ni tsukamuyo.**

 **(¡Al Espacio Vámonos Ya!**

 **¡Es La Moda Une te Ven!**

 **En Mis Manos Deja Todo)**

 **Suttonkyou ni warette tai!**

 **Chipunkan wa narekko dai!**

 **I can't get no satisfaction.**

 **(¡Todo El Tiempo Quiero Reír!**

 **¡Confundido Nunca Lucí!**

 **¡No He Gozado Suficiente!)**

 **(Woo-hoo) Taikutsu wa**

 **(Woo-hoo) Ishi ni naru**

 **Omokute ochichau mae ni (Let's fly high)**

 **((Woo Hoo!) Aburrido No...**

 **(Woo Hoo!) ¡Ya No Quiero Estar!**

 **Liberemos Ese Peso Y A Volar (¡Vuela Ya!))**

 **(Woo-hoo) Waku-Waku no**

 **(Woo-hoo) Hane hiroge**

 **Tsugino sekai e ikou.**

 **((Woo Hoo!) ¡Un Mundo Mejor!**

 **(Woo Hoo!) ¡Juntos Construir!**

 **¡Sin Temor! ¡Con Amor! ¡Sera!)**

 **Kanousei no doa wa rokku sareta mama**

 **Yare-Yare... Kondo mo kabe o buchiyaburu**

 **Ima da! Genkai × Toppa! Sakebe! Heno-Heno Kappa**

 **Muteki on oria ga soko de matteiru.**

 **(¡Todos Los Muros Romperé Todas Las Puertas Abriré!**

 **¡Yo Te Guiare Una Vez Más!**

 **¡Y Lo Imposible Venceré!**

 **¡Con Gran Valor Superaras!**

 **¡Todas Tus Metas Pronto Lograras!**

 **¡Y Gritaras!: ¡Que Fácil Es!**

 **¡No Hay Imposibles Para Mí!)**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **Zenō-sama mo ottamage!**

 **(¡Juntos Con Dragón Ball Súper!**

 **¡Zeno-Sama Se Impresionara!)**

 **Soko suzzo yukaina kyou! Endo den ikke yo!**

 **Yume miya kanau yo**

 **(Lo Mejor Debes Recordar Y Lo Malo Te Olvidaras**

 **¡Has Tus Sueños Realidades!)**

 **Dai kosenda kakatte koi!**

 **Battankyuo to nejitte poi!**

 **I can't get more satisfaction**

 **(¡Muestrame Lo Puedes Hacer!**

 **¡Enciende Todo Tu Poder!**

 **¡Quiero Más Satisfacciones!)**

 **(Woo-hoo) Shinjireba**

 **(Woo-hoo) Te no naka ni**

 **Uzumaku kamehame no nami (Let's make it)**

 **((¡Woo Hoo!) ¡Con Toda Tu Ser!**

 **(! Woo Hoo) ¡En Tus Manos Ya!**

 **Y Prepara Un Kame-Hame Listo Esta (¡Hazlo Ya!))**

 **(Woo-hoo) Kanashimi o**

 **(Woo-hoo) Kudaku toki**

 **Kimi mo senshi dayou**

 **((¡Woo Hoo!) La Tristeza Hoy**

 **(¡Woo Hoo!)Tú Puedes Romper**

 **¡Gran Rival! Pronto Tu Seras!)**

 **Igai-sei no himeta yatsu ga ikinokoru**

 **Majikayo... hyaku-bai yabai sabaibaru**

 **Ikuzo! Genkai × Toppa! Pawaa zenkai yatta**

 **Byousoku shinka no batoru ga miseba-sa**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **Hakaishin dake hecha mukure!**

 **(¡Sigo Esperando Que Lo Harás! ¡Tú Tienes Que Sobrevivir!**

 **¡Intenta Lo! ¡100 Veces Más! ¡Superviviente Mas Genial!**

 **¡Deja Tus Límites Atrás! ¡Libera Todo Tu Poder!**

 **¡Puedes Confiar! ¡Que Cada Vez! ¡Mucho Más Fuerte Vas A Ser!**

 **¡Junto Con Dragón Ball Súper!**

 **¡Todos Los Dioses Débiles Serán!)**

 **Kanousei no doa wa rokku sareta mama**

 **Yareyare... Kondo mo kabe wo buchiyaburu**

 **Ima da! Genkai × Toppa! Sakebe! Heno-Heno Kappa**

 **Muteki on oira ga soko de matteiru**

 **Hanpa janai Super**

 **Koete yazura Super**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **Zen-Oh sama mo ottamage!**

 **(¡Todos Los Muros Romperé! ¡Todas La Puertas Abriré!**

 **¡Yo Te Guiare! ¡Una Vez Más! ¡Y Lo Imposible Venceré!**

 **¡Con Gran Valor Superaras! ¡Todas Tus Metas Pronto Lograras!**

 **¡Y Gritaras!: ¡Que Fácil Es! ¡No Hay Imposibles Para Mí!**

 **¡Esto No Acaba Es Súper!**

 **¡Yo Seguiré Siento Súper!**

 **¡Juntos Con Dragon Ball Súper!**

 **¡Zeno-Sama Se Impresionara!)**

Una vez que Izuku había terminado, todos aplaudieron. Y comenzaron a ovacionarlo.

-¡así se hace Midoriya! –

-¡cantas Increíble! –

-¡Maldito Bastardo llamas la atención de las chicas! –

-Maldito Deku cantas mejor que yo –

Y así era, Izuku recibió muy buena crítica, y el chico solo agradecía para luego dejar el micrófono e irse del escenario.

Mientras que en la mesa, Momo y Uraraka habían visto a Izuku con un brillo en su mirada, aunque en Momo era más prominente, y sentía desde su pecho como su corazón latía erráticamente al ver a Izuku.

Desde hace un tiempo había sentido eso, desde que lo conoció pensó que era un chico listo y tierno debido a su inteligencia y su actitud nerviosa, y con forme lo fue conociendo más vio al héroe que él puede llegar a ser.

Pero también su corazón y mente comenzaron a pensar en Izuku de otro modo, su tenacidad, su valentía, su honor y preocupación hacia sus amigos comenzaron a desarrollar un sentimiento en ella, la hacía sentir calidez, una felicidad inmensa en su interior.

Y cuando la protegió en el USJ contra Shigaraki y enfrento a Nomu solo sintió que ese sentimiento aumento….y ella conocía dicho sentimiento…ese cálido sentimiento que sentía por el chico de cabello verde con poderes de fuerza y fuego.

Era amor.

Ella amaba a Midoriya Izuku.

-entonces…. –y hablando del rey de roma, Izuku había llegado a la mesa y se volvió a sentar – ¿Cómo lo hice? –

-increíble Midoriya –fue la respuesta de Iida.

-impresiónate Deku-kun –alabo Uraraka.

-yo lo hubiera hecho mejor –dijo Bakugō, pero eso era un "bien hecho Deku" en su idioma.

-maravilloso –le dijo Momo haciendo sonrojar a Izuku.

-¡HEY MIDORIYA! –

Ese grito llamo la atención de Izuku y el resto para ver en el escenario tanto a Kirishima, Sato y a uno que otro de sus compañeros.

-esta canción es dirigida a nuestro presidente de la clase –dijo el peli rojo. Para que después comenzara la música.

 **(Reproducir The Hero – Jam Project)**

 **ONE PUNCH!**

 **(¡UN GOLPE!)**

 **Three! Two! One! Kill shot!**

 **Sanjou! Hisshou! Shijou saikyou!**

 **Nandattenda? Furasutoreshon ore wa tomaranai**

 **(¡Tres! ¡Dos! ¡Uno! ¡Golpe mortal!**

 **¡LLegó! ¡Ganó! ¡El más poderoso!**

 **¿Qué dijiste? ¿Frustración? ¡Eso no me parará!)**

 **One punch! Kanryou! Rensen renshou!**

 **Ore wa katsu! Tsune ni katsu! Asshou!**

 **(¡UN GOLPE! ¡Terminó! ¡No paro de ganar!**

 **¡Yo gano! ¡Siempre gano! ¡Victoria Total!)**

 **Power! Get power! Girigiri genkai made**

 **(¡Poder! ¡Ve por el poder! Más Allá del límite.)**

 **Hero ore o tataeru koe ya kassai nante hoshiku wa nai sa**

 **Hero dakara hitoshirezu aku to tatakau**

 **Nobody knows who he is**

 **Sora ooi oshiyoseru teki ore wa se o muke wa shinai**

 **Hero naraba yurugi naki kakugo shita tame**

 **kuridase tekken**

 **(¡HÉROE! No necesito voces que me alaben ni mucho menos ovaciones**

 **¡HÉROE! Por eso, sin que nadie me note combato el mal**

 **Nadie sabe quién es**

 **Los enemigos cubriendo el cielo, yo no voy a darles la espalda.**

 **¡HÉROE! Si lo eres, tienes una inquebrantable resolución.**

 **Golpe Liberare)**

 **Three! Two! One! Fight back!**

 **Sanjou! Go on! Seiseidoudou!**

 **Dou nattenda? Nanimo kanjinee? Mohaya teki inee!**

 **(¡Tres! ¡dos! ¡uno! ¡pelear!**

 **¡Presente! ¡vamos! ¡limpiamente!**

 **¿Qué sucede? No siento nada ¡ya no hay enemigos!)**

 **Justice! Shikkou! Mondou muyou!**

 **Ore ga tatsu! Aku o tatsu! Gasshou!**

 **(¡Justicia! ¡ejecución! ¡no tiene caso hablar!**

 **¡Cortaré! ¡cortaré la oscuridad! ¡sinceramente!)**

 **Power! Get power! Adorenarin afuredasu ze!**

 **Power! Get power! Kitaeta waza o buchikamase!**

 **(¡Poder! ¡Ve por el poder! ¡la adrenalina esta fluyendo!**

 **¡Poder! ¡Ve por el poder! ¡los golpearé con la técnica que creé!)**

 **Hero donna ni tsuyoi yatsu mo chippoke na gaki dattanda**

 **Hero yowaki onore norikoe tsuyokunaru**

 **Nobody knows who he is**

 **Kami yadoru kobushi kakagete ore wa tsukisusumu dake sa**

 **Hero itsuka haiboku ni odei nameru made**

 **TATAKAU HERO**

 **(Héroe, sin importar que tan fuerte sea el enemigo o que tan pequeños sean los niños**

 **Héroe, superaré a mi débil ser y me volveré más fuerte**

 **Nadie sabe quién es el**

 **Con los puños en los que yace un dios simplemente me abriré paso**

 **Héroe, hasta que pruebe el polvo de la derrota**

 **COMO HÉROE PELEARE)**

 **Ore wa akiramenai sono mune ni asu o egaki**

 **Mezameyuku sekai e ima maiagare tsuyoku takaku**

 **Donna toki demo nani ga attemo**

 **(No me rendiré, dibujando en mi corazón el futuro**

 **Elevándome ahora fuerte y alto hacia el mundo despertando**

 **En cualquier momento, sin importar lo que suceda)**

 **Hero ore o tataeru koe ya kassai nante hoshiku wa nai sa**

 **Hero dakara hitoshirezu aku to tatakau**

 **Nobody knows who he is.**

 **(Héroe, no deseo las voces de elogios ni ovaciones**

 **Héroe, por eso combato al mal en secreto**

 **Nadie sabe quién es el.)**

 **Kami yadoru kobushi kakagete ore wa tsukisusumu dake sa**

 **Hero itsuka haiboku ni odei nameru made**

 **(Con los puños en los que yace un dios simplemente me abriré paso**

 **Héroe, hasta que pruebe el polvo de la derrota)**

 **TATAKAU HERO**

 **(COMO HÉROE PELEARE)**

 **Kodoku na hero**

 **(SOLITARIO HÉROE)**

 **I wanna be a saikyou hero!**

 **(¡Quiero ser el héroe más fuerte!)**

Y todos aplaudieron ante la gran canción y más aún, veían a Izuku mientras la cantaban dando a entender que el representaba la canción en ciertos puntos.

Izuku sería el más grande héroe en el futuro próximo.

 **(Fire Hero of Peace: Ending –Hitori Janai)**

La cámara enfoca a la Academia U.A. en una mañana completamente pacífica y hermosa como siempre y con el sol soleado dando lugar a un buen día.

 ** _Jibun kate ni omoi konde_**

 ** _Urame ni deru koto yoku aru kedo_**

 ** _Ikite yukitai kyo yori ashita e_**

Ahora aparece Izuku el cual caminaba lejos de la academia tranquilamente mientras que atrás de él aparecieron imágenes de su vida, desde que era un niño su sueño de ser un héroe y luego cuando se dijo que probablemente no tendría individualidad rompiendo su sueño por el momento y el cómo fue acosado en la escuela.

 ** _Hito no naka de nani wo modo me oikaketan darou_**

 ** _Kotoba dake jya wakari aezu kizutsukete namida shita_**

 ** _Mogakeba mo gaku hodo kodoku wo samayotteta..._**

Ahora las imágenes cambian a su vida de adolescente, los insultos de Bakugo, cuando fue atrapado por el villano de Barro, su encuentro con All Might, como salvo a Bakugo del villano de Barro usando su despertada Individualidad y cuando All Might le dijo "Tu Puedes Convertirte en héroe"

 ** _Hitori jya nai kimi ga yume ni kawatte yuku_**

 ** _Mukai kaze mo haraba takeru waratteite okure_**

Ahora cambia en su entrenamiento para poder ser el recipiente para el One For All, como nunca se dio por vencido, como siguió adelante, como logro terminar su entrenamiento mientras rugía parado sobre la pila de basura, su posterior entrenamiento con su Individualidad y por ultimo su encuentro con Momo y posteriormente con Uraraka.

 ** _Hitotsu ni narou_**

 ** _Futari koko made kita koto ga_**

Ahora cambia a la prueba práctica de Admisión a U.A. mientras destruía algunos Villanos, para luego aparecer el Cero Puntos y Uraraka estaba atrapada en uno de los escombros, para luego lanzarse contra este y derrotarlo, para luego en su casa recibiera la carta de U.A. aceptándolo en la academia.

 ** _Boku no yuki no_**

 ** _Akashi dakara_**

 ** _Kawari tsuzuketeru kono sekai de_**

Finalmente todo termina, Izuku se da la vuelta para ver como detrás de él, en la academia estaban todos sus compañeros de la Clase 1-A, junto con los senseis, All Might, su madre, sus amigos, saludándolo y sonriéndole

Después la cámara cambia el curso para mirar el cielo con el sol brillante y en este aparece la imagen tanto de Izuku y sus amigos como héroes.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo mis amigos: Competencia Cercana, El Festival Deportivo se Acerca. Plus Ultra.**

 **Yo: espero que en verdad les haya gustado.**

 **Yo: espero sus reviews dando opiniones sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos Ja Ne.**


	11. Competencia Cercana, El Festival Deporti

Fire Hero of Peace.

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace, pero como bien saben, primero reviews luego capitulo:**

 **Zero1734: si por un momento pensé en agregar The Day, pero no lo hice, me alegra que te gustara.**

 **END999: lo tomare como un cumplido de que te gusto.**

 **Rosmar34: bueno lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima, y muchas gracias, aquí está el próximo.**

 **YasuoKashida: muchas gracias por tu consejo, lo tomare en cuenta.**

 **xanatrix742: tienes razón, y aquí está el capítulo para que lo descubras.**

 **Yo: una cosa más antes que nada, puse un nuevo opening y Ending.**

 **Yo: Plus Ultra.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.11 Competencia Cercana, El Festival Deportivo Llego.

 **(Boku No Hero Academia [Original Soundtrack] - "Kimi wa hīrō ni nareru" (You Can Be A Hero))**

 _Todo esto empezó en la ciudad de Qing Qing, China. Un día fue anunciado el nacimiento de un "bebe Luminiscente"_

 _Y luego comenzaron a pasar cosas paranormales en todas partes del planeta y no podía ser explicado._

 _La sociedad actual está compuesta de súper hombres, Súper Humanos y alrededor del 80% de la población mundial cuanta con una "Constitución Física" Especial._

 _En este mundo sumido en el caos, la profesión que algunos soñaron y admiraron entro en el centro de atención._

 _Es la profesión de…. ¡ser un Héroe!_

 _Y fue mi más grande sueño, pero…._

"¡lo siento Izuku, lo siento tanto!"

 _Me diagnosticaron que sería muy posible que no pudiera tener una Individualidad. Está bien, en un principio pareció que renunciaría a mi sueño, pero mi brazo y voluntad siguió desesperadamente seguir ese sueño con una ardiente determinación._

 _Y gracias a las personas que me han apoyado y ayudado, estoy aquí ahora._

 _Mi sueño se está volviendo realidad….incluso los retrocesos en el camino son reales._

 _Lo diré una vez más._

 _Esta es la historia…..de cómo me volví en el más grande héroe._

 _El Héroe de Fuego de la Paz._

 **(Fin Ost)**

Había pasado el tiempo desde el incidente del USJ y había estado en boca de todos por las noticias, pero justo ahora pasaba otra cosa.

"saludos, se siente como el verano está a la vuelta de la esquina. En cuanto a usted, sensei, espero que la carta le llegue bien.

Desde la primavera he sido profesor de la academia U.A. y se me dio la tarea de guiar a la nueva generación.

Pensé en encontrar a alguien digno del One For All entre los estudiantes más prometedores, pero, antes de tomar el puesto, me encontré con un joven, que a pesar de no poseer una Individualidad en un principio corrió a la escena en la que los héroes profesionales, incluyéndome dudaron.

Ese chico solo actuó, fue determinación pura y ardiente, literalmente, su Incivilidad se manifestó en ese momento.

Siento que he vuelto a aprender gracias a ese chico lo que un héroe debe de tener para ser un verdadero héroe. Por ende le dije.

"¡Tú Puedes Convertirte En Héroe!"

Le propuse transferir el One For All a él, él lo heredo sin dudar y se sometió a ser aceptado en el examen de ingreso a U.A. incluso mientras luchaba contra su nueva Individualidad, siguió haciendo todo lo posible para hacerla propia.

Estoy verdaderamente orgulloso de él.

No me gusta alabarme a mí mismo, pero no me arrepiento en lo absoluto de pasarle el One For All.

Sin embargo, todavía estoy sin experiencia como maestro, puede que llegue el día en que lo moleste a usted, mi viejo sensei, cuando con usted cuando llegue el momento.

Atte.

Toshinori Yagi."

-un chico reconocido por Toshinori ¿eh? –Dijo una persona mientras leía una carta que había sido escrita por All Might y cuando termino de leerla sonrió.

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Opening – Limit Break x Survivor (le hice un cambio al final))**

Comenzó a aparecer una secuencia de una pelea entre Izuku y Bakugo sobre una plataforma mientras cada uno lanzaba golpes sin parar contra el otro.

En eso cada uno lanzo un ataque al momento de aparecer el título del fic.

 ** _Fire Hero of Peace._**

 **Koufun suzzo! Uchuu e go!**

 **Saisentan no muchuu o dou!**

 **Kono te ni tsukamuyo**

Aparece el grupo 1-A con su indumentaria deportiva en medio de un gran estadio con mucha gente ovacionando.

Luego ven frente a ellos al resto de la escuela U.A dándoles la cara como queriendo retarlos.

 **Suttonkyou ni warette tai!**

 **Chipunkan wa narekko dai!**

 **I can't get no satisfaction**

Luego aparecen imágenes de todos ellos corriendo por una pista de obstáculos mientras que algunos usan instrumentos, sus individualidades.

Mientras que al frente estaban Izuku, Bakugo y Todoroki luchando por el liderazgo.

 **(Woo-hoo) Taikutsu wa**

 **(Woo-hoo) Ishi ni naru**

 **Omokute ochichau mae ni (Let's fly high)**

La imagen cambia a la de Tokoyami usando a Dark Shadow.

Mina deslizándose y golpeando a Aoyama en la cara.

Izuku y Bakugo frente a frente en una plataforma.

 **(Woo-hoo) Waku-Waku no**

 **(Woo-hoo) Hane hiroge**

 **Tsugino sekai e ikou**

La imagen cambia a Iida en el hospital visitando a alguien para cambiar su expresión a una seria.

Después en la noche aparece el asesino de héroes relamiéndose los labios y lanzando un corte.

Uraraka comienza a levitar cosas, Momo creaba un bastón, Bakugo prepara sus explosiones, Iida suelta humo de sus piernas.

E Izuku usa el Burn Cowl para dar un fuerte golpe a la cámara.

 **Kanousei no doa wa rokku sareta mama**

 **Yare-Yare... Kondo mo kabe o buchiyaburu**

Todoroki aparece lanzando una gran corriente de fuego, mientras que Iida va corriendo a gran velocidad para dar una patada mientras que Izuku corre por los edificios usando el Burn Cowl para lanzar un golpe ígneo.

 **Ima da! Genkai × Toppa! Sakebe! Heno-Heno Kappa**

 **Muteki on oria ga soko de matteiru**

La imagen ahora cambia a Uraraka y Momo viéndose de frente, cada una con una expresión seria al momento de lanzar un golpe.

De nuevo enfocamos a Izuku y Bakugō corriendo hacia el otro mientras recuerdan su infancia como amigos.

 **Fire Hero of Peace**

 **Heros mo ottamage!**

Cada uno prepara un poderoso ataque contra el otro para que luego la imagen se detenga cuando están por impactar.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

Al día siguiente en U.A.

-hey ¿viste las noticias anoche? –Pregunto Hagakure a Ojiro el cual asintió – ¿viste cuando todos estuvieron en la pantalla por un segundo? Nunca destaco en nada…. –

-es verdad –

-es difícil sobresalir con ese aspecto ¿eh? –dijo Ojiro tratando de hacerla sentir mejor después de lo dicho por Shoji.

-pero todos los canales hicieron una gran cosa en eso –dijo Kaminari mientras se recargaba en su asiento y veía a Kyouka quien jugaba con sus auriculares.

-me sorprendió –dijo Kirishima.

-¿puedes culparlos? El curso de héroes que mantiene el bombeo de futuros héroe fue atacado –dijo Kyouka.

-quien sabe lo que hubiera pasado si los profesionales no hubieran llegado a tiempo –dijo Sero recargando su cuerpo en el pupitre.

-¡deja eso Sero! Solo de pensarlo me pone húmedo –dijo Mineta alterado, al parecer aun no supera eso – ¡y más aun lo que pasaría con Midoriya pues se lesiono al pelear contra esa cosa! –

-¡cállate pequeña mierda! –grito Bakugo a Mineta desde su asiento.

-pero All Might estuvo genial –dijo Sato mientras hacía sombra de pelea –aparto a todos esos villanos –

-sí, su fuerza es increíble –apoyo Tokoyami.

-por no hablar de Midoriya –dijo otra vez Kaminari mientras todos veían a Izuku haciéndolo sentir nervios –según lo que me contaron saco una gran cantidad de poder y peleo contra el villano en modo grandioso –

-según me entere lo hiso para protegerte –dijo Kyouka en un susurro a Momo n un susurro haciendo sonrojar a la peli negra.

-chicos, las clases están por comenzar, podríamos dejar de hablar y sentarnos –dijo Izuku tratando de mantener orden en el aula como presidente de la clase y que ya no siguieran hablando de él.

-ya lo estamos –

-¿Quién creen que de la clase? –pregunto Mina.

-bueno, Aizawa-sensei está en el hospital recuperándose…. –pensaba Tsuyu mientras ponía uno de sus dedos en su boca.

Pero en eso, la puerta fue abierta y por ella entro un momificado Aizawa para sorpresa de la clase.

-¿entonces está bien Sensei? –pregunto Iida a Aizawa.

-¿a eso se le puede considerar "bien"? –dijo Uraraka al ver el estado de Aizawa.

-mi bienestar no importa –decía el profesor mientras tomaba su lugar en su escritorio –más importante aún, la lucha no termina –

-¿lucha? –

-no me digan que…. –

-¡¿villanos de nuevo?! –

Los ojos de Aizawa se entrecerraron –El festival Deportivo se acerca –

-¡Ese Es Un Evento Escolar Súper Normal! –

-espera un minuto, ¿está bien tener un festival deportivo aun después de que los villanos se infiltraron? –pregunto Kaminari a Aizawa dejando un buen punto.

-¿y si nos atacan de nuevo o algo? –pregunto Ojiro.

-al parecer, piensan en eso como U.A. mostrando nuestro sistema de gestión de crisis es sólido como una roca para la realización del evento –respondió Aizawa –además, la seguridad se reforzara cinco veces más que antes –

-pero encima, el festival deportivo es una gran oportunidad. No es un evento a ser cancelado debido a algunos villanos –

-¿pero es una buena razón verdad? Es solo un festival deportivo –dijo Mineta aterrado por la idea.

-Mineta ¿no has visto los Festivales deportivos de U.A.? –pregunto Izuku al peli violeta al escuchar eso.

-claro que sí, eso no es lo que quise decir –

-nuestro festival deportivo es el mayor evento de todo Japón. En el pasado los juegos olímpicos eran llamados un festival de deportes, y todo el país estaba loco por ello –decía Aizawa a toda la clase –como ya saben, con reducción en escala y población, son una sombra de su antigua gloria –

-por supuesto, todos los mejores héroes de todo el país estarán atentos –dijo Momo desde su asiento para luego apretar su puño derecho – ¡para los propósitos de Exploración! –

-después de graduarnos, es típico unirnos a una agencia profesional como un compañero –explico Kaminari.

-mucha gente pierde su oportunidad antes de convertirse en independiente después de eso y ser eternos compañeros, sin embargo…. –dijo Kyouka para luego ver a Kaminari –Kaminari, ciento que serás uno de ellos. Dado que eres un idiota. –

El chico solo pareció consternado por ello.

-por supuesto, uniéndote una agencia de héroes famosa te dará una experiencia y popularidad. El tiempo es limitado, si esperan ser profesionales, entonces el camino a su futuro se abrirá en este evento. La oportunidad del año…un total de solo 3 posibilidades. No hay héroe aspirante que se dé el lujo de perderse este evento –

-¡si entienden eso, entonces no pierdan sus preparativos! –

Y con eso, dio por terminada la clase dejando a todos los alumnos con una increíble determinación de dar lo mejor de ellos en el festival.

Tiempo más tarde.

-¡me da mucha emoción! –exclamo Kirishima.

-si hacemos un buen espectáculo y destacamos, ¡habremos dado el primer paso para convertirnos en profesionales! –dijo esta vez Sero.

-¡valió la pena venir a U.A! –

Y así todos comenzaron a opinar de esta oportunidad que se presentaba en dicho festival y planeaban darlo todo.

-todos están tan comprometido en esto –dijo Izuku a sus amigos al lado mientras veía todo y ellos asintieron.

-¿acaso tu no? –Pregunto Iida –nos hemos inscrito aquí para ser héroes. Así que por supuesto que nos gustaría encendernos –

-tienes una forma extraña de encenderte nerd –dijo Bakugo al ver los extraños movimientos de Iida – ¿Qué no sientes lo mismo Deku? Yo prácticamente exploto–dijo mientras hacia una explosión con sus manos.

-por supuesto que sí, pero algo esta…. –

-Deku-kun, Iida-kun, Bakugo-kun, Momo-chan –hablo Uraraka llamando la atención de sus amigos para que la vieran a ella con un aire que no se ustedes desprendía competitividad y determinación pura –vamos a hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo en el festival deportivo –

-¡U…Uraraka-san….tu cara esta…..! –dijo Momo sorprendida.

-¡ese es el espíritu cara redonda! –

-¿Qué pasa? Te ves sin preocupación alguna, a pesar que eso es lo que significa tu nombre –

Y en eso, Uraraka alzo el puño al aire – ¡Todos, Daré Mi Mejor Esfuerzo! –

-¡Aye! –

 _Ahora que lo pienso._

Izuku se le quedo mirando a Uraraka por unos segundos

 _Nunca le pregunte a Uraraka-san su motivación._

Tiempo más tarde, era la hora del almuerzo.

-Uraraka-san –llamo Izuku a la peli castaña -¿Por qué decidiste venir a U.A y convertirte en héroe profesional? –Pregunto Izuku.

-¿uhm? –la chica pareció sorprendida por unos momento y dicha pregunta llamo la atención de los demás haciendo que la miraran –um…..porque…. –

Segundos después.

-¡¿por dinero?! ¿Deseas convertirte en héroe profesional por dinero? –pregunto sorprendido Izuku al igual que el resto mientras veían a Uraraka rascarse la cabeza con vergüenza.

-para simplificarlo, si…en este momento se trata de una razón tan insalubre ustedes tienes razones tan admirables, es embarazoso…..–

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es que tener una meta para apoyar a sus medios de vida no es admirable? –pregunto Iida sin poder comprender.

-es cierto, aunque es inesperado ¿Por qué es eso Uraraka-san? –pregunto Momo.

En eso, Uraraka comenzó a explicarlo mejor. Al parecer su familia es propietaria de una empresa de construcción, pero al parecer no ha habido trabajo alguno por un tiempo y están en serios problemas económicos.

Ella pensó que si conseguía una licencia y usara su Individualidad reduciría los costos, porque como podría hacer flotar las cosas, no se requeriría de un equipo pesado. Pero su padre dijo otra cosa.

"agradezco tu pensamiento, Ochako. Pero como tu padre, sería más feliz si logras cumplir tu sueño. ¡Cuando eso suceda puedes llevarnos a Hawái!"

Así que, definitivamente, se volvería una Heroína y ganaría el dinero para ayudarlos. Lo que sea por sus padres.

-¡Bravo! Uraraka ¡bravo! –Iida comenzó a aplaudir ante la razón de Uraraka para convertirse en heroína mientras que el resto también comenzó a apoyarla para felicidad de la chica, aunque Bakugo lo hiso más a regañadientes.

 _No solo aspira a héroe. Ella también ha tomado a consideración la realidad._

Pero en eso, una risa muy conocida llamo la atención de los 5 para ver a All Might.

-¡joven Midoriya estas aquí! –

-¿All Might? ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto sorprendido el chico al ver a su maestro, pero los demás igualmente lo estaban al verlo llegar de la nada.

-el almuerzo ¿me acompañas? –dijo mientras mostraba un bento en su mano.

Uraraka trato de aguantarse la risa mientras que el resto solo tuvo una gota en la nuca.

-¿Qué te parece? –pregunto de nuevo al chico el cual asintió mientras ajustaba un poco su mochila en su hombro y se despedía de sus amigos por unos momentos para seguir a su maestro.

Ya una vez que tanto predecesor como sucesor (aunque no es como si lo supieran) se fueron, hablaron entre sí.

-¿para qué All Might le habrá hablado a Deku? –se preguntó Bakugo al no entender eso.

-tal vez como dijo Tsuyu-chan aquella vez en el autobús, sus Individualidades se parecen, tal vez le tomo cariño –dijo Uraraka con su misma expresión alegre de siempre.

-no lo sé, tal vez algo relacionado con la clase y al ser el presidente tenía que decírselo a solas –dijo Iida una razón válida para ello, y Momo asintió dándole la razón, aunque ella era la vice presidenta ¿Por qué no llamarla también?

Pero en eso noto algo en el suelo, una de las libretas de notas de Izuku en el suelo y esta decía.

"Avance de Individualidades"

Tal vez se le cayó cuando ajusto su mochila, noto que estaba un poco abierta.

-adelántense por favor, iré a entregarle esto a Izuku –dijo Momo mientras caminaba por la misma dirección por donde fueron ambos dejando atrás a los otros 3.

Pero parece que su conversación no había sido discreta, pues a unos pocos metros, Todoroki había escuchado todo.

\- (All Might…y Midoriya Izuku) –

Mientras que en la oficina de All Might.

-¡¿solo 50 minutos?! –exclamo sorprendido Izuku al escuchar dichas palabras de All Might.

-sí, ese es el límite de tiempo en el que puedo usar mi poder ahora –respondió All Might en su verdadera forma mientras hacía Te. –Me he excedido muchos varias veces –y en eso el recuerdo de la batalla contra Nomu llego a su mente –y Nomu fue verdaderamente un duro rival. Y dolió. –

 **(Fairy Tail Ost –Main Theme Slow)**

-sí, lo sé –dijo Izuku mientras veía su brazo derecho y recordaba su propia pelea con el villano.

-yo apenas puedo mantener la forma súper durante solo 1.5 horas ahora –

-sobre eso….lo sien… –

Pero All Might lo interrumpió – ¡no tienes que pedir disculpas! Valla, realmente somos iguales, tu y yo –y en eso le dio un vaso de té verde. –pero….más importante aún, sobre el festival deportivo todavía no sabes regular el One For All ¿cierto? ¿Qué harás? –

-de hecho All Might. Ya encontré el modo de hacerlo –eso llamo la atención del héroe –cuando Momo-chan estaba por ser atacada por ese villano, logre usar el One For All sin lastimarme y lo fusione con el Fire Soul –

-oh, cierto, lo mencionaste, y también recuerdo esa forma tuya –dijo All Might al recordar ese momento – ¿Qué fue lo diferente a cuando lo usaste antes con esa ocasión? –

-diferente….bueno –en eso Izuku recordó las palabras de 13.

"de seguro conocen mi individualidad…. "Black Hole" puede absorberlo todo y convertirlo en polvo"

"pero, es un poder que puede matar a alguien fácilmente. Todos ustedes tienen Individualidades. En una sociedad de súper humanos, las individualidades son certificadas, y restringidas regularmente, así que no debe haber un problema en su primer vistazo. Sin embargo no olviden….. Que hay muchas individualidades que pueden matar a usarlas de mala manera"

-fue la primera vez que quise usar el One For All contra alguien –respondió Izuku al saber la diferencia justo ahora –estaba lleno de ira en ese momento, el no solo ver a Aizawa-sensei ser derrotado y lastimado por Nomu, sino que también el ver que Momo-chan pudiera tener un destino similar me hizo querer usar todo mi poder en contra suya –

Aunque sorprendido por eso, All Might solo pensó –así que de manera inconsciente te retuviste. Bueno eso es un progreso, pero vi que entraste en ese estado varias veces ¿puedes controlarlo? –

Izuku asintió al momento en que el fuego y One For All rodeara su cuerpo –recuerdo el sentimiento que tuve al usarlo…..lo llame el **_Burn Cowl_** –

-¿La Capucha Ardiente, eh? Ciertamente le queda –dijo All Might al ver que Izuku volvía a la normalidad, en eso All Might se levantó del sofá y comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana –francamente, no me queda mucho tiempo como el símbolo de paz –

En eso Izuku dejo de beber su te para agachar la mirada –no puede ser…. –

-y algunos que tuvieron la intensión de aquel villano también se están dando cuenta –en eso se giró para ver a Izuku –por eso, te concedí mi poder, porque quiero que seas mi sucesor –

"¡quiero salvar a todos con una sonrisa que no conozca el miedo! ¡Quiero convertirme en el mejor héroe de todos al igual que usted!"

-todavía te sientes igual como en aquel entonces, ¿verdad? –

-¡AYE! –

-entonces ha llegado el momento para que muestres eso, el festival deportivo de U.A. es algo de héroes profesionales…no, todo el país está siguiendo cerca ¡un gran evento! ¡Para eso te traje aquí! El siguiente All Might…el próximo Símbolo de Paz….. ¡Midoriya Izuku! ¡Quiero que digas al mundo "¡Estoy Aquí!"! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

Pero en eso, la puerta fue bruscamente abierta sorprendiendo a los dos los cuales no se habían percatado que alguien se había acercado. Pero la sorpresa fue más fuerte al ver que quien había entrado era nada más y nada menos que Momo.

-¡MOMO-CHAN!/ ¡JOVEN YAOYOROZU! –

-¡¿es eso cierto?! –pregunto.

Al parecer cuando ella llego a la oficina de All Might la puerta estaba un poco entre abierta y había logrado escuchar toda la conversación entre ambos.

Cabe resaltar que tanto Izuku como All Might se sintieron idiotas, uno por que no se dio cuenta de que se le había caído el cuaderno, y el otro por no asegurarse.

Y ya sin nada más que decir, comenzaron a contarle todo a la chica, desde el incidente con el villano que dejo en mal estado a All Might, su verdadera forma y límite de tiempo, el cómo su Individualidad no era en verdad suya sino una herencia, el como conoció a Izuku y decidió heredarle su poder hasta el momento actual.

Decir que la joven estaba sorprendida era decir poco, estaba en Shock, jamás se esperó algo como esto.

-es por ello, Joven Yaoyorozu, que no puede decírselo a nadie –dijo All Might a la chica una vez que todo esto termino –todo se volvería un verdadero escándalo, y los villanos aprovecharían esta oportunidad para hacer lo que ese villano no logro….matarme –

Sin más que decir, ambos jóvenes se retiraron del lugar, Momo aún estaba sorprendida mientras que Izuku miraba al suelo al pensar que alguien más sabia el secreto.

Los minutos pasaron por un tiempo, hasta que….

-sabes –comenzó a hablar Izuku para quitarse el aire tenso a todo – cuando era niño siempre quise que mi Individualidad fuera como la de All Might y ahora…. –dijo el chico con una sonrisa un tanto divertida.

-….tienes exactamente la Individualidad de All Might –dijo Momo igualmente divertida ante esto, pareció por fin relajar al ambiente.

Y así siguió por un tiempo incluso cuando volvieron al aula, ambos no mencionaron nada de lo que había pasado allí a sus amigos, y siguieron con todo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Hasta que unas horas después.

-¿Qué está pasando? –pregunto Uraraka al abrir la puerta del aula y encontrarse con un gran tumulto de personas paradas frente a la puerta.

-¿Qué necesitan de la Clase 1-A? –pregunto Izuku poniéndose al frente, después de todo tapaban el paso y no podían dejarlos irse.

-están viendo a la competencia Deku –respondió Bakugo como si nada mientras caminaba hacia el pasillo sin importarle que alguien estuviera obstruyendo el camino –después de todo peleamos contra los villanos en el ataque –

-ese es Kacchan neutral….no siempre se ve –dijo Izuku al ver la expresión de asombro de algunos.

-no tiene sentido hacer algo así –dijo Bakugo parándose frente a los demás estudiantes frente a la puerta – ¡a un lado, extras! –

-¡deja de llamar a la gente extra solo porque no los conoces! –

-llegue a ver cómo era la famosa Clase 1-A, pero pareces muy arrogante –respondió un estudiantes a Bakugo mientras pasaba entre los estudiantes.

Dicho estudiante es alto, tiene pelo púrpura y desordenado y los ojos del mismo color. Sus ojos tienen bolsas muy oscuras debajo de ellos, y también parece carecer de pestañas por completo. Tiene dientes afilados y es relativamente alto comparado con otros estudiantes en la academia. Y tiene cara de no importarle nada o nadie.

-¿todos lo que aspiran a ser héroe son así? –Y detrás de Bakugo todos negaron –ver algo así me desilusiona. Hay pocas personas que están enroladas con esto, otros hacen estudios generales u otros cursos porque no la hicieron para el de héroes. ¿Sabes porque? –le pregunto a Bakugo –la escuela nos ha dejado eso como opción. Dependiendo de los resultados del festival deportivo ellos consideraran transferirse al curso de héroes y parece que también pueden transferir a la gente. ¿Ver a la competencia? Yo, al menos, vengo a decir que al menos en el curso de héroes. Si te llevas demasiado les barreré los pies en el suelo. Vine con una declaración de guerra –

-(¡es una persona muy audaz!) –fue el pensamiento colectivo de toda la clase 1-A.

Ambos chicos solo se miraron por unos segundos, pero en eso.

-¡Oye, Oye! –y en eso, vieron a un joven de pelo gris y endurecido, no tiene cejas y tiene pestañas grandes y gruesas de color pálido que rodean sus ojos. Tiene dientes afilados -¡soy de la clase 1-B de la puerta de a lado! ¡Escuche que pelearon contra villanos, y vine a preguntar al respecto! ¡No te pongas así!–

-(¡Otra persona audaz!) –

Y así el chico peli gris comenzó a decir más cosas, pero Bakugo solo comenzó a caminar ignorándolo.

-oye Bakugo, ¿A dónde vas? Por ti nos están odiando –dijo Kirishima.

-eso no importa, no importa una vez que llegues a la sima –y sin más se retito.

-¡vete al diablo teme! –

Mientras que todos comenzaron a dar sus opiniones, Izuku solo recordó unas palabras.

"tal y como lo dijiste Deku, hasta que el momento llegue…. Yo tampoco pienso perder ante nadie hasta nuestra pelea, demostrare que me volveré en el héroe Número 1"

 _Kacchan._

"me convertiré en una Heroína, y ayudare a mis padres con el dinero"

"mi meta de ser héroe, es porque quiero ser como mi hermano."

"el tiempo es limitado, si quieren ser profesionales la puerta está abierta."

"entonces ha llegado el momento para que muestres eso, el festival deportivo de U.A. es algo de héroes profesionales…no, todo el país está siguiendo cerca ¡un gran evento! ¡Para eso te traje aquí! El siguiente All Might…el próximo Símbolo de Paz….. ¡Midoriya Izuku! ¡Quiero que digas al mundo "¡Estoy Aquí!"!"

Y así, Izuku solo puso su mejor rostro, se sentía motivado.

 **(Boku No Hero Academia [Original Soundtrack] - "PLUS ULTRA")**

 _El festival Deportivo de U.A es en dos semanas. También será transmitido en televisión. No hay duda. Que aquellos que lo hagan mejor se volverán héroes_

Justo ahora, en la playa que una vez Izuku limpio hace meses, ahora se encontraba corriendo entrenándose como nunca.

 _No sabemos en qué eventos participaremos hasta el día del inicio._

Ahora se mostró haciendo lagartijas en su habitación.

 _Pero estoy seguro de que todos van a estar preparados._

Y tal y como pensó, así fue, sus amigos y compañeros se entrenaban como nunca.

Iida tratando de aumentar aún más su velocidad y agilidad.

Tsuyu en el agua, su precisión y movimiento rápido.

Algunos también iban al gimnasio.

Mientras que otros usaban las ciudades falsas para entrenarse a desplazarse.

Uraraka levantaba todo lo que pudiera para aumentar su resistencia y no ceder a los mareos.

Kirishima aumentaba su resistencia en endurecimiento para ser casi inmune….al lanzarse desde una azotea.

Bakugo aumentaba la intensidad de sus explosiones, y también tratando de hacer algo nuevo para sorprender a todos, y que sería de utilidad si peleara contra Izuku.

Momo estudiaba y trataba de crear artefactos más rápido que antes.

Todos entrenaban, eso es seguro.

Mientras que Izuku, él estaba aún en la playa ahora en el Burn Cowl para adaptarse aún mejor a esa forma.

 _El tiempo paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y la mañana siguiente fue el inicio del Festival Deportivo de U.A._

 **(Fin Ost)**

Ahora Izuku desde su hogar, se preparaba para esto mientras que su madre le daba toda la suerte necesaria para luego despedirse e ir camino hacia U.A.

Y una vez que llego a la academia pudo notar que mucha gente, estaba esperando desde la entrada ver a alguien mientras que algunos civiles que estaban dentro admiraban todos y cada uno de los puestos de publicidad que había en la entrada.

Pero no solo los civiles, algunos héroes también estaban aquí.

-espero poder reclutar a alguno de ellos –decia Kamui Wood mientras caminaba hacia el estadio donde estarían los estudiantes siendo seguido por un compañero héroe.

-estamos haciendo guardia, asi que no hay de otra –le respondio su compañero.

-parece que vinieron héroes profesionales de todo el país –dijo Lady Mount mientras comía unos Tokoyakis.

Mientras que con los estudiantes que ahora mismo estaban en sus vestidores.

-hombre, quería ponerme mi traje –decia Mina mientras se miraba en el espejo usar el uniforme deportivo.

-para que todo sea justo no podemos –dijo Ojiro mientras hacía estiramientos.

-quiero saber cuál será la primera competencia –dijo Sato sentado en la mesa mientras hablaba con Tokoyami y Shoji.

-sin importar lo que sea debemos pasar por ello –dijo Tokoyami.

-asi es –lo apoyo Shoji.

En eso, Izuku entro por la puerta usando igualmente el uniforme deportivo – ¿están listos? –Pregunto a toda la clase –ya casi vamos a salir –

Pero en eso, Todoroki se acercó a Izuku –Midoriya –le hablo llamando su atención y la de los demás.

-¿Qué pasa Todoroki-kun? –

-viendo las maneras desde punto objetivo, tanto tu como yo somos fuertes. Pero, All Might te ha estado observando ¿no es asi? –pregunto sorprendiendo a Izuku y alertando a Momo creyendo que tal vez el chico la siguió –no estoy tratando de resaltar eso. Pero voy a derrotarte –

Izuku quedo de pie en su lugar por un par de segundos, pero luego respondio –me temo que estamos en desacuerdo con algo –eso llamo la atención de Todoroki quien alzo la ceja.

"por eso, no pienso perder ante nada, hasta llegar el momento en que ambos peleemos…. ¡Es Una Promesa!"

-por qué prometí, que sin importar lo que pasara, prometí que nunca perdería ante nada ni nadie –

Y los dos se quedaron viendo a los ojos dando a entender sus motivos, mientras que toda la clase igualmente los veía.

-¿dos de los tres mejores de la clase se declaran la guerra? –pregunto Kaminari ante lo que había visto.

Mientras que los otros dos solo seguían viéndose –no sé qué estás pensando cuando dices que me derrotaras, pero es obvio que eres uno de los mejores. Que eres capaz que muchas otras personas….y viéndolo desde punto objetivo….pero, todos…los estudiantes de otros cursos nos animan ¡Hacia la cima que todos ellos han conseguido! –

"¡Quiero convertirme en el mejor héroe de todos al igual que usted!"

-no me quedare detrás de ti. Dare todo lo que tengo –

Tiempo más tarde.

-[¡hey! ¡Presten atención espectadores, enjambre, medios de comunicación! El rodeo de secundaria de este año que tanto aman ustedes, ¡el Festival Deportivo de U.A está por comenzar! ¡¿Están todos listos?! ] –

Ahora mismo, todos los espectadores y héroes sentados en las gradas comenzaban a ovacionar por el comienzo del festival esperando ver un gran espectáculo este año por parte de los estudiantes, y el anunciador era nada más y nada menos que Present Mic.

-[¡es momento de que entren los estudiantes por la etapa de 1er año!] –decia mientras que todos comenzaron a ver por un túnel que daba entrada hacia el interior del estadio en el campo.

Mientras que en la casa de Izuku, su madre Inko esperaba la aparición de su hijo, y en las gradas de los profesores All Might también esperaba la llegada de los estudiantes.

"¡Quiero que digas al mundo "¡Estoy Aquí!"!"

-[¡el Festival Deportivo de U.A! ¡La gran batalla donde los jóvenes héroes cruzan sus espadas una vez al año! De cualquier modo aquí están los chicos ¿verdad?] –

(Fairy Tail Ost – Mahoukyou No Tabibito)

Y en ese mismo momento, los estudiantes comenzaron a salir por el túnel.

-[¡las milagrosas estrellas que lograron superar el ataque de los villanos con un corazón de Acero!] –

-[¡LA CLASE 1-A!] –

Y por el túnel efectivamente habían salido la clase 1-A con Izuku al frente de todos mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la mitad del campo ganándose las ovaciones de la gente.

-valla que hay gente –dijo Izuku un tanto nervioso.

-¿seremos capaces de dar lo mejor con tanta gente presente? –pregunto Momo al lado del peli verde.

-se están exagerando con las ovaciones –dijo Kirishima al escuchar todas las ovaciones que les daban.

-nah, de hecho eso me emociona –dijo Bakugō mientras daba unas de sus sonrisas orgullosas.

Pero en eso, en otro túnel al lado del anterior a ellos, salio otra clase.

-[¡no han estado por mucho tiempo al aire, pero esta clase también está llena de talento! ¡La Clase 1-B!] –

Y la clase 1-B salio siendo guiada por el chico peli gris de antes, para luego más clases comenzaran a salir de los túneles.

-[¡los siguientes, las clases C, D y E de estudios generales!] –

Y dichos grupos fueron guiados por sus respectivos presidentes, entre ellos el chico de cabello morado.

-[¡Curso de Soporte la Clase F, G y H están aquí!] –

Del túnel salieron varios estudiantes con algunas máquinas y/o artefactos.

-[¡y el curso de negocios Clases I, J y K! ¡Todos los que 1er Año están aquí!] –

Y cuando finalmente todos los estudiantes de 1er años estuvieron fuera la multitud enloqueció.

-¿solo estamos aquí para hacer que luzcan mejor? –

-no lo siento asi…. –

 **(Fin Ost)**

Un par de minutos más tarde, ya cuando todos estaban en el centro del campo, una profesora llego para pararse al frente de todos los estudiantes.

-¡tiempo para la promesa del jugador! –dijo la profesora, la cual era una mujer hermosa con cuerpo esbelto y ojos azules, cabello negro liso disparejo con pequeños brotes en punta.

Su traje de héroe es similar a uno de estilo dominatrix. Lleva una especie de corsé que cubre sólo por debajo de sus pechos sobre un leotardo color piel, resaltando sus pechos y piernas. Lleva un antifaz, unas esposas en cada muñeca, un cinturón de herramientas en sus caderas y zapatos de cuero de tacón alto con medias semitransparentes. A menudo se la ve llevando un látigo.

El árbitro para los de 1er años seria la Heroína Rated-R Midnight, hermosa y gracias a su disfraz que dejaba poco a la imaginación en mi opinión, sexy.

¿Acaso es bastante listo que una heroína Rated-R sea maestra en una escuela llena de estudiantes adolescentes hormonales?

Mineta respondería un rotundo ¡sí!

-¡tranquilo todo el mundo! –Hablo Midnight azotando su látigo -¡representando a los estudiantes esta Bakugō Katsuki de la clase 1-A! –

Se preguntaran ¿Por qué Bakugō? Recuerden él fue el 1er lugar en el examen de admisión.

Y en eso, el chico explosivo comenzo a caminar hacia el frente con una cara de aburrimiento y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos para ponerse a un lado de Midnight en donde había un micrófono.

Todos solo esperaban que sería lo que diría Bakugō, pero los de su clase esperaban que fuera algo malo para hacer que los odien aún más gracias a él.

Bakugō solo se aclaró la voz para luego hablar.

-prometo….ser el número 1…. –

-(¡sabía que el haría eso!) –fue el pensamiento colectivo de todos los de su clase.

Y justo cuando todos estaban por abuchear siguió hablando –y para ello, dare todo lo que tengo –eso sorprendió a todos al escuchar esas palabras por parte del rubio, pero en eso, el dirigió su vista hacia Izuku –y para ello voy a derrotarte Deku –

Y comenzo a caminar de regreso a donde estaban sus compañeros.

Mientras que Izuku lo observaba, él sabía que no era confianza lo que Bakugō mostraba, pues el anterior habría reído junto con ello.

Pero no tenía que pensar en eso, era ahora mismo en el festival en lo que tiene que pensar ahora.

¡El Festival Deportivo había comenzado!

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Ending –Hana no kusari)**

Lo primero que viene a la pantalla es la imagen de un parque en donde se mostraba a dos niños pequeños viéndose de frente.

Esos niños eran Izuku y Bakugō.

 **Kakushira inowa tooi no kioku**

 **Furui no he kuno hako sotto wa kereba.**

La cámara cambia ahora enfocando a Izuku y Bakugō actualmente cada uno caminando por distintos lados de la ciudad en una tarde lluviosa mientras tenían la mirada baja sombreando sus ojos.

 **Osanai tomo ga istumo hi tayone**

 **Kawaru kotanai ano egao**

 **Futari de yume wo egaita**

 **Kokoro no kyanbasu mada iro senai.**

Ahora se enfoca a Izuku mientras recuerda algunas ocasiones en su niñez cuando jugaba con Bakugō con el balón cuando iba de cacería de insectos junto con él, los buenos tiempos cuando ambos eran buenos amigos.

Luego cambia a Bakugō recordando cuando se manifestó su Individualidad, los ovaciones de los demás incluyendo a las de su mejor amigo, para luego recordar como comenzaron a distanciarse cuando se escuchó que Izuku probablemente no tendría Individualidad.

 **Kimi no teto boku no**

 **Tewo kasaneta hi no nukumori.**

Luego llegaron los recuerdos de como Bakugō comenzo a insultar y agredir a Izuku durante años, cuando destruyo el cuaderno de notas de Izuku para romper su espíritu.

Hasta que llego un nuevo recuerdo.

 **Hito wa naze hitoshi sotto nikoshimi wo arase**

 **Motte istumo ikuru no darou**

 **Yorokobito ganashimi wo karamasetsu no ita**

 **Seishun no kowa no Kizuna.**

Ambos recordaron cuando Izuku salio a ayudarlo con el villano de Barro, su posterior encuentro donde Bakugō le dio apoyo por una vez.

Cuando se toparon en la clase 1-A y vino la prueba de Aizawa, para luego cuando formaron un equipo en el Entrenamiento de Combate e hicieron la promesa de luego enfrentarse.

Una vez que ambos salieron de sus recuerdos se vieron frente a frente, en el mismo parque donde una vez solieran jugar de niños cuando eran amigos mientras que al parecer la lluvia cesaba y el sol una vez más salía.

 **Hana no kusario.**

Para luego ambos acercarse y alzar el puño derecho y chocarlos entre si justo como lo hicieron cuando hicieron la promesa mientras se sonreían.

La pantalla se oscureció.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **(Dragon Ball Super Preview Soundtrack (ORIGINAL CD) reproducer in 0:11)**

-¡el Festival Deportivo ha comenzado! –Izuku habla mientras todos los alumnos de primeros años estaban en medio de la arena esperando las indicaciones.

-¡el primer evento es una carrera de obstáculos en la que todos participaran! –se mostró todo un campo para correr lleno de trampas y obstáculos. Para luego mostrar a todos los alumnos salir corriendo.

-¡seré quien gane! –hablo Bakugō mientras se mostraba a dicho chico tomando la delantera siendo seguido de Izuku y Todoroki.

 **-el Próximo Capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace será: ¡primer Evento! ¡Carrera por la Gloria!** –

-mostrare a todos de que estoy hecho –Izuku comenzo a correr con el Burn Cowl activado hacia un peñasco.

-¡PLUS ULTRA! –

 **(fin Ost)**

 **Yo: espero que en verdad les haya gustado.**

 **Yo: espero sus reviews dando opiniones sugerencias. Y por cierto la cuestión de quein será pareja de Bakugō sigue abierta, si proponen OC mándenme las descripciones por MP.**

 **Yo: nos vemos Ja Ne.**


	12. ¡Primer Evento! ¡Carrera por la Gloria!

Fire Hero of Peace.

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace, pero como bien saben, primero reviews luego capitulo:**

 **Enderson Vásquez: me alegra que te gustara, y no puedo decirte eso, pues sería spoiler.**

 **END999: tomare en cuenta tus sugerencias, muchas gracias amigo.**

 **Zero1734: muchas gracias por tus sugerencias para la pareja de Bakugo, lo tomare en cuenta.**

 **jake5392: gracias, y aquí está el cap.**

 **xanatrix742: ¡así es amigo!**

 **Yo: Plus Ultra.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.12 ¡Primer Evento! ¡Carrera por la Gloria!

Anteriormente, el Festival Deportivo de la U.A. había comenzado justo ahora, y todos los cursos de 1er año estaban presentes en medio del campo del estadio esperando que Midnight dijera cual sería la primera prueba que tendrían que pasar.

-ahora, vamos a empezar de inmediato –lo cual fue pronto, pues Midnight llamo la atención de los estudiantes al momento en que detrás de ella en una pantalla comenzaran a pasar unas imágenes. – ¡el primer juego es algo que se llama un juego de Clasificación! –

-U.A. hace todo "de inmediato" ¿eh? –dijo Uraraka a Tsuyu a su lado.

-¡cada años, muchos beben sus lágrimas aquí! ¡Ahora este es el primer juego fatídico! –y en eso en la pantalla comenzo a aparecer una ruleta la cual comenzo a girar a gran velocidad –este año es… –y justo cuando por fin se detuvo los ojos de los estudiantes se abrieron – ¡este! –

¡Carrera de Obstáculos!

-todas las 11 clases participaran en esta carrera. ¡El camino será la circunferencia exterior de este estadio, unos cuantos kilómetros! –decia la profesora mientras que en la pantalla mostraba una imagen del estadio y una línea de carrera alrededor de este – ¡lo mejor de esta academia es la libertad! ¡Siempre y cuando permanezca el campo, no importa lo que hagas! Ahora, todos tomen sus lugares –

 **(Boku no Hero Academia Season 2 OST - Jet Set Run** **「** **You Say Run v2** **」** **)**

Y después de eso, todos los estudiantes comenzaron a ir hacia donde sería la línea de salida mientras esperaban que sonara la alarma para dar comienzo a la carrera.

-(All Might) –pensaba Izuku desde su posición mientras recordaba las palabras de su maestro.

"¡Quiero que digas al mundo "¡Estoy Aquí!"!"

-(pensando en ello de manera realista…..) –Pensaba mientras veía a todos sus compañeros y amigos a su lado – (no soy capaz de soportar todo el One For All…..eso es razonable…) –

La primera luz se apagó.

-(es por eso que dare todo lo que tengo ahora mismo) –

La segunda luz se apagó, solo faltaba la última.

-(¡POR FAVOR, MÍRENME!) –

Y la última se apagó.

-¡START! –

Y asi comenzaron a correr por el túnel.

-[¡bien, aquí está el minuto a minuto!] –en eso Present Mic. Se dio la vuelta para ver a su compañero Aizawa por completo vendado – [¿estás listo para hacer comentarios, hombre momia?] –

-[tú me obligaste a venir] –

-[empecemos de inmediato, ¿a quién le debemos prestar atención en esta primera etapa?] –

Aizawa desde su lugar miro con atención a sus estudiantes, pero sobre a todo a cierto chico – [en este momento….] –

Todos los estudiantes en el túnel comenzaron a empujar para ser los primeros en salir, empujaban, jalaban y tiraban a quien sea que estuviera al lado, adelante o atrás.

Pero en eso, una gran neblina de aire frio cubrió todo el túnel desde la salida y por ella salio Todoroki corriendo mientras dejaba atrás a otras personas al congelar el piso con sus pies en ellos.

-perdón, pero… -

Pero en eso.

Una explosión.

Un rayo láser.

Un gran y largo bastón.

Y una llama.

Todas salieron a gran velocidad del túnel de un salto, los demás lo había hecho.

-¡ingenuo Todoroki! –dijo Momo desde el aire gracias al bastón que creo para salvarse de ser congelada.

-¡no voy a dejarte pasar tan fácil! –Grito Bakugō mientras creaba explosiones para impulsarse más y más – ¡tú bastardo mitad y mitad! –

-¡me atrapaste con eso una vez, no lo harás de nuevo! –dijo Ojiro en el aire gracias a un salto impulsado con su cola.

-ya te dije que no perdería –e Izuku estaba en el aire con las flamas del Fire Soul en sus manos para luego aterrizar al suelo y comenzar a correr.

Pero ellos no fueron los únicos, mas estudiantes también lograron pasar de la trampa de Todoroki, aunque algunos con dificultad.

-más gente fuera de la clase A fueron capaces de esquivar de lo que espere…. –decia el peli mixto al ver a los demás estudiantes salir.

Pero en eso, noto algo, Mineta lanzando sus esferas al suelo y usándolas para rebotar comenzo a acercarse a él más y más.

-¡te tengo! –exclamo el pequeño pervertido al estar justo encima del chico mientras tomaba una esfera en mano –¡este es mi movimiento especial! –

Pero justo cuando estaba por acercarse al chico.

POW

Un brazo metálico golpeo al pervertido haciendo que algunos dejaran de correr.

-[objetivos encontrados] –una voz mecánica salio de esos seres robóticos que aparecieron frente a los demás y todos supieron que eran.

-¿los villanos de la prueba de acceso? –dijo Izuku al estar frente a uno al momento de incendiar sus puños.

-[¡obstáculos han aparecido de repente!] –dijo Present Mic. Desde el estadio donde en una pantalla mostraban todo lo que pasaba – [¡empezando con…la primera barrera!] –

Y en eso, notaron algo más, muy por delante de ellos.

-[¡los robot Inferno!] –

Eran los cero puntos.

-¿no son los villanos de la prueba de entrada? –pregunto Kaminari sorprendido al ver a los robots.

-¡¿esto es lo que se entiendo cómo obstáculos?! ¡Hay demasiados no podremos pasar! –

-¿en serio? ¿El curso de héroes tiene que pelear contra eso? –

-¿asi que estos usaron en la prueba de acceso? –dijo Todoroki al ver a los cero puntos.

-me pregunto ¿de dónde sacaron dinero para ellos? –dijo Momo al ver la gran cantidad de robots.

En eso, cuando uno de los cero puntos se movió, Todoroki hiso su movimiento – (entonces si van a usar estos estorbos. Me gustaría que hayan preparado algo mejor) –y con su mano derecha toco todo el suelo al momento en que una gran capa de hielo lo cubriera –ya que mi estúpido viejo lo está viendo –y después, una gran aura de hielo salio del suelo en dirección hacia los robots para congelarlos por completo.

Ya con eso terminado Todoroki solo siguió corriendo.

-¡el los detuvo! –

-¡entre sus piernas! ¡Podemos pasar por allí! –

-no lo hubiera hecho si fuera…. –dijo Todoroki al momento en que algunas partes de los robots comenzaran a separarse y caer al suelo–los congele cuando estaban desequilibrados. Ellos caerán –

Y cayeron por completo al suelo.

-[¡Todoroki de la Clase 1-A! ¡Ataco y derroto de un solo golpe! ¡Que elegante!] –

-[sus acciones son lógicas y estratégicas] –dijo esta vez Aizawa como si nada.

-[¡como esperaba de alguien que entro por recomendación!] –

Mientras que de regreso al campo, los robots comenzaron a acercarse a los estudiantes.

Mientras que Izuku el solo apretó los dientes.

-(debo superarlos) –pensó al momento de que su piel tomara una coloración rojiza leve.

Mientras que en su casa, su madre mientras veía el televisor solo estaba orando esperando que su hijo no saliera herido.

-(tengo que pasar de estos robots al mismo tiempo que presto atención a los obstáculos a mi alrededor) –en eso, las líneas de energía del One For All aparecieron en todo su cuerpo.

Cuando el primer robot salio hacia ellos Izuku hiso su movimiento.

-(¡Ahora!) –pensó al momento en que el aura de fuego rodeara su cuerpo.

ZOOM

POW

El robot fue destruido gracias a un fuerte puñetazo por parte de Izuku.

- ** _One For All, Fire Soul: Burn Cowl_** –susurro al momento de nuevamente alejarse por un par de centímetros y nuevamente salir corriendo.

-[¡Midoriya de la Clase 1-A ha dado un fuerte golpe y ha salido corriendo a gran velocidad!] –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Opening – Limit Break x Survivor (le hice un cambio al final))**

Comenzó a aparecer una secuencia de una pelea entre Izuku y Bakugo sobre una plataforma mientras cada uno lanzaba golpes sin parar contra el otro.

En eso cada uno lanzo un ataque al momento de aparecer el título del fic.

 ** _Fire Hero of Peace._**

 **Koufun suzzo! Uchuu e go!**

 **Saisentan no muchuu o dou!**

 **Kono te ni tsukamuyo**

Aparece el grupo 1-A con su indumentaria deportiva en medio de un gran estadio con mucha gente ovacionando.

Luego ven frente a ellos al resto de la escuela U.A dándoles la cara como queriendo retarlos.

 **Suttonkyou ni warette tai!**

 **Chipunkan wa narekko dai!**

 **I can't get no satisfaction**

Luego aparece imágenes de todos ellos corriendo por una pista de obstáculos mientras que algunos usan instrumentos, sus individualidades.

Mientras que al frente estaban Izuku, Bakugo y Todoroki luchando por el liderazgo.

 **(Woo-hoo) Taikutsu wa**

 **(Woo-hoo) Ishi ni naru**

 **Omokute ochichau mae ni (Let's fly high)**

La imagen cambia a la de Tokoyami usando a Dark Shadow.

Mina deslizándose y golpeando a Aoyama en la cara.

Izuku y Bakugo frente a frente en una plataforma.

 **(Woo-hoo) Waku-Waku no**

 **(Woo-hoo) Hane hiroge**

 **Tsugino sekai e ikou**

La imagen cambia a Iida en el hospital visitando a alguien para cambiar su expresión a una seria.

Después en la noche aparece el asesino de héroes relamiéndose los labios y lanzando un corte.

Uraraka comienza a levitar cosas, Momo creaba un bastón, Bakugo prepara sus explosiones, Iida suelta humo de sus piernas.

E Izuku usa el Burn Cowl para dar un fuerte golpe a la cámara.

 **Kanousei no doa wa rokku sareta mama**

 **Yare-Yare... Kondo mo kabe o buchiyaburu**

Todoroki aparece lanzando una gran corriente de fuego, mientras que Iida va corriendo a gran velocidad para dar una patada mientras que Izuku corre por los edificios usando el Burn Cowl para lanzar un golpe ígneo.

 **Ima da! Genkai × Toppa! Sakebe! Heno-Heno Kappa**

 **Muteki on oria ga soko de matteiru**

La imagen ahora cambia a Uraraka y Momo viéndose de frente, cada una con una expresión seria al momento de lanzar un golpe.

De nuevo enfocamos a Izuku y Bakugo corriendo hacia el otro mientras recuerdan su infancia como amigos.

 **Fire Hero of Peace**

 **Heros mo ottamage!**

Cada uno prepara un poderosos ataque contra el otro para que luego la imagen se detenga cuando están por impactar.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

-Oigan alguien está atrapado abajo –dijo un estudiantes frente al robot que había caído al suelo.

Pero en eso, del robot salio Kirishima por partes del uniforme destruido y con toda su piel endurecida.

-[¡Kirishima de la clase 1-A estaba abajo! ¡Es una locura!] –

-¡ese maldito de Todoroki! –Rugió furioso Kirishima – ¡Lo hiso a propósito para que cuando estuviera abajo cayera! ¡De no haber sido yo, alguien habría muerto! –

 _Kirishima Eijiro, Individualidad "Endurecimiento" su cuerpo puede ser Super duro, él puede ser la lanza más poderosa o en el escudo más resistente._

Mientras que al lado de Kirishima, alguien más salio.

-esa clase A –y por ella salio el chico peli gris de antes, pero esta vez, su piel y cabello era por completo de metal – ¡realmente está llena de temes! –

-[¡Tetsutetsu de la clase B también estaba abajo! ¡Es una locura!] –

-¡si no hubiera sido yo, alguien más hubiera muerto! –

 _Tetsutetsu Tets **utetsu** , individualidad "Acero" su cuerpo puede llegar a ser como el acero mismo, al igual que Kirishima, una lanza poderosa o el escudo más resistente….incluso lo que dijeron fue lo mismo, en cierto puntos son tan iguales y al mismo tiempo diferentes._

-¡¿nuestras Individualidades son casi iguales?! –dijo Kirishima mientras corría por sobre el robot – ¡tengo tiempo destacando por ser el más duro! –

-¡espera pequeño! –dijo Tetsutetsu corriendo al lado.

Mientras que con los demás.

-ellos tienen suerte –dijo Kaminari –pueden pasar sin temer a ser aplastados.

 **(Fairy Tail 2014 OST - 44. Main Theme -Battle ver.-)**

BOOM

En eso, Bakugo dio un gran salto provocado por una de sus explosiones para quedar a la misma altura de uno de los cero puntos.

-¡como si fuese a dejar que se adelanten! ¡Esos malditos del bastardo mitad y mitad y Deku ya lo hicieron! –exclamo mientras hacía explosión tras explosión para impulsarse en el aire.

-[¡es Bakugō de la clase A! ¡Ya que el fondo está bloqueado va por arriba! ¡Brillante!] –

-pareces el tipo que va al grano cuando quiere ¿No? –dijo Sero mientras usaba una de sus cintas sujetadas a los robots para columpiarse.

-¡voy a tomar un paseo! –dijo Tokoyami al lado del chico usando a Dark Shadow como transporte.

 _Sero Hanta, Individualidad "Cinta" puede disparar material de cinta desde sus codos. También enrollarlo y usarlo para moverse, o cortarlo y usarlo como trampa….ciertamente debe tenerla fácil el arreglar algunas cosas._

 _Tokoyami Fumikage, Individualidad "Dark Shadow" tiene a un ser oscuro viviendo en él, puede materializarse y tomar cualquier forma. ¡Que genial!_

Y asi, los 3 chicos pasaron por encima de los robots para seguir con la carrera.

-como era de esperar, la mayor parte del grupo que ha salido son de la clase A –dijo uno de los héroes en el palco de los profesores.

-la clase B y las demás tampoco lo hacen mal –dijo All Might en su verdadera forma para luego sonreír –pero… –

-[La clase A no se queda mucho tiempo de pie] –dijo Aizawa al lado de Present Mic. En la cabina de comentaristas.

De regreso a la carrera, en ese momento Iida comenzó a correr a gran velocidad para tomar impulso y darle una fuerte patada a un robot de 1 punto.

Kyouka uso sus auriculares para conectarlos a los robots y hacer que las ondas sonoras los sobrecargaran.

Kaminari se le pego a uno y le dio una descarga eléctrica.

-[los que experimentaron de primera mano ese mundo por encima de ellos después del incidente del USJ] –

Uraraka hiso levitar a otro robots para luego hacerlos caer abruptamente.

-[los que tenían miedo en sus corazones…...aquellos que lo superaron….todos usaron esa experiencia para ahogar sus dudas] –

Mientras que Izuku quien aún seguía corriendo para ir tras Todoroki cada vez que se encontraba con un robot lo destruía con un fuerte puñetazo de fuego.

- ** _Golpe Ardiente_** –dijo al momento de golear a uno de 2 puntos y hacerlo chatarra.

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

Muchos pensarían que es seguramente habría sido Bakugo haciendo explotar a los robots de cero puntos, pero la realidad era otra y Izuku sabia quien había sido.

-Momo-chan –

Y así es, la peli negra abrió su camisa deportiva para dejar expuesto la parte superior de su torso solo cubierta por su sujetador deportivo, y debajo de ella había un cañón el cual había usado para disparar a los robots.

-¡Pan comido! –dijo la chica para comenzar a correr.

Y aprovechando que todos los robots habían sido destruidos comenzaron a correr nuevamente.

-durante el examen de ingreso esos robots estuvieron allí para ser evitados –dijo uno de los profesores al ver a los robots ser destruidos –si lo ves como cosas a las cuales derrotar, son simplemente tontos metales –

 **(Fin Ost)**

-[¡Hey! ¡¿La primera barrera era pan comido?! Entonces ¿Qué pasara en la segunda?] –exclamo Present Mic al ver a los estudiantes ir hacia la segunda barrera.

Y cuando algunos estudiantes lograron llegar, vieron lo que les esperaba ahora.

-[¡si te caes, estas fuera!] –

Había un gran acantilad con varios pilares de roca entre este y el resto del camino al otro lado, pero también había cables conectados entre sí.

-¿Cuándo construyeron esto? –se preguntó Izuku mientras veía el borde del acantilado para ver el otro lado del camino a varios metros.

Pero en eso, vio a Tsuyu dar un salto para aterrizar en una de las sogas y comenzar a gatear en ellas bastante fácil.

 _Bueno, es mitad rana, no debería sorprenderme._

En eso Izuku comenzó a tomar varios pasos hacia atrás para luego comenzar a correr a gran velocidad hacia el peñasco, y una que estuvo en el borde, dio un salto que lo impulso a varios metros en el aire, para luego aterrizar en una roca y así repetir el mismo proceso una y otra vez.

-valla, desde que Midoriya despertó ese modo suyo es mejor que antes –dijo Mina sorprendida con Uraraka a su lado.

Pero unas ligeras risas llamaron la atención de las dos chicas.

-¡aquí esta! ¡Esta es la oportunidad para mostrar! –atrás de ellas, había una chica con cuerpo bastante en forma. Tiene el cabello rosado y curvado hasta la altura de los hombros, y ojos amarillos. Además de tener un extraño patrón en forma de cruz en sus ojos. Por lo general lleva gafas de protección por encima de su cabeza.

Lleva el uniforme deportivo, pero con las mangas recogidas y algunos artilugios alrededor de su cuerpo.

-¡es hora de que mis artículos de apoyo entren en acción! –Dijo la chica de cabello rosado con una enorme sonrisa – ¡Miren, Empresas de apoyo de todo el país! –

-flechas de alambre….suelas flotantes ¡resplandecer! –dijo mientras mostraba los artilugios en su cuerpo.

-¿eres del curso de apoyo? –pregunto Uraraka.

-¿Qué? ¿Está bien traer artículos? –pregunto Mina al ver los artilugios de la chica.

-el curso de héroes experimenta entrenamientos de combate regularmente ¿no? Con el fin de mantener las cosas justas, nos permiten equipar artilugios y trajes, ¡siempre y cuando los hagamos nosotros mismos! –Explico la chica para luego, una de las flechas saliera disparada a gran velocidad para luego clavarse en una roca –o debería decir…...para nosotros en el curso de apoyo, ¡este es el lugar donde podemos mostrar nuestras ideas y habilidades a las empresas! –

En eso, las botas dela chica de cabello rosado comenzaron a flotar para luego correr hacia el borde del acantilado -¡vamos, echen un vistazo las empresas, sobre todo las grandes! –En eso oprimiendo un botón la cuerda de la flecha comenzó a llevarla hacia la roca en donde estaba adherida – ¡miren a mis lindos bebes estupendos! –y cuando llego a la roca usando sus botas comenzó a correr hacia la cima de esta.

-increíble –dijo Uraraka maravillada para luego correr hacia el peñasco –¡no perderé! –

-¡esta fuera de lugar! –dijo Mina también corriendo hacia allí.

-[un montón de diferentes personas están trabajando duro para su oportunidad ¿verdad, Eraser Head?] –

-[¿para qué te detienes conmigo, idiota?] –

De regreso a la carrera, Todoroki usando el hielo a su favor se deslizaba por las cuerdas para llegar al otro lado.

-[¡y ahora el líder del grupo ha conseguido el primer lugar fácilmente! Pero… ¡Midoriya se está acercando!] –

Y era cierto, pues Izuku estaba a metros de alcanzar a Todoroki al correr y saltar.

-[¡y Bakugo no se queda atrás!] –

Y el rubio explosivo también estaba acercándose al planear en el aire con sus explosiones.

-(parece que aceleran ¿comenzaron lento?) –pensó el peli mixto al ver a los dos acercarse.

En el estadio.

-ese tipo está en primer lugar –

-su Individualidad es poderosa –

-su habilidad atlética y juicio también están por encima de los demás –

-por supuesto que lo es, es el hijo del héroe Endeavor –

-¡no es de extrañar! ¡La sangre de ese chico está en segundo lugar después de All Might! –

Eran los comentarios del público al ver la actuación de Todoroki.

Pero había alguien más.

-¿y ese chico? Ha estado acercándosele y mira esa apariencia, ¿será obra de su Individualidad? –

-¿no es el mismo chico que corrió hacia ese villano hace tiempo? –

-¡Miren ese poder! –

También se comentaba sobre Izuku al verlo correr y saltar para llegar al otro lado y seguir corriendo.

-¡habrá pelea por quienes los quieran de compañeros! –

-[¡el Grupo líder esta un paso delante pero todos atrás están reagrupados! No sabemos cuántos lo lograran, ¡así que sigan no se relajen!] –

Mientras que Todoroki ya había llegado a la 3era barrera con Izuku y Bakugo por detrás de él.

-[¡ya ahora hemos llegado a la barrera final! La realidad aquí es…] –

Todo el piso tenía varios agujeros circulares en donde se había cubierto algo de tierra.

-[¡un campo minado! ¡Está configurado para que puedas saber dónde están las minas si pones toda la atención necesaria! ¡Aquí tienes que explotar tus ojos y piernas! Por cierto estas minas terrestres son para juegos por ende no son poderosas ¡pero son lo suficientemente fuertes para ser llamativas y mojarte los pantalones!] –

-[eso depende de la persona] –le respondió Aizawa.

Y así todos comenzaron a avanzar por el campo con sumo cuidado para no accionar las minas.

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

Pero había otros tontos quienes lo hacían de todos modos.

-(ya veo, este es un obstáculo que pone en desventaja a quienes están a la cabeza) –pensó Todoroki mientras daba paso a paso para no accionar una mina.

BOOM

ZOOM

Pero hubo algo con lo que no conto, en este momento tanto Izuku como Bakugo lograron llegar hasta el, el rubio impulsándose con sus explosiones para ir por encima de las minas, mientras que Izuku usando el fuego para volar lentamente.

-¡cometiste un error al solo declararle guerra a Deku! –exclamo Bakugo al lado del chico peli mixto para luego lanzarle una explosión la cual Todoroki logro esquivar.

-¡te dije que habían varias personas capaces! –dijo esta vez Izuku al otro lado para luego lanzar un golpe en llamas que igualmente eludió Todoroki.

-[¡Hay una pelea por ver quien estará a la cabeza!] –

Mientras que con el resto, Iida corría a gran velocidad tratando de evitar las explosiones de las minas atrás suyo que él había activado.

-[hey, hey, hey, el resto también se acerca] –

Pero los 3 chicos solo estaban teniendo una ligera pelea mientras corrían tratando de ser quien este a la cabeza.

-[incluso al estarse empujando el uno al otro ¿podrán seguir a la cabeza?] –

 **(Fairy Tail Ost – Dragon Slayer Theme** **)**

Las explosiones iban y venían, e Izuku mientras corría y eludía los ataques de Bakugo y Todoroki pudo ver a unos metros por delante el final de la barrera.

-(aun esta algo lejos) –pensó el chico mientras se agachaba para eludir una explosión para lanzar una llamarada – (pero aún hay una cosa que puedo hacer) –pensó al ver a unos metros por delante de él, una sección de tierra que parecía tener varios círculos juntos.

-(tomare tu idea Kacchan) –pensó el chico al de dar un gran salto para quedar a la delantera y pasar por encima de dicha sección.

-(minas usadas en este juego, son del tipo de fusibles que se apagan si las pisan, no son poderosas pero si pierden el equilibrio y detonan muchas de ellas perderán tiempo. Si tomo en cuenta las lesiones y la resistencia, sería mejor frenar y evitar) –pensó mientras veía a unos cuantos caminar paso a paso seguro en donde no hubiera una mina.

-(los que saltan tampoco pueden hacerlo de modo descuidado) –y vio a Tsuyu arrastrarse en el suelo usando sus pies y manos para caminar.

-(y cuanto más adelante estén más minas tendrán que evitar. Apenas puedo ir rápido sin activarlas) -

En eso, apunto sus dedos hacia donde estaba esa sección de tierra con varias minas en ellas.

-(pero, eso es exactamente lo que necesito) **_Balas de Fuego_** –y para sorpresa de muchos, balas de fuego salieron de la punta de sus dedos las cuales impactaron en dicha zona.

FA BOOM

Y al hacerlo provoco una gran explosión la cual provoco una gran onda de viento la cual hiso a muchos tambalear incluso a Bakugo y Todoroki, pero también impulso a Izuku a varios metros de distancia varios metros de delantera de los demás.

-[¡Midoriya acaba de tomar la delantera al provocar esa tremenda explosión!] –

Y la multitud estallo eufórica al ver ese movimiento mientras Izuku aterrizaba ya casi al final de la barrera.

-¡Deku! –Exclamo Bakugo mientras daba un salto y usaba sus explosiones para impulsarse e ir más rápido – ¡No te me Adelantaras! –

Mientras que Todoroki pisando con su pie derecho creo un camino de hielo cubriendo las minas – (esto les dará un camino a los de atrás) –y comenzó a correr cubriendo más camino –(¡pero no tengo tiempo de preocuparme por lo que hay detrás de mí!) –

-[¡Todoroki y Bakugo dejaron de atacarse para comenzar a ir tras Midoriya! ¡Ahora tienen a un enemigo en común y dejaron de pelear!] –

-[aunque esto aún no termina] –dijo Aizawa dejando a todos los espectadores expectantes por el desenlace.

-(sabía que luego tratarían de alcanzarme, y aunque haya llegado al final ellos están yendo mas rápido) –pensó Izuku al ver a los dos acercarse más y más – (entonces tendré que aumentar la potencia) –

ZOOM

En eso, aumentando un poco más el poder del One For All Izuku corrió aún más rápido que antes, casi a la misma velocidad que tuvo al entrar en el Burn Cowl la primera vez.

-[¡Midoriya ha aumentado la velocidad para estar de nuevo a la cabeza más adelantado! ¡¿Quién lo creería?! ¡Acabo con todo de un instante!] –

Mientras que Izuku aunque seguía corriendo a gran velocidad, pudo ver que los otros dos no daban marcha atrás y querían acercarse, pero para su buena suerte el estadio estaba cerca.

-[¡Eraser Head, tu clase es increíble! ¡¿Qué les has enseñado?!] –

-[yo no hice nada, ellos lo hicieron por su cuenta…antes me preguntaste ¿a quién le debemos prestar atención en esta primera etapa?...pues mi respuesta es, a Midoriya Izuku] –

 **(Fin Ost)**

Un par de segundos después, alguien entro al túnel quedaba la entrada al estadio y el sonido de los pasos llamo la atención de todos los presentes.

-[¡El Festival Deportivo de U.A, la etapa de primer año! ¿Quién hubiera predicho los acontecimientos al principio de esta conclusión?] –

Y cuando llego al final del túnel y la luz ilumino su camino nuevamente, todos pudieron ver al ganador de este evento.

-[la persona que ha vuelto al estadio primero es… ¡Midoriya Izuku! Él ha causado una gran sensación] –

Y todos comenzaron a ovacionar la victoria del peli verde, mientras que este solo se detenía para luego desactivar el Burn Cowl y dar un saludo a la multitud la cual ovaciono aún más.

Mientras que en casa Inko lloraba de felicidad al ver a su hijo llegar en primer lugar.

Mientras que fuera del estadio, haciendo guardia los héroes opinaron.

-oye, ese chico…. –

-sí, lo recuerdo del año pasado, el chico de poder de fuego -dijo Kamui Wood.

Mientras que en otro lado, en una habitación oscura.

-ese mocoso…. –dijo una persona con irritación al ver la imagen de Izuku en el televisor.

De regreso al estadio, Izuku solo vio a toda la multitud ovacionando su victoria, pero su vista estaba puesta en un lugar en especial, en el palco de profesores, en donde su maestro All Might estaba aplaudiéndole. El chico solo dio una sonrisa al momento de apretar su puño izquierdo.

-(este festival deportivo es una competencia donde tienen que apuntar hacia la sima, incluso si significa derrotar a tus amigos y compañeros de clase. Los héroes modernos dependen mucho de su popularidad, por lo que necesitan tener ese deseo de estar por encima de todos los demás) –pensaba All Might mientras veía a su discípulo en la arena mientras más personas comenzaban a llegar al estadio, y luego dirigió su vista en el monito en donde se mostró la actuación de Izuku durante la carrera – (en tu núcleo, eres un héroe que quiere ayudar a otros. Por eso te elegí a ti pero también pensé que eso era tu debilidad igualmente. ¡Estaba preocupado por nada! ¡Lo siento! Aunque aún debes dejar por completo de ser un niño llorón…eso casi lo logras) –

Mientras que con lo que ya habían llegado después de Izuku, Bakugo estaba tomando aire mientras se tomaba uno de sus brazos el cual parecía temblar un poco –rayos, pero esto aún no termina Deku –

Mientras que Todoroki solo se quedó mirando a Izuku por unos momentos para luego apartar su mirada.

-¡Deku-kun! ¡Estuviste increíble! –Uraraka llego hasta Izuku llamando la atención del peli verde mientas que atrás de ellos estaba Iida quien parecía deprimido por quedar atrás aun con su velocidad – ¡el Primer lugar eso es increíble! ¡Pero también frustrante! –

Pero en eso Izuku noto algo, o más bien que no estaba alguien.

-¿y Momo-chan? –pregunto mientras buscaba a la chica.

Y en eso, por el túnel entro Momo corriendo para una vez que llegara comenzar a tomar aire, parecía cansada de verdad.

-¿Qué pasa Momo-chan? –pregunto Izuku acercándose a la peli negra, pero en eso noto la razón por la cual parecía exhausta.

-¡Mate dos pájaros de un tiro! –exclamo feliz Mineta adherido en la espalda de Momo atravesó de sus esferas – ¡Soy un Genio! –

POW

-¡eres de lo peor! –dijo Izuku con su puño humeante mientras que ahora Mineta se encontraba con la cabeza clavada en el suelo….no le gustaba que hiciera eso con Momo.

-gracias Izuku-kun –agradeció la peli negra dándole una sonrisa y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas haciendo que el chico volviera a su faceta tímida una vez más.

Minutos más tarde, cuando por fin, todos habían llegado al estadio.

-el primer juego del Festival Deportivo de Primer año finalmente termino. –anuncio Midnight para que luego detrás de ella apareciera una pantalla – ¡ahora echen un vistazo a los resultados! –

Y se mostraron.

Midoriya Izuku Clase 1-A. 1er Lugar.

Todoroki Shoto Clase 1-A. 2do Lugar.

Bakugo Katsuki Clase 1-A. 3er Lugar (para consternación del mencionado que grito "MIERDA")

Shiozaki Ibara Clase 1-B. 4to Lugar.

Honenuki Juzo Clase 1-B. 5to Lugar.

Iida Tenya Clase 1-A. 6to Lugar (igual de consternado y avergonzado por dicha posición)

Tokoyami Fumikage Clase 1-A. 7mo Lugar.

Sero Hanta Clase 1-A. 8vo Lugar.

Kirishima Eijiro Clase 1-A. 9no Lugar.

Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu Clase 1-B. 10mo Lugar.

Ojiro Mashirao Clase 1-A. 11vo Lugar.

Awase Yosetsu Clase 1-B. 12vo Lugar.

Asui Tsuyu Clase 1-A. 13 Lugar.

Shoji Mezo Clase 1-A. 14 Lugar.

Sato Rikido Clase 1-A. 15 Lugar.

Uraraka Ochako Clase 1-A. 16 Lugar.

Yaoyorozu Momo Clase 1-A. 17 Lugar.

Mineta Minoru Clase 1-A. 18 Lugar.

Y así siguió la lista, no pienso anotarla, es muy larga.

Pero algo si dire, Aoyama quedo en ultimo.

-los 42 mejores irán a la siguiente ronda. ¡Es lamentable, pero no te preocupes incluso si no lo lograste! –Dijo Midnight a todos los estudiantes que participaron en esto –hemos preparado otras oportunidades para que también brillen ¡la Verdadera Competencia comienza ahora! ¡La prensa estará por todos lados! ¡Denlo todo! –

Y nuevamente la ruleta apareció y comenzó a girar.

-ahora bien, aquí está el 2do evento, ya se lo que es, pero ¿Qué podría ser? Lo acabo de decir y aquí esta… –

( **Naruto OST 2 - Survival Examination)**

¡Batalla de Caballería!

-¿Una Batalla de caballería? Soy malo en eso–se lamentó Kaminari.

-no es un evento Individual, así que me pregunto cómo funcionara –se preguntó Tsuyu.

-déjenme explicar –comenzó al heroína al ver la cara de confusión de todos –los participantes pueden formar equipos d personas como lo deseen. Básicamente una batalla de caballería normal. –y a la pantalla apareció una imagen de All Might siendo cargado por Present. Mic, Aizawa y 13 –pero lo único diferente es…..basándose en los resultados del último juego, a cada persona se le ha asignado un valor puntual. –

-un sistema basado en puntos como en el examen de ingreso ¿eh? –dijo Sato.

-¡si, eso es correcto! Y los puntos asignados sube partir de la parte inferior. Por lo tanto el 42 Lugar tiene 5 y el 41 tiene 10 y así sube, mientras que para el primer lugar el puntaje asignado es…. –

Y los ojos de todos los concursantes incluido Izuku se abrieron de sorpresa al ver la cantidad masiva de puntos.

-¡10, 000,000! – ¿eso era si quiera posible, o el creador solo quería molestar?…no me miren a mi yo no puse esos puntos originalmente.

Y así, Izuku comenzó a notar que muchos comenzaron a verlo, e Izuku sabia porque, no importa la posición en la que estés, mientras que derribes al equipo del que tiene el 1er lugar… ¡puedes pasar siendo el 1er lugar!

Si, Izuku estaba muy nervioso al ver que las miradas de casi todos estaban sobre él.

-SI, ¡Es la supervivencia del más fuerte, con una oportunidad para los que estén en último lugar derroten a los que están al frente! – ¿por qué me parece que Midnight disfruta el ver la expresión de nervios de Izuku ahora mismo? –aquellos que estén en la cima sufrirán más. Escucharan esto mientras estén en la U.A ¡esto es lo que significa "Plus Ultra"! ¡Midoriya Izuku, quien llego primero en la clasificatoria, vale 10,000.000 de puntos! –

 _Los ojos que me observan a mí alrededor son diferentes a los de la secundaria…..el primer lugar que obtuve gracias a mi esfuerzo y dedicación…aun asi….._

Mientras que All Might desde el palco vio a su discípulo con esa cara de meditación – (eres rápido para entender ¿verdad, Joven Midoriya?) –pensó el héroe.

 _Aun asi… ¿esto realmente está pasando, All Might?_

 **(Fin Ost)**

-ahora explicare las reglas de la Batalla de Caballería –comenzo a explicar Midnight mientras todos veían la pantalla –el tiempo límite es de 15 minutos, cada equipo vale el total de los puntos de sus miembros y los jinetes usaran las nadas en la cabeza usando esa cantidad. Los equipos intentaran tomar la banda de los demás antes de que el tiempo se acabe e intentaran mantener todos los puntos que puedan, las bandas robadas deben ser usadas sobre el cuello ¡asi que entre más roben, más será difícil el manejarlas! ¡Y lo más importante, aunque su banda sea robada, o su equipo cae aún sigue en la competencia! –

-lo que significa –dijo analítica Momo al pensar en las reglas –que como somos 42, habrá 12 o 10 equipos todo el tiempo en el campo –

-una estrategia que le permita a alguien tomar tus puntos primero asi tendrás más libertad –dijo Mina al pensar en ello.

-es difícil decirlo sin ver cómo serán repartidos los puntos, Mina-chan –dijo Tsuyu dando su propio punto.

En eso, Midnight hablo nuevamente –durante el juego, será una cruel batalla en donde podrán usar sus Individualidades. Pero, sigue siendo una batalla de caballería. ¡Obtendrán una tarjeta roja por ataques que intenten hacer caer al equipo contrario! ¡Serán removidos, Inmediatamente! –

-mierda –maldijo Bakugo.

En eso a la pantalla apareció un cronometro con 15 minutos.

-ahora tienen 15 minutos para hacer sus equipos ¡Inicien! –

-(Los puntos realmente no importan en mi caso.) –comenzó a pensar Izuku mientras escuchaba a cada persona formar equipo con alguien. – (Las personas que necesito en mi equipo son….) –

-¡Deku-kun! / ¡Izuku! –un par de voces femeninas llamaron la atención del chico para ver tanto a Uraraka como a Momo ir hacia el – ¡seamos un equipo! –

-Gracias Uraraka-san, Momo-chan –dijo el chico agradecido, por un momento temió a estar solo, pues no muchos querían estar con él por la cantidad de puntos –por un momento temí que ustedes estarían en otro equipo –

-bueno, pienso que es mejor trabajar con quienes te agradan –dijo Uraraka radiante.

-sí, bueno, antes de venir hacia ti, Todoroki vino a mi pidiendo unirme a su equipo –dijo Momo llamando la atención de los dos –pero, no acepte, prefiero trabajar contigo Izuku –dijo la chica con una sonrisa un ligero rubor.

-g…gra…..gracias M….Momo-chan –dijo nervioso y sonrojado el chico, pero después recupero la compostura –bueno, ahora solo falta una persona y estoy seguro de que será bastante útil –

-Iida-san ya fue reclutado en el equipo de Todoroki –informo Momo haciendo que Izuku quedara tieso –él dijo que eres un gran amigo, pero que por una vez quiere enfrentarte para superarse a sí mismo –

Bueno, puede entenderlo, pues de no ser así, el habría hecho equipo con Bakugo.

 **(Boku No Hero Academia [Original Soundtrack] - "My Hero Academia")**

El peli verde solo soltó un suspiro –bueno, necesitamos a alguien más –y en eso comenzó a buscar a alguien que no tuviera equipo, necesitaba a alguien que tuviera la fuerza necesaria para esto, y cuando sus ojos enfocaron a una persona comenzó a caminar hacia él.

-Tokoyami-kun –dijo Izuku al chico con cabeza de ave –necesito tu apoyo –

Tiempo más tarde.

-¡ahora casi es momento de empezar! –dijo Midnight una vez que los 15 minutos terminaron, mientras que en la cabina de comentaristas Present Mic. Despertaba a Aizawa.

-[despierta Eraser. ¡Después de 15 minutos de formar equipos y estrategias, 12 equipos de caballería se alinean en el camino!] –

-[hay algunos equipos interesantes] –dijo Aizawa al ver los equipos.

En la arena, todos los equipos se alinearon.

Izuku se ató la banda con el símbolo de 10, 000,415 puntos (no sé cuántos puntos serian por todo el equipo) y también tenía en su espalda un propulsor cortesía de Momo, mientras que por debajo de él, Momo y Uraraka lo tenían sujeto de los lados, y por el frente estaba Tokoyami con Dark Shadow de fuera.

-Uraraka-san, Momo-chan, Tokoyami-kun –hablo el peli verde a su equipo los cuales solo pusieron atención, mientras que Izuku veía a los demás equipos a su alrededor. Pero dos de ellos tenían su atención.

El equipo de Todoroki, el cual consistía en Iida, Kaminari, y la chica peli rosa del curso de apoyo, cuyo nombre era Hatsume Mei.

Y el otro, el equipo de Bakugo, con Kirishima, Mina y Sero.

Sabía que aunque estaban en la mira de los demás equipos por su gran puntaje, esos dos serian quienes irán tras ellos por todo sin dejarle un momento de respiro.

-¡será un placer trabajar con ustedes! –dijo el peli verde ganándose sonrisas y asentimientos de sus compañeros.

-[¡Ahora, vamos! ¡Cuenta regresiva para la sangrienta batalla real!] –hablo Present Mic mientras todos, concursantes y espectadores se preparaban para lo que venía.

-[¡3!] –

-nuestro objetivo es…. –decía Bakugo mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

-[¡2!] –

-…..solo uno –dijo Todoroki con su semblante calmado.

-[¡1!] –

Izuku solo se preparó para lo que venía al igual que los demás.

-¡START! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Ending –Hana no kusari)**

Lo primero que viene a la pantalla es la imagen de un parque en donde se mostraba a dos niños pequeños viéndose de frente.

Esos niños eran Izuku y Bakugō.

 **Kakushira inowa tooi no kioku**

 **Furui no he kuno hako sotto wa kereba.**

La cámara cambia ahora enfocando a Izuku y Bakugō actualmente cada uno caminando por distintos lados de la ciudad en una tarde lluviosa mientras tenían la mirada baja sombreando sus ojos.

 **Osanai tomo ga istumo hi tayone**

 **Kawaru kotanai ano egao**

 **Futari de yume wo egaita**

 **Kokoro no kyanbasu mada iro senai.**

Ahora se enfoca a Izuku mientras recuerda algunas ocasiones en su niñez cuando jugaba con Bakugō con el balón cuando iba de cacería de insectos junto con él, los buenos tiempos cuando ambos eran buenos amigos.

Luego cambia a Bakugō recordando cuando se manifestó su Individualidad, los ovaciones de los demás incluyendo a las de su mejor amigo, para luego recordar como comenzaron a distanciarse cuando se escuchó que Izuku probablemente no tendría Individualidad.

 **Kimi no teto boku no**

 **Tewo kasaneta hi no nukumori.**

Luego llegaron los recuerdos de como Bakugō comenzo a insultar y agredir a Izuku durante años, cuando destruyo el cuaderno de notas de Izuku para romper su espíritu.

Hasta que llego un nuevo recuerdo.

 **Hito wa naze hitoshi sotto nikoshimi wo arase**

 **Motte istumo ikuru no darou**

 **Yorokobito ganashimi wo karamasetsu no ita**

 **Seishun no kowa no Kizuna.**

Ambos recordaron cuando Izuku salio a ayudarlo con el villano de Barro, su posterior encuentro donde Bakugō le dio apoyo por una vez.

Cuando se toparon en la clase 1-A y vino la prueba de Aizawa, para luego cuando formaron un equipo en el Entrenamiento de Combate e hicieron la promesa de luego enfrentarse.

Una vez que ambos salieron de sus recuerdos se vieron frente a frente, en el mismo parque donde una vez solieran jugar de niños cuando eran amigos mientras que al parecer la lluvia cesaba y el sol una vez más salía.

 **Hana no kusario.**

Para luego ambos acercarse y alzar el puño derecho y chocarlos entre si justo como lo hicieron cuando hicieron la promesa mientras se sonreían.

La pantalla se oscureció.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **(Dragon Ball Super Preview Soundtrack (ORIGINAL CD) reproducer in 0:11)**

-El Festival Deportivo sigue continuando, y ahora mismo es con la Batalla de caballería –se escucha a Izuku mientras se muestra a varios equipos ir contra el de Izuku.

-esta es una batalla por los 10, 000,000 –se muestra a Kyouka tratar de alcanzar a Izuku usando sus amplificadores pero es interceptada por Tokoyami con ayuda de Dark Shadow.

-¡No te dejes llevar Deku! –Bakugo apareció frente a Izuku intentando quitarle la banda en un ataque directo desde arriba.

-pero no será lo único por lo que pasaran –la batalla termino y ahora todos los que habían logrado pasar estaban de pie esperando el próximo evento.

- **El próximo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace será: ¡La Supervivencia del Mas Apto! ¡Viene la 3era Etapa! –**

-¿de qué quieres hablar conmigo? –Izuku estaba frente a Todoroki en el túnel de salida mientras que Todoroki lo veía con su mirada inexpresiva.

-¡PLUS ULTRA! –

 **Yo: espero que en verdad les haya gustado.**

 **Yo: espero sus reviews dando opiniones sugerencias. Y por cierto la cuestión de quien será pareja de Bakugō siguira abierta ya solo el proximo capitulo, asi que si tienen propuestas de chicas del anime o de OCs pues envienmelas por los reviews o por MP.**

 **Yo: nos vemos Ja Ne.**


	13. ¡La Supervivencia del Más Apto! ¡Viene l

Fire Hero of Peace.

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace, pero como bien saben, primero reviews luego capitulo:**

 **Shadow Jocker: te agradesco mucho por el review y tus sugerencias, pero una vez que digo una cosa no puedo retractarme, asi que siento el no quitar a Uraraka del maridaje, pero Bueno con el tiempo Izuku ganara más confianza….después de salir con una de ellas antes.**

 **xanatrix742: tienes razón, será emocionante, y actualizare el fic de Spider-Man y Boku no Hero cuando pueda.**

 **Zero1734: si, yo igualmente lo espero para escribirlo, y bueno ya sabes lo que dicen, cuando les gusta pero piensan, y si les agregamos esto o cambiamos para hacerlo mejor, eso pienso yo. Y aquí está el capítulo.**

 **END999:actualizare cuando pueda y tenga inspiración, y me agrada que te gusten el nuevo opening y Ending y descubrirás cual será la pareja de Bakugō hoy.**

 **Yo: Plus Ultra.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.13 ¡La Supervivencia del Más Apto! ¡Viene la 3era Etapa!

-[¡Ahora, vamos! ¡Cuenta regresiva para la sangrienta batalla real!] –hablo Present Mic mientras todos, concursantes y espectadores se preparaban para lo que venía.

-[¡3!] –

-nuestro objetivo es…. –decía Bakugō mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

-[¡2!] –

-…..solo uno –dijo Todoroki con su semblante calmado.

-[¡1!] –

Izuku solo se preparó para lo que venía al igual que los demás.

-¡START! –

Estamos de regreso nuevamente en el Festival Deportivo de U.A en donde se estaba llevando acabo la etapa de 1er año con el 2do reto, la Batalla de Caballería.

Las reglas son como las de una Batalla de Caballería normal, la única diferencia es que aquí se pueden usar las Individualidades y deben quitarle al jinete la banda con la cantidad de puntos que representa su equipo.

Y justo ahora todos los equipos fueron con rumbo y dirección hacia un solo equipo en mente. El equipo líder de Midoriya Izuku y sus amigos, Momo, Uraraka y Tokoyami para robarles los puntos.

Mientras tanto, en otro lado.

-el festival deportivo de la U.A es más sobre simular competencias que enfrentaran como héroes que ver que tan listos estarán para serlo –fue la opinión de un héroe mientras veía en un pequeño televisor la competencia en vivo junto con otros héroes.

-¿eh? ¿Qué estás diciendo? –pregunto Lady Mount mientras terminaba de comer su platillo.

-en un mundo plagado de agencias de héroes, para poder poner comida en la mesa, hay veces en las que tienes que patear a otros para mostrarte. Para eso fue la carrera de obstáculos de las clasificatorias ¿verdad? –termino de explicar mientras soltaba algo de humo que había fumado de su cigarrillo.

-¿no te duele el corazón? –pregunto Lady Mount al escuchar eso.

-mira quien lo dice –dijo Kamui Wood viéndola con algo de enojo –tu misma lo hiciste cuando nos conocimos ¿recuerdas? –dijo recordando el momento en que ella derroto al villano y se llevó la gloria.

 **(N.A: ya saben, la 1era escena del 1er capitulo)**

-por otro lado. Aun si son rivales en el negocio, hay muchos casos en donde debes trabajar en equipo –

-¡oh, es como la batalla de caballería! –Dijo Lady Mount al comprender a que quería llegar –si tú ganas, tu equipo también. Debes pensar en la compatibilidad y las Individualidades de los demás…..es una situación de toma y dame –

-coordinarte con tu compañero, ir a entrenamientos conjuntos de Individualidades a otras agencias…. –decia Kamui Wood mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

-los chicos están haciendo eso ahora en su camino de vida antes de ser profesionales –dijo Desutegoro mientras volvía a mirar el televisor.

-la tienen difícil ¿verdad? –dijo la heroína al ver que la batalla de caballería ya había comenzado.

Mientras que en dicha batalla.

-¡básicamente es una batalla por los 10, 000,000 de puntos! –exclamo Tetsutetsu mientras que su equipos y todos los demás iban tras el de Izuku.

(

-¡Midoriya-kun, me quedare con esos puntos! –exclamo Hagakure la cual no tenía puesta su camisa, ni su sujetador…..asi que estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba, aunque no es como si pudieran verla.

-un ataque sin retraso ¿eh? El destino del perseguidor –dijo Tokoyami preparándose para lo que sería el inicio – ¡Haz tu Elección Midoriya! –

-tenemos el primer lugar justo ahora, y como todos van tras nosotros, lo primario ahora es…. ¡Huir! –exclamo Izuku haciendo que los demás se preparaban.

-¡No te dejare! –exclamo Tetsutetsu al momento en que uno de sus compañeros tocara el suelo con uno de sus pies cambiando el suelo desde su pie en dirección al equipo de Izuku el cual sintió que lentamente comenzaban a hundirse.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! –exclamo sorprendida Uraraka.

-¡nos estamos hundiendo! –dijo Momo al ver como comenzaban lentamente a adentrarse al suelo como si este fuera arena movediza.

-esa debe ser la Individualidad del Caballa frontal –dijo Izuku mientras tomaba el control de Jet Pack – ¡Uraraka-san, Momo-chan, bajen las cabezas! –y en cuanto las chicas lo hicieron Izuku presiono el botón activando el Jet Pack.

Y la fuerza que este ejerció para volar, fue lo suficientemente fuerte no solo para zafarlos del agarre del suelo, sino también para elevarlos en el aire sobre el resto de los equipos.

-¿voló? Síganlos –dijo Tetsutetsu al ver al equipo líder alejarse en el aire.

-¡Jiro-chan! –dijo Hagakure a Kyouka para que la chica lanzara uno de sus auriculares hacia el equipo de Izuku y tomarlos desprevenidos.

Pero en un rápido movimiento, Dark Shadow intercepto el ataque.

-¡Tokoyami! –

-¡asi se hace! ¡Sigue cuidando nuestros puntos ciegos! –dijo Tokoyami a Dark Shadow.

 **-¡entendido! –**

-¡eres increíble Tokoyami-kun! –dijo Izuku, y sabía que hiso una buena elección al elegir a Tokoyami.

-¡estamos aterrizando! –dijo Momo al ver que ya estaban cerca del suelo, y cuando por fin tocaron tierra.

Y una vez más comenzaron a correr lejos de los demás equipos.

-¡Nosotros también iremos tras ellos! –Exclamo Hagakure –¡vamos Jiro-chan, es hora de la venganza! –

-¿eh? Espera, Hagakure, tu banda desapareció –dijo Sato al notar que algo faltaba en su líder.

-¡¿en qué momento?! –

-botín de la pelea de otros –dijo un chico a un par de metros de ellos mientras ondeaba con su dedo la banda de Hagakure.

Y asi fue, todos dejaron de ir tras el equipo de Izuku para ir por los demás equipos y quitarles sus bandas.

-[ahora, aunque apenas han pasado dos minutos desde que empezamos ¡esto ya se ha vuelto libre para todos! ¡Las peleas por las bandas están en todos lados! ¡Ignorar a los 10, 000,000 de puntos e ir por el 2do, 3er y 4to lugar tampoco es mala idea! ] –

-muajajajajajajajaja –esa risa llamo la atención de Izuku para ver por detrás de el a Shoji correr hacia ellos, pero sus tentáculos estaban todos juntos creando una especia de cúpula dejando una apertura ligera para dejar ver solo oscuridad – ¿pelear? No estos es…..pillado de un lado –y se escuchó una voz desde ese mismo punto.

-¿Shoji-kun? ¿Qué? ¿Él está solo? –

-pongamos algo de espacio entre nosotros por ahora –dijo Momo al notar como el equipo de Tetsutetsu iba también tras ellos.

-cierto, no podremos quedar atrapados y quedar contra múltiples oponentes –dijo Tokoyami al ver a los dos equipos.

Cuando Uraraka estaba por dar un paso para escapar, piso algo lo cual no le permitió seguir moviendo su pie.

-¿Qué sucede Uraraka-san? –Pregunto Izuku al dirigir su mirada hacia la chica y sus ojos se abrieron al ver lo que había pisado la chica – ¡eso es de Mineta! –

Y eran una de las esferas pegajosas del chico la cual mantenía el pie de Uraraka unido al suelo.

Pero, ¿de done vino? Se preguntaba Izuku mientras miraba en todas direcciones esperando ver al pequeño pervertido.

-desde aquí…Midoriya –la voz del pequeño pervertido alerto a Izuku para ver en donde estaba, y lo vio, asomándose desde el interior de la cúpula de tentáculos de Shoji.

-¿eh? ¿Eso está permitido? –

-¡lo está! –

Pero en eso Izuku tuvo que agacharse para eludir una larga, viscosa y pegajosa lengua la cual trato de ir tras su banda, para que esta casi tocara a Tetsutetsu.

-no esperaba menos de ti, Midoriya-chan –dijo una voz después de que la lengua regresara de donde salio para revelar a la chica mitad rana.

-Asui-san también –

Y en eso, nuevamente los dos se adentraron más para quedar a oscuras, y las esferas pegajosas junto con la lengua de Tsuyu salieron de allí con rumbo a Izuku y su equipo.

-[¡el equipo Mineta está usando su gran diferencia de tamaño! ¡Son como un tanque!] –

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Opening – Limit Break x Survivor (le hice un cambio al final))**

Comenzó a aparecer una secuencia de una pelea entre Izuku y Bakugo sobre una plataforma mientras cada uno lanzaba golpes sin parar contra el otro.

En eso cada uno lanzo un ataque al momento de aparecer el título del fic.

 ** _Fire Hero of Peace._**

 **Koufun suzzo! Uchuu e go!**

 **Saisentan no muchuu o dou!**

 **Kono te ni tsukamuyo**

Aparece el grupo 1-A con su indumentaria deportiva en medio de un gran estadio con mucha gente ovacionando.

Luego ven frente a ellos al resto de la escuela U.A dándoles la cara como queriendo retarlos.

 **Suttonkyou ni warette tai!**

 **Chipunkan wa narekko dai!**

 **I can't get no satisfaction**

Luego aparecen imágenes de todos ellos corriendo por una pista de obstáculos mientras que algunos usan instrumentos, sus individualidades.

Mientras que al frente estaban Izuku, Bakugo y Todoroki luchando por el liderazgo.

 **(Woo-hoo) Taikutsu wa**

 **(Woo-hoo) Ishi ni naru**

 **Omokute ochichau mae ni (Let's fly high)**

La imagen cambia a la de Tokoyami usando a Dark Shadow.

Mina deslizándose y golpeando a Aoyama en la cara.

Izuku y Bakugo frente a frente en una plataforma.

 **(Woo-hoo) Waku-Waku no**

 **(Woo-hoo) Hane hiroge**

 **Tsugino sekai e ikou**

La imagen cambia a Iida en el hospital visitando a alguien para cambiar su expresión a una seria.

Después en la noche aparece el asesino de héroes relamiéndose los labios y lanzando un corte.

Uraraka comienza a levitar cosas, Momo creaba un bastón, Bakugo prepara sus explosiones, Iida suelta humo de sus piernas.

E Izuku usa el Burn Cowl para dar un fuerte golpe a la cámara.

 **Kanousei no doa wa rokku sareta mama**

 **Yare-Yare... Kondo mo kabe o buchiyaburu**

Todoroki aparece lanzando una gran corriente de fuego, mientras que Iida va corriendo a gran velocidad para dar una patada mientras que Izuku corre por los edificios usando el Burn Cowl para lanzar un golpe ígneo.

 **Ima da! Genkai × Toppa! Sakebe! Heno-Heno Kappa**

 **Muteki on oria ga soko de matteiru**

La imagen ahora cambia a Uraraka y Momo viéndose de frente, cada una con una expresión seria al momento de lanzar un golpe.

De nuevo enfocamos a Izuku y Bakugo corriendo hacia el otro mientras recuerdan su infancia como amigos.

 **Fire Hero of Peace**

 **Heros mo ottamage!**

Cada uno prepara un poderosos ataque contra el otro para que luego la imagen se detenga cuando están por impactar.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

-¡Midoriya, debemos alejarnos! –dijo Tokoyami al ya tener a ambos equipos cerca de ellos.

Izuku después de esquivar la última esfera y ataque de lengua, tomo el control una vez más y activo el Jet Pack, pero el pie unido al suelo de Uraraka no se los permitía.

-debo aumentar la potencia –dijo esta vez soltando el control para poner sus dos manos atrás de el –agachen la cabeza –dijo el chico a todos los cuales acataron la orden para después el chico creara más fuego de sus manos el cual junto con el Jet Pack creo toda la fuerza necesaria para salir de tan pegajosa situación.

 **(N.A: ¿acaso hice un mal chiste?)**

-¡Mi zapato! –pero hubo una perdida y fue la del zapato de Uraraka que aun quedo unido al suelo.

-¡lo siento, pero debíamos alejarnos! –

BOOM

Pero una explosión llamo la atención de dicho equipo.

-¡no te dejes llevar Deku! –

-¡ya te habías tardado Kacchan! –

Impulsándose con una explosión, Bakugō se había separado de su equipo para volar en el aire hasta donde estaba el equipo de Izuku.

-¡toma esto! –grito el rubio al momento de lanzar una explosión hacia el equipo de Izuku.

-¡Tokoyami-kun! –

BOOM

Y en un ágil movimiento, Dark Shadow se puso entre Izuku y Bakugō recibiendo la explosión.

Y la gente ovaciono por tal momento.

-[¡él se separó de su Cuadrilla! ¡¿Eso está bien?!] –

-¡es una técnica asi que está bien, siempre y cuando no toque el suelo! –aclaro Midnight.

Y en eso, una cinta por parte de Sero se ató al torso de Bakugō para luego jalarlo y ponerle de nuevo sobre ellos en su posición de jinete.

-buena atrapada –dijo Kirishima al peli negro.

Mientras que con el equipo de Izuku.

-¿estás bien Uraraka-san? –pregunto el peli verde.

-lo estoy, aunque es un poco difícil caminar sin mi zapato–

-lo importante es que necesito también un modo de defenderme en caso de ataque múltiples –dijo Izuku mientras recordaba el anterior ataque de Mineta y Tsuyu – (Ojala tuviera el escudo de mi traje) –

-Izuku –Momo hablo al peli verde llamando su atención –tengo esto para ti –dijo al momento de usar una sola mano para darle algo al chico, y ese algo era un escudo muy parecido al que usaba en su traje de héroe –me tomo algo de tiempo, pero estoy seguro de que te será de ayuda –

-gracias Momo-chan –dijo el peli verde al momento de ponerse el escudo circular en su brazo izquierdo.

Aún tenían que encontrar un modo de sobrevivir a esto.

Mientras que de regreso en donde estaban los héroes.

-[como me lo esperaba, todos van tras el 1er lugar, y la clase 1-A esta en una persecución ardiente ¡Todos tienen habilidades!] –todos escuchaban con atención los cometarios de Present Mic mientras igualmente veían el espectáculo.

-los de la clase A son buenos –dijo Desutegoro con una sonrisa.

De regreso al esto, todos estaban como locos presenciando esta batalla de caballería entre todos los equipos.

-[¡han pasado ya 7 minutos! ¡En la pantalla están las posiciones actuales!] –

Y en cuanto se mostró dicha pantalla, muchos abrieron los ojos de sorpresa.

-[¿eh? Esperen un momento…además de Midoriya, la clase 1-A no lo está haciendo bien…. ¿Bakugō? ¿Eh?] –

Alguien le había logrado quitar la banda a Bakugō justo por detrás.

-la clase A es de pensamiento simple –dijo la persona que logro quitarle la banda a Bakugō un chico de cabello rubio liso bien peinado.

-¡nos la jugo! –dijo sorprendida Mina.

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE TEME? DEVUÉLVEME ESO O TE MATO –

-como dijo Midnight que era el "primer" juego no tendría sentido para ellos sacar a muchas personas en las clasificatorias ¿verdad? Asumiendo que ellos mantendrían a 50 personas para la siguiente, solo nos mantuvimos entre ese número mientras corríamos, observando las Individualidades y personalidades de aquellos que serían nuestros rivales. No hay punto alguno en ser obsesivo sobre ganar las preliminares ¿verdad? –dijo el chico de cabello rubio.

-¿acaso es una clase? –

-bueno, no es un consenso –dijo mientras se ataba la banda al cuello –pero es una buena idea ¿verdad? Es mejor que ir tras la temporal "cima" como un caballo con una zanahoria frente a su cara. Oh, por cierto, eres famoso ¿verdad? ¡Como víctima en el incidente del villano de Barro! Háblame más sobre eso –

Al mencionar dicho evento, Bakugō solo apretó los dientes de furia.

-sobre cómo se siente ser ataco por los villanos –

 **(Boku no Hero Academia S2 OST - "Bombing king" (Bakugō Theme))**

BOOM

De la nada, en un arranque de velocidad provocada por una de sus clásicas explosiones, Bakugō salio disparado hacia el chico y en eso sujeto con fuerza dos de las bandas que estaban en el cuello del chico.

En eso, Sero rápido disparo una cinta para atarla en el torso de Bakugō y traerlo de regreso antes de caer al suelo.

-[¡Bakugō acaba de atacar nuevamente, no solo ha recuperado sus puntos, ha ganado más!] –

Y asi fue, Bakugō había sujetado con fuerza su banda anterior y una que estaba por debajo de ella.

-Kirishima….cambio de planes…. –dijo el chico explosivo al ver la cara de sorpresa del otro – ¡antes de Deku…acabemos con estos tipos! –

 _La clase B tiene estrategia de largo término que involucran arrojar las clasificatorias ¿eh?_

 _Es cierto que podrían dejar una buena impresión sobreponiéndose al ambiente de la favorecida Clase A después de que el Festival Deportivo iniciara._

 _Pero, basado en su forma de pensar, significa que no necesariamente vendrían tras de nosotros._

Pero en eso, el equipo de Izuku se detuvo de pronto al tener a un equipo frente ellos.

Los ojos de Izuku tomaron seriedad al ver al jinete del dicho equipo.

-me estaba preguntando ¿Cuándo vendrías tras de mi….Todoroki-kun? –

Y asi era, el equipo de Todoroki, compuesto por Kaminari, Mei, e Iida quienes al parecer usaban unas de las botas flotantes de Mei estaba frente a ellos.

-[¡ahora solo queda la mitad del tiempo! ¡La Batalla de caballería esta por entrar a la 2da mitad! ¡En este inesperado levantamiento de la clase B, ¿Quién tendrá los 10 millones al final?!] –

-seré yo quien se los quede –dijo Todoroki antes la pregunta e Present Mic.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Mientras.

-era un buen plan, asi que me uní al equipo a pesar de ser tu –dijo Tsuyu desde el interior de la cúpula de tentáculos de Shoji a Mineta, quien estaba histérico, pues de un momento a otro este había perdido su banda – ¿Cuándo perdiste la banda? –

-¡no lo sé! ¡Pero ahora no queda nada que perder, Shoji, ahora pongámonos en modo de ataque! –Dijo el chico al grandulón al momento en que los tentáculos se separaran para quedar libres y volverse brazos para después correr hacia los equipos Midoriya y Todoroki -¡vamos a robar los puntos de esos dos equipos con todo lo que tenemos! –

Mientras que de regreso con esos dos equipos.

-pensé que no tendríamos una confrontación con este equipo hasta el final de esta competencia. Todoroki perece pensar muy bien de ti Izuku –dijo Momo al ver al peli mixto y su equipo frente a ellos.

-¡solamente queda la mitad del tiempo! No dejen de moverse –

-Iida, en marcha –dijo Todoroki al peli negro de lentes al momento en que los tubos en las piernas de Iida comenzaran a soltar una gran propulsión –Hatsume, ¿tienes algo que conduzca y nos proteja de la electricidad? –pregunto esta vez a la peli rosa.

-en camino –dijo mientras soltaba una de sus manos al momento de buscar algo por detrás de ella.

-Kaminari, tu…. –

-¡se lo que tengo que hacer! –dijo el rubio eléctrico con una sonrisa.

-¡vigiles todos los lados! –dijo Izuku a su equipo al notar algo a su alrededor -¡ellos no son los únicos! –

Y asi era, varios equipos iban tras el de Izuku desde casi todos los ángulos.

-asegúrense de protegerse bien –decia Kaminari mientras que alrededor de su cuerpo se producía electricidad.

-tomen –dijo Mei al momento de darle a Todoroki una manta blanca el cual la uso para cubrirlos.

-¡Descarga Indiscriminatoria…1.3 Millones de Voltios! –rugió Kaminari al momento de lanzar una gran descarga eléctrica la cual dio de lleno a casi todos los equipos dejándolos paralizados por la gran descarga.

Pero el equipo de Izuku estaba a salvo gracias a un rápido movimiento de Dark Shadow el cual recibió el golpe de lleno.

Una vez que la electricidad seso, Todoroki soltó la manta para después alzar la mano derecha la cual parecía estar cubierta de una ligera aura helada –quedan menos de 6 minutos. No puedo retroceder ahora –dijo al momento de bajar un poco la mano y hacer que el piso se congelara por detrás de ellos para dejar al resto de los equipos inmovilizados –lo siento, pero tendrán que soportarlo –

-[¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que hiso? ¡Todoroki se encargó de esa multitud de equipos en un instante!] –

-[los congelo después de que la descarga de Kaminari se detuviera] –era el comentario de Aizawa – [creo que era de esperarse, pero tomo en cuenta de cómo mucha gente lo esquivo en la pista de obstáculos] –

-[¡buen comentario!] –

-tal vez debería tomar esto prestado –dijo Todoroki al lanzar una bandas al aire dejando a todos sorprendidos al notar que les faltaban bandas para después crear un muro de hielo y seguir tras el equipo de Izuku.

Mientras que en dicho equipo, Izuku trato de hacer uso del Jet Pack, pero al parecer este sufrió un desperfecto al recibir la descarga eléctrica.

-¡se están acercando! –exclamo Momo al notar que el equipo de Todoroki ya estaba muy cerca de ellos.

-¡los contendré! –dijo Tokoyami al momento de que Dark Shadow fuera al ataque.

-¡Hatsume! –dijo el peli mixto al momento que la chica del curso de apoyo sacara una vara de metal de una mochila detrás de ella para usarla para interceptar el ataque.

-las invenciones y herramientas de la chica son difíciles de tratar –dijo Izuku al ver los inventos de la chica y el cómo los usaban y como era capaz de sacar las herramientas.

-pero Kaminari es peor –dijo Tokoyami al ver al rubio y recordar la anterior descarga eléctrica –con esa armadura, si hubiera sido soleado, Dark Shadow seguramente hubiera sido destrozado. Mientras siga descargando electricidad, será difícil atacar y Dark Shadow se pondrá tímido –

 **-estoy en contra de la violencia –**

Pero en eso, detuvieron su paso hacia atrás del camino al notar que por poco salen del área.

-[¡el equipo Midoriya ya no tiene a donde ir!] –

-Disminución de la ofensiva….. No saben eso ¿verdad? –

-lo dudo, el único que conoce la debilidad de Dark Shadow es Koda y él es de pocas palabras –

-entonces usaremos eso a nuestro favor ¡sin importar lo que pase, mantendremos los 10 millones! –

Y asi pasó el tiempo nuevamente mientras que ambos equipos estuvieron jugando al gato y el ratón.

-[¡ya solo queda un minuto, y Todoroki ha creado una gran barrera de hielo encerrando a ambos equipos para poder quedarse con los 10 millones de puntos en un instante! O al menos eso pensé hace 5 minutos ¡Midoriya ha podido ha podido mantener la distancia entre ellos en ese estrecho espacio durante 5 minutos! ] –

Y cuando el equipo de Todoroki dio un paso Dark Shadow se puso al frente para detenerlos.

All Might desde el palco de profesores sonrio al ver eso – (bien pensado) –

Pero en otro lugar, en un palco diferente, un sujeto veía todo y el cómo Todoroki era mantenido a raya – (él puede ver atravez de ti, tonto) –

Mientras que de regreso a ambos equipos.

-(está manteniendo distancia permaneciendo en el lado izquierdo. Está prestando atención. A este ritmo si quiero congelarlos tendré que recurrir a Iida para acercarme) –eran los pensamiento de Todoroki al ver la situación en la que están y al ver que estaba por acabarse el tiempo – (y si sigue moviéndose asi, me congelare a mí mismo indiscriminadamente.) –En eso vio a Kaminari el cual parecía tratar de mantenerse consciente – (y Tokoyami puede defenderse de la electricidad de Kaminari. Un minuto más….) –

 **(Boku no Hero Academia Season 2 OST - Jet Set Run** **「** **You Say Run v2** **」** **)**

Vio a Izuku a los ojos, para ver la determinación ardiendo en ellos –chicos, solo tenemos un minuto no podrán utilizarme después de esto –hablo Iida llamando la atención de ellos para que lo vieran –agárrense fuerte –

En eso, Iida se agacho un poco al momento en que los tubos en sus piernas comenzaran a rugir y después de eso salieron líneas de fuego dando a entender la potencia que estaba usando –asegúrate de conseguirlo Todoroki-kun….. ** _Torque Over Recirpoburst–_**

Y después de eso salieron disparados a gran velocidad contra el equipo de Izuku.

El peli verde podía verlo a cámara lenta, Iida se estaba moviendo a gran velocidad que era casi difícil moverse antes de hacerlo.

-(asi nos quitaran los 10 millones sin dudar) –pensó mientras veía al equipo de Todoroki acercarse – (tendré que desconcentrar a Iida-kun) –dijo al momento de alzar su brazo izquierdo para después usar una parte del **_Burn Cowl_** solo en dicha zona.

-(¡lo conseguiremos!) –pensó Todoroki al ver que estaba por conseguir los puntos.

-¡ESO NI LO PIENSES! –grito Izuku al momento de lanzar su escudo a gran velocidad para sorpresa del equipo contrario.

El escudo salio disparado del mismo modo como si este fuera un Frisbee el cual fue en dirección hacia Iida para después darle un fuerte golpe a la cara haciendo que el chico de cabello negro y lentes perdiera la concentración de su velocidad y caer hacia atrás por el golpe haciendo que por poco su equipo cayera al suelo.

Pero cuando recibió el golpe, ya estaba cerca del equipo de Izuku y Todoroki intento aprovechar el momento para tomar los puntos de Izuku, pero…

Su mano choco contra un objeto circular hecho de metal el cual mantenía protegida la cabeza de Izuku. Era su escudo.

Cuando el escudo golpea la cara de Iida este reboto y fue directo a las manos de Izuku nuevamente y lo uso rápido para protegerse nuevamente.

-[¡¿Qué?! ¡Paso tan rápido que apenas pude verlo! ¡Iida uso una impresionante velocidad para tratar de atacar por sorpresa al equipo de Midoriya! ¡Pero este en un rápido movimiento lanzo su escudo para golpear y desconcentrar a Iida y hacer que el equipo este sin movimiento! ¡¿Eso es siquiera posible?!] –

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto Todoroki sorprendido al igual que el resto de su equipo, aunque si bien no lograron obtener los puntos.

-al forzar el torque y las rotaciones, cree una potencia explosiva –dijo Iida desde el suelo adolorido por el golpe –pero, con el retroceso mi motor se detiene después de un tiempo. Es un movimiento secreto que no había mostrado a nadie de la clase. Le había dicho a Midoriya-kun que lo desafiaría, pero… –en eso miro hacia el peli verde que aún tenía el escudo alzado en modo de protección y con la banda aun en su frente –aún tengo mucho camino que recorrer –

-[¡Midoriya retiene los 10 millones!] –

-lo hemos logrado –susurro Izuku mientras que el **_Burn Cowl_** desaparecía de su brazo izquierdo –logramos retenerlos –dijo esta vez bajando su escudo mientras miraba a sus compañeros los cuales igualmente sonreían al ver que lo habían logrado.

Mientras que en otro sitio de la batalla al mismo tiempo.

-en segundo lugar ¿eh? Podríamos haber hecho un poco más –dijo el chico de cabello rubio liso mientras veía el tablero de posiciones –como sea mantengamos… -

-¡espera! –Esa voz por detrás de ellos les llamo la atención y más aún al saber quién hablaba – ¡te dije que esperes! –

-rayos que persistente –dijo el chico mientras soltaba un suspiro –como héroe, no hablo con persistentes…. –

BOOM

Pero al girarse, vio con lujo y detalle a Bakugō salir disparado hacia el nuevamente con una explosión.

-¡no actúes por tu cuenta Bakugō! –grito Kirishima al rubio explosivo.

-¡Tsuburaba! –exclamo el rubio al momento en que su compañero soltara algo de aire de su boca creando algo parecido a un escudo.

Y Bakugō choco contra dicho escudo y para intentar no caer se sujetó con fuerza de los bordes y con un pie plantado en este para después comenzar a golpearlo repetidamente.

-¡no podrás! –Dijo el creador del escudo de viento –¡te queda bien! –dijo al momento de nuevamente tratar de irse.

POW

KRASH

Pero de un fuerte puñetazo Bakugō logro destruir dicho escudo y después sujetar con fuerza las bandas en el cuello del chico rubio.

En eso, usando la espalda del mismo dio un salto hacia atrás para impulsarse y quitarles el resto de las bandas que tenía y también regresar a su posición.

-¡tomo las bandas! –

-[¡el equipo Bakugō ha tomado todas las bandas para quedar en el 2do lugar!] –

-con esto sin duda llegaremos a la siguiente etapa –dijo Kirishima feliz al estar en el 2do lugar.

-¡Claro que no! –Dijo Bakugō comenzando a golpear a Kirishima en la cabeza – ¡iremos por el primer lugar! ¡Iremos tras Deku! –

Y asi comenzaron a correr hacia la barrera de Hielo que los separaba.

-es momento de hacer tu parte Ashido –dijo Bakugō a la peli rosa al momento en que esta alzara su mano derecha estando cerca del hielo para lanzar su acido hacia este y comenzar a descongelarlo.

-[¡ya estamos a solo 10 segundos, que inicie la cuenta regresiva!] –

BOOM

-¡DEKU! –

Bakugō se lanzó de una Explosión al aire para quedar por encima del equipo de Izuku llamando la atención de este.

Izuku aunque sabía que ya estaban a salvo de que pudieran quitarles los puntos, sabía que Bakugō no se rendiría tan fácil, asi que decidió tomar una acción un tanto arriesgada.

-¡KACCHAN! –

Grito esta vez Izuku al momento de dar un gran salto y después usar el fuego en sus pies para impulsarse e ir hacia Bakugō.

Bakugō comenzo a preparar una explosión fuerte en su izquierda haciendo que la palma de su mano humeara.

Mientras que Izuku el solo incendio su brazo derecho con totalidad.

-¡DEKU…..! –

-¡KACCHAN…! –

Toda la multitud estaba extasiada ante lo que pasaría en este momento. Mientras que los chicos por debajo de ellos podían observarlos, era como…..si esto fuera…predestinado.

Y justo cuando estaban por alcanzarse.

-[¡se acabó el tiempo!] –

Tanto la explosión como el brazo de fuego desaparecieron cuando escucharon esas palabras.

Pero por unos segundos, en el aire, ambos chicos se miraron como si todo estuviera en cámara lenta.

Por unos segundos ambos juraron verse justo cuando se conocieron.

 **(Fin Ost)**

PAM

PAM

Y después el tiempo volvió a la normalidad para ellos para aterrizar en el suelo de cuclillas.

-[¡esta es la final de la Batalla de Caballería!] –

Izuku y Bakugō se pusieron de pie justo al momento en que sus equipos se acercaran a ellos.

-¡Bakugō! / ¡Izuku!–ambos equipos se pusieron al lado de su compañero correspondiente.

-[¡ahora echemos un vistazo a los 4 mejores posiciones! ¡En 1er lugar el Equipo Midoriya que pudo retener los 10 millones de puntos durante toda la batalla!] –

Y la gente ovaciono con fuerza al equipo Midoriya.

-lo logramos –suspiro de alivio Uraraka.

-sí, lo sé –concordó con ella Momo.

-[¡2do lugar, el equipo Bakugō!] –

-¡estuvo cerca! –dijo Mina mientras sacudía sus manos.

-bueno, no es malo el 2do –dijo Sero aceptando su lugar.

-¿crees que él se sienta bien? –pregunto Kirishima a sus compañeros al ver a Bakugō quien seguía de pie en sus mismo sitio pero con una mirada llena de seriedad.

-[¡el 3er lugar, el equipo Todoroki!] –

El peli mixto solo cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba al igual que el resto de su equipo, menos Kaminari el cual termino con su estado "idiota"

-[¡en 4to Lugar el equipo Tetsu…! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿El equipo Shinso?!] –

Al parecer dicho equipo pertenecía al chico peli morado de antes.

-[¡estos 4 equipos avanzan! ¡Hacia la ronda final!] –

-(asi se hace Joven Midoriya) –pensó All Might al ver que su discípulo había logrado avanzar.

Mientras que en otro lado del estadio, la persona que anteriormente vio a Todoroki comenzo a retirarse del lugar.

-[¡ahora, vamos a tomar una hora de descanso para el almuerzo antes de comenzar las festividades de la tarde! ¡Nos vemos! Oye, Eraser Head, vamos por comida] –

-[voy a dormir] –

Y asi comenzaron a irse casi todos.

-Mina-chan, felicidades –dijo Tsuyu a su compañera de cabello rosado. Si bien no había ganado, debía de ser buena con sus amigos.

-bueno, Bakugō me dijo que me quería en su equipo para ir contra el hielo de Todoroki, y dijo que también seria de buena ayuda para mantener a muchos a raya –dijo la chica de cabello y piel rosada con una sonrisa y un ligero rubor en su cara ganándose la atención de Tsuyu.

-¡Iida-kun, no sabía que mantenías un movimiento especial como ese! ¡No es justo! –dijo Uraraka a su amigo de lentes una vez que todos se reunieron en la salida del estadio con rumbo a la cafetería.

-no tiene nada que ver con ser justo, además Midoriya-kun logro interceptarme y mantener los puntos, no deberías de enfadarte –dijo Iida defendiéndose, y después de eso dirigió su vista hacia Momo –Yaoyorozu-san, podría decirme si no es mucha molestia ¿de que esta hecho el escudo que le dio a Midoriya-kun? No recuerdo que un escudo pueda ser lanzado y moverse de esa forma –y si, esa era una duda muy grande.

-bueno, cuando cree el escudo, pensé en un metal el cual es una aleación de dos metales el cual puede ser un arma ofensiva como de defensa, además es capaz de absorber fácilmente ondas de choque, o cualquier otra forma de ataque (excepto mentales) y si la persona que lo lanza es hábil el escudo vuelve a sus manos…ah, y también es prácticamente Indestructible –termino de explicar la peli negra dejando en Shock a Iida y Uraraka (aunque también un poco confundida) por la explicación del escudo.

-¡eso es Increíble! ¡¿No sabía que había un metal el cual fuera capaz de hacer eso?! –dijo Iida impresionado.

-de hecho no lo hay. –Dijo la peli negra con una mano en la cabeza –el metal es Ficticio, es un metal solo existente en un Comic **(N.A: de seguro sabrán cual),** pero como conozco la configuración pude crearlo, aunque me fue difícil –termino de explicar.

Y en eso, apareció al lado Kaminari con su expresión de idiota dando los pulgares.

-hablando de eso, ¿Dónde está Izuku? –pregunto Momo a sus dos amigos pues ella desde hace rato no había visto a su amigo/enamoramiento.

-es cierto, ¿Dónde está Deku-kun? –

Mientras que en un túnel aparte.

Casi al final, había dos siluetas a ambos lados del túnel, una viendo a la otra.

-¿de que querías hablar? –pregunto Izuku a Todoroki frente él.

Después de que la Batalla de Caballería había terminado, y comenzara la hora de descanso, Todoroki busco a Izuku para hablar con él, y aquí es donde están.

Mientras que en otro parte del estadio.

El sujeto de antes estaba por bajar por las escaleras cuando de pronto alguien lo detuvo.

-¡oye! –Y al girarse, vio frente a él, a All Might en su forma Super sonriéndole -¡tiempo sin verte! ¡Tomamos algo de té, Endeavor! –

-All Might –hablo en un gruñido Endeavor al ver al héroe No.1 frente él.

De regreso con Izuku.

-sabes, si no nos damos prisa cerraran la cafetería –dijo el peli verde a Todoroki esperando hacerlo cambiar de opinión pues quería encontrarse con sus amigos.

Pero Todoroki aún seguía con su expresión de seriedad.

 _Su intento de intimidación es fría, distinta a la de Kacchan._

-estaba dominado –por fin hablo Todoroki llamando la atención de Izuku –tanto que por poco pienso en romper mi promesa –eso llamo la atención de Izuku ¿a qué se refería?

Pero en eso, recordó algo y vio el brazo izquierdo de Todoroki – (él no lo uso ni aunque fuera a su favor…..) –y ahora que lo pensaba, jamás había usado su lado izquierdo durante alguna batalla, ni siquiera durante la carrera o la batalla de caballería.

En eso, Todoroki alzo su mano izquierda para mirarla –Iida, Kaminari, Hatsume, Uraraka, Tokoyami, Yaoyorozu….ninguno de ellos lo sintió –en eso recordó algo, durante el momento en que trato de tomar la banda de Izuku –en ese momento, yo fui el único abrumado por casi usar mi Izquierda, solo yo que había experimentado el poder total de All Might de cerca –

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –

-significa que sentí algo similar proveniente de ti –en eso comenzo a bajar su mano –Midoriya, tu…. ¿Eres el hijo de un amor secreto de All Might o algo asi? –

Izuku quedo hecho piedra en ese momento, sus ojos tan abiertos que parecían estar fuera de sus orbitas mientras que solo se podían ver unos puntos negros en medio de estos.

 _¡¿Hijo de un Amor Secreto?!_

"All Might te ha estado observando ¿no es asi?"

Al recordar ese momento en que se enfrentaron antes de comenzar el Festival le dio a Izuku la respuesta de porque lo pregunto.

-¿y entonces? –

-¡n….No es eso! Es decir, incluso si lo fuera te diría que no, asi que no me creerías, en todo caso, no es nada de eso –dijo el chico tratando de decir que no y también de tener cuidado de no revelar nada –en primer lugar, permíteme preguntarte algo…¿Por qué piensas eso de mí? –

-ya que dijiste "no es eso." Eso significa, que hay una conexión entre ustedes dos que no puedes revelar ¿verdad? –Dedujo el chico de frio y calor dejando a Izuku impresionado y aterrado en menor escala –Endeavor es mi Viejo (otra forma para decir "Padre"). Seguro sabes que ha estado atrapado con el héroe No.2 por siempre. Si tienes algo del héroe No.1 entonces yo…..tengo una razón más para derrotarte –

Ahora de regreso con All Might y Endeavor.

-no te he visto desde esa charla con la prensa hace 10 años. Te vi, asi que pensé en venir a saludarte –dijo All Might con aire amistoso hacia su compañero héroe tratando de entablar una conversación.

Pero parecía que este no estaba deseoso de hacerlo –ya veo, bueno, ya lo has hecho, ahora déjame en paz. –y comenzo a bajar por las escalares – ¿Te? Que broma. Voy al baño ¡vete! –

-¡No seas tan frio! –All Might dio un salto para aterrizar frente a Endeavor –tu hijo, el Joven Todoroki, lo hizo maravillosamente sin ni siquiera usar la mitad de su poder. ¿Es porque le enseñaste bien? –

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir? –pregunto Endeavor mientras fruncía el ceño ligeramente.

-no. Enserio quiero saber. Como criar a la próxima Generación –

-¿crees que te lo diría? –pregunto el héroe de fuego al momento de pasar de largo a All Might –pareces ingenuo como de costumbre, y me pones nervioso. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, si le hubiera enseñado algo a Shoto seguramente tendría el 1er lugar en lugar del 3ero, pero él no se deja enseñar –y comenzo a hacer su camino lejos –y recuerda esto…. –se detuvo por unos breves segundos –Hare que un Héroe te supere algún día. ¡Es por eso que lo cree! –

Eso pareció llamar la atención de All Might – ¿de qué hablas….? –

-el ahora mismo está en su etapa rebelde. Pero definitivamente te superara. ¡Me Asegurare De Ello! –

Y se retiró dejando a un perturbado All Might atrás.

-mi viejo tiene un fuerte deseo de levantarse en el mundo. –estamos de regreso con Izuku y Todoroki en su conversación –Como un héroe, gano un nombre para su mismo con fuerza aplastante. Debido a eso, All Might, la leyenda Viviente, es una gran Monstruosidad para él. –

Eso dejo a Izuku impresionado.

-como no podía superar a All Might, paso al Plan B. –

-¿de qué hablas Todoroki-kun? –pregunto Izuku, aunque internamente ya se estaba haciendo una idea, que esperaba fuera errónea.

-¿has oído hablar de los matrimonios de Individualidad, cierto? –Sus sospechas estaban haciéndose realidad –ese fue un problema para los de la 2da y 3era Generación después de que los Super poderes aparecieron. La elección de un Cónyuge solo basado en el fortalecimiento de su propia Individualidad y pasarlo a sus hijos, obligando a la gente a contraer matrimonio, una forma tradicional de pensar por la falta de ética. –

-es un hombre con logros y dinero. Se ganó a los parientes de mi madre y se apodero de la Individualidad de mi madre. El trata de lograr su propio sueño al criarme para ser un héroe que supere a All Might. –

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST II - Hyouhaku + Kokuten)**

Izuku quedo hecho piedra, sus sospechas eran correctas después de todo.

-es tan molesto. No me convertiré en la herramienta de alguien tan despreciable como él. En mis recuerdos, mi madre siempre llora, "Tu lado Izquierdo no es Desagradable" mi madre dijo eso mientras me echaba agua hirviendo. –se llevó su mano izquierda a la cara, justo en donde estaba su quemadura en el ojo izquierdo – Básicamente, elegí una pelea contigo para mostrarle lo que puedo hacer, sin necesitar usar la Individualidad de mi Viejo. No. Lo rechazo por completo, es por eso que trate de ganar el 1er lugar sin usarlo –

Esta era sin duda una conversación muy reveladora por parte de Todoroki, una que parecía estar destinada solo para Izuku.

Pero la verdad, es que había alguien más escuchando.

 _El mundo del que hablaba era tan diferente, que la verdad estaba asustado._

 _Pensaba, como era tan diferente para nosotros, incluso si teníamos la misma meta._

En eso Todoroki comenzo caminar lejos del túnel.

-no me importa si no puedes decirme como estas conectado con All Might. No me importa lo que seas de All Might. Ire por encima de ti, solo usando mi Derecha. Perdón por quitarte el tiempo. –

 _Si esto fuera el comic, el seria el personaje principal. Ese era el tipo de historial que tenía. Comparado con eso ¿Qué podría decir…..?_

Izuku solo comenzo a caminar hacia Todoroki llamando su atención –siempre he recibido apoyo de los demás. Eso también fue en el caso anterior. –En eso alzo sus manos para verlas –estoy aquí por la gente que me ha apoyado. –

"¡No Temas Chico! ¡Ya estoy aquí!"

"sabes, cuando te vi hacer todo eso, por unos momentos pensé que serias serio y vanguardista, pero en su lugar eres divertido y sumamente listo por lo que escribes en tu libreta"

"¿sería posible darle algunos de mis puntos?"

"¡Te Apoyare en todo a partir de ahora!"

"no puedes ser un héroe con solo un truco"

"me pregunto, si superamos el primer obstáculo"

"¡MUÉVETE DEL CAMINO DEKU!"

"¡seamos un equipo!"

"¡Tú Puedes Convertirte En Héroe!"

-salvar a la gente con una sonrisa que no conozca el miedo, ser el mayor héroe… -hablo Izuku mientras cerraba su puño derecho –All Might…yo sueño con ser como él. Para hacer eso, no solo me volveré en el héroe más fuerte, sino también debo dar todo de mí, dar cada fibra de mi ser para lograrlo y salvar a todos los que me importan y apoyan. Sé que puede parecer una razón trivial comparada a la tuya, pero tampoco puedo perder, pero sobre todo….. –

"por eso, no pienso perder ante nada, hasta llegar el momento en que ambos peleemos…. ¡Es Una Promesa!"

-prometí no perder ante nada ni nadie….. ¡Y eso te incluye! –

Ambos estudiantes se vieron durante unos minutos sin dirigirse la palabra después de dicho momento, para luego Todoroki comenzara a alejarse dejando atrás a Izuku quien quedo de pie viendo a su compañero estudiantil alejarse.

Mientras que de regreso en el túnel, con la persona que había escuchado toda la conversación, él se encontraba pensando.

"nunca lo sabré a menos que lo intente"

"Mi Cuerpo actuó por sí solo y no sé cómo es que estoy haciendo esto"

"¡porque….Tu cara parecía pedir ayuda!"

"eres un poco detestable… pero, tu objetivo, confianza, tu fuerza e Individualidad….. Has sido increíble desde más tiempo que yo. Pero, por eso….. Que cuando peleemos, no pienso perder"

-(Deku) –pensó antes de alejarse del lugar hacia el interior del estadio.

 **(Fin Ost)**

El tiempo paso, y era momento de continuar con el Festival Deportivo con la 3era y última etapa.

Y bueno, las cosas que ahora estaban pasando, primero, las chicas de la Clase 1-A se encontraban vestidas de porristas, al parecer Mineta las engaño para hacerlas vestir con esos trajes diminutos para poder verlas.

Cabe decir que se ganó un golpe en la cabeza por parte de un sonrojado Izuku al ver a las chicas, sobre todo a Momo en esas ropas.

Y ahora después de eso ahora estábamos por enterarnos del 3er evento.

-[los 16 estudiantes de los 4 equipos que llegaron a la ronda final ¡pelearan en una especie de torneo uno a uno!] –

-la última ronda en un torneo en donde peleamos uno a uno ¿eh? –Dijo Kirishima al ver en la pantalla los distintos duelos que pasarían – ¡voy a subir al escenario que veo cada año en televisión! –exclamo emocionado.

-¿fue un torneo en el año pasado? –pregunto Mina confundida mientras usaba el traje de porrista.

-fue diferente el año pasado, pero siempre hay una competencia de uno a uno –aclaro Sero –el año pasado fue un torneo deportivo de Chanbara. –

-Cállate cara plana, están por hablar –dijo Bakugō callando al peli negro de cintas.

En eso, Midnight comenzo a hablar –ahora entraremos en un sorteo para determinar los encuentros –dijo mientras sacaba una caja amarrilla la cual decia "Posiciones" -¡una vez que se determinen los encuentros, serán los juegos recreativos, para después comenzar el torneo! –

-los 16 finalistas pueden elegir si entrar o no a la recreación. Estoy segura de que algunos de ustedes quieren descansar o guardar fuerzas –dijo viendo a algunos estudiantes los cuales suspiraban de alivio –ahora el equipo del 1er lugar –

-disculpe –hablo Ojiro mientras alzaba la mano –me retiro –

Muchos se preguntaron porque, hasta que el respondio que no recordaba nada de la Batalla de caballería hasta el final, creyendo que fue cosa de la Individualidad de Shinso.

Sabía que era una gran oportunidad, pero, todos compitieron dándolo todo y no podía estar con todos sin saber lo que realmente paso.

Y después de eso, otro estudiante, de nombre Nirengeki Shoda de la clase B también se retiró también por las mismas razones.

Asi que al final, tuvieron que elegir a otro equipo, y en aunque elegirían al del 5to lugar, la líder decidió darle el lugar al equipo de Tetsutetsu.

Tetsutetsu y Shoizaki serían los otros 2 finalistas.

Y después de eso hicieron los sorteos y los enfrentamientos.

Izuku tendría la primera pelea contra Shinso, mientras que Todoroki la 2da contra Sero.

Si tanto Izuku como Todoroki ganaban, se enfrentarían en la 2da ronda.

Pero Izuku sabía que había algo más de que preocuparse, Shinso, no sabía su Individualidad, pero algo le decia que sería problemático.

Y el sabia una cosa más.

La competencia… ¡solo acaba de comenzar!

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Ending –Hana no kusari)**

Lo primero que viene a la pantalla es la imagen de un parque en donde se mostraba a dos niños pequeños viéndose de frente.

Esos niños eran Izuku y Bakugō.

 **Kakushira inowa tooi no kioku**

 **Furui no he kuno hako sotto wa kereba.**

La cámara cambia ahora enfocando a Izuku y Bakugō actualmente cada uno caminando por distintos lados de la ciudad en una tarde lluviosa mientras tenían la mirada baja sombreando sus ojos.

 **Osanai tomo ga istumo hi tayone**

 **Kawaru kotanai ano egao**

 **Futari de yume wo egaita**

 **Kokoro no kyanbasu mada iro senai.**

Ahora se enfoca a Izuku mientras recuerda algunas ocasiones en su niñez cuando jugaba con Bakugō con el balón cuando iba de cacería de insectos junto con él, los buenos tiempos cuando ambos eran buenos amigos.

Luego cambia a Bakugō recordando cuando se manifestó su Individualidad, los ovaciones de los demás incluyendo a las de su mejor amigo, para luego recordar como comenzaron a distanciarse cuando se escuchó que Izuku probablemente no tendría Individualidad.

 **Kimi no teto boku no**

 **Tewo kasaneta hi no nukumori.**

Luego llegaron los recuerdos de como Bakugō comenzo a insultar y agredir a Izuku durante años, cuando destruyo el cuaderno de notas de Izuku para romper su espíritu.

Hasta que llego un nuevo recuerdo.

 **Hito wa naze hitoshi sotto nikoshimi wo arase**

 **Motte istumo ikuru no darou**

 **Yorokobito ganashimi wo karamasetsu no ita**

 **Seishun no kowa no Kizuna.**

Ambos recordaron cuando Izuku salio a ayudarlo con el villano de Barro, su posterior encuentro donde Bakugō le dio apoyo por una vez.

Cuando se toparon en la clase 1-A y vino la prueba de Aizawa, para luego cuando formaron un equipo en el Entrenamiento de Combate e hicieron la promesa de luego enfrentarse.

Una vez que ambos salieron de sus recuerdos se vieron frente a frente, en el mismo parque donde una vez solieran jugar de niños cuando eran amigos mientras que al parecer la lluvia cesaba y el sol una vez más salía.

 **Hana no kusario.**

Para luego ambos acercarse y alzar el puño derecho y chocarlos entre si justo como lo hicieron cuando hicieron la promesa mientras se sonreían.

La pantalla se oscureció.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **(Dragon Ball Super Preview Soundtrack (ORIGINAL CD) reproducer in 0:11)**

-¡El Festival Deportivo solo está en su apogeo! –hablo Izuku mientras se mostraba a Cementos comenzar a construir una gran plataforma.

-¡iniciemos con el primer combate! ¡Midoriya vs Shinso! –hablo Present Mic mientras se mostraba a ambos peleadores viéndose de frente en la plataforma.

-esta es una lucha para poner a prueba tu espíritu. Si sabes lo que quieres para tu futuro –se muestra a Izuku comenzar a correr hacia Shinso para luego de la nada detenerse y comenzar a caminar con rumbo fuera de la plataforma.

 **-el próximo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace será: ¡Comienza El Torneo! ¡Batalla De Voluntad! –**

-¡No Pienso darme por Vencido tan Fácil! –Izuku logra detenerse justo cuando llego al final de la plataforma y estaba por salir.

-¡PLUS ULTRA! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **Yo: espero que en verdad les haya gustado.**

 **Yo: espero sus reviews dando opiniones sugerencias. Y por cierto ya en este capítulo se pudo apreciar quien sería la chica enamorada de Bakugō.**

 **Yo: nos vemos Ja Ne.**


	14. ¡Comienza El Torneo! ¡Batalla De Volunta

Fire Hero of Peace.

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace, pero como bien saben, primero reviews luego capitulo:**

 **xanatrix742: si, así es. Si le será de ayuda a Izuku, y me alegra que te gustara.**

 **END999: me alegra que te gustara, de hecho ese momento entre Izuku y Bakugo fue solo una probadita de lo que será su próxima pelea, pero lo siento, lo que me pides no pasara.**

 **Zero1734: estas en lo cierto, de hecho yo ya había leído un fic de Boku No Hero en donde Bakugo y Mina están interesados entre sí. Y si aquí viene esa pelea, y una pregunta, ¿Cuál es la pelea más épica para ti?**

 **Yo: Plus Ultra.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.14 ¡Comienza El Torneo! ¡Batalla De Voluntad!

 _El Festival Deportivo de U.A ahora mismo estaba en su apogeo, el torneo de la 3era etapa está por comenzar._

 _Anteriormente se habían dado los juegos recreativos, en donde los estudiantes que no lograron llegar a la 3era etapa o los que desearan participar podían competir en juegos._

 _Incluso si es para divertirnos, los que estamos en el torneo no podemos relajarnos._

 _Algunos piensan en su estrategia contra su oponente. Tal cual es mi caso._

 _Algunos tratan de mantener la calma mental._

 _Otros se preparan para luchar._

 _Algunos afilan sus sentidos._

 _Otros, tratan de no estar nerviosos. Ya que pensamos que nuestros respectivos pensamientos, el momento de empezar llego sin que lo supiera._

De regreso al estadio, justo en ese momento, Cementos estaba usando su Individualidad con algo de cemento que salía de un tubo para poder crear lo que sería la plataforma del torneo.

-casi esta lista –

-[¡gracias Cementos!] –Le agradeció Present Mic a cementos a través de una radio, para luego comenzar a hablar a todos – [¡Hey chicos ¿Are You Ready?!] –

Y por respuesta obtuvo gritos y aclamaciones de todo el público.

-[¡ha pasado mucho, pero ha llegado el momento! ¡Una Batalla Seria! ¡Solo puedes confiar en ti mismo!] –

Mientras que en uno de los túneles, Izuku se encontraba esperando que fuera su momentos de salir hacia la plataforma y escuchaba las palabras de Present Mic.

– [¡incluso si no eres un héroe, enfrentaras muchas situaciones así! Lo entienden ¿verdad? ¡Corazón, habilidad, cuerpo, sabiduría y conocimiento! ¡Usen todo esto para ir hacia la cima!] –

Izuku solo tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras que trataba de enfocarse para lo que estaba por pasar.

-¡hey! –una vos a su espalda le llamo la atención, y se encontró que caminando hacia él, se encontraban tanto All Might (en su verdadera forma) como Momo (quien ya no usaba el traje de porrista). –lamentamos llegar tarde. –se disculpó All Might.

-buena suerte en tu pelea, Izuku –dijo la peli negra tratando de darle suerte a su enamoramiento.

-gracias –agradeció el peli verde.

-gracias a dios ya tienes un modo de controlar el One For All –dijo All Might, pues se preocupaba un poco al pensar en cómo le haría Izuku el pelear solo con sus manos.

 **(My Hero Academia OST - You Can Become a Hero)**

-sí, gracias a el sentimiento que tuve aquella vez que lo use sin lastimarme, pude controlarlo ahora, pero… –en eso, vio sus manos, mientras comparaba el poder que tenía la primera vez que lo uso contra Nomu a como lo usaba actualmente.–todavía puedo sentirlo completamente inestable, he tratado de ir hacia el mismo nivel que tuve cuando pelee contra Nomu, pero ahora mismo estoy bajo. –

Momo tuvo que estar de acuerdo en eso, como ejemplo la velocidad que uso en ese entonces era aun mayor a la que estuvo usando hace poco.

-bueno, eso es porque, si hablamos de términos de 100 a 0 % como antes…. –decía All Might mientras tomaba pose de pensamiento –….lo que tu cuerpo libera justo ahora es como un promedio de 15% y un máximo de 25% antes de comenzar a tener una repercusión –

-¡¿25% Porciento?! –dijeron ambos estudiantes impresionados.

-pero escucha, son los momentos en lo que te preocupas o asustas en los que debes tratar de sonreír –seguía diciendo All Might al momento en que su cuerpo comenzara a soltar vapor para luego volver a su forma Súper con una sonrisa y pulgar en alto. –has llegado tan lejos. Está bien si es una falsa. ¡Estate Orgulloso! ¡No lo olvides, no solo yo, muchos tenemos esperanzas en ti! –dijo mientras veía por unos momentos a Momo quien estaba al lado de Izuku.

Izuku solo vio a su mentor, luego a Momo, ambos le estaban dando una sonrisa dándole todo su apoyo para lograrlo.

Dicha sonrisa, fue dada igualmente por Izuku, quien luego dirigió su vista hacia el final del túnel, donde estaba el estadio.

 **(Fin Ost)**

-[¡audiencia! ¡Las Finales que todos han estado esperando, finalmente han llegado!] –todo el estadio ovaciono porque por fin había llegado el momento que todos había esperado. – [el primer encuentro es entre…] –decía Present Mic al momento en que de una pantalla apareciera la imagen de los participantes y el encuentro.

-[el que saco a 2da posición en el examen de ingreso, el Presidente de la Clase A, aquel que ha hecho un excelente trabajo en todo este festival….. ¡Midoriya Izuku!] –

Y por el túnel de la derecha, comenzó a salir el peli verde con una sonrisa en su rostro y con una mirada llena de determinación.

-[Versus… ¡lo siento, el todavía no ha hecho nada para destacar, por el momento! ¡Del curso de estudios generales. Shinso Hitoshi!] –

Y por el túnel de la izquierda salió el peli morado con la misma expresión de siempre.

-[las reglas son simples. ¡Tomar a su oponente por la fuerza o inmovilizarlo! También puedes ganar si hacer a tu oponente decir "me rindo" o lo sacas de la plataforma.] –

Ambos chicos habían caminado hacia la plataforma para luego subir por los escalones de esta. Y una vez arriba, caminaron un poco para luego detenerse para estar unos metros frente del otro.

-[¡pueden herirse, porque tenemos a nuestra Juvenil Enfermera esperándolos! ¡Pongan la moral y la ética a un lado! ¡Claro que cualquier cosa que ponga la vida de su oponente es trampa! ¡Out! ¡Los héroes solo deben usar sus puños para detener a los villanos!] –

-detendré las cosas si veo que se salen de control –informo Cementos sentado desde una parte del estadio frente a la plataforma observando lo que será el combate.

Izuku solo soltó un suspiro para prepararse.

-"me rindo" ¿eh? –Hablo Shinso llamando la atención de Izuku –esta es una lucha para probar la fuerza de tu espíritu. Si sabes lo que quiere para tu futuro, entonces no puedes preocuparte por las apariencias. –

-[¿Ready?] –

La mirada de Shinso se afilo –ese mono estaba siendo muy orgulloso… –dijo haciendo referencia hacia Ojiro en las gradas.

-[¡START!] –

-¿no crees que fue muy tonto desperdiciar su oportunidad? –eso sorprendió un poco a Izuku, pero luego lo hiso enojar por cómo se refería a uno de sus amigos.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?! –exclamo Izuku comenzando a correr hacia Shinso a gran velocidad.

 **(Naruto OST 1 - Bad Situation)**

Pero al parecer no se percató, de que justo cuando hablo, Shinso sonrió.

En eso, de la nada, el cuerpo de Izuku se detuvo.

-yo gano –dijo Shinso al ver a Izuku detenerse.

Mientras que en las gradas.

-¡a pesar de que me moleste en advertirle! –exclamo Ojiro poniéndose de pie y con las manos sobre la cabeza al ver a Izuku ahora quieto a un par de metros de Shinso.

Eso también pareció llamar la atención de All Might y Momo quienes aún estaban en el túnel. Al igual que el resto de la clase 1-A en las gradas.

-[Hey, Hey, ¿Qué pasa? ¡Es el primer encuentro importante! ¡Animen las cosas!] –

De regreso con Izuku, en ese momento, podemos darnos cuenta de que estaba mal.

El peli verde, estaba de pie, con una mirada en blanco, como si estuviese en una especie de transe.

-[¡Midoriya, el encuentro acaba de empezar! ¡¿Y está completamente congelado?!] –

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Opening – Limit Break x Survivor (le hice un cambio al final))**

Comenzó a aparecer una secuencia de una pelea entre Izuku y Bakugo sobre una plataforma mientras cada uno lanzaba golpes sin parar contra el otro.

En eso cada uno lanzo un ataque al momento de aparecer el título del fic.

 ** _Fire Hero of Peace._**

 **Koufun suzzo! Uchuu e go!**

 **Saisentan no muchuu o dou!**

 **Kono te ni tsukamuyo**

Aparece el grupo 1-A con su indumentaria deportiva en medio de un gran estadio con mucha gente ovacionando.

Luego ven frente a ellos al resto de la escuela U.A dándoles la cara como queriendo retarlos.

 **Suttonkyou ni warette tai!**

 **Chipunkan wa narekko dai!**

 **I can't get no satisfaction**

Luego aparece imágenes de todos ellos corriendo por una pista de obstáculos mientras que algunos usan instrumentos, sus individualidades.

Mientras que al frente estaban Izuku, Bakugo y Todoroki luchando por el liderazgo.

 **(Woo-hoo) Taikutsu wa**

 **(Woo-hoo) Ishi ni naru**

 **Omokute ochichau mae ni (Let's fly high)**

La imagen cambia a la de Tokoyami usando a Dark Shadow.

Mina deslizándose y golpeando a Aoyama en la cara.

Izuku y Bakugo frente a frente en una plataforma.

 **(Woo-hoo) Waku-Waku no**

 **(Woo-hoo) Hane hiroge**

 **Tsugino sekai e ikou**

La imagen cambia a Iida en el hospital visitando a alguien para cambiar su expresión a una seria.

Después en la noche aparece el asesino de héroes relamiéndose los labios y lanzando un corte.

Uraraka comienza a levitar cosas, Momo creaba un bastón, Bakugo prepara sus explosiones, Iida suelta humo de sus piernas.

E Izuku usa el Burn Cowl para dar un fuerte golpe a la cámara.

 **Kanousei no doa wa rokku sareta mama**

 **Yare-Yare... Kondo mo kabe o buchiyaburu**

Todoroki aparece lanzando una gran corriente de fuego, mientras que Iida va corriendo a gran velocidad para dar una patada mientras que Izuku corre por los edificios usando el Burn Cowl para lanzar un golpe ígneo.

 **Ima da! Genkai × Toppa! Sakebe! Heno-Heno Kappa**

 **Muteki on oria ga soko de matteiru**

La imagen ahora cambia a Uraraka y Momo viéndose de frente, cada una con una expresión seria al momento de lanzar un golpe.

De nuevo enfocamos a Izuku y Bakugo corriendo hacia el otro mientras recuerdan su infancia como amigos.

 **Fire Hero of Peace**

 **Heros mo ottamage!**

Cada uno prepara un poderosos ataque contra el otro para que luego la imagen se detenga cuando están por impactar.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

-[¡tiene una mirada en blanco, y no mueve ni un solo musculo! ¡¿Será la Individualidad de Shinso?! ] –decía Present Mic mientras que todos en las gradas observaban como aun, Izuku estaba de pie, sin hacer nada en la plataforma. – [no se destacó en lo absoluto, pero ¿podría realmente ser alguien increíble?] –

-[¡Shinso Hitoshi de Estudios Generales ha superado a uno de los mejores del curso de Héroes, Midoriya Izuku! ¡¿Quién habría imaginado esto?! ¿El fondo realmente derrumba a la cima? ] –

-[por eso dije que el examen de ingreso no era racional] –eran las palabras de Aizawa mientras veía la pelea, más precisamente a Shinso.

-[¿eh? ¿Qué?] –

-[aquí hay algunos datos básicos sobre los dos. Ya que hay encuentros Individuales de aquí en adelante, tuve a alguien que reuniera información para mi] –dijo sacando dos papeles, los cuales al parecer tenían los registros de ambos participantes – [Shinso fallo el examen práctico del Curso de héroe. Como también aplico para estudios generales, sabia probablemente que pasaría.] –

-[Su Individualidad es muy poderosa, pero el examen práctico consistió en pelear contra villanos falsos. Eso dio ventaja a personas con Individualidades de ataque Físico. Shinso no podría haber acumulado puntos con su Individualidad] –

De regreso a la plataforma.

-tienes suerte de haber sido bendecido, Midoriya Izuku –hablo Shinso hacia el peli verde que aún seguía en transe –da la vuelta y sal de la plataforma –ordeno esta vez.

Y sorpresivamente, Izuku se dio la vuelta, y comenzó a caminar hacia el otro lado, hacia el final de la plataforma.

-[¿eh? ¡¿Qué?! ¡Midoriya está obedeciendo! ] –

-Deku-kun ¿Por qué? –pregunto Uraraka al ver a su amigo comenzar a caminar hacia el borde de la plataforma.

-si sales pierdes –dijo esta vez Iida mientras movía su brazo de arriba abajo.

Mientras que en el túnel, tanto All Might como Momo apretaban con fuerza el borde de la entrada del túnel.

-esa Individualidad es…. –dijo All Might en un susurro.

-sí, no hay duda –dijo esta vez Momo con preocupación.

 _Shinso Hitoshi, Individualidad: Lavado de Cerebro. Responder a su pregunta se convierte en un interruptor para Lavado de Cerebro en el Cerebro de su Oponente, obligándolos a hacer lo que él dice._

 _Para que esta Individualidad no funcione, es muy fácil ¡No responder a su pregunta! ¡¿Por qué lo olvide?!_

-[en el examen de Aptitud en el primer día de escuela, Midoriya tuvo una de las puntuaciones más altas en el curso de Héroe, pero incluso en pruebas en donde uso sus Individualidades, lo hiso mejor que Shinso] –eran las palabras de Aizawa esta vez mientas veía a Izuku acercarse al final de la plataforma – [así que si pelean normalmente, Midoriya ganaría fácilmente, si puede superar el lavado de Cerebro de Shinso…bueno como dije, esto terminaría muy fácilmente] –

Izuku ya estaba a un par de pasos cerca del borde.

-Joven Midoriya/Izuku, no debes salir –decía tanto All Might como Momo en susurros al ver a Izuku estar por salir.

Pero desconocidos para todos, aunque parecía que estaba en trance, y no sabía lo que pasaba la realidad era otra.

-(¡No! Mi cuerpo no me responde, se mueve por su propia cuenta…) –al parecer, aún estaba consciente en su mente, y podía observar todo lo que pasaba a si como escuchar –(es como….mi cabeza está llena de niebla… ¡No!) –

El final de la plataforma estaba cada vez más, y más cerca.

-(¡Maldición! ¡Detente! ¡Detente! Aunque…...aunque Ojiro-kun me advirtió….. ¡Maldición!) –decía mientras recordaba, como en el tiempo antes del torneo, Ojiro fue a buscarlo, para decirle algo sobre Shinso.

 **Flash Back.**

GLUP

Izuku trago saliva al escuchar a Ojiro –Una Individualidad que puede controlar a la gente ¿eh? –dijo nervioso, y luego vio a Ojiro frente el – ¿no es demasiado fuerte para vencer? –pregunto.

El rubio con cola asintió –sí, pero probablemente puedas evitarlo –en eso, Ojiro señalo su cabeza –no recuerdo mucho después de que conteste a su pregunta. Creo que Así es como funciona –

-así que si respondo sin pensarlo, perderé de inmediato –dijo Izuku ahora con la frente azulada de miedo de solo pensarlo.

-no, pero no es completamente impenetrable –dijo Ojiro llamando la atención de Izuku dije que apenas recordaba algo hasta cuando llegue a la final ¿cierto? –E Izuku asintió –cuando estábamos huyendo después de que Shinso robara la banda de Tetsutetsu, parece que me topé con uno de los caballos del equipo de Tetsutetsu. Ahí es cuando desperté –dijo recordando dicho momento, cuando paso al lado de Shiozaki y sus hombros toparon, el recobro el conocimiento –recuerdo lo que paso claramente después de eso –

-¿así que recibir un impacto puede deshacerse del control? –pregunto esperanzado el peli verde.

-es muy probable –respondió Ojiro –aun así, no sé qué nivel de impacto sea requerido, y en un encuentro uno a uno, no puedes contar con fuerzas externas como esa –

En eso, Ojiro se levantó de su asiento –de todos modos, eso es todo lo que puedo decirte –

-¡Gracias! ¡Fue asombroso! –

-voy a decir algo egoísta –dijo Ojiro mientras veía su puño derecho –pero por favor, haz lo mejor por mí también –dijo extendiendo su puño hacia Izuku.

El peli verde solo miro dicho puño por unos momentos para luego sonreír y alzar el suyo y chocarlos –lo hare –

 **Fin Flash Back.**

Izuku termino de recordar justo cuando estaba por llegar al final.

-(Maldición…..esto será….. ¡Rápido! A pesar de que…. ¡todos cuentan conmigo! En un lugar como este…. ¡como este!) –

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO DEKU?! –Ese grito llamo la atención de todos e hiso que en ese momento, Izuku se detuviera de pronto – ¡¿ENSERIO VAS A DEJARTE DERROTAR POR UN EXTRA COMO ESE?! –esos gritos provenían de las gradas, para ser más precisas, provenían de uno de los de la clase 1-A.

-(Kacchan) –

 **(Fairy Tail OST: Main Theme Tenrou Island versión)**

-¡¿QUÉ ACASO NO RECUERDAS ESA PROMESA?!... –Bakugo de pie en las gradas gritaba con su mirada de furia de siempre y con los puños apretados – ¡NO DEJARÍAS QUE NADA NI NADIE TE DERROTARÍA HASTA QUE LLEGARA EL MOMENTO EN QUE AMBOS PELEARÍAMOS! –

Eso pareció hacer reaccionar a Izuku. Quien de pronto, de algún modo, viendo el túnel frente el, vio varias sombras las cuales tenían varias formas de personas que él no conocía.

-¡ASÍ QUE SAL DE ESE MALDITO CONTROL CEREBRAL Y PELEA! –

De la nada dichas siluetas se convirtieron en líneas de colores las cuales salieron disparados contra el haciendo que de pronto, su cuerpo sintiera un gran poder.

-(¡¿Qué….que es esto?!...un momento…..este sentimiento….) –en eso, por el cuerpo de Izuku comenzaron a aparecer las líneas del poder del One For All –(es…..exactamente igual…..) –En eso, su cuerpo entero comenzó a ponerse rojizo –(al **Burn Cowl** … ¡La Primera vez que lo use!) –

-probablemente no entiendas, pero incluso con una Individualidad como esta, tengo mi propio sueño –hablo Shinso, esperando que Izuku nuevamente comenzara a moverse otra vez bajo su control –ahora pierde para mí –

Pero…

-GRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH… –

HOOOSH

Una gran columna de fuego hiso acto de presencia en donde estaba Izuku.

Muchos tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos ya sea por el calor o por la gran corriente de aire que surgió de pronto.

Todos aquellos que estuvieron en el USJ donde apareció la primera Columna de fuego, supieron que estaba pasando esta vez.

Momo desde el túnel, solo abrió los ojos al ver dicho momento volver a repetirse.

Mientras que Shinso, se cubrió el rostro, porque tanto el fuego como el aire liberados estrepitosamente hicieron que le fuera difícil ver.

Pero una vez que todo se calmó, pudo observar con lujo y detalle a Izuku de pie casi al borde de la plataforma con el **_Burn Cowl_** activado dándole la cara.

-(este es el **_Burn Cowl_** a mi límite de poder) –pensó Izuku comparando los anteriores **_Burn Cowl_** con el que ahora usaba – (exactamente igual a cuando pelee contra Nomu) –

-[¡e….esto es…! ¡Midoriya se detuvo y acaba de sacar una gran cantidad de poder!] –

Toda la gente ovaciono y aclamo.

-¡Midoriya-kun! –exclamo Iida alzando los brazos al aire.

-¡estoy…...estoy feliz! –dijo esta vez Uraraka al ver a su amigo detenerse y aun seguir en la pelea.

Mientras que Aizawa, el solo vio todo con los ojos abiertos – (ha sacado a flote ese poder otra vez) –

Mientras que en las gradas, Ojiro solo volvió a sentarse mientras soltaba un suspiro –eso es loco –

-¿Por qué? –Dijo Shinso sorprendido al ver a Izuku liberado de su control – ¡no deberías poder moverte libremente! ¡¿Qué hiciste?!–

Izuku solo se abstuvo de responder, no quería volver a estar con el cerebro lavado.

 _Al escuchar las palabras de Kacchan… recordé una de las razones por las cuales he peleado, no solo por la promesa que hice con el… también porque no podía decepcionar a todos aquellos que me han apoyado y confían en mí._

 _Pero, gente que no conocía vino a mí mente, y por un momento mi mente estuvo clara. Eso fue…_

"One For All, Pasada hacia mí como una antorcha sagrada."

 _La gente…la presencia de todos aquellos que han tenido este poder… Ellos me ayudaron también._

-¡¿Qué hiciste?! –volvió a preguntar Shinso a Izuku, pero esta vez en un grito.

Izuku en ese momento, solo disminuyo su poder, usar el **_Burn Cowl_** a esa potencia podría ser muy malo. Así que lo disminuyo hasta el nivel que usaba regularmente.

-(no me responde… ¿se dio cuenta del secreto?) –Pensó Shinso apretando los dientes de frustración – (no, en ese caso debió haber escuchado a ese tonto desde el inicio. Todo lo que puedo hacer ahora es hacerlo hablar otra vez) di algo –

Izuku solo se mantuvo callado.

 **(Fin Ost)**

-¿así que puedes producir toda esa cantidad de poder? Estoy celoso –continuo hablando.

Pero Izuku siguió sin hablar al momento de salir corriendo hacia Shinso – (me sentí de la misma forma en el pasado) –sin embargo, le respondió en su mente.

-gracias a mi Individualidad he estado atrás desde el inicio. ¡Alguien bendecido como tú no puede entender ¿verdad?! –

-(¡lo entiendo como no puedes creer!...pero es verdad, he sido bendecido) –

-¡alguien como tú que nació con la Individualidad Ideal! ¡Alguien que puede alcanzar su meta! –

-(¡he sido bendecido por otros!) –

 **(My Hero Academia S2 OST - "Jet Set Run" (You Say Run V.2) Reproducer in Minute 1:44)**

POW

El puño derecho de Izuku hiso impacto contra el rostro de Shinso.

-(¡es por eso!) –

-¡di algo! –

POW

Shinso le regreso el golpe.

-(no puedo…) –pensó Izuku al momento de apretar con fuerza su puño derecho llamando la atención de Shinso – (… ¡Perder tampoco!) –

POW

Esta vez dio un fuerte golpe al rostro de Shinso, tan fuerte que lo hiso caer fuera de los límites de la plataforma.

Todos abrieron los ojos de sorpresa.

-¡Shinso está fuera de los limites! ¡El ganador es Midoriya-kun, quien avanza a la 2da ronda! –anuncio Midnight mientras alzaba su látigo y la gente grito eufórica.

Mientras que Izuku solo desactivo el **_Burn Cowl_** , para después sentir que su cuerpo comenzó a entumecerse levemente.

-[en las finales, el 1ero en avanzar a la siguiente ronda, ¡es Midoriya Izuku de la clase A!] –exclamo Presente Mic, mientras que Shinso fuera de la plataforma apretó con fuerza su puño.

Mientras que en las gradas.

-estaba muy nerviosa –dijo Uraraka mientras se sentaba y soltaba un largo suspiro.

-le dio la vuelta a la situación en el último minuto ¡no esperaba menos de Midoriya-kun! –dijo esta Vez Iida.

-si es Deku, el nunca hace nada de lo que le ordenan, a menos que le convenga –dijo esta vez Bakugo.

-bueno, tú le ayudaste por así decirlo –dijo Kaminari a su lado.

-cállate Pikachu –

 **(Fin Ost)**

-[¡Yahoo! ¡fue un aburrido e intenso primer encuentro, pero deberíamos premiarlos a ambos por tener un aguerrido combate! ¡Aplaudan!] –

"¡Alguien Bendecido como tú no lo entendería!"

Pero para Izuku, las palabras de Shinso seguían en su mente, mientras que frente él estaba el peli morado.

-Shinso-kun –hablo Izuku llamando la atención de Izuku – ¿Por qué quieres ser héroe? –

Eso pareció sorprender al peli morad, pero luego se recompuso para responder –siempre hay cosas que admiras –y comenzó a retirarse dejando impresionado a Izuku.

-(es el mismo sentimiento que tuve antes de despertar el Fire Soul y de obtener el One For All) –pensó mientras observaba al peli morado irse – (pero… no importa lo que diga ahora…) –pensó mientras observaba al chico casi llegar al túnel. Cuando de pronto…

 **(My Hero Academia OST - You Can Become a Hero Reproducir in Minute 1:33)**

-¡estuviste genial Shinso! –ese grito llamo la atención de Izuku y Shinso, para dirigir su mirada hacia dónde provenía y ver a un grupo de estudiantes hablarle al peli morado.

-¡buen trabajo! –

-¡realmente me sorprendiste! –

-¡eres la estrella de los estudios generales! –

-¡tuviste una gran pelea contra ese chico que ha estado en 1er lugar desde el inicio! –

-además… –dijo uno mientras apuntaba hacia unos héroes que estaban detrás de él.

-esa Individualidad serviría muy bien contra los villanos, seria muy útil –

-U.A no es muy inteligente ¿él estaba en Estudios Generales? –

-bueno, tienen mucha gente solicitando, sí que algunas cosas simplemente no pueden ser ayudadas –

-básicamente se decidió por la experiencia de combate. Si, al final resulto siendo la diferencia. Que desperdicio. –

-¿escuchaste Shinso? ¡Eres Increíble! –

Mientras que Shinso, si bien estuvo sorprendido, pudo mantener su mirada sin problemas.

-Dependiendo de los resultados, ellos consideraran la posibilidad de transferirte al curso de héroes –hablo Shinso hacia Izuku –recuerda eso, porque aunque no lo logre, no me rendiré. Entrare al curso de héroes. Aprobare. ¡Y me convertiré en un mejor héroe que ustedes! –

-¡AYE! –

Pero en eso, sintió de nuevo que estaba atrapado en su mente.

-(¿de nuevo? Pero la pelea ya acabo) –

-normalmente las personas son muy precavidas cuando hablan conmigo –dijo divertido el peli morado –a este ritmo, alguien te atacara en poco tiempo. Al menos… –y lo libero de su control mental –no pierdas de una manera vergonzosa –

-(Shinso-kun) ¡No lo Hare! –

Y de nuevo tuvo el cerebro lavado sacando una gota en la nuca de Shinso.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Tiempo más tarde.

-en la pelea contra Shinso-kun no sonreí –dijo Izuku mientras caminaba por los pasillos del estadio con rumbo a las gradas.

-bueno, creo que eran por los gritos de Shinso-kun –dijo All Might caminando a su lado.

-pero no me refería a que aceptaba la derrota. –

-bueno, eso debe tratar el aspirar al ser el No.1 –dijo esta vez Momo a su lado.

-por cierto, All Might, tuve una visión –dijo de pronto Izuku llamando la atención de All Might y Momo –habí personas…no estoy seguro de cuantas….pero cuando sentí que mi mente estaba llena de niebla por el Lavado de cerebro, y después de escuchar el grito de Kacchan…esa visión apareció como para relajarme o impulsarme para salir del control mental. Pero entre ellas, lo reconocí a usted All Might –

Eso dejo impresionados a ambos, a All Might por saber que era, mientras que a Momo por enterarse de eso.

-¿esas personas eran…aquellos que heredaron el One For All? –

-sí, yo también lo vi cuando era joven. Es una señal de que entiendes mejor el One For All –

-¿a qué se refiere? –pregunto Momo queriendo saber más.

-es como un símbolo que está detrás del One For All. No es algo que tenga la intensión de interferir contigo, y no puedes interferir con ellos –explicaba All Might –en otras palabras, no fue la visión lo que te salvo del Lavado Cerebral. Fue cuando la visión apareció, y tus fuertes deseos de superar el lavado Cerebral te lo permitieron…así como tu fuerte deseo de salvar a tus compañeros en el USJ aquella vez –

-esa explicación no nos satisface –dijeron Izuku y Momo al mismo tiempo. Aunque Momo estaba roja recordando el momento en que estaba en los brazos de Izuku.

-¡NO LE DEN TANTAS VUELTAS! Por cierto...este seguro de que no observaras a tu próximo oponente –dijo esta vez a Izuku.

El peli verde en eso, abrió fuertemente los ojos de sorpresa.

-¡gracias! –grito al momento de tomar de la mano a Momo y comenzar a correr hacia las gradas a más velocidad.

Mientras, que en otro lado.

Todoroki caminaba por los pasillos del estadio con rumbo hacia el túnel para ir hacia la plataforma para su pelea.

-(¿Midoriya gano?) –se preguntaba mentalmente mientras caminaba, pues el no estuvo presente para observar la pelea, pero en eso, cuando giro a la derecha hacia un pasillo, detuvo su caminata –estorbas –dijo a la persona frente el.

Y ese alguien, resulto ser su padre, Endeavor.

-actúas de manera desgraciada, Shoto –dijo el héroe de fuego a su hijo, pero en eso noto que su hijo comenzó a caminar ignorándolo –si usas tu poder izquierdo, nadie podría haberte derrotado en la Carrera de Obstáculos y en la Batalla de Caballería. Así que deja de actuar de manera rebelde. –

Pero no noto, que ante toda palabra de decía, Todoroki apretaba con fuerza sus dientes –tienes el poder para sobrepasar a All Might. ¿Entendiste? Eres diferente a tus hermanos. ¡Tú Eres La Mejor Pieza Maestra!–

-eso es lo único que puedes decir ¿Bastardo? Yo ganare usando solamente el poder de mi madre. No usare el tuyo para pelear. –

-eso note ha funcionado hasta ahora…así que pronto alcanzaras el limite –

Tiempo más tarde, ahora mismo Izuku y Momo, junto con sus amigos estaban sentados en las gradas, esperando el próximo combate.

Ya anteriormente había recibido una felicitación por parte de sus amigos por su victoria, y entre ellas por parte de Ojiro quien le agradeció por haber ganado.

-[¡perdón por la espera!] –exclamo Present Mic justo cuando ya estaban por dar el próximo combate. – [Los que siguen son ellos] –dijo esta vez apuntando a los competidores en la plataforma.

-[él es bueno, pero ¿Qué pasa con esa claridad de la que simplemente no puede deshacerse? Del curso de héroes ¡Sero Hanta!] –

En la plataforma, el peli negro de cintas ahora mismo se encontraba haciendo estiramientos con sus brazos y dedos.

-que cruel –dijo Sero pero sin dejar su expresión de siempre.

-[versus… ¡quien quedo 2do en las preliminares! ¡Es muy fuerte! ¡no por nada uno de los recomendados! Igualmente del curso de héroes ¡Todoroki Shoto!] –

Mientras que el peli mixto, solo estaba de pie, con la mirada baja y con sus ojos ocultos por una sombra.

Izuku observaba muy atento la pelea, quien ganara seria su oponente en la siguiente ronda, y recordaba muy bien el reto de Todoroki.

-[y ahora, para el segundo encuentro en las finales… Ready…] –

-bueno no creo que pueda ganar… –decía Sero mientras se estiraba.

-[¡START!] –

Y rápidamente Sero lanzo sus cintas para que estas envolvieran a Todoroki, quien no haciendo nada para evitarlo, fue envuelto y atrapado en estas.

-¡Pero Tampoco Voy A Perder! –exclamo Sero al momento de tomar las cintas y después girarlas para comenzar a mandar a Todoroki a patinar por la plataforma con intenciones de sacarlo de esta.

-[¡un ataque sorpresa para poner a su oponente contra las cuerdas! ¡¿Acaso no es la mejor opción es este caso?!] –

Todos solo estaban sorprendidos al ver que Todoroki no hacía nada para defenderse, y al parecer Sero estaba por tener la victoria.

-(pero…Todoroki-kun dijo que me desafiaría) –eran los pensamientos de Izuku quien no entendía porque Todoroki no hacía nada – (¿Por qué no se mueve?) –

-lo siento –hablo de pronto Todoroki al momento de congelar el suelo debajo de él y hacer algo increíble y sorprendente.

 **(Naruto OST 2 – Avenger)**

Había creado una gran columna de hielo, la cual logro atrapar a Sero, pero dicha columna de hielo era tan grande, que casi llegaba a golpear al grupo de Izuku y sobresalía del estadio llamando la atención de todos fuera de este.

Todos estaban tan sorprendidos, Present Mic tenía la boca abierta a mas no poder con sus gafas caídas, Aizawa tenía los ojos abiertos, y eran visibles aun con la vendas. Y del público ni se diga.

Todoroki, logro romper las ataduras de Sero, las cuales se habían congelado por el descenso de temperatura.

-no… ¿no crees que te excediste? –pregunto Sero tartamudeando de frio atrapado en la columna de hielo.

-Sero-kun… ¿puedes moverte? –incluso Midnight tartamudeaba de frio, pues ella fue cubierta de hielo en la mitad de su cuerpo.

-C…Claro que no…duele… -

-¡Sero-Kun esta Inmovilizado! ¡El Ganador es Todoroki-kun, quien avanza a la siguiente ronda! –exclamo Midnight dando por terminada la pelea.

Mientras, que todos en las gradas, estaban muy impresionados por ese desglose de poder, tanto que después de superar la sorpresa inicial, muchos comenzaron a decir "No te Preocupes" a Todoroki.

Todoroki comenzó a caminar hacia Sero –lo siento me excedí –se disculpó el chico al momento de poner su man0o izquierda en el pecho de Sero y comenzar a usar su calor para descongelarlo –estaba enojado –

Bajo su mirada, la multitud comenzó a gritar "No te Preocupes" 

Izuku desde su lugar, uso su Fire Soul para igualmente descongelar el hielo.

 _Pero al ver a Todoroki-kun, derritiendo ese hielo con su mano izquierda. Por alguna razón… me parecía triste._

 **(Fin Ost)**

Después de eso, los combates continuaron naturalmente.

 **(Boku No Hero Academia [Original Soundtrack] - "HERO A" (Training to be the best!))**

La siguiente pelea, fue entre Shiozaki Ibara, contra Kaminari.

Al principio, Kaminari trato de terminar la pelea antes usando su ataque **_Choque Indiscriminado 1.3 Millones de Voltios_** en Shiozaki.

Pero al parecer, ella logro cubrirse del ataque eléctrico usando su cabello, el cual en un principio se alargó y después creo una gran columna de vides las cuales la protegieron del ataque.

Pero luego, unas vides salieron de la tierra atrapando a Kaminari derrotándolo, y más aún, pues luego Kaminari entro en su modo idiota.

 _Shiozaki Ibara, Individualidad "Enredadera" las vides de su cabello son extensibles y desmontables._

 _Mientras se asegure de que su oponente reciba agua y rayos del sol crecerán casi inmediatamente en pocas palabras, no quedara calva._

El próximo combate, fue entre Iida, contra Hatsume.

Lo diré, esta pelea fue más una demostración de las invenciones de la peli rosa que una pelea, en el cual, por cierto, Iida fue por así decirse el sujeto de pruebas.

 _Hatsume Mei, Individualidad "Enfoque" si se pone seria ella puede ser capaz de ver hasta 5 kilómetros de distancia._

Mei en verdad pareció tener la batalla ganada, pero al final ella salió de la plataforma a voluntad dándole la victoria a Iida para sorpresa de muchos.

Al parecer ella ya había mostrado a todos y cada uno de sus impresionantes "bebes" lo cual era lo único que ella quería, no le importaba ganar, solo le importaba mostrarles a las empresas sus invenciones.

La siguiente pelea, Mina contra Aoyama.

Algunos pensaron que el rubio francés ganaría, todos menos dos personas.

Izuku y Bakugo pensaron que Mina seria la ganadora para desconcierto de muchos y más aún al ver que Bakugo apoyaba a alguien.

Pero bueno, fiel a las palabras de ambos chicos, tal vez Aoyama tenga ventaja de atacar a lejana distancia gracias al Navel Laser.

Pero Mina, usando su sustancia acida logro deslizarse a gran velocidad logro eludir todos y cada uno de los disparos de Aoyama para después engañarlo y hacerlo disparar más de un segundo para hacerlo sentir un dolor de estómago.

Después aprovechando ese momento, lanzo un poco de ácido hacia el cinturón de Aoyama para destruirlo un poco y hacer que bajen sus pantalones y se deslizo por debajo de Aoyama y dándole un solo golpe en la mandíbula lo dejo fuera de combate otorgándole la victoria a la peli rosa.

Una victoria fácil por así decirse.

Cuando Mina llego de nuevo a las gradas, Bakugo le dijo "buen golpe Ashido" dándole una de sus sonrisas arrogantes.

Y la peli rosa de piel del mismo color le dijo "Gracias, Bakugo-kun"

La siguiente pelea, Bakugo Vs Tokoyami.

Bueno, no hacen falta decirlo, pero Tokoyami dijo que se rendía, al parecer si bien Dark Shadow puede bloquear los ataques de Bakugo, estos igualmente podrían dañar, y recordando la debilidad de Dark Shadow pensó que lo mejor era reconocer su derrota.

No hace falta decir que Bakugo grito "MIERDA" a los 4 vientos, pues el esperaba acción.

Siguiente pelea, una pelea entre dos que eran tan parecidos pero a la ves distintos.

Kirishima y Tetsutetsu, esa fue una pelea a puño limpio y fuerte, literalmente, uno fue endurecido y el otro hecho metal.

Ambos oponentes eran tan iguales que no se daban por vencidos, no se detendrían hasta que el otro fuera derrotado.

Fuertes golpes iban y venían sin parar, y todos conectaban contra su oponente sin dar marcha atrás. Y al final, ambos cayeron, fue un empate, el cual una vez que despertaron, se decidió a través de unas vencidas para ver al ganador.

Les daré el resultado….Kirishima gana las vencidas y va la siguiente ronda.

El próximo combate.

En cierto modo, para cierta persona parecía cosa del destino.

Ambas son amigas, ambas son camaradas, ambas quieren ser héroes por sus propias razones nobles.

Pero algo en su interior, le decía…que también ambas estaban interesadas en el mismo chico.

Momo vs Uraraka.

Momo se tendría que enfrentar contra una de sus amigas justo ahora, ambas darían lo mejor de si mismas para lograr su objetivo de ser héroes, pero en su interior, ella quería mostrar que era digna para Izuku.

Suena bastante tonto ¿no lo creen? Ella misma lo pensó igualmente, pero algo dentro de ella misma, sabía que Uraraka igualmente quería mostrarlo, muy profundo en su interior.

Pues, ella podía notar, como Uraraka reaccionaba durante todo este tiempo en el torneo como Izuku elogiaba las Individualidades de las chicas que anteriormente habían peleado.

Y notando como Uraraka la miraba, sabía lo que quería decir, no importaba lo que pasaría… ella iba a ganar.

Momo igualmente le dio la misma mirada antes de comenzar a bajar hacia la plataforma para su pelea.

¡Ambas, iban a pelear con todo!

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Ending –Hana no kusari)**

Lo primero que viene a la pantalla es la imagen de un parque en donde se mostraba a dos niños pequeños viéndose de frente.

Esos niños eran Izuku y Bakugō.

 **Kakushira inowa tooi no kioku**

 **Furui no he kuno hako sotto wa kereba.**

La cámara cambia ahora enfocando a Izuku y Bakugō actualmente cada uno caminando por distintos lados de la ciudad en una tarde lluviosa mientras tenían la mirada baja sombreando sus ojos.

 **Osanai tomo ga istumo hi tayone**

 **Kawaru kotanai ano egao**

 **Futari de yume wo egaita**

 **Kokoro no kyanbasu mada iro senai.**

Ahora se enfoca a Izuku mientras recuerda algunas ocasiones en su niñez cuando jugaba con Bakugō con el balón cuando iba de cacería de insectos junto con él, los buenos tiempos cuando ambos eran buenos amigos.

Luego cambia a Bakugō recordando cuando se manifestó su Individualidad, los ovaciones de los demás incluyendo a las de su mejor amigo, para luego recordar como comenzaron a distanciarse cuando se escuchó que Izuku probablemente no tendría Individualidad.

 **Kimi no teto boku no**

 **Tewo kasaneta hi no nukumori.**

Luego llegaron los recuerdos de como Bakugō comenzo a insultar y agredir a Izuku durante años, cuando destruyo el cuaderno de notas de Izuku para romper su espíritu.

Hasta que llego un nuevo recuerdo.

 **Hito wa naze hitoshi sotto nikoshimi wo arase**

 **Motte istumo ikuru no darou**

 **Yorokobito ganashimi wo karamasetsu no ita**

 **Seishun no kowa no Kizuna.**

Ambos recordaron cuando Izuku salio a ayudarlo con el villano de Barro, su posterior encuentro donde Bakugō le dio apoyo por una vez.

Cuando se toparon en la clase 1-A y vino la prueba de Aizawa, para luego cuando formaron un equipo en el Entrenamiento de Combate e hicieron la promesa de luego enfrentarse.

Una vez que ambos salieron de sus recuerdos se vieron frente a frente, en el mismo parque donde una vez solieran jugar de niños cuando eran amigos mientras que al parecer la lluvia cesaba y el sol una vez más salía.

 **Hana no kusario.**

Para luego ambos acercarse y alzar el puño derecho y chocarlos entre si justo como lo hicieron cuando hicieron la promesa mientras se sonreían.

La pantalla se oscureció.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **(Dragon Ball Super Preview Soundtrack (ORIGINAL CD) reproducer in 0:11)**

-por mis padres….me asegurare de convertirme en Héroe –hablo Uraraka mientras se mostraba a Uraraka y Momo de pie frente a frente en la plataforma.

-Uraraka, eres mi amiga, pero igualmente no pienso perder –hablo esta vez Momo mientras se mostraba a Momo usar un bastón para interceptar una de las manos de Uraraka.

-¡Vamos a darlo todo! –se mostró a ambas lanzando un golpe hacia la otra golpeándose en la mejilla.

- **El Próximo Capitulo de Fire Hero of Peace será: ¡Momo vs Uraraka!** –

-¡Ir Mas Allá! –ahora ambas estaban de rodillas en el suelo tomando aire.

-¡PLUS ULTRA! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **Yo: espero que en verdad les haya gustado.**

 **Yo: espero sus reviews dando opiniones y/o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos Ja Ne.**


	15. ¡Momo vs Uraraka!

Fire Hero of Peace.

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace, pero como bien saben, primero reviews luego capitulo:**

 **.4545: muchas gracias por el review, a lo del poder de Izuku controlado, eso no puedo contártelo porque sería un claro Spoiler, tu 2da duda está por ser revelada y aquí tienes una de las siguientes peleas.**

 **Zero1734: si, ya está por llegar ese momento, y gracias por responder a mi pregunta.**

 **END999: perdón amigo, pero no todo se puede en esta vida. Y créeme, se lo que se siente el que te spoilen o decepcionen con algunas cosas….por ejemplo, que Natza (Natsu x Erza) no sea canon.**

 **xanatrix742: si aquí comienza lo bueno, y ya había pensado en esto desde hace mucho.**

 **Yo: Plus Ultra.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.15 ¡Momo vs Uraraka!

-[¡mientras que Kirishima y Tetsutetsu se recuperan, vamos a ver el próximo combate!] –anuncio Present Mic, al momento en que en la pantalla aparecieran los nuevos competidores de esta pelea.

Yaoyorozu Momo vs Uraraka Ochako, era lo que estaba en la pantalla.

-esta pelea será muy llamativa –dijo Tsuyu al ver a quienes pelearían.

-dos amigas peleando, no sé porque, pero siento que esta pelea no esta tan ligada solo al torneo –dijo esta vez Kyouka a su lado mientras jugaba con uno de sus auriculares.

Mientras que con Izuku, Iida y Bakugō, ambos vieron a ambas chicas salir de sus respectivos túneles para comenzar a caminar directo a la plataforma.

-(Uraraka-san, Momo-chan…den su máximo esfuerzo) –pensó Izuku dando ánimos a ambas, pues no podía a elegir a una sobre la otra.

Una vez que las dos chicas estaban en la plataforma viéndose frente a frente, Present Mic volvió hablar.

-[¡ahora, comencemos con el 8vo y ultimo combate de la 1era ronda! ¡Aunque fue recomendada tomo el examen práctico mostrando su valía, y es súper inteligente! ¡Del curso de héroes Yaoyorozu Momo!] –

-[Versus…. ¡a ella es a quien apoyo! ¡La Chica Gravedad Cero! ¡Del Curso de Héroes Uraraka Ochako!] –

Ambas chicas se miraron la una a la otra, cada una pelea por sus motivos, cada una pelea por su sueño.

Pero cada una…...pelea por el mismo chico.

-puedes quitar la gravedad de todo aquello a lo que toques ¿cierto, Uraraka-san? -dijo Momo viendo a Uraraka –en todo caso solo tengo que evitar que llegues a tocarme y usar tu Individualidad en mi –

-puedo hacer más que eso –dijo Uraraka con una sonrisa desafiante –además, no creas que me daré por vencida, prometí que me convertiría en héroe para ayudar a mis padres. Y pienso cumplir esa promesa –

-digo lo mismo –dijo de regreso Momo preparándose.

Mientras que en las gradas.

-Midoriya-kun –hablo Iida llamando la atención de Izuku – ¿Quién crees que gane? –

-ciertamente, no lo sé –fue la simple respuesta de Izuku –Momo-chan es una estratega, piensa en cuál será su próximo movimiento y el de su oponente –decía mientras recordaba su pelea contra Momo –pero, si Uraraka-san toca a Momo-chan y usa su Individualidad en ella haciéndola flotar entonces tendría la ventaja –

-[¡START!] –exclamo Present Mic dando inicio a la pelea.

 **(Epic Battle Music Of All Time - Released Power (Fairy-Tail))**

En ese momento, Uraraka salió corriendo hacia Momo con su mano derecha abierta por debajo de su pecho.

-(¡aquí va!) –pensó Uraraka al momento de lanzar su mano derecha hacia Momo.

Pero Momo había logrado crear un bastón con anterioridad y lo uso para cubrirse el ataque, pero para su sorpresa, Uraraka tomo con fuerza el bastón para luego lanzar esta vez su mano izquierda. Mas sin embargo, Momo tomando el bastón con ambas manos lo alzo al aire junto con Uraraka para hacerla elevarle al aire impidiendo que ella la tocara.

Y justo cuando Momo estaba por girarse para atacar, vio a Uraraka flotar en el aire sobre ella.

-¿también puedes hacerte flotar a ti misma? –pregunto sorprendida.

-tan solo basta con tocarme a mí misma. Liberar –dijo al momento de regresarse la gravedad y comenzar a caer sobre Momo, quien dicho sea rápido creo un látigo y con el sujeto a Uraraka de la cintura para luego mandarla lejos para tomar distancia.

Uraraka solo patino por el suelo tratando de no salir de la plataforma, lográndolo.

-[¡este combate es sin dudas esplendido! ¡Ambas chicas no dejan que la otra tome ventaja!] –

-¡que reflejos! –dijo Sero desde la gradas al ver a Momo usar el látigo.

-con ese tipo de reacción, no importa desde donde ataque. Uraraka no será capaz de usar su Individualidad a menos que la toque –dijo esta vez Kaminari –además, recordando la pelea que tuvo con Midoriya en el entrenamiento de combate, ella fue capaz de contrarrestar cada ataque de Midoriya –

De regreso a la pelea.

Uraraka nuevamente salió corriendo hacia Momo tratando de tocarla, mientras que Momo nuevamente trataría de usar el látigo para detenerla y lanzarla lejos. Y cuando la peli castaña estuvo a unos metros de ella, lanzo el látigo para envolverlo a su cintura nuevamente y cuando estaba por girarlo, se llevó la sorpresa de no poder moverlo. La razón de esto, es que Uraraka agarro con fuerza la cuerda del látigo para impedir que Momo la arrojara lejos.

-¡te tengo! –exclamo Uraraka al momento de dar un fuerte tirón haciendo que Momo saliera disparada hacia ella, la peli negra en ese momento uso sus dos brazos para cubrir su cuerpo, pero sucedió algo que nadie se esperó.

POW

Estando ya frente a Uraraka, la castaña lanzo esta vez un puñetazo que dio de lleno en la mejilla de Momo haciéndola caer de espaldas en la plataforma.

-[¡un golpe solido! La primera en dar el golpe es Uraraka!] –

Momo se puso de pie mientras se sobaba un poco la mejilla.

-no solo tengo la estrategia de hacerte flotar, si tengo la oportunidad también atacare con mis puños –dijo Uraraka tomando el látigo y después lanzarlo fuera de la plataforma.

-lo admito, te subestime –admitió Momo mientras se reponía del golpe –pero no lo are de nuevo –

Y ambas chicas comenzaron a correr hacia la otra, y cuando estuvieron frente a frente.

POW

PAM

Ambas lanzaron un fuerte golpe a la otra, pero ambas lograron atrapar dicho golpe con su mano libre para luego comenzar un forcejeo según pensó Momo en un principio, pero en eso sintió que Uraraka sujeto con fuerza su puño y no ofrecía mucho esfuerzo para seguir moviendo el suyo propio, en ese momento lo supo, ella trataba de usar su Individualidad.

Así que, de un rápido movimiento soltó el puño de Uraraka, logró zafar el suyo y se apartó rápido antes de que usara su Individualidad en ella.

Pero luego, Uraraka salió corriendo hacia ella, para entonces comenzar a lanzar golpes sin parar hacia Momo quien hacia todo lo posible para esquivarlos mientras lanzaba los suyos propios tratando de que uno de estos diera en el blanco.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Todos los espectadores observaban sin cesar lo que pasaba en ese momento, esta pelea mostraba a ambas chicas pelear de manera igual, Momo mientras lanzaba y atrapaba golpes trataba de pensar en cómo dar por terminada esta pelea. Pero es un momento de descuido sintió que algo golpeaba su estómago, para ver una de las manos de Uraraka en dicha zona con una pequeña aura rosada rodeándola.

-te di –dijo Uraraka al momento de hacer uso de su Individualidad, y Momo comenzó a sentir que comenzaba a flotar.

-[¡al fin! ¡Después de tanto, Uraraka por fin consigue dar uso de su Individualidad!] -

Los espectadores solo vieron como Momo comenzaba a flotar, mientras que Izuku y sus amigos solo pensaban ¿Cómo haría Momo para seguir peleando ahora que la pelea estaba a favor de Uraraka?

Mientras que con dicha chica, esta solo apretó los dientes mientras maldecía por su descuido, ahora estaba en el aire, una clara ventaja para su oponente, ¿Qué hacer? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, ¿Por qué se descuidó y Uraraka logro tocarla en su…estomago?

Algo hiso Clic en la mente de Momo, la Individualidad de Uraraka era quitar la gravedad de todo aquello que ella tocara, y lo que ella toco fue su camisa deportiva.

Ahora tenía una idea, así que sin más, se desabotono la camisa para después quitársela y caer de pie a la plataforma nuevamente, ahora con la mitad del torso para arriba descubierto con su sujetador deportivo cubriendo sus pechos.

-[¿Qué es esto? Yaoyorozu acaba de quitarse su camisa para dejar de flotar y volver al suelo…pero, no sentirá algo de frio] –

Todos estaban impresionados, al parecer Momo había logrado salir de la gravedad cero de Uraraka para sorpresa de la misma igualmente.

Aunque Mineta estaba más que feliz de ver a Momo sin camisa para enojo de Izuku quien pidió a Kaminari golpear al enano pervertido.

Mientras que en la plataforma, ambas chicas solo se vieron nuevamente, esta pelea parecía que iba a llevarse un tiempo pues estas dos chicas no querían dejarse derrotar ante nada.

Y asi, siguieron peleando.

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Opening – Limit Break x Survivor (le hice un cambio al final))**

Comenzó a aparecer una secuencia de una pelea entre Izuku y Bakugō sobre una plataforma mientras cada uno lanzaba golpes sin parar contra el otro.

En eso cada uno lanzo un ataque al momento de aparecer el título del fic.

 ** _Fire Hero of Peace._**

 **Koufun suzzo! Uchuu e go!**

 **Saisentan no muchuu o dou!**

 **Kono te ni tsukamuyo**

Aparece el grupo 1-A con su indumentaria deportiva en medio de un gran estadio con mucha gente ovacionando.

Luego ven frente a ellos al resto de la escuela U.A dándoles la cara como queriendo retarlos.

 **Suttonkyou Ni warette Tai!**

 **Chipunkan WA narekko Dai!**

 **I can't get no satisfaction**

Luego aparecen imágenes de todos ellos corriendo por una pista de obstáculos mientras que algunos usan instrumentos, sus individualidades.

Mientras que al frente estaban Izuku, Bakugō y Todoroki luchando por el liderazgo.

 **(Woo-hoo) Taikutsu WA**

 **(Woo-hoo) Ishi Ni naru**

 **Omokute ochichau mae ni (Let's fly high)**

La imagen cambia a la de Tokoyami usando a Dark Shadow.

Mina deslizándose y golpeando a Aoyama en la cara.

Izuku y Bakugō frente a frente en una plataforma.

 **(Woo-hoo) Waku-Waku no**

 **(Woo-hoo) Hane hiroge**

 **Tsugino sekai e ikou**

La imagen cambia a Iida en el hospital visitando a alguien para cambiar su expresión a una seria.

Después en la noche aparece el asesino de héroes relamiéndose los labios y lanzando un corte.

Uraraka comienza a levitar cosas, Momo creaba un bastón, Bakugō prepara sus explosiones, Iida suelta humo de sus piernas.

E Izuku usa el Burn Cowl para dar un fuerte golpe a la cámara.

 **Kanousei no doa wa rokku sareta mama**

 **Yare-Yare... Kondo mo kabe o buchiyaburu**

Todoroki aparece lanzando una gran corriente de fuego, mientras que Iida va corriendo a gran velocidad para dar una patada mientras que Izuku corre por los edificios usando el Burn Cowl para lanzar un golpe ígneo.

 **Ima da! Genkai × Toppa! Sakebe! Heno-Heno Kappa**

 **Muteki on oria ga soko de matteiru**

La imagen ahora cambia a Uraraka y Momo viéndose de frente, cada una con una expresión seria al momento de lanzar un golpe.

De nuevo enfocamos a Izuku y Bakugō corriendo hacia el otro mientras recuerdan su infancia como amigos.

 **Fire Hero of Peace**

 **Heros mo ottamage!**

Cada uno prepara un poderosos ataque contra el otro para que luego la imagen se detenga cuando están por impactar.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

-[¡esta pelea se está volviendo muy interesante, ninguna de las dos está dispuesta a aceptar la derrota!] –Present Mic aún se encontraba dando sus opiniones mientras que la pelea seguía – [¿algo que decir Eraser?] –

-[Yaoyorozu Momo, una estudiante que fue recomendada pero decidió hacer el examen de admisión sacando una de las mejores notas debido a su capacidad de pensar en una estrategia y su poder de crear todo objeto útil en una situación] –explico Aizawa mientras que en la plataforma se observaba a Momo correr hacia Uraraka con la intensión de atacarla, pero Uraraka dio un salto en el aire y se hiso flotar a sí misma, pero Momo espero eso y rápido creo una red de captura y la lanzo contra Uraraka –[Uraraka Ochako, su Individualidad de Cero Gravedad le hace ser capaz de levantar cosas pesadas y después hacerlas caer al regresar el peso, pero también ha mostrado ser bastante ágil] –y en eso Uraraka en el aire movió su cuerpo a la derecha para eludir la red y después recuperar su gravedad y aterrizar en el suelo. – [Ambas arecen ser capaces de pelear con la otra al parecer…pero esta pelea deberá terminar pronto] –

Y Aizawa tenía razón, por como la pelea parecía avanzar aún más, las dos chicas parecían comenzar a cansarse, Momo por crear cosas a cada momento mientras que Uraraka al usar mucho sui Individualidad esto comenzaba a traerle las náuseas.

-(debo…..debo ganar) –pensaba Momo mientras tomaba un poco de aire.

-(debo ganar, por mis padres…. Y para ser como Deku-kun) –eran los pensamientos de Uraraka mientras salía corriendo hacia Momo mientras apretaba con fuerza su puño derecho.

Momo al notar que Uraraka iba hacia ella, ella misma también salio corriendo preparando un golpe de su parte.

Mientras ambas corrían hacia la otra, algo paso por la mente de la otra.

-(he dado todo lo que tengo para tratar de ganar, pero, Yaomomo puede contraatacar a la perfección) –eran los pensamientos de Uraraka mientras seguía corriendo hacia Momo – (eso demuestra lo fuerte que es. Pero….si yo fuese Deku-kun…..) –

-(el propósito de este evento es dar una oportunidad a los estudiantes que puedan mostrar de lo que son capaces para poder llamar la atención de todo el mundo y ayudarlos a su meta de ser héroes…..pero, en mi caso no solo busco eso en ganar esta pelea para eso. También quiero mostrar mi valía y ser digna para Izuku…) –eran los pensamientos de Momo mientras seguía corriendo y en eso dirigió su vista hacia las gradas, en donde estaba Izuku observando toda la pelea – (pero, Uraraka ha mostrado ser una digna oponente, ha logrado salir de todas mis trampas y logrado tomarme por sorpresa. Pero…si quiero ser digna de Izuku, sé que haría el en estos momentos…..) –

Ambas al estar ya cerca de la otra lanzaron su golpe hacia la otra.

-(¡Jamás me daría por vencida!) –pensaron al mismo tiempo.

POW

POW

La multitud vio con asombro lo que había pasado justo ahora.

El puño de cada una había logrado impactar en la mejilla de la otra, ambas chicas solo apretaron con fuerza los dientes al sentir el fuerte golpe que habían recibido.

Y en eso, ambas tanto por el esfuerzo, como por el golpe perdieron el equilibrio para caer de espaldas cada una contra la plataforma.

-[¡Uraraka y Yaoyorozu han caído!] –

-Uraraka-san, Yaoyorozu-san –dijo Iida desde las gradas al ver a ambas caer.

-parece ser que cara redonda y Creadora han llegado a su límite –dijo esta vez Bakugō de brazos cruzados.

-ya lo habían hecho hace mucho –dijo esta vez Izuku con un tono de voz lleno de preocupación.

Mientras, que en la plataforma, ambas chicas aún seguían acostadas en la plataforma tomando aire.

-[¡ambas parecen no poder moverse! ¡Esto parece volverse otro empate!] –decia Present Mic.

Y justo cuando parecía que Midnight estaba por declarar la pelea como empate, ambas chicas por fin se movieron y se giraron para quedar acostadas de cara al suelo y luego trataron de levantarse.

 **(Fairy Tail – Main Theme "Slow Version" [Piano Cover])**

-yo…..aun puedo…puedo continuar –decia Momo mientras trataba de levantarse.

-yo también…también puedo…. –decia igualmente Uraraka tratando de levantarse.

"S….soy… Mi….Midoriya…I…..Izuku"

"¡aléjate de ella! ¡No dejare que la lastimes!"

"Izuku. Eres increíble"

Momo mientras intentaba levantarse recordaba todos los momentos que paso con Izuku desde el momento en que lo conoció.

"¡cuando crezca! ¡Los ayudare a ti y a mamá!"

"agradezco tu pensamiento, Ochako. Pero como tu padre, sería más feliz si logras cumplir tu sueño. ¡Cuando eso suceda puedes llevarnos a Hawái!"

"él es un buen chico, podrá parecer algo nervioso y torpe, pero….. El merece entrar en la Academia ¡de no ser por el de seguro estaría en la enfermería o peor, EL ME SALVO!"

Mientras que Uraraka, ella no solo recordaba su motivación para ser héroe, sino también al chico que se había vuelto su modelo a seguir y quien se había vuelto su mejor amigo.

Y con sumo esfuerzo, ambas habían logrado ponerse de pie, pero estaban muy cansadas, pues aunque estaban de pie, viéndose la una a la otra una vez más, ambas estaban con los brazos caídos, con los ojos medio abiertos y tomando grandes bocanadas de aire tratando de reponerse.

PAF

Pero, pareció que el cansancio y agotamiento por fin había hecho meya en una de ellas, pues de pronto, cayó de rodillas y después cayó a la plataforma inconsciente.

Todos en el estadio habían mantenido el silencio en el estadio ante lo que había pasado, cuando en ese momento Midnight llego y declaro.

-Uraraka-chan no puede continuar….. ¡Yaoyorozu-chan es la ganadora! ¡Avanza a la siguiente ronda! –

Uraraka estaba en el suelo, mientras que Momo estaba de pie, aun consciente, pero no por mucho….

PAF

Pues ella igualmente cayó al suelo después de que fuera nombrada ganadora.

Un par de minutos después, un grupo de robots llego a la plataforma trayendo dos camillas con ellos, y en ellas pusieron a las dos chicas.

-llévenlas con Recovery Girl –dijo Midnight a los dos robots los cuales acataron la orden para luego bajar de la plataforma llevándose a las dos por el túnel.

-[el último encuentro de la primera ronda, Yaoyorozu avanza a la siguiente ronda] –

-[si vas a hacerlo, que sea como se debe] –

-[¡La Primera Ronda ha terminado! ¡Avanzaremos rápido a la 2da ronda después de un descanso!] –

Después de ese anuncio, Izuku se puso de pie y comenzo a caminar.

-¿A dónde vas Deku? –pregunto Bakugō.

-soy el primero en pelear en la siguiente ronda, ire a prepárame –respondio Izuku al momento de ir con rumbo hacia el interior del estadio, aunque si bien también iba allí, en realidad también iría a cierto lugar.

 **(Fin Ost)**

-valla que esa pelea duro –dijo Kaminari –casi todas las paleas duran poco –

-la tuya es un claro ejemplo de pelea corta, Kaminari-chan –dijo Tsuyu refiriéndose a como fue derrotado de inmediato.

-Tsuyu-chan –

Minutos más tarde.

-valla, perdí –dijo Uraraka sentada en una cama de la sala medica mientras se rascaba la nuca con una sonrisa de vergüenza, casi parecía como si no le importara mucho haber perdido –me deje llevar incluso al final pensando que podría ganar…..por cierto –en eso se giró hacia su derecha a otra cama en la cual estaba Momo (con una camisa nueva) comiendo algo –felicidades Yaomomo –

-¿están bien, Uraraka-san, Momo-chan? –pregunto Izuku a ambas chicas.

-sí, Recovery Girl se encargó –respondio Uraraka.

-solo fue algo de cansancio por usar mucho nuestras Individualidades –explico Momo mientras seguía comiendo un plato de ensalada de frutas, usar mucho su poder la dejo hambrienta.

-pero valla que eres muy fuerte Yaomomo, lograste derrotarme –dijo Uraraka con algo de frustración – ¡debo de esforzarme más! –

-de hecho, Uraraka, me diste una buena pelea –dijo Momo tratando de reconfortarla.

-es cierto, Momo-chan es buena pensando en una estrategia y en como atacar, pero en cada momento lograbas salir de la trampa que ella te preparaba –dijo esta vez Izuku también intentando darle animos a la chica.

-gracias, chicos –dijo Uraraka con una sonrisa.

-[¡listo! ¡Ahora que tenemos a todos los participantes que avanzaron de la 1era ronda…..demos comienzo a esta 2da ronda!] –

-¿ya? –dijo Izuku sorprendido al escuchar eso, el tiempo sí que fue rápido.

-lo sentimos Deku-kun, no fuiste capas de prepararte por estar con nosotras –se disculpó Uraraka.

-no, estoy bien –

-te estaremos observando, buena suerte –le dijo esta vez Momo a Izuku haciéndolo sonrojar un poco para después el chico saliera de la enfermería con rumbo a la plataforma.

Y asi, las dos chicas estuvieron solas en la enfermería por unos segundos llenos de silencio.

Pero en eso, el celular de Uraraka sono llamando la atención de las 2.

-Uraraka, tu celular ha estado sonando mucho últimamente ¿piensas contestar? –pregunto Momo.

-sí, lo hare –dijo al momento de estar por responder, pero en eso, vio a Momo –Yaomomo ¿te molesta si te pido que….? –

-no, descuida –dijo la peli negra levantándose de la cama dejando el tazón en una mesa y después camino hacia la puerta –nos vemos en las gradas –se despidió con una sonrisa al momento de salir de la habitación dejando sola a Uraraka.

Una vez que ya no había nadie, Uraraka tomo su celular y respondio la llamada.

-lamento no haber contestado antes, Papá –hablo Uraraka con quien al parecer fue su padre quien le marco.

-[está bien, no debí llamarte cuando estabas ocupada] –escucho desde el otro lado de la línea – [tu madre y yo te vimos en la TV ¡Valla que estuviste cerca, pero fuiste increíble!] –

-no estuve tan cerca –dijo un tanto triste. –Yaomomo logro derrotarme, logro esquivar todos y cada uno de los ataques que le di –

-[¿en serio? Bueno, no entiendo cosas complicadas, pero, solo porque perdiste. No significa que tu camino ha sido cerrado ¿cierto? Siempre hay un siguiente año. Además, si vi bien, también pusiste en apuros a esa chica con la que te enfrentaste. Lograste atraparla en un ataque tuyo, es cierto que logró zafarse de ese, pero lograste darle buena pelea] –

\- [Ochako, está bien si no te apresuras. Tus sentimientos muestran que eres amable, sé que serás un gran héroe] –

Y ante esas palabras, los ojos de Uraraka se llenaron de lágrimas, no de tristeza, sino de felicidad ante las palabras de su padre hacia ella como apoyo.

En cierto, tal vez ella no logro ganar, pero aun había oportunidad.

Ella sería un héroe para ayudar a sus padres, eso nada ni nadie lo cambiara.

Mientras que en otro lado, camino a la plataforma, Izuku estaba reuniendo todo el valor posible para su pelea.

Su oponente, ahora era Todoroki.

"Básicamente, elegí una pelea contigo para mostrarle lo que puedo hacer."

Las palabras de Todoroki aún seguían en su mente.

Pero, sus propias palabras también lo estaban, y también lo que prometió.

Pero en eso, antes de llegar.

Alguien se puso en medio del camino de Izuku.

-¡¿Endeavor?! –Pregunto sorprendido el peli verde al ver al héroe de fuego frente él –Endeavor…. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? –

-vi tu pelea –comenzo a hablar el héroe mientras apuntaba a Izuku con el dedo –tienes dos Individualidades muy sorprendentes. Crear esa gran cantidad de fuego y fuerza de la nada. Si hablamos de poder, el tuyo es comparable al de All Might –

-¿Q…Que esta….? ¿Qué está tratando de decir? –Dijo nervioso el peli verde pues no quería que descubrieran el secreto –me tengo que ir –dijo pasando de largo tratando de irse, mientras pensaba ¿sabe algo del One For All? No parecía ser asi por su pregunta, pero eso no importaba, no podía dejar que él lo supiera.

-el deber de Shoto es superar a All Might –eso hiso que Izuku detuviera su paso –su enfrentamiento en contra tuya, será una prueba muy instructiva. No te deshonres a ti mismo en ella –

"sin necesitar usar la Individualidad de mi Viejo. No. Lo rechazo por completo, es por eso que trate de ganar el 1er lugar sin usarlo"

-eso es todo lo que quiero decir. Me disculpo por molestarte antes de la pelea –y Endeavor comenzo a retirarse.

Izuku seguía allí de pie, cuando de pronto.

-yo…. –hablo ganándose la atención de Endeavor –….no soy All Might –

-eso es obv… –

-eso es Obvio ¿verdad? –Le interrumpió el chico, al momento en que Izuku se girara para observarlo – ¡asi como Todoroki-kun no es usted! –

Y después de decir eso, Izuku comenzo a caminar nuevamente.

"All Might te ha estado observando ¿no es asi?"

-(Todoroki-kun…) –pensó Izuku al ya estar al final del túnel.

Mientras que en el otro túnel.

-(Midoriya…) –eran los pensamientos de Todoroki al estar también al final del túnel.

"el ahora mismo está en su etapa rebelde. Pero definitivamente te superara. ¡Me Asegurare De Ello!"

Mientras que en el palco de profesores, All Might observaba la plataforma esperando que dieran comienzo mientras recordaba las palabras de Endeavor.

Mientras que en las gradas.

-¿aún no comienzan? –pregunto Uraraka llegando a donde se encontraban sus amigos.

-no, aun no comienza –respondio Iida.

-está por hacerlo –dijo Bakugō.

 **(Track 13 - Naruto Shippuuden OST 2 - Nankou Furaku)**

-[¡Gracias por esperar, todos! ¡El 1er combate de la 2da ronda es uno grande!] –

Y asi, los dos concursantes comenzaron a caminar fuera del túnel hacia la plataforma.

-[aquel que obtuvo una grandiosa victoria en la 1era ronda, y literalmente, dejo a todos congelados….. ¡Del Curso de Héroes, Todoroki Shoto!] –

El peli mixto hiso su camino hacia la plataforma recibiendo ovaciones de todos.

-[del otro lado, ¡1er lugar en la carrera de Obstáculos, 1er lugar en la Batalla de caballería, portador de un Ardiente poder! ¡¿Qué nos tendrá preparado en esta ocasión este joven talentoso?! ¡Del Curso de Héroes Midoriya Izuku!] –

La gente igualmente ovaciono cundo Izuku salio del túnel hacia la plataforma.

Una vez que ambos estaban frente a frente en la plataforma.

-estas aquí –dijo Todoroki al ver a Izuku.

-ya te había dicho que sin importar nada ganaría, Todoroki-kun –le respondio.

En las gradas, los amigos de Izuku solo se preparaban para ver esta pelea.

-Yaoyorozu-san ¿Qué piensa de esta pelea? –pregunto Iida a Momo.

-todo dependería de si Izuku puede acercarse o no a Todoroki, lo cual podría ser fácil gracias a su poder de fuego –respondio Momo.

-es cierto, el fuego de Deku-kun fácilmente puede hacer contra el hielo –dijo Uraraka.

Mientras que en otro lugar.

-observa cuidadosamente y prepárate, Shigaraki Tomura –hablo una voz a Shigaraki en esa habitación oscura mientras que el villano observaba en el televisor el festival. –ellos se volverán un obstáculo para ti en el futuro –

-lo sé, sobre todo ese maldito mocoso –respondio el peli celeste mientras se rascaba el cuello con furia.

Mientras que en el hogar Midoriya.

-Izuku –decia Inko mientras mordía un pañuelo llena de nervios.

Mientras que en el palco de profesores.

-esos dos ¿no fueron quienes intentaron salvarte? –pregunto 13 a All Might.

-si –respondio All Might mientras recordaba dicho momento en el USJ –solo es un sentimiento, pero creo que esos dos….dan la misma vibra. –

-[¡en el festival Deportivo de este año, ambos han mostrado actuaciones de 1era clase! ¡Son como dos rivales luchando el uno contra el otro!] –

Izuku se preparó – ** _One For All: Full Cowl (Uno Para Todos: Capucha Completa)_** –susurro al momento de usar una variable del Burn Cowl, el cual solo usaba el poder del One For All dejando de lado el Fire Soul.

En eso, su cuerpo entero fue llenado de las líneas del poder del One For All mientras que a su alrededor aparecían relámpagos esmeralda.

-[¡Midoriya vs Todoroki!] –

Todoroki igualmente se preparado.

\- [¡START!] –

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Ending –Hana no kusari)**

Lo primero que viene a la pantalla es la imagen de un parque en donde se mostraba a dos niños pequeños viéndose de frente.

Esos niños eran Izuku y Bakugō.

 **Kakushira inowa tooi no kioku**

 **Furui no he kuno hako sotto wa kereba.**

La cámara cambia ahora enfocando a Izuku y Bakugō actualmente cada uno caminando por distintos lados de la ciudad en una tarde lluviosa mientras tenían la mirada baja sombreando sus ojos.

 **Osanai tomo ga istumo hi tayone**

 **Kawaru kotanai ano egao**

 **Futari de yume wo egaita**

 **Kokoro no kyanbasu mada iro senai.**

Ahora se enfoca a Izuku mientras recuerda algunas ocasiones en su niñez cuando jugaba con Bakugō con el balón cuando iba de cacería de insectos junto con él, los buenos tiempos cuando ambos eran buenos amigos.

Luego cambia a Bakugō recordando cuando se manifestó su Individualidad, los ovaciones de los demás incluyendo a las de su mejor amigo, para luego recordar como comenzaron a distanciarse cuando se escuchó que Izuku probablemente no tendría Individualidad.

 **Kimi no teto boku no**

 **Tewo kasaneta hi no nukumori.**

Luego llegaron los recuerdos de como Bakugō comenzo a insultar y agredir a Izuku durante años, cuando destruyo el cuaderno de notas de Izuku para romper su espíritu.

Hasta que llego un nuevo recuerdo.

 **Hito WA naze hitoshi sotto nikoshimi WO arase**

 **Motte istumo ikuru no darou**

 **Yorokobito ganashimi wo karamasetsu no ita**

 **Seishun no kowa no Kizuna.**

Ambos recordaron cuando Izuku salio a ayudarlo con el villano de Barro, su posterior encuentro donde Bakugō le dio apoyo por una vez.

Cuando se toparon en la clase 1-A y vino la prueba de Aizawa, para luego cuando formaron un equipo en el Entrenamiento de Combate e hicieron la promesa de luego enfrentarse.

Una vez que ambos salieron de sus recuerdos se vieron frente a frente, en el mismo parque donde una vez solieran jugar de niños cuando eran amigos mientras que al parecer la lluvia cesaba y el sol una vez más salía.

 **Hana no kusario.**

Para luego ambos acercarse y alzar el puño derecho y chocarlos entre si justo como lo hicieron cuando hicieron la promesa mientras se sonreían.

La pantalla se oscureció.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **(Dragon Ball Super Preview Soundtrack (ORIGINAL CD) reproducer in 0:11)**

-La Batalla entre Todoroki y yo, por fin comenzo –se muestra a Todoroki lanzar una ráfaga de hielo hacia Izuku. Mientras que este solo la destruyo con un **Smash.**

-¿Por qué no usas el fuego? –se mostró a Izuku con el brazo izquierdo congelado y permanecer asi.

-si no piensas pelear con tu máximo poder, yo tampoco lo are –se mostró a Izuku dar un fuerte golpe al estómago de Todoroki.

-te lo dije, ganare sin siquiera usar el poder de ese hombre y lo rechazare completamente –Todoroki nuevamente lanzo un pilar de hielo hacia Izuku.

-¡yo soy tu oponente! –Izuku lanzo un grito el cual hiso que los ojos de Todoroki se abrieran.

 **-El Próximo Capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace será: ¡Midoriya Vs Todoroki! ¡Origen del Rechazo! –**

-el recuerda palabras que alguna vez había olvidado –se muestra a un Todoroki de niño junto con una mujer de cabello blanco.

-¡PLUS ULTRA! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **Yo: espero que les haya gustado, aunque este fue en verdad el capítulo más corto que he escrito. Pero igualmente espero que les gustara.**

 **Yo: ahora viene lo bueno, y como siempre espero sus reviews dando sus opiniones y/o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos a la próxima Ja Ne.**


	16. ¡Midoriya Vs Todoroki! ¡Origen del Recha

Fire Hero of Peace.

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace, pero como bien saben, primero reviews luego capitulo:**

 **SagDreams: gracias, muchas gracias, y aquí viene el capítulo. Y déjame ver eso para pensarlo.**

 **Zero1734:**

 **xanatrix742: muchas gracias, y descuida ahora verás cómo se desarrolla todo esto.**

 **.4545: me alegro de haber superado tus expectativas y descuida la pelea de Deku vs Kacchan está cerca.**

 **END999: oye a cada quien sus gustos, yo no crítico los tuyos. Y el Quirk de Uraraka le permite hacer flotar o en poas palabras quitar la gravedad de los objetos, y también puede hacer eso con ella misma si se toca, y con respecto a lo de solo usar el One For All en su lugar, lo descubrirás.**

 **Yo: Plus Ultra.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.16 ¡Midoriya Vs Todoroki! ¡Origen del Rechazo!

 **(Boku no Hero Academia OST #03: My Hero Academia Main Theme)**

"Endeavor es mi Viejo. Seguro sabes que ha estado atrapado con el héroe No.2 por siempre. Si tienes algo del héroe No.1 entonces yo…..tengo una razón más para derrotarte"

"Básicamente, elegí una pelea contigo para mostrarle lo que puedo hacer."

"En mis recuerdos, mi madre siempre llora, "Tu lado Izquierdo es Desagradable" mi madre dijo eso mientras me echaba agua hirviendo."

"sin necesitar usar la Individualidad de mi Viejo. No. Lo rechazo por completo, es por eso que trate de ganar el 1er lugar sin usarlo"

"no me importa si no puedes decirme como estas conectado con All Might. No me importa lo que seas de All Might. Ire por encima de ti, solo usando mi Derecha."

"salvar a la gente con una sonrisa que no conozca el miedo, ser el mayor héroe…All Might…yo sueño con ser como él. Para hacer eso, no solo me volveré en el héroe más fuerte, sino también debo dar todo de mí, dar cada fibra de mi ser para lograrlo y salvar a todos los que me importan y apoyan. Sé que puede parecer una razón trivial comparada a la tuya, pero tampoco puedo perder, pero sobre todo….."

"prometí no perder ante nada ni nadie….. ¡Y eso te incluye!"

-[¡Gracias por esperar, todos! ¡El 1er combate de la 2da ronda es uno grande!] –

Y asi, los dos concursantes comenzaron a caminar fuera del túnel hacia la plataforma.

Estamos d regreso justo a tiempo para lo que será una de las mejores peleas del festival, la 1era pelea de la 2da ronda.

-[¡en el festival Deportivo de este año, ambos han mostrado actuaciones de 1era clase!] –

Entre….

-[¡Midoriya!] –

El chico peli verde de doble Individualidad, el cual solo soltó un suspiro – (e vendrá a mi primero con hielo) –pensó al momento en que su cuerpo fuera cubierto por el poder del One For All y a su alrededor apareciera una aura eléctrica.

Contra…

-[¡Todoroki!] –

-(será muy peligroso si utiliza tanto su fuerza como su fuego como le plazca) –eran los pensamientos de Todoroki mientras veía a su oponente.

-[¡Son como dos rivales luchando el uno contra el otro!] –

Izuku se tomó el brazo izquierdo con el derecho mientras doblaba el dedo medio siendo sostenido por el pulgar.

-[¡Midoriya vs Todoroki!] –

Todoroki pego con fuerza su pie derecho al suelo.

\- [¡START!] –

 **(Fin Ost)**

-¡Aquí Voy! –Todoroki lanzo un gran pilar de hielo hacia Izuku.

- ** _Delaware Smash_** –dijo al momento de liberar su dedo provocando una gran onda de choque la cual hiso trisas dicho pilar de hielo.

Dicha onda expansiva, casi hiso que Todoroki saliera volando, de no ser, porque antes creo una columna de hielo detrás de el para detener su avance.

Pero las personas en las gradas sintieron el gran aire, el cual combinado con el hielo, dio como resultado una ventisca helada menor.

Una vez que todo se calmó, Todoroki volvió a observar a su oponente.

-(¿Qué fue eso?) –Pensó mientras veía a Izuku el cual seguía de pie como si nada –(no uso su fuego en ese ataque, y aunque es increíble, esa fuerza no es nada igual a la que usa cuando se lastima) –

-[¡wow, Midoriya detuvo el ataque de Todoroki!] –

Y la gente ovaciono.

-(¡aun si con su fuego podía tener una gran ventaja en contra del Joven Todoroki, solo uso el poder del One For All controlado para destruir ese hielo) –eran los pensamientos de All Might mientras veía a su estudiante en la plataforma –(¿en qué piensas Joven Midoriya?) –

De regreso a la pelea, Todoroki lanzo una nueva columna de hielo hacia Izuku.

 ** _-15 % Delaware Smash_** –y este nuevamente la destruyo con otro ataque de fuerza pura.

-[¡Lo detuvo de Nuevo!] –

-(por lo que se de los combates de Todoroki-kun, siempre ataca en un instante, asi que no tengo muchos datos sobre el) –eran los pensamientos de Izuku mientras seguía observando a su oponente. – (necesito encontrar una apertura en esta pelea) –

En eso, vio el hielo detrás de Todoroki – (seguramente tiene como función evitar que salga volando. Apuesto que ni siquiera un **_Detroit Smash_** al 100% como el que use en el examen lograría sacarlo fuera de la plataforma) –

Izuku solo afilo aún más su mirada – (si usara el **_Burn Cowl_** fácilmente podría incluso derretir ese hielo y lograr sacarlo, pero….eso haría fallar mi plan) –

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar, porque Todoroki lanzo un nuevo pilar de hielo el cual nuevamente fue destruido por Izuku.

-(¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no lo utiliza?) –eran los pensamientos de Todoroki mientras veía a Izuku no usar su Individualidad ígnea, y no solo eran los suyos, todos los que conocían a Izuku se preguntaban lo mismo.

Todoroki tenía pensado derrotar a Izuku usando solo su derecha mientras que este usaba todo su poder actual, pero el verlo solo usando su poder de fuerza lo hacía enojar.

Porque eso quería decir que Izuku solo peleaba con su 50% de poder actual.

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Opening – Limit Break x Survivor (le hice un cambio al final))**

Comenzó a aparecer una secuencia de una pelea entre Izuku y Bakugo sobre una plataforma mientras cada uno lanzaba golpes sin parar contra el otro.

En eso cada uno lanzo un ataque al momento de aparecer el título del fic.

 ** _Fire Hero of Peace._**

 **Koufun suzzo! Uchuu e go!**

 **Saisentan no muchuu o dou!**

 **Kono te ni tsukamuyo**

Aparece el grupo 1-A con su indumentaria deportiva en medio de un gran estadio con mucha gente ovacionando.

Luego ven frente a ellos al resto de la escuela U.A dándoles la cara como queriendo retarlos.

 **Suttonkyou ni warette tai!**

 **Chipunkan wa narekko dai!**

 **I can't get no satisfaction**

Luego aparece imágenes de todos ellos corriendo por una pista de obstáculos mientras que algunos usan instrumentos, sus individualidades.

Mientras que al frente estaban Izuku, Bakugo y Todoroki luchando por el liderazgo.

 **(Woo-hoo) Taikutsu wa**

 **(Woo-hoo) Ishi ni naru**

 **Omokute ochichau mae ni (Let's fly high)**

La imagen cambia a la de Tokoyami usando a Dark Shadow.

Mina deslizándose y golpeando a Aoyama en la cara.

Izuku y Bakugo frente a frente en una plataforma.

 **(Woo-hoo) Waku-Waku no**

 **(Woo-hoo) Hane hiroge**

 **Tsugino sekai e ikou**

La imagen cambia a Iida en el hospital visitando a alguien para cambiar su expresión a una seria.

Después en la noche aparece el asesino de héroes relamiéndose los labios y lanzando un corte.

Uraraka comienza a levitar cosas, Momo creaba un bastón, Bakugo prepara sus explosiones, Iida suelta humo de sus piernas.

E Izuku usa el Burn Cowl para dar un fuerte golpe a la cámara.

 **Kanousei no doa wa rokku sareta mama**

 **Yare-Yare... Kondo mo kabe o buchiyaburu**

Todoroki aparece lanzando una gran corriente de fuego, mientras que Iida va corriendo a gran velocidad para dar una patada mientras que Izuku corre por los edificios usando el Burn Cowl para lanzar un golpe ígneo.

 **Ima da! Genkai × Toppa! Sakebe! Heno-Heno Kappa**

 **Muteki on oria ga soko de matteiru**

La imagen ahora cambia a Uraraka y Momo viéndose de frente, cada una con una expresión seria al momento de lanzar un golpe.

De nuevo enfocamos a Izuku y Bakugo corriendo hacia el otro mientras recuerdan su infancia como amigos.

 **Fire Hero of Peace**

 **Heros mo ottamage!**

Cada uno prepara un poderosos ataque contra el otro para que luego la imagen se detenga cuando están por impactar.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

Mientras que en las gradas.

Kirishima llego corriendo a las gradas hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

-¿ya empezó? –pregunto sorprendido al ver que la pelea ya había iniciado en su viaje para ir al baño.

-oye Kirishima, no lo dije antes, pero gran trabajo en llegar a la 2da ronda –le felicito Kaminari al peli rojo.

-sí, ire contra Yaoyorozu ¡Cuento contigo! –le dijo Kirishima esta vez a Momo quien aún estaba viendo la pelea.

-hai –fue la simple respuesta de la peli negra que no despegaba su vista de la pelea.

-¡Gracias! Es una pena que no pueda pelear contra ti Bakugō –dijo Kirishima Bakugō –valla, Todoroki, Midoriya y tú pueden disparar ataques poderosos que cubren casi todo el terreno. Asi como un "BAM" –

-y pueden hacerlo sin retraso de tiempo –agrego Sero.

-no solo son disparos, no los subestimen –dijo Bakugō llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor –si usas demasiado tus músculos, las fibras musculares se desgarraran. Si corres muchos, te quedaras sin aliento. –Y en eso, dirigió su vista hacia una de sus manos – (hay un límite a la cantidad de poder que puedo producir también. Por eso, diseñe mi traje para que pudiera disparar explosiones en exceso, más de las que mi cuerpo me permite.) –dijo mientras recordaba la gran explosión que había liberado de uno de los brazaletes de su traje cuando peleo contra Iida en la batalla de entrenamiento, y pensó, que tanto Izuku como Todoroki también tenían un punto en donde tendrían un efecto secundario.

Solo que uno aun no lo descubría, y el otro luchaba tan rápido que no llegaba a sentirlo.

-las Individualidades son habilidades físicas también, asi que tanto Deku como el Bastardo Mitad y Mitad deben tener un límite –

-pensándolo de ese modo, tiene sentido…. –reconoció Momo para su sorpresa al ver algo de sabiduría en Bakugō.

-eso quiere decir, que ante los embates de Todoroki-kun, Midoriya-kun quiere…. –decia Iida pensando en algo.

-(…..un combate de resistencia) –pensó Todoroki al ver como Izuku seguía solo destruyendo sus ataques sin atacar antes. – ¡terminare esto rápido!-exclamo al momento de lanzar un nuevo pilar de hielo.

 ** _-¡Delaware Smash!_** –una vez más, Izuku destruye el pilar con su poder de fuerza, pero en eso, noto que Todoroki comenzo a correr hacia él, corriendo sobre un pilar de hielo que se creaba con forme avanzaba.

-[¡Todoroki no retrocede ante el poder de Midoriya y va hacia el!] –

-no lo creo –dijo Izuku haciendo un nuevo Delaware Smash destruyendo dicho pilar, pero Todoroki dio un rápido salto antes de que el pilar se destruyera.

Izuku dio un salto para apartarse de un puño por parte de Todoroki, el cual cuando hiso contacto con el suelo, este congelo una parte de él.

Pero el hielo, solo comenzo a hacer su camino hacia Izuku, logrando atraparle el pie izquierdo en el aire y comenzar a hacer su camino hacia su cuerpo entero.

-(¡demonios!) –Pensó esta vez cerrando su puño izquierdo preparando un fuerte golpe – **_25 %_** **_¡Detroit Smash!_** –

Y cuando dio el golpe al hielo, este nuevamente se destruyó provocando otra corriente de aire helado.

Y Todoroki, nuevamente casi sale volando, de no ser por la columna de hielo que creo detrás suyo para detener su avance.

-eso es mucho más poderoso que antes –dijo mientras se ponía de pie para luego ver a Izuku el cual ya liberado del hielo, pudo observar que se sujetaba el brazo izquierdo, el cual aunque parecía estar bien, estaba temblando levemente –¿estas tratando de decir que me aleje? –

-(no solo es su Individualidad, también lo es su juicio, capacidad, movilidad… todas sus habilidades… ¡son fuertes!) –eran los pensamientos de Izuku mientras veía a su oponente, para luego ver su brazo izquierdo el cual seguía temblando–(al parecer esta es la repercusión que alcanzo ahora, mi brazo está temblando, debe ser por poner mi cuerpo bajo la presión del poder del One For All, el Fire Soul ayudaba a minimizar esa presión al usar el fuego el cual recibía también el aumento de poder) –

Mientras que en las gradas.

-esos dos son mejores que el Pro Promedio –

-debe ser el resultado de ser el hijo del No.2 –

-pero ese otro chico, porque no usa también su fuego –

-es cierto, eso le daría ventaja –

Eran las opiniones de todos en las gradas al ver la pelea ahora mismo.

-¿Qué? ¿Estas golpeando solo para defenderte y huir? –pregunto Todoroki a Izuku, el cual dirigió su vista hacia él.

Pero Izuku se enfocó en la parte derecha del cuerpo de Todoroki, y noto algo en su brazo derecho – (¿está temblando? ¿Asi debe ser? ) –se preguntó al no entender que pasaba.

-¿Por qué no utilizas tu otro poder? –pregunto nuevamente Todoroki llamando la atención de Izuku –dije que te derrotaría usando solo mi derecha, pero solo estas usando una parte de tu poder, no todo….. ¿Por qué? –

 **(Kill la Kill Ost – Don't Lose Your Way)**

"sin necesitar usar la Individualidad de mi Viejo. No. Lo rechazo por completo, es por eso que trate de ganar el 1er lugar sin usarlo"

-te are usarlo –y lanzo un nuevo pilar de hielo hacia Izuku.

-[¡Todoroki sigue atacando con un poder abrumador!] –

El pilar de hielo estaba cada vez más cerca de Izuku, el cual solo tenía la vista agachada, sin moverse.

Parecía que estaba por recibir el ataque, pero….

-¿preguntas "porque"? –Dijo Izuku levantando su vista al momento de recuperar el movimiento de su brazo izquierdo – ** _¡15 % Detroit Smash!_** –y dar un fuerte golpe destruyendo el pilar nuevamente mandando a volar a Todoroki, quien milagrosamente logro detenerse a tiempo antes de llegar fuera de la plataforma.

-estas temblando, Todoroki-kun –dijo Izuku sorprendiendo a Todoroki –las Individualidades son habilidades física también, hay un límite de frio el cual tu cuerpo soporta ¿no es asi? ¿Eso no sería algo que el calor de tu Izquierda pueda solucionar? asi como usar mi Fire Soul para minimizar la repercusión que tengo al usar mi poder… ¿preguntas, porque no uso el Fire Soul? La respuesta es fácil…. –seguía hablando haciendo que los ojos de Todoroki se entrecerraran creyendo saber que era lo que pensaba Izuku.

-todos han luchado usando todo su poder…para ganar y estar cada vez más cerca de su sueño….. Para llegar a ser el No.1…–todos escuchaban con atención las palabras de Izuku –….y aunque sería una ofensa si hago esto también… no pienso usar todo mi poder…. ¡SI MI OPONENTE NO HACE LO MISMO! –y en eso, cerro con fuerza su puño izquierdo – ¡ASI QUE VEN A MÍ, DANDO TODO LO QUE TIENES! –

-(joven Midoriya) –pensó All Might desde el palco de profesores al escuchar a su discípulo.

Mientras que en las gradas, Endeavor después de escuchar esas palabras solo recordó lo que le dijo Izuku antes.

"¡asi como Todoroki-kun no es usted!"

-ese mocoso…. –

De regreso a la plataforma.

-Midoriya…. –comenzo a hablar Todoroki – ¿Qué estas planeando? "¿todo lo que tengo?" –Y luego apretó los dientes en furia – ¡¿ese maldito viejo te compro o algo asi?! –y luego salio corriendo hacia Izuku – ¡estoy enojado! –pero mientras corría, Izuku noto algo.

-(sus Movimientos…..) –

-(ahora son más lentos) –fue el pensamiento de Momo al ver la pelea – (debe ser por el frio que hay en su cuerpo. A diferencia del poder de Bakugō o Izuku, este debe ser como el MP de un Videojuego, ¿habrá ido a su límite en su anterior combate?) –pensó mientras recordaba la pelea de Todoroki contra Sero.

De nuevo en la pelea, Todoroki se acercaba a Izuku.

-(¡No Podrás Hacer Nada en un Espacio Cerrado!) –pensó al momento de dar un ligero salto hacia Izuku, pero Izuku también se movió en ese momento agachándose lo suficiente y cerrando con fuerza su puño derecho.

POW

-¡USA TODO TU PODER! –exclamo Izuku dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago sacándole algo de aire.

-[¡MIDORIYA HA LOGRADO DAR UN GOLPE SOLIDO!] –

Pero, no solo el, la mano derecha de Todoroki, había logrado congelar una parte del brazo izquierdo de Izuku igualmente.

Después, Todoroki cayó al suelo.

-[¡NOS ESTÁN DANDO ACCIÓN!] –

-¡Logro golpear a Todoroki! –

-a pesar de que Midoriya parece estar teniendo problemas con su cuerpo…. –

 **(Fin Ost)**

Todoroki se levantó de suelo mientras tosía por el fuerte golpe que había recibido, para luego ver a Izuku frente el l cual lo miraba con una mirada seria ignorando el hecho de tener su brazo izquierdo congelado.

-(¿Por qué?) –se preguntó al momento de crear otro pilar de hielo y mandarlo contra Izuku.

Pero esta vez, la velocidad en la que se movía el hielo, era más lenta, dándole a Izuku la oportunidad de esquivarlo –(el hielo ya no viene tan rápido….) –pensó al momento de ver a Todoroki correr hacia él, asi que preparo su próximo ataque una vez que el peli mixto ya estuvo frente el – ** _Delaware Smash –_** y la fuerza producida mando a volar a Todoroki nuevamente el cual logro detener su avance al chocar contra un pilar de hielo anteriormente creado por él.

Mientras que Aizawa, el tenia pensamientos aparte mientras observaba la pelea –(es menos poder que el que suele usar cuando se lastima, pero puede controlarlo) – y siguió viendo la pelea al momento de que Izuku lanzara un puñetazo hacia Todoroki el cual evadió – (sabe que esto es lo mejor que puede hacer por el momento, pero sigue reteniéndose) –y vio a Izuku dar un salto para esquivar un ráfaga de hielo de Todoroki.

-(pero….para ignorar la repercusión que puede tener en este momento, debe tener una gran determinación para algo…. ¿Qué será ese algo?) –

"All Might…yo sueño con ser como él. Para hacer eso, no solo me volveré en el héroe más fuerte, sino también debo dar todo de mí, dar cada fibra de mi ser para lograrlo y salvar a todos los que me importan y apoyan. Sé que puede parecer una razón trivial comparada a la tuya"

Todoroki recordaba las palabras de Izuku mientras veía a este correr hacia él, en eso lanzo otra ráfaga de hielo hacia Izuku.

El peli verde trato de mover su brazo derecho para atacar, pero sentía que este temblaba un poco – (aun puedo continuar) **_Detroit Smash_** –y dio un fuerte golpe al hielo de nuevo creando otra onda de choque.

-¿Por qué vas tan lejos? –preguntaba Todoroki poniéndose de pie después de recibir tal ataque.

-porque quiero estar a la altura de las expectativas de todos –respondio Izuku – quiero ser capaz de sonreír….y responder a ellos….para ser un gran Héroe….. ¡Ese Es Mi Sueño, Lo Que Yo Quiero Ser! –

"Shoto"

Una voz hablo por la mente de Todoroki en ese momento después de escuchar la respuesta de Izuku.

-¡es por eso que…..! –Luego recibió un fuerte golpe en el estómago por parte de Izuku nuevamente – ¡Todos se están esforzando! No hay manera de que pueda saber todas tus circunstancias o determinación. Pero, para que te conviertas en el No.1 sin darlo todo para rechazar por completo a tu padre…. –

A la mente de Todoroki, llego el recuerdo del de pequeño llorando.

-¡en este momento pienso que deberías dejar de perder tiempo! –

Otro recuerdo, el de niño apoyado en el pecho de una mujer de cabello blanco.

Y vino un recuerdo.

 **Flash Back.**

-coff….coff…..coff…. –un pequeño Todoroki estaba en el suelo de rodillas tosiendo con gran fuerza.

-¡Levántate! –y frente el, estaba Endeavor viéndolo con seriedad –si caes ante algo como esto, olvídate de superar a All Might, ni siquiera serás capaz de ir contra los villanos de poca monta –

-¡detente por favor! ¡Solo tiene 5 años! –hablo una mujer llegando a la habitación para luego arrodillarse al lado de Todoroki.

-¡ya tiene 5 años! ¡A un lado! –y después el sonido de un golpe llamo la atención de Todoroki el cual, se giró para ver a la mujer ahora en el suelo.

-¡Mamá! –

 **Fin Flash Back**

De regreso a la realidad, la pierna derecha de Todoroki comenzo a ser cubierta de hielo al igual que el lado derecho de su cuerpo.

-¡cállate! –gruño el peli mixto a Izuku.

Flash back.

Ahora, se ve a Todoroki de 5 años, llorar apoyado en el pecho de su madre –no quiero, mama….yo….yo…..no quiero ser como papá… ¡No quiero convertirme en alguien que te golpee! –y volvió a llorar fuerte mente.

Pero en eso, su madre le comenzo a tocar suavemente la cabeza tratando de reconfortarlo –pero, quieres ser un héroe ¿no? –eso pareció llamar la atención de Todoroki, pues luego dirigió su vista hacia su madre la cual le dio una sonrisa.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

En la realidad, Izuku había corriendo hacia Todoroki, y este ya estaba frente él.

"está bien que seas uno"

Izuku estaba por darle un fuerte golpe.

"mientras tengas un futuro en el que sientes fuertemente."

-¡Asi que voy a Ganar! –Exclamo Izuku al momento de darle otro fuerte golpe al estómago –¡Te Superare! –

Todoroki, solo estaba en una especie de transe, mientras que a su mente, parecía llegar varios recuerdos.

El desde el balcón de su hogar, viendo a los niños jugar libremente, pero su padre lo apartaba de experimentar dicha oportunidad.

Pero en eso recordó algo más

 **Flash Back.**

Una noche, que él había salido de la cama para ir al baño, se encontró con su madre en la cocina hablando por teléfono.

-Mamá, me estoy volviendo loca…..no puedo sopórtalo más. Cada día, los niños se parecen cada vez más y más a él….Shoto…..el lado izquierdo de ese niño a veces me parece me parece muy desagradable….no puedo cargarlo más…siento que no debería… -

-¿M…Mamá? –hablo Todoroki desde la puerta, sorprendiendo a su madre, mientras que la tetera en la estufa, comenzaba a chillar para luego su madre lo mirara.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

Un nuevo recuerdo.

 **Flash Back.**

Todoroki, ahora con una venda cubriendo parte de su rostro izquierdo, estaba fuera de una habitación escuchando a su padre hablar.

-rayos, este es un momento importante, también… –

-¿Dónde está Mamá? –pregunto el niño.

-oh, ella se lesiono, asi que fui a llevarla al hospital –

-¡es tu culpa! –dijo Todoroki llamando la atención de su padre –tu eres el que hizo que Mamá… –

 **Fin Flash Back.**

Todoroki, volvió a ponerse de pie –rechazo…..el poder de mi viejo…. –

Izuku solo apretó con fuerza sus puños y dientes ante la terquedad de Todoroki –ES TU PODER ¿NO? –eso pareció llamar la atención de Todoroki quien abrió los ojos al momento de recordar algo.

"¡si, eso es correcto! Los niños heredan las Individualidades de sus padres."

 **Flash back.**

-[Sin embargo no es importante la conexión que tienen con él. Sino reconocer tu propia sangre y carne….] –tanto Todoroki, como su madre, antes del incidente, estaban observando un reportaje de All Might en la televisión – [….reconocerte a ti mismo. Eso es lo que quiero decir cuando digo: "¡Estoy Aquí!" ¿Lo ves?] –

-pero quieres ser un héroe ¿no? –Hablo la madre de Todoroki mientras veía a su hijo ver con admiración la tele –está bien que quieras ser uno –

 **Fin Flash Back.**

 **(Fairy Tail Ost –Dragonforce)**

-(antes de que lo supiera, lo había olvidado…) –eran los pensamientos de Todoroki después de recordar dicho momento.

"No tienes que ser prisionero de tu sangre."

En ese momento, Todoroki comenzo a sentir como la temperatura de su lado izquierdo comenzo a aumentar.

"está bien que te conviertas en quien quieras ser"

FWOOOSH

Una gran llamarada apareció de la nada frente a Izuku sorprendiendo a todos los espectadores.

-[¡E…Esto es!] –exclamo Present Mic sorprendido al ver el fuego salir de la nada.

-el fuego está aquí –se quejó Uraraka de la repentina ola de calor que salio de la nada mientras se cubría junto con Momo a su lado.

Pero Iida solo lo vio impresionado.

"en batalla…..nunca usare mi lado izquierdo."

-¡lo ha usado! –

Mientras que All Might.

-(asi que lo obligaste a usar su izquierda…..Joven Midoriya, ¿no me digas que estas tratando de salvar al Joven Todoroki?) –pensó impresionado.

De regreso a la plataforma, Izuku solo estaba de pie sin mostrar queja alguna por estar tan cerca del fuego.

-aunque quieres ganar…. –Hablo Todoroki, el cual era el epicentro del fuego, el fuego salía de su lado Izquierdo –maldición…. –y debido al cambio de temperatura el hielo en la parte derecha de su cuerpo comenzo a derretirse –para ayudar a tu enemigo…..¿quién de los dos está peor ahora? –

Izuku solo sonrio.

-quiero… ¡ser un héroe también! –dijo esta vez también creando hielo de su derecha.

Mientras que en las gradas, Endeavor sonrio.

-¡Shoto! ¡¿Finalmente te has aceptado?! ¡Eso es bueno! ¡Todo comienza a partir de aquí! Con mi sangre…me sobrepasaras…. ¡Cumplirás mi deseo! –decia mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el borde de las gradas para ver mejor la pelea, y ver a su hijo.

-[¿Endeavor grita repentinamente?...un padre tan cariñoso] –

En la pelea.

-increíble…. –dijo Izuku al ver el poder de su oponente.

-¿Por qué sonríes? –Pregunto Todoroki –en esta situación…estás loco… –

-es porque logre lo que me propuse –respondio Izuku sin dejar de sonreír –Todoroki-kun, eres un amigo, y vi que el rechazarte a ti mismo, con tal de rechazar el poder de tu padre podría traerte grandes consecuencias… -las palabras dichas por Izuku sorprendieron en gran medida a Todoroki y a todos en el estadio –ya le había dicho a tu padre, que tu no eras el…. y solo me faltaba decírtelo a ti –

No había mucha duda en la mente de todos en el estadio, de que Izuku sería un gran héroe en el futuro, tan dispuesta estaba de ayudar a alguien solo porque sí.

En eso, la sonrisa de Izuku se agrando –y como ya has mostrado todo tu poder… –en eso, separo sus piernas al momento de apretar con fuerza sus dos puños –…..es momento de que yo también haga lo mismo –y eso saco una sonrisa de Todoroki.

En eso, la piel de Izuku comenzó a tornarse rojiza al momento en que la temperatura a su alrededor aumentara y su brazo izquierdo se descongelara.

 ** _-¡BURN COWL!_** –exclamo al momento en que el aura ígnea rodeara por completo su cuerpo entrando ahora en su máximo poder.

Ahora el público podía observarlos, dos oponentes con doble poder, ambos con el poder de fuego, ambos apunto de tener una gran batalla.

En ese momento, ambos comenzaron a correr hacia el otro, para después.

PAM

POW

Cada uno lanzar un golpe el cual choco contra el otro.

Ambos solo se miraron por un buen rato en estos momentos, para luego apartarse.

Todoroki en ese momento lanzo un gran pilar de hielo hacia Izuku el cual fácilmente logro derretirlo con un **_Fire Delaware Smash_** pero noto que justo detrás del hielo iba hacia él una gran corriente de fuego.

Por unos momentos Izuku trato de usar su poder de controlar el fuego en esas llamas, pero se llevó la sorpresa de que no podía controlarlas.

-(debe ser porque son creadas a través de su cuerpo…el Fire Soul me permite controlar el fuego que yo mismo creo o el que este a mi alrededor….eso no parece ser el caso para el que es creado por otros) –pensó Izuku en la razón de dicho acontecimiento para luego el mismo lanzar una llamarada para que esta chocara creando una gran esfera de fuego.

Todoroki solo observo con atención dicho acontecimiento.

ZOOM

CRASH

Para luego crear una columna de hielo para defenderlo de un fuerte golpe de Izuku quien a gran velocidad fue hacia el tratando de golpearlo.

Después de eso, lanzo una nueva llamarada de fuego, la cual Izuku solo aparto de un manotazo para luego ambos enfrascarse en una pelea a puño limpio.

Todos los espectadores solo observaban con atención la pelea entre esos dos chicos con suma atención.

Tanto All Might como Endeavor observaban la pelea entre sus sucesores esperando ver el resultado de dicha pelea.

Mientras que Momo y los demás, solo podían observar con suma admiración dicha pelea, mas por parte de Momo, Uraraka e Iida, quienes solo sintieron más respeto ante su amigo y compañero de cabello verde.

Mientras que Kacchan, si bien parte de él se quejaba de no estar peleando con Izuku ahora, otra parte del sabía que lo harían dentro de poco, y más aún, porque tenía una sorpresa esperando a ser mostrada.

En eso, ambos chicos tomaron distancia, para quedar cada uno al otro lado de la plataforma desde el borde.

–No me culpes por lo que pasara ahora –dijo Todoroki ante lo que estaba por suceder.

En eso plantando fuertemente el pie derecho comenzó a crear una gran cantidad de aire helado y columnas de este mientras que a su izquierda las llamas ardían fuertemente.

-eso debería de decirlo yo –dijo Izuku aun sin dejar de sonreír mientras se preparaba para lo que sería un gran ataque entre ambos chicos.

Cosa la cual fue notada por los profesores.

-Midnight si siguen así será muy malo –dijo Cementos mientras se preparaba para crear una barrera para contener a los dos.

-¡sus cuerpos no lo soportaran! –dijo Midnight entendiendo lo que pasaría y rompió una de sus mangas del traje liberando el gas somnífero.

De la derecha de Todoroki salieron disparadas una gran cantidad de pilares de hielo en dirección a Izuku.

ZOOM

Pero este solo corrió lo más rápido posible para luego dar un salto para ir disparado hacia Todoroki eludiendo el hielo.

 _¡Intenta acercarte y dale con todo lo que tienes!_

Ahora Todoroki dio uso de su izquierda creando una gran cantidad de fuego que derritió el hielo hasta hacerlo vapor.

 _¡Ven con todo lo que tienes!_

-Midoriya….. –hablo Todoroki mientras se preparaba para lanzar una gran columna de fuego hacia Izuku, mientras que el peli verde preparaba un puñetazo –…Gracias –

 ** _-¡FIRE DETROIT SMASH! -_**

Pero antes de que pasara el choque.

BOOM

Las barreras aparecieron enfrente de ambos creando una gran explosión la cual hiso que las barreras se destruyeran y crearan una gran onda de choque y viento que hiso que muchos tuvieran que sostenerse de sus asientos –

-¡¿Qué demonios?! –dijo Mineta casi saliendo volando de no ser porque Shoji logro atraparlo del pie con una mano.

-¡¿en serio?! –dijo Kaminari tratando de cubrirse del gran viento.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto Momo sin poder ver al cubrirse los ojos de pronto y estaba preocupada por como estaría Izuku y Todoroki.

Y una vez que todo el viento paso, solo había una gran cortina de humo cubriendo toda la plataforma.

-solo porque algo es poderoso no quiere decir que sea bueno –dijo cementos al ver el resultado –pero esto es increíble –

 **(Fin Ost)**

Mientras que en la cabina en donde estaban Present Mic. Y Aizawa, el primero estaba en el suelo mientras que el otro estaba como si nada.

-[¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Qué demonios le pasa a tu clase?] –pregunto Present Mic. A Aizawa.

-[el aire que había sido enfriado previamente fue calentado y se expandió] –respondió Aizawa.

-[¿eso fue lo que creo la explosión?... ¡¿Qué tan caliente fue?!] –

-[si sumamos el calor de Midoriya con el de Todoroki…no sabría decírtelo] –

-[¡cielos no puedo ver nada!] –Dijo Present Mic ante la falta de visión en la plataforma – [hey ¿quién gano?]–

Una vez que la neblina se dispersó todos vieron sorprendidos el resultado.

Todoroki estaba de pie en su mismo sitio, con parte de su camisa del uniforme quemada en la parte izquierda por el gran uso de fuego en él.

Pero no había rastro alguno de Izuku.

Y fue allí donde los amigos del peli verde se preocuparon al no notarlo por ninguna parte.

-M….Midoriya-kun no se encuentra por ninguna parte –anuncio Midnight al no notar al peli verde por ningún lado, ni por la plataforma, fuera de esta o en la sección de espectadores.

Todoroki solo estaba observando el resultado de todo con suma sorpresa.

-el Ganador es….. –

KRACK

Pero antes de que se pudiera anunciar al ganador…..el piso por debajo de Todoroki se había roto.

-GRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH…. –

POW

Lo siguiente que paso es que un fuerte golpe había dado justo en la mandíbula del peli mixto y todos vieron con sorpresa quien fue.

Izuku con la parte derecha de su camisa quemada había salido del suelo de la plataforma para así luego darle un fuerte golpe a la mandíbula a Todoroki y mandarlo fuera de la plataforma.

Mientras que Izuku cayo de pie justo en el borde de esta.

-uf….uf…uf….uf…. –respiraba el peli verde mientras miraba a Todoroki en el suelo fuera de la plataforma –ya te había dicho….que sin importar lo que fuera….yo ganaría…y avanzaría –

Midnight se preguntaba cómo había pasado eso al igual que los demás, pero en eso notaron algo.

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST - The Guts To Never Give Up)**

Una parte que aún era cubierta por el humo se disipo para revelar un gran agujero en la plataforma justo a unos metros de donde estaba el otro donde salió Izuku.

-(uso la explosión como una distracción para ir directo hacia el joven Todoroki y esperar el mejor momento para atacar…..no perdió la determinación de ganar….eres increíble Joven Midoriya) –eran los pensamientos de All Might desde las gradas de los profesores mientras veía la estrategia de Izuku.

-Todoroki-kun está fuera de la plataforma…..el ganador es Midoriya Izuku, el avanza a la 3era ronda –declaro Midnight al ver que la pelea por fin había acabado.

Después de eso, todos los espectadores comenzaron a ovacionar a Izuku, quien después de respirar por unos momentos, desactivo el **_Burn Cowl_** para volver a la normalidad. Después el comenzó a caminar por las escalares para bajar de la plataforma y acercarse hasta donde estaba Todoroki en el suelo.

-Todoroki-kun –hablo llamando la atención del peli mixto –tal vez no sepa las circunstancias, o tus razones por completo….pero, quiero decirte, que tú ya eres fuerte en tu propio derecho, ya sea que uses tu izquierda o no –en eso le tendió la mano –y espero que después de esto, podamos ser amigos….mejoras y tratar de cumplir nuestros sueños juntos, porque eso es lo que nos une a todos –

Todoroki lo pensó por unos momentos, para luego sonreír y aceptar la mano de Izuku y después levantarse con su ayuda –dalo por hecho, amigo –

Y después de eso, cada uno comenzó a hacer su camino de regreso al estadio ganándose una gran ovación de todo el público.

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Ending –Hana no kusari)**

Lo primero que viene a la pantalla es la imagen de un parque en donde se mostraba a dos niños pequeños viéndose de frente.

Esos niños eran Izuku y Bakugō.

 **Kakushira inowa tooi no kioku**

 **Furui no he kuno hako sotto wa kereba.**

La cámara cambia ahora enfocando a Izuku y Bakugō actualmente cada uno caminando por distintos lados de la ciudad en una tarde lluviosa mientras tenían la mirada baja sombreando sus ojos.

 **Osanai tomo ga istumo hi tayone**

 **Kawaru kotanai ano egao**

 **Futari de yume wo egaita**

 **Kokoro no kyanbasu mada iro senai.**

Ahora se enfoca a Izuku mientras recuerda algunas ocasiones en su niñez cuando jugaba con Bakugō con el balón cuando iba de cacería de insectos junto con él, los buenos tiempos cuando ambos eran buenos amigos.

Luego cambia a Bakugō recordando cuando se manifestó su Individualidad, los ovaciones de los demás incluyendo a las de su mejor amigo, para luego recordar como comenzaron a distanciarse cuando se escuchó que Izuku probablemente no tendría Individualidad.

 **Kimi no teto boku no**

 **Tewo kasaneta hi no nukumori.**

Luego llegaron los recuerdos de como Bakugō comenzo a insultar y agredir a Izuku durante años, cuando destruyo el cuaderno de notas de Izuku para romper su espíritu.

Hasta que llego un nuevo recuerdo.

 **Hito wa naze hitoshi sotto nikoshimi wo arase**

 **Motte istumo ikuru no darou**

 **Yorokobito ganashimi wo karamasetsu no ita**

 **Seishun no kowa no Kizuna.**

Ambos recordaron cuando Izuku salio a ayudarlo con el villano de Barro, su posterior encuentro donde Bakugō le dio apoyo por una vez.

Cuando se toparon en la clase 1-A y vino la prueba de Aizawa, para luego cuando formaron un equipo en el Entrenamiento de Combate e hicieron la promesa de luego enfrentarse.

Una vez que ambos salieron de sus recuerdos se vieron frente a frente, en el mismo parque donde una vez solieran jugar de niños cuando eran amigos mientras que al parecer la lluvia cesaba y el sol una vez más salía.

 **Hana no kusario.**

Para luego ambos acercarse y alzar el puño derecho y chocarlos entre si justo como lo hicieron cuando hicieron la promesa mientras se sonreían.

La pantalla se oscureció.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **(Dragon Ball Super Preview Soundtrack (ORIGINAL CD) reproducer in 0:11)**

-aunque mi pelea contra Todoroki-kun haya terminado, el torneo aun no lo ha hecho –se mostró imágenes de Iida correr a gran velocidad para quedar por detrás de Shiozaki.

-¡No me Contendré! –ahora se muestra a Bakugo y Mina en la plataforma viéndose frente a frente y ambos sonriendo.

-este combate ya está decidido –se mostró ahora Momo comenzar a subir por la plataforma para luego ver a Kirishima al otro lado.

 **-el Próximo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace será: ¡El Torneo Continua! –**

-hola, ¡Mamá! ¡¿Qué Paso con mi Hermano?! –se ve a un preocupado Iida en un hospital.

-¡PLUS ULTRA! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **Yo: espero que en verdad les haya gustado.**

 **Yo: espero sus reviews dando opiniones y/o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos Ja Ne.**


	17. ¡El Torneo Continua!

Fire Hero of Peace.

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace, pero como bien saben, primero reviews luego capitulo:**

 **Guest: no me lo imagino.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: gracias, muchas gracias. Agradezco sinceramente tu opinión y me daré una pasada.**

 **END999: me alegra que te gustara, y si tomo en cuenta tu sugerencia, solo que creí que estaría mejor para algún otro momento…tal vez en la pelea contra Muscular. Y me daré una vuelta para verlo.**

 **Alejandro Moreira: me alegra que te gustara, y si esto llegara más allá.**

 **xanatrix742: si, así fue como Naruto derroto a Neji, pensé que eso le habría dado un buen toque, y aquí tienes el capítulo nuevo.**

 **.4545: el nombre de héroe de Izuku tendrás que descubrirlo dentro de poco, pero tomare en cuenta tu opinión. En cuento a Izuku y Momo, no sé, ¿tu cual arco me recomiendas para hacerlos pareja oficial?**

 **Zero1734: me alegra de que te gustara mi amigo.**

 **Yo: Plus Ultra.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.17 ¡El Torneo Continua!

La intensa pelea entre Izuku contra Todoroki, justo ahora había terminado.

En dicha pelea, Todoroki quería derrotar a Izuku usado solamente su derecha, pero el peli verde lograba detener todos y cada uno de sus ataques, usando solamente el One For All: Full Cowl.

Izuku trataba de salvar a su compañero, hacerlo aceptar su izquierda, fue difícil, pero al final lo logro, y eso llevo a una pelea entre estos dos usando su máximo.

Pero al final, Izuku salio vencedor de dicha pelea.

Pero no solo había ganado dicha pelea, logro salvar a un compañero y ganar un nuevo amigo.

-Midoriya logro avanzar a las Semifinales –hablo uno de los espectadores en las gradas mientras veían en la pantalla las posiciones de combate.

-ese chico ínsito al otro a usar su poder…. –

-¿quería derrotar a Todoroki, pero, al mismo tiempo, salvarlo? –

-de cualquier modo, ese fue un poder increíble –

-es un chico bastante interesante, ya lo mostro durante todo el festival –

Y todos comenzaron a dar sus opiniones con respecto a la anterior batalla, mientras que en un túnel caminaba Todoroki con rumbo a las gradas.

Pero a mitad del camino se detuvo.

-"estas en mi camino" –alguien estaba frente él, y ese alguien era su padre Endeavor, el cual estaba de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa – ¿no vas a decir eso? Tal vez perdiste el combate, pero es porque no sabes usar tu izquierda adecuadamente. Solo dejas que salga todo el poder y eso es peligroso. Pero bueno, ya has dejado atrás tu berrinche infantil, y finalmente te volverás mi sucesor, alguien mejor que yo. –y después le tendió la mano izquierda –después de tu graduación, trabajaras conmigo. Te llevare por el camino de los poderosos. –

Por unos segundos, Todoroki se mantuvo callado, pero luego hablo –no hay manera de que pueda abandonar nada. –Dijo llamando la atención de su padre, para luego mirar su mano izquierda –no es algo que pueda revertirse tan fácilmente. –Y recordó el momento en que uso su izquierda en la batalla –es solo que…..en ese entonces…por ese momento…..me olvide de ti –y eso hiso abrir los ojos de su padre.

A continuación comenzo a caminar pasando de lado a su padre –si eso es bueno o malo….si es correcto o no…..solo necesito pensarlo –

Y se fue dejando atrás a su padre.

Mientras que en la enfermería.

-el temblor de tu cuerpo pasara dentro de poco –hablaba Recovery Girl a un Izuku sentado en una cama sin su camisa dejando al descubierto su trabajado torso y con algunos cables ligados a el –al parecer ejerciste una tensión a tu cuerpo al usar ese poder…..bueno, es mejor a que te rompas los huesos –

-al parecer, esa es la nueva repercusión que tiene –dijo All Might en su verdadera forma de pie al lado de Izuku –un gran avance en mi opinión –

-sí, pero esa es la repercusión mínima que tiene este chico –dijo Recovery Girl llamando la atención de los dos usuarios del One For All –su repercusión original era rasgarse los músculos de su cuerpo cuando usaba ese poder al 100%, la actual es que su cuerpo este temblando por unos momentos, pero…. –en eso vio a Izuku –cuando utilizas ambos poderes y excedes aunque sea un poco el limite tu cuerpo se paralizara por un tiempo el cual depende de cuánto poder usaste–

Y a Izuku vino el recuerdo de cuando el incidente del USJ termino su cuerpo entero no le respondio.

-debí imaginármelo –

Pero en eso.

-¡DEKU-KUN!/ ¡MIDORIYA!/ ¡IZUKU! –

La puerta de la enfermería fue abierta y por esta entraron Uraraka, Momo, Iida, Mineta y Tsuyu.

Su abrupta entrada sorprendió y asusto a All Might el cual luego se tomó el corazón mientras tomaba aire.

-me asustaron –

-¡¿estás bien?! –preguntaron tanto Uraraka como Momo acercándose al chico, aunque se llevaron un fuerte sonrojo al ver su pecho desnudo.

Pero en eso, Iida vio a All Might – ¿y usted es? –qué bueno que All Might estaba en su forma verdadera y no lo reconocieran.

-él es Toshinori Yagi, el me entreno hace tiempo antes del examen de admisión. –respondio Izuku.

-¡mucho gusto! –dijo Iida dándole la mano a All Might.

-ustedes son tan ruidosos –dijo Recovery Girl a los que habían llegado.

-chicos…. ¿Qué pasa con el próximo encuentro? –pregunto Izuku mientras se quitaba los cables.

-ya que tu pelea con Todoroki dejo en malas condiciones la plataforma se dio un descanso hasta que lo reparen –respondio Momo tratando de controlar su sonrojo.

-esa pelea de antes fue aterradora Midoriya…. –Decia Mineta temblando y apuntando al chico – ¿Qué clase de Pro querrá eso? –

Pero en eso fue golpeado por la lengua de Tsuyu –no me gusta tu estilo de echarle la sal –

-¡Pero es verdad! –

-yo no estaría tan seguro –dijo Iida llamando la atención de todos –camino aquí logre escuchar a muchos héroes decir que querrían tener a Midoriya-kun en sus agencias, que sería de gran utilidad alguien con su potencial –

-¡quédense quietos! –Hablo Recovery Girl llamando la atención de todos –este lugar sigue siendo una enfermería, y este chico tiene que seguir descansando, esos músculos no se relajaran por si solos –decia sacando a los demás de la habitación –vamos, salgan de aquí –

Mientras, que Izuku y All Might se observaban, escuchar lo que anteriormente había dicho Iida lleno de felicidad a Izuku.

-lo logre… –

"El siguiente All Might…el próximo Símbolo de Paz….. ¡Midoriya Izuku! ¡Quiero que digas al mundo "¡Estoy Aquí!"!"

-logre hacerlo…Sensei –

El héroe No.1 solo le dio una sonrisa a su alumno y sucesor para luego darle el pulgar en alto – sí, me sorprendiste a mí, tu entrenador, eres increíble joven Midoriya. –

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Opening – Limit Break x Survivor (le hice un cambio al final))**

Comenzó a aparecer una secuencia de una pelea entre Izuku y Bakugo sobre una plataforma mientras cada uno lanzaba golpes sin parar contra el otro.

En eso cada uno lanzo un ataque al momento de aparecer el título del fic.

 ** _Fire Hero of Peace._**

 **Koufun suzzo! Uchuu e go!**

 **Saisentan no muchuu o dou!**

 **Kono te ni tsukamuyo**

Aparece el grupo 1-A con su indumentaria deportiva en medio de un gran estadio con mucha gente ovacionando.

Luego ven frente a ellos al resto de la escuela U.A dándoles la cara como queriendo retarlos.

 **Suttonkyou ni warette tai!**

 **Chipunkan wa narekko dai!**

 **I can't get no satisfaction**

Luego aparece imágenes de todos ellos corriendo por una pista de obstáculos mientras que algunos usan instrumentos, sus individualidades.

Mientras que al frente estaban Izuku, Bakugo y Todoroki luchando por el liderazgo.

 **(Woo-hoo) Taikutsu wa**

 **(Woo-hoo) Ishi ni naru**

 **Omokute ochichau mae ni (Let's fly high)**

La imagen cambia a la de Tokoyami usando a Dark Shadow.

Mina deslizándose y golpeando a Aoyama en la cara.

Izuku y Bakugo frente a frente en una plataforma.

 **(Woo-hoo) Waku-Waku no**

 **(Woo-hoo) Hane hiroge**

 **Tsugino sekai e ikou**

La imagen cambia a Iida en el hospital visitando a alguien para cambiar su expresión a una seria.

Después en la noche aparece el asesino de héroes relamiéndose los labios y lanzando un corte.

Uraraka comienza a levitar cosas, Momo creaba un bastón, Bakugo prepara sus explosiones, Iida suelta humo de sus piernas.

E Izuku usa el Burn Cowl para dar un fuerte golpe a la cámara.

 **Kanousei no doa wa rokku sareta mama**

 **Yare-Yare... Kondo mo kabe o buchiyaburu**

Todoroki aparece lanzando una gran corriente de fuego, mientras que Iida va corriendo a gran velocidad para dar una patada mientras que Izuku corre por los edificios usando el Burn Cowl para lanzar un golpe ígneo.

 **Ima da! Genkai × Toppa! Sakebe! Heno-Heno Kappa**

 **Muteki on oria ga soko de matteiru**

La imagen ahora cambia a Uraraka y Momo viéndose de frente, cada una con una expresión seria al momento de lanzar un golpe.

De nuevo enfocamos a Izuku y Bakugo corriendo hacia el otro mientras recuerdan su infancia como amigos.

 **Fire Hero of Peace**

 **Heros mo ottamage!**

Cada uno prepara un poderosos ataque contra el otro para que luego la imagen se detenga cuando están por impactar.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

Tiempo más tarde.

La plataforma había sido reparada, el torneo podía dar inicio nuevamente.

Y comenzamos con, Shiozaki vs Iida.

 **(Naruto OST 1 - Go Go Naruto!)**

En ese momento, Shiozaki mando sus vides hacia Iida, quien se mantenía de rodillas a una buena distancia de la peli verde.

 ** _-¡Recipro….Burst! –_**

ZOOM

Y a una gran velocidad llego a estar por detrás de la chica para después poner sus manos en los hombros de esta y comenzar a empujarla al final de la plataforma.

-¡Shiozaki-chan esta fuera de los limites! ¡Iida-kun gana, avanza a la 3ra ronda! –exclamo Midnight.

Shiozaki no lo entendía, había sido tan rápido que no lo había notado. Primero había lanzado sus vides hacia Iida, pero de la nada este desaparece y después siente que alguien la empuja hasta sacarla del límite de la plataforma.

El próximo combate.

Bakugō vs Mina.

Ambo estaban frente a frente. Ambos sonreían al otro de forma retadora.

-no me pienso contener –dijo el chico.

-yo tampoco –

BOOM

Bakugō salio disparado por una de sus explosiones hacia Mina, la cual usando su acido logro deslizarse para eludir un golpe de este y después lanzarle un poco de ácido.

BOOM

Pero Bakugō lanzo otra explosión la cual Mina nuevamente logro eludir para lanzar otro poco de Acido hacia Bakugō.

Y así, los embates seguían, iban y venían, desde explosiones, hasta acido, Bakugō se preguntaba, ¿porque seguía lanzándole acido cuando ni siquiera este lograba hacerle algo?

Pero en eso noto que Mina se deslizo hacia el con una de sus manos llenas de ácido y en eso Bakugō tuvo una idea.

BOOM

Justo cuando Mina estuvo frente él, golpeo su mano contra el suelo de la plataforma creando una explosión la cual hiso que Mina saliera volando levemente, pero lo suficiente para lanzarla fuera de los límites, pero ella logro darle.

-¡Ashido-chan esta fuera de los limites! ¡Bakugō-kun es el ganador, avanza a la 3era ronda! –anuncio Midnight con una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

-espero que no sientas mal Ashido –dijo Bakugō desde su lugar hacia Mina quien se levantaba del suelo. –Pero es natural que no me ganes, soy fuerte –dijo arrogante.

-si lo sé –dijo Mina sin dejar de sonreír –pero al menos…. –en eso su sonrisa se volvía como la de Midnight –me lleve un premio de consolación –

-¿a qué te refieres con eso? –Pregunto extrañado el chico, para luego sentir el aire frio en su pecho y luego dirigir su vista hacia dicha zona y llevarse una sorpresa – ¡¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA?! –

Y es que al parecer, todos los ataques de ácido de Mina habían logrado destruir la camisa de Bakugō para dejar al descubierto su torso desnudo.

Eso explicaba la sonrisa de Midnight y Mina.

-nos vemos –dijo la chica saliendo de la plataforma ignorando los gritos de Bakugō por destruirle la camisa.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Mientras que en las gradas.

-¡Si Bakugō tuviera el poder de Ashido en su lugar! –exclamo molesto el pequeño pervertido al ver el que se quedó sin camisa fue Bakugō, pero se ganó otro golpe de Tsuyu.

-¿están preocupadas por Midoriya-chan? –pregunto la chica mitad rana a las dos chicas sentadas al frente.

-sé que dijo que solo descansaría, pero…. –dijo Uraraka.

-tenemos el consejo de que Recovery Girl se encargara de que este mejor, así que no debemos preocuparnos tanto –dijo Momo esta vez mientras se levantaba.

Mientras, de regreso en la enfermería.

-listo, ya puedes moverte –dijo Recovery Girl a Izuku quien se levantó de la cama para luego ponerse una nueva camisa.

-gracias –dijo el chico retirándose de la enfermería junto con All Might.

Ambos, maestro y discípulo caminaron por el pasillo del estadio por un tiempo. Pero en eso algo llego a la mente de Izuku.

-All Might, usted dijo que llego a U.A. buscando a un sucesor ¿cierto? –pregunto el chico llamando la atención de su maestro ganándose un "si" –dando todo lo que tenía en el festival deportivo de U.A, podía sentir fuertemente las emociones de todos no queriendo ceder. Asi que…. –

-¿crees que alguien más pudo haber sido mi sucesor? –

-Aye. –Izuku siempre había tenido esa duda, y con el festival, esa duda solo había crecido más.

-es cierto que este lugar está lleno de maravillosos potenciales a héroes. One For All es la cristalización del poder. Para aquellos que tienen Individualidad…..por ejemplo, si el joven Todoroki lo hubiera heredado, Super fuerza, mitad frio y mitad caliente, seguramente el sería un Super héroe –

-pero…. –Izuku sabía que siempre había un "pero"

-pero, alguien fuerte, que siempre tuvo el poder pierde el respeto por este, pero, alguien frágil, conoce el valor de la fuerza y conoce la compasión. Es aún mejor, además, yo al igual que tu fui un Mukosei –eso ultimo dejo sorprendido a Izuku, ¿All Might? Su más grande héroe e ídolo ¿Un Mukosei? –no era tan raro para los de tu generación, pero todavía era poco común. Mi sensei tenía una Individualidad, pero aun así, confió en mí y me transmitió el One For All y me educo para volverme un héroe. En cierto punto, me la recuerdas un poco –

-nunca me dijo eso… -

-porque nunca lo preguntaste. Aunque pensé que lo harías. Al principio, en ti vi al viejo yo. Pero has ido más allá, una y otra vez. Algo que solo tú puedes sacar. Yo creo en ti. –

Izuku solo cerro los ojos tratando de aguantar las lágrimas –arigato –

Mientras que en otro lado.

-Hola, Hermano, soy yo Tenya –Iida se encontraba hablando por teléfono desde una habitación en el estadio, tendría que prepararse para su próxima pelea contra Izuku, pero antes quería hablar con su hermano.

-[actualmente, estoy en una misión y no puedo contestar el teléfono. Deja un mensaje] –pero al parecer, él no estaba disponible.

Iida solo tomo su teléfono para luego verlo –Hermano…. –

Mientras que en otra parte de la ciudad.

-esfuérzate. –Al parecer Ingenium estaba corriendo por las calles de la ciudad, para luego hablar por un intercomunicador – ¡Escuadrón A, vallan al norte! ¡Escuadrón B, comprueben el oeste! –

-[¡escuadrón A, entendido!] –

-[¡escuadrón B, entendido!] –

Por unos momentos, cuando Ingenium paso al lado de un callejón, creyó ver algo, y por unos momentos se detuvo para ir hacia allí – ¿Qué es eso? –

Y en eso, cuando se acercó al callejón, uso su velocidad y agilidad para subir al edificio y estar por encima de este – (no hay duda) es el –

Y cuando aterrizo en el suelo, vio a la persona que tenía en frente.

-¡te encontré! ¡Asesino de Héroes! –

Mientras que de regreso al torneo.

En estos momentos, estábamos en la última pelea de la 2da ronda, la cual era entre Momo vs Kirishima.

-[¡START!] –Y dio comienzo.

Pero justo cuando Kirishima estaba por moverse, Momo alzo la mano.

-me rindo –dijo la peli negra para sorpresa de Kirishima y los demás –Kirishima es capaz de endurecer su piel y por ende sus golpes son más duros y fuertes, no podría resistirlos, y tampoco podría cansarlo –respondio Momo sus razones para luego caminar fuera de la plataforma y después irse.

-Yaoyorozu-chan ha decidido rendirse –hablo Midnight algo sorprendida para luego alzar su látigo – ¡Kirishima-kun avanza a la 3era ronda! –

-rayos, yo quería pelear –dijo Kirishima un poco desilusionado, pero ene so recobro la emoción –por lo menos me enfrentare a Bakugō en la siguiente ronda. –

Tiempo más tarde.

 **(Fairy Tail Unreleased Soundtrack - Just the Usual Fairy Tail Ruckus)**

-[¡Bienvenidos al primer encuentro de la Semifinal! ¡Uno salido de una familia de héroes, y el otro con origen humilde! ¡Del Curso de Héroes Iida Tenya! V.S ¡igualmente del curso de héroes, Midoriya Izuku!] –

Ambos amigos se observaban frente a frente.

-[¡START!]

ZOOM

POW

Ambos salieron a gran velocidad, justo cuando Izuku uso el Burn Cowl mientras que Iida usaba su Individualidad para aumentar su velocidad, para luego cada quien lanzar un golpe el cual impacto contra el otro.

ZOOM

PAM

POW

ZOOM

Y así siguió la cosa, fue una pelea de velocidad, ambos oponentes corrían de allí para allá y lanzaban golpes para tratar de darle a su contrincante. Pero en eso….

- **¡ _Rugido de Dragon!_** –exclamo Izuku al momento de lanzar la llamarada desde su boca hacia Iida, pero este chico logro dar un salto largo para quedar sobre Izuku.

 ** _-¡Recipro…Burst!_** –exclamo al momento en que llamas azules salieran de los tubos de sus piernas y luego intentar darle una patada al chico, pero Izuku rápidamente logro agacharse.

-(¡solo tengo unos 10 segundos antes de que mis motores se detengan!) –Eran los pensamientos de Iida durante la pelea, para luego aterrizar en el suelo y dar un salto atrás – (¡tenga que ganar en ese tiempo!) –

PAM

Izuku recibió esa fuerte patada por parte de Iida haciendo chocar su cara contra el suelo.

-[¡un golpe solido por parte de Iida!] –

Mientras que en las gradas.

-¡le dio un gran golpe! –dijo Sero sorprendido.

-¡esa patada fue demasiado rápida! –dijo esta vez Kaminari igual de sorprendido.

-Izuku –dijo Momo un poco preocupada por el chico.

De regreso a la pelea.

 ** _-¡Golpe Ardiente!_** –exclamo Izuku tratando de golpear a Iida, pero este dio otro salto y en el aire agarro a Izuku por el cuello de la camisa.

Para después correr arrastrándolo hacia el borde de la plataforma.

-(aún quedan 8 segundos. Lo arrojare fuera de los límites al igual que….) –eran los pensamientos de Iida mientras veía el limite venir más y más rápido, pero justo en ese momento.

ZOOM

PAM

Sintió una corriente de viento por detrás de el para luego sentir unas patadas en su espalda, las cuales le hicieron perder el control y caer fuera de los límites de la plataforma.

-estaba tratando de tener cuidado con tu **_Recipro Burst_** , Iida-kun –hablo Izuku ahora de pie en medio de la plataforma aun con el **_Burn Cowl_** activo –aun así no pude esquivarlo, pero pude contraatacar –dijo mientras desactivaba su modo de pelea para volver a la normalidad.

-¡Iida-kun está fuera de los limites! ¡Midoriya-kun es el ganador! –anuncio Midnight.

-[¡Midoriya ha llegado a las finales!] –exclamo Present Mic mientras que todos los espectadores ovacionaban.

 **(Fin ost)**

Mientras que Izuku fue a ayudar a su amigo para ponerse de pie, pues una vez que el tiempo del Recipro Burst termino, no podía moverse. Pero noto que este estaba en sus pensamientos.

-(hermano) –

Mientras, que en el callejón que anteriormente estaba Ingenium.

 **(Naruto Shippuuden OST 2 - #6 – Hidan)**

-fama…..dinero…y todos se hacen llamar héroes –

Hablaba una persona, mientras que el suelo del callejón estaba manchado de sangre con partes de metal de una armadura rota en el suelo.

Mientras, que en el origen de la sangre, esta provenía del propio Ingenium el cual estaba tirado en el suelo, con su traje destruido en partes, con marcas de corte de las cuales salía la sangre, y lo peor de todo, no parecía estar consciente de lo que pasaba.

Mientras que a unos metros de él, estaba su celular, el cual tenía en la pantalla un mensaje de llamada perdida de parte de su hermano Tenya.

-pero ustedes bastardos no son héroes…. –

KRASH

Un pie aplasto dicho celular hasta hacerlo trisas en el suelo.

-solo el…al único que dejare matarme… -y frente a Ingenium, había una silueta la cual estaba oscurecida por la falta de iluminación en el callejón, pero debido a la poca luz de este, se pudo apreciar, que dicha silueta portaba una gran cuchilla la cual estaba manchada de sangre, la cual posiblemente provenía de Ingenium –…es All Might –

 **(Fin Ost)**

De regreso al estadio.

-[¡el Segundo Encuentro de la Semi final es entre, Bakugo vs Kirishima! ¡la Fiebre de Bakugo es imparable!] –

-¡toma! –exclamo Kirishima mientras le lanzaba un fuerte golpe a Bakugo, el cual logro esquivar, pero este logro rozarlo, y debido al endurecimiento, logro hacerle una ligera cortada en su mejilla.

BOOM

Pero Bakugo contraataco con una explosión en el costado derecho de Kirishima, pero este no parecía estar tan afectado por esto.

-¡eso no funcionara en mí! ¡Chico Explosión! –dijo Kirishima con una sonrisa.

Mientras que Bakugo solo frunció el ceño comenzando a pensar – (él no se mueve. Hay más de él que endurecimiento. ) –

Mientras que en las gradas.

-¡Kirishima, en la barbilla! ¡La Barbilla! –exclamo Tetsutetsu desde su asiento esperando que el peli rojo lo escuchara.

-el enemigo de ayer, es amigo hoy al parecer –

Mientras que en la sección de participantes –Kirishima-kun contra Kacchan…..lo que significa, que uno de los dos será mi oponente en la final –dijo Izuku desde su asiento mientras veía la pelea a través de su celular, y esperaba que Bakugo fuera el ganador.

De regreso en la pelea.

Kirishima lanzaba golpes sin parar hacia Bakugo, quien estaba a la defensiva esquivándolos todos.

-[¡Bakugo está teniendo problemas para luchar contra el feroz ataque de Kirishima!] –

-(¿Kacchan a la defensiva? Jamás espere ver esto) –pensó Izuku al ver esto –la Individualidad de Kirishima-kun es simple, pero eso lo hace fuerte. –

-Midoriya-kun –hablo Iida entrando a la habitación de pronto –felicidades por llegar a la final –

-gracias Iida-kun –agradeció el peli verde –espero que no te sientas mal por ello –

-no –negó el peli negro de lentes – ¡no lo estaré, gracias a esta pelea aprenderé de ella para ser mejor! –

-por cierto, tu hermano mayor, Ingenium ¿está viendo el festival? –pregunto el peli verde dejando atrás el combate de Bakugo.

-lo llame antes, pero estaba trabajando –respondió Iida haciendo que Izuku mostrara una cara llena de pena.

-oh, lo llamaste –

-pero creo que fue lo mejor –dijo Iida para luego sonreír –ahora que he logrado llegar tan lejos, necesito decirle que estoy mejorando para ser el No.1 –

Izuku solo sonrió al escuchar eso.

"es un héroe que valora las reglas y lidera a la gente. Mi meta de ser héroe, es porque quiero ser como mi hermano."

-[¡Bakugo contraataca de nuevo!] –

 **(Boku no Hero Academia S2 OST - "Bombing king" (Bakugo Theme))**

Y ese sonido desde el celular de Izuku llamo la atención de ambos, para digirió su mirada a este para ver a Bakugo lanzar explosiones cada vez más fuertes hacia Kirishima.

Y se podía notar que ahora el peli rojo estaba haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-[¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡A diferencia de antes, ahora si funciona!] –

-has estado esforzándote para mantener tu cuerpo duro como una roca ¿cierto? –Pregunto Bakugo mientras cargaba para una gran explosión, llamando la atención de Kirishima –si atacas rápidamente en ese estado, ¡tarde o temprano empezaras a romperte! –

FA BOOM

Y dio una buena explosión a Kirishima creando una gran cortina de humo negro alrededor de dicho chico, el cual cuando la cortina se disipo, lo revelo de brazos cruzados protegiéndose, pero en eso.

FA BOOM

FA BOOM

FA BOOM

FA BOOM

Bakugo le daba repetidas explosiones sin cesar durante varios segundos, hasta que finalmente.

-el golpe final….. ¡MUÉRETE! –

FA BOOM

Dio una explosión en la mandíbula del chico haciéndolo salir volando, y apenas consciente.

-bueno entiendo por qué no querías el primer encuentro contra mí. –dijo Bakugo mientras veía a Kirishima caer al suelo inconsciente.

-¡Kirishima-kun no puede continuar! ¡Bakugo-kun gana! ¡Va a la Final! –exclamo Midnight.

-¡Idiota! ¡Te faltaron agallas Kirishima! –grito molesto Tetsutetsu desde su asiento al ver perder al peli rojo.

-[¡con este gran ataque de alfombra, Bakugo llega a la final!] –Exclamo Present Mic, mientras que en la pantalla llego la imagen dividida de Izuku y Bakugo – [¡con esto tenemos a nuestros 2 finalistas! ¡El Encuentro Final, es entre Midoriya Vs Bakugo!] –

-pensé que Kirishima ganaría –dijo Sero sorprendido.

-supongo que esto significa que no es invencible –dijo Kaminari esta vez.

-y escogiste una pelea así contra alguien escandaloso ¿eh? –decía Kendo a Monoma mientras le daba golpes en la cabeza.

-acabo siendo un paraíso para la clase A ¿eh? Maldición –se quejó Tetsutetsu.

-no importa quien gane o pierda. ¡Los 1eros años de este año son increíbles! –

-¡Parece que este año será emocionante! –

Y no sabían cuánta razón tenían, en la sala de preparación, en este momento, Izuku e Iida vieron el resultado de la pelea.

Al parecer, el momento había llegado.

"por eso, no pienso perder ante nada, hasta llegar el momento en que ambos peleemos…. ¡Es Una Promesa!"

Aquella promesa que habían hecho.

"tal y como lo dijiste Deku, hasta que el momento llegue…. Yo tampoco pienso perder ante nadie hasta nuestra pelea, demostrare que me volveré en el héroe Número 1"

La promesa de enfrentarse contra el otro en el futuro.

Pero no solo eso.

-me pregunto….. ¿Qué pasara en nuestro encuentro? –se preguntó Izuku.

 **(Fin Ost)**

-deberemos observar cuidadosamente tu pelea contra Bakugō-kun para una posterior revancha –dijo Iida con una sonrisa, pero en eso, todo su cuerpo pareció temblar alarmando a Izuku creyendo que algo malo estaba pasando –es mi teléfono –dijo Iida sacando su celular de su bolsillo y al hacer eso dejo de temblar haciendo a Izuku suspirar de alivio.

Después de eso Iida vio de quien era la llamada – (¿Madre?) discúlpame Midoriya-kun, debo contestar –dijo el peli negro a Izuku.

-no te preocupes –le dijo Izuku justo cuando Iida salio de la habitación.

Iida mientras caminaba por los pasillos del estadio respondio la llamada – ¿hola? lamentablemente perdí, pero con esto lograre mejorar –

-[no, no se trata de eso] –escucho a su madre desde la otra línea, y se escuchaba un poco alterada – [lo lamento. Tenya, escucha con calma. Tensei…..tu hermano…. ¡Un villano lo hirió gravemente!] –

Tras escuchar eso, Iida quedo hecho piedra, y después de eso, su teléfono cayó al suelo.

Mientras que en otro lugar de la ciudad.

Una larga lengua lamio algo de la sangre que estaba en una gran cuchilla.

Y dicha lengua, pertenencia a un hombre de pelo negro con un corte mohicano y una cara plana (debido a la falta de su nariz) y alargada.

Lleva una camisa sin mangas, pantalones oscuros y zapatos negros con recubrimiento metálico y púas en la punta. Tiene puesto un vendaje blanco alrededor de la mitad superior de la cara, que le hace parecer como una máscara. Lleva una bufanda apolillada larga y oscura alrededor del cuello, también tiene rodilleras y un cinturón alrededor de la cintura.

Dicho hombre, estaba de cuclillas desde lo alto de un edificio viendo hacia abajo en las calles.

-ni siquiera se han dado cuenta. –decia mientras veía como las autoridades entraban en el callejón que anteriormente habían estado el e Ingenium hace unos minutos –esta sociedad deformada, llena de hipocresía y banalidad. A todos los que se llamen héroes…..se los voy a hacer notar. –

En eso, el tipo lanzo un corte hacia alguien a sus espaldas, pero no sintió que la cuchilla cortara algo.

-por favor, mantén la calma –el tipo se giró, para ver que su espada, estaba dentro de lo que parecía ser un espectro de ojos amarillos, ese era Kurogiri –pensamos igual –dijo el villano viendo al otro villano el cual lo veía con una cara de confusión –te he estado buscando Hero Killer Stain. He oído hablar de tu notoriedad y quería conocerte ¿puedo tener un momento de tu tiempo? –

El asesino de héroes solo entrecerró levemente los ojos.

 **(Boku no Hero Academia Season 2 OST - Jet Set Run** **「** **You Say Run v2** **」** **)**

De regreso al estadio, en el cuarto de preparación, Izuku se encontraba pensando en una posible estrategia para el combate que estaba por llegar.

"¡estas por debajo de los rechazados! ¡Eres un Mukosei! ¡¿Cómo puedes estar en el mismo sitio que yo?!"

"¡¿Por qué estás aquí?! ¡¿Y cómo es que puedes hacer eso?!"

"espero verte en U. A. pues quiero demostrar que soy mejor"

"más te bale no perder ante nada Deku. Porque eres contra quien más quiero pelear."

-(Kacchan) –

Mientras que con Bakugo.

El igualmente estaba pensando.

"nunca lo sabré a menos que lo intente"

"Mi Cuerpo actuó por sí solo y no sé cómo es que estoy haciendo esto"

"¡porque….Tu cara parecía pedir ayuda!"

"eres un poco detestable… pero, tu objetivo, confianza, tu fuerza e Individualidad….. Has sido increíble desde más tiempo que yo. Pero, por eso….. Que cuando peleemos, no pienso perder. Por eso, no pienso perder ante nada, hasta llegar el momento en que ambos peleemos…. ¡Es Una Promesa!"

-(Deku) –

Minutos más tarde.

-[¡Finalmente es la última pelea del Festival deportivo de U. A.!] –hablo Present Mic mientras que todos los espectadores ovacionaban por esta última pelea, mientras que los estudiantes de la clase A solo observaban esperando saber que pasaría, pues muchos conocían la rivalidad de estos dos.

-[¡el mejor de los 1eros años se decidirá en este encuentro! ¡Estamos en al final! Del Curso de héroes, aquel que ha dado una excelente e impresionante actuación….. ¡Midoriya Izuku! ] –

El peli verde estaba en la plataforma tomando tanto aire como pudiera ante lo que estaba por pasar.

-[versus….. Del Curso de héroes, este chico también ha dado un gran despliegue de habilidad ¡Bakugo Katsuki!] –

El rubio estaba del otro lado viendo a Izuku con una cara impasible.

All Might desde las gradas observo a su discípulo y sucesor en lo que sería su más grande pelea, mientras que los demás de la clase A hacían lo mismo.

-al parecer por fin ha llegado el momento, ¿no es así, Deku? –hablo Bakugo llamando la atención de Izuku.

-así es, Kacchan –dijo esta vez Izuku.

-el momento de por fin descubrir….. ¿Quién de los dos es más fuerte? –dijo esta vez Bakugo mientras tomaba una pose para pelear.

-el momento de acabar de una vez por todas….. –dijo esta vez Izuku igualmente preparándose.

-[¡START!] –

En eso, ambos chicos corrieron hacia el otro para luego chocar sus brazos para comenzar un forcejeo entre estos dos.

 **-¡…CON NUESTRA CUENTA PENDIENTE! –**

La pelea decisiva entre estos dos, ha comenzado.

 **(Fin ost)**

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Ending –Hana no kusari)**

Lo primero que viene a la pantalla es la imagen de un parque en donde se mostraba a dos niños pequeños viéndose de frente.

Esos niños eran Izuku y Bakugō.

 **Kakushira inowa tooi no kioku**

 **Furui no he kuno hako sotto wa kereba.**

La cámara cambia ahora enfocando a Izuku y Bakugō actualmente cada uno caminando por distintos lados de la ciudad en una tarde lluviosa mientras tenían la mirada baja sombreando sus ojos.

 **Osanai tomo ga istumo hi tayone**

 **Kawaru kotanai ano egao**

 **Futari de yume wo egaita**

 **Kokoro no kyanbasu mada iro senai.**

Ahora se enfoca a Izuku mientras recuerda algunas ocasiones en su niñez cuando jugaba con Bakugō con el balón cuando iba de cacería de insectos junto con él, los buenos tiempos cuando ambos eran buenos amigos.

Luego cambia a Bakugō recordando cuando se manifestó su Individualidad, los ovaciones de los demás incluyendo a las de su mejor amigo, para luego recordar como comenzaron a distanciarse cuando se escuchó que Izuku probablemente no tendría Individualidad.

 **Kimi no teto boku no**

 **Tewo kasaneta hi no nukumori.**

Luego llegaron los recuerdos de como Bakugō comenzo a insultar y agredir a Izuku durante años, cuando destruyo el cuaderno de notas de Izuku para romper su espíritu.

Hasta que llego un nuevo recuerdo.

 **Hito wa naze hitoshi sotto nikoshimi wo arase**

 **Motte istumo ikuru no darou**

 **Yorokobito ganashimi wo karamasetsu no ita**

 **Seishun no kowa no Kizuna.**

Ambos recordaron cuando Izuku salio a ayudarlo con el villano de Barro, su posterior encuentro donde Bakugō le dio apoyo por una vez.

Cuando se toparon en la clase 1-A y vino la prueba de Aizawa, para luego cuando formaron un equipo en el Entrenamiento de Combate e hicieron la promesa de luego enfrentarse.

Una vez que ambos salieron de sus recuerdos se vieron frente a frente, en el mismo parque donde una vez solieran jugar de niños cuando eran amigos mientras que al parecer la lluvia cesaba y el sol una vez más salía.

 **Hana no kusario.**

Para luego ambos acercarse y alzar el puño derecho y chocarlos entre si justo como lo hicieron cuando hicieron la promesa mientras se sonreían.

La pantalla se oscureció.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **(Dragon Ball Super Preview Soundtrack (ORIGINAL CD) reproducer in 0:11)**

-al final hemos llegado hasta aquí –se mostró la imagen de Izuku y Bakugo chocando sus brazos comenzando un forcejeo.

-el momento de acabar de una vez por todas, nuestra cuenta pendiente Deku –se mostró a Bakugo lanzarse al ataque, pero luego es detenido por Izuku.

-desde niños, has sido mucho más sorprendente que yo. Pero….eso ya no tiene importancia ahora –se mostró a ambos chicos recordando su infancia.

-¡Acabemos de una vez por todas con esto! –se mostró a ambos preparar lo que sería sus máximos ataques para luego correr hacia el otro.

- **el Próximo Capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace será: ¡Deku Vs Kacchan! ¡Ajuste de Cuentas! –**

-DEKU…. / KACCHAN….. –se muestran a ambos oponentes, Izuku con el **_Burn Cowl_** activo, y Bakugo con la piel algo brillosa y con humo saliendo de esta.

-¡PLUS ULTRA! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **Yo: por fin viene lo que hemos estado esperando, la pelea entre Izuku Vs Bakugo, no puedo esperar.**

 **Yo: y espero que dejen reviews dando sus opiniones y/o comentarios.**

 **Yo: nos vemos a la próxima Ja Ne.**


	18. ¡Deku Vs Kacchan! ¡Ajuste de Cuentas!

**Fire Hero of Peace.**

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace, en donde se dará comienzo a una de las batallas más esperadas, pero como bien saben, primero reviews luego capitulo:**

 **Altyack: bueno mi amigo, agradesco todos y cada uno de tus reviews, en verdad mucha gracias.**

 **Guest: bueno tomemos en cuenta que el One For All es la cristalización del poder, era bastante obvio que iba a ser muy grande, pero por eso le he dado repercusiones a Izuku para que solo pueda usar cierta cantidad.**

 **Guest 2: muchas gracias, y aquí está el capítulo.**

 **END999: Gear Second no, Susano no, y con lo de Dragon Slayer, eso menos. Pero tu idea de dicha técnica la estoy tomando en cuenta para algún capitulo posterior.**

 **MasasinMaze: me alegra que te guste, y bueno descubrirás lo otro dentro de poco.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: yo pensé que la batalla del siglo fue la de Goku con el Ultra Instic dominado contra Jiren. Y si, Bakugō tendrá un modo de combate, en cuanto a Mina, ella será más bien coqueta, y si, será pareja de Bakugō en este fic. Y aquí está el capítulo, espera con gusto esa pelea.**

 **Rosmar34: es cierto, ha pasado un tiempo, y muchas gracias por tu opinión con respecto a mi fic, gracias igualmente por tus sugerencias y créeme, Stain peleara enserio contra los chicos.**

 **xanatrix742: pues no esperes más, porque aquí esta.**

 **.4545: no hay de que, siempre tomo en cuenta las opiniones y o sugerencias de mis lectores, tal y como lo hare con respecto a Izuku y Momo. Y en cuanto al entrenamiento con Gran Torino, si lo tomare en cuenta.**

 **Yo: Plus Ultra.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.18 ¡Deku Vs Kacchan! ¡Ajuste de Cuentas!

 **(Fairy Tail – Main Theme "Slow Version" [Piano Cover])**

 _Nuestras casas estaban en el mismo vecindario. Así que Kacchan y yo somos amigos de la infancia._

 _Kacchan era un líder, un chico invencible y gamberro que hacia todo lo que se le antojara._

"¡Vamos, A Matar A Los Villanos!"

 _Dejando a un lado su comportamiento, siempre me sorprendió la confianza que parecía mostrar en sí mismo. Siempre le admire en secreto._

 _Pero cuando se manifestó su Individualidad….todo cambio para mal en peor._

"¡Sensei! ¡No me Ponga en el mismo Saco! ¡No estaré en el mismo hoyo que este monto de rechazados!"

 _Desde entonces se volvió una persona cruel, déspota y arrogante._

"hice la prueba de simulación. Soy el único estudiante de esta escuela que puede entrar a U. A. sin duda superare a All Might ¡y me convertiré en el héroe máximo! ¡Mi Nombre estará escrito en la lista de los más grandes!"

 _Todos a su alrededor parecían ser un estorbo para él. El mismo se consideraba el único digno de graduarse de la prestigiosa academia U. A._

"Por cierto, Midoriya también quiere ir a U. A. ¿verdad?"

 _Y cuando se enteró de que yo aspiraba a lo mismo, bueno…digamos que eso no ayudo a nuestra de por si casi rota relación._

"¡entrar a la academia U. A. es mi sueño!"

"¡Oye Deku! ¡Estas por debajo de los rechazados! ¡Eres un Mukosei! ¡¿Cómo puedes estar en el mismo sitio que yo?!"

"espera… ¡no tengo la intención de competir contigo ni nada de eso, De verdad!"

"Así que de todos modos, no apliques a U.A. Deku. Si tanto deseas ser un héroe, hay un método infalible… tírate desde la azotea… ¡Y reza con todas tus fuerzas por tener una individualidad en el otro mundo! ¿Tienes algo que decir?"

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **(Fairy Tail OST: Main Theme Tenrou Island version)**

 _Pero han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces…_

En eso, aparecen algunos momentos, uno de ellos, cuando Izuku salió a ayudarlo con el villano de Barro, su posterior encuentro donde Bakugō le dio apoyo por una vez.

Cuando se toparon en la clase 1-A y vino la prueba de Aizawa, para luego cuando formaron un equipo en el Entrenamiento de Combate e hicieron la promesa de luego enfrentarse.

 _¡Yo ya no soy el mismo cobarde Llorica que solía ser en ese entonces…..! ¡Me esforcé mucho para llegar hasta aquí!_

"por eso, no pienso perder ante nada, hasta llegar el momento en que ambos peleemos…. ¡Es Una Promesa!"

 _¡Y Kacchan ya no es ese chico cruel, que ve a todos como un estorbo…!_

"tal y como lo dijiste Deku, hasta que el momento llegue…. Yo tampoco pienso perder ante nadie hasta nuestra pelea, demostrare que me volveré en el héroe Número 1"

-al parecer por fin ha llegado el momento, ¿no es así, Deku? –hablo Bakugō llamando la atención de Izuku.

-así es, Kacchan –dijo esta vez Izuku.

-el momento de por fin descubrir….. ¿Quién de los dos es más fuerte? –dijo esta vez Bakugō mientras tomaba una pose para pelear.

-el momento de acabar de una vez por todas….. –dijo esta vez Izuku igualmente preparándose.

-[¡START!] –

En eso, ambos chicos corrieron hacia el otro para luego chocar sus brazos para comenzar un forcejeo entre estos dos.

 **-¡…CON NUESTRA CUENTA PENDIENTE! –**

 _Nuestra pelea, donde de una vez por todas ajustaremos cuentas, ha comenzado._

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Opening – Limit Break x Survivor (le hice un cambio al final))**

Comenzó a aparecer una secuencia de una pelea entre Izuku y Bakugo sobre una plataforma mientras cada uno lanzaba golpes sin parar contra el otro.

En eso cada uno lanzo un ataque al momento de aparecer el título del fic.

 ** _Fire Hero of Peace._**

 **Koufun suzzo! Uchuu e go!**

 **Saisentan no muchuu o dou!**

 **Kono te ni tsukamuyo**

Aparece el grupo 1-A con su indumentaria deportiva en medio de un gran estadio con mucha gente ovacionando.

Luego ven frente a ellos al resto de la escuela U.A dándoles la cara como queriendo retarlos.

 **Suttonkyou ni warette tai!**

 **Chipunkan wa narekko dai!**

 **I can't get no satisfaction**

Luego aparece imágenes de todos ellos corriendo por una pista de obstáculos mientras que algunos usan instrumentos, sus individualidades.

Mientras que al frente estaban Izuku, Bakugo y Todoroki luchando por el liderazgo.

 **(Woo-hoo) Taikutsu wa**

 **(Woo-hoo) Ishi ni naru**

 **Omokute ochichau mae ni (Let's fly high)**

La imagen cambia a la de Tokoyami usando a Dark Shadow.

Mina deslizándose y golpeando a Aoyama en la cara.

Izuku y Bakugo frente a frente en una plataforma.

 **(Woo-hoo) Waku-Waku no**

 **(Woo-hoo) Hane hiroge**

 **Tsugino sekai e ikou**

La imagen cambia a Iida en el hospital visitando a alguien para cambiar su expresión a una seria.

Después en la noche aparece el asesino de héroes relamiéndose los labios y lanzando un corte.

Uraraka comienza a levitar cosas, Momo creaba un bastón, Bakugo prepara sus explosiones, Iida suelta humo de sus piernas.

E Izuku usa el Burn Cowl para dar un fuerte golpe a la cámara.

 **Kanousei no doa wa rokku sareta mama**

 **Yare-Yare... Kondo mo kabe o buchiyaburu**

Todoroki aparece lanzando una gran corriente de fuego, mientras que Iida va corriendo a gran velocidad para dar una patada mientras que Izuku corre por los edificios usando el Burn Cowl para lanzar un golpe ígneo.

 **Ima da! Genkai × Toppa! Sakebe! Heno-Heno Kappa**

 **Muteki on oria ga soko de matteiru**

La imagen ahora cambia a Uraraka y Momo viéndose de frente, cada una con una expresión seria al momento de lanzar un golpe.

De nuevo enfocamos a Izuku y Bakugō corriendo hacia el otro mientras recuerdan su infancia como amigos.

 **Fire Hero of Peace**

 **Heros mo ottamage!**

Cada uno prepara un poderosos ataque contra el otro para que luego la imagen se detenga cuando están por impactar.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

De regreso a la pelea, justo ahora ambos chicos aún seguían con su forcejeo tratando de ganar terreno en contra del otro.

Para después ambos separarse y lanzarse al ataque nuevamente.

Bakugō lanzo una patada hacia Izuku el cual uso su antebrazo para cubrirse el golpe, pero inmediatamente tuvo que soltar la pierna para interceptar un puñetazo izquierdo de Bakugō y muchos otros más.

Hasta que Izuku dio una patada en el estómago del chico y después dar un salto en el aire para tomar distancia.

-[¡estos dos chicos no se están demorando y nos están dando acción cuerpo a cuerpo en este momento!] –decía Present Mic haciendo que el público estuvieran muy interesados.

Mientras que en las gradas, en la sección de la clase A, todos observaban la pelea sin pronunciar sonido alguno, pues muchos creían que esta pelea sería la más activa de todo el torneo.

Y no sabían cuánta razón tenían.

En eso, Bakugō salió corriendo hacia Izuku para atacarlo….pero justo cuando estuvo al frente de él, y por moverse para atacarlo con su puño derecho.

Izuku logro atrapar su brazo derecho para después tomarlo con fuerza, alzarlo en el aire y por ultimo estrellarlo contra el suelo.

-¡wow, fue como un maestro de las artes marciales! –dijo Uraraka desde las gradas.

Mientras que en la plataforma, Bakugō se levantaba del suelo – (¿Qué diablos?...el acaso ¡¿leyó mis movimientos?!) –

-Kacchan….. –cuando Izuku comenzó a hablar llamo la atención de todos – normalmente cuando atacas, comienzas con un golpe de derecha muy abierto. ¿Cuánto piensas que te he observado? –Eso llamo la atención de todos, pero aún más de Bakugō – escribí un análisis detallado de las Individualidades de los héroes que son increíbles, incluyéndote, todo estaba escrito en mi libreta de notas. La misma libreta que quemaste y lanzaste. –

Bakugō solo soltó una ligera mueca.

-ya te dije una vez….. "Deku" no significa más "Inservible" Kacchan…. Ahora significa "¡Puedes Hacerlo!" –y después de decir eso, Izuku salió corriendo hacia Bakugō preparando un golpe de derecha para este, el cual Bakugō trato de atrapar, tan solo para llevarse la sorpresa de que Izuku se agacho y dio el golpe esta vez en su estómago.

"pero Deku suena a una palaba que dice "Puedes Hacerlo" y eso me gusta un poco"

Uraraka y Momo recordaron esas palabras.

Pero Bakugō se recompuso para después tomar a Izuku de los pelos lo suficiente para levantarlo y darle una patada en el estómago para hacerlo retroceder un par de metros.

Bakugō ni rápido o Perezoso salió corriendo hacia Izuku preparando una explosión en su mano derecha y una vez que estuvo frente a Izuku que por fin se había recuperado de la patada.

BOOM

La explosión sucedió, creando una cortina de humo la cual cubrió a los dos peleadores.

-[oye, Eraser….. ¿Sabes de qué estaban hablando esos dos?] –pregunto Present Mic a su compañero, pues las palabras entre estos dos hace unos momentos les llamo la atención.

-[según se….Midoriya Izuku y Bakugō Katsuki, estos dos chicos al parecer han sido amigos de infancia, y compañeros escolares toda la vida…..Bakugō fue un chico popular debido a su Individualidad, mientras que Midoriya, su Individualidad despertó muy tarde lo que por ende le hiso ser un don nadie por un buen tiempo] –respondió Aizawa.

-[debió tenerla difícil] –

-[y me imagino que así debió ser. Y si estoy en lo cierto, esto debe ser un ajuste de cuentas entre estos dos] –

De nuevo en la pelea, una vez que se disipo el humo, se revelo a Izuku tomando con fuerza el brazo derecho de Bakugō desviando el ataque de este chico a la izquierda, pero al parecer el chico no salió bien parado, pues se notaba que parte izquierda de su camisa fue destruida.

-(logro darme un poco, pero me alegro de haber desviado el ataque) –eran los pensamientos de Izuku mientras sostenía con fuerza el brazo derecho de Bakugō – (pero conociendo a Kacchan…él se impacientara y volverá a atacar) –pensó al momento de soltar el brazo de Bakugō y agacharse justo antes para esquivar una patada por parte de este.

-¡Midoriya es increíble! –exclamo Sato apretando el puño.

-¡no está usando su Individualidad para luchar contra Bakugō! –dijo esta vez Sero.

-él siempre fue bueno en reacción rápido frente a un problema –dijo esta vez Momo mientras recordaba el rápido movimiento que Izuku uso para evitar que le quitaran la banda en la batalla de caballería.

Mientras que con All Might, él tenía sus pensamientos.

-(estuvo años, escribiendo notas y estudiándolas.) –Pensó mientras recordaba el día en que conoció a Izuku y vio una de sus libretas de notas – (todos esos conocimientos Otaku de los héroes….ahora es utilizado….como si lo impulsara hacia adelante) –

Izuku ahora de rodillas se encontraba viendo a su oponente en este momento.

-ahora debo ir serio –susurro al momento de activar el **_Burn Cowl_** – ** _Balas De Fuego_** –dijo al momento de que de sus dedos salieran las balas de fuego hacia Bakugō.

El rubio explosivo solo comenzó a eludir rápido dichas balas –en ese caso, te daré algo que no puedas predecir, y que no hayas visto – para después en un momento pegar una de sus manos a la plataforma y crear una fuerte explosión haciendo que algunos escombros salieran volando levemente, la altura suficiente para Bakugō para hacer un movimiento.

- ** _¡Explosión de Cometas Asesinos!_** –y provocar una ligera explosión la cual impulso los escombros para que salieran volando contra Izuku.

El peli verde al ver dichos "cometas" ir hacia él, rápido hizo su movimiento.

- ** _Fire Delaware Smash_** –y lanzo esa gran ráfaga de fuego, la cual destruyo los escombros y los incinero.

 **(Fairy Tail Ost - Fairy Tail Rising)**

Pero para sorpresa tanto del chico como para el resto de los espectadores, Bakugō tomo dicho momento de distracción para correr y posicionarse detrás de Izuku.

-¡sorpresa Deku! –exclamo Bakugō al momento en que por algún momento, su piel se pusiera brillosa y humo saliera de esta.

POW

BOOM

Y darle un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que sorpresivamente produjo una explosión que lo mando a volar hacia la izquierda.

De no ser porque el chico uso su fuego en los pies para detenerse, seguramente habría perdido al salir de los limites.

Una vez que logro recuperarse, Izuku vio hacia Bakugō para llevarse una gran sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa Deku? ¿El gato te comió la lengua? –pregunto Bakugō con una sonrisa al ver la reacción de Izuku.

-[¡¿Qué…que es esto?! ¡Bakugō ha cambiado!] –hablo Present Mic sorprendido al igual que el resto del estadio.

Y es que ahora, la piel de Bakugō había adquirido un leve brillo naranja-rojizo, mientras que de todas partes de su cuerpo salía humo.

Izuku por unos momentos, vio ese modo muy idéntico a su Burn Cowl, pero había algo que no entendía.

-¿sorprendido? Esto lo cree hace tiempo, antes del festival –comenzó a hablar Bakugō –como bien sabes, mi Individualidad, puede hacer que mi sudor se vuelva Nitroglicerina para producir las explosiones en las palmas de mis manos…así que pensé, ¿Por qué solo en mis manos? –y eso hiso que los ojos de muchos se abrieran – ¿por qué no hacer que el sudor de mi cuerpo también produzca Nitroglicerina?…me tomo un tiempo, pero… -

KRASH

BOOM

Bakugō golpeo el suelo, el cual una vez que recibo el golpe, se produjo una explosión la cual destruyo dicha parte de la plataforma.

-…..pude hacerlo….este es un movimiento que deje solo para ti Deku, un movimiento que solo usaría en contra tuya –

 **(Fin Ost)**

-[¡increíble! ¡Ahora mismo, Bakugō se ha convertido en una Bomba Humana!] –

Muchos en las gradas solo pudieron ver con impresión dicho momento, ahora parece que la pelea se había vuelto mucho más intensa ahora.

Momo, Uraraka, Todoroki, All Might, todos….solo podían seguir viendo para saber que podría pasar.

-muy bien Deku –dijo Bakugō al momento de correr hacia un sorprendido Izuku para luego.

POW

BOOM

Recibió un fuerte golpe en su cara, la cual produjo una explosión que lo mando a volar ligeramente.

Pero en eso, Bakugō salió tras el – ¡¿Qué estas esperando?! ¡Quiero ver lo fuerte que te has vuelto en este tiempo! –

Y comenzó a dar varios golpes a Izuku, los cuales luego se volvían explosiones.

Izuku solo podía recibirlos, paras su suerte, el fuego que producían no era un problema, pero la fuerza de impacto era otra cosa.

En eso, Izuku recibió un fuerte golpe en el estómago por parte de Bakugō, el cual hiso que abriera fuertemente los ojos, pero justo en eso.

FA BOOM

Salió disparado por la explosión.

Bakugō una vez más de pie, vio a Izuku reponerse del golpe, para luego aterrizar en la zona segura y estar de pie a duras penas.

"¡wow Kacchan!"

Y en ese momento, vino un recuerdo a la mente de Bakugō.

 **Flash back.**

Fue hace años, ambos eran niños en ese momento, y estaban en el parque.

Bakugō hacia dominadas con un balón, mientras que Izuku lo observaba con admiración.

-¡esto es fácil! –dijo el rubio, para luego ver a Izuku el cual tomando un balón, intento hacer lo mismo, pero….

-¡ite! –se golpeó en la cabeza con el balón.

-Izuku, realmente no puedes hacer nada, ¿no? –En eso, tomo el balde de arena de Izuku y señalo en donde estaba el nombre del niño –puedes leer los caracteres de "Izuku" como "Deku" ¿sabes? –

-Kacchan ¿puedes leer? –dijeron unos niños.

-¿tú no puedes? Bueno, a partir de ahora, "Deku" significa "Inservible" ósea, que no puede hacer absolutamente nada –

-ohhhh…. –

-para ya…. –dijo Izuku con la cabeza baja por su nuevo apodo.

¿Por qué no lo sabe?

 **Fin Flash Back.**

Pero a su cabeza vino otro recuerdo.

 **Flash Back.**

Nuevamente, era su infancia, y justo ahora, los niños estaban frente al estanque, arrojando piedritas para que estas revotaran al ser lanzadas.

-Kacchan ¿Cuántas veces salto la tuya? –pregunto Izuku a su mejor amigo.

-¡siete! –

-wow –

-como esperaba –

En eso Bakugō vio a Izuku – ¿Qué hay de ti, Deku? –

-cero –dijo desanimado.

¿Por qué no podía hacerlo?

 **Fin Flash Back.**

Pero al parecer los recuerdos se negaban a dejarlo.

 **Flash Back.**

BOOM

BOOM

Ese fue el día, en que se manifestó su Individualidad, era la guardería, y todos veían impresionados las pequeñas explosiones que producían sus manos.

-¡wow! –

-¡qué suerte! –

-¡eso es genial! –

-wow, es una individualidad increíble –dijo uno de los profesores.

-realmente lo es –dijo otra profesora para luego decirle a Bakugō –es una Individualidad llamativa para un héroe ¿no, Katsuki-kun? –

Oh, ¡eso era! ¡Él era increíble! Y los demás, simplemente no…o eso era lo que él pensaba en ese entonces.

Tiempo después, ahora en el parque.

-tienes suerte Kacchan, ¡tú Individualidad es genial! –Decía Izuku caminando por detrás de él, mientras caminaban por un pequeño bosque –espero tener la mía pronto –

-no importa que Individualidad tengas, no podrás derrotarme –dijo Bakugō con algo de diversión a su amigo.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

En ese momento, Izuku salió corriendo hacia Bakugō preparando un fuerte golpe.

- ** _Fire Detroit Smash_** –

Pero Bakugō igualmente lanzo el suyo para que ambos chocaran creando una explosión de fuego, la cual milagrosamente no mando a volar a Izuku.

Pero, por unos momentos, ambos se miraron a los ojos.

"¿escuchaste eso? ¡Deku no tiene Individualidad!"

A la mente de ambos vino un recuerdo.

 **Flash Back.**

Fue el día después de que se diagnostico que posiblemente, Izuku no tendría Individualidad.

Ahora mismo, el chico estaba en el suelo, temblando, mientras que los demás niños a su alrededor lo observaban.

-¿Qué? ¿En verdad? –

-sí, se les llama "Mukosei" –

-eso es muy cutre –

Mientras que apartados de ellos, estaba Bakugō, observando a su amigo el cual le decían muchas cosas.

-(tu eres el menos increíble, Deku) –pensó el rubio.

Tiempo después, ahora, un grupo de niños, liderados por Bakugō, caminaba por el bosque en marcha, jugando a ser héroes.

-¡vamos, adelante escuadrón de héroes de Bakugō! –decía el niño mientras lideraba a todos caminando por encina de un tronco.

Pero en eso, al dar un paso, Bakugō cayó del tronco hacia un pequeño lago que había por debajo.

-¡Kacchan! –

-hey ¿estás bien? –

-está bien. Él siempre está bien –

En eso, Bakugō salió del agua, y no parecía estar herido, aparte del hecho de estar mojado.

-apúrate y ven –

-bien, ¡no hay problema! –dijo Bakugō, pero en eso, vio que alguien le tendió la mano.

-¿estás bien? –Y ese, fue Izuku, quien se veía preocupado por su mejor amigo –sería malo que te golpearas la cabeza –

Pero, Bakugō solo apretó los dientes de furia.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

"¡porque….Tu cara parecía pedir ayuda!"

En eso, ambos se separaron. Para después.

POW

Volver a lanzar un golpe a cada uno.

PAM

Ahora, ambos lanzaron una patada, y estas volvieron a chocar.

POW

POW

POW

Los golpes iban y venían en ese momento, y las explosiones junto con ellos.

Pero en eso, Bakugō puso su brazo contra el cuello de Izuku. Izuku no lo sabía, pero, por unos momentos, parecía escuchar algo.

"siempre fue un idiota que creía en los sueños, desde que éramos mocosos… volver a ver esa estúpida expresión en su rostro… me ha puesto de los nervios"

Esas palabras…..

Para después darle una fuerte patada por parte de Bakugō la cual lo mando a volar.

Pero una vez que se recuperó, comenzó a esquivar varios ataques de Bakugō que había llegado hasta el, para después usar su brazo para detener uno.

"como no tengo individualidad… bueno, puede que esa no sea la razón, pero…..los demás siempre se han reído de mi…..yo, no sé muy bien porque, pero…siempre… me ha fascinado eso de eso de poder salvar a la gente. ¡Quiero salvar a todos con una sonrisa que no conozca el miedo! Quiero convertirme en el mejor héroe de todos al igual que…."

También en ese momento, Bakugō no supo porque, pero pudo escuchar eso.

POW

Para después recibir un fuerte golpe a su mejilla, dicho golpe logro lanzarlo lejos de Izuku.

 ** _-¡Rugido de Dragón!_** –exclamo el peli verde al momento de lanzar una gran ráfaga de fuego de su boca.

Para después Bakugō solo impulsarse con sus explosiones para eludir dicho ataque, para después desde el aire ver a Izuku el cual una vez que vio que su ataque fallo, deshizo la técnica.

Y asi continuaron ambos con su pelea a golpes.

Pero en eso, a la mente de Bakugō vino un recuerdo.

Fue justo después del incidente del villano de Barro.

 **Flash Back.**

Bakugō caminaba `por las calles de la ciudad con las manos en sus bolsillos y con la cara mirando al suelo, anteriormente un cacho de barro lo había atacado y había tratado de controlar su cuerpo para producir una verdadero caos en toda la ciudad.

Trato de resistirse, trato de combatirlo, en verdad trato….pero, al final….ese maldito Nerd fue a ayudarlo.

Deku…..ese Mukosei se había burlado de él, primero en ir a ayudarlo cuando no pidió su ayuda muy claramente. Después, le había tomado el pelo cuando mostro esas llamas ¿no se supone que él era un Mukosei? ¿Ese maldito Nerd le había engañado?

Pero tuvo otros pensamientos, cuando vio a Izuku usar esas llamas contra ese cacho de Barro….el...había pensado que… probablemente….. ¡NO PODRÍA DERROTARLO!

Mierda.

¡Mierda!

¡MIERDA!

-¡ESTOY AQUÍ! –

Y de la nada, detrás de él, había aparecido nada más y nada menos que el propio All Might.

-debo decirte Joven… –comenzo a hablar el héroe No.1 al chico, el cual sin hacer movimiento alguno, solo escucho –….que el orgullo es algo importante. Definitivamente tienes todas las bases necesarias para ser un héroe Profesional…pero debes de saber, que siempre ha de haber alguien igual o mejor. –los ojos de Bakugō se abrieron al escuchar eso –pero eso no se basa en su fuerza o Individualidad…..se basa en su espíritu…..pues este, determina el camino de la persona. –

Y después de eso, All Might le puso una mano en su hombro –no es malo tener orgullo, pues este te ayuda a mantener tu meta de no darte por vencido, pero no dejes que ese orgullo te llene toda la cabeza –y después se retiró, después de todo, había otra persona a la cual tenía que ver.

Mientras que Bakugō, el quedo allí por unos momentos, las palabras de All Might seguían en su mente.

Espíritu...

¿Eso era lo que tenía Deku que lo hiso capas de ayudarlo? ¿Esto era lo que lo hiso hacer esas llamas?

-(ok) –pensó Bakugō mientras apretaba su puño y tenía una mirada decidida –(no dejare que me derrotes Deku….asi como tu espíritu no dejara que te des pro vencido…..el mío y mi orgullo aran lo mismo….. ¡Recién estoy comenzando! ¡Me convertiré en el héroe No.1!) –

Y lo que sucedió después, ya ustedes lo saben.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

En eso, cuando salio de sus pensamientos, Izuku apareció frente el con un puño listo para atacarlo.

Uso su mano para detener el golpe.

Después de eso, Izuku dio un salto para quedar atrás de él y tratar de darle una patada, pero Bakugō logro agacharse para después atraparle el pie y lanzarlo.

Izuku logro reponerse en el aire, para luego usar el fuego para impulsarse hacia Bakugō preparando un fuerte golpe para él.

Bakugō queriendo interceptar puso sus dos manos al aire hacia Izuku preparando una posible explosión.

Pero en eso….

 **(Boku No Hero Academia [Original Soundtrack] - "Bōsō sentō" (Runaway Battle))**

ZOOM

PAM

Sintió un fuerte golpe en su barbilla la cual hiso que se elevara un par de metros en el aire.

La razón, Izuku aumento su velocidad de golpe para aparecer por debajo de Bakugō y darle una patada en la barbilla aprovechando que esta distraído.

Para después, darle más patadas, una a la espalda y otras más al estómago, para después elevarse un poco más alto para estar sobre Bakugō para darle un puñetazo.

Pero el rubio explosivo reacciono a tiempo para lanzar un puñetazo propio antes de que Izuku lograra golpearlo con el suyo.

POW

BOOM

Pero ambos golpes conectaron contra el otro y el golpe que recibió Izuku provoco una explosión la cual recibió.

Una vez que ambos cayeron a la plataforma, ambos se pusieron de pie y corrieron hacia el otro, Bakugō preparo un ataque con su mano derecha, pero Izuku logro atraparle el brazo antes de eso para luego darle un golpe en la mejilla y mandarlo casi hasta el límite de la plataforma.

Después de eso, Izuku comenzo a correr hacia Bakugō preparando un fuerte golpe. Mientras que Bakugō una vez más de pie, se preparado para interceptarlo, pero en eso.

-Gha…. –se quejó el rubio al momento de que su piel volviera a su coloración normal y sentir que su cuerpo temblara – (mierda…ya llegue al límite…..mi cuerpo no puede seguir manteniendo esta forma más tiempo…..aun peor…..no puedo siquiera usar mis explosiones.) –

-[¡Bakugō parece haber perdido la forma de Bomba Humana, ahora parece estar a merced de Midoriya!] –

Y en eso, cuando Izuku estaba por llegar hasta Bakugō.

Sintió que de pronto, sus pies no se movían para luego caer al suelo, al momento en que el **_Burn Cowl_** dejara por completo su cuerpo.

-[¡Midoriya ha caído al suelo, y también ha perdido su forma ígnea! ¡¿Qué pasara a partir de ahora?!] –

-(diablos…..ya llegue a mi límite en usar el Burn Cowl) –

PAM

Pero en eso, revivió una fuerte patada en la cara la cual lo hiso elevarse levemente en el aire para luego caer de espaldas en la plataforma.

La razón, aunque Bakugō perdió su forma de "Bomba Humana" decidió continuar con la pelea y usar esta vez sus puños.

Asi que luego camino hacia Izuku y le dio la patada, para después, ponerse sobre él y comenzar a darle golpes en la cara aprovechando que Izuku estaba sin moverse en ese momento.

El peli verde solo podía recibir los golpes de Bakugō, pues por unos momentos su cuerpo no le respondio para poder defenderse.

Pero cuando Bakugō estaba por dar un nuevo golpe.

Izuku logro recuperar la movilidad y le dio a Bakugō un cabezazo a la cara para después darle una patada al estómago y comenzar a levantarse.

Bakugō desde el suelo, solo pudo ver a Izuku de pie esperando a que se moviera.

Bakugō se puso de pie para luego correr hacia Izuku, quien igualmente salio corriendo hacia él.

POW

Y ambos conectaron un golpe en la cara del otro.

Izuku luego dio un golpe al costado derecho de Bakugō, y este le respondio con otro golpe a la Cara.

Otro golpe de Izuku dio esta vez en el estómago de Bakugō, mientras que este chico golpeo a Izuku en la mandíbula para luego lanzar un golpe de derecha hacia Izuku que uso su brazo izquierdo para cubrirse, pero al parecer fue una treta, pues Bakugō detuvo su golpe para dar un puñetazo izquierdo a la cara del peli verde.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Y asi, los golpes iban y venían, todos los espectadores solo comenzaron a ver a estos dos comenzar a darse golpes el uno al otro por un par de minutos. Aunque los amigos más cercanos a estos dos comenzaron a preocuparse un poco al ver que lentamente, comenzaban a cansarse.

En eso, Bakugō dio un golpe hacia Izuku.

 **Flash Back.**

-eso es cruel, Kacchan –dijo un Izuku de niño, el cual se encontraba tieso y temblando de miedo – ¿no ves que está llorando? –dijo mientras veía detrás de él, donde había otro niño el cual estaba de rodillas en el suelo sujetándose el brazo mientras lloraba.

En eso, Izuku se puso en una pose de pelea simple aunque su cuerpo seguía temblando de miedo –¡si sigues, nu….nunca te lo perdonare! –y trataba de zonas valiente, pero su tartamudeo no le daba nada de ayuda.

Mientras que frente el, Bakugō junto con el resto de sus amigos, solo sonrieron de manera arrogante.

-a pesar de que eres un Mukosei….. –

BOOM

Bakugō choco su puño contra su palma provocando una explosión.

-¿estas pretendiendo ser un héroe, Deku? –

El peli verde dio un paso atrás por el miedo al momento en que Bakugō junto con los otros dos niños salieran disparados hacia él.

Un par de minutos después.

Ahora vemos a Izuku en el suelo, tanto su ropa como su cuerpo estaba lleno de suciedad y golpes, mientras que él estaba luchando para tratar de mantenerse consciente.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

De regreso a la pelea, los minutos habían pasado…. Y estos dos aun seguían en su pelea.

Pero se podía observar en sus movimientos, que ya estaban cansados y habían llegado hasta su límite.

Ya que cada vez que intentaban dar un golpe hacia el otro, ambos caían al suelo para luego intentar levantarse y repetir el mismo proceso una y otra vez.

Pero en eso, cuando ambos estuvieron frente, ambos lanzaron un golpe hacia el otro.

Pero como habían perdido casi todas sus fuerzas, dichos golpes no tuvieron efecto alguno, y cayeron de rodillas, mientras se miraban el uno al otro.

Ambos estuvieron tomando aire, tratando de recuperar fuerza, la necesaria para terminar con el combate.

En eso, Bakugō se puso de pie, muy apenas.

Y en eso, para sorpresa tanto de Izuku, como de los demás, el brazo izquierdo de Bakugō tomo la coloración naranja-rojiza de antes y el humo salio de ella.

-(estoy tomando un riego al usar esto otra vez) –pensó Bakugō – (pero…demostrare…que me convertiré en el No.1) –y justo en eso se preparó para golpear a Izuku –esto termina ahora…. DEKU –

Pero antes de que lograra golpea a Izuku.

POW

El peli verde logro reponerse de golpe y le dio a Bakugō un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula, no solo haciéndolo perder la concentración, sino también mandándolo hacia el otro lado de la plataforma en donde se encontraban.

Y nuevamente Izuku cayó de rodillas.

-[¡un excelente contra ataque de Midoriya! Pero ahora se ve que estos dos están muy cansados, ¡¿cómo será que todo esto termine?!] –

El peli verde, con sumo esfuerzo se puso de pie. Para ver a su oponente desde el otro lado de la plataforma igualmente pararse.

-otra vez…. –susurro el chico –y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra ¡Y OTRA! –Esta vez grito esta última – ¡POR QUE NO TE DEJAS DERROTAR DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS! –

El peli verde aunque cansado, solo respondio –eso es imposible…. –en eso, por la mente de Izuku comenzaron a pasar todos los recuerdos que anteriormente habíamos visto.

 **(FAIRY TAIL Main Theme – SLOW)**

–tu eres… ¡eres una persona increíble, por eso quiero derrotarte! –hablo levantando la vista para ver a Bakugō con sus ojos llenos de determinación –por eso…. ¡QUIERO GANAR Y SUPERARTE, IDIOTA! –

Bakugō después de escuchar dicha respuesta por parte de Izuku solo cerró los ojos al momento de tomar un suspiro y después, cerrar su puño izquierdo, el cual luego se volvió nuevamente naranja rojizo pero con aun más intensidad que antes.

Mientras que Izuku, el solo cerro igualmente los ojos, al momento de que el **_Burn Cowl_** volviera, pero esta vez en su brazo derecho, pero la intensidad del poder que estaba usando ahora, era aún más, ya que la parte derecha de su camisa se hiso trisas.

Tanto Midnight como Cementos, al igual que el resto de los espectadores al ver esto, supieron lo que estaban preparando, y sabían que había que detenerlos antes de que algo malo pasara.

-ahora vamos….. –decia Bakugō apretando con fuerza su puño izquierdo.

-…a terminar, con esta pelea… –decia Izuku esta vez. Igualmente apretando con fuerza su puño derecho.

En eso, ambos comenzaron a correr hacia el otro.

En ese momento, Cementos creo varias barreras para tratar de detener el paso entre estos dos, mientras que Midnight rompía una parte de su ropa para liberar el gas somnífero.

Pero justo cuando los dos habían llegado hasta donde estaba la barrera que trataba de detenerlos.

Ambos dieron un gran salto para impulsarse en el aire.

Bakugo usando su mano libre para dar una explosión lo suficientemente fuerte para impulsarlo al aire.

Mientras que Izuku, el incendio sus pies con el fuego para darle impulso suficiente.

Y allí los vieron, al parecer volando, cada uno al ser impulsado en el aire con sus Individualidades.

 **-….. ¡CON TODAS NUESTRAS PELEAS…..! –**

Hace rato, en la batalla de caballería, este mismo momentos se había hecho, pero había sido interrumpido cuando el tiempo había llegado a su fin…..pero esta vez, no había nada ni nadie que los detenga.

-¡DEKU…! –

-¡KACCHAN….! –

Y sucedió.

Los ataques de ambos chicos impactaron en el aire, colisionando por unos segundos para luego.

Emitir un sonido estremecedor por unos segundos, luego del choque mismo producirse un brillo el cual luego cubrió a ambos chicos para luego explotar provocando un gran estruendo y viento que hiso que muchos tuvieran que sujetarse con fuerza de sus asientos ante tal choque entre estos dos.

Pero, desconocido para todos, milisegundos antes de la explosión, los dos chicos se observaron detenidamente.

"tienes suerte Kacchan, ¡tú Individualidad es genial! espero tener la mía pronto."

"no importa que Individualidad tengas, no podrás derrotarme."

Y recordaron dicho momento.

Y una vez que la explosión seso.

CRASH

CRASH

Ambos salieron disparados a gran velocidad a direcciones opuestas.

Izuku quedo incrustado en la plataforma, casi hasta el límite de esta.

Pero Bakugo, el quedo incrustado en una de las paredes del estadio fuera de la plataforma.

Pero no era como si alguno de los dos lo supiera….pues después del choque, habían perdido la conciencia tanto por el impacto como por el cansancio.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Todos después de presenciar estos….estuvieron callados por un buen par de segundos, nadie hiso un movimiento, o dijo algo.

-[p….parece….. ¡Parece que esta pelea ha llegado a su final! ¡Midoriya y Bakugo han hecho un último movimiento para acabar de una vez por todas con esta pelea! ¡Pero que poder, esto fue mayor que el choque entre Midoriya contra Todoroki! ¡Pero eso no es importante ahora….el ganador es…!] –

-ambos peleadores están inconscientes….pero el Bakugo-kun está fuera de la plataforma –comenzó a hablar Midnight mientras veía a ambos chicos –así que….. ¡Midoriya-kun es el ganador! –

Y en eso, en la pantalla se mostró la imagen de Izuku con las palabras "Ganador" y los espectadores aclamaron a lo grande.

-[¡y ahora todos los eventos han sido completados! ¡El ganador de este año para los de 1er año en U.A es…! ¡De la Clase A, MIDORIYA IZUKU!] –

Y esa había terminado, esta pelea…había acabado.

Tiempo más tarde.

Los fuegos artificiales estallaban en lo alto del estadio, mientras que todo el público estaba ovacionando, y los alumnos de 1er año estaban en medio del estadio.

-¡todos los eventos de 1er años del Festival Deportivo de U.A han terminado! –Anuncio Midnight – ¡y ahora, comenzaremos con la ceremonia de entrega de premios! –

Y todo el estadio volvió a ovacionar, mientras que los fuegos artificiales volvían a salir para dar más importancia al evento.

Y en eso, del suelo salió un gran pedestal, el cual tenía 3 columnas una más alta que la otra y una tenía un número propio, esas columnas eran los lugares para el 1er, 2do y 3er lugar.

-wow –dijo Mineta impresionado al igual que el resto del alumnado de 1er año, mientras que Momo y Uraraka veían con emoción al que tenía el 1er lugar.

En 3er Lugar, estaba Kirishima, quien daba una sonrisa mientras hacia un saludo hacia el público.

En 2do Lugar, estaba Bakugo, el cual estaba de pie sobre la columna de brazos cruzados y al parecer con casi todo su cuerpo vendado, y una que otra gasa en las mejillas, y su mirada, era una de aburrimiento y seriedad.

Mientras que el 1er lugar, estaba Izuku, quien tenía varias vendas en su cuerpo, su brazo derecho enyesado, y que al parecer, al usar el Burn Cowl con más poder del que puede controlar, logro romperle los huesos del brazo, sanaran pronto gracias a Recovery Girl, pero valla que se llevó una buena por parte de la enfermera.

-además de Kirishima-kun, Iida-kun igualmente esta en 3er lugar, pero se fue temprano por razones familiares ¡Gracias por su comprensión! –dijo Midnight a la prensa mientras daba un beso.

-que mal por Iida-chan –dijo Tsuyu desde su lugar viendo a los 3 ganadores.

-si –dijo esta vez Momo, mientras recordaba algo, antes de que comenzara la pelea de Izuku, Iida había ido hacia ella y Uraraka para disculparse por tener que irse, al parecer un Villano había atacado a su hermano. No sabía cómo eran los detalles, por ende iría a visitarlo lo antes posible.

Se sentía mal por ello, Iida admiraba a su hermano, enterarse de tal situación, debe tenerlo muy preocupado y alarmado, solo tenían que esperar, que el este bien.

-¡ahora, vamos a otorgar las medallas! –Dijo Midnight llamando la atención de todos –la entrega de medallas por supuesto, será por este hombre…. –

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST - Departure To The Front Lines)**

-JAJAJAJAJAJA –esa risa, llamo la atención de muchos en este momento, y muchos ya sabían quién era.

-¡ES ALL MIGHT! –

En eso, del techo del estadio, el héroe No.1 dio un gran salto para estar en el aire por un par de segundos – ¡he traído las medallas aquí! –para luego caer y aterrizar en el suelo.

-¡nuestro propio Héroe, All Might! –exclamo Midnight cuando All Might aterrizo en el suelo frente al pedestal de los 3 mejores lugares.

-los de 1er año son afortunados –

-¡el héroe No.1 los mira! –

En eso, Midnight se acercó al héroe con las medallas –ahora, All Might, entregue las medallas comenzando con el 3er lugar –

En eso, ambos se acercaron hasta Kirishima –Joven Kirishima, felicidades –dijo el héroe poniéndole la medalla de bronce al peli rojo. –seguro que eres fuerte, sigue de ese modo, y nunca te des por vencido. –

-¡Gracias Sensei! –

Luego se acercaron a Bakugo –Joven Bakugo felicitaciones…tal vez estés en 2do lugar pero recuerda que…. –

-sí, lo sé –dijo Bakugo cortando a All Might –créame, que esto aún no termina, sin lugar a dudas, lo superare All Might –

-¡ese es el espíritu Joven Bakugo! –dijo el héroe al momento de ponerle la medalla de plata al rubio.

Y por último, llegaron hasta el 1er lugar, donde estaba Izuku, quien estaba rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza con algo de nervios.

-y finalmente, Joven Midoriya…..desde el inicio has dado una actuación sumamente impresionante, has sobrepasado cada obstáculo que has tenido en este torneo con tu esfuerzo y dedicación….y aquí estas –el peli verde al escuchar dichas palabras por parte de su maestro, solo pudo tratar de evitar llorar –ahora–decía mientras le ponía la medalla de oro en el cuello – esto es algo que me dijeron antes "algo que recibas es porque tienes suerte, y algo que te dan es porque eres reconocido. Son diferentes en esencia" toma esta medalla, como símbolo de tu propio esfuerzo –

-Aye –dijo el chico mientras usaba su brazo izquierdo para secarse las lágrimas.

En eso, All Might miro hacia atrás, donde estaban los demás – ¡bueno, ellos fueron los ganadores de esta vez! ¡Pero escuchen todos! Cualquiera aquí pudo haber terminado en estos lugares. Es solo a medida que… ¡compitiendo! ¡Mejorar el uno al otro! ¡Y subir aún más! ¡La Próxima generación de héroes definitivamente está brotando! ¡Así que, solo tengo una cosa más que decir! ¡Todos díganlo conmigo! –

-¡PLUS ULTRA! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Ending –Hana no kusari)**

Lo primero que viene a la pantalla es la imagen de un parque en donde se mostraba a dos niños pequeños viéndose de frente.

Esos niños eran Izuku y Bakugō.

 **Kakushira inowa tooi no kioku**

 **Furui no he kuno hako sotto wa kereba.**

La cámara cambia ahora enfocando a Izuku y Bakugō actualmente cada uno caminando por distintos lados de la ciudad en una tarde lluviosa mientras tenían la mirada baja sombreando sus ojos.

 **Osanai tomo ga istumo hi tayone**

 **Kawaru kotanai ano egao**

 **Futari de yume wo egaita**

 **Kokoro no kyanbasu mada iro senai.**

Ahora se enfoca a Izuku mientras recuerda algunas ocasiones en su niñez cuando jugaba con Bakugō con el balón cuando iba de cacería de insectos junto con él, los buenos tiempos cuando ambos eran buenos amigos.

Luego cambia a Bakugō recordando cuando se manifestó su Individualidad, los ovaciones de los demás incluyendo a las de su mejor amigo, para luego recordar como comenzaron a distanciarse cuando se escuchó que Izuku probablemente no tendría Individualidad.

 **Kimi no teto boku no**

 **Tewo kasaneta hi no nukumori.**

Luego llegaron los recuerdos de como Bakugō comenzo a insultar y agredir a Izuku durante años, cuando destruyo el cuaderno de notas de Izuku para romper su espíritu.

Hasta que llego un nuevo recuerdo.

 **Hito wa naze hitoshi sotto nikoshimi wo arase**

 **Motte istumo ikuru no darou**

 **Yorokobito ganashimi wo karamasetsu no ita**

 **Seishun no kowa no Kizuna.**

Ambos recordaron cuando Izuku salio a ayudarlo con el villano de Barro, su posterior encuentro donde Bakugō le dio apoyo por una vez.

Cuando se toparon en la clase 1-A y vino la prueba de Aizawa, para luego cuando formaron un equipo en el Entrenamiento de Combate e hicieron la promesa de luego enfrentarse.

Una vez que ambos salieron de sus recuerdos se vieron frente a frente, en el mismo parque donde una vez solieran jugar de niños cuando eran amigos mientras que al parecer la lluvia cesaba y el sol una vez más salía.

 **Hana no kusario.**

Para luego ambos acercarse y alzar el puño derecho y chocarlos entre si justo como lo hicieron cuando hicieron la promesa mientras se sonreían.

La pantalla se oscureció.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **(Dragon Ball Super Preview Soundtrack (ORIGINAL CD) reproducer in 0:11)**

-en la próxima clase estaremos dando nombres en código –se mostró a todos los estudiantes de la Clase A comenzar a pensar en sus posibles nombres de héroe.

-¡vamos a hacer algo emocionante! ¡Para mostrar que clase de héroe quiero ser, lo hare con este nombre! –se mostró a cada uno ponerse frente a todos y mostrar sus nombres de héroes, y cuando fue el turno de Izuku muchos se sorprendieron.

- **el próximo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace Sera: ¡Nombres Y Que Comiencen Las Practicas!** –

-no solo será eso, es momento de ver que héroes se interesaron por ustedes –se mostró a todos los estudiantes ver un tablero en donde veían que héroes se interesaron por ellos.

-¡esta persona es…! –se mostró a All Might sorprendido y un tanto atemorizado al ver a uno de los que solicito a Izuku.

-¡PLUS ULTRA! –

 **(Fin ost)**

 **Yo: espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Yo: y como siempre espero sus reviews dando sus opiniones o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos a la próxima Ja Ne.**


	19. ¡Nombres Y Que Comiencen Las Practicas!

**Fire Hero of Peace.**

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace, pero como bien saben, primero reviews luego capitulo:**

 **END999: muchas gracias, y bueno eso sería porque esos dos tienen una amista muy parecida a la de Naruto y Sasuke, por eso.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: tienes razón, esa pelea seria épica. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y todo.**

 **.4545: muchas gracias por tus palabras mi amigo, en cuanto a lo de Todoroki, si gustas enviarme algunas sugerencias de con quien emparejarlo, te lo agradecería y gracias por la sugerencia del Ova.**

 **xanatrix742: muchas gracias por ese review, y con tus dudas con respecto a lo de mis otro fics, eso te lo diré en MP porque si te dijera aquí estaría spoileando a todos.**

 **Alejandro Moreira: gracias por tu Review y sugerencia.**

 **Yo: Plus Ultra.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.19 ¡Nombres Y Que Comiencen Las Practicas!

 _En los días libres que tuvimos tras el festival deportivo, dejaríamos que nuestras heridas se curaran y asi iniciaríamos hoy nuestras clases normales._

Y eso era cierto, pues ya habían pasado 2 días desde que el festival Deportivo había dado comienzo y tanto Izuku como sus amigos tomaron ese tiempo para descansar y para algunos curar heridas, físicas y emocionales que antes habían tenido.

Pero ese tiempo ya había pasado antes, y ahora tenían que regresar a la escuela.

 _Eso es lo que pensaba, pero…._

En este momento, Izuku estaba en el tren que iba camino hacia la estación más cercana a la U.A, con su brazo derecho ahora vendado, pues ya casi estaba curado, y mientras lo hacía observaba su teléfono celular esperando algo emocionante, pues durante todo el trayecto, no solo estaba de pie, con mucha gente repagada aplastándolo, y con el día por completo nublado y lluvioso.

-disculpa…..disculpa…. –alguien llamo a Izuku haciendo que separara su atención de su celular para ver quein le hablo – ¡eres Midoriya-kun, de la clase de héroes! –dijo una persona detrás de él, no solo llamando la atención de Izuku, sino de casi todos alrededor del joven.

-¡buen trabajo en el festival deportivo! ¡Lo has hecho bien! –dijo uno de los pasajeros dándole un pulgar en alto.

-¡fuiste el 1er lugar! –

-¡estuviste genial! –

-es un poco pequeño de lo que espere –

-me recuerda a mi cuando era joven –

Y asi, el peli verde comenzo a recibir un sinfín de halagos y felicitaciones por su espléndida actuación durante todo el festival deportivo, pero dichos halagos se ganaron los nervios de Izuku, por ser el centro de atención en ese momento en el vagón.

-¡DA TU MEJOR ESFUERZO, HÉROE! –

-¡A….AYE! –

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Opening – Limit Break x Survivor (le hice un cambio al final))**

Comenzó a aparecer una secuencia de una pelea entre Izuku y Bakugo sobre una plataforma mientras cada uno lanzaba golpes sin parar contra el otro.

En eso cada uno lanzo un ataque al momento de aparecer el título del fic.

 ** _Fire Hero of Peace._**

 **Koufun suzzo! Uchuu e go!**

 **Saisentan no muchuu o dou!**

 **Kono te ni tsukamuyo**

Aparece el grupo 1-A con su indumentaria deportiva en medio de un gran estadio con mucha gente ovacionando.

Luego ven frente a ellos al resto de la escuela U.A dándoles la cara como queriendo retarlos.

 **Suttonkyou ni warette tai!**

 **Chipunkan wa narekko dai!**

 **I can't get no satisfaction**

Luego aparece imágenes de todos ellos corriendo por una pista de obstáculos mientras que algunos usan instrumentos, sus individualidades.

Mientras que al frente estaban Izuku, Bakugo y Todoroki luchando por el liderazgo.

 **(Woo-hoo) Taikutsu wa**

 **(Woo-hoo) Ishi ni naru**

 **Omokute ochichau mae ni (Let's fly high)**

La imagen cambia a la de Tokoyami usando a Dark Shadow.

Mina deslizándose y golpeando a Aoyama en la cara.

Izuku y Bakugo frente a frente en una plataforma.

 **(Woo-hoo) Waku-Waku no**

 **(Woo-hoo) Hane hiroge**

 **Tsugino sekai e ikou**

La imagen cambia a Iida en el hospital visitando a alguien para cambiar su expresión a una seria.

Después en la noche aparece el asesino de héroes relamiéndose los labios y lanzando un corte.

Uraraka comienza a levitar cosas, Momo creaba un bastón, Bakugo prepara sus explosiones, Iida suelta humo de sus piernas.

E Izuku usa el Burn Cowl para dar un fuerte golpe a la cámara.

 **Kanousei no doa wa rokku sareta mama**

 **Yare-Yare... Kondo mo kabe o buchiyaburu**

Todoroki aparece lanzando una gran corriente de fuego, mientras que Iida va corriendo a gran velocidad para dar una patada mientras que Izuku corre por los edificios usando el Burn Cowl para lanzar un golpe ígneo.

 **Ima da! Genkai × Toppa! Sakebe! Heno-Heno Kappa**

 **Muteki on oria ga soko de matteiru**

La imagen ahora cambia a Uraraka y Momo viéndose de frente, cada una con una expresión seria al momento de lanzar un golpe.

De nuevo enfocamos a Izuku y Bakugo corriendo hacia el otro mientras recuerdan su infancia como amigos.

 **Fire Hero of Peace**

 **Heros mo ottamage!**

Cada uno prepara un poderosos ataque contra el otro para que luego la imagen se detenga cuando están por impactar.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

Tiempo más tarde. Ahora mismo Izuku estaba caminando por las calles en el ambiente lluvioso mientras usaba un paraguas para protegerse de la lluvia.

-es tan solo la mañana y ya estoy cansado –susurro el chico mientras seguía con su camino, los halagos de todos en el tren en verdad lo cansaron emocionalmente.

-¡buenos días, Midoriya-kun! –hablo una vos por detrás de Izuku, quien se dio la vuelta para ver a Iida en un traje impermeable trotando hacia él.

-¡¿I….Iida-kun, con impermeable y botas de lluvia?! –

-¿Por qué caminas tan despacio? ¡Vas a llegar tarde! –y siguió trotando sobre pasando a Izuku.

-¿tarde? Pero aún quedan 5 minutos –dijo extrañado el peli verde para después correr junto con Iida a la entrada que ya estaba cerca.

-¡los estudiantes de la U.A siempre deben llegar 10 minutos antes! ¡Sobre todo tu, que eres el presidente de la clase Midoriya-kun! –l respondio Iida continuando con su trote y con Izuku detrás de él.

Minutos más tarde, ya estando dentro de la academia.

-Iida-kun, este…. –

-si se trata sobre mi hermano, no hay nada de qué preocuparse –le respondio Iida por adelantado, al parecer supo lo que Izuku le iba a preguntar –perdón por preocuparte innecesariamente –

El peli verde solo vio a su amigo por unos segundos, en verdad esperaba que lo estuviera, pues, el tal vez no sepa lo que se siente, pero saber que su hermano fue herido por un villano, debió de ser duro y doloroso.

Bueno, ya sin más, Izuku solo salio corriendo hacia el salón de clases, pues estas ya estaban por comenzar.

Y ahora en dicho salón.

 **(Boku No Hero Academia [Original Soundtrack] - "Akaruku genki ni" (Bright & Cheerfully))**

-es muy diferente cuando trasmiten los encuentros por televisión después de todo ¿no? –Pregunto Mina a sus compañeras – ¡tanta gente hablaba conmigo camino aquí! –

-¡si, conmigo también! –dijo Kirishima, bueno el seria uno de los más hablados, termino en 3er lugar.

-la gente también me miraba fijamente, ¡fue vergonzoso! –dijo Hagakure.

-¿no es algo normal para ti, Hagakure-san? –pregunto algo extrañado Ojiro.

En eso, Sero se unió a la conversación –de pronto, unos estudiantes de primaria me dijeron "no te preocupes por eso" –

-¡no te preocupes! –dijo esta vez Tsuyu y en eso, Sero se agarró de los cabellos mientras gritaba al cielo. Y eso se ganó algunas risas de los demás.

Izuku entro al salón mientras escuchaba todas y cada una de las palabras de sus compañeros en toda el aula.

-después de solo un día, de repente somos el centro de atención ¿eh? –

-La U.A realmente es increíble –

-pero algo me dice que los que llamaron más la atención son esos dos… –dijo Kyouka mientras que con uno de sus auriculares apuntaba hacia los 2 mejores del torneo –Midoriya y Bakugō –

-después de esa pelea…. ¿Quién no? –

Pero en eso, antes de que siguieran hablando.

-buenos días –Aizawa, totalmente curado, ya sin ninguna venda en su cuerpo, entro por la puerta del salón e hiso su camino hacia la tarima.

-buenos días –respondieron los alumnos.

-bueno, hoy tenemos una clase especial de héroe –dijo Aizawa llamando la atención de todos sus estudiantes.

-(¡aquí esta!) –pensaron todos un poco alarmados. ¿Especial? ¿Alguna clase de examen? Ojala y no sea eso.

Los segundos de tensión llenaron por un buen rato el salón, hasta que por fin Aizawa hablo –Nombres Clave. Deberán elegir un nombre de héroe –

-¡Vamos a hacer algo emocionante! –exclamaron todos con emoción y levantándose de sus asientos, pero una mirada de Aizawa con su Individualidad activada, hiso que todos se detuvieran y sentaran otra vez.

 **(Fin Ost)**

-esto está relacionado con la selección de los héroes Pro que mencione el otro día…..lo mejor, comienza a ponerse serio en 2do y 3er año. Después de que los estudiantes han adquirido experiencia y pueden convertirse en activos inmediatos para los profesionales. En otras palabras, pueden extender las ofertas a los primeros años como ustedes demuestra que están interesados en el potencial futuro–explicaba Aizawa ante la atenta mirada de sus estudiantes –estas ofertas se cancelan a menudo si ese interés se acaba por la graduación –

-¡los adultos son tan egoístas! –dijo Mineta golpeado su escritorio.

-asi que tendremos que probarnos a nosotros mismos una vez que nos escojan ¿eh? –dijo Hagakure ganándose un asentimiento de su profesor.

-y aquí están los totales para aquellos con ofertas –

En eso, de una pantalla en la pizarra, apareció una pantalla la cual decia "Ofertas para la Clase A"

Y la lista era d mayor a menor, comenzando con Izuku que tenía una cantidad de ofertas de….

-¡¿NANI?! –grito sorprendido Izuku al ver la cantidad de ofertas que obtuvo – ¡5201! –

Y asi era, Izuku fue el más pedido.

Mientras que los demás, eran:

Bakugō y Todoroki con 4123

Tokoyami con 360

Iida con 301

Kaminari 272

Momo 108

Kirishima 68

Uraraka 20

Y Sero 14

-en otro años se han extendido más pero este año la mayorías de los ojos están puestos es estos 3 –dijo Aizawa mientras señalaba las ofertas de Midoriya, Bakugō y Todoroki.

-¡es una gran diferencia! –se quejó Kaminari al ver sus ofertas comparadas con las de los 3.

-¡esos profesionales no saben lo bueno aunque lo tengan en frente! –se quejó Aoyama. Mientras que a lado, Mina estaba con una cara de rabia por no ser elegida.

-no me sorprende que el 1ero sea Midoriya… pero, ¿Bakugō y Todoroki empatados? –dijo esta vez Kyouka.

-yo espere que todo fuera como en los resultados del festival –dijo Sero mientras que a su lado Kirishima estaba con la cabeza pegada al pupitre.

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA?! ¡DEKU ME HA VUELTO A GANAR! –Se quejó el rubio explosivo al ver los resultados – ¡Y PARA COLMO ESTOY EMPATADO CON EL BASTARDO MITAD Y MITAD! –

-eres increíble, Izuku –dijo Momo a Izuku quien solo le dio una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la cabeza un poco apenado-

-gracias Momo-chan –

-¡tenemos ofertas! –festejo Uraraka mientras zarandeaba a Iida de adelante atrás.

-¡Midoriya tiene muchas ofertas! ¡Pensé que no tendría nada por esas peleas aterradoras que tuvo! –dijo Mineta mientras recordaba las peleas de Izuku contra Todoroki y Bakugō en el festival.

Una vez que todos se calmaron Aizawa volvió a hablar –teniendo estos resultados en mente, independientemente de si alguien pregunto por ti, todos ustedes estarán en prácticas profesionales –dijo esto último llamando la atención de todos.

-¿prácticas profesionales? –pregunto Izuku.

-si. En el USJ ya tuvieron experiencia en combates contra villanos en la vida real, pero aun asi será una formación significativa para que los pro puedan ver su trabajo de primera mano –explicaba Aizawa.

-¡eso explica lo nombres de héroes! –exclamo Sato apretando el puño de emoción.

-¡las cosas se están poniendo mucho más divertidas! –

-bueno, esos nombres de héroes siguen siendo temporales, pero si no lo toman en serio… –

-¡lo pagaran más tarde! –

Alguien abrió de pronto la puerta del salón y hablo llamando la atención de la clase, y en cuanto recibió dicha atención, algunos de los chicos sonrieron a más no poder.

-debido a que muchos de los nombres de héroes utilizados por los estudiantes son reconocidos por la sociedad ¡y terminan convirtiéndose en nombres de héroes profesionales! –quien había entrado en todo su esplendor y belleza, fue Midnight.

-bueno, es eso. –Dijo Aizawa cuando Midnight llego a ponerse de pie al lado suyo –asi que Midnight se asegurara de que sus nombres estén bien –en eso se agacho para tomar su saco de dormir –yo no puedo hacer eso. –

Y había una buena razón, y eso se remonta a sus tiempos de estudiante.

 **Flash back.**

Eran jóvenes, y ellos eran el futuro para la sociedad heroica, y en estos momentos, Hizashi Yamada (mejor conocido ahora como Present Mic) hablo con su mejor amigo.

-¿eh? ¿Todavía no elijes tu nombre de héroe? –pregunto Hizashi a un joven Aizawa, el cual tenía su cara pegada al escritorio en señal de no importarle mucho.

-no quiero estar en las noticias, asi que no me importa si tengo un nombre –respondio con desgano.

-¡ben! Entonces… ¡Serás Eraser Head! –exclamo Hizashi mientras apuntaba asu amigo.

-me quedo con ese entonces –dijo con desgano nuevamente.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

-cuando te das un nombre, consigue una imagen más concreta sobre cómo quieren ser en el futuro y se acerca cada vez más a el –seguía explicando Aizawa, mientras que Iida, Todoroki e Izuku lo escuchaban con atención –esto es lo que significa cuando dicen: "los nombres y las Naturalezas a menudo coinciden" como "All Might" por ejemplo –

-(All Might) –

En eso, Midnight comenzo a darle a todos los estudiantes pequeñas pizarras y bolígrafos.

-(mi nombre de héroe…) –eran los pensamientos de Izuku mientras veía la pequeña pizarra en manos – (un nombre para lo que quiero a futuro….) –

Los minutos pasaron y comenzo la demostración.

-bien comencemos la presentación de los nombres comenzando por los que estén listos –dijo Midnight a los estudiantes sorprendiéndolos, ¿tenían que mostrarlos? Eso daba nervios.

En ese momento, Aoyama comenzó a caminar hacia la tarima bajo la mirada atenta de todos, sin dejar por un segundo su característica expresión brillosa.

-aquí voy… –comenzó el rubio brillitos –El Héroe Brillante:…. ¡I Can Not Stop Twinkling! –Dijo mientras elevaba su pizarra revelando dicho nombre a los demás -¡lo que significa que no puedo dejar de ser brillante! –

-(¡es una frase!) –fue el pensamiento colectivo de todos los demás.

-sería más fácil si quitas el "I" y contraes el "Can Not" para decir "Can´t "–decía Midnight mientras hacia las correcciones al nombre de Aoyama para luego mostrarlo como "Can't Stop Twinkling" como resultado.

-tiene razón, Mademoiselle –dijo Aoyama en tono francés a la profesora.

-¿está bien? –

-¡como sea, elige uno en inglés o francés! –

En eso, Mina llego saltando a la tarima – ¡entonces voy yo! –Dijo al momento de revelar su nombre de héroe –nombre de héroe: ¡Alien Queen! –

-¡dios! ¿Tratas de ser como la cosa de sangre acida? –Pregunto horrorizada Midnight a Mina mientras se la imaginaba como si fuera un Xenomorph de la película Alien – ¡yo no lo haría! –

-como si eso me importara. Me quedo con el nombre –dijo Mina a final de cuentas sin decir nada ni aceptar lo que dijeran de ello. Por el simple hecho de tener ese nombre y de lanzar acido de su cuerpo, no quería decir que fuese a ser como el Alien de la película.

 **(N.A: y a decir verdad, Alien Queen le queda ¿no creen?)**

Pero, en la mente de algunos, ya que los primeros nombres fueron algo raros….se supone que deben elegir algo genial ahora, ¿cierto?

En eso, Tsuyu alzo la mano –Gero. Entonces ¿puedo pasar yo? –pregunto.

-¡si Tsu-chan! –respondió Midnight.

Bueno ahora era el turno de Tsuyu –bueno, he tenido esto en mente desde que estaba en la primaria –dijo para luego revelar el nombre –Héroe de la Estación Lluviosa: Froppy –

-¡qué lindo! ¡Es agradable, me gusta! –Felicito Midnight a Tsuyu – ¡es un gran ejemplo de un nombre que a todos les gusta! –

Y en ese momento, los que pensaron en tener que idear algo genial, se calmaron mientras agradecían a Froppy.

-¡entonces también yo! –Dijo Kirishima llegando a la tarima para luego mostrar su nombre – ¡el héroe Robusto: Red Riot! –

-¿Red Riot? Estas rindiendo homenaje al héroe caballeresco: Crimson Riot ¿verdad? –pregunto Midnight a Kirishima mientras inspeccionaba el nombre.

-si. Es bastante anticuado, pero la imagen del héroe que estoy buscando es igual a Crimson –respondió Kirishima con una sonrisa.

Eso gano una sonrisa de la heroína –si llevas un nombre que admiras, tendrás mucha más presión –

-¡estoy preparado para eso! –

-(¡Kirishima-kun es genial!) –eran los pensamiento de Izuku al ver que Kirishima uso el nombre de alguien que admira –(antes de conocer a All Might….) –

 **Flash Back.**

-¿eh? ¿Tu nombre después de convertirte en héroe? –pregunto extrañada Inko a su hijo.

-¡aye! ¡No puedo decidir cuál elegir! –respondió un lindo Izuku de 4 años, el cual parecía usar alguna especie de traje pijama de All Might, con gorro y todo.

-veamos…. –decía Inko mientras tomaba la pizarra de su hijo para luego sentarse en el sofá junto con el –"Might All Man" "Mighty Boy" "All Might Jr." –comenzó a leer su madre, valla que Izuku fue un gran fan en esos días, pues sus nombres eran muy idénticos a los de su héroe –"Mighty Man" "Captain All Might" "Super All Might" –

-¡SUPER! –exclamo Izuku mientras se levantaba del sofá y alzaba su puño al aire.

-¡Super! –dijo esta vez Inko mientras tomaba a Izuku y lo alzaba en el aire mientras que ambos reían.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

-(sonreír y pensar en nombres parecidos al suyo) –pensó un poco apenado el chico rec0rdando esos días – (pero…) –y en eso, dirigió su vista hacia su pizarra, que aún seguía en blanco – (ahora, tengo su poder, y estoy bajo su cuidado, veo que hay una gran diferencia entre los dos. No hay manera de que pueda usar un nombre así.) –

Mientras que con el resto.

-¡todavía no he pensado en un buen nombre! –maldijo Kaminari mientras se tomaba del pelo para pensar.

Pero en eso, Kyouka le llamo la atención para decirle -¿Por qué no te doy uno? ¿Qué hay de "Jamming-Yay"? –

-¡es como Hemingway, quien escribió "adiós a las armas"! –Dijo Kaminari sonriendo mientras comparaba ambos nombres – ¡suena inteligente! ¡Es genial! –

-no…..es porque aunque eres fuerte…. –decía Kyouka mientras trataba de aguantarse la risa a momento de que apareciera la imagen de Kaminari en su modo idiota diciendo "Yay" –siempre acabas así –

-¡Jiro! ¡Deja de jugar conmigo! –dijo Kaminari a Kyouka mientras que esta se levantaba de su asiento para ir a la tarima.

Una vez allí, Kyouka presento su nombre –Héroe de la Audición: Earphone Jack –

-¡es bueno! ¡El siguiente! –

 **(Fairy Tail Unreleased Soundtrack - Just the Usual Fairy Tail Ruckus)**

Fue turno de Shoji.

-El Héroe tentáculo: Tentacole –dijo haciendo uso de sus tentáculos para dar un punto.

-¡es como un tentáculo con algún pulpo! –

Ahora Sero.

-Héroe de Grabación: Cellophane –dijo Sero.

-¡agradable y simple! ¡Eso es importante! –

Ahora Ojiro.

-Héroe de las Artes Marciales: Tailman –dijo mientras que su cola hacia acto de presencia.

-¡tu nombre refleja tu cuerpo! –

Vallamos con Sato.

-¡El Héroe Dulce: Sugarman! –dijo con entusiasmo.

-¡que dulce! –

Kaminari.

-¡Carga + Rayo = Héroe del Arma de Aturdimiento: Chargebolt! –

-¡siento un cosquilleo! –

Hagakure.

-¡Héroe Sigiloso: Invisible Girl! –bueno ese nombre le queda.

-¡es genial! –y Midnight concuerda.

Y así siguieron adelante con los nombres.

-espero no traer vergüenza a este nombre –dijo Momo mientras daba un último vistazo a su nombre para luego decir firmemente –Todo Héroe: Creati –

-¡creativo! –

-Shoto –simple y sencillo lo dijo Todoroki.

-¿tu nombre? ¿Está bien? –pregunto extrañada Midnight.

-si –

Sigamos.

-el Héroe Jet-Black Tsukuyomi –dijo Tokoyami, eso sonó casi idéntico a su nombre.

-¡dios de la Noche! –

-¡Héroe Recién Cosechado: Grape Juice! –dijo Mineta, aunque tuvo que elevar su pizarra a lo alto con sus manos para que sea visible.

-¡Pop and Kitschy! –

Fue el turno de Koda quien solo sostuvo su pizarra la cual decía "Héroe Caricias: Anima"

-¡si, lo tengo! –

Ahora fue el turno de Bakugo.

-¡Rey Asesino Explosivo! –dijo con aire un poco sombrío, si fuese un anti-héroe, ese nombre le quedaría bien.

-probablemente no deberías usar algo así –dijo Midnight de manera simple.

-¡¿Por qué no?! –exclamo Bakugo.

-¡deberías ser: "Chico Explosivo"! –opino Kirishima.

-¡CÁLLATE PELO PINCHO! –

-entonces voy yo…. –dijo Uraraka mientras se levantaba de su asiento camino a la tarima para luego presentar su nombre –esto es lo que pensé: Uravity –

-¡suena elegante! –dijo Midnight haciendo que Uraraka soltara u suspiro de alivio – ¡La Lección de Nombres de héroes va mejor de lo que espere! Los únicos que faltan son Bakugo-kun, que necesita pensar en otro nombre, Iida-kun y Midoriya-kun –dijo la profesora mientras veía a los 3 chicos faltantes.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Pero poco sabia, que Iida había estado en sus pensamientos.

 **(Fairy Tail – Main Theme "Slow Version" [Piano Cover])**

"Tenya"

 **Flash Back.**

Fue justo después del festival, cuando Iida se enteró de lo que le paso a su hermano, que salió directo al hospital, y una vez que llego, encontró a su hermano en una cama de hospital, con varias vendas en su cuerpo y cables conectados a este.

-no estaba seguro de que si quería decir algo ayer, pero en realidad, no puedo sentir mis piernas –dijo Tensei a su hermano el cual abrió los ojos de sorpresa y miedo.

-¿Qué? ¡No puedo ser! –

-el héroe, Ingenium, probablemente llegue hasta aquí –siguió diciendo Tensei a Tenya.

-¡no! ¡Todavía tienes a tantas personas que guiar! –Siguió diciendo Iida queriendo negarse ante tal idea – ¡no quiero eso! –

-tampoco lo quiero…..así que…..si estás dispuesto… -

 **Fin Flash Back.**

En eso, Iida comenzó a escribir en la pizarra mientras recordaba las palabras de su hermano.

"¿tomarías mi nombre?"

En un principio, Iida comenzó a escribir el nombre de "Ingenium" en la pizarra, pero después de eso, se detuvo – (yo todavía….) –pensó mientras apretaba los dientes para después borrar el nombre.

Y una vez que paso, presento su nombre, el cual era "Tenya" al final, decidió usar su propio nombre.

-¿también usas tu nombre? –dijo Midnight un poco decepcionada.

Mientras que Izuku, él ya había escrito su nombre de héroe, el cual, para él, sería lo que definiría su camino a partir de ahora.

-Midoriya-kun, ¿estás listo? –pregunto Midnight al peli verde.

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **(Boku no Hero Academia OST #03: My Hero Academia Main Theme)**

-¡aye! –respondió el peli verde para luego caminar hacia la tarima, una vez que llego primero puso su pizarra al revés para antes de revelar su nombre – (tiene que ser…este) –y giro la pizarra para revelar dicho nombre.

Dicho nombre, hiso que muchos abrieran los ojos de sorpresa. ¿En verdad…el eligió dicho nombre?

-¿Midoriya? –pregunto extrañado Mineta

-¿estás realmente bien con eso? –pregunto Kaminari.

-podrías ser llamado así para siempre –dijo Kirishima.

-si –respondió Izuku sin titubear –este nombre…..no fue mucho de mi agrado hace mucho tiempo, hasta ahora…..pero alguien cambio el significado del mismo, y eso tuvo un gran impacto en mí. –Dijo mientras miraba hacia Uraraka para luego sonreír –me hizo sentir feliz –

""Deku" no significa más "Inservible" Kacchan…. Ahora significa "¡Puedes Hacerlo!""

-por eso, este es mi nombre de héroe…. ¡El Héroe de la Voluntad de Fuego: Deku! –concluyo firmemente el peli verde, ganándose una sonrisa de Uraraka y sus amigos junto con una Mirada de Bakugo.

Al parecer, usaría el nombre que anteriormente habían usado para atormentarlo, para hacerlo seguir hacia adelante.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Mientras que en otro lado de la academia.

-¿eh? Ofertas para los de 1er año siguen llegando –dijo Cementos mientras veía la gran cantidad de ofertas que llegaban –hay uno más –

-¿Para quién es? –pregunto All Might en su verdadera forma a Cementos.

-Midoriya-kun, como si ese chico no tuviera ya suficientes ofertas –dijo divertido Cementos.

-¿eh? Déjame ver –dijo All Might a su compañeros profesor para asomarse para ver quien dio esta oferta, pero en cuanto la vio, entrecerró los ojos para después abrirlos de sorpresa –¡esta persona es….! –

De regreso a la clase A.

-¡LORD EXPLOSIÓN ASESINA! –grito Bakugo mostrando su nuevo nombre a todos.

-no, todavía no es bueno –dijo simplemente Midnight.

Tiempo más tarde.

-ahora que todos han decidido sus nombres de héroes, hablemos más sobre las practicas –dijo Aizawa, una vez que todos los nombres se había dado –duraran una semana. En cuanto a donde las darán, aquellos que tuvieron ofertas se les darán una lista de Pros, así que elijaran ustedes mismos –en eso, saco un papel –los que no tengan, elegirán entre 40 agencias alrededor del país, que aceptaran a nuestros internos. Todos ellos trabajan en lugares diferentes y tienen diferentes especialidades. –

-por ejemplo, 13 se concentra en rescates de accidentes y desastres, más que en lucha contra villanos –dio Midnight un ejemplo a la clase. Aunque para algún eso quedó muy claro en el USJ cuando fue derrotado por Kurogiri.

-pienses bien antes de elegir –dijo Aizawa mientras comenzaba a darles las listas a todos los alumnos.

-¡quiero luchar contra el crimen en las zonas Urbanas! –dijo Kirishima emocionado.

-espero poder internarme en un lugar con inundaciones –dijo esta vez Tsuyu – ¿habrá alguno? –

-entreguen sus opciones antes del fin de semana –dijo Aizawa mientras él y Midnight comenzaban a retirarse.

Y así, dejo a todos los estudiantes leyendo sus hojas de ofertas para ver, cuál sería la agencia para hacer sus prácticas.

Entre ellos, Todoroki, quien al ver la larga lista vio entre ellas, la agencia de héroes de su padre.

Más tarde, a la hora del almuerzo.

-oigan ¿ya decidieron a que agencia irán? –pregunto Mina.

-¡voy al Monte Lady! –dijo Mineta con una sonrisa.

-Mineta-chan ¿estás pensando en algo pervertido, verdad? –pregunto Tsuyu caminado al lado de él.

-¡claro que no! –

-¿y tú ya decidiste Izuku? –pregunto Momo a Izuku, tan solo para verlo en su clásico murmuro.

-hay tantas agencias que me eligieron, tengo que ver cual está más especializada a mi modo de hacer las cosas, después de todo no puedo ir a una agencia en donde hagan todo de un modo completamente distinto al que suelo usar….pero eso igualmente me ayudaría a ampliar mis métodos y mejorar –

-(¡lo sigue pensando!) –fue el pensamientos colectivo al ver a Izuku murmurar….aunque no era como si lo culparan, ya vieron la cantidad de empresas que lo eligieron.

-¡l…..lo siento, estaba pensando! –se disculpó Izuku para después volver a ver su hoja.

-realmente estar pensando todo esto cuidadosamente, ¿no es así, Izuku? –dijo Momo.

-¡yo ya elegí! –Dijo Uraraka llamando la atención de todos –Battle Hero: La agencia de Gunhead –respondió.

-¡Gunhead es un tipo de batalla enorme! ¿Iras allí, Uraraka-san? –pregunto Izuku un poco sorprendido por la elección de Uraraka.

-¡si! ¡Tengo una oferta de ellos! –

-¿en serio? Pensé que estabas tratando de ser un héroe como 13 –dijo esta vez Momo.

-realmente sí. Pero pelear contra ti en el festival Deportico Yaomomo me hiso pensar… ¡entre más fuerte sea, más oportunidades tendré! –Dijo Uraraka con aire de determinación – ¡si solo hago lo que quiero, tendré una perspectiva más estrecha! –

Tanto Izuku como Momo solo dijeron –ya veo –

Tiempo después, la academia por fin había acabado, todos comenzaron a retirarse para ir camino a casa.

-Deku-kun, Yaomomo vamos a casa juntos –dijo Uraraka a su dos amigos.

-claro –dijo el peli verde.

En eso, Uraraka se giró para ver hacia el asiento de Iida para preguntarle lo mismo, pero se llevó la sorpresa de que este ya se había ido.

-tal vez ya decidió en donde hacer sus prácticas –dijo Momo mientras veía el asiento vacío de Iida para luego ver el asiento de Bakugo que igualmente estaba vacío –al igual que Bakugo –

-sí, seguro ya fueron a la sala de maestros –dijo Izuku mientras iba a la puerta para abrirla, pero en cuanto la abrió se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-¡estoy aquí en un posición extraña! –All Might apareció frente a Izuku en, tal y como dijo, una posición extraña.

-¿q….que sucede? –pregunto extrañado Izuku al igual que sus dos amigas atrás de el – ¿Por qué tiene tanta prisa? –

-ven conmigo por un momento –dijo All Might en un susurro, y en eso, también vio a Momo –si quieres puedes traer a la joven Yaoyorozu –

-h…hai –dijeron ambos chicos sin comprender.

En otra parte.

-¡iré directo al grano, Joven Midoriya tienes otra oferta de un héroe! –Dijo All Might a Izuku, aunque esto no pareció tanta sorpresa para Izuku y Momo, muchos dieron ofertas –pero este es especial –eso parecía cambiar las cosas.

-¿en verdad? –pregunto Momo.

-sí, el nombre de ese héroe es Gran Torino. Fue profesor de la U.A por solo un año –dijo el héroe número 1 para luego tener una mirada la cual tenía un poco de miedo –él fue mi maestro –

Los dos abrieron sus ojos de sorpresa ante esas palabras.

-él también sabe sobre el One For All. Por supuesto tal vez te eligió por eso –

-espere. ¿Alguien más sabe sobre el One For All? –pregunto Momo al enterarse que había alguien más que conocía esa individualidad.

-Gran Torino fue amigo de mi Predecesora –revelo para sorpresa de los chicos –se retiró hace mucho tiempo, así que por eso olvide de contarlo…. –y para sorpresa de ambos, All Might comenzó a temblar –¿fue porque le hable de ti cuando le envié la carta? ¿O porque no podía quedarse de pie y ver mi inadecuada enseñanza? Si fue tan lejos como para usar su antiguo nombre para hacer una oferta…es aterrador…demasiado aterrador…. –

-(¡All Might está temblando seriamente!) –pensaron sorprendidos al ver a su profesor temblar de miedo.

-d…de todos modos, es mi deber entrenarte, pero desde que recibiste una oferta, debes ir a trabajar a tu gusto…. –dijo mientras temblando le daba a Izuku una hoja con los datos sobre Gran Torino, pero no dejaba de temblar.

-(¡¿Qué tan aterrador es este sujeto?!) –pensó un poco aterrado Izuku al ver la reacción de su maestro.

En otro lado, la sala de maestros.

-¿así que practicas eh? –pregunto uno de los profesores a Aizawa el cual estaba viendo cada hoja de prácticas que solicitaron sus alumnos.

-sí, algunos ya decidieron –dijo mientras seguía viendo las hojas pero en eso, vio una hoja la cual había hecho Iida – (Iida quiere ir a la agencia de…estoy seguro de que tenía mejores ofertas…..) –Eran sus pensamientos mientras veía el nombre de la agencia – (la Agencia de héroes de Hosu…..acaso…..) –

De regreso con Izuku y sus amigos.

-tienes otra oferta –dijo Uraraka sorprendida a Izuku mientras que este sacaba algunas cosas de su casillero.

-si –dijo para luego ir hacia el casillero de Iida y al abrirlo, noto que este estaba vacío, lo que quería decir, que se había ido.

 _Después del festival Deportivo, me entere de lo que le paso al hermano de Iida-kun en las noticias._

 _El incidente de Ingenium en la ciudad Hosu de Tokio._

 _El culpable escapo y ya había asesinado a 17 héroes en el pasado e hirió a 23 que no se pudieron recuperar._

 _El alusivo Asesino de Héroes, Nombre de Villano: Stain._

"si se trata sobre mi hermano, no hay nada de qué preocuparse"

"perdón por preocuparte innecesariamente"

 _Iida-kun no me dijo nada. Más tarde me sorprendió que las prácticas de Iida-kun, serien en Hosu, donde Ingenium fue atacado._

 _Pero no podía decirle nada a Iida-kun, porque no me había dicho nada._

 _Y así estuvieron las cosas cuando se acercaba el primer día de nuestras prácticas._

Y dos días después.

-todos traen sus trajes ¿verdad? –pregunto Aizawa a sus estudiantes los cuales tenían un maletín con sus trajes de héroes dentro, mientras que ahora se encontraban en la estación de trenes. Donde cada uno tomaría un tren para ir hacia donde eran sus prácticas. –les recuerdo que no se les permite llevarlo en público. No los pierdan ni nada –

-¡HAI! –

-hablo enserio, nada de "Hai" Ashido –dijo Aizawa después de que Mina hablara –asegúrense de tener modales con los héroes con los que harán sus prácticas. Es todo conmigo –

-¡Hai! –respondieron todos sus alumnos para luego comenzar a retirarse.

Iida comenzó a hacer su camino hacia su propio tren, cuando de pronto.

-Iida-kun –Izuku comenzó a correr hacia el junto con Momo y Uraraka si alguna vez te sientes desesperado, asegúrate de hacérnoslo saber. Somos amigos ¿verdad? –

Iida no respondió por unos segundos, pero luego se giró para verlos y sonreírles –si –y después se retiró.

 _Desde ese momento, debería haber sido más enfático. Porque eventualmente, me arrepentiría de lo que paso aquel día._

Tiempo después, justo ahora, izuku estaba en el tren camino hacia la ciudad en donde residía Gran Torino pues él había decidió ir con él, si había sido el maestro de All Might entonces seguro que le ayudaría a mejorar.

-(¿un héroe que incluso All Might le tiene miedo, eh?) –eran los pensamientos de Izuku mientras veía la nota con la dirección de su próximo maestro, para luego ver por la ventanilla del tren la ciudad que ya estaba cerca –(Gran Torino) –

Tiempo después, ahora estaba caminando por las calles de la ciudad aun con sus pensamientos activos – (¡nunca había oído hablar de él, pero estoy seguro de que es alguien increíble!) –

Pero una vez que por fin llego a la dirección que le habían dado, se encontró frente a frente con una casa que parecía estar por completo abandonada debido a su aspecto deteriorado y por el grafiti que había en las paredes.

-(esta dirección coincide con el mapa…..) –pensó para luego caminar hacia la puerta y después.

TOC

TOC

Tocarla esperando llamar la atención de alguien, pero nadie abrió la puerta, así que decidió abrirla el mismo. La abrió solo un poco para poder nada más asomar un poco una parte de su cuerpo para ver el interior.

-estoy aquí de la U. A… mi nombre es Midoriya Izuku….mucho gust… -pero se detuvo de pronto para que luego su cara perdiera todo el color, sus ojos se abrieran a mas no poder y por ultimo –AAAAAAAHHHHHHH…. –gritar.

La razón, justo frente el, estaba alguien tirado en el suelo, en lo que parecía ser un charco de sangre y saliendo por debajo de él, al parecer sesos.

Y dicha persona parecía ser extremadamente pequeño, de edad avanzada, que tiene pelo corto y barba.

Su traje de héroe consiste en un traje monótono de cuerpo entero, junto con una capa amarilla, un cinturón con la letra "G" en él, también lleva guantes y botas muy gruesas de color amarillo y una máscara oscura que se asemeja a dos diamantes.

-¡ESTÁ MUERTO! –grito de miedo al ver el "cadáver".

Pero de pronto, el "Cadáver" levanto la cabeza para luego decir – ¡estoy vivo! –

-¡ESTÁ VIVO! –grito otra vez, para luego soltar un suspiro de alivio.

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Ending –Hana no kusari)**

Lo primero que viene a la pantalla es la imagen de un parque en donde se mostraba a dos niños pequeños viéndose de frente.

Esos niños eran Izuku y Bakugō.

 **Kakushira inowa tooi no kioku**

 **Furui no he kuno hako sotto wa kereba.**

La cámara cambia ahora enfocando a Izuku y Bakugō actualmente cada uno caminando por distintos lados de la ciudad en una tarde lluviosa mientras tenían la mirada baja sombreando sus ojos.

 **Osanai tomo ga istumo hi tayone**

 **Kawaru kotanai ano egao**

 **Futari de yume wo egaita**

 **Kokoro no kyanbasu mada iro senai.**

Ahora se enfoca a Izuku mientras recuerda algunas ocasiones en su niñez cuando jugaba con Bakugō con el balón cuando iba de cacería de insectos junto con él, los buenos tiempos cuando ambos eran buenos amigos.

Luego cambia a Bakugō recordando cuando se manifestó su Individualidad, los ovaciones de los demás incluyendo a las de su mejor amigo, para luego recordar como comenzaron a distanciarse cuando se escuchó que Izuku probablemente no tendría Individualidad.

 **Kimi no teto boku no**

 **Tewo kasaneta hi no nukumori.**

Luego llegaron los recuerdos de como Bakugō comenzo a insultar y agredir a Izuku durante años, cuando destruyo el cuaderno de notas de Izuku para romper su espíritu.

Hasta que llego un nuevo recuerdo.

 **Hito wa naze hitoshi sotto nikoshimi wo arase**

 **Motte istumo ikuru no darou**

 **Yorokobito ganashimi wo karamasetsu no ita**

 **Seishun no kowa no Kizuna.**

Ambos recordaron cuando Izuku salio a ayudarlo con el villano de Barro, su posterior encuentro donde Bakugō le dio apoyo por una vez.

Cuando se toparon en la clase 1-A y vino la prueba de Aizawa, para luego cuando formaron un equipo en el Entrenamiento de Combate e hicieron la promesa de luego enfrentarse.

Una vez que ambos salieron de sus recuerdos se vieron frente a frente, en el mismo parque donde una vez solieran jugar de niños cuando eran amigos mientras que al parecer la lluvia cesaba y el sol una vez más salía.

 **Hana no kusario.**

Para luego ambos acercarse y alzar el puño derecho y chocarlos entre si justo como lo hicieron cuando hicieron la promesa mientras se sonreían.

La pantalla se oscureció.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **(Dragon Ball Super Preview Soundtrack (ORIGINAL CD) reproducer in 0:11)**

-con el fin de realizar mis prácticas, he ido con el antiguo maestro de All Might, su nombre es Gran Torino. Pero… -se muestra a izuku presentarse con su nuevo maestro.

-¿Quién eres tú? – pero este parece estar un poco senil.

-pero bueno…mis amigos igualmente están en sus prácticas –se muestra ahora a Bakugo con el héroe Best Jeanest, Uraraka con Gunhead, Iida en su traje de héroe frente la agencia de héroes en Hosu y a Momo junto con Kendo junto con una heroína en un vestidor.

-pero al parecer los villanos harán su movimiento –se muestra ahora a Shigaraki teniendo una plática con Stain mientras le daba una fotos de objetivos, y en una de ellas estaba Izuku.

 **-El Próximo Capitulo de Fire Hero of Peace será: ¡Gran Torino Aparece! –**

-¿Quién eres tú? –se muestra ahora una imagen de Gran Torino moverse muy rápido para envestir a Izuku por la espalda.

-¡mi nombre es Midoriya Izuku! –se muestra a Izuku ahora en su traje de héroe apunto de combatir.

-¡PLUS ULTRA! –

 **(Fin ost)**

 **Yo: espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Yo: y como siempre espero sus reviews dando sus opiniones o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos a la próxima Ja Ne.**


	20. ¡Gran Torino Aparece!

**Fire Hero of Peace.**

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace, pero como bien saben, primero reviews luego capitulo:**

 **DragonSalyerxv: Gracias.**

 **mrCRACKZvid: me alegra que te guste el fic, en cuanto a lo de Izuku y Momo, bueno eso tendrás que averiguarlo.**

 **Enightmare: me alegra que te gustara.**

 **END999: me alegra que te guste, en cuanto a lo otro, bueno tendrás que averiguarlo.**

 **xanatrix742: no tienes que esperar más, aquí esta.**

 **.4545: buen gracias por la recomendación, y si tienes una idea de Oc, podrias mandármela por favor, es que quiero tener en cuenta las opiniones y sugerencias de mis lectores. En cuanto al secuas de Izuku, bueno eso no lo había pensado.**

 **Yo: Plus Ultra.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.20 ¡Gran Torino Aparece!

"todos ustedes estarán en prácticas profesionales"

"¡iré directo al grano, Joven Midoriya tienes otra oferta de un héroe! pero este es especial. Sí, el nombre de ese héroe es Gran Torino. Fue profesor de la U.A por solo un año. Él fue mi maestro"

-estoy aquí de la U. A… mi nombre es Midoriya Izuku….mucho gust… -pero se detuvo de pronto para que luego su cara perdiera todo el color, sus ojos se abrieran a mas no poder y por ultimo –AAAAAAAHHHHHHH…. –gritar.

La razón, justo frente el, estaba alguien tirado en el suelo, en lo que parecía ser un charco de sangre y saliendo por debajo de él, al parecer sesos.

Y dicha persona parecía ser extremadamente pequeño, de edad avanzada, que tiene pelo corto y barba.

Su traje de héroe consiste en un traje monótono de cuerpo entero, junto con una capa amarilla, un cinturón con la letra "G" en él, también lleva guantes y botas muy gruesas de color amarillo y una máscara oscura que se asemeja a dos diamantes.

-¡ESTÁ MUERTO! –grito de miedo al ver el "cadáver".

Pero de pronto, el "Cadáver" levanto la cabeza para luego decir – ¡estoy vivo! –

-¡ESTÁ VIVO! –grito otra vez, para luego soltar un suspiro de alivio.

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Opening –Rough Diamonds –Screen Mode)**

Lo que primero aparece a la pantalla, es a Izuku dando la espalda a la cámara, para después el fuego se encendiera a su alrededor.

En eso la cámara hace un acercamiento hacia su rostro, al momento en que el Burn Cowl se activa y abre sus ojos.

En eso a sus lados aparecen todos sus compañeros de la Clase 1-A al momento de que en una llamarada aparece el título del Fic:

 **Fire Hero of Peace.**

 **Omoiegaiteru imeeji yori haruka mukougawa e**

 **Tsukuriageteiku shinjitsu wa mada tooku hate nai tabiji**

A la pantalla aparece la imagen de Izuku frente a un edificio viejo y abandonado, para luego cambiar a estando el dentro de dicho edificio, con su traje de héroe frente a Gran Torino entrenando.

La imagen cambia, ahora a la Iida en el hospital visitando a su hermano, para luego poner una cara seria al momento de salir del hospital mientras que a su mente llega la imagen del Asesino de héroes.

 **Tagai no puraido o togisumaseyou ze**

 **Kotoba nante kazari wa hadakesaserya ii**

Ahora se muestra a Stain en la oscuridad de la noche, blandiendo sus cuchillas y lamiendo la sangre de una de estas.

Ahora cambia, mostrando tanto a Izuku, Iida y a Todoroki en una callejón dando la cara al Asesino de Héroes.

 **Butsukariai, migakareteiku Rolling Stone**

Iida comienza a hacer uso del **_Recipro Burst_** en sus piernas, Todoroki sacando tanto su hielo como fuego para por ultimo Izuku cerrar los ojos al momento de activar el **_Burn Cowl_** y abrirlos nuevamente.

 **Deai wa SHOCK WAVE! SHOCK WAVE!**

 **Mada shiranai sekai e arukihajimeta, mubou na chousensha sa**

Ahora la pantalla cambia al momento en que los 3 estudiantes se lanzan al ataque en contra del Asesino de héroes, pero luego esta cambia a la de Izuku darse la vuelta para ver por detrás de el a Shigaraki con Kurogiri a su lado y varias personas detrás de el, pero con alguien mucho gran grande sobre él.

 **Te ni shita yaiba de ashita o kirihirakeba iindaro?**

 **Dareka no mono janai jibun dake no STORY**

A la pantalla llega la imagen de All Might dando un gran salto desde el aire para luego aterrizar en el suelo, mientras que a sus lados están los demás profesores de la U.A.

Mientras que frente a ellos, estaban los estudiantes de la Clase 1-A en sus trajes de héroes en pose firme.

 **'Cause we're still ROUGH DIAMONDS on the road!**

En eso, Izuku junto con el resto de la clase 1-A comienza a correr hacia los profesores al igual que los profesores hacia ellos.

Pero Izuku actica el **_Burn Cowl_** para adelantarse al igual que All Might y justo cuando estaba por atacarse la pantalla se congela.

Y la pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

-rayos… me caí cuando llevaba una pila de salchichas con Kétchup –maldijo Gran Torino mientras se ponía de pie gracias a un bastón y se sacudía la ropa revelado que el charco de "sangre" era en realidad Kétchup mientras que los "sesos" salchichas.

-(él es fácil de malinterpretar) –pensó Izuku mientras veía a aquel que sería su maestro durante una semana.

Pero en eso, Gran Torino fijo su vista en Izuku – ¿Quién eres? –y le pregunto.

-¡soy Midoriya Izuku de la U.A! –se presentó firme el peli verde.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Gran Torino mientras se llevaba la mano al oído.

-¡soy Midoriya Izuku! –dijo esta vez un poco más alto.

-¿Quién eres tú? –pregunto nuevamente.

-(esto debe ser una broma…..) –Fueron los pensamientos de Izuku – (el maestro de All Might. Sabía que sería viejo, pero esto es…) –

En eso, Gran Torino se sentó en el suelo justo en el charco de Kétchup –quiero comer algo –

-¡¿comer?! –pregunto sorprendido Izuku.

En eso, Gran Torino levanto su mirada hacia Izuku –Toshinori –dijo sorprendiendo a Izuku.

-¡no soy Toshinori-sensei! –en eso, Izuku comenzo a buscar algo en su bolsillo –disculpe, voy a hacer una llamada telefónica –dijo mientras sacaba su celular y comenzo a caminar fuera del edificio – (como sea, debo avisar a All Might sobre el estado de su maestro…..) –pero en eso, el sonido de su maletín ser abierto llamo su atención para luego girarse y ver a Gran Torino abrir el maletín y ver su traje – ¡¿Qué está haciendo?! –

-muéstrame lo que puedes hacer con el One For All –dijo de pronto Gran Torino de forma seria sorprendiendo a Izuku –quiero ver que tan bien puedes manejarlo –

Izuku se encontraba sin palabras – (que pasa con el tan de repente) –pensó al ver el cambio de actitud de Gran Torino

–Este es un buen traje, póntelo y muéstrame –dijo nuevamente Gran Torino, para luego ver a Izuku nuevamente – ¿Quién eres tú? –

 **(Boku no Hero Academia OST #03: My Hero Academia Main Theme)**

-escuche, necesito aprender a controlar aún mejor el One For All lo más pronto posible. Porque a All Might…..ya no le queda mucho tiempo –dijo serio el peli verde ya no soportando más del juego –asi que…. No puedo seguir jugando a perder el tiempo con usted, señor. Discúlpeme –y comenzo a retirarse.

Gran Torino estuvo callado por un par de segundos, pero justo en eso –en ese caso…. –

WAM

WAM

WAM

KRASH

En eso, de la nada, Gran Torino apareció frente a Izuku a gran velocidad sobre la puerta.

El peli verde se sorprendió ante tal movimiento.

-en ese caso ¡cierra la boca…obedece y ven a mí con todo renacuajo! –Dijo Gran Torino con tono autoritario hacia Izuku –vi el Festival Deportivo de la U.A por la tele. ¡La forma en que usaste ese poder fue sin dudas curiosa! Él es llamado del Símbolo de Paz y el héroe No. 1, pero ese tonto obsesionado con la justicia de All Might es casi peor que un novato cuando se trata de enseñar -

 _En ese momento, en verdad parecía ser….. ¡El maestro de All Might!_

-me da curiosidad el cómo usas tu poder, asi que quiero que me muestres. ¡Ahora, ponte ese traje! –dijo nuevamente Gran Torino a Izuku.

El peli verde solo dio una sonrisa a su nuevo maestro, al momento de ir hacia su maletín para sacar su traje.

Primero se quito casi toda su ropa, solo quedando con su ropa interior, para luego ponerse el traje negro resistente al calor y después comenzo a ponerse la armadura, y una vez que llego a ponerse el escudo, sintió que este era mucho más ligero que el que uso la primera vez que uso el traje.

En eso, vio que había una nota en el maletín y la tomo para luego leerla.

"estimado Midoriya Izuku, cuando estábamos por preparar su traje para las pasantías, una joven de Nombre Yaoyorozu Momo nos pidió que cambiáramos el escudo que anteriormente había usado a uno nuevo que al parecer ella misma creo. Dijo que este escudo seria de mucha más ayuda. Gracias por la comprensión"

-(Momo-chan) –pensó el peli verde mientras sostenía el escudo que Momo le había hecho en el Festival Deportivo con sus dos manos para luego ponerlo en su brazo izquierdo.

Después de eso, Izuku se puso la máscara y por último el casco.

-¡estoy listo! –dijo Izuku ya con su traje por completo puesto.

-entonces hazlo –dijo Gran Torino.

-allí voy –respondio el peli verde al momento en que su cuerpo fuera envuelto por un aura ígnea, mientras que por debajo de su traje, el poder del One For All cubrió por completo su cuerpo – ** _One For All, Fire Soul: Burn Cowl_** –

-muy bien, es el momento –dijo Gran Torino al momento de nuevamente desaparecer a gran velocidad y aparecer por detrás de Izuku.

PAM

POW

Y lanzar una patada hacia Izuku, pero este logro reaccionar un poco antes y lanzar un puñetazo para interceptar el golpe.

-¿eh? –dijo sorprendido Izuku pues ni siquiera lo vio moverse.

-ni siquiera lo viste venir ¿verdad? –dijo Gran Torino apareciendo de pronto sobre el microondas –pero de algún modo lograste interceptar mi ataque –dijo con una sonrisa el héroe retirado –sin lugar a dudas, el 9no heredero del One For All es bastante curioso…All Might en verdad me ha sorprendido hoy –

Y nuevamente volvió a desaparecer a gran velocidad, para intentar atacar nuevamente a Izuku tomándolo desprevenido, pero….

Igual que la otra vez, Izuku logró interceptar el golpe.

-(¡es muy rápido! ¿Será era su Individualidad? ) –eran los pensamientos de Izuku quien se mantenían aun de pie mientras trataba de seguir con la mirada a Gran Torino pero era casi imposible – (no, no es eso…bajo estas circunstancias en las que no hay lugar para esconderse ni aberturas, en vez de averiguar cuidadosamente donde está, debo evitar que se mueva.) –En eso, el peli verde solo se agacho – (ya trato de tomarme desprevenido dos veces….asi que ahora...) –

En eso, Izuku se dio la vuelta para ver a Gran Torino ir a gran velocidad hacia él, en eso el lanzo su escudo a gran velocidad hacia Gran Torino, pero el héroe logro hacerse a un lado para evitarlo y en eso el escudo comenzo a chocar contra las paredes yendo de un lado a otro.

-análisis y predicción ¿eh? –dijo impresionado el héroe retirado.

En eso, Izuku lanzo su mano hacia Gran Torino – ** _Smash_** –

Pero el héroe se hiso a un lado para eludir el golpe –pero…aun eres lento y hay discordia dentro de tu mente –y uso su mano para atraparle la cabeza a Izuku y pegarla al suelo –por eso terminaste asi –

-eso cree usted –dijo Izuku llamando la atención de Gran Torino.

Pero en eso, sintió que algo lo golpe en la espalda, no tan fuerte pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para apartarlo de Izuku.

Una vez que se giró, vio que la razón de ello, fue el escudo que Izuku había lanzado anteriormente y que ahora tenía nuevamente en sus manos.

-valla, veo que no solo eres musculo y poder. Según por lo que vi en el Festival deportivo y en el Torneo…has sido capaz de tomar por sorpresa a tus oponentes –dijo Gran Torino un poco impresionado y con una sonrisa. –al parecer parte de ti dejo de pensar que el One For All es algo especial. Y lo ves ahora como una Individualidad con la que naciste, tu propio poder –y después de tomar su bastón, comenzo a hacer su camino hacia la puerta mientras dejaba atrás a Izuku. –pero aun tienes que mejorar –

 **(Fin Ost)**

-ahora mismo voy salir por algo de comida. Tu entrenamiento comenzara después de que regrese –y antes de salir vio a Izuku –y gracias por ocuparte de la limpieza –

-¿eh? –

Al mismo tiempo, en la Ciudad de Hosu.

-normalmente, la mayor parte del tiempo estamos a la espera de la llamada del cliente, pero recientemente, Hosu ha estado un poco agitada –decia el héroe Manual a Iida (quien estaba usando su traje) mientras caminaban por las calles de Hosu.

-el patrullaje callejero se convierte en una forma de suprimir el crimen –dijo Iida mientras veía por todas direcciones de la ciudad…como si buscara algo.

-es correcto –le felicito el héroe –sin embargo, no puedo creer que el hermano menor de Ingenium este internado en mi agencia. Estoy seguro de tienes ofertas de héroe más capaces que yo –

Pero eso no le importaba a Iida en nada, lo que le importaba….

-(Asesino De Héroes….tan difícil de alcanzar, ni siquiera puede ser atrapado por la red de la sociedad moderna. Sé que esto puede ser en vano. Aun asi…) –eran los pensamientos de Iida mientras recordaba a su hermano en la cama de hospital – (aun así, no puedo ir tras él. ¡No puedo perdonarlo!) –

Era encontrar al atacante de su hermano.

Mientras que en otra parte.

-ya veo. Ustedes fueron quienes atacaron a la U.A –en estos momentos, en un bar de mala muerte, se encontraba el Asesino de Héroes Stain hablando frente a frente con Shigaraki y Kurogiri. –y quieres agregarme a tus filas –

-sí, tienes mucha experiencia como villano –dijo Shigaraki al asesino de héroes.

-¿Qué buscas? –

-por ahora, solo matar a All MIght –respondió Shigaraki simplemente –quiero romper todo aquello que me disgusta –en eso, saco una pila de fotos las cuales mostraban a varios de los alumnos de la Clase 1-A –también a los malditos niños…pero sobre todo –dijo mientras movía las fotos para mostrar una en especial –a este chico –dijo mostrando una foto de Izuku al asesino de héroes.

Stain solo entrecerró los ojos ante las palabras de Shigaraki –fue una tontería interesarme –dijo el villano llamando la atención de los otros dos –eres el tipo de persona que más odio. ¿Quieres que valla junto con tu rabieta infantil? ¿Qué significado tiene matar sin convicción? –en eso, llevo sus manos hacia sus cuchillas.

-Asesino de Héroes: Stain –comenzó a hablar Kurogiri –el hombre contratado para estimular el crecimiento de Shigaraki Tomura, ya que se preocupa más por la destrucción…sin embargo esto es….. –Dijo al ver que Stain comenzó a sacar sus cuchillas de las vainas –Maestro ¿está bien dejar que esto continúe? –pregunto Kurogiri a una pantalla la cual al parecer estaba haciendo una video llamada, aunque solo mostraba audio pero no imagen.

-[¡esto está bien! No tiene sentido si le decimos la respuesta. Debería pensar en donde necesita madurar más. ¡Estimula su crecimiento!] –Hablo la persona del otro lado de la pantalla.

En eso, se dio vista hacia una pared, en donde había un poster rasgado de All Might.

– [eso significa educar] –

Mientras, en el centro de Tokyo.

-francamente, no me gustas –eran las palabras del héroe Best Jeanist mientras miraba por la ventana de su oficina dando la espalda a Bakugo.

-¿eh? –

En eso, Best Jeanist se dio la vuelta para ver a Bakugo –solo elegiste mi agencia porque soy uno de los 5 mejores héroes ¿verdad? –

-¡tú diste la mejor oferta! –fue la respuesta de Bakugo.

-si. Últimamente he recibido niños totalmente buenos así que tú fuiste el primero en tocas una fibra sensible –dijo el héroe mientras se acomodaba el cabello –te vi en el festival deportivo. Eres capaz de manipular una Individualidad de alto potencial. También tienes una buena comprensión de su aplicación y eres capaz de hacerla a un más poderosa –decía el héroe mientras recordaba las peleas que había tenido Bakugo en el festival, desde su pelea con Mina, con Kirishima y la final contra Izuku –tienes un excelente talento ya lo suficientemente bueno como para contratarte como un compañero. Sin embargo tienes un defecto fatal. –

Eso pareció llamar la atención de Bakugo.

-crees ser el más fuerte, y tratas de ponerlo en práctica sin preocuparse de cómo se vea….tienes una naturaleza feroz… -

Pero eso parecía enojar al chico -¡¿me elegiste para darme un sermón?! –pero antes de si quiera moverse, se vio atado por millones de cuerdas pequeñas en todo su cuerpo.

-es parte de mi trabajo como héroe corregir a personas como tú. Héroes y villanos son dos caras de la misma moneda. –Y al parecer las cuerdas venían por parte de Best Jeanist –le mostrare a tus deslumbrantes ojos, lo que hace a alguien un héroe –

 _Héroe No. 4 Best Jeanist, Individualidad "Fiber Master"._ _Puede manipular fibras a voluntad, siempre y cuando la persona está usando la ropa. Se puede desentrañar una parte de su ropa en cadenas de tela y puede utilizarlos para frenar objetivos. Esta Individualidad funciona mejor en denim en lugar de sudoración._

-¿Qué estas intentando hacer? –pregunto Bakugo.

-no es obvio. Te estoy educando para que seas un héroe ejemplar. La manera en que hablas, tu apariencia, el control de tus emociones, imponen tu moral…..hay mucho que hacer en el corto periodo de una semana, coseré todo en tu cuerpo –

En otra parte.

-¡Tetsutetsu! –exclamo sorprendido Kirishima al ver a su rival en la misma agencia que él.

-¡Kirishima! –dijo igualmente el héroe de metal.

-¡¿Por qué estás aquí?! –preguntaron al mismo tiempo mientras se daban la mano.

Mientras que frente a ellos, con dos de sus brazos cruzados, mientras que con los otros en sus caderas, se encontraba el Héroe Caballeroso: Fourth Kind.

 _Fourth Kind, Individualidad "Four Arms" le otorga cuatro brazos, aumentando su fuerza._

-pudimos poner ofertas para dos. Comencemos sin retrasos –dijo el héroe a los dos estudiantes.

-¡será un placer trabajar con usted! –dijeron los dos mientras se inclinaban con respeto.

-vi sus agallas en el festival deportivo. Los dos me agradaron. Sin embargo, ser un héroe no es tan fácil si solo puedes confiar en tu fuerza bruta. ¡Les enseñare como es alguien más experimentado! –

-¡no esperaba menos del Héroe Caballeroso! –dijo Tetsutetsu con una sonrisa de emoción.

-¡Todo un hombre! –dijo esta vez Kirishima.

Pero en eso, Fourth Kind dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa – ¡esperen a que termine! –

-¡lo sentimos! –

-también les enseñare modales –

-¡Muchas gracias! –

 **(Boku No Hero Academia [Original Soundtrack] - "HERO A" (Training to be the best!))**

En eso, Fourth Kind se recostó un poco en su silla –primero les daré la primicia principal. Los héroes profesionales reciben salarios del gobierno, por lo que somos funcionarios púbicos, pero debido a como sucedió esto, los funcionarios y los héroes profesiones son muy diferentes. En cuanto a los deberes de un héroe Profesional –

En otra parte.

-los deberes básicos de un héroe incluyen controlar el crimen ¿ves? –quien hablo fue el Héroe de la Batalla: Gunhead mientras caminaba con Uraraka a su lado siguiéndolo –cuando ocurre un crimen, la policía se pondrá en contacto con los héroes para obtener apoyo. Las solicitudes vendrán de repente por todo el distrito. Presentamos informes sobre los servicios que brindamos, como ayudar a detener o rescatar personas, a la oficina gubernamental. Y luego, recibimos un pago basado en el examen realizado por una agencia especial. Normalmente tenemos un porcentaje–

-(habla de una manera tan linda) –eran los pensamientos de Uraraka.

Mientras, que en una estación de Televisión.

-además, a los héroes se les permite tener empleos secundarios. Cuando esto se hiso oficial había mucha discusión sobre esto, pero termino gracias a nuestra popularidad y a la demanda pública. –esta era la Héroe de la Serpiente: Uwabami la cual hablaba con Momo y Kendo la cual al parecer también recibió una oferta. –así que ahora, estoy por filmar un comercial. –Decía mientras se ponía maquillaje –quédense aquí –

-quería experimentar algo más como un héroe, aunque…. –decía Kendo mientras veía a la héroe maquillarse.

-¡no, esto no es algo que puedas evitar si te conviertes en una Profesional! –Eran las palabras de Momo llamando la atención de Kendo –además ella fue una de las que creyó en nosotras…. ¡aprenderé tanto como pueda! –dijo decidida.

-pero, todo lo que podemos hacer mientras está filmando es ver ¿verdad? –

-¿saben porque elegí a las dos? –pregunto la héroe profesional a las dos.

-¿no es porque creíste en nuestra habilidades de héroe? –pregunto Momo.

-¡por supuesto!, pero eso no es todo –dijo llamando la atención de las dos para luego decir –es porque las dos son lindas –

-¿eh? –

Estación Tatooin.

-los héroes deben entrenar y practicar todos los días. ¡Eso no cambia incluso si estas patrullando! –eran las palabras de Desutegoro mientras corría por las calles de la ciudad, mientras que a su lado Kyouka trataba de seguirle el paso.

-¡ha…hai! –respondió la chica, pero en sus pensamientos – (¡esto es más difícil que las clases!) –

Mientras que en otro parte de la ciudad.

-una parte importante de ser un héroe es saber pasar horas ocio –eran las palabras de Mt. Lady, la cual se encontraba acostada en el sofá de su departamento mientras comía botanas y leía una revista –¿entiendes? –pregunto a Mineta, quien se encontraba haciendo el aseo del departamento.

-si –fue la respuesta seca del chico – (no soy de este tipo de cosas…) –

Mientras que en otra parte, Tsuyu se encontraba haciendo lagartijas en lo que parecía ser una base naval.

Mientras que en otra parte.

-te he estado esperando, Shoto –hablo Endeavor en el interior de una habitación, mientras que frente él estaba Todoroki –parece que finalmente estás listo para tomar el camino de los poderosos ¿eh? –

-no tengo intención de ir por un camino elegido por ti –respondió estoicamente el peli mixto a su padre –tomare mi propio camino –

Endeavor solo dio una pequeña risa –como sea, debes estar listo. Nos vamos –

-¿A dónde? –pregunto un poco sorprendido el chico.

-te mostrare lo que es ser un héroe –

 **(Fin Ost)**

De regreso con Izuku.

Bueno, ya era de noche.

-¡Z! ¡Z! ¡Z! –y en estos momentos, Gran Torino estaba dormido en su habitación bajo la mirada sorprendida del chico.

-(el primer día termino solo probándome. No hicimos ningún trabajo de héroe aun) –eran los pensamientos de Izuku mientras veía a su maestro temporal – (Gran Torino. No tuve ningún éxito en buscar su nombre. Un profesor que solo enseño por un año en U.A…hay muchos misterios sobre el…..bueno.) –Izuku soltó un suspiro al momento de ir hacia el sofá de la sala mientras poco a poco se quitaba el traje – (creo que mañana comenzara la verdadera acción) –y una vez que estuvo sin el traje se puso algo de ropa para dormir y se acostó en el sofá.

Y espero dormido el próximo día.

Ya al día siguiente.

-como pude ver eres capaz de controlar el poder del One For All en cierta medida –eran las palabras de Gran Torino mientras caminaba por la habitación, mientras que en el sofá, estaba Izuku, usando solo unos zapatos rojos, unos shorts negros y una playera de manga corta blanca –ciertamente tienes un modo único para hacerlo, al igual que Toshinori, él tenía su cuerpo como ventaja –

-All Might como estudiante ¿Cómo era? –pregunto Izuku a Gran Torino.

El héroe retirado solo se detuvo un poco para luego sonreír –no era más que entrenamiento practico para el –decía al momento de que recordara la cantidad de palizas que le dio a All Might cuando era joven.

Izuku solo tuvo una gota en la nuca, mientras que su cuerpo temblaba levemente – (¡entonces por eso estaba tan asustado….!) –

En eso, la sonrisa de Gran Torino desapareció para poner una expresión de seriedad –no podía enseñarle a medias porque él era la persona que me había encomendado mi vieja amiga que había fallecido –

-¿Qué? ¿la predecesora de All Might murió? –pregunto sorprendido Izuku.

En eso, el timbre de la puerta fue tocado.

-¡entrega! –

-¡voy yo! –dijo Izuku yendo corriendo hacia la puerta.

-(¿no le has hablado de la 7ta poseedora Toshinori?) –se preguntó sorprendido Gran Torino al saber que Izuku no sabía de ello.

Minutos después.

-¿un microondas? –pregunto sorprendido Izuku al ver el paquete que le habían mandado a Gran Torino.

-por alguna razón se rompió ayer –dijo el héroe retirado ganándose una gota en la nuca de Izuku.

-(no sé si es enserio o solo está fingiendo) –

Minutos después.

-así que dime ¿Cómo conseguiste controlar en cierto modo el One For All? –pregunto Gran Torino al chico mientras que ellos comían unos Taiyakis.

-bueno, para ser exactos, fue en el USJ cuando logre usarlo de manera que no me lastimara –comenzó a relatar el peli verde –y cuando todo termino, trate de saber, ¿Qué fue lo diferente en ese momento? Y entonces lo supe….cuando usaba el One For All, lo usaba cuando lo necesitaba. En los lugares que yo llegara a necesitar. Como si encendiera un solo interruptor….pero con eso, mi tiempo de reacción se hacía más lento con el 2do y 3er movimiento. –Gran Torino solo escuchaba interesado a Izuku.

–Entonces si ese era el caso…... –comenzó a decir Izuku justo al momento en que el poder del One For All comenzara a correr por todo su cuerpo –en vez de solo encender un solo interruptor…. –y en ese momento, alrededor de su cuerpo aparecieron los relámpagos esmeralda –¡debía encender todos al mismo tiempo! –exclamo para por ultimo incluir el Fire Soul remplazando el aura eléctrica, por una aura ígnea con su piel rojiza y líneas del poder del One For All –y eso lo supe al visualizar a un Taiyaki en un microondas una vez –

-eso debió ser aburrido –dijo Gran Torino – ¿por cuenta tiempo puedes mantener esa forma? –

-tiempo indefinido –respondió Izuku mientras volvía a la normalidad –solo termina una vez que excedí mi limite, el cual es un 25% –

En eso, Gran Torino se puso a pensar –en ese caso, entrenaras para mejorar y poder extender tu limite –dijo con una sonrisa la cual le dio muy mala espina a Izuku.

Tiempo después.

-toma –decia Gran Torino mientras le daba a Izuku una muñequeras y tobilleras de color negros –póntelas –

Izuku un tanto confundido en un principio, no supo que es lo que tenía que hacer, pero, aun asi acato la orden y se puso las muñequeras y tobilleras, aunque no noto la sonrisa de Gran Torino mientras lo hacía.

-listo –dijo una vez que ya se las había puesto, para luego ver al héroe retirado – ¿y ahora qué? –

Gran Torino sin dejar de sonreír, levanto un pequeño aparato con un botón en este para luego -¡esto! –oprimirlo.

PUM

Enseguida, Izuku cayó al suelo de rodillas al sentir una gran cantidad insana de peso tanto en sus pies como brazos.

-¡¿Q…..QUE…D….DEMONIOS ES ESTO?! –grito Izuku mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, pero lo hacía con mucha dificultad. – ¡¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDO MOVERME?! –

-eso es bastante fácil mocoso –comenzó a hablar Gran Torino mientras se acercaba a Izuku –para que tu cuerpo se acostumbre aún más al One For All debes entrenar tu cuerpo. Si bien el régimen de entrenamiento convencional ayuda, este no será nada rápido…..es por eso que usaremos este método –y en eso señalo a las muñequeras y tobilleras de Izuku –una vez que yo oprimí el botón del control, las tobilleras y muñequeras ganaron una gran cantidad de peso. Eso por eso que casi no puedes moverte –

-ya veo –dijo Izuku por fin de pie, pero luchaba para mantenerse así –de este modo puedo mejorar mi fuerza y resistencia para usar el One For All….pero, ¿Cuánto peso estoy usando? –

-eso depende ¿Cuánto peso puede soportar tu cuerpo? –pregunto Gran Torino.

Izuku tuvo una gota en la nuca –un poco menos de 255 kilos –y después de responder, su entrenamiento infernal de 10 meses volvió a su memoria, y recordó cuando tuvo que cargar a All Might, y eso que apenas pudo hacerlo.

-entonces ahora tu cuerpo está bajo un peso poco mayor –dijo Gran Torino –y con forme tu cuerpo se halla acostumbrado las muñequeras y tobilleras se soltaran de tu cuerpo –

En eso, Gran Torino se puso en pose de combate para la sorpresa de Izuku –ahora, veamos que puedes hacer con ese peso extra…..y no uses el One For All –decía al momento de nuevamente desaparecer a gran velocidad –esto durara solo 3 minutos, si logras no ser atacado por mí en ese tiempo…será una avance –

Izuku aun de pie soportando el peso extra en sus extremidades solo pudo observar a todas direcciones esperando el ataque de Gran Torino. No podía usar el One For All, pero aun una cosa era cierta.

En ese momento, Izuku se agacho para eludir una patada por parte de Gran Torino por la espalda.

-valla, aun con ese peso pudiste moverte –dijo Gran Torino con una sonrisa al ver a Izuku eludir su ataque, pero aun así vio que este estaba de nuevo de rodillas, al parecer cuando se agacho el peso le gano otra vez –pero aun tienes mucho que mejorar –

Izuku nuevamente con esfuerzo logro ponerse de pie, para ver de nuevo a todas direcciones. Para enseguida dar un paso hacia atrás al momento en que paso Gran Torino hacia él.

Por unos segundos ambos se miraron….y ambos sonrieron de manera competitiva…..las cosas, solo habían comenzado.

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Ending –Yeah! Break! Care! Break!)**

 **Yeah! Break! Care! Break! Omoikkiri**

 **Tobunda Mugen no sora he**

Los que primero en aparecer a la pantalla es una mochila desde el suelo, para luego pasar alguien y tomarla, ese revelar ser Izuku al momento de abrir la puerta de su departamento y salir de este.

 **Jetto kiryuu ni nokkari**

 **Doko demo iku sou moguo**

 **Mukou mizutte saikowo**

 **Lets go tip-top! All right?**

A la cámara aparece la imagen de Izuku caminando por la calles de la ciudad para luego tomar el tren directo a la academia, y ya una vez que sale del tren se le ve caminando frente a la academia.

 **Me mo sameru you wouga aaoi chikyuu**

 **Kakegaenai kono hoshi Yuzurenai kara**

En eso a la cámara aparece la imagen de Uraraka, Iida, Momo y Bakugo.

Después esta es reemplazada a la del resto de la Clase 1-A.

Luego aparece la imagen de los maestros de la academia.

Para por ultimo aparecer la imagen de All Might, junto con Gran Torino, Ingenium, Endeavor y por ultimo una persona desconocida a espaldas de los 3.

En eso aparecen imágenes simultáneas de varios villanos.

 **Hajiketobase Kamehameha**

 **Yabame no kono jidai**

 **Sekai wo mamoru tame**

 **umareta kara**

La imagen es remplazada por la de Todoroki lanzando una gran columna de hielo junto con una llamarada.

Después cambia a la de Iida usando su Recipro Burst para comenzar a correr a gran velocidad.

Enseguida cambia a la de Bakugo en su modo "Bomba Humana" mientras daba un golpe a un villano.

 **Yeah! Break! Care! Break! Omoikkiri**

 **kabure Yarunda Furu Pawa-**

 **Kibou ga ore no buki da kara**

 **Mirai shinjite**

Ahora nos muestra a Izuku corriendo por la costa de una gran playa mientras que atrás de el aparecen varias imágenes de todos sus amigos.

Para luego detenerse con All Might frente el sonriéndole, para luego el igualmente sonreir y ambos darse la mano y comenzar a hacer un alejamiento.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **(Dragon Ball Super Preview Soundtrack (ORIGINAL CD) reproducer in 0:11)**

-nuestras prácticas aún continúan en acción y con ellas mi entrenamiento. –se muestran a todos los estudiantes aun seguir en sus prácticas, mientras que a Izuku él estaba aún moviéndose con dificultad en su entrenamiento con Gran Torino.

-hablas demasiado –se muestra ahora a Shigaraki tomar con su mano la espada de Stain y destruyéndola para sorpresa del Asesino de Héroes.

-regrésame a Hosu. Aún tengo cosas que hacer allí –se muestra a Stain salir de un portal para llegar a un callejón.

-me preocupa Iida-kun –se mostró a Izuku en un tren junto a Gran Torino, para luego este detenerse y algo atravesar la pared del tren.

- **el próximo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace será: ¡Confrontación!** –

-aplastare tu orgullo y honor, Stain –se mostró a Shigaraki frente un portal mientras que de este comenzaron a salir varios Nomus.

-Ven. Te destruiré con mis propias manos –se mostró ahora a Iida frente a frente con el asesino de héroes.

-¡PLUS ULTRA! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **Yo: espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Yo: y como siempre espero sus reviews dando sus opiniones o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos a la próxima Ja Ne.**


	21. ¡Confrontación!

**Fire Hero of Peace.**

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace, pero como bien saben, primero reviews luego capitulo:**

 **ThonyCvs: agradezco tus dos reviews, y gracias por tu apoyo, aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo.**

 **.4545: no hay de que, y aquí está el capítulo.**

 **END999: pues aquí esta.**

 **xanatrix742: eso es bastante cierto, y bueno eso tendrás que averiguarlo luego. Y sí, yo también quiero ver eso.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: cómo has dicho, ¡aquí viene lo épico! El limite lo descubrirás pronto. En cuanto a lo del padre de Izuku, bueno eso tiene que verse más adelante.**

 **Yo: Plus Ultra.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.21 ¡Confrontación!

WAM

WAM

WAM

KRASH

En estos momentos, estamos de regreso con Izuku y su entrenamiento con Gran Torino.

Gran Torino usando esa velocidad impresionante estuvo yendo de aquí para allá tratando de golpear a Izuku, pero el peli verde, aun con el peso extra que su cuerpo estaba soportando lograba eludir todos los ataques de Gran Torino, pero con mucha dificultad.

-bueno chico, eres capaz de reaccionar antes de que ataque –hablo Gran Torino aterrizando sobre la puerta observando a Izuku –pero si te quedas de pie en el mismo sitio eso no servirá de nada –y volvió a desaparecer usando su velocidad.

Izuku sabía que Gran Torino tenía razón, si solo se quedaba de pie su cuerpo no será capas de acostumbrarse a ese peso, tiene que moverse.

Asi que, lentamente, paso a paso, Izuku comenzó a moverse del sitio en que antes estaba, aun le causaba dificultad, pero sí pudo cargar a All Might hace meses, porque no moverse ahora.

Y mientras lo hacía también eludía los ataques de Gran Torino el cual parecía aprovechar que Izuku estaba moviéndose para asi atacarlo. Pero se sorprendía como el chico aun asi era capaz de eludirlo.

-eso es chico, el Símbolo de Paz no se detiene ante un muro como este –felicito nuevamente el Héroe retirado a Izuku al momento de pasar de lado del chico.

-(necesito más movilidad, he podido esquivar los ataques de Gran Torino debido a mis análisis y predicciones, pero aun asi también tengo que atacar) –eran los pensamientos de Izuku mientras trataba de moverse – (tengo que acostumbrarme al peso) –

Pero en eso tuvo que detenerse y dar un paso atrás al momento en que Gran Torino pasara de lado – (pero necesito tiempo para eso….si bien los golpes de Gran Torino no son fuertes (y no sé cuál sea su intensidad porque he logrado eludir todos), no puedo seguirlo con la vista.) –en eso, Izuku vio una oportunidad para hacer algo.

Dando un leve salto, cayó al suelo para deslizarse por debajo del sofá de la sala.

-no hagas idioteces –decía Gran Torino deteniéndose en el aire – ¡aun puedo verte! –Y es que los brazos de Izuku sobresalían del sofá, y después de decir eso, Izuku metió los brazos – ¡asi no ganaras tiempo! –exclamo al momento de impulsarse en el techo para luego ir directo hacia el sofá.

Pero en eso…

 **(Fairy Tail - Invoke Magic)**

-GRRRRUUUUUAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH…. –exclamo Izuku mientras tomaba el sofá con su pura fuerza para lanzárselo a Gran Torino.

-(¿quería frenarme?) –Eran los pensamientos de Gran Torino después de eludir el sofá –me atrapaste chico –

Izuku con esfuerzo se puso de rodillas para inclinarse levemente y después dar un salto para estar frente a frente a Gran Torino.

En eso, lanzo un manotazo hacia Gran Torino el cual se hiso hacia un lado para eludirlo.

-oye que esto no es parte del entrenamiento –

-para acostumbrarme al peso tengo que mover todo mi cuerpo –dijo Izuku entrecortadamente mientras caía de rodillas al suelo y sus brazos y piernas temblaban después de su movimiento anterior.

-eso es cierto –reconoció el héroe para luego nuevamente moviéndose a gran velocidad para luego quedar una pared detrás de Izuku en la pared – (veamos si ahora puedes eludirme) –

Pero en eso, Izuku dio un salto para quedar levemente en el aire, solo un par de centímetros por encima de Gran Torino.

-¡lo tengo! –Exclamo Izuku al momento descender y lanzar su mano para atacar, pero para su sorpresa Gran Torino logro esquivarlo – (lo esquivo) –

Y después, recibió un cabezazo de Gran Torino al estómago antes de caer al suelo.

-termino el tiempo –dijo Gran Torino a Izuku –valla que duraste un buen tiempo chico –

-gracias, pero haberme movido asi me ha dejado agotado –decía Izuku mientras se sentaba en el suelo y tomaba respiraciones –aun me queda algo… –

-es cierto, pero lo haces a pasos agigantados –decía Gran Torino a Izuku –en solo 3 minutos lograste moverte asi, con esfuerzo, pero eso no lo logra nadie (este chico de seguir asi, seguramente se volverá un monstruo súper fuerte) –pensó esa última parte con un poco de humor mientras se llevaba su dedo a su mejilla donde parecía tener una ligera cortada – (¡logro rosarme!) –

En eso, miro a Izuku el cual, aunque sentado en el suelo, estaba murmurando algunas cosas –solo debes acostumbrarte, sigamos –

-¡AYE! –dijo Izuku mientras se ponía de pie aun con esfuerzo.

-pero primero a almorzar –dijo Gran Torino mientras que Izuku estaba de acuerdo con él, primero hicieron esto antes de almorzar.

Pero se llevaron la sorpresa de que los Taiyakis habían caído al suelo durante todo el entrenamiento.

-¡se cayeron! –

-¡i….Iré a comprar más! –exclamo Izuku al momento de salir del departamento y caminar con esfuerzo hacia la tienda más cercana….bueno esto serbia como entrenamiento extra.

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Opening –Rough Diamonds)**

Lo que primero aparece a la pantalla, es a Izuku dando la espalda a la cámara, para después el fuego se encendiera a su alrededor.

En eso la cámara hace un acercamiento hacia su rostro, al momento en que el Burn Cowl se activa y abre sus ojos.

En eso a sus lados aparecen todos sus compañeros de la Clase 1-A al momento de que en una llamarada aparece el título del Fic:

 **Fire Hero of Peace.**

 **Omoiegaiteru imeeji yori haruka mukougawa e**

 **Tsukuriageteiku shinjitsu wa mada tooku hate nai tabiji**

A la pantalla aparece la imagen de Izuku frente a un edificio viejo y abandonado, para luego cambiar a estando el dentro de dicho edificio, con su traje de héroe frente a Gran Torino entrenando.

La imagen cambia, ahora a la Iida en el hospital visitando a su hermano, para luego poner una cara seria al momento de salir del hospital mientras que a su mente llega la imagen del Asesino de héroes.

 **Tagai no puraido o togisumaseyou ze**

 **Kotoba nante kazari wa hadakesaserya ii**

Ahora se muestra a Stain en la oscuridad de la noche, blandiendo sus cuchillas y lamiendo la sangre de una de estas.

Ahora cambia, mostrando tanto a Izuku, Iida y a Todoroki en una callejón dando la cara al Asesino de Héroes.

 **Butsukariai, migakareteiku Rolling Stone**

Iida comienza a hacer uso del **_Recipro Burst_** en sus piernas, Todoroki sacando tanto su hielo como fuego para por ultimo Izuku cerrar los ojos al momento de activar el **_Burn Cowl_** y abrirlos nuevamente.

 **Deai wa SHOCK WAVE! SHOCK WAVE!**

 **Mada shiranai sekai e arukihajimeta, mubou na chousensha sa**

Ahora la pantalla cambia al momento en que los 3 estudiantes se lanzan al ataque en contra del Asesino de héroes, pero luego esta cambia a la de Izuku darse la vuelta para ver por detrás de el a Shigaraki con Kurogiri a su lado y varias personas detrás de el, pero con alguien mucho gran grande sobre él.

 **Te ni shita yaiba de ashita o kirihirakeba iindaro?**

 **Dareka no mono janai jibun dake no STORY**

A la pantalla llega la imagen de All Might dando un gran salto desde el aire para luego aterrizar en el suelo, mientras que a sus lados están los demás profesores de la U.A.

Mientras que frente a ellos, estaban los estudiantes de la Clase 1-A en sus trajes de héroes en pose firme.

 **'Cause we're still ROUGH DIAMONDS on the road!**

En eso, Izuku junto con el resto de la clase 1-A comienza a correr hacia los profesores al igual que los profesores hacia ellos.

Pero izuku actica el **_Burn Cowl_** para adelantarse al igual que All Might y justo cuando estaba por atacarse la pantalla se congela.

Y la pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

Mientras que con Uraraka.

-no lo hagan sin propósito. Concéntrense en cada movimiento –decía Gunhead a los chicos delante de él los cuales lanzaban puños al aire. –la resistencia física lo que cuenta más allá afuera –

Ella junto con algunos más chicos estaba en un dojo de la agencia de Gunhead practicando poses de pelea.

Mientras que con Kirishima.

Fourth Kind azoto con fuerza su puño en el escritorio – ¡esta tibio! ¿Es que ustedes no saben preparar un te? –Grito el héroe con una taza de té verde a Kirishima y Tetsutetsu frente él -¡a la agencia vienen clientes, y deben saber atenderlos! –dijo al momento de golpearles la cabeza ambos, eso seguramente habría dolido, de no ser porque Kirishima uso su endurecimiento y Tetsutetsu volvió su cuerpo metal.

-¡lo sentimos Fourth Kind! –

-rayos, con esas Individualidades, da gusto poder golpearlos –

-¡si! –

-¡es un honor! –

Con Bakugō.

-un héroe debe tranquilizar a aquellos que salva –eran la palabras de Best Jeanist mientras peinaba el cabello de Bakugō –con su Individualidad, apariencia, vocabulario, actitud….. Los héroes deben ser elegantes ¿lo entiendes? En otras palabras…. –

En eso, revelo el nuevo peinado de Bakugō, el cual, bueno, no sé ustedes, pero no le queda. –asi –

-¡sin duda, Best Jeanist! –dijeron los demás en el lugar.

-(me equivoque al elegir agencia) –fue lo único que pensó Bakugō al momento de que su cabello volviera a su estilo explosivo original.

Mientras que con Momo.

Uwabami en estos momentos parecía estar en una sesión de fotos.

-cuando acabe con esto, tiene citas con la radio y una revista –decía Momo mientras veía la agenda que la heroína había pedido que le cuidara y checara.

-solo somos unas asistentes –dijo Kendo soltando un suspiro.

-creo que debí elegir una mejor agencia…..bueno ya no puedo arrepentirme, y debo aprender lo que pueda –dijo Momo igualmente suspirando y cerrando la agenda.

Mientras que en otro lado. En U.A para ser más exactos.

-ciento haber venido aquí tan repentinamente, All Might –

-no te preocupes, Tsukauchi –

En estos momentos, en la oficina de All Might, se encontraban tanto el (en su verdadera forma) como el inspector Tsukauchi, mientras ambos tomaban algo de té verde.

-¿descubriste algo? –pregunto el héroe al inspector el cual asintió.

-entre los que atacaron el USJ estaba Nomu, el que tú derrotaste –

-¿aquel tan fuerte? –fue la pregunta de All Might al momento de recordar su pelea contra el monstruo.

 **(Naruto Unreleased Soundtrack - Demon (REDONE))**

-analizamos el ADN de Nomu…al no pedir tu colaboración, estoy filtrando información, pero pensé que tenía que contártelo –dijo el inspector llamando la atención de All Might –tengo una pista sobre el líder. Tras Investigar a Nomu en una institución especializada, vimos que no era mudo. No reacciona a nada. No puede pensar por sí mismo. –en eso llevo una mano hacia un bolsillo de su pantalón –en cuanto a su identidad…. –y saco una foto donde en ella aparecía un sujeto algo joven de cabello rubio ceniza y labios gruesos –es un delincuente con antecedentes penales por agresión y extorción –

-¿y eso es una pista sobre el jefe? –

-preste atención –dijo serio el inspector –según los informes, en su cuerpo, había por lo mínimo ADN de 4 personas distintas –eso tomo por sorpresa a All Might ¿4 ADN? –modificaron su cuerpo con drogas y demás. Dicho de forma simple, es un humano moldeado para tener varias Individualidades. La caída del poder de procesamiento de su cerebro se debe a eso. Pero lo interesante, es el ADN no el cuerpo. El hecho de poder poseer varias Individualidades. –

Eso llamo más la atención del héroe.

-introducir un ADN distinto no asegura que se integre en todos los casos, impidiendo que esa persona tenga varias Individualidades. Teniendo el One For All ya lo sabes probablemente haya alguien capaz de otorgar Individualidades –

En eso los ojos de All Might se abrieron de sorpresa y un poco de horror –no puede ser…. –

-creo que es lo más lógico en esta situación. Por eso vine a contártelo –

En eso, All Might se levantó del sofá para ir caminando hacia la ventana más cercana para ver la ciudad ser cubierta por el ocaso –así que está actuando de nuevo…ese hombre…... –decía al momento de que su forma súper se activara.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Un rato después, de noche, ahora mismo en otro lado.

-¿Qué me una a su grupo? Para logar algo se necesita una convicción. –eran las palabras de parte de Stain una vez más en la taberna donde estaban Shigaraki y Kurogiri –los que no lo tienen y los débiles son eliminados. Es natural. –

Y bueno, la situación en la que estaban, era la siguiente.

Stain de rodillas en el piso del bar, con una de sus dos cuchillas clavada en el hombro derecho de Shigaraki el cual estaba recostado en el suelo con el Asesino sobre él.

-por eso acabamos así. –

Shigaraki solo soltó una ligera risa –duele. Me diste demasiado fuerte. Kurogiri llévate a este tipo –

-n….no puedo moverme –decía el otro villano, el cual estaba de pie y completamente tieso con una herida de cuchilla en su brazo izquierdo –debe ser la Individualidad del Asesino de Héroes. –

-la palabra "Héroe" perdió su significado. Esta sociedad llena de héroes falsos y los criminales que usan su poder en vano…deben ser eliminados. –aún seguía hablando Stain a los dos villanos por completo en su merced mientras movía una de sus cuchillas hacia el cuello de Shigaraki.

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 10 – Akatsuki)**

Pero sorpresivamente, el villano de las manos atrapado la hoja de la cuchilla deteniendo su avance.

-espera un momento, esta mano no. –en eso, la hoja de la cuchilla comenzó a agrietarse –o te mato –

Stain solo vio con sorpresa como lentamente su cuchilla comenzó a desintegrarse en la nada en la mano de Shigaraki –hablas demasiado. ¿Convicción? Yo no tengo nada tan grandioso. Si tuviera que decir algo…seria, All Might y ese mocoso de Midoriya Izuku. Solo quiero hacer trisas esta sociedad que alaba a la escoria como el –decía, mientras que por debajo de la mano que cubría su rostro sonreía maniáticamente, una sonrisa llena de locura

En eso, Stain dio un rápido salto cuando vio que una de las manos de Shigaraki iba hacia él.

-ahora que por fin se me está curando la última herida. No tenemos un personaje de curación. ¿Vas a asumir la responsabilidad? –

-así que ese eres tu –dijo Stain al ver la expresión de locura del villano –nuestros objetivos son opuestos….sin embargo, coincidimos en querer destruir la situación actual. –

-cállate, lárgate y muérete. Soy el tipo de persona que más odias ¿no? –

-puse a prueba tu motivación. Cerca de la muerte sale a flote nuestra verdadera naturaleza –dijo Stain mientras envinaba una de sus cuchillas y tiraba al suelo el mango de la otra –es peculiar, pero pesado. Tienes un retorcido brote de convicción. Aunque valla a eliminarte, puedo hacerlo hasta haber visto como florece –

-¿vas a eliminarme? –Dijo Shigaraki al momento de que Kurogiri pudiera moverse otra vez –Kurogiri, no quiero a un compañero de equipo loco. –

-Shigaraki Tomura. Si se une a nosotros, será un poderoso aliado. –En eso, Kurogiri vio hacia Stain –trato hecho –

-asunto resuelto –respondió el asesino –vámonos, regrésenme a Hosu. Todavía tengo cosas que hacer allí –

 **(Fin Ost)**

Mientras que en Hosu.

-con la ciudad en alerta, los villanos no se atreven a salir –decía Manual mientras se quitaba el casco de su traje junto con Iida de regreso en la agencia.

-es verdad –dijo Iida mientras se quitaba los lentes – (El Asesino de Héroes, Stain. Me di cuenta al reunir información. En los 7 lugares que ha aparecido, hasta la fecha ataco a más de 4 héroes sin falta. No sé si tiene un motivo o si es una superstición, pero es así. Aquí en Hosu ataco a Tensei.) –

"lo siento, Tenya…"

-(es bastante posible que aparezca aquí) –

Poco sabia, que así era cierto, en estos momentos, en un callejón oscuro apareció un portal por el cual salió Stain.

-(Ven, te eliminare con mis propias manos) –

Dos días después, en la tarde.

WAM

WAM

WAM

POW

PAM

KRASH

En estos, momentos estamos nuevamente de regreso con Izuku quien justo ahora estaba en su entrenamiento para acostumbrarse al peso de las muñequeras y tobilleras.

Y en estos momentos, Izuku corría eludiendo los ataques de Gran Torino, valla que haba logrado acostumbrarse al peso en este tiempo.

Y justo ahora.

WAM

POW

Gran Torino había salido disparado hacia Izuku tratando de pillarlo por en frente, pero Izuku logro lanzar un puño para interceptarlo.

-bueno, creo que esto es suficiente –dijo Gran Torino al momento de aterrizar al suelo –te has logrado acostumbrar a ese peso en buen tiempo chico, pero si sigues luchando contra mí, seguramente desarrollaras un mal habito –

-pero ya casi falta poco –dijo Izuku mientras se detenía, las pesas aun no lo soltaban, así que eso era un indicativo de que le faltaba.

-es por eso, que pasaremos a la fase dos –dijo el héroe retirado al momento de sonreír –ve y ponte el traje –

-¿eh? –

Minutos después.

-¡vamos a enfrentar villanos! –exclamo Gran Torino desde la entrada de su caso alzando el bastón al cielo.

Mientras que Izuku, estaba a su lado usando su traje de héroe, pero sin el casco y mascara.

-¿ya? –

-si solo peleas contra mí, no sabrás como lidiar con diferentes estilos de pelea –dijo Gran Torino para comenzar a caminar a la calle siendo seguido por Izuku –ahora acumularas experiencia enfrentando a distintos tipos y situaciones. Estas en prácticas. Es lógico que te enfrentes contra villanos. –

-eso es cierto. Pero no creo estar listo mentalmente–dijo el chico.

-pero ya peleaste contra villanos anteriormente ¿no? –Dijo Gran Torino a Izuku, el cual luego recordó el USJ, y su pelea contra Nomu –además, no haremos nada espectacular –

En eso, alzando la mano llamo a un taxi –viajaremos un poco lejos. En las zonas de baja población hay menos delitos. En áreas urbanas hay muchas agencias de héroes porque hay más delitos. A mayor densidad de población, mayor cantidad de problemas –eran las palabras de Gran Torino mientras el e Izuku subían al taxi para luego este comenzara a ir por las calles de la ciudad.

-en Shibuya hay disturbios a diario –

-¿Shibuya? ¿La de Tokyo? –Dijo sorprendido al peli verde – ¿iremos vestidos así? –

-es ropa que solo un héroe puede llevar. Alégrate de poder mostrarte en acción en un gran escenario. –

-entonces ¿tomaremos el tren bala de Kofu a Shibuya? –Pregunto Izuku reviendo un asentimiento del héroe retirado – (pasaremos por Hosu. Me preocupa Iida-kun. Intentare contactarlo luego.) –

Misma hora, en Hosu.

-otro día más patrullando Kyoto. Siento que sea repetitivo –decía Manual mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad siendo seguido por Iida.

-no, así estoy bien –

-oye, sé que es una pregunta incomoda…..buscas al Asesino de Héroes ¿no? –

Iida se detuvo de pronto al escuchar la pregunta del héroe –bueno…. –

-si no, no sé porque elegiste mi agencia. Me alegra que de vinieras, por supuesto. Pero, no deberías de actuar por rencor personal. Los héroes no tenemos autoridad para arrestar o castigar. Se nos permite usar nuestra Individualidades gracias a las regulaciones. Por eso….sea cual sea el motivo, un héroe no debe usar su Individualidad para sí mismo. Usar tu individualidad para beneficio propio en un grave delito. –

Iida solo bajaba la cabeza mientras pensaba en todas las palabras que le había dicho Manual.

-pero no por eso quiera decir que él sea inocente. Pero como me pareces un joven serio me preocupa que te obsesiones –

-gracias por la advertencia –decía Iida mientras se inclinaba levemente, pero sin que se diera cuenta apretó con fuerza su puño –(pero aun así…..aun así…..¿qué debería hacer con estos sentimientos?) –

Tiempo más tarde.

La estaba por oscurecer, mientras que desde lo alto de un edificio estaba Stain viendo desde lo alto la ciudad de Hosu.

Pero en ese momento, un portal se abrió detrás de él.

-Hosu está más desarrollado de lo que pensé –decía Shigaraki saliendo de dicho portal para ver la ciudad –bien ¿Qué harás tú? –

-corregir esta ciudad –fue la simple respuesta de Stain –para hacerlo, requiero más víctimas –

-¿a esto te referías cuando dijiste, que tenías cosas que hacer? –pregunto Kurogiri cerrando el portal.

-tu sí que me entiendes. ¡"Héroe" es un título que solo pueden usar los que haces grandes hazañas! Hay muchos amantes del dinero que se hacen llamar "héroes" hasta que el mundo se dé cuenta de su error…. –decía el asesino mientras llevaba una de sus manos a una espada – ¡SEGUIRÉ APARECIENDO! –

Y después de eso, dio un salto para bajar a un callejón, dejando atrás a los dos villanos.

-habla a lo grande, pero solo quiere incitar un movimiento popular. Es tan noble que voy a llorar –dijo Shigaraki con burla mientras se rascaba el cuello.

-no podemos burlarnos mucho de él. Es un hecho de que en las ciudades en las que ha aparecido. Bajo la delincuencia. Algunos lo relacionan con un aumento de la consciencia de los héroes y lo critican severamente. –

 **(Boku No Hero Academia OST 15 - Villains Theme (** **暴走する悪意** **))**

-eso es maravilloso. ¿Los héroes se esfuerzan para cobrar menos? Así que el Asesino de Héroes también los cría…..demasiado rebuscado –dijo Shigaraki aburrido para luego cruzarse de brazos –lo sabía, no coincidimos en nada. Y me irrita. –En eso, vio a su acompañante –Kurogiri, trae….a los Nomu –

En eso, de un portal, lentamente, comenzaron a salir varios monstruos.

-¿crees que saldrás airoso después de apuñalarme? –

Varios de esos monstruos, tenían apariencias muy extrañas, algunos eran altos y flacos, otro pequeños pero musculosos, y otro podrían volar.

-si quieres destruir algo…solo destrúyelo y punto –

Pero todos tenían una sola característica que los identificaba, su cerebro parecía sobresalir de su cráneo.

Eran varios Nomus.

-será un concurso feroz…..aplastare tu honor y orgullo, señor veterano –

 **(Fin Ost)**

Tiempo más tarde. Cerca de Hosu.

El tren bala iba a gran velocidad en estos momentos.

-este, llegaremos por la noche ¿eso no importa? –Pregunto Izuku a Gran Torino el cual se encontraba sentado a su lado.

-mejor, así habrá más disturbios y será más divertido –

-no será más divertido, pero tiene lógica –dijo Izuku con la frente azulada y con una enorme gota en la nuca, en eso, saco su celular y comenzó a chatear.

-¡ya estas con el celular! Diablos, los jóvenes de ahora… –dijo Gran Torino.

Pero Izuku estaba más concentrado en el chat que tenía con Iida – (leyó mi mensaje, pero no respondió. Qué raro, normalmente Iida-kun siempre contesta en los 3 minutos exactos después de leerlos) –pensó Izuku mientras guardaba su celular y veía por la ventanilla – (pronto llegaremos a Hosu.) –

"si alguna vez te sientes desesperado, asegúrate de hacérnoslo saber. Somos amigos ¿verdad?"

"si"

-¡mira eso! –Eso llamo la atención de Izuku al escuchar a alguien hablar de pronto -¡ese edificio exploto! –

-¿Dónde? –

-¿Qué ocurrirá? –se preguntó Gran Torino mientras que el e Izuku se asomaban para saber que pasaba.

-¿será un incendio? –trato de adivinar el chico.

-[señores pasajeros, agárrense de su asientos por favor] –hablaron por los altavoces, al momento de que el tren hiciera un abrupto freno de emergencia.

Pero en ese momento.

KRASH

Por una de las paredes cercanas del tren, justo donde estaban Izuku y Gran Torino, alguien salió disparado y atravesó dicha pared desde afuera. Un héroe había sido lanzado hacia el tren.

Pero su sorpresa no duro mucho pues de pronto, algo tomo por la cabeza al héroe y lo estrello a suelo. Y ese algo fue algo que dejo sorprendido a Izuku, pues aunque este era más alto y larguirucho, sería imposible olvidarlo.

-¡NOMU! –

-¡Siéntate mocoso! –ordeno Gran Torino al momento de salir disparado hacia Nomu tacleándolo y llevándoselo lejos del Tren.

-¡GRAN TORINO! –

En eso, Izuku corrió hacia el agujero en la pared para ver si lograba divisar a Gran Torino, pero al hacerlo se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-¿Qué….? –la ciudad de Hosu estaba siendo atacada.

Mientras que con Shigaraki, este tipo se encontraba riéndose sin parar al ver la cantidad de destrucción que provocaban los Nomu en todas partes.

-genial, hagámoslo a lo grande. –

Mientras que con Iida.

-¿apareció un Villano? –Decía Manual al recibir información de último minuto –ok, vamos para allá –en eso vio a Iida a su lado – ¡vamos, Iida-kun! –

Y así comenzaron a correr hacia el lugar del desastre, pero Iida se encontraba en sus propios pensamientos – (¿acaso será él? No, el no haría algo tan llamativo) –pensó al creer que se trataba de Stain.

Pero en eso, se detuvo de golpe al momento de dirigir su mirada hacia la derecha hacia un callejón oscuro, y cuando lo hiso abrió los ojos al momento de salir corriendo dentro de dicho callejón.

-que escándalo. Se nota su estupidez. –Eran las palabras de Stain mientras escuchaba todo el caos que era provocado en la ciudad y veía desde el otro lado del callejón donde la gente salía corriendo aterrorizada –acabare con el mas tarde, pero primero…. –en eso, dirigió su vista hacia un héroe que tenía sujeto de la cabeza contra la pared – ¡he de cumplir con mi deber! –y comenzó a acercar una de sus cuchillas al indefenso héroe que no podía moverse.

Pero en eso.

ZOOM

KTING

Iida había aparecido de la nada salvando al héroe, pero el mismo había recibido el golpe del asesino, pero no fue tan malo, pues su casco recibió el daño y no el.

-¿Un chaval disfrazado? –Dijo Stain al ver a Iida –vete, este no es un lugar para niños –

Pero Iida solo vio a Stain al momento de dejar al héroe en el suelo –una bufanda roja cual la sangre, y cuchillas por todo el cuerpo –y luego encaro al villano –El Asesino de Héroes, Stain. Eres tu ¿verdad? Te estaba buscando. Tengo suerte al encontrarte tan rápido. Yo…–

Pero fue interrumpido al momento en que Stain le apuntara con su espada –por tu mirada, diría que buscas venganza –dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos –cuidado con lo que dices. Aunque seas un niño, podrás pasar a ser parte de la purga. –

Iida solo apretó con fuerza los puños – ¿estás diciendo que ni siquiera me consideras un objetivo? Pues escucha bien, Criminal…soy el hermano de un héroe al que dejaste gravemente herido….estoy orgulloso de mi hermano…vine a detenerte en su lugar… –

"¿tomarías mi nombre?"

-¡no olvides este nombre!... ¡Soy Ingenium, El Hero que te Derrotara! –

Stain solo se le quedo mirando por unos segundos para luego responder –ya veo –

De regreso con Izuku.

-¡Guarden la calma y regresen a sus asientos! ¡El Villano ya no está! –Eran las palabras del conductor mientras trataba de calmar a los pasajeros del tren que habían entrado en pánico -¡esperen a los hero…..! –

-¡disculpe! –

En ese momento, Izuku salio corriendo al momento de salir por el agujero del tren hacia las vías y continuar corriendo, ignorando los gritos del conductor.

-(se ve diferente, pero dudo mucho que haya otro villano con cerebro expuesto –eran los pensamientos de Izuku mientras corría por las vías del tren – (¿será familiar de Nomu? ¿Por qué esta aquí?) –Pero aparto esos pensamientos – (no tengo tiempo para esto….si es que es igual de fuerte que el que ataco el USJ aquella vez, entonces Gran Torino…..no, ¡toda esta ciudad está en peligro!) –Eran los pensamientos del chico – (¡tengo que darme prisa! One For All, Fire Soul…) –

Pero en eso, hubo algo de lo que no se dio cuenta.

KTING

KTING

KTING

KTING

Las muñequeras y tobilleras soltaron su cuerpo.

 ** _-¡Burn Cowl! –_**

ZOOM

Mientras que en otra parte.

KRASH

Nomu atravesó una gran pared espantando a todos los civiles los cuales trataron de alejarse del monstruo.

Pero Nomu logro llegar hasta dos de ellos, y justo cuando estaban por atacar.

WAM

PAM

Gran Torino apareció y dio una patada a Nomu haciéndolo retroceder poco.

-¿hace cuanta que no peleo en serio? –Se preguntó a sí mismo. – ¡No te dejare hacer lo que quieras! –dijo esta vez a Nomu el cual se giró para esta vez tratar de atacar a Gran Torino. Pero el héroe retirado logro moverse evitando el ataque –es rápido, pero nada que no pueda manejar –pero noto que ahora el objetivo de Nomu era otra pareja que estaba cerca –(esa cosa ataca sin control) –pensó al momento de ir hacia Nomu tratando de detenerlo.

Pero en eso.

FWOOOSH

Nomu fue envuelto en una gran cortina de fuego, la cual lo hiso retorcerse del dolor.

Gran Torino se detuvo de pronto al ver al villano ser atacado.

-justo cuando buscaba al Asesino de Héroes…..que inoportuno –eran las palabras del causante del ataque –no se quien seas viejo. Pero yo me encargo del resto –y el causante, fue Endeavor –aquí llega el héroe –

Mientras.

ZOOM

-(todo debió empezar en el centro de la conmoción) –eran los pensamientos de Izuku mientras seguía corriendo con el Burn Cowl activado a gran velocidad –(si ese Nomu es igual de fuerte, no solo Gran Torino y la ciudad están en peligro…también Iida-kun) –

BOOM

Pero en eso, un camión había sido arrojado y este exploto provocando una gran corriente de fuego frente a Izuku, el hiso uso de su Individualidad para controlarlo y hacer que no se extendiera mucho.

Pero al fijarse bien que fue lo que provoco este caos, Izuku solo abrió fuertemente los ojos de sorpresa.

-(¡no puede ser! ¡¿Qué es esto?! ) –

Eran los Nomus.

-¡Manual apágalo! –grito un héroe a Manual llamando la atención de Izuku.

-¡Hai! –Exclamo Manual al momento de ir hacia una toma de agua rota y luego manipular el agua para ir hacia el fuego – ¿Por qué tuviste que elegir este momento para irte, Tenya? –mascullo el héroe.

Eso sorprendió a Izuku – (¿se fue? ¿Justo ahora? ¿Siendo tan serio? Es extraño que se fuera cuando hay un incidente tan grande) –pero en eso, Izuku pensó en algo, y tuvo una realización.

Hosu, tipos como Nomu.

-(Iida-kun…..Hosu… ¡El Asesino de Héroes!) –

-¡demonios! ¡¿Qué es todo esto?! –exclamo una heroína.

-es muy fuerte –decía un héroe tratando de detener un golpe de uno de los Nomus, pero le era imposible hacerlo.

Pero justo cuando parecía que Nomu estaba por ganar.

 ** _-¡SMASH! –_**

Izuku dio un fuerte golpe al Nomu mandándolo a estrellarse contra un edificio y de paso salvando al héroe.

Pero antes de que algo más pasara, Izuku siguió corriendo, esta vez con un objetivo en mente.

Buscar a Iida.

Mientras que con dicho villano.

-los Nomus son fantásticos –eran las palabras del villano.

-¿no participaras? –pregunto Kurogiri, pero Shigaraki negó.

-no seas idiota, estoy herido. Por eso los traje a ellos. –En eso tuvo un recuerdo.

 **Flash Back.**

-Sensei, ¿Cuántos Nomu han sido terminados? –pregunto Shigaraki a la televisión que transmitía la llamada.

-[no son tan fuertes como el que usaron en el USJ, pero he verificado 6.] –

-démelos –pidió Shigaraki.

-[¿Por qué?] –pregunto desde el otro lado.

-detesto al Asesino de Héroes. Se supone que puedo destruir lo que no me gusta ¿no? –

-[esta bien. Pero solo tendrás 3. Úsalos como una lección] –

 **Fin Flash back.**

Y comenzó a soltar una risa tétrica –cuando la noche acabe, todos te habrán olvidado. Asesino de Héroes –

Mientras, de regreso con Iida.

En ese momento, Iida a gran velocidad trato de dar una patada a Stain, pero el villano logro dar un salto para quedar arriba de un sorprendido Iida.

-¿Ingenium? Con que son hermanos –dijo el Villano desde arriba –lo deje vivir para que se supiera sobre mí. –y en eso, clavo una de sus suelas con púas al hombro derecho de Iida haciéndolo quejarse del dolor mientras que la sangre salía de la herida.

Y después de retirar su suela, con su otro pie, pateo a Iida por la espalda, para hacerlo caer al suelo de cara.

-eres débil –y a continuación clavo su espada en el otro brazo de Iida haciéndolo gritar otra vez –tú y tu hermano, son débiles. Porque son falsos. –

-cállate, villano –dijo muy apenas Iida tratando de soportar el dolor –el daño a la medula espinal lo dejo paralizado. ¡Ya no puede ejercer su deber como héroe! Tensei era un excelente héroe que ha salvado a mucha gente. ¡No Tenias Razón Para Atacarlo! –

"Tensei, estoy orgulloso de ti. Te hiciste independiente desde joven y tienes muchos seguidores. No es algo sencillo."

"no es que me sigan, es al revés. No puedo hacerlo solo, por eso me apoyan. Debo trabajar duro para devolverles el favor. No soy tan talentoso, pero debo ser digno de llamarme héroe. Me alegra lo que hago, porque puedo ayudar a la gente."

-era mi héroe… ¡El Me Dio Un Sueño! ¡Era Un Excelente Héroe! –Decía tratando de moverse para seguir peleando, aun si tenía el pie de Stain en su espalda –no te perdonare…. ¡Voy a Matarte! –

Stain solo se mantuvo escuchando todo lo que decía Iida –dejarse llevar por el odio y cumplir tus propios deseos egoístas….es lo más lejano a lo que debe ser un héroe. –Decía Stain mientras retiraba su espada del brazo de Iida –es por eso que morirás –y llevo la hoja de la espada hasta su rostro, para que luego, su lengua probara algo de la sangre de Iida.

En ese mismo momento, Iida sintió que todo su cuerpo estaba por completo inerte, no podía moverse para nada.

-(no puedo moverme) –

En eso, Stain se preparó para acabar de una vez con la vida de Iida –adiós. Serás una ofrenda para un mundo mejor. –

-Cállate… ¡Cállate! –

"si tú me admiras Tenya, entonces me esforzare para ser un increíble Héroe"

-¡No Importa lo que digas, eres un criminal que lastima gente inocente! –

Pero justo cuando parecía que Stain estaba por acabar con Iida.

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **(Fairy Tail 2014 OST 01 Main Theme)**

ZOOM

POW

 ** _-¡SMASH! –_**

KRASH

Una ráfaga de fuego, seguida de un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, mando a volar a Stain hacia una pared.

Iida aun estando en el suelo, pudo ver frente el a la persona que había logrado salvarlo.

No había duda alguna, traje negro y armadura roja, aura ígnea, cabello encrespado y verde.

-¿Midoriya-kun? –

Así es damas y caballeros, Izuku había logrado llegar justo a tiempo para salvar a su amigo y compañero de clase.

-¡He Venido A Salvarte, Iida-Kun! –

Las cosas ahora estaban comenzando, los alumnos de la Clase A vs El Asesino de Héroes.

¿Qué sucedería en esta próxima batalla? ¡Habrá que descubrirlo!

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Ending –Yeah! Break! Care! Break!)**

 **Yeah! Break! Care! Break! Omoikkiri**

 **Tobunda Mugen no sora he**

Los que primero en aparecer a la pantalla es una mochila desde el suelo, para luego pasar alguien y tomarla, ese revelar ser Izuku al momento de abrir la puerta de su departamento y salir de este.

 **Jetto kiryuu ni nokkari**

 **Doko demo iku sou moguo**

 **Mukou mizutte saikowo**

 **Lets go tip-top! All right?**

A la cámara aparece la imagen de Izuku caminando por la calles de la ciudad para luego tomar el tren directo a la academia, y ya una vez que sale del tren se le ve caminando frente a la academia.

 **Me mo sameru you wouga aaoi chikyuu**

 **Kakegaenai kono hoshi Yuzurenai kara**

En eso a la cámara aparece la imagen de Uraraka, Iida, Momo y Bakugo.

Después esta es reemplazada a la del resto de la Clase 1-A.

Luego aparece la imagen de los maestros de la academia.

Para por ultimo aparecer la imagen de All Might, junto con Gran Torino, Ingenium, Endeavor y por ultimo una persona desconocida a espaldas de los 3.

En eso aparecen imágenes simultáneas de varios villanos.

 **Hajiketobase Kamehameha**

 **Yabame no kono jidai**

 **Sekai wo mamoru tame**

 **umareta kara**

La imagen es remplazada por la de Todoroki lanzando una gran columna de hielo junto con una llamarada.

Después cambia a la de Iida usando su Recipro Burst para comenzar a correr a gran velocidad.

Enseguida cambia a la de Bakugo en su modo "Bomba Humana" mientras daba un golpe a un villano.

 **Yeah! Break! Care! Break! Omoikkiri**

 **kabure Yarunda Furu Pawa-**

 **Kibou ga ore no buki da kara**

 **Mirai shinjite**

Ahora nos muestra a Izuku corriendo por la costa de una gran playa mientras que atrás de el aparecen varias imágenes de todos sus amigos.

Para luego detenerse con All Might frente el sonriéndole, para luego el igualmente sonreír y ambos darse la mano y comenzar a hacer un alejamiento.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **(Dragon Ball Super Preview Soundtrack (ORIGINAL CD) reproducer in 0:11)**

-los villanos están atacando Hosu….y estoy frente a frente con el Asesino de Héroes –se muestra imagines de los héroes tratar de combatir contra los Nomus, para luego cambia a Izuku estar frente a frente a Stain mientras protegía a Iida.

-Midoriya-kun no permitas que te corte –se muestra Izuku usar su escudo para tratar de bloquear un corte de Stain.

-¡Mi cuerpo! –se muestra a Stain lamiendo una de sus cuchillas al momento en que Izuku calló de rodillas no pudiéndose mover.

- **El Próximo Capitulo de Fire Hero of Peace será: ¡Asesino de Héroes vs Estudiantes de U.A!** –

-parece que he logrado llegar a tiempo –Stain estaba por matar a Iida, de no ser por una repentina ráfaga de fuego, y los dos chicos vieron a quien les había ayudado.

-¡Todoroki-kun! –

-¡PLUS ULTRA! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **Yo: espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Yo: y como siempre espero sus reviews dando sus opiniones o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos a la próxima Ja Ne.**


	22. ¡Asesino de Héroes vs Estudiantes de UA

**Fire Hero of Peace.**

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace, pero como bien saben, primero reviews luego capitulo:**

 **ThonyCvs: bueno, siempre se debe incluir muchas cosas para que sea entendible, ya las sepamos o no, porque hay personas que leen los fanfics sin antes haber visto el anime o manga.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: ya verás lo fuerte que se ha vuelto, en cuanto a lo de Mineta, bueno tendrás que esperar.**

 **Rosmar34: me alegra que te gustara, y elegí ese opening, porque al escucharlo y leer la letra en español, me pareció que encajaba. Y aquí está el capítulo.**

 **END999: cierto.**

 **xanatrix742: no tienes que esperar, aquí esta.**

 **.4545: el límite luego será descubierto, y no tendrás que esperar mucho, espero disfrutes del capítulo.**

 **Yo: Plus Ultra.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.22 ¡Asesino de Héroes vs Estudiantes de U.A!

 **(Boku no Hero Academia OST #03: My Hero Academia Main Theme)**

-dejarse llevar por el odio y cumplir tus propios deseos egoístas….es lo más lejano a lo que debe ser un héroe. –Decía Stain mientras retiraba su espada del brazo de Iida –es por eso que morirás –y llevo la hoja de la espada hasta su rostro, para que luego, su lengua probara algo de la sangre de Iida.

En ese mismo momento, Iida sintió que todo su cuerpo estaba por completo inerte, no podía moverse para nada.

-(no puedo moverme) –

En eso, Stain se preparó para acabar de una vez con la vida de Iida –adiós. Serás una ofrenda para un mundo mejor. –

-Cállate… ¡Cállate! –

"si tú me admiras Tenya, entonces me esforzare para ser un increíble Héroe"

-¡No Importa lo que digas, eres un criminal que lastima gente inocente! –

Pero justo cuando parecía que Stain estaba por acabar con Iida.

ZOOM

POW

 ** _-¡SMASH! –_**

KRASH

Una ráfaga de fuego, seguida de un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, mando a volar a Stain hacia una pared.

Iida aun estando en el suelo, pudo ver frente el a la persona que había logrado salvarlo.

No había duda alguna, traje negro y armadura roja, aura ígnea, cabello encrespado y verde.

-¿Midoriya-kun? –

Así es damas y caballeros, Izuku había logrado llegar justo a tiempo para salvar a su amigo y compañero de clase.

-¡He Venido A Salvarte, Iida-Kun! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Opening –Rough Diamonds)**

Lo que primero aparece a la pantalla, es a Izuku dando la espalda a la cámara, para después el fuego se encendiera a su alrededor.

En eso la cámara hace un acercamiento hacia su rostro, al momento en que el Burn Cowl se activa y abre sus ojos.

En eso a sus lados aparecen todos sus compañeros de la Clase 1-A al momento de que en una llamarada aparece el título del Fic:

 **Fire Hero of Peace.**

 **Omoiegaiteru imeeji yori haruka mukougawa e**

 **Tsukuriageteiku shinjitsu wa mada tooku hate nai tabiji**

A la pantalla aparece la imagen de Izuku frente a un edificio viejo y abandonado, para luego cambiar a estando el dentro de dicho edificio, con su traje de héroe frente a Gran Torino entrenando.

La imagen cambia, ahora a la Iida en el hospital visitando a su hermano, para luego poner una cara seria al momento de salir del hospital mientras que a su mente llega la imagen del Asesino de héroes.

 **Tagai no puraido o togisumaseyou ze**

 **Kotoba nante kazari wa hadakesaserya ii**

Ahora se muestra a Stain en la oscuridad de la noche, blandiendo sus cuchillas y lamiendo la sangre de una de estas.

Ahora cambia, mostrando tanto a Izuku, Iida y a Todoroki en una callejón dando la cara al Asesino de Héroes.

 **Butsukariai, migakareteiku Rolling Stone**

Iida comienza a hacer uso del **_Recipro Burst_** en sus piernas, Todoroki sacando tanto su hielo como fuego para por ultimo Izuku cerrar los ojos al momento de activar el **_Burn Cowl_** y abrirlos nuevamente.

 **Deai wa SHOCK WAVE! SHOCK WAVE!**

 **Mada shiranai sekai e arukihajimeta, mubou na chousensha sa**

Ahora la pantalla cambia al momento en que los 3 estudiantes se lanzan al ataque en contra del Asesino de héroes, pero luego esta cambia a la de Izuku darse la vuelta para ver por detrás de el a Shigaraki con Kurogiri a su lado y varias personas detrás de el, pero con alguien mucho gran grande sobre él.

 **Te ni shita yaiba de ashita o kirihirakeba iindaro?**

 **Dareka no mono janai jibun dake no STORY**

A la pantalla llega la imagen de All Might dando un gran salto desde el aire para luego aterrizar en el suelo, mientras que a sus lados están los demás profesores de la U.A.

Mientras que frente a ellos, estaban los estudiantes de la Clase 1-A en sus trajes de héroes en pose firme.

 **'Cause we're still ROUGH DIAMONDS on the road!**

En eso, Izuku junto con el resto de la clase 1-A comienza a correr hacia los profesores al igual que los profesores hacia ellos.

Pero izuku actica el **_Burn Cowl_** para adelantarse al igual que All Might y justo cuando estaba por atacarse la pantalla se congela.

Y la pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

Minutos antes de que Izuku llegara.

-(tal vez lo piense demasiado. No tengo ninguna prueba de ello. Pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados.) –eran los pensamientos de Izuku mientras seguía corriendo por las calles de Hosu mientras buscaba a Iida. En eso, a su memoria vinieron los Nomus – (justo en donde apareció el Asesino de Héroes, habían más tipos como Nomu. Debo ser el único que se lo imagina.) –

En eso, dio un giro para entrar a un callejón – (La Liga de Villanos y el Asesino de Héroes están confabulados.) –Después, dio un salto para impulsarse a una pared, y comenzar a dar saltos usando las paredes para impulsarse como si estuviese haciendo Parkour – (¿significa que el Asesino de Héroes está en la ciudad? Como Iida-kun no estaba en la pelea, significa que debió encontrarlo.) –

Y en eso, cuando llego a un nuevo callejón, dio una rápida mirada, y cuando lo hiso sus ojos se abrieron ante lo que vio.

Iida apunto de ser atacado a muerte por el Asesino de Héroes.

Así que sin más, impulsándose con las paredes del callejón, salió disparado a gran velocidad mientras apretaba su puño. Su objetivo, el rostro de Stain.

 ** _-¡SMASH!_** –grito al momento de dar un fuerte golpe al rostro de Stain mandándolo a volar contra una pared del callejón.

Bueno, y ahora estamos nuevamente en la situación con la que empezamos.

Stain, sujetándose su rostro un poco adolorido, salió de la pared con la que había chocado anteriormente, mientras observaba al chico recién llegado.

-(ese niño…) –pensaba observándolo detenidamente – (….es uno de los de las fotos de Shigaraki. El que él quiere ver muerto para ser exactos.) –

Mientras, que aun en el suelo, con sangre saliendo de sus heridas, Iida hablo –Midoriya-kun ¿Por qué? –

-hablaron de este tipo en las noticias –comenzó a decir el peli verde mientras seguía observando a Stain –el 60 % de las victimas del Asesino de Héroes, siempre son encontradas en sitios desolados, como los callejones. Por eso busque lejos de la conmoción, en los callejones cerca de la agencia de Héroes más cercana. Tuve que buscar de uno en uno. –en eso dirigió su mirada en Iida solo un segundo para luego volver a ver a Stain – ¿puedes moverte? Debemos ir a un lugar transitado. Necesitaremos la ayuda de los profesionales. –

-no puedo moverme –dijo Iida llamando la atención de Izuku –desde que me corto…..creo que es cosa de su Individualidad –

Izuku asintió levemente –como sospechaba. ¿Activa su Individualidad al cortar a alguien? –Pero en eso, noto que también estaba el héroe herido en el lugar. Y luego chasqueo la lengua – (si solo fuera Iida-kun, podría cargarlo en mi hombro….) –y si bien, podía llevar a los dos, necesitaba tiempo y movilidad para hacerlo, y estaba seguro de que Stain no lo permitiría tan fácil.

-Midoriya-kun, no te involucres –hablo nuevamente Iida sorprendiendo a Izuku – ¡esto no te incumbe! –

-¿Qué dices? –

-tu compañero vino a salvarte –hablo nuevamente Stain llamando la atención de los dos -¿no te parece una buena frase? Pero tengo el deber de matarlo. Si nos enfrentamos al más débil morirá. –

Izuku sintió que los pelos de su nuca se erizaron al sentir por un momento un increíble instinto asesino, pero aun así, conservo su mirada de seriedad, aunque sus manos temblaban levemente – ¿y bien? ¿Qué harás? –

"los ojos de los criminales profesionales como tu arden en silencio. Solo quieres divertirte ¡¿no?! Mentiroso"

-(él es diferente a los del USJ) –eran los pensamientos de Izuku mientras veía a Stain a los ojos – (sus ojos son los de un asesino.) –Pero en eso, sin que nadie se quiera cuenta, llevo una de sus manos a su teléfono celular, para luego enviar sus posición actual a todos sus contactos – (aunque no tuviera pruebas, y solo estuviera adivinando, debí hacer todo lo posible para que un Profesional viniera conmigo. Protegeré a los que no puedan moverse mientras tanto, y tratare de ganar tiempo. ) –y en eso, se puso en pose de combate – (y de ser posible lo alejare) –

-¡Detente! ¡Huye! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo! –seguía hablando Iida a Izuku tratando de hacer que el chico desistiera de su idea.

-si fuera como tú lo dices, entonces ¡los héroes no harían nada! –dijo Izuku, había muchas más cosas que él quería decir, pero eso sería después –es como dijo una vez All MIght: "Entrometerse cuando no te llaman, es esencia de un héroe" –

Tras escuchar esas palabras, Stain dio una sonrisa.

 **(Epic Battle Music Of All Time - Released Power (Fairy-Tail))**

En ese momento Izuku comenzó a ir corriendo hacia Stain el cual blandió su espada para tratar de dar un corte a Izuku.

Pero en eso, el chico se deslizo por debajo de las piernas de Stain para quedar detrás de él.

Stain luego trato de atacar a Izuku detrás de él, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, se llevó la sorpresa de que Izuku ya no estaba allí.

-¿desapareció? –se preguntó el villano –no. –

En eso se dio la vuelta nuevamente para ver a Izuku a su derecha, luego tomando una cuchilla trato de atacar a Izuku, pero cuando esta estaba por tocarlo.

ZOOM

Izuku había desapareció nuevamente.

El Asesino de Héroes trato de encontrar a Izuku moviendo su cabeza por todas direcciones, pero en eso.

 ** _-¡Golpe Ardiente!_** –Izuku había apareció por encima suyo y había lanzado ese tremendo golpe a la cabeza de Stain haciéndolo arrodillarse.

En eso, Izuku aterrizo de rodillas en el suelo desactivando por un momento el **_Burn Cowl_** – (lo logre…logre darle un golpe) –

Pero en eso. Stain, aun de rodillas levo su lengua hacia su espada para dar una lamida a una pequeña gota de sangre.

-gh… –se quejó el peli verde al momento en que todo su cuerpo se entumeciera por completo – (mi cuerpo) –y en eso, girando un poco sus ojos vio que en su brazo derecho, había un ligero corte – (¿me rozo? ¿Un corte tan ligero puede hacer que me sea imposible moverme?) –pero en eso, cuando vio a Stain ponerse de pie, vio en la hoja de sus espada, una gota de sangre en ella – (no, no es eso. Es la sangre.) –

-debo admitirlo chico, ese golpe me dolió –hablo Stain a Izuku –lograste salir de mi visión, y maniobraste para hacerme caer al final. Esos fueron tus movimientos. –Y comenzó a caminar de regreso hacia Iida –la gente que solo habla no vale nada, pero tú mereces vivir. Eres completamente diferente de ellos. –y finalmente llego hasta Iida y apunto la punta de su espada hacia el rostro del paralizado peli negro.

-demonios… ¡Detente! –mascullo Izuku tratando de mover su cuerpo, pero solo pudo observar como Stain comenzó a alzar su arma dispuesto a acabar con la vida de Iida.

-¡DETENTE! –

FWOOOSH

Pero justo en eso, cuando Stain estaba por atacar. Una ráfaga de fuego salió disparada hacia él, y con tal de no recibirla dio un salto hacia atrás varios metros.

Dicho fuego, no fue hecho por Izuku, fue hecho por una persona la cual sorprendió a los dos chicos.

-uno tras otro –dijo el Villano al ver al nuevo que había llegado ahora. –hay mucha gente estorbando hoy. –

Mientras, que con el recién llegado.

-Midoriya, deberías dar más información en estos casos. –Dijo dicha persona mientras levantaba su celular en donde mostraba el mensaje de la ubicación de Izuku –me hiciste llegar tarde. Pero igualmente llegue en buen momento –

Y ese, era Todoroki, quien iba vistiendo un nuevo traje de héroe, el cual consistía en una chaqueta de cuello alto y pantalones largos de color azul oscuro, un chaleco de combate de color plateado y las mismas botas blancas que su primer traje. Él también usa un cinturón marrón rojizo con cápsulas de metal de color amarillo.

-¿Todoroki-kun también? –dijo Iida sorprendido al ver al recién llegado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto esta vez Izuku. Pero en eso, Izuku noto algo –estas usando tu izquierda. –

-¿Qué hago aquí? Eso debo preguntarlo yo. –Dijo Todoroki –me tomo unos segundos descubrir lo que querías decir, ya que solo mandaste tu ubicación. –Apago su lado izquierdo. –tú no eres de aquellos que lo hacen sin razón alguna. –en eso, dando una fuerte pisada con su pie derecho, el piso fue cubierto por una gran capa de hielo, y esta fue en dirección hacia Stain, el cual dio un salto para evitar ser congelado.

Pero sorpresivamente, el hielo comenzó a tomar altura y a tomar a todos los paralizados –estabas en problemas y pedias ayuda ¿no es así? –En eso, comenzó a correr hacia Stain mientras lanzaba una gran llamarada de fuego de su mano izquierda –no te preocupes, los profesionales llegaran en un par de minutos. –

Y al igual que con el hielo, Stain dio un salto para eludir el fuego, pero este derritió parte del hielo que él había hecho el cual tenía por encima a Izuku, Iida y al héroe , para hacerlos deslizarse por este para quedar atrás de Todoroki.

-(pronto se acabara el tiempo de uno.) –pensó Stain aterrizando en el suelo.

-no dejare que los mates, Asesino de Héroes –dijo Todoroki tanto con fuego en su izquierda, como hielo en su derecha.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Pero, Izuku tenía que advertirle antes –ni siquiera se te ocurra sangras Todoroki-kun –advirtió el peli verde aun desde el suelo –creo que él es capaz de paralizar a sus oponentes con solo probar parte de su sangre. Así fue como terminamos así. –

-bebe su sangre para evitar que se muevan. Así que para eso son las cuchillas. –razono el peli mixto –en todo caso, siempre puedo mantener las distancias y…. –

Pero en eso, una pequeña cuchilla salió volando cerca de su rostro, haciéndole un ligero corte en su mejilla izquierda.

-maldición –maldijo el peli mixto al ser herido, no había visto eso venir.

-tienes buenos amigos ¿no es así, Ingenium? –dijo Stain dando un salto para quedar por encima de Todoroki y trato de dar un golpe con una de sus cuchillas.

Pero en eso, un pilar de hielo surgió el cual evito dicho ataque.

Pero en eso, Stain vio hacia arriba, y movido por la curiosidad, Todoroki hiso lo mismo, y se llevó una sorpresa al ver la espada de Stain girando en el aire mientras descendía.

Pero dicho momento de distracción, fue tomado por Stain que sujeto a Todoroki del cuello de su camisa para luego tratar de lamer la sangre que salía de la herida de su mejilla izquierda. Todoroki tratando de evitarlo, creo fuego en su rostro para apartar a Stain.

Enseguida, lanzo un pilar de hielo hacia Stain el cual dio un salto en el aire para atrapar su espada y cortar el pilar de hielo frente el, pero tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás, porque luego surgió otro pilar de hielo.

Iida desde el suelo, solo veía la pelea entre el peli mixto contra Stain – ¿Por qué están….? ¿Por qué…? ¡Deténganse! Yo herede el nombre de mi hermano. Yo debo…. –

-¿lo heredaste? Qué raro –dijo Todoroki deteniendo a Iida, para luego pegar su mano derecha el suelo creando varios pilares de hielo que fueron hacia Stain el cual trataba de eludir todos –el Ingenium que vi antes no tenía esa cara. Parece que también hay muchas cosas pasando en tu familia. –

Mientras, que con Izuku, el trato de hacer todo lo posible para moverse, y en eso, sus ojos se movieron de sorpresa, al poder mover su mano.

Stan en ese momento, dando varios cortes, logro destruir los pilares de hielo y la pared de hielo que había frente a Todoroki –bloquear tu propia vista contra un oponente más rápido…..que idiotez. –

-yo no estaría tan seguro –dijo Todoroki preparándose para usar su izquierda, pero en eso, varias cuchillas se clavaron en su brazo izquierdo.

En eso, Stain aprovechó el momento para dar un salto y quedar en el aire por encima de Todoroki preparándose para atacar –también eres bueno. –pero cambio su objetivo, hacia el héroe que aún estaba paralizado.

Pero en eso.

ZOOM

Alguien logro tomarlo de la bufanda para luego lanzarlo lejos del héroe.

-¡Midoriya! –

-¡por alguna razón, puedo moverme! –dijo Izuku siendo el responsable de haber mandado a volar a Stain, para luego usar su fuego para aterrizar al lado de Todoroki quien se sujetaba el sangrante brazo izquierdo. –usa la sangre para paralizarnos. Como fue que me libere primero, se me ocurren 3 razones:

a) puede ser menos efectivo si se usa con más gente a la vez.

b) todo depende de la cantidad de sangre que el pruebe.

c) o todo depende según el tipo sanguíneo –

Dio Izuku todas y cada una de sus teorías haciendo que Stain frunza el ceño.

-¿tipo de sangre? El mío es el B –dijo el héroe herido desde el suelo.

-el mío es A –dijo esta vez Iida.

Stain solo dio una ligera sonrisa – ¿el tipo sanguíneo?...es respuesta correcta. –

 _Asesino de Héroes: Stain. Individualiad: "Cuajo de Sangre". Al paralizar a sus oponentes probando una parte de su sangre, puede mantener la parálisis por unos 8 minutos. Dicho tiempo será más corto dependiendo del orden, O, A, AB y B. dato curioso, es el del tipo B._

-pero por desgracia, no podemos hacer nada solo conociendo su Individualidad. –dijo Izuku.

-quería sacarlos de aquí cuanto antes, pero su nivel de reacción es tan alta, que evita el fuego y hielo. –dijo Todoroki recordando los movimiento de Stain al eludir sus ataques.

-ya has perdido mucha sangre, Todoroki-kun –dijo el peli verde activando su **_Burn Cowl_** –lo distraeré. Serás mi apoyo desde la retaguardia –

-ese es un gran riesgo…pero está bien –razono el chico hielo/fuego.

 **-¡Los Dos Los Protegeremos!** –exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST II - Hyouhaku + Kokuten)**

Stain solo vio interesado el nuevo panorama – ¿dos contra uno? No será fácil. –

Mientras se preparaban para atacar, Todoroki pensaba – (Iida, desde que supe lo que paso con tu hermano, me preocupabas. Ya que puedo reconocer el rostro de quienes actúan por resentimiento.) –pensó mientras recordaba su tiempo odiando a su padre.

ZOOM

En eso, Izuku salió a gran velocidad hacia Stain mientras se impulsaba por las paredes.

-(sé cómo puede llegar a nublar tu juicio al estar así. Ese día, cuando fui con mi madre, le dije todo lo que había pasado, y quien soy ahora) –recordó cuando fue a visitar a su madre – (mi madre lloro y se disculpó, perdonándome muy rápido. Dijo que el seguir avanzando sin nada que me detenga era su felicidad y salvación. Yo no habría podido elegir la agencia de mi viejo y practicas con él. No es que lo perdone, y no pienso hacerlo.) –

Izuku llego a esta frente a Stain preparando un fuerte puñetazo para este, pero luego este lanzo un corte hacia Izuku el cual luego se agacho para eludir la espada, pero después uso su escudo para cubrir un ataque de cuchillas por parte del villano.

-(era para experimentar el hecho de que es el No. 2 con mis propios ojos y aceptarlo) –pensó al momento de lanzar una llamarada hacia Stain el cual estaba por atacar por la espada a Izuku, dándole la oportunidad para alejarse.

Izuku dio un salto para quedar sobre Stain y después incendiar su pie derecho para darle una patada al villano en la espalda haciéndolo caer de cara al suelo.

-(no importa lo sucio que sea, debo apreciar el juicio e instintos del que llaman el No.2 ¡todo fue tan simple!) –lanzo una pared de hielo la cual Izuku luego derritió hasta volverla vapor creando una capa de neblina la cual ahora utilizo para tratar de atacar a Stain al nublar su vista.

-(aunque era simple no lo veía.) –

"ES TU PODER ¿NO?"

-(unas palabras…solo esas palabras…..) –

Izuku uso rápidamente su escudo para protegerse de un corte de espada por parte de Stain para luego hacerse a un lado evitando una cuchilla hacia su rostro. – (Ya no se mueve como antes) –pensó el peli verde al ver a Stain cambiar su velocidad para atacar, para después impulsarse con la pared detrás de el para después usar la otra y dar una embestida por la espalda a Stain.

-deténganse…. –susurraba Iida aun desde el suelo mientras observaba la pelea –yo, ya…. –parecía estar siendo afectado al ver a dos de sus compañeros arriesgar sus vidas y más aún porque recordaba las palabras de Stain y por más que odio decirlo, parecía tener razón.

Todoroki Pareto con fuerza los dientes mientras lanzaba un poco de fuego para ayudar a Izuku – ¡si quieres que nos detengamos, ponte de pie! –tras decirlo, Iida abrió los ojos.

Stain en eso, dio una patada a Izuku en el pecho para hacerlo estrellarse contra una pared y luego cambiar su dirección hacia Todoroki.

-lo único que puedo decirte. –Dijo el peli mixto creando una pared de hielo para defenderse, pero solo vio como esta fue destruida para tener a Stain frente a frente – ¡FIJA TUS OJOS EN EL HOMBRE QUE DESEAS SER! –grito mientras hacía arder con fuerza su izquierda, mientras que Izuku trataba de moverse lo suficientemente rápido para llegar.

"¡no olvides este nombre!... ¡Soy Ingenium, El Héroe que te Derrotara!"

Iida solo pudo recordar cuando dijo estas palabras, mientras apretaba con fuerza sus dientes y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, para después, mover levemente los dedos de su mano izquierda.

"¿conocen al héroe Turbo, Ingenium?"

"¡es un héroe popular que tiene a 65 personas trabajando en su agencia en Tokio! No me digas que… "

"¡es mi hermano Mayor! es un héroe que valora las reglas y lidera a la gente. Mi meta de ser héroe, es porque quiero ser como mi hermano."

-(¿Qué clase de héroe soy?) –Se preguntó Iida desde el suelo mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos – (mis amigos me protegen…..sangran por mí.) –

"dejarse llevar por el odio y cumplir tus propios deseos egoístas….es lo más lejano a lo que debe ser un héroe."

 **(Fin Ost)**

Todoroki, para intentar defenderse lanzo una llamarada, pero Stain logro eludirla.

-(Asesino de Héroes: Stain. Use el nombre de mi hermano para darle una lección. Solo vi lo que estaba frente a mí. No vi nada más que a mí mismo.) –

ZOOM

En eso, Izuku apareció entre Stain y Todoroki usando su escudo para detener un ataque de cuchilla y después tomar a Stain por la bufanda y luego tomarlo para arrastrarlo mientras chocaba contra una de las paredes del callejón.

 **(Boku No Hero Academia [Original Soundtrack] - "Kimi wa hīrō ni nareru" (You Can Be A Hero))**

"¿también quieres ser un héroe?"

 **Flash Back.**

-si. Hermano. Eres genial. –eran las palabras de un pequeño Iida mientas veía a su hermano y movía su brazo izquierdo de arriba abajo.

-¿eres un robot? –pregunto divertido Tensei al ver los movimientos de su hermanito.

-¿me puedes dar algún consejo? ¿Por qué sigues trabajando como héroe? –

-bueno… –comenzó a decir Tensei mientras guardaba su traje –nuestro abuelo y padres fueron héroes, así que pienso que todos esperaban que yo también lo fuera. Es muy simple. Si veo a un niño perdido, lo llevo de la mano al centro de niños extraviados más cercano. Creo que ellos son los más geniales –

-¿y por qué no trabajas con ellos? –volvió a preguntar Iida.

-piensa en lo que dices. ¿Eres un robot? –y luego llevo su mano hacia la cabeza de su hermanito para luego revolverle el pelo –lo tomas todo muy literal. Eres mucho más listo y atlético que yo a tu edad, así que…espera. –En eso comenzó a pensar –eso significa que, si tú me admiras Tenya, entonces me esforzare para ser un increíble Héroe. –para por ultimo darle una sonrisa a su hermanito.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

"tú y tu hermano, son débiles. Porque son falsos."

Iida apretó con fuerza sus puños –(es como dijiste, Asesino de Héroes) –en ese momento, Izuku salió volando contra una pared al recibir una fuerte estocada la cual había sido cubierta por su escudo – (soy diferente a ellos. Soy inmaduro, no me les comparo…) –

Stain estaba por tratar de atacar a Izuku con sus espadas, de no ser porque Izuku creo fuego de la nada y usando su manipulación creo una barrera para defenderse mientras que Todoroki lanzo un pilar de hielo hacia el villano.

-(aun así….) –

En eso, Stain cambio su objetivo, esta vez hacia Todoroki, mientras eludía tanto el fuego como el hielo que lanzaba el chico –fuego y hielo. ¿Nadie te lo dijo? Te concentras tanto en tu Individualidad que te vuelves imprudente. –

Izuku trato de ir hacia Stain, pero por unos momentos, su cuerpo quedo un poco tieso, no por causa de Stain, sino porque estaba por exceder su límite con el **_Burn Cowl._**

En eso, Stain estaba por cortar a Todoroki con su espada, mientras que nadie parecía estar allí para ayudar al chico.

-¡TODOROKI-KUN! –

-(Si no me levanto ahora….nunca… nunca…. ¡poder alcanzarlos a ellos, o a Tensei!) –

 ** _-¡RECIPRO BURST! –_**

ZOOM

KTING

Iida había logrado moverse a gran velocidad, para luego patear tan fuerte la espada de Stain, que esta se rompió con la fuerza de la patada, para después darle a Stain una patada la cual trato de cubrirse, pero la fuerza producida por esta, lo mando a volar lejos.

-¡IIDA-KUN! –

-¿se libreo? –

-Midoriya-kun, Todoroki-kun, esto no les concernía, perdón. Por eso, no puedo dejar que sigan sangrando por mí. –dijo Iida con una mirada decidida.

-es inútil que intentes aparentar. La esencia de una persona no cambia tan fácilmente. –Eran las palabras de Stain mientras tiraba su rota espada y algo de sangre salía de su mano –nunca serás más que un impostor que prioriza sus deseos egoístas. Eres un cáncer que afecta a los ideales de los héroes. Alguien debe corregirte. –

-es un fundamentalista anacrónico. No escuches la lógica de un Asesino, Iida –dijo Todoroki, pero Iida solo negó.

-no, tiene razón. No tengo derecho a llamarme héroe. –Decía sorprendiendo a los dos, mientras que la sangre de su herida, salía manchando su brazo –aun así, no puedo dejarlo. Si me rindo, Ingenium morirá. –

 **(Fin Ost)**

-inútil –mascullo el villano al momento de salir corriendo hacia ellos.

Pero en eso, Todoroki, se puso frente a Iida para luego lanzar una gran ráfaga de fuego hacia Stain.

-¡tonto! ¡El Asesino de Héroes al de la armadura blanca y a mí! –Exclamo el héroe desde el suelo solo viendo a los chicos pelear – ¡deberían huir! –

-no parece como si nos estuviese dando oportunidad para ello. –dijo Todoroki mientras veía por encima del fuego, al Asesino de héroes con una de sus cuchillas clavadas en la pared y apoyándose en una de estas –es evidente que algo en el cambio –

Y en eso, Stain salió disparado hacia los dos chicos, mientras que Todoroki trataba de detenerlo para que no lograra llegar hasta Iida y el héroe, pero parecía estar desesperado, pues sin importar lo que pasara aun iba y venía.

Iida trato de ayudar también tratando de usar el **_Recipro Burst_** otra vez, pero se llevó la sorpresa de que este no estaba funcionando.

-(¿se abra roto el radiador al dar la patada?) –Se preguntó Iida, pero en eso, vio a Todoroki – ¡Todoroki-kun, ¿puedes regular la temperatura?! –

-¡aun no me acostumbro a usar mi izquierda ¿por?! –pregunto el peli mixto mientras lanzaba fuego.

-congela mis piernas. Sin cubrir los escapes. –en eso, Stain lanzo una cuchilla hacia Todoroki, pero Iida puso su brazo derecho en el camino recibiendo el ataque. – ¡hazlo rápido! –

Mientras, que con Izuku, el chico parecía estar recuperado de la repercusión del **_Burn Cowl_** –fue más rápido que antes, el entrenamiento con Gran Torino en verdad ayuda –susurro el chico mientras activaba nuevamente el **_Burn Cowl_** –muy bien…. ¡ROUND 3! –dijo mientras iba al lugar que anteriormente había estado Stain y en donde había sangre para tomar algo y poner un poco en su mejilla derecha, tenía un plan.

 **(Fairy Tail OST –Sannin no Dragon Slayer)**

Todoroki en ese momento, uso su derecha para congelar levemente las piernas de Iida para hacer que el motor en sus piernas funcionara nuevamente. Para luego lanzar una llamarada hacia Stain que se encontraba en el aire.

-(Gracias, Todoroki-kun) –pensó el chico mientras usando su boca quito las cuchillas de su brazo – (peleare…sacrificare mi brazo) **_¡Recipro…Extend!_** –exclamo al momento de dar un salto hacia arriba, donde estaba Stain.

Mientras que Izuku, el solo se agacho lo suficiente para luego crear fuego en sus piernas para usar el impulso para ir hacia Stain.

Iida estaba cada vez más cerca de Stain – (si solo…) –pensó Iida.

-(si solo…) –pensó Izuku.

Ambos estaban ya cerca de Stain el cual solo vio como ambos chicos iban hacia él, en ambas direcciones.

-¡vamos! –dijo Todoroki alentándolos.

-(…. ¡tengo mi pierna!...) –Iida preparo su pierna izquierda.

-(….. ¡Tengo mi puño!...) –Izuku preparo su puño derecho por completo encendido.

Stain solo vio venir ambos ataques.

-(¡solo necesito eso!) –pensaron ambos.

POW

PAM

Izuku dio un fuerte golpe al rostro de Stain, mientras que Iida una fuerte patada a su costado derecho.

 **-(¡PARA HACER JUSTICIA!) –**

Pero en eso, Izuku se sujetó un poco el brazo, el cual comenzó a temblarle – (creo que me pase en el golpe) –

Pero en eso, sorpresivamente, Stain se recuperó de ambos golpes, para luego tomar a Izuku del cuello y acercar su lengua hacia la mejilla derecha de Izuku la cual tenía sangre.

-¡Midoriya! –exclamo Todoroki al momento en que Stain lamiera la sangre en la mejilla de Izuku.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, menos de Izuku quien solo sonrió, Stain quedo paralizado al momento.

-pero… ¿Qué? –dijo sorprendido el villano.

-fácil, use el fuego contra fuego. –Dijo el chico de armadura roja mientras sonriera –si tienes ventajas de tus oponentes paralizándolos al lamer su sangre…..entonces –en eso, se llevó su mano enguantada limpiando su mejilla, revelando no tener ninguna herida en ella, y que la sangre no era de el – ¡nosotros tomaremos esa ventaja, haciéndote lamer tu sangre! –exclamo al final para la sorpresa del asesino de héroes, mientras veía a Izuku señalar un pequeño charco de sangre el cual, pertenecía a Stain.

-(así que me engaño, haciéndome creer que esa era su sangre) –pensó sorprendido.

-¡AHORA, IIDA-KUN! –

Iida tomo el momento para atacar – ¡te venceré, esta vez tu como criminal…y yo como Héroe! –

PAM

Para después, dar una potente patada al estómago de Stain la cual hiso que abriera grande los ojos al momento de que estos se volvieran blancos, y la sangre salió de entre sus dientes los cuales apretaba con fuerza.

Pero en eso, para rematar, Todoroki lanzo una ráfaga de fuego hacia Stain el cual la recibió, y así, quedo por completo fuera de combate.

Todoroki Shoto.

Midoriya Izuku, Deku.

E Iida Tenya, Ingenium.

Habían logrado….derrotar al Asesino de Héroes.

 **(Fin Ost)**

En ese momento, Todoroki creo una rampa de hielo por la cual aterrizo y se deslizo Iida, mientras que Izuku, usando su fuego maniobro en el aire para luego aterrizar al lado de Todoroki.

Los 3 solo vieron como el cuerpo inconsciente de Stain estaba colgando de una parte salida de la rampa de hielo de Todoroki.

-debió quedar inconsciente –opino Izuku al momento de desactivar el Burn Cowl. Y también se sujetaba el costado izquierdo con su mano derecha, uno de los golpes de Stain lo había mandado a volar contra un muro y le causó daño…..no sabía cuánto seria.

-amarrémoslo y vallamos a la calle –dijo esta vez Todoroki – ¿podremos amarrarlo con algo? –

-por si acaso tendremos que quitarle las armas –dijo esta vez Izuku recibiendo un asentimiento de Todoroki.

Mientras que Iida, el solo vio con detenimiento el cuerpo inconsciente de Stain.

Mientras que en otra parte, de regreso donde estaban los Nomus.

El Nomu lanzo un golpe hacia un Héroe, pero este logro dar un salto para eludir dicho golpe.

-es muy fuerte –dijo un héroe con aspecto de ninja, para luego comenzar a lanzar varias Shuriken hacia Nomu, pero nada más estas hacían contacto con la piel de este, rebotaban a otro lado. –demonios. –

-¡ataquemos a la vez! –dijo un héroe al momento de salir corriendo hacia Nomu, siendo seguido de varios héroes más.

Pero Nomu, soltando un rugido, golpeo con fuerza el piso creando una gran onda de choque la cual mando a volar a los héroes, y también creando una cortina de polvo nublando la vista de los héroes.

Aprovechando eso, Nomu se posiciono por detrás de una heroína, pero justo cuando estaba por atacarla.

POW

Alguien dio un fuerte golpe al costado del Nomu mandándolo a volar, por unos momentos, pensaron que seguramente había sido el chico que anteriormente había mandado a volar a Nomu. Mas no fue así, porque había sido otra persona que había golpeado al Nomu.

-Endeavor –y si, el Héroe No.2 había sido quien golpeo al Nomu.

Nomu solo se quejó del golpe, mientras mostraba parte de su piel que había sido quemada, pero luego esta se curó por completo.

-¿así que, puede regenerarse? –Dijo el héroe al ver eso –entonces… –en eso, salió corriendo hacia Nomu, para luego sujetarlo de la cabeza con fuerza – ¿qué tal esto? –e incendiar sus manos con tanta intensidad, que su fuego paso a un color azul.

El Nomu comenzó a rugir de dolor al recibir tal cantidad de daño por el fuego, hasta que después, sus brazos colgaron inertes al momento en que Endeavor apagara el fuego y quitara sus manos al momento en que el cuerpo de Nomu callera al suelo –las células carbonizadas no pueden regenerarse. –en eso cambio su vista de Nomu hacia los héroes –los que no tengan alguna Individualidad que sirva contra es tipo, vallan a la calle Ekou, distrito 4 –ordeno, justo al momento en vieran pasar al Nomu volador.

Cuando habían llegado aquí para buscar al Asesino de Héroes, su hijo dijo que tenía que ir a cierta dirección a ayudar a un amigo, y que de paso, les dijera a algunos héroes también para que vayan a ayudar.

Mientras, que de regreso con los chicos.

-Native-san, ¿puede moverse? –pregunto Izuku al héroe.

-sí, ya estoy bien –respondió este.

Justo ahora, tenían a Stain atado, y le habían logrado quitar, todas y cada una de sus armas, para así evitar algún problema.

En eso, Native puso el brazo derecho de Izuku sobre su hombro para que el chico se apoyara–parece que tu cuerpo está temblando un poco –

-sí, excedí mi nuevo límite usando el Burn Cowl, y uno de los golpes de Asesino de Héroes logro lastimarme. Gracias –dijo Izuku agradeciendo al Héroe su ayuda.

-eso debería decir yo –

Mientras que con Todoroki e Iida, los cuales habían terminado de atar a Stain

-valla que hay de todo en los contenedores de basura. –dijo Todoroki mientras taba una parte de una soga al nudo para que sirviera de correa para llevar al villano.

Por un momento, Iida quiso ser quien lo llevara, pero Todoroki negó, diciendo que él estaba lastimado de sus brazos.

Y así, comenzaron a salir del callejón.

-en verdad lo siento, a pesar de ser un profesional, estorbe –se disculpó el héroe.

-no. No creo que hubiéramos podido hacer algo contra él, en un uno a uno –opino Izuku.

-logramos ganar en un 3 contra uno, y eso porque el cayo en la trampa de Midoriya –opino igualmente Todoroki.

Ya una vez que habían salido del callejón.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! –dijo una voz cerca de ellos, pero dicha voz llamo la atención de Izuku.

Y dicha voz, pertenecía a Gran Torino, el cual había salido a esta dirección por indicaciones de Endeavor cuando se encontraron.

-¡GRAN TORINO! –exclamo feliz Izuku de ver bien a su maestro.

WAM

PAM

-¡te dije que te quedaras en el tren bala! -le regaño el héroe mientras le daba una patada en la cara al chico.

-¿Quién es él? –pregunto Todoroki al ver al héroe retirado.

-es con quien hago mis prácticas. Gran Torino. –respondió Izuku una vez que se recuperó de la patada –pero…. ¿qué hace aquí? –

-me dijeron que viniera aquí. No sé lo que pasa, pero me alegra que estés bien. –

-perdón, Gran Torino –

-(incluso en esto se parece a Toshinori.) –pensó Gran Torino mientras veía a Izuku.

En eso, sonidos de pasos corriendo vinieron hacia donde se encontraban. Y cuando giraron sus vistas se toparon con los héroes que había mandado Endeavor.

-Endeavor nos dijo que necesitaban ayuda, pero…. –dijo uno de los héroes al ver a los chico.

-¿niños? ¡Están heridos! ¡Pediré una ambulancia! –

-oigan, ese es…. –hablo otro de los héroes llamando la atención de sus compañeros, para luego ver a donde el miraba, y llevarse una gran sorpresa.

-¿no me digan qué? El Asesino de Héroes. –

-¿Qué? ¡Llamen a la policía! –

Los héroes, comenzaron a preguntar por las heridas de los chicos, pero, Iida estaba sumido en sus pensamientos mientras recordaba todos los acontecimientos que habían pasado hace poco.

Apretando los dientes, comenzó a caminar hacia sus amigos.

-chicos…. –hablo llamando su atención, para luego inclinar su cuerpo hacia abajo –perdónenme….salieron heridos por mi culpa. –Los ojos de Iida, comenzaron a aguarse, al momento en que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir –no pude….ver nada…por mi ira…... –

Los dos solo lo vieron por unos momentos, pero Izuku cambio su mirada, para tener una de culpa igualmente –yo, también lo siento. No lo note, aunque te sentías acorralado. Aunque somos amigos. –

-contrólate, heredaste el nombre de tu hermano ¿no? –dijo esta vez Todoroki.

-hai –dijo Iida mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con su brazo.

 _La pelea contra el Asesino de Héroes, debió tomar tal vez una media hora. Pero para nosotros, fue una más larga pelea…._

Pero en eso…

-¡abajo! –ordeno Gran Torino al momento en que todo miraran hacia donde miraba el héroe retirado.

Y se llevaron la sorpresa al ver al Nomu volador.

-¡¿el villano?! –

Y en eso, este comenzó a descender para luego capturar con sus garras a una persona allá abajo.}y dicha persona, para sorpresa de los demás, fue Izuku.

-¡MIDORIYA-KUN! –

Izuku, desde el aire siendo sujetado por Nomu, intento liberarse al tratar de abrir las garras, pero el Nomu apretaba con fuerza, que solo acrecentó un poco más el dolor en el costado izquierdo de Izuku y más aún, porque clavo sus garras en sus costados.

-¿habrá huido de un ataque? –pregunto uno de los héroes al ver que Nomu sangraba y parte de la sangre le salpico la mejilla.

-(rayos, si sube mucho, no lograre atraparlo con mi Individualidad) –pensó Gran Torino apretando los dientes al ver a los dos alejarse.

Parecía que esos dos estaban por irse, de no ser porque….

En eso, una larga lengua lamio la sangre que estaba en la mejilla del héroe para que en eso, Nomu quedara paralizado y así comenzara a descender.

-la sociedad repleta de falsos héroes…. –eran las palabras de Stain, quien no solo había recuperado el conocimiento, sino también el movimiento y había logrado liberarse de las ataduras gracias a una cuchilla oculta en su manga, salió corriendo hacia el Nomu empuñando dicha cuchilla, mientras que sus ojos, brillaban de rojo –….y los criminales que usan su poder sin control… –y la clavo en el cerebro descubierto de Nomu para hacer que este callera al suelo muerto.

Izuku al no sentir ya la fuerza de Nomu en sus costados, logro liberarse, y luego apartarse tanto del muerto Nomu, como del liberado Stain.

 **-¡Deben Ser Eliminados!** –

Parece ser, que esto aún no acaba.

(Fire Hero of Peace Ending –Yeah! Break! Care! Break!)

 **Yeah! Break! Care! Break! Omoikkiri**

 **Tobunda Mugen no sora he**

Los que primero en aparecer a la pantalla es una mochila desde el suelo, para luego pasar alguien y tomarla, ese revelar ser Izuku al momento de abrir la puerta de su departamento y salir de este.

 **Jetto kiryuu ni nokkari**

 **Doko demo iku sou moguo**

 **Mukou mizutte saikowo**

 **Lets go tip-top! All right?**

A la cámara aparece la imagen de Izuku caminando por la calles de la ciudad para luego tomar el tren directo a la academia, y ya una vez que sale del tren se le ve caminando frente a la academia.

 **Me mo sameru you wouga aaoi chikyuu**

 **Kakegaenai kono hoshi Yuzurenai kara**

En eso a la cámara aparece la imagen de Uraraka, Iida, Momo y Bakugo.

Después esta es reemplazada a la del resto de la Clase 1-A.

Luego aparece la imagen de los maestros de la academia.

Para por ultimo aparecer la imagen de All Might, junto con Gran Torino, Ingenium, Endeavor y por ultimo una persona desconocida a espaldas de los 3.

En eso aparecen imágenes simultáneas de varios villanos.

 **Hajiketobase Kamehameha**

 **Yabame no kono jidai**

 **Sekai wo mamoru tame**

 **umareta kara**

La imagen es remplazada por la de Todoroki lanzando una gran columna de hielo junto con una llamarada.

Después cambia a la de Iida usando su Recipro Burst para comenzar a correr a gran velocidad.

Enseguida cambia a la de Bakugo en su modo "Bomba Humana" mientras daba un golpe a un villano.

 **Yeah! Break! Care! Break! Omoikkiri**

 **kabure Yarunda Furu Pawa-**

 **Kibou ga ore no buki da kara**

 **Mirai shinjite**

Ahora nos muestra a Izuku corriendo por la costa de una gran playa mientras que atrás de el aparecen varias imágenes de todos sus amigos.

Para luego detenerse con All Might frente el sonriéndole, para luego el igualmente sonreir y ambos darse la mano y comenzar a hacer un alejamiento.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **(Dragon Ball Super Preview Soundtrack (ORIGINAL CD) reproducer in 0:11)**

-tal parece, aún no hemos acabado con Stain –habla Izuku, mientras se observa a Stain estar frente a los héroes.

-¿Qué demonios? –se muestra a un furioso Shigaraki leer el periódico matutino.

-el único que puede matarme….. ¡Es All Might! –se muestra a Stain dar la cara contra los héroes, mientras que estos estaban paralizados al sentir un gran poder dentro del villano. Para luego quedar tieso y con los ojos blancos.

- **el Próximo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace será: C onsecuencias… y Sentimientos A La Luz. –**

-¡Izuku! –los 3 chicos ahora están en el hospital, y en eso, a la habitación entra Momo acelerada.

-¿Momo-chan? –Izuku se muestra sorprendido.

-¡PLUS ULTRA! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **Yo: espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Yo: y como siempre espero sus reviews dando sus opiniones o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos a la próxima Ja Ne.**


	23. Consecuencias……… Y Sentimientos A La Luz

**Fire Hero of Peace.**

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace, pero como bien saben, primero reviews luego capitulo:**

 **ThonyCvs: ves que sí, entre ellos estoy yo, porque primero conocí algunos de esos animes al leer los fics. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, y no te preocupes aquí está el capítulo.**

 **xanatrix742: me alegra que te gustara la pelea, respecto a Uraraka, bueno, sabrás su reacción.**

 **.4545: me alegra que te gustara, y espero que algo de lo que escribí en la confesión este bien, no soy tan bueno respecto al romance.**

 **Yo: Plus Ultra.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.23 Consecuencias… Y Sentimientos A La Luz.

 **(Boku no Hero Academia OST - "Villain Invasion")**

-¡abajo! –ordeno Gran Torino al momento en que todo miraran hacia donde miraba el héroe retirado.

Y se llevaron la sorpresa al ver al Nomu volador.

-¡¿el villano?! –

Y en eso, este comenzó a descender para luego capturar con sus garras a una persona allá abajo. Y dicha persona, para sorpresa de los demás, fue Izuku.

-¡MIDORIYA-KUN! –

Izuku, desde el aire siendo sujetado por Nomu, intento liberarse al tratar de abrir las garras, pero el Nomu apretaba con fuerza, que solo acrecentó un poco más el dolor en el costado izquierdo de Izuku y más aún, porque clavo sus garras en sus costados.

-¿habrá huido de un ataque? –pregunto uno de los héroes al ver que Nomu sangraba y parte de la sangre le salpico la mejilla.

-(rayos, si sube mucho, no lograre atraparlo con mi Individualidad) –pensó Gran Torino apretando los dientes al ver a los dos alejarse.

Parecía que esos dos estaban por irse, de no ser porque….

En eso, una larga lengua lamio la sangre que estaba en la mejilla del héroe para que en eso, Nomu quedara paralizado y así comenzara a descender.

-la sociedad repleta de falsos héroes…. –eran las palabras de Stain, quien no solo había recuperado el conocimiento, sino también el movimiento y había logrado liberarse de las ataduras gracias a una cuchilla oculta en su manga, salió corriendo hacia el Nomu empuñando dicha cuchilla, mientras que sus ojos, brillaban de rojo –….y los criminales que usan su poder sin control… –y la clavo en el cerebro descubierto de Nomu para hacer que este callera al suelo muerto.

Izuku al no sentir ya la fuerza de Nomu en sus costados, logro liberarse, y luego apartarse tanto del muerto Nomu, como del liberado Stain.

 **-** ¡Deben Ser Eliminados! –

Todos quedaron estáticos al ver que Stain aun podía moverse.

-esto es…. –en eso, retiro su cuchilla del cerebro del Nomu dejando que la sangre del monstruos saliera –para crear una sociedad más justa. –ç

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Opening –Rough Diamonds)**

Lo que primero aparece a la pantalla, es a Izuku dando la espalda a la cámara, para después el fuego se encendiera a su alrededor.

En eso la cámara hace un acercamiento hacia su rostro, al momento en que el Burn Cowl se activa y abre sus ojos.

En eso a sus lados aparecen todos sus compañeros de la Clase 1-A al momento de que en una llamarada aparece el título del Fic:

 **Fire Hero of Peace.**

 **Omoiegaiteru imeeji yori haruka mukougawa e**

 **Tsukuriageteiku shinjitsu wa mada tooku hate nai tabiji**

A la pantalla aparece la imagen de Izuku frente a un edificio viejo y abandonado, para luego cambiar a estando el dentro de dicho edificio, con su traje de héroe frente a Gran Torino entrenando.

La imagen cambia, ahora a la Iida en el hospital visitando a su hermano, para luego poner una cara seria al momento de salir del hospital mientras que a su mente llega la imagen del Asesino de héroes.

 **Tagai no puraido o togisumaseyou ze**

 **Kotoba nante kazari wa hadakesaserya ii**

Ahora se muestra a Stain en la oscuridad de la noche, blandiendo sus cuchillas y lamiendo la sangre de una de estas.

Ahora cambia, mostrando tanto a Izuku, Iida y a Todoroki en una callejón dando la cara al Asesino de Héroes.

 **Butsukariai, migakareteiku Rolling Stone**

Iida comienza a hacer uso del **_Recipro Burst_** en sus piernas, Todoroki sacando tanto su hielo como fuego para por ultimo Izuku cerrar los ojos al momento de activar el **_Burn Cowl_** y abrirlos nuevamente.

 **Deai wa SHOCK WAVE! SHOCK WAVE!**

 **Mada shiranai sekai e arukihajimeta, mubou na chousensha sa**

Ahora la pantalla cambia al momento en que los 3 estudiantes se lanzan al ataque en contra del Asesino de héroes, pero luego esta cambia a la de Izuku darse la vuelta para ver por detrás de el a Shigaraki con Kurogiri a su lado y varias personas detrás de el, pero con alguien mucho gran grande sobre él.

 **Te ni shita yaiba de ashita o kirihirakeba iindaro?**

 **Dareka no mono janai jibun dake no STORY**

A la pantalla llega la imagen de All Might dando un gran salto desde el aire para luego aterrizar en el suelo, mientras que a sus lados están los demás profesores de la U.A.

Mientras que frente a ellos, estaban los estudiantes de la Clase 1-A en sus trajes de héroes en pose firme.

 **'Cause we're still ROUGH DIAMONDS on the road!**

En eso, Izuku junto con el resto de la clase 1-A comienza a correr hacia los profesores al igual que los profesores hacia ellos.

Pero izuku actica el **_Burn Cowl_** para adelantarse al igual que All Might y justo cuando estaba por atacarse la pantalla se congela.

Y la pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

-oye, oye, oye –decía Shigaraki mientras veía todo lo ocurrido a través de unos binoculares – ¿Qué demonios? –Dijo esta vez con una voz llena de furia – ¿Por qué ese Nomu se muere? ¿Qué está haciendo ese maldito mocoso allí? Esto es demasiado para mí. Es un desastre. –

En eso, comenzó a rascarse furiosamente el cuello – ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no pasa lo que quiero? –

De regreso con los héroes.

-¿salvo al chico? –dijo sorprendido uno de los Héroes.

-¡idiota! Él quería un rehén –

-lo mato sin siquiera dudar –

-¡como sea, prepárense para pelear! –

Y así, los héroes se prepararon para la posible pelea contra el Asesino de Héroes.

-¿Qué hacen parados en grupo? –Pero alguien llego al lugar deteniéndolos y también llamando la atención de Stain quien dejo de ver el cadáver del Nomu –el villano debió escapar por aquí –ese era Endeavor, quien había perseguido al Nomu que había escapado de su anterior ataque, pero en eso, fijo su vista en donde los demás estaban mirando.

-ese es…. –

El villano solo apretó con fuerza sus dientes –Endeavor…. –soltó un gruñido mientras que su máscara se caía.

Endeavor se preparó para atacar, pero en eso.

-¡espere, Todoroki! –exclamo Gran Torino al héroe No.2 al sentir algo en el villano.

 **(Naruto Shippuden - Girei (Pain's Theme Song))**

En eso, Stain puso de pie, dándole por unos segundos la espada a los demás, pero luego, se dio la vuelta, y todos abrieron los ojos al ver un cambio en el villano.

A demás del hecho de que saliva salía de su boca, sus ojos y rostro, ya no expuestos por su máscara, revelo sus ojos inyectados en sangre, mientras que sus rojos ojos brillaban con intensidad. Y no sabían porque, pero por unos momentos, detrás de él, pareció verse a la luna de un color rojo sangriento.

-impostor…. –

Tras decir eso, todos quedaron hechos piedra

-debo corregir las cosas… –y lentamente, comenzó a caminar hacia ellos –alguien se cubrirá de sangre… -nadie podría moverse, estaban paralizados al sentir una cantidad de poder venir del villano, ni siquiera Gran Torino podía moverse – ¡recuperare lo que es ser un héroe! ¡Vamos, vengan por mí, impostores!–en eso, el villano, dijo un par de palabras que dejarían hechos piedra a los demás.

-¡el único, al cual dejare matarme, es al verdadero héroe…! –sus ojos temblaban, llenos de locura.

-¡ALL MIGHT! –

Casi todos cayeron al suelo de rodillas, después de sentir ese gran poder intenso que era desprendido del cuerpo de Stain.

Nadie podía moverse, nadie hablaba. Casi no podían respirar.

Pero de un momento a otro.

KTING.

El poder desapareció, todos pudieron respirar normalmente otra vez, pudieron moverse de nuevo.

La razón, de la nada, Stain se había detenido, la cuchilla que anteriormente tenía en sus manos había caído al suelo, sus ojos inyectados en sangre, habían quedado en competa blancura, su boca, estaba abierta.

-esta…. –dijo Endeavor mientras veía a Stain estar por completo inmóvil –esta…..inconsciente –

 _Después de eso escuche…que una de sus costillas rotas, le había perforado el pulmón en ese momento._

 _No había probado la sangre de nadie en ese momento, pero, en ese lugar, por un momento, El Asesino de Héroes, fue el único que se opuso a su oponente._

 **(Fin Ost)**

Al día siguiente, Hospital general de Hosu.

-¿pudiste dormir, Midoriya? –fue la pregunta hecha por Todoroki con una bata de hospital acostado en una cama de hospital.

Cuando la ambulancia llego al lugar donde anteriormente había estado el combate, los 3 chicos fueron llevados de inmediato al hospital para ser atendidos.

Todoroki tenía varias vendas en los lugares en donde había sufrido los cortes de Stain.

-no, no mucho –respondió el peli verde, igualmente con la bata de hospital, pero con vendas en su torso debajo de la bata, al parecer, cuando fue mandado contra la pared, le había roto unas 2 costillas, que por suerte no perforaron algún órgano importante, pero también tenía unas perforaciones productos de las garras del Nomu.

Mientras que, Iida a su lado, él tenía sus dos brazos envueltos en vendas y en cabestrillos.

-sí, yo tampoco –dijo nuevamente Todoroki.

-pensándolo bien, hicimos algo tan increíble. –

-si –

-con un final como ese, es un milagro que aun estemos vivos –dijo Izuku mientras recordaba el día anterior. –él pudo habernos matado de haber querido. –

-sí, nos dejó ir apropósito –Todoroki se vio su vendado brazo izquierdo. Para luego ver a Iida –es increíble que lo enfrentaras cuando te ataco directamente –

-no, no es eso –dijo el peli negro –yo…. –

Pero en eso.

-¡IZUKU! –

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta, esto llamo la atención de los 3 chicos en dicha habitación, pero cuando vieron quien fue la que entro, los ojos de Izuku se abrieron de sorpresa.

-¿Momo-chan? –

Pero la chica en ese mismo momento, se abrazó fuertemente al cuello del peli verde, mientras que una que otra pequeña lagrima salía de sus oscuros ojos.

-t…..tranquila, Momo-chan…e….estoy bien –decía Izuku tratando de reconfortar a la chica.

-estaba preocupada. Esa misma noche, cuando recibí ese mensaje tuyo, por unos momentos, creí que estarías en problemas, ya que no sueles hacer ese tipo de cosas solo porque sí. –decía la pelinegra mientras recordaba como la noche anterior había recibido el mensaje de Izuku dando su ubicación actual, y cuando vio que era en la ciudad de Hosu, por unos momentos se preocupó ya que sabía que esa era la ubicación actual del Asesino de Héroes.

Trato de tranquilizarse lo más que pudo, no quería creer que Izuku probablemente tendría un encuentro con ese villano, pero cuando en las noticias apareció la nota del ataque de los Nomus, la preocupación de Momo aumento, ella recordaba al monstruo que ataco al USJ, y por ende la pelea de Izuku contra ese villano, y como el chico salió mal parado, y seguramente hubiera salido peor, de no ser por la llegada de All Might.

Así que, cuando pudo, fue con Uwabami, y se disculpó por tener que irse de pronto, pero que regresaría lo más pronto posible.

Bueno, la heroína comprendió y la dejo ir por el momento.

No es como si tuviera algo que hacer después.

Izuku al ver lo preocupada que había estado su amiga en estos momentos, la envolvió en sus brazos tratando de reconfortarla.

Tanto Iida como Todoroki al ver lo que estaba pasando decidieron mantener en silencio. Conocían de sobra lo que la peli negra sentía por el chico, y bueno al ver dicho momento entre estos, decidieron dejarlos así.

Pero en ese momento.

-¿están despiertos mocosos? –la puerta fue abierta nuevamente, y por esta entraron tanto Gran Torino como Manual –bueno, después de como esa chica entro corriendo a la habitación, no me sorprendería –dijo el héroe retirado al ver a Momo abrazar a Izuku.

-Gran Torino –dijo Izuku al momento en que tanto el como la peli negra dejaran de abrazarse. Y Momo se pusiera de pie al lado de la cama de Izuku.

-Manual-san –dijo esta vez Iida al ver al héroe con el que hacia sus prácticas.

-tengo mucho de que quejarme mocoso –dijo Gran Torino dirigiendo su vista hacia Izuku, quien se tensó, pero antes de que el chico pudiera disculparse –pero antes, tienen una visita –

En eso, por la puerta entro un hombre bastante alto, vestido con un elegante traje de negocios, pero cosa rara, su cabeza era la de un perro.

 **(N.A: no se ustedes, pero yo veo una referencia de Dragon Ball, gente animal)**

-el jefe de policía de la ciudad de Hosu, Tsugaramae Kenji. –presento Gran Torino al hombre perro.

En eso, los 3 chicos se pusieron de pie en el suelo.

-ustedes deben ser los 3 estudiantes que derrotaron al Asesino de Héroes –dijo el jefe de policía mientras veía a los 3, mientras que Momo abría grande los ojos al enterarse de ese detalle.

Derrotar…al Asesino de Héroes. Sabía que Izuku era fuerte y todo, pero esto era un gran logro. Y algo sumamente arriesgado.

Los 3 asintieron ante lo dicho por el jefe de policía, pero Todoroki se preguntaba, ¿Por qué estaría aquí?

 **(Boku No Hero Academia [Original Soundtrack] - "Bunseki" (Analysis))**

-respecto al arresto del Asesino de Héroes, tiene heridas graves con quemaduras y huesos rotos por fuertes golpes, algunas partes que recibieron los golpes tienen quemaduras. Está recibiendo atención bajo vigilancia. –Informo el jefe mientras que los 3 escuchaban con atención – como son estudiantes, ya deben saberlo. Cuando aparecieron las Individualidades, la policía le dio importancia al liderazgo y estándares para que las Individualidades no se usaran como armas. Fue entonces cuando surgió el oficio de héroe para cubrirlo. –y dio una mirada hacia Gran Torino y Manual, los cuales solo estaban de pie observando lo que pasaba.

-gracias a los héroes que siguieron la ética y reglas de la profesión pueden usar sus poderes que pueden llegar a matar a los demás y sus actos son aceptados en vez de ser denunciados apropiadamente –dijo dándoles una mirada a los 3 chicos, al momento en que estos recordaban el momento en que lo derrotaron, una fuerte patada de Iida en el costado derecho, un puñetazo de fuego en el rostro por parte de Izuku, y una llamarada de Todoroki.

-aunque fuera en contra del Asesino de Héroes, es una violación a las reglas que Individuos sin aprobación usen su Individualidad sin supervisión de los guardianes. –eso hiso que los ojos de los 4 chicos se abrieran de sorpresa, mientras que los de Momo, también había miedo –ustedes 3, y los profesionales Endeavor, Gran Torino y Manual serán castigados severamente. –

-un momento –hablo de pronto Todoroki llamando la atención de todos –si Iida no hubiera hecho nada, Native hubiera muerto. Si Midoriya no hubiera hecho nada, Iida y Native Hubieran muerto. Nadie noto que el Asesino de Héroes apareció. ¿Debimos seguir las reglas y dejar que murieran? –pregunto con algo de enfado en su voz el peli mixto.

-¿dices que no importa romper la reglas si termina bien? –dijo el Jefe de policía a Todoroki haciendo que el chico apriete los dientes.

-¿un héroe no debe salvar gente? –

-por eso no eres un héroe completo. –Dijo el jefe Tsugaramae cerrando los ojos – ¿Qué es lo que enseña U.A y Endeavor? –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **(Boku No Hero Academia [Original Soundtrack] - "My Hero Academia")**

Todoroki molesto, fue camino hacia el jefe mientras que los demás trataban de detenerlo, pero en eso.

-detente –dijo Gran Torino deteniendo el paso del joven mitad frio, mitad caliente. –escúchalo hasta el final. –

Y así, el jefe de policía siguió hablando –esa es la opinión oficial de la policía. Y el castigo solo ocurriría, si se hiciera público. –eso dejo sorprendidos a los chicos –si se hiciera público, la gente los reconocería pero serian castigados. Pero, si no lo es, las quemaduras y fuertes golpes señalaron a Endeavor como el que lo derroto, y todo termina allí. Para fortuna suya, hubo muy pocos testigos, y esta falta terminara aquí. Pero nadie sabrá de sus logros y buenas decisiones. ¿Qué prefieren? Personalmente, no quiero culpar a los jóvenes prometedores por un solo error. –

-como sea, nos aran responsables por no supervisarlos bien –dijo Manual mientras llevaba una mano hacia su cabeza y cerraba los ojos con una sonrisa.

-lo siento –se disculpó Iida con el héroe al enterarse de ello.

-bien, porque causaste muchos problemas –dijo el héroe con una ligera reprimenda. –si lo entiendes, dejaras de hacerlo. –

Ahora fue el turno de Izuku.

-lo siento –se disculpó con Gran Torino.

-gracias por encargarse –dijo Todoroki al jefe de policía.

-por culpa de los adultos, no recibirán los elogios que se habrían merecido. Pero como protector de la paz, se los agradezco. –dijo esta vez el jefe de policía agradecido con los chicos.

-la próxima vez empiece por allí –dijo Todoroki rodando los ojos.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Unos minutos después, los héroes y el jefe de policía se habían retirado de la habitación, dejando solos a los 4 chicos.

El silencio estaba reinando en la habitación, mientras que todos estaban teniendo sus propios pensamientos.

Entre ellos, Momo.

La peli negra solo pensaba en lo que justo ahora había pasado, se acababa de enterar que Izuku se había enfrentado al Asesino de Héroes, el cual había matado sin dudar a varios héroes y no solo eso, aparte de haber salido victorioso de la pelea, por un momento creyó que el seria castigado severamente por haber usado su poder sin tener el título de héroe, por trabajar como un Vigilante por así decirse.

Ella amaba a Izuku, y el pensar el simple hecho de que tal vez, solo tal vez pudiera perderlo, la hacía sentir mal. Ella había querido esperar un buen momento para poder confesarse con el chico…..pero parece, que ese momento tenía que ser ahora.

-Iida, Todoroki –hablo Momo a los dos chicos – ¿podrían dejarnos hablar a solas a Izuku y a mí, por favor? –pidió amablemente la chica a los dos.

Tanto Iida como Todoroki solo se vieron por un par de segundos para luego responder –de acuerdo –y después dejaron la habitación solo a los dos.

Izuku solo vio un poco confundido como Momo había pedido a Iida y Todoroki dejarlos solos, ¿de qué querrá hablar ella con él? ¿Será relacionado a lo de la noche anterior?

Izuku solo vio como Momo lentamente comenzó a acercarse a él.

-Momo-chan…. –trato de hablar el peli verde, pero en eso, las manos de Momo lo tomaron de las mejillas, para luego acercar sus rostros a una corta distancia, la cual culmino, cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con los de la chica.

 **(Yumi Matsuzawa - Chikyuugi (o Amor Inmortal, la que ustedes quieran))**

Los ojos de Izuku se abrieron de sorpresa, Momo, su mejor amiga….la primera persona del género femenino en mostrar afecto hacia el (además de su madre) lo estaba besando.

Jamás, ni en sus más loco sueños espero este momento…..bueno, reconocía que Momo era una chica absolutamente hermosa, pero no solo eso, era amable, educada y decidida. Por no decir lista.

Izuku le había tenido un gran afecto a Momo desde el día en que la conoció, porque ella, había sido la primera chica que hablaba con él y no lo veía como a un bicho raro, después cuando se encontraron en U.A y pasaron el tiempo como compañeros pasaron ratos muy amigables y maravillosos juntos.

Eso llevo a desarrollar un gran sentimiento de amor por parte de Izuku hacia ella, pero este chico no se había dado cuenta de ello, no hasta que paso el USJ.

Cuando vio a Momo lastimada, y a punto de ser herida del mismo modo que Aizawa por parte de Shigaraki, el solo pensarlo, le hiso saber que la amaba, y que no quería verla lastimada.

Eso por ende, provoco que liberara su poder, de un modo que el pudiera usar para no solo evitar que se lastimara a sí mismo, sino también para protegerla.

Pero aunque supiera que la amaba, él no pensó que ella regresara el sentimiento. Bueno, es que, ¿Qué tenía el de especial? El solo era un chico común y corriente el cual fue un Mukosei la mayor parte de su vida, tiene el mal habito de murmurar todo lo que piense y tiene una Individualidad la cual si no tiene cuidado puede lastimarlo.

Pero aun así, superando la sorpresa, Izuku regreso el beso, si ella lo beso eso quiere decir que ella vio algo en él, y tiene esperanzas.

Mientras que con Momo, ella estaba completamente llena de felicidad, desde hace tiempo que ella había soñado con este momento, y por fin estaba pasando, pero su felicidad era aun mayor porque Izuku le había regresado el beso.

El chico de cabello verde, el chico tímido, listo, educado y tranquilo, pero sobre todo, el que encarnaba todo lo que representaba la palabra "Héroe", el chico que ella amaba.

Una vez que el beso termino, ambos se miraron a los ojos, verde y negro se vieron el uno al otro.

Y después de eso, ambos se abrazaron mientras sonreían.

Una nueva pareja había nacido hoy.

 **(Fin Ost)**

 _Ese día, había comenzado con una de las mejores etapas de mi vida, pero sin embargo…_

 _La pelea con el Asesino de Héroes en el callejón empezó de repente. Y termino sin que nadie lo sepa. Pero su influencia seguiría devorándonos sin notarlo…._

Y es que, el tema de Stain había sido noticia nada más comenzó el día. Todos hablaban sobre eso, y daban sus opiniones acerca del suceso y como según los oficiales Endeavor lo "Derroto".

Todos podían respirar tranquilos, ya que el Asesino de Héroes finalmente había sido arrestado.

Pero noticia aparte, el ataque de los Nomus, sus identidades públicas eran desconocidas, pero según los informes, podrían estar relacionados con la Liga de Villanos que había atacado el USJ hace meses.

Pero la noticia de Stain era más importante pensaban muchos.

Pero la noticia del arresto del Asesino de Héroes, había llegado a oídos de varias personas, las cuales, no solo por su apariencia, sino también por su actitud, eran peligrosas.

-todos hablan de eso –eran las palabras de Shigaraki mientras leía al periódico dando a conocer la noticia, mientras que la televisión de la taberna, se hablaba de ellos en un noticiero.

En eso, apretó con fuerza el periódico – ¿los Nomus no importan? –y luego golpeo la barra.

"cuando la noche acabe, todos te habrán olvidado. Asesino de Héroes"

-no solo no lo olvidaron, nos ignoran a nosotros –dijo irritado el villano bordando el tono de ira.

En otra parte, donde estaba Bakugo.

-en cuanto al Incidente del Asesino de Héroes en Hosu anoche, con su arresto y los villanos parecidos a Nomu que ataco el USJ…deben estar preocupados. Si, también me preocupa a mí. –decía Best Jeanist a los chicos parados frente el, entre ellos, Bakugo quien tenía su cabello peinado y usaba Jeans en lugar de sus pantalones negros. –la gente le presta atención a los eventos. Pero es justo ahora cuando los héroes deben estar tranquilos. El caos puede tentar a la gente y traer la crueldad que duerme en su interior. Así que, hoy trabajaremos como siempre. –

-¡Hai, Best Jeanist! –

-(¡quiero irme!) –

Mientras, agencia de Fourth Kind

-¡una repuesta de Midoriya! –Exclamo Kirishima mientras tomaba su celular y veía el mensaje que Izuku había mandado la noche anterior –eso fue en Hosu, eso quiere decir que era un SOS. Me alegra haberlo reportado. –el chicos soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-oye, ¡Fourth Kind Te golpeara! ¡Vámonos! –dijo Tetsutetsu mientras cerraba su casillero.

-espera, deja respondo. –

POW

POW

-¿No les dije que fueran puntuales? –Fourth Kind apareció detrás de los dos y les dio un fuerte golpe en las cabezas.

-¡lo sentimos! –

Mientras, con Momo.

-[no importa que tan dañado este el cabello, el nuevo ingrediente, UOO8 penetra cada fibra. Rizos…..tantos como quieras….rizos sencillos con una sola aplicación. Spray de cabello, UNERI. Deja que las mujeres monten las olas del tiempo.] –

En estos momentos, justo cuando Momo por fin había regresado a sus prácticas después de ir a visitar a Izuku, estaba junto con Kendo y Uwabami observando un comercial que hasta hace poco había sido filmado. Uno de un Spray para cabello.

-trabajan muy rápido –dijo la heroína mientras pausaba el comercial. –es un demo, así que no será transmitido en un mes. Tendrá muchos efectos. –

-saldremos en televisión ¿eh? –dijo Kendo a Momo, quien solo tenía los ojos en blanco.

-bueno –dijo Uwabami levantándose del sofá –vamos a patrullar –

-Hai –por fin harían patrullaje.

Mientras que con Uraraka.

-ya veo, me alegro de que Iida-kun y tu estén bien, Deku-kun. –decía Uraraka mientras hablaba por teléfono con Izuku y practicaba movimientos de pelea en el dojo –como solo mandaste la dirección, estuve muy nerviosa. –

-[lo siento, Uraraka-san, pero es que pasaron muchas cosas y no pude llamar.] –escucho a Izuku disculparse por la otra línea.

La chica solo negó la cabeza ante la costumbre de Izuku de disculparse en todo –sé que hubo problemas. Descansa y luego me cuentas. –

-[gracias, Uraraka-san. Por cierto, déjame te cuento las nuevas noticias] –de pronto se escuchó la voz de Izuku un poco animada y también algo nerviosa – [fue hace solo unas horas, pero, Momo-chan y yo…] –

Y después de unos segundos, en cuanto escucho lo que Izuku le quiso decir, sus ojos se abrieron muy grandes, y parecía que su mente estuvo desconectada del mundo real por lo que pareció horas, aunque en realidad, solo fueron unos segundos.

-[¿Uraraka-san?] –pregunto Izuku desde la otra línea al no escuchar a Uraraka.

En ese momento, la chica pareció salir de su transe –perdón Deku-kun. Me alegro por ustedes. –dijo terminando la llamada.

En ese momento, Gunhead llego hasta ella.

-Uravity-chan, vamos a patrullar –dijo a la chica la cual luego guardo su teléfono celular – ¿era tu novio? –

-no –respondió la chica con voz baja –es solo mi mejor amigo, Deku-kun –mientras que en su mente repetía la palabra "Amigo" y un dolor misterioso en su corazón le llego.

Mientras que con Izuku.

El chico solo guardo su teléfono después de haber llamado a Uraraka, y después se dispuso a ir a su habitación en donde estaban sus compañeros.

-Iida-kun –hablo Izuku mientras enraba a la habitación –Uraraka-san dijo…. –

-Midoriya –interrumpió Todoroki al chico –terminaron de examinar a Iida. –y luego giro su vista hacia el chico, al igual que Izuku, quien se vio algo preocupado.

Iida espero unos segundos, y finalmente hablo –mi mano izquierda tendrá daño a largo plazo. –los ojos de Izuku se abrieron de sorpresa ¿daño a largo plazo? –me lastimo ambos brazos, pero el daño al izquierdo fue más grave. Me lastimo el Plexo Braquial. Pero parece que solo tendré problemas moviendo la mano y los dedos, y tendré entumecimiento. Parece que podría sanar con cirugía de trasplante de nervios–

En eso, Iida entrecerró los ojos –cuando encontré al Asesino de Héroes, no pude pensar bien. Lo primero que debí hacer, fue avisar a Manual-san. Pero me perdí en mi ira. –

"dejarse llevar por el odio y cumplir tus propios deseos egoístas….es lo más lejano a lo que debe ser un héroe."

-lo odio, pero dice la verdad. Por eso. –en eso, vio su brazo izquierdo por completo vendado –dejare así mi brazo izquierdo, hasta que me vuelva un verdadero héroe. –

-Iida –dijo Todoroki.

-(Si hubiese insistido más…..) –Pensó Izuku mientras recordaba cuando se separaron en la estación de trenes – (no, detente.) –Pensó mientras detenía esos pensamientos – (Iida-kun ya lo acepto. Estaría mal disculparme. ) –

Mientras que en U. A.

-[¡AQUÍ ESTA UNA LLAMADA! ¡AQUÍ ESTA UNA LLAMADA! ¡AQUÍ ESTA…..!] –

Un teléfono celular estaba sonando, y ese era precisamente el teléfono celular de All Might el cual en cuanto lo escucho contesto la llamada.

-sí, hola –

-(ese tono es muy molesto) –eran los pensamientos de Aizawa quien había escuchado el tono de llamada de su compañero profesor.

Pero en eso, All Might se puso de pie de pronto con una cara de espanto – ¡S….SENSEI! –

-[¡Midoriya Izuku! ¡Rayos! Me bajaron el sueldo y quitaron mi licencia de enseñanza por 6 meses] –quien hablaba por la otra línea, era sin lugar a dudas Gran Torino quien se escuchaba molesto, eso explica el terror de All Might actualmente – [bueno, con lo que paso no hay remedio. ¡Pero el que haga las cosas sin siquiera pensarlo, hace que se parezca mucho a ti, Toshinori!] –

-¡lo siento mucho! –se disculpó en voz baja sudando a mares. –es porque no lo eduque lo suficiente…lamento causarle problemas…..cielos…. –y después se retiró de la oficina para ir directo a la suya.

-[no me importa lo de la licencia. Solo la conseguí para enseñarte y cumplir mi promesa con Shimura.] –

-y le agradezco lo que hizo. Estoy aquí gracias a sus enseñanzas. –

-[eso dices, pero nunca me visitas.] –

-¡es que…..mi vida como profesor es muy atareada! –

-[pero eso no fue de lo que quiero hablarte.] –Dijo de pronto Gran Torino haciendo que All Might se detuviera – [quiero hablarte del Asesino de Héroes. Solo lo vi un par de minutos, pero aun así, me hizo temblar.] –

 **(Naruto Unreleased Soundtrack - Demon (REDONE))**

Los ojos de All Might se abrieron de sorpresa al escuchar eso –incluso a usted, sensei… –decía mientras entraba a su oficina –pero, ya lo capturaron, entonces ¿Por qué…..? –

-[le presión que sentí debió ser por su ideología…..o la intimidación de su obsesión. No lo digo para elogiarlo, pero es la misma cualidad que tu Símbolo de Paz.] –

-¿la misma? –pregunto extrañado mientras veía en una computadora todo lo relacionado a la captura del villano.

-[en resumen, es carisma. Si investigan más, su ideología y opinión llegara a la prensa, internet, televisión, revistas….para bien o para mal, esta es una era de supresión. Sin duda habrá gente influenciada por sus ideas. ] –

-es cierto que va a influenciar a la gente, pero…probablemente saldrán poco a poco. Si es uno por uno, los héroes se encargaran. –

-[y en esto entra la Liga de Villanos.] –Eso pareció captar más la atención de All Might – [el Incidente de Hosu sugiere que estaban relacionados. Con esto, la liga pasara de ser unos delincuentes juveniles que atacaron a U. A ha ser reconocida como un grupo con esa ideología. Es decir, que ya hay un receptáculo que los recibirá. Aunque la malicia de uno sea pequeña, si toda se reúne en un solo sitio, crecerá cientos de veces más. Si el general enemigo sabía lo que pasaría desde un principio, debe de ser muy bueno. Se deshace de los obstáculos, creando condiciones para impulsar su objetivo.] –mientras más hablaba, el cuerpo de All Might temblaba de ira.

-cuando Tsukauchi dijo que Nomu tenía varias Individualidades, tuve un mal presentimiento –y cerro con fuerza su puño libre.

-[el que mato a mi amiga y tu maestro, el anterior Portador del One For All a ti, Shimura y te provoco esa herida en tu estomago…All For One está actuando otra vez.]–

El héroe solo apretó con fuerza sus dientes –lo que menos quería creer es que logro sobrevivir a esa herida. –

-[Toshinori, ese chico te admira mucho…deberías encontrar el tiempo para decírselo, la verdad sobre ti y el One For All.] –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 _Dos días después de lo de Hosu. La identidad del Asesino de Héroes fue expuesta desde todo los ángulos posibles._

-hay menos gente rompiendo la ley últimamente –eran las palabras de un tipo sentado en la mesa de un bar mientras hablaba con alguien frente suyo –mis compañeros se quejan de que no venden nada últimamente. Es un fastidio. –y tomo un sorbo de su bebida.

-porque es un crimen hacer o vender objetos y trajes sin licencia….además, hay rumores de que compañías legitimas de apoyo venden en el mercado negro a gente sin licencia de héroe. –eran las palabras de la persona en frente suya, el cual estaba recargando una pistola en manos. –

El tipo soltó un largo suspiro –extraño los días antes de All Might…..en ese entonces era joven. Los villanos eran salvajes e impulsivos y eso animaba a todo el país a apoyarlos. Eran buenos tiempos. –en eso, azoto su baso contra la mesa –pero eso cambio cuando apareció All Might. Todo gracias a ese Símbolo de la Justicia. Tal vez sea hora de retirarme. –

-hablando de eso. –dijo el sujeto frente suya mientras encendía un cigarrillo y luego de inhalar y soltar el humo hablo nuevamente –entre tú y yo, hay una forma de hacer dinero. Solo te lo digo porque sé que hacen cosas de calidad. –En eso, de uno de sus bolsillos, saco su teléfono celular, y mostro un video pausado – ¿has visto este video? –

-¿Qué es eso? –

-un video del popular Asesino de Héroes, Stain –dijo el sujeto sonriendo. Para luego reproducirlo.

El video, al parecer era sacado de un reportaje de noticias.

"Asesino de Héroes, Stain. Nombre real: Akaguro Chizome. El debut de All Might lo impresiono y se decidió a ser un héroe. Se inscribió en la academia de Héroes, pero lo decepciono la visión depravada de los héroes del sistema educativo.

Se retiró en el verano de su primer año. En su juventud, abogaba por volver a la vieja idea de los héroes dando discursos en las calles, hasta ver que las palabras no tenían ningún poder. Durante 10 años entreno y estudio en técnicas asesinas para lograr su deber. Sus padres murieron en esa época pero el asunto no fue considerado un crimen.

Quería volver al viejo ideal de los héroes. Los héroes no buscan compensación, ese título solo se les da a los que se sacrifican por los demás. Los héroes actuales solo son farsantes que no hacen más que hablar. Quería que la sociedad lo entendiera al eliminarlos uno por uno."

"alguien se cubrirá de sangre… ¡recuperare lo que es ser un héroe! ¡Vamos, vengan por mí, impostores! ¡El único, al cual dejare matarme, es al verdadero héroe…! ¡ALL MIGHT!"

Y el video fue pausado, mientras que el sujeto que lo vio, estaba impresionado.

-no dejan de subirlo y borrarlo de internet como jugando al gato y al ratón. Ambos lados entendieron…..sobre todo el final –dijo el sujeto sonriendo llamando la atención del otro –su forma de vida era infecciosa. Desde sabandijas con muchas condenas hasta criminales fugitivos. Todos los más grandes, incluyéndome, claro…. –

 **(Fairy Tail OST – Prelude to Destruction )**

En otros lugares.

"no es que muchos lo notaran."

En un callejón oscuro, había una persona por completo muerta, mientras que en la pared del callejo atrás de él había una mancha de sangre.

Y unos metros por delante de él, había una chica sonriendo con locura.

"pero el mal desperdigado que se ocultaba en donde nadie lo veía"

En un bosque oculto en la neblina, un tipo sonreír, mientras que sus ojos eran de un color rojo brillante.

De otro lado, había una persona liberando una especie de gas purpura.

"se contagió de una fiebre…."

Una persona de piel verde con una espada en la espada comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de un lugar.

"el deseo de ir a la organización del Asesino de Héroes Stain…empiezan a ir a la Liga de Villanos."

Un tipo camino por un callejón oscuro.

Las cosas, parecen que están por volverse aún más complicadas que antes.

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Ending –Yeah! Break! Care! Break!)**

 **Yeah! Break! Care! Break! Omoikkiri**

 **Tobunda Mugen no sora he**

Los que primero en aparecer a la pantalla es una mochila desde el suelo, para luego pasar alguien y tomarla, ese revelar ser Izuku al momento de abrir la puerta de su departamento y salir de este.

 **Jetto kiryuu ni nokkari**

 **Doko demo iku sou moguo**

 **Mukou mizutte saikowo**

 **Lets go tip-top! All right?**

A la cámara aparece la imagen de Izuku caminando por la calles de la ciudad para luego tomar el tren directo a la academia, y ya una vez que sale del tren se le ve caminando frente a la academia.

 **Me mo sameru you wouga aaoi chikyuu**

 **Kakegaenai kono hoshi Yuzurenai kara**

En eso a la cámara aparece la imagen de Uraraka, Iida, Momo y Bakugo.

Después esta es reemplazada a la del resto de la Clase 1-A.

Luego aparece la imagen de los maestros de la academia.

Para por ultimo aparecer la imagen de All Might, junto con Gran Torino, Ingenium, Endeavor y por ultimo una persona desconocida a espaldas de los 3.

En eso aparecen imágenes simultáneas de varios villanos.

 **Hajiketobase Kamehameha**

 **Yabame no kono jidai**

 **Sekai wo mamoru tame**

 **umareta kara**

La imagen es remplazada por la de Todoroki lanzando una gran columna de hielo junto con una llamarada.

Después cambia a la de Iida usando su Recipro Burst para comenzar a correr a gran velocidad.

Enseguida cambia a la de Bakugo en su modo "Bomba Humana" mientras daba un golpe a un villano.

 **Yeah! Break! Care! Break! Omoikkiri**

 **kabure Yarunda Furu Pawa-**

 **Kibou ga ore no buki da kara**

 **Mirai shinjite**

Ahora nos muestra a Izuku corriendo por la costa de una gran playa mientras que atrás de el aparecen varias imágenes de todos sus amigos.

Para luego detenerse con All Might frente el sonriéndole, para luego el igualmente sonreír y ambos darse la mano y comenzar a hacer un alejamiento.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **(Dragon Ball Super Preview Soundtrack (ORIGINAL CD) reproducer in 0:11)**

-¡hemos vuelto de nuestras prácticas! –se muestra a los estudiantes de la clase 1-A de regreso en U.A conversando entre ellos lo sucedido en sus prácticas,

-has pasado por mucho en el incidente de Hosu, Joven Midoriya –hablo All Might mientras se mostraban a Izuku, Iida y Todoroki hablar con los demás que supieron del incidente.

-¡es hora de mostrar lo que hemos aprendido! –se muestra a varios de los chicos comenzar a correr por las calles de la ciudad falsa.

-¿Qué es lo que quería decirme? –ahora cambia a Izuku y Momo con All Might dentro de una habitación.

-sobre mí, el One For All, y la misión que se te fue encomendada –All Might abre grande los brazos mientras que los ojos de los chicos se abrían de sorpresa.

- **El Próximo Capitulo de Fire Hero of Peace: ¡Una Historia Pasada! ¡El Origen del One For All!** –

-¡es algo sumamente importante, no puedes perdértelo! –

-¡PLUS ULTRA! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **Yo: espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Yo: y como siempre espero sus reviews dando sus opiniones o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos a la próxima Ja Ne.**


	24. ¡Una Historia Pasada! ¡El Origen del One

**Fire Hero of Peace.**

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace, pero como bien saben, primero reviews luego capitulo:**

 **EtheriasD: me alegra que te guste mi fic, en cuanto a lo de Uraraka, bueno creo que había dejado claro que la pareja seria Izuku x Momo x Uraraka, y si tampoco me gustaría ver algo así pues IzuMo (Izuku Momo) es uno de mis Ships favoritos. Pensare lo de Toga, y no debes esperar mucho, porque está por llegar.**

 **: me alegra que te gustara, es cierto Stain es sin duda un anti-héroe de admirar…..en cierto punto. Si lo que viene para Izuku y sus chicas no será fácil.**

 **Rosmar34: Gracias, y en cuanto a Uraraka, ella se dará cuenta justo como lo hiso en el Anime/Manga y no puedo decir el resto porque sería Spoiler.**

 **agusXD: ok, me alegra que te guste mi historia, y de paso, podrías decir cuál era ese otro fic del que hablaste para darme una pasada.**

 **Fozter: ¿quisiste decir Historia o teoría? Pero si es alguna de las dos….claro, porque no, si la llegas a subir mándame la dirección para verlo luego.**

 **ThonyCvs: con Uraraka se descubrirá después, y siendo honesto como ya dije no soy bueno con el romance, y pensé que si quiero que este surja, debe ser desde lo más hondo del corazón que sea un fuerte sentimiento y no solo una atracción.**

 **.4545: muchas gracias, y bueno no creo ser tan bueno con el romance, porque de ser así ya tendría novia…..si, así es, sigo soltero. Y es cierto esto ayuda más a Izuku por las razones que ya anteriormente mencionaste, y más aun con lo que está por venir.**

 **Enightmare: me lo pensare.**

 **xanatrix742: la historia de un gran poder esta por ser dicha, y si, deberán prepararse, en cuanto a lo de Peter y familia, eso te lo responderé en MP.**

 **Yo: Plus Ultra.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.24 ¡Una Historia Pasada! ¡El Origen del One For All!

-aunque haya sido por poco tiempo, gracias por cuidar de mí. –

Ahora mismo, estamos con Izuku, quien se encontraba fuera del edificio en donde vivía Gran Torino, mientras que dicho héroe estaba en la entrada justo en frente suyo.

La semana de prácticas oficialmente había terminado, y justo ahora, Izuku vistiendo el uniforme de la academia con su mochila colgando en su espalda y llevando el maletín en donde estaba su traje se estaba despidiendo de su maestro, pues justo ahora debía de regresar a la academia U.A.

Mientras que Gran Torino, el solo suelto un suspiro –no creo que debas agradecerme nada. Tus prácticas terminaron del mismo modo. –

-no, gracias a sus peleas conmigo, y a su entrenamiento pude ser capaz de controlar una parte más del poder del One For All y ser capaz de pelear contra el Asesino de Héroes –dijo Izuku refutando lo que dijo su maestro, si eso no era nada, entonces no sabía que era.

-¡contra un Asesino de Héroes que no iba en serio! –dijo Gran Torino mientras le daba a Izuku un golpe en la cabeza con su bastón.

-(yo no creo que él no iba enserio) –pensó Izuku mientras recordaba su pelea, y se sobaba la cabeza después de recibir el golpe.

-pero tienes razón, gracias a mi entrenamiento de las pesas ahora mismo puedes usar un máximo de 40% del One For All y un mínimo de 35% -dijo Gran Torino reconociendo el avance del estudiante. –pero aun asi tienes mucho que mejorar, tu cuerpo tiene que seguir adaptándose al One For All y no hacer que este sufra una repercusión por la tensión que pones en tu cuerpo. –

Izuku solo se quedó mirando a Gran Torino mientras escuchaba todos y cada uno de los regaños de este –pero escucha, si quieres ser un gran héroe como All Might, tiene mucho que aprender aun. –

-¡Aye! –dijo el chico asintiendo a lo dicho por el héroe retirado.

Mientras que este asintió con una sonrisa –bien, nos vemos. –dijo para ir al interior de su hogar.

-espere –pero Izuku le llamo antes de que lo hiciera –antes de irme ¿podría preguntar una última cosa? Pensé que era grosero y nunca pude preguntar, asi que no encontré un buen momento… –

-Rápido que quiero comer Taiyaki –le apresuro Gran Torino a Izuku.

-aunque es muy fuerte, y entreno a All Might, el nombre "Gran Torino" es prácticamente desconocido…. ¿hay una razón para ello? –por fin dio su pregunta para ver que el héroe se había detenido antes de entrar.

-ah, es porque nunca me intereso el trabajar como héroe. –ante tal respuesta los ojos de Izuku se abrieron.

-¿Qué? –

-tenía un objetivo que requería que usara mi Individualidad libremente. Solo por eso conseguí la licencia. –se detuvo de su explicación Gran Torino mientras dejaba de observar hacia el cielo, para luego bajar la mirada y ver hacia Izuku –pero eso mejor que lo hables con Toshi….con All Might mas que conmigo. –

-All Might…. –

-eso es todo, que te vaya bien. –dijo Gran Torino para luego ir hacia la entrada.

-¡Aye! ¡Muchas gracias, con su permiso! –dijo Izuku para luego salir corriendo hacia la estación de trenes para ir hacia la que lo llevara a la academia.

 **(Boku No Hero Academia [Original Soundtrack] - "PLUS ULTRA")**

Pero mientras lo hacía, Gran Torino desde el umbral de la puerta lo vio irse – (el mejor héroe ¿eh? Es completamente en apariencia y personalidad, pero…) –y en eso, cuando la vio a Izuku de espaldas, vio la silueta de All Might. –(es igual a ti, Toshinori. El hombre elegido por mi buena amiga…..y el que eligió para heredar el One For All…..) Mocoso –le llamo a Izuku haciendo que este se girara – ¿Quién eres? –

-¡¿AHORA PREGUNTA?! –Exclamo sorprendido Izuku por estar en esto nuevamente –soy Midoriya Izu… –

-eso no –dijo Gran Torino deteniendo a Izuku.

El chico por unos momentos no supo a qué se refería, pero luego afilo un poco su mirada para hacerla seria y responder – ¡El Héroe de la Voluntad Fuego: Deku! –

El héroe solo asintió ante la respuesta para luego entrar no sin antes despedirse del chico con la mano.

Izuku quedo allí de pie en la calle para luego dar media vuelta e irse mientras que sus labios formaban una sonrisa.

-(veámoslo juntos, Toshinori) –fueron los últimos pensamientos de Gran Torino al ver al chico irse – (hasta el día que pases a la historia…. Y sea el día en que Deku sea nombrado El Símbolo de Paz…..o mejor dicho, el Héroe de Fuego de la Paz) –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Opening –Rough Diamonds)**

Lo que primero aparece a la pantalla, es a Izuku dando la espalda a la cámara, para después el fuego se encendiera a su alrededor.

En eso la cámara hace un acercamiento hacia su rostro, al momento en que el Burn Cowl se activa y abre sus ojos.

En eso a sus lados aparecen todos sus compañeros de la Clase 1-A al momento de que en una llamarada aparece el título del Fic:

 **Fire Hero of Peace.**

 **Omoiegaiteru imeeji yori haruka mukougawa e**

 **Tsukuriageteiku shinjitsu wa mada tooku hate nai tabiji**

A la pantalla aparece la imagen de Izuku frente a un edificio viejo y abandonado, para luego cambiar a estando el dentro de dicho edificio, con su traje de héroe frente a Gran Torino entrenando.

La imagen cambia, ahora a la Iida en el hospital visitando a su hermano, para luego poner una cara seria al momento de salir del hospital mientras que a su mente llega la imagen del Asesino de héroes.

 **Tagai no puraido o togisumaseyou ze**

 **Kotoba nante kazari wa hadakesaserya ii**

Ahora se muestra a Stain en la oscuridad de la noche, blandiendo sus cuchillas y lamiendo la sangre de una de estas.

Ahora cambia, mostrando tanto a Izuku, Iida y a Todoroki en una callejón dando la cara al Asesino de Héroes.

 **Butsukariai, migakareteiku Rolling Stone**

Iida comienza a hacer uso del **_Recipro Burst_** en sus piernas, Todoroki sacando tanto su hielo como fuego para por ultimo Izuku cerrar los ojos al momento de activar el **_Burn Cowl_** y abrirlos nuevamente.

 **Deai wa SHOCK WAVE! SHOCK WAVE!**

 **Mada shiranai sekai e arukihajimeta, mubou na chousensha sa**

Ahora la pantalla cambia al momento en que los 3 estudiantes se lanzan al ataque en contra del Asesino de héroes, pero luego esta cambia a la de Izuku darse la vuelta para ver por detrás de el a Shigaraki con Kurogiri a su lado y varias personas detrás de el, pero con alguien mucho gran grande sobre él.

 **Te ni shita yaiba de ashita o kirihirakeba iindaro?**

 **Dareka no mono janai jibun dake no STORY**

A la pantalla llega la imagen de All Might dando un gran salto desde el aire para luego aterrizar en el suelo, mientras que a sus lados están los demás profesores de la U.A.

Mientras que frente a ellos, estaban los estudiantes de la Clase 1-A en sus trajes de héroes en pose firme.

 **'Cause we're still ROUGH DIAMONDS on the road!**

En eso, Izuku junto con el resto de la clase 1-A comienza a correr hacia los profesores al igual que los profesores hacia ellos.

Pero Izuku actica el **_Burn Cowl_** para adelantarse al igual que All Might y justo cuando estaba por atacarse la pantalla se congela.

Y la pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

Tiempo más tarde.

 **(Naruto OST 1 - Narutos Daily Life)**

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡¿ENSERIO?! ¡¿ENSERIO, BAKUGŌ?!–

Estamos de regreso en la academia U.A donde los estudiantes de la clase 1-A estaban de regreso en su salón de clases y algunos se encontraban hablando entre sí con respecto a cómo fue sus semana de prácticas en las agencias de héroes.

Y las risas, provenían tanto de Kirishima como de Sero, los cuales se reían por el peinado que tenía en estos momentos Bakugō.

-¡NO SE RÍAN! –grito más que furioso el chico, si es que sus manos apretadas, sus ojos blancos, colmillos y cabello temblando era una indicación –mi cabello se acostumbró y no vuelve aunque lo lave ¡no se rían o los mato! –

-para ser honestos creo que te queda bien –dijo Mina apareciendo al lado de Bakugō haciendo que el chico olvidara por un momento su enojo y viera a Mina.

-¡inténtalo, raya en medio! –pero Sero hiso que la furia de Bakugō volviera más que antes.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?! –grito soltando su furia al momento en que su cabello dejara el peinada para volver a su modo natural, explosivo.

-¡volvió! –dijeron los dos graciosos señalando su cabello.

-aunque me gusta más asi –dijo Mina haciendo que Bakugō volviera a mirarla, para luego apartar su mirada y soltar un bufido mientras que sus mejillas se mostraban un ligero sonrojo. –pero….. –En eso la vista de la chica fue fijada en Kyoka –pudiste pelear contra villanos, que envidia. –

-solo ayude a evacuar y dar apoyo, asi que no pelee de verdad –dijo Kyouka mientras jugaba con sus auriculares y recordaba sus prácticas.

-aun asi es genial. –

-yo solo entrene y Salí en patrullas –dijo Tsuyu. –pero una vez atrapamos a unos contrabandistas. –

-eso es increíble –dijeron Mina y Kyouka.

-¿Qué hay de Ochako-chan? –Dijo la chica rana al momento de girar su vista hacia la castaña gravedad cero – ¿Cómo te fue? –

-fue muy benéfico –dijo Uraraka con una aura rosada a su alrededor mientras hacia posturas de lucha.

-Ochako-chan despertó ¿eh? –

-fue con ese héroe de batalla ¿no? –

-fue un gran cambio para una sola semana. –dijo Kaminari sorprendido al ver a Uraraka de ese modo.

-¿cambio? No es eso Kaminari. –Dijo Mineta para luego poner una expresión de terror absoluta –las mujeres son unos demonios. Solo esconden su verdadera personalidad. –

-¡¿Qué fue lo que te paso con Mt. Lady?! –pregunto sorprendido Kaminari al ver el cambio del pervertido Mineta. –yo solo me divertí. Pero los que más cambiaron o pasaron por más fueron ustedes ¿no? –pregunto Kaminari viendo hacia un lugar en especial.

Y en ese lugar, estaban Izuku (acompañado de Momo) junto con Iida y Todoroki.

-cierto, el Asesino de Héroes –dijo Sero recordando el incidente. Mientras era agarrado por Bakugō por el cuello de su chaqueta.

-me alegro de que estén bien. Enserio –dijo esta vez Kirishima, del mismo modo que Sero.

-yo estuve muy preocupada. –dijo Momo mientras veía a su novio al lado, el cual solo se rasco la nuca mientras reía nerviosamente.

-escuche que Endeavor los salvo. –dijo Sato.

-increíble, por eso es el número dos. –dijo Hagakure.

-si. Nos salvó –dijo Todoroki mientras miraba hacia su escritorio, mientras que Iida e Izuku solo asentían. Sabiendo que no podían decir la verdad.

 _Dos días después del incidente de Hosu…..en las noticias solo hablaban del Asesino de Héroes. Como 7 héroes profesionales y 3 estudiantes lo encontraron, Endeavor fue y se encargó de la situación._

 _Esa fue la historia oficial de la policía._

 _Como dijo el jefe, a Iida-kun, Todoroki-kun y a mí no se mencionaron y explicaron nuestras heridas como incidentes durante las practicas._

-lo vi en las noticias. Que el Asesino de Héroes estaba relacionado con la Liga de Villanos. –Dijo Ojiro llamando la atención de los otros –imaginar que alguien asi hubiera ido al USJ da miedo. –

-da miedo, pero ¿viste el video, Ojiro? –Dijo Kaminari sumándose a la conversación –se nota que era muy decidido y tenaz. ¿No lo hace parecer hasta cierto punto genial? –

-¡KAMINARI-KUN! –grito Izuku llamando la atención del chico eléctrico para luego ver que el peli verde hiso señas discretas hacia Iida.

-¡lo siento! –se disculpó enseguida el chico al recordar que una de las víctimas de Stain fue el hermano de Iida.

-no, está bien –dijo Iida restándole un poco de importancia mientras veía su brazo izquierdo –es cierto que era muy tenaz. Entiendo que en cierto punto parezca genial. Pero eligió matar como resultado de sus creencias. No importa lo que crea, esa parte esta mal. Para evitar que alguien más termine como yo, de nuevo recorreré el camino para ser un héroe. –

-¡Aye, Iida-kun! –Izuku se puso a su lado apoyándolo, para luego ver al resto de la clase – ¡bueno, es hora de empezar la clase! ¡A nuestros asientos! –dijo el peli verde al resto al momento de que Iida acatara la orden y ya estar sentado en su butaca.

"dejare así mi brazo izquierdo, hasta que me vuelva un verdadero héroe."

Izuku solo sonrio al recordar las palabras de su amigo y ver que este había regresado a ser el de antes.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Tiempo más tarde.

-bien ya están todos. –eran las palabras de All Might mientras que los estudiantes de la Clase 1-A (en sus trajes) se encontraban en Entrenamiento Básico de Héroes, y en estos momentos todos estaban frente a lo que parecía ser una ciudad pequeña –vamos a comenzar. Es el entrenamiento básico de héroes. Cuantos tiempos chicos y chicas ¿Cómo están? –Pregunto al ver de nuevo a sus estudiantes –como acaban de regresar de sus prácticas, para este entrenamiento básico tendremos una carrera de rescate. –

Iida en ese momento levanto la mano –si vamos a hacer entrenamiento de rescate ¿no deberíamos ir al USJ? –

-ese lugar es para entrenamiento es desastres. ¿Recuerdan lo que dije? Si, ¡es una carrera! –y en eso, mostro todo el campo de entrenamiento, el cual, parecía ser un gran prado de tuberías y techos de edificios –¡este es el campo Gamma! Un área por completo llena de fábricas, como un laberinto. Se separaran en grupos de 5 para hacer el entrenamiento. Cuando envié una señal desde alguna parte, todos irán a la vez desde las afueras. Es una carrera para ver quien me rescata primero. Claro, deben mantener los daños al mínimo. –dijo mientras apuntaba a cierto alumno rubio.

-no me apunten a mí –dijo irritado Bakugō mientras que Mina soltaba una ligera risa detrás de él.

Minutos más tarde.

-bien, primer grupo, a sus lugares –dijo All Might a los integrantes del 1er grupo, los cuales eran Izuku, Ojiro, Iida, Mina y Sero.

-por favor, nos pusieron contra dos de los más rápidos de la clase –se quejó Sero al tener como oponentes a Iida e Izuku.

-Iida no se ha recuperado cierto –dijo esta vez Kaminari al ver a Iida –no debería quedarse observando. –

-todos en ese grupo tienen buena movilidad, pero es cierto, Iida y Midoriya son más rápidos. –dijo Kirishima estando de acuerdo con Sero.

-es una clara desventaja, después de todo Izuku está a la par con Iida en velocidad –dijo esta vez Momo.

-alentando a tu novio, Yaomomo –dijo esta vez Kyouka a la peli negra con una sonrisa pícara haciendo sonrojar a la peli negra, el noviazgo de esos dos ya era conocimiento público, pues cuando se vieron al llegar a clase ambos se abrazaron y besaron...olvidando por completo que el resto de la clase estaba allí.

-pero es cierto –dijo Kyouka apiadándose de ella para ver a Izuku hacer estiramientos –desde que Midoriya despertó ese " ** _Burn Cowl_** " ha sido capaz de usar su fuerza sin ser capaz de lastimarse –

-¿Quién creen que gane? Yo digo Sero –dijo Kirishima tratando de dar apoyo al peli negro de cintas.

-pero Ojiro está allí –dijo Kaminari.

-Ashido, ella es muy atlética –dijo esta vez Mineta.

-Ashido o Deku –dijo Bakugō cortante, pero llamando la atención de todos al verlo apoyar igualmente a Mina.

-Iida-kun o Deku-kun –dijo Uraraka.

-bien aquí vamos –dijo All Might llamando la atención de los demás – ¡START! –exclamo al momento de apretar un botón y hacer sonar una bocina como señal de que comenzo la carrera.

En ese momento, Sero uso sus cintas para balancearse por todos ese laberinto.

Mientras que Mina uso su acido para deslizarse por las tuberías.

Ojiro daba grandes saltos usando su cola para impulsarse.

Iida usado el motor en sus piernas para ir corriendo a gran velocidad.

-¡lo ven! En un lugar tan complejo es mejor ir arriba –dijo Kirishima al ver que el primer lugar era Sero al usar sus cintas para balancearse.

-ósea, que Sero tiene ventaja por ser bueno en el aire –dijo Shoji.

-¿este lugar no es perfecto para mí? –dijo Sero divertido al usar sus cintas para balancearse.

 **(Fairy Tail - Salamander Theme)**

ZOOM

Pero en eso, un borrón rojo paso muy rápido a su lado.

Y todos pudieron ver a Izuku usando el **_Burn Cowl_** comenzar a correr y hacer Parkour por todo el lugar usando las tuberías y techos.

-¡lo siento Sero-kun! –se disculpó el peli verde sonriendo por debajo de su máscara y casco para seguir moviéndose.

-¡LE DIJE QUE ERA INJUSTO IR CONTRA MIDORIYA! –

-ahora que lo veo…. –dijo Todoroki al ver los movimientos de Izuku –esos movimientos son iguales a los de…. –

-¡SON MIS MOVIMIENTOS! –Exclamo Bakugō sorprendido al ver a Izuku realizar saltos parecidos a sus impulsos cuando usa sus explosiones – ¡ME COPIO ESE MALDITO NERD! –

-no creo que seas alguien para hablar de copiar Bakugō –dijo Momo viendo al mejor amigo de su novio –después de todo…..tu modo "Bomba Humana" es parecido al **_Burn Cowl_** de Izuku –

De regreso a la práctica.

En ese momento, Izuku aterrizo en un edificio para luego comenzar a correr por el techo para luego dar un salto sobre la barandilla.

Y justo cuando uno de sus pies toco un tubo….se resbalo.

Con los ojo abiertos, todos comenzaron a ver como Izuku comenzo a caer hacia el suelo.

Pero en eso.

FWOOOSH

De las manos y los pies de Izuku salieron llamas disparadas a gran presión la cual lo hiso volver al aire y esta vez el chico las uso para volar por encima de todos un par de metros de distancia para aterrizar nuevamente en un techo y seguir corriendo.

Si, tenían razón, era una completa injusticia que Izuku fuera uno de los participantes.

Minutos después.

-¡Gracias y Felicidades, Joven Midoriya! –dijo All Might mientras le daba a Izuku una banda la cual decia "Gracias por salvarme".

-Gracias –dijo el chico mientras hacia un saludo militar mientras sonreía.

-no puedo creerlo –dijo Ojiro mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente.

-Midoriya es uno de los mejores de la clase es una completa injusticia –dijo esta vez Sero.

-cierto –dijo Mina mientras alzaba los puños al aire.

-felicidades Midoriya-kun –dijo Iida.

-el joven Midoriya llego primero, pero comparados al principio del año, todos han mejorado con sus Individualidades. –Dijo All Might a sus estudiantes mientras les daba una sonrisa –sigan asi y prepárense para el examen final. –

-¡AYE! –

-primer grupo pueden irse, siguiente grupo prepárense –

Y justo cuando el grupo estaba por ir de regreso hacia donde estaba el resto, All Might detuvo por unos momentos a Izuku para luego decirle en voz baja –ven a mi oficina después de clases, puedes traer a la Joven Yaoyorozu. –

-hai –dijo en voz baja el chico.

-llego el momento de decirte….sobre mí y el One For All –

Eso sorprendió a Izuku.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Tiempo más tarde.

-eso sin duda fue un duro entrenamiento –fueron las palabras de Sato en los vestidores de los chicos mientras que el junto con el resto de los chicos se quitaban sus trajes para ponerse su uniforme.

-sude mucho con nuestra primera clase –dijo Aoyama mientras se limpiaba la mejilla con un trapo brilloso.

-tengo que trabajar en mis movimientos –dijo Kirishima quitándose uno de sus brazaletes.

-hay que compensar eso reuniendo información –Tokoyami se ajustaba su corbata.

Mientras que Kaminari a su lado se quitaba la camisa de su traje –me pondrá un paso por detrás de los demás. Midoriya, Iida, Sero, Bakugō y tú me dan envidia. –

Mientras que con Izuku, el chico se quitó la parte superior de su traje negro para luego pensar en las palabras que su maestro le había dicho – (¿Qué querrá? Daba algo de miedo…) –

-oye –

Alguien llamo la atención de Izuku para ver a Mineta hablarle –encontré algo genial –dijo el chico con una sonrisa mientras le hacía señas a Izuku de acercarse y en eso, apunto a un cierto agujero pequeñito en la pared oculto por detrás de un cartel, era lo suficientemente pequeño, que al parecer solo era posible verse con un solo ojo –mira este oyó, Shawshank. ¡Debe ser el legado de nuestros antecesores! –dijo Mineta con una gran sonrisa y sonrojo en sus mejillas. Y dichas palabras llamaron la atención del resto de los chicos. –ya saben lo que hay al lado. ¡El vestidor de chicas! –

POW

Pero en eso, Mineta quedo de cara al suelo producto de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza hecho por Izuku.

-¡alto hay Mineta! ¡No está nada bien husmear a los demás, y menos a las chicas cuando se están vistiendo! –dijo el peli verde.

-¡es completamente cierto! –Dijo Iida apareciendo de pronto y moviendo su brazo de arriba a abajo – ¡husmear es un acto criminal! –

-¡Mi Pequeño Mineta ya es acto criminal! –respondio un recuperado Mineta tomando con su mano el cartel y retirarlo de la pared – ¡los pechos de Yaoyorozu, las caderas de Ashido, las bragas flotantes de Hagakure, el cuerpo de Uraraka, y los inesperados pechos de Asu...! –

POW

BOM

Dos fuertes puñetazos se incrustaron en su cabeza haciéndolo caer al suelo nuevamente de cara, y todos pudieron ver con lujo y detalles quienes fueron los culpables.

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA VER A MOMO-CHAN Y URARAKA-SAN /ASHIDO! –Izuku y Bakugō, el primero con su puño derecho reforzado con un menor porcentaje del Burn Cowl, mientras que el otro tenía su puño cubierto en su modo "Bomba Humana" dándole no solo un fuerte golpe, sino también una ligera explosión.

(N.A: por cierto, quien tenga una sugerencia de nombre para el modo "Bomba Humana" de Bakugō, deje sus sugerencias en los reviews.)

Bueno, no era de sorprender que Izuku golpeara a Mineta, puesto que Momo era su novia y Uraraka una buena amiga, pero en el caso de Bakugō que lo haga para que no vea a Mina….levanto sospechas.

Mientras que al otro lado de la pared, en el vestidor de las chicas, estas estaban esperando el momento para que Kyouka lanzara sus auriculares atravez del oyó en su pared para darle un buen golpe a Mineta.

Habían descubierto ese agujero desde que inicio el curso y solo esperaban el momento en que alguien lo descubriera para darles un escarmiento.

Pero valla sorpresa se llevaron al escuchar a Mineta ser golpeado y luego los gritos del dúo Llama Explosiva.

-gracias, Midoriya, Bakugō –dijo Hagakure a los dos chicos, aunque no es como si pudieses escucharlas.

-Izuku –dijo Momo con el cabello sin ningún tipo de atadura en un susurro y con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a quitarse el traje para ponerse su uniforme.

-gracias, Deku-kun –dijo Uraraka terminándose de poner su camisa.

-ah…Bakugō-kun –suspiro Mina mientras pensaba en el rubio explosivo.

Tiempo después.

La escuela por fin había terminado, todos estaban camino hacia la salida para ir directo a sus hogares, tomarse una noche de descanso para prepararse para el día siguiente.

TOC

TOC

Bueno todos menos dos personas.

Esos eran Izuku y Momo quienes estaban frente a la puerta de la oficina de All Might.

Como había dicho antes su maestro durante su clase, vino después de clases para hablar, y trajo con él a Momo, pues pensó que era buena idea que estuviera con él para darle algo de apoyo con lo que sea que fuese a pasar en este momento.

-¡pase! –se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta, para que Izuku la abriera y asi ambos entrar a la oficina.

Y en cuanto entraron, se encontraron con All Might el cual se encontraba en su verdadera forma, sentado en el sofá, con las manos unidas y la cabeza viendo hacia el piso cubriendo sus ojos con la sombra de su cabello.

-siéntense –pidió el profesor a sus estudiantes mientras señalaba al sillón frente All Might.

Los chicos caminaron por la habitación para llegar al sofá y sentarse en él.

-(parece diferente) –fue el pensamiento de ambos al ver el estado de All Might.

-pasaste por mucho ¿eh? Joven Midoriya. Siento no haber estado cerca. –

-etto…..no necesita disculparse All Might…. –trato de decir el peli verde para luego ponerse serio –además…. ¿Que querías decirme sobre el One For All? –pregunto nuevamente la razón de la plática.

-es cierto ¿Cuál es la razón? –pregunto Momo, pues ese era el motivo.

-escuche, que el Asesino de Héroes probo parte de tu sangre. –dijo el héroe mientras hacia una mímica de probar algo.

-Aye –dijo el peli verde mientras recordaba la pelea contra Stain –su Individualidad le permite paralizar por un tiempo a alguien al probar parte de su sangre. Fue asi como logramos derrotarlo. –dijo recordando su plan haciendo que Stain se paralizara el mismo al probar su propia sangre. –pero ¿Qué pasa con eso? –

-¿recuerdas lo que dije cuando te di mi poder? –

\- come esto –respondio Izuku haciendo una excelente imitación de All Might en su forma súper, cara y voz.

-esa parte no –dijo All Might mientras que Momo reía levemente con una mano cubriendo su boca. –dije que no importa que tomaras siempre y cuando este tuviera mi ADN. –

En eso, tanto Izuku como Momo entraron en pánico al entender lo que quería decir, bueno más Izuku, pues Momo solo abrió los ojos y se llevó una mano a la boca.

-¡¿eso quiere decir que El Asesino de Héroes ahora tiene el One For All?! –

-no, no es eso pensé que los preocuparía, pero….. Veo que lo olvidaron. –Dijo tranquilizando a los chicos, pero luego estos pusieron cara de confusión para luego All Might continuar –One For All no puede ser transferido si el portador no lo desea. No puede ser tomado a la fuerza. Pero puede transferirse a la fuerza. –ok, eso no tiene sentido en algún punto, y al ver la cara de confusión de los dos decidió explicarlo mejor.

-es una Individualidad especial. Si, Asi es como surgió. One For All se deriva de otra Individualidad que anteriormente existió. –eso tomo por sorpresa a los dos ¿una Individualidad del pasado? –el nombre de aquella Individualidad era el All For One. Una Individualidad que podía robar la Individualidad de otro y hacerla suya y darle Individualidades a alguien más. –

-¿Todo para una sola persona? –dijo Momo al comprender porque el nombre de aquella individualidad.

 **(Naruto Shippuden - Girei (Pain's Theme Song))**

-eso fue cuando los poderes aparecieron y antes de que la sociedad supiera como tratar con ellos. Con la aparición de las Individualidades, lo que hacía normal a la gente se vino abajo. Solo con eso, las leyes perdieron sentido y el progreso se detuvo. Fue un completo caos. –

-si los Super poderes no hubieran a aparecido, los humanos tendrían unas grandes vacaciones. Alguien importante lo dijo –Izuku dijo esas palabras mientras veía por la ventana el cielo naranja del ocaso.

-si. En ese periodo caótico, hubo alguien que unifico a todos. Seguro escucharon de el –dijo All Might a los dos estudiantes.

-robo las Individualidades de todos y con su gran poder, extendió su influencia. Controlo a la gente cometiendo crimines a placer. En un parpadeo, se hiso el líder de los malhechores y gobernó todo Japón. –Izuku apretó su rodilla izquierda con su mano, el había escuchado rumores en internet, ¿que no era ficticio? Después de todo no lo mencionan en los libros – ¿crees que lo libros hablaran de tratos secretos? –pregunto All Might como su hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos –si la gente consigue poder, busca sitios en donde usarlos. –

-pero ¿Cómo se relaciona con el One For All? –pregunto esta vez Momo, pues no creía que todo esto fuese para nada.

-dije que All For One daba Individualidades a los demás ¿no? Hizo que otros se entregaran a él o confiaran, dándoles Individualidades. Pero, parecía que no había muchos que pudieran con la carga y se volvían muñecos vivientes que no hablaban. Como los Nomu –y eso llamo la atención de la pareja los cuales recordaron el Incidente del USJ hace tiempo, y el de Hosu recientemente –además, había Individualidades que cambiaron o se mezclaron con el tiempo. Él tenía un hermano menor que era un Mukosei. Su hermano era pequeño y débil, pero con un gran sentido de la justicia. Le dolía ver los actos de su hermano y no dejaba de resistirse. Le dio una Individualidad a la fuerza para que aumentara su poder. A esas alturas, era difícil saber si era por amabilidad o lo obligaba a arrodillarse. –y eso les dio una idea a los dos.

-¿o sea….? –dijeron los dos creyendo saber que lo descubrieron.

-sí, pensó que no tenía una Individualidad, pero había algo dentro de él. Algo que ni él ni nadie más noto. Tenía la "inútil" Individualidad de pasar Individualidades a otros. –en eso, abrió los brazos para extenderlo en el aire dando un efecto dramático. – La Individualidad de acumular poder con la Individualidad de pasar Individualidades. ¡Ese es, El Origen del One For All! –

Los ojos de los chicos estaban muy abiertos, jamás pensaron que el poder de una gran Individualidad pudiera surgir de ese modo.

 **(Fin Ost)**

-s bastante irónico. La justicia siempre viene del mal –

-espere, entendemos como paso…pero –dijo Momo llamando la atención del héroe – ¿Por qué menciono a un Malhechor de hace tiempo? –

-puede robar Individualidades, todo vale. Una Individualidad para no envejecer….pudo haber robado eso. –Dio su opinión All Might haciendo que los chicos comprendieran –el Símbolo del Mal era casi Inmortal…con la gran diferencia de habilidades de combate y del estado de la sociedad, el hermano derrotado, decidió encomendar su Individualidad a las próximas generaciones. Creía, que si no podía ganar, entonces, si cultivaba el poder lentamente, un día, sería suficiente para detener a su hermano. Y cuando fue mi turno, logre vencerlo. –pero en eso, las expresión de All Might cambio a una por completo seria –o al menos eso pensé, pues al parecer sobrevivió, y comenzo a actuar como el cerebro tras la Liga de Villanos. –

 **(Boku no Hero academia Season 3 OST: My Hero (1.000.000% Smash))**

En eso, el héroe se puso de pie para caminar y estar frente a la ventana –One For All, un poder heredado para detener al All For One. Puede que un día tengas que pelear contra ese gran mal… –los ojos de Momo se abrieron justo al momento de dirigir su vista hacia su novio, el cual tenía la vista fija en su predecesor y escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decia –es algo muy duro, pero….. –

-¡Me esforzare! –Eso llamo la atención de Momo y All Might los cuales dirigieron su vista hacia Izuku – ¡hare lo que me pida, sin importar lo que sea! –El chico se puso de pie, para luego ver a su sensei y a Momo – ¡mientras estén conmigo, puedo hacer lo que sea! ¡Eso es lo que siento, Sensei! –

El héroe solo vio a su estudiante y sucesor por unos momentos, mientras pensaba – (díselo, All Might. no es eso, Joven Midoriya…...yo.) –En eso, abrió la boca, tratando de decir algo, pero luego se detuvo, y dijo otras palabras –gracias. –eso era completamente diferente a lo que anteriormente debía decir.

Minutos después, tanto Izuku como Momo salieron de la oficina, mientras que desde la puerta, All Might los veía alejarse, pero su vista estaba más enfocada en su sucesor – (no es eso, Joven Midoriya. Probablemente, para ese momento…ya no puedo estar a tu lado.) –

 **(Fin Ost)**

Tiempo después.

-bueno, casi es hora de las vacaciones. Pero no tendría sentido que descansen todo el mes. –eran las palabras de Aizawa mientras les daba una conferencia a sus alumnos, los cuales ahora vestían el uniforme de verano, el cual era una camisa blanca de manga corta sin la chaqueta.

-(¿no será….?) –fue el pensamiento colectivo.

-en las vacaciones, tendremos un campamento de entrenamiento. –termino de decir Aizawa.

-¡Si, lo sabía! –

-¡una prueba de valor! –alzo Mina el puño al aire llena de emoción.

-¡Baños termales! –dijo Mineta copiando a Mina.

-¡Cohetes! –dijo Tsuyu.

-Curry –dijo Iida.

-en la naturaleza, tendremos que trabajar en un ambiente diferente –dijo Momo pensando.

-no importa el ambiente, debemos elegir sabiamente…. –dijo Tokoyami –interesante. –

-¡comer y dormir con todos! –dijo Hagakure con los brazos al aire, o eso mostraba su camisa con las mangas alzadas. – ¡que emocionante! –

-pero…. –dijo Aizawa con voz seria y estando por usar su Individualidad haciendo que todos se calmaran –los que no pasen el examen final antes de eso pasaran un infierno escolar –

-¡esfuércense todos! –exclamaron Kirishima t Kaminari.

-esto es una estupidez –dijo Bakugō simple y sencillo sin inmutarse.

-¡esfuérzate Bakugō-kun! –dijo Mina al rubio, pues quería encontrar con él en el campamento, aunque ella misma también debía hacerlo.

-¡eso dalo por hecho Ashido! –dijo Bakugō apretando con fuerza su puño, y eso hiso que todos tuvieran una gota en la nuca.

 _Es cierto que lo que dijo All Might fue increíble, pero nuestra vida continua normalmente y al final, lo que debo hacer, no cambio._

-(pensándolo bien…..) – se dijo a si mismo mientras recordaba su plática con su sensei antes – (el no dijo nada sobre el mismo.) –y es que, también la plática era sobre eso.

Tiempo más tarde.

El atardecer estaba llegando a la ciudad, mientras que en un edificio sumamente alto, alguien hablaba.

-el Asesino de Héroes…..no creí que lo atraparían, pero lo demás salio según lo espere. Con esto, los que quieran enloquecer o lo apoyan buscaran a la Liga de Villanos como un sitio para ventilarse –decia el sujeto mientras veía por una pantalla de computadora una imagen de Shigaraki. –Shigaraki Tomura está en posición para unirlos a todos. –

-creo que sería más rápido si saliera ante ellos, Sensei. –le dijo alguien sentado en una silla frente a una gran cantidad de monitores.

El sujeto rio –entonces, date prisa y cúrame doctor. Si hubiéramos conseguido la Super regeneración hace 5 años… –

-cuando sus heridas sanaron, solo fue una Individualidad inútil. El Líder de la Liga de Villanos ¿eh? –Dijo el doctor al ver la imagen de Shigaraki en la pantalla –em pregunto si el chico podrá hacerlo. –

-está bien. Tendrá que trabajar duro para que pueda ser el próximo yo. –En eso, llevo su mano hacia la pantalla para tocarla –ese chico nació con la idea retorcida necesaria para serlo. Celebra mientras puedas All Might…..–

El sujeto que estaba frente a la computadora, era un hombre alto con traje elegante, pero tenía la cara completamente deformada desde arriba el labio superior que tiene una cicatriz masiva que también se extiende por detrás de su cuello, mientras que también faltan los dos ojos y la nariz.

-Celebra esta paz temporal y falsa –

All For One, se estaba preparando.

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Ending –Yeah! Break! Care! Break!)**

 **Yeah! Break! Care! Break! Omoikkiri**

 **Tobunda Mugen no sora he**

Los que primero en aparecer a la pantalla es una mochila desde el suelo, para luego pasar alguien y tomarla, ese revelar ser Izuku al momento de abrir la puerta de su departamento y salir de este.

 **Jetto kiryuu ni nokkari**

 **Doko demo iku sou moguo**

 **Mukou mizutte saikowo**

 **Lets go tip-top! All right?**

A la cámara aparece la imagen de Izuku caminando por la calles de la ciudad para luego tomar el tren directo a la academia, y ya una vez que sale del tren se le ve caminando frente a la academia.

 **Me mo sameru you wouga aaoi chikyuu**

 **Kakegaenai kono hoshi Yuzurenai kara**

En eso a la cámara aparece la imagen de Uraraka, Iida, Momo y Bakugo.

Después esta es reemplazada a la del resto de la Clase 1-A.

Luego aparece la imagen de los maestros de la academia.

Para por ultimo aparecer la imagen de All Might, junto con Gran Torino, Ingenium, Endeavor y por ultimo una persona desconocida a espaldas de los 3.

En eso aparecen imágenes simultáneas de varios villanos.

 **Hajiketobase Kamehameha**

 **Yabame no kono jidai**

 **Sekai wo mamoru tame**

 **umareta kara**

La imagen es remplazada por la de Todoroki lanzando una gran columna de hielo junto con una llamarada.

Después cambia a la de Iida usando su Recipro Burst para comenzar a correr a gran velocidad.

Enseguida cambia a la de Bakugo en su modo "Bomba Humana" mientras daba un golpe a un villano.

 **Yeah! Break! Care! Break! Omoikkiri**

 **kabure Yarunda Furu Pawa-**

 **Kibou ga ore no buki da kara**

 **Mirai shinjite**

Ahora nos muestra a Izuku corriendo por la costa de una gran playa mientras que atrás de el aparecen varias imágenes de todos sus amigos.

Para luego detenerse con All Might frente el sonriéndole, para luego el igualmente sonreir y ambos darse la mano y comenzar a hacer un alejamiento.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **(Dragon Ball Super Preview Soundtrack (ORIGINAL CD) reproducer in 0:11)**

-el examen final está por comenzar –habla Izuku mientras se muestra a él, junto con el resto de la clase frente a Aizawa.

-aparte del examen escrito habrá uno practico, entrenen su cuerpo y mente –hablo Aizawa al momento de que algunos de los alumnos comenzaran a desesperarse.

-¿en qué consistirá el examen práctico? –se muestra a la clase 1-A en sus trajes de héroes frente al campo de entrenamiento Beta.

-formaran equipos de 2 y pelearan contra profesionales –se muestra al Director junto con el resto del profesorado frente a los estudiantes, al momento de que algunos se pusieran pálidos.

-¡¿NANI?! –

- **El próximo Capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace será: ¡Comienzan Los Exámenes Finales!** –

-¡para vencerme, deberán trabajar en equipo! –se muestra a All Might estar frente a Izuku y Bakugo quienes se vieron el uno al otro para luego asentir y activar sus modos de combate.

-¡PLUS ULTRA! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **Yo: espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Yo: y como siempre espero sus reviews dando sus opiniones o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos a la próxima Ja Ne.**


	25. ¡Comienzan Los Exámenes Finales!

**Fire Hero of Peace.**

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace, pero como bien saben, primero reviews luego capitulo, y una cosa más, ya decidí el nombre para el modo de Bakugo, elegí el que mejor entra en la descripción:**

 **FlashHero: me alegra que te gustara mucho mi fic, al igual que a muchos, algunos de tus nombres para el modo de Bakugo en verdad me hicieron reír, pero sobre todo el de Louise Mode.**

 **DIANALACAZADORA: gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste tanto mi fic.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: bueno tendrás que descubrir que pasara en la pelea, espero que te guste el capítulo.**

 **Enightmare: no creo que sea buena idea hacerlo.**

 **ThonyCvs: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo.**

 **AgusXD: gracias, ya me daré la vuelta para leerlo.**

 **.4545: eso espero mi amigo, eso espero. Pero regresando al fic, tomare en cuenta tus sugerencias como las de mis demás lectores y si también pensé en eso. Y en cuanto a lo de Izuku, capítulos más adelante lo descubrirás.**

 **Zero1734: me alegra que te guste, y bueno descubrirás cual fue el nombre que elegí.**

 **MasasinMaze: diste nombres buenos, pero tendrás que descubrir cual fue elegido hoy.**

 **Ebullientpixie: ese nombre en verdad me hiso reír, pero por desgracia no puedo ponerlo porque seguramente algún musulmán se sentirá ofendido y no quiero tener que estarme cuidando la espalda a cada rato.**

 **EtheriasD: tomare mucho en cuenta tu sugerencia mi amigo y también considerare a Toga, pero no prometo nada.**

 **Yo: Plus Ultra.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

 **-** mmmm –personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.25 ¡Comienzan Los Exámenes Finales!

Era un nuevo día en la academia U.A. ya había pasado un tiempo desde que Izuku tuvo su conversación con All Might sobre el origen del One For All y su posible pelea contra el All For One.

El chico acepto sin dudar ese destino que tenía en frente, pero….eso no es lo que importaba ahora, aun.

-eso es todo por hoy. –eran las palabras de Aizawa mientras veía a sus alumnos y unos papeles que tenía en manos –en una semana son los exámenes finales, todos están estudiando ¿cierto? –pregunto a su estudiantes.

Así es, los exámenes finales se acercaban, muchos pensaran, que tenía eso de malo, seguramente lo harían bien después de todo solo es pelear contra algo….y bueno en eso consiste el examen práctico.

Pero para desgracias de algunos, también había un examen escrito.

-seguro que ya lo saben, pero además del examen escrito habrá uno practico. Recuerden entrenar cuerpo y mente. Eso es todo. –dijo finalmente el profesor para salir del aula y cerrar la puerta.

 **(Fairy Tail Unreleased Soundtrack - CanCan ~Fairy Tail Version~)**

-¡No estudie nada! –exclamaron tanto Kaminari como Mina, el primero histérico mientras que la otra con una sonrisa, los brazos detrás de la cabeza y ojos cerrados.

-¡con el festival deportivo y las practicas no pude estudiar nada! –dijo Kaminari llevándose las manos a la cabeza, el chico estaba en el puesto No. 20 de la clase.

Mientras que Mina, ella solo reía como si eso no era preocupación suya, pero en realidad lo estaba pues ella era el puesto No. 19.

-es cierto que hubo muchos eventos…. –dijo Tokoyami desde su asiento con una gota en la cabeza al ver a esos dos, por cierto él está en el puesto No. 14.

-en los semestrales acabamos de entrenar y vimos mucho, así que no tuvimos muchos problemas, pero con tantos eventos y eso, el final será diferente. –decía Sato a Koda el cual asentía a lo dicho por su compañero, ellos llevan el puesto No. 12 y 11 respectivamente.

-será duro si hay uno practico también. –dijo Mineta despreocupado y con aires de suficiencia, debido a que él era el No. 9….lo sé a mí también me sorprende.

-¡pensé que eras uno de los nuestros! –grito Mina señalando al pequeño pervertido.

-¡los tipos como tú solo son buenos si son idiotas! –dijo esta vez Kaminari – ¡¿Quién pidió algo así?! –

-el mundo, supongo. –respondió como si nada el pequeño.

 **(N.A: una cosa es segura, yo no fui quien lo hiso el 9no.)**

-¡Ashido-san, Kaminari-kun! –Hablo Izuku llamando la atención de sus compañeros -¡esforcémonos! Iremos juntos al campamento de entrenamiento ¿no? –dijo muy decidido el chico mientras apretaba sus dos puños y sonreía, no será difícil para él, siendo después de todo el No. 2.

-¡si, esperemos que todos actúen! –dijo Iida alzando su mano, él tenía el puesto No. 4.

-es difícil reprobar si ponen atención en clase. –dijo Todoroki sin más que decir a los últimos de la clase, él tiene el puesto No. 5.

-¡cuidado con sus palabras! –dijo Kaminari con una de sus manos sujetándose el pecho, como si le hubieran clavado una estaca o algo.

 **(Fin Ost)**

-tal vez pueda ayudarlos con las clases. –dijo Momo llamando la atención de algunos, ella tenía el puesto No. 1.

-no se ellos, pero ¿puedo unirme? –Pregunto Kyouka a su amiga mientras se acercaba con un libro en manos, ella tiene el puesto No. 7 –tengo problemas con las ecuaciones. –

-lo siento, yo también. –Dijo Sero llegando al lado de Kyouka, puesto No. 17 – ¿me ayudas con Lengua Clásica? –

-yo también. –Ojiro se sumó al grupo, puesto No. 8 –hay mucho que no entiendo… –

-por favor –pidieron los 3.

-claro –dijo la peli negra a los 3 los cuales sonrieron –tenía pensado hacer una sesión de estudios en mi casa junto con Izuku. –en eso el peli verde apareció a su lado.

-si quieren, todos los que tengan problemas pueden venir –dijo esta vez el peli verde para luego sonreír –les ayudaremos. –

-¡¿enserio?! –dijo Mina apareciendo frente al chico.

-claro, solo tendré que decirle a mi madre que prepare el gran salón –dijo la peli negra llamando la atención de todos, incluso de Izuku ¿Gran Salón? –díganme, ¿Qué clase de té les gusta? – ¿te? Ok, ya no entendían nada –en mi familia bebemos Harrod o Wedgwood, así que si prefieren algo, díganme. –en eso la peli negra giro para ver a su novio al lado el cual tenía una expresión de cuestión pues no entendía mucho –y esta es una buena oportunidad para presentarte a mis padres Izuku. –

-¿N….Nani? –dijo el peli verde ahora nervioso por eso último.

-¿Qué? ¿Harry? Está bien. –

-qué diferencia de virtud eh –dijo Kirishima a Bakugō, él tiene el puesto No. 15.

-¡yo también puedo hacer eso! ¡¿Quieres que te enseñe?! –dijo Bakugō con aire de competencia al escuchar que su amigo iba a ser asesor, por cierto él era el puesto No. 3.

-claro, Por qué no–

-todos se asustan. –Dijo Aoyama con sus aires de elegancia –aunque no les hará bien esforzarse tan tarde.

-¿no deberías esforzarte un poco? –dijo Shoji haciendo usos de sus tentáculos, él tiene el puesto No. 10 –después de todo, eres el No. 18. –

Eso hiso que Aoyama quedara hecho piedra, y es que era cierto, él era el 3ero más bajo.

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Opening –Rough Diamonds)**

Lo que primero aparece a la pantalla, es a Izuku dando la espalda a la cámara, para después el fuego se encendiera a su alrededor.

En eso la cámara hace un acercamiento hacia su rostro, al momento en que el Burn Cowl se activa y abre sus ojos.

En eso a sus lados aparecen todos sus compañeros de la Clase 1-A al momento de que en una llamarada aparece el título del Fic:

 **Fire Hero of Peace.**

 **Omoiegaiteru imeeji yori haruka mukougawa e**

 **Tsukuriageteiku shinjitsu wa mada tooku hate nai tabiji**

A la pantalla aparece la imagen de Izuku frente a un edificio viejo y abandonado, para luego cambiar a estando el dentro de dicho edificio, con su traje de héroe frente a Gran Torino entrenando.

La imagen cambia, ahora a la Iida en el hospital visitando a su hermano, para luego poner una cara seria al momento de salir del hospital mientras que a su mente llega la imagen del Asesino de héroes.

 **Tagai no puraido o togisumaseyou ze**

 **Kotoba nante kazari wa hadakesaserya ii**

Ahora se muestra a Stain en la oscuridad de la noche, blandiendo sus cuchillas y lamiendo la sangre de una de estas.

Ahora cambia, mostrando tanto a Izuku, Iida y a Todoroki en una callejón dando la cara al Asesino de Héroes.

 **Butsukariai, migakareteiku Rolling Stone**

Iida comienza a hacer uso del **_Recipro Burst_** en sus piernas, Todoroki sacando tanto su hielo como fuego para por ultimo Izuku cerrar los ojos al momento de activar el **_Burn Cowl_** y abrirlos nuevamente.

 **Deai wa SHOCK WAVE! SHOCK WAVE!**

 **Mada shiranai sekai e arukihajimeta, mubou na chousensha sa**

Ahora la pantalla cambia al momento en que los 3 estudiantes se lanzan al ataque en contra del Asesino de héroes, pero luego esta cambia a la de Izuku darse la vuelta para ver por detrás de el a Shigaraki con Kurogiri a su lado y varias personas detrás de el, pero con alguien mucho gran grande sobre él.

 **Te ni shita yaiba de ashita o kirihirakeba iindaro?**

 **Dareka no mono janai jibun dake no STORY**

A la pantalla llega la imagen de All Might dando un gran salto desde el aire para luego aterrizar en el suelo, mientras que a sus lados están los demás profesores de la U.A.

Mientras que frente a ellos, estaban los estudiantes de la Clase 1-A en sus trajes de héroes en pose firme.

 **'Cause we're still ROUGH DIAMONDS on the road!**

En eso, Izuku junto con el resto de la clase 1-A comienza a correr hacia los profesores al igual que los profesores hacia ellos.

Pero Izuku actica el **_Burn Cowl_** para adelantarse al igual que All Might y justo cuando estaba por atacarse la pantalla se congela.

Y la pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

Tiempo más tarde.

-el examen Practico ¿eh? –Justo ahora nuestros queridos protagonistas estaban en la cafetería, pues justo ahora era el momento del receso –da un poco de miedo no saber que es –eran las palabras de Izuku mientras comía un Katsudon.

-no creo que sea algo raro. –fueron las palabras de Iida a su lado, al igual que el resto de sus amigos.

-en el escrito vendrá todo lo que hemos estudiado. –Decía Momo después de masticar algo de su comida –así que podemos arreglárnoslas. –

-¿arreglárselas? –dijo perpleja Uraraka (No.13) al escuchar a Momo, pero si ella junto con Izuku y Bakugō eran los 3 mejores.

-pero, ¿Qué aremos en el practico? –volvió a preguntar Izuku mientras comía y pensaba en algo.

-incluirá todo lo que hemos visto en el 1er semestre. –dijo Bakugō restándole importancia.

-es lo único que dirá Aizawa-sensei –dijo Tsuyu (No.5).

-todo lo que vimos, es decir…..entrenamiento de combate, rescate y el básico –dijo Uraraka esta vez pensando en todo lo que habían hecho desde que comenzaron hace tiempo.

-además de estudiar hay que tener un buen estado físico. –dijo Todoroki.

En eso, algo golpeo la cabeza de Izuku, cosa la cual llamo la atención de los demás en la mesa, para ver al causante.

-hay, perdón, pero es que tu cabeza es tan grande y la golpee sin querer. –el causante de eso fue Monoma el cual llevaba una charola en manos.

-¡ERES TU MALDITO BASTARDO! –grito Bakugō al reconocer aquel que le quito su banda en la Batalla de Caballería en el Festival Deportivo – ¡¿ACASO QUIERES QUE TE DE OTRA LECCIÓN?! –dijo alzando una de sus manos al momento de que esta desprendiera humo.

Pero parece ser que el chico no estaba interesado en el –escuche que se encontraron con el Asesino de Héroes. –eso llamo la atención del trio que lo enfrento al igual que Momo –igual que en el festival, la Clase A siempre llamando la atención ¿no? Pero es no es porque la gente espere mucho de ustedes. Es porque solo atraer problemas ¿no? –

Las palabras del estudiante de la Clase B en verdad hacían que los chicos en la mesa sintieran que los nervios se les alborotaran, pero sobre todo a Bakugō quien ya tenía sus roses con ese chico.

-ah, qué miedo. Algún día, los demás podríamos quedar metidos en sus problemas y seremos victimas de eso….como una maldición de dios de la pestilencia… ¡ah que mie…..!–

Pero en eso, un golpe al cuello hiso que el chico se detuviera y cayera al suelo inmóvil.

-¡Monoma no es gracioso! –la causante de ello, fue nada más y nada menos que Kendo que le había dado un golpe de karate en el cuello para dejarlo inmóvil, ella estaba molesta por la actitud de su compañero – ¿no sabes que paso con Iida? –

-¿Kendo? –dijo Momo sorprendida al ver a su compañera de prácticas.

-lo siento Clase A, el corazón de este tipo es algo…. –Dijo la peli naranja disculpándose, pero en eso decidió cambiar el tema –antes hablaban de no saber que habrá en el Examen Practico ¿no? Parece que será combate contra robots como en el de ingreso. –

-¿en serio? –dijo Izuku sorprendido al igual que el resto de sus compañeros en la mesa, excepto Todoroki y Bakugō, el primero porque seguía comiendo, y el otro…simplemente no le importaba – ¿Cómo lo sabes? –

-un sempai me lo dijo –respondió la peli naranja mientras señalaba a un estudiante de un año mayor –aunque, es como hacer trampa. –

-no, no lo es. Claro, seguramente reunir información es parte del examen. Ya veo, debí preguntarle a alguien…. –y así comenzó el murmullo por parte del peli verde mientras que todos a su alrededor lo observaban algo raro, otros acostumbrados, mientras que Momo solo negaba con una sonrisa, esa era una de las razones por las que se enamoró de ese chico.

-que idiota, Kendo. –Dijo Monoma en el suelo –¡teníamos la ventaja de la información! ¡Era nuestra oportunidad de derrotar a la desagradable clase A! –pero en eso recibió otro golpe por parte de Kendo, y esta vez quedo inconsciente.

-no son desagradables –dijo la chica comenzando a alejarse del lugar llevando a rastras a Monoma.

Dicho acto saco una gota en la nuca de los chicos, incluso de Izuku quien dejo de murmurar.

-es como la One-sama de la clase B –dijo el peli verde en voz baja recibiendo un asentimiento de sus compañeros.

Tiempo después.

Ahora nos encontraron en el salón de la clase 1-A.

-¡Si! –era el grito de felicidad de parte de Mina y Kaminari, los cuales soltaron el grito al enterarse en qué consistía el examen práctico.

-¡será fácil si solo son robots! –dijo Kaminari con las manos alzadas al aire.

-¡si, si! –dijo Mina con los brazos tras la cabeza.

-tienen problemas usando sus Individualidades contra la gente. –dijo Shoji a los dos.

-¡si, pero si son robots entonces no habrá problema! –

-¡puedo derretirlos sin problemas! –

-solo necesitamos que Yaoyorozu y Midoriya nos ayuden a estudiar y aprobaremos –Sero se los sumo a la conversación.

-¡Podremos ir al campamento de Entrenamiento! –

Mientras, que Izuku solo escuchaba la conversación entre sus compañeros, pero había algo más en su mente.

"Puede que un día tengas que pelear contra ese gran mal…"

Izuku apretó con fuerza su puño, la conversación que tuvo con su sensei ese día sobre el All For One seguía en su mente, sabía que debía aprovecharlo todo ahora para poder enfrentarse contra ese villano.

-solo hay que derrotarlos, sean robots o gente. –Hablo Bakugō llamando la atención de la clase –no digan que será sencillo, Ashido e idiota. –

-¡¿a quién llamas idiota?! –Kaminari pregunto apuntándolo con el dedo.

-¡cállate! ¡Si necesitas controlar tu Individualidad entonces hazlo Pikachu! –dijo el rubio explosivo al rubio eléctrico, para luego fijar su vista en Mina –igual tú, Ashido, eres fuerte pero necesitas control. –en eso cambio su vista hacia alguien más –hey, Deku! –

Y el peli verde dirigió su vista hacia su amigo –en nuestra pelea en el Festival, ambos estuvimos igualados, y ambos terminamos inconscientes. Tal vez fuiste el ganador al haber quedado dentro de la plataforma y yo fuera de esta, pero eso no quiere decir que me dé por vencido. –

El peli verde sabía a lo que se refería, ambos habían perdido el conocimiento después del choque, y solo lo nombraron ganador por estar en la plataforma.

-esta vez no será como el festival. En el próximo examen habrá notas individuales y así sabremos quién es mejor. –En eso, se acercó hasta su compañero para luego alzar su puño izquierdo y ponerlo justo en frente de Izuku – ¡te venceré sin lugar a dudas! –

El peli verde por un par de segundos vio el puño de su amigo para luego sonreír –digo lo mismo –y alzo su puño derecho para hacer que estos chocaran en señal de promesa.

En eso, Bakugō cambio su vista hacia el chico mitad y mitad –igualmente tú, Todoroki. –

El peli mixto solo asintió.

-hace mucho que Bakugō no era tan intenso. –dijo Kirishima rascándose la cabeza.

Tiempo más tarde.

-sabía que era rica, pero no pensé que tanto. –fueron las palabras por parte de Kaminari mientras que el, y el resto de sus compañeros junto a Izuku estaban frente al portón de la casa de Momo.

Y la razón, es porque la casa de Momo era una gran mansión.

-¿tu sabias de esto Midoriya? –pregunto Kyouka a Izuku.

El peli verde solo negó –no, de que era rica me lo había dicho hace tiempo, pero no pensé que lo fuera tanto. –respondió el peli verde para luego tocar el timbre del portón para llamar a la mansión.

-Momo-chan, ya estamos aquí –dijo el peli verde a través de la bocina del timbre.

-[¡los esperaba!] –Se escuchó la voz de la peli negra desde el otro lado de la línea, para luego las puertas del portón fueran abiertas – [por favor, pasen.] –

Minutos más tarde, ahora nos encontramos en el estudio de la mansión Yaoyorozu con los chicos, excepto Izuku quien fue a ayudar en algo a Momo, sentados en la gran mesa con sus libros en ella.

-me siento fuera de lugar aquí. –dijo Ojiro.

-yo igual. –dijo Sero viendo la habitación.

En eso, por la puerta del estudio entraron la pareja, y pudieron ver que el peli verde llevaba un carrito en el cual llevaba una tetera, tazas de té, y bocadillos.

-es una pena que mis padres no pudieran estar en casa este día. –Decía la peli negra –me hubiera gustado presentártelos. –

-creo que aún no estoy listo para eso, aun. –respondió el peli verde algo nervioso y con una mano en la nuca, apenas había comenzado su relación pero no sentía listo para conocer a los padres de su hermosa novia.

Y bueno, saltemos el tiempo, todos los chicos en estos días han estudiado como locos para poder pasar los exámenes escritos y el examen práctico.

Uraraka se la había pasado estudiando durante varias horas llegando casi hasta el agotamiento y el sueño.

Iida, él estudiaba mientras corría, esa es una forma de hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

Bakugō, bueno tenía un método bastante extraño para ayudar a Kirishima, si el chico se equivocaba le daba de golpes con los libros en la cabeza, eso llamo la atención de más de uno en el café en donde estudiaban.

 **(N.A: bueno estoy seguro de que así aprendimos muchos a estudiar con la ayuda de nuestras madres, y quien no lo haya hecho, es un maldito afortunado.)**

Mientras que Izuku y Momo, ellos ayudaban a sus compañeros dando ejemplos o ayudándoles a comprender todo lo que no entendieran en estos días. Cabe mencionar que tuvieron problemas con Mina y Kaminari.

Bueno, y así paso el tiempo hasta que llegaron los días de exámenes escritos.

Fueron 3 días en donde todos trataron de recordar sus conocimientos anteriores para pasar los exámenes.

Muchos se concentraron, otros se trataron de relajar para no estar tan tensos, mientras que otros solo pensaron que sacar buena nota para pasar.

-se acabó el tiempo. –Y así, llegamos al final del 3er día de exámenes –que el ultimo de cada fila recoja los exámenes y los traiga. –pidió Aizawa a sus estudiantes.

Ya por fin había terminado los exámenes escritos, solo esperaban saber los resultados.

 _Así terminaron los 3 días de exámenes escritos. Y llego el examen práctico._

Un tiempo después, ahora mismo nos encontramos en la plaza central de U.A. en donde seria hecho el examen práctico.

En este momento, la clase 1-A envestida en sus trajes de héroes, se encontraban en la entrada de dicho campo de entrenamiento, pero frente a ellos, se encontraban los demás profesores.

-ahora, empezara el examen práctico –dijo Aizawa a sus estudiantes mientras tenia a sus lados a sus compañeros profesores, menos a All Might, quien sepa dios donde este. –es posible reprobar este examen. Si quieren ir al campamento, no cometan errores –

-hay muchos profesores. –dijo Kyouka al ver al resto del profesorado frente ellos.

-espero que reunieran información antes de tiempo y se imaginen lo que estamos por hacer –

-¡pelearemos contra robots! ¡¿Verdad?! –pregunto Kaminari ya estando preparado para lo que sea.

 **(Naruto OST 2 - Survival Examination)**

-no. –Hablo una voz algo cubierta la cual parecía provenir de las vendas en el cuello de Aizawa –por varias razones, el examen será distinto esta vez. –y de estas, sorpresivamente salió el director Nezu.

-¿el director? –dijeron todos sorprendidos, aunque Mina y Kaminari quedaron en blanco.

-¿diferente? –dijo Momo al escuchar esas palabras del director.

-desde ahora, nos enfocaremos en combate y trabajo de héroe y estrés más parecido a una pelea real. –Explicaba el director mientras bajaba del hombro de Aizawa para quedar de pie en el suelo –así que…..formaran equipos de dos integrantes y juntos se enfrentaran a un profesor –

-¿contra los profesores? –dijo Uraraka sorprendida al igual que el resto al escuchar eso.

-además, los equipos y profesor contra el que lucharan ya fueron elegidos. –Agrego Aizawa después –los elegí yo según varios factores, incluyendo estilo de pelea, notas y relaciones, así que estos son…. –

En eso, vio hacia dos de sus alumnos, a Momo y a Todoroki para ser exactos –1ero, Yaoyorozu y Todoroki serán un equipo. –eso sorprendió a la peli negra, no es que no le agradase hacer equipo con Todoroki, solo pesaba, ¿en que se basaron para juntarlos? –y contra quien pelearan….será contra mí –dijo el profesor al momento de sonreír y alzar sus vendas.

-2do, Midoriya y Bakugō. –Los dos mencionados solo abrieron los ojos al momento de verse el uno9 al otro –y su oponente será…. –

En eso, frente a los chicos aterrizo All Might el cual al parecer había llegado de un salto desde el aire.

-¡Seré Yo! –dijo el héroe al momento de ver a los dos jóvenes estudiantes.

-¡¿ALL MIGHT?! –

-trabajen juntos si quieren derrotarme. –

En eso, ambos chicos volvieron a verse en ese momento, se enfrentarían contra el héroe No.1, sabían que este era un buen momento para dejar su competencia, así que sin más, solo asintieron el unjo al otro para luego ver a All Might.

 **(Fin Ost)**

El héroe solo vio a los dos al momento de recordar como decidirían el examen práctico.

 **Flash Back.**

En estos momentos, nos encontramos en la sala de profesores.

-con el lazo del Asesino de Héroes Stain y la Liga de Villanos, es posible que motive a los villanos ¿no? –decía el director a los profesores preocupado por los acontecimientos recientes.

-sería mejor prevenirlo antes de que empiece, pero como escuela, debemos estar seguros. –Eran las palabras de Snipe mientras pensaba en algún modo para solucionar ese problema –si consideramos que las peleas contra los villanos aumentaran en la sociedad, entonces no es practico entrenar contra robots. Originalmente los usamos para evitar quejas de los heridos en los exámenes de ingreso. –

-podemos ignorarlo –dijo simple u sencillo Aizawa –que digan lo que quieran.

-no podemos hacerlo ¿verdad? –dijo un poco dudosa Midnight.

-entiendo porque quieren cambiar el examen, pero hacer que los estudiantes peleen en equipos de dos…. –decía Cementos no creyendo que fuera buena idea.

-sí, es un poco injusto. –dijo 13 estando de acuerdo.

-si ganamos muy fácil, no podremos evaluarlos. –agrego Present Mic.

-debemos considerarlo y darles una ventaja a los estudiantes. –opino Snipe.

-¿Qué opina señor? –pregunto Aizawa a Nezu.

-también estoy de acuerdo con cambiar el examen práctico. ¿Qué podemos hacer para que los estudiantes no estén en peligro? –Se preguntó el director mientras bajaba la cabeza, y luego volvió a subirla mostrando una sonrisa –la respuesta es simple. Hay que hacer que sean más fuertes. –

-es cierto. –

-no hay objeción. –

-entonces, para decidir los equipos… –dijo Aizawa mientras sacaba una pila de papeles de los perfiles de la Clase 1-A –primero Todoroki. Lo hace bien en general, pero tiene tendencia a usar la fuerza bruta. Y Yaoyorozu está bien equilibrada, pero su nivel de planificación y reacción no están a la mano. –Y todos asintieron recordando la actuación de ambos en el festival deportivo –así que eliminare sus Individualidades y aprovechare su debilidad cuerpo a cuerpo. –

-sin objeción. –

En eso, llego a ver dos perfiles muy conocidos –después, con Midoriya y Bakugō, te los encargo, All Might. –Eso tomo por sorpresa a All Might –estos dos no los uní por sus habilidades o notas a pesar de ser los dos mejores de 1er año, sino por su historia. Te agrada Midoriya ¿no? –

 **Fin Flash Back.**

"Instrúyelos bien"

-(Aizawa-kun, no sabes cuánta razón tienes) –pensó el héroe al ver la reacción de ambos.

Y después se dispusieron a anunciar a los equipos y contra quien se enfrentarían.

1er Combate: Cementos vs Kirishima y Sato.

2do Combate: Ectoplasm vs Tsuyu y Tokoyami.

3er Combate: Power Loader vs Iida y Ojiro.

4to Combate: Eraser Head vs Momo y Todoroki.

5to Combate: 13 vs Aoyama y Uraraka.

6to Combate: Nezu vs Mina y Kaminari.

7mo Combate: Present Mic. Vs Kyouka y Koda.

8vo Combate: Snipe vs Hagakure y Shoji.

9no Combate: Midnight vs Sero y Mineta.

10mo Combate: All Might vs Izuku y Bakugō.

-el tiempo límite es de 30 minutos. –comenzó a decir todas y cada una de las condiciones de los combates el director, y en eso saco unas esposas. –su objetivo es ponerle estas esposas a su profesor o que escapen del área. –

-atrapar al Sensei o escapar. –Comenzó a pensar Kaminari en las reglas de los combates –es como el entrenamiento de combate. –

-¿de verdad podemos escapar? –pregunto Mina queriendo estar segura de ello.

-si. –dijo el director.

-pero será diferente del entrenamiento. ¡Ya que esta vez irán contra alguien más fuerte y experimentado! –dijo Present Mic.

-¿más fuerte? –Dijo Kyouka repitiendo las palabras de su profesor contra el que se enfrentarían –no me lo imagino. –

-¡idiota, cierra la boca ¿escuchas?! –

-esta vez, su examen será más como una batalla real. Piensen que somos los villanos –dijo 13.

-suponiendo que encuentren a alguien, si creen que pueden enfrentarlo, está bien –dijo Snipe. –pero… –

-si las habilidades son muy diferentes, lo mejor será huir y pedir ayuda. –Dijo Aizawa, para luego ver a 3 de sus estudiantes –Todoroki, Iida, Midoriya. –Dijo llamando a esos 3 –seguro que lo entienden. –

Los 3 sabían que se refiera a lo del incidente de Stain en Hosu hace tiempo.

"¡tonto! ¡El Asesino de Héroes al de la armadura blanca y a mí! ¡Deberían huir!"

Todoroki recordó las palabras de Native en esa ocasión.

En eso Iida vio su mano izquierda, la cual parecía temblar un poco – (no fallare) –dijo pensando en la repercusión que gano después de la pelea. – (Aprobare el examen) –y cerro la mano en puño.

Mientras que Izuku –pelear y ganar, o huir y ganar. –

-¡si! ¡Ponemos aprueba su toma de decisiones! Con esas reglas, seguramente piensan que lo mejor es huir ¿verdad? –Dijo All Might a la clase 1-A para luego negar y llevar su mano a su bolsillo –por eso pedimos a los de apoyo que nos hicieran esto. –dijo al momento de sacar unos brazaletes los cuales a Izuku se les hiso muy familiares – ¡pesas ultracomprimidas! Cargaremos la mitad de nuestro peso. Es una ventaja para ustedes. –dijo mientras que él y el resto del profesorado se ponían las pesas.

Izuku solo soltó un suspiro, él ya había hecho el ejercicio de las pesas en sus prácticas, y eso seguramente sería nulo en él, pero no en su compañero.

-será anticuado, pero complica el movimiento y gasta energía. Ah, el diseño se eligió por competencia y usamos el de la Joven Hatsume. –

-(Hatsume-san) –pensó Izuku recordando a la chica de apoyo.

-¿para que consideremos enfrentarlos? Nos subestiman. –dijo Bakugō a los profesores, pero All Might solo rio ante la pregunta del chico explosivo.

-¿seguro? –dijo esta vez, pero con una voz seria, y uno de sus ojos brillaba.

-bueno, cada equipo tomara el examen en el escenario preparado. –Decía Aizawa al momento en que él y el resto del profesorado entraran al edificio –Sato, Kirishima, prepárense –ordeno a los dos estudiantes los cuales asintieron. –los que esperen su turno pueden ver o pensar en estrategias como quipo. Eso es todo. –

-Ojiro-kun, quisiera ver que es lo que podemos hacer nuestra Individualidades. –pidió Iida a su compañero el cual asintió.

-claro –

En eso Tsuyu se acercó a Tokoyami –pensemos en un plan, Tokoyami-chan. –

El chico poseedor de Dark Shadow asintió.

-el problema es como desnudar a Midnight-Sensei. –dijo esta vez Mineta.

-no, das asco. –dijo Sero.

Tiempo después, en el cuarto de vigilancia.

-parece que tendré mucho trabajo hoy. –Eran las palabras de Recovery Girl mientras veía en una pantalla lo que pasaría en los combates y se preparaba para atender a todo herido que saliera.

Mientras que en la sala, estaban Izuku y Bakugō.

Pero en eso, la puerta de la sala fue abierta y por esta entro Uraraka.

-¿también verán Deku-kun, Bakugō-kun? –pregunto Uraraka al ver a los dos.

-sí, no siempre se puede presenciar una pelea entre estudiantes y profesores –dijo el peli verde.

-meh, solo quiero ver peleas –dijo Bakugō como si nada. –además, ya hemos planeado en una estrategia. –

-bueno en mi caso. –Dijo Uraraka llevándose una mano a la cabeza y sonreía tensamente mientras recordaba que su compañero (Aoyama) solo se la paso todo el tiempo viéndose al espejo –por eso pensé que mejor vería las peleas como referencia. –

-(típico de Aoyama-kun) –pensó Izuku con una gota en la nuca. Pero luego puso una expresión seria – (pase lo que pase, debo aprobar el examen.) –

 **(Boku No Hero Academia - Hero A (Instrumental))**

Y así, las peleas comenzaron.

1er combate Kirishima y Sato vs Cementos, los chicos rápidamente fueron atacados por el héroe el cual hiso uso de su poder para crear barreras, él se movía lento.

Los chicos pensaron en ir a través de la fuerza bruta, con tal de ello, Kirishima uso su endurecimiento mientras que Sato aumento su fuerza al probar todo un bote de azúcar.

 _Sato Rikido, Individualidad: Sugar Rush. Por cada 10 gramos de azúcar, será 5 veces más fuerte por 3 minutos. Pero al usarlo, su función cognitiva disminuye de igual forma._

Gracias a la fuerza bruta fueron capaces de destruir todas y cada una de las barreras de Cementos, pero aunque sus Individualidades eran geniales, tenían sus límites. Y así fue, duraron mucho tiempo contra Cementos tratando de llegar a él destruyendo las barreras y llegaron a su límite dándole la oportunidad a Cementos de atraparlos en una cúpula de piedra.

El ganador: Cementos.

2do Combate Tsuyu y Tokoyami vs Ectoplasm, rápido Ectoplasm fue el primero en atacar.

El héroe invoco una gran orden de clones los cuales rodearon a los dos estudiantes, los cuales decidieron subir hacia arriba, con la ayuda de Dark Shadow Tokoyami logro lanzar en el aire a Tsuyu la cual lo enredo con su lengua para llegar al segundo piso.

Así, ambos trataron de llegar a la salida, pero por desgracias allí estaba el verdadero Ectoplasm el cual les tendió una trampa. Ambos trataron de derrotar a todos y cada uno de los clones, pero por desgracia, Tokoyami peleaba a cercana distancia, cuando su fuerte es a lejana distancia.

Pero aun así pudieron con casi todos los clones, menos con uno el cual fuel el que los atrapo. Pero igualmente Tokoyami mando a Dark Shadow para al menos llegar a la salida.

Pero gracias a una de las habilidades rana de Tsuyu, la cual había logrado tragar las esposas y después regujitarlas, hiso que Dark Shadow las tomara y de un golpe sorpresa ponérselas a Ectoplasm.

Ganadores: Tsuyu y Tokoyami.

3er combate Iida y Ojiro Vs Power Loader.

Ellos pensaron que lo mejor era escapar, pero tenían el problema de que había muchos posos en el campo y el héroe podría atacarlos, así que cargando a Ojiro a cuestas Iida comenzó a correr a gran velocidad con el Recipro Burst siendo mas rápido que los pozos.

Pero Power Loader creo un gran agujero frente a ambos, pero Iida dio un gran salto para estar en el aire, Ojiro enredo su cola en la pierna de Iida el cual ahora usando el Recipro Extend dio rápidos giros en el aire para lanzar a Ojiro hasta la salida.

Ganadores: Iida y Ojiro.

4to combate Todoroki y Momo vs Eraser Head.

En cuanto comenzaron Aizawa tomo por sorpresa a ambos y borro la individualidad de Todoroki cuando este iba a atacar y así comenzó un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con el profesor pero al final quedo atrapado con las vendas de este.

Pero dicho momento fue aprovechado por Momo para comenzar una pelea mano a bastón contra su profesor.

Sabia que era casi imposible ganar en una batalla a un profesional, pero no por nada tenían un plan, y dicho plan primero comenzó con darle la oportunidad a Todoroki de escapar de las ataduras al congelarlas y destruirlas.

Después comenzaron a correr por todo el lugar, Momo sabia que el poder de su profesor le permitía borrar las Individualidades siempre y cuando sus ojos estuvieran enfocados en alguien.

Pero sabían que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Aizawa parpadeara dándoles la oportunidad para que Todoroki usara su hielo para crear una gran pared de hielo como la que uso en el festival deportivo contra Sero. Después de crear dicha pared Momo tomo el tiempo para crear vendas parecidas a las de su profesor y después cargarlas en una catapulta.

Después de una exitosa trampa Momo la cual uso la catapulta para lanzar la vendas esta estuvieron alrededor de Aizawa, pero no para atraparlo, pero no fue hasta que Todoroki uso su fuego que lograron atraparlo.

Las vendas estaban hechas de una aleación llamada Nitinol, la cual al calentarse vuelve a su forma original en un instante. Una aleación de forma de memoria.

Ganadores: Momo y Todoroki.

5to combate Uraraka y Aoyama vs 13.

Bueno los chicos estuvieron en un predicamento cuando 13 estaba por atraparlos usando la fuerza de atracción de Black Hole.

Ambos trataban de no ser arrastrados sujetándose fuertemente de una barandilla, y mientras tanto Uraraka pensaba ¿Qué haría Izuku?

Y parece que Aoyama se dio cuenta de ello pues se lo pregunto y luego le dijo una palabras que dejaron perpleja a la chica.

"¿el….te gusta?"

Eso dejo tan sorprendida a la chica que se llevo las manos a la cara tratando de controlar un sonrojo de que apareció de la nada, olvidándose por un momento lo que estaba pasando.

Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que era atraída a 13, recordó sus enseñanzas con Gunhead y las uso para atrapar a 13.

Ganadores: Uraraka y Aoyama.

6to combate Kaminari y Mina vs Nezu.

Bueno no escribiré esto porque me pareció muy perturbador en cierto modo…..pero quien gano fue Nezu.

7mo Combate Koda y Kyouka vs Present Mic. Present Mic uso su poder de voz sónica en su favor para ganar, Koda a pesar de su miedo hacia los insectos uso su poder para controlarlos y usarlos para atacar al héroe, quien al parecer también les teme a los insectos pues estos envolvieron su cuerpo por completo.

 **(N.A: Si en mi caso lo que me cubriera fueran arañas, yo también gritaría)**

Ganadores: Kyouka y Koda.

8vo combate Shoji y Hagakure vs Snipe.

Victoria de Hagakure y Shoji gracias al ataque sorpresa de Hagakure.

 **(N.A: bueno cuando se es invisible, ¿como no puedes tomar a alguien por sorpresa?)**

9no Combate Mineta y Sero vs Midnight.

Mineta lloro lagrimas de sangre, literalmente, y eso es debido a que cuando Midnight tomo por sorpresa a Sero y lo hiso dormir, este chico al caer dormido toco los pechos de Midnight haciendo que esta soltara un leve gemido y después recostó al chico en su regazo.

Si, un pervertido como Mineta sin duda lloraría así al no ser el quien haga eso, pero por unos momentos Mineta parecía que se le uniría a Sero, pero por una vez Mineta mostro inteligencia.

Tomando algo de la cinta de Sero, la uso para cubrirse nariz y boca para no inhalar el gas somnífero y con un rápido ataque de sus esferas logro dejar pegada en el suelo a Midnight para luego tomar a Sero y lograr huir.

Ganadores: sorpresivamente Mineta y Sero.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Y finalmente…llego el 10 combate.

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST 2 - Track 13 - Nankou Furaku ( Impregnable ))**

Tanto Izuku como Bakugo estaban frente a la entrada del escenario donde tendrían su prueba. No sería nada fácil, se enfrentaban contra el Héroe No.1, El Símbolo de Paz, All Might.

Ambos se dieron una rápida mirada, y asintieron para finalmente ver la gran puerta de entrada al lugar que sería su examen.

-[equipo Midoriya Y Bakugo. Examen práctico. ¿Listos? ¡Fuera!] –

Las puertas fueron abiertas y en ese momento.

ZOOM

BOOM

Tanto el peli verde como el rubio salieron disparados hacia el interior del campo, cada uno con su modo de combate activo.

Izuku su **_Burn Cowl._**

Y Bakugo con su modo **_Explosive Skin (Piel Explosiva)_**

La hora de la verdad ha llegado…. ¿lograran derrotar a All Might?

Solo debemos averiguarlo.

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Ending –Yeah! Break! Care! Break!)**

 **Yeah! Break! Care! Break! Omoikkiri**

 **Tobunda Mugen no sora he**

Los que primero en aparecer a la pantalla es una mochila desde el suelo, para luego pasar alguien y tomarla, ese revelar ser Izuku al momento de abrir la puerta de su departamento y salir de este.

 **Jetto kiryuu ni nokkari**

 **Doko demo iku sou moguo**

 **Mukou mizutte saikowo**

 **Lets go tip-top! All right?**

A la cámara aparece la imagen de Izuku caminando por la calles de la ciudad para luego tomar el tren directo a la academia, y ya una vez que sale del tren se le ve caminando frente a la academia.

 **Me mo sameru you wouga aaoi chikyuu**

 **Kakegaenai kono hoshi Yuzurenai kara**

En eso a la cámara aparece la imagen de Uraraka, Iida, Momo y Bakugo.

Después esta es reemplazada a la del resto de la Clase 1-A.

Luego aparece la imagen de los maestros de la academia.

Para por ultimo aparecer la imagen de All Might, junto con Gran Torino, Ingenium, Endeavor y por ultimo una persona desconocida a espaldas de los 3.

En eso aparecen imágenes simultáneas de varios villanos.

 **Hajiketobase Kamehameha**

 **Yabame no kono jidai**

 **Sekai wo mamoru tame**

 **umareta kara**

La imagen es remplazada por la de Todoroki lanzando una gran columna de hielo junto con una llamarada.

Después cambia a la de Iida usando su Recipro Burst para comenzar a correr a gran velocidad.

Enseguida cambia a la de Bakugo en su modo "Bomba Humana" mientras daba un golpe a un villano.

 **Yeah! Break! Care! Break! Omoikkiri**

 **kabure Yarunda Furu Pawa-**

 **Kibou ga ore no buki da kara**

 **Mirai shinjite**

Ahora nos muestra a Izuku corriendo por la costa de una gran playa mientras que atrás de el aparecen varias imágenes de todos sus amigos.

Para luego detenerse con All Might frente el sonriéndole, para luego el igualmente sonreir y ambos darse la mano y comenzar a hacer un alejamiento.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **(Dragon Ball Super Preview Soundtrack (ORIGINAL CD) reproducer in 0:11)**

-el ultimo combate del Examen es entre Kacchan y yo, contra All Might –se muestra a los dos chicos en sus modos de combate estar frente a frente contra el héroe.

-para ganar debemos…..obviamente vencerlo…. –Bakugo lanzo un fuerte puñetazo al rostro de All Might, pero este luego es apartado.

-juntos –Izuku aparece frente al héroe y le da un fuerte golpe en el estómago mientras que Bakugo a la cara.

- **El Próximo Capitulo de Fire Hero of Peace será: ¡Dúo Llama Explosiva Vuelve al Ataque!** –

-¡ve más allá del límite! –ambos chicos corrieron hacia el héroe preparando un gran ataque mientras que este se preparaba para repelerlos.

-¡PLUS ULTRA! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **Yo: espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Yo: y como siempre espero sus reviews dando sus opiniones o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos a la próxima Ja Ne.**


	26. ¡Dúo Llama Explosiva Vuelve al Ataque!

**Fire Hero of Peace.**

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace, pero como bien saben, primero reviews luego capitulo:**

 **bixsaelm95: me alegra que te guste mi fic, y bueno con respecto a lo que me preguntas, tendrás que esperar un poco.**

 **Gjr-Sama: si, eso sería épico, pero tendrás que esperar a ver qué pasa y yo tengo que pensarlo. Y gracias porque te guste mi fic.**

 **ThonyCvs: y lo veras ahora.**

 **AgusXD: me alegra que te guste, y comparto tu opinión, ¿Qué les pasa a los que escriben Yaoi? Ok, cada quien decide y es libre de hacerlo, pero que no se pasen, casi todos los fic son Yaoi.**

 **MasasinMaze: bueno, de que no será igual que en el canon, no lo será, pero piensa, no es el más grande Héroe por nada, pero bueno espero que te guste el capítulo.**

 **Guest: lo hare.**

 **.4545: no hay de que, siempre tomo en cuenta las sugerencias de mis lectores. Y aquí tienes el capítulo con la pelea, espero te guste. Y como siempre te digo, lo considerare.**

 **Daizuke: me alegra que te gustara, y no esperes mucho, aquí viene.**

 **EtheriasD: me alegra que te esté gustando el fic. Y no te preocupes, ya está por llegar.**

 **DIANALACAZADORA: bueno, pensé que la canción encajaba, y con respecto a lo de Soma, no tengo tanto chance de ver el Anime, de hecho lo conozco gracias a los fanfics. Y con respecto a lo de este capítulo, tienes que averiguarlo.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: no me agradezcas, siendo sincero tu sugerencia era la mas genial y que no sonara a insulto a algún país, y si, todo se pone cada vez mejor. No puedo esperar para escribir ese arco.**

 **xanatrix742: lo averiguaras, ahora.**

 **Yo: Plus Ultra.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

-mmmm –personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.26 ¡Dúo Llama Explosiva Vuelve al Ataque!

ZOOM

BOOM

En estos momentos nos encontramos en el examen práctico final, el 10mo combate entre Midoriya Izuku y Bakugo Katsuki vs All Might. Y justo ahora este dúo se encontraba corriendo por la ciudad falsa en búsqueda de la salida o de All Might.

-en este examen nosotros somos los héroes y los profesores los villanos, deberíamos recordar las habilidades del profesor que nos tocó para decidir si huir o pelear –eran las palabras de Izuku mientras corría a gran velocidad usando el Burn Cowl.

-y tomando en cuenta que nos enfrentamos contra All Might, lo mejor sería huir…pero lo mejor sería pelear –eran las palabras de Bakugo en su modo Explosive Skin, pero eso llamo la atención de Izuku –si peleamos con el hasta el final, seguramente se cansara y lograremos derrotarlo. –

Izuku tenía que admitir que esa era una buena idea, pero el tiempo de All Might en su modo súper era casi una hora, y aun no pasaban siquiera 30 minutos.

-pero incluso con una ventaja será difícil ganar. Deberemos trabajar en conjunto para al menos lograrlo. –

-odio admitirlo, pero tienes razón. –

Mientras que en el salón de monitoreo.

-esos dos aunque tienen diferentes puntos de vista pueden ponerse de acuerdo –eran las palabras de Recovery Girl mientras miraba en la pantalla junto con el resto de la clase el examen de Izuku y Bakugo.

-en el Entrenamiento de Combate a principios de este año, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo en muchas cosas mostraron una gran coordinación –dijo Iida recordando la pelea que tuvo el y Momo contra el dúo Llama Explosiva.

-después de todo, contra quien se enfrentan es All Might. –dijo Momo esperando que todo saliera bien en este combate.

De regreso al lugar del examen.

Los dos habían comenzado a aumentar su velocidad para llegar más rápido al lugar, pero en eso, una gran cantidad de viento salió disparada hacia ellos. Los dos trataron inútilmente de protegerse de tal viento, pero aun así esta los mando a volar y de paso destruyo casi toda el área en la que se encontraban.

Después de que el viento seso, ambos chicos lograron ponerse de pie nuevamente para ver frente a ellos a All Might acercarse a paso lento.

-si consideran esto un examen… –dijo el héroe al momento de dar un fuerte pisotón creando otra corriente de viento, no tan poderosa como la anterior pero si era fuerte -….lo lamentaran. Soy un villano, héroes. ¡Vengan con todas sus fuerzas!–

Y después salió corriendo hacia ellos.

- ** _Golpe Ardiente –_**

 ** _-¡Stune Granade! –_**

Ambos chicos lanzaron sus propios ataques al tener justo en frente a All Might, el cual recibió tanto el golpe ígneo como la explosión.

-¡eso es lo que íbamos a hacer! –exclamaron al mismo tiempo al momento de lanzarse al ataque, Bakugo trato de darle un ataque directo, pero All Might le atrapo el rostro con una mano.

- ** _Patada Guillotina_** –pero al parecer olvido a Izuku quien quedo sobre l para darle una patada llena de fuego a la espalda obligándolo a soltar a Bakugo.

POW

Izuku abrió fuertemente los ojos al sentir un fuerte golpe en su estómago por parte de All Might, el cual lo mando a volar a una distancia muy grande del lugar.

Pero en ese momento, All Might recibió un fuerte golpe el cual luego fue seguido de una explosión. Cuando se dio la vuelta vio a Bakugo sin uno de sus guantes dejando expuesto su brazo izquierdo.

Mas sin embargo, Bakugo siguió atacando, tanto con explosiones como con golpes explosivos hacia el héroe el cual solo recibía los golpes pero sin parecer afectado en nada.

-¿en verdad intentaras esto todo el tiempo? –dijo el Héroe mientras recibía explosiones en su cuerpo, para luego cerrar su puño derecho y preparar un fuerte puñetazo para Bakugo.

FWOOOSH

Pero en eso, una gran ráfaga de fuego lo golpe en la espalda, y cuando se dio la vuelta vio a Izuku volar a un par de metros sobre el con sus pies cubiertos de fuego y con una de sus manos abiertas apuntando hacia él.

ZOOM

Pero enseguida, Izuku usaría su velocidad mejorada para tomar a Bakugo e irse lejos de All Might.

-no espere que el Joven Midoriya lograría recuperarse tan pronto –susurro All Might mientras llevaba una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza, pero luego se la quitó para ver su mano con las pesas en las muñecas –en verdad pesan…. –

Mientras que con el Dúo Llama Explosiva.

Ambos estaban dentro de un callejón apoyados contra las paredes de este mientras tomaban aire, sabían que pelear contra All Might no sería nada fácil, pero parece que era aún más complicado de lo que pensaron.

-Kacchan…en verdad, no se me ocurre ningún modo de derrotar o huir de All Might –decia Izuku mientras tomaba aire. –después de todo, hace muchos años lo dijiste. –

En eso, a la mente de Bakugō vino algo.

"el Héroe más genial, siempre gana al final"

Esas palabras hicieron que Bakugō recordara como hace muchos años, en su infancia el había peleado contra 2 niños de 4to año mientras que él era de 1ero, y había ganado dicha pelea.

-siempre gana al final…..lo decías desde que éramos niños –

-pero ya lo habíamos hablado Deku –dijo Bakugō llamando la atención del peli verde –aun con nuestra velocidad, no podemos huir sin evitar una pelea. –

-y como te dije, sería imposible aun luchando juntos derrotar a All Might. –Repuso el peli verde mientras se ponía de pie –nuestra táctica era pelear hasta cansarlo y derrotarlo…..pero eso tardara. –

-pues descubrir algo…. –dijo Bakugō llamando la atención de Izuku –golpes simples como esos no le afectaran, lo entendí durante esa breve pelea. Asi que…. –

Mientras que con All Might, él se encontraba corriendo por las calles de la ciudad falsa esperando encontrar a los dos jóvenes estudiantes, ¿Dónde estarán? Se preguntaba, ya que se habían escondido eso quería decir que iban directo a la salida ¿cierto?

 **(Epic Battle Music Of All Time - Released Power (Fairy-Tail))**

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS MIRANDO?! –escucho un grito por detrás suyo, para girarse y ver a Bakugō apuntarle con una mano.

Asi que, atacara de atrás.

En eso uso sus brazos para cubrirse una explosión directo a su cara.

En eso, Bakugō uso sus explosiones para impulsarse en el aire al momento de gritar – ¡DEKU! –

Ese grito llamo la atención de All Might, al momento de oír a alguien detenerse detrás de él.

Ese era Izuku, quien en su brazo derecho se había quitado el guante y protector de brazo de la armadura para ponerse una de las granadas de Bakugō.

"Asi que…..le daremos todo desde cerca. Nuestra única opción es causar daño y poner algo de distancia."

Izuku recordó la idea de su compañero al momento de mover la palanca de la granada y apuntar hacia All Might mientras se preparaba para retirar el seguro.

-¡DISPARA! –grito Bakugō desde el aire.

-(lo siento sensei) –pensó el chico al momento de retirar el seguro.

KA BOOM

Y la tremenda explosión fue liberada, golpeando a All Might y haciendo que Izuku retrocediera un par de pasos por la fuerza de la explosión.

-(y tu cargas con esto todo el tiempo) –pensó sorprendido el peli verde al ver y sentir la magnitud de la explosión.

-¡a correr nerd! –en eso Bakugō paso por encima suyo hacia la salida usando sus explosiones para impulsarlo por el aire.

En eso, Izuku activando el Burn Cowl nuevamente comenzo a hacer su camino hacia allá.

Una vez que el humo provocado por la explosión seso, All Might se encontraba de rodillas después de haber recibido tan poderoso ataque – me atraparon. Eso fue un plan de huir después de atacar. Un buen plan improvisado. –en eso, miro hacia los edificios destruidos, no por el ataque, fueron lo que el destruyo al inicio de todo –también limitaron los daños a puntos que yo mismo ya había destruido. Les enseñe eso en el primer entrenamiento de combate. –En eso, tosió un poco sobre su puño al momento de ponerse de pie –ya veo. Los dos son muy listos. –

En eso, vio su puño para ver un pequeño rastro de sangre –entonces…. –en eso, se puso de cuclillas al momento de que uno de sus ojos azules brillara – ¡su profesor se esforzara! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Opening –Rough Diamonds)**

Lo que primero aparece a la pantalla, es a Izuku dando la espalda a la cámara, para después el fuego se encendiera a su alrededor.

En eso la cámara hace un acercamiento hacia su rostro, al momento en que el Burn Cowl se activa y abre sus ojos.

En eso a sus lados aparecen todos sus compañeros de la Clase 1-A al momento de que en una llamarada aparece el título del Fic:

 **Fire Hero of Peace.**

 **Omoiegaiteru imeeji yori haruka mukougawa e**

 **Tsukuriageteiku shinjitsu wa mada tooku hate nai tabiji**

A la pantalla aparece la imagen de Izuku frente a un edificio viejo y abandonado, para luego cambiar a estando el dentro de dicho edificio, con su traje de héroe frente a Gran Torino entrenando.

La imagen cambia, ahora a la Iida en el hospital visitando a su hermano, para luego poner una cara seria al momento de salir del hospital mientras que a su mente llega la imagen del Asesino de héroes.

 **Tagai no puraido o togisumaseyou ze**

 **Kotoba nante kazari wa hadakesaserya ii**

Ahora se muestra a Stain en la oscuridad de la noche, blandiendo sus cuchillas y lamiendo la sangre de una de estas.

Ahora cambia, mostrando tanto a Izuku, Iida y a Todoroki en una callejón dando la cara al Asesino de Héroes.

 **Butsukariai, migakareteiku Rolling Stone**

Iida comienza a hacer uso del **_Recipro Burst_** en sus piernas, Todoroki sacando tanto su hielo como fuego para por ultimo Izuku cerrar los ojos al momento de activar el **_Burn Cowl_** y abrirlos nuevamente.

 **Deai wa SHOCK WAVE! SHOCK WAVE!**

 **Mada shiranai sekai e arukihajimeta, mubou na chousensha sa**

Ahora la pantalla cambia al momento en que los 3 estudiantes se lanzan al ataque en contra del Asesino de héroes, pero luego esta cambia a la de Izuku darse la vuelta para ver por detrás de el a Shigaraki con Kurogiri a su lado y varias personas detrás de el, pero con alguien mucho gran grande sobre él.

 **Te ni shita yaiba de ashita o kirihirakeba iindaro?**

 **Dareka no mono janai jibun dake no STORY**

A la pantalla llega la imagen de All Might dando un gran salto desde el aire para luego aterrizar en el suelo, mientras que a sus lados están los demás profesores de la U.A.

Mientras que frente a ellos, estaban los estudiantes de la Clase 1-A en sus trajes de héroes en pose firme.

 **'Cause we're still ROUGH DIAMONDS on the road!**

En eso, Izuku junto con el resto de la clase 1-A comienza a correr hacia los profesores al igual que los profesores hacia ellos.

Pero izuku actica el **_Burn Cowl_** para adelantarse al igual que All Might y justo cuando estaba por atacarse la pantalla se congela.

Y la pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

De regreso con los dos.

-ya casi llegamos a la salida –decia Izuku sin parar de correr.

Pero Bakugō estaba más atento a su alrededor, y noto todo el daño producido por el ataque de su profesor. –mierda, ¿mando esa descarga de poder desde aquí hasta dónde estábamos? Maldita sea. –

-no parece que All Might nos esté siguiendo. –Decia el peli verde mientras giraba la cabeza para ver hacia atrás, y no había rastro alguno de All Might – ¿abra quedado inconsciente? –

-¿Qué no habías dicho que era imposible ganarle? –Dijo Bakugō a su compañero para luego aterrizar a su lado y comenzar a correr – ¡cuando nos alcance deberemos derrotarlo con nuestros mejores ataques! –

-si ¿y luego? –sorpresivamente, All Might llego hasta ellos, y se metió entre su plática tomando por sorpresa al par.

En ese momento, Bakugō trato de hacer uso de su brazalete granada, pero….

POW

KRASH

All Might lo destruyo de un fuerte golpe

-por estas pesas, ni siquiera estoy usando mi máxima velocidad –en eso sonrio, para después entrar en el papel de villano –ahora, ¡mueran, héroes! –

PAM

KRASH

Bakugō recibió un fuerte rodillazo en la barbilla, el cual lo mando a estrellarse contra un edifico a gran velocidad.

-¡KACCHAN! –

E Izuku, fue sujetado con fuerza de su brazo, para después ser usado como una especie de martillo humano, el cual fue usado para atacar a Bakugō que se había recuperado y había salido al ataque otra vez y asi ambos recibir un fuerte golpe que los estrello con fuerza contra el suelo.

En la sala de monitoreo, todos estaban con la boca abierta y sumamente preocupados por el estado de los dos, sobre todo Momo, Uraraka y Mina.

-maravilloso, jóvenes –decia All Might quien aún tenía a Izuku sujeto del brazo –cooperan de buena gana, solo para enfrentarme. –mientras que Bakugō, estaba atrapado en el suelo, con uno de sus pies sobre su espalda.-pero eso…era un pre requisito para pasar este examen. –

-(una abrumadora velocidad….su resistencia y poder son iguales…..es bastante simple…..es poder de verdad) –pesaba Bakugō desde el suelo apretando con fuerza sus dientes mientras trataba de levantarse.

Este hombre, es el muro más grande del mundo. ¡El más grande héroe!

Mientras que Izuku, el trataba de liberarse del agarre en su brazo, esto le había traído el recuerdo de su pelea contra Nomu en el USJ, a pesar de haberlo dado todo, había perdido de un modo arrollador.

Y ahora que estaba peleando contra All Might, ese recuerdo vino a su mente una vez más, porque estaba en la misma situación de aquella vez.

En eso, fue lanzado con fuerza por parte de All Might haciéndolo rodar en el suelo –tratar de escapar de mi usando su máximo poder fue su idea, pero ahora he destruido los guantes del joven Bakugō, lo han perdido. –

-¡no es asi! –exclamaron los dos chicos al momento en que Bakugō lograra poner una de sus manos en dirección hacia All Might y provocar una gran explosión la cual mando a volar a All Might dándole a Bakugō la oportunidad de ponerse de pie.

Izuku en ese momento, se agacho para luego dar un fuerte salto y quedar a la misma altura que All Might en el aire, mientras que preparaba un ataque.

 ** _-¡FIRE DETROIT SMASH! –_**

Y lanzo el fuerte golpe que ni solo mando fuego hacia el héroe, sino que también lo impulso con fuerza con dirección hacia la salida.

 ** _-¡New Hampshire Smash!_** –pero parece ser que no fue suficiente, pues All Might dio un fuerte puñetazo al aire, lo cual no solo hiso que el fuego se dispersara, sino que también saliera disparado hacia Izuku tacleándole la espalda.

-¡no sean ingenuos, héroes! –y la fuerza fue tanta que Izuku salio disparado hasta chocar contra un autobús.

-(los guantes eran para poder usar mayores explosiones y no depender de mi Explosive Skin sin tener riesgos) –pensó Bakugō al momento de activar nuevamente el Explosive Skin e ir directo hacia All Might – (pero no podre vencerlo, sin correr riesgos) –

All Might noto por fin a Bakugō el cual tenía sus dos puños apuntando hacia él, los cuales estaban por completo de un color naranja rojizo intenso.

-¡MUERETE! **_¡HOWITSER IMPACT!–_**

POW

FA BOOM

Y provocó una gigantesca explosión hacia All Might.

-¡RÁPIDO DEKU! –

Y el peli verde solo se puso de pie nuevamente, pero al hacerlo sintió una punzada de dolor en su espalda, debió de ser cuando recibió la tacleada de All Might.

-¡hazlo rápido! –volvió a gritar al momento de lanzar una gran serie de explosiones gigantescas a All Might que iba tras él, pero con forme lanzaba más y más explosiones sentía una intensa cantidad de dolor en sus brazos.

Ignorando el dolor, Izuku comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida – (aunque duela, debo ir hacia la salida. Pero si voy hacia allí, All Might intentara bloquearme. Kacchan debería aprovecharlo….) –

Pero en eso, All Might cambio su rumbo para ir hacia Izuku y tratar de interceptarlo, pero en ese momento, Bakugo salió disparado frente All Might para interceptarlo y atacarlo nuevamente con una explosión.

Pero por desgracia, All Might logro eludirla y de paso atrapo a Bakugo de la cabeza para después estrellarlo contra el suelo.

-duerme joven Bakugo –dijo el héroe mientras mantenía su agarre en la cabeza de Bakugo, el cual perdió su modo de pelea para volver a la normalidad –lo siento, pero como profesor, es traumático verlos destruir sus cuerpos. –dijo mientras pensaba en cada ocasión que vio a Izuku salir herido al usar el One For All sin controlarlo.

POW

Bakugo lo ignoro y comenzó a dar golpes al brazo de All Might repetidas ocasiones.

-rápido, idiota…. –decía el rubio mientras seguía golpeando el brazo de All Might –me romperé…..aunque termine haciéndome trizas, lo hare al haber ganado…no aceptare que ni así haya logrado vencerte. –y después con sus dientes mordió la mano de All Might haciendo que el héroe tuviera una ligera molestia s –¡no lo hare! –

-(¡KACCHAN!) –

ZOOM

"¡quiero salvar a todos con una sonrisa que no conozca el miedo!"

Izuku salió disparado hacia All Might mientras preparaba un fuerte puñetazo, y mientras lo hacía, sus labios formaron una sonrisa.

-¡por favor, Muévete, All Might! –dijo el peli verde mientras que el héroe solo lo vio acercarse.

-¡SMASH! –

POW

Y darle un fuerte golpe en la mejilla haciéndolo apartarse y después tomar a Bakugo y apartarse un par de metros del Héroe.

All Might trato de ir hacia ellos, pero los dejo pasar, después de todo, no iban hacia la salida como pensó.

Después de alejarse un par de metros de All Might, Izuku bajo a Bakugo.

El rubio explosivo estuvo tomando aire a bocanadas grandes para volver a estar bien – ¿Por qué? –Pregunto entrecortadamente -¿Por qué volviste por mí? –Y después dirigió su mirada hacia Izuku revelando estar llena de rabia – ¡YA ESTABAS CERCA DE LA SALIDA! ¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA VOLVISTE?! –

-lo siento, Kacchan –se disculpó el peli verde para después sonreír –pero mi cuerpo actuó por si solo –

Los ojos de Bakugo se abrieron después de escucharlo.

"¡¿Por qué estás aquí?! ¡¿Y cómo es que puedes hacer eso?!"

"Mi Cuerpo actuó por sí solo y no sé cómo es que estoy haciendo esto"

Y el recuerdo de hace tiempo, cuando fue salvado por Izuku de ese villano llego de pronto.

Pero aun así –pero aun así…estábamos por ganar…pero decidiste venir a salvarme y ahora estamos lejos de la salida y con All Might en frente. –

-por eso tengo una idea. –Dijo el peli verde llamando la atención de Bakugo –pero para lograrlo deberemos usar todo nuestro poder. –

Mientras que con All Might, el solo vio desde lo lejos a los jóvenes estudiantes, y se preguntan ¿en qué momento atacaran? Su transformación está por terminarse y tenía que terminar con esto cuanto antes.

Y así iba a ser.

 **(Dragon Ball Super OST –Ultimate Battle)**

-GRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH…. –ese grito llamo la atención de All Might para ver a los dos jóvenes ir hacia él, corriendo a gran velocidad.

All Might en ese momento, decidió hacer lo mismo y salir disparado contra ellos.

Y cuando estuvieron frente a frente.

POW

PAM

POW

POW

PAM

Comenzaron entre ellos una pelea a puño limpio, con Izuku y Bakugo coordinándose para atacar.

En la sala de monitoreo todos pudieron ver con lujo y detalle esto.

-Midoriya y Bakugo…están peleando al mismo tiempo –dijo Kaminari.

En eso, Izuku recibió un fuerte golpe en el estómago pro parte de All Might, haciéndolo abrir grande los ojos, pero aun así, sujeto con fuerza el brazo y después agacharse, para que en ese momento Bakugo le diera un rodillazo a la cara a All Might haciéndolo retroceder un par de metros.

Pero cuando estaba por ir de nuevo al ataque, Izuku apareció frente el con uno de sus puños envuelto en fuego para después darle un fuerte golpe y mandarlo a volar contra un edificio.

Enseguida nuevamente volvieron a correr hacia All Might al momento en que Izuku comenzara a correr por los edificios y Bakugo comenzó a usar sus explosiones para impulsarse hasta All Might.

POW

PAM

Izuku incrusto con fuerza su puño en el estómago de All Might, mientras que Bakugo su patada en la cara del héroe.

All Might después de recibir ese ataque, tomo a los dos y los lanzo con fuerza por el aire.

-¡LANZAME DEKU! –le grito Bakugo a Izuku.

Izuku en ese momento junto sus dos puños al momento de activar a nueva cuenta el Burn Cowl y en eso, Bakugo pusiera sus dos pies sobre los puños.

-¡AHORA! –exclamo al momento de usar toda su fuerza para lanzarlo a gran velocidad.

Y mientras era lanzado, Bakugo activo nuevamente el Explosive Skin para luego liberar una cadena de explosiones para impulsarlo aún más y taclear a All Might y aun así seguir avanzando.

Pero hacia donde se dirigía, era hacia la salida.

-¿Bakugo tiene pensado llegar a la salida y llevarse a All Might con él? –dijo sorprendido Iida al ver dicha estrategia.

Pero All Might al darse cuenta de esto, y planto con fuerza sus dos pies al suelo para tratar de detener el avance.

-GRRRROOOOOOAAAAARRRRR…. –más sin embargo Izuku salió disparado con el Burn Cowl activo para igualmente taclear a All Might y ayudar a Bakugo.

Y así, ambos usando todo su poder, comenzaron a avanzar nuevamente hacia la salida y ya les faltaba muy poco para hacerlo.

-¡háganlo! –exclamo Kirishima desde la sala de monitoreo.

-¡Midorya-kun, Bakugo! –dijo esta vez Iida.

-¡VAMOS! –gritaron los demás.

Y como si los dos los hubieran podido escuchar, apretaron con fuerza los dientes al momento de sacar flote todo su poder por unos segundos y así por fin, de una vez por todas, llegar a la salida.

-(antes, pudo haber pasado por la puerta. Pero fue en ayuda de su compañero, y ahora han decidió usar todo su poder para derrotarme y huir.) –eran los pensamientos del héroe mientras veía a los dos jóvenes, que aunque ya habían salido del lugar aún lo seguían sujetando – (parece ser, que no hay muro alguno que los detenga) –

-[¡el Equipo Midoriya y Bakugo, Gana!] –fue anunciado, dando a entender que ellos lo habían logrado. – [terminaron todos los combates del examen práctico de la clase 1-A ] –

 **(Fin Ost)**

Tiempo más tarde.

CHU

En estos momentos, en la enfermería, Recovery Girl había hecho uso de su Individualidad en Izuku, bueno más bien en su espalda, la cual aun sufría del dolor de la tacleada de All Might hace tiempo.

Pero no solo él estaba allí, también estaba Bakugo, quien sufrió una repercusión al haber usado su individualidad con mucha intensidad durante la prueba, y en estos momentos se encontraba acostado en una cama dormido tratando de descansar y recuperar energías.

-gracias. –agradeció el chico.

La enfermera solo negó con la cabeza, para luego fruncir el ceño y ver al profesor que se encontraba también en la enfermería –All Might ¿no sabes contenerte? Si los golpeabas más duro, habrían tenido daños permanentes –y comenzó a reñirle al héroe el cual a pesar de estar tosiendo estaba avergonzado –sobre todo la espalda de Midoriya, por poco y no puedo sanarla. Y Bakugo no despertara en un tiempo. Por ahora deben descansar. –

Pero All Might tenía la vista fija en su estudiantes y sucesor, el solo comenzó a pensar en los que había pasado anteriormente en la prueba – (te has vuelto tan fuerte en este tiempo Joven Midoriya, que por poco no logro recordar al pequeño enclenque que soñaba con ser un héroe que conocí aquella vez) –y en eso, cambio su mirada para ver a Bakugo – (tú también, Joven Bakugo…sonreíste frente a un muro. Si, ambos serán los más fuertes.) –y dirigió su mirada hacia el ocaso que se podía apreciar por la ventana.

 _Pasaron muchas cosas. Unos aprendieron de su debilidad y dieron un paso al frente._

 _Otros, lo necesario para ser un héroe…..otros chocaron con un gran muro….otros aprendieron de su propia impotencia….otros avanzaron a un nuevo objetivo._

 _Con esos agridulces sentimientos, terminaron los exámenes finales._

Pero, a pesar de que un reto había sido pasado por los estudiantes de la clase 1-A…..están por entrar a uno nuevo.

En estos momentos.

-Shigaraki Tomura ¿te da curiosidad…..ese chico, Midoriya Izuku? –pregunto Kurogiri mientras veía al villano de manos ver con tanta intensidad y odio la foto de Izuku.

Pero antes de que pudiera responder, la puerta del bar fue abierta llamando la atención de los dos criminales, los cuales giraron la cabeza para ver la razón.

-Shigaraki-san…últimamente no dejan de hablar de ustedes. –y por ella, entro un hombre de cabello gris con flequillo lateral, un diminuto bigote y perilla, y un hueco entre los dientes delanteros. Lleva gafas grises y redondas. Sus cejas siempre están fruncidas y parece estar entrecerrando los ojos. Lleva una chaqueta púrpura con una camisa blanca de botón y se encontraba fumando un cigarrillo –escuche que empiezan algo gran…. –

Pero en eso, Shigaraki lo interrumpió – ¿y? ¿Quiénes son? –pregunto después de apretar con fuerza la foto de Izuku y usar su Individualidad para destruirla.

El hombre solo sonrió al momento de salir de la habitación e ir por alguien.

Cuando regreso, las miradas de Shigaraki y Kurogiri mostraron interés. Más por quienes venían con él.

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 10 – Akatsuki)**

-así que eres tú. –fueron las palabras de un chico delgado con el cabello de punta oscura. Sus características más llamativas son los largos parches adheridos en su cuerpo que aparentemente carecen de la piel, sobre las que usa piercings para unirla. Estos son de color violáceo, y en la parte de la cabeza, dan la impresión de que tiene ojeras y que carece de boca alguna.

Lleva pantalones oscuros que llegan por encima de los tobillos y un abrigo oscuro sobre una camisa simple, junto con zapatos oscuros. También lleva un cinturón y lo que parece ser una pequeña bolsa de cuero alrededor de su cintura.

-vi una foto tuya, pero en persona eres asqueroso….-dijo mientras sonreía como si eso no le importase mucho.

-¡el tipo mano! –dijo otra de un modo más animado, y esa era una chica delgada y de baja estatura con el cabello rubio, el cual recoge en forma de bollos desordenados a cada lado de la cabeza. Además, luce un flequillo recto, cortado en un estilo "hime" de corte desigual junto con dos mechones de cabello que caen por ambos lados de su cara. Sus ojos son un poco entrecerrados y de color amarillo con pupilas verticales y ojeras.

Viste un uniforme de marinero con un suéter de abotonado de gran tamaño que cubre la mayor parte de su falda y puños que cubren las palmas de sus manos. También lleva calcetines negros hasta las rodillas y zapatos clásicos del uniforme escolar japonés. En su bolsillo derecho lleva lo que parece ser una serie de adornos en un llavero o un teléfono celular.

-eres amigo del señor Stain ¿verdad? –Pregunto con una sonrisa retorcida en cuanto hablo del Asesino de Héroes – ¡déjenme unirme a La Liga de Villanos! –

 _Actúan por 3era vez._

 _Cada vez que los detenemos, vuelven más fuertes._

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Ending –Yeah! Break! Care! Break!)**

 **Yeah! Break! Care! Break! Omoikkiri**

 **Tobunda Mugen no sora he**

Los que primero en aparecer a la pantalla es una mochila desde el suelo, para luego pasar alguien y tomarla, ese revelar ser Izuku al momento de abrir la puerta de su departamento y salir de este.

 **Jetto kiryuu ni nokkari**

 **Doko demo iku sou moguo**

 **Mukou mizutte saikowo**

 **Lets go tip-top! All right?**

A la cámara aparece la imagen de Izuku caminando por la calles de la ciudad para luego tomar el tren directo a la academia, y ya una vez que sale del tren se le ve caminando frente a la academia.

 **Me mo sameru you wouga aaoi chikyuu**

 **Kakegaenai kono hoshi Yuzurenai kara**

En eso a la cámara aparece la imagen de Uraraka, Iida, Momo y Bakugo.

Después esta es reemplazada a la del resto de la Clase 1-A.

Luego aparece la imagen de los maestros de la academia.

Para por ultimo aparecer la imagen de All Might, junto con Gran Torino, Ingenium, Endeavor y por ultimo una persona desconocida a espaldas de los 3.

En eso aparecen imágenes simultáneas de varios villanos.

 **Hajiketobase Kamehameha**

 **Yabame no kono jidai**

 **Sekai wo mamoru tame**

 **umareta kara**

La imagen es remplazada por la de Todoroki lanzando una gran columna de hielo junto con una llamarada.

Después cambia a la de Iida usando su Recipro Burst para comenzar a correr a gran velocidad.

Enseguida cambia a la de Bakugo en su modo "Bomba Humana" mientras daba un golpe a un villano.

 **Yeah! Break! Care! Break! Omoikkiri**

 **kabure Yarunda Furu Pawa-**

 **Kibou ga ore no buki da kara**

 **Mirai shinjite**

Ahora nos muestra a Izuku corriendo por la costa de una gran playa mientras que atrás de él aparecen varias imágenes de todos sus amigos.

Para luego detenerse con All Might frente el sonriéndole, para luego el igualmente sonreír y ambos darse la mano y comenzar a hacer un alejamiento.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **(Dragon Ball Super Preview Soundtrack (ORIGINAL CD) reproducer in 0:11)**

-el examen final ha terminado….pero por desgracia, no muchos lo lograron –se muestra la imagen de aquellos que no pasaron el examen práctico con la cabeza baja y con un aura depresiva sobre ellos.

-lamento que no todos pasaran el examen, pero…. ¡todos irán! –Aizawa estaba frente a la clase para luego dar esa noticia haciendo que todos se alegraran.

-debemos prepararnos –ahora se muestra a todos ir al centro comercial buscando todo lo necesario para el campamento.

-hace tiempo que no nos vemos…Midoriya Izuku –se muestra ahora a Izuku encontrarse con una persona encapuchada, para luego esta mostrara su rostro sorprendiendo a Izuku.

- **el próximo Capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace será: ¡Reencuentro!** -

-¿Qué buscas, Shigaraki? –se muestra a Izuku confrontar a Shigaraki pero sin llamar la atención.

-¡PLUS ULTRA! –

 **(Fin ost)**

 **Yo: espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Yo: y como siempre espero sus reviews dando sus opiniones o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos a la próxima Ja Ne.**


	27. ¡Reencuentro!

**Fire Hero of Peace.**

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace, pero como bien saben, primero reviews luego capitulo:**

 **NievasoReader (Guest): todo depende, no cuento con computadora, la inspiración va y viene.**

 **ThonyCvs (Guest): gracias por el apoyo mi amigo, además pensé que ese momento sería bueno para la pelea.**

 **xanatrix742: cuando no lo está. Y es cierto, siempre cuando haiga luz habrá oscuridad.**

 **Mitarashi Misato: bueno, siempre he pedido sus opiniones para saber que tengo que mejorar, así que, gracias…..creo.**

 **.4545: me alegra que te gustara, y además, aunque peleando juntos no evitarían llevarse feos golpes. Y ahora descubrirás que pasara.**

 **END999: mi amigo tengo que recordarte contra quien peleo. Y el arco del campamento ya viene.**

 **Daizuke: me alegra que te gustara, y si ya leí el fic, eres bueno mi amigo. Y descuida todos iniciamos siendo novatos.**

 **LunGoz: aquí tiene el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Yo: Plus Ultra.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

 **-** mmmm –personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.27 ¡Reencuentro!

-Kurogiri, deshazte de ellos –dijo Shigaraki en un gruñido mientras señalaba a los dos chicos delante suyo –todo lo que odio, vino junto. Una mocosa…. –vio a la chica de mirada perturbadora –y un tipo grosero –dijo viendo esta vez al chico casi sin piel.

-vamos –dijo Kurogiri tratando de calmar al villano –vinieron a visitarnos hasta aquí. Al menos escúchalos, Shigaraki Tomura. –En eso, fijo su vista hacia el adulto que fumaba el cigarrillo –además, ese gran agente los trajo. Deben ser bienes valiosos. –

-no importa que hagan con ellos, cobrare mi comisión Kurogiri-san –dijo como si nada el adulto mientras seguía fumando. Enseguida comenzó a caminar hacia ellos –al menos los presentare. –

Se puso en medio de los dos, al momento de señalar con su mano a la chica –la linda estudiante. Ocultaron su nombre y cara de la prensa con cuidado, pero es sospechosa de varias muertes por desangramiento. –

-¡soy Toga! –Dijo feliz la chica – ¡Toga Himiko! ¡Es difícil vivir! ¡Quiero un mundo en donde sea más fácil vivir! ¡Quiero ser como el señor Stain-san! ¡Quiero matar al señor Stain-san! ¡Déjeme unirme a la Liga de Villanos, Tomura-kun!–

-no la entiendo, ¿está loca? –preguntó el villano después de escuchar a la chica. No sé el, pero a mi si me parece loca.

-por lo menos mantiene una conversación. Seguro que será de utilidad. Ahora este tipo –y ahora fue el turno del peli negro no ha cometido crímenes grandes, pero se apega a la ideología del Asesino de Héroes. –

-no me convence –dijo el chico llamando la atención – ¿esta organización en verdad tiene causa? No me digan que dejaran entrar a esta loca. –dijo esta vez viendo a Toga, la cual no se mostró afectada por el insulto.

-oye, ni siquiera puedes hacer lo que esta chica hiso. –Si bien, no le gustaban los mocosos, debía admitir que ella era experta, para ser una loca –dime tu nombre primero, ¿eres adulto, no? –

-ahora me llamo, Dabi –respondió el ahora conocido Dabi.

-eso no, el verdadero. –

-te lo diré, cuando sea el momento. –Dijo en desgano –como sea, cumpliré con la Voluntad del Asesino de Héroes. –

 **(Boku no Hero Academia OST - "Villains Theme")**

Eso irrito a Shigaraki, ya sea por lo irrespetuoso, o por mencionar al tipo que odiaba –no tienes que responder lo que no te preguntan. Todos están encantados con Stain…. –y comenzó a levantarse de su asiento en la barra –eso no me gusta. –

En eso, lanzo sus dos manos hacia ellos – ¡no son buenos! –

Pero en eso. Shigaraki uso su poder de portales para evitar lo que estaba por pasar.

Por un lado, salieron las dos manos de Shigaraki, por otro una mano de Toga sujetando con fuerza un cuchillo y de otra parte, la mano humeante de Dabi.

-cálmate, Shigaraki Tomura. –Dijo Kurogiri después de haber evitado una pelea –si quieres conseguir lo que deseas, debemos tener más integrantes. Aunque sea extraño, estamos en los reflectores y es nuestra oportunidad. No debemos rechazarlos, sino recibirlos. –En eso, su espectral cabeza se alargó hasta estar cerca del oído de Shigaraki y susurrarle –debes usarlo todo….y la ideología que dejo atrás…. –

Pero Shigaraki solo retiro sus manos para luego caminar fuera del lugar –cállate –

-¿A dónde vas? –

-¡Cállate! –y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Todos solo vieron la puerta que había sido cerrada después de que el tipo se fuera.

-no quisiera criticar a un cliente, pero es joven, muy joven –dijo el adulto con una mano tras la cabeza.

-creí que nos mataría. –dijo Toga con un sonrisa y sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-me enferma. –opino Dabi.

-¿está bien si les respondemos después? –Pregunto Kurogiri –creo que sabe lo que debe hacer. –

En eso, miro nuevamente hacia la puerta.

-es porque lo sabe, que se fue sin decir nada. All Might, El Asesino de Héroes…..lo detuvieron dos veces, y ese chico seguramente lo hará también. Seguro que llegara a una respuesta….con la que ustedes y el estarán satisfechos. –

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Opening –Rough Diamonds)**

Lo que primero aparece a la pantalla, es a Izuku dando la espalda a la cámara, para después el fuego se encendiera a su alrededor.

En eso la cámara hace un acercamiento hacia su rostro, al momento en que el Burn Cowl se activa y abre sus ojos.

En eso a sus lados aparecen todos sus compañeros de la Clase 1-A al momento de que en una llamarada aparece el título del Fic:

 **Fire Hero of Peace.**

 **Omoiegaiteru imeeji yori haruka mukougawa e**

 **Tsukuriageteiku shinjitsu wa mada tooku hate nai tabiji**

A la pantalla aparece la imagen de Izuku frente a un edificio viejo y abandonado, para luego cambiar a estando el dentro de dicho edificio, con su traje de héroe frente a Gran Torino entrenando.

La imagen cambia, ahora a la Iida en el hospital visitando a su hermano, para luego poner una cara seria al momento de salir del hospital mientras que a su mente llega la imagen del Asesino de héroes.

 **Tagai no puraido o togisumaseyou ze**

 **Kotoba nante kazari wa hadakesaserya ii**

Ahora se muestra a Stain en la oscuridad de la noche, blandiendo sus cuchillas y lamiendo la sangre de una de estas.

Ahora cambia, mostrando tanto a Izuku, Iida y a Todoroki en una callejón dando la cara al Asesino de Héroes.

 **Butsukariai, migakareteiku Rolling Stone**

Iida comienza a hacer uso del **_Recipro Burst_** en sus piernas, Todoroki sacando tanto su hielo como fuego para por ultimo Izuku cerrar los ojos al momento de activar el **_Burn Cowl_** y abrirlos nuevamente.

 **Deai wa SHOCK WAVE! SHOCK WAVE!**

 **Mada shiranai sekai e arukihajimeta, mubou na chousensha sa**

Ahora la pantalla cambia al momento en que los 3 estudiantes se lanzan al ataque en contra del Asesino de héroes, pero luego esta cambia a la de Izuku darse la vuelta para ver por detrás de el a Shigaraki con Kurogiri a su lado y varias personas detrás de el, pero con alguien mucho gran grande sobre él.

 **Te ni shita yaiba de ashita o kirihirakeba iindaro?**

 **Dareka no mono janai jibun dake no STORY**

A la pantalla llega la imagen de All Might dando un gran salto desde el aire para luego aterrizar en el suelo, mientras que a sus lados están los demás profesores de la U.A.

Mientras que frente a ellos, estaban los estudiantes de la Clase 1-A en sus trajes de héroes en pose firme.

 **'Cause we're still ROUGH DIAMONDS on the road!**

En eso, Izuku junto con el resto de la clase 1-A comienza a correr hacia los profesores al igual que los profesores hacia ellos.

Pero izuku actica el **_Burn Cowl_** para adelantarse al igual que All Might y justo cuando estaba por atacarse la pantalla se congela.

Y la pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

 **(Naruto OST 1 - Narutos Daily Life)**

Un nuevo día, en la Academia U.A, las cosas estaban de maravillas….

-chicos, espero escuchar…..sus historias del campamento…. –decía llorando Mina mientras que ella, Kaminari, Kirishima y Sato tenían toda una aura negra de depresión rodeándolos.

O tal vez no.

El día anterior se había llevado acabo el examen práctico final de la Clase 1-A, consistió en peleas entre los estudiantes (formando equipos de 2) que pasaron al papel de héroes y los profesores que interpretaron el de villanos.

La forma de pasar dicho examen, era o derrotar al profesor o escapar de este.

La mayoría del grupo logro pasar la prueba, ya sea peleando o escapando, pero por desgracia este no era el caso de los 4 ya mencionados. Ya que fueron derrotados.

-¡aun no es seguro! ¡Podría haber una sorpresa de último minuto! –dijo Izuku tratando de alentarlos, se sentía mal por sus amigos, se habían esforzado al máximo, pero al final fueron derrotados.

-espera, Midoriya. Si lo dices en voz alta, podrías arruinarlo. –dijo Sero poniendo su mano en el hombro del peli verde como diciéndole que se detenga.

-si falláramos el examen no iríamos al campamento. –Dijo de un modo deprimente Kaminari –y como no pasamos el práctico, ¡si aún no lo entienden, son aún más tontos que los monos! –exclamo por ultimo para picarlos los ojos a Izuku con los dedos.

-y lo peor de todo, no estaré cerca de Bakugo-kun. –se lamentó Mina casi llorando mientras daba una mirada hacia el rubio explosivo que desvió la mirada con un tenue sonrojo en las mejillas, pero conservaba su cara de pocos amigos.

-yo tampoco lo sé. –Dijo Sero llamando la atención –mi equipo logro pasar, pero por Mineta ya que me quede dormido por la trampa de Midnight-sensei –y mientras lo decía, Mineta lo escuchaba con satisfacción, ese era un gran logro para el mismo –como sea, no sabemos cómo califican…. –

-¡SI SE SIENTEN MAL POR NOSOTROS, TRÁIGANNOS ALGO! –grito Kaminari mientras que detrás de él estaba Izuku sujetándose con fuerza los ojos mientras que Momo trataba de ayudarlo.

Pero en eso, la puerta fue abierta bruscamente y por ella entro Aizawa –cuando la campana suene siéntanse. –

Pero se llevó la sorpresa de que toda la clase ya estaba sentada, aunque los 4 reprobados con una aura depresiva e Izuku aun sujetando se los ojos.

-buenos días. –dijo mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio –lamentablemente, algunos no pasaron el examen final. –eso hiso que los 4 reprobados se sintieran peor –en cuanto al campamento…. ¡todos irán! –dijo al final con unas sonrisa extraña en él.

-¡UNA SORPRESA DE ÚLTIMO MINUTO! –al parecer, Izuku tuvo razón.

-¡¿también podemos ir?! –exclamo emocionado Kirishima.

-¡qué bien! ¡Ya no estaré lejos de ti Bakugo-kun! –exclamo esta vez Mina yendo hasta el rubio y abrazándolo por el cuello.

-silencio –dijo nuevamente Aizawa mientras sus ojos brillaban y todos guardaron silencio y Mina fue de nuevo a su asiento –nadie fallo en el examen escrito. En el práctico solo Kirishima, Kaminari, Sato, Ashido y Sero fallaron. –

El peli negro de cintas abrió grande los ojos para luego llevarse una mano a la cara – (lo sabía….solo porque el equipo paso no me calificación bien…) –

-nuestro lado se aseguró de dejar una forma de que los estudiantes ganaran mientras veíamos como se encargaban de todo. Si no, muchos se habrían atascado antes de empezar. –

-entonces, cuando dijo que nos aplastarían…. –dijo Ojiro recordando las palabras del examen.

-era para asustarlos –confirmo el profesor –el campamento es para aumentar su fuerza. Los que fallaron lo necesitaran más. Era una falsedad racional. –dijo nuevamente con la sonrisa extraña.

-¡¿UNA FALSEDAD RACIONAL?! –dijeron todos sorprendidos, en verdad se las había vuelto a aplicar como aquella vez en el primer día…..en cierto modo.

-¡me engañaron de nuevo! ¡Propio de la U.A! –dijo Iida temblando -¡pero como nos mintieron dos veces, nuestra fe en ustedes caerá! –

-eres muy serio, Iida-kun –dijo Uraraka al ver a su amigo actuar así.

-sí, lo considerare. Pero no mentí sobre todo. –Dijo llamando la atención de todos –un fracaso, es un fracaso. –en eso, vio a los 5 reprobados –prepararemos las lecciones extras para ustedes. Será mucho más duro que las clases en la escuela. –y eso les quito la emoción de antes.

Tiempo más tarde, la hora de salida.

-bueno, como sea, podremos ir todos juntos. –dijo Ojiro a los demás.

-una semana de entrenamiento ¿eh? –decía Iida mientras veía un folleto sobre el campamento.

-tendremos que llevar muchas cosas. –dijo Izuku viendo todas las actividades del campamentos y todo lo que sería necesario.

 **(Reproducer: Rough Diamonds –Screen Mode)**

-no tengo traje de baño –dijo Kaminari. –tendré que comprar mucho. –

-lentes de visión nocturna. –dijo Mineta, ya sabía cómo los usaría.

-como mañana descansamos y terminamos los exámenes, ¿Por qué no vamos de compras juntos? –propuso llena de emoción la chica invisible.

-buena idea, será la primera vez que vamos todos juntos. –dijo Kaminari sonriente.

-oye Bakugo ¿vendrás también? –pregunto Kirishima a Bakugo el cual estaba por salir del lugar.

-como sea, también necesito comprar algunas cosas. –

-¿también iras, Todoroki-kun? –pregunto Izuku al peli mixto.

-veo a mi madre en mis descansos –respondió el chico.

-¡eres muy aburrido! –dijo Mineta ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Izuku.

A la mañana siguiente.

-¡y aquí estamos! –ahora nos encontramos en el centro comercia con todos los estudiantes de la Clase 1-A – ¡con la mayor cantidad de tiendas, es el nuevo, genial, más avanzado centro comercial Kiyashi! –

-no solo cubren todos los tipos de cuerpo, sino que tienen diseños para jóvenes y adultos… –y así Izuku comenzó a murmurar mientras veía todo a su alrededor, desde tiendas de ropa y accesorios.

-asustas a los niños, detente. –dijo Tokoyami a Izuku deteniendo su murmureo.

Pero en eso, un grupo de persona los había notado y supieron quiénes eran – ¡¿no son de la U.A?! –

-¡los de primero! –

-¡los vi en la TV! –

-¡ese es el chico de fuego que gano el torneo! –

-¡también el chico bomba humana! –

-¡el Festival Deportivo, si! –

-aún hay gente que lo recuerda… -dijo Uraraka con una sonrisa avergonzaba al ser el centro de atención junto a sus amigos.

-necesitare una mochila –dijo Kyouka a Momo quien se encontraba junto a Izuku.

-¿Dónde podre comprar ganzúas y taladros? –se preguntó Mineta mientras veía por todas partes una tienda que vendiera lo que necesitara.

-no tengo zapatos para correr, necesitare comprar unos. –dijo Kaminari.

-¡yo también! –dijo Hagakure sumándose.

-¡la guía decía que debían estar gastados! –dijo Iida de pronto, pero luego tomo pose pensativa –pero claro, tal vez deba elegir según la utilidad. –

-todos buscan cosas diferentes. ¿Qué tal si en una hora nos reunimos después de comprar todo? –propuso Kirishima.

-¡Aye Sir! –

-¡entonces nos vemos a las 3! –

Y todos comenzaron a separarse para ir a distintos lugares, dejando solo a Izuku y Uraraka en donde mismo, Momo había decido ir junto con Kyouka a comprar lo que necesitara.

 **(Fin Música)**

-entonces. –Comenzó a decir Izuku tratando de entablar una conversación con Uraraka -¿Qué hay de ti, Uraraka-san? Necesito unas pesas aún más grandes. –eso era para seguir ejercitando y mejorar su fuerza física normal.

-yo quería insec…. –comenzó a decir la chica, pero en eso.

"¿el….te gusta?"

Las palabras de Aoyama llegaron de pronto a su mente, y el estar cerca de Izuku, hiso que sus mejillas comenzaran a tener un tono rojizo.

-in…..in… –comenzó a tartamudear la chica dejando extrañado al chico – ¡INSECTICIDA! –exclamo para después salir huyendo a una mayor velocidad que la de Izuku e Iida combinada, mientras que en su mente maldecía a Aoyama. Él no estaba en lo cierto, eso creía.

Mientras que el peli verde quedo allí, de pie, en medio del centro comercial, con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

-¿soy…..un insecto? –susurro el peli verde mientras se señalaba para luego bajar la cabeza –aunque vinimos todos, estoy solo. –

Y parecía que tendría que hacer sus compras él solo, pero en ese momento.

-genial, alguien de la U.A –en eso, alguien puso su brazo alrededor del hombro de Izuku para apoyarse en este como de forma amistosa –eres aquel que gano el torneo del festival ¿no? –pregunto el tipo, el cual era al parecer un chico de pantalones negros, zapatos rojos, y una chamarra negra con capucha la cual cubría su cabeza, solo dejando ver un poco de cabello celeste.

-si –respondió el peli verde, mientras pensaba que en verdad aun había gente que lo recordaba.

-¿y no eres también uno de los que se encontró con el Asesino de Héroes en Hosu? –era un poco extraño ser reconocido por eso, tomando en cuenta que el crédito se lo había quedado Endeavor para protegerlos a él y sus amigos.

-sabes mucho. –

-no puedo creerlo. También eres el que se enfrentó a Nomu en el USJ –eso hiso que los ojos de Izuku se abrieran de sorpresa, su pelea contra Nomu solo fue vista por sus amigos en el USJ y no se hiso publica –quien diría que te encontraría aquí. Siento que debe haber una razón…algo así como el destino…. –en eso, una de las manos del sujeto se puso en su cuello para sujetarlo, pero solo sintió 4 dedos, eso quería decir que uno de ellos no lo estaba tocando. –pero bueno, desde tu perspectiva, no nos hemos visto desde el USJ ¿no? –

El peli verde, aunque incomodo por la presencia del tipo, giro un poco su cabeza para verlo, tenía una corazonada, después de todo, esa voz y ese tono de piel eran el mismo al de quien recuerda, pero tenía que comprobarlo.

Y cuando por fin vio la cara del sujeto, si bien, no tenía la mano que usualmente usaba de mascara, si podía recordar esos ojos, llenos de locura y destrucción.

-¿Por qué no tomamos algo? Midoriya Izuku –

-¡Shigaraki, Tomura! –susurro con algo de ira en su voz el peli verde.

Minutos antes.

"¿Qué significado tiene matar sin convicción?"

En estos momentos, Shigaraki se encontraba caminando por el centro comercial, mientras que a su mente llegaron las palabras que dijo aquella vez Stain.

-(solo observa, Asesino de Héroes.) –Pensaba mientras seguía caminando por el centro comercial, pasando desapercibido por todos, parecía no importarles alguien extraño con aura rara usando una capucha – (casi todos piensan que no les afecta. No, ni siquiera lo piensan. No importa donde alguien intente matar a otro por cualquier razón. Ellos seguirán viviendo y sonriendo sin problema.) –y veía a todos los cuales estaban haciendo cosas, como si no les importase nada de lo que había pasado ya hace tiempo.

Y cuando giro su vista hacia un lugar en específico, vio como unos chicos estaban en una tienda de ropa, en donde tenían atuendos y máscaras del Asesino de Héroes, y eso le irritaba. Ya que por otro lado, Stain tiene simpatizantes totalmente ajenos a sus ideales, Dabi y Toga son un ejemplo.

¿Qué no hacían lo mismo? Después todo, solo destruían lo que los disgustaba.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Ahora, tiempo actual.

-actúa natural, como si fuera una migo. –ordeno en voz baja el peli celeste mientras tenía su mano aun con un dedo lejos del cuello de Izuku.

El peli verde solo entrecerró los ojos mientras ponía una mano suya en la muñeca de la mano de Shigaraki que sujetaba su cuello.

-tu y yo no somos amigos. –susurro el chico al momento de ejercer algo de fuerza y calor n su mano haciéndole sentir a Shigaraki un poco de calor en su muñeca.

Pero aun asi, el peli celeste solo soltó una ligera risa –ya lo creo, tanto tu como yo tenemos ideales contrarios….pero aun asi, quiero hablar contigo, por más que quisiera matarte en este momento. –

-que sea rápido. –aunque odiaba al tipo, sabía que si llegaban a pelear él se metería en problema, Shigaraki aprovecharía para atacar a la demás gente antes de que llegara algún héroe, asi que no tenía más opciones.

-bueno. Como no suele pasar ¿Qué tal si nos sentamos? –ofreció el villano, para que unos minutos después, ahora se encontraran sentados en una butaca–como sea, odio todo. Pero, lo que más me molesta (aparte de All Might y de ti) es al Asesino de Héroes –

-¿Qué no era uno de ustedes? –

-no lo acepte en el grupo, pero asi termino en las noticias. –Respondio Shigaraki –ese es el problema. Casi todos admiran al Asesino de Héroes. El ataque al USJ, y los Nomus que libere en Hosu…..lo opaco todo. Nadie mi mira. ¿Por qué? No importa cuánto presumiera, al final, solo destruía lo que le disgustaba ¿verdad? –en eso, se acercó un poco hasta la oreja de Izuku y le susurro – ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre él y yo, Midoriya Izuku? –

Mientras que en otra parte.

-me puse por completo nerviosa y hui a toda velocidad. –decia Uraraka caminando ahora más despacio mientras se abanicaba aire con las manos tratando de calmarse.

Después de eso, camino hacia la barandilla para ver el centro comercial desde el segundo piso – (Deku-kun seguramente estará confundido…me siento mal por eso.) –Pensó en el momento en que dejo atrás a Izuku, el chico seguramente estaría confundido por el arrebato de Uraraka y su huida – (sí, tengo que ir y disculparme con él. Si, debo volver…..no, solo me disculpare al volver…..) –en eso, ella parecía tener una buena resolución – (sí. Eso es. No es que quiera ir de compras con él. Además, pensaba que era genial por querer ser un héroe como yo) –

Y comenzo a hacer su camino de regreso hacia donde había dejado a Izuku, esperando que el aún se encontrara allí – (si, volveré. No, no es por eso. Lo que dijo Aoyama-kun es ridículo) –

Pero en eso, algo vino a su mente – (además…..) –

"fue hace solo unas horas, pero, Momo-chan y yo…"

Y tristeza lleno su corazón – (él ya tiene a alguien) –

De regreso con Izuku.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia…..? –Susurro el peli verde después de haber escuchado la pregunta de Shigaraki, es cierto que ambos querían acabar con lo que les disgustaba, pero ambos tenían sus propias razones –no entiendo ni acepto lo que eres. No estoy de acuerdo con el Asesino de Héroes, pero lo entiendo. Porque para el Asesino de Héroes y para mí, todo empezó…..con All Might –

 **(Fairy Tail OST – Prelude to Destruction)**

"esto es…. para crear una sociedad más justa."

-esa vez me ayudo…el no destruía porque él quisiera. –

"es el Game Over, cielos, Game Over otra vez. Volvamos a casa"

-no lo abandono en vano como tú. Aunque lo que hizo estaba mal, el intentaba vivir por su ideales. –

Por unos momentos, todo estuvo callado, ninguno de los dos hiso movimiento súbito alguno.

Izuku estaba esperando algún movimiento de Shigaraki para el hacer el suyo, aunque eso provocará una pelea.

Pero en su lugar, Shigaraki soltó un suspiro –pierdo un peso encima. Siento que ya entendí porque me molesta el Asesino de Héroes. Y también, porque te odio con tanta intensidad. Siento que por fin lo entiendo. –

Izuku solo entrecerró los ojos.

En eso, Shigaraki, sonrio de un modo demente, el cual combinado con sus ojos rojos llenos de locura le dio un aire psicópata –todo es por All Might. –eso hiso que los ojos de Izuku se abrieran de sorpresa –si, asi es. Al fin y al cabo, de eso se trata. ¿Por qué me preocupaba tanto? Ellos pueden sonreír sin razón porque All Might lo hace. Porque esa basura siempre sonríe como si pudiera salvarlos a todos. –

Eso hiso que la ira de Izuku comenzara a aflorar, nunca había sentido que su ira creciera, no desde el USJ. Parece ser, que Shigaraki tiene un don para sacar lo peor de Izuku.

-me alegra que habláramos. Que bien. Gracias, Midoriya. No tengo que hacer nada diferente. –Mientras que esas eran las palabras de Shigaraki, en su mente tenía otra conversación –(es una ironía, Asesino de Héroes. Soy tú opuesto, pero me dejaste vivir, y ahora tus ideales y convicciones me ayudan a avanzar.) –

-Deku-kun –eso llamo la atención de ambos, y en ese momento, vieron que Uraraka había llegado justo al momento, y los veía con interés, más que nada por la sonrisa de Shigaraki como por la expresión de ira leve de Izuku –es un….. ¿Amigo tuyo? –

-oh, asi que venias con una amiga. –Dijo Shigaraki cambiando de actitud rápido para tener una, algo amistosa (aunque aún me parece rara) –lo siento. Ya me voy. –pero antes de levantarse e irse, susurro una ultima cosa –si me sigues, me enfadare más. –

-espera…Shigaraki Tomura –dijo el peli verde en voz baja llamando la atención del peli celeste y de Uraraka la cual se sorprendió al saber quién era el tipo – ¿Qué es lo que busca All For One? –

-no lo sé –fue su simple respuesta –pero mejor cuídate. La próxima vez que nos veamos, será cuando decida matarte. –y se retiró antes de que algo más pudiese pasar.

Y durante su camino lejos del centro comercial, las palabras de Stain volvieron a su mente.

"¿Qué significado tiene matar sin convicción?"

Shigaraki solo sonrio, tenía convicciones e ideales desde el principio, nada había cambiado. Pero, todo lo que haga ahora, estaría conectado a eso.

Un mundo sin All Might, y exponer lo frágil que es la justicia.

Desde hoy, esa sería su convicción.

"¡el único, al cual dejare matarme, es al verdadero héroe…! ¡ALL MIGHT! "

-(todo es por All Might…..) –Shigaraki sonrio maniáticamente mientras sacaba de uno de los bolsillos de la chamarra una de las manos de su traje y se la puso en su cara.

 **(Fin Ost)**

 _Uraraka-san reporto el incidente y el centro comercial cerró temporalmente. Muchos se preocuparon, entre ellos Momo-chan._

 _Los héroes y la policía investigaron de emergencia, pero no encontraron a Shigaraki._

 _Ese día, fui a la estación de policía y le dije al detective Tsukauchi que Investiga a la Liga de Villanos, sobre la apariencia de Shigaraki y nuestra conversación._

-por lo que escucho, no parecen tener un líder definido. –Tsukauchi dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y repasaba la información –pero no ha cambiado con lo de derrotar a All Might…..bien, gracias Midoriya. –agradeció de todas formas el detective.

-sí, de nada. –dijo el chico en un susurro, desde lo del centro comercial, no había podido dejar de pensar en eso. Y más aún porque lo había dejado irse –ojala lo hubiera detenido. –

.no te preocupes. Hiciste un buen trabajo al retenerte por tu vida y la de los demás. –Dijo el inspector al joven –la mayoría se abría asustado y entrado en pánico. Que no hubiera victimas es gracias a ti. –

Minutos más tarde, tanto el estudiante como el inspector se encontraban saliendo de la jefatura por una de las puertas traseras, y en ese momento.

-¡joven Midoriya! ¡Tsukauchi-kun! –

Cuando fueron llamados se dieron la vuelta para ver quien les había hablado, y vieron a All Might en su verdadera forma ir hacia ellos.

-sensei ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto sorprendido el chico al ver a su predecesor y maestro aquí.

-quería hablar personalmente con él. –respondio Tsukauchi mientras se acercaban hacia el héroe.

Una vez que estuvieron frente a frente, All Might puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Izuku para comenzar a revolverle el cabello –me alegro que estés bien. Siento no haberte ayudado. –

-está bien –dijo el peli verde con una sonrisa. Pero, enseguida esta se borró al recordar a Shigaraki, cosa la cual notaron los dos adultos. –eh, Sensei…. –

-dime –

Izuku pensó con cuidado sus palabras, pues no quería decir algo malo en contra de su maestro –usted… ¿hay veces en las que no se puede salvar a alguien? –

Aunque sorprendido, el respondio a la pregunta –sí, muchas. –

Los ojos de Izuku se abrieron de sorpresa, jamás espero esa respuesta.

All Might decidió fijar su vista hacia el cielo, el cual hace poco había dado paso a la noche llena de estrellas y la luna brillando en lo alto –ahora mismo, alguien podría estar desmayándose o lastimándose. Es frustrante, pero soy humano. No puedo salvar a los que no puedo alcanzar. Mayor razón para levantarse y sonreír. –

Izuku solo siguió escuchando con atención –para que "el Símbolo de Justicia" se encienda en sus corazones de la gente, héroe y villanos. –

Tsukauchi sonrio ante las palabras del héroe –le preocupa lo que dijo Shigaraki. Debe ser resentimiento injustificado. Nunca fallo en salvar a alguien al llegar a escena. –pero, cuando termino de decir esas palabras, All Might bajo un poco la cabeza, pero eso no fue notado por el inspector ni por el joven estudiante, asi que luego el inspector dirigió su mirada hacia Izuku –bueno, vamos que se hace tarde. Vinieron por ti. –

Y como si fuese una señal.

-¡IZUKU! –un par de voces llamo la atención del chico, y en eso, hacia el vio venir a dos de las mujeres más importantes en su vida.

-Kaa-chan, Momo-chan –y en eso ambas se abrazaron al chico, el cual regreso el abrazo a ambas para tratar de tranquilizarlas –tranquilas, estoy bien. Los héroes y la policía cuidaron de mí. –

En eso, Tsukauchi fijo su vista en un oficial que había escoltado a ambas mujeres hasta ellos –Sansa, encárgate de que lleguen a casa –

-hai –

Minutos más tarde, los 3 ahora eran llevados en una de las patrullas de la policía hasta sus hogares, mientras que en la acerca tanto All Might como Tsukauchi vieron la patrulla alejarse.

 **(Boku no Hero academia Season 3 OST: My Hero (1.000.000% Smash))**

-esta vez parece ser solo una casualidad…..pero es bastante probable que el, o algún otro estudiante sea atacado. –dijo serio el inspector ante lo sucedido este día. –claro que estaremos en alerta, pero la escuela deberá tomar medidas. Entre más fuerte sea la luz, mayor es la oscuridad. –En eso, dirigió su vista hacia el héroe –deberías considerar dejar la U.A –

-solo estuve enseñando por 3 meses. –

-por eso te dije no estabas hecho para eso. –Dijo divertido Tsukauchi, para luego volver a ponerse serio –capturaremos a All For One como es debido. –

El héroe asintió, para luego ver al cielo –esta vez….cuento contigo nuevamente, Tsukauchi-kun. –

 _Desde la ceremonia de ingreso al examen de aptitud, entrenamiento de combate, el ataque al USJ, El Festival Deportivo, Las Practicas, El Incidente de Hosu con el Asesino de Héroes y los Nomus y el examen final…..paso de todo, pero mi primer semestre en U.A ha terminado, y empezaran las vacaciones._

 _Pero eso no significa que solo podemos divertirnos._

 _Debemos estar preparados para el mal que está acercándose y ser verdaderos héroes._

 _No podemos quedarnos quietos._

 **(Fin Ost)**

Y eso era cierto, pues los problemas estaban por comenzar pronto.

-parece muy feliz, amo. –dijo un científico al All For One el cual sonreía – ¿es porque la Liga de Villanos está creciendo? –

El villano solo rio un poco –no es eso, doctor.-en eso, en una pantalla de computado veía lo que pasaba en el bar en donde estaba Shigaraki –es porque ahora, Shigaraki Tomura tiene convicción. –

Y enseguida vio a los nuevos miembros de la liga –La Liga de Villanos necesita gente que apruebe sus convicciones. Hare lo que decida todo. Claro que si pida ayuda, lo ayudare. –y sonrio aún más.

-incluso, me he preparado para eso. Para que sea el próximo yo… –

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Ending –Yeah! Break! Care! Break!)**

 **Yeah! Break! Care! Break! Omoikkiri**

 **Tobunda Mugen no sora he**

Los que primero en aparecer a la pantalla es una mochila desde el suelo, para luego pasar alguien y tomarla, ese revelar ser Izuku al momento de abrir la puerta de su departamento y salir de este.

 **Jetto kiryuu ni nokkari**

 **Doko demo iku sou moguo**

 **Mukou mizutte saikowo**

 **Lets go tip-top! All right?**

A la cámara aparece la imagen de Izuku caminando por la calles de la ciudad para luego tomar el tren directo a la academia, y ya una vez que sale del tren se le ve caminando frente a la academia.

 **Me mo sameru you wouga aaoi chikyuu**

 **Kakegaenai kono hoshi Yuzurenai kara**

En eso a la cámara aparece la imagen de Uraraka, Iida, Momo y Bakugo.

Después esta es reemplazada a la del resto de la Clase 1-A.

Luego aparece la imagen de los maestros de la academia.

Para por ultimo aparecer la imagen de All Might, junto con Gran Torino, Ingenium, Endeavor y por ultimo una persona desconocida a espaldas de los 3.

En eso aparecen imágenes simultáneas de varios villanos.

 **Hajiketobase Kamehameha**

 **Yabame no kono jidai**

 **Sekai wo mamoru tame**

 **umareta kara**

La imagen es remplazada por la de Todoroki lanzando una gran columna de hielo junto con una llamarada.

Después cambia a la de Iida usando su Recipro Burst para comenzar a correr a gran velocidad.

Enseguida cambia a la de Bakugo en su modo "Bomba Humana" mientras daba un golpe a un villano.

 **Yeah! Break! Care! Break! Omoikkiri**

 **kabure Yarunda Furu Pawa-**

 **Kibou ga ore no buki da kara**

 **Mirai shinjite**

Ahora nos muestra a Izuku corriendo por la costa de una gran playa mientras que atrás de él aparecen varias imágenes de todos sus amigos.

Para luego detenerse con All Might frente el sonriéndole, para luego el igualmente sonreír y ambos darse la mano y comenzar a hacer un alejamiento.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo amigos, el cual tiene por nombre: ¡Que Empiece El Juego! ¡Vamos Al Campamento!**

 **Yo: espero que en verdad les haya gustado.**

 **Yo: espero sus reviews dando opiniones sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos Ja Ne.**


	28. ¡Que Empiece El Juego! ¡Vamos Al Campame

**Fire Hero of Peace.**

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace, porque muchos me pidieron actualizarlo rápido. Es un regalo de mí para ustedes, pero como bien saben, primero reviews luego capitulo:**

 **Rosmar34: no esperes mucho, está por pasar dentro de unos capítulos más.**

 **NievasoReader: me alegra que te guste mi fic, y bueno aquí está el capítulo.**

 **END999: ¿Cuál?**

 **ThonyCvs (Guest): gracias amigo, estuve inspirado, y quise llegar a la temporada 3 pronto.**

 **Gjr-Sama: gracias mi amigo.**

 **Daizuke: me alegra que te gustara, aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo.**

 **xanatrix742: de hecho, si lo hubo, pero cuando quise ver cuando iba ese Ova, bueno al parecer ya me había pasado. Pero tratare de poner otro algún día de estos.**

 **.4545: muchas gracias, y es cierto Uraraka deberá decidirse. Y aquí tienes un nuevo capitulo.**

 **Yo: Plus Ultra.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

 **-** mmmm –personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.28 ¡Que Empiece El Juego! ¡Vamos Al Campamento!

 _El curso de héroes de la U.A…..en un mundo donde el 80% de la población tiene algún tipo de Super poder llamado "Individualidad", esta escuela fue creada para criar a los futuros héroes que se opondrán a los villanos._

 _Yo, Midoriya Izuku, soy un estudiante de dicha escuela, y trabajo para alcanzar mi sueño._

 _Ser alguien que salve a la gente con una sonrisa que no conozca el miedo._

 _Si, esta es la historia de cómo me convertir en el mejor héroe de todos los tiempos._

 _¡El Héroe de Fuego de la Paz!_

-[especial de héroes en las vacaciones. De héroe Numero 1 a Profesor de la U.A] –en estos momentos, en alguna parte se estaba viendo ahora mismo un programa especial de espectáculos en donde hablarían de uno de los temas de más habla en este tiempo – [esta vez, veremos la obra de All Might y su gran…] –

Pero en eso, la televisión fue apagada, el causante fue Kurogiri, quien había decidido apagar la tele puesto que junto con él, estaba Shigaraki, y creyó que seguramente, eso lo pondría de peor humor.

Pero para su sorpresa, el villano solo sonrio – (ya se. Sé porque el Asesino de Héroes me molesta. Y porque me irritan esos mocosos de la U.A y odio a ese chico Midoriya. Es por culpa de All Might.) –pensaba, hace poco había tenido una plática con Izuku en el centro comercial donde pudo descubrir su convicción, y esa era All Might –(porque siempre sonríe sin razón, como si no hubiera nadie a quien no pudiera salvar. Porque siempre sonríe sin razón.) –entonces, se puso de pie y camino hacia la salida del bar para luego cerrar la puerta detrás suyo dejando solo a Kurogiri.

El espectro solo vio algo en la barra, justo enfrente de donde se sentaba Shigaraki para ver una foto –Midoriya Izuku. No tuvo Individualidad hasta el tercer año de secundaria, pero de pronto durante un incidente contra un villano se manifestó. En abril de este año, se inscribió en la academia U.A, y se hiso conocer al terminar como el 1er lugar en el festival Deportivo. Y luego, en el incidente de Hosu, juntos con dos de sus amigos se enfrentó contra el Asesino de héroes Stain. En ese momento, Stain lo ayudo. –

Kurogiri entrecerró sus espectrales ojos mientras seguía observando la foto del chico –el chico reconocido por el Asesino de Héroes que busca héroes verdaderos. Por completo opuesto a Shigaraki Tomura…. –

Mientras que fuera, en un callejón en la noche oscura, Shigaraki caminaba por entre el callejón sin ninguna preocupación.

-yo mismo lo hare. Un mundo en la oscuridad. Un mundo sin compasión. Un mundo sin All Might –y su sonrisa solo aumento más que parecía estar por rasgarle el rostro –les mostrare a todos…..lo frágil que es su supuesta justicia. –

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Opening – Heros Come Back)**

A la pantalla, lo primero en aparecer es la imagen de Izuku comenzar a caminar en un prado en el amanecer.

En eso, comenzaron a pasar imágenes de Bakugo, Momo, Kota y por ultimo All Might.

 **Tooku de kikoeru koe wo hitori**

 **Hitori mata hitori de chi agaru toushi**

 **Kurikaesu dake no fudan doori**

 **Kutsugaesu junbi ii ze ARE YOU READY?**

La cámara enfoca a Izuku el cual abrió los ojos, para luego a su mente llegaran la imagen de sus compañeros y profesores.

Izuku sonríe justo al momento de salir corriendo hacia adelante.

 **Karadajuu furu asu shindou ni**

Aparece Todoroki lanzando una ráfaga de hielo y fuego al momento de aparecer la Palabra "Fire"

 **Hageshiku chi narase yo STOMPING**

Ahora es turno de Bakugo el cual lanza una explosión en la cual aparece la palabra "Hero"

 **Taezutsuki doukasu CALL ME**

Por ultimo aparece Izuku lanzando un fuerte puñetazo al frente para aparecer la palabra "of Peace"

 **Kawarasugiruganu tsukamu STORY**

 **COME ON!**

Luego, a la pantalla aparece el título del Fic frente a lo que parecía ser un campamento:

 ** _Fire Hero of Peace._**

 **EVERYBODY STAND UP!**

 **Agero! Kyou ichiban no jikan da**

 **Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER**

 **Daremo ga mina toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON!)**

Iida aparece corriendo a gran velocidad con ayuda del **_Recipro Burst_** para luego dar una patada.

Todoroki congela una gran parte del suelo para luego crear una gran columna de fuego.

Bakugo usa sus explosiones para impulsarse al momento de que por encima de él, aparezca Izuku lanzando un golpe al frente.

 **EVERYBODY HANDS UP!**

 **Mata shita na HERO'S COME BACK!**

 **Zujou kazoe yubi oriru COUNTDOWN**

 **Iku ze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!**

La cámara ahora enfoca a Kirishima usando su endurecimiento para romper una gran roca.

Momo creando un bastón para luego usarlo con gran manejo.

Uraraka usando su Individualidad para flotar y luego aterrizar al suelo.

En eso Izuku alza su mano para hacer el conteo d con sus dedos para luego bajar la mano con el puño cerrado.

Luego la cámara enfoca varias imágenes, la de los héroes y profesores de U.A.

La Clase 1-B.

Las Pussycats junto con Kota y Tenma.

Y por último a All Might con la imagen de su antecesora detrás de el.

 **HEY YO mou basho nori tsuku wa kakugo desho**

 **nankai korondatte tatsu keredo**

 **nade aida naze kami hito e no seisho**

 **irikunda kanjou kisuki ageta desho**

Ahora, aparece All Might en su verdadera forma el cual comienza a ver hacia el frente mientras que atrás de él, aparece la silueta del All For One al momento de extender su mano hacia adelante y en eso su cuerpo es consumido en el fuego.

 **mochiagaru kansei ga yuuki to naru**

 **tachiagareba ima kurushimi tomonau**

 **sore demo saikou wa kitto aru**

 **subete sarau to shouri no kansei**

Luego la imagen cambia a una mano alzada en la cual yace un brillo.

Los estudiantes de U.A extienden su mano tratando de alcanzarlo.

Luego es Gran Torino quien igualmente trata de alcanzarlo.

Por último es Izuku quien da un gran paso al frente dando un grito al momento de que dicha mano se cierre atrapando el brillo y volviéndose más grande y musculosa.

 **EVERYBODY STAND UP**

 **agero kyou ichiban no jidan da**

 **me ni mo tomoran no SPEED wo handa**

 **dare mo nobinattori ko kanba YEAH**

Luego aparece la Liga de Villanos en la cual se destacan Dabi lanzando una llamarada azul.

Toga sonriendo al momento de dar un corte con una cuchilla en mano.

Muscular sonreír con locura al momento de incrementar su masa muscular.

Para por ultimo a Shigaraki el cual lanzo una de sus manos a la cámara.

 **COME ON EVERYBODY HANDS UP**

 **mata ashita no HEROES wa COMEBACK**

 **tsuujou kazoe hibi wo COUNTDOWN**

 **LET'S GO, 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE**

Izuku aparece aterrizando en el suelo para luego alzar su mirada para encontrarse con sus amigos al frente.

Después sonriendo se pone de pie para comenzar a caminar hacia ellos.

En eso nuevamente aparece la imagen de la mano alzada haciendo el conteo para que al terminar esta se llene de fuego y después bajar revelando a Izuku quien estaba por atacar.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

Un nuevo día llegaba, y este no era un día cualquiera.

Ya que, este día….

 _La Academia U.A acabo las clases de este 1er semestre y empezaron las vacaciones._

 _Pero no teníamos tiempo para jugar. Seguía entrenando por mi cuenta para el campamento en el bosque._

Era un día más cerca para ir al campamento.

-uf… –suspiro Izuku mientras terminaba de levantar pesas con su brazo izquierdo, decidió tomar un ligero descanso mientras recordaba algo.

"¿habéis visto eso?"

"¡acaba de salvar a más de 100 personas y no le ha llevado ni 10 minutos!"

"¡Se ríe a carcajadas!"

"¡Ya no tenéis nada que temer! ¿Por qué preguntan?"

"¡PORQUE ESTOY AQUÍ!"

Y volvió a recordar el video que lo había motivado a ser un héroe hace ya varios años atrás.

-All Might. –en ese momento, vio su mano derecha –(aún hay momentos en lo que no puedo creer aun…que mi Individualidad apareciera después de haber sido diagnosticado como un Mukosei…y que All Might me reconociera y me transfiriera su Individualidad…..) –pensaba en si vida, antes de conocer a su héroe, hostigado, un miedoso, lleno de nervios, un llorica, para ahora compararse a lo que era actualmente, uno de los mejores estudiantes de la Clase 1-A.

DIN DONG

Pero en eso, el timbre de la puerta de su apartamento llamo su atención para enseguida dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Ciertamente no se esperó a estas 2 personas.

-Mineta., Kaminari-kun–dijo sorprendido el chico al ver a sus dos compañeros frente a la puerta de su apartamento.

-¡que hay Midoriya! –saludo el rubio eléctrico con una mano.

-¡vamos a la piscina! –dijo el pequeño pervertido con bastante entusiasmo.

-¿la piscina? –

El peli rubio eléctrico asintió –sí, antes del campamento del verano. –

-¡entrenemos juntos! –termino Mineta con un pulgar en alto.

El peli verde abrió y cerró los ojos una, dos, 3 veces, para finalmente aceptar.

Tiempo más tarde, en U.A.

-Vlad, en cuanto aumentar la fuerza del campamento de verano…. –

-Eraser, antes ¿podrías confirmarme los dones de los de la clase A? –Pidió el héroe Vlad King al profesor titular de la clase 1-A, estaban por hacer los últimos detalles para poder enviar a los chicos al campamento.

El peli negro asintió, para luego comenzar a ver sus papeles.

 **(Fairy Tail Unreleased Soundtrack - Just the Usual Fairy Tail Ruckus)**

-Asiento No. 1: Aoyama Yuuga, Individualidad: Navel Láser. Dispara un láser por el obligo –

 **(N.A: sé que hay poderes extraños, pero este está entre los 10 primeros)**

-No. 2: Ashido Mina, Individualidad: Acido. Secreta acido de su cuerpo y puede derretir a su objetivo. –

-No. 3: Asui Tsuyu, Individualidad: Rana. Puede hacer todo lo que hace una rana. –

-No. 4: Iida Tenya, Individualidad: Motor. Puede moverse a gran velocidad con los motores de sus piernas. –

-No.5: Uraraka Ochako, Individualidad: Cero Gravedad. Puede quitarle el peso a lo que toque. –

-No.6: Ojiro Mashirao, Individualidad: Tail. Manipula su cola como si fuese uno de sus brazos o piernas –

-No.7: Kaminari Denki, Individualidad: Electrificación. Descarga electricidad que se produce su cuerpo. –

-No.8: Kaminari Eijiro, Individualidad: Endurecimiento. Como dice, puede endurecer todo su cuerpo. –

-No.9: Koda Koji, Individualidad: Voz Animal. Controla seres vivientes, como animales e insectos. –

-No.10: Sato Rikido, Individualidad: Sugar Rush. Convierte el azúcar en su cuerpo en poder. –

-No.11: Shoji Mezo, Individualidad: Multi-Brazos. Puede recrear partes de su cuerpo con sus tentáculos. –

-No.12: Jiro Kyouka, Individualidad: Earphone Jack. Amplifica y envía ondas de sonido y distinguir cualquier sonido con las conexiones de sus lóbulos. –

-No.13: Sero Hanta, Individualidad: Cinta. Lanza cinta adhesiva de sus codos para capturar a sus oponentes o desplazarse. –

-No.14: Tokoyami Fumikage, Individualidad: Dark Shadow. Puede manipular su sombra a voluntad. –

-No.15: Todoroki Shoto, Individualidad: Mitad Frio-Mitad Caliente. Emite hielo de su derecha y fuego de su izquierda. –

-No.16: Hagakure Toru, Individualidad: Invisibilidad. Básicamente, es invisible. –

-No.17: Mineta Minoru, Individualidad: Desprender. Desprende su cabello como esferas y las lanza para pegarlos a lo que sea.

-No.18: Yaoyorozu Momo, individualidad: Creación. Puede crear cualquier cosa no viviente de los límpidos de su cuerpo -

-No.19: Bakugo Katsuki, Individualidad: Explosión. Secreta sudor similar a la nitroglicerina y lo hace explotar. –

-No.20: Midoriya Izuku, Individualidades: Fire Soul y "Super Poder". Una le permite control total del fuego, manipularlo, es inmune a este, puede crearlo de la nada con su cuerpo y también puedo respirarlo, el otro aumenta poder de alguna parte o todo su cuerpo, aumentando sus habilidades físicas, velocidad y parece incluir también sus llamas. –

Aizawa dejo las hojas con los perfiles de sus estudiantes para dar por concluido la explicación a Vlad. –También deberías ver la clase B –pero cuando estaba por decirla, la puerta fue abierta, y por esta entraron Kaminari, Mineta e Izuku.

-disculpe. –dijo Mineta mientras entraban a la habitación.

-¿Qué quieren? –pregunto Vlad a los 3.

-Aizawa-sensei, anteayer entregamos un formulario para poder usar la piscina. –comenzo a habar Kaminari con su profesor titular.

Aizawa asintió –sí, la academia les dio permiso. –Los 3 sonrieron –pueden usarla hasta las 17:00 –

-¡Aye! –

-¡Gracias! –

-dijeron que querían hacer entrenamiento de resistencia. Esfuércense. –

-¡AYE! –

Minutos más tarde.

-usar la piscina para entrenar ¿eh? –ahora mismo los estudiantes masculinos de la clase A estaban en los vestidores de hombres cambiándose para usar sus trajes de baño en la piscina – ¡qué buena idea Mineta! –felicito el peli verde al pequeño pervertido.

-aquí podemos usar nuestras Individualidades. –Decia Izuku cerrando la puerta de su casillero – ¡es perfecto para entrenar! –

–estamos en el curso de héroes. –dijo Kaminari con una sonrisa.

-¡Ve Más Allá Del Límite! –

-¡PLUS ULTRA! –exclamaron los 3 al mismo tiempo alzando sus puños al aire.

Pero Kaminari tenía sus propios pensamientos – (fue buena idea invitar al serio de Midoriya.) –

-(si solo fuéramos nosotros, no nos dejarían usarla) –pensó igualmente Mineta.

Al parecer todo fue solo una treta, las chicas al saber que no podrían ir a ningún lado lejos de la escuela para ir al campamento decidieron ir a la piscina de la escuela para divertirse.

Y al enterarse, decidieron hacer todo lo posible para ir y ver a las chicas en trajes de baño.

Pobres, no saben lo que les espera.

Y cuando ya estaban listos para ir a la piscina, los dos pervertidos del grupo se adelantaron a Izuku para llegar antes.

Pero cuando llegaron.

-¡llegan tarde! –saludo cordialmente Iida en traje de baño de un nadador de los juegos olímpicos.

Eso hiso que los dos cayeran al suelo abruptamente.

-¡Oigan, Oigan! –Comenzo a decir Mineta al notar que no solo Iida, los demás chicas de la clase estaban allí – ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?! –

-cómo íbamos a entrenar en la piscina, les mande un mensaje a todos por si querían venir. –respondio Izuku llegando al lugar haciendo que Kaminari y Mineta quedaran hechos piedra.

Diablos, por poco. Pro viendo (según ellos) el lado bueno, las chicas estarían en trajes de baño.

-ah, Mineta-chan –hablo Tsuyu junto con el resto de las chicas de la clase al otro lado de la piscina mientras hacían estiramientos y usaban todas el traje de balo deportivo de la academia.

-Kaminari ¿también viniste? –pregunto esta vez Kyouka.

-Hola Izuku –saludo Momo a su novio el cual regreso el saludo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Otra desilusión, y esta eran peor. Bueno, no para Mineta, según él, los de la Academia también eran buenos.

-¡Kaminari-kun, Mineta-kun! –Hablo Iida acercándose a los dos -¡fue una gran idea sugerir usar la piscina para entranar! ¡Vengan sudamos juntos! –y tomo a los dos con sus brazos y los llevo hasta donde estaba el resto.

Y asi, comenzo un día de entrenamiento divertido.

Las chicas, primeramente comenzaron a jugar Voleibol acuático, mientras que los chicos entrenaban fuera de esta.

Kaminari y Mineta cayeron rendidos al suelo, y decidieron dejarlos descansar 15 minutos, mientras tomaban algunos refrescos que trajo Iida para reponer energías.

-¿Por qué las chicas pueden jugar? –pregunto Kaminari mientras veía a las chicas junto con Mineta.

-les dieron permiso para tomar el sol en la piscina. –respondio el peli violeta con esferas en la cabeza.

-Mineta ¿para que la pediste para entrenar? –pregunto Kaminari.

-¡no nos habrían dado permiso de otro modo! –

Y asi, los chicos comenzaron a tener una conversación entre ellos hablando de su entrenamiento solitario durante las vacaciones.

Mientras que Izuku él estaba sentado al borde de la piscina con sus piernas dentro del agua y tomando su refresco y veía a las chicas divertirse, aunque veía mas en especial a Momo divertirse y sonreír.

-Midoriya –kun –pero Iida llego a su lado llamando su atención haciéndolo dejar de ver a su novia.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Iida-kun? –pregunto el peli verde.

-bueno, pensé que era extraño. –comenzo a hablar mientras se sentaba junto a el –en el examen de ingreso, jamás pensé que terminaríamos siendo amigos. La verdad, en ese momento no parecías la gran cosa. –Decia mientras recordaba el momento en que se conocieron en el auditorio y antes del examen práctico fuera de la ciudad falsa –pero, en el examen práctico… –

 **(Boku No Hero Academia [Original Soundtrack] - "Kimi wa hīrō ni nareru" (You Can Be A Hero))**

"¡SMASH!"

En eso, a su mente llego el momento cuando Izuku salio disparado hacia el Cero puntos y lo destruyo de un fuerte golpe salvando la vida de Uraraka.

-Priorizaste salvar la vida de Uraraka-san en vez de salir corriendo para ponerte a salvo. –

En ese momento, Izuku también recordó algo.

"¿cómo puede una escuela de héroes rechazar a alguien que salva a los demás y hace el bien? ¡Eso ni lo sueñes!"

"ven, Joven Midoriya…. Estas es… ¡Tu Academia de Héroes!"

Las palabras de All Might en su carta de aceptación a la academia.

-era muy feliz. –Izuku sonrio –siempre fue mi sueño ir a la academia en la que estudio All Might. Pero cuando dijeron que el que fuese el último lugar en el examen sería expulsado, creí por un momento que sería mi fin. –

"¡aún estoy en Una Pieza!"

-pero aun asi no te rendiste –agrego Iida a su compañero y amigo –como en el entrenamiento de combate –

 **(Adelantar hasta minuto 1:30)**

"sea lo que sea que planees ¡No va a funcionar!"

"¡¿QUIERES APOSTAR?! "

" ** _¡SMASH….!_**

"¡¿Qué Demonios?! "

"¡Toma Esto Nerd! **_Explosión de Cometas Asesinos_** "

"¡¿Llamas a Eso Explosión?! "

"¡Arma de Mierda Recuperada!"

"¡NO!... ¡EL ARMA! "

-es cierto que algunos de tus métodos son imprudente, pero sentí tu tenacidad. –Dijo el peli negro viendo a su amigo –por eso fue que perdimos ese día. –

-eso…. –dijo Izuku para luego alzar su puño derecho el cual se llenó de fuego y poder del One For All –fue gracias a la ayuda de mucha gente. –En eso, el chico se puso de pie nuevamente – ¡por eso, debo esforzarme al máximo! –

-¡tú lo has dicho! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

Ese grito llamo la atención de Izuku e Iida para ver a Bakugō ir hacia ellos – ¡pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a hacer lo mismo, aún tenemos que ver quein es más fuerte que el otro, Deku! –

-¡al fin llegas Kacchan! –y es que Bakugō era uno de los que aún no llegaban.

-lamentamos la tardanza, pero es que tarde en convencerlo –dijo Kirishima apareciendo al lado de Bakugō.

-¿con que eso paso? –

-¡oye, Deku! –Hablo Bakugō llamando la atención del mencionado – ¿Qué tal una competencia? –pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa salvaje haciendo explosiones en sus manos.

En eso, Izuku puso una pose pensativa –es cierto. Solo entrenar no sería interesante. –En eso, llego a una idea y se giró para ver al resto –chico, ¿quieren ver quien nada más rápido los 50 metros? –

Eso llamo mucho la atención de los chicos los cuales se entusiasmaron por la idea.

-Izuku –llamo Momo a su novio para vera junto con el resto de las chicas detrás suyo –les ayudaremos. –

-¡gracias, Momo-chan, chicas! –

-¿y las Individualidades? ¿Podemos usarlas? –pregunto Ojiro.

-no creo que haya problema en usarlas en la escuela. –respondio Izuku.

-pero no debemos dañar los edificios o a alguien –dijo Iida viendo en especial a Bakugō.

-no me miren a mí. –Dijo el chico, para luego cambiar su mirada hacia Izuku -¡te ganare Deku! –Y en eso, miro hacia Todoroki –¡también tú, Bastardo Mitad y Mitad! –

A Todoroki pareció no importarle mucho.

Unos minutos después.

En la piscina, el primer grupo entre Kaminari, Bakugō, Koda, Tokoyami y Mineta se preparaban.

-entonces, en sus marcas, listos…. –comenzo a decir Momo mientras se acercaba el silbato (que ella creo) para soplar.

Y en cuando soplo y el silbato sono, casi todos se lanzaron al agua.

 **(Boku no Hero Academia Season 2 OST – Trinity)**

BOOM

 ** _-¡Turbo Explosivo!_** –

Como dije casi todos….

Bakugō en cuanto sono el silbato dio un salto al aire para comenzar a desplazarse en el aire con sus explosiones y asi llegar al otro lado antes que los demás.

-¡¿Qué tal eso, Extras?! –grito arrogante el chico desde el otro lado apuntándolos con el dedo.

-¡¿Cómo que, qué tal?! –

-¡ni siquiera nadaste! –

-¡es estilo libre! –grito Bakugō al ser juzgado por Sero y Kirishima.

El siguiente grupo, entre Todoroki, Sero, Aoyama, Sato y Kirishima.

Cuando sono el silbato, casi todos se lanzaron al agua para comenzar a nadar.

Excepto por Sero, que comenzo a usar sus cintas, Aoyama usando su Navel Laser….aunque luego le dio un dolor estomacal al pasarse el tiempo, y Todoroki moviéndose atravez de una columna de hielo.

Al final, Todoroki gano.

-¡deberías haber nadado! –gritaron Mineta y Kaminari.

Ultimo grupo, Izuku, Iida, Shoji y Ojiro.

Cuando el silbato sono Izuku, Shoji y Ojiro saltaron al agua para comenzar a nadar. Excepto Iida, que sorpresivamente comenzo a usar el motor de sus piernas para impulsarse en la cuerda sobre el agua.

-¡¿tu también, Iida?! –grito sorprendido Kaminari.

Pero Izuku no se daría por vencido.

 ** _-(¡One For All!: ¡Full Cowl 20%!)_** –pensó al momento de activar el One For All en todos u cuerpo y ser rodeado del aura eléctrica y comenzar a nadar aún más rápido siguiéndole el paso a Iida.

Iida al notar esto, aumento la velocidad de su motor usando el Recipro Burst para intentar ganar más velocidad, pero aun asi Izuku seguía a la par con él.

El otro lado ya estaba cerca, ya a unos pocos metros ambos dieron un último impulso para luego alzar sus manos esperando tocar el otro lado antes.

Pero al final, Izuku llego antes.

 **(Fin Ost)**

-¡genial! –

-¡bien hecho, Midoriya! –

-¡Iida estuvo cerca! –

Izuku ahora fuera de la piscina, ayudo a Iida a salir de esta –me venciste, Midoriya –kun. –

-también estuviste genial. –dijo Izuku tratando de alentar a su compañero y amigo.

Pero, cerca de allí, estaba Todoroki, observándolos, pero sobre todo observando a Izuku, mientras recordaba algo.

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST 2 - Track 18 - Kokuten (Sunspot))**

"si tienes algo del Héroe No. 1, entonces yo….tengo más razones para vencerte."

"Básicamente, elegí una pelea contigo para mostrarle lo que puedo hacer, sin necesitar usar la Individualidad de mi Viejo. No. Lo rechazo por completo, es por eso que trate de ganar el 1er lugar sin usarlo"

"todos han luchado usando todo su poder…para ganar y estar cada vez más cerca de su sueño…. Para llegar a ser el No.1…y aunque sería una ofensa si hago esto también… no pienso usar todo mi poder…. ¡SI MI OPONENTE NO HACE LO MISMO!¡ASI QUE VEN A MÍ, DANDO TODO LO QUE TIENES!"

"ES TU PODER ¿NO?"

"quiero… ¡ser un héroe también!"

Su encuentro contra Izuku en el festival Deportivo, en donde el peli verde le había ayudado a aceptarse a sí mismo.

Pero en eso, noto que tanto Izuku como Iida se había percatado de su presencia, y asi los 3 se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro.

Y fue justo en ese momento, que algo vino a la mente de Iida.

"El Asesino de Héroes, Stain. Eres tu ¿verdad?"

"soy el hermano de un héroe al que dejaste gravemente herido….estoy orgulloso de mi hermano…vine a detenerte en su lugar…"

"tú y tu hermano, son débiles. Porque son falsos."

" ** _¡SMASH!"_**

"¡He Venido A Salvarte, Iida-Kun!"

"me hiciste llegar tarde. Pero igualmente llegue en buen momento"

"¡Los Dos Los Protegeremos!"

"¿Por qué están….? ¿Por qué…? ¡Deténganse! Yo herede el nombre de mi hermano. Yo debo…."

"¡si quieres que nos detengamos, ponte de pie! lo único que puedo decirte. ¡FIJA TUS OJOS EN EL HOMBRE QUE DESEAS SER!"

El incidente de Hosu, su pelea contra El Asesino de Héroes, Stain.

Iida puso una mirada decidida – (Todoroki-kun, Midoriya-kun, juro nuevamente…..que seré un héroe como mi hermano) –

Y Todoroki parecía tener unos pensamientos iguales – (y yo, ser el héroe que quiero ser…) –

-(seré un Héroe) –pensó Izuku determinado. – (uno que salve a todos con una sonrisa, como All Might.) –

 **(Fin Ost)**

Mientras que en otra parte, en la estación de la policía.

-La Academia U.A fue atacada por la Liga de Villanos durante un entrenamiento como se le conoce ahora como el Incidente USJ. Hubo ataques del Asesino de Héroes, Stain y la Liga de Villanos en Hosu. Se le conoce como el Incidente Hosu. Y el otro día, Shigaraki Tomura, quien se cree que es el líder de la Liga de Villanos, apareció frente a Midoriya Izuku, estudiante de la Academia U.A del curso de Héroes. –decia Tsukauchi mientras mostraba en un proyector todos y cada uno de los incidentes que habían pasado, mientras que en la sala solo se encontraban él y All Might en su verdadera forma observando todo lo sucedido en estos 3 meses.

-no hubo más movimientos de ellos desde entonces. –

-pero es bastante seguro que traman algo bajo la superficie –opino serio el héroe No. 1. Nada de esto le daba buena espina, bien dicen que siempre hay calma antes de la tormenta.

-lo sé. –Tsukauchi le dio la razón. –la policía trabaja con los héroes para reunir información sobre la Liga de Villanos. Cuando consigamos algo de la información, contaremos contigo, All Might. –

-claro, Tsukauchi-kun –dijo el héroe el cual había cambiado a su forma Super.

De regreso a U.A

-los ganadores de cada carrera, Bakugō, Todoroki-kun, Midoriya-kun, competirán ahora. –informó Iida mientras que los 3 mencionados fueron a prepararse.

Cuando los 3 estuvieron en sus posiciones, toda la clase 1-A estaba esperando pacientemente lo que seguramente pasaría.

-¡la carrera de 50 metros estilo libre, comienza ahora! –

-¡Vamos,. Bakugō! –alentó Kirishima al rubio explosivo.

-¡no los mates! –

-¡tú puedes Bakugō-kun! –exclamo Mina dando saltos.

-¡Todoroki, no pierdas! –

-¡tú puedes Deku-kun/Izuku! –

-¡esfuércense! –

-¡en sus marcas! –

Las manos de Bakugō provocaron leves explosiones, él pensaba en cruzarla por encima.

Todoroki bajo la temperatura de su derecha, haciendo que saliera una neblina helada de esta, la cruzaría.

Izuku cubrió su cuerpo entero con el One For All, nadaría con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Listos! –

Y cuando el silbato sono, los 3 dieron un fuerte salto al aire, preparándose para usarlo todo.

SPLASH

Pero cayeron al agua, para sorpresa suya y de los demás.

-¿Qué? –

-¿borraron sus Individualidades? –

-son las 17:00 –una voz nueva en el lugar llamo su atención, para toparse con Aizawa el cual tenía sus ojos rojos brillantes y su cabello negro alzado en el aire –termino su tiempo en la piscina. Váyanse a casa.–

-¡vamos, sensei! –

-¡apenas venia lo bueno! –dijo Sero refiriendo a la carrera de Izuku, Bakugō y Todoroki.

Pero una mirada con su Individualidad activada los hiso retroceder – ¿dijeron algo? –

-¡Nada Señor! –

Tiempo más tarde.

-¡Demonios! –Bakugō pateo una piedra en su camino -¡¿Por qué la detuvo asi?! –dijo refiriéndose a la carrera, por poco el ganaba, o eso pensaba.

-te entiendo Kacchan, pero cálmate –dijo Kirishima tratando de calmarlo. –Midoriya y Todoroki son tus compañeros y amigos ¿no? –

 **(Boku no Hero Academia OST #03: My Hero Academia Main Theme)**

-¡cállate! No importa quién sea…..no dejare que se me alcancen o superen. –decia Bakugō, Izuku podría ser su mejor amigo, pero aun asi…. –después de todo, ¿no es lo que significa ser mejor que All Might, el Numero 1? –

Tiempo más tarde. Noche.

Parque de la Playa Municipal Dagoba, en estos momentos, Izuku estaba viendo desde la barandilla del lugar, la playa que una vez estuvo toda llena de basura, la cual el limpio como entrenamiento para el examen de admisión de la U.A

-asi que, limpiaste toda esta playa tu solo –dijo Momo al lado del peli verde, ciertamente, la idea de su novio limpiando el solo esta hermosa playa era sorprendente e increíble.

-asi fue. No fue nada fácil, en más de una ocasión parecía que me daría por vencido, pero… -en eso, recuerdos de su entrenamiento infernal de 10 meses llego a su mente –nunca me rendí, aun si estuviera solead, lluvioso, nevado, con vientos, o completamente cansado. Seguí hasta lograrlo. –

La peli negra solo sonrio, ese era el chico del que se enamoró.

-¿joven Midoriya? ¿Joven Yaoyorozu? –

Ambos chicos se dieron la vuelta para ver a All Might ir caminando hacia ellos.

-sensei, ¿Qué hace aquí? –pregunto Izuku a su profesor y predecesor.

-¿Qué hay de ustedes? –pregunto el héroe poniéndose a un lado de los jóvenes para ver la playa junto con ellos.

-vine… -comenzo a decir Izuku.

"¡Tú Puedes Convertirte En Héroe!"

"mi individualidad fue heredada como una antorcha sagrada. Es poder de Transferir Poder….. ¡Es la Individualidad que herede! su nombre es One For All"

"y el próximo, eres tú"

-….porque fue aquí donde comencé. –

All Might sonrio –Jóvenes Midoriya y Yaoyorozu, el campamento será duro. Esfuércense –

-¡AYE SIR! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

Mientras que de regreso a U.A

-¿cambiaron el lugar del campamento? –pregunto sorprendido Vlad ante lo que acababa de decir Aizawa.

El peli negro asintió –es una medida preventiva por si filtran la información. Solo la gerencia de la escuela lo sabe. Guarda silencio. Incluso a los estudiantes. –

Mientras, que en otra parte, con Shigaraki Tomura, él estaba haciendo una llamada.

-hay algo que quiero que prepares. –En eso, el villano sonrio –si, es el principio de un nuevo juego. –

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Ending –Shooting Star (Nagareboshi))**

 **Sora wo mi agereba**

 **Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru**

 **Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni**

 **Samazama na hikari wo hanatte**

Aparece Momo en lo que parecía ser su habitación, vestida en un camisón blanco, mientras observaba hacia la ventana viendo el cielo nocturno con algo de preocupación.

 **Sou no dakara boku mo**

 **Hitokiwa kagayaitetain da**

 **Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau**

 **Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**

Mientras que Izuku, desde lo que parecía ser el techo, se encontraba sentado viendo hacia el cielo con los brazos tras la cabeza, y desde su habitación Momo lo observa por la ventana.

 **Koko wa itsumo no kouen**

 **Yakei ga mieru**

 **Suberidai no ue**

En eso a la pantalla aparece una imagen de la clase A haciendo revuelo durante la clase, para ser silenciados por Aizawa.

 **Mukashi kara boku no tokutouseki**

Luego cambia a todos en su uniforme deportivo corriendo por la pista de la academia, mientras que Izuku cargaba a Momo y Bakugo a Mina.

 **Nayami ga areba koko ni kurun desu**

 **Ano koro no mama yume no tochuu de**

 **Ima de kanaerarezu ni irun desu**

Ahora es a algunos en el metro, algunos riendo al ver a Izuku y Momo dormidos recargados el uno contra el otro, y otros por Bakugo quien dormido era pintarrajeado en la cara por Sero.

 **Moshikashite koko ga mou shuuten**

 **Nante yowane wo haite shimaisou na hi mo aru**

Y cambia para ahora encontrarse caminando por una playa, pero metros atrás de ellos, estaban Izuku y All Might viendo el mar uno al lado de otro.

 **Demo sono tabi ni omoidasu**

 **Nagareboshi wo sagashite ano hoshizora**

 **Chiisana koro no negaigoto**

 **Ima mukashi mo kawaranai mama**

En eso, tanto Izuku como All Might se miraron el uno al otro para luego sonreír al momento de recordar el día en que All Might el entrego a Izuku el One For All.

Después de eso, todo vuelve a como el inicio.

 **Sora wo mi agereba**

 **Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru**

 **Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni**

 **Samazama na hikari wo hanatte**

En ese momento, Izuku siente una mano en su hombro, para darse la vuelta y ver a Momo inclinada a su altura con su mano en su hombro y dedicándolo una sonrisa la cual el corresponde.

 **Sou no dakara boku mo**

 **Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da**

 **Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau**

 **Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**

En ese momento, ambos alzan la mirada para ver las estrellas iluminando el cielo nocturno, para luego Momo inclinar su cabeza para posarla en el hombro de Izuku.

Y finalmente por el cielo, pasa una estrella fugaz.

La Pantalla oscurece.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **(Fairy Tail - A New Adventure [New 2016 Ost])**

-empieza el campamento de verano. Y lo que nos espera es…. –nos muestra a Izuku junto con sus amigos frente a los héroes que los entrenarían en el campamento para llevarse una gran sorpresa.

-¡no es posible! ¡Esto es increíble! –se muestra a un par de heroínas con aspecto gatuno, junto con dos niños, uno serio y el otro muy alegre.

-¡ERES TÚ! ¡SOY TU MÁS GRANDE FAN! –en eso, un niño de cabello azul con mechas rojas se lanza corriendo para aparecer frente a Izuku.

- **El Próximo Capitulo de Fire Hero of Peace será: ¡Gatos, Fans y Monstruos! ¡Que Comience El Campamento! –**

-¡Ve Más Allá Del Limite! –los estudiantes de la Clase A están dentro de un gran bosque haciendo frente a un monstruo.

-¡PLUS ULTRA! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **Yo: espero que en verdad les haya gustado.**

 **Yo: espero sus reviews dando opiniones sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos Ja Ne.**


	29. ¡Gatos, Fans y Monstruos! ¡Que Comience

**Fire Hero of Peace.**

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace, pero como bien saben, primero reviews luego capitulo:**

 **AgusXD: muchas gracias, ok tomare en cuenta dicha sugerencia.**

 **Bladetri: gracias.**

 **Epsilon dragon: no tenía pensado hacer eso.**

 **ThonyCvs: bueno eso fue sugerencia de un lector, y la tome.**

 **NievasoReader: gracias, y con respecto a lo otro ¿a cuál plataforma quieres subirlos? Me lo dices y luego te respondo.**

 **Daizuke: lo de Uraraka vendrá luego, y los demás también tendrán parejas, solo espera.**

 **xanatrix742: y lo veras.**

 **.4545: no hay de que, y no esperes mucho.**

 **Mitarashi Misato: mi amigo, todos tenemos nuestros modos de hacer las cosas con los fic, no hay que criticar a otros por sus gustos. Si no te gusta, simplemente no lo leas y ya.**

 **Yo: Plus Ultra.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

 **-** mmmm –personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.29 ¡Gatos, Fans y Monstruos! ¡Que Comience El Campamento!

 _El mal se mueve en la oscuridad de la vistosa sociedad de los superhéroes._

 _No importa cuantos la ahuyenten. Se oculta en la Oscuridad reuniendo fuerzas._

 _Empiezan a moverse de nuevo._

-no esperaba menos del sensei –eran las palabras de Shigaraki mientras hacia una pirámide de naipes –encontró fácilmente el destino de los tipos que no encontrábamos por más que buscábamos. –

-valió la pena tenerlos en espera, ¿no, Shigaraki Tomura? –dijo Kurogiri.

La pirámide de naipes de Shigaraki se desplomo, pero eso no le importo –supongo –

En eso, la puerta del bar fue abierta.

-la unión me llamo. Pueden entregarlo mañana por la mañana. Los reunieron de repente, no esperen demasiado, pero la calidad está garantizada. –eran las palabras de Giran entrando por la puerta. Fumando como siempre.

-me disculpo por pedir algo irracional. –dijo Kurogiri.

Giran solo negó –oye Shigaraki-san…. ¿sabes por qué la unión acepto algo tan absurdo? Porque todos esperan mucho de ti. Si la Liga de Villanos actúa más, los que rondan en la oscuridad se moverán. Si eso pasa, lo que son como yo tendrán ganancias. –

-descuida. Pronto estarás tan ocupado que no podrás hacer más. –

-eso espero –dijo Giran soltando algo de humo de su boca –bueno, gracias. –y se retiró.

Shigaraki dejo de mirar hacia la puerta, para ahora ver hacia los naipes caídos –mis piezas y mis presas están todas en posición. Entonces…. –En eso, sonrió a lo grande –…..es hora de empezar el juego –

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Opening – Heros Come Back)**

A la pantalla, lo primero en aparecer es la imagen de Izuku comenzar a caminar en un prado en el amanecer.

En eso, comenzaron a pasar imágenes de Bakugo, Momo, Kota y por ultimo All Might.

 **Tooku de kikoeru koe wo hitori**

 **Hitori mata hitori de chi agaru toushi**

 **Kurikaesu dake no fudan doori**

 **Kutsugaesu junbi ii ze ARE YOU READY?**

La cámara enfoca a Izuku el cual abrió los ojos, para luego a su mente llegaran la imagen de sus compañeros y profesores.

Izuku sonríe justo al momento de salir corriendo hacia adelante.

 **Karadajuu furu asu shindou ni**

Aparece Todoroki lanzando una ráfaga de hielo y fuego al momento de aparecer la Palabra "Fire"

 **Hageshiku chi narase yo STOMPING**

Ahora es turno de Bakugo el cual lanza una explosión en la cual aparece la palabra "Hero"

 **Taezutsuki doukasu CALL ME**

Por ultimo aparece Izuku lanzando un fuerte puñetazo al frente para aparecer la palabra "of Peace"

 **Kawarasugiruganu tsukamu STORY**

 **COME ON!**

Luego, a la pantalla aparece el título del Fic frente a lo que parecía ser un campamento:

 ** _Fire Hero of Peace._**

 **EVERYBODY STAND UP!**

 **Agero! Kyou ichiban no jikan da**

 **Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER**

 **Daremo ga mina toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON!)**

Iida aparece corriendo a gran velocidad con ayuda del **_Recipro Burst_** para luego dar una patada.

Todoroki congela una gran parte del suelo para luego crear una gran columna de fuego.

Bakugo usa sus explosiones para impulsarse al momento de que por encima de él, aparezca Izuku lanzando un golpe al frente.

 **EVERYBODY HANDS UP!**

 **Mata shita na HERO'S COME BACK!**

 **Zujou kazoe yubi oriru COUNTDOWN**

 **Iku ze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!**

La cámara ahora enfoca a Kirishima usando su endurecimiento para romper una gran roca.

Momo creando un bastón para luego usarlo con gran manejo.

Uraraka usando su Individualidad para flotar y luego aterrizar al suelo.

En eso Izuku alza su mano para hacer el conteo d con sus dedos para luego bajar la mano con el puño cerrado.

Luego la cámara enfoca varias imágenes, la de los héroes y profesores de U.A.

La Clase 1-B.

Las Pussycats junto con Kota.

Y por último a All Might con la imagen de su antecesora detrás de el.

 **HEY YO mou basho nori tsuku wa kakugo desho**

 **nankai korondatte tatsu keredo**

 **nade aida naze kami hito e no seisho**

 **irikunda kanjou kisuki ageta desho**

Ahora, aparece All Might en su verdadera forma el cual comienza a ver hacia el frente mientras que atrás de él, aparece la silueta del All For One al momento de extender su mano hacia adelante y en eso su cuerpo es consumido en el fuego.

 **mochiagaru kansei ga yuuki to naru**

 **tachiagareba ima kurushimi tomonau**

 **sore demo saikou wa kitto aru**

 **subete sarau to shouri no kansei**

Luego la imagen cambia a una mano alzada en la cual yace un brillo.

Los estudiantes de U.A extienden su mano tratando de alcanzarlo.

Luego es Gran Torino quien igualmente trata de alcanzarlo.

Por último es Izuku quien da un gran paso al frente dando un grito al momento de que dicha mano se cierre atrapando el brillo y volviéndose más grande y musculosa.

 **EVERYBODY STAND UP**

 **agero kyou ichiban no jidan da**

 **me ni mo tomoran no SPEED wo handa**

 **dare mo nobinattori ko kanba YEAH**

Luego aparece la Liga de Villanos en la cual se destacan Dabi lanzando una llamarada azul.

Toga sonriendo al momento de dar un corte con una cuchilla en mano.

Muscular sonreír con locura al momento de incrementar su masa muscular.

Para por ultimo a Shigaraki el cual lanzo una de sus manos a la cámara.

 **COME ON EVERYBODY HANDS UP**

 **mata ashita no HEROES wa COMEBACK**

 **tsuujou kazoe hibi wo COUNTDOWN**

 **LET'S GO, 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE**

Izuku aparece aterrizando en el suelo para luego alzar su mirada para encontrarse con sus amigos al frente.

Después sonriendo se pone de pie para comenzar a caminar hacia ellos.

En eso nuevamente aparece la imagen de la mano alzada haciendo el conteo para que al terminar esta se llene de fuego y después bajar revelando a Izuku quien estaba por atacar.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

Al día siguiente.

-La Academia U.A termino el primer semestre y empiezan las vacaciones. –Ahora nos encontramos nuevamente en la academia U.A, y en estos momentos Aizawa estaba haciendo los anuncios –pero… los que quieres ser héroes no tendrán descanso. En este campamento de verano aspiran a más por el Plus Ultra –

-¡AYE SIR! –respondió toda la clase.

-¡Deku-kun, por fin es hora de entrenar en el bosque! –dijo Uraraka emocionada yendo a donde estaba el peli verde.

-¡es cierto, Uraraka-san! –dijo Izuku igual de emocionado.

 **(Boku No Hero Academia [Original Soundtrack] - "Dotabata" (Slapstick!))**

-¡hora del campamento! ¡Campamento! ¡Campamento! –comenzó a decir con mucha emoción Uraraka mientras aplaudía de aquí para allá, y al poco tiempo se le unió Kaminari y Mina.

-valla que Uraraka-san y los demás están emocionados. –dijo Izuku con una gota en la nuca al ver la actitud de Uraraka y los otros dos.

-ya lo creo –dijo Momo a su lado también con una gota en la nuca.

Pero en eso, alguien vino de metiche.

-¿hay gente de la clase A con clases extras? –Ese fue Monoma, quien quiso estar de metiche como siempre, y hablaba en tono burlón – ¿ósea que hubo quienes fallaron el examen final? ¿No es raro? Es muy raro…. ¿no se supone que son mejores que la clase B? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? –

PAM

Pero un golpe de karate lo hiso caer al suelo callándolo de una vez.

-¡lo siento! –dijo Kendo al momento de tomar a Monoma del cuello de la Camiseta y arrastrarlo al autobús.

-Monoma-kun da miedo –dijo una chica de dicha clase.

-ah, la Clase B –dijo Izuku con una sonrisa.

-los conocimos en el Festival Deportivo. Pero es bueno verlos, Clase A. –dijo otra estudiante sonriendo.

Pero en eso Kendo los llamo –subamos al autobús –dijo mientras subía llevando a rastras a Monoma.

-además de las de la Clase A, también estarán las de la Clase B. –decía Mineta mientras veía a las chicas de la Clase B con atención para ver como se movían sus faldas al correr – ¡será un bufet de lo mejor! –dijo con baba saliendo de su boca.

POW

Pero en eso, un fuerte golpe hiso que su cabeza chocara contra el suelo y quedar inconsciente.

-el autobús de la Clase A esta aquí –dijo Izuku el cual fue el causante del golpe para al igual que Kendo comenzar a arrastrar a Mineta hacia el autobús –formémonos para nuestros asientos –

Tiempo más tarde.

El autobús estaba en la carretera llevando a los chicos a donde sería el campamento.

-el autobús se detendrá una vez en una hora. –Decía Aizawa a los chicos desde su asiento en el autobús –después de…. –

-¡pongamos música! –exclamo Kaminari.

Sus alumnos no le hacían caso, pues estos estaban más concentrados en platicar o escuchar música durante el viaje.

Aizawa solo puso cara de palo al ver esto, y suspiro, lo dejaría pasar, después de todo, esta sería la única vez que podrían jugar.

Una hora después.

-por fin descansamos ¿he? –

-¡quiero ir al baño! –

Izuku comenzó a hacer estiramientos, el autobús se había detenido, y todos salieron para poder estirar las piernas por haber estado sentados por mucho tiempo. Pero el área de descanso, era un mirador en donde no había de nada, ni los autobuses, o siquiera un baño para el pobre Mineta.

-pero ¿esto cuenta como área de descanso? –

-¿eh? ¿Y la clase B? –

-no tiene caso parar sin razón. –comenzó a hablar Aizawa llamando la atención de todos.

-¿y el baño? –

-hola Eraser –hablo una voz llegando de pronto en un auto al lugar.

-cuanto tiempo. –

 **(Boku no Hero Academia Season 2 OST - Weeee Are Fu×kin Super Star!)**

En eso, del auto salieron 4 personas, dos mujeres altas, y las otras dos, eran dos pequeños niños de unos 5 años.

En eso, las mujeres comenzaron a hacer unos movimientos.

-¡en la mira con miradas resplandecientes! –dijo una de ellas, la cual era una mujer delgada. Tiene cabello corto de color marrón rojizo con un flequillo en el centro de su frente y ojos marrones.

lleva un traje de héroe de temática felina, con un top rojo similar al uniforme de una banda de marcha, que deja expuesto su vientre; una gran falda con volantes y una cola marrón rojiza; un cinturón de color naranja con pequeños bolsillos y una hebilla de plata se asemeja a una huella de gato con los cojines color azul; grandes guantes con garras que se asemejan a patas de gato de color blanco; botas de color rojo con rayas verticales blancas y piel sintética del mismo en la parte superior; y una especie de casco con auriculares con salientes en forma de orejas de gato. También tiene dos líneas rojas pintadas bajo sus ojos.

-¡afiladamente linda y gatuna! –dijo la otra que también es una chica de cuerpo atlético. Tiene el cabello rubio a la altura de su espalda con un largo flequillo lateral cubriendo parte de su frente y ojos verdes.

lleva un traje de héroe de temática felina, con un top celeste similar al uniforme de una banda de marcha, que deja expuesto su vientre; una gran falda con volantes y una cola azul con rayas azules más oscuros; un cinturón de color naranja con pequeños bolsillos y una hebilla de plata se asemeja a una huella de gato con los cojines color azul; grandes guantes con garras que se asemejan a patas de gato de color blanco; botas de color azul con rayas verticales blancas y piel sintética del mismo en la parte superior; y una especie de casco con auriculares con salientes en forma de orejas de gato y gafas sin montura azuladas. También tiene una pequeña mancha azul en sus mejillas.

-¡Wild, Wild…..Pussycats! –y al final terminaron con una pose, mientras que a su lado, estaban los dos niños, uno a la derecha con una sonrisa y con el puño al aire, el otro a la izquierda y con aspecto de no importarle…aunque así era la cosa.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Los chicos solo las vieron por unos segundos, algunos perplejos y otros emocionados –las heroínas Profesionales que estarán con nosotros, Las Pussycats. –dijo Aizawa presentándolas.

-¡un equipo de 4 personas que hiso su propia agencia! –dijo Izuku con emoción llamando la atención de todos, sobre todo de unos de los niños el cual lo miro con una mirada brillosa. – ¡son unas veteranas especializadas en el rescate de montañas! ¡Este año será el duodécimo que…..!-

Pero en eso, el rápido tuvo que poner su mano para atrapar una garra de gato que iba hacia él.

-¡tengo 18 de corazón! –grito una de las Pussycats, la rubia la cual fue la que lanzo su garra. – ¡de corazón! –

-¡tienes 18! –dijo Izuku apartándose de la garra y tomar distancia.

Los chicos de la clase A solo vieron esto con una gota –suena desesperada –dijeron unos a lo bajo, tratando que no los escucharan.

-saluden –ordeno Aizawa.

-¡mucho gusto! –

Mientras que alejados, estaban los dos niños, uno de ellos no había dejado de mostrar tanta emoción mientras que el otro solo aparto la mirada.

-hey, Hey Kota. –hablo el chico emocionado, el cual tenía cabello semi largo de color azul fuerte con varias puntas y mechones rojos, sus ojos son de un color rojo escarlata.

Usa unas sandalias atadas en cintas, un pantalón corto de color blanco y una camisa de manga larga y cuello alto de color azul fuerte.

-¿Qué quieres Tenma? –pregunto el otro niño el cual Lleva una camisa abotonada, pantalón negro y botas negras. Tiene pelo corto y de color negro, y lleva una gorra con cuernos en la parte delantera.

-¿ye te diste cuenta de quién es él? –volvió a preguntar el niño llamando Tenma apuntando hacia Izuku.

-solo otro tonto –respondió Kota al chico el cual puso cara seria al momento denegar.

-¡claro que no! –Dijo Tenma negando una y otra vez – ¡es Midoriya Izuku de la Clase A! ¡El ganador del 1er Lugar del Festival Deportivo! ¡Aquel que se topó con el Asesino de Héroes Stain! –y mientras más hablaba sus ojos escarlata ganaban cada vez más y más brillo mientras veía la peli verde.

-¿y eso que? –

-¡que no puedo creer que estoy frente a mi ídolo! –Dijo nuevamente dando un salto con los brazos al aire – ¡no puedo creer que este aquí! ¡¿Crees que él me quiera dar su autógrafo?! –y una vez que cayó de pie al suelo comenzó a buscar en toda su ropa papel y un bolígrafo.

Kota solo rodo los ojos y miro con fastidio –yo no me permitiría perder el tiempo con cosas como… –

Pero en eso, una corriente de aire pasó por su lado y vio que en donde debía de estar Tenma, estaba solo una silueta de polvo.

Y mientras que esto pasaba, al mismo tiempo, Las Pussycats estaban hablando con los chicos.

-toda esta tierra es nuestra. Se quedaran al pie de aquella montaña –dijo una de las Pussycats de nombre Mandalay mientras señalaba una parte de todo el bosque que se podía verde desde donde estaban.

-¡qué lejos! –

-¿eh? ¿Y porque paramos aquí? –pregunto Uraraka al no entender, si el campamento estaba alla, porque detenerse aquí.

-¿no será…? –Tsuyu parecía tener una idea.

-no puede ser…. –

-¿volvemos al autobús? Rápido. –

-si hagámoslo. –

En eso, Mandalay sonrio –ahora son las 9:30 A.M. Si se apresuran, quizás lleguen a las 12 –

-no. Oiga…. –dijo Kirishima dando un paso atrás.

Y en eso, casi todos fueron camino hacia el autobús nuevamente.

-los gatitos que no lleguen a las 12:30 no almorzaran. –pero aun asi siguieron corriendo.

-lo siento chicos. –dijo Aizawa.

En eso, frente al autobús, apareció la otra Pussycat (Pixie-Bob) con una de sus garras tocando el suelo y con una sonrisa.

-pero ha comenzado. –

Pero antes de que algo pudiera pasar.

-¡Eres tú! –Frente a su compañero Izuku apareció Tenma llamando la atención de los demás – ¡soy tu más grande fan! ¡¿Podrías darme tu autógrafo?! –

Y asi, el peli verde y el resto de la clase 1-A (incluyendo a las Pussycats y Aizawa) se sorprendieron al verla llegada repentina del chico, y más aún al verlo detenerse frente a Izuku.

Pero el chico no estaba mejor, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Su fan? ¿Tenía Fanáticos?

-disculpa… ¿Quién eres pequeño? –pregunto Izuku al chico.

-mi nombre es Bōfūu Tenma. –Se presentó el chico sin dejar de sonreír –soy tu fan. Desde que te vi en El Festival Deportivo hace meses. Fuiste increíble. –

Claro, tenía que ser por eso. Después del Festival se había ganado la admiración de algunos niños cerca de su hogar y algo le decia que de otros lugares también.

Pero, ninguno de ellos había dicho algo sobre ser un fan suyo, creyó que no tenía ninguno…y parece ser que se equivocó.

-entonces…. ¿si podría darme su autógrafo? –pregunto nuevamente Tenma tendiéndole frente a Izuku una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo.

El peli verde solo se quedó mirando eso durante un par de segundos, para luego tomarlos y comenzar a escribir en el –claro. –

Y cuando le dio la hoja de papel, Tenma se quedó observando la hoja la cual decia:

Para mi fan Bōfūu Tenma de Midoriya Izuku.

El peli azul solo sonrio enormemente para luego salir corriendo de regreso hacia Kota.

Izuku solo se quedó mirando al chico por unos segundos. Cuando vio a Tenma mirarlo con tanta admiración…..por un momento creyó verse a sí mismo de pequeño con su admiración a All Might.

Pero en ese momento.

Todos los estudiantes de la Clase A fueron alzados en el aire y luego lanzados hacia el bosque.

-¡oigan! ¡Es propiedad privada, asi que pueden usar sus Individualidades! –Grito desde la barandilla Mandalay a los chicos que ya estaban en el suelo – ¡tienen 3 horas! ¡Lleguen alla con sus propios pies! ¡Después de pasar por el bosque de las bestias! –

En eso, todos los estudiantes comenzaron a ver detrás suyo, para ver cara a cara al gran bosque.

Tenía un aspecto bastante espeluznante, no solo por el tamaño de los árboles, sino también por lo sombrío que tenía en su aspecto….y el nombre no ayudaba.

-¿el Bosque de las Bestias? –pregunto Izuku con los ojos abiertos.

-¡suena a algo de Dragon Quest! –opino Kaminari.

-la U.A siempre hace estas cosas. –dijo Kyouka.

-no tiene cazo quejarse. –Dijo Kirishima quitándose la tierra del uniforme –vamos. –

Y en ese momento, Mineta salio corriendo hacia el interior del bosque. Algunos pensaran que hiso caso a lo que dijo Kirishima, pero la verdad es que tenía pensado ir hacia una sombra y asi…..bueno…pues…. "cambiarle el agua al pajarito"

GRRRR

Pero en eso, un rugido hiso que el pequeño pervertido se detuviera en seco. Ya que frente a él, apareció una gran bestia con aspecto de monstruo de película de terror.

-¡es…..Una Bestia! –todos gritaron al ver a la bestia, pues esta era visible para ellos aun desde su distancia.

En eso, la Bestia comenzo a levantar una de sus garras para posiblemente atacar a Mineta quien había quedado tieso del miedo.

En ese momento, Koda trato de hacer uso de su Individualidad para tranquilizarlo, pero por desgracia no parecía funcionar en dicha bestia.

Mineta solo vio como la garra comenzo a descender para comenzar a acercarse cada vez más y más a él, y parecía que estaba por ser atacado….

ZOOM

KRASH

….a no ser por Izuku, quien rápidamente uso su Burn Cowl para llegar hasta Mineta y sacarlo del camino.

-(¿la Individualidad de Koda para calmar a los animales no funciono?) –pensó Izuku al ver que la bestia no había hecho caso de lo que dijo. Pero en eso noto algo de la bestia, una parte de su cuerpo estaba desmoronándose revelando un hueco oscuro.

Izuku abrió los ojos ante la revelación – (un montón de tierra…..ya veo. Debe ser cosa la Individualidad de Pixie-bob) –

Mientras, que con las Pussycats.

-es un calendario muy apretado, Eraser. –hablo Mandalay con el profesor de la clase A, mientras que Pixie-Bob estaba haciendo algo.

-bueno, queremos que adquieran pronto lo que tomaría del principio del 2do año, asi que sería complicado. –

De regreso con los chicos, estos estaban haciendo frente a la bestia.

-permitir usar sus Individualidades en casos de emergencia. Una licencia provisional para que trabajen como héroes. Con los villanos tan activos, necesitan aprender a defenderse solos. –

 **(Fairy Tail - Dragon Force Ost)**

- ** _One For All, Fire Soul: Burn Cowl 25%_** -Izuku en ese momento aumento la potencia de su poder.

Todoroki salio corriendo hacia la bestia al momento de pisar el suelo con su pie derecho y asi una gran cantidad de hielo salio disparada hacia la bestia atrapándole sus patas traseras.

 ** _-¡Recipro Burst!_** –Iida dio una fuerte patada destruyendo otra de las garras de la bestia.

-¡MUÉRETE! –exclamo Bakugō con el Explosive Skin activado dando un fuerte puñetazo y haciendo explotar otra de las garras.

En eso, Izuku dio un gran salto para quedar sobre la bestia – **_¡SMASH!_** –y después dar un fuerte golpe al resto de la bestia destruyéndola.

Y eso, fue visto por los héroes desde su posición, y Pixie-Bob se mostró sorprendida, mientras que Tenma vio todo con emoción.

-bueno, sigo contando contigo, Pixie-Bob. –dijo Aizawa a la heroína gatuna rubia.

En eso, Pixie-Bob salio de su sorpresa para luego sonreír –sí, déjenmelo a mí. ¡Se me eriza la piel! –dijo mientras que su cola se meneaba de un lado a otro de emoción.

De regreso con la clase A.

-la vencieron de un instante. –

-fue genial. –

-lo hicieron….y yo también. –dijo Mineta desde su árbol con los ojos llorosos, y los pantalones mojados, al parecer ya no pudo resistir.

-¡eso fue genial Bakugō! –dijo Kirishima acercándose al rubio.

-¡ya lo creo Bakugō-kun! –dijo esta vez Mina.

Pero aun asi, la Mirada de Bakugō estaba más enfocada al frete suyo – ¡aun no! –

Y en eso, de la nada apareció otra bestia.

-¿Cuántas de estas cosas hay? –dijo Kirishima al ver a la nueva bestia.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Huir? –opino Mina.

-no bromees, si no llegamos para el mediodía, no almorzaremos. –dijo Sato

-entonces, no hay más opción que tomar la ruta más corta. –dijo esta vez Momo ganándose un asentimiento de la clase A.

-ok, ¡vamos, Clase A! –dijo Izuku a los demás.

-¡Aye! –

En eso, Shoji comenzo a hacer uso de su poder al crear ojos de sus tentáculos para ver a los alrededores. – ¡hay 3 al frente! ¡Dos de cada lado! –informo.

Mientras que Kyouka clavo sus auriculares a las madera de los árboles para escuchar –siete en total. Ahí vienen. –

Sero comenzo a usar sus cintas para columpiarse para luego estar frente a una de las bestias, la cual parecer ser un Dragon. – ¡bien, aquí voy! –y en eso, lanzo sus cintas para atarle las alas y hacerlo caer al suelo. – ¡Sato, Kirishima! –

Sato enseguida comió algo de azúcar al momento de aumentar su fuerza a tal punto que destrozo su camina, mientras que Kirishima endureció su piel para ahí comenzar a darle de golpes a la bestia.

En eso, Tokoyami se agregó cuando Dark Shadow salio para pelear.

-¡Aoyama, Ahora! –exclamo Ojiro después de haber dado un fuerte golpe con su cola.

-el golpe final. –dijo el rubio francés al momento de disparar un láser para atacar a la bestia.

En eso, Mineta salio corriendo arrojando sus esferas a la bestia atrapando sus garras en un árbol – ¡por su culpa moje mis pantalones! –

En eso, Kaminari fue hacia la bestia para trepársele hasta la cabeza – ¡aléjate, Mineta! ¡1.3 Millones de Voltios! –y lanzar una descarga eléctrica para freírlo –yay… –y después quedo nuevamente en su modo idiota dando los pulgares en alto.

Con otra bestia, Koda comenzo a usar su Individualidad para hacer que los pájaros se llevaran a las bestias del lugar.

Mientras que Mina lanzaba acido a las patas de las bestias, mientras que Hagakure trataba de atraerlos al mostrarse indefensa.

Enseguida fueron atacadas por disparos de un cañón creado por Momo.

Uraraka toco a una para que luego esta comenzara a levitar – ¡ahora, Tsuyu-chan! –

En eso, Tsuyu lanzo su lengua para enredarla en el cuerpo de la bestias para después lanzarla al aire para luego caer estrepitosamente al suelo cuando Uraraka le regreso el peso.

-¡aparecieron más! –

Todoroki cubrió con hielo la pata de una, mientras que Bakugō la ataco con una explosión.

-¡vamos, Midoriya-kun! –decia Iida corriendo junto con Izuku.

-¡entendido! –dijo Izuku al momento de lanzarse para atacar a otra de las bestias.

 **(Fin ost)**

Mientras que en el mirador.

-¿asi quieren hacerlo? –decia Pixie-Bob mientras hacía movimientos de pelea.

-eso, golpe derecho, patada lateral, gancho al hígado, lanza, RKO, Tumba Rompe cuellos, Juste de Actitud. –decia una y otra vez Tenma al lado de la heroína mientras hacía movimientos de combate.

Mientras que a su lado, estaba Kota el cual veía todo de modo indiferente.

-(que inútil) –pensó el pequeño.

-Kota-kun, Tenma-kun. –Hablo Mandalay llamando a los dos chicos –vamos. –

Y asi, Tenma fue con la cabeza baja, pues quería seguir viendo, mientras que Kota el seguía pensando. -(son solo unos idiotas que quieren ser héroes…..) –

El tiempo pasó nuevamente, y justo ahora eran las 5:20 PM del 1er día del Campamento.

En estos momentos, desde lo que parecía ser la entrada del campamento, se encontraban las Pussycats junto con Aizawa esperando encontrarse con los estudiantes de la Clase A.

-por fin llegaron. –anuncio Pixie-Bob.

-les tomo mucho tiempo. –dijo Mandalay, tardaron más de lo esperado.

 **(Boku No Hero Academia [Original Soundtrack] - "Kosei Iroiro" (Among Kosei))**

En eso, del bosque, comenzaron a salir todos los estudiantes de la clase 1-A. muchos de ellos con claros signos de cansancio.

Todoroki tomando aire, Bakugō sujetándose uno de sus brazos, Iida apenas pudiendo caminar, Izuku siendo ayudado por Momo, pues había pasado el Límite de su poder…..otra vez.

Bueno, todos estaban muy cansados, con dolor por el esfuerzo, y sus uniformes todos desalineados y sucios.

-¡¿Cómo que 3 horas?! –exclamo Sato, fue mucho más tiempo el que pasaron en ese bosque para tratar de llegar aquí.

-ese el tiempo que nos habría tomado a nosotras, perdón. –dijo Mandalay con una sonrisa.

-¿querían presumir lo buenas que son? Que malas…..–

-¡tengo hambre! ¡Me muero! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

Pixie-Bob comenzo a reír levemente –pero la verdad, pensamos que tardarían más. No tuvieron tantos problemas con mis bestias de tierra como pensé. Sobre todo…..ustedes 4. –

En eso, señalo hacia Iida, Todoroki, Bakugō e Izuku.

-¿pudieron actuar sin dudar por su experiencia? –Se relamió los labios para luego lanzarse hacia ellos – ¡quiero verlos en 3 años! ¡Los pido para mí!–para después tratar de darles besos a los 4 que trataron de cubrirse.

-¿Qué estas…? –

-¡detente! ¡Aléjate! –

-¡deténgase por favor! ¡Tengo novia! –

Mientras que los demás veían todo con una gota en la nuca, pero con claros celos por parte de Mina, Momo y leves de Uraraka al ver a Pixie-Bob hacer eso.

-Mandalay, ¿siempre hace eso?-pregunto Aizawa al ver lo que hacía Pixie-Bob con sus mejores estudiantes.

-esta algo desesperada, porque está en esa edad…. –

-hablando de edad…. –comenzo a decir Izuku, pero en eso tuvo que cubrirse nuevamente el rostro para evitar la garra de Pixie-Bob.

-¿Qué con eso? –dijo la heroína gatuna con un aire sombrío.

-me preguntaba hace rato…. ¿Quién es el niño al lado de Tenma-kun? –dijo al momento de señalar hacia Kota, mientras que Tenma salto de felicidad al ver que su ídolo reconoció su nombre.

-ah, él es hijo de mi primo. –Respondio Mandalay, en eso vio a Kota –vamos Kota, saluda. Estarás con ellos una semana. –

En eso, Izuku comenzo a acercarse hacia los dos niños.

-hola, sé que seguro Tenma me conoce, pero, Soy Midoriya Izuku, del curso de Héroes de la U.A. Mucho gusto –dijo dando su mano para saludar.

POW

Pero jamás se esperó recibir un fuerte golpe al estómago por parte de Kota.

 **(N.A: sé que originalmente el golpe fue…allí…pero no quiero ser tan malo con Izuku para hacer eso.)**

-Izuku/ Izuku Oni-chan-dijo preocupados Momo y Tenma al momento de ir hacia Izuku para tratar de ayudarlo a tomar algo de aire que se le fue del golpe.

-¡Kota eres un idiota! –le grito Tenma a su amigo el cual solo lo ignoro y se comenzo a ir.

-¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso a alguien que se estaba presentando amablemente? –dijo esta vez Momo.

Pero en eso, Kota se giró para verlos mientras apretaba los dientes –no pretendo pasar tiempo con tipos que quieren ser héroes. –

-¿"pretendes"? ¿Cuántos años tienes? –

-meh, es un mocoso. –dijo Bakugō con una sonrisa divertida al ver que Izuku era golpeado por un niño –me agrada. –

-¿Por qué es como tú? –dijo Todoroki.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Para nada! ¡Mejor cállate bastardo mitad y mitad!–

-lo siento. –

-basta de platica. –Dijo Aizawa cortando a todos –bajen sus cosas del autobús. Llévenlas a sus cuartos y cenaran en la cafetería. Luego tomen un baño y acuéstense. Empezaremos de verdad mañana. –

Tiempo más tarde.

-¡Itadakimasu! –dijo Izuku al momento de comenzar a comer junto con el resto de sus compañeros.

-¿el cuarto de las chicas es de tamaño normal? –pregunto Sero a Kyouka a lado suyo mientras comía arroz.

-¿ustedes están en uno grande? –pregunto Kyouka.

-¡quisiera verlo! ¿Podemos ir después? –pregunto Mina detrás suyo.

-no veo por qué no. –

Mientras que el resto solo comían como si fuese el último día, o como si no hubieran comido hace mucho tiempo…..más en el caso de Kaminari y Kirishima.

-solo los atenderemos por hoy, así que coman cuanto quieran. –dijo Pixie-Bob a los estudiantes mientras sonreía.

-¡gracias! –

-¡Kota, Tenma! ¿Podrían traer esas cajas de vegetales? –pregunto Mandalay al par de niños los cuales habían estado sin hacer nada, solo de pie observando todo lo que pasaba, pero en cuanto recibieron la orden rápido agarraron las cajas de vegetales para ayudar.

Pero sin siquiera saberlo, Izuku había dejado de comer por un momento para observarlos, sobre todo a Kota.

"no pretendo pasar tiempo con tipos que quieren ser héroes."

¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?

Tiempo más tarde.

-bueno, la comida y eso no es tan importante. No es por eso que vine. Eso ya lo sabía. –eran las palabras de Mineta el cual junto con el resto de los chicos de la Clase A, se encontraba en las aguas termales usando toallas para tomar una merecida y relajante dicha de agua caliente.

Y en estos momentos, Mineta usando una toalla para cubrirse estaba parado frente a una pared de madera de gran altura –lo que quiero está cruzando esta pared. –

-¿de qué hablas Mineta? –pregunto Izuku desde el agua mientras veía al pervertido con ojos entrecerrados…..tenía una idea de que es lo que él quería hacer.

Pero el peli violeta no escucho, solo repago su cara a la pared mientras cerraba los ojos y escuchaba.

-¡qué bien se siente! –

-es genial que haiga aguas termales. –

Y escucho las voces de las chicas justo por el otro lado.

-¿ven? Ahí está… que nos separen la hora del baño para hombres y mujeres ahora es un accidente. Si, un accidente esperando a suceder. –

-¿no me digas que…? –dijo Kaminari al creer saber qué es lo que pasaría.

Pero en eso….

-será mejor que ni lo pienses Mineta. –Hablo Izuku poniéndose de pie –eso es degradante para las chicas, incluso para ti. –y comenzó a ir camino hacia donde estaba el chico.

Pero Mineta seguía sin escuchar, pues solo pensaba en las cosas que seguramente vería del otro lado.

-los muros…. –decía mientras llevaba una de sus manos a las esferas en su cabeza – ¡se hicieron para subirse! ¡Plus Ultra! –y comenzó a escalar la pared usando sus esferas. – (en estos casos…. ¡En estos casos yo…!)–

Pero justo antes de que pudiese llegar al borde.

PAM

POW

Mineta recibió dos fuertes golpes en la cara la cual lo hiso caer directico al suelo.

-antes de aprender a ser héroe, aprende a ser humano. –fueron las palabras de Kota al ver al pervertido en el suelo.

-¡y aprender igualmente a no espiar a las chicas, sobre todo a la novia de Izuku Oni-chan maldito pervertido! –y el otro fue Tenma girante con el puño al aire.

-¡malditos mocosos! –murmuro Mineta desde el suelo adolorido, tanto de la cara como la espalda.

-Mineta-chan es terrible. –hablo Tsuyu desde el otro lado.

-¡Gracias, Kota-kun, Tenma-kun! –agradeció Mina llamando la atención del par de niños, al momento en que Kota obtuviera un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas al ver a Mina desnuda y a las demás chicas algo desnudas cubriéndose sus cuerpos.

 **(N.A: aunque no sé de qué sirve que Hagakura se cubra, no se puede ver nada.)**

-¡no hay de que! –Tenma sonrió con inocencia mientras daba el pulgar en alto, parecía no estar tan impactado o afectado como su amigo, porque ni sonrojo alguno mostraba, no mostraba vergüenza o lujuria alguna…...es como si eso fuese completamente normal.

Pero al contrario de Kota, el chico dio un paso hacia atrás, chocando con la barrera de la pared y caer hacia el otro lado.

-¡cuidado! –y antes de que siguiera cayendo Izuku activando el Burn Cowl salió disparado en el aire para atraparlo.

Minutos más tarde.

-se desmayó por miedo a la caída. Gracias –eran las palabras de Mandalay desde la sala médica mientras atendían a Kota, y de paso agradeció a Izuku quien estaba presente al lado de Tenma. –Eraser me dijo que había un chico muy lujurioso entre ustedes, así que les pedio a Kota y Tenma que vigilaran. Las chicas de hoy se desarrollan muy rápido. –

-me alegro de que este bien. –dijo Izuku usando ropa, un pantalón deportivo blanco y una camisa negra.

-debiste salvarlo muy pronto. –

-sí que lo hiso. Kota solo se sonrojo, dio un paso atrás para comenzar a caer, pero en eso….Woosh…..Izuku Oni-chan sale de la nada y lo atrapa en el aire. –decía Tenma mientras hacía movimientos mientras relataba.

Pero Izuku estaba más pendiente observando al chico.

"no pretendo pasar tiempo con tipos que quieren ser héroes."

-Kota-kun piensa mal de los héroes ¿no? –Pregunto Izuku llamando la atención de Mandalay y Tenma –yo siempre estuve rodeado de aquellos que quieren ser héroes. Entre ellos yo…..por eso pensé que era raro que un chico de su edad piense así. –

Mandalay se recargo en su silla, mientras que Tenma bajaba la cabeza. –si. Hay muchos en la sociedad que no aprueban a los héroes. Si él hubiera crecido normalmente también los habría admirado. –

-¿normalmente? –

-el primo de Mandalay-san…los padres de Kota, eran héroes. –Hablo Tenma en voz baja mientras veía a su amigo –ellos murieron en el deber. –

 **(Saint Seiya Omega OST 2 - Deep Sadness)**

Los ojos de Izuku se abrieron de sorpresa ante eso.

-fue hace dos años, protegiendo civiles de un villano. Para un héroe, es una muerte respetable y honorable. Pero…. –

"Papá, Mamá."

-pero para un niño que apenas entiende lo que lo rodea….todo ese mundo giraba en torno a sus padres "Mis Padres me dejaron" pero la sociedad los alababa diciendo que ser héroes es algo maravilloso. Parece que nosotras ni siquiera le agradamos al ser heroínas. –Decía Mandalay con pesar al saber la opinión de su propio sobrino, y en eso, vio a Tenma quien tenía la cabeza gacha -….ni siquiera le agrada su propio hermano. –

Los ojos de Izuku se abrieron aún más al escuchar eso, y en eso vio a Tenma, el cual parecía estar triste ante eso.

-soy su hermano adoptivo, los padres de Kota me adoptaron cuando era un bebe, mis padres y ellos eran buenos amigos, e igualmente héroes y también murieron en el deber….jamás sabre como eran, pero me dijeron que me amaban y murieron por mi…..eso me hiso sentirme feliz de saber que al menos ellos me amaron. –Tenma sonrió nuevamente, mientras recordaba las palabras de sus padres adoptivos hablando de sus verdaderos padres. Pero en eso su sonrisa se borró –eso no parece ser el caso de Kota. –

-pero, él está aquí porque no tiene ningún otro lugar a donde ir. Para Kota, los héroes son alguien que no entiende y son desagradables. –

"Porque esa basura siempre sonríe como si pudiera salvarlos a todos."

Izuku solo recordó las palabras de Shigaraki aquella ocasión que se encontraron.

 _Es irresponsable decir que parece ser problema de alguien más, pero hay personas con ese tipo de creencias._

 _No podía decir nada al escuchar opiniones tan diferentes una tras otra._

 **(Fin Ost)**

A la mañana siguiente, 2do día del campamento de entrenamiento.

-buenos días, chicos. –Decía Aizawa frente a todos sus estudiantes –hoy empezaremos el entrenamiento para aumentar su fuerza. –

Eran las 5:30 de la mañana y el sol estaba comenzando a salir a lo alto del cielo que aún estaba un poco oscuro.

Los de la Clase 1-A se encontraban fuera algo adormilados al estar despiertos a esta hora y estaban usando el uniforme deportivo.

-el objetivo, es aumentar su fuerza individual, y obtener sus licencias provisionales. Se prepararan para las hostilidades para estar listos a la realidad. Vayan con cuidado. Y dicho eso, Bakugo. –Hablo al rubio, y en ese momento le lanzo un balón –lanza esto. –

-es del examen de Individualidad. –dijo Bakugo al reconocer la pelota en manos.

-tu record anterior cuando iniciaste la academia, fue de 750 metros. Veamos cuanto has mejorado. –

 **(Fairy Tail 2014 OST - 44. Main Theme -Battle ver.-)**

Bakugo comenzó a caminar a un lugar poco apartado de sus compañeros.

-¿veremos su progreso? –dijo Kirishima.

-pasaron muchas cosas en estos 3 meses, tal vez la lance hasta un kilómetros de distancia. –opino Sero.

-¡adelante Bakugo-kun! –dijo Mina dándole apoyo.

El rubio hiso unos estiramientos, para luego quedarse quieto –muy bien. –y en eso activo su Explosive Skin para separar sus piernas y prepararse.

-¡VETE AL DIABLO! –

KA BOOM

Como la 1era vez. La pelota salía volando con una estela de fuego tras ella después de que la mano de Bakugo con la cual sostenía la pelota provocará una explosión aun mayor al momento de lanzarla y esto provocó que fuera a gran velocidad hacia el cielo.

Nuevamente increíble, pero como la otra vez…..

-¿vete al diablo? –sus palabras fueron extrañas.

Bakugo solo cerró los ojos mientras esperaba el resultado.

-830 metros. –Dijo Aizawa para la sorpresa de muchos –hace 3 meses que iniciamos la academia. En verdad has mejorado con tus experiencias, mental, técnica, física, resistencia, incluyendo Individualidad. –Y vio a todos sus alumnos –incluyendo a algunos. Pero seguiremos trabajando en tratar de mejorarlas aún más. –

En eso, sonrió.

-trabajaran tan duro que sentirán que morían, pero no lo harán. –

 **(Fin Ost)**

Mientras, que en otra parte.

-¡tenemos una entrega de Tomura-kun! –una sonriente Toga comenzó a dar saltos mientras entraba a una bodega abandonada –dijo que hay para todos y deberíamos llevarlos. –

-palpita, palpita…. –dijo una persona encapuchada de gran tamaño mientras sonreía – ¡vamos, rápido! –

-aún es temprano. –dijo otra persona que no era distinguible al estar dentro de una sombra. –además, ¿no dijo que no hiciéramos algo ostentoso? –

-si. Aunque me ataco apenas conocernos, ahora actúa como si estuviera al mando. Solo es la señal de fuego –dijo Dabi mientras se ponía de pie y luego sonrió –sacaremos del pedestal a esos héroes vacíos. Para crear un mejor futuro. –

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Ending –Shooting Star (Nagareboshi))**

 **Sora wo mi agereba**

 **Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru**

 **Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni**

 **Samazama na hikari wo hanatte**

Aparece Momo en lo que parecía ser su habitación, vestida en un camisón blanco, mientras observaba hacia la ventana viendo el cielo nocturno con algo de preocupación.

 **Sou no dakara boku mo**

 **Hitokiwa kagayaitetain da**

 **Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau**

 **Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**

Mientras que Izuku, desde lo que parecía ser el techo, se encontraba sentado viendo hacia el cielo con los brazos tras la cabeza, y desde su habitación Momo lo observa por la ventana.

 **Koko wa itsumo no kouen**

 **Yakei ga mieru**

 **Suberidai no ue**

En eso a la pantalla aparece una imagen de la clase A haciendo revuelo durante la clase, para ser silenciados por Aizawa.

 **Mukashi kara boku no tokutouseki**

Luego cambia a todos en su uniforme deportivo corriendo por la pista de la academia, mientras que Izuku cargaba a Momo y Bakugo a Mina.

 **Nayami ga areba koko ni kurun desu**

 **Ano koro no mama yume no tochuu de**

 **Ima de kanaerarezu ni irun desu**

Ahora es a algunos en el metro, algunos riendo al ver a Izuku y Momo dormidos recargados el uno contra el otro, y otros por Bakugo quien dormido era pintarrajeado en la cara por Sero.

 **Moshikashite koko ga mou shuuten**

 **Nante yowane wo haite shimaisou na hi mo aru**

Y cambia para ahora encontrarse caminando por una playa, pero metros atrás de ellos, estaban Izuku y All Might viendo el mar uno al lado de otro.

 **Demo sono tabi ni omoidasu**

 **Nagareboshi wo sagashite ano hoshizora**

 **Chiisana koro no negaigoto**

 **Ima mukashi mo kawaranai mama**

En eso, tanto Izuku como All Might se miraron el uno al otro para luego sonreír al momento de recordar el día en que All Might el entrego a Izuku el One For All.

Después de eso, todo vuelve a como el inicio.

 **Sora wo mi agereba**

 **Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru**

 **Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni**

 **Samazama na hikari wo hanatte**

En ese momento, Izuku siente una mano en su hombro, para darse la vuelta y ver a Momo inclinada a su altura con su mano en su hombro y dedicándolo una sonrisa la cual el corresponde.

 **Sou no dakara boku mo**

 **Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da**

 **Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau**

 **Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**

En ese momento, ambos alzan la mirada para ver las estrellas iluminando el cielo nocturno, para luego Momo inclinar su cabeza para posarla en el hombro de Izuku.

Y finalmente por el cielo, pasa una estrella fugaz.

La Pantalla oscurece.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **(Fairy Tail - A New Adventure [New 2016 Ost])**

-parece ser que Kota, pariente de Mandalay y las Pussycats, tiene prejuicios contra los héroes. –se mostró a Kota ver de modo indiferentes a los estudiantes de la clase 1-A mientras estos entrenaban.

-así ha sido desde hace años. –se ve a Kota gritarle a Izuku y Tenma.

-pero no solo eso…..los problemas están por comenzar. –se mostró a la Liga de Villanos ver desde un peñasco el campamento.

- **el Próximo Capitulo de Fire Hero of Peace será: ¡Un Problema Tras Otro! ¡Kota y La Liga de Villanos!** –

-¡Kota-kun!/¡Kota Oni-chan! –Kota veía el campamento desde un peñasco mientras que atrás de él había una figura encapuchada.

-¡PLUS ULTRA! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **Yo: espero que en verdad les haya gustado.**

 **Yo: espero sus reviews dando opiniones sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos Ja Ne.**


	30. ¡Un Problema Tras Otro! ¡Kota y La Liga

**Fire Hero of Peace.**

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace, pero como bien saben, primero reviews luego capitulo:**

 **ThonyCvs: gracias.**

 **.4545: no hay de que, y si, ya estamos llegando a eso. Aquí tienes el capítulo.**

 **Bladetri: gracias.**

 **xanatrix742: tendremos que descubrirlo. Y tus demás preguntas te las responderé por MP.**

 **Daizuke: asi será amigo, asi será.**

 **NievasoReader: Gracias, y tengo que decirte que ya subí el Fic a Wattpad hace mucho.**

 **Yo: Plus Ultra.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

 **-** mmmm –personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.30 ¡Un Problema Tras Otro! ¡Kota y La Liga de Villanos!

-¿fortalecer nuestra Individualidades? –

En estos momentos, la clase 1-B se encontraba fuera del edificio, todos adormilados y a punto de caer desfallecidos.

-la clase A ya lo hace. Vamos, rápido. –Dijo Vlad King a la clase para comenzar a caminar siendo seguido por los estudiantes –el semestre pasado, la clase A capto las miradas, asi que el próximo será de la Clase B. ¿entienden? No será la A, será la B. –

Pero no se dio cuenta de que detrás de él, varios de sus alumnos se hallaban muy deprimidos por el simple hecho, incluso Tetsutetsu quien derramaba lágrimas mientras apretaba los puños y dientes.

-sensei, siento que seamos tan malos alumnos. –decia Tetsutetsu.

-aunque diga que fortaleceremos nuestra Individualidades, nosotros tenemos Individualidades diferentes. –dijo una de las estudiantes al ver a sus compañeros. -¿Cómo vamos a saber que fortalecer y cómo? –

-¿no puede ser más específico? –

-al usar mucho las fibras musculares, estas se rompen, fortaleces y endurecen. Las Individualidades son iguales. Si las usan, se hacen más fuertes, y si no, se desperdician. ¡Es decir, que solo hay una cosa que hacer! –

Y finalmente se detuvieron al momento de que la luz del sol los iluminara por completo.

-¡Romper sus límites! –

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Opening – Heros Come Back)**

A la pantalla, lo primero en aparecer es la imagen de Izuku comenzar a caminar en un prado en el amanecer.

En eso, comenzaron a pasar imágenes de Bakugo, Momo, Kota y por ultimo All Might.

 **Tooku de kikoeru koe wo hitori**

 **Hitori mata hitori de chi agaru toushi**

 **Kurikaesu dake no fudan doori**

 **Kutsugaesu junbi ii ze ARE YOU READY?**

La cámara enfoca a Izuku el cual abrió los ojos, para luego a su mente llegaran la imagen de sus compañeros y profesores.

Izuku sonríe justo al momento de salir corriendo hacia adelante.

 **Karadajuu furu asu shindou ni**

Aparece Todoroki lanzando una ráfaga de hielo y fuego al momento de aparecer la Palabra "Fire"

 **Hageshiku chi narase yo STOMPING**

Ahora es turno de Bakugo el cual lanza una explosión en la cual aparece la palabra "Hero"

 **Taezutsuki doukasu CALL ME**

Por ultimo aparece Izuku lanzando un fuerte puñetazo al frente para aparecer la palabra "of Peace"

 **Kawarasugiruganu tsukamu STORY**

 **COME ON!**

Luego, a la pantalla aparece el título del Fic frente a lo que parecía ser un campamento:

 ** _Fire Hero of Peace._**

 **EVERYBODY STAND UP!**

 **Agero! Kyou ichiban no jikan da**

 **Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER**

 **Daremo ga mina toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON!)**

Iida aparece corriendo a gran velocidad con ayuda del **_Recipro Burst_** para luego dar una patada.

Todoroki congela una gran parte del suelo para luego crear una gran columna de fuego.

Bakugo usa sus explosiones para impulsarse al momento de que por encima de él, aparezca Izuku lanzando un golpe al frente.

 **EVERYBODY HANDS UP!**

 **Mata shita na HERO'S COME BACK!**

 **Zujou kazoe yubi oriru COUNTDOWN**

 **Iku ze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!**

La cámara ahora enfoca a Kirishima usando su endurecimiento para romper una gran roca.

Momo creando un bastón para luego usarlo con gran manejo.

Uraraka usando su Individualidad para flotar y luego aterrizar al suelo.

En eso Izuku alza su mano para hacer el conteo d con sus dedos para luego bajar la mano con el puño cerrado.

Luego la cámara enfoca varias imágenes, la de los héroes y profesores de U.A.

La Clase 1-B.

Las Pussycats junto con Kota.

Y por último a All Might con la imagen de su antecesora detrás de el.

 **HEY YO mou basho nori tsuku wa kakugo desho**

 **nankai korondatte tatsu keredo**

 **nade aida naze kami hito e no seisho**

 **irikunda kanjou kisuki ageta desho**

Ahora, aparece All Might en su verdadera forma el cual comienza a ver hacia el frente mientras que atrás de él, aparece la silueta del All For One al momento de extender su mano hacia adelante y en eso su cuerpo es consumido en el fuego.

 **mochiagaru kansei ga yuuki to naru**

 **tachiagareba ima kurushimi tomonau**

 **sore demo saikou wa kitto aru**

 **subete sarau to shouri no kansei**

Luego la imagen cambia a una mano alzada en la cual yace un brillo.

Los estudiantes de U.A extienden su mano tratando de alcanzarlo.

Luego es Gran Torino quien igualmente trata de alcanzarlo.

Por último es Izuku quien da un gran paso al frente dando un grito al momento de que dicha mano se cierre atrapando el brillo y volviéndose más grande y musculosa.

 **EVERYBODY STAND UP**

 **agero kyou ichiban no jidan da**

 **me ni mo tomoran no SPEED wo handa**

 **dare mo nobinattori ko kanba YEAH**

Luego aparece la Liga de Villanos en la cual se destacan Dabi lanzando una llamarada azul.

Toga sonriendo al momento de dar un corte con una cuchilla en mano.

Muscular sonreír con locura al momento de incrementar su masa muscular.

Para por ultimo a Shigaraki el cual lanzo una de sus manos a la cámara.

 **COME ON EVERYBODY HANDS UP**

 **mata ashita no HEROES wa COMEBACK**

 **tsuujou kazoe hibi wo COUNTDOWN**

 **LET'S GO, 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE**

Izuku aparece aterrizando en el suelo para luego alzar su mirada para encontrarse con sus amigos al frente.

Después sonriendo se pone de pie para comenzar a caminar hacia ellos.

En eso nuevamente aparece la imagen de la mano alzada haciendo el conteo para que al terminar esta se llene de fuego y después bajar revelando a Izuku quien estaba por atacar.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

Tiempo más tarde.

 **(Boku No Hero Academia - Hero A (Instrumental))**

-RRRRAAAAHHHHH… -grito Bakugō mientras retiraba sus manos de una tina con agua para al momento de producir una gigantesca explosión.

 _Kacchan, une las manos en agua para expandir sus glándulas y crea explosiones aumentando el poder de sus ataques._

-¡MALDITA SEA! –

Mientras que con Todoroki, el chico tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire mientras que a su alrededor se creaba una gran cantidad de vapor.

Él se encontraba ajusto ahora dentro de un tanque de agua, justo al momento de crear una gran cantidad de hielo a su alrededor en el suelo para después cambiarla por una gran cantidad de fuego, para nuevamente ir por hielo y hacer el mismo proceso una y otra vez.

 _Todoroki Shoto, alterna hielo y fuego para estabilizar la temperatura del agua. Asi se acostumbra al hielo y controla la temperatura de las llamas. ¡Con el tiempo será capaz de usar ambos a la vez!_

Sero, el gritaba de dolor mientras sacaba metros y metros de cinta….eso debe doler.

 _Sero Hanta, si produce cinta sin parar, aumentara su capacidad y aumentara la fuerza y velocidad de la cinta…..pero creo que eso si le dolerá mucho._

Mientras que en otra parte, tanto Kirishima como Ojiro se encontraban enfrascados en un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo.

 _Kirishima Eijiro y Ojiro Mashirao, Ojiro usa su cola para golpear a un endurecido Kirishima, para asi aumentar la fuerza de cada Individualidad._

Mientras que en una colina, Kaminari se encontraba tratando de pasar una gran descarga eléctrica a una batería, ya hace mucho que había estado en su modo idiota.

 _Kaminari Denki, pasa su corriente por una batería para manejar grandes cantidades de electricidad._

Mientras que Koda, el gritaba.

 _Koda Koji, para aumentar el alcance de su voz animal, ejercita sus cuerdas vocales. También ayuda para que sea menos tímido._

Mientras que Aoyama, el disparaba láseres al cielo constantemente, pero tenía una cara llena de dolor.

 _Aoyama Yuga, debe habituarse al Navel Laser para usarlo aunque duela y aumentar le alcance del rayo._

Mientras, en una cueva oscura se encontraba Tokoyami el cual gritaba, por desgracias no puedo mostrarles que es lo que pasa.

 _Tokoyami Fumikage, debe controlar a Dark Shadow, aunque enloquezca en la oscuridad. No me quiero imaginar que es lo que está pasando._

Uraraka tenía una cara la cual mostraba su mareo mientras ella hacia uso de su Individualidad para flotar en círculos.

 _Uraraka Ochako, gira en cero Gravedad y entrena su oído para evitar las náuseas y aumentar el peso máximo de lo que usa su Individualidad._

ZOOM

En ese momento, Iida pasó corriendo a gran velocidad.

 _Iida Tenya, corre a grandes distancias para aumentar fuerza y resistencia._

Justo al frente, en un risco, Tsuyu trepaba usando su lengua como cuerda.

 _Asui Tsuyu, entrena los músculos de su cuerpo y larga lengua._

Mientras que en otra parte, Sato comía una gran cantidad de pastel, y hacia pesas.

 _Sato Rikido, entrena y come los dulces necesarios para activar su Individualidad y fortalecerlo._

Y asu lado, Momo igualmente comía mientras creaba cosas.

 _Yaoyorozu Momo-chan, come para usar su Individualidad y asi amplificarla, y disminuir el tiempo que se requiere el crearlas._

Mientras que frente a un risco, Kyouka lanzaba sus auriculares hacia la roca para intentar clavarlos.

 _Jiro Kyouka, aumenta la calidad de sónico al fortalecer su Earphone Jack._

Mientras que a su lado, Mina lanzaba acido sin parar a la roca.

 _Ashido Mina, crea acido de forma intermitente para mejorar su resistencia._

Mineta se sacaba esferas sin parar.

 _Mineta Minoru, aumenta la fuerza de su cuero cabelludo para no sangras aunque saque muchas esferas._

Shoji usaba sus tentáculos al crear varios ojos y oídos pareciendo buscar a alguien.

 _Hagakure Toru y Shoji Mezo, aumentan su fuerza al crear Shojihaga, varios brazos para buscar a Hagakure, mientras esta se oculta._

-GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH…. –

Mientras que en lo que parecía ser una caja hecha de metal con varios tubos en ellas, estaba Izuku produciendo una gran cantidad de fuego. Mientras que los tubos parecían estar unidos a una maquina la cual parecía medir la temperatura.

 _Y por último yo, Midoriya Izuku, creo una gran cantidad de fuego a mí alrededor y aumento la temperatura para que mi cuerpo pueda adaptarse a grandes cantidades de calor. Si bien soy inmune…aun lo puedo sentir._

 **(Fin Ost)**

-¿Qué es este infierno? –dijo uno de los estudiantes de la clase B al ver el entrenamiento de la clase A,

-los que son de tipo operativo aumentaran sus límites máximos. –Comenzo a decir Vlad King –los heteromorfos y tipos compuestos entrenen las partes relacionadas a sus Individualidades. –eso hiso que a algunos les saliera el alma de la boca del miedo. –Generalmente mejorarían al crecer…. –

-pero no tenemos tanto tiempo. –dijo Aizawa acercándose hacia ellos mientras pasaba de largo a sus propios alumnos –clase B, dense prisa. –

-pero, si nos unimos seremos 40 en total. –Dijo Kendo – ¿6 personas son capaces de manejar la Individualidades de tantas personas? –

-por eso vinieron aquí. –respondio Aizawa.

-¡si! ¡Las 4 somos una! –dijo una nueva voz llamando la atención.

-¡en la mira y resplandecientes! –dijo Mandalay nuevamente.

-¡Vinimos a dar una pata de ayuda! –dijo una nueva heroína gatuna, la cual era delgada. Tiene el cabello largo de color azul turquesa y con grandes y redondos ojos de color amarillo con pequeñas pupilas.

Al igual que los otros miembros de su equipo, lleva un traje de héroe de temática felina, con un top amarillo similar al uniforme de una banda de marcha, que deja expuesto su vientre; una gran falda con volantes y una cola amarilla con rayas anaranjadas; un cinturón de color naranja con pequeños bolsos y una hebilla de plata se asemeja a una huella de gato con los cojines color azul; grandes guantes con garras que se asemejan a patas de gato de color blanco; botas de color amarillo con rayas verticales blancas y piel sintética del mismo en la parte superior, llevan además una especie de casco con auriculares con salientes en forma de orejas de gato. También tiene 3 delgadas líneas en cada mejilla que simulan unos bigotes felinos y una mancha alrededor de su ojo derecho.

-saliendo de la nada…. –dijo un hombre alto y musculoso. Tiene el pelo corto y negro peinado hacia atrás con un pequeño mechón que sobresale colgando sobre su frente, ojos en blanco y cejas muy pequeñas y su boca tiene cierto aspecto felino.

Al igual que los otros miembros de su equipo, lleva un traje de héroe de temática felina, con un top marrón similar al uniforme de una banda de marcha, que deja expuesto su vientre; una gran falda con volantes y una cola amarilla con rayas negras y anaranjadas; un cinturón de color naranja con pequeños bolsos y una hebilla de plata se asemeja a una huella de gato con los cojines color azul; grandes guantes con garras que se asemejan a patas de gato de color blanco; botas de color marrón con rayas verticales blancas y piel sintética del mismo en la parte superior, llevan además una especie de casco con auriculares con salientes en forma de orejas de gato. También tiene marcas de color negro alrededor de sus ojos con varias líneas zigzagueantes que salen de estas y una marca triangular bajo su barbilla.

-¡afiladamente linda y gatuna! –termino Pixie-bob para finalmente los 4 hacer una pose.

-¡Wild, Wild…Pussycats! ¡la version complete!–

BOOM

-¡MALDITA SEA! –volvió a gritar Bakugō mientras seguía hacienda el ejercicio.

-¡Mi Individualidad es buscar! –Dijo la peli verde (Ragdoll) –puedo saber todo de hasta 100 personas con solo verlas, incluyendo posición y debilidad. –

-¡con mi flujo de tierra, puedo crear sitios perfectos para entrenar! –dijo esta vez Pixie-Bob mientras creaba una especie de rampa de tierra la cual fue usada por Uraraka que paso girando en cero gravedad.

-y con mi telepatía puedo aconsejar a muchos a la vez. –dijo esta vez Mandalay.

-y mi trabajo es atacar, golpeando y pateando…. –dijo por último el hombre (Tiger)

-¡maldita sea! –

-concuerdo con el chico explosiones. –dijo uno de la clase B.

-¡los de tipo poder, síganme! –Ordeno Tiger –el entrenamiento de Tiger, ha comenzado…y por cierto llamen al chico dentro de la caja. –dijo al momento de apuntar con dedo a la caja de metal donde estaba Izuku.

Minutos más tarde.

-¡dame un golpe con todo lo que tienes! –ordeno Tiger a Izuku.

- ** _40% Fire Detroit Smash!_** –exclamo el peli verde al momento de lanzar un fuerte golpe hacia Tiger.

Pero el héroe no se quedó atrás, puesto que también lanzo un golpe el cual impacto contra el de Izuku creando una ligera onda de choque.

-aun sigues animado, tus fibras musculares sigan intactas. –dijo el héroe al chico.

-aye sir. –

-(que miedo) –pensaron algunos al ver la fuerza de esos dos.

-la U.A tiene mucho trabajo y no puede dedicar personal a los de primero. En base a su historial y amplia variedad de Individualidades, los 4 son la mejor opción para entrenar rápidamente sus Individualidades. –explicaba Aizawa.

-¡superen a la clase A! –exclamo Vlad King a los estudiantes. – ¡vamos, Clase B! –

-¡Hai! –

Los minutos pasaron nuevamente, y en estos momentos Izuku estaba de rodillas tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. El entrenamiento hasta ahora había sido muy duro.

-(Sensei me dio una Individualidad muy valiosa y que no creí merecer…..) –Pensaba mientras recordaba el momento en que All Might ofreció darle el One For All – (Gran Torino me ayudo a acostumbrar mi cuerpo aún más al poder) –y recordó su entrenamiento en la pasantía con el héroe retirado.

"mientras más entrenas el recipiente, más será capaz de mover el poder libremente"

-(y he llegado muy lejos después de recibirlo) –apretó con fuerza sus puños. – (¡ahora, todo depende de mi esfuerzo!) –

En eso, volvió a ponerse de pie al momento en que su Burn Cowl fuese activado nuevamente y continuara con el entrenamiento.

Mientras, que apartado del grupo, se encontraban tanto Tenma como Kota, ambos viendo el entrenamiento de los estudiantes.

Tenma observaba con fascinación, mientras que Kota, solo era indiferente.

Horas más tarde.

El sol se estaba ocultando, y todos habían terminado su entrenamiento.

-¿recuerdan lo que dijimos ayer? –Pregunto Pixie-Bob frente a los cansados estudiantes –solo los atenderíamos ayer. –

-¡al menos harán su propia comida! ¡Curry!–dijo esta vez Ragdoll mientras ella y su compañera señalaban una gran cantidad de ingredientes de cocina para preparar dicha comida.

-aye sir…. –dijeron todos en voz baja y muy cansados.

Ragdoll soltó una risita para luego señalarlos – ¡todos se ven exhaustos! ¡Pero no por eso podrán hacer mala comida de gato!–

-es muy mala Ragdoll-san –dijo Tenma al lado de las dos.

-es cierto. –Dijo Iida saliendo del cansancia para luego pensar –rescatar personas implica igualmente saciar estómago y espíritu de quien vivió un desastre. ¡Genial U.A! ¡Piensan en todo! –En eso, se giró para ver a todos – ¡hagamos el mejor Curry de todos! –

-(Iida es muy útil) –pensó Aizawa.

-(ese tipo es raro) –pensó Tenma con los ojos en blanco.

Los minutos pasaron, y justo ahora, Todoroki uso su fuego para encender una de las parrillas.

-¡Todoroki! –Hablo Mina al peli mixto – ¡Necesitamos fuego aquí! –

-Bakugō, enciéndela con una explosión. –pidió Sero al rubio explosivo.

-¡no lo hare, teme! –respondio Bakugō mientras apuntaba su mano a su parrilla para intentar encenderla con una explosión, pero por desgracia la destruyo.

-si solo dependen de los demás, no aprenderán a encender fuego. –dijo Momo mientras encendía su parrilla usando un encendedor que ella creo.

-completamente cierto.-dijo Izuku mientras apuntaba a la parrilla y soltar una bala de fuego la cual la encendió.

-fácil para ti decirlo Deku. Tu eres un maldito encendedor ambulante como el bastardo mitad y mitad. –gruño Bakugō mientras que a su lado Todoroki encendía la parrilla.

Tiempo más tarde, ahora de noche.

-¡Itadakimasu! –

Todos comenzaron a comer el curry hecho por ellos mismos.

-¡esto no me gustaría en un restaurante, pero en esta situación, es delicioso! –

-¡no digas eso, grosero! –

-Yaomomo, comes mucho. –dijo Mina a la peli negra la cual tomaba bocado tras bocado.

-si. Mi Individualidad convierte los líquidos en átomos para crear cosas, asi que puedo hacer más cosas si como más. –respondio la peli negra con porte elegante mientras explicaba su poder.

-es como mierda. –dijo Sero para simplificar. Pero enseguida, la peli negra estaba en posición fetal con un aura deprimente a su alrededor.

POW

-¡Discúlpate Sero-kun! –dijo Izuku mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza al peli negro y después tratar de consolar a Momo.

-¡lo siento! –

Pero metros apartados de todos. Se encontraba Kota observándolos con la cara plana, para luego chasquear la lengua y comenzar a retirarse.

-¡Kota, es hora de cenar! –Hablo Mandalay llamando a su sobrino, pero no tuvo respuesta alguna -¿Kota? –

Mientras que en la mesa, Izuku vio a Kota partir directo hacia el bosque.

-Kota-kun…. –susurro el peli verde, en ese momento se disculpó para luego levantarse de la mesa y tomar un plato de comida e ir hacia alla.

-Izuku Oni-chan. –pero antes de adentrarse al bosque, se encontró con Tenma el cual fue corriendo hacia él.

-Tenma-kun, ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto el peli verde al ver a su fan ir hacia él.

-¿vas a ir a donde esta Kota, cierto? –Pregunto el niño recibiendo un "si" del adolescente – ¿puedo ir contigo? Se ha dónde va Kota todas las noches –

Bueno, Tenma lo conoce desde hace años, asi que no veía porque no.

Mientras, con Kota el chico desde lo alto de un peñasco miraba la noche estrellada y la luna llena resplandeciendo desde lo alto.

Grrr

Pero por desgracia, su estómago no le dejaba disfrutarla mucho.

-vaya, debes de tener tanta hambre si tu estomago ruge como una de las bestias de Pixie-Bob –dijo una voz detrás suyo llamando su atención, y cuando vio a los responsables, frunció el ceño.

-si quieres puedes comer algo de curry. –dijo Izuku mientras levantaba el plato.

-¡Tenma-Baka! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre traerlo?! ¡Suficiente tengo contigo! –dijo el pequeño al peli azul mechi rojo.

-porque te fuiste sin cenar y pensamos que tendrías hambre –respondio Tenma mientras alzaba los hombros.

Grrr

-y como puedo ver, acertamos. –

-estoy bien, no quiero. –dijo cortante. –ya lo había dicho ¿no? No quiero pasar tiempo con aquellos que quieren ser héroes. Asi que fuera de mi base secreta. –

-¿base secreta? –dijo Izuku viendo el lugar a su alrededor y la cueva detrás de Kota.

-pues ni tanto. –susurro Tenma con los ojos blancos pues podía ver el campamento desde aquí y fácilmente alguien podría verlos.

Kota bufo –todos quieren mejorar sus Individualidades. Qué asco. ¿Tanto quieren presumir sus poderes? –

 **(Naruto OST - Grief And Sorrow)**

Izuku bajo la cabeza, Kota en verdad debe odiar a los héroes si odia incluso las Individualidades, pero aun asi, trato de hablar –tus padres…. ¿eran Water Hose? ¿Los de Individualidades de Agua? –

Por un momento, Kota abrió los ojos de sorpresa, al igual que Tenma, pero este chico lo hiso con un deje de miedo, ya que sabía lo que vendría.

-¡¿Mandalay te lo dijo?! –grito Kota con furia.

-¿eh?, no este…perdón. Si, escuche algo al respecto, y atando cabos pensé…. –En eso, su cara cambio a una expresión triste –fue un desafortunado accidente. Lo recuerdo. –

-cállate. –Kota aparto la mirada apretando los dientes. –todos están locos…..se ponen nombres tontos de héroes o villanos, y se matan unos a otros…hablan de Individualidades y eso….terminan asi por presumir con esas cosas. Idiotas…. –

-Kota las cosas no son asi. –Dijo Tenma uniéndose a la plática –no lo hacen por presumir…..es su deber, ellos lo hacen para salvar a la gente….se lo que sientes, pero…. –

-¡¿CÓMO PUEDES SABER LO QUE SIENTO SI NUNCA CONOCISTE A TUS PROPIOS PADRES?! –Grito de pronto Kota interrumpiéndolo – ¡TÚ ERES TAMBIÉN UNO DE ESOS IDIOTAS QUE QUIEREN SER HÉROES E IDOLATRAS A UNO DE ESOS IDIOTAS! –Dijo apuntando a Izuku el cual tenía los ojos abiertos al ver el arrebato -¡asi que no digas que me entiendes! –

Tenma solo quedo callado después de escuchar el reclamo de su hermano adoptivo, para después bajar la cabeza.

Izuku bajo la cabeza – (no solo los héroes o Individualidades, odia también a la sociedad súper humana.) –pensó con tristeza.

-¿Qué? Si no quieren nada, váyanse –

-bueno….eh….un amigo mío…..se le fue diagnosticado que probablemente no podría Heredar alguna Individualidad. Ni siquiera la de sus padres. –eso pareció llamar la atención de los dos chicos –es algo hereditario, y parece raro, pero sucede. Pero el admiraba mucho a los héroes y soñaba con ser uno. Pero lo habían dicho muchas veces que no podía serlo sin una Individualidad. –

El semblante de Izuku se ponía cada vez más triste recordando su infancia –él no lo acepto, siguió practicando sin parar, esperando que surgiera. Trato de mover o atraer objetos, respirar fuego…..pero no sirvió de nada. –

Recordó todos y cada uno de sus intentos a su niñez de tener una Individualidad, trato de ver si podía atraer las cosas como su madre o respirar fuego como su padre.

-hay muchas formas de pensar en las Individualidades, no sé si se aplique a todos, pero si los rechazas tanto, solo será más doloroso para ti. –

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! –volvió a gritar Kota queriendo alejar a Izuku.

El heredero del One For All solo soltó un suspiro y después se disculpó para comenzar a irse, no sin antes haber dejado el plato de Curry.

Tenma solo vio a Kota una vez más, para luego darse media vuelta e irse junto con Izuku.

Kota solo se quedó allí de pie, observándolos irse.

Él no quería escucharlos, después de todo, todos son….unos idiotas.

 **(Fin Ost)**

En otra parte.

 **(Boku no Hero Academia OST - "Villains Theme")**

-esto no me gusta. No es lindo. –se quejó Toga ante el equipo que estaba usando, el cual consistía en una gran bufanda con un estampado que se asemeja a los dientes de un carnívoro, una máscara que cubre la mitad de su rostro y muchos botes con agujas en la parte superior para chupar la sangre de las personas. También hay algunos cuchillos que ella ha asegurado en sus muslos con correas para las piernas y lleva también un cinturón de herramientas alrededor de su cintura.

-todo esto se organizó tras bambalinas ¿no? La apariencia no importa si tiene sentido. –dijo otro villano el cual Lleva un uniforme gakuran negro junto con una máscara de gas que oculta completamente su cara, unido a dos tanques de oxígeno en su espalda. También lleva guantes de color azul claro y un casco verde.

-no hablo de eso. Solo digo que no es lindo. –volvió a refutar la psicópata.

-hey. Disculpen la espera. –dijo otro villano acercándose a ellos el cual era musculoso, de pelo largo de color rojo oscuro y fino vello facial alrededor de su barbilla, grandes ojos ovalados y grandes labios.

-trabajo, trabajo. –dijo otro villano caminando detrás suyo el cual Su cuerpo entero está cubierto con una especie de camisa de fuerza de cuero, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho en forma de X, y casi todo su rostro cubierto, salvo su boca, que es mantenida abierta por abrazaderas de metal, las cuales están atadas a cinco correas, y estas atadas a varias correas más a lo largo de su cuerpo, estas correas son de color negro, con espigas rojas en intervalos uniformemente espaciadas.

Y después comenzaron a llegar más y más villanos al lugar, y todos eran liderados por Dabi.

-ahora somos 7. –dijo el villano al ver la cantidad de villanos que había ahora.

-no importa. Déjenme ir por ellos. –dijo uno de ellos el cual usaba una túnica y mascara mientras apretaba uno de sus puños. –estoy muy emocionado. –había emoción nada sana en su voz.

-cállense, locos desgraciados. –Dabi los callo cortante. –aun no…..iremos cuando estemos los 10. Reunir a un montón de tipos que solo son fuertes aumentara el riesgo. Es mejor tener un grupo pequeño de elite con experiencia. Primero los haremos entender….que su preciada paz está completamente en nuestras manos. –

 **(Fin Ost)**

Mientras todos dormían, no podían imaginarse el mal que los estaba asechando.

Al día siguiente.

-a ver, rezagados, no se detengan. –decía Aizawa a Sato, Sero, Kaminari, Mina y Kirishima los cuales parecían estar muy cansados.

-Aye –

-lo siento, tengo sueño… –decía Mina tallándose los ojos tratando de quitarse el sueño.

-no creí que las clases extras seguirían hasta las 2:00 A.M –dijo Sero recordando cómo se la pasaron en vela la noche anterior en dichas clases.

-y empezamos a las 7:00 A.M –agrego Sato.

-les dije que sería duro. –Aizawa puso una seria expresión –no solo deben mejorar sus Individualidades. Deben trabajar en las debilidades expuestas en el examen final. Piensen en porque están más cansados que los demás, sin siquiera haber comenzado. –

-Aye Sir. –dijeron derrotados.

En eso, Aizawa se dio la vuelta para ver detrás de el a Uraraka soportando las náuseas mientras hacía flotar una roca y a Aoyama ir hacia un baño sujetándose el estómago.

-Uraraka, Aoyama. Ustedes también. No reprobaron, pero estuvieron cerca. Si pasan con 30 puntos, ustedes obtuvieron 35. –

-¿apenas pudimos? –

-que inesperado. –

-concéntrense. Muévanse más rápido. –

Mientras que con Izuku, él había terminado su primera parte de entrenamiento dentro de la caja, y ahora comenzaba con el entrenamiento físico, lanzando golpes con toda su fuerza a diestra y siniestra.

-no importa que hagan, deben saber de dónde vienen. Eso significa mejorar. Recuerden en todo momento por que sudan y porque les presionamos tanto. –

-(de donde vengo…..) –pensó Izuku al momento de recordar algo, en ese momento dejo su entrenamiento para ir hacia su profesor –por cierto, Aizawa-sensei. Ya es el 3er día –

-¿Qué acabas de decir? No te acerques así. –

-All Might….digo…. ¿Los demás profesores no vendrán? –pregunto.

-como dije antes del campamento, para que los villanos no nos descubran, lo saben pocas personas. –respondió Aizawa mientras le restaba importancia.

-¡por eso están a nuestro cargo! –dijo Ragdoll desde un acantilado.

-y sobre todo, creemos que All Might es un objetivo de los villanos no podemos traerlo aquí. –Aizawa respondió a la otra pregunta de Izuku. –para bien o para mal, eso es lo que pasa si destacas. –y comenzó a retirarse.

-(algo me dice que cree que es más para mal.) –pensó con una gota en la nuca. Así que All Might no vendría.

Pero en eso, Pixie-Bob llamo la atención de todos los estudiantes.

-bueno, chicos, esta noche…..tendremos una prueba de valor entre las clases. –Anuncio – ¡después de entrenar duro, jugaran duro! ¡Todo por motivarlos!–

-ah, lo olvidaba. –dijo Kendo.

-odio las cosas de miedo. –dijo Kyouka con la frente azulada.

-divertirme en la oscuridad…. –dijo Tokoyami desde una cueva.

-haremos cosas de campamento normales ¿eh? –

-me gusta lo de competir entre clases. –

-¡así que esfuércense al máximo! –

-¡AYE! –

Tiempo más tarde. Era la hora de la cena y todos estaban comenzando a prepararse.

-¡Bakugo, eres bueno con el cuchillo! –dijo Uraraka impresionada al ver como Bakugo cortaba con suma facilidad y velocidad los vegetales. –que sorpresa…. –

-¡¿sorpresa?! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tu tan mala con el cuchillo?! –dijo Bakugo en replica.

-hacia mucho que no veíamos haciendo algo útil. –dijo Kaminari mientras pasaba al lado con unos platos.

-cuanta energía tiene. –

Mientras que con Izuku, el comenzó a acomodar los leños en las parrillas.

-¿necesitas a All Might para algo? –pregunto Todoroki llamando la atención del peli verde –preguntaste a Aizawa-sensei por el –

-sí, eh….era por Kota-kun. –

-¿Kota? ¿Quién es? –

-ese niño, el que está al lado de…. –dijo Izuku girándose para tratar de ver a Tenma y Kota, pero se llevó la sorpresa de que solo estaba Tenma el cual saludo con la mano. –se fue de nuevo. (Estará en su base secreta. En verdad debe odiar estar con nosotros.) El odia a los héroes….bueno, todo en la sociedad basada en las Individualidades. Y no puedo decir nada para ayudarlo. Me preguntaba, ¿qué le habría dicho All Might….?–en eso, se giró para ver a su amigo – ¿Qué le habrías dicho tú? –

-depende. –

-claro. –

-seria molesto que un extraño razonara contigo ¿no? Lo importante son las acciones que tomo antes o ahora. –Decía el peli mixto mientras recordaba en su pasado –si las palabras deben de servir por sí mismas, deben ser muy poderosas. Creo que deben ir acompañados de una acción. –

"¡fuiste tú! ¡Un cobarde que en dicho momento no tenía ni un tipo de Individualidad que marcó la diferencia! ¡Fuiste tú quien me motivo a actuar!"

"¡Tú Puedes Convertirte En Héroe!"

-si. –sonrió recordando dicho momento. –es como dices…..soy un extraño ¿Qué podría decirle? –

-no sé qué quieres hacer con él, pero no creo que puedas intervenir en algo tan delicado. –En eso, el recuerdo de su pelea en el festival llego a su mente –no tienes reparos al meterte en las cosas, aunque no parezcas de esos. –

Una gota cayo por la nuca del chico –lo siento. –

Tiempo más tarde, ya era de noche y todos estaban en el bosque.

-ya llenamos el estómago y lavamos los platos. ¡Ahora….! –

-¡es hora de la prueba de valor! –exclamo feliz Mina dando saltos.

-¡La Prueba! –

-antes de eso, siento decir esto. –interrumpió Aizawa deteniendo a los que festejaban. –pero los de clases extras vendrán conmigo ahora. –

-¡no puede ser! –exclamo Mina al momento de ser sujetada por las vendas de Aizawa al igual que los otros 4.

-lo siento. Su entrenamiento hoy no fue muy bueno, así que usaremos esta hora. –y comenzó a arrastrarlos por el suelo camino al edificio.

-¡Dennos un respiro! ¡Queremos ir a la prueba!–sus compañeros no pudieron evitar sentir lastima.

Bueno ahora comencemos a explicar.

-la Clase B será la primera en asustar. La Clase A saldrá en parejas cada 3 minutos. En la ruta encontraran placas con sus nombres. Deben traerlas de vuelta. –explicaba Pixie-Bob a los estudiantes de la Clase A los cuales escuchaban atentamente.

-Divertirme en la oscuridad. –dijo Tokoyami.

-quienes asustaran no pueden hacer contacto. Muestren cuanto miedo pueden dar sus Individualidades. –

-ganara la clase que haga mojar los pantalones de la otra con su creatividad. –anuncio Tiger.

-deja eso. Da Asco. –dijo Kyouka con algo de miedo.

-¡ya Veo! ¡Quieren que compitamos para mejorar nuestras ideas y dar más opciones para nuestras Individualidades! ¡Genial U.A! –

-¡Bien, Sorteemos los emparejamientos! –

Después de eso, Izuku se puso a pensar –si iremos en parejas….si somos 20, con 5 en clases extras…. –en eso comenzó a ver todas las parejas que se habían formado para después contarlas. -1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 y 8…. –pero noto que él era el único sin pareja, volvió a hacer la cuenta nuevamente, pero fue el mismo resultado – ¡sobra uno! –y un aura depresiva lo rodeo por completo.

12 minutos después.

EEEK!

-¡adelante 5to equipo! –Anuncio Pixie-Bob – ¡Ranita y Uraraka, vamos! –

Y así comenzaron a caminar directo al bosque, pero Uraraka iba asustada al escuchar todos esos gritos, seguramente eran de Kyouka y Hagakure.

Mientras que en otra parte del bosque.

-Kodai, asustaste a todos hasta ahora. –dijo Juzo Honenuki a una chica parada en medio de un claro.

-te esfuerzas mucho, Yui. –la felicito Kendo saliendo de otros arbustos.

-Bakugo y Todoroki fueron muy graciosos. –rio recordando cuando ese par paso y se quedaron tiesos al ver a Kodai sacar su cabeza de la tierra de la nada. – ¿Qué era eso? –y comenzó a reírse.

-oye ¿no hueles a algo quemándose? –pregunto Kendo al percibir un olor en el aire.

En eso, una neblina morada comenzo a llenar el lugar.

-ahora que lo dices hay mucho humo…. –dijo Juzo viendo todo alrededor – ¿Bakugō y Todoroki se habrán asustado tanto que activaron sus Individualidad? –pero no pudo continuar pues de pronto perdió la conciencia para después caer al suelo.

 **(Naruto Shippuden Ost – Girei (Pain's Theme Song))**

-¡¿Honenuki?! –Dijo Kendo al ver a su compañero caer al suelo y en cuanto vio la neblina enseguida supo lo que pasaba – ¡Yui, no respires! –Agrando su mano derecha para atrapar a la chica mientras se tacaba su boca y nariz con la otra – (este humo…. ¡es venenoso!) –

SNIF

SNIF

Desde fuera del bosque, Pixie-Bob olfateo un aroma el cual había llegado a su nariz, era un olor a quemado – (¿y este olor a quemado?) –

-miren eso. –

-humo negro –

-¿algo se incendia? –

-¿Un incendio en la montaña? –

Decían los demás al ver que desde dentro del bosque salía el humo, la razón de este desastre, era causado por Dabi, quien tenía una de sus manos pegadas a un tronco de un árbol el cual estaba consumiéndose en llamas azules.

-bien….empecemos. –dijo el villano mientas abría los ojos y veía todo el bosque a su alrededor ardiendo en llamas azules.

En eso, donde estaban los demás estudiantes junto con las PussyCats, en ese momento Pixie-Bon fue cubierta de una especie de energía carmesí la cual el hiso flotar para después ser jalada.

-¡Pixie-Bob! –

-destrúyanlo, el falso brillo de los "héroes" –

En otra parte del bosque, Toga acechaba desde las sombras a Momo y Uraraka las cuales eran pareja en este ejercicio.

-El Escuadrón de Acción de Vanguardia de la Liga de Villanos los condena. –

-las gatitas estorbaban. –dijo uno de los villanos el cual tenía por debajo de el a Pixie-Bob la cual estaba inconsciente con sangre saliendo de su cabeza y con un gran garrote presionándole esta al suelo.

-¿Por qué?... –Mineta junto con algunos de los demás estudiantes de la clase A y Tenma dieron unos pasos atrás –pensé que se aseguraron… –

-¡¿Por qué hay villanos aquí?! –exclamo Tenma sorprendido y horrorizado.

Izuku trato de ir allí a ayudar a la heroína, pero Tiger se interpuso.

-no. –dijo Mandalay.

Izuku solo apretó los dientes. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo era que los villanos habían logrado encontrarlos?

Ahora mismo estaban atacando a todos en el campamento…

En eso, los ojos de Izuku y Tenma se abrieron. Si estaban aquí, eso quería decir…..que probablemente…

-(¡Kota-kun!/ ¡Kota Oni-chan!) –pensaron con desesperación.

Mientras que en donde estaba el chico, desde la orilla del risco, en su base secreta solo veía ya sea la neblina venenosa o las llamas azules quemando todo el campamento.

Pero había algo de lo que el pequeño niño no se había dado cuenta…..de una figura encapuchada observándolo desde atrás comenzando a acercarse.

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Ending –Shooting Star (Nagareboshi))**

 **Sora wo mi agereba**

 **Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru**

 **Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni**

 **Samazama na hikari wo hanatte**

Aparece Momo en lo que parecía ser su habitación, vestida en un camisón blanco, mientras observaba hacia la ventana viendo el cielo nocturno con algo de preocupación.

 **Sou no dakara boku mo**

 **Hitokiwa kagayaitetain da**

 **Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau**

 **Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**

Mientras que Izuku, desde lo que parecía ser el techo, se encontraba sentado viendo hacia el cielo con los brazos tras la cabeza, y desde su habitación Momo lo observa por la ventana.

 **Koko wa itsumo no kouen**

 **Yakei ga mieru**

 **Suberidai no ue**

En eso a la pantalla aparece una imagen de la clase A haciendo revuelo durante la clase, para ser silenciados por Aizawa.

 **Mukashi kara boku no tokutouseki**

Luego cambia a todos en su uniforme deportivo corriendo por la pista de la academia, mientras que Izuku cargaba a Momo y Bakugo a Mina.

 **Nayami ga areba koko ni kurun desu**

 **Ano koro no mama yume no tochuu de**

 **Ima de kanaerarezu ni irun desu**

Ahora es a algunos en el metro, algunos riendo al ver a Izuku y Momo dormidos recargados el uno contra el otro, y otros por Bakugo quien dormido era pintarrajeado en la cara por Sero.

 **Moshikashite koko ga mou shuuten**

 **Nante yowane wo haite shimaisou na hi mo aru**

Y cambia para ahora encontrarse caminando por una playa, pero metros atrás de ellos, estaban Izuku y All Might viendo el mar uno al lado de otro.

 **Demo sono tabi ni omoidasu**

 **Nagareboshi wo sagashite ano hoshizora**

 **Chiisana koro no negaigoto**

 **Ima mukashi mo kawaranai mama**

En eso, tanto Izuku como All Might se miraron el uno al otro para luego sonreír al momento de recordar el día en que All Might el entrego a Izuku el One For All.

Después de eso, todo vuelve a como el inicio.

 **Sora wo mi agereba**

 **Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru**

 **Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni**

 **Samazama na hikari wo hanatte**

En ese momento, Izuku siente una mano en su hombro, para darse la vuelta y ver a Momo inclinada a su altura con su mano en su hombro y dedicándolo una sonrisa la cual el corresponde.

 **Sou no dakara boku mo**

 **Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da**

 **Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau**

 **Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**

En ese momento, ambos alzan la mirada para ver las estrellas iluminando el cielo nocturno, para luego Momo inclinar su cabeza para posarla en el hombro de Izuku.

Y finalmente por el cielo, pasa una estrella fugaz.

La Pantalla oscurece.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **(Fairy Tail - A New Adventure [New 2016 Ost])**

-la Liga de Villanos nos ataca siquiera Kota-kun escapa de ellos. –se muestra a Las PussyCats tratando de hacer frente a los villanos, mientras que con Kota él está frente a uno.

-vamos. –el villano dio un salto para quedar justo en frente de Kota el cual estaba petrificado del miedo al verle la cara.

-¿Por qué vinieron? –se mostró a Izuku junto a Tenma sacar a Kota del ataque.

 **-El Próximo Capitulo de Fire Hero of Peace será: ¡Deku Vs Muscular! ¡Mi Héroe! –**

-¡Ahora todo está Bien! ¡Porque estoy aquí! –Izuku encara al villano mientras activa el Burn Cowl a todo poder.

-¡PLUS ULTRA! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **Yo: espero que en verdad les haya gustado.**

 **Yo: espero sus reviews dando opiniones sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos Ja Ne.**


	31. ¡Deku Vs Muscular! ¡Mi Héroe!

**Fire Hero of Peace.**

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace, pero como bien saben, primero reviews luego capitulo:**

 **Guest: me alegra que te guste, y con respecto a lo otro, bueno no siempre cuento con una computadora a la mano.**

 **Guest 2: tendrás que esperar un poco.**

 **viecenta1.8: me alegra que te guste mucho mi fic, y al igual que tú me gusta tu fic de Boku no Hero y espero una actualización pronto.**

 **GhostPichichi97: gracias.**

 **Daizuke: tendrás que descubrirlo en este capítulo mi amigo.**

 **ThonyCvs: si, a mi también. Piénsalo, a las 3 les gusta Izuku, sería algo como…...predestinado. Y bueno lo otro tendrás que descubrirlo.**

 **Bladetri: gracias.**

 **xanatrix742: tendrás que descubrirlo luego mi amigo, porque no me gusta spoilear a nadie…porque eso es lo que más odio.**

 **Yo: Plus Ultra.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

 **-** mmmm –personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.31 ¡Deku Vs Muscular! ¡Mi Héroe!

"ellos murieron en el deber."

"fue hace dos años, protegiendo civiles de un villano. Para un héroe, es una muerte respetable y honorable. Pero….para un niño que apenas entiende lo que lo rodea….todo ese mundo giraba en torno a sus padres "Mis Padres me dejaron" pero la sociedad los alababa diciendo que ser héroes es algo maravilloso. Para Kota, los héroes son alguien que no entiende y son desagradables."

En estos momentos, Kota se encontraba en su base secreta sentado abrazándose las rodillas mientras escondía la cabeza en estas. Mientras que frente el, veía el campamento ser atacado.

"pero ¿sabes que, Kota? Seguro que un día conocerás a alguien y lo entenderás."

Pero en su cabeza, resonaban las palabras que una vez le había dicho Mandalay hace tiempo.

"alguien que arriesgue su vida para salvarte. Alguien que será…."

-no podría existir alguien asi. –gruño el pequeño levantando la cabeza, pero al hacerlo, noto tanto el humo ya sea del gas venenoso o del fuego que atacaba el bosque.

Rápido se puso de pie, tenía que moverse y seguramente irse a algún lado lejos de estos.

Pero poco sabia, que detrás suyo había alguien.

Mientras que de regreso con los chicos de la Clase 1-A.

-¿Por qué?... –Mineta junto con algunos de los demás estudiantes de la clase A y Tenma dieron unos pasos atrás –pensé que se aseguraron… –

-¡¿Por qué hay villanos aquí?! –exclamo Tenma sorprendido y horrorizado.

Izuku trato de ir allí a ayudar a la heroína, pero Tiger se interpuso.

-no. –dijo Mandalay.

Izuku solo apretó los dientes. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo era que los villanos habían logrado encontrarlos?

Ahora mismo estaban atacando a todos en el campamento…

En eso, los ojos de Izuku y Tenma se abrieron. Si estaban aquí, eso quería decir…..que probablemente…

-(¡Kota-kun!/ ¡Kota Oni-chan!) –pensaron con desesperación.

-¿Cómo están esta noche Academia U.A? –pregunto uno de los villanos el cual era un hombre con aspecto reptiliano, con escamas en su cuerpo y un rostro de lagarto. Tiene el cabello largo de un distintivo color rosa peinado hacia atrás.

Lleva ropa muy similar a la del Asesino de Héroes Stain: una camisa sin mangas y pantalones oscuros, junto con zapatos negros y rodilleras metalizadas con puntas. Lleva una máscara hecha de un vendaje largo, andrajoso, una bufanda oscura y vendajes envueltos alrededor de ambos brazos, parcialmente cubiertos por pulseras negras. También lleva una enorme espada en la espalda y usa gafas en la frente.

-Somos El Escuadrón de Vanguardia de la Liga de Villanos. –se presentó el villano reptiliano.

-¿la Liga de Villanos? –Pregunto sorprendido Izuku – ¿Qué hacen aquí? –

-¿le aplasto la cabeza? ¿Qué dicen? –Pregunto el villano Magne mientras aplicaba un poco de fuerza en el garrote sobre la cabeza de Pixie-Bob – ¿eh? ¿Qué dicen? –

Tiger estaba por moverse, pero en ese momento el villano reptil (Spinner) se interpuso -¡espera, no te apresures Mag! Tu también Tiger. –dijo tanto al héroe como villano. –depende sobre si tener poder sobre la vida o muerte de alguien sigue el principio de Stain. –

-Stain… – susurro el peli verde al volver a escuchar ese nombre.

Y no fue el único, pues Iida también escucho y recordó -¿su ideología los trajo a ustedes? –

-asi es. Soy…tú el de lentes. Eres el que acabo con Stain en la ciudad de Hosu ¿verdad? –pregunto Spinner a Iida. En eso llevo su mano a la espada que tenía en su espalda para desenfundarla –lamento la tardanza. Soy Spinner, el que hilara sus sueños en realidad. –

-eso no me importa. –dijo Tiger comenzando a dar pasos hacia adelante. –esa mujer de allí hace poco empezó a preocuparse por casarse. Hacia lo que podía para encontrar la felicidad como una mujer pese a su edad. –En eso, las garras de sus patas comenzaron a agrandarse –no pueden dañar su caray quedarse riéndose allí sin consideración. –

En ese momento Spinner se lanzó al ataque.

-Tiger, Transmití Instrucciones. Déjale los estudiantes a Ragdoll. Nosotros los detendremos. –Dijo Mandalay preparándose para la pelea, en ese momento vio a los estudiantes y al niño –vallase. No vallan a pelear, el presidente está a cargo. –

-¡entendido! Vamos. –dijo Izuku a los demás, pero en eso noto que aunque Mandalay viera al frente hacia la posible pelea, su mente parecía estar en otro sitio, y creía saber cuál – ¡ustedes adelántense! –Les dijo a los demás – ¡Mandalay! –Llamo a la heroína – ¡Sabemos en donde esta! –

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Opening – Heros Come Back)**

A la pantalla, lo primero en aparecer es la imagen de Izuku comenzar a caminar en un prado en el amanecer.

En eso, comenzaron a pasar imágenes de Bakugo, Momo, Kota y por ultimo All Might.

 **Tooku de kikoeru koe wo hitori**

 **Hitori mata hitori de chi agaru toushi**

 **Kurikaesu dake no fudan doori**

 **Kutsugaesu junbi ii ze ARE YOU READY?**

La cámara enfoca a Izuku el cual abrió los ojos, para luego a su mente llegaran la imagen de sus compañeros y profesores.

Izuku sonríe justo al momento de salir corriendo hacia adelante.

 **Karadajuu furu asu shindou ni**

Aparece Todoroki lanzando una ráfaga de hielo y fuego al momento de aparecer la Palabra "Fire"

 **Hageshiku chi narase yo STOMPING**

Ahora es turno de Bakugo el cual lanza una explosión en la cual aparece la palabra "Hero"

 **Taezutsuki doukasu CALL ME**

Por ultimo aparece Izuku lanzando un fuerte puñetazo al frente para aparecer la palabra "of Peace"

 **Kawarasugiruganu tsukamu STORY**

 **COME ON!**

Luego, a la pantalla aparece el título del Fic frente a lo que parecía ser un campamento:

 ** _Fire Hero of Peace._**

 **EVERYBODY STAND UP!**

 **Agero! Kyou ichiban no jikan da**

 **Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER**

 **Daremo ga mina toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON!)**

Iida aparece corriendo a gran velocidad con ayuda del **_Recipro Burst_** para luego dar una patada.

Todoroki congela una gran parte del suelo para luego crear una gran columna de fuego.

Bakugo usa sus explosiones para impulsarse al momento de que por encima de él, aparezca Izuku lanzando un golpe al frente.

 **EVERYBODY HANDS UP!**

 **Mata shita na HERO'S COME BACK!**

 **Zujou kazoe yubi oriru COUNTDOWN**

 **Iku ze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!**

La cámara ahora enfoca a Kirishima usando su endurecimiento para romper una gran roca.

Momo creando un bastón para luego usarlo con gran manejo.

Uraraka usando su Individualidad para flotar y luego aterrizar al suelo.

En eso Izuku alza su mano para hacer el conteo d con sus dedos para luego bajar la mano con el puño cerrado.

Luego la cámara enfoca varias imágenes, la de los héroes y profesores de U.A.

La Clase 1-B.

Las Pussycats junto con Kota.

Y por último a All Might con la imagen de su antecesora detrás de el.

 **HEY YO mou basho nori tsuku wa kakugo desho**

 **nankai korondatte tatsu keredo**

 **nade aida naze kami hito e no seisho**

 **irikunda kanjou kisuki ageta desho**

Ahora, aparece All Might en su verdadera forma el cual comienza a ver hacia el frente mientras que atrás de él, aparece la silueta del All For One al momento de extender su mano hacia adelante y en eso su cuerpo es consumido en el fuego.

 **mochiagaru kansei ga yuuki to naru**

 **tachiagareba ima kurushimi tomonau**

 **sore demo saikou wa kitto aru**

 **subete sarau to shouri no kansei**

Luego la imagen cambia a una mano alzada en la cual yace un brillo.

Los estudiantes de U.A extienden su mano tratando de alcanzarlo.

Luego es Gran Torino quien igualmente trata de alcanzarlo.

Por último es Izuku quien da un gran paso al frente dando un grito al momento de que dicha mano se cierre atrapando el brillo y volviéndose más grande y musculosa.

 **EVERYBODY STAND UP**

 **agero kyou ichiban no jidan da**

 **me ni mo tomoran no SPEED wo handa**

 **dare mo nobinattori ko kanba YEAH**

Luego aparece la Liga de Villanos en la cual se destacan Dabi lanzando una llamarada azul.

Toga sonriendo al momento de dar un corte con una cuchilla en mano.

Muscular sonreír con locura al momento de incrementar su masa muscular.

Para por ultimo a Shigaraki el cual lanzo una de sus manos a la cámara.

 **COME ON EVERYBODY HANDS UP**

 **mata ashita no HEROES wa COMEBACK**

 **tsuujou kazoe hibi wo COUNTDOWN**

 **LET'S GO, 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE**

Izuku aparece aterrizando en el suelo para luego alzar su mirada para encontrarse con sus amigos al frente.

Después sonriendo se pone de pie para comenzar a caminar hacia ellos.

En eso nuevamente aparece la imagen de la mano alzada haciendo el conteo para que al terminar esta se llene de fuego y después bajar revelando a Izuku quien estaba por atacar.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

Mientras que con Kota.

-[Kota, Kota] –pero en eso, en su cabeza comenzo a escuchar la voz de Mandalay – [¿me escuchas? ¡Regresa al Campamento! ¡Lo siento! No sé a dónde sueles ir…] –

Pero Kota no prestaba mucha atención, pues en estos momentos, daba pasos hacia atrás lleno de miedo por la persona delante de él el cual se acercaba paso a paso.

-[¡lo siento Kota! ¡No puedo salvarte! ¡Vuelve cuanto antes!] –

-quería buscar un lugar con buena vista y encontré a alguien que no estaba en las lista. –dijo el villano encapuchando el cual tenía una máscara cubriendo su rostro mientras se acercaba hasta estar frente a Kota –tienes una buena gorra, niño. Cámbiamela por esta tonta mascara. Me hicieron usar este juguete al ser nuevo, diciendo que el cargamento no llego a tiempo. –decia mientras se llevaba una de sus manos a la máscara para quitársela.

Pero Kota solo se dio media vuelta para empezar a correr tratando de alejarse.

-oye. –Decia mientras se encorvaba un poco para después correr a gran velocidad para aparecer frente a Kota deteniéndolo de su avance –déjame darte uno para animarte. –dijo al momento de que uno de sus brazos fuese cubierto por los que parecía ser fibras musculares. –vamos. –en eso, el aire movió un poco su capucha la cual revelo un poco su rostro.

En cuanto Kota lo vio quedo paralizado del miedo.

"Water Hose. Eran héroes maravillosos. Pero las brillantes vidas de la pareja terminaron por un cruel criminal. El sospechosos sigue huyendo mientras la policía y los héroes lo persiguen."

-tu... –dijo mientras el villano se preparaba para tacarlo.

"la Individualidad del sospechoso es un simple tipo de poder muy peligroso. Si lo ven, llamen a la policía o a un héroe de inmediato…..si creen que es el sospechoso, tiene una herida en el ojo por su pelea contra Water Hose."

Según las características del sospechoso, era alto como 2 metros, musculoso, y había perdido un ojo en una batalla.

Y para el horror de Kota, ese sujeto, tenía todas y cada una de las características de la descripción.

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá! –susurro el chico, pues en frente suyo, tenía al asesino de sus padres.

En ese momento, el villano lanzo un fuerte golpe hacia Kota con el objetivo de acabar con él.

ZOOM

KRASH

Pero en eso, un borrón rojo paso a toda velocidad entre ellos tomando a Kota y salvándolo.

Ese fue Izuku, quien uso su Burn Cowl al límite con Tenma en su espalda.

-¿Por qué vinieron? –pregunto sorprendido Kota al ver a Izuku y a su hermano adoptivo.

Pero el villano solo vio a Izuku para luego sonreír. – ¿eh? Tú estabas en la lista. –

-(vine para evitar que un Villano lo encontrara…..jamás espere encontrar uno aquí.) –pensó el peli verde mientras Tenma se bajaba de su espalda, en eso, trato de llevar una de sus manos a sus bolsillos para tomar su teléfono, pero se llevó la sorpresa al encontrarlo enfrente a unos metros y por completo destruido -(maldición. Ese golpe debió destruirlo. Vine sin decirle a nadie en donde estoy…..no podre esperar refuerzos en este caso como la otra vez…solo soy yo…..deberé hacer algo con este villano) –seguía pensando mientras veía al villano comenzar a acercarse.

 **(Boku No Hero Academia [Original Soundtrack] - "My Hero Academia")**

-(¿podré hacerlo a la vez que protejo a Kota-kun y Tenma-kun?) –en eso llevo su mirada hacia el par de niños que estaban detrás suyo. En eso apretó los dientes. – (no. ¡Debo hacerlo!) –En eso se puso de pie al momento en que aumentara el poder de su Burn Cowl llegando al 40% –ya todo está bien, Kota-kun. –

Se preparó para la pelea mientras se ponía entre el villano y los niños.

– ¡porque estoy aquí! –

El villano solo sonrio para después reír – ¿Por qué estás aquí? Jajajaja suena exactamente a lo que diría un héroe. Los de tu clase solo hablan de justicia. ¿Eres Midoriya Izuku, cierto? Esto es perfecto. –En eso, el brazo derecho del villano comenzo a ser rodeado por fibras musculares –dijeron que tomáramos iniciativa y te matáramos. –en eso, llevo una de sus manos a la capa para después retirarla de su cuerpo – ¡me asegurare de torturarte y asi me muestres tu sangre! –

En eso se lanzó contra Izuku preparándose para atacarlo con un puñetazo.

POW

Pero Izuku respondio lanzando el suyo propio haciendo que estos chocaran creando una ligera onda de choque la cual hiso retroceder a los niños.

-vaya. Casi lo olvido. Si lo sabes dímelo… –Dijo de pronto el villano para después sonreír llamando la atención de Izuku – ¿sabes en donde está el Chico Bakugō? –

-(¡¿Kacchan?!) –pensó sorprendido porque mencionaran a su mejor amigo ¿Qué querían con él?

-aún tengo trabajo que hacer. –dijo Muscular al momento de dar unos pasos hacia atrás para después lanzarse nuevamente contra Izuku.

Muscular lanzo otro puñetazo, mientras que Izuku lanzo el suyo propio nuevamente chocando entre ellos.

-(¡¿van por Kacchan?! ¿Por qué?) –pensaba al momento de tomar distancia.

-¿puedo tomar eso como un "no lo sé"? si, ¿verdad? –En eso, algo pareció pasar en sus piernas, pues estas se abultaron dentro de la ropa para después correr a gran velocidad apareciendo frente a Izuku dándole una fuerte patada en el estómago –¡Juguemos! –

KRASH

La fuerza fue tan grande que choco contra el risco dejando un pequeño cráter, pero también le provocó una herida en la cabeza pues la sangre comenzo a salir de esta manchando parte de su rostro.

Muscular rio con demencia – ¡sangre! ¡Bien, eso es lo que quería! ¡Que divertido! –

Izuku solo se puso de pie nuevamente, mientras que los niños solo vieron todo con los ojos abiertos llenos de horror. – ¡¿Qué habían dio antes?! ¡¿Qué todo estaba bien?! ¡¿Por qué tú estabas aquí?! –dijo con burla las palabras que Izuku anteriormente había usado.

-(ese don como de músculos es muy rápido y fuerte….no puedo pensar en Kacchan ahora…..deberé enfocarme en el enemigo frente a mí.) –

 ** _-¡Golpe Ardiente!_** –exclamo al momento de lanzar su puñetazo hacia el pecho de Muscular haciéndolo retroceder varios pasos atrás.

-¿asi que, esas es tu Individualidad? –Dijo Muscular con una sonrisa a pesar de haber recibido el golpe – ¡eres rápido, y fuerte! –En eso salio disparado contra Izuku al momento de lanzarse un golpe el cual Izuku trato de cubrirse, pero cuando lo recibió lo mando a volar un par de metros – ¡mi Individualidad fortalece mis músculos! –En eso las fibras musculares comenzaron a aumentar alrededor de los brazos de Muscular – ¡aumento mi velocidad y fuerza al aumentar la cantidad de fibras musculares! ¿Qué quiere decir? ¡Estoy presumiendo! ¡En pocas palabras, eres una versión inferior a…! –

Pero en eso una gran cantidad de golpes se incitaron en todo su cuerpo al momento de salir disparado un par de metros.

La razón, fue Izuku quien a una buena velocidad había llegado hasta Muscular para luego usar la **_Ráfaga Meteoro_** para atacarlo.

Enseguida se agacho para evitar un fuerte puñetazo de parte del villano – ¿sabes cómo me siento? –pregunto nuevamente.

Pero su respuesta solo fue una fuerte patada a su quijada alanzándolo en el aire.

Pero Muscular uso la pared del risco para impulsarse e ir directo hacia Izuku.

POW

KRASH

Y tratar de golpearlo, pero Izuku en un rápido movimiento logro eludir el golpe para que este diera en el suelo creando un pequeño cráter.

-¿Qué todo está bien? ¿Cómo lo harás? ¡Si todo lo que estás haciendo es golpear y huir! –pregunto mientras veía a Izuku de pie a un par de metros de distancia de el mismo. -¡no digas tontería que no puedes lograr! –

Izuku tenía que darle la razón en eso, golpear y huir era su estrategia de pelea en estos momentos, pues a pesar de haber sido pocos, los golpes de Muscular en verdad le habían dolido.

-¡se honesto contigo mismo! –

Pero en eso, una pequeña roca fue lanzada hacia su nuca llamando su atención, y al girarse se encontró con Kota.

-Water Hose…. Papá. Mamá. –susurro el pequeño.

En eso sintió un fuerte golpe a su espalda, para luego ver a Tenma con uno de sus brazos alzados y con la palma de la mano abierta apuntando hacia el con algo que parecía ser una esfera de aire en ella. – ¿también los torturaste asi antes de matarlos? –dijo esta vez el peli azul.

Eso llamo la atención de Izuku y Muscular – ¿eh? ¿Sus padres eran esos héroes? –Pregunto el villano mientras veía a los niños buscando un parentesco –ciertamente, tú te pareces a ellos –dijo viendo a Kota, pero luego vio hacia Tenma –pero tu….. –en eso sus ojo se abrieron de sorpresa –acaso tus padres no eran los héroes "Nozomi Souls" –

Los ojos de Tenma se abrieron de sorpresa, ese era el nombre de pareja de sus padres biológico según los padres de Kota, ¿Cómo lo sabía este villano?

En eso, sus ojos se abrieron de realización al saber que paso…..acaso, sus padres también….

-eso lo explica, tienes un gran parecido con esos dos, esos ojos rojos de tu padre y el cabello azul de tu madre…. ¡debe ser cosa del destino! Water Hose y Nozomi Soul…la razón por las cuales tengo estas cicatrices y mi ojo izquierdo es artificial. –dijo mientras señalaba las cicatricen en su rostro y el ojo izquierdo.

-es por tu culpa…. ¡Por tipos como tú siempre se termina asi! –dijo Kota apretando con fuerza los dientes.

-los niños siempre desviando la culpa.-dijo llamando la atención de los niños – Eso no es bueno. No es que les tenga rencor por este ojo o las cicatrices. Solo quería matar. Y ellos querían detenerme. Nozomi Souls lo intento la 1era vez, y después Water Hose igualmente lo intentaron…pero sus muertos, fue resultado de hacer lo que queríamos. ¡La culpa es de querer hacer algo que no podían! –

Los ojos de Kota y Tenma se estaban llenado de lágrimas al escuchar todo eso.

En eso, Muscular se preparó para atacar a ambos niños los cuales estaban paralizados – ¡como sus padres! –

 **(Fairy Tail OST –Main Theme Tenrou Island versión (reproducer in minute 1:25)**

ZOOM

Pero en eso, Izuku se puso entre Muscular y los niños.

-¡tú eres el que se equivoca! –Exclamo al momento de lanzar su mano izquierda para engancharla con la fibras musculares de Muscular – (¡lo tengo! ¡Ahora no importa a qué velocidad se mueva!) –en eso su puño derecho era cubierto de una gran cantidad de fuego.

-¡vas a golpearme con uno de esos débiles ataques! –dijo nuevamente le villano preparándose para atacar.

-¡no se trata de lo que pueda o no! –el fuego alrededor del brazo de Izuku comenzo a tomar forma mientras que usaba todo el poder del One For All en el – ¡el trabajo de un héroe es arriesgar la vida convirtiendo esas palabras en realidad! –

-¿Qué….? –

- ** _Fire Soul: Forma Oculta_** –el lado derecho de su camisa se hiso trisas por el poder.

-es diferente de antes…. –

 ** _\- ¡Golpe del Dragon!_** –y lanzo el fuerte golpe hacia el villano y cuando este hiso impacto contra el villano.

Se produjo una gran explosión en su alrededor la cual mando a volar varios escombros productos de dicha explosión.

Pero también a Kota y Tenma los cuales comenzaron a ir disparados hacia el peñasco.

Pero en ese momento, algo paro su caída haciéndolo colgar en el aire.

-lamento haberlos mandado a volar. –dijo Izuku, el cual sujeto a Tenma con su mano izquierda, mientras que a Kota con sus dientes.

Después de eso, el logro ponerlos nuevamente en el risco.

-gra… –ambos estuvieron por agradecerle, pero en eso notaron el brazo derecho por completo lastimado de Izuku.

Si hacer eso lo lastima, ¿Por qué lo hiso? Se preguntaba Kota al ver lo que había hecho Izuku para salvarlos.

-vamos al campamento, no está lejos. –dijo Izuku a Kota y Tenma creyendo que había logrado acabar con el villano.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Pero en eso, algo movió los escombros llamando la atención de los 3.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver lo que era.

-(no puede ser…..imposible.) –era Muscular, el cual había hecho crecer sus fibras musculares hasta tal grado que sirvieron como una perfecta defensa para el ataque, pero estas parecía estar quemadas gravemente pues algunas caían al suelo calcinadas –(fui al 100%...no puede estar pasando esto otra vez.) –

"En verdad eres muy fuerte chico, un gran prospecto a héroe. Pero por desgracia no lo suficiente para ir contra Nomu"

"GAAAAAHHHHHHHH… "

Los recuerdos de su pelea contra Nomu en el USJ hace meses afloraron su mente, el momento de haber dado el máximo golpe, a un nivel similar al poder de All Might, para intentar acabar con el enemigo que había estado aterrorizando a todos….para que este al parecer no había hecho nada en el villano.

-ese golpe fue muy obvio. –dijo Muscular con una sonrisa mientas veía a Izuku. El villano por el golpe había perdió su camisa la cual fue destruida, pero también perdió el ojo artificial –peo no estuvo nada mal, Midoriya. –

Estaba pasando otra vez….no le había hecho nada.

En eso, Muscular se comenzo a acercar a ellos.

-aléjate. –

-no. De pronto, quiero atacarte. –respondio Muscular.

-(demonios ¿Qué hago ahora?) –Comenzo a pensar mientras ponía en vista la situación -(¡necesito tiempo para pensar!) ¿Qué tratan de hacer? ¿Qué es lo que quiere la Liga de Villanos? –

-yo que sé. Solo quiero pelear. –Respondio acercándose más y más –mientras pueda extender las alas y usar mi Individualidad no me importa. ¿Recuerdas, Verdad? Hasta ahora solo jugábamos. –En eso, las fibras musculares comenzaron a rodear toda la parte superior de su cuerpo – ¿verdad? ¡Fue lo que dije! Pero termino, se acabó el juego. –

-porque eres fuerte, ahora ire en serio. –

-¡Kota-kun, Tenma-kun agárrense rápido! –ordeno a los niños al momento en que Muscular saliera disparado hacia Izuku tratando de atacarlo.

Pero por fortuna logro dar un salto esquivando el golpe y que Muscular quedara con el puño atrapado.

Pero el golpe fue ta fuerte que se produjo un gran cráter.

-(ya no se compara a como antes. Su velocidad y fuerza…..solo había estado jugando todo este tiempo) –

En eso apoyo sus pies en el risco para tomar impulso y eludir un nuevo ataque del villano.

-demonios. Me emocione demasiado. –mascullo el villano pues su puño ahora estaba atorado.

Izuku aterrizo en el suelo al momento en que dejaba abajo a los niños mientras se ponía de pie. – (si vamos al campamento, Aizawa-sensei estará allí. Si puede borrar su Individualidad…..) –

 _No te asustes._

-(¿Puedes hacer que te siga sin que te atrape?) –

 _Imposible._

-(Sigues cansado por el entrenamiento) –

 _No pienses_

– (si le das la espada a tu enemigo serás su presa) –

 _¡Ahora solo pueden pelear y ganar aquí! ¡Esa es tu única salida Midoriya Izuku! ¡Vas a salvarlo! ¡¿No?!¡Recuerda de dónde vienes!_

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST – The Guts To Never Give Up)**

La mirada de Izuku se endureció después de haber tenido su debate interno.

-aléjense Kota-kun, Tenma-kun. Y cuando golpee, corran tan lejos como puedan hasta el campamento –dijo a los chicos mientras apretaba con fuerza su puño derecho ignorando por completo el dolor que sentía en su brazo derecho.

-¿Cuándo golpees? ¡No nos digas que…! –dijo Tenma al saber qué es lo que Izuku planeaba hacer.

-¡no! ¡Huyamos! –dijo Kota al descubrir el plan de Izuku. – ¡tú ataque no funciono antes! Además, tienes el brazo roto. –

-¡está bien! –Izuku activo de nueva cuenta el Burn Cowl.

Muscular había logrado zafar su puño de la pared de piedra, y en este momento comenzó a aumentar la cantidad de fibras musculares.

 ** _-¡Burn Cowl 100%!_** –Izuku preparado su puño derecho para el ataque.

-¡Midoriya! –Muscular salió disparado juntando sus dos puños para un devastador ataque.

- ** _¡Fire Detroit…SMASH!_** –Y lanzo con gran fuerza el puñetazo.

Y así, ambos ataques impactaron el uno contra el otro provocando una onda de choque grande que pudo sentirse en todo el lugar.

El suelo por debajo de ambos contrincantes comenzó a destruirse provocando un cráter bajo sus pies, ambos no tenían pensado ceder ante el otro.

Izuku apretó con fuerza sus dientes, no solo para tratar de mantener a Muscular a raya, sino también por el dolor que comenzaba a sentir en su brazo derecho, pues los huesos de su brazo comenzaban a agrietarse.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¡Es mucho más débil que antes! –dijo Muscular aplicando más fuerza haciendo que Izuku comenzara a encorvarse.

-….bien…. ¡está bien! –Izuku comenzó a aplicar más fuerza que antes para volver a ponerse de pie y encarar al villano. – ¡no dejare que pase de aquí! ¡Así que huyan! ¡Huyan! –los niños solo pudieron soltar lagrimas ante lo que estaban viendo.

La fuerza aplicada por Izuku ahora hiso que fuera Muscular quien retrocediera.

-este niño…. –el villano sonrió con demencia – ¡eres genial! –hiso que las fibras musculares de sus piernas aumentaran para hacerlo más fuerte.

Y como resultado otra vez volvía a tener una lucha de dominio.

-¡CÁLLATE! –

Izuku trataba con todas sus fuerzas el tratar de detener a Muscular, trato de aumentar la intensidad de sus llamas para quemar la mayor cantidad de fibras musculares, pero Muscular las remplazaba cada vez que una de estas era quemada.

Pero el dolor que comenzaba a sentir en todo su cuerpo por no decir su brazo derecho comenzaba a cobrarle factura.

-¡Muéstrame tu sangre! –el villano ahora comenzó a ganar terreno al tener a Izuku de rodillas en el suelo apenas soportando la fuerza.

"un héroe….. ¡Debe superar la más difícil de las situaciones!"

Las palabras de su maestro y mentor resonaron en la mente de Izuku.

"realmente, eres genial"

Su madre.

"eres increíble, Izuku"

Momo.

-(¡lo siento, sensei, Mamá, Momo-chan!) –Pensaba el chico al sentir que las fuerzas lo abandonaban – (¡lo siento mucho!) –

-¡te aplastare! –y finalmente ya no pudo más.

KRASH

El golpe lo golpe directo al suelo siendo aplastado mientras que el Burn Cowl dejaba su cuerpo por completo.

Nuevamente, el problema había sido mucho para él.

Nuevamente había perdido.

Pero en ese momento.

SPLASH

-¿Qué agua? –pregunto Muscular al sentir el líquido cristalino chocar contra su cuerpo.

-¡DETENTE! –Exclamo Kota quien había sido el causante de tal acto. Mientras que a su lado estaba Tenma, quien aún trataba de mantenerse de pie.

-(Kota-kun…) –pensó Izuku al escuchar el grito de Kota.

-¡NO DEJAREMOS QUE SIGAS LASTIMANDO A IZUKU ONI-CHAN! –grito esta vez Tenma.

-(Tenma-kun...) –abrió nuevamente sus ojos los cuales comenzaron a ganar un brillo.

Muscular solo dirigió su mirada hacia los chicos para luego sonreír –después ¿sí? ¡Los matare después, espe….! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **(Fairy Tail Ost –Original Main Theme)**

HOOOSH

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, fue apartado bruscamente, justo en el momento en que una gran columna ardiente de fuego salió de la nada en donde estaba Izuku.

-¿pero qué….? –Dijo sorprendido el villano al ver dicha columna de fuego, mientras que parte de sus músculos habían sido quemadas –apenas me distraigo y…. –pero en eso sus ojos se abrieron fuertemente al ver de pie, una silueta en medio de dicha columna de fuego.

-como si… -era lo que decía dicha silueta, para revelar a Izuku, el cual ya no tenía sangre en su rostro, pues el fuego la había evaporado, y sus heridas había sido cauterizadas por el fuego –¡como si fuera dejarte! –

En eso el fuego comenzó a tomar mucha mayor intensidad que antes, haciendo que la piel de Izuku tomara un color rojizo intenso.

-espera ¡¿eres más fuerte?! –

-si puedes soportarme incluso en mi 100%... ¡Entonces, te derrotare yendo mucho más allá de eso...! –Exclamo al momento de reunir aún más poder del One For All – ¡ ** _One For All, Fire Soul: Burn Cowl 1, 000,000 %!_** –exclamo al momento en que el One For All volviera a su cuerpo e hiciera que sus llamas sufrieran un gran cambio, estas, se habían vuelto de un color azul intenso.

Mientras que todo su cuerpo había ganado un brillo intenso y las líneas de poder tomaron forma en todo su cuerpo.

En eso, Izuku apretó con fuerza su lastimado puño derecho para luego las llamas en este, comenzaran a tomar forma – ** _Arte Secreta Burn Cowl:….._** –y en eso, salió disparado hacia Muscular para impactar su puño en medio de su pecho.

Muscular solo podía sentir, como las fibras musculares comenzaron a ceder lentamente, ya sea por la fuerza del golpe, o por la intensidad de las llamas, pero sea lo que sea, estaba siendo derrotando hasta que.

POW

El puño de Izuku logro conectarse contra el pecho de Muscular haciendo que sus ojos se volvieran por completo blancos.

 ** _-…. ¡Lanza del Rey Dragón!_** –y después, el fuego tomo forma, pareciendo una lanza la cual separo a Muscular del Puño de Izuku para mandarlo chocar contra la pared de piedra del peñasco detrás suya.

Muscular solo pudo comenzar a sentir como la consciencia comenzaba a irse de el lentamente, el golpe, había logrado sacarle todo el aire, así como sangre, mientras que en su pecho, habría siempre una gran marca de quemadura severa mayor de 3er grado.

Un recordatorio de cómo fue derrotado por Deku.

Kota cayó sentado al suelo, mientras que Tenma a su lado aún se mantenía de pie, ambos chicos solo tenían los ojos muy abiertos ante lo que acababan de presenciar, pero los labios de Tenma lentamente comenzaron a formar una sonrisa al ver el resultado de la batalla.

-¡eso es Jefe! –exclamo el peli azul mechi rojo mientras alzaba su puño derecho al aire.

Mientras que Kota.

-¿Por qué? –susurro el pequeño mientras veía a Izuku.

"Kota, tu padre y tu madre, Water Hose…..es cierto que terminaron dejándote. Pero definitivamente hubo vidas que lograron salvarse por lo que paso."

-aunque no sabías nada… –las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

"seguro que un día…..conocerás a alguien y lo entenderás"

-aunque no sabías nada…. ¿Por qué haces tanto? –

"alguien que arriesgue su vida para salvarte"

Izuku en ese momento, desactivo el Burn Cowl, al momento en que todo su cuerpo volviera a la normalidad, dejando en expuesto su muy lastimado brazo derecho.

Pero en eso, el peli verde solo apretó con fuerza sus dos puños, al igual que sus dientes para luego…..

"alguien que será….."

\- GRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH…. –soltar un enorme grito al cielo.

-(mi…mi héroe) –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Ending –Shooting Star (Nagareboshi))**

 **Sora wo mi agereba**

 **Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru**

 **Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni**

 **Samazama na hikari wo hanatte**

Aparece Momo en lo que parecía ser su habitación, vestida en un camisón blanco, mientras observaba hacia la ventana viendo el cielo nocturno con algo de preocupación.

 **Sou no dakara boku mo**

 **Hitokiwa kagayaitetain da**

 **Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau**

 **Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**

Mientras que Izuku, desde lo que parecía ser el techo, se encontraba sentado viendo hacia el cielo con los brazos tras la cabeza, y desde su habitación Momo lo observa por la ventana.

 **Koko wa itsumo no kouen**

 **Yakei ga mieru**

 **Suberidai no ue**

En eso a la pantalla aparece una imagen de la clase A haciendo revuelo durante la clase, para ser silenciados por Aizawa.

 **Mukashi kara boku no tokutouseki**

Luego cambia a todos en su uniforme deportivo corriendo por la pista de la academia, mientras que Izuku cargaba a Momo y Bakugo a Mina.

 **Nayami ga areba koko ni kurun desu**

 **Ano koro no mama yume no tochuu de**

 **Ima de kanaerarezu ni irun desu**

Ahora es a algunos en el metro, algunos riendo al ver a Izuku y Momo dormidos recargados el uno contra el otro, y otros por Bakugo quien dormido era pintarrajeado en la cara por Sero.

 **Moshikashite koko ga mou shuuten**

 **Nante yowane wo haite shimaisou na hi mo aru**

Y cambia para ahora encontrarse caminando por una playa, pero metros atrás de ellos, estaban Izuku y All Might viendo el mar uno al lado de otro.

 **Demo sono tabi ni omoidasu**

 **Nagareboshi wo sagashite ano hoshizora**

 **Chiisana koro no negaigoto**

 **Ima mukashi mo kawaranai mama**

En eso, tanto Izuku como All Might se miraron el uno al otro para luego sonreír al momento de recordar el día en que All Might el entrego a Izuku el One For All.

Después de eso, todo vuelve a como el inicio.

 **Sora wo mi agereba**

 **Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru**

 **Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni**

 **Samazama na hikari wo hanatte**

En ese momento, Izuku siente una mano en su hombro, para darse la vuelta y ver a Momo inclinada a su altura con su mano en su hombro y dedicándolo una sonrisa la cual el corresponde.

 **Sou no dakara boku mo**

 **Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da**

 **Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau**

 **Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**

En ese momento, ambos alzan la mirada para ver las estrellas iluminando el cielo nocturno, para luego Momo inclinar su cabeza para posarla en el hombro de Izuku.

Y finalmente por el cielo, pasa una estrella fugaz.

La Pantalla oscurece.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **(Fairy Tail - A New Adventure [New 2016 Ost])**

-pude detener a Muscular y salvar a Kota. –se muestra a Izuku correr por el bosque con rumbo al campamento mientras cargaba a Kota y Tenma corría detrás suyo.

-pero el ataque de la Liga de Villanos también dio a la Clase B. –se muestra al villano con mascarilla liberar más gas venenoso.

-¿tienes a alguien que te guste, verdad? –Toga encara tanto a Uraraka como Momo en un claro en el bosque.

- **El Próximo Capitulo de Fire Hero of Peace será: ¡La Invasión Continua! ¡El Verdadero Objetivo de La Liga!** –

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿VAN TRAS….?! –se muestra a Todoroki y Bakugo ser atacados.

-¡PLUS ULTRA! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **Yo: espero que en verdad les haya gustado.**

 **Yo: espero sus reviews dando opiniones y/o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos Ja Ne.**


	32. ¡La Invasión Continua! ¡El Verdadero Obj

**Fire Hero of Peace.**

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace, pero como bien saben, primero reviews luego capitulo:**

 **Alejandro Moreira: me alegra que te gustara, y bueno mi amigo, sobre eso, luego se sabrá. Y no esperes mucho.**

 **Guest: Gracias…. Creo.**

 **viecenta1.8: bueno, gracias. Y bueno tendrás que descubrir que es lo que pasa.**

 **MasasinMaze: gracias, muchas gracias. Si yo espero llegar a eso también, y aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Daizuke: yo tampoco lo sé.**

 **ThonyCvs: gracias, amigo, a mí me importa la calidad y no cantidad…en su mayoría.**

 **END999: oye, te dije que le vi un buen potencial para otro momento, y ese fue ahora.**

 **Bladetri: gracias.**

 **GhostPichichi97: aquí lo tienes.**

 **xanatrix742: cosas muy ciertas en tu comentario mi amigo. Muy ciertas.**

 **Yo: Plus Ultra.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

 **-** mmmm –personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.32 ¡La Invasión Continua! ¡El Verdadero Objetivo de La Liga!

 **(Boku no Hero Academia OST #03: My Hero Academia Main Theme)**

"¡Muéstrame tu sangre!"

"un héroe….. ¡Debe superar la más difícil de las situaciones!"

"realmente, eres genial"

"eres increíble, Izuku"

"¡lo siento, sensei, Mamá, Momo-chan! ¡Lo siento mucho!"

"¡te aplastare!"

"¿Qué agua? "

"¡DETENTE! "

"Kota-kun…"

"¡NO DEJAREMOS QUE SIGAS LASTIMANDO A IZUKU ONI-CHAN! "

"Tenma-kun…"

"después ¿sí? ¡Los matare después, espe….! "

"como si… ¡como si fuera dejarte!"

"espera ¡¿eres más fuerte?!"

"si puedes soportarme incluso en mi 100%... ¡Entonces, te derrotare yendo mucho más allá de eso...! ¡ ** _One For All, Fire Soul: Burn Cowl 1, 000,000 %!_** "

" ** _Arte Secreta Burn Cowl:….._** "

 ** _"…. ¡Lanza del Rey Dragón!"_**

 **(Fin Ost)**

Todo eso había pasado en el capítulo anterior, pero justo ahora, de regreso en la ciudad.

En la guarida de Shigaraki.

-¿de verdad estarán bien solos? –pregunto Kurogiri mientras limpiaba un vaso.

-si. No es mi turno para aparecer. –Respondio el peli celeste –son suficientes. En otras palabras el juego ha cambiado. Hasta ahora, era un RPG donde íbamos bien equipados, pero desafiábamos al jefe en el nivel 1. Debí pensarlo como un juego de simulación. Si soy el jugador, puedo usar las piezas para atravesar sus filas. –

-para eso, primero necesito hacer grietas en la sociedad sobrehumana. El Escuadrón de Vanguardia de la Liga de Villanos. No importa si tienen éxito o no. Mientras vayan a asustar a los héroes. –

-¿son peones sacrificables? –

-no seas tan ridículo. ¿Me veo tan despiadado? –Se burló Shigaraki –su fuerza es enorme. Aunque van en todas direcciones, son compañeros de confianza. –en eso sonrio mientras tomaba una foto en especial –en una sociedad atada por reglas, no somos a los únicos que oprimen. –

Y en ella, se mostró a Bakugō, quien estaba en la ceremonia del Festival deportivo.

-espero su éxito. –

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Opening – Heros Come Back)**

A la pantalla, lo primero en aparecer es la imagen de Izuku comenzar a caminar en un prado en el amanecer.

En eso, comenzaron a pasar imágenes de Bakugo, Momo, Kota y por ultimo All Might.

 **Tooku de kikoeru koe wo hitori**

 **Hitori mata hitori de chi agaru toushi**

 **Kurikaesu dake no fudan doori**

 **Kutsugaesu junbi ii ze ARE YOU READY?**

La cámara enfoca a Izuku el cual abrió los ojos, para luego a su mente llegaran la imagen de sus compañeros y profesores.

Izuku sonríe justo al momento de salir corriendo hacia adelante.

 **Karadajuu furu asu shindou ni**

Aparece Todoroki lanzando una ráfaga de hielo y fuego al momento de aparecer la Palabra "Fire"

 **Hageshiku chi narase yo STOMPING**

Ahora es turno de Bakugo el cual lanza una explosión en la cual aparece la palabra "Hero"

 **Taezutsuki doukasu CALL ME**

Por ultimo aparece Izuku lanzando un fuerte puñetazo al frente para aparecer la palabra "of Peace"

 **Kawarasugiruganu tsukamu STORY**

 **COME ON!**

Luego, a la pantalla aparece el título del Fic frente a lo que parecía ser un campamento:

 ** _Fire Hero of Peace._**

 **EVERYBODY STAND UP!**

 **Agero! Kyou ichiban no jikan da**

 **Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER**

 **Daremo ga mina toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON!)**

Iida aparece corriendo a gran velocidad con ayuda del **_Recipro Burst_** para luego dar una patada.

Todoroki congela una gran parte del suelo para luego crear una gran columna de fuego.

Bakugo usa sus explosiones para impulsarse al momento de que por encima de él, aparezca Izuku lanzando un golpe al frente.

 **EVERYBODY HANDS UP!**

 **Mata shita na HERO'S COME BACK!**

 **Zujou kazoe yubi oriru COUNTDOWN**

 **Iku ze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!**

La cámara ahora enfoca a Kirishima usando su endurecimiento para romper una gran roca.

Momo creando un bastón para luego usarlo con gran manejo.

Uraraka usando su Individualidad para flotar y luego aterrizar al suelo.

En eso Izuku alza su mano para hacer el conteo d con sus dedos para luego bajar la mano con el puño cerrado.

Luego la cámara enfoca varias imágenes, la de los héroes y profesores de U.A.

La Clase 1-B.

Las Pussycats junto con Kota.

Y por último a All Might con la imagen de su antecesora detrás de el.

 **HEY YO mou basho nori tsuku wa kakugo desho**

 **nankai korondatte tatsu keredo**

 **nade aida naze kami hito e no seisho**

 **irikunda kanjou kisuki ageta desho**

Ahora, aparece All Might en su verdadera forma el cual comienza a ver hacia el frente mientras que atrás de él, aparece la silueta del All For One al momento de extender su mano hacia adelante y en eso su cuerpo es consumido en el fuego.

 **mochiagaru kansei ga yuuki to naru**

 **tachiagareba ima kurushimi tomonau**

 **sore demo saikou wa kitto aru**

 **subete sarau to shouri no kansei**

Luego la imagen cambia a una mano alzada en la cual yace un brillo.

Los estudiantes de U.A extienden su mano tratando de alcanzarlo.

Luego es Gran Torino quien igualmente trata de alcanzarlo.

Por último es Izuku quien da un gran paso al frente dando un grito al momento de que dicha mano se cierre atrapando el brillo y volviéndose más grande y musculosa.

 **EVERYBODY STAND UP**

 **agero kyou ichiban no jidan da**

 **me ni mo tomoran no SPEED wo handa**

 **dare mo nobinattori ko kanba YEAH**

Luego aparece la Liga de Villanos en la cual se destacan Dabi lanzando una llamarada azul.

Toga sonriendo al momento de dar un corte con una cuchilla en mano.

Muscular sonreír con locura al momento de incrementar su masa muscular.

Para por ultimo a Shigaraki el cual lanzo una de sus manos a la cámara.

 **COME ON EVERYBODY HANDS UP**

 **mata ashita no HEROES wa COMEBACK**

 **tsuujou kazoe hibi wo COUNTDOWN**

 **LET'S GO, 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE**

Izuku aparece aterrizando en el suelo para luego alzar su mirada para encontrarse con sus amigos al frente.

Después sonriendo se pone de pie para comenzar a caminar hacia ellos.

En eso nuevamente aparece la imagen de la mano alzada haciendo el conteo para que al terminar esta se llene de fuego y después bajar revelando a Izuku quien estaba por atacar.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

De regreso con Izuku.

Kota solo vio con ojos abiertos lo que tenía en frente.

El Asesino de sus padres y los de Tenma, en el suelo por completo inconsciente con varios escombros a su alrededor y con una seria quemadura mayor de 3er grado en su pecho.

Mientras que a unos metros frente al villano, estaba Izuku.

Por completo demacrado, con todo su cuerpo cubierto de raspones y suciedad, su ropa por completo rota y su brazo derecho, hinchado, roto, sangrante.

Ese chico, había arriesgado su vida con tal de salvar la suya.

¿Por qué lo hiso? Kota no había sido nada amable con él desde el día que se conocieron, pero aun asi…..él estaba aquí.

Izuku tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire tratando de recuperar el aliento, esa pelea en verdad había sido muy dura, aún más que su pelea contra Nomu en el USJ. En eso, él se giró para ver a los niños para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien, y al verlos vio que Kota lo miraba con una gran expresión de sorpresa, mientras que Tenma, el dejo la admiración en cuanto vio el estado del brazo derecho de su ídolo para cambiar a preocupación.

-estoy bien. –Dijo tratando de tranquilizarlos –pero, aun hay algo que debo hacer. –

-¡Estas herido! ¿Qué vas a hacer? –pregunto Kota sin poder creer que aun en sus circunstancias aún decidiera seguir.

-sabía que iba a defenderse, pero por eso debía tacar. –eso llamo la atención de los dos niños –incluso con eso, pensé que podría dañarlo mucho. Pero era mucho más fuerte de lo que pensé. –En eso se vio a su brazo derecho –tuve que usar el **_Burn Cowl_** aún más alla del 100% para poder derrotarlo. –Y en eso cambio su mirada para ver al bosque todo lleno de llamas azules y humo venenoso.-si todos los que atacan ahora son tan fuertes, los demás están en peligro. –

En eso a su mente llegaron imágenes de sus compañeros –podrían estar tras los estudiantes. Debo decírselo a Aizawa-sensei y las Pussycats. Si puedo salvar a alguien moviéndome, entonces debo hacerlo. –

Tenma tenía un brillo en sus ojos, su admiración hacia Izuku solo estaba en aumento a cada momento.

Mientras que Kota estaba aún más impresionado.

-dejémoslo ahí por ahora. Dudo mucho que pueda moverse después de eso. –Dijo Izuku acercándose a los niños –pero sobre todo, debo protegerlos a ustedes dos. En especial porque hay algo que solo tú puedes hacer Kota-kun. –en eso volvió a ver hacia el bosque en donde ardía en llamas azules para que tanto Tenma y Kota observaran. –el bosque se quema. Con eso, estaremos atrapados. ¿Lo entiendes? –

Kota se le quedo mirando al momento en que Izuku se agachara lo suficiente para verse cara a cara. –necesitamos tu Individualidad. Sálvanos, asi como me salvaste antes. –

Con los ojos brillosos y con lágrimas que amenazaban con salir el pequeño asintió.

-vamos, sube a mis espalda. –dijo al momento de ponerse de espaldas del niño el cual se subió a esta para sujetarse del cuello de Izuku mientras este lo agarraba con su brazo izquierdo, mientras el derecho colgaba por completo inútil.

-los seguiré a mi modo. –dijo Tenma al momento de dar un salto en el aire y después debajo suyo aparecer una gran esfera de aire giratorio la cual sirvió algo asi como un transporte para el pequeño.

-¡Adelante! –dijo Izuku activando el Burn Cowl a menor potencia para no poner más carga en su cuerpo para salir corriendo mientras que a su lado iba Tenma montado en la esfera de aire.

"¿sabes en donde está el Chico Bakugō?"

Lo anteriormente dicho por Muscular durante su pelea ahora venía a su cabeza.

Y tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a eso.

Mientras, que de regreso al campamento.

Aizawa después de haber recibido el mensaje de ataque por parte de Mandalay sobre el ataque de villanos fue rápido para alla mientras dejaba a Vlad al cuidado de los chicos, en cuanto salio del edificio vio con suma sorpresa el estado del bosque al ser atacado.

 **(Epic Battle Music Of All Time - Released Power (Fairy-Tail))**

Pero había sido emboscado por Dabi quien estaba preparado para lanzarle una llamarada azul a la cara.

Pero en un rápido movimiento logro evitar dicho ataque al usar sus vendas para trepar sobre una columna.

-bueno, por algo eres profesional. –dijo Dabi al ver a Aizawa esquivar su ataque. Nuevamente volvió a apuntar hacia Aizawa preparándose para usar su poder, pero no espero que Aizawa usara su Individualidad para borrar la suya.

-ni creas. –y lanzo sus vendas para atraparlo y después jalarlo hacia él y después estamparlo contra el suelo con la cara al suelo sin despegar su mirada. –dime su propósito, número y posición. –

-¿Por qué? –

KRACK

-porque si no, esto pasara. –respondio sujetado con fuerza su brazo izquierdo y alzándolo haciendo que los huesos se rompieran y los ojos de Dabi se abrieran. –y sigue tu brazo derecho. Seamos lógicos, si llego a tus piernas, no serás capaz de moverte. –

-¿acaso tienes prisa Eraser? –

KRACK

Y nuevamente repitió el proceso con su brazo derecho.

Pero en eso, llegaron Iida, Mineta, Koda y Ojiro del bosque.

-¿ustedes? –ese momento de distracción fue aprovechado por Dabi para poder quitarse a Aizawa de encima.

Pero aun asi, era sujeto por las vendas de este mientras apretaba los dientes por el dolor en los brazos –(es todo el daño que puedo recibir, ¿eh?) propio de un profesor de la U.A –Dabi se dio la vuelta para encarar a Aizawa –oye héroe. –en eso cuando Aizawa dio un tirón para hacerlo ri hacia él, se llevaron la sorpresa de que estas atravesaran su cuerpo el cual se había vuelto una especie de sustancia espesa – ¿tus estudiantes son importantes? –

-(¿el fuego de Antes, no era su Individualidad?) –se preguntó sorprendido el héroe.

-espero que puedas protegerlos hasta el final. Nos vemos. –y "Dabi" se disolvió para desaparecer por completo.

No habiendo momento que perder Aizawa comenzo a correr en dirección al bosque.

-¡entren! ¡Ya volveré después! –ordeno a los chicos mientras seguía su camino al bosque.

Mientras.

-¡eso es malo, Dabi! ¡Te vencieron! ¡Qué débil! Da asco. –decia con alguna especia de voz juguetona un villano cubierto por un traje negro y gris de cuerpo completo que oculta rasgos distintivos sobre su cuerpo. Tiene pulseras rojas y azules.

Este le estaba hablando al verdadero Dabi el cual seguía con una de sus manos unidas al tronco de un árbol.

-soy muy débil. –respondio con simpleza.

-¿eh? ¡Qué ridículo! No te precipites, eres fuerte. –Dijo el villano para cambiar el tono juguetón a una voz algo grave –deberías de pensar en que el héroe era más fuerte. –

-has otro de mi Twice. –dijo Dabi sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decia su compañero. –debemos evitar que se vallan. –

-¡No importa cuántas veces valla un debilucho! ¡Déjame! –dijo esta vez con voz juguetona otra vez.

 **(N.A: oigan, ¿soy yo, o este villano tiene una actitud algo similar a la de Deadpool? Claro dejando atrás las palabrotas, la rotura de la 4ta pared, el sacar armas de la nada, y decir bromas a diestra y siniestra.)**

Mientras que por el bosque, tanto Izuku cargando a Kota y Tenma en su esfera de aire iban a gran velocidad tratando de llegar hacia donde estaba el fuego.

Pero en el trayecto, Kota logro observar algo.

-¡oye, mira! –

Y ese algo era Aizawa el cual iba corriendo a las misma dirección por donde iba Izuku.

-¡Aizawa-sensei! –llamo Izuku al profesor el cual se detuvo para ver a los 3.

-Midori…. –pero en eso se detuvo al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el chico.

-es un alivio, es bastante terrible. Tengo muchas cosas que decirle. –decia el chico mientras bajaba a Kota de su espalda y Tenma disipaba la esfera de aire.

-oye…. –

-pero primero debo decirle algo a Mandalay…. –

-espera. –

-¡Cuide de Kota-kun y Tenma-kun! Kota-kun tiene una Individualidad de Agua. Debe protegerlo. –

-(está muy….) –pensaba Aizawa mientras miraba el estado de su estudiante el cual no paraba de hablar.

-¡por favor! –y después Izuku se disponía a salir corriendo, pero Aizawa lo detuvo al llamarlo.

-esas heridas…..lo hiciste de nuevo ¿verdad? ¿Olvidaste lo de Hosu? –

"es una violación a las reglas que Individuos sin aprobación usen su Individualidad sin supervisión de los guardianes."

-no, pero…. –dijo el chico al recordar las palabras del jefe del departamento de policía de Hosu.

-asi que dile a Mandalay esto…. –

Mientras.

POW

PAM

POW

Tanto Tiger como Magne se estaban enfrascando en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, siendo Tiger quien atacaba y Magne quien se cubría los golpes.

-¡está muy cerca! ¡Déjame recoger eso! –decia Magne mientras veía hacia el garrote que estaba a un lado en el suelo junto a una inconsciente Pixie-Bob.

Tiger no dejaría que lo hiciera, por eso siguió lanzando golpes, pero se sorprendió a ver que esta vez comenzo a eludirlos todos.

-(demonios. Predice mis movimientos de combate felinos.) –

Mientras que con Mandalay, ella logro agacharse para eludir un corte del arma de Spinner.

En eso, dio un salto para eludir un corte que iba desde arriba.

Pero en eso, se llevó la sorpresa de que Spinner salto igualmente preparándose para atacarla, y esta vez no podría esquivarlo.

Pero justo cuando estaba por dar el corte.

 **(Fairy Tail Ost – Mahoukyou No Tabibito)**

- ** _¡Patada Guillotina!_** –

KRASH

Izuku apareció por encima del villano y dando una fuerte patada envuelta en fuego logro destruir el arma del villano por completo.

Spinner dirigió su vista para ver hacia Izuku con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

-¡Mandalay! ¡Kota-kun está bien! –dijo Izuku mientras aterrizaba en el suelo de cuclillas. –¡y tengo un mensaje de Aizawa-sensei! ¡Dígalo atravez de telepatía! –

Mientras que con Aizawa, él estaba corriendo mientras cargaba a Kota y Tenma iba junto con él, pero mientras tanto recordaba las palabras de "Dabi".

"¿tus estudiantes son importantes? espero que puedas protegerlos hasta el final. Nos vemos."

Es bastante obvio que iban tras los estudiantes, y como varios de ellos aún estaban en el bosque, y no sabía cuántos tratarían de ir al campamento por ellos, sabía que lo mejor sería que se defendieran. El cargaría con el castigo luego.

-¡Todos los de la Clase A y B, en el nombre del héroe Profesional, Eraser Head, tienen permitido combatir! –informo Izuku a Mandalay la cual estaba con los ojos abiertos.

Pero aun asi, dio el comunicado a todos en el campamento.

-¡ahora, regresa al campamento! –decia Mandalay mientras daba un salto para lanzar una patada contra Spinner el cual uso lo que quedaba de su cuchilla para protegerse – ¡esas heridas no son normales! –

-lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo. –y en ese momento Izuku salio corriendo nuevamente – ¡dígales una cosa más! Su objetivo….al menos uno de ellos…. –

Eso llamo la atención de Magne.

-¡es Kacchan! –

-¿Quién es Kacchan? –

Mientras que con Magne, el solo vio al chico con atención, el temblor de antes, ellos tenían a dos que podían hacer una batalla vistosa, si uno soltó algo…. ¡eso quería decir que Muscular había sido derrotado!

Además, según Shigaraki, ese niño era alguien que muy seguramente trataría de evitar que ellos tengan éxito, era alguien quien él quería ver muerto.

Entonces, Magne dejo la batalla para ir en contra de Izuku.

Pero en eso una cuchilla lanzada por Spinner detuvo su camino dejando que Izuku siguiera su camino.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Él estaba en la lista prioritaria! ¡Para ser más precisos es quien Shigaraki quiere ver muerto más que cualquier otro! (a excepción de All Might) –replico Magne a su compañero villano.

-eso es cosa de Shigaraki, no mía. –

-¡Spinner ¿para qué viniste?!–

-¡ese niño es alguien a quien Stain quiso salvar! Ósea ¡que ese niño es digno de ser un héroe! –Dijo Spinner mientras veía a Izuku perderse dentro del bosque. –Asi que seguiré su volun…. –

POW

PAM

Pero en eso, una fuerte patada y un poderoso puñetazo hiso que ambos quedaran en el suelo.

-por fin pude darle un golpe –decia cansada Mandalay, pero en eso pensó en lo que dijo Izuku antes de irse, no tenía más remedio que hacerlo.

-[descubrimos a un objetivo de los villanos. Uno de los estudiantes: Kacchan] –

-¡¿Bakugō?! –dijo sorprendido Kirishima desde el salón dentro del campamento.

-¡Bakugō-kun! –dijo preocupada Mina al saber el objetivo de los villanos.

-¡¿es Bakugō?! –

-[Kacchan deberá evitar el combate y actuar independientemente] –

-Bakugō… –

-[¡¿entendiste, Kacchan?!] –

-¡tanto ruido en mi cabeza con eso de Kacchan! –mascullo molesto el peli rubio mientras corría hacia uno de los villanos que tenía en frente.

Pero en eso, Todoroki creo una pared de hielo para proteger a Bakugō de un ataque de este villano.

-¡No Hagas nada imprudente! –dijo Todoroki.

-tengo que seguir….debo hacer mi trabajo…. –decía el villano desde el aire siendo sostenido por algunas cosas que parecían cuchillas de metal que salían de su boca.

-¿escuchaste eso? ¡Dijo que van por ti! –dijo Todoroki mientras levantaba en sus hombros a un estudiante de la clase B inconsciente.

-ese idiota de Deku hizo algo. ¡Primero dice que pelee y luego no! –mascullo nuevamente, para lanzarse al ataque nuevamente – ¡no me importa lo que digan! –y se preparó para atacar una de las cuchillas con su brazo en el Explosive Skin.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Pero luego se apartó al ver que estas comenzaron a crecer.

Pero Todoroki solo lanzo una columna de hielo hacia el villano el cual tuvo que moverse a un lado para eludir el golpe, y después se fue hacia el interior del bosque.

Todoroki mascullo –es bueno usando el terreno con su Individualidad. –

-¡y eso que se ve como un flacucho sin fuerzas! –agrego Bakugo.

En eso, el villano volvió a usar dichas cuchillas para elevarse en el aire sobre los chicos.

-en verdad cuenta con mucha experiencia. –dijo Todoroki al ver el modo de combatir del villano, en eso se giró a ver a Bakugo –si usas llamas grandes el fuego se propagara, nos rodeara el fuego y nos matara. –

-¡ya lo sé idiota! –respondió para luego ver hacia atrás de ellos, en donde estaba el humo venenoso. – (aunque nos retiremos, esta ese maldito gas…..es bastante obvio que quieren acorralarnos) –

Mientras que en otra parte.

-¡¿escuchaste eso kendo?! ¡Podemos Pelear! –exclamo Tetsutetsu usando una mascarilla de gas mientras corría por el bosque cubierto por el gas venenoso.

-¡basta Tetsutetsu! ¿No entiendes lo del gas? –decía Kendo detrás suyo igualmente con una mascarilla de gas.

-dices que es peligroso ¿no? No soy idiota. –

-¡idiota! ¡No había nada sobre el gas en el mensaje de Mandalay! Significa que no se ha dispersado hasta donde puedo verlo desde su posición. –razono la chica karateka siendo escuchada. –es raro, este gas fluye en una sola dirección. Debería dispersarse, pero sigue aquí. Y no te has dado cuenta el gas es más denso aquí en donde estamos. –

-¿y eso que? –

-creo que gira en torno a una fuente. Como una especie de tifón. –dijo mientras apuntaba hacia una dirección –ósea, que alguien lo está produciendo en el centro. Alguien que puede controlarlo. –

-¡ya veo! ¡Kendo eres genial! –dijo Tetsutetsu después de escuchas a su compañera.

-lo sabía. Por eso vine contigo. –dijo con los ojos en blanco la chica. –entre más denso sea el gas, estaremos más cerca del centro. El filtro de la máscara tiene un límite y se agotara antes con gas denso. Así que… –

En eso, los dos comenzaron a correr hacia el interior del gas denso.

-¡corremos hacia el gas denso y lo golpeamos ¿verdad?! –decía Tetsutetsu al momento de que su brazo derecho se volviera de metal.

-bueno, si…. (Solo piensa en una cosa, pero…..) –pensaba mientras veía a su compañero.

-(Shiozaki y los demás sufrieron por culpe de esto. ¡Lo odio! ¡Esto me molesta!) –pensaba mientras recordaba a sus compañeros caídos al ser afectados por este gas. – (¡debemos esforzarnos!) –

Mientras que en el epicentro del gas venenoso, dentro de lo que parecía ser un gran tornado se encontraba el villano con mascarilla.

En ese momento, el sintió una perturbación y miro hacia un lado en específico –vienen directo hacia mí. ¿Son dos? Debía haber alguien que lo notara y pudiera pasar. Era de esperarse de una buena escuela. Pero es muy triste. Aun por más buena que sea su Individualidad…. –en eso, comenzó a buscarse algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-¡aquí estas! –de la nada, Tetsutetsu salto al interior del tornado de Veneno preparándose para atacar.

-….sigues siendo humano. –y de esta saco una pistola para luego apuntar.

BANG

KTING

Pero Tetsutetsu había usado su Individualidad para cubrir de metal todo su cuerpo haciéndolo inmune a las balas. Pero por desgracia la bala había destruido su mascarilla.

-oh, te recuerdo, en el Festival deportivo, el chico de metal. –Dijo Mustard al ver a Tetsutetsu el cual se cubrió la boca y nariz –un arma no funciona ¿eh? Pero bueno, eso no importa, lo que importa es cuánto tiempo puedes aguantar la respiración. –

Pero aun así, Tetsutetsu se lanzó al ataque, pero tuvo que usar su brazo libre para defenderse de una nueva bala.

-¿crees que eres Terminador? Aunque puedas endurecerte ¿atacas de frente? Eres de una buena escuela ¿no eres listo? –se burló Mustard de nueva cuenta. –si no usas la cabeza, no vales la pena. –

En eso apunto hacia una dirección diferente haciendo que los ojos de Tetsutetsu se abrieran de sorpresa.

BANG

Y disparo de nueva cuenta, pero Tetsutetsu corrió para interceptar la bala la cual estaba a punto de atacar a Kendo quien había estado oculta.

-dos contra uno con una esperando un ataque sorpresa. –se rio Mustard –que débil, que mal plan. Yo produzco y controlo este gas. Me dice sus movimientos con sus fluctuaciones. Ósea que no pueden esconderse. –

Enseguida de su cuerpo comenzó a salir aún más gas venenoso el cual nublo la vista del par de jóvenes estudiantes.

-¿Por qué no lo notaron? Van a U. A ¿verdad? No arruinen mi imagen de ustedes. Por eso los atacan así ahora. –en eso Tetsutetsu salió corriendo hacia una dirección, pero nuevamente recibió un disparo –idiota. ¿Eh? ¿No eras más blando que antes? Parece que tampoco puedes respirar. No pueden prepararte ¿eh? ¿La dureza depende de la posición? –

Y aprovechando de su ventaja, decido apuntar desapercibidamente hacia una parte del cuerpo de Tetsutetsu. –para tipos simpes como tú, que solo se endurecen la resistencia lo es todo ¿eh? Solo saltan sin pensar en estos casos. Van a ser héroes cuando crezca ¿verdad? Me parece extraño. –

BANG

BANG

BANG

-un mundo en donde una mente simple como la tuya es adorada. Solo porque fue a la escuela…. ¡no está bien, ¿verdad?! –y por ultimo dio una patada al estómago de Tetsutetsu.

El chico de metal solo trato de levantarse mientras se cubría la boca y nariz, no podía respirar, y seguía recibiendo disparos.

Su fuerza se iba, su vista se hacía borrosa, todo se ponía Blanco y negro.

-¡Tetsutetsu! –Kendo salió de la nada tratando de quitarle el arma a Mustard, pero este se hiso a un lado.

-te dije que se cómo te mueven por el flujo del gas…. –pero en eso fue golpeado al momento de que la mano de Kendo se agrandara.

 **(Boku no Hero Academia Season 2 OST - Jet Set Run)**

-¡no importa si sabes cómo me muevo! –dijo preparándose para atacar otra vez.

-¡eres muy confiada, teniendo una Individualidad tan patética! –Mustard solo uso el gas nuevamente para ocultarse.

-si es patética o no. –Decía kendo al momento de agrandar su otra mano – ¡todo depende de cómo la use! –

Y giro sus manos a su alrededor creando grandes corrientes de aire las cuales hacían al gas irse a todos lados dispersándolo.

-(¡empuja el gas! ¡¿Cuánto poder tiene en esas manos?!) –pensó impresionado el villano al ver su gas dispersarse.

-¡tú eres el patético, niño! ¡Llevar esa arma dice que no sirves en las peleas! –

Mustard trato de dispararle a Kendo, pero se llevó la sorpresa de que ya no tenía balas.

-además, para los de U. A con mente simple…. –en eso, detrás de Mustard apareció Tetsutetsu tomándolo por sorpresa.

-(el gas se adelgaza y no lo note) –

-….cuando todos pensarían que no pueden más… –

POW

Tetsutetsu conecto un fuerte puñetazo en la cara el cual fue capaz de arrancarle la mascarilla y después estrellarlo contra el suelo.

-¡ellos dan otro paso, y van más allá del límite! –

El gas venenoso comenzó a dispersarse por todo el lugar ya que la fuente de dicho gas había sido derrotada.

Y Tetsutetsu volvió a respirar libremente otra vez. Mientras caía al suelo al lado del villano.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Mientras que en otra parte del bosque, Izuku seguía corriendo a gran velocidad tratando de encontrarse con sus compañeros.

-(Kacchan y Todoroki-kun fueron los segundos en salir en la prueba de valor. Si no fueron de ahí, deben estar cerca) –pensaba mientras veía a sus alrededores esperando ver a algunos de sus amigos.

ZOOM

KRASH

Pero en eso, dio un giro brusco hacia la derecha al momento en que esquivara un ataque de sombras que iba justo al frente.

-¡Midoriya! –hablo alguien al lado de Izuku, el cual se giró para ver al responsable y se sorprendió al verlo.

-¡Shoji-kun! –y vio al lado suyo a Shoji, quien parecía muy cansado y con uno de sus tentáculos brotando sangre.

-con esa herida en tu brazo derecho, no deberías moverte mucho. –

-eso fue… -dijo Izuku al ver la herida en uno de los tentáculos.

-si. Nos emboscaron y nos cubrí. Pero eso mostro la Individualidad que ocultaba desesperadamente…. –

"La habilidad ofensiva de mi Individualidad aumenta en la oscuridad, pero se vuelve aún más difícil de controlar."

-no me digas que…. –dijo Izuku aterrado al recordar ese detalle sobre el poder de Tokoyami.

-si. –

En eso, frente a ellos, en las sombras se empezó a escuchar mucho ruido.

-so queremos pasar, deberemos ocuparnos de el primero. –

Y de esta, se mostró a un gigantesco y monstruoso Dark Shadow el cual tenía por completo retenido a Tokoyami.

-¡aléjense de mí! ¡Morirán! –dijo desesperado Tokoyami al ver a sus compañeros.

-¡Tokoyami-kun! –

Mientras, que en otra parte.

-Uraraka ¿estás bien? –pregunto Momo a Uraraka la cual se sujetaba con dolor su brazo izquierdo el cual tenía un corte.

-sí, solo me rozo. –respondio.

En eso, ambas miraron hacia el frente, en donde se encontraba Toga, la cual sujetaba un resplandeciente cuchillo el cual tenía algo de sangre en la cuchilla.

La chica demente había tomado por sorpresa a ambas chicas, y lanzo un cuchillo hacia ellas, pero Uraraka logro evitar la mayor parte del corte pero aun asi tuvo uno ligero en su brazo.

-no es mucha sangre… –dijo Toga con decepción mientras miraba el cuchillo.

-¡es malo salir de repente a matarnos! –Dijo Momo frunciendo el ceño ante la villana frente a ellas –¿quein eres? –

-soy Toga. Las dos son muy lindas. Uraraka…. –dijo con voz risueñas mientras señalaba a la castaña con el cuchillo para después apuntar a Momo con el –…y Yaoyorozu –

Eso tomo por sorpresa a las chicas, ¿las conocía? Seguramente por el festival Deportivo.

Pero, sea como sea, si las conoce tienen la desventaja.

-no es suficiente sangre. –Toga volvió a llamar su atención, para en eso verla llevar una de sus manos hacia atrás suya y buscar algo –normalmente la sacaría directamente del corte para tener más, pero esta máquina absorberá mas con solo pegarla y será mucho más rápido. –dijo al momento de sacar una especie de cilindro conectado a una manguera, para después oprimir un botón y de esta saliera una aguja.

-vamos. –

-(¡ahí viene!) –Pensó Momo para en un rápido movimiento crear un látigo y enroscarlo a la cintura de Uraraka y dar un tirón para apartarla del camino de Toga –¡corre al campamento! ¡Nos dieron permiso de usar nuestras Individualidades pero como defensa! –

-¡tú también Yaomomo! –dijo Uraraka tendiéndole la mano esperando que ella la agarrara, pero en eso.

KTING

Como reflejo rápido Momo creo un escudo y lo uso para defenderse de una cuchillada de Toga.

-Yaomomo…...Yaomomo….Yaomomo. –Repitió Toga el apodo e Momo una y otras vez mientras veía a la chica –que lindo apodo. –y rio con un sonrojo, mientras se quitaba la mascarilla para revelar su sonrisa torcida. –también te llamara asi. –

-yo prefiero que no lo hagas. –respondio creando un bastón para comenzar a moverlo con maestría. –solo mis amigos pueden llamarme asi. –

KITNG

Uso su bastón para interceptar un ataque de Toga.

-¡si, entonces soy tu amiga! ¡Genial! –Dio saltitos la chica –no has sangrado amiga. Pero descuida hare que lo hagas y te verás linda. Me gusta la sangre. –

-¡aléjate! –Uraraka entro en acción corriendo hacia Toga la cual trato de dar un corte a la castaña, pero esta se hiso a un lado evitando el corte – (si usan un cuchillo, usa una pierna como pivote para escapar y salir de su alcance, tomo su muñeca y cuello a la vez y derríbalo girando la muñeca) –pensó Uraraka en uno de los modos de combate que le había enseñado Gunhead para atrapar a Toga y estrellarla contra el suelo dejándola por completo inmovilizada.

-¡bien hecho, Uraraka! –le felicito Momo acercándose a la chica.

-Yaomomo, ¿crees que puedas crear una cuerda para detener sus manos? –pregunto la chica gravedad cero recibiendo un asentimiento de la creadora.

-Uraraka….también eres genial…. –hablo desde el suelo Toga –tanto tu como Yaomomo tienen mí mismo olor. ¿A ambas les gusta alguien, verdad? –

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 10 – Akatsuki)**

Eso llamo la atención de ambas chicas.

-y quieren ser como el ¿cierto? –

"si yo fuese Deku-kun….."

"si quiero ser digna de Izuku, sé que haría el en estos momentos….."

"¡Jamás me daría por vencida!"

Momo había aceptado el hecho de que amaba con toda el alma a Midoriya Izuku, y había logrado confesar sus sentimientos por el después del incidente de Hosu.

Mientras que Uraraka, ella seguía teniendo ese debate, ¿en verdad tenía sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo? ¿O solo era admiración? Desde que Aoyama le había dicho eso había tenido esa duda todo este tiempo y eso no la dejaba en paz.

Y aún más el hecho de que Izuku estaba en una relación con su amiga aquí presente.

-lo sé. Ambas son doncellas como yo…. Quieren ser como la persona que les gusta ¿verdad? Es normal ¿verdad? –Seguía diciendo la chica sin dejar de sonreír al ver la cara llena de seriedad de ambas –terminas usando las mismas cosas…..pero al final no es suficiente… porque al final quieres ser esa persona ¿verdad? –

En eso, a la mente de la chica llego la imagen de Stain en el video que había visto ese día – ¿Qué clase de persona les gusta? ¡A mí, los heridos con olor a sangre! Por eso, al final, siempre los corto. –

Las chicas tenían una cara que denotaba horror ante lo que decia la chica –Uraraka, Yaomomo, se divierten ¿verdad? Es divertido hablar de amor ¿verdad? –

Pero en eso, Uraraka sintió un dolor en su pierna al sentir algo un poco grueso atravesarla, y al darse cuenta Toga presiono un botón, y en ese momento Uraraka sintió que algo era succionado de su pierna, y por la manguera se mostró la sangre ir desde el cilindro hacia la espalda de Toga.

-chupa, chupa, chupa –repitió feliz la villana al ver la sangre moverse.

-¡Uraraka! –

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Ending –Shooting Star (Nagareboshi))**

 **Sora wo mi agereba**

 **Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru**

 **Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni**

 **Samazama na hikari wo hanatte**

Aparece Momo en lo que parecía ser su habitación, vestida en un camisón blanco, mientras observaba hacia la ventana viendo el cielo nocturno con algo de preocupación.

 **Sou no dakara boku mo**

 **Hitokiwa kagayaitetain da**

 **Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau**

 **Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**

Mientras que Izuku, desde lo que parecía ser el techo, se encontraba sentado viendo hacia el cielo con los brazos tras la cabeza, y desde su habitación Momo lo observa por la ventana.

 **Koko wa itsumo no kouen**

 **Yakei ga mieru**

 **Suberidai no ue**

En eso a la pantalla aparece una imagen de la clase A haciendo revuelo durante la clase, para ser silenciados por Aizawa.

 **Mukashi kara boku no tokutouseki**

Luego cambia a todos en su uniforme deportivo corriendo por la pista de la academia, mientras que Izuku cargaba a Momo y Bakugo a Mina.

 **Nayami ga areba koko ni kurun desu**

 **Ano koro no mama yume no tochuu de**

 **Ima de kanaerarezu ni irun desu**

Ahora es a algunos en el metro, algunos riendo al ver a Izuku y Momo dormidos recargados el uno contra el otro, y otros por Bakugo quien dormido era pintarrajeado en la cara por Sero.

 **Moshikashite koko ga mou shuuten**

 **Nante yowane wo haite shimaisou na hi mo aru**

Y cambia para ahora encontrarse caminando por una playa, pero metros atrás de ellos, estaban Izuku y All Might viendo el mar uno al lado de otro.

 **Demo sono tabi ni omoidasu**

 **Nagareboshi wo sagashite ano hoshizora**

 **Chiisana koro no negaigoto**

 **Ima mukashi mo kawaranai mama**

En eso, tanto Izuku como All Might se miraron el uno al otro para luego sonreír al momento de recordar el día en que All Might el entrego a Izuku el One For All.

Después de eso, todo vuelve a como el inicio.

 **Sora wo mi agereba**

 **Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru**

 **Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni**

 **Samazama na hikari wo hanatte**

En ese momento, Izuku siente una mano en su hombro, para darse la vuelta y ver a Momo inclinada a su altura con su mano en su hombro y dedicándolo una sonrisa la cual el corresponde.

 **Sou no dakara boku mo**

 **Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da**

 **Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau**

 **Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**

En ese momento, ambos alzan la mirada para ver las estrellas iluminando el cielo nocturno, para luego Momo inclinar su cabeza para posarla en el hombro de Izuku.

Y finalmente por el cielo, pasa una estrella fugaz.

La Pantalla oscurece.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **(Fairy Tail - A New Adventure [New 2016 Ost])**

-¡Dark Shadow se ha salido de control! –se muestra a Tokoyami tratando de resistirse a Dark Shadow.

-pero Kacchan igualmente está en problemas –se muestra al villano lanzar sus cuchillas hacia la barrera de hielo de Todoroki atravesándola solo un poco.

-¡Deja a Uraraka! –Momo se lanzó al ataque con un bastón tratando de ayudar a su amiga.

-es un talento que no debería estar del lado de los héroes. –un villano estaba parado sobre un árbol mostrando una pequeña esfera y luego huye.

- **El Próximo Capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace será: ¡Agitación Ruidosa!** –

-Devuélvanlo… ¡Háganlo! –Izuku aterriza sobre un villano enfrente de los demás villanos los cuales lo vieron con ligera sorpresa.

-¡PLUS ULTRA! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **Yo: espero que en verdad les haya gustado.**

 **Yo: espero sus reviews dando opiniones y/o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos Ja Ne.**


	33. ¡Agitación Ruidosa!

**Fire Hero of Peace.**

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace, pero como bien saben, primero reviews luego capitulo:**

 **ElKike (Guest): ok, tratare de continuarlo.**

 **xanatrix742: sin duda alguna, eso es bastante evidente y lo otro tendrás que descubrirlo, nos vemos.**

 **.4545: gracias mi amigo, ya me preocupaba por no recibir review tuyo eh.**

 **AssasinDPM: gracias, y tomare en cuenta tus sugerencias y opiniones. Gracias.**

 **agusXD: para ser honestos el que Tenma apareciera fue por idea de " .4545" ,pero el personaje ya lo había creado hace tiempo para una historia que tengo en mente bajo el nombre de "James Watson" pero creí que sería buena idea meterlo.**

 **Daizuke: gracias.**

 **Alejandro Moreira: bueno mi amigo, creo que ya había respondido esa pregunta antes, si, si tendrá más parejas Izuku.**

 **ThonyCvs: muchas gracias, y descuida aquí está el capítulo.**

 **END999: si yo también.**

 **viecenta1.8: nos esperes más aquí tienes.**

 **Bladetri: gracias…..creo.**

 **Yo: Plus Ultra.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

 **-** mmmm –personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.33 ¡Agitación Ruidosa!

-(Kacchan y Todoroki-kun fueron los segundos en salir en la prueba de valor. Si no fueron de ahí, deben estar cerca) –pensaba mientras veía a sus alrededores esperando ver a algunos de sus amigos.

ZOOM

KRASH

Pero en eso, dio un giro brusco hacia la derecha al momento en que esquivara un ataque de sombras que iba justo al frente.

-¡Midoriya! –hablo alguien al lado de Izuku, el cual se giró para ver al responsable y se sorprendió al verlo.

-¡Shoji-kun! –y vio al lado suyo a Shoji, quien parecía muy cansado y con uno de sus tentáculos brotando sangre.

-con esa herida en tu brazo derecho, no deberías moverte mucho. –

-eso fue… -dijo Izuku al ver la herida en uno de los tentáculos.

-si. Nos emboscaron y nos cubrí. Pero eso mostro la Individualidad que ocultaba desesperadamente…. –

"La habilidad ofensiva de mi Individualidad aumenta en la oscuridad, pero se vuelve aún más difícil de controlar."

-no me digas que…. –dijo Izuku aterrado al recordar ese detalle sobre el poder de Tokoyami.

-si. –

En eso, frente a ellos, en las sombras se empezó a escuchar mucho ruido.

-so queremos pasar, deberemos ocuparnos de el primero. –

Y de esta, se mostró a un gigantesco y monstruoso Dark Shadow el cual tenía por completo retenido a Tokoyami.

-¡aléjense de mí! ¡Morirán! –dijo desesperado Tokoyami al ver a sus compañeros.

-¡Tokoyami-kun! –

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Opening – Heros Come Back)**

A la pantalla, lo primero en aparecer es la imagen de Izuku comenzar a caminar en un prado en el amanecer.

En eso, comenzaron a pasar imágenes de Bakugo, Momo, Kota y por ultimo All Might.

 **Tooku de kikoeru koe wo hitori**

 **Hitori mata hitori de chi agaru toushi**

 **Kurikaesu dake no fudan doori**

 **Kutsugaesu junbi ii ze ARE YOU READY?**

La cámara enfoca a Izuku el cual abrió los ojos, para luego a su mente llegaran la imagen de sus compañeros y profesores.

Izuku sonríe justo al momento de salir corriendo hacia adelante.

 **Karadajuu furu asu shindou ni**

Aparece Todoroki lanzando una ráfaga de hielo y fuego al momento de aparecer la Palabra "Fire"

 **Hageshiku chi narase yo STOMPING**

Ahora es turno de Bakugo el cual lanza una explosión en la cual aparece la palabra "Hero"

 **Taezutsuki doukasu CALL ME**

Por ultimo aparece Izuku lanzando un fuerte puñetazo al frente para aparecer la palabra "of Peace"

 **Kawarasugiruganu tsukamu STORY**

 **COME ON!**

Luego, a la pantalla aparece el título del Fic frente a lo que parecía ser un campamento:

 ** _Fire Hero of Peace._**

 **EVERYBODY STAND UP!**

 **Agero! Kyou ichiban no jikan da**

 **Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER**

 **Daremo ga mina toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON!)**

Iida aparece corriendo a gran velocidad con ayuda del **_Recipro Burst_** para luego dar una patada.

Todoroki congela una gran parte del suelo para luego crear una gran columna de fuego.

Bakugo usa sus explosiones para impulsarse al momento de que por encima de él, aparezca Izuku lanzando un golpe al frente.

 **EVERYBODY HANDS UP!**

 **Mata shita na HERO'S COME BACK!**

 **Zujou kazoe yubi oriru COUNTDOWN**

 **Iku ze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!**

La cámara ahora enfoca a Kirishima usando su endurecimiento para romper una gran roca.

Momo creando un bastón para luego usarlo con gran manejo.

Uraraka usando su Individualidad para flotar y luego aterrizar al suelo.

En eso Izuku alza su mano para hacer el conteo d con sus dedos para luego bajar la mano con el puño cerrado.

Luego la cámara enfoca varias imágenes, la de los héroes y profesores de U.A.

La Clase 1-B.

Las Pussycats junto con Kota.

Y por último a All Might con la imagen de su antecesora detrás de el.

 **HEY YO mou basho nori tsuku wa kakugo desho**

 **nankai korondatte tatsu keredo**

 **nade aida naze kami hito e no seisho**

 **irikunda kanjou kisuki ageta desho**

Ahora, aparece All Might en su verdadera forma el cual comienza a ver hacia el frente mientras que atrás de él, aparece la silueta del All For One al momento de extender su mano hacia adelante y en eso su cuerpo es consumido en el fuego.

 **mochiagaru kansei ga yuuki to naru**

 **tachiagareba ima kurushimi tomonau**

 **sore demo saikou wa kitto aru**

 **subete sarau to shouri no kansei**

Luego la imagen cambia a una mano alzada en la cual yace un brillo.

Los estudiantes de U.A extienden su mano tratando de alcanzarlo.

Luego es Gran Torino quien igualmente trata de alcanzarlo.

Por último es Izuku quien da un gran paso al frente dando un grito al momento de que dicha mano se cierre atrapando el brillo y volviéndose más grande y musculosa.

 **EVERYBODY STAND UP**

 **agero kyou ichiban no jidan da**

 **me ni mo tomoran no SPEED wo handa**

 **dare mo nobinattori ko kanba YEAH**

Luego aparece la Liga de Villanos en la cual se destacan Dabi lanzando una llamarada azul.

Toga sonriendo al momento de dar un corte con una cuchilla en mano.

Muscular sonreír con locura al momento de incrementar su masa muscular.

Para por ultimo a Shigaraki el cual lanzo una de sus manos a la cámara.

 **COME ON EVERYBODY HANDS UP**

 **mata ashita no HEROES wa COMEBACK**

 **tsuujou kazoe hibi wo COUNTDOWN**

 **LET'S GO, 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE**

Izuku aparece aterrizando en el suelo para luego alzar su mirada para encontrarse con sus amigos al frente.

Después sonriendo se pone de pie para comenzar a caminar hacia ellos.

En eso nuevamente aparece la imagen de la mano alzada haciendo el conteo para que al terminar esta se llene de fuego y después bajar revelando a Izuku quien estaba por atacar.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

-¿Qué paso, Shoji-kun? –pregunto Izuku mientras veían pasar al monstruoso Dark Shadow pasar de lado.

-nos pusimos en alerta de inmediato tras el mensaje de Mandalay del ataque del enemigo. –comenzó a relatar Shoji recordando lo que paso. –justo después, un villano vino tras nosotros. Cubrí a Tokoyami, escondiéndome en los arbustos aunque cortaron mi brazo. –en eso Izuku vio hacia donde estaba uno de los tentáculos el cual sangraba. –aunque no es un corte profundo y no lo perderé. Mis Tenáculos pueden duplicar órganos duplicados, y el que cortaron era uno. –

-pero, supongo que no pudo soportar eso. –y recordó el momento en que Tokoyami comenzó a perder el control. –La Individualidad que ocultaba empezó a perder el control…. –

-no puede controlarlo en la oscuridad…no creí que su Individualidad fuese tan grande. –Izuku vio con impresión el enorme Dark Shadow.

-probablemente sus emociones como la indignación y el lamento lo hicieron enloquecer. –Opino Shoji –trataba de contenerlo pero…. –

KRACK

Por desgracia, cuando intento dar un paso hacia atrás, piso una ramita la cual hiso un sonido que llamo la atención de Dark Shadow el cual lanzo una de sus garras hacia los chicos que dieron un salto hacia atrás para eludir.

-el reacciona al movimiento o sonido….haciéndose un monstruo que ataca indiscriminadamente. –

-Olvídense de mí….encuentren a los demás y ayúdenlos. –decía Tokoyami tratando de resistirse a Dark Shadow fallando. – ¡Cállate, Dark Shadow! –

-la debilidad de Dark Shadow es la luz. Si lo guiamos al fuego del campamento lograremos calmarlo. Midoriya, sin importar las circunstancias, no quiero dejar atrás a un amigo que sufre. –En eso vio a Izuku –te obligaste a venir porque te preocupa Bakugo ¿verdad? –Izuku asintió entendiéndolo. –si aún puedes moverte, atraeré a Dark Shadow dejándote el camino libre. –

-no tienes porque. –dijo Izuku sonriendo llamando la atención de Shoji. –recuerda, Mi Individualidad es Fire Soul, lo que quiere decir que puedo producir fuego a voluntad. –Shoji tuvo que golpearse ligeramente la cabeza al olvidar ese pequeño detalle sobre su presidente de la clase

-tengo un plan. –

Mientras que en otra parte.

-¡Uraraka! –Momo exclamo al momento de lanzarse al ataque contra Toga la cual estaba en el suelo atrapada, pero con una de sus manos sosteniendo una clase de cilindro el cual succionaba la sangre de la pierna de Uraraka.

Toga al escuchar ese grito se quitó a Uraraka de encima para luego esquivar un golpe de bastón por parte de Momo.

Toga puso el cilindro nuevamente en su espalda para ahora sacar nuevamente una cuchilla y comenzar a lanzar cuchilladas para contraatacar a los ataques de Momo.

-calma Yaomomo, ¿Qué no somos amigas? Solo estaba tratando de ayudar a Uraraka a ser más linda, como cualquier otra amiga haría. –dijo la rubia pálida con una sonrisa mientras se agachaba para eludir el bastón.

-no somos amigas. –respondió la peli negra usando el bastón para interceptar un corte de Toga.

-¿en verdad? Ouh…..que mal. Y yo que quería hablar más de chicos con ustedes. –Toga se oía desilusionada mientras seguía atacando y esquivando. –como por ejemplo ¿Qué tipo de chicos te gustan? O ¿Cómo es el chico que te gusta? –

-ni creas que hablare de Izuku contigo. –en un descuido Momo dijo el nombre de su novio mientras esquivaba un corte a su costado.

-conque Izuku…. ¿así se llama? Suena lindo. –dijo Toga llevándose las manos a sus mejillas y reía levemente.

POW

Pero en eso, sintió un golpe en su costado el cual, la hiso retroceder.

-no pienses en acercártele. –esa fue Uraraka, quien había logrado moverse nuevamente y se unió a la pelea.

Toga vio a sus dos contrincantes en frente suya, Uraraka y Momo, Uravity y Creati.

Mientras.

-carne….un trozo de carne….. ¡Carne! –fueron las palabras del villano justo al momento en que de su boca salieran más cuchillas en contra del muro de hielo de Todoroki.

Algunas de estas fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para inclusive atravesar dicha barrer y hacer que Todoroki tuviera que crear otra.

-no puedo acercarme. Demonios. –maldijo Todoroki.

-solo puedo hacerlo explotar. –agrego Bakugo mascullando entre dientes. –si los árboles se queman por la explosión, cúbrelos con hielo. –

-la explosión no me dejara ver. ¿Y si no lo detengo todo?–dijo el peli mixto para luego dirigir su mirada a su oponente. -¡él tiene ventaja en movimiento y distancia! –

 **(Fairy Tail 2014 OST - 44. Main Theme -Battle ver.-)**

BOOM

Esa explosión llamo la atención de todos en el lugar que dejaron de hacer lo que hacían.

-veo hielo ¡están peleando! –

Y al ver más de cerca, pudieron ver al monstruoso Dark Shadow ir en dirección suya, pero no parecía querer atacarlos, sino más bien estaba huyendo de algo o alguien.

-¡Todoroki-kun, Kacchan! ¡Ayúdenme a hacer luz! –Y estaba huyendo de Izuku y Shoji, mientras que el peli verde tenía la mano izquierda apuntando hacia Dark Shadow, y dicha mano estaba llena de llamas las cuales producían luz –¡no puedo crear la suficiente! –

El villano al verlos decidió lanzar una de sus cuchillas hacia ellos, pero recibió un repentino ataque de Dark Shadow clavándolo al suelo y dejándolo por completo inmovilizado.

El plan de Izuku en un principio había sido usar su fuego para crear suficiente luz para tranquilizar a Dark Shadow, pero él estaba muy cansado por su pelea contra Muscular y por ello no pudo crear lo suficiente.

Así que pasaron al plan B, ir hacia donde estaban Bakugo y Todoroki para recibir ayuda de ambos, mientras hacía a Dark Shadow huir en línea recta del fuego de Izuku.

-¡hagan luz rápido! ¡Tokoyami perdió el control! ¡Y Midoriya no puede tranquilizarlo el solo ahora! –hablo Shoji.

-¿ataques sin control, eh? –Todoroki vio como a pesar de que Izuku usaba su fuego para crear luz, no era suficiente pues Dark Shadow aún seguía atacando –usare mi fuego. –

-espera, idiota. –Bakugo lo detuvo. –mira –

El villano logro liberarse del suelo, para intentar nuevamente ir hacia arriba, pero Dark Shadow lo atrapo y comenzó a azotarlo contra los arboles hasta dejarlo por completo fuera de combate.

 **-¡quiero destruir más!** –exclamo Dark Shadow.

Pero en eso, tanto Todoroki como Bakugo se le unieron a Izuku para comenzar a producir luz tanto con el fuego como las explosiones.

Gracias al trabajo en equipo de estos 3, se logró hacer reducir de tamaño a Dark Shadow lo suficiente para que Tokoyami volviese a tener el control.

Tokoyami cayó al suelo tomando grandes cantidades de aire, por fin volvió a tener el control. –lo siento, gracias por salvarme. –

Mientras que Todoroki, el solo vio al villano por completo fuera de combate –el oponente contra el que no podíamos defendernos ha sido derrotado inmediatamente. –

 **(Fin Ost)**

-¿estás bien, Tokoyami? –pregunto Shoji al chico con cabeza de pájaro.

-lo siento, Shoji… También tú, Midoriya. Fue muy inmaduro. –en eso se vio a sus manos las cuales temblaban. –me abrumo la ira y libere a Dark Shadow….la influencia de la oscuridad y mi ira lo llenaron y al final, se hizo tan fuerte que no pude detenerlo sin lastimar a Shoji –

-podemos dejarlo para después. –dijo Shoji llamando su atención. –es lo que dirías ¿no? –

Tokoyami solo vio con los ojos abiertos a Shoji que parecía no tener mucha importancia hacia el hecho que había pasado, mientras que Midoriya solo sonrió mientras le daba el pulgar de su mano izquierda en alto.

-si. –pero en eso, el semblante serio de Izuku llego. –confirmamos que los villanos van tras Kacchan –

-¿Bakugo? –dijo sorprendido Tokoyami para ver a Bakugo quien solo observaba. – ¿quieren matarlo? ¿Por qué? –

-no lo sé. Como sea, estaremos más seguros en el campamento con los profesores y los demás. –

-ya veo, nuestra misios es escoltar a Bakugo ¿cierto? –pregunto nuevamente al saber la situación.

Izuku asintió. –pero, las PussyCats siguen peleando en el claro. Volver llamaría la atención de los villanos allí y perderíamos tiempo. Deberemos ir recto. –

-no sabemos cuántos villanos hay. Podríamos encontrar alguno. –

-tenemos la habilidad de búsqueda de Shoji-kun. El fuego y hielo de Todoroki-kun, las Explosiones de Kacchan, mi fuego y súper fuerza, y si Tokoyami-kun está bien, un Dark Shadow invencible bajo control. –

Y todos se vieron el uno al otro, ciertamente este grupo era uno de temer.

-con este grupo, incluso creo que podríamos ir contra All Might. –y en eso Izuku vio a Bakugo. –Kacchan, sé que puedes defenderte, pero en este momento son muchos los villanos que te buscan. Necesitaras ayuda para enfrentarme a más de uno si llega a ver el caso. –

Bakugo solo escucho con el ceño fruncido a Izuku, y odiaba admitirlo, pero si el villano contra el que se enfrentaron era así, no quería saber cómo serían los demás.

-además….eres mi mejor amigo. –los ojos de Bakugo se abrieron al ver que Izuku lo vio con una mirada aún más seria. –y no pienso dejar que alguien tan desagradable como Shigaraki Tomura te haga algo a ti o a los demás. –

Mientras que con Momo, Uraraka y Toga.

Toga parecía estar en clara desventaja, se encontraba peleando contra dos personas. Tal vez ella podía atacar y defenderse a la perfección, pero las dos chicas podían llevarle una buena pelea varios pasos por delante.

Toga uso su cuchilla para intentar darle un corte a Momo, pero esta seguía usando su bastón para cubrirse los ataques y lanzar así los suyos propios.

Pero en eso Toga dio unos pasos hacia atrás para comenzar a eludir golpes por parte de Uraraka, y también las manos de dicha chica, pues esta trataba de tocarla para hacerla flotar.

-¿Por qué peleamos? ¿Qué no somos amigas? –Toga trato de lanzar un corte hacia Uraraka, pero esta logro hacerse a un lado para atraparle el puño y hacerla caer al suelo como la otra vez.

-mou…Uraraka, eres muy dura. –Toga trato de usar nuevamente el cilindro en la castaña, pero esta al ver lo que pasaría se apartó rápido.

Toga nuevamente estaba de pie, pero en eso sintió un empujón en su espalda la cual la hiso dar pasos hacia adelante.

Cuando se dio la vuelta vio a Momo la cual tenía una mano abierta la cual fue la que dio el golpe.

-(lo logre) –pensó Momo justo después de que había dado el golpe.

-¡Uraraka! ¡Yaoyorozu! –pero unas voces llamaron su atención, y vieron a los chicos recién llegando hacia ellos.

-Shoji, chicos. –dijo Momo al ver a los chicos venir, y entre ellos a su novio.

Ese momento de distracción le dio a Toga la oportunidad para marcharse, una cosa era enfrentarse contra dos, pero ahora eran más, pensó al ver a los recién llegados.

Pero en eso, sus ojos se abrieron al momento de ganar un brillo al ver lo que, según ella, era el chico más hermoso de todo el mundo.

Todo lleno de moretones, un brazo roto, con rastros de sangre seca en su rostro y de aspecto cansado.

Estaba viendo a Izuku, el cual se había acercado a las chicas junto con el resto de los chicos, pero aun así, ella se marchó, no sin antes sonreír con un mayor sonrojo al ver a dicho chico.

-¿Quién era ella? –pregunto Todoroki al ver a la chica retirarse.

-una villana. Por completo loca. –respondió Uraraka.

-Uraraka-san, Momo-chan ¿están bien? –pregunto Izuku.

-¿Qué si estamos bien? ¡Es a ti quien deberíamos preguntarle eso! –dijo Momo al ver el mal estado de su novio y Uraraka asintió estando de acuerdo.

-no hay tiempo para hablar, debemos irnos. –dijo Shoji deteniendo la conversación.

-como sea, estoy feliz de que estén bien. Pero deben venir con nosotros, debemos proteger a Kacchan hasta que lleguemos al campamento. –dijo Izuku a las dos chicas.

-¿proteger a Bakugo? Pero….. ¿En dónde está? –pregunto Momo confundida.

-pero que estás diciendo Momo-chan….Kacchan está justo detrás de… –pero en eso, cuando se dio la vuelta, se percató de que Bakugo no estaba.

Los ojos de Izuku se abrieron de horror al ver que su mejor amigo no estaba.

 _En esta emergencia, nadie bajaba la guardia….pero._

-el chico del que hablan….se fue con mi magia. –una voz por encima de ellos les llamo la atención para ver de pie sobre una de las ramas de un árbol a un villano.

Dicho villano usa un sombrero de copa con una pluma del lado derecho conjuntamente con una máscara para ocultar su rostro, un abrigo amarillo que cubre el 90% de su cuerpo y por último lleva un bastón.

 **(Boku no Hero Academia OST - "Villains Theme")**

Dicho villano, también tenía una pequeña esfera celeste en su mano, la cual lanzaba ligeramente al aire para después atraparla. –es un talento que no debería estar del lado de los héroes. Lo llevaremos a un escenario en donde brille más. –y mostro la pequeña esfera a los demás.

Fue en ese instante que algo pareció pasar en Izuku. La ira comenzó a inundar su mente, querían a Kacchan para unirlo a sus filas, hacerlo un villano, eso es sin duda algo que no permitirá – ¡DEVUÉLVELO! –Grito al villano llamando la atención de este y los demás – ¡HAZLO! –

-¿devolverlo? Que cosa tan rara dices. Bakugo no le pertenece a nadie. Es su propia persona, egoísta. –

-¡QUE LO DEVUELVAS! –grito nuevamente pero con más ira en esta ocasión mientras llenaba de fuego su brazo izquierdo y lanzaba una llamarada hacia e villano.

Pero este dio un salto para levitar en el aire –solo quereos mostrar que el camino en el que sigue con sus valores maniacos no es el único a tomar. Los niños de hoy eligen sus caminos según sus valores. –

Pero en eso, Shoji se dio cuenta de algo más. – ¡no solo Bakugo, Tokoyami tampoco está! –

Eso tomo por sorpresa a todos ¿Cómo fue capaz de llevárselos a los dos sin hacer ruido? ¿Qué tipo de Individualidad tiene?

-si te estas tomando la oportunidad de hablarnos, eso quiere decir que nos subestimas. –dijo Todoroki serio.

-originalmente era un artista. Es un mal hábito. –en eso, mostro otra esfera en su mano –llevarme a Tokoyami-kun fue improvisación. Moonfish, el de los dientes de cuchillas. No lo parecía, pero era un condenado a muerte al que negaron su apelación. Si fue tan violento como para acabar con ese condenado, decidí que también era bueno. –

-¡MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A LLEVÁRTELOS! –Izuku estaba cada vez más lleno de ira, que sus llamas comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia en su cuerpo y en eso lanzo un bola de fuego hacia el villano.

-¡lo siento, los trucos y huir son mi único rasgo! –El villano dio un salto para nuevamente levitar en el aire –no podría pelear contra estudiantes candidatos a héroes. –en eso, llevo una de sus manos a su oído. –Escuadrón de vanguardia, capture al objetivo. –

Todos los villanos en los alrededores del campamento recibieron dicho comunicado en ese momento deteniéndose en lo que hacían.

-fue poco tiempo, pero el espectáculo ha terminado. Vamos al punto de extracción en cinco minutos, como acordamos. –

-¿ha terminado? –

Y en ese momento, el villano comenzó a huir en el aire.

-¡no lo harás! –Izuku salió corriendo activando por completo el Burn Cowl hasta su límite y salió corriendo a gran velocidad.

-¡espera, Izuku! –dijo Momo al momento de salir corriendo detrás de el junto con el resto, pero Izuku corrió tan rápido que les fue difícil seguirlo.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Mientras que en otra parte del bosque.

-¡oye Dabi! ¿Escuchaste la radio? ¡Que emocionante! ¡Mr. Compress lo logro! ¡Le tomo mucho tiempo! ¡Me estaba durmiendo! –decía Twice mientras él y Dabi caminaban hacia el punto de reunión.

-no digas eso, hiso un buen trabajo. –dio Dabi a su compañero en turno. –solo debemos esperar a que vengan los demás. –

-¡no! –Twice negó –cierto. –

-se supone que este lugar sería difícil de encontrar por el fuego y el gas, pero ya se dispersó. –dijo Dabi al ver la falta de Gas Venenoso en el sitio. –las cosas nunca van según el plan. –

-¡Claro que no! ¡Todo va según el plan! –

Pero desconocido para ellos, escondido en unos arbustos cerca de su localización, se encontraba Aoyama escuchando todo desde la distancia.

Él había sido uno de los que habían decidió ir a ayudar a los de la Clase B y algunos de su clase que habían caído al suelo por el gas a llegar al campamento, pero justo ahora, después escuchar que el gas se dispersó, eso quiso decir que habían logrado derrotar a la fuente.

Ahora tenía que moverse.

Pero en eso – ¡Oye Dabi! –Twice alzo la mano al aire llamando la atención del villano. –por cierto, no tiene nada que ver, pero ¿no deberíamos llamar al tal Nomu? Dijiste que solo reacciona a tu voz ¿no? Es muy importante. –

-ah, sí. Me preguntaste porque no lo agregue a la batalla –

-¡agradécelo! ¡Hazme una reverencia! –

-un monstruo especial para mí, cortesía de Shigaraki. Ya debió matar a uno por lo menos. –En eso, se llevó una mano a su oído para comenzar a hablar –Nomu, ven de inmediato. –

Mientras.

-¡oye Spinner, es tu culpa! –decía Magne atrapado en los brazos de Tiger.

-cállate. –le interrumpió Tiger apretando el agarre –si vas a culpar a alguien, que sea a ti mismo por ser malo. –

-así es, villano Spinner. –decía Mandalay al villano que estaba por debajo de ella atrapado.

-¡suéltame, ramera! ¡Demonios, Stain vivirá de nuevo! ¡¿Escuchaste?! ¡Su voluntad vivirá aquí! ¡a través de mí! ¡Purgare a esos héroes degenerados y a ese niño de lentes! –exclamaba Spinner sin tomar importancia a su situación actual.

-¿de qué hablas? Como sea, no mostraste tu Individualidad ¿verdad? –dijo Mandalay.

-¡cállate! ¡Suéltame! –

-si…por favor ambos…. –en eso, para sorpresa del par de héroes, en medio del campo de batalla apareció en un portal oscuro Kurogiri –háganse a un lado. –

Mientras.

ZOOM

Izuku seguía corriendo a gran velocidad tratando de llegar hasta el villano, pero este podía moverse a gran velocidad en el aire.

-(¡demonios, el de la máscara es rápido!) –pensó el peli verde apretando con furia los dientes. –(no…..no puedo…no puedo rendirme) –

En ese momento, Izuku se detuvo solo por poco tiempo al momento de flexionar las piernas para después tomar una gran cantidad de impulso.

FLOUSH

Y dar un gran salto impulsado en fuego para quedar varios metros en el aire justo por encima de Mr Comprees.

Después de eso, comenzó a usar el fuego para impulsarse a gran velocidad hacia el villano quien se había dado cuenta del ataque ya tarde ya que solo vio al chico acercarse.

-are ¿no hay nadie? –decía Toga de pie en el punto de reunión del escuadrón.

-Lunática ¿conseguiste la sangre? –pregunto Dabi llegando al lugar junto con Twice y un Nomu.

-¿de cuanta gente? –

-una persona. –respondió Toga.

-¿solo una? Te dijeron que al menos 3. –dijo Twice acercándose a ella.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Pensé que me matarían. –

-como sea….Toga ¿no estas feliz? ¿Hubo algo que te deprimiera? –pregunto Twice.

Enseguida el rostro de Toga gano un sonrojo aun mayor que antes al momento de sonreír –hice nuevas amigas, y conocí a un chico que me interesa. –

-¡¿hablas de mí?! ¡Lo siento, no puedo! ¡También me gustas! –pero Toga solo lo ignoraba mientras que a su mente el recuerdo de Izuku llegaba como nunca antes.

-que escándalo, cállate… -le callo Dabi.

Pero en eso.

 **(Fairy Tail OST - Dragon Raid)**

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH…. –

KRASH

De la nada, algo se estrelló en el cielo justo en medio de los villanos.

-¡oye, oye, oye, oye! –decía Twice con los ojos abiertos al ver lo que había pasado. – ¡conozco a ese chico! –

Y lo que había aterrizado frente a ellos, fue Mr. Comprees el cual fue estrellado contra el suelo producto de un fuerte puñetazo en la espalda de un colérico Izuku el cual solo miro hacia el frente a los villanos con ojos llenos de ira.

Dabi solo tenía los ojos ligeramente abiertos al ver al recién llegado.

Toga tenía un brillo en sus ojos mientras sonreía sin parar al ver al chico que logro captar su atención.

-regrésennos…a Tokoyami-kun….y a Kacchan…. –mascullo el peli verde. – ¡háganlo ya! –

-Mister a un lado. –dijo Dabi al comenzar a crear una llama azul en su mano derecha.

-entendido. –dijo el villano adolorido desapareciendo.

En ese momento, Dabi lanzo una llamarada azul contra Izuku, pero este respondió al lanzar su propio fuego haciendo que estos dos chocaran y explotaran.

-¡eres parte de la lista mortal de Shigaraki! –Twice apareció al lado de Izuku preparándose para atacarlo –uno priorita…. –

Pero en eso recibió una fuerte ráfaga de fuego que fue lanzada por la boca de Izuku el cual uso su Rugido de Dragón en contra de este.

Pero en eso, Izuku tuvo que hacerse a un lado para eludir un cilindro por parte de Toga la cual fue contra el chico.

-¡soy Toga-chan, Izuku-kun! –en eso, se puso enfrente del chico al momento de lanzar una cuchilla al chico el cual la atrapo con su mano ignorando el dolor de la cortada y la sangre que salía de su mano izquierda –también lo pensé antes, pero eres más genial si sangras Izuku-kun. –

POW

Pero fue recibida por un fuerte cabezazo por parte del chico haciéndola apartarse del chico varios metros.

Izuku nuevamente lazo una gran ráfaga de fuego hacia Twice el cual eludía las llamas con gran maestría a pesar de haber recibido un ataque anterior de estas.

Mientras, que Mr. Comprees volvió a aparecer para caminar a paso lento. –ese chico se lanzó en mi contra tacleando con fuerza mi espalda. En verdad es de temer. –

-¿tienes a Bakugo? –pregunto Dabi recibiendo un asentimiento.

Pero cuando el villano llevo una de sus manos a su bolsillo, se llevó la sorpresa de no encontrar nada.

-tal vez no sepa nada de tu Individualidad. –hablo Izuku llamando su atención. –pero viendo como proteges lo que tienes en el bolsillo llegue a una conclusión. –y en eso, en su mano mostro las dos esferas celestes. –que aquí, están tanto Tokoyami-kun como Kacchan. –

El villano se mostró sorprendido preguntándose cuando fue que…..y luego una conclusión llego a su cabeza, seguramente fue después de hacerlo caer contra el suelo, tomo la oportunidad y le quito las esferas.

En eso, Izuku al ver cumplida su misión comenzó a retirarse, pero Nomu se interpuso en su camino.

Sabiendo que no podría hacerle nada en su estado actual, decidió moverse a otro lado.

Pero por desgracia, alguien más le obstruyo el paso, y esta vez, fue alguien muy conocido para él.

-Kurogiri –

 **(Fin Ost)**

-la señal fue dada hace 5 minutos. Vámonos, Dabi. –hablo el espectro al momento en que por detrás de los villanos aparecieran portales y comenzaran a entrar por estos.

-lo siento, Izuku-kun. Nos veremos. –dijo Toga sonriendo ignorando como de su nariz salía algo de sangre por el cabezazo que había recibido.

Twice solo vio hacia el chico y después lanzarse de espaldas al portal mientras le mostraba el dedo medio.

 **(N.A: o como lo diríamos nosotros los mexicanos, le tiro dedo…al puro estilo de Peter Quill por si vieron Avengers Infinity War)**

Mientras con Ms Comprees y Dabi, el mago estaba por entrar a este, pero. –espera. –Dabi hablo. –no hemos conseguido el…. –

-ah ¿eso? Tenía tanta prisa en venir que les di un regalo. –Eso llamo la atención de Izuku –es un habito básico de la magia. Al mostrar algo, –

En eso, se llevó su mano a la máscara y otra al sombrero para comenzar a retirárselos –es porque hay algo que no quieres que vean. –y al retirar la máscara revelo su rostro el cual tenía otra mascara la cual dejaba al descubierto los ojos y la boca.

Pero al abrir la boca saco la lengua y en esta había algo que tomo a Izuku por sorpresa.

Otras dos esferas pequeñas, pero en estas pudo ver a dos personas dentro.

Bakugo y Tokoyami.

-¡no puede ser! –Izuku dijo sorprendido al ver esto, y luego vio las dos esferas en su mano y se preguntó ¿si esos eran sus amigos, de que eran estas esferas?

Mr Comprees chasqueo los dedos al momento en que las esferas en la mano de Izuku se iluminaran y crecieran mostrando ser dos pedazos de hielo roto.

-¡¿el hielo de Todoroki-kun?! –

-así es, en uno de los ataques con hielo prepare duplicados y los puse en mi bolsillo –

-¡Maldito! –rugió el peli verde al momento de salir corriendo hacia el villano.

-si descubrían que lo de mi mano derecha estaba en mi bolsillo derecho, entonces claro que vendrían. –el villano comenzó a entrar en el portal lentamente para después inclinarse. –ahora, estos es to…. –

POW

Izuku apareció a gran velocidad frente a Mr Comprees y le dio un tremendo golpe en el estómago el cual lo hiso abrir nuevamente su boca y expulsar las dos esferas.

Las dos esferas en el aire, la de la izquierda Tokoyami, en la derecha Bakugo.

Izuku dio un último impulso para tratar de atraparlas.

Estiro con fuerza ambos brazos, pero al hacerlo estuvo agravando el estado de su brazo derecho. Pero aun así, siguió hasta que logro atrapar la esfera de Tokoyami con la izquierda.

Pero cuando estaba por atrapar la de Bakugo.

PAM

-GAAAAHHHHH…. –Izuku grito de dolor al recibir un fuerte golpe en su brazo derecho al ser apartado bruscamente por el brazo de Dabi el cual luego atrapo la esfera.

-qué triste…..Midoriya Izuku. –dijo el peli negro mientras sonreía mientras veía a Izuku caer al suelo sujetándose su brazo. En eso, vio a Mr Comprees quien parecía recuperarse. –confírmalo, ahora libéralo. –

-ese maldito niño arruino el espectáculo. –mascullo al momento de chasquear los dedos.

Las dos esferas comenzaron a iluminarse al momento en que al lado de Izuku apareciera Tokoyami, pero frente a Dabi apareció Bakugo quien rápido fue agarrado por el cuello.

El peli verde aun adolorido, vio cómo su mejor amigo comenzó a ser arrastrado al interior del portal.

-Kacchan. –se puso de pie nuevamente y comenzó a correr hacia el portal antes de que este se cerrara.

-Deku. –fue último que escucho decir a Bakugo antes de ser zambullido por completo en el portal.

Izuku dio un último salto tratando desesperadamente llegar allí, incluso trato de alcanzarlo con su mano izquierda, pero justo cuando estaba por tocarlo, el portal desapareció.

PAF

E Izuku cayó al suelo.

 **(Naruto Shippuden Ost –Man of the world)**

El chico lentamente comenzó a ponerse de pie para ver justo detrás suyo donde anteriormente estaba el portal, solo para ver el claro vacío en el cual solo estaba Tokoyami el cual veía el bosque en llamas azules.

Bajo su cabeza mientras apretaba los dientes y puños y las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

-Kacchan…. –

"espero verte en U.A. pues quiero demostrar que soy mejor"

"más te bale no perder ante nada Deku. Porque eres contra quien más quiero pelear"

"tal y como lo dijiste Deku, hasta que el momento llegue…. Yo tampoco pienso perder ante nadie hasta nuestra pelea, demostrare que me volveré en el héroe Número 1"

El suelo debajo de él, comenzó a ser manchado por las lágrimas que salían sin cesar de los ojos del peli verde.

"y para ello voy a derrotarte Deku"

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué volviste por mí? ¡YA ESTABAS CERCA DE LA SALIDA! ¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA VOLVISTE?!"

"eres mi mejor amigo. Y no pienso dejar que alguien tan desagradable como Shigaraki Tomura te haga algo a ti o a los demás."

-¡KACCHAN…..! –

Por todo el bosque se pudo escuchar ese grito dado por Izuku.

Mientras que en el bosque, muchos de los alumnos estaban inconscientes, y algunos junto con Aizawa iban a ayudarlos.

Mandalay y Tiger encontraron a Ragdoll severamente lastimada en el bosque.

En el edificio los que lograron llegar estaban tristes al escuchar que Bakugo había sido secuestrado, entre ellos Kirishima y Mina.

Mientras que los chicos habían logrado llegar al claro para ver con sorpresa a Tokoyami liberado, pero a Izuku de rodillas gritando al cielo con todas sus fuerzas.

 _Ese día….los que aspirábamos a ser héroes…._

En eso, Izuku perdió la consciencia para caer al suelo.

 _Perdimos completamente ante los villanos._

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Ending –Shooting Star (Nagareboshi))**

 **Sora wo mi agereba**

 **Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru**

 **Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni**

 **Samazama na hikari wo hanatte**

Aparece Momo en lo que parecía ser su habitación, vestida en un camisón blanco, mientras observaba hacia la ventana viendo el cielo nocturno con algo de preocupación.

 **Sou no dakara boku mo**

 **Hitokiwa kagayaitetain da**

 **Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau**

 **Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**

Mientras que Izuku, desde lo que parecía ser el techo, se encontraba sentado viendo hacia el cielo con los brazos tras la cabeza, y desde su habitación Momo lo observa por la ventana.

 **Koko wa itsumo no kouen**

 **Yakei ga mieru**

 **Suberidai no ue**

En eso a la pantalla aparece una imagen de la clase A haciendo revuelo durante la clase, para ser silenciados por Aizawa.

 **Mukashi kara boku no tokutouseki**

Luego cambia a todos en su uniforme deportivo corriendo por la pista de la academia, mientras que Izuku cargaba a Momo y Bakugo a Mina.

 **Nayami ga areba koko ni kurun desu**

 **Ano koro no mama yume no tochuu de**

 **Ima de kanaerarezu ni irun desu**

Ahora es a algunos en el metro, algunos riendo al ver a Izuku y Momo dormidos recargados el uno contra el otro, y otros por Bakugo quien dormido era pintarrajeado en la cara por Sero.

 **Moshikashite koko ga mou shuuten**

 **Nante yowane wo haite shimaisou na hi mo aru**

Y cambia para ahora encontrarse caminando por una playa, pero metros atrás de ellos, estaban Izuku y All Might viendo el mar uno al lado de otro.

 **Demo sono tabi ni omoidasu**

 **Nagareboshi wo sagashite ano hoshizora**

 **Chiisana koro no negaigoto**

 **Ima mukashi mo kawaranai mama**

En eso, tanto Izuku como All Might se miraron el uno al otro para luego sonreír al momento de recordar el día en que All Might el entrego a Izuku el One For All.

Después de eso, todo vuelve a como el inicio.

 **Sora wo mi agereba**

 **Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru**

 **Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni**

 **Samazama na hikari wo hanatte**

En ese momento, Izuku siente una mano en su hombro, para darse la vuelta y ver a Momo inclinada a su altura con su mano en su hombro y dedicándolo una sonrisa la cual el corresponde.

 **Sou no dakara boku mo**

 **Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da**

 **Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau**

 **Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**

En ese momento, ambos alzan la mirada para ver las estrellas iluminando el cielo nocturno, para luego Momo inclinar su cabeza para posarla en el hombro de Izuku.

Y finalmente por el cielo, pasa una estrella fugaz.

La Pantalla oscurece.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **(Fairy Tail - A New Adventure [New 2016 Ost])**

-nosotros hemos perdido, y ellos Ganado. –policías, bomberos y demás están en el campamento tratando de ayudar.

-ya empezaron su guerra para destruir la sociedad de los héroes. –los profesores de U.A estaban todos reunidos en la sala de maestros.

-no pude salvarlo. –Izuku estaba en una cama de hospital apenas despertando para ser visitado enseguida.

- **El Próximo Capitulo de Fire Hero of Peace será: Caida.** –

-se en donde pueden estar. –Momo muestra un aparato en manos a All Might.

-¡PLUS ULTRA! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **Yo: espero que en verdad les haya gustado.**

 **Yo: espero sus reviews dando opiniones y/o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos Ja Ne.**


	34. Caída

**Fire Hero of Peace.**

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace, pero como bien saben, primero reviews luego capitulo:**

 **.4545: gracias mi amigo, y bueno eso tienes que descubrirlo.**

 **END999: tendrás que descubrirlo.**

 **ThonyCvs: muchas gracias.**

 **Bladetri: gracias.**

 **viecenta1.8: no esperes más porque aquí esta.**

 **xanatrix742: palabras muy ciertas amigo, y este capítulo creo que te gustara.**

 **Yo: Plus Ultra.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

 **-** mmmm –personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.34 Caída.

 **(Naruto Shippuden Ost – Girei (Pain's Theme Song))**

Lo que anteriormente había sido una noche tranquila llena de diversión para los estudiantes de la U.A en el campamento, se convirtió en una pesadilla al ser repentinamente atacados por el Escuadrón de Vanguardia de la Liga de Villanos.

Tanto policías como bomberos y equipos de rescate habían llegado al lugar para atender el llamado de ayuda.

 _Vlad King-sensei llamo a emergencias._

 _A los 15 minutos de haberse ido los villanos, llegaron las ambulancias y los bomberos._

 _De cuarenta estudiantes, había 15 inconscientes y en condición crítica por el gas._

 _11 tenían heridas de diversa gravedad._

 _13 estaban por completo ilesos._

 _y….uno desapareció._

 _De 6 profesionales, uno estaba crítico por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y una perdió mucha sangre y desapareció._

 _Del lado de los villanos, 3 fueron derrotados y arrestados. Los otros los abandonaron, desapareciendo sin dejar rastro._

Mientras, que en una ambulancia la cual iba a gran velocidad por la carretera, se encontraba una Preocupada Momo la cual no dejaba de tomar con fuerza la mano izquierda de un inconsciente Izuku, el cual era rápidamente atendido por los paramédicos.

 _Después de perder la consciencia, recordé las palabras de Shigaraki Tomura._

"pero mejor cuídate. La próxima vez que nos veamos, será cuando decida matarte."

 _El campamento de verano que tanto habíamos estado esperando, termino de la peor manera._

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Opening – Heros Come Back)**

A la pantalla, lo primero en aparecer es la imagen de Izuku comenzar a caminar en un prado en el amanecer.

En eso, comenzaron a pasar imágenes de Bakugo, Momo, Kota y por ultimo All Might.

 **Tooku de kikoeru koe wo hitori**

 **Hitori mata hitori de chi agaru toushi**

 **Kurikaesu dake no fudan doori**

 **Kutsugaesu junbi ii ze ARE YOU READY?**

La cámara enfoca a Izuku el cual abrió los ojos, para luego a su mente llegaran la imagen de sus compañeros y profesores.

Izuku sonríe justo al momento de salir corriendo hacia adelante.

 **Karadajuu furu asu shindou ni**

Aparece Todoroki lanzando una ráfaga de hielo y fuego al momento de aparecer la Palabra "Fire"

 **Hageshiku chi narase yo STOMPING**

Ahora es turno de Bakugo el cual lanza una explosión en la cual aparece la palabra "Hero"

 **Taezutsuki doukasu CALL ME**

Por ultimo aparece Izuku lanzando un fuerte puñetazo al frente para aparecer la palabra "of Peace"

 **Kawarasugiruganu tsukamu STORY**

 **COME ON!**

Luego, a la pantalla aparece el título del Fic frente a lo que parecía ser un campamento:

 ** _Fire Hero of Peace._**

 **EVERYBODY STAND UP!**

 **Agero! Kyou ichiban no jikan da**

 **Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER**

 **Daremo ga mina toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON!)**

Iida aparece corriendo a gran velocidad con ayuda del **_Recipro Burst_** para luego dar una patada.

Todoroki congela una gran parte del suelo para luego crear una gran columna de fuego.

Bakugo usa sus explosiones para impulsarse al momento de que por encima de él, aparezca Izuku lanzando un golpe al frente.

 **EVERYBODY HANDS UP!**

 **Mata shita na HERO'S COME BACK!**

 **Zujou kazoe yubi oriru COUNTDOWN**

 **Iku ze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!**

La cámara ahora enfoca a Kirishima usando su endurecimiento para romper una gran roca.

Momo creando un bastón para luego usarlo con gran manejo.

Uraraka usando su Individualidad para flotar y luego aterrizar al suelo.

En eso Izuku alza su mano para hacer el conteo d con sus dedos para luego bajar la mano con el puño cerrado.

Luego la cámara enfoca varias imágenes, la de los héroes y profesores de U.A.

La Clase 1-B.

Las Pussycats junto con Kota.

Y por último a All Might con la imagen de su antecesora detrás de el.

 **HEY YO mou basho nori tsuku wa kakugo desho**

 **nankai korondatte tatsu keredo**

 **nade aida naze kami hito e no seisho**

 **irikunda kanjou kisuki ageta desho**

Ahora, aparece All Might en su verdadera forma el cual comienza a ver hacia el frente mientras que atrás de él, aparece la silueta del All For One al momento de extender su mano hacia adelante y en eso su cuerpo es consumido en el fuego.

 **mochiagaru kansei ga yuuki to naru**

 **tachiagareba ima kurushimi tomonau**

 **sore demo saikou wa kitto aru**

 **subete sarau to shouri no kansei**

Luego la imagen cambia a una mano alzada en la cual yace un brillo.

Los estudiantes de U.A extienden su mano tratando de alcanzarlo.

Luego es Gran Torino quien igualmente trata de alcanzarlo.

Por último es Izuku quien da un gran paso al frente dando un grito al momento de que dicha mano se cierre atrapando el brillo y volviéndose más grande y musculosa.

 **EVERYBODY STAND UP**

 **agero kyou ichiban no jidan da**

 **me ni mo tomoran no SPEED wo handa**

 **dare mo nobinattori ko kanba YEAH**

Luego aparece la Liga de Villanos en la cual se destacan Dabi lanzando una llamarada azul.

Toga sonriendo al momento de dar un corte con una cuchilla en mano.

Muscular sonreír con locura al momento de incrementar su masa muscular.

Para por ultimo a Shigaraki el cual lanzo una de sus manos a la cámara.

 **COME ON EVERYBODY HANDS UP**

 **mata ashita no HEROES wa COMEBACK**

 **tsuujou kazoe hibi wo COUNTDOWN**

 **LET'S GO, 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE**

Izuku aparece aterrizando en el suelo para luego alzar su mirada para encontrarse con sus amigos al frente.

Después sonriendo se pone de pie para comenzar a caminar hacia ellos.

En eso nuevamente aparece la imagen de la mano alzada haciendo el conteo para que al terminar esta se llene de fuego y después bajar revelando a Izuku quien estaba por atacar.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

A la mañana siguiente. En U.A

-¿no abrirán las puertas? –

-soy de Yomiuiri T.V –

-¿habrá alguna declaración de la Academia U.A? –

-¿Cómo responderán a las familias de las víctimas? –

Los periodistas en cuanto se enteraron del ataque a los estudiantes en el campamento, rápido fueron a las instalaciones para tratar de recibir aunque fuese la más mínima nota de información.

Pero no podían pasar más allá de la barrera que estaba obstruyendo la entrada de la academia.

Mientras que dentro de la academia, todo estaba por completo vacío y a oscuras.

Parecía no tener nada de vida en estos momentos, a excepción de cierta oficina que estaba llena de voces en una conversación.

-atacarnos en un campamento para que los estudiantes enfrentaran villanos….debería avergonzarnos la ironía. –hablo el director Nezu a los profesores en voz baja. –temíamos que los villanos se recuperaran, pero fuimos ingenuos en eso. Ya empezaron su guerra…..para destruir la sociedad de héroes –

-de haberlo entendido ¿habríamos podidos defendernos? –Pregunto Midnight con las manos juntas –con estos eventos sucediendo uno tras otro….desde All Might, casi todo el crimen organizado se detuvo. –

-nos volvimos complacientes con la paz sin siquiera notarlo. –agrego Present Mic. –pensamos que había tiempo para prepararnos. –

-me avergüenzo de todo corazón por mi cobardía. –dijo All Might en su verdadera forma con la cabeza gacha y con las manos sobre esta mientras a su alrededor había una aura deprimente. –mientras peleaban desesperadamente, yo… me relajaba en la bañera. –

-hacer el festival deportivo tras el ataque….no podemos seguir con las mismas posiciones. Es un gran fracaso que secuestren a un estudiante. –Snipe golpe con fuerza la mesa. –se robaron la confianza de la gente con nosotros junto con Bakugo. –

-todas las noticias están llenas de críticas hacia la U.A –Nezu mostro un gran número de periódicos en los cuales algunos decían "Gran Fracaso de U.A" –si querían ir tras él, debe ser por ese lado violento que llega a mostrar a veces. Si los villanos se lo ganan, será el fin de U.A como Institución Educativa. –

-ya que hablamos de confianza, quiero decir algo. –llamo Present Mic. La atención de todos. – podemos decir sin duda, que hay un traidor aquí ¿No? –y es ultimo lo dijo con mucha seriedad haciendo que los demás profesores se sorprendan. –solo los profesores y las Pussycats sabían del campamento. ¡No es todo lo sospechoso! Con los celulares hasta los estudiantes…. –

-Mic, detente. –lo detuvo Midnight.

-¡¿Cómo hacerlo?! ¡Hay que limpiar esto! –

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Puedes mostrar tu inocencia al 100%? –pregunto Snipe dejando callado al héroe sónico. –si sospechamos unos de otros, nos destruiremos desde dentro. Buscar al traidor no se puede hacer a prisas. –

-cuando menos confió en ustedes. Pero no puedo probar que sea completamente inocente –dijo Nezu para después volver a un tema más importante. –por ahora, debemos garantizas la seguridad de los estudiantes. Con la fuga de sospechosos, hace tiempo que pensaba en hacer algo. Eso es…. –

-[¡AQUÍ ESTA UNA LLAMADA! ¡AQUÍ ESTA UNA LLAMADA! ¡AQUÍ ESTA…..!] –

-discúlpenme, pero debo contestar. –dijo All Might levantándose de su asiento para retirarse de su habitación e ir a responder.

Ya una vez que estaba fuera de la habitación – (¿Qué Símbolo de Paz no es capaz de proteger a sus estudiantes?) –eran sus pensamientos mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños lleno de ira ante lo acontecido. – (¿Qué clase de héroe….?) –

Sin más remedio, solo respondió la llamada. –lo siento, ¿Qué pasa, Tsukauchi-kun? –

-[tenemos las declaraciones de Aizawa y Vlad King, pero hay un evento inesperado. Pudimos determinar el paradero de la Liga de Villanos.] –

Los ojos del héroe No. 1 se abrieron de sorpresa ante esa revelación. – ¿enserio, Tsukauchi-kun? –

-[si, hace dos semanas un subordinado reunía información y supo que un hombre con retazos en la cara fue visto en un edificio abandonado. Parecía de veintitantos, pero reviso su historial delictivo sin encontrar nada. Después de buscar al dueño del edifico, encontró que había una especie de bar oculto ahí, pero pensó que no tenía relación con la investigación. Pero uno de los villanos del secuestro tenia las mismas marcas. Con esta situación, iremos en cuanto tengamos evidencia. Es ultra secreto. Solo te lo digo por ser tú.] –

-[para la operación de rescate pediremos cooperación de héroes profesionales. All Might, ayúdanos con tu poder.] –

Después de escucharlo, la musculatura de All Might comenzó a crecer rápidamente –tengo….un amigo magnifico. Esto es lo que les diré cuando los encuentre: Estoy aquí…. ¡Para Contraatacar! –

Mientras, que en todas partes se hablaba de esta noticia sin parar.

Hablaban sobre la Relación del Escuadrón de Vanguardia con la Liga, de los anteriores ataques como el USJ el de Hosu.

Las victimas del incidente del campamento.

También ponían a prueba la administración de la academia.

-agradezco toda la publicidad que recibimos. –eran las palabras de Shigaraki Tomura mientras apagaba la televisión después de ver todas las noticias que estaban dando sobre el incidente.

El y el resto del Escuadrón de Vanguardia estaban en el bar observando las noticias.

-¿no estás de acuerdo…..Bakugo Katsuki-kun? –y después se giró para ver al encadenado rubio el cual había estado así desde que llego al lugar.

Bakugo solo apretó con fuerza los dientes mientras que su piel tomaba un tono anaranjado rojizo con humo saliendo de esta.

Mientras, que en otra parte, en un hospital para ser exactos.

 _El día siguiente a eso. En cuanto a mi….fui a un hospital cercano al campamento después del incidente._

Postrado en una cama de hospital, con varias vendas en varias partes de su cuerpo se encontraba Izuku el cual seguía inconsciente y con su brazo derecho por completo enyesado.

 _Por dos días, estuve inconsciente con convulsiones y delirios por fiebre. Parece que en ese tiempo, Recovery Girl fue a sanarme y la policía vino de visita, pero no recuerdo nada._

Lentamente, los ojos de Izuku comenzaron a abrirse, por unos segundos se cerraron al tratar de asimilar la luz del nuevo día, pero una vez estuvo acostumbrado y pudo abrirlos por completo se encontró en una habitación muy familiar, y supo que era la de un hospital.

Giro su cabeza un poco hacia la izquierda para ver al lado de su cama un pequeño buro en el cual había un pequeño plato lleno de comida, y sobre este había una nota.

"Cuando despiertes, come esto y llámame"

Podía reconocer esa letra, era la letra de su madre. Y luego pensó en lo sumamente preocupada que pudo haber estado en este tiempo.

Y no solo ella.

-Momo-chan…. –

Su novia de seguro estaría igual de mal que su madre en estos momentos.

Pero había más pensamientos en su cabeza.

Kota y Tenma, ¿estarían bien?

TOC

TOC

TOC

Pero tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos justo en cuanto tocaron la puerta de la habitación.

Izuku giro la cabeza en dirección a la puerta la cual estaba siendo abierta en este momento. Una vez que estuvo un poco abierta, la cabeza de Kaminari entro por esta para ver qué pasaba por dentro.

Kaminari vio por ambos lados de la habitación, pero cuando dirigió su vista hacia la cama en donde estaba Izuku sus ojos se abrieron de emoción al ver al peli verde despierto. – ¡Midoriya, despertaste! –

Y después de eso, no solo el, casi todo el resto de la clase comenzó a entrar a la habitación.

-¿viste las noticias? La prensa tiene rodeada la escuela. –

-es peor que en primavera. –

-¡trajimos un melón! ¡Todos los compramos, uno grande! –decía Mineta con un melón en manos mientras lo alzaba al aire.

-te cause problemas, Midoriya…. –dijo Tokoyami.

-no, yo también…. –dijo Izuku negando con la cabeza para ver a todos. – ¿vino toda la clase A? –

-no. –dijo Iida llamando su atención. –Jiro y Hagakure siguen inconscientes por el gas de los villanos. Yaoyorozu se fue a casa hace poco a descansar….no se ha separado de ti desde que llegaron al hospital. –

Izuku solo agacho la cabeza, en verdad debió haberla preocupado mucho…y eso lo hacía sentir mal.

-y aparte, todos estamos…. –Iida se detuvo de pronto.

Uraraka decidió seguir hablando –15 de nosotros…. –

-Bakugo no está. –dijo Todoroki de golpe.

 **(Fairy Tail Ost– Main Theme "Slow Version" [Piano Cover])**

Tras decir eso, Mina, quien estaba casi al frente del equipo se llevó una mano a la boca para tratar de ahogar un sollozo mientras que algunas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

Mientras que Izuku, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al recordar por fin lo que había pasado.

"¡KACCHAN…..!"

Los ojos de Izuku igualmente comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras apretaba con fuerza su puño izquierdo.

 _All Might una vez dijo: "_ _No puedo salvar a los que no puedo alcanzar." Por eso, siempre intenta salvar a los que alcances._

 _Yo estaba justo en donde podía alcanzarlo…..tenía que salvarlo…para eso eran mis Individualidades…era como dijo Aizawa-Sensei._

"pero aun si lo haces luego te vuelves una muñeca inútil después de salvar a alguien."

-no pude salvarlo….a pesar de que hice todo lo posible para salvar a Kota-kun….no pude salvar a mi mejor amigo –

-entonces, salvémoslo esta vez. –dijo Kirishima llamando la atención de Izuku y del resto de la clase. –De hecho, Todoroki y yo vinimos ayer…. –

 **Flash Back.**

-Todoroki ¿Qué haces aquí? –Kirishima pregunto al peli mixto que estaba justo al frente suyo en el pasillo del hospital.

-¿y tú? –

-yo….bueno….no puedo estar en casa y… -trataba de decir el peli rojo, pero no sabía que decir.

-ya veo. Yo tampoco. –

"estábamos de camino a tu cuarto, cuando de pronto vimos que en este estaba Yaoyorozu hablando con All Might y un policía"

-mientras peleaba junto a Uraraka contra uno de los villanos, logre tomarlo desprevenido y ponerle un rastreador en la espalda–decía la peli negra a los dos adultos al momento de recordar cómo durante la pelea se puso detrás de Toga y le dio un golpe en la espalda para implantar el rastreador. Y después mostro un aparato a los dos. –este aparato recibe la señal. Úsenlo en la investigación. –y se los entrego.

-Aizawa-kun dijo que eres capaz de tomar decisiones rápidas. Y estaba en lo cierto. Gracias Joven Yaoyorozu. –agradeció el héroe No.1.

-no hay por qué. Después de todo…. –en eso, Momo dirigió su mirada hacia Izuku que aún seguía inconsciente –el mejor amigo de Izuku está en problemas, y quiero ayudar en algo. –

-esa sensación es prueba de que eres digna de ser héroe. Déjennos el resto. –

 **Fin Flash Back.**

-¿significa que harán que Yaoyorozu haga otro receptor? –pregunto Iida al descubrir el plan.

Kirishima asintió.

-¿Qué con eso? –pregunto Todoroki al no ver problema alguno.

Iida solo apretó los dientes mientras recordaba algo.

"como sea, nos aran responsables por no supervisarlos bien"

"lo siento"

"bien, porque causaste muchos problemas. Si lo entiendes, dejaras de hacerlo."

-¡es como dijo All Might! ¡Deberían dejárselo a los profesionales! –estallo Iida después de recordar lo que paso después del incidente de Hosu. – ¡no es algo que deban de hacer, idiotas! –

-¡lo sabemos! –dijo esta vez Kirishima -¡pero no pude hacer nada! ¡Escuche que perseguían a un amigo, y no hice nada! ¡Si no actuó ahora no seré ni héroe u hombre! –

-Kirishima, baja la voz, es un hospital. –dijo Kaminari tratando de poner todo en calma. –está bien sentirse así, pero ahora… –

-Iida-chan tiene razón –dijo Tsuyu.

-Iida tiene razón, al igual que ustedes. –dijo Mina esta vez llamando la atención de todos. –es lo sabemos. Pero… ¡Midoriya, aun puedes extender la mano! –y tedio la mano al momento en que Izuku viera a los que estaban dentro de este loco plan.

-¡Podemos ir a salvarlo! –

Era una idea loca, pero….. ¿Puede alguien que no pudo siquiera salvar a su mejor amigo ser un héroe?

Así que, sin más.

-acepto. –

El entro.

-así que recapitulemos. –dijo Mina una vez que el resto de los estudiantes estaban fuera de la habitación de Izuku. -¿conseguiremos un transmisor de Yaomomo, lo seguiremos e iremos a salvar a Bakugo-kun? –

-sí. –respondió Kirishima.

-aunque los villanos hablaron de matarnos, se llevaron vivo a Bakugo. –dijo esta vez Todoroki. –probablemente esté vivo, pero podrían matarlo luego. –

-¡no digas eso ni de chiste! –exclamo Mina sin querer imaginarse eso.

-bueno, así que iremos Kirishima, Ashido, Midoriya y yo. –

-¡no pueden hacer tonterías! –dijo Iida una vez más.

-espera. Cálmate. –Dijo Shoji tratando de calmar a Iida –entiendo la frustración de Kirishima, Todoroki, Ashido y Midoriya porque se lo llevaron. Yo siento lo mismo. Pero no podemos dejarnos llevar por las emociones. ¿No creen? –dijo esta vez al grupo que planeaba ir al rescate.

-hay que dejárselo a All Might. Retiraron el permiso del profesor Aizawa de pelear en el campamento. –

-Aoyama tiene razón. Aunque a mí tuvieron que salvarme. –dijo Tokoyami.

-pero…. –

-a todos nos sorprende el secuestro de Bakugo-chan. Pero piénsenlo con calma. –dijo Tsuyu. –no importa lo que sientan, si deciden pelear de nuevo…..romperán las reglas. Lo cual es lo mismo que actuar como los villanos. –

Todos estuvieron callados al escuchar las palabras de Tsuyu y luego trataron de asimilarlas y ver que tenía razón.

Pero en eso, la puerta fue abierta y por ella entro un doctor. –disculpen, pero es hora del examen de Midoriya… –

Y así, lentamente todos comenzaron a salir de la habitación dejando solo a Izuku, pero antes de eso, Kirishima se le acercó y le susurro.

-hablaremos de esto con Yaoyorozu, si vamos, será esta noche en frente del hospital. –y se retiró.

Pero poco sabia, que Iida lo había escuchado antes de salir.

Tiempo más tarde.

-mientras estabas inconsciente, Recovery Girl te sano a gran medida con su curación, así que deberías poder mover tu brazo. –decía el doctor una vez habiendo terminado de liberar el brazo derecho de Izuku del yeso. –pero valla que estaba muy mal. –

E Izuku pudo darle la razón, su brazo derecho estaba todo lleno de cicatrices en este momento.

-has sufrido de muchas heridas graves recientemente, pero siendo honestos, ningunas como estas. –

-Ningunas como estas. Ósea…. –pregunto Izuku tratando de saber a qué se refería.

 **(Boku No Hero Academia [Original Soundtrack] - "Bunseki" (Analysis))**

-conseguí un permiso especial para ver tu historial hasta ahora y las veces anteriores. –en eso, una enfermera comenzó a vendar el brazo de Izuku. –tus huesos se rompieron como si estallaran. Pero esta vez es peor. Una persona suele tener un limitador que evita que use más del 80% de su poder. Pero al enfrentar una crisis, es posible apagarlo y usar el 100%. Es lo que se llama frenesí. Pero tenemos esos limitadores porque nuestros cuerpos no soportan esa tensión. –

Izuku solo cerró un poco los ojos mientras pensaba en ello, y recordaba algunas ocasiones, el combate de entrenamiento, el USJ, El Festival Deportivo contra Kacchan, y ahora Muscular.

-esta vez parece que tu cuerpo estallo por ese frenesí. Y por un largo tiempo. –y en eso, el doctor le mostro a Izuku una radiografía de su brazo derecho. –es malo que destrocen tus huesos y músculos, pero sufren más los ligamentos. Estos protegen las articulaciones y se deterioran mucho. Es decir, si sigues lastimándote del mismo modo, dos o tres veces más….tendrás que vivir sin poder usar ese brazo. –

 **(Fin Ost)**

Esas palabras llegaron duro a Izuku al enterarse, si lo usaba nuevamente, perdería el brazo-

-podrás recuperarte con rehabilitación. Úsalo mucho aunque duela. Le dejaremos el resto a U.A, así que te daremos de alta hoy. –

-gracias. –dijo en voz baja el chico. –me disculpo por causar problemas. –

-Recovery estaba cansada de ti. –Dijo divertido el doctor –debió regañarte muchas veces. Pero hubo alguien más que te salvo. –dijo el doctor mientras sacaba de su bata una hoja doblada y se la daba a Izuku.

El chico la tomo con su mano izquierda y la leyó, decía: Para Midoriya de Kota.

-la sanación comienza en la mente, así que no te preocupes y se positivo. –y se retiró dejando solo al chico el cual tenía dicho papel en manos.

Minutos más tarde, ahora Izuku estaba en la azotea del hospital leyendo lo que decía dicha carta.

"Midoriya-san, siento golpearlo en el estómago. Gracias por salvarme aunque apenas nos conocimos.

Por favor, recupérate para poder agradecerte en persona.

Atte.

Kota.

Pd: Tenma manda saludos e igualmente espera que se recupere pronto."

-Kota-kun, Tenma-kun. –susurro el chico mientras el aire movía sus cabellos.

Minutos después.

RING

RING

RING

-¿Mamá? Sí, me dieron de alta. Pero hay algo que tengo que hacer. –Decía Izuku mientras hablaba por teléfono con su madre en su habitación del hospital –no volveré hasta mañana o pasado…si….si….al menos, puedo moverlo. Se siente un poco extraño, pero lograron sanarlo. –Movió su brazo derecho un poco –escuche que U.A quiere tener cerca a los estudiantes y para mantener alejada a la prensa. –

-[Izuku ¿tienes que ir a U.A?] –la pregunta de su madre al otro lado de la línea lo tomo un poco por sorpresa.

Mientras que en otra parte.

-Endeavor, lo llaman. –una secretaria entro a la oficina del Héroe No. 2.

-¿Quién es? –

-un tal Tsukauchi de la policía. –decía mientras le tendía el teléfono.

Endeavor lo tomo y respondió la llamada.

-soy yo. –

-[solicitamos su ayuda urgente, Endeavor.] –

En otra parte.

-recibimos una llamada de emergencia y saldré un tiempo. –Decía Best Jeanist a sus internos –aunque yo no este, sigan fuertes e cuerpo y mente como unos pantalones y sigan manteniendo las calles seguras. –

-¡Si, Best Jeanist! –

Mientras que en otra parte, el Héroe No.5 Edgeshot estabas saltando de edificio en edificio hacia un lugar en específico.

Y no solo el, algunos otros héroes igualmente lo hacían.

El Héroe No.10 Gang Orca.

Gran Torino salió de su hogar hacia la batalla.

Tiger dejo el campamento para igualmente ir.

Kamui Woods.

Mt. Lady.

Todos ellos, atendieron al llamado, e iban hacia allá.

Tiempo más tarde, y ya era de noche.

Todoroki, Kirishima y Mina estaban de pie frente a la entrada del hospital esperando a los que irían al rescate. Mientras que ambos recordaban algo.

"¿quieren que haga otro receptor?"

 **Flash Back.**

-si, por favor. –dijo Kirishima a Momo quien estaba en camino hacia el hospital para visitar a Izuku.

-sabes porque lo queremos ¿no? –dijo esta vez Todoroki.

Momo solo giro un poco la cabeza para después cerrar los ojos. –déjenme pensarlo. –

 **Fin Flash Back.**

No sabían si les ayudaría en esto, pero esperaban que así fuera.

-me pregunto que habrá decidido. –se preguntó Kirishima mientras esperaban.

-no importa lo inquietos que estemos, depende de ella. –dijo Todoroki.

-creo que también vendrá, si viene Midoriya igual ella. –dijo esta vez Mina.

En eso, las puertas del hospital fueron abiertas y por estas vieron salir tanto a Izuku como a Momo.

El peli verde usando unos pantalones negros con una camisa de manga corta blanca y un chaleco verde con capucha con algunas vendas en su cabeza y su brazo derecho.

Mientras que Momo con un vestido rosa elegante, y medias negras.

-entonces Yaoyorozu…. ¿qué dices? –

Momo parecía decidida a lo que diría, pero cuando estaba por responder.

-¡esperen! –alguien llego al lugar.

Y ese fue Iida.

-Iida-kun. –susurro el peli verde al ver a su amigo aquí, y con lo que paso en la mañana seguramente trataría de detenerlos.

-¿Por qué…porque tienen que ser ustedes? Los que me detuvieron cuando me deje llevar…. Los que recibieron la amnistía conmigo–dijo a Izuku y Todoroki los cuales recordaron la pelea contra Stain. -¿Por qué quieren cometer mí mismo error? ¡Es demasiado! –

-¿de qué hablas? –pregunto Mina sin entender, pero Momo le puso la mano al hombro para detenerla.

-aun somos menores. U.A ya está en muy mala posición. ¿Quién será responsable de sus actos? ¡¿No lo entienden?! –

-Iida-kun no es eso. –dijo Izuku comenzando a acercársele. –no creemos que este bien romper las reglas…. –

POW

PAM

 **(Boku No Hero Academia [Original Soundtrack] - "Hīrō no kage" (Shadow's Hero))**

Pero en eso, Izuku en un rápido movimiento logro atrapar un fuerte puñetazo que iba hacia su mejilla el cual para sorpresa de muchos fue dado por Iida.

-¡yo También estoy frustrado! ¡Me preocupo! ¡Es normal! ¡Soy un estudiante de la U.A! ¡y Bakugo era un compañero al igual que todos ustedes! –exclamo el chico al momento de recordar cuando vio a su hermano en el hospital gravemente herido. – ¡cuando vi tus heridas, vi a mi hermano en esa cama! ¿Y si no pudieran recuperarse, como mi hermano, por su imprudencia? –

Iida estaba sacando toda la frustración que tenía en su interior mientras que sus compañeros solo escuchaban.

-¿dicen que no les importa que me preocupe? –Iida quito la fuerza del puño haciendo que Izuku lo libere. – ¿dicen que no les importa cómo me siento….? –

-Iida-kun. –Susurro el peli verde –no esperamos ir de frente y ganar. –

Eso llamo la atención de Iida.

En eso, Todoroki agrego. –lo sacaremos sin pelear. –

-es una operación en cubierto. –agrego Kirishima.

-así es como pelearan los estudiantes al borde de las reglas. –dijo Mina apretando los puños con una cara llena de determinación.

-confió en Todoroki-san e Izuku. Pero pienso acompañarlos para poder detenerlos si pasa algo. Después de todo…. –en eso vio hacia Izuku, su brazo derecho para ser exactos. –….se lo que sientes, y no quiero ver a nadie salir herido. –

-yo tampoco estoy seguro…..pero tras saber que puedo alcanzarlo otra vez, no puedo quedarme quieto. Solo puedo pensar el salvar a mi mejor amigo. –dijo Izuku mas que decidido.

"algunos dicen que durante el periodo escolar es posible determinar a los elegidos que serán parte de los héroes de mayor categoría. ¿Y sabes cómo termina la historia para la mayoría de esos elegidos? Todos acaban soltando la misma frase "Mi Cuerpo actuó por sí solo""

Iida tras escuchar todo eso, solo cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

-no estamos de acuerdo ¿eh? –en eso, los volvió a abrir y dijo lleno de seriedad. –entonces los acompañare –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 _Después del ataque del USJ ¿recuerdan? Algo después sucedió un gran incidente._

En otra parte de la ciudad.

Reunimos a algunos de los mejores héroes. –Dijo Tsukauchi a los héroes que anteriormente fueron llamados, y entre ellos estuvo All Might –empecemos la reunión estratégica. –

Mientras, en la guarida de los villanos.

-lo preguntare de nuevo, aspirante a héroe, Bakugo Katsuki-kun…. ¿Te me unirás? –pregunto Shigaraki frente al encadenado Bakugo.

Este solo lo siguió observando con seriedad para después responder –Primero muerto. –

Shigaraki entrecerró los ojos tras la respuesta.

 _Ese incidente, está por comenzar._

De regreso con el equipo de Rescate Secreto de la Clase 1-A (creo que es buen nombre) estos se encontraban caminando fuera del hospital.

-Midoriya-kun. –pero Iida llamo al chico el cual giro la cabeza para verlo. –siendo haber sido agresivo contigo. –se disculpó por el anterior golpe.

-tienes razón Iida. Tu razón para unirte no es muy persuasiva. –dijo Momo al peli negro.

-estoy bien, enserio. –

-solo los acompaño para mantenerlos en control. Sin hay un solo indicio de combate, los hare regresar de inmediato. –dijo Iida acomodándose los lentes. –los vigilare ¡sí, soy un vigilante! –

-Vigilante Iida…. –dijo Mina con diversión ante eso.

-concuerdo. Rescatar a Bakugo es tarea de los Profesionales. Siendo objetivos, no necesitan hacer nada. –dijo Momo mientras buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su vestido. –pero lo acepto por que se bien como se sienten. –y saco el receptor. Un rescate sin combate alguno…..no era nada realista. Pero, desde que conoció a Izuku él había logrado hacer posible lo imposible.

Y creía, que podría tener algo de realidad el rescatar sin pelear.

Minutos más tarde, en el tren bala.

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST - Departure To The Front Lines (Reproducer in Minute 1:10))**

-el objetivo es el Barrio Kamino, en la ciudad de Yokohama Kanagawa. Como dejamos Nagano, tomara unas dos horas. Llegaremos a las 10:00–decía Momo mientras todos a su alrededor veían el receptor y donde recibía la señal.

-eh, ¿les dijeron a todos que iríamos esta noche? –pregunto Izuku a Todoroki y Kirishima.

-sí. Quisieron detenernos cuando lo dijimos. –respondió pasible Todoroki.

-después, Uraraka también dijo algo fuerte. –dijo Kirishima.

"Creo que Bakugo-kun se sentirá humillado porque lo salven…."

-eso dijo. –

Izuku tuvo que darle la razón.

-para asegurarnos, saben qué hacemos algo egoísta y nadie quiere que lo hagamos. Aún pueden regresar. –

-si dudara no estaría aquí. –dijo Kirishima. –no dejare que los villanos hagan lo que quieran con él. –

-yo tampoco. –dijo Mina.

En eso, Todoroki se giró hacia Izuku -¿y tú, Midoriya? –

Izuku quedo en silencio un par de segundos mientras recordaba.

"Meterte cuando no te llaman, es esencia de héroe"

-(Mamá….lo conseguí todo de All Might y de mi…. Como All Might me eligio…..) No puedo regresar. Además…. –en eso, todos se le quedaron viendo. – ¿puede alguien que no pudo siquiera salvar a su mejor amigo convertirse en héroe? No creo merecerlo…. ¿o ustedes que piensan? –

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Ending –Shooting Star (Nagareboshi))**

 **Sora wo mi agereba**

 **Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru**

 **Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni**

 **Samazama na hikari wo hanatte**

Aparece Momo en lo que parecía ser su habitación, vestida en un camisón blanco, mientras observaba hacia la ventana viendo el cielo nocturno con algo de preocupación.

 **Sou no dakara boku mo**

 **Hitokiwa kagayaitetain da**

 **Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau**

 **Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**

Mientras que Izuku, desde lo que parecía ser el techo, se encontraba sentado viendo hacia el cielo con los brazos tras la cabeza, y desde su habitación Momo lo observa por la ventana.

 **Koko wa itsumo no kouen**

 **Yakei ga mieru**

 **Suberidai no ue**

En eso a la pantalla aparece una imagen de la clase A haciendo revuelo durante la clase, para ser silenciados por Aizawa.

 **Mukashi kara boku no tokutouseki**

Luego cambia a todos en su uniforme deportivo corriendo por la pista de la academia, mientras que Izuku cargaba a Momo y Bakugo a Mina.

 **Nayami ga areba koko ni kurun desu**

 **Ano koro no mama yume no tochuu de**

 **Ima de kanaerarezu ni irun desu**

Ahora es a algunos en el metro, algunos riendo al ver a Izuku y Momo dormidos recargados el uno contra el otro, y otros por Bakugo quien dormido era pintarrajeado en la cara por Sero.

 **Moshikashite koko ga mou shuuten**

 **Nante yowane wo haite shimaisou na hi mo aru**

Y cambia para ahora encontrarse caminando por una playa, pero metros atrás de ellos, estaban Izuku y All Might viendo el mar uno al lado de otro.

 **Demo sono tabi ni omoidasu**

 **Nagareboshi wo sagashite ano hoshizora**

 **Chiisana koro no negaigoto**

 **Ima mukashi mo kawaranai mama**

En eso, tanto Izuku como All Might se miraron el uno al otro para luego sonreír al momento de recordar el día en que All Might el entrego a Izuku el One For All.

Después de eso, todo vuelve a como el inicio.

 **Sora wo mi agereba**

 **Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru**

 **Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni**

 **Samazama na hikari wo hanatte**

En ese momento, Izuku siente una mano en su hombro, para darse la vuelta y ver a Momo inclinada a su altura con su mano en su hombro y dedicándolo una sonrisa la cual el corresponde.

 **Sou no dakara boku mo**

 **Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da**

 **Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau**

 **Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**

En ese momento, ambos alzan la mirada para ver las estrellas iluminando el cielo nocturno, para luego Momo inclinar su cabeza para posarla en el hombro de Izuku.

Y finalmente por el cielo, pasa una estrella fugaz.

La Pantalla oscurece.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **(Fairy Tail - A New Adventure [New 2016 Ost])**

-estamos en camino hacia la guarida de la Liga de Villanos. –el Equipo de Rescate de la Clase 1-A caminaba por las calles para luego disfrazarse para no ser reconocidos.

-tenemos situaciones diferentes, pero a todos nos restringen. –Shigaraki comenzó a ir directo hacia donde estaba Bakugo.

-Olvidalo. –Bakugo se libera y da tremenda explosión a Shigaraki.

-¿Qué es este lugar? –el equipo de Rescate se encuentra fuera de un edificio muy alto al recibir la señal.

- **el Próximo Capitulo de Fire Hero of Peace será: ¡Rescate de Bakugo! ¡La Guarida de All For One!** –

-espéranos solo un poco más…..Kacchan. –

-¡PLUS ULTRA! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **Yo: espero que en verdad les haya gustado.**

 **Yo: espero sus reviews dando opiniones y/o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos Ja Ne.**


	35. ¡Rescate de Bakugo! ¡La Guarida de All F

**Fire Hero of Peace.**

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace, pero como bien saben, primero reviews luego capitulo:**

 **Guest 1: me alegra que te guste, y si continuare con ese fic, solo me estoy tomando un descanso con ese.**

 **Guest 2: si lo sé, tratare de hacer lo mejor que pueda.**

 **KarmaChaos5: me alegra que te guste mi fic, y bueno se tiene que esperar eso un poco más adelante. Aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo.**

 **ThonyCvs: gracias, bueno tu que te esperabas mi amigo.**

 **Daizuke: tú lo has dicho amigo.**

 **EquilibriuM-Senpai: sí que sí.**

 **Bladetri: gracias… -_-**

 **xanatrix742: mi amigo, sigo sin saber cómo le haces para escribir estos guiones tan geniales y llenos de sabiduría. Y lo digo enserio.**

 **viecenta1.8: gracias mi amigo, y aquí tienes el capítulo.**

 **agusXD: gracias.**

 **Yo: Plus Ultra.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

 **-** mmmm –personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.35 ¡Rescate de Bakugo! ¡La Guarida de All For One!

Barrió Kamino, Prefectura de Kanagawa.

-¿esto es Kamino? –pregunto Mina de pie en medio de la calle de esta gran ciudad por completo iluminada y llena de gente.

El Equipo de Rescate Secreto de la Clase 1-A estaba en la ciudad en busca de su compañero secuestrado Bakugo Katsuki, quien estaba en manos de la Liga de Villanos.

Y gracias a un rastreador implantada a uno de los villanos por parte de Momo lograron descubrir la ubicación del lugar.

-¿se esconderán en alguna parte de la ciudad? –se preguntó Kirishima para luego salir corriendo. – ¡¿Dónde están, Yaoyorozu?! –

-¡espera! –dijo Momo deteniendo al peli rojo de seguir corriendo. –desde aquí, debemos tener cuidado. Los villanos nos conocen ¿recuerdan? Podrían atacarnos en cualquier momento si nos ven. –

-sí. Y yo he estado en la lista negra de Shigaraki Tomura desde hace tiempo. –susurro Izuku dándole la razón. –entonces creo que me cubriré. –y se puso la capucha de su chaleco para cubrirse la cabeza y una parte del rostro.

-así resaltas más, Midoriya. –le dijo Todoroki.

-pero así no podremos buscar bien. –razono Iida.

-entonces ¿Qué haremos? –pregunto Mina llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-tengo una sugerencia. –dijo Momo mientras señalaba a una tienda de ropa de descuento atrás suyo.

Minutos más tarde.

De un probador de ropa salió Izuku vistiendo y luciendo completamente diferente.

Llevaba puestos unos pantalones azules, una camisa roja por debajo de una chaqueta azul y llevando una cadena en el cuello junto con unas gafas de sol cubriendo sus ojos y su cabello fue alzado en el aire.

-que tal. –hablo con un tono de desgano.

El siguiente fue Todoroki quien llevaba pantalones morados junto con una playera blanca con un chaleco morado sobre este, y usaba una peluca negra.

-ya veo, disfraces. –

A continuación, Momo quien usaba un elegante vestido rojo con un collar, gafas de sol y su cabello peinado con dos mechones rizados a cada lado de su rostro.

-así es. –

El siguiente Iida, usando pantalones negros con tirantes naranjas con una camisa blanca con una corbata de moño rojo en el cuello. Su cabello fue peinado hacia atrás y tenía un mini bigote postizo.

-¿y esta ropa? –dijo mientras se ajustaba la corbata de moño.

Kirishima, usaba pantalones marrones con una chaqueta marrón a juego y por debajo usaba una camisa de tirantes blanca. Su cabello que usualmente estaba siempre en punta ahora era plano y picudo y tenía lo que parecía ser cuernos en su cabeza.

-luego se los explico. –les dijo al ver que veían su cabello.

Y por último, Mina quien usaba unos pantalones ajustados de color negros junto con una playera de tirantes negra junto con una chaqueta verde, usaba unas gafas negras para cubrir sus ojos y su cabello fue peinado para quedar liso y uso una boina para cubrir sus cuernos.

-que les parece. –

Ya una vez listos los 6 chicos salieron de la tienda de ropa. Caminando a lo que parecía ser cámara lenta, luciendo por completo diferente a lo que normalmente son en realidad.

-Yaoyorozu, ¿no habría sido más fácil si usabas tu Individualidad? –pregunto Todoroki de la nada haciendo que todos se detuvieran al pensar en ello.

-¡eso va en contra de las reglas! –dijo Momo comenzando a ponerse nerviosa y avergonzada. –si hago algo con mi Individualidad, la circulación del dinero y…. si, como ciudadana, debo aumentar el flujo de la economía. –

-oye amigo. –dijo Kirishima comenzando a acercarse a Izuku. –no sé tú, pero creo que tu novia rica solo quería ver la tienda. –

-bueno, ella quiso y no me quejo. –dijo Izuku mientras bajaba las gafas de sus ojos y veía la ropa que llevaba puesta. –creo que puedo usar este estilo ahora. –

-estoy de acuerdo. –dijo Mina acomodándose la boina.

Después de ese momento, Momo camino al frente del grupo. –chicos, nuestro destino esta por…. –

-¡es la U.A! –eso dejo tiesos a los 6 creyendo que alguien los había reconocido, pero se calmaron al ver que no era hacia ellos sino más bien hacia una pantalla grande en un edificio.

En dicha pantalla se veía a Aizawa, Vlad King y el director Nezu en una conferencia.

-[ahora vean un video de la disculpa de a U.A que acaba de ser enviada.] –

-es Aizawa-sensei. –susurro Izuku mientras él y el resto se acercaba a para escuchar.

-también el director. –

-[nos disculpamos por el incidente que dejo que 27 chicos de 1er años resultaran lastimados. Nos disculpamos por perturbar a la sociedad y por nuestra negligencia para defender un área de aprendizaje.] –eran las palabras de Aizawa a través de la sala de conferencias dejando sin habla a los estudiantes de la clase A.

-[lo sentimos mucho] –y termino con los profesores y el director inclinándose.

-Aizawa-sensei odia a la prensa y…. –

-[soy de Yomiuiri TV] –hablo de pronto un reportero – [desde principios de año, los estudiantes se han encontrado con villanos en 4 ocasiones. Esta vez hubo incluso heridos. ¿Cómo se explican con sus familias y que medidas específicas tomaran?] –

-(desde el Festival Deportivo, debieron saber cuál es la posición de U.A ¿aun así lo harán decirlo?) –Se preguntó mentalmente el peli verde mientras apretaba los puños – ¿los tratan como malos? –

-[aumentaremos la vigilancia del área y repasaremos la seguridad de la escuela, asegurando la seguridad con una fuerte posición. Es lo que les dijimos] –fue la respuesta del director.

-¿de qué hablan? –

-no los protegen nada. –

-los villanos no suelen derrotar a la escuelas de héroes… –

-¿Cómo aseguran algo? –

-¿no tratan de cubrirse? –

-que decepción U.A –

 _Los resultados lo son todo. La atmosfera comenzaba a viciarse, yendo en una mala dirección._

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Opening – Heros Come Back)**

A la pantalla, lo primero en aparecer es la imagen de Izuku comenzar a caminar en un prado en el amanecer.

En eso, comenzaron a pasar imágenes de Bakugo, Momo, Kota y por ultimo All Might.

 **Tooku de kikoeru koe wo hitori**

 **Hitori mata hitori de chi agaru toushi**

 **Kurikaesu dake no fudan doori**

 **Kutsugaesu junbi ii ze ARE YOU READY?**

La cámara enfoca a Izuku el cual abrió los ojos, para luego a su mente llegaran la imagen de sus compañeros y profesores.

Izuku sonríe justo al momento de salir corriendo hacia adelante.

 **Karadajuu furu asu shindou ni**

Aparece Todoroki lanzando una ráfaga de hielo y fuego al momento de aparecer la Palabra "Fire"

 **Hageshiku chi narase yo STOMPING**

Ahora es turno de Bakugo el cual lanza una explosión en la cual aparece la palabra "Hero"

 **Taezutsuki doukasu CALL ME**

Por ultimo aparece Izuku lanzando un fuerte puñetazo al frente para aparecer la palabra "of Peace"

 **Kawarasugiruganu tsukamu STORY**

 **COME ON!**

Luego, a la pantalla aparece el título del Fic frente a lo que parecía ser un campamento:

 ** _Fire Hero of Peace._**

 **EVERYBODY STAND UP!**

 **Agero! Kyou ichiban no jikan da**

 **Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER**

 **Daremo ga mina toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON!)**

Iida aparece corriendo a gran velocidad con ayuda del **_Recipro Burst_** para luego dar una patada.

Todoroki congela una gran parte del suelo para luego crear una gran columna de fuego.

Bakugo usa sus explosiones para impulsarse al momento de que por encima de él, aparezca Izuku lanzando un golpe al frente.

 **EVERYBODY HANDS UP!**

 **Mata shita na HERO'S COME BACK!**

 **Zujou kazoe yubi oriru COUNTDOWN**

 **Iku ze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!**

La cámara ahora enfoca a Kirishima usando su endurecimiento para romper una gran roca.

Momo creando un bastón para luego usarlo con gran manejo.

Uraraka usando su Individualidad para flotar y luego aterrizar al suelo.

En eso Izuku alza su mano para hacer el conteo d con sus dedos para luego bajar la mano con el puño cerrado.

Luego la cámara enfoca varias imágenes, la de los héroes y profesores de U.A.

La Clase 1-B.

Las Pussycats junto con Kota.

Y por último a All Might con la imagen de su antecesora detrás de el.

 **HEY YO mou basho nori tsuku wa kakugo desho**

 **nankai korondatte tatsu keredo**

 **nade aida naze kami hito e no seisho**

 **irikunda kanjou kisuki ageta desho**

Ahora, aparece All Might en su verdadera forma el cual comienza a ver hacia el frente mientras que atrás de él, aparece la silueta del All For One al momento de extender su mano hacia adelante y en eso su cuerpo es consumido en el fuego.

 **mochiagaru kansei ga yuuki to naru**

 **tachiagareba ima kurushimi tomonau**

 **sore demo saikou wa kitto aru**

 **subete sarau to shouri no kansei**

Luego la imagen cambia a una mano alzada en la cual yace un brillo.

Los estudiantes de U.A extienden su mano tratando de alcanzarlo.

Luego es Gran Torino quien igualmente trata de alcanzarlo.

Por último es Izuku quien da un gran paso al frente dando un grito al momento de que dicha mano se cierre atrapando el brillo y volviéndose más grande y musculosa.

 **EVERYBODY STAND UP**

 **agero kyou ichiban no jidan da**

 **me ni mo tomoran no SPEED wo handa**

 **dare mo nobinattori ko kanba YEAH**

Luego aparece la Liga de Villanos en la cual se destacan Dabi lanzando una llamarada azul.

Toga sonriendo al momento de dar un corte con una cuchilla en mano.

Muscular sonreír con locura al momento de incrementar su masa muscular.

Para por ultimo a Shigaraki el cual lanzo una de sus manos a la cámara.

 **COME ON EVERYBODY HANDS UP**

 **mata ashita no HEROES wa COMEBACK**

 **tsuujou kazoe hibi wo COUNTDOWN**

 **LET'S GO, 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE**

Izuku aparece aterrizando en el suelo para luego alzar su mirada para encontrarse con sus amigos al frente.

Después sonriendo se pone de pie para comenzar a caminar hacia ellos.

En eso nuevamente aparece la imagen de la mano alzada haciendo el conteo para que al terminar esta se llene de fuego y después bajar revelando a Izuku quien estaba por atacar.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

Mientras, que en la guarida de la Liga de Villanos.

-qué raro…. ¿Por qué critican a los héroes? –Se preguntó burlón Shigaraki mientras apagaba la televisión –solo trataron con las cosas un poco mal. ¿Es porque su trabajo es proteger? Todos cometen uno o dos errores. ¿Se supone que sean perfectos? Los héroes de hoy son demasiado rectos. ¿No crees, Bakugo Katsuki-kun? –

El rubio solo frunció más el ceño.

-cuando reciben una compensación por proteger a la gente, los héroes dejan de serlo. –dijo Spinner dando su punto de vista. –es lo que Stain enseño. –

-el extraño sistema de transformar la vida de la gente en dinero y gloria….la sociedad que se apega esas reglas…..los ciudadanos que culpan a los perdedores en vez de alentarlos….peleamos para preguntar: ¿Qué es un héroe? ¿Qué es la justicia? –Decía Shigaraki – ¿esta sociedad en verdad es justa? Haremos que todos lo piensen. Pensamos ganar. También te gusta ganar ¿verdad? –

El ceño de Bakugo se relajó un poco, haciéndoles creer que estaba calmado.

-Dabi, suelta sus amarras. –ordeno Shigaraki.

-¿eh? Va a pelear. –pregunto Dabi.

-está bien. Lo trataremos como igual, ya que lo reclutamos. –dijo despreocupado el villano de las manos. –además, en esta situación sabes si puedes ganar o no, ¿verdad, estudiante? –dijo esta vez a Bakugo.

Dabi no estaba del todo seguro, pero…. –Twice, hazlo tú. –

-¿yo? Que va. –dijo el villano negándose.

-hazlo. –insistió Dabi.

-rayos… – y sin más, Twice fue hacia donde estaba Bakugo.

-me disculpo por usar métodos tan bruscos. Pero entiende que no somos una turba queriendo cometer delitos. –decía Mr. Comprees mientras Twice desataba al rubio de sus cadenas. –no te raptamos por accidente. –

-tenemos situaciones diferentes, pero a todos nos restringieron, y sufrimos, por la gente, las reglas y los héroes…. –decía Shigaraki levantándose de su asiento para ir en dirección hacia Bakugo quien ya estaba libre de las cadenas –seguro que tu también… -

 **(Fairy Tail 2014 OST - 44. Main Theme -Battle ver.-)**

POW

BOOM

Pero en un rápido movimiento, Bakugo de puso de pie activando el Explosive Skin para darle un fuerte golpe en la cara a Shigaraki seguido de una explosión que le arranco la mano de la cara.

Dicha acción tomo por sorpresa a todos los villanos en el lugar.

-te escuche hablar sin parar…..los idiotas no se hacen a entender y hablan mucho tiempo. –decía Bakugo mientras el humo salía de su cuerpo. –Básicamente dicen que quieren molestar y que se les unan ¿verdad? ¡Olvídenlo! –

"¡Miren! ¿Vieron eso? All Might es genial ¿verdad? No importa los problemas, siempre gana al final."

Bakugo sonrió. –quiero ganar como All Might. ¡No importa lo que digan, eso nunca va a cambiar! –

Mientras que Shigaraki, el solo quedo viendo el lugar en donde estaba la mano en el suelo con los ojos abiertos en shock.

-(Padre…..) –

-¡ahí lo tienen, Estúpida Liga! (tras tantas molestias en el ataque, y solo me tomaron a mí. Y me dicen que me quieren. Soy alguien importante a quien pueden usar. Si quieren ponerme de su lado, no trataran de matarme.) –en eso la intensidad del humo en su cuerpo y brillo naranja aumento un poco más. – (antes de que cambien de opinión acabare con dos o tres y me iré.) –

-¡para que se lo sepan, aún tengo permitido pelear! –exclamo mientras se preparaba para una pelea.

-sabe en qué posición esta. –se preguntó Magne preparándose. –es muy listo. –

-no, es un idiota. –dijo Dabi.

-es una lástima que se llevara mi equipo, me hubiera gustado usarlo. –dijo Toga.

-aunque no se nos uniera, debió de fingir que lo haría. –

-no hace nada que no quiera aunque sea mentira. Después de todo hice la promesa de ser el más grande héroe junto con mi mejor amigo. Y no quiero estar en un lugar tan molesto por mucho tiempo. –

 **(Fin Ost)**

Mientras que Shigaraki, quien aún seguía viendo la mano en el suelo, movió la suya propia preparándose para atacar. –Padre –

-¡no, Shigaraki Tomura! ¡Cálmate! –dijo Kurogiri.

En eso, Shigaraki puso la mano entre ellos y el. –que nadie lo toque. –en eso recogió la mano para volvérsela a colocar en el rostro. –ese tipo….es una pieza valiosa. Quisiera que me hubieras escuchado más. Pensé que podríamos entendernos. –

"Héroes y villanos son dos caras de la misma moneda."

-¿entendernos? –dijo Bakugo burlón después de recordar las palabras de Best Jeanist. –qué va. –

-qué remedio. Los héroes dijeron que seguirían investigándonos. No hay tiempo para hablar con calma. –En eso, se giró hacia el televisor que tenía la llamada con All For One –sensei, dame tu poder. –

Del otro lado, en donde estaba el villano, este sonrió. –fue una buena decisión Shigaraki Tomura. –

Mientras, de regreso con los chicos.

-ahí es donde apunta el receptor. –dijo Momo mientras caminaban por un callejón ya cerca de donde estaba la señal.

-¿ese es su escondite? –Pregunto Mina mientras veía el gran edificio –lo parece. –

-no sé si será su escondite, pero por lo que veo en el receptor, el villano no se ha ido desde ayer. –informo Momo sin saber porque Toga seguiría allí, aunque poco sabía que lo que estaba rastreando, no era a Toga, sino el equipo que esta uso. –y solo porque el villano este allí, no quiere decir que este Bakugo. –

-no tenemos a nadie bueno para escabullirse como Jiro o Hagakure –dijo Iida mientras pensaba en un modo de investigar –si es un poco peligroso, nos detendré de inmediato. Porque soy su amigo, tampoco dudare en llamar a la policía. –advirtió Iida.

-Gracias, Iida-kun. –Dijo Izuku para comenzar a pensar – ¿Qué podremos hacer con lo que tenemos? Los prerrequisitos son que no usemos nuestras Individualidades o peleemos. Debemos saber si Kacchan está en el edificio. Domo dijo Iida-kun, no tenemos a nadie con Individualidades como los de Jiro-san o Shoji-kun, así que…..–

Y comenzó de nueva cuenta su murmureo mientras que sus compañeros alrededor lo observaban.

-hace tiempo que no lo veía murmurar así. –dijo Kirishima.

-es propio de él. –dijo Momo.

-(sí, cuando decide algo, es imparable. No se detiene. Es lo que respeto de él, como amigo y rival.) –pensó Iida mientras veía al edificio. – (pero ahora no puedo estar de acuerdo. Esta vez, lo protegeré.) –

-no hay reacción aunque estemos cerca. –

-las luces están apagadas no parece que haiga alguien. –opino Kirishima.

-usa un bosque para esconder un árbol. Deben estar en la bodega abandonada. –dijo Todoroki mientras todos miraban hacia la puerta de la bodega.

-la hierba bajo la puerta es muy espesa ¿no hay otra salida? ¿La habrán camuflado con le Individualidad de alguien? –Se preguntaba Izuku –no podemos entrar sin cuidado. Debemos ver como es adentro. –

-oye, ¿Qué haces, nena? –eso llamo la atención de Izuku al ver como un par de adultos ebrios coqueteaban con Momo. –ven a beber con nosotros. –

POW

PAM

Pero en eso, ambos fueron derribados al suelo productos de un golpe y patada de parte de Izuku.

-sean más educados con una dama. –dijo tranquilo Izuku, pero con una venita en la cien mientras protegía a Momo detrás suyo.

-debemos irnos por ahora. –dijo Todoroki mientras se retiraba un poco lejos.

-hay mucha gente pasando, y no podemos llamar la atención. –dijo Mina mientras miraba detrás suyo a la cantidad de gente pasando. – ¿Qué aremos? –

-tendremos que ir por atrás. Aunque tengamos poca información, ya es nuestra única opción. –

Después de eso, comenzaron a pasar por un camino muy estrecho tratando de llegar a la parte trasera del edificio.

-es muy estrecho….no puedo pasar. –

-no podemos actuar hasta saber que es seguro. Nadie nos vera aquí. –decía Izuku justo al frente, el cual luego logro ver algo por encima de ellos, una ventana con barrotes –podremos entrar a esa altura. –

-¿pero podremos ver con esta oscuridad? –pregunto Todoroki.

-puedo hacer lentes de visión Noc…. –trato de decir Momo, pero fue interrumpida.

-espera Yaomomo. De hecho. –decía Mina mientras buscaba algo en el escote de su vestido y de este saco unos lentes de visión nocturna. –traje estos. –

-eso es genial, pero ¿Por qué? –pregunto Iida.

-al pensar en lo que necesitábamos, se me ocurrió esto. –

-pero no son muy caros, lo investigue en Internet cuando pensaba en cómo sería mi traje. –dijo Izuku recordando queriendo agregarle lentes de visión nocturna para poder ver en la oscuridad, pero por el alto precio pensó que mejor usaría su fuego para iluminarse.

-poco importa el precio cuando se trata de ayudar. –dijo Mina negando.

-ok, Ashido y Midoriya suban, Iida y yo los cargaremos. –dijo Todoroki a los dos.

Segundos después, los dos estaban sobre los hombros de ambos chicos para tratar de observar algo dentro del edificio.

-está sucio, no veo nada…. –pero de pronto Mina se detuvo al poder ver algo horrible que casi la hiso caer de espaldas.

-¿Ashido-san? –

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué viste Mina? –pregunto Kirishima.

-atrás a la izquierda…..mira Midoriya… –decía Mina temblando mientras la daba los lentes a Izuku.

En cuanto Izuku los tomo comenzó a ver en dirección de donde la dijo Mina, al principio solo vio una habitación vacía y llena de chatarra, pero después vio algo que lo hiso espantarse.

-no puede ser…. –susurro impactado.

En esa habitación hacia una cámara llena de tubos llenos de alguna especie de líquido y cables, pero dentro de estos tubos había algo que lo dejo aterrado.

-esos son…. ¡¿Nomu?! –

De regreso a la guarida.

-Sensei, dame tu poder. –

-¿sensei? Así que no eres el jefe aquí eh –dijo Bakugo después de escuchar la plática entre Shigaraki y All For One.

-Kurogiri, Comprees, háganlo dormir otra vez. –ordeno Shigaraki a los dos villanos.

-no puedo creer que no escuche. Hasta es impresionante. –decía el mago comenzando a ir hacia Bakugo.

-¡si quieren que escuche, entonces arrodíllense y muéranse! (quisiera hacerlos explotar con mi máximo poder, pero el del portal estorba) –pensaba Bakugo en un modo de atacar para salir de esta situación.

Pero justo en eso.

KRASH

-¡SMASH! –

 **(Boku no Hero Academia OST - You Say Run (Reproducer in Minute 0:24))**

La pared de la guarida fue destruida ya que en ese preciso momento pasó All Might al destruirla de un fuerte puñetazo.

-¡Kurogiri, un portal! –ordeno rápido Shigaraki al ver llegar al héroe.

- ** _Prisión Preventiva…De Cadenas Entrelazadas_** –pero de ese mismo agujero entro Kamui Wood quien creo una atadura de ramas para atrapar a todos los villanos.

Dabi estaba por usar sus llamas azules, pero en eso a gran velocidad Gran Torino llego hasta él y le dio una patada en la cabeza.

-no seas impaciente. Te conviene quedarte quieto. –

-digno del mas competente de los nuevos, Kamui Wood. –decía All Might al héroe de madera para después ver a su maestro. –y el veterano más rápido, Gran Torino. –

En eso, el héroe dirigió su mirada a todos los villanos allí. –no pueden escapar, Liga de Villanos. ¿Por qué? ¡Porque estamos aquí! –

-luego de la conferencia…. ¿estaba arreglado? –dijo sorprendido Mr. Comprees.

-¡hombre árbol, no me jales, no me empujes! –decía Twice tratando de liberarse en vano.

-al atacar, en cuando más ignoras la defensa. –decía Edgeshot saliendo de la puerta para después abrirla y mostrar todo un equipo SWAT detrás de esta. –afuera están rodeados por héroes hábiles como Endeavor y la policía.

En eso, All Might dirigió su mirada hacia Bakugo.

-seguro tuviste miedo. Aguantaste bien. Lo siento, Joven Bakugo. –

-¡no tenía miedo! ¡Ni siquiera un poco! –decía Bakugo desactivando el Explosive Skin.

Mientras que Shigaraki, el solo veía todo con ojos llenos de furia. –después de todos los problemas para prepararlo…. ¿Por qué vienes a mí, jefe final? (todos están atados, no podemos escapar fácilmente. Diablos. Que se le va hacer.) "No Somos los Únicos Aquí" lo mismo digo. ¡Kurogiri, trae a todos los que puedas!–

En eso, de regreso a donde estaban Izuku y sus amigos.

En ese momento, algo llamo la atención de todos, un camión de carga estaba siendo alzado en el aire, y después fue estrellado contra el edificio, esa fue Mt. Lady quien uso dicho camión como zapato para aplastar la fábrica.

De regreso a la guarida.

-¿Qué pasa Kurogiri? –pregunto Shigaraki al no recibir lo que esperaba.

-lo siento, Shigaraki Tomura. Los Nomus que debían estar en posición…..no están…. –

-aun eres un Novato, Shigaraki. –dijo All Might llamando su atención. –Liga de Villanos, nos subestimaron. Al alma del joven. La investigación de la policía. Y…. ¡Nuestra ira! –

De regreso a la fábrica.

-el hangar de Nomus, está bajo control. –decía Best Jeanist el cual tenía a varios de los Nomus atados en las fibras mientras que los demás héroes igualmente lo hacían. Y Tiger tenía en brazos a Ragdoll Inconsciente.

-basta de bromas infantiles. Este es el fin. ¡Shigaraki Tomura! –

-All Might…..el héroe que Stain reconoció…. –decía Spinner en sus ataduras.

-el fin…..no seas ridículo. –decía Shigaraki tratando de levantarse. –apenas comenzamos. –

-justicia…..paz…..destruiré la basura que promulgas con esos eufemismos. Es por eso que aparte de All Might y empecé a reunir gente conmigo….no seas ridículo. Apenas comenzamos…. ¡Kurogiri! –

Pero en eso, una especie de cinta roja salió de la nada hacia el espectro y le dio un fuerte golpe dejándolo fuera de combate.

-ese hombre era un estorbo, lo puse a dormir. –decía Edgeshot apareciendo detrás del inconsciente Kurogiri.

-¿no dije que les convenía quedarse quietos? –Decía Gran Torino –Hikiishi Kenji – dijo viendo a Magne –Sako Atsuhiro. –Mr. Comprees. –Iguchi Shuichi. –Spinner. –Toga Himiko. –Toga. –Bubaigawara Jin. –Twice. –con poca información y tiempo, los oficiales pasaron la noche determinando sus identidades. ¿Entienden? No tienen a donde huir–

En eso, el héroe retirado vio en dirección hacia Shigaraki. –oye, Shigaraki, ¿puedo preguntar, en donde está tu jefe? –

( **(Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 10 – Akatsuki)**

"Nadie vino a salvarte ¿eh? Debió ser duro. Shimura Tenko-kun. Héroes…..todos los héroes serán…..todos pensaron eso y fingieron que no te veían. ¿Quién hizo esto mundo lo que es? No hiciste nada malo. Está bien, estoy contigo."

-(esto…..esto no…..me satisface…..) No sean ridículos…..nos serán ridículos….. –decía Shigaraki ante la situación en la que estaba.

-¿Dónde está ahora? –pregunto All Might.

-váyanse…..Desaparezcan…. –

-¡Shigaraki! –

-¡Te Odio, Héroe! –

En eso, a los lados del villano, dos masas llenas de oscuridad aparecieron, y estas comenzaron a crecer para que en ese momento, comenzaran a salir unos Nomus para sorpresa de todos.

Pero no solo allí, en toda la habitación comenzaron a salir, y Kurogiri no era el responsable.

Pero en eso, alrededor de Bakugo otra masa de oscuridad apareció rodeándolo por completo.

-¡Joven Bakugo! –All Might trato de atraparlo, pero por desgracia, la masa oscura desapareció antes de logarlo.

Kamui Wood trato de pedir apoyo a todos afuera, pero se llevó la sorpresa de que estos estaban siendo atacados igualmente por Nomus.

-sensei… -decía Shigaraki al momento de ser rodeado por la misma masa de oscuridad junto al resto de la Liga y desaparecer igualmente.

 **(Fin Ost)**

2 minutos antes, de regreso a la fábrica.

Tanto Izuku como sus amigos estaban tratando de mantenerse de pie después del ataque de Mt. Lady a la fábrica la cual provoco una onda expansiva que hiso que cayera al suelo.

-¿Qué paso? –se preguntó Izuku mientras se sujetaba el brazo derecho.

Nuevamente, volvieron a levantar a dos de ellos, a Kirishima y a Momo para que vieran que es lo que había pasado.

-Mt. Lady y Gang Orca…..y el No.4 Best Jeanist –decía Kirishima sorprendido de ver a los Héroes Profesionales allí.

-también esta Tiger –dijo Momo.

Con los héroes.

-¿esto de verdad está vivo? –Dijo disgustada la heroína gigante mientras sujetaba con fuerza a un Nomu que intentaba liberarse – ¿está bien que el trabajo sea tan fácil, Jeanist-san? Tal vez deberíamos ir con All Might. –dijo esta vez al héroe No.4.

-no creas que la dificultad importa, Novata. –le dijo el héroe para luego ver al equipo SWAT. –antidisturbios, preparen a las doncellas. Podrían seguir aquí. Sigan esforzándose. –

-Ragdoll, responde. –decía Tiger a la inconsciente Ragdoll la cual tenía en brazos y esta tenía su mirada en trance.

-¿es tu compañera? –pregunto Gang Orca acercándose al Pussycat masculino para luego inspeccionar a la chica. –parece que aun respira, me alegra. –

-pero su estado…. ¿Qué te hicieron Ragdoll? –

De regreso con los chicos.

-los héroes ya actuaban antes de que llegáramos. –decía Iida con una sonrisa al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

-genial. –

-vamos, retirémonos. –dijo Iida comenzando a retirarse junto al resto pensando que los héroes tendrían todo bajo control.

-Hablaba de All Might ¿Kacchan estará con él? –se preguntó Izuku después de haber escuchado hablar a Mt. Lady sobre su maestro.

-si All Might está allí, podemos relajarnos. –dijo Momo tratando de ayudar a su novio a tranquilizarse.

-sí. –dijo Todoroki, quien había perdido la peluca y tenía su cabello mixto al descubierto.

Y así, todos comenzaron a hacer su camino lejos del lugar, pero Izuku de pronto tuvo una sensación la cual lo hiso detenerse y darse la vuelta ganándose la atención de sus amigos.

El sonido de pasos llamo la atención de los héroes en el interior de la fábrica, los cuales trataron de ver en donde venía el sonido.

Y descubrieron que este sonido provenía de una parte oscura de la fábrica de la cual alguien estaba caminando hacia su dirección.

-lo siento, Tiger. Siempre tuvo una buena Individualidad. –hablo ese alguien. –era la oportunidad perfecta y la tome. –

-¿eres de la Liga? –pregunto Gang Orca.

-cuando mi cuerpo se hizo así, también perdí mucho de los que conseguí….. –seguía acercándose, cada vez más y más.

-¡Alto! ¡No te muevas! –

Best Jeanist rápido uso su poder para atrapar con los hilos al villano que se acercaba, y tuvo éxito.

El héroe apretó su agarre tratando de inmovilizarlo, pero en eso sucedió algo que no se esperó.

 **(Shin Godzilla OST – Who will know (tragedy) w/Lyrics)**

Del cuerpo del villano salieron unos rayos rojos y negros los cuales no solo destruyeron los hilos.

FA BOOM

Sino también provoco una explosión todo alrededor.

Después de eso, lo que antes era un edificio, con algunos otros a su alrededor, ahora era algo parecido a una zona de construcción por completo en ruinas, los héroes estaban esparcidos alrededor de dicho campo destruido apenas conscientes.

CAP

CAP

CAP

CAP

CAP

-como esperaba del héroe No.4, Best Jeanist. –decía el villano desde el aire mientras aplaudía y veía al héroe que tenía heridas en su brazo izquierdo. –pensé que los hice volar a todos. Manipular la ropa de todos y hacerlos a un lado al instante. –dijo al recordar como antes de la explosión el héroe uso su poder para mandar a volar a los héroes para que no salieran heridos. –esas decisiones rápidas y habilidad….debes tener nervios de acero. –

El héroe No.4 se encontraba bastante sorprendido no solo por el poder del villano, sino también por la apariencia de este – (ese hombre….) –

"La Liga de Villanos quizás tenga…..no, seguro tiene un líder. Y su fuerza se compara con la de All Might. Aun así, es astuto y precavido. No se mostrara si no se siente amenazada su seguridad. Esta vez quiero encargarme de la captura de Shigaraki Tomura y su gente lo más pronto posible."

-(no es lo que me dijeron) –Best Jeanist trato de levantarse. – (pero ¿y eso que….? N héroe…. ¡no usa eso como excusa del fracaso!) –y lanzo un ataque con los hilos de su ropa hacia el villano.

Pero en eso, una gran presión de aire salió disparada alrededor del villano destruyendo los hilos y de paso fue lanzada hacia el héroe hiriéndolo gravemente en el estómago.

Los ojos de Best Jeanist se abrieron de sorpresa y de dolor ante la herida en su estómago la cual dejaba salir una gran cantidad de sangre. Y finalmente perdió el conocimiento y cayó al suelo.

-ya veo. Es la fuerza de una gran cantidad de práctica y experiencia. No necesito el tuyo…. –el villano aparto su vista del malherido héroe. –es una Individualidad que no va con la disposición de Tomura-kun –

Mientras, los chicos, los cuales milagrosamente estaban a salvo y resguardados detrás de unos escombros, ellos habían visto todo con horror. Y todo alrededor en la zona daba un ambiente muy aterrador que apenas era capaz de soportar.

Se preguntaban, ¿Quién era ese? Había derrotado a los Héroes en un solo instante.

Sabían que tenían que huir, pero….el miedo, sus cuerpos…..no respondían.

Pero Izuku creía saber quién era ese sujeto.

El sujeto que usaba un traje de negocios, lleva una máscara negra con forma de cráneo con tubos angulares en la parte superior, un sistema de soporte de vida alrededor de su cuello y su traje.

No había duda alguna, ese hombre…..debía de ser.

-(All For One.) –

 **(Fin Ost)**

-Maldición…. –esa voz de pronto trajo a la realidad a Izuku quien abrió los ojos al reconocerla. -¿Qué demonios? –

Frente a All For One, apareció Bakugo en la masa de oscuridad.

-(¡Kacchan!) –

-(¡Bakugo/Bakugo-kun!) –

-lo siento, Bakugo-kun. –decía All For One al chico frente el que tosía.

En eso, en la zona, más masas de oscuridad aparecieron de la nada y de estas salieron toda la Liga de Villanos.

-sensei. –dijo Shigaraki al ver a All For One en frente.

-fallaste de nuevo, Tomura-kun. –dijo comenzando a acercársele. –pero no te desanimes. Inténtalo de nuevo. También traje a tus socios. Y hasta este niño. –dijo viendo a Bakugo quien tenía el ceño fruncido ante la mirada de All For One. –porque juzgaste que sería una pieza valiosa. –en eso, le tendió la mano. –hazlo tanto como necesites. Por eso estoy aquí. Todo es por ti. –

Izuku solo apretó los dientes.

-(¡recuerda porque viniste aquí! ¡No pudiste salvarlo aquella vez porque no fuiste más rápido! ¡Lo tenías enfrente y no lo lograste! ¡Lo tienes en frente otra vez! ) –All For One todavía no los ve, de no ser así les hablaría sin cuidado, so metros entre ellos y Bakugo. Con Burn Cowl podía llegar a él en menos de un segundo. Pero ¿podría huir? ¿A dónde?

Como hacerlo, necesita un plan para que todos….

El One For All comenzó a rodear su cuerpo. – (¡como sea debe intentarlo!) –

Eso llamo la atención de Iida y Momo.

La piel de Izuku comenzó a tornarse rojiza. – (si no me muevo, todo esto…) –

Pero en eso, fue sujetado y abrazado por la espalda.

Iida rápido se sujetó del brazo de Todoroki para sujetar a Izuku con fuerza del hombro, mientras que Momo, rápido se abrazó de cuello para detenerlo.

El Burn Cowl comenzó a desactivarse mientras veía a su novia y amigo detenerlo.

Ellos debían protegerlo, debían pensar en un plan. ¿Cómo podrían huir?

-estas aquí. –eso llamo la atención de los chicos los cuales se aterraron ante la idea de ser descubiertos, pero para su alivio no fue hacia ellos, pues All For One miraba hacia un lugar en específico. El cielo. – ¿verdad? –

En eso.

ZOOM

POW

A gran velocidad y fuerza, All Might descendió del cielo hacia All For One y se preparó para atacarlo, de no ser porque el villano logro detener el ataque.

-¡Hare que lo devuelvas todo! ¡All For One! –

-¿me mataras de nuevo, All Might? –

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Ending –Shooting Star (Nagareboshi))**

 **Sora wo mi agereba**

 **Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru**

 **Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni**

 **Samazama na hikari wo hanatte**

Aparece Momo en lo que parecía ser su habitación, vestida en un camisón blanco, mientras observaba hacia la ventana viendo el cielo nocturno con algo de preocupación.

 **Sou no dakara boku mo**

 **Hitokiwa kagayaitetain da**

 **Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau**

 **Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**

Mientras que Izuku, desde lo que parecía ser el techo, se encontraba sentado viendo hacia el cielo con los brazos tras la cabeza, y desde su habitación Momo lo observa por la ventana.

 **Koko wa itsumo no kouen**

 **Yakei ga mieru**

 **Suberidai no ue**

En eso a la pantalla aparece una imagen de la clase A haciendo revuelo durante la clase, para ser silenciados por Aizawa.

 **Mukashi kara boku no tokutouseki**

Luego cambia a todos en su uniforme deportivo corriendo por la pista de la academia, mientras que Izuku cargaba a Momo y Bakugo a Mina.

 **Nayami ga areba koko ni kurun desu**

 **Ano koro no mama yume no tochuu de**

 **Ima de kanaerarezu ni irun desu**

Ahora es a algunos en el metro, algunos riendo al ver a Izuku y Momo dormidos recargados el uno contra el otro, y otros por Bakugo quien dormido era pintarrajeado en la cara por Sero.

 **Moshikashite koko ga mou shuuten**

 **Nante yowane wo haite shimaisou na hi mo aru**

Y cambia para ahora encontrarse caminando por una playa, pero metros atrás de ellos, estaban Izuku y All Might viendo el mar uno al lado de otro.

 **Demo sono tabi ni omoidasu**

 **Nagareboshi wo sagashite ano hoshizora**

 **Chiisana koro no negaigoto**

 **Ima mukashi mo kawaranai mama**

En eso, tanto Izuku como All Might se miraron el uno al otro para luego sonreír al momento de recordar el día en que All Might el entrego a Izuku el One For All.

Después de eso, todo vuelve a como el inicio.

 **Sora wo mi agereba**

 **Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru**

 **Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni**

 **Samazama na hikari wo hanatte**

En ese momento, Izuku siente una mano en su hombro, para darse la vuelta y ver a Momo inclinada a su altura con su mano en su hombro y dedicándolo una sonrisa la cual el corresponde.

 **Sou no dakara boku mo**

 **Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da**

 **Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau**

 **Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**

En ese momento, ambos alzan la mirada para ver las estrellas iluminando el cielo nocturno, para luego Momo inclinar su cabeza para posarla en el hombro de Izuku.

Y finalmente por el cielo, pasa una estrella fugaz.

La Pantalla oscurece.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **(Fairy Tail - A New Adventure [New 2016 Ost])**

-el momento llego, la batalla final. –All Might y All For One producen una gran onda expansiva al hacer un choque entre ambos.

-te has debilitado All Might. –el héroe es sujetado con algunas cuerdas negras y rojas para después ser lanzado hacia un edifico.

-nosotros no podemos pelear, pero aun así lo salvaremos. –Izuku y compañía comenzaron a trasar un plan.

- **el Próximo Capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace será: ¡One For All vs All For One! –**

-ya había escuchado eso antes, de Shimura Nana –All For One sonríe en el suelo con el puño de All Might en la cara.

-¡PLUS ULTRA! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **Yo: espero que en verdad les haya gustado.**

 **Yo: espero sus reviews dando opiniones y/o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos Ja Ne.**


	36. ¡One For All vs All For One!

**Fire Hero of Peace.**

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace, pero como bien saben, primero reviews luego capitulo:**

 **ElKike (Guest): de acuerdo mi amigo, tratare de seguir con mi otro fic, pero es que estoy llegando a las mejores partes de este fic que no puedo parar.**

 **ThonyCvs: muchas gracias, espero que este te guste.**

 **Bladetri: creo que ahora se lo que sienten Kachorro y Kamen Rider Predator.**

 **Daizuke: pues aquí la tienes.**

 **xanatrix742: en verdad amigo, sigues sacando tanta filosofía en estos momentos que…mi amigo te diré que en verdad tus palabras son inspiradoras, hasta tal grado que me motivo a escribir este capítulo rápido.**

 **Guest 1: bueno no me acorde de esa parte, pero hubiese sido graciosa.**

 **KarmaChaos5 (Guest): gracias por tu Review, y respondiendo tu pregunta, al principio me base en el manga, luego en ambos, y finalmente me base más en el anime. No cuento con computadora a la mano muy seguido y me compre las temporadas 1, 2 y 3 para DvD recientemente.**

 **Yo: Plus Ultra.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

 **-** mmmm –personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.36 ¡One For All vs All For One!

 **(Fairy Tail OST – Prelude to Destruction)**

"es poder de Transferir Poder….. ¡Es la Individualidad que herede! su nombre es One For All. así es…una persona cultiva el poder….y luego lo pasa a otra….es la cristalización del poder que gira junto a las voces de los que piden ayuda con un corazón valiente."

"One For All se deriva de otra Individualidad que anteriormente existió. El nombre de aquella Individualidad era el All For One. Una Individualidad que podía robar la Individualidad de otro y hacerla suya y darle Individualidades a alguien más."

"el Símbolo del Mal era casi Inmortal…con la gran diferencia de habilidades de combate y del estado de la sociedad, el hermano derrotado, decidió encomendar su Individualidad a las próximas generaciones. Creía, que si no podía ganar, entonces, si cultivaba el poder lentamente, un día, sería suficiente para detener a su hermano. Y cuando fue mi turno, logre vencerlo. O al menos eso pensé, pues al parecer sobrevivió, y comenzó a actuar como el cerebro tras la Liga de Villanos."

-estas aquí. –eso llamo la atención de los chicos los cuales se aterraron ante la idea de ser descubiertos, pero para su alivio no fue hacia ellos, pues All For One miraba hacia un lugar en específico. El cielo. – ¿verdad? –

En eso.

ZOOM

POW

A gran velocidad y fuerza, All Might descendió del cielo hacia All For One y se preparó para atacarlo, de no ser porque el villano logro detener el ataque.

-¡Hare que lo devuelvas todo! ¡All For One! –

-¿me mataras de nuevo, All Might? –

La pelea final este estas dos voluntades está por comenzar.

One For All vs All For One.

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Opening – Heros Come Back)**

A la pantalla, lo primero en aparecer es la imagen de Izuku comenzar a caminar en un prado en el amanecer.

En eso, comenzaron a pasar imágenes de Bakugo, Momo, Kota y por ultimo All Might.

 **Tooku de kikoeru koe wo hitori**

 **Hitori mata hitori de chi agaru toushi**

 **Kurikaesu dake no fudan doori**

 **Kutsugaesu junbi ii ze ARE YOU READY?**

La cámara enfoca a Izuku el cual abrió los ojos, para luego a su mente llegaran la imagen de sus compañeros y profesores.

Izuku sonríe justo al momento de salir corriendo hacia adelante.

 **Karadajuu furu asu shindou ni**

Aparece Todoroki lanzando una ráfaga de hielo y fuego al momento de aparecer la Palabra "Fire"

 **Hageshiku chi narase yo STOMPING**

Ahora es turno de Bakugo el cual lanza una explosión en la cual aparece la palabra "Hero"

 **Taezutsuki doukasu CALL ME**

Por ultimo aparece Izuku lanzando un fuerte puñetazo al frente para aparecer la palabra "of Peace"

 **Kawarasugiruganu tsukamu STORY**

 **COME ON!**

Luego, a la pantalla aparece el título del Fic frente a lo que parecía ser un campamento:

 ** _Fire Hero of Peace._**

 **EVERYBODY STAND UP!**

 **Agero! Kyou ichiban no jikan da**

 **Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER**

 **Daremo ga mina toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON!)**

Iida aparece corriendo a gran velocidad con ayuda del **_Recipro Burst_** para luego dar una patada.

Todoroki congela una gran parte del suelo para luego crear una gran columna de fuego.

Bakugo usa sus explosiones para impulsarse al momento de que por encima de él, aparezca Izuku lanzando un golpe al frente.

 **EVERYBODY HANDS UP!**

 **Mata shita na HERO'S COME BACK!**

 **Zujou kazoe yubi oriru COUNTDOWN**

 **Iku ze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!**

La cámara ahora enfoca a Kirishima usando su endurecimiento para romper una gran roca.

Momo creando un bastón para luego usarlo con gran manejo.

Uraraka usando su Individualidad para flotar y luego aterrizar al suelo.

En eso Izuku alza su mano para hacer el conteo d con sus dedos para luego bajar la mano con el puño cerrado.

Luego la cámara enfoca varias imágenes, la de los héroes y profesores de U.A.

La Clase 1-B.

Las Pussycats junto con Kota.

Y por último a All Might con la imagen de su antecesora detrás de el.

 **HEY YO mou basho nori tsuku wa kakugo desho**

 **nankai korondatte tatsu keredo**

 **nade aida naze kami hito e no seisho**

 **irikunda kanjou kisuki ageta desho**

Ahora, aparece All Might en su verdadera forma el cual comienza a ver hacia el frente mientras que atrás de él, aparece la silueta del All For One al momento de extender su mano hacia adelante y en eso su cuerpo es consumido en el fuego.

 **mochiagaru kansei ga yuuki to naru**

 **tachiagareba ima kurushimi tomonau**

 **sore demo saikou wa kitto aru**

 **subete sarau to shouri no kansei**

Luego la imagen cambia a una mano alzada en la cual yace un brillo.

Los estudiantes de U.A extienden su mano tratando de alcanzarlo.

Luego es Gran Torino quien igualmente trata de alcanzarlo.

Por último es Izuku quien da un gran paso al frente dando un grito al momento de que dicha mano se cierre atrapando el brillo y volviéndose más grande y musculosa.

 **EVERYBODY STAND UP**

 **agero kyou ichiban no jidan da**

 **me ni mo tomoran no SPEED wo handa**

 **dare mo nobinattori ko kanba YEAH**

Luego aparece la Liga de Villanos en la cual se destacan Dabi lanzando una llamarada azul.

Toga sonriendo al momento de dar un corte con una cuchilla en mano.

Muscular sonreír con locura al momento de incrementar su masa muscular.

Para por ultimo a Shigaraki el cual lanzo una de sus manos a la cámara.

 **COME ON EVERYBODY HANDS UP**

 **mata ashita no HEROES wa COMEBACK**

 **tsuujou kazoe hibi wo COUNTDOWN**

 **LET'S GO, 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE**

Izuku aparece aterrizando en el suelo para luego alzar su mirada para encontrarse con sus amigos al frente.

Después sonriendo se pone de pie para comenzar a caminar hacia ellos.

En eso nuevamente aparece la imagen de la mano alzada haciendo el conteo para que al terminar esta se llene de fuego y después bajar revelando a Izuku quien estaba por atacar.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

De regreso a la pelea, el choque entre estos dos titanes provoco una gran onda de choque la cual mando a volar a todos los que estaban alrededor y casi a los que se escondían detrás de los restos de no ser porque se sujetaron fuertemente al piso.

-llegas muy tarde. –dijo All For One una vez que todo se calmó y vio a su enemigo justo en frente de él. –hay poco más de 5 kilómetros hasta el bar. Fácilmente 30 segundos después de que llegaron los Nomu que envié. Te has debilitado All Might. –

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Para qué es esa mascara? –le regreso el héroe desde unos metros frente al villano. – ¿no te exiges demasiado? –

Mientras, con Bakugo que estaba levantándose del suelo después de esa onda de choque solo vio al villano sorprendido. – (detuvo a All Might con las manos. Ese es el jefe de estos villanos) –

-¡No cometeré el mismo error de hace 6 años! ¡All For One! –Decía el héroe preparándose -¡recuperare al Joven Bakugo! Y esta vez, sin lugar a dudas ¡te mandare a prisión, junto a la Liga de Villanos que controlas! –y se lanzó directo con un golpe ya preparado.

All For One solo alzo lentamente el brazo para abrir la mano. Mientras que la manga de su chaqueta comenzó a agrandarse y abultarse –es mucho que hacer. Será difícil para ambos. –y de la mano del villano salió una gran ráfaga de viento que choco contra el puño de All Might.

Ese ataque hiso que All Might saliera disparado varios metros hacia atrás, hasta las calles lejos del lugar del combate chocando y derribando uno que otro edificio que estuviera cerca, hasta que finalmente, el héroe choco contra uno deteniendo su avance.

-Cañón de aire más extremidades resorte, impulso cinético por cuatro, aumento de fuerza por tres. –decía el villano mientras se veía la mano y después el resultado del ataque para sonreír bajo el casco. –esta combinación es divertida. Debería añadir más tipos de expansión. –

Bakugo, después de que el polvo que había creado el ataque desapareció, volvió a abrir los ojos para ver con sorpresa el resultado del ataque.

-¡All Might! –

-no te preocupes, no morirá por eso. –le dijo All For One para luego ver a Shigaraki quien comenzó a acercarse. –así que huye de aquí, Tomura-kun, y llévalo contigo. –

En eso, de los dedos de All For One comenzaron a salir algo parecido a látigos negros con rayas rojas, pero estos eran duros, y estos salieron disparados hasta incrustarse en el cuerpo inconsciente de Kurogiri –Kurogiri, llévatelos de aquí. –

Pero en eso, Magne se acercó. –esta inconsciente. No sé qué pasa, pero si puedes usar el portal, sácanos de aquí. –

-acabo de conseguir el mío, Magne. Además que solo puedo moverlos a cortas distancias. –Le respondió All For One –a diferencia de su transporte coordinado, solo puedo acercarlos o alejarlos de mí. Y solo hacia alguien con quien estoy familiarizado. –

El cuerpo de Kurogiri comenzó a retorcerse.

-así que, are que lo haga Kurogiri. –

En eso, del cuerpo de Kurogiri, salió un gran portal.

-Activación Forzosa de Individualidad. –dijo All For One. –vamos, váyanse de aquí. –

-¿y usted…sensei? –pregunto Shigaraki.

Pero antes de responder, de la nada, All Might salió disparado desde el aire de regreso hacia All For One.

El villano al ver esto, aunque no sé cómo lo hace. Comenzó a levitar a una altura. –no dejes de pensar, Tomura-kun. Aun puedes crecer mucho. –

-¡NO ESCAPARAN! –

 **(Epic Battle Music Of All Time - Released Power (Fairy-Tail))**

POW

All Might lanzo otro fuerte puñetazo el cual fue atrapado de nueva cuenta por All For One provocando una nueva onda de choque.

-sensei. –

-¡vamos, Shigaraki! ¡Mientras que el de los tubos detiene a All Might! Muévanse. –decía Mr. Comprees acercándose al inconsciente Dabi para volverlo una esfera y tomarlo.

Bakugo al ver esto entrecerró los ojos, y más aún al ver que los villanos ahora mismo lo tenían en la mira.

-que fastidio. –activo al momento el Explosive Skin.

All Might al darse cuenta de esto trato de ir hacia allá, pero All For One lo detuvo con esos látigos.

Izuku desde su escondite solo pudo observar con seriedad y preocupación lo que pasaba con su maestro. All For One estaba estorbando y no podía salvar a Bakugo.

La Liga intenta escapar con el mientras tanto.

Bakugo estaba rodeado y no podía huir solo, y lo sabía al ver como Bakugo esquivaba una soga de Twice, seguido de varios cortes de Toga mientras le regresaban los ataques con explosiones.

-(ellos también están en crisis, a diferencia de antes me arrastraran a la fuera.) –pensó Bakugo al momento de dar un salto en el aire evitando ser tocado por Mr. Comprees. No podía dejar que ese villano lo tocara.

All Might de nueva cuenta trato de ir allá, pero nuevamente fue detenido por los látigos que se incrustaron en su espalda para clavarlo en el suelo.

-no te dejare. Por eso estoy aquí. –All For One comenzó a arrastrarlo para después lanzarlo contra un edificio.

All Might y Bakugo estaban en problemas. Pero….

"es una violación a las reglas que Individuos sin aprobación usen su Individualidad sin supervisión de los guardianes."

"entiendo la frustración de Kirishima, Todoroki, Ashido y Midoriya porque se lo llevaron. Yo siento lo mismo. Pero no podemos dejarnos llevar por las emociones. ¿No creen?"

"romperán las reglas. Lo cual es lo mismo que actuar como los villanos."

"¿Por qué…porque tienen que ser ustedes? Los que me detuvieron cuando me deje llevar…. Los que recibieron la amnistía conmigo ¿Por qué quieren cometer mí mismo error? ¡Es demasiado!"

Ellos…no tenían permitido pelear.

-(al menos… ¿Dónde hay una oportunidad?) –pensó Izuku negándose a quedarse quieto, y veía como estaba la situación actual. – (basta con un instante. ¿Hay una forma de salvar a Kacchan? Si lo salvamos, All Might podría pelear contra All For One con todo su poder. ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está esa ruta?) –seguía pensando mientras seguía observando la pelea que sucedía detrás suyo.

Cada idea, ninguna serbia…..cada idea que llegaba a su mente no…

Los ojos de Izuku se abrieron al por fin tener una idea, una oportunidad.

-Iida-kun, chicos. –susurro Izuku llamándolos.

-no puedes hacerlo, Midoriya-kun. –dijo Iida sujetándolo aún más fuerte creyendo que el iría a pelear.

-no, no es eso. Hay una forma. –eso llamo la atención de todos. –una forma para poder irnos de aquí con Kacchan sin tener que pelear. –

Los ojos de todos se abrieron al escuchar eso, así que si había una.

-dinos. –

-pero eso también depende de Kacchan. –dijo Izuku recordando que a pesar de ser mejores amigos, a Bakugo no le gusta depender mucho o ser ayudado. –pero para eso, Kirishima-kun y Ashido-san son importantes en este plan. –eso llamo la atención de los dos mencionados.

-danos más detalles, Midoriya. –pidió Todoroki.

El peli verde asintió. –este es mi plan. –

 **(Fin Ost)**

De regreso a la pelea.

POW

PAM

All Might seguía lanzando golpes mientras que All For One los detenía provocando ondas de choque, una tras otra, y el piso debajo de ambos se destruía poco a poco.

-¿guardas fuerzas? ¿Es para no involucrar al chico en esto? –pregunto All For One al momento en que de sus manos salieran relámpagos negros/carmesí.

All Might dio un ligero salto hacia atrás para apartarse.

-es difícil ser una de esas criaturas llamas héroes ¿verdad? –

El héroe solo apretó los dientes con impotencia. –(Joven Bakugo. ) –

Mientras con este, dio un salto a gran altura usando sus explosiones para evitar ser atrapado nuevamente. –(es difícil que All Might pelee conmigo aquí. Maldición.) –

De regreso con los chicos.

-¿ese es tu plan? –pregunto sorprendida Momo.

Izuku asintió. –Kacchan debe saber en que situación se encuentra All Might justo ahora. Está en guardia contra el enemigo, peleando a distancia. Debemos hacerlo cuando este a cierta distancia de un enemigo. –

Iida comenzó a pensar en ello. –es una gran apuesta, pero con la situación actual no tenemos muchos riesgos. Y sobre todo, si lo logramos cambiaremos la corriente. –después de pensar detenidamente, llego a una decisión. –hagámoslo. –

Después de eso, comenzó a hacerse el plan.

 **(Boku no Hero Academia Season 2 OST – Trinity)**

Izuku apoyo sus dos piernas contra la pared del callejón mientras activaba el Burn Cowl y sujetaba por la espalda a Kirishima quien se sujetaba junto a Mina y de esta se sujetaba Iida a su espalda mientras activaba los motores de sus piernas.

-(primero nos lanzaremos con mi Burn Cowl y el Recipro Burst de Iida-kun.)–

En eso, Mina lanzo acido contra la pared deteriorando un poco el material al momento en que Kirishima se cruzara de brazos activando su endurecimiento.

-(después, Ashido-san usara su acido para dañar la pared lo suficiente para que Kirishima-kun pueda destruirla con su endurecimiento y atravesarla.) –

En eso, salieron disparados destruyendo la pared llamando la atención de todos en el sitio.

En eso, Todoroki coloco su mano derecha en el suelo al momento de crear una gigantesca rampa de hielo.

-(apenas se abra, Todoroki-kun hará una camino de hielo para nosotros que valla lo más alto posible.) –

En eso, comenzaron a deslizarse por esa rampa a gran velocidad.

-(los villanos aun no nos ven. Se nos anticiparon hasta ahora, pero ahora estamos en posición de anticiparnos a ellos. Y cruzaremos el campo de batalla a una altura para que no nos alcancen.) –

All For One trato de usar lo látigos para atraparlos.

-(All For One detiene a All Might de ayudar. Así que esto también debería pasar en sentido contrario.) –

Y en eso, All Might le dio un fuerte golpe mandándolo contra la pared.

-(entonces, dependerá de Kirishima-kun y Ashido-san. Conmigo no serviría mucho. Al igual que Iida-kun, Todoroki-kun o Momo-chan….) –

Una vez que estaban a una gran altura, por debajo de ellos, Bakugo los miro con los ojos abiertos.

-(desde que iniciamos la academia, han tenido una relación de iguales con él, y Ashido-san ha podido acercarse a él y ganarse su afecto…si su amigo y alguien importante para él lo llaman….) –

-¡Ven! Bakugo/Bakugo-Kun! –gritaron ambos mientras Kirishima alzaba la mano esperando que este la tomara.

-(es seguro que….) –

Bakugo sonrió justo al momento en que la palma de su mano comenzara a desprender una gran cantidad de humo.

Shigaraki trato de ir hasta el para detenerlo, pero….

FA BOOM

De la palma de Bakugo se produjo una gran explosión la cual lo hiso despegar del suelo hasta varios metros en el aire, para después usar sus explosiones para planear en el aire y llegar hasta ellos.

Una vez que estuvo a pocos centímetros, tomo la mano de Kirishima y fue junto con ellos.

-idiotas. –sonrió Bakugo mientras veía a sus amigos y a Mina.

Los villanos estaban más que impresionados, ¿en qué momento….?

-Kacchan, a mi señal, has una explosión…. –dijo Izuku.

-¡tú espera mi señal Deku! –

-¡no discutan ahora! –

-¡te extrañamos Bakugo-kun! –

Mientras, con Todoroki y Momo, estos aún seguían detrás de la pared observando todo.

-como pensamos. Solo lo ven a él. –dijo Todoroki al ver que los villanos solo tenían su vista fija en donde fueron los chicos. –ahora, vámonos. –

-hai. –asintió Momo comenzando a correr lejos del lugar junto con Todoroki, pero en eso, giro la vista un poco para ver en el aire a donde iban los demás.

\- (Izuku….cuídate) –pensó una última vez para seguir corriendo y tratar de alejarse del lugar.

Mientras, que Izuku igualmente vio hacia atrás donde estaban anteriormente.

-(estaré bien Momo-chan….nos veremos pronto.) –

Mientras, de regreso a la pelea.

Shigaraki solo vio con ojos irritados lo que acaba de pasar ante él.

-salen por todos lados….y ese maldito mocoso…. –y apretó los puños, ya que aunque había sido rápido, logro ver una estela de fuego y cabello verde. Y sabia quien ere.

-¿es enserio? Rayos…. –dijo igualmente el héroe al ver quien iba en ese grupo.

Mientras que los villanos, estos trataron de ir hacia ellos.

Magne se preparó para usar su Individualidad en ellos para ir tras los chicos.

 _Magne, Individualidad Magnetismo. Su Individualidad permite dar fuerza magnética a todos en un radio de 4.5 metros. Puede ajustarlo a todo, o una parte de su cuerpo. Los hombres son polo positivo y las mujeres negativos. No funciona sobre si mismo._

Y rodeo de fuerza magnética a Mr. Comprees y Spinner para después lanzar con gran fuerza a Mr. Comprees.

Este estaba por acercarse a los chicos, pero.

 ** _-¡Titan Cliff!_** –Mt. Lady se hiso gigante interponiéndose en el camino haciendo que el villano chocara contra su cara y así ambos caer al suelo.

-¡ ! –

-denle prioridad al rescate…..vamos, estúpidos niños. –dijo una vez antes de caer inconsciente.

Nuevamente trataron de hacerlo, pero en eso.

WAM

WAM

WAM

-¡Gran Torino! –

Gran Torino apareció a gran velocidad y les dio fuertes patadas a los vilanos para dejarlos fuera de combate.

Una vez toda termino, el héroe retirado se puso de espaldas con All Might.

-¡eres muy lento! –le dijo el estudiante.

-¡y tu muy rápido! –le respondió el maestro. – ¡ese Midoriya es cada vez más igual a ti! –

-Gracias. –

-¡No lo dije en el buen sentido! –

All Might tuvo que darle la razón, no pensó que después de lo que Hosu se atreviera a ir nuevamente al campo de batalla.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Mientras, All For One salió de los escombros de la pared con la que había chocado al ver llegar a Gran Torino.

-el amigo de Shimura ¿eh? –

El héroe solo tosió levemente para luego volver a ver al villano principal –es vergonzoso, pero ahora, puedo vencerte sin reservas, ¡All For One! –

-también hay dos aquí. –dijo el héroe retirado viendo a los únicos villanos aun conscientes, Shigaraki y Toga. –yo me ocupo de ellos. –

-¡Tomura-kun, no quiero que acabe! –dijo Toga.

-nos ganaron. Le dieron la vuelta de una sola vez. –decía All For One al momento en que sus dedos tomaran una tonalidad negra con líneas rojas brillantes.

Enseguida, estos se alargaron hasta incrustarse en el cuerpo de Magne –activación forzosa de Individualidad. ¡Magnetismo! – el cuerpo del villano comenzó a retorcerse.

Gran Torino rápido salió disparado hacia Shigaraki el cual extendió una de sus manos para tratar de descomponer al héroe, pero en su lugar recibió una fuerte patada al rostro.

Pero en eso, los cuerpos de todos los miembros de la Liga de Villanos comenzaron a ser rodeados de un aura magnética la cual comenzó a mandarlo al interior del portal para desaparecer dentro de este.

Shigaraki trato de resistirse a esta fuerza, se negaba a irse – ¡alto! ¡No! ¡Sensei! –

Gran Torino trato de ir hacia ellos tratando de detenerlos, pero los látigos lo golpearon haciéndolo perder el control, al momento en que Magne igualmente fuerza lanzado al interior del portal.

-¡en su estado, no será capaz de….! –pero no pudo más y fue lanzaba al interior del portal. – ¡No! –y trato de alzar la mano tratando inútilmente de alcanzarlo.

""Nadie vino a salvarte ¿eh? Debió ser duro. Shimura Tenko-kun."

Shigaraki estaba siendo consumido cada vez más por el portal.

"Está bien, estoy contigo."

-yo no…. –y finalmente entro por completo al momento en que el portal se cerrara y desapareciera del sitio.

-Tomura-kun…..debes seguir peleando. –en eso, tanto Gran Torino como All Might salieron disparados hacia él. –Portal más Inversión de Impacto. –

POW

El puño de All Might hiso contacto contra el rostro de alguien, pero no fue el de All For One. Fue contra el de Gran Torino.

En el último segundo, All For One uso la masa de oscuridad para hacer que Gran Torino apareciera entre él y All Might para recibir el golpe, y después lo que tendría que ser la onda de choque, salió disparado hacia All Might lastimándole el brazo.

-¡L…Lo siento! –mascullo All Might soportando el dolor del brazo y veía a su maestro ahora fuera de combate en el suelo.

(My Hero Academia OST - You Say Run)

All For One solo los vio con aburrimiento. –solo vine a salvar a Tomura-kun, pero si dices que pelearas, igualmente lo hare. En el pasado, ese puño aplasto a varios de mis compañeros y te nombraron como el Símbolo de Paz. La vista que tenías sobre nuestros sacrificios debió ser grandiosa. –y los relámpagos negro-rojizos aparecieron alrededor del villano.

All Might solo apretó con fuerza el puño derecho. – ¡ ** _Detroit….SMASH!_** –

POW

PAM

El puño del héroe choco contra la palma del villano provocando una gran cantidad de vientos fuertes producidas por el choque entre estos dos grandes titanes.

La fuerza de este choque, hiso que parte de la manga del traje de All Might comenzara a destruirse, pero no solo eso, de la boca de nuestro héroe salió sangre justo cuando fue derrotado en esa pelea de dominio y derrapo por el suelo un par de metros de distancia.

El villano solo observo un poco impresionado viéndose el brazo izquierdo el cual tenía el mismo estado al de All Might. –lo negó a la fuerza, ¿eh? Pero no te dejare pelear sin reservas. Los héroes tienen mucho que proteger ¿No? –dijo mirando detrás suyo mientras sonreía.

Durante todo este combate, gran parte de la ciudad había recibido grandes daños, edificios derrumbados, incendios, y gente herida o atrapada en los escombros. Mientras que todos los héroes disponibles trataban de hacer lo posible para ayudar.

-All Might apretó con fuerza los dientes, lleno de furia. –cállate. –

 **(Adelantar hasta minuto 2:05)**

Eso llamo la atención de All For One.

-siempre jugaste así con la gente. ¡Los rompes! ¡Los robas! ¡Te Aprovechas de ellos y los controlas! ¡Burlándote Irracionalmente de quienes quieren vivir sus vidas! –

ZOOM

All Might salió disparado hacia el villano el cual alzo su mano tratando de atrapar el golpe nuevamente, pero esta vez fue diferente.

-¡NO Puedo…! –All Might sujeto con fuerza el brazo del villano para retorcerlo y preparar su ataque – ¡PERDONARLO! –

POW

KRASH

El puño de All Might dio un tiro limpio contra el rostro de All For One destruyendo su casco para dejar al aire libre su deformado rostro.

Pero no termino allí, ya que el golpe siguió hasta que All For One fue azotado contra el suelo creando un cráter y una gran estela de polvo producido por el impacto.

El sonido estremecedor del impacto fue lo suficientemente fuerte para despertar a Gran Torino, quien desorientado al principio, se recuperó rápido para ver lo que sucedía frente él.

-Toshinori…. –dijo al ver a su estudiante el cual tosía y su cuerpo soltaba vapor. –llegaste al límite. –

El héroe dejo de toser para ahora tomar aire, la transformación estaba por terminar, podía sentirlo, y más aún, la parte derecha de su rostro estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

 **(Fin Ost)**

-¿Qué pasa? –eso tomo por sorpresa al héroe, ¿Qué acaso no….?

 ** _(Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 10 – Akatsuki)_**

-parecer estar muy alterado por algo, All Might. –All For One, a pesar de haber recibido ese fuerte golpe, seguía consciente. –escuche lo mismo antes. –y se rio.

Los ojos del héroe solo se abrían de impresión negándose a creer lo que estaba pasando. En verdad All For One seguía siendo lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir consiente aun después de recibir ese último golpe.

Un golpe, en el cual All Might deposito la mayor parte de su poder aun si se estaba arriesgando a perder la forma súper para comenzar a regresar a la verdadera.

Esto debía de ser mentira.

-de la portadora del One For All anterior a ti….All Might….. –

All For One sonrio.

-Shimura Nana. –

Esto aún no terminaba.

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Ending –Shooting Star (Nagareboshi))**

 **Sora wo mi agereba**

 **Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru**

 **Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni**

 **Samazama na hikari wo hanatte**

Aparece Momo en lo que parecía ser su habitación, vestida en un camisón blanco, mientras observaba hacia la ventana viendo el cielo nocturno con algo de preocupación.

 **Sou no dakara boku mo**

 **Hitokiwa kagayaitetain da**

 **Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau**

 **Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**

Mientras que Izuku, desde lo que parecía ser el techo, se encontraba sentado viendo hacia el cielo con los brazos tras la cabeza, y desde su habitación Momo lo observa por la ventana.

 **Koko wa itsumo no kouen**

 **Yakei ga mieru**

 **Suberidai no ue**

En eso a la pantalla aparece una imagen de la clase A haciendo revuelo durante la clase, para ser silenciados por Aizawa.

 **Mukashi kara boku no tokutouseki**

Luego cambia a todos en su uniforme deportivo corriendo por la pista de la academia, mientras que Izuku cargaba a Momo y Bakugo a Mina.

 **Nayami ga areba koko ni kurun desu**

 **Ano koro no mama yume no tochuu de**

 **Ima de kanaerarezu ni irun desu**

Ahora es a algunos en el metro, algunos riendo al ver a Izuku y Momo dormidos recargados el uno contra el otro, y otros por Bakugo quien dormido era pintarrajeado en la cara por Sero.

 **Moshikashite koko ga mou shuuten**

 **Nante yowane wo haite shimaisou na hi mo aru**

Y cambia para ahora encontrarse caminando por una playa, pero metros atrás de ellos, estaban Izuku y All Might viendo el mar uno al lado de otro.

 **Demo sono tabi ni omoidasu**

 **Nagareboshi wo sagashite ano hoshizora**

 **Chiisana koro no negaigoto**

 **Ima mukashi mo kawaranai mama**

En eso, tanto Izuku como All Might se miraron el uno al otro para luego sonreír al momento de recordar el día en que All Might el entrego a Izuku el One For All.

Después de eso, todo vuelve a como el inicio.

 **Sora wo mi agereba**

 **Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru**

 **Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni**

 **Samazama na hikari wo hanatte**

En ese momento, Izuku siente una mano en su hombro, para darse la vuelta y ver a Momo inclinada a su altura con su mano en su hombro y dedicándolo una sonrisa la cual el corresponde.

 **Sou no dakara boku mo**

 **Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da**

 **Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau**

 **Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**

En ese momento, ambos alzan la mirada para ver las estrellas iluminando el cielo nocturno, para luego Momo inclinar su cabeza para posarla en el hombro de Izuku.

Y finalmente por el cielo, pasa una estrella fugaz.

La Pantalla oscurece.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **(Fairy Tail - A New Adventure [New 2016 Ost])**

-All Might está teniendo una dura pelea contra All For One…..y no le esta yendo bien. –se muestra a All Might ser lanzado al aire para después ser atrapado por Gran Torino.

-tú me quitaste lo que construí. Ahora te daré una muerte horrible. –All For One lanzo una gran ráfaga de aire comprimido contra All Might el cual uso un puño para detenerla.

-muéstrale al mundo como eres en verdad….All Might. –todos los que veían la pelea en televisión se sorprende mientras que Izuku se horroriza al verse descubierto el secreto de su maestro.

-¡Gana All Might! –All Might chocar golpes contra All For One aun en su verdadera forma.

- **el Próximo Capitulo de Fire Hero of Peace será: ¡La Última Batalla de All Might!** –

-¡Sayonara…..All For One! –All Might se prepara para el último ataque.

-¡PLUS ULTRA! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **Yo: espero que en verdad les haya gustado.**

 **Yo: espero sus reviews dando opiniones y/o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos Ja Ne.**


	37. ¡La Última Batalla de All Might!

**Fire Hero of Peace.**

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace, pero como bien saben, primero reviews luego capitulo:**

 **.4545: muchas gracias mi amigo, y no te preocupes, pues este está por llegar.**

 **azuaje120: ya no tienes que esperar ¿Por qué? ¡Porque está aquí!**

 **ThonyCvs: bueno, muchos esperamos hacerlo mejor ¿no?**

 **KarmaChaos5: si lo sé, es que no pude esperar demasiado.**

 **Daizuke: disculpa es que lo hice a la primera, pero espero que este esté mejor.**

 **Bladetri: -_- gracias.**

 **xanatrix742: sabias palabras mi amigo, y espero que este capítulo las refleje.**

 **Yo: Plus Ultra.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

 **-** mmmm –personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.37 ¡La Última Batalla de All Might!

 **(Boku No Hero Academia [Original Soundtrack] - "Mu kosei no kun** **ō** **" (Mukosei Anguish))**

Hace muchos años atrás.

-quiero hacer un mundo en donde todos puedan sonreír. Y para eso se necesita un símbolo. –

-¿un símbolo? –

-un Símbolo de Paz. –eran las palabras de un Yagi Toshinori adolescente mientras hablaba a una persona delante de el en un día nevado de invierno a la orilla de un rio. –si el crimen en el país no desciende es porque el pueblo no tiene apoyo. No tienen un pilar del cual depender. Por eso, seré yo ese pilar. –

-¿por eso quieren ser héroe? Aunque eres un Mukosei. –eran las palabras de una mujer de cabello negro lacio que colgaba justo debajo de sus hombros. Tenía un lunar debajo de su mejilla derecha.

Era delgada pero tonificada. Su traje de héroe consistía en un traje largo oscuro sin mangas, guantes de color claro que le llegaban justo por debajo de los codos, un cinturón con una hebilla angular y una especie de capa con capucha de color claro sujeta al traje con dos botones redondos.

-hai. –

La mujer soltó una ligera risa –Yagi Toshinori ¿verdad? Eres muy interesante. Estás loco. –y le sonrio al chico.

Este era, El origen del héroe No. 1, El Símbolo de Paz, All Might.

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Opening – Heros Come Back)**

A la pantalla, lo primero en aparecer es la imagen de Izuku comenzar a caminar en un prado en el amanecer.

En eso, comenzaron a pasar imágenes de Bakugo, Momo, Kota y por ultimo All Might.

 **Tooku de kikoeru koe wo hitori**

 **Hitori mata hitori de chi agaru toushi**

 **Kurikaesu dake no fudan doori**

 **Kutsugaesu junbi ii ze ARE YOU READY?**

La cámara enfoca a Izuku el cual abrió los ojos, para luego a su mente llegaran la imagen de sus compañeros y profesores.

Izuku sonríe justo al momento de salir corriendo hacia adelante.

 **Karadajuu furu asu shindou ni**

Aparece Todoroki lanzando una ráfaga de hielo y fuego al momento de aparecer la Palabra "Fire"

 **Hageshiku chi narase yo STOMPING**

Ahora es turno de Bakugo el cual lanza una explosión en la cual aparece la palabra "Hero"

 **Taezutsuki doukasu CALL ME**

Por ultimo aparece Izuku lanzando un fuerte puñetazo al frente para aparecer la palabra "of Peace"

 **Kawarasugiruganu tsukamu STORY**

 **COME ON!**

Luego, a la pantalla aparece el título del Fic frente a lo que parecía ser un campamento:

 ** _Fire Hero of Peace._**

 **EVERYBODY STAND UP!**

 **Agero! Kyou ichiban no jikan da**

 **Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER**

 **Daremo ga mina toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON!)**

Iida aparece corriendo a gran velocidad con ayuda del **_Recipro Burst_** para luego dar una patada.

Todoroki congela una gran parte del suelo para luego crear una gran columna de fuego.

Bakugo usa sus explosiones para impulsarse al momento de que por encima de él, aparezca Izuku lanzando un golpe al frente.

 **EVERYBODY HANDS UP!**

 **Mata shita na HERO'S COME BACK!**

 **Zujou kazoe yubi oriru COUNTDOWN**

 **Iku ze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!**

La cámara ahora enfoca a Kirishima usando su endurecimiento para romper una gran roca.

Momo creando un bastón para luego usarlo con gran manejo.

Uraraka usando su Individualidad para flotar y luego aterrizar al suelo.

En eso Izuku alza su mano para hacer el conteo d con sus dedos para luego bajar la mano con el puño cerrado.

Luego la cámara enfoca varias imágenes, la de los héroes y profesores de U.A.

La Clase 1-B.

Las Pussycats junto con Kota.

Y por último a All Might con la imagen de su antecesora detrás de el.

 **HEY YO mou basho nori tsuku wa kakugo desho**

 **nankai korondatte tatsu keredo**

 **nade aida naze kami hito e no seisho**

 **irikunda kanjou kisuki ageta desho**

Ahora, aparece All Might en su verdadera forma el cual comienza a ver hacia el frente mientras que atrás de él, aparece la silueta del All For One al momento de extender su mano hacia adelante y en eso su cuerpo es consumido en el fuego.

 **mochiagaru kansei ga yuuki to naru**

 **tachiagareba ima kurushimi tomonau**

 **sore demo saikou wa kitto aru**

 **subete sarau to shouri no kansei**

Luego la imagen cambia a una mano alzada en la cual yace un brillo.

Los estudiantes de U.A extienden su mano tratando de alcanzarlo.

Luego es Gran Torino quien igualmente trata de alcanzarlo.

Por último es Izuku quien da un gran paso al frente dando un grito al momento de que dicha mano se cierre atrapando el brillo y volviéndose más grande y musculosa.

 **EVERYBODY STAND UP**

 **agero kyou ichiban no jidan da**

 **me ni mo tomoran no SPEED wo handa**

 **dare mo nobinattori ko kanba YEAH**

Luego aparece la Liga de Villanos en la cual se destacan Dabi lanzando una llamarada azul.

Toga sonriendo al momento de dar un corte con una cuchilla en mano.

Muscular sonreír con locura al momento de incrementar su masa muscular.

Para por ultimo a Shigaraki el cual lanzo una de sus manos a la cámara.

 **COME ON EVERYBODY HANDS UP**

 **mata ashita no HEROES wa COMEBACK**

 **tsuujou kazoe hibi wo COUNTDOWN**

 **LET'S GO, 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE**

Izuku aparece aterrizando en el suelo para luego alzar su mirada para encontrarse con sus amigos al frente.

Después sonriendo se pone de pie para comenzar a caminar hacia ellos.

En eso nuevamente aparece la imagen de la mano alzada haciendo el conteo para que al terminar esta se llene de fuego y después bajar revelando a Izuku quien estaba por atacar.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

Tiempo actual.

El sonido de las sirenas de la policía, del departamento de bomberos y demás equipos de rescate resonaba por toda la ciudad en estos momentos.

En todas las calles había sucedido un gran embotellamiento por toda la gran cantidad de autos que trataban de ir fuera de la ciudad y del caos actual.

Mientras que muchas otras personas corrían tratando de alejarse de lo que era conocido en estos momentos como "La Zona Cero" que era el lugar del enfrentamiento.

-Midoriya ¿están bien? –preguntaba Todoroki por teléfono al lado de Momo quienes eran parte del grupo que se alejaba lo más posible del lugar.

-[si, ¿y ustedes? ¿Pudieron escapas?] –respondió Izuku desde la otra línea.

-eso creo, escapamos por detrás. Los profesionales están ayudando a evacuar. –

Mientras que con Izuku.

-bien, estamos frente a la estación. Lejos de la onda expansiva. –en eso, Izuku miro al lado a sus amigos los cuales estaban recuperando el aliento después de haber corrido una gran distancia, pero también vio a su mejor amigo. –y logramos salvarlo. –

-claro que no. –dijo Bakugo después de escucharlo. –no me salvaron. Era solo porque eran la mejor ruta de escape. –

-¡y fue una buena decisión Bakugo-kun –dijo Mina abrazándolo por la espalda.

-no quería estorbarle a All Might. –continuo Bakugo, pero con un ligero rubor en las mejillas por ser abrazado.

Pero tenían que darle la razón, estorbaban. Era lo mejor que pudieron hacer, incluso Gran Torino estaba allí.

En eso, Izuku vio como por el aire un par de helicópteros de noticieros fueron en camino hacia la Zona Cero.

Fue la decisión correcta ¿verdad?

De regreso a la pelea.

All Might seguía con su puño incrustado en el rostro de All For One.

Aún seguía impactado por el hecho de que su enemigo siga consciente aun después de haber recibido lo que era un golpe con todo su poder, y esto era fácil de ver, no solo por el estado que quedo todo alrededor, sino por el hecho de en estos momentos estar transformándose en su verdadera forma lentamente.

-de verdad eres parecido…..a la anterior portadora del One For All, Shimura Nana. –decía sonriendo el villano.

 **(Fairy Tail OST – Prelude to Destruction)**

All Might solo apretó los dientes.

"Enorgullécete Toshinori. Serie diferente si hubieras tenido uno antes. Trabajaste duro para conseguir este poder."

Las palabras que le había dicho una vez su maestra cuando estaba por recibir el One For All llegaron a su mente.

-no ensucies el nombre de mi maestra con tus viles palabras. –mascullo el héroe ignorando como poco a poco comenzaba a transformarse.

-era una mujer sin habilidad cuyos ideales la superaron. –ignorándolo por completo, All For One siguió hablando. –era una vergüenza para mi tras crear el One For All. Y murió de una forma tan patética. –

El héroe siguió apretando con fuerza los dientes mientras la ira comenzó a inundar todo su ser al escuchar como insultaban la memoria de su difunta predecesora y maestra.

-¿por dónde empezar..? –

-¡SUFICIENTE! –All Might no lo soporto más y se preparó para atacar nuevamente.

Pero eso fue lo que espero All For One para después lanzar una ráfaga de aire comprimido a All Might.

La fuerza del ataque mando a All Might a volar por los aires a gran altura, y también hiso que el héroe soltara sangre de la boca.

Pero algo más peligroso venia enseguida, uno de los helicópteros de noticias el cual transmitía todo esto en vivo vio venir al héroe a gran dirección hacia ellos. Parecía que All Might se estrellaría contra el helicóptero.

Pero antes de que esto pasara.

WAM

-¡sensei! –

Gran Torino apareció a gran velocidad y logro atrapar a All Might para sacarlo del camino y devolverlo a tierra.

-es igual que hace 6 años. Debes calmarte, Toshinori. –le dijo el héroe retirado una vez que ambos estuvieron de nueva cuenta en el suelo –te dejaste llevar por sus palabras y lo dejaste escapar. Y luego te hiso esa herida en el estómago. Por eso no tienes remedio. No debes hablar con él. –

-hai. –

En eso vieron que All For One comenzó a ponerse de pie nuevamente. –su estilo de pelea e Individualidad son diferentes ahora. No podrás darle un buen golpe de frente. Debes ser astuto. ¿Aun puedes moverte? –

Pero vio que la trasformación de All Might seguía en proceso. –debes superar el límite. Es eso o morir. –

El héroe solo apretó con fuerza los dientes. –hai. –

Mientras, con los reporteros en el helicóptero.

-parece salido de una pesadilla. En un instante, medio Kamino fue destruido. All Might se enfrenta contra el villano que se crees es el líder. No puedo creerlo. Solo es un villano. –Narraba el reportero mientras en todos los televisores estaban dando la pelea en vivo y todos observaban sin mover ni un solo musculo –destruyo la ciudad, y se mantiene contra el Símbolo de Paz. –

-¿All Might no se ve muy golpeado? –

-lo hace polvo. –

-¿Dónde estaba Kamino? –

-tal vez no pueda ir a trabajar mañana. –

-¿Qué hacen los otros héroes? –

Estas, y más preguntas se hacían todos mientras veían la pelea, pero entre ellos, estaban Aizawa, Vlad King y el director Nezu quienes mascullaron al ver que frustraron el plan de atrapar a la Liga de Villanos.

Pero también los estaban los estudiantes de la clase 1-A quienes se preocupaban por sus amigos que esperaban estuvieran bien en estos momentos.

All Might volvió a toser nuevamente.

-estoy desconcertado. –All For One hablo llamando la atención de All Might. –Tomura-kun iba mermando la confianza en los héroes poco a poco. Me pregunto si está bien que dé, el golpe decisivo….pero All Might…..por más que me odies, yo te odio igual. –

All For One se llevó una mano al pecho. –yo mate a tu maestra, pero tú me quitaste lo que construí ¿verdad? Por eso, quiero que tengas la muerte más horrible posible. –en eso, la manga del brazo derecho comenzó a abultarse hasta crecer de tamaño mientras lo relámpagos rojos lo rodeaban.

-¡aquí viene! ¡Esquiva y contraataca! –dijo Gran Torino al ver que se preparaba para ataca y dio un salto hacia atrás para estar fuera del rango del ataque.

-¿puedes esquivarlo? –pregunto divertido el villano mientras apuntaba hacia la derecha de All Might tomando por sorpresa al héroe, pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta para ver a quien apuntaba sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

Era a una indefensa persona atrapada en los escombros el cual trataba de liberarse.

-robare todo lo que protegiste hasta ahora –y lanzo la gran ráfaga de aire hacia dicha zona.

Pero antes de que lograra atacar, All Might se puso en medio del ataque y puso su puño izquierdo para tratar de detener el avance, pero lo único que logro, fue dividirlo para que atacara otras zonas, pero logrando salvar al civil.

La fuerza del aire hacia que lentamente el héroe comenzaba a retroceder por la fuerza, mientras que Gran Torino fue mandado a volar por la fuerza.

El resultado, fue después una gran explosión, la cual cubrió de una gran cantidad de polvo la zona de batalla.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Nadie pudo ver lo que sucedió después por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que la imagen volvió a ser clara.

-primero, la autoestima que mantuviste aun con tu herida. –hablo All For One.

 **(Dragon Ball Super OST - Official Clash Of Gods/The Final Death-Match)**

Todos los que veían la pelea comenzaron a abrir los ojos de sorpresa al ver por fin a All Might fuera del polvo. Mientras que los ojos de Izuku se abrieron de horror.

-muéstrale al mundo tu patética forma, Símbolo de Paz. –dijo burlón el villano.

Una vez el polvo se dispersó por completo todos pudieron ver con lujo y detalle….la Verdadera Forma de All Might.

Se había revelado….el secreto de All Might ahora estaba a la luz.

Y no hiso falta que todos comenzaran a hablar.

-¿y ese esqueleto? –

-¿Qué…eh…? –

-¿pueden ver esto? All Might…..se ha desinflado…. –

Izuku solo vio con temor y horror al ver que su maestro ahora mismo estaba expuesto al mundo en su verdadera forma.

"Lo que te he contado no lo veras publicado en los medios, por lo que debo pedirte que por favor, no le digas a nadie de esto. El símbolo de la paz, quien rescata a los inocente con una sonrisa ¡nunca debe sucumbir ante las fuerzas del mal!"

Izuku recordó las palabras que le había dicho All Might la primera vez que se vieron, cuando le conto sobre la herida.

-(El Secreto de Sensei…..) –

De regreso a la pelea.

-mejillas huecas y ojos hundidos…..que gran héroe tan patético. –Seguía diciendo el villano mientras veía al héroe –no debes avergonzarte. Es tu verdadera forma. El verdadero tú. –pero en eso, vio algo, un brillo en los ojos del héroe. –ya veo….. –

All Might bajo su puño ensangrentado para ponerse de pie nuevamente. –aunque mi cuerpo se pudra y debilite…..aunque intentes exponer esta forma….. –

Apretó con fuerza su puño al momento de declarar. – ¡Mi Corazón Seguirá Siendo el del Símbolo de Paz! ¡No es algo que puedas robar! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

El villano solo alzo las manos. –maravilloso. Me rindo. Olvide que eres tan terco como un niño. Entonces esto tal vez tampoco te afecte… de hecho, Shigaraki Tomura-kun, es nieto de Shimura Nana. –

 **(Shin Godzilla OST Who will know (tragedy))**

Tras decir esto, los ojos de All Might se abrieron de sorpresa ante esta revelación. Y la fuerza que antes estaba aplicando se perdió.

-no dejaba de pensar en lo que odiarías más. Cree oportunidades para que se encontraran. Lo venciste ¿verdad? Sonreíste orgulloso al ganar sin saber nada. –

Y en eso, el héroe recordó el Incidente del USJ, y se negó a creerlo. –mentira…. –

-es cierto. –dijo divertido. –lo entiendes ¿verdad? Es algo que yo haría. –

El puño de All Might lentamente comenzó a caer. –qué raro, All Might. –y en eso, el villano se acercó los dedos a sus mejillas para luego hacer una mímica de una sonrisa mientras reía al ver la expresión llena de perplejidad del héroe. – ¿en dónde está tu sonrisa? –

"Cuando tienes que salvar a alguien, generalmente se encuentran en una situación aterradora. Un verdadero héroe salva no solo sus vidas, sino también sus espíritus... Eso es lo que creo."

Las manos de All Might comenzaron a temblar.

"Así que no importa cuán aterradoras se pongan las cosas, sonríeles, como diciendo: "Estoy bien". Las personas en este mundo que pueden sonreír son siempre las más fuertes."

-desgraciado… –mascullo All Might aun sin dejar la perplejidad.

-esto es muy divertido. Tal vez si pude robar una parte. –

Shigaraki, era pariente de su maestra…. ¿Qué había hecho?

Y se comenzó a sentir mal por el hecho de haber peleado contra alguien que fue familia de aquella que creyó en el para transmitirle el poder del One For All.

-no pierdas…. –pero eso, le hiso salir de sus pensamientos, y al girarse, vio al civil que había salvado hace unos momentos –All Might….por favor…. –le rogo con una voz temblorosa y con lágrimas llenando lo ojos. – ¡sálvame! –

Mientras.

-¡All Might! –

-esto es malo. –

-gana…. –mascullo Bakugo.

-no…no puede ser….. –

-All Might…. –

-si no puede ganar ¿Quién lo hará? –

-aunque se vea diferente, sigue siendo All Might, ¿verdad? –

-¿no nos ha salvado siempre de algún modo? –

Izuku y sus amigos solo comenzaron a escuchar como todos comenzaron a animar al héroe, que aunque estaba en su peor momento, seguían creyendo en él.

Izuku regreso su mirada nuevamente a la pantalla, al momento de bajar nuevamente la cabeza mientras apretaba con fuerza los dientes y los puños.

-debes hacerlo…todos creemos en ti…. –mascullaba el peli verde.

En eso, el levanto su mirada para tener una mirada decidida y después gritar junto con el resto de la gente.

-¡GANA ALL MIGHT! –

Y como si hubiesen sido escuchados, el brazo derecho de All Might comenzó a acrecentar su musculatura mientras era rodeado por relámpagos amarillos.

-claro señorita. –se puso en una pose de combate. –sí, hay mucho…..que un héroe debe proteger, All For One…. –dijo al villano frente suyo.

En eso, los labios del héroe formaron una sonrisa. – ¡por eso no perderé! –

En su interior, la llama del One For All estaba casi marchita, expuesta a lo que parecía ser una nevada.

"Toshinori, cuando estés en tu limite, recuerda….."

-(recuerda…) –

"Por qué aprietas los puños…"

-(recuerda la razón…) –

"De dónde vienes…tu origen. Eso te llevara más allá de tus límites."

-(Mi Origen….) –

"quiero hacer un mundo en donde todos puedan sonreír."

 **(Fin Ost)**

Mientras, con Gran Torino que logro regresar al lugar, vio desde la distancia la pelea. -¿Cuántas veces cancelo ataques de gran poder? Hace mucho debió llegar a su límite. –

En eso, vio el brazo musculoso. –su forma súper solo está en su brazo derecho. Esa forma distorsionada dice que… –

-ese fue tu ultimo poder ¿Verdad, All Might? –All For One comenzó a levitar en el aire para luego ver el brazo izquierdo del héroe. –un héroe herido es lo más temible. Incluso ahora veo en sueños la imagen de tu cara seguirme. Incluso con las entrañas por fuera. –Y su manga nuevamente se abulto haciendo que el héroe se ponga precavido –debo cuidarme de dos o tres golpes ¿verdad? –y apunto su mano hacia All Might.

Pero en eso, disparo hacia una ráfaga de fuego que iba en su dirección llamando la atención de All Might para ver a un recién llegado.

-¿Qué, desgraciado….? ¡¿Qué clase de forma es esa, All Might?! –y ese, era Endeavor quien era también acompañado por Edgeshot.

Al parecer lograron contener a todos los Nomus y fueron mandados a ayudar a All Might por órdenes de Tsukauchi.

-valla, aunque eran de medio alcance, no creí que los detendrían tan pronto. –dijo impresionado el villano al ver a los héroes allí. –debí de esperarlo del hombre que llego al No. 2 –

Pero Endeavor no le prestaba atención a All For One. –All Might…. –era al héroe a quien miraba. –(trabaje sin parar para superarte…mientras más trabajaba, más entendía…la diferencia entre nosotros. Al ver tu espalda alejándose…estaba desesperada…..) –en eso a su mente pasaron imágenes de su esposa y su hijo.

-¡¿Qué forma tan patética es esa?! –

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST - The Guts To Never Give Up)**

-(Endeavor.) –pensó All Might al escuchar a su compañero héroe.

-si vinieron a animarlo, guarden silencio como una buena audiencia. –All For One se preparó para atacar a los recién llegados.

-¡silencio destructor! –Edgeshot salió disparado hacia el villano para detenerlo y luego estar a un par de metros sobre el para lanzarse al ataque nuevamente. – ¡Venimos a ayudar! –

En eso, varias cuerdas de madera entraron en los escombros para sacar de estos a Best Jeanist, Gang Orca y Mt. Lady.

-¡ese es nuestro trabajo! –decía Kamui Wood quien fue el responsable

-Kamui Wood. –

-All Might. –Alguien más hablo para ver a Tiger sostener tanto a Ragdoll como a la civil –es todo lo que podemos hacer. Si al menos podemos aligerar un poco tu carga. –

-Tiger –

-por favor, detén al mal, All Might…..todos oran por tu victoria –

El héroe comenzó a ver como sus compañeros comenzaron a darle una batalla a All For One, pero sabía que este apenas se lo tomaba enserio en estos momentos.

-¡no importa cómo te veas, sigues siendo el Héroe No.1! –

Mientras, con Gran Torino.

"Yagi Toshinori"

"es un tipo bastante interesante. Este loco. Según el, el crimen no disminuye porque los ciudadanos no tienen en quien apoyarse. Dice que el país no tiene un pilar, así que él será ese pilar"

Recordó aquella conversación que tuvo con su vieja amiga hace años cuando le platico sobre Toshinori por primera vez.

-(Toshinori…..eres un pilar. Uno el cual no puede romperse. El Héroe No.1) –

Todos gritaban u oraban pidiendo la victoria de All Might.

-(los escuchas ¿verdad? Aunque amenace con exponer tu cuerpo debilitado, las voces de todo el mundo siguen apoyándote. Todas esas voces oran por tu victoria) –

Apareció una imagen de los estudiantes de la clase 1-A.

-(las voces de los estudiantes que te admiran y quieren ser héroes como tú.) –

-¡ALL MIGHT! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

Mientras, All For One se preparó para atacar nuevamente –que fastidio. –y lanzo su ataque al suelo creando una gran onda expansiva que mando a volar a todos los héroes alrededor, los únicos que pudieron seguir de pie en sus sitios, fueron All Might y Gran Torino.

-dejemos de hablar de emociones y hablemos de la realidad. –decía All For One al ver el sitio despejado a su alrededor con solo el Símbolo de Paz enfrente suyo. –extremidades resorte, impulso sintético por 4…. –el brazo derecho de All For One comenzó a crecer a tal grado que comenzó a destruir la manga de su traje. –aumento de fuerza por 3, multiplicador, hipertrofia, remaches…. –

Todos solo comenzaron a ver con los ojos abiertos lo que estaba pasando ahora con el villano, incluso el héroe mismo.

-caminata aérea y huesos lanza. Las ondas expansivas eran solo para agotarte y no matarte. Para matarte sin duda. –

En eso, se mostró el brazo de All For All el cual se habían vuelto un brazo monstruoso, deforme, con alguna especie de maquinaria y púas saliendo de este en casi todas partes.

-te golpeare con la mejor combinación de Individualidades que poseo. –era oficial, All For One era un auténtico Monstruo.

Pero aun así, no se dejaría intimidar, el héroe solo dio un paso al frente preparándose para seguir peleando.

-(por fin estoy seguro después de intercambiar golpes contigo, All Might…..One For All ya no está dentro de ti. Lo que usas son solo los residuos restantes…..las chispas que quedan tras heredarlo. Y ese fuego se debilita cada vez que lo usas. Una tenue luz que se apagara sin el soplido de nadie.) –

Y en eso, se lanzó contra el héroe preparándose para atacarlo con su monstruoso brazo.

-¡Midoriya Izuku! –dijo de la nada haciendo que los ojos de All Might se abrieran. –es a quien le heredaste el One For All ¿verdad? Vino aquí casi sin cualificaciones. Como si no tuvieras control sobre el….puedes morir lleno de lamentaciones, All Might. –

El héroe solo preparo su puño derecho listo para contraatacar.

-¡Incluso como Maestro, tu pierdes! –

POW

PAM

Ambos puños impactaron el uno contra el otro, en la zona cero de este choque, se comenzó a producir una gran cantidad de poder la cual fue cada vez más en aumento hasta que finalmente produjo una explosión, pero aun así, ambos seguían en este lucha de dominio.

-¡Nulificación de Impacto! –

En ese momento, el brazo de All Might comenzó a sangrar al momento en que por unos momentos parecía retorcerse, pero tratando de soportar el dolor el héroe aumento la fuerza.

Pero no fue suficiente, ya que comenzó a ser arrastrado hacia atrás mientras All For One ganaba terreno.

-(sí. Como maestro, debería reprenderlo.) –Pensaba All Might mientras pensaba en su joven pupilo y sucesor para luego ganar una mirada decidida – ¡debo reprenderlo! –

-ya veo…..las brasas débiles que va a apagarse solas se resisten, ¿eh? –Decía el villano al ver como All Might seguía ganando fuerza poco a poco –resisten desesperadamente para no apagarse hasta cumplir con su deber. –

-¡que desagradable! –y comenzó a usar aún más fuerza haciendo que el brazo de All Might comenzara a expulsar más sangre.

-GAAHHH…. –ese grito de dolor solo preocupo a todos los espectadores de la pelea.

All Might seguía siendo arrastrado, el poder de All For One seguía en aumento, y su propio poder estaba disminuyendo poco a poco.

"Cuando estés en tu limite, recuerda…"

 **(Dragon Ball Super Soundtrack Full : Ultimate Battle - Akira Kushida Lyrics [CC])**

All Might planto fuertemente sus pies en el suelo tratando de detener el avance.

-(no es solo por ser un símbolo. Como mi maestra hiso por mi…. )–los ojos azules de All Might brillaron resplandecientes al momento en que lograra detener su avance finalmente –(hasta no terminar de entrenarlo… )–

El piso por debajo de ellos se destruyó en un cráter.

-(hasta entonces…. )–en eso, el brazo izquierdo de All Might comenzó a ser rodeado en relámpagos amarillos.

-resistir de forma tan desagradable…. –

-(no puedo…) –dicho brazo paso a la forma musculosa mientras el derecho volvió a la normalidad.

-fue un error… -

El brazo de All For One paso de largo el cuerpo de All Might mientras este se preparaba para atacar con la izquierda.

-(¡NO PUEDO MORIR!) –

Y le dio un tremendo golpe a la mejilla derecha destruyendo aún más partes del casco del villano y haciendo que este soltara algo de sangre.

"No podrás darle un buen golpe de frente. Debes ser astuto."

Y el golpe provoco una gran corriente de aire la cual hiso que Gran Torino se sujetara con fuerza del suelo para no salir volando.

-(con el último golpe, paso el poder del brazo derecho al izquierdo…..y uso el derecho como carnada) –pensó impresionado Gran Torino al ver a estrategia de All Might. – (pero…) –

-esos trucos no son lo tuyo. –dijo All For One recuperándose del golpe. – ¡alguien te ha influenciado! –y su brazo izquierdo comenzó a crecer preparándose para usar el ataque de aire comprimido nuevamente. –¡es débil! –

Pero en eso, el brazo izquierdo de All Might volvió a la normalidad sorprendiendo al villano.

-(¡Porque no le puse espalda!) –en eso, el héroe alzo su brazo derecho al momento de enfocar todo el poder del One For All.

 **(Adelantar al Minuto 2:54)**

"el poder se ha confiado a la siguiente generación por mucha gente, orando que funcione por el bien de todos. Para que sus esperanzas sean una."

A su mente, llegaron las palabras de su maestra, cuando le dio el poder.

"ahora es tu turno. Esfuérzate, Toshinori"

Y apretó con fuerza el puño al momento en que su brazo pasara la forma súper nuevamente.

All For One lanzo la ráfaga de aire, pero All Might logro esquivarla al agacharse mientras atrás de él, sucedió una explosión por el ataque.

-GRRRUUUUUAAAAHHHHHHH….. –rugió el héroe preparándose para atacar.

All For One solo vio con sorpresa como el puño estaba cada vez más y más cerca de él.

-¡SAYONARA, ALL FOR ONE! –

POW

El puño impacto fuertemente contra la mejilla del villano haciendo que este apretara con fuerza los dientes tratando de resistirlo.

En ese momento, la llama del One For All creció hasta convertirse en un gigantesco incendio el cual ardía con una intensidad mayor a la de mil soles, este era un último intento de acabar de una vez por todas con el mal.

 ** _-¡UNITED STATES OF…..SMASH!_** –

KRASH

BOOM

Enseguida, cuando All For One fue clavado al suelo, se produjo un gigantesco tornado de aire el cual fue creciendo cada vez más y más, y cuyos vientos eran tan fuertes que mandaron a volar varios escombros de toda la zona de pelea a su alrededor.

Gran Torino trataba desesperadamente sujetarse de algo para no salir volando mientras que el helicóptero trataba inútilmente estabilizarse.

Mientras, en el interior de este torbellino, All Might sintió que en este momento, lo que por unos segundos fue un incendio, comenzó lentamente a apagarse en su interior.

-adiós, One For All. –susurro al sentir la llama por fin apagarse para no volver a ser encendida.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Cuando todo finalmente se tranquilizó, todos los espectadores lejos de la zona cero vieron sin despegar sus miradas de la pantalla, o sin hacer un solo sonido, esperando el veredicto de esta pelea.

Mientras, All Might vio por debajo suyo, el cuerpo inconsciente de All For One.

 **(Boku No Hero Academia OST - I'm here! (All Might Theme))**

Y en eso, lentamente comenzaron a ver, como lentamente y con dificultad, All Might comenzó a levantar su brazo izquierdo.

Hasta que finalmente, lo alzo al aire con el puño cerrado y este tomo la forma súper.

Era bastante clara la señal, tanto que todos comenzaron a ovacionar.

-[¡All Might…! ¡El Villano dejo de moverse! ¡All Might ha ganado!] –

Y el cuerpo entero de All Might entro en la forma súper.

-[¡está de pie victorioso!] –

-no debería de presionarse más… –decía Edgeshot llegando al lugar junto a Endeavor.

-déjalo ser…. –dijo Gran Torino con voz cansado llamando su atención. –sigue trabajando. (Después de todo, esta fue su última batalla como Símbolo de Paz y Héroe No. 1…) –

Mientras, todos en todas partes comenzaron a aclamar el nombre del héroe.

Sin tener conocimiento alguno, de que esta, fue de hecho su última pelea.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Tiempo más tarde, estaba amaneciendo, el sol estaba saliendo mientras que en la zona cero, había una gran cantidad de equipos de rescate y héroes esperando ayudar.

-¡hay dos por allá! ¡Y Allá! –decía la heroína Uwabami mientras usaba sus serpientes para localizar a personas debajo de los escombros.

-los héroes siguieron rescatando a la gente durante la pelea, pero se espera que haya un gran número de bajas. –Decía una reportera mientras transmitía en vivo desde el lugar en donde estaban todos los héroes –el villano que se cree es el líder…... ¡Lo llevan a bordo del Maiden! –decía al ver como All For One era llevado hasta el Maiden para contenerlo mientras era supervisado por los héroes y All Might en su verdadera forma.

El héroe al notar que miraban hacia esa dirección tosió un poco para luego levantar su mano y apuntar con su dedo a la cámara.

Este acto tomo por sorpresa a todos en el lugar.

Mientras, con los chicos.

-no podemos irnos… -decía Iida al ver que los trenes no se moverían. –quisiera ir con Todoroki-kun y Yaoyorozu-san, pero…. –

-como sea, debemos irnos. Debemos decirles a los héroes sobre Bakugo. –dijo Kirishima mientras comenzaba a caminar lejos del lugar.

-cierto. –dijo Mina comenzando a caminar.

Y así, los chicos comenzaron a ir directo a donde estaban los héroes, pero en eso…

 **(Fairy Tail – Main Theme "Slow Version" [Piano Cover])**

-[Ahora….] –la voz de All Might en la pantalla hiso que Izuku se detuviera para girarse y abrir los ojos de sorpresa.

La imagen de su maestro, apuntando al parecer hacia él.

-[Ahora, es tu turno] –

Los ojos de Izuku se abrieron aún más, mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer en sus ojos.

-¡All Might! –

-¡es Increíble! –

Y la gente comenzó a ovacionar, todos menos Izuku.

El chico aún seguía con los ojos abiertos y con las lágrimas amenazando con salir.

 _El corto mensaje de All Might…..parecía ser una advertencia hacia los criminales desconocidos. La Figura Inflexible del Símbolo de Paz….pero…._

En eso, Izuku cayó de rodillas, usando sus rodillas y manos como apoyo para no caer.

 _Yo escuche todo lo contrario…..._

-sensei. –susurro el chico mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin parar.

 _"Use todo lo que tenía…y ahora es tu turno"_

-GRRRRRAAAAAHHHHHH…. –y soltó ese desgarrador grito al cielo mientras sus lágrimas salían sin parar de sus ojos, y dicho grito solo fue sofocado por la ovación hacia el héroe.

El héroe había triunfado en esta pelea, pero la pelea del bien y el mal aún seguía, y esta fue encomendada a la siguiente generación.

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Ending –Shooting Star (Nagareboshi))**

 **Sora wo mi agereba**

 **Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru**

 **Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni**

 **Samazama na hikari wo hanatte**

Aparece Momo en lo que parecía ser su habitación, vestida en un camisón blanco, mientras observaba hacia la ventana viendo el cielo nocturno con algo de preocupación.

 **Sou no dakara boku mo**

 **Hitokiwa kagayaitetain da**

 **Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau**

 **Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**

Mientras que Izuku, desde lo que parecía ser el techo, se encontraba sentado viendo hacia el cielo con los brazos tras la cabeza, y desde su habitación Momo lo observa por la ventana.

 **Koko wa itsumo no kouen**

 **Yakei ga mieru**

 **Suberidai no ue**

En eso a la pantalla aparece una imagen de la clase A haciendo revuelo durante la clase, para ser silenciados por Aizawa.

 **Mukashi kara boku no tokutouseki**

Luego cambia a todos en su uniforme deportivo corriendo por la pista de la academia, mientras que Izuku cargaba a Momo y Bakugo a Mina.

 **Nayami ga areba koko ni kurun desu**

 **Ano koro no mama yume no tochuu de**

 **Ima de kanaerarezu ni irun desu**

Ahora es a algunos en el metro, algunos riendo al ver a Izuku y Momo dormidos recargados el uno contra el otro, y otros por Bakugo quien dormido era pintarrajeado en la cara por Sero.

 **Moshikashite koko ga mou shuuten**

 **Nante yowane wo haite shimaisou na hi mo aru**

Y cambia para ahora encontrarse caminando por una playa, pero metros atrás de ellos, estaban Izuku y All Might viendo el mar uno al lado de otro.

 **Demo sono tabi ni omoidasu**

 **Nagareboshi wo sagashite ano hoshizora**

 **Chiisana koro no negaigoto**

 **Ima mukashi mo kawaranai mama**

En eso, tanto Izuku como All Might se miraron el uno al otro para luego sonreír al momento de recordar el día en que All Might el entrego a Izuku el One For All.

Después de eso, todo vuelve a como el inicio.

 **Sora wo mi agereba**

 **Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru**

 **Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni**

 **Samazama na hikari wo hanatte**

En ese momento, Izuku siente una mano en su hombro, para darse la vuelta y ver a Momo inclinada a su altura con su mano en su hombro y dedicándolo una sonrisa la cual el corresponde.

 **Sou no dakara boku mo**

 **Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da**

 **Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau**

 **Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**

En ese momento, ambos alzan la mirada para ver las estrellas iluminando el cielo nocturno, para luego Momo inclinar su cabeza para posarla en el hombro de Izuku.

Y finalmente por el cielo, pasa una estrella fugaz.

La Pantalla oscurece.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **(Fairy Tail - A New Adventure [New 2016 Ost])**

-All Might se ha retirado. Y es mi turno. –All Might está en un cuarto de hospital recuperándose.

-no lo aceptare, así no… -se muestra a Todoroki ver a Endeavor en medio de su sala de entrenamiento destruida.

-las ultimas llamas del One For All se apagaron en mí. Y ahora es tu turno. –se muestra a Izuku y All Might en la playa mientras Izuku abraza al héroe retirado y llora.

- **El Próximo Capitulo de Fire Hero of Peace será: ¡Una Era Termina, Una Nueva Nace! –**

-es momento de poner en práctica nuestra idea. –se muestra al director Nezu mostrar un papel, para luego a los profesores visitar las casas de los estudiantes.

-¡PLUS ULTRA! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **Yo: espero que en verdad les haya gustado.**

 **Yo: espero sus reviews dando opiniones y/o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos Ja Ne.**


	38. ¡Una Era Termina, Una Nueva Nace!

**Fire Hero of Peace.**

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace, pero como bien saben, primero reviews luego capitulo:**

 **KarmaChaos5: no te preocupes, aquí está el capítulo.**

 **AgusXD: muchas gracias.**

 **ThonyCvs: gracias, me alegra que te gustara, y es que quise hacerlo épico.**

 **Daizuke: si, yo también llore, ya sea al verlo en el anime o cuando lo leí para saber cómo me quedo, y si, es el momento de que la nueva generación de un paso al frente.**

 **Bladetri: mi amigo, no es por ser malo, pero podrías poner al menos un me gusto o algo, no solo el Like XD.**

 **viecenta1.8: descuida te entiendo, y tendrás que descubrir que será lo que pasara de ahora en adelante.**

 **Yo: Plus Ultra.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

 **-** mmmm –personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.38 ¡Una Era Termina, Una Nueva Nace!

 **(Naruto Unreleased Soundtrack - Sadness and Sorrow (Piano Version) (REDONE))**

-[Ahora, es tu turno] –

Los ojos de Izuku se abrieron aún más, mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer en sus ojos.

-¡All Might! –

-¡es Increíble! –

Y la gente comenzó a ovacionar, todos menos Izuku.

El chico aún seguía con los ojos abiertos y con las lágrimas amenazando con salir.

 _El corto mensaje de All Might…..parecía ser una advertencia hacia los criminales desconocidos. La Figura Inflexible del Símbolo de Paz….pero…._

En eso, Izuku cayó de rodillas, usando sus rodillas y manos como apoyo para no caer.

 _Yo escuche todo lo contrario…..._

-sensei. –susurro el chico mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin parar.

 _"Use todo lo que tenía…y ahora es tu turno"_

-GRRRRRAAAAAHHHHHH…. –y soltó ese desgarrador grito al cielo mientras sus lágrimas salían sin parar de sus ojos, y dicho grito solo fue sofocado por la ovación hacia el héroe.

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Opening – Heros Come Back)**

A la pantalla, lo primero en aparecer es la imagen de Izuku comenzar a caminar en un prado en el amanecer.

En eso, comenzaron a pasar imágenes de Bakugo, Momo, Kota y por ultimo All Might.

 **Tooku de kikoeru koe wo hitori**

 **Hitori mata hitori de chi agaru toushi**

 **Kurikaesu dake no fudan doori**

 **Kutsugaesu junbi ii ze ARE YOU READY?**

La cámara enfoca a Izuku el cual abrió los ojos, para luego a su mente llegaran la imagen de sus compañeros y profesores.

Izuku sonríe justo al momento de salir corriendo hacia adelante.

 **Karadajuu furu asu shindou ni**

Aparece Todoroki lanzando una ráfaga de hielo y fuego al momento de aparecer la Palabra "Fire"

 **Hageshiku chi narase yo STOMPING**

Ahora es turno de Bakugo el cual lanza una explosión en la cual aparece la palabra "Hero"

 **Taezutsuki doukasu CALL ME**

Por ultimo aparece Izuku lanzando un fuerte puñetazo al frente para aparecer la palabra "of Peace"

 **Kawarasugiruganu tsukamu STORY**

 **COME ON!**

Luego, a la pantalla aparece el título del Fic frente a lo que parecía ser un campamento:

 ** _Fire Hero of Peace._**

 **EVERYBODY STAND UP!**

 **Agero! Kyou ichiban no jikan da**

 **Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER**

 **Daremo ga mina toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON!)**

Iida aparece corriendo a gran velocidad con ayuda del **_Recipro Burst_** para luego dar una patada.

Todoroki congela una gran parte del suelo para luego crear una gran columna de fuego.

Bakugo usa sus explosiones para impulsarse al momento de que por encima de él, aparezca Izuku lanzando un golpe al frente.

 **EVERYBODY HANDS UP!**

 **Mata shita na HERO'S COME BACK!**

 **Zujou kazoe yubi oriru COUNTDOWN**

 **Iku ze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!**

La cámara ahora enfoca a Kirishima usando su endurecimiento para romper una gran roca.

Momo creando un bastón para luego usarlo con gran manejo.

Uraraka usando su Individualidad para flotar y luego aterrizar al suelo.

En eso Izuku alza su mano para hacer el conteo d con sus dedos para luego bajar la mano con el puño cerrado.

Luego la cámara enfoca varias imágenes, la de los héroes y profesores de U.A.

La Clase 1-B.

Las Pussycats junto con Kota.

Y por último a All Might con la imagen de su antecesora detrás de el.

 **HEY YO mou basho nori tsuku wa kakugo desho**

 **nankai korondatte tatsu keredo**

 **nade aida naze kami hito e no seisho**

 **irikunda kanjou kisuki ageta desho**

Ahora, aparece All Might en su verdadera forma el cual comienza a ver hacia el frente mientras que atrás de él, aparece la silueta del All For One al momento de extender su mano hacia adelante y en eso su cuerpo es consumido en el fuego.

 **mochiagaru kansei ga yuuki to naru**

 **tachiagareba ima kurushimi tomonau**

 **sore demo saikou wa kitto aru**

 **subete sarau to shouri no kansei**

Luego la imagen cambia a una mano alzada en la cual yace un brillo.

Los estudiantes de U.A extienden su mano tratando de alcanzarlo.

Luego es Gran Torino quien igualmente trata de alcanzarlo.

Por último es Izuku quien da un gran paso al frente dando un grito al momento de que dicha mano se cierre atrapando el brillo y volviéndose más grande y musculosa.

 **EVERYBODY STAND UP**

 **agero kyou ichiban no jidan da**

 **me ni mo tomoran no SPEED wo handa**

 **dare mo nobinattori ko kanba YEAH**

Luego aparece la Liga de Villanos en la cual se destacan Dabi lanzando una llamarada azul.

Toga sonriendo al momento de dar un corte con una cuchilla en mano.

Muscular sonreír con locura al momento de incrementar su masa muscular.

Para por ultimo a Shigaraki el cual lanzo una de sus manos a la cámara.

 **COME ON EVERYBODY HANDS UP**

 **mata ashita no HEROES wa COMEBACK**

 **tsuujou kazoe hibi wo COUNTDOWN**

 **LET'S GO, 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE**

Izuku aparece aterrizando en el suelo para luego alzar su mirada para encontrarse con sus amigos al frente.

Después sonriendo se pone de pie para comenzar a caminar hacia ellos.

En eso nuevamente aparece la imagen de la mano alzada haciendo el conteo para que al terminar esta se llene de fuego y después bajar revelando a Izuku quien estaba por atacar.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

Horas más tarde, en el hospital.

-la llama que había dentro de mí se apagó. –eran las palabras de All Might en la cama se hospital, dicho héroe tenía todo su cuerpo vendado y su brazo derecho enyesado. –el Símbolo de Paz está muerto. –eran sus palabras mientras vie a Tsukauchi y a Gran Torino a su lado los cuales lo visitaban. –pero, aun así hay algo que aun debo hacer. –

-Shigaraki Tomura. –dijo Gran Torino sabiendo a que se refería su viejo estudiante, y aun le sorprendía averiguar que de hecho de que Shigaraki sea el nieto de su vieja amiga que en paz descanse.

-solo fue lo que dijo All For One ¿No? –pregunto Tsukauchi recibiendo un sí del héroe. –no es mucho. ¿No tuvieron relación con la familia de Shimura? –

-no…. –respondió simplemente Gran Torino, para después comenzar a explicar. –el esposo de Shimura fue asesinado y puso a su hijo en adopción para alejarlo del mundo de los héroes. Nos dijo a Toshinori y a mí que no quería que lo contactáramos, aunque le pasara lo peor. –

-así que su promesa salió mal. Qué triste. –

All Might tenía la vista fija en su mano izquierda. –la relación que mi maestra corto por el bien de la paz…. –en eso, cerro el puño. –Debo encontrar a Shigaraki y…. –

-no. ¿Qué harás al encontrarlo? –lo detuvo Gran Torino –ya no lo ves como Villano. Seguramente dudaras. No importa su relación, es un criminal. Además hay un hecho muy importante….Midoriya Izuku…..odia a Shigaraki Tomura. –

Eso llamo la atención de All Might, y en eso, recordó.

"fue la primera vez que quise usar el One For All contra alguien. Estaba lleno de ira en ese momento. Me hizo querer usar todo mi poder en contra suya."

El sentimiento que tuvo su estudiante cuando pudo controlar por primera vez el One For All.

-conocí a ese chico durante esa semana de prácticas o suficiente para saber que tiene un odio profundo hacia Shigaraki, el hecho de que este tipo esté dispuesto incluso a matar a alguien que no tiene nada que ver para lograr su objetivo. El lastimo a varios de sus amigos, en el USJ y recientemente en el campamento….y no hablemos del hecho de que secuestro al mejor amigo del chico. –decía Gran Torino recordando lo que hablo con Izuku durante esa semana de práctica.

All Might odiaba admitirlo, pero era cierto que su sucesor tenía un odio con pasión sobre el nieto de su maestra. Y dudaba mucho que el decirle la ascendencia de Shigaraki ayudara.

-Tsukauchi y yo investigaremos a Shigaraki. Tú quédate en U.A y has lo que debas. Aunque ya no puedas ser el Símbolo de Paz, aun sigues siendo All Might –finalizo Gran Torino.

No había más elección, pensó el héroe, después de todo aún tiene varios deberes que hacer…y un discípulo al cual enseñar.

Tras el incidente, nos reunimos con Todoroki-kun y Momo-chan y fuimos a la policía con Kacchan.

Kacchan estaba callado.

Después de más de medio día, regresamos a casa.

En estos momentos, Todoroki estaba en camino hacia su hogar y mientras lo hacía miraba en su teléfono la noticia sorprendente sobre la verdadera forma del héroe, pero una vez que el semáforo estuvo en verde para caminar continúo su camino.

Cuando finalmente llego a su casa, la cual parecía ser una de estilo tradicional japonés fue recibido por su hermana mayor Todoroki Fuyumi.

-¡bienvenido! Paso algo increíble Shoto. –Fuyumi era una mujer joven de estatura promedio y piel clara con el pelo lacio y blanco con algunos mechones de color rojo que le llega casi al nivel de los hombros –me preocupaba que no contestaras mis mensajes luego de ver a mamá –dijo su hermana con las manos en su pecho signo de lo preocupada que estuvo por su hermano menor.

-lo siento, nee-san. –se disculpó el chico.

BOOM

Pero de pronto, ese sonido y estruendo llamo la atención del par, hiso que Todoroki girara la cabeza hacia dónde provino mientras que Fuyumi se encogió al escucharlo.

El ruido provenía justo en la sala de entrenamiento de su padre.

-volvió hace rato y lleva así desde entonces. –dijo Fuyumi nerviosa.

Todoroki comenzó a hacer su camino hacia allí mientras seguía escuchando los estruendos que iban y venían, y mientras lo hacía iba pensando. – (Si All Might en verdad ya no puede estar al frente….entonces el puesto del No.1….) –

Y finalmente llego, a la sala de entrenamiento, no tenía buenos recuerdos de este lugar, pero si quería descubrir lo que pasaba lo mejor sería dejar eso atrás por el momento.

Cuando abrió levemente la puerta para poder observar, vio a su padre sentado en medio de la habitación mientras tomaba aire, pero la habitación estaba por completo hecha un caos, todos los equipos estaban derribados en todas partes y con llamas alrededor de Endeavor.

-no de esta forma…..no hay manera de que pueda aceptarlo…. –decía Endeavor con una mueca de ira mientras el fuego a su alrededor iba en aumento, el hecho de tener el puesto No.1 que tanto soñó, pero no del modo que él quería, él quería ganarlo al superar a All Might, no cuando este se retirara. – ¡definitivamente no lo aceptare! –

Mientras, con Izuku.

-bienvenido. –dijo Inko al ver llegar a su hijo sano y salvo.-parece que, All Might tuvo problemas ¿verdad? –dijo también un poco preocupada al saber lo que paso con el héroe de su hijo. –debiste tener problemas para llegar a casa. –

-si… –respondió Izuku mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta y luego fue en camino a su habitación.

Una vez llego a esta, se tiro a la cama mientras sacaba su celular y miro en la página de noticias la nota sobre la pelea entre All Might y All For One y el hecho de que la verdadera forma de su maestro haya sido expuesta.

-(¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Mis actos estuvieron bien?) –lentamente los ojos de Izuku comenzaron a cerrarse hasta que el suelo comenzó a llegar a su ser. Y antes de caer en el reino de los sueños Izuku tuvo sus últimos pensamientos.

-(Sensei) –

Horas más tarde, el sol había dejado el cielo para dar paso a su hermana la luna junto a sus hijas las estrellas.

En la casa Midoriya, Inko se encontraba preparando la cena mientras esperaba que su hijo se levantara para comenzar.

Mientras, Izuku seguía dormido, con su celular a la mano, pero en eso, su celular comenzó a vibrar en señal de haber recibido un mensaje o notificación.

Esto despertó al chico, pues lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos y cuando vio el mensaje y de quien era, abrió los ojos por completo para luego ponerse de pie inmediatamente y salir corriendo fuera de su habitación hasta la puerta de la casa.

-¿A dónde vas? La cena casi esta lista. –dijo su madre al verlo ponerse sus zapatos.

-lo siento Mamá, ya será después. –y salió de la casa.

Unos minutos después, en la playa y parque municipal de Dagoba.

All Might se encontraba en estos momentos viendo las olas del mar golpearla playa mientras esperaba pacientemente la llegada de su estudiante.

-¡Sensei! –pero no tuvo que esperar mucho.

-por fin llega. –dijo en voz baja mientras se daba la vuelta para ver a su estudiante Midoriya Izuku ir corriendo hacia su dirección.

-¡Sensei! –

-¡te tardaste! –dijo esta vez All Might mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección hacia Izuku.

Ambos comenzaron a acercarse cada vez más y más al otro, pero en eso…

-¡Texas…SMASH! –

POW

Izuku recibió un fuerte y sorpresivo golpe a su mejilla el cual lo hiso caer de sentón al suelo de la playa.

-nunca cumples tus promesas ¿eh? –decía el héroe retirado viendo a su estudiante en el suelo sujetarse la mejilla. –casi todo fue en vano. ¿Qué pensabas hacer? –

Izuku solo bajo la mirada al suelo sintiéndose apenado por ser reprendido por su maestro.

 **(Fairy Tail – Main Theme "Slow Version" [Piano Cover])**

-Joven Midoriya. –All Might llamo la atención del chico. –me he retirado. En mi estado ya no soy capaz de pelear. –

Los ojos de Izuku se abrieron al escuchar esas palabras.

En ese momento, All Might uso la forma súper para luego comenzar a lanzar golpes, pero no pasaron más de 3 para rápido volver a su verdadera forma.

-las ultimas llamas del One For All dentro de mí se apagaron, y ya no soy capaz de mantener la forma súper. –dijo mientras bajaba el brazo para ver a su estudiante nuevamente. –pero aun así, cada vez, salías de la nada buscando problemas. ¡Sin importar cuantas veces te lo dijera, terminabas rompiendo tu cuerpo! –

En eso, el héroe retirado alzo con fuerza su brazo izquierdo. – ¡así que, esta vez….! –

Izuku cerró los ojos esperando otra reprimenda por parte de su maestro, pero esta jamás llego.

-cuando saliste del problema sin lastimarte por primera vez estuve feliz. –en su lugar, recibió un abrazo por parte de All Might. –desde ahora, me dedicare a entrenarte. Sigamos trabajando juntos. –

Los ojos de Izuku comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. –S….Sensei…. –trataba de decir, pero su voz se quebraba ante cada intento que daba para hablar y apretaba con fuerza el abrazo con su maestro.

-joven, de verdad no mantienes tu palabra ¿eh? –All Might decía con una sonrisa, pero igualmente, de sus ojos salían traicioneras lágrimas -¿no te había dicho que dejaras de ser un llorón? –

-GRRRRUUUUAAAAAHHHHHHHH….. –soltó ese grito el chico mientras dejaba salir todos los sentimientos que tenía en este momento.

 _El dolor que se aferraba a mi mejilla con cada pulsación solo me decía una cosa:_

 _Esta era el Fin de la Era de All Might….y el Comienzo de una Nueva Era._

 **(Fin Ost)**

 _Tiempo después, All Might daría una conferencia de prensa en donde diría todo sobre su verdadera forma y su retiro, también sobre el hecho de haber llegado a su límite por última vez…..dejando atrás todo lo que tenga que ver con el One For All._

 _También se supo que Best Jeanist logró escapar de las garras de la muerte, pero estaría fuera de sus deberes como héroe por tiempo indefinido._

 _Y Ragdoll, sufrió un problema insufrible con su Individualidad en su secuestro, esto hace que su carrera se suspenda de manera indefinida._

 _Tan solo en una noche, muchos héroes sufrieron grandes heridas y perdidas, ¿Qué pasara de ahora en adelante? Nadie tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta._

Tiempo después, ahora en U.A.

-gracias, All Might. Sacrificaste tu cuerpo por mucho tiempo para salvar a miles. –decía el director Nezu en su oficina mientras miraba en frente suyo al héroe retirado junto con Aizawa y Vlad King. –como ciudadano, héroe, y director, no puedo agradecerte lo suficiente. –

En eso, Nezu mostro una tableta en la cual tenía varios artículos sobre el héroe. –pero hay muchos que no creen que debas seguir enseñando en U.A "eso fue porque All Might comenzó a trabajar en la U.A" "¿los niños no terminaran involucrados ahora que ya no puede pelear?" –leía lo que decía los artículos sobre ese tema, para después soltar la tableta y verse las patas. –todos están nervioso. Por eso, esta vez, debemos fortalecer la fe en los héroes a los que les pasaste el testigo. –

-pero, la amenaza sigue allí. Debemos proteger y entrenar con aun más fuerza. Por eso, implementamos un plan que teníamos en mente desde hace ya un tiempo. –

En eso, mostro un papel el cual decía:

"Aviso de Inclusión del Sistema de Dormitorios de U.A."

-cuento con ustedes para visitar a las familias. –

Tiempo más tarde.

-no suena muy cool. –eran las palabras de un hombre de cabello rubio opaco largo. –Aunque no fuera nada serio, anuncian que tendrán un dormitorio como si nada hubiese pasado después de que mi hija se lastimo…. –

-lo que dice es cierto. –dijo Aizawa junto con All Might, los cual estaban sentados en unos sofás frente a los padres de Jiro Kyoka. –pero, revisamos el orgullo y negligencia que creció sin darnos cuenta y pensamos en lo que debemos hacer. –

En eso, Aizawa se inclinó levemente – ¿puede dejárnoslo por esta vez? Definitivamente haremos a Kyoka una gran heroína. –

-sensei, no tiene que inclinarse… -dijo Kyoka llegando a la habitación con una bandeja con tasas de té. –ya habíamos decidido que hacer después de que llego el anuncio. Cuando el viejo vio la pelea de All Might, dijo…. –

"¡increíble que alguien tan Cool enseñe a mi hija! ¡Es Como Brian the Sun!"

 **(N.A: nota Curiosa, Brian the Sun es la Banda Japonesa de Rock que escribieron el Ending de MHA)**

-y se puso a llorar. –

-¡Kyoka Detente! ¡Quería actuar como padre estricto!–

-¡Cállate Viejo! –

-deténganse, no es un concierto Punk. –

Minutos más tarde.

-estaba preparado para recibir más crítica. –decía Aizawa dentro del automóvil que lo llevaba a él y a All Might a las casas de los estudiantes. –te compare un trago. –

All Might sonrio. –déjalo, no eres así. No puedo beber, además la siguiente familia…. No creo que sea tan fácil. –

Minutos después, casa Bakugo.

-¡sí! ¡Cuánto con ustedes! –decía Bakugo Mitsuki mientras le daba un ligero golpe en la cabeza a Bakugo, Mitsuki es una mujer de apariencia jovial, su cabello es corto, disparejo, color rubio cenizo y desordenado al igual que el de su hijo, sus ojos son rasgados pero más grandes.

-¡No me Golpes! ¡Te Matare! –exclamo el chico tras recibir ese golpe.

Mitsuki le dio otro golpe pero aún más fuerte. – ¡cállate! ¡Es tu culpa por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte! ¡Te Capturaron y causaste varios problemas!–

-oigan, deténganse….molestan a los profesores. –trataba de decir Bakugo Masaru, el padre de Katsuki el cual tiene el cabello corto, puntiagudo y es de color castaño claro. Tiene un pequeño bigote y usa gafas sobre sus ojos.

-¡cállate Anciano! ¡No te metas! –

-¡tú eres el que debe callarse! ¡Si vas a hablar, hazlo claramente!–

-(¿Qué clase de Oscuridad hay en esta familia?) –pensaba All Might mientras miraba con la frente azulada.

-eh, entonces ¿está bien? –pregunto Aizawa deteniendo la pelea entre madre e hijo.

-ah, el dormitorio. De hecho se los agradecemos. -decía Mitsuki mientras ponía su mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo. -Katsuki es imprudente y bueno en todo, y recibió una buena Individualidad. Siempre había gente alabándolo y por eso se hiso así. Lo elogiaban por cosas superficiales. -

Bakugo dirigió su mirada hacia su madre.

-por eso me alegro escuchar eso que dijo en la conferencia de prensa. -

"busca ser el mejor héroe, ser más fuerte que nadie. Si los villanos lo consideran una oportunidad, me parece que no son lo suficientemente precavidos"

-me hizo pensar que la escuela en verdad lo veía, además desde que entro en la academia ha mejorado en su actitud. Estaba preocupada y no sabía cómo terminaría, pero volvió sano y salvo, así que…. -y nuevamente puso su mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo para revolverle el cabello ignorando la mirada irritada del chico. -tal vez los critiquen por un tiempo, pero confió en ustedes. ¿Verdad? -pregunto a su esposo recibiendo un sí de este.

Los 3 miembros de la familia se inclinaron (aunque Bakugo lo hiso a la fuerza pues su madre lo tenía sujeto de la cabeza.) -es un chico sin esperanzas, pero entrénenlo para ser un buen héroe. -

Los dos profesores se quedaron viendo a la familia por unos segundos, pero en eso All Might golpeo levemente el brazo de Aizawa para llamar su atención.

-¿te invito un trago? -pregunto en un susurro el héroe retirado mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

Una vez que salieron de la casa, se encomendaron a ir a la siguiente residencia.

-ahora sigue…..al parecer la casa de Midoriya está aquí cerca ¿eh? -decía Aizawa mientras revisaba la dirección.

-All Might. -hablo alguien detrás de ellos llamando la atención del héroe para ver a Bakugo caminar hacia él.

"Ahora, es tu turno"

En la mente de Bakugo llego ese recuerdo, después de las palabras del ex-héroe y la reacción de Izuku.

-¿Qué es Deku para usted? -

-mi estudiante. Como tú. Un héroe con un gran futuro. -respondió All Might, pero en sus pensamiento. -(lo siento, Joven Bakugo. No puedo decir más.) -

Bakugo solo se le quedo mirando por unos segundos con un semblante serio, como si no le creyese lo que decía.

-¡Oye Katsuki, la policía dijo que no salieras! -de pronto se escuchó hablar a Mitsuki desde el interior de la casa llamando a su hijo.

-ya veo. -tras eso, Bakugo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada. -si no quieres decirme, está bien. Gracias. -

All Might se le quedo mirando, al parecer el Joven Bakugo comenzaba a tener sospechas.

Unos pocos minutos después, los profesores estaban de pie frente al edificio de departamentos en el que vivía la familia Midoriya.

-¿seguro que estarás bien solo? -pregunto desde el interior del auto Aizawa mientras que fuera de este estaba All Might preparándose para ir allá.

-sí. Debemos hablar con toda la clase para hoy. -respondió mientras le daba el pulgar en alto diciéndole que estaba bien. -yo me encargo de esto. Tal vez debas apresurarte y…. -

Después de eso, All Might comenzó a hacer su camino hacia donde estaba el departamento de los Midoriya, tuvo que subir unos pisos, pero cuando finalmente llego hasta la puerta que tenía la placa "Midoriya" decidió tocar la puerta.

-Pase, Pase…..P…P…Por favor siéntase como en casa. -y fue cordialmente recibido tanto por Inko como por Izuku.

-con su permiso. -decía All Might mientras comenzaba a entrar a la casa siguiendo a los dos.

-¡A…..A….All Might está en nuestra casa….! -decía muerta de los nervios la señora Midoriya mientras su cuerpo temblaba levemente.

-Mamá, cálmate. -decía Izuku, pero igualmente estaba nervioso, jamás se esperó tener a su maestro en su casa.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, All Might logro ver la habitación de Izuku.

Toda estaba llena ya sea de posters, figuras de acción, retratos, pancartas y varios accesorios de el mismo.

All Might sonrió al ver que su discípulo en verdad lo admiraba, y mucho.

-creo que les enviaron un aviso. Vengo a hablar sobre el dormitorio de U.A -decía All Might mientras se sentaba en una silla justo en frente de Inko.

-sí. Sobre eso…... -en eso, Inko alzo la cabeza para poner expresión serie. -me opongo. -

-¿Mamá? -dijo impactado Izuku por eso.

All Might no parecía sorprendido, se lo esperaba para ser exactos.

-dijiste que estaba bien. -

-lo pensé, pero no me gusta. -dijo cerrando sus ojos. -la Individualidad de Izuku no se había manifestado hace años, pero igual él lo admiro por mucho tiempo. Pero, desde que su Individualidad despertó…..desde que entro a U.A, ¡se ha lastimado cada vez más y más! -

Y en eso recordó cada vez que veía a su hijo regresar casa con vendas por alguna herida, y en eso, vio el brazo derecho vendado de Izuku. -¿está enterado del estado del brazo de Izuku? Si se lo lastima una vez más, seguramente no podrá volver a usarlo. Y su pelea del otro día…..como ciudadana no puedo estar más agradecida por su heroísmo. Sin embargo, como madre….estoy más asustada que nunca. Izuku lo admira. Si su camino lo lleva a un futuro lleno de sangre como ese, yo…–

En eso, a su mente llego un recuerdo.

"Sálvenme"

"¡Estoy aquí!"

Un día, cuando Izuku era un niño y él jugaba a ser un héroe como All Might.

-yo… –

"¡lo siento Izuku, lo siento tanto!"

-yo… siento que haber seguido sin Individualidad y viendo a los héroes trabajar lo habría hecho más feliz. –eso tomo por sorpresa a Izuku. –no puedo evitarlo. –

-¡Mamá! –

-Izuku, te dije que te apoyaría, pero no dejaría de preocuparme, ¿verdad? Quieres ir a U.A ¿no? Pero….lo siento Izuku…... –Inko levanto nuevamente la mirada teniendo aun su semblante decidido aunque sus ojos le temblaban.

Era la consecuencia de haber ignorado lo que mi madre sentía.

-hablare francamente. Como madre de Izuku, no tengo la fuerza necesaria para confiarle a U.A mi hijo actualmente. No importa lo gran héroe que sea. Cuando los villanos atacan, no pueden seguir las clases ni evitan que los estudiantes se lastimen. No quiero dejar que mi hijo siga asistiendo allí. Yo… –

-¡no es eso, Mamá! –Izuku se levantó de la silla. – ¡fue mi propia culpa que me lastimara! Los profesores me lo han dicho muchas veces, me lo advirtieron muchas veces…..pero yo no les hice caso… –

-si así es como termina, ¿no es responsabilidad de la escuela? –dijo Inko sin dejar su semblante, en verdad estaba decidida.

-Joven Midoriya, por favor siéntate. –pidió All Might.

-tal vez sea una madre sobreprotectora. Pero no me importa serlo. No quiero quitarle su sueño a Izuku. –y es que, el simple hecho de no haber creído que él podía ser un héroe hace tiempo, cuando se dijo que era probable que no tendría ningún poder, había destrozado a su hijo. – Si lo que él quiere es ser un héroe, no es como si….no es como si U.A fuese el único lugar para lograrlo….hay más escuelas. –

Izuku solo se quedó allí de pie, apretando lo puños al sentirse incapaz de hacer cambiar de opinión a su madre.

Era cierto que había más cursos de héroes en diferentes escuelas ya sea en este, o en otro país, pero…en U.A había pasado por un sinfín de experiencias maravillosas, sus amigos, los maestros, su novia, pero sobre todo….

Sin poder soportarlo más, Izuku salió corriendo de la habitación dejando atrás a los dos adultos.

All Might al verlo salir repentinamente supo que es lo que pasaba.

-(debe ser descorazonador. Después de admirarme y seguir mis pasos, estudiar en U.A. tenía un gran significado. Y tener que dejarlo….) –

-lo siento, iré a buscarlo. –

Pero antes de que Inko diera un solo paso, la puerta de la sala volvió a ser abierta y por esta entro Izuku pero esta vez con una carta en manos.

-está bien. Aunque no sea la U.A –eso llamo la atención de All Might.

 **(Boku No Hero Academia [Original Soundtrack] - "Kimi wa hīrō ni nareru" (You Can Be A Hero))**

En eso, Izuku mostro la carta tanto a su maestro y a su madre. –miren, Mamá, Sensei…..tengo esta carta, por parte de dos niños que salve en el campamento. –

-uno de ellos, un niño que me admira, y el otro que odiaba a los héroes e Individualidades. Ambos me dieron las gracias. –y pensó tanto en Tenma como en Kota. –sí, es cierto que es mi culpa por siempre estarlos preocupando tanto…..pero aun así…..esta carta….estos chicos…..en ese momentos, ¡me vieron como un héroe! ¡Y eso, hace que todo valga la pena!–

-(ya veo…) –pensó All Might al escuchar las palabras de su discípulo.

-no tiene por qué ser U.A. donde sea está bien. Es cierto que extrañare a todos mis amigos, pero estoy seguro que aun así puedo verlos en algún otro momento. Después de todo, no importa en donde o cuando, porque aun así…. –en eso, Izuku mostro su mirada llena de determinación, la misma que tiene cuando está decidido a todo – ¡Me Convertiré en Héroe! –

-(ya eres….) –

En eso, el cuerpo de All Might fue rodeado en vapor llamando la atención de los Midoriya, para verlo sorprendentemente en su forma súper.

-(¡ya eres alguien más que solo sigue mis pasos! En ese caso, como tu maestro, debo apoyarte.) –en eso, se arrodillo y puso su cabeza contra el suelo en pose de disculpa para la sorpresa de los dos. –(a ti, y al camino que sigues.) –

-siento mucho haber hecho las cosas en el orden incorrecto. Creo que el Joven Izuku es el indicado para reemplazarme. Quiero decir, que seguramente el será el Héroe de Fuego de la Paz. –

Eso tomo por sorpresa no solo a Inko, también a Izuku…..es cierto que su maestro lo creía pues por algo él le dio el One For All, pero le sorprendía que lo dijera abiertamente frente a su madre.

-¿Qué? Deténgase, ¿Qué es esto? –dijo Inko después de recuperarse de la sorpresa inicial.

-es una disculpa como anterior Símbolo de Paz. Fui débil a su admiración y negligente en mis enseñanzas. Lo siento mucho. –en eso, el cuerpo de All Might volvió a la normalidad.

-y esta, es mi suplica como Maestro de la U.A. es cierto que habrá sangre en su camino. Pero por eso, quiero estar con él y trabajar con él para evitar que siga ese mismo camino. –

-Sensei… –susurro Izuku.

"él es tan genial"

"yo los salvare a todos con una sonrisa… puede que…yo también pueda serlo algún día"

-no puedo culparle por desconfiar de la Actual U.A. pero los héroes de U.A también saben que no pueden seguir así e intentan cambiar. –

Los ojos de Inko ante cada palabra que decía All Might comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-¿hay una forma en la que pueda ver la U.A del futuro en vez de la actual? ¿Me permitiría darlo todo por el Joven Izuku? Lo protegeré y educare ¡aun si me cuesta la vida! –

El impacto que tuvieron las palabras del héroe retirado, fue tanta que Inko perdió la fuerza en sus piernas para caer de rodillas al suelo.

La madre miro al profesor enfrente suyo por unos pocos segundos, para luego responder.

-no me gusta eso…porque usted es la Inspiración de Izuku. –e Inko lentamente comenzó a volverse a poner de pie.

Eso llamo la atención de All Might quien levanto la cabeza para mirarla.

-no es que odie a la U.A ni nada. Solo quiero que Izuku sea feliz. Así que, no muera por el…..viva por él, para protegerlo y educarlo. Si puede prometerme eso, lo permitiré. –finalizo Inko mirando decidida a All Might.

-Mamá –

-lo prometo. –dio su palabra el antiguo Símbolo de Paz.

En eso, Inko dirigió su mirada hacia su hijo. –Izuku, si vas a U.A…... lo entiendes, ¿verdad? –

Izuku se limpió una pequeña lágrima que había querido salir de sus ojos tras las palabras dichas entre su madre y su maestro.

-¡no hare que te preocupes! –

-profesor, por favor, cuide de mi hijo. –

 **(Fin Ost)**

Después de eso, tanto Izuku como All Might salieron de departamento, para que Izuku se despidiera de su maestro antes de que este fuera de regreso a la academia.

-tienes una madre maravillosa. –le dijo All Might.

-si….la mejor. –respondió el chico mientras sonreía.

"por favor, no muera por él, viva por el"

-(ha criado a un héroe innato…. ¡ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien me halo así!) –pensaba All Might mientras volvía a mirar hacia donde estaba el departamento, y después dijo.

-mi maestra…..me recuerda bastante a mi maestra…. –

-¡¿eh?!...¡¿mi madre?! –

-sí. Su cabello o algo de eso…. –

-¡¿su cabello?! –

-porque es una persona muy fuerte. –dijo de nueva cuenta mientras alzaba el puño izquierdo.

-mira esa cara de esqueleto. –dijo una persona a un par de metros de ambos.

-rayos, ahora también soy All Might en esta forma. No estoy acostumbrado. –decía All Might mientras se cubría y entraba en un Taxi que anteriormente había llamado. -¡muy bien, nos vemos en la academia! –

-Aye. –

 **(Boku no Hero Academia OST #03: My Hero Academia Main Theme)**

Después de eso, en cuanto vio que su maestro se fue, Izuku siguió con la vista fija en donde se había ido con anterioridad.

 _Luego de que mi madre me diera el permiso, deje mi hogar y empecé mi nueva vida._

El tiempo paso, y ahora todos los estudiantes de la Clase 1-A iban de regreso a la academia.

Kirishima pasaba por la estación tratando de tomar el tren.

Momo caminaba fuera de su mansión.

Ojiro corría por las calles.

Sero y Kaminari iban a paso lento sin preocupación.

Shoji y Hagakure se encontraron en el camino.

Uraraka caminaba con una mirada decidida.

Mineta caminaba a paso lento mientras giraba un poco la cabeza para poder ver mejor a una mujer que se agacho para recoger algo, pues al hacerlo podía verle mejor el trasero…..tan solo para ser golpeado después por la lengua de Tsuyu quien estaba a un par de metros atrás.

Todoroki soltaba un suspiro mientras sentía el sol.

Kyouka caminaba mientras escuchaba Música y a su lado Koda hablaba con las palomas.

Tokoyami iba lo más rápido posible en su bicicleta mientras que a su lado Sato corría.

Aoyama solo iba caminando teniendo su mirada resplandeciente.

Mientras que en otra parte, Iida estaba ya en el salón de clases esperando.

Bakugo caminaba sin preocupación alguna, para después ser abrazado por Mina quien llego de la nada.

Mientras que Izuku, él estaba ahora, frente a la entrada de la academia.

En eso, lentamente comenzaron a llegar todos sus compañeros para ponerse a su lado.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron todos, Izuku dio un paso ha frente.

 _Este es el comienzo de mi Vida en U.A_

 **(Fin Ost)**

Mientras, que en otra parte. En la prisión Tartarus para villanos.

-perdí, All Might. Fue una pelea lamentable. –eran las palabras de una persona metida en la parte de máxima seguridad de la prisión. Ese era All For One.

–pero eras fuerte. Al final de la pelea, elegiste un camino que te acerco a tus estudiantes. Perdiste tu oportunidad de irte. –y sonrio con malicia. –perdiste tu oportunidad de morir. El trabajo de un maestro es ayudar al estudiante a ser independiente. El maestro del que depende va un lugar inalcanzable y su odio se hace más fuerte, permitiéndole seguir el camino de un líder. –

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 10 – Akatsuki)**

En eso, en alguna parte secreta, estaba reunida toda la Liga de Villanos, o por lo menos los que quedaban.

-tiene compañeros. Aprendió a aumentar sus números. Estarás Bien Shigaraki Tomura-kun. –

En eso, se vio a Tomura, quien estaba con la capucha puesta cubriendo todo su rostro dejando solo ver unos pocos cabellos celestes y su boca. Mientras que en una de sus manos sostenía un libro.

-toma la experiencia, odio y pesar. Úsalos para avanzar. –

En eso, apretó con fuerza los dientes mientras el libro se desintegraba por completo.

-pues ahora, es tu turno. –

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Ending –Shooting Star (Nagareboshi))**

 **Sora wo mi agereba**

 **Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru**

 **Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni**

 **Samazama na hikari wo hanatte**

Aparece Momo en lo que parecía ser su habitación, vestida en un camisón blanco, mientras observaba hacia la ventana viendo el cielo nocturno con algo de preocupación.

 **Sou no dakara boku mo**

 **Hitokiwa kagayaitetain da**

 **Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau**

 **Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**

Mientras que Izuku, desde lo que parecía ser el techo, se encontraba sentado viendo hacia el cielo con los brazos tras la cabeza, y desde su habitación Momo lo observa por la ventana.

 **Koko wa itsumo no kouen**

 **Yakei ga mieru**

 **Suberidai no ue**

En eso a la pantalla aparece una imagen de la clase A haciendo revuelo durante la clase, para ser silenciados por Aizawa.

 **Mukashi kara boku no tokutouseki**

Luego cambia a todos en su uniforme deportivo corriendo por la pista de la academia, mientras que Izuku cargaba a Momo y Bakugo a Mina.

 **Nayami ga areba koko ni kurun desu**

 **Ano koro no mama yume no tochuu de**

 **Ima de kanaerarezu ni irun desu**

Ahora es a algunos en el metro, algunos riendo al ver a Izuku y Momo dormidos recargados el uno contra el otro, y otros por Bakugo quien dormido era pintarrajeado en la cara por Sero.

 **Moshikashite koko ga mou shuuten**

 **Nante yowane wo haite shimaisou na hi mo aru**

Y cambia para ahora encontrarse caminando por una playa, pero metros atrás de ellos, estaban Izuku y All Might viendo el mar uno al lado de otro.

 **Demo sono tabi ni omoidasu**

 **Nagareboshi wo sagashite ano hoshizora**

 **Chiisana koro no negaigoto**

 **Ima mukashi mo kawaranai mama**

En eso, tanto Izuku como All Might se miraron el uno al otro para luego sonreír al momento de recordar el día en que All Might el entrego a Izuku el One For All.

Después de eso, todo vuelve a como el inicio.

 **Sora wo mi agereba**

 **Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru**

 **Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni**

 **Samazama na hikari wo hanatte**

En ese momento, Izuku siente una mano en su hombro, para darse la vuelta y ver a Momo inclinada a su altura con su mano en su hombro y dedicándolo una sonrisa la cual el corresponde.

 **Sou no dakara boku mo**

 **Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da**

 **Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau**

 **Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**

En ese momento, ambos alzan la mirada para ver las estrellas iluminando el cielo nocturno, para luego Momo inclinar su cabeza para posarla en el hombro de Izuku.

Y finalmente por el cielo, pasa una estrella fugaz.

La Pantalla oscurece.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **(Fairy Tail - A New Adventure [New 2016 Ost])**

-empieza nuestra nueva vida en el dormitorio. –se mostraba a todos los estudiantes de la Clase A enfrente de un gran edificio.

-¡Veamos quien tiene el mejor cuarto! –se muestra a todos viendo los distintos cuartos.

-¡esperen! ¡¿Qué?! ¡No vean! –Izuku trata desesperadamente de evitarlo.

- **el Próximo Capitulo de Fire Hero of Peace será: ¡El Dormitorio de la Clase 1-A!** –

-chicos…..quisiera decirles algo. –se muestra a Izuku, Todoroki, Kirishima, Iida, Momo y Mina estar afuera del dormitorio con Tsuyu enfrente de ellos.

-¡PLUS ULTRA! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **Yo: espero que en verdad les haya gustado.**

 **Yo: espero sus reviews dando opiniones y/o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos Ja Ne.**


	39. ¡El Dormitorio de la Clase 1-A!

**Fire Hero of Peace.**

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace, pero como bien saben, primero reviews luego capitulo:**

 **AgusXD: bueno mi amigo, eso tienes que descubrirlo pues no puedo dar spoilers.**

 **KarmaChaos5: bueno mi amigo, digamos que allí Izuku no se esperó del todo el golpe, y con respecto a lo de "Mi Maestra" eso venia escrito en el Manga cuando lo leí.**

 **Bladetri: mejor ni digo nada.**

 **xanatrix742: si, a mí también, y eso que yo supe el resultado de la pelea hace ya un tiempo. Y tus palabras son bastante ciertas, después de todo, el Próximo Héroe No.1 El Héroe de Fuego de la Paz, Deku junto con sus amigos y compañeros están en camino.**

 **Daizuke: gracias amigo.**

 **shiva684: lo intentare mi amigo.**

 **viecenta1.8: aquí lo tienes mi amigo, y así igualmente espero el próximo de Izuku en DxD.**

 **Yo: Plus Ultra.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

 **-** mmmm –personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.39 ¡El Dormitorio de la Clase 1-A!

 **(Boku no Hero Academia OST #03: My Hero Academia Main Theme)**

-si te escribo, por favor responde enseguida. –decía Inko mientras miraba a su hijo tomar su mochila para ir hacia la entrada.

-Aye. –respondió mientras abría la puerta.

-asegúrate de comer 3 comidas saludables al día ¿de acuerdo? –

-lo hare Mamá. –respondió Izuku ya estando por salir, pero antes de eso, Inko tomo una de las manos de su hijo.

 _Este día, en medio de Agosto._

-todavía…..estoy en contra de esto, lo sabes ¿verdad? –

-lo sé. –respondió Izuku mientras le daba un rápido abrazo a su madre para después salir de la casa.

 _En los terrenos de la U.A, a unos 5 minutos de la academia, se construyó un dormitorio en 3 días: Heights Alliance._

Ahora mismo, todos los estudiantes de la Clase 1-A se encontraban frente a un gran edificio el cual tenía en la parte frontal de este un escrito:

1-A Alliance.

 _Este es mi…..no…..este es nuestro nuevo hogar._

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Opening – Heros Come Back)**

A la pantalla, lo primero en aparecer es la imagen de Izuku comenzar a caminar en un prado en el amanecer.

En eso, comenzaron a pasar imágenes de Bakugo, Momo, Kota y por ultimo All Might.

 **Tooku de kikoeru koe wo hitori**

 **Hitori mata hitori de chi agaru toushi**

 **Kurikaesu dake no fudan doori**

 **Kutsugaesu junbi ii ze ARE YOU READY?**

La cámara enfoca a Izuku el cual abrió los ojos, para luego a su mente llegaran la imagen de sus compañeros y profesores.

Izuku sonríe justo al momento de salir corriendo hacia adelante.

 **Karadajuu furu asu shindou ni**

Aparece Todoroki lanzando una ráfaga de hielo y fuego al momento de aparecer la Palabra "Fire"

 **Hageshiku chi narase yo STOMPING**

Ahora es turno de Bakugo el cual lanza una explosión en la cual aparece la palabra "Hero"

 **Taezutsuki doukasu CALL ME**

Por ultimo aparece Izuku lanzando un fuerte puñetazo al frente para aparecer la palabra "of Peace"

 **Kawarasugiruganu tsukamu STORY**

 **COME ON!**

Luego, a la pantalla aparece el título del Fic frente a lo que parecía ser un campamento:

 ** _Fire Hero of Peace._**

 **EVERYBODY STAND UP!**

 **Agero! Kyou ichiban no jikan da**

 **Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER**

 **Daremo ga mina toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON!)**

Iida aparece corriendo a gran velocidad con ayuda del **_Recipro Burst_** para luego dar una patada.

Todoroki congela una gran parte del suelo para luego crear una gran columna de fuego.

Bakugo usa sus explosiones para impulsarse al momento de que por encima de él, aparezca Izuku lanzando un golpe al frente.

 **EVERYBODY HANDS UP!**

 **Mata shita na HERO'S COME BACK!**

 **Zujou kazoe yubi oriru COUNTDOWN**

 **Iku ze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!**

La cámara ahora enfoca a Kirishima usando su endurecimiento para romper una gran roca.

Momo creando un bastón para luego usarlo con gran manejo.

Uraraka usando su Individualidad para flotar y luego aterrizar al suelo.

En eso Izuku alza su mano para hacer el conteo d con sus dedos para luego bajar la mano con el puño cerrado.

Luego la cámara enfoca varias imágenes, la de los héroes y profesores de U.A.

La Clase 1-B.

Las Pussycats junto con Kota.

Y por último a All Might con la imagen de su antecesora detrás de el.

 **HEY YO mou basho nori tsuku wa kakugo desho**

 **nankai korondatte tatsu keredo**

 **nade aida naze kami hito e no seisho**

 **irikunda kanjou kisuki ageta desho**

Ahora, aparece All Might en su verdadera forma el cual comienza a ver hacia el frente mientras que atrás de él, aparece la silueta del All For One al momento de extender su mano hacia adelante y en eso su cuerpo es consumido en el fuego.

 **mochiagaru kansei ga yuuki to naru**

 **tachiagareba ima kurushimi tomonau**

 **sore demo saikou wa kitto aru**

 **subete sarau to shouri no kansei**

Luego la imagen cambia a una mano alzada en la cual yace un brillo.

Los estudiantes de U.A extienden su mano tratando de alcanzarlo.

Luego es Gran Torino quien igualmente trata de alcanzarlo.

Por último es Izuku quien da un gran paso al frente dando un grito al momento de que dicha mano se cierre atrapando el brillo y volviéndose más grande y musculosa.

 **EVERYBODY STAND UP**

 **agero kyou ichiban no jidan da**

 **me ni mo tomoran no SPEED wo handa**

 **dare mo nobinattori ko kanba YEAH**

Luego aparece la Liga de Villanos en la cual se destacan Dabi lanzando una llamarada azul.

Toga sonriendo al momento de dar un corte con una cuchilla en mano.

Muscular sonreír con locura al momento de incrementar su masa muscular.

Para por ultimo a Shigaraki el cual lanzo una de sus manos a la cámara.

 **COME ON EVERYBODY HANDS UP**

 **mata ashita no HEROES wa COMEBACK**

 **tsuujou kazoe hibi wo COUNTDOWN**

 **LET'S GO, 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE**

Izuku aparece aterrizando en el suelo para luego alzar su mirada para encontrarse con sus amigos al frente.

Después sonriendo se pone de pie para comenzar a caminar hacia ellos.

En eso nuevamente aparece la imagen de la mano alzada haciendo el conteo para que al terminar esta se llene de fuego y después bajar revelando a Izuku quien estaba por atacar.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

-¡Guau, es inmenso! –

-¡somos unos suertudos! –

Todos lo vieron muy impresionados, unos con grandes sonrisas y otros de modo serio preguntándose ¿Cómo serían las cosas de ahora en adelante?

Bueno….tendrán que descubrirlo.

Mientras, que en la Academia U.A

El director Nezu estaba mirando desde una ventana en lo más alto los dormitorios, y por ende a los estudiantes que estaban parados frente a estos.

-(el sistema de Dormitorios no es solo para la seguridad de los estudiantes. También es para determinar la amenaza faltante de la fuga.) –eran los pensamientos del director. – (evitaremos una investigación pública y buscaremos tras bambalinas para superar la tensión que ha existido por tanto tiempo.) –

-(me duele no solo sospechar de los profesores, sino de los estudiantes, pero no tengo opción alguna. La pérdida del Símbolo de Paz…estoy seguro de que harán grandes olas con el tiempo. Ahora mismo, necesitamos energía y renacer.) –miro de nuevo hacia los dormitorios de la Clase 1-A –(al menos, por los chicos, a quienes debemos mostrarles un futuro brillante.) –

De regreso con los chicos.

-por ahora, me alegra que pudieras reunir a la clase 1-A –decía Aizawa estando frente a sus estudiantes.

-al parecer, todos pudieron venir ¿eh? –dijo Sero mientras veía a sus compañeros.

-yo tuve problemas. –dijo Hagakure abatida mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-eso es normal…. –dijo Kyoka mientras jugaba con su auricular.

-a las dos les afecto el gas directamente. –dijo Ojiro recordando ese hecho.

-pudimos reunirnos gracias a los profesores. –agrego Tsuyu. –cuando vi la conferencia pensé que los perderíamos, Gero. –

-sí. –concordó Uraraka.

-a mí también me sorprendió. Seguro que todos tuvieron problemas. –las palabras dichas por Aizawa hiso que Izuku recordara el cómo su madre estaba decidida a no dejar ir a Izuku de nuevo a U.A. –(en su mayoría, más que convencerlos, fue más bien dejarlos ir y tomarlos por la cola) –pensó Aizawa mientras recordaba cómo algunos padres no estaban muy convencidos.

Dejo sus pensamientos para nuevamente hablar. –hablare sobre los dormitorios, pero primero…..debemos concentrarnos en conseguir las licencias provisionales que pensábamos darles en el campamento. –

-sí, hablaron sobre eso. –

-pasaron tantas cosas que lo olvide. –

-es importante. Así que escuchen. –dijo Aizawa recibiendo atención total por parte de sus estudiantes. –Kirishima, Yaoyorozu, Todoroki, Ashido, Iida y Midoriya. –llamo la atención de los 6 mencionados, los cuales tuvieron mala espina. –esos 6 fueron esa noche a salvar a Bakugo. –

Los ojos no solo de los 6, sino del resto de la clase se abrieron al enterarse de que Aizawa lo sabía. Pero no hubo otra reacción de sobresalto ni nada.

Y Aizawa noto eso. –sus reacciones me dicen que al menos estaban enterados. Hare de lado varios asuntos y diré esto. De no ser por el retiro de All Might, los habría expulsado a todos, menos a Bakugo, Jiro y Hagakure. –

Eso tomo por sorpresa y horror a todos.

-los 6 que fueron, y los 11 que lo sabían pero no los detuvieron traicionaron nuestra confianza sin importar la razón. –dijo viendo a sus estudiantes, a los 17 que estaban en problemas para ser exactos. –agradecería que siguieran los procedimientos y actuaran bien para recuperar dicha confianza. Eso es todo. –y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar hacia el dormitorio. –bien, entremos. Anímense. –

¿Cómo se supone que iban a hacerlo? Fue la pregunta que se hicieron todos ante las palabras de Aizawa.

Bakugo miro hacia donde estaban Kirishima y Mina quienes se veían más afectados, mascullo un poco para luego caminar y llevarse a Kaminari a rastras del cuello de la camisa.

-¿Qué? ¡No! –

Y se lo llevo hasta detrás de un arbusto, pocos segundos después salió una gran cantidad de electricidad la cual llamo la atención de todos.

-Yay. –y después, de estos salió Kaminari en su modo idiota haciendo que algunos rían o traten de aguantarse la risa, entre ellos Kyoka quien fallaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hiso Bakugo? –pregunto divertido Sero.

En eso, Bakugo salió de los arbustos para comenzar a caminar hacia Mina y Kirishima.

-Pelo Pincho, Mina. –los llamo para luego darle algo de dinero a Kirishima.

-¡¿y esto?! ¡¿Lo extorsionaste?! –exclamo sorprendido el peli rojo.

-no, es mi dinero. –respondió el rubio para luego darse en la mano. –es mi modo de decirte gracias. –y luego miro hacia Mina. – ¿tu usaste tu mesada para esos lentes, no es así? –

Mina se mostró un poco sorprendida por eso. –sí, ¿Cómo supiste? –

-Deku me lo conto, te lo pagara de algún modo. –dijo para comenzar a caminar hacia el interior del dormitorio.

Tanto Kirishima como Mina se quedaron viendo hacia donde fue Bakugo mientras ignoraban las risas de todos al ver actuar como un idiota a Kaminari.

Mina miro hacia Bakugo irse, mientras que un tinte rojo se notaba en sus mejillas rosas después de escuchar a Bakugo llamarla por su nombre, y después al recordar lo que dijo ella sonrio. –ya sé cómo me lo pueden pagar Katsuki-kun. –

-(parece que a veces es necesario dejarse ir…..) –pensó Aizawa al ver como el estado de ánimo de los estudiantes volvió a la normalidad.

 **(Naruto OST 1 - Narutos Daily Life)**

Unos minutos después cuando todas las risas se calmaron, entraron al interior del dormitorio para encontrarse primero con una gran sala de estar.

-cada dormitorio alberga a una clase. Las chicas a la derecha, los chicos a la izquierda. Pero el 1er piso es el área común. –explicaba mientras todos veían la gran habitación en la que estaban. –en este piso están los baños, la cocina y la lavandería. –

-tiene un patio. –dijo Sero mientras veía desde una ventana.

-¡qué grande! ¡Qué limpio! ¡Un sofá! –dijo toda llena de emoción Mina.

-¡es como una mansión! –decía Uraraka para después caer al suelo de la impresión.

-¡Uraraka-san! –

-¿mis oídos me engañan? ¿Los baños y lavandería están en el área común? –preguntaba Mineta con los ojos abiertos y con su cuerpo temblando para después tragar saliva. – ¿es un sueño? –

-están separados por género. Más vale que se cuiden. –dijo Aizawa tras escuchar a Mineta quien quedo blanco tras escucharlo.

-Aye Sir. –

Minutos después.

-los cuartos están arriba. Hay 4 cuartos por género en cada piso, 5 en total. Todos tienen su cuarto. Equipados con aire acondicionado, baño, refrigerador y armarios. –dijo mientras mostraba a ahora un cuarto de demostración.

-tiene balcones. Genial. –dijo Izuku mientras iba hacia este y veía desde este hacia abajo.

-es como del tamaño de los armarios en casa. –dijo Momo al ver el tamaño de la habitación.

-¡es como una mansión! –nuevamente Uraraka cae al suelo.

-¡Uraraka-san! –

Una vez terminaron de ver los cuartos, Aizawa mostro un mapa de cómo iban a quedar distribuidos todos.

-estos serán sus cuartos. Ya colocamos las pertenencias que enviaron antes, así que desempaquen para hoy. –

En el segundo piso estarían Mineta, Midoriya, Aoyama y Tokoyami.

En el 3ero Koda, Kaminari, Iida, Ojiro, Kyoka y Hagakure.

En el 4to Shoji, Kirishima, Bakugo, Uraraka y Mina.

Y por último en el 5to Sato, Todoroki, Sero, Momo y Tsuyu.

-mañana les diere lo que pasara, es todo pueden retirarse. –

-¡AYE SIR! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

Horas más tarde.

-estoy cansado. –decía Kirishima mientras se sentaba en el sofá muerto del cansancio después de ordenar todo en su habitación, y no solo el, el resto de los chicos (a excepción de uno) igualmente después de terminar.

-por fin terminaste de desempacar ¿no es así?-pregunto Sero.

-por fin. –respondió el peli rojo.

-buen trabajo. –decía Izuku.

-no fue muy bueno terminar así, pero es emocionante vivir juntos. –dijo Kaminari mientras sonreía.

-Aye. –dijo Izuku.

-vivir juntos…. ¡es entrenamiento para aprender cooperación y disciplina! –dijo Iida moviendo los brazos.

-estas emocionado ¿eh? –

-¿terminaron con sus cuartos? –pregunto Mina llegando a la sala junto con el resto de las chicas.

-sí. Ya nos relajamos. –dijo Kaminari mientras señalaba a él y a los chicos.

-las chicas hablábamos…. Y tenemos una idea. –dijo Mina llamando la atención de los chicos. – ¿Qué tal si hacemos un concurso de presentación de cuartos? –

Eso tomo por sorpresa a los chicos, pero sobre todo a 3 de ellos los cuales quedaron hechos piedra.

Minutos después.

 **(Fairy Tail Unreleased Soundtrack - CanCan ~Fairy Tail Version~)**

-¡No, No, Esperen, Esperen! –decía Izuku tratando de detenerlos para evitar que entraran a su habitación.

Pero fue demasiado tarde pues la puerta fue abierta.

-¡valla tienes cosas de All Might! –dijo Mina al ver que la habitación tenia algunas figuras, un poster y una pancarta.

Pero no solo eso, también tenía algunas cosas normales como fotos de él y su madre y de algunos de sus amigos.

-¡es casi el cuarto de un Friki! –

-(gracias a dios que no me traje toda mi colección…que vergüenza.) –pensó Izuku mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-Hey Midoriya –hablo Kaminari llamando la atención del chico, para ver al rubio eléctrico sostener en manos un montón de hojas las cuales decían:

"Aim to Pass: American Dream Plan" en ingles.

-¿que ese esto? –pregunto nuevamente mientras miraba el contenido.

-ese fue mi plan de entrenamiento para pasar el Examen de Admisión de la U.A hace tiempo. –dijo Izuku mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-empezaron con algo maso menos. –dijo Kaminari a Sero Kirishima mientras dejaba los papeles donde los dejo.

-es divertido….. –dijo Sero.

El siguiente fue Tokoyami, quien por cierto se puso de pie frente a su puerta negándose a dejar pasar a alguien.

-tonterías. –

Pero al final tanto Mina como Hagakure lograron quitarlo y todos entraron a su habitación.

La habitación de Tokoyami era bastante oscura, no solo por falta de luz, sino también por el aspecto de esta y las cosas que había en esta.

-¡que oscuro! ¡Qué miedo! –dijeron las chicas.

-idiotas… -

-compre este llavero en secundaria. –dijo Kirishima mientras veía un llavero de una cruz con un cráneo en su mano.

-a los chicos les gustan estas cosas ¿eh? –

-váyanse. –

-una espada. Que genial. –dijo Izuku al ver dicha arma.

-¡fuera! –

Ahora Aoyama.

Su cuarto estaba lleno de espejos, mantas, alfombras, cortinas, cubijas y un montón de cosas brillantes, entre ellas una armadura y una bola disco.

-¡que brillante! –

-Non, Non, no es brillante. –negó el rubio francés. –Es, Des…..lum….bran…. –

-es como pensamos. –dijo Hagakure mientras salían de la habitación.

-sí, todo lo que me imagine. –

 **(Fin Ost)**

-esto se pone divertido, y ahora el ultimo del 2do piso es…. –decía Uraraka mientras saltaba para luego ver la última habitación, la cual pertenecía a Mineta.

Y se mostró a dicho chico con la puerta entre abierta, pero si te dabas cuenta se podía ver que de su cuarto salía alguna especia de aura oscura.

-adelante...les enseñare algo increíble…. –

-vamos al 3er piso. –dijeron dejando atrás a Mineta, ni locos entrarían.

-Vamos….vamos… –

La siguiente fue la de Ojiro.

-que normal. –

-es normal, genial. –

-así que este es lo normal, ¿eh? –

La habitación de Ojiro era…..normal, no había nada extravagante en ella, pero por las palabras de todos ante su habitación, la cola de Ojiro comenzó a caer lentamente.

-está bien si no tienen nada que decir. –

Iida.

-tiene estante llenos de libros difíciles. –dijo Uraraka al ver la habitación del serio Iida.

-digno de Iida. –

-no hay nada raro aquí. –dijo Iida al mostrar su habitación con seguridad.

Pero en eso Uraraka se comenzó a reír mientras sujetaba unas gafas que estaban en un estante lleno de estas.

-¡hay muchas gafas! –

-¿Qué tiene de raro? Pueden romperse durante los entrenamientos. –respondió Iida.

Kaminari.

-¡que hortera! –exclamaron todos.

Es que la habitación de Kaminari estaba toda llena de diferentes tipos de cosas.

-parece que puso todo lo que encontró. –opino Kyoka.

-¿Qué? ¿No es genial? –pregunto Kaminari en Shock.

 **(N.A: eso no fue un chiste si algunos se lo preguntan)**

Koda.

Bueno, era una habitación linda según las chicas, colorida, peluches de animales, y sobre todo.

-¡hay un conejito! ¡Qué lindo! –

La mascota de Koda, un conejo blanco.

-no es justo tener mascotas. –dijo Kaminari mientras veía a las chicas mimar al pequeño conejo. –lo hiciste apropósito Koda. –

-(parece que todos comienzan a competir) –pensó Izuku al ver cómo iban las cosas.

Minutos después.

-no me satisface. –dijo Kaminari todo abatido junto con Ojiro, Tokoyami y Aoyama.

-sí, que coincidencia, a mí tampoco. –dijo Ojiro.

-sí. –

-ni a mí. –

-es raro que solo vean los de los chicos. Dijeron que es un concurso de presentación ¿no? –Eran las palabras de Mineta mientras caminaba a paso lento hacia ellos – ¡entonces, también deberíamos ver los cuartos de las chicas! –

Las chicas solo se le quedaron viendo con los ojos en blanco.

-¿no deberíamos elegir a la que tiene el mejor gusto de decorado de la clase? –

 _Esas palabras sin piedad para las chicas encendieron el fuego competitivo en los chicos._

-¡suena Bien! –dijo Mina dejando sorprendida a Kyoka.

 _Incluso motivo a los que no les interesaba._

 _El primer Duelo Anual de Buen Gusto de la Clase 1-A había comenzado._

 _¿Acaso esto está bien?_

-decidiremos a quien tenga el mejor gusto para decorar de la clase, o al rey de las habitaciones. –anuncio Mina a todos.

-¿al rey? –

-no tenemos que decidir nada así… –

Mineta solo sonrio ante esto.

-(si soy el único que da su opinión, todos se burlaran de mí. Pero si aprovecho la voluntad de los chicos heridos, mi opinión se cubrirá con la voluntad del pueblo.) –pensó Mienta mientras comenzaba a babear –(es una excusa natural para husmear en los cuartos de las chicas.) –

-(tengo sueño) –pensó Todoroki.

Después de eso, llegaron al 4to piso.

-los chicos del 4to piso con Kirishima-kun, Bakugo-kun y Shoji-kun ¿verdad? –pregunto Uraraka mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

-¿y Bakugo? –

-Hace rato dijo que era aburrido y se fue a dormir. –respondió Kirishima.

-Mou que mal, quería ver el cuarto de Katsuki-kun –se quejó Mina. Pero después recobro la emoción. –¡bien, vamos a con Kirishima! –

Una vez estuvieron frente a la puerta de la habitación de Kirishima, este se preparó para abrirla.

-no me importa, pero no creo que las chicas entiendan…... –y finalmente la abrió revelando su habitación. – ¡esta hombría! –

 **(Boku No Hero Academia [Original Soundtrack] - "Takahide kōkō" (U.A Session))**

La habitación de Kirishima tenía varias cosas, como un saco de boxeo, pancartas con algunas diciendo "Victoria segura" y varias cosas más que según Kirishima eran de hombres.

-Aye. –dijo Mina asintiendo.

-es el 2do lugar del cuarto que menos quieres que tenga tu novio. –señalo Hagakure.

-¿Qué intenso, y agobiante! –

-¿verdad? –dijo Kirishima con una sonrisa.

El turno de Shoji.

-no hay nada interesante que ver. –dijo el chico mientras abría la puerta.

Y tenía razón, no había nada interesante que pudieran ver, porque no había nada en la habitación. Este solo contaba con lo esencial, un escritorio y un Futon para dormir, pero aparte de eso, completamente vacía.

-¿nada interesante? –

-no sabía que fueras minimalista. –dijo Todoroki al chico tentáculos al lado.

-bueno, nunca me gusto tener muchas cosas. –

Mientras, Mineta buscaba entre las sabanas del Futon si es que había algo oculto, según él, los chicos como Shoji son los más pervertidos.

Ahora al 5to piso, empezando con Sero.

La habitación del chico de cintas era por completo asiática, casi como si en vez de estar en Japón estuviese en china.

-¡asiático! –

-¡Genial! –

-no sabía que te gustaran estas cosas. –dijo Kyoka al peli negro que sonreía.

-¡siempre trato de sorprender! –

El siguiente, era Todoroki.

Uno de los más capaces de la clase.

Uno de los más atractivos, Pero no tanto como Bakugo. (Según Mina)

Ir al cuarto del serio Todoroki seria emocionante.

-terminemos con esto rápido, tengo sueño. –dijo el chico mitad y mitad mientras abría la puerta de su habitación.

Y para sorpresa de todos, su habitación era muy estilo Japonés.

-¡lo hicieron diferente! –dijo impactado Kaminari mientras él y casi todos los demás tenían la boca abierta.

-en casa tenemos Tatamis y no podía relajarme con el piso normal. –dijo inexpresivo el peli mixto.

-¡¿Qué importa eso?! –

-¡¿Cómo lo remodelaste en un día?! –

-trabajo duro. –fue su simple respuesta.

Bueno, llegamos al último de los chicos….Sato.

Bueno, su habitación no tenía nada extravagante, nada llamativa, nada aburrida, era una habitación completamente común y corriente.

Pero al parecer contaba con todos lo necesario para cocinar.

 **(Fin Ost)**

-bueno, no es la gran cosa. No después de ver el cuarto de Todoroki. –

-descuida amigo, cualquiera de nuestra habitaciones seria aburrida si fuera detrás de la de Todoroki. –le dijo Kirishima mientras la daba unas palmadas al hombro. –incluso la habitación Otaku de Midoriya. –

-¡KIRISHIMA-KUN! –

-algo huele bien ¿Qué será? –pregunto Ojiro después de percibir un delicioso aroma.

-¡ah, lo olvide! –dijo Sato comenzando a ir hacia un pequeño horno que estaba sobre una mesita. –termine de desempacas temprano e hice un pastel de Chiffon. Pensé en compartirlo. –

Enseguida saco dicho pastel del horno para mostrarlo. –sería mejor con crema batida, pero ¿quieren? –

-¡AYE! –las chicas fueron las primeras en responder pues estas salieron corriendo hacia donde estaba Sato con el pastel.

-¡un inesperado lado ejemplar! –dijeron impactados Mineta y Kaminari al ver esto.

-¡es tan dulce y tierno! –

-¡Supero el lado inesperado de Sero!–

-es un pasatiempo encantador, Sato-san. ¿Crees que podrías hornear algo más para acompañarlo con te? –

-no esperaba que les gustara tanto. –dijo sonrojado Sato. –era parte de mi entrenamiento de mi Individualidad. Comprar los dulces puede ser muy caro. –

Bueno, ahora era el turno de las chicas, pero antes de ir allí tendrían que ir de regreso al 1er piso para poder llegar.

 **(Naruto OST 1 - Go Go Naruto!)**

El primer cuarto fue el de Kyoka.

Su cuarto en verdad estaba lleno de instrumentos y cosas de música y rock.

-¡tienes más instrumentos de los que espere! –dijo impactado Kaminari al ver la habitación ignorando lo avergonzada que se encontraba Kyoka.

-Jiro-chan es una chica rockera. –

-¿sabes tocarlos todos? –

-al menos lo básico. –

-no es nada femenino. –

-no es una dama. –

Después de dichas palabras dadas por el dúo idiotas (Kaminari y Aoyama) estos recibieron un ataque de los auriculares de Kyoka que se incrustaron en sus oídos haciéndolos gritar de dolor.

-vamos al siguiente. –

Siguiente, Hagakure.

-¿Qué tal? –pregunto la chica invisible mostrando su habitación.

Bueno, sin lugar a dudas era la habitación de una chica, mucho rosa, peluches y cosas tiernas al parecer.

-es muy femenino. Que emocionante. –

En eso, Mineta camino dentro de la habitación y fue hasta un cajón, sus sentidos pervertidos le decían que lo que buscaba estaba allí.

En eso, como si de un delicioso ahorma se tratara lo olfateo lo mejor que pudo.

-Plus Ultra. –

POW

-¡así que serás un desvergonzado e iras directamente a lo que te gusta ¿eh?! ¡Mineta! –dijo Izuku después de darle un fuerte golpe a la cabeza al chico.

La siguiente, Mina.

-Taran ¿no es linda? –dijo la peli rosa mostrando su habitación que era casi igual a la de Hagakure, pero con un rosa más oscuro.

-ohhh…. –

Uraraka.

Su habitación, era completamente normal. –no es un cuarto muy interesante…... –

-me siento algo sucio viendo tantos cuartos de chicas normales. -dijo Ojiro apenado.

-un jardín prohibido. –

 **(Pausar Ost)**

-sigue Asui-san. –dijo Izuku mientras salían de la habitación.

-un momento, Tsuyu-chan no está aquí. –dijo Sero notando que desde que todo esto comenzó, Tsuyu no se encontraba con ellos.

-dijo que no se sentía bien. –dijo Uraraka mientras veía la puerta de la habitación de Tsuyu

-si está enferma, no hay remedio. –

-ya lo mostrara cuando este mejor. –

Después de eso, se retiraron para seguir con el concurso, pero nadie se dio cuenta, que por unos segundos la puerta de la habitación de Tsuyu se abrió un poco para mostrar a dicha chica verlos irse.

La chica los vio irse mientras su rostro tenía una expresión triste.

 **(Continuar Ost)**

Llegamos a la última de las chicas.

-¡la última es Yaoyorozu! –

-creo que lo hice mal…a diferencia de sus cuartos tan originales. –decía Momo un poco avergonzaba abriendo lentamente la puerta de su habitación.

Una vez la abrió, todos tuvieron tanto la boca como los ojos abiertos.

-el mío termino algo apretado. –

La habitación de Momo era de un estilo aristocrático, y la cama ocupaba mucho espacio al parecer.

-¡qué grande y apretado! ¿¡Que paso Yaoyorozu?! –

-son los muebles que usaba, pero no pensé que la habitación sería tan pequeña. –dijo apenada.

Era una niña rica después de todo, pensaron casi todos.

-(me siento raro estando aquí dentro. Sé que es mi novia pero estar en su cuarto se siente como que estoy muy adelantado en nuestra relación.) –pensaba Izuku quien veía el cuarto con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Pero en eso.

-Yaomomo. –hablo Mina llamando la atención de la chica, y cuando Momo la vio sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver que la chica tenía algo en manos.

-y esto. –dijo con una sonrisa la peli rosa mostrando lo que parecía ser una Muñeca Matrioshka con la forma de Izuku.

-¡no es nada! –dijo apenada la chica mientras le quitaba la muñeca en manos con su rostro por completo rojo.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Tiempo más tarde.

-bueno. ¿Ya votaron todos? ¡no pueden votar por ustedes mismos!–pregunto Mina mientras sostenía una urna llena de votos.

Ahora todos estaban reunidos en la sala común esperando el resultado.

-el resultado del rey de las Habitaciones, menos Bakugo y Tsuyu-chan. –Mina hiso una pausa dramática dejando en suspenso a muchos. –con 5 votos…..el ganador definitivo que está en la cima es…... ¡Sato Rikido! –

Todos los chicos, incluso Sato se encontraban sorprendidos al saber dicho resultado.

-por cierto, todos los votos son por parte de las chicas. La razón…..el pastel era delicioso y nada más. –dijo Mina, mientras ella y el resto de las chicas babeaban un poco recordando el delicioso sabor del pastel.

-¡¿Y EL CUARTO QUE?! –

-¡idiota! ¡Los héroes no deben sobornar! –gritaron Mineta y Kaminari llenos de enojo mientras daban golpes a sato quien se cubría.

-¡no era un soborno! ¡Pero me alegro! –

-¿termino? ¿Puedo ir a dormir? –Pregunto Todoroki, pues eso es lo único que quería ahora.

-sí. Como comiste pastel, no olvides cepillarte los dientes. –dijo Iida.

-esperaste hasta el final ¿eh? –

-Todoroki-kun, podrías esperar. –dijo Uraraka deteniendo al peli mixto. Pero en eso, ella vio a unos más. –también ustedes, Deku-kun, Iida-kun, Kirishima-kun, Yaomomo y Mina-chan. ¿Tienen un minuto? –

Los mencionados solo la miraron preguntándose, que quería hablar.

Un par de minutos después, los 6 mencionados, junto con Uraraka salieron del dormitorio para estar afuera.

-Uraraka ¿A dónde nos….? –pregunto Kirishima, pero una vez estuvieron afuera vieron alguien esperándolos afuera.

Ese alguien, era Tsuyu, pero que no se suponía que ella se sentía mal.

-Tsuyu-chan quería hablar con ustedes. –

Después de decir eso, Tsuyu comenzó a hablar.

-no puedo evitar hablar de lo que pienso. Pero hay veces en las que no sé qué decir. ¿Recuerdan lo que dije en el hospital? –

"romperán las reglas. Lo cual es lo mismo que actuar como los villanos."

 **(Fairy Tail Ost – Kizuna)**

Izuku solo bajo levemente la cabeza mientras asentía. –sí, lo recordamos. –

-endurecía mi corazón y decía cosas malas. –decía Tsuyu mientras bajaba la cabeza y Uraraka se acercó a ella para palmearla la espalda. –aun así, fueron. Cuando escuche lo de esta mañana, me sorprendí. –

La voz de Tsuyu comenzaba a volverse temblorosa, como si se le dificultara decir algo.

-creí que los detuve y me sentía decepcionada y molesta. No sé qué decir. No creí que pudiera divertirme con los demás. Pero…. –en eso, levanto nuevamente su cabeza para revelar sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. –eso me puso muy triste. –

Eso comenzó a dejar muy mal a los chicos al ver a Tsuyu, alguien que a pesar de tener una cara neutral podía expresarse bien, pero ver por primera vez una emoción reflejada en su cara, y que esta sea la tristeza…..los hacía sentir culpables.

-por eso quería decírselos, aunque no encontrara las palabras, para poder hablar y divertirme con ustedes de nuevo. –y luego se limpió las lágrimas.

-no solo ella se siente así. –hablo Uraraka llamándoles la atención. –todos estábamos inquietos y queríamos dejar eso atrás. Por eso…..lo del rey de las habitaciones y eso fue porque entendíamos como se sentían. Por eso, no las culpen….sé que es duro, pero…... ¡esforcémonos para reír juntos de nuevo! –

-¡Tsuyu-chan! –Kirishima hablo llamando la atención de la chica. –¡lo siento! ¡Gracias por decírnoslo! –

-¡Asui-san! –

-Asui, lo siento. –

-Asu….Tsuyu-chan. –

Y todos se acercaron a ella para abrazarla.

-¡no lo volveré a hacer! –

-yo tampoco. –

-¡lo prometo! –

Tsuyu lloraba, no por la tristeza, sino por las palabras de sus amigos.

Izuku solo podía verlo todo con varias emociones entremezcladas.

 _Sí. Todos trataban de volver a la normalidad._

 _Tenemos que volver. Si, debemos volver a nuestra…_

En eso, Izuku miro hacia el cielo estrellado, al momento de ver pasar una estrella fugaz.

 _A nuestra vida diaria, tratando de ser mejores héroe._

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Ending –Shooting Star (Nagareboshi))**

 **Sora wo mi agereba**

 **Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru**

 **Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni**

 **Samazama na hikari wo hanatte**

Aparece Momo en lo que parecía ser su habitación, vestida en un camisón blanco, mientras observaba hacia la ventana viendo el cielo nocturno con algo de preocupación.

 **Sou no dakara boku mo**

 **Hitokiwa kagayaitetain da**

 **Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau**

 **Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**

Mientras que Izuku, desde lo que parecía ser el techo, se encontraba sentado viendo hacia el cielo con los brazos tras la cabeza, y desde su habitación Momo lo observa por la ventana.

 **Koko wa itsumo no kouen**

 **Yakei ga mieru**

 **Suberidai no ue**

En eso a la pantalla aparece una imagen de la clase A haciendo revuelo durante la clase, para ser silenciados por Aizawa.

 **Mukashi kara boku no tokutouseki**

Luego cambia a todos en su uniforme deportivo corriendo por la pista de la academia, mientras que Izuku cargaba a Momo y Bakugo a Mina.

 **Nayami ga areba koko ni kurun desu**

 **Ano koro no mama yume no tochuu de**

 **Ima de kanaerarezu ni irun desu**

Ahora es a algunos en el metro, algunos riendo al ver a Izuku y Momo dormidos recargados el uno contra el otro, y otros por Bakugo quien dormido era pintarrajeado en la cara por Sero.

 **Moshikashite koko ga mou shuuten**

 **Nante yowane wo haite shimaisou na hi mo aru**

Y cambia para ahora encontrarse caminando por una playa, pero metros atrás de ellos, estaban Izuku y All Might viendo el mar uno al lado de otro.

 **Demo sono tabi ni omoidasu**

 **Nagareboshi wo sagashite ano hoshizora**

 **Chiisana koro no negaigoto**

 **Ima mukashi mo kawaranai mama**

En eso, tanto Izuku como All Might se miraron el uno al otro para luego sonreír al momento de recordar el día en que All Might el entrego a Izuku el One For All.

Después de eso, todo vuelve a como el inicio.

 **Sora wo mi agereba**

 **Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru**

 **Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni**

 **Samazama na hikari wo hanatte**

En ese momento, Izuku siente una mano en su hombro, para darse la vuelta y ver a Momo inclinada a su altura con su mano en su hombro y dedicándolo una sonrisa la cual el corresponde.

 **Sou no dakara boku mo**

 **Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da**

 **Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau**

 **Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**

En ese momento, ambos alzan la mirada para ver las estrellas iluminando el cielo nocturno, para luego Momo inclinar su cabeza para posarla en el hombro de Izuku.

Y finalmente por el cielo, pasa una estrella fugaz.

La Pantalla oscurece.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **(Fairy Tail - A New Adventure [New 2016 Ost])**

-¡para obtener las licencias provisionales debemos pensar en ataques especiales! –se muestra a toda la Clase 1-A en sus trajes, para luego mostrar a Bakugo lanzar una explosión.

-deberán esforzarse para conseguir las licencias. –se muestra a Aizawa junto con Ectoplasm, Midnight y Cementos frente a los estudiantes.

-¿seré capaz de hacerlo con mi estado actual? –Izuku se ve su brazo derecho vendado.

- **el Próximo Capitulo de Fire Hero of Peace será: ¡Movimientos Especiales Para la Licencia!** –

-¡a darlo todo! –se muestra a Izuku en un nuevo traje.

-¡PLUS ULTRA! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **Yo: espero que en verdad les haya gustado.**

 **Yo: espero sus reviews dando opiniones y/o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos Ja Ne.**


	40. ¡Movimientos Especiales Para la Licencia

**Fire Hero of Peace.**

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace, pero como bien saben, primero reviews luego capitulo:**

 **AgusXD: gracias amigo, y aquí está el capítulo, espero que te guste.**

 **KarmaChaos5: si bueno, si yo fuera el, no traería muchas de mis cosas para no pasar vergüenza, y bueno lo del traje tendrás que descubrirlo ahora.**

 **ThonyCvs: gracias.**

 **Daizuke: muchas gracias.**

 **Bladetri: bueno, por lo menos dijiste algo más. Y gracias.**

 **xanatrix742: si bueno, por un momento lo pensé, pero lo descarte porque no me pareció que fuera buena idea hacer eso…aun.**

 **OlmoxD: muchas gracias mi amigo, me alegra saber que te gusta mi fic.**

 **viecenta1.8: bueno, las cosas suceden por algo. Y gracias amigo, sigo siguiendo tu fic, sigue bien hasta ahora. Espero más.**

 **END999: de hecho amigo, el estado del brazo de Izuku es Canon, pues lo saque del anime. Y gracias por tus sugerencias mi amigo. Las tomare en cuenta.**

 **Yo: Plus Ultra.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

 **-** mmmm –personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.40 ¡Movimientos Especiales Para la Licencia!

"Joven Midoriya. Me he retirado. En mi estado ya no soy capaz de pelear."

"las ultimas llamas del One For All dentro de mí se apagaron, y ya no soy capaz de mantener la forma súper. Pero aun así, cada vez, salías de la nada buscando problemas. ¡Sin importar cuantas veces te lo dijera, terminabas rompiendo tu cuerpo!"

"¡así que, esta vez….! cuando saliste del problema sin lastimarte por primera vez estuve feliz. Desde ahora, me dedicare a entrenarte. Sigamos trabajando juntos."

"S….Sensei…."

-¡Sensei! –Izuku se levantó de su cama abruptamente, despertando de ese sueño, o recuerdo. En eso, miro el lugar a su alrededor – ¿eh? Esto…. –se preguntó sorprendido, pues aunque sus cosas estuvieran allí, la habitación no era la suya.

Pero en eso, recordó lo que había pasado –ah, sí. Ya no estoy en casa…. –

Minutos después, fue camino hacia el baño de la sala común para asearse.

Y cuando llego a este se encontró con Iida que ya parecía estar listo, y este se encontraba cepillándose los dientes.

-buenos días. –saludo Izuku a su compañero el cual regreso el saludo.

A los pocos segundos, uno a uno sus demás compañeros se fueron uniendo.

 _Después de los ataques de la Liga de Villanos, U.A cambio a un sistema de dormitorios para proteger a sus estudiantes._

Ahora nos encontramos en el comedor en donde todos desayunaban mientras conversaban.

 _Se hacen 5 minutos de camino a la academia, y al 3er día de mudarnos al dormitorio, Heights Alliance…nuestras nuevas vidas empezaron para dedicarnos a ser héroes._

Una vez que todos estuvieron listos, salieron del dormitorio para ir directo a la academia.

 _Definitivamente seré uno. Después de heredar de Sensei…..su voluntad y el One For All. Y usar mi propia voluntad y Fire Soul en conjunto._

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Opening –Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku)**

 **Dan Dan Kokoro hikareteku**

 **sono mabushii egao ni**

 **hatenai yami karatobidasou**

 **Hold My Hand**

Lo primero en aparecer a la pantalla en la imagen de Izuku en su traje de héroe preparándose para correr mientras en su mente recordaba todos los momentos de su vida, desde su infancia hasta ahora.

Para después salir corriendo siendo seguido de sus amigos también en sus trajes.

En eso, Izuku rodea su cuerpo de fuego para aumentar su velocidad, y de la estela de fuego aparece el título del fic:

 ** _Fire Hero of Peace._**

 **Kimi to deatta toki**

 **kodomo no koro taisetsuni**

 **omoi teitta basho omoide**

 **ashitanda**

Enseguida, la imagen cambia para ver a Izuku y sus compañeros de pie frente a lo que parecía ser una gran arena en donde había una gran cantidad de estudiantes de otras escuelas.

En eso, todos salen corriendo dejando atrás a Izuku, quien luego recibe un ligero empujón para salir corriendo y cuando corre revela detrás de el a All Might.

 **Boku to odotte kurenai ka**

 **Hikari to kage no Winding Road ima demo aitsu ni muchuu na no?**

Ahora se muestra a Todoroki deslizarse en el aire usando su hielo, a Bakugo tratar de detener algo con su mano para luego desencadenar una explosión.

En eso, se muestra a los estudiantes de la Academia Shiketsu, entre ellos Camie que se llevaba un dedo a la boca.

Mientras que Izuku y sus amigos solo preparaban para atacar.

 **Sukoshi dake furi muki takunaru youna toki mo aru kedo**

 **Ai to yuuki to hokori wo motte tatakau yo**

En eso, a la mente de Izuku llegan imágenes de All Might sonriéndole, de su madre despidiéndose de él, de sus amigos en un día de clases.

En eso, todos los de la Clase 1-A se preparan para usar su Individualidad, mientras que Izuku activa el Burn Cowl.

Los estudiantes de diferentes academias sonríen para comenzar a correr hacia ellos.

Y en eso, los de la clase 1-A salen corriendo hacia ellos.

 **DAN DAN kokoro hikareteku**

 **Kono hoshi no kibou no kakera**

 **Kitto dare mo ga eien´ wo te ni iretai**

Izuku lanza una gran ráfaga de fuego de sus manos hacia Camie quien la esquiva.

Todoroki esquiva varios ataques de hielo mientras usaba su hielo para deslizarse.

Bakugo Salta por el aire al momento de Activar el Explosive Skin para luego golpear el suelo provocando una gigantesca explosión.

 **ZEN ZEN ki ni shinai FURI shitemo**

 **Hora kimi ni koi shiteru**

La imagen ahora muestra la silueta de All Might en su antigua gloria, para luego mostrarse el actualmente viendo a sus estudiantes mientras sonríe.

 **Hatenai yami kara tobi dasou Hold your hand**

Izuku da un gran salto al aire al momento de juntar sus dos manos y llevarlas hasta su cadera, para después lanzar una gran ráfaga de fuego a la cámara.

Cuando el fuego se extingue, se muestra a toda la clase 1-A mirar al frente.

En eso, Izuku aterriza para estar en medio de todos y luego apuntar con una mano al frente.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 06 - Ninmu (Mission))**

Minutos después, salón de la Clase 1-A.

-creo que lo dije ayer, pero ahora, la clase 1-A se concentrara en conseguir licencias provisionales. –decía Aizawa a sus estudiantes los cuales asintieron. –una licencia de héroe tiene una gran responsabilidad con la vida humana. Claro está, el examen que harán para recibirla será muy difícil. Incluso la Licencia Provisional solo se entrega al 50% cada año. –

-¿es tan difícil conseguirla? –dijo Mineta sorprendido al escucharlo.

-por eso, hoy, todos ustedes tendrán que pensar en al menos dos…...Movimientos Especiales –

En eso, la puerta del salón fue abierta llamando la atención de la clase, y se sorprendieron al ver a 3 profesores entrar por esta.

Esos eran Midnight, Cementos y Ectoplasm.

-¡¿ataques especiales?! –

-¡suena como algo de escuela! –

-¡y como algo de héroes! –

Todos estallaron llenos de emoción al escucharlo.

-especial. Es decir, un movimiento que les garantice la victoria. –decía Ectoplasm.

-un movimiento tan gravado en sus cuerpos que nadie más pueda copiarlo. –explico en esta ocasión Cementos. –la batalla es cuanto fuerzan a su oponente a lo que son buenos. –

-sus movimientos los representaran. Los héroes Profesionales sin uno son como una especie en extinción. –sonrio Midnight.

-les diremos más después. Deben proceder con lógica. Pónganse sus trajes y vallan al gimnasio Gamma. –ordeno Aizawa.

Mientras tanto, Izuku se vio su brazo derecho aun vendado, ¿Cómo lo haría ahora?

 **(Fin Ost)**

Minutos después, Gimnasio Gamma.

-el Gimnasio Gamma, también llamado Training Dining Land, o TDL para abreviar. –decía Aizawa mientras presentaba el Gimnasio a sus estudiantes (los cuales llevan sus trajes puestos).

Pero algunos tuvieron sus pensamientos al escuchar ese nombre.

-(¿TDL? Cierto ratón se molestara.) –

En eso, cementos puso sus manos en el suelo comenzando a usar su Individualidad para hacer una especie de modelo escala de la sala de entrenamiento –yo pensé en estas instalaciones. El terreno y otras cosas pueden prepararse para cada estudiante. A eso se refiere el nombre. –

-ya veo…. –

En eso, Iida alzo la mano. – ¡tengo una pregunta! ¿Por qué haremos movimientos especiales en nuestro examen? ¡Díganme la razón!–

 **(Naruto OST 2 - Survival Examination)**

-se lo diré todo en orden. Cálmate. –respondió con desgano Aizawa. –un héroe es el que salva a la gente, ya sea de crímenes, accidentes, desastres naturales y artificiales. El examen para ser uno observa lo bien que puedan hacerlo. –

En eso comenzó a ver a sus estudiantes. –la habilidad de recolectar información, decidir, moverse y pelear, además de su habilidad de comunicarse, atraer gente y guiar. Cada año se usa una prueba diferente para ver cómo hacen dichas cosas. –

Midnight dio un paso al frente para ponerse al lado de Aizawa. –por eso, su habilidad de pelea es muy importante en su futuro como héroes. Les ira bien si están preparados. Tener o no un Movimiento Especial, afectara mucho. –

-poder ser constante sin influenciarse por las circunstancias será un bien mayor en el frente. –

-un movimiento especial no es necesariamente para atacar. Por ejemplo, el **_Recipro Burst_** de Iida-kun. –dijo Ectoplasm haciendo que el mencionado lo mire. –el incremente temporal de velocidad es suficiente amenaza para considerarse uno. –

En eso, el orgullo y felicidad lleno por completo el cuerpo de Iida. – ¿puede ser un Movimiento Especial? –

-ya veo. Necesitamos algo que nos permita sentir que tenerlo nos da la ventaja para ganar. –dijo Sato viendo a Iida con una gota en la nuca.

Midnight le guiño el ojo. –exacto. –

-Kamui Wood, que peleo la otra noche, tiene la **_Prisión Preventiva de Cadenas Entrelazadas._** Atrapa a sus oponentes antes de que ataquen. –

-el campamento se canceló, pero el entrenamiento para fortalecer sus Individualidades era parte del proceso para crear Movimientos especiales. Es decir…. –

En eso, Cementos comenzó a crear una gran cantidad de montañas de roca en todo el gimnasio. Mientras que Ectoplasm creaba varios clones.

-hasta el próximo semestre, por 10 días o hasta final de vacaciones, crearan sus Movimientos Especiales Desarrollando sus Individualidades. –

Todos los estudiantes vieron con los ojos abiertos el gimnasio.

-será un entrenamiento intensivo. Además, deben pensar en cómo mejorar sus trajes para trabajar mejor con sus Individualidades en crecimiento. –en eso, Aizawa puso una cara llena de seriedad. –háganlo con la mentalidad de Plus Ultra. ¿Están listos? –

-¡Aye Sir! –

-¡esto será emocionante! –

Izuku nuevamente se vio su brazo derecho. – (¿Qué hago?) –

 **(Fin Ost)**

Minutos después.

Ojiro en esos momentos se encontraba atacando a un clon de Ectoplasm el cual esquivaba los golpes y luego atacaba.

-tus movimientos dicen "me muevo así porque tengo cola" examina los fundamentos de tu movimiento. –decía Ectoplasm a Ojiro quien se encontraba en suelo después de recibir un golpe.

-¡Hai! (ósea que soy muy normal ¿no?) –pensó eso último.

Con Mina.

Ella junto sus dos manos para después de estas saliera disparado un pequeño arrollo de ácido.

-¿Qué tal? –pregunto Mina al clon.

-si iras por esa ruta, has una bocilla con los dedos y presiona. –

Mina hiso exactamente lo que se le dijo y de entre sus manos salió un gran chorro de ácido.

-¡puedo dispararlo más! –dijo feliz la peli rosa.

Con Momo.

-crea dos cosas a la vez. –ordeno el clon. –empieza con algo simple. –

Momo asintió para después tomar un respiro y enseguida de sus brazos salieron dos bastones.

Y así, todos en la Clase A comenzaron a poner en práctica sus posibles Movimientos Especiales.

-(todos progresan) –pensaba Izuku mientras veía a sus compañeros.

Pero en eso, dio un paso atrás evitando un golpe del clon de Ectoplasm.

-¿Por qué estás en la luna? –

-este…lo del movimiento especial…. –decía Izuku al momento de alzar su brazo derecho. –ahora mismo mi brazo derecho es como una bomba de tiempo y no puedo usarlo mucho…..y me temo que eso pueda pasar con mi brazo izquierdo. –dijo esta vez viendo el izquierdo, no había recibido mucho daño en ese brazo a comparación del derecho, pero aun así no podía arriesgarse. –La verdad, no imagino como funcionara uno en mi caso…. –

Ectoplasm asintió. –es cierto que tu Individualidad está lejos de considerarse consistente. Si aún no tienes un estilo fijo, por hoy concéntrate en desarrollarlo. –

-Aye. –Izuku asintió.

Mientras, Aizawa prestaba mucha atención en el progreso de sus estudiantes en estos momentos.

-todos trabajan duro. –dijo una voz a sus espaldas, para girarse y encontrase a All Might caminando hacia él. –Estoy…. –en eso, su cuerpo entro en el modo súper. –aquí aunque no me lo pidieron porque no tengo nada más que hacer. –

-bueno concéntrate en recuperarte. Para el próximo semestre. –le dijo Aizawa al momento en que All Might volviera a su verdadera forma.

-oye, que malo. Es la clase de Movimientos Especiales. No podría perdérmelo. –dijo deteniéndose al lado del profesor. –también soy profesor. –

En eso, All Might vio a su sucesor. – (parece que tiene problemas. Después de todo, su modo de pelear era más con los brazos y rara ve usaba las patadas.) –

BOOM

BOOM

Pero en eso, una cadena de explosiones llamo su atención para ver a Bakugo usar estas para impulsarse hasta un Clon de Ectoplasm y atacarlo con una.

-¡hace tiempo que no podía hacer lo que quería! –dijo con una sonrisa el rubio explosivo, para luego ver al verdadero Ectoplasm y pedirle otro clon.

-es increíble. –

-sí. Definitivamente se hará más fuerte. –

Mientras con los demás.

-¡Bakugo-kun está muy motivado! –dijo Uraraka flotando en el aire.

-ya tiene muchas ideas para su movimiento especial ¿no? –dijo Sato comiendo un pastel para incrementar su fuerza.

Y así, todos comenzaron a decir en cómo podrían ir sus movimientos especiales, mientras que Izuku se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿Qué movimiento puede ser capaz de hacer con sus brazos?

-oye. –pero en eso, vio a su maestro acercarse a él.

-sensei. –

-un consejo. –dijo el héroe retirado para luego decirle. –aun sigues tratando de imitarme. Aun tienes opciones y poder que usar. –

Izuku se extrañó por eso. – ¿a qué se refiere con eso? –

Pero en eso, su maestro dirigió su mirada hacia Kirishima. –Joven Kirishima, en un momento voy a darte un consejo. –pero en su mente, All Might pensó. – (no es enseñanza si solo te doy la respuesta. Piensa, joven. No importa si tienes razón o no. Lo importante es que pienses y te des cuenta solo.) –

Y así, All Might comenzó a darles consejos a todos los estudiantes de la clase.

Tenía que agradecer mucho a ese libro que consiguió para ser mejor profesor el cual decía:

"¡Incluso los Idiotas Pueden ser Profesores!"

Ofensivo, pero efectivo.

Tiempo más tarde, ya estaba atardeciendo.

"En cuanto a sus trajes, no piensen en mejoras fuera de su especialidad. Si hay algo que quieren cambiar, vallan al estudio de desarrollo y pregunten a un experto"

Las palabras de Aizawa pasaban por la mente de Izuku mientras este caminaba por los pasillos de la academia hacia el Estudio de Desarrollo del Curso de Apoyo para pedir unas modificaciones a su disfraz.

Y una vez que su camino se terminó se encontró cara a cara con la puerta del estudio.

"Sigues tratando de imitarme"

-(aun no entiendo lo que quiso decir, pero sería malo que alguno de mis brazos dejaran de funcionar.) –pensó Izuku mientras abría y cerraba los puños. – (si hubiera una abrazadera que apoyara los movimientos de mis brazos… entrenare para aumentar aún más mi límite del One For All. Hasta culminar en mi Movimiento Especial…..para evitar quedarme atrás…..no, para llegar a la cima.) –la mirada del peli verde se volvió en una decidida.

Mientras, un poco cerca.

-ya veo, ¿te concentrar en hacer flotar tu cuerpo? –era la pregunta de Iida mientras tanto el como Uraraka y Momo caminaban por los pasillos de la academia hacia el Estudio de Desarrollo.

-sí. Si añado movilidad, puedo usar las artes marciales a mis prácticas. –respondió Uraraka para luego ver a sus dos acompañantes. – ¿y ustedes? –

-quiero reducir los deméritos de mi Recipro. Pienso pedir al Estudio que mejoren mi radiador. –dijo Iida.

-yo tengo que hacer más corto el proceso de creación y hacer lo posible para poder crear más de un solo objeto sin importar lo complicado que este sea. –respondió Momo mientras miraba hacia arriba. –pero no hare ninguna modificación a mi traje. –

Pero en eso, cuando iban llegando se encontraron con alguien que ya estaba allí.

-¡es Deku-kun! ¡Ya me preguntaba dónde estaba! –decía Uraraka después de ver a su amigo y corrió hacia él.

-¡no corras en los Pasillos! –dijo Iida mientras él y Momo iban hacia allá a paso normal.

Justo cuando Izuku estaba por abrir la puerta del estudio su atención fue llamada por Uraraka. –Deku-kun ¿vienes por mejoras? –

El peli verde asintió –Uraraka-san….. –

BOOM

Pero en eso, una explosión surgió de la nada al otro lado del estudio haciendo que Izuku cayera de espaldas al suelo para sorpresa de todos.

Una vez que la explosión seso solo había una gran cortina de humo que salía del interior del estudio la cual cubrió el lugar en donde estaba Izuku.

-Ite…. –dijo una voz aparte la cual no pertenecía a Izuku, sino a una chica.

-¡no deberías poner todo lo que se te ocurre! –dijo Power Loader mientras salía del estudio y tosía.

-el fracaso es la madre de la invención, Power Loader-sensei. –respondió la voz desde la cortina de humo. –eso dijo Thomas Edison. Aunque lo que haga no funcione como planee, no tiene que ser una pérdida de tiempo…. –

-¡no es momento para eso! –le detuvo el profesor.

Una vez que la cortina de humo comenzó a despejarse, se pudo apreciar por completo a una chica de cabello rosa tirada en el suelo y algo más…..dicho algo mas era causa de una reacción de sorpresa en los rostros de Uraraka y Momo en estos momentos.

-¿no puedes escucharme por una vez, Hatsume? –

Así es, Hatsume Mei era la chica en el suelo, o casi en el suelo, pues la razón de la sorpresa y enojo en las otras dos chicas (aunque más en Momo) era porque esta chica estaba sobre el pecho de Izuku quien al parecer amortiguo la caída de la chica.

Y cuando Mei lo noto le pregunto al peli verde. – ¿eh? ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí? –

Pero Izuku no respondía pues se encontraba todo tieso y rojo, la razón de esto, la posición en la que se encontraban le daba al chico una buena vista de los pechos de la chica.

-(no pienses en nada, no pienses en nada, no pienses en nada.) –se decía una y otra vez el peli verde en sus pensamientos mientras apartaba la vista.

Unos minutos después.

-¡perdona por la Explosión! –decía Mei ahora de pie mientras veía a los chicos, entre ellos Izuku que ya estaba de pie y con su aspecto normal, pero negándose a ver a Mei a la cara para evitar sonrojarse. –cuanto tiempo. Estudiantes, he…..ya olvide sus nombres. –

-Midoriya….Izuku… –respondió el peli verde.

-Uraraka Ochako. –respondió la peli castaña en voz baja.

-Yaoyorozu Momo, Hatsume-san. –dijo la peli negra mientras la veía con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Soy Iida Tenya! ¡El que usaste de torre de publicidad en el Festival Deportivo! –dijo Iida esta vez alzando la voz, aun no le perdonaba el haberlo usado como muñeco de pruebas.

-ya veo…..bueno, estoy ocupada con mis bebes…. –dijo Mei restándole importancia mientras se daba media vuelta para ir de nuevo al estudio.

-espera…..quería pedirle al profesor Power Loader que mejorara mi traje…. –comenzó a decir Izuku haciendo que Mei se detuviera de pronto como si alguien hubiera oprimido algún interruptor en ella.

-¿mejorar tu traje? –pregunto con una sonrisa la peli rosa mientras se giraba para verlos. – ¡que interesante! –

-¡Hatsume! –pero fue llamada por Power Loader –está bien que vallas y vengas al estudio ahora que hay dormitorios, pero si enloqueces más, te expulsare. –eso dejo hecha piedra a la peli rosa y a los otros. –Eraser Head me lo dijo. Vienen aquí para cambiar sus trajes. –Dijo viendo a los de la Clase 1-A. –vengan. –

Una vez que entraron al estudio se sorprendieron al ver la gran cantidad de maquinaria e instrumentos que había en esta.

-parece una base secreta. –dijo Izuku lleno de emoción.

-muéstrenme las instrucciones de sus trajes. –pidió Power Loader mientras extendía la mano a los chicos. –estaban en la caja con sus trajes ¿no? –

En eso, los chicos comenzaron a buscar en sus bolsillos de los trajes dichas instrucciones. –tengo una licencia para hacerlos, así que hare lo que pueda con eso. Para cambios pequeños y reparaciones, puedo reportarlo a la compañía y harán el papeleo, pero para cambios grandes, debemos presentar una solicitud y pedir el diseño a la compañía. Luego el gobierno revisara el nuevo traje y al probarlo, volverá aquí. Como sea, las agencias que empleamos son las mejores, así que suelen volver en unos 3 días. –

-eh, yo pensaba en como disminuir la carga de los ligamento en mis brazos…... ¿algo así es posible? –pregunto Izuku.

-eh, Midoriya….tu sueles pelear usando más los puños y los dedos, ¿no? –pregunto el héroe recibiendo un sí del estudiante. –en ese caso, sería posible hacerlo rápido con unos retoques –

Eso saco una sonrisa del peli verde.

-eso está bien, ¿verdad, Izuku? –dijo Momo al lado mientras sonreía.

Izuku asintió, pero en eso comenzó a sentir una par de manos tocar su cuerpo, cosa la cual lo hiso ponerse tieso por completo.

Lentamente el chico comenzó a mover su cabeza para ver qué es lo que pasaba.

-sí, sí, ya veo… -y la razón era que Mei lo estaba tocando con sus manos todo su pecho y brazos.

-¡Hatsume-san! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –pregunto alterada Momo al ver esto, pero más que nada molesta al ver lo que hacía con su novio.

-toco su cuerpo. –fue su simple respuesta sin notar la expresión de Momo. –sí, es mucho más sólido de lo que parece. Muy bien, podrías usar…... –

Unos pocos minutos después.

-él bebe que guardaba, el traje de poder. –

 **(Fairy Tail Unreleased Soundtrack - CanCan ~Fairy Tail Version~)**

Ahora mismo, Izuku estaba usando un traje por completo hecho de metal.

-este…. –dijo Izuku al sentirse incómodo.

-lee las contracciones de tus músculos y apoya los movimientos. Es mi bebe No.49 –decía Mei mientras explicaba las funciones del traje.

-estaba bien con apoyo para los brazos…. –trato de decir el chico, pero Mei lo ignoro al momento de activar el traje y este comenzó a girar la parte superior. –genial, se mueve solo. –

Pero en eso, hubo un desperfecto -¿eh? Espera, no se detiene…. ¡Mi Espalda…! –comenzó a quejarse el chico cuando el traje no se detuvo de girar y comenzó a lastimarle la espalda.

-¡Deku-kun!/ ¡Izuku! –exclamaron preocupadas las chicas.

Mei oprimió un botón remoto deteniendo el traje. –parece que cometí un error en el límite operacional. Lo siento. –

Una vez que Izuku estuvo fuera del traje este comenzó a sujetarse la espalda.

-¿estás bien? –pregunto preocupada Momo.

-solo pedí algo para los brazos, pero casi me termina rompiendo todo el cuerpo…. –

-también podría servir como objeto de captura. –

En eso, Iida lentamente y con cautela se acercó hasta Power Loader para luego susurrarle.

-eh, quisiera que mejorara el refrigerante de mis piernas…. –

-en ese caso…. –dijo Mei apareciendo atrás de Iida espantándolo, al parecer logro escucharlo.

Poco después.

-¡usa este bebe! –dijo dándoles a Iida una especie de guantes con turbinas.

-¡Oye! –

-un amplificador eléctrico con súper congelantes que enfría lo caliente. Es él bebe No. 36. –continuo explicando Mei el funcionamiento de su bebe ignorando como paso a paso los otros 3 jóvenes comenzaban a alejarse. – ¿no es lindo? –

-¡no, no necesito un amplificador, Hatsume-san! Además ¿Por qué esta en el pecho? ¡Oye! –decía Iida tratando de llamar la atención de la peli rosa pero aun así esta continuo al activar el amplificador.

Enseguida, las turbinas soltaron una gran cantidad de fuego el cual hiso que Iida saliera volando hasta chocar contra el techo y la fuerza que ejercía el Amplificador hacia que comenzara a lastimarse.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Minutos después.

-mi Individualidad esta en mis piernas. –decía Iida en voz baja mientras se sostenía de rodilla y manos en el suelo, por fin había sido liberado del artefacto de Mei y estaba tratando de recuperarse. Mientras que a sus lados estaban los chicos tratando de ayudarlo.

Mei solo soltó una pequeña risita. –lo sé. Pero ¿sabes que pienso? Si quieres enfriar tus piernas, ¿porque no mejor corres con las manos? –

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! –

 **(Boku no Hero Academia Season 3 OST - My Hero (Midoriya vs Muscular Theme))**

Pero eso hiso que Izuku tuviese una especie de epifanía.

"sigues tratando de imitarme."

La respuesta era tan clara, ¿cómo no pensó en eso antes?

-lo siento. Es demasiado egocéntrica. –se disculpó Power Loader por la actitud de Mei la cual comenzó a alejarse.

-lo sé muy bien. –

-Aye. –

-pero bueno, si todos aspiran a ser héroes, deberían atesorar su relación con ella. –decía el héroe mientras veía a Hatsume seguir con sus invenciones. –la buscaran al ser profesionales. Miren eso. –dijo viendo hacia una esquina del laboratorio en donde había una gran pila de aparatos chatarra. –esa pila de basura. Son objetos de apoyo que hiso desde que empezó la escuela. Aunque no haya clases, siempre piensa en algo. Vi a muchos del curso de apoyo en mi carrera, pero Hatsume es muy especial. –

-las clases empezaron hace meses y ya lleva esto. –dijo Izuku mientras él y el resto iban a ver la pila de artefactos.

-Einstein dijo: "el sentido común son los prejuicios adquiridos hasta los 18" no le teme al fracaso y piensa y prueba nuevas ideas todo el tiempo. Los innovadores no están atados por ideas existentes. –

"Aun sigues tratando de Imitarme."

"Al parecer parte de ti dejo de pensar que el One For All es algo especial. Y lo ves ahora como una Individualidad con la que naciste, tu propio poder. Pero aun tienes que mejorar"

"Si quieres enfriar tus piernas, ¿porque no mejor corres con las manos?"

La mente de Izuku estaba cada vez más y más clara, las ideas llegaban a montones.

"Aun tienes opciones y poder que usar."

Y la realización llego.

-está claro. –Dijo llamando la atención de todos –¡Iida-kun ¿crees que puedas enseñarme?! –

-no sé de qué hablas. Tal vez no lo notaras, pero no progresamos con los trajes. –dijo Iida sin entender a que se refería el chico.

-¡ah, es cierto! –

-Deku-kun, de pronto tu cara se animó. –dijo Uraraka con una sonrisa.

-al parecer llegaste a una solución ¿no es así? –dijo Momo esta vez.

-así es, pero necesitare modificar todo mi traje para eso. Por cierto. –dijo Izuku deteniéndose para verlas. –¿harán algunas modificaciones a sus trajes? –

 **(Fin Ost)**

-no. –

-yo quiero algo que me ayude a controlar las náuseas. –dijo Uraraka.

-¿en serio? –dijo Mei apareciendo detrás de Uraraka asustando a todos para luego levantar en sus manos un barril con una mecha. –en ese caso, ¿Qué tal esto? –

-¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡¿Explotara?! –dijo Uraraka comenzando a dar pasos atrás junto con el resto.

-si le haces esto…. –dijo al momento de oprimir algo en el barril el cual luego comenzó a liberar humo negro de su interior.

-¡algo negro sale! –

-¡Hatsume-san! –

BOOM

-lo siento. –

 **(Boku no Hero Academia OST - "Hero A")**

 _Nuestro entrenamiento para crear nuestros Movimientos Especiales continúo…._

En el gimnasio, todos seguían en su entrenamiento, como por ejemplo, Todoroki estaba usando tanto su hielo como fuego al mismo tiempo.

Sero continuando con sacar cinta de sus codos ignorando el dolor.

Shoji aumentando el número de réplicas en sus tentáculos.

Kirishima aumentando su fuerza y durabilidad.

Tsuyu enfocándose.

Tokoyami tratando de controlar a Dark Shadow en la oscuridad absoluta.

Y durante ese tiempo, cualquiera fue a pedir las modificaciones para sus trajes.

El entrenamiento siguió y siguió.

Entre ellos, estuvo Izuku quien llevo sus manos a su costado derecho, y de estas, salió humo.

4 días después.

-¿Cómo va todo, Aizawa-kun? –pregunto All Might mientras se acercaba al profesor que estaba inspeccionando el progreso de sus estudiantes.

-¿vienes de nuevo? Progresamos. –

Mientras, en la academia, Izuku estaba saliendo del Estudio después de recoger su traje ya modificado.

El aspecto había cambiado, pero conservaba el estilo, el traje negro con armadura roja.

Solo que esta vez, la zona de las piernas solo cubría desde el pie a la pantorrilla, y tenía unas rodilleras rojas. Un cinturón rojo con bordes verde escarlata, en la parte frontal solo cubría el pecho y en este estaba el símbolo del Omega aún más grande.

La parte de los brazos, los cubría por completo y tenía unas abrazaderas en las muñecas y parte final del guante. Igualmente contaba con las hombreras. El escudo estaba sujeto a su espalda.

La máscara cambio de una de rostro completo a una que solo cubría la mitad de su rostro dejando al aire su boca y cabello, y el casco fue cambiado por una especie de diadema la cual tenía la forma de la cabeza de un dragón.

 **(N.A: ir a AlexCarr31 Deviantart y ver Fire Hero of Peace Traje de Deku Versión 2.0)**

-¡Midoriya! –hablo una voz detrás de él, cuando se dio la vuelta vio a Mineta ir hacia él. – ¿cambiaste tu traje? –

-sí. Tengo abrazaderas para reducir la carga en mis brazos. Y también cambie algunas cosas más para poder usar mejor mi Fire Soul. –respondió Izuku mientras caminaba hacia el gimnasio siendo seguido por Mineta. –no quiero cambiar mucho el estilo de mi traje. –

Minutos después.

-¡Cúbreme, Dark Shadow! –dijo Tokoyami mientras el ser de sombras aparecía.

 **-¡de acuerdo!** –dijo al momento de unirse al cuerpo de Tokoyami como si fuese una especie de armadura.

Midnight le dio el visto bueno.

-al cubrirme con Dark Shadow compenso mi debilidad física y de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Lo llamo…... Cuerpo de Abismo Negro. –

-¿no es un poco difícil de decir? Es importante que sea un nombre sencillo. –dijo Midnight.

- **entiendo**. –

-algunos por fin establecieron su estilo y otros comienzan a crear múltiples Movimientos. –decía Aizawa mientras le mostraba el progreso a All Might.

Mientras, frente a ellos en la cima de uno de los riscos.

 **(Boku no Hero Academia Season 2 OST - Jet Set Run)**

Bakugo estiro uno de sus brazos abriendo su palma en la dirección hacia una piedra enfrente de él y en ella puso su otra mano formando una especie de círculo.

-(no de la palma de la mano, sino de un punto concentrado…...) –pensaba mientras preparaba una explosión.

 ** _-¡Disparo Perforador!_** –

Y cuando libero la explosión, esta fue a un solo punto el centro de la roca haciendo un gran hueco en esta.

-¡lo hice! –

-el joven Bakugo va bien, como siempre. –dijo All Might al ver el movimiento del rubio. –Así de ese modo no dependerá mucho del Explosive Skin que tiene –

-sí. –

Pero hubo algo de lo que no se dieron cuenta, la roca que Bakugo uso para su ataque comenzó a agrietarse.

Finalmente, una parte grande de esta se rompió y comenzó a caer en picada, más precisamente hacia All Might quien no se dio cuenta al momento.

 **(Adelantar minuto 1:54)**

Pero cuando por fin se dio cuenta y trato de salir del camino.

ZOOM

Una estela de fuego apareció de la nada y esta se detuvo sobre la roca.

Y All Might abrió los ojos al ver a alguien sobre dicha roca.

Ese era Izuku, quien tenía activado el Burn Cowl.

"¡¿cree que alguien sin individualidad…pueda convertirse en héroe?! ¿Puede una persona sin individualidad…..convertirse en alguien como usted?"

All Might solo vio a su estudiante, recordando su primer encuentro con él, para luego verlo a lo que actualmente es.

El héroe solo sonrio.

 ** _-¡SMASH! –_**

En ese momento, Izuku dio una fuerte patada contra la roca destruyéndola en varios fragmentos.

 _Los Movimientos de All Might generalmente eran puñetazos._

En eso, Izuku puso sus dos manos a su cadera derecha para juntarlas.

 _Como herede el One For All, pensaba que debía hacer lo mismo y lo decidí sin notarlo._

En eso, de entre sus manos, comenzó a surgir una esfera de fuego la cual comenzó a hacerse cada vez más y más grande.

 _Es muy simple, tanto que no lo note._

Y después las puso al frete al momento de que la esfera saliera disparada como una estela de fuego, al cual al chocar contra los escombros sobrantes, estos se redujeron a cenizas.

Después de eso, aterrizo en el suelo ignorando por completo la cara de sorpresa de Bakugo y Aizawa.

 _Si me preocupaban mis brazos, entonces usare las piernas, y también mis poderes de fuego….así fue como cree dos de mis Movimientos Especiales._

 _¡One For All, Fire Soul: Burn Cowl…Shoot Style y el Fire Wave!_

-bien hecho, chico. –dijo el héroe retirado dándole una sonrisa.

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Ending –Shooting Star (Nagareboshi))**

 **Sora wo mi agereba**

 **Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru**

 **Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni**

 **Samazama na hikari wo hanatte**

Aparece Momo en lo que parecía ser su habitación, vestida en un camisón blanco, mientras observaba hacia la ventana viendo el cielo nocturno con algo de preocupación.

 **Sou no dakara boku mo**

 **Hitokiwa kagayaitetain da**

 **Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau**

 **Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**

Mientras que Izuku, desde lo que parecía ser el techo, se encontraba sentado viendo hacia el cielo con los brazos tras la cabeza, y desde su habitación Momo lo observa por la ventana.

 **Koko wa itsumo no kouen**

 **Yakei ga mieru**

 **Suberidai no ue**

En eso a la pantalla aparece una imagen de la clase A haciendo revuelo durante la clase, para ser silenciados por Aizawa.

 **Mukashi kara boku no tokutouseki**

Luego cambia a todos en su uniforme deportivo corriendo por la pista de la academia, mientras que Izuku cargaba a Momo y Bakugo a Mina.

 **Nayami ga areba koko ni kurun desu**

 **Ano koro no mama yume no tochuu de**

 **Ima de kanaerarezu ni irun desu**

Ahora es a algunos en el metro, algunos riendo al ver a Izuku y Momo dormidos recargados el uno contra el otro, y otros por Bakugo quien dormido era pintarrajeado en la cara por Sero.

 **Moshikashite koko ga mou shuuten**

 **Nante yowane wo haite shimaisou na hi mo aru**

Y cambia para ahora encontrarse caminando por una playa, pero metros atrás de ellos, estaban Izuku y All Might viendo el mar uno al lado de otro.

 **Demo sono tabi ni omoidasu**

 **Nagareboshi wo sagashite ano hoshizora**

 **Chiisana koro no negaigoto**

 **Ima mukashi mo kawaranai mama**

En eso, tanto Izuku como All Might se miraron el uno al otro para luego sonreír al momento de recordar el día en que All Might el entrego a Izuku el One For All.

Después de eso, todo vuelve a como el inicio.

 **Sora wo mi agereba**

 **Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru**

 **Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni**

 **Samazama na hikari wo hanatte**

En ese momento, Izuku siente una mano en su hombro, para darse la vuelta y ver a Momo inclinada a su altura con su mano en su hombro y dedicándolo una sonrisa la cual el corresponde.

 **Sou no dakara boku mo**

 **Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da**

 **Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau**

 **Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**

En ese momento, ambos alzan la mirada para ver las estrellas iluminando el cielo nocturno, para luego Momo inclinar su cabeza para posarla en el hombro de Izuku.

Y finalmente por el cielo, pasa una estrella fugaz.

La Pantalla oscurece.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **(Dragon Ball GT Opening Instrumental)**

-Burn Cowl: Shoot Style y Fire Wave y mi traje Beta. Iré al examen de licencias con estos 3. –se mostró a Izuku y al resto de sus compañeros con sus nuevos trajes.

-se enfrentaran contra distintas academia, así que prepárense. –se muestra a los de la U.A frente a diferentes estudiantes, entre ellos los de Shiketsu.

-los primeros 100 en cumplir los requisitos aprobaran. –todos están en una gran sala y se sorprenden al enterarse de eso.

 **-el Próximo Capitulo de Fire Hero of Peace será:** **¡La Prueba Comienza, Los Rivales de U.A!** –

-hola Eraser. –una mujer de cabello verde se acerca a Aizawa haciendo que el profesor haga una mueca.

-¡PLUS ULTRA! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **Yo: espero que en verdad les haya gustado.**

 **Yo: espero sus reviews dando opiniones y/o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos Ja Ne.**


	41. ¡La Prueba Comienza, Los Rivales de UA!

**Fire Hero of Peace.**

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace, pero como bien saben, primero reviews luego capitulo:**

 **KarmaChaos5: gracias, pensé mucho en cómo mejorar el traje, y bueno porque no recordar un clásico me dije al escribir el Opening.**

 **AgusXD: gracias, y bueno tomare eso en consideración, aunque usar el elemento Llama Eléctrica ya se está volviendo algo usado en mis Fics, pero lo tomare en cuenta.**

 **Enightmare: gracias.**

 **nekocool59: muchas gracias.**

 **Daizuke: si, eso fue gracioso.**

 **xanatrix742: siendo honestos, cuando éramos niños hicimos todo lo posible para poder hacer un Kame Hame Ha real, y pensé en esa técnica para recordar esos tiempos…soné como viejo.**

 **.4545: descuida amigo, y gracias por tu comentario amigo. Espero tus reviews nuevamente.**

 **Bladetri: -_-**

 **END999: como dije siempre tendrá tus sugerencias en cuenta, y el ataque que me dices, vere si puedo usarlo en algún otro momento.**

 **Yo: Plus Ultra.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

 **-** mmmm –personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.41 ¡La Prueba Comienza, Los Rivales de U.A!

 **(Boku no Hero Academia OST #03: My Hero Academia Main Theme)**

ZOOM

Una estela de fuego apareció de la nada y esta se detuvo sobre la roca.

Y All Might abrió los ojos al ver a alguien sobre dicha roca.

Ese era Izuku, quien tenía activado el Burn Cowl.

"¡¿cree que alguien sin individualidad…pueda convertirse en héroe?! ¿Puede una persona sin individualidad…..convertirse en alguien como usted?"

All Might solo vio a su estudiante, recordando su primer encuentro con él, para luego verlo a lo que actualmente es.

El héroe solo sonrio.

 ** _-¡SMASH! –_**

En ese momento, Izuku dio una fuerte patada contra la roca destruyéndola en varios fragmentos.

-(tuve la idea del Burn Cowl después de mi enfrentamiento contra Nomu en el USJ. La esencia son movimientos rápidos y pequeños con maniobras precisas. Para usarlo necesito la menor cantidad de poder con el máximo efecto posible. ) -eran los pensamientos de Izuku después de haber dado la patada. -(abrazaderas en los brazos y suelas de acero en los pies de la armadura.) -

En eso, Izuku puso sus dos manos a su cadera derecha para juntarlas.

En eso, de entre sus manos, comenzó a surgir una esfera de fuego la cual comenzó a hacerse cada vez más y más grande.

-(y mis poderes de fuego, los he utilizado para potencializar mis golpes, y casi nunca los uso por si solos. Es momento de cambiar eso, usando la manipulación y cambio de forma.) -

Y después las puso al frete al momento de que la esfera saliera disparada como una estela de fuego, al cual al chocar contra los escombros sobrantes, estos se redujeron a cenizas.

Después de eso, aterrizo en el suelo ignorando por completo la cara de sorpresa de Bakugo y Aizawa.

-(este es el nuevo traje que hice con ayuda de Hatsume-san, el Traje Beta.) -

-bien hecho, chico. –dijo el héroe retirado dándole una sonrisa.

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Opening –Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku)**

 **Dan Dan Kokoro hikareteku**

 **sono mabushii egao ni**

 **hatenai yami karatobidasou**

 **Hold My Hand**

Lo primero en aparecer a la pantalla en la imagen de Izuku en su traje de héroe preparándose para correr mientras en su mente recordaba todos los momentos de su vida, desde su infancia hasta ahora.

Para después salir corriendo siendo seguido de sus amigos también en sus trajes.

En eso, Izuku rodea su cuerpo de fuego para aumentar su velocidad, y de la estela de fuego aparece el título del fic:

 ** _Fire Hero of Peace._**

 **Kimi to deatta toki**

 **kodomo no koro taisetsuni**

 **omoi teitta basho omoide**

 **ashitanda**

Enseguida, la imagen cambia para ver a Izuku y sus compañeros de pie frente a lo que parecía ser una gran arena en donde había una gran cantidad de estudiantes de otras escuelas.

En eso, todos salen corriendo dejando atrás a Izuku, quien luego recibe un ligero empujón para salir corriendo y cuando corre revela detrás de el a All Might.

 **Boku to odotte kurenai ka**

 **Hikari to kage no Winding Road ima demo aitsu ni muchuu na no?**

Ahora se muestra a Todoroki deslizarse en el aire usando su hielo, a Bakugo tratar de detener algo con su mano para luego desencadenar una explosión.

En eso, se muestra a los estudiantes de la Academia Shiketsu, entre ellos Camie que se llevaba un dedo a la boca.

Mientras que Izuku y sus amigos solo preparaban para atacar.

 **Sukoshi dake furi muki takunaru youna toki mo aru kedo**

 **Ai to yuuki to hokori wo motte tatakau yo**

En eso, a la mente de Izuku llegan imágenes de All Might sonriéndole, de su madre despidiéndose de él, de sus amigos en un día de clases.

En eso, todos los de la Clase 1-A se preparan para usar su Individualidad, mientras que Izuku activa el Burn Cowl.

Los estudiantes de diferentes academias sonríen para comenzar a correr hacia ellos.

Y en eso, los de la clase 1-A salen corriendo hacia ellos.

 **DAN DAN kokoro hikareteku**

 **Kono hoshi no kibou no kakera**

 **Kitto dare mo ga eien´ wo te ni iretai**

Izuku lanza una gran ráfaga de fuego de sus manos hacia Camie quien la esquiva.

Todoroki esquiva varios ataques de hielo mientras usaba su hielo para deslizarse.

Bakugo Salta por el aire al momento de Activar el Explosive Skin para luego golpear el suelo provocando una gigantesca explosión.

 **ZEN ZEN ki ni shinai FURI shitemo**

 **Hora kimi ni koi shiteru**

La imagen ahora muestra la silueta de All Might en su antigua gloria, para luego mostrarse el actualmente viendo a sus estudiantes pelear mientras sonríe.

 **Hatenai yami kara tobi dasou Hold your hand**

Izuku da un gran salto al aire al momento de juntar sus dos manos y llevarlas hasta su cadera, para después lanzar una gran ráfaga de fuego a la cámara.

Cuando el fuego se extingue, se muestra a toda la clase 1-A mirar al frente.

En eso, Izuku aterriza para estar en medio de todos y luego apuntar con una mano al frente.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

-¿estás bien, Sensei? -pregunto Izuku a su maestro mientras desactivaba el Burn Cowl.

-sí. -respondió el héroe retirado.

-¿Qué fue eso Midoriya? Saltaste con mucho poder destructivo. -dijo Kaminari llegando al lugar junto con Kirishima.

Ambos llevaban una nueva versión de sus trajes.

Kaminari no tenía muchos cambios, excepto por una especie de cinturón el cual tenía algo colgado en él, también de una especie de arma en su brazo derecho el cual parece ser alguna especie de disparador, y también cuenta con unas gafas azules.

Kirishima no cambio mucho, excepto que su traje ahora contaba con unas mangas negras.

-pensé que solo golpeabas. -

-Kaminari-kun, Kirishima-kun. El poder viene de las suelas que Hatsume-san me sugirió que usara. Aprendí a usar mi cuerpo con Iida-kun y cambie mi estilo. Y también comencé a usar nuevamente mis poderes de fuego en solitario. -explicaba Izuku mientras mostraba las suelas de la armadura y creaba una bola de fuego.

-All Might, es peligroso. No te acerques tanto. -dijo Aizawa acercándose a All Might.

-lo siento. -se disculpó el ex héroe con Aizawa, después alzo la vista para ver a Bakugo desde arriba. -lo siento Joven Bakugo. -

-¡ten cuidado, All Might! -respondió el chico continuando con su entrenamiento, o sin antes dejar de ver a Izuku una última vez.

All Might despego la mirada para luego ver su mano. -("ten Cuidado" eh…..lo entiendo. Para todos los demás ahora debo ser al que protegen ¿eh?) -

-ustedes mejoraron sus trajes ¿verdad? -pregunto Izuku al notar las diferencias.

-¿lo notaste? ¿Eh? -

-no eres el único con un nuevo estilo. Los otros también cambiaron algunas cosas. Debemos concentrarnos.-dijo Kirishima mientras veía en dirección hacia Todoroki, Kyoka y Koda.

-¡pero mi cambio es muy grande! -dijo Kaminari apuntándose con el dedo mientras mostraba el aparato en su brazo. -se sorprenderán. ¿Quieren ver? ¡Es algo genial!-

-¡suficiente, Clase A! -dijo una voz nueva en el lugar, y cuando giraron sus cabezas vieron que en la entrada del gimnasio se encontraba Vlad King junto con toda la Clase B. -la Clase B usara este lugar por la tarde. -

-¿la clase B? -

-que inoportunos. -

-Eraser salgan de una vez. -dijo Vlad al profesor de la clase A.

-aún tenemos 10 minutos. -le respondió el héroe borrador. -aun no eres bueno con el tiempo, Vlad. -

-¿lo sabían? El examen de licencia tiene un índice de fracaso del 50% todos deberían fallar. -dijo Monoma a la clase A, el usaba un esmoquin con varios relojes alrededor de su cintura, posiblemente para ayudarse a mantener un registro del tiempo cuando utiliza su Individualidad. Tiene el cuello de la camiseta alzado y usa una corbata de puntos.

-(dice lo que siente directamente.) -pensó Izuku con una gota en la nuca al ver la actitud del chico.

-¿ese es el traje de Monoma? -pregunto Kaminari a kendo mientras veía el chico reírse.

-dice que como su Individualidad es copiar no necesita nada excéntrico. -fue la simple respuesta de Kendo haciendo que tras la cabeza de Kaminari resbalara una gota de sudor.

-¿eso no es excéntrico? -

-pero su opinión es razonable. -dijo Tokoyami mientras Dark Shadow retrocedía de su cuerpo. -mientras tomemos el examen, nuestro destino es aplastarnos unos a otros. -

-por eso las clase aplicaran en lugares diferentes. -dijo Aizawa dejando hecho piedra a Monoma.

-el examen de licencia ocurre en junio y septiembre en 3 lugares del país al mismo tiempo. Para evitar que una misma escuela se enfrente todas las escuelas se dividen por hora y lugar. -explico esta vez Vlad King.

-¡es una pena que no nos enfrentemos! -dijo nuevamente Monoma riéndose.

-¿estaba aliviado, no? -pregunto Kirishima a Kaminari.

-me pregunto si habrá un nombre para su enfermedad mental. -respondió Kaminari.

-todas las escuelas ¿eh? -dijo Sero mientras atrás de él, había un clon de Ectoplasm atrapado en cintas. -cierto, no lo pensé mucho, pero iremos contra otras escuelas. -

-y en nuestro caso, aceleramos el proceso para conseguirlas. -dijo esta vez Izuku.

-además, hay pocos de 1ero en el país aplicando para su licencia. Es decir…..tendrán el examen con otros más experimentados, con Individualidades que no conocen y han entrenado hasta ahora. El contenido del examen es incierto, pero es seguro que tendrán problemas. No es bueno preocuparse, pero ténganlo en mente. -

-Aye Sir. -

Horas después, dormitorio de la clase 1-A.

-trabajamos mucho a diario…. -decía Mina mientras caía acostada al sofá de la sala común.

-no es intensivo por nada ¿eh? -dijo Hagakure sentada en otro junto con Tsuyu y Uraraka.

-queda menos de una semana para el examen. -dijo Momo sentada en otro sofá mientras estudiaba.

-Yaomomo ¿Cómo va tu movimiento? -pregunto Hagakure a la peli negra.

-hay algo que quiero hacer, pero mi cuerpo no lo aguanta. -respondió mientras suspiraba. -primero debo mejorar mi Individualidad. -

-¿y tú Tsuyu-chan? -pregunto de nueva cuenta a la chica mitad rana que bebía un licuado de fresa.

-perfeccione un movimiento aún más como rana. Seguro que te sorprenderá. -respondió la peli verde mientras daba un sorbo de su licuado.

-¿y tú Ochako-chan? -

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna de la chica, ya que esta parecía tener la mirada perdida, como si su mente estuviera en algún otro lugar…tal vez en las nubes blancas, o mejor dicho en el fuego verde.

Pero, salió de su estado pensativo al sentir una mano tocar su brazo, y cuando se giró para ver quien fue, había sido Tsuyu.

-parecías cansada. -dijo Tsuyu al ver a su amiga.

-no, no estoy cansada. ¡Apenas empiezo! -dijo muy animada llamando la atención de todas las chicas. -al menos así debe ser, pero ¿Qué será….? Últimamente, me siento muy ansiosa. -

-¡es amor! -dijo Mina de pronto llamando la atención de la castaña y el resto de las chicas.

-¿Qué? ¿Ardor? ¿Pavor? ¿Clamor? -dijo Uraraka impactada por lo que dijo la peli rosa.

-¿son Midoriya o Iida? Siempre estas con ellos ¿no? -dijo Mina para luego dar una sonrisa descarada. -pero esperemos no sea Midoriya pues él ya está tomado. -dijo mientras apuntaba hacia Momo que parecía estar impactada.

-¡no, no, no! -decía una y otra vez la chica mientras se cubría la cara con sus manos avergonzada mientras su cuerpo flotaba en círculos en el aire.

Y así, todas las chicas comenzaron a hacerle preguntas sobre ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo es? Y cosas así. Todas, menos Momo.

La peli negra solo veía a su amiga y compañera en el aire con los ojos abiertos.

Pero en eso, noto que Uraraka comenzó a ver hacia la ventana, curiosa decidió mirar también y se llevó la sorpresa de ver por la ventana a su novio entrenar en el patio.

Después de eso, aparto la mirada y volvió a ver hacia Uraraka quien aún seguía viendo hacia esa dirección. Así que sus sospechas anteriores eran correctas….a Uraraka le gusta Izuku.

Tenía que hablarlo con ella de alguna forma.

Una semana después, sitio del Examen de Licencia Provisional. Arena Nacional de Dagoba.

 _El entrenamiento pasó y llego el día del examen._

-¡que nervios! -dijo Kyoka mientras sujetaba fuertemente las correas de su mochila.

-¿Qué tendremos que hacer? Me pregunto si la conseguiré. -

-Mineta, no es si puedes o no puedes hacerlo. -dijo Aizawa al pequeño pervertido. -si pasan el examen y consiguen su licencia, los huevos serán pollos. Serán semi-profresionales. Esfuércense. -

-¡si, seré un pollo! -dijo determinado Kaminari.

-¡Hagamos lo de siempre! Una….dos… ¡PLUS…..! –

 ** _(Fairy Tail Unreleased Soundtrack - CanCan ~Fairy Tail Version~)_**

-¡ULTRA! -dijo otra voz llegando de pronto.

Eso dejo sorprendidos a todos, pues un chico apareció de la nada y se metió entre ellos.

-no te metas en los ánimos de los demás, Inase. -dijo de pronto otro estudiante llegando al lugar junto con uno más.

El ahora llamado Inasa era un joven muy alto y musculoso, con el pelo corto, lleva puesto una camisa de manga corta blanca y un pantalón azul, y sobre su cabeza lleva un gorro azul con una placa dorada con una "S" grabada en él.

-¡ah, no! -dijo Inasa mientras sonreía sin parar-¡estoy… muy arrepentido! -dijo mientras se ponía en posición de firme y luego estrello su cabeza contra el suelo…..duro.

-¿ese tipo no se entusiasma con algo muy raro? -pregunto Kaminari al ver dicha acción.

-esperen, ese uniforme…. -dijo Kyoka al notar el uniforme del chico y el resto.

-es de la famosa escuela del oeste. -dijo Sero.

-U.A esta en el este, Shiketsu en el Oeste. -dijo Bakugo al reconocer la academia rival.

-(una escuela de elite que rivaliza con U.A, la Academia Shiketsu.) -pensó Izuku mientras veía a los estudiantes.

-¡quería decirlo una vez! ¡Plus Ultra! ¡Me gusta U.A! -decía Inasa levantando la cabeza del suelo sin dejar su sonrisa ignorando el hecho de que su cabeza sangraba. -¡estoy muy honrado de competir contra los chicos de U.A! ¡Es un honor!-

-sangre. –dijo una de las estudiantes de Shiketsu mientras caminaba con el resto de sus compañeros y vio la sangre que salía de la cabeza del chico.

-vamos. –

-Yoarashi Inasa. –dijo Aizawa el nombre de dicho estudiante.

-sensei ¿lo conoce? –pregunto Hagakure.

-es fuerte. –respondió dejando mudos a sus profesores, el solo decía que alguien es fuerte solo cuando él lo cree. –el año pasado, igual que ustedes, Yoarashi consiguió las mejores notas de los recomendados, pero, por alguna razón rechazo su ingreso.

-¿es de primero? –dijo sorprendido Izuku, y si él era de los mejores con recomendación….

-(¿sus habilidades son como las de Todoroki-kun?) –se preguntó Izuku mientras veía discretamente al chico mitad y mitad.

Yoarashi Inasa de la Academia Shiketsu…...

 **(Fin Ost)**

-no lo entiendo, dice que le gusta U.A, pero no quiso entrar. –dijo Sero mientras veía al chico retirarse sin comprender, es cierto que U.A ha tenido sus problemas últimamente, pero no creía que eso fuese una razón.

-¿verdad? Qué raro. –dijo Mina estando de acuerdo.

-es raro, pero bueno. –dijo Aizawa. –vigílenlo. –

-¿Eraser? ¿Eres Eraser? –dijo una nueva voz llegando de pronto, y dicha voz fue tan conocida para el profesor que hiso que este quedara tieso, y lentamente dirigió su vista hacia el origen de dicha voz.

Era una mujer joven de estatura y complexión igual al promedio, cabello verde y una sonrisa constante. Lleva un pañuelo alrededor de la cabeza y una camiseta sin mangas. Lleva pantalones medianamente inflados, tiene rayas verticales que se asemejan a parte del atuendo de un payaso. Alrededor de su cintura hay figuras de sonrisas.

-te vi en televisión en el Festival Deportivo, pero hace tiempo que no te veo en persona. –dijo la mujer de cabello verde mientras iba hacia el profesor saludando con la mano y una sonrisa.

Pero uno de los ojos de Aizawa tenía un tic.

Izuku en cambio al verla, logro reconocerla. –ella es…... –

-casémonos. –dijo la mujer ya estando frente al peli negro.

-no. –fue la respuesta cortante de Aizawa.

-¿no? Que buena. –dijo la mujer soltando una ligera risa.

-como siempre, es difícil hablarte, Joke –

-¡La Heroína Sonriente: Ms. Joke! –dijo Izuku entrando a su modo Otaku. – ¡su Individualidad es Arranque! Hace que todos se rían entorpeciendo su razonamiento y movimientos. Sus peleas contra los villanos son increíbles. –

-¡si te casas conmigo, podemos hacer una familia feliz que nunca deje de reír! –seguía insistiendo Ms. Joke mientras sonreía.

-una familia así no sería feliz. –la respuesta de Aizawa solo hiso que Ms. Joke volviera a reír.

-parecen amigos. –dijo Tsuyu al ver la interacción entre los dos héroes.

-nuestras agencias solían estar cerca. Cada vez que nos ayudábamos, nuestro amor mutuo florecía y…. –decía Ms. Joke mientras su sonrisa aumentaba cada vez más y más y sus mejillas tomaban un tono rojizo.

-no lo hizo. –

-¡me gustan esos remates rápidos! Vale la pena molestarte Eraser. –Ms. Joke sonrio nuevamente.

-Joke. Si estás aquí, significa que… –

-sí. ¡Vengan chicos! –dijo Ms. Joke llamando a unos estudiantes atrás de ella. –son la U.A –

-¡son los de verdad! –

-¡genial! ¡Los vi en la Televisión! –

-la clase 2 de segundo de la academia Ketsubutsu. –Los presento Ms. Joke –son mi clase, llévense bien. –

-soy Shindo. U.A ha tenido problemas este año. Debió ser duro. –se presentó un chico de cabello negro y alborotado, ojos pequeños y un cuerpo bien formado, es bastante más alto que Izuku y Katsuki. Tiene una sonrisa en la que no se logra distinguir si es agradable o siniestra. –pero aun así, siguen tratando de ser héroes como nosotros. ¡Maravilloso! –

Y mientras hablaba tomaba las manos de los chicos. –un corazón fuerte es lo que todos los héroes deben tener. –

-(¡que brillante!) –

-(¡es uno de esos niños bonitos encantadores!) –

-de entre ustedes, Bakugo-kun es el que experimento el incidente de Kamino. –dijo Shindo viendo en dirección hacia Bakugo. –tienes un corazón muy fuerte. Me esforzare aprendiendo de ustedes.

-no finjas, lo que dices no coincide con tu cara. –dijo Bakugo apartando la mano que Shindo extendió a él.

-¡oye no seas grosero! –dijo Kirishima. –ciento que sea descortés. –se disculpó con Shindo.

-está bien. Prueba la fuerza de su corazón. –

-¡Todoroki-kun ¿me das tu autógrafo?! –dijo una chica acercándose hasta Todoroki. -¡estuviste genial en el Festival Deportivo! –

-no seas una Fanática. –dijo otro estudiante acercándose.

-puedo darte el mío. –dijo Mineta.

-¿tú quién eres? –

-oigan, vayan a los vestidores y a su orientación. –dijo Aizawa a sus estudiantes mientras se encaminaba al interior del edificio. –no pierdan tiempo. –

-¡Aye Sir! –

-el contacto con gente de otras escuelas me hace pensar. –dijo Kyoka.

-U.A es muy famosa ¿verdad? –dijo Kaminari con una sonrisa.

Eso tomo por sorpresa a Ms. Joke y dirigió su mirada hacia Aizawa. – ¿no les dijiste, Eraser? –

Pero el peli negro no les respondió y solo siguió con su camino hacia el edificio.

El tiempo paso, y ahora todos se encontraban usando sus trajes en la sala de conferencias esperando recibir las instrucciones para hacer el examen para conseguir sus licencias.

Había un gran número de estudiantes, pues todo el salón de encontraba lleno.

-bueno, hagamos lo de las licencias. –dijo una voz en tono de desgano llamando la atención de todos los participantes los cuales vieron al encargado. –soy Mera, de la comisión de Seguridad Publica de Héroes. Me gusta el sueño REM. Mucho gusto. Con esa convicción, les daré su orientación. –

-(nos oculta su cansancio ¿estará bien?) –se preguntó Izuku al verlo, ya que era bastante obvio que el señor estaba muy cansado por la falta de sueño.

-el contenido del asunto ese de la Licencia… los 1,540 participantes tendrán que ganar un ejercicio libre. –

-¿enserio? Eso no dice mucho. –susurro Sero.

-dicen que nuestra sociedad está saturada de héroes, y desde que arrestaron a Stain, muchos tienen sus dudas sobre su estado actual. –

 ** _(Naruto OST 1 – Nervous)_**

 _Los héroes no deben de buscar compensación. Es un título que solo para lo que sacrifican todo de sí mismos._

 _La convicción del Asesino de Héroes…..._

-bueno, como ciudadano privado, no importa la motivación. Decirle a alguien que arriesgue su vida por otro sin compensación es…..es la historia cruel de esta época moderna…..pero bueno, sea por compensación, lealtad o valor, el resultado de muchos héroes trabajando por ayudar a la gente y vencer villanos es que ahora, el tiempo desde que ocurre un incidente hasta que se resuelve es tan corto que me enferma. –

-todos recibirán su Licencia Provisional y se lanzaran a esa Vorágine. Los que no aguanten esa velocidad lo pasaran mal. Así que probaremos la velocidad. –

En la gran pantalla detrás de él apareció algo que llamo la atención de todos los estudiantes:

"Numero para Aprobar la 1era prueba 100 personas"

-los 1eros 100 en cumplir los requisitos aprobaran. –

Eso tomo por sorpresa a todos.

-hay 1,540 estudiantes tomando el examen, ¿no habían dicho que la mitad aprobaría? –dijo Momo sorprendida al saber cuántos en verdad lo lograrían.

-o sea, que aprobara menos del 1%…. –dijo Tsuyu.

-¡ahora estoy más nerviosa! –

-bueno, pasaron muchas cosas en el mundo y pues, esta es la suerte y eso…..en fin, estos son los requisitos. –decía el sujeto mientras mostraba una especie de palca circular y una pelota. –se pondrán en su cuerpo 3 de esos objetivos. Puede ser donde sea, mientras estén a la vista. No puede ser en las axilas o las plantas de los pies. También tendrán 6 de estas pelotas. Los objetivos se iluminaran cuando los golpeen con estas pelotas. Si se encienden los 3, están fuera. Contará como derrota si encienden su tercer objetivo. Pasaran de ronda venciendo a dos personas. Esas son las reglas. –

-(es similar al de ingreso. No, ir contra personas es diferente a enfrentar robots.) –eran los pensamientos de Izuku mientras asimilaba el objetivo del examen. – (tienes suficientes pelotas para aprobar. ¿Recomiendan que entrenemos rápido a robar el 3er objetivo de alguien más? Las reglas son peores que las del examen de Ingreso) –

 **(Fin Ost)**

-bueno….al abrir, les daremos las esferas y los objetivos y empezaremos un minuto después de llegar a todos. –

-¿abrir? –dijo extrañado Todoroki al no comprender.

En eso, el techo sobre ellos comenzó a abrirse como si fuese una especie de compuerta y los muros alrededor de la habitación comenzaron a caer para mostrar que estaban en medio de un gran campo el cual tenía desde ciudades falsas, montañas, cascadas y fábricas.

-todos deben de tener terreno que les guste o no. Usen sus Individualidades bien y esfuércense. –

-(¡es Innecesariamente grande!) –los ojos de Izuku estaban abiertos a mas no poder al ver el lugar frente él.

-arreglamos que el terreno se anunciaría así. …..pero es innecesario. –dijo el sujeto dándole sin saber la razón a Izuku. – (por culpa de esto, mi sueño se…. Espero que esto sea rápido para ir a descansar cuanto antes.) –

Mientras, en la zona de gradas para espectadores.

-Eraser, tienes abajo la bragueta. –dijo Ms. Joke tratando de contener su risa y fallando miserablemente.

-(¿Por qué todos a mi alrededor son tan ruidosos?) –se quejó mentalmente Aizawa.

-no puedo creer que tengas 20 alumnos. Es raro que no hayas expulsado a nadie. –dijo Ms. Joke dejando atrás las bromas pero aun así sonreía. – ¿te gusta esta clase? –

-no. –

-¡no te avergüences! ¡Que ridículo! –Ms. Joke rio entre dientes. – ¡salgamos! –

-cállate. –

-jajajajaja esto es raro. Tenías que haber sabido de eso. –

De regreso a la zona del examen.

Todos comenzaron a correr fuera del lugar hacia el campo de prueba ya provistos de las pelotas y los objetivos.

-(si ganan los primeros en terminar, nadie ira por gente de sus escuela. Lo mejor es hacer equipo con los que tienen poderes que conoces) –eran los pensamientos de Izuku para luego ver a sus compañeros. – ¡chicos, no se separen! ¡Debemos actuar en grupo! –

-Hai. –dijo Uraraka.

-cierto. –Dijeron Iida y Momo.

-no fastidies, no es una excursión. –dijo Bakugo comenzando a separarse del grupo.

-¡Idiota espera! –dijo Kirishima comenzando a ir hacia él.

-¡voy con ustedes! –y Mina fue junto con ellos.

-Kacchan. –susurro Izuku negando con la cabeza. Kacchan seguiría siendo Kacchan.

-yo estaré bien solo. –Dijo Todoroki llamando la atención del resto –es difícil usar mi poder en un gran grupo. –dijo mientras iba caminando a otro lado.

-¡Todoroki-kun! –

-¡Midoriya, no hay tiempo! ¡Vámonos! –

De regreso con los profesores.

 **(The Avengers Soundtrack - The Avengers)**

-los exámenes son diferentes cada año, pero hay algo que es casi una tradición aquí. –

De regreso con los chicos.

-no creo que sea buena idea ir solo. –decía Izuku mientras corría al lado de sus compañeros.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Mineta.

-porque ya todos conocen nuestros poderes. –respondió Izuku.

-¿los conocen? –

-claro, el Festival Deportivo. –dijo Momo llegando a una realización. –como todas las escuelas del país compiten para pasar el examen, la única que pierde ventaja de que nadie conozca sus Individualidades, es la mejor Academia cuyo Festival se transmite por televisión en todo el país. –

-no solo mostramos nuestras Individualidades, también nuestros estilos y debilidades. –dijo ahora Iida.

-eso quiere decir…que nosotros los estudiantes de la U.A estamos en clara desventaja. –termino de decir Izuku. –los demás ya deben saber lo que dije antes sobre la forma de ganar. Creo que será una batalla entre escuelas. Y entonces pensaron en que escuela atacar primero. –

-significa… no me digan. –dijo Kyoka al ya saber lo que venía.

-[1era prueba, empiecen] –

-si te gusta tu clase de este año, debiste decirle a tus estudiantes lo que siempre pasara al principio. –dijo Ms. Joke.

En eso, comenzaron a aparecer cientos y cientos de estudiantes frente a la clase 1-A.

-La Destrucción de U.A –

De regreso a la prueba.

-lo sabía. –dijo Izuku mientras él y el resto se detenían.

-¡lo vi en la Televisión! ¡El Poder que puede quemar y destruir todo! –dijo Shindo mientras veía a Izuku mientras tenía una pelota en mano.

Y así, comenzaron a lanzar pelotas hacia ellos.

Y los de la clase A comenzaron a correr en su dirección mientras las esquivaban.

-( ** _One For All, Fire Soul: Burn Cowl_** ) –pensó Izuku activando el Burn Cowl para después dar un gran salto y después lanzar una patada la cual intercepto una pelota y la mando de regreso. – **_(¡Shoot Style!)_** –

De regreso con los profesores.

-la destrucción de U.A. no había razón para no decírselos, pero no cambia lo que deben hacer. –decía Aizawa restándole importancia a las palabras de Joke. –solo tienen que superarlo todo. –

Tokoyami y Dark Shadow usando el **_Cuerpo de Abismo Negro_** logro interceptar todas las pelotas.

Uraraka uso su Individualidad para flotar en el aire hasta donde no pudieran alcanzarla.

Sero las atrapo todas con sus cintas.

Momo creo dos grandes escudos y los uso para protegerse a ella, Tsuyu y Hagakure.

Iida corría a gran velocidad tratando de esquivarlas.

Mineta usando un látigo con sus esferas pegajosas las uso para atraparlas.

-un héroe debe superar la más difícil de las situaciones. En primer lugar, si serán profesionales, todos conocerán sus Individualidades, así que, lo siento. Pero vamos siempre un paso por delante de los demás. –

De regreso a la prueba.

-(va a funcionar.) –pensó Izuku mientras usaba sus patadas y su escudo para rechazar las pelotas. – (mi **_Shoot Style_** , mis poderes y la fuerza de los demás muestra el resultado de nuestro entrenamiento.) ¡Sigamos así chicos! –

-¡Aye Sir! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

BOOM

BOOM

-oye, Eraser. –dijo Ms. Joke llamando la atención de Aizawa. –en la primera prueba, si pasan en el orden que terminan, parece que ganan quienes atacan primero. Pero no es así ¿verdad? –

-no, lo importante será trabajar en equipo y reunir información. Si los seduce la idea de los primeros 100 y buscan puntos, no les ira como esperan. –

De regreso con los chicos.

-¿rechazan a la mayoría, eh? –dijo uno de los estudiantes de otras escuelas.

-no debería sorprenderme que eso no acabe con U.A –dijo Shindo con una sonrisa.

 **(Boku No Hero Academia [Original Soundtrack] - "Bōsō suru akui" (Enemy Strike))**

-pero creo que ahora lo sé. –dijo uno de ellos al momento de hacer algo con las pelotas volviéndolas rocas.

 _Academia Ketsubutsu, 2do año, Makabe Shikkui. Individualidad: Rigidez. Hace muy duro los objetos que amasa con ambas manos. Pero no funciona en seres vivos._

-te lo encargo. –Makabe se las lanzo a uno de sus compañeros el cual las atrapo fácilmente.

-pero podría terminar antes que todos. –dijo al momento de que estas comenzaran a brillar en sus manos. –espero que no lo tomen en cuenta por tener menos oponentes. Objetivo en la mira. –

Y las lanzo al aire, al momento en que las pelotas de roca salieran disparadas como si tuvieran vida y se enterraron en la tierra para ir camino por debajo.

- ** _Rumerang: Trayectoria de Luna Creciente_** _._ –

Los estudiantes de la Clase 1-A solo se preparaban para cualquier movimiento debajo de ellos.

-el objetivo está decidido. Como viaja bajo tierra, no podrán reaccionar. –

 _Academia Ketsubutsu, 2do año, Toteki Itejiro. Individualidad: Bumerang. Puede lanzar objetivos en la trayectoria que él quiera. Incluso bajo tierra._

-¿por dónde viene? –se preguntaba Izuku mientras veía en todas direcciones bajo el suelo.

-déjamelo a mí. –dijo Kyoka al momento de llevar uno de sus auriculares a un aparato que estaba en sus manos y enchufarlos. – ** _Amplificación de Sonido…..Amplifier Jack_**. –llevo sus manos haca el suelo para después una gran onda de sonido viajara por delante de ellos.

 ** _-¡Distorsión Heartbeat!_** –

Y el suelo delante de ellos comenzó a destruirse y siguió destruyéndose hasta llegar a donde estaban los estudiantes de Ketsubutsu.

Pero, de las grietas salieran las rocas y estas fueron en camino hacia Mineta, él era el objetivo.

Pero en eso, Izuku se puso entre las pelotas y Mineta para luego juntar sus manos en su cadera derecha.

 ** _-¡Fire Soul: Fire Wave!_** –y lanzo la ráfaga de fuego hacia las esferas las cuales se destruyeron al estar en contacto con el fuego.

-Gracias Midoriya. –Mineta soltó un suspiro de alivio

-no hay de qué. –

Con los profesores.

-así que hicieron Movimientos especiales ¿eh? –dijo Ms. Joke al verlo.

-claro. –

De regreso a la prueba.

- ** _Abismo Negro_**. –Tokoyami volvió a ser cubierto por Dark Shadow mientras sostenía en sus manos una pelota. – ** _¡Garras Perforadoras del Ocaso_**! –

Y lanzo dicha garra con la pelota en manos hacia una estudiante, la cual asustada hiso algo imposible de creer, metió la parte superior de su cuerpo en la parte inferior.

Cuando el peligro seso, la chica saco su cabeza para verlo. – ¡qué fuerte! –y volvió sacar el resto de su cuerpo.

 _Academia Ketsubutsu, 2do año, Nakagame Tatami. Individualidad: Telescopio. Puede esconderse en sí misma como una tortuga. Lo más posible es que te desmayes si la vez en la calle._

-ya veo, la Clase A no es como en el Festival Deportivo. Han mejorado mucho. –decía Shindo al ver las nuevas habilidades de la Clase A.

-[sigue todo en punto muerto. No pasa nada de nada. Cuando haya algún reporte, lo anunciare desde el área de Transmisión.] –se escuchó desde lo altavoces en el campo del examen.

-(nadie ha aprobado. Los objetivos que llevamos…..es decir, nuestras debilidades. Todos pelearan protegiéndolos.) –pensó Izuku mientras veía sus objetivos uno en su costado derecho, otro en su brazo izquierdo y uno más en su espalda siendo cubierto por su escudo. – (así que lanzar a ciegas no servirá de mucho.) –

"pero creo que lo veo…"

-(todos siguen esperando. Esperan que sus rivales usen sus Individualidades para ver sus debilidades. La pelea acelera desde ahora. ) –

 **(Fin Ost)**

Con Aizawa y Ms. Joke.

-van un paso por delante de los demás ¿eh? Es muy condescendiente Eraser. Hay tantos aspirantes a héroe como estrellas. La fuerza de esa voluntad no se relaciona con ser famoso. Si menosprecian al resto por soberbia, esto no saldrá como lo esperan. –decía Ms. Joke al profesor que aún seguía sin prestarle mucha atención.

-¡Atrás! ¡Sus defensas son fuertes! –Dijo Shindo pegando sus manos al suelo – **_¡rómpete! ¡Fuerza Máxima! ¡Tierra Temblorosa!_** –

Y en eso, el suelo por debajo de la Clase A comenzó a destruirse y elevarse en el aire.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! –

-¡que locura! –

-claro que también tenemos Movimientos Especiales. –Shindo les dio una sonrisa.

 _Academia Ketsubutsu, 2do año, Shindo Yo. Individualidad: Vibrar. Todo lo que toca Vibra, la fuerza de la Vibración se transfiere a su cuerpo y no puede moverse._

Esto aún no acaba.

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Ending –Shooting Star (Nagareboshi))**

 **Sora wo mi agereba**

 **Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru**

 **Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni**

 **Samazama na hikari wo hanatte**

Aparece Momo en lo que parecía ser su habitación, vestida en un camisón blanco, mientras observaba hacia la ventana viendo el cielo nocturno con algo de preocupación.

 **Sou no dakara boku mo**

 **Hitokiwa kagayaitetain da**

 **Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau**

 **Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**

Mientras que Izuku, desde lo que parecía ser el techo, se encontraba sentado viendo hacia el cielo con los brazos tras la cabeza, y desde su habitación Momo lo observa por la ventana.

 **Koko wa itsumo no kouen**

 **Yakei ga mieru**

 **Suberidai no ue**

En eso a la pantalla aparece una imagen de la clase A haciendo revuelo durante la clase, para ser silenciados por Aizawa.

 **Mukashi kara boku no tokutouseki**

Luego cambia a todos en su uniforme deportivo corriendo por la pista de la academia, mientras que Izuku cargaba a Momo y Bakugo a Mina.

 **Nayami ga areba koko ni kurun desu**

 **Ano koro no mama yume no tochuu de**

 **Ima de kanaerarezu ni irun desu**

Ahora es a algunos en el metro, algunos riendo al ver a Izuku y Momo dormidos recargados el uno contra el otro, y otros por Bakugo quien dormido era pintarrajeado en la cara por Sero.

 **Moshikashite koko ga mou shuuten**

 **Nante yowane wo haite shimaisou na hi mo aru**

Y cambia para ahora encontrarse caminando por una playa, pero metros atrás de ellos, estaban Izuku y All Might viendo el mar uno al lado de otro.

 **Demo sono tabi ni omoidasu**

 **Nagareboshi wo sagashite ano hoshizora**

 **Chiisana koro no negaigoto**

 **Ima mukashi mo kawaranai mama**

En eso, tanto Izuku como All Might se miraron el uno al otro para luego sonreír al momento de recordar el día en que All Might el entrego a Izuku el One For All.

Después de eso, todo vuelve a como el inicio.

 **Sora wo mi agereba**

 **Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru**

 **Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni**

 **Samazama na hikari wo hanatte**

En ese momento, Izuku siente una mano en su hombro, para darse la vuelta y ver a Momo inclinada a su altura con su mano en su hombro y dedicándolo una sonrisa la cual el corresponde.

 **Sou no dakara boku mo**

 **Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da**

 **Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau**

 **Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**

En ese momento, ambos alzan la mirada para ver las estrellas iluminando el cielo nocturno, para luego Momo inclinar su cabeza para posarla en el hombro de Izuku.

Y finalmente por el cielo, pasa una estrella fugaz.

La Pantalla oscurece.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **(Dragon Ball GT Opening Instrumental)**

-el examen por las licencias aun continua, pero estamos teniendo problemas. –se muestra a los chicos de la Clase A dispersados.

-¡Déjenme Unirme a su Apasionada Pelea! –Inasa lanza un sinfín de pelotas a varios estudiantes.

-¡Rayos! –Izuku se encuentra enfrascado en una pelea contra una estudiante de Shiketsu.

-aunque seas de U.A, actuar solo…..dice que te confías demasiado. –se muestra a Todoroki estar frente a un gran número de oponentes.

- **El Próximo Capitulo de Fire Hero of Peace será: ¡La Fuerza de Shiketsu Los Problemas Aumentan! **–

-¿Por qué quieres ser un héroe? –Izuku estaba en el suelo usando su escudo tratando de alejar a alguien.

-¡PLUS ULTRA! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **Yo: espero que en verdad les haya gustado.**

 **Yo: espero sus reviews dando opiniones y/o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos Ja Ne.**


	42. ¡La Fuerza de Shiketsu, Los Problemas Au

**Fire Hero of Peace.**

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace, pero como bien saben, primero reviews luego capitulo:**

 **issei98: me lo pensare, pero eso tendría que ser para una buena pelea en mi opinión. Y lo del capítulo especial, tengo pensado hacerlo después del arco del examen.**

 **KarmaChaos5: bueno aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo y espero que te guste.**

 **xanatrix742: no lo sé, tengo que pensar con forme valla avanzando pero tomare tus sugerencias en consideración, y bueno lo otro tendrás que descubrirlo después.**

 **AgusXD: gracias.**

 **Bladetri: -_-**

 **Daizuke: muchas gracias amigo.**

 **ThonyCvs: muchas gracias amigo, espero tus futuros comentarios.**

 **Yo: Plus Ultra.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

 **-** mmmm –personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.42 ¡La Fuerza de Shiketsu, Los Problemas Aumentan!

-¿temblores? ¿Un terremoto? -decía Todoroki en una parte del lugar, justo en donde parecía ser una fábrica.

Él estaba haciendo su camino solo tratando de aprobar el examen, pero de pronto sintió el suelo temblar. Enseguida dirigió su mirada hacia la izquierda para ver de regreso en donde estaban sus compañeros. -no, debe ser una Individualidad. -razono.

Mientras, que en otra parte, en una ciudad falsa.

-¿Qué clase de Individualidad es esa? -dijo una estudiante de una escuela diferente junto con el resto de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué escuela será? -

-debemos movernos. ¡El enemigo está cerca! -dijo otro llamando la atención de sus compañeros, pero poco sabían, que estaban siendo vigilados.

 **(Fairy Tail Ost – Fairy Tail Rising)**

Pero en eso, una gran cantidad de viento llego al lugar en donde se encontraban, el cual lentamente comenzaría a hacerse cada vez más y más fuerte.

-¿viento? -

Y este fue a tal fuerza que logro arrebatarles las pelotas a todos ellos. Y cuando quisieron ver a que se debía, se llevaron la gran sorpresa de ver todas las pelotas volando en círculos dentro de lo que parecía ser un mini tornado.

Pero el mino tornado estaba siendo creado a partir de la mano de un estudiante de otra escuela.

-¡creo que los héroes necesitan Pasión! -y el culpable, era Inasa quien llevaba puesta ropa ancha con una capa grande junto con el sombrero de la marca registrada de la Academia Shiketsu, varios tubos atrincherados y un guantelete que es mucho más grande que su mano, mientras que su brazo derecho lo deja libre.

-¡todas sus peleas son apasionadas! ¡Me gusta la pasión! -decía sonriendo.

-¿es de Shiketsu? ¿El solo? -

En eso, Inasa se preparó para atacar. -¡déjenme unirme a su apasionada pelea! -y con un además de su mano lanzo las pelotas a gran velocidad hacia ellos. -¡lo espero…..con ansias! -

Todos los estudiantes trataron de cubrirse por la gran cantidad de aire que fue arrojada sobre ellos, pero las pelotas lograron dar en todos los objetivos en sus cuerpos.

-[¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Elimino a 120?! ¡Uno solo aprobó eliminando a 120!] -se escuchó por los altavoces con mucha sorpresa.

-¡sí! ¡Gane! -festejo Inasa apretando con fuerza el puño y sonriendo.

-[eh, bueno, me sorprendió tanto que me desperté. Parece que seguirá viniendo. Esfuércense lo más rápido posible.] –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Opening –Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku)**

 **Dan Dan Kokoro hikareteku**

 **sono mabushii egao ni**

 **hatenai yami karatobidasou**

 **Hold My Hand**

Lo primero en aparecer a la pantalla en la imagen de Izuku en su traje de héroe preparándose para correr mientras en su mente recordaba todos los momentos de su vida, desde su infancia hasta ahora.

Para después salir corriendo siendo seguido de sus amigos también en sus trajes.

En eso, Izuku rodea su cuerpo de fuego para aumentar su velocidad, y de la estela de fuego aparece el título del fic:

 ** _Fire Hero of Peace._**

 **Kimi to deatta toki**

 **kodomo no koro taisetsuni**

 **omoi teitta basho omoide**

 **ashitanda**

Enseguida, la imagen cambia para ver a Izuku y sus compañeros de pie frente a lo que parecía ser una gran arena en donde había una gran cantidad de estudiantes de otras escuelas.

En eso, todos salen corriendo dejando atrás a Izuku, quien luego recibe un ligero empujón para salir corriendo y cuando corre revela detrás de el a All Might.

 **Boku to odotte kurenai ka**

 **Hikari to kage no Winding Road ima demo aitsu ni muchuu na no?**

Ahora se muestra a Todoroki deslizarse en el aire usando su hielo, a Bakugo tratar de detener algo con su mano para luego desencadenar una explosión.

En eso, se muestra a los estudiantes de la Academia Shiketsu, entre ellos Camie que se llevaba un dedo a la boca.

Mientras que Izuku y sus amigos solo preparaban para atacar.

 **Sukoshi dake furi muki takunaru youna toki mo aru kedo**

 **Ai to yuuki to hokori wo motte tatakau yo**

En eso, a la mente de Izuku llegan imágenes de All Might sonriéndole, de su madre despidiéndose de él, de sus amigos en un día de clases.

En eso, todos los de la Clase 1-A se preparan para usar su Individualidad, mientras que Izuku activa el Burn Cowl.

Los estudiantes de diferentes academias sonríen para comenzar a correr hacia ellos.

Y en eso, los de la clase 1-A salen corriendo hacia ellos.

 **DAN DAN kokoro hikareteku**

 **Kono hoshi no kibou no kakera**

 **Kitto dare mo ga eien´ wo te ni iretai**

Izuku lanza una gran ráfaga de fuego de sus manos hacia Camie quien la esquiva.

Todoroki esquiva varios ataques de hielo mientras usaba su hielo para deslizarse.

Bakugo Salta por el aire al momento de Activar el Explosive Skin para luego golpear el suelo provocando una gigantesca explosión.

 **ZEN ZEN ki ni shinai FURI shitemo**

 **Hora kimi ni koi shiteru**

La imagen ahora muestra la silueta de All Might en su antigua gloria, para luego mostrarse el actualmente viendo a sus estudiantes pelear mientras sonríe.

 **Hatenai yami kara tobi dasou Hold your hand**

Izuku da un gran salto al aire al momento de juntar sus dos manos y llevarlas hasta su cadera, para después lanzar una gran ráfaga de fuego a la cámara.

Cuando el fuego se extingue, se muestra a toda la clase 1-A mirar al frente.

En eso, Izuku aterriza para estar en medio de todos y luego apuntar con una mano al frente.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

Mientras.

-que Individualidad. -decía Izuku mientras se ponía de pie después de que los escombros cayeran y ahora estaba alejado del grupo. -debe ser difícil usarla en donde hay edificios. -pero en eso, noto todo a su alrededor para notar que estaba en otra parte. -rayos, nos separaron. Esto es lo que planeaba Ketsubutsu. Tengo que reunirme con los demás, si estoy solo estaré en varios problemas. -

Y comenzó a hacer un camino para buscar a sus compañeros, mientras que en su cabeza pensaba en todo lo que había pasado. -(ellos llevan más tiempo trabajando y tomando decisiones juntos. Tenemos un año menos de entrenamiento. La experiencia no compensa eso.) -

"Yoarashi Inasa. Consiguió las mejores notas de los recomendados, pero, por alguna razón rechazo su ingreso."

-(de los mejores con recomendación…..sus habilidades tal vez estén a la par con las de Todoroki-kun.) -pensó el peli verde mientras recordaba su primer encuentro con Inasa antes de que comenzara el examen.

"Me esforzare aprendiendo de ustedes"

" ** _¡Fuerza Máxima! ¡Tierra Temblorosa!"_**

-(personas fuertes de todo el país….) -pensó Izuku mientras apretaba los puños y después sonreía. -(no sé porque….pero estoy emocionado) -

Pero en ese momento.

Izuku rápido tomo su escudo para cubrirse de un ataque directo a su objetivo, y después sintió que alguien lo tomo y con fuerza lo lanzo apartando a la persona y de paso recuperando su escudo para volvérselo a poner.

-(¿salió de la nada?) -se preguntó Izuku mientras se daba la vuelta para ver a su nuevo oponente.

Era una chica joven con pelo liso claro que le llega hasta los hombros. Sus ojos también son claros y tiene labios carnosos.

Su traje de héroe consiste en un catsuit de color negro y botas. También lleva un cinturón con un bolso anexo en su cintura, y al igual que los demás estudiante se Shiketsu, usa el gorro azulado de la escuela.

-casi lo tengo. Eso es malo. -dijo la chica mientras veía a Izuku. -eres muy atento. Aunque es raro que sonrías aun estando en este predicamento. -

-(ella es de Shiketsu) -pensó Izuku al reconocer a la chica que estaba al lado de Inasa.

-eso es genial. -dijo la chica con un tono divertido y con una sonrisa.

Izuku solo sonrio nuevamente mientras volvía ponerse el escudo en su brazo izquierdo y se preparaba para atacar.

Mientras, en otra parte.

-nos separaron con mucha fuerza. -decía Uraraka mientras veía el lugar a su alrededor en el cual parecía haber un valle y una cascada. -pudo haber matado a alguien. (Si intento llamarlos, me encontraran y seguramente me atacaran. No deberían de estar muy lejos. Debo encontrar al resto para no pelear contra un equipo.) -

En eso, comenzó a correr buscando a sus amigos. -(sobre todo ahora, que debo ser calmada y cauta. Es hora de Snake Uravity) -

De regreso con Izuku.

 **(Boku No Hero Academia [Original Soundtrack] - "Bōsō sentō" (Runaway Battle))**

-en las pruebas en donde esperas grandes combates, hay quienes van por sitios de los que ya tienen información. -decía la chica de la academia Shiketsu (Camie) -por eso vine a verte, ya que es bastante posible que los eliminen pronto…aunque contigo creo que tardaran más. Pero aun así, quería poder ver a una escuela famosa y saber más de ustedes.-

-hablas mucho. -dijo Izuku activando el Burn Cowl -(la academia Ketsubutsu vendrá en grupo. No puedo quedarme a hablar.) -en eso, vio a Camie que parecía estar por atacar. -(¿tiene compañeros apoyándola? ¿O tiene mucha confianza?) -

Primero, eludió una piedra que iba hacia él, para después dar un giro evitando otra pelota directo a su objetivo. -(que remedio. Debo asegurarme de no perder.) -pero cuando se giró a donde antes estuvo Camie, se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba.

-¡se fue de nuevo! ¿Dónde….? -comenzó a ver en todas partes esperando encontrarla, pero en eso, como reflejo se dio la vuelta para después lanzar una llamarada hacia Camie quien se preparaba para dar un ataque por la espalda. Y cuando vio el fuego cerca de ella rápido se apartó.

-(¡ahora es momento de contraatacar!) -pensó Izuku preparándose para lanzar una pelota, pero se llevó la sorpresa de que Camie nuevamente no estaba.

-¿crees que mi Individualidad me deja desaparecer? -

Pero en eso, sintió que alguien estaba su espalda, y en un rápido movimiento se dio la vuelta y puso su escudo en frente suyo para después alguien caer sobre el haciéndolo caer al suelo de espaldas.

Camie estaba sobre él, siendo el escudo lo único que la tenía aparatada del cuerpo de Izuku.

-solo me escondía. -decía Camie tratando de llegar a Izuku.

-¿te escondías? -

-sí. Es una técnica. Hago que los ojos y oídos de mi oponente ignoren mi presencia. En ese momento, contengo la respiración, despejo mi mente y desaparezco. Lo difícil es no pensar en nada. -ella aunque n podía acercar su cuerpo, acerco su cabeza al oído de Izuku para hablarle en voz baja. -el truco, es en pensar que no es un entrenamiento. Los dos queremos conocernos. Ahora es mi turno. ¿Porque quieres ser un héroe? ¿Por honor? ¿Orgullo? ¿Alguien más? Quiero saber más de ti. -

Izuku solo apretó con fuerza los dientes. -¿quieres saber porque…? Te responderé porque. -aplicando más fuerza logro apartar a Camie para lanzarla a un par de metros lejos. -porque quiero ser un héroe que salve a todos con una sonrisa que no conozca el miedo. Ser un héroe es mi sueño. -

Izuku estaba listo para lo que vendría, pero nunca se esperó de en medio de los dos, el suelo se destruyera para que apareciera una especie de red blanca la cual trataría de atraparlos.

-rayos, Shiketsu está aquí. Que mal. -dijo un recién llegado Toteki junto con un grupo de Ketsubutsu.

-oh no. -dijo Izuku al ver que estaba frente a todo un grupo de una escuela ahora. -esto es malo, no encontré a nadie, y ahora tengo un grupo atacándome. Lo peor que imagine está pasando ahora. –

 **(Fin Ost)**

En eso, sintió un temblor bajo sus pies, y rápido un salto para eludir otra red que iba en su dirección.

Pero no tuvo tiempo que perder pues igualmente empezó a esquivar cada pelota que era lanzada a su dirección y también esquivaba ataques de los de Ketsubutsu para no quedar atrapado.

-¿estás bien? –pregunto alguien a Izuku llamando su atención, para ver a Uraraka sobre una roca frente él.

-¡Uraraka-san! –

-¡por aquí! ¡Rápido! –dijo Uraraka mientras le daba la mano.

-¡No tengas tanta prisa! –dijo un estudiante de Ketsubutsu mientras le lanzaba a Uraraka una ráfaga de agua.

-¡Váyanse! –Uraraka dio un salto hacia atrás, pero por desgracia, al hacerlo comenzó a caer hacia el suelo en donde ya la estaban esperando para atraparla con una red.

 **(Dragon Ball Super OST - Official Clash Of Gods/The Final Death-Match)**

Todo comenzó a verse en cámara lenta para los ojos de Izuku. – (esa vez, elegí pelear y termine rompiendo mi brazo derecho.) –pensó recordando su pelea contra Muscular y luego en el secuestro de su mejor amigo. – (si no fuera por eso, habría alcanzado a Kacchan.) –

Luego, la pelea de All Might vs All Fort One llego a su mente. – (si lo hubiera hecho, All Might no habría tenido que pelear contra All For One. Esa vez, si hubiera protegido a Kota-kun y Tenma-kun y hubiera llegado al campamento con Aizawa-sensei y seguido a los villanos antes…) –

En eso, planto sus pies fuertemente al suelo para después dar un poderoso salto para ir directo hacia Uraraka. – (entrenare enfocándome en las piernas, porque debí llegar más rápido.) –y logro atraparla.

-¡Ahora! –dijo un estudiante preparándose para atacar.

Cuando Izuku aterrizo en el suelo, lleno su pierna derecha de fuego. –(¡para salvar a otros, primero debo encargarme de mi mismo!) **_¡Guadaña de Fuego!–_** y después de lanzar la patada, el fuego en esta salió disparado tomando la forma de la hoja de una guadaña, la cual al hacer contacto con una roca en la que estaban de pie algunos de los estudiantes de Ketsubutsu no solo se cortó en dos, también exploto al hacer contacto.

-¡Demonios nos quitó terreno! –

Y así, Izuku comenzó a correr con Uraraka en brazos a una zona más segura en donde nadie podría encontrarlos.

-(es como dijo All Might. Este decidido, hasta que mi cuerpo no sea capaz de soportarlo, no usare el One For All al 100%. Pero hasta entonces, en el momento que la suela de acero crea un impacto, los dedos se impulsan y crean dos golpes en un instante. Este objetivo compensa la falta de poder en mis piernas. Hare mis piernas más fuertes y seré un mejor héroe) –

 **(Fin Ost)**

-¡los de U.A son rápidos huyendo! –

-¿no están? ¿Se están escondiendo? –

-¡Deben estar cerca! –

-estaba pensando, pero, ¿esto no es ineficiente? –

-(¿nos siguen? No….) –pensaba Izuku mientras sacaba su cabeza por unos momentos de su escondite viendo como Ketsubutsu pasaba de largo su ubicación actual. – (¿se rendirían?) –

-gracias, siento haberlo arruinado. –se disculpó Uraraka con el peli verde.

-no. No es eso…. –decía Izuku sin dejar de ver alrededor buscando a los de Ketsubutsu.

Por unos segundos, Uraraka se quedó observando al peli verde el cual seguía vigilando, hasta que se fijó en el objetivo que estaba en la espalda de Izuku.

Lentamente tomo una pelota y comenzó a acercarla hasta dicho objetivo mientras su sonrisa crecía.

POW

Pero en eso, recibió un golpe en la mano quitándole la pelota por parte de Izuku el cual rápido se giró para encarar a Uraraka con la mirada seria.

-podrás verte como Uraraka-san. Pero no eres ella. –Dijo serio el peli verde al ver a una perpleja "Uraraka" – ¿eres uno de Shiketsu, cierto? Uraraka-san entrenaba con su Individualidad para ignorar los efectos secundarios y usarlo en si misma al menos un momento. Pero ni siquiera pensaría en usarlo en peligro…ni se mostraría sin un plan ante el enemigo. Esa no es la Uraraka-san que yo conozco. –

"Uraraka" solo se le quedo viendo al chico con una sonrisa en sus labios. –si me salvaste aunque lo notaste… ¿significa que tratabas de usarme? –en eso, sorpresivamente "Uraraka" comenzó a derretirse en una especie de barro grisáceo.

-no pensé tan a futuro. –respondió honestamente el chico. –pero me alegra haberte salvado. Si no eras Uraraka, no te habrías ido flotando. Si caías de esa forma, te hubieras lastimado la espalda. –

Izuku vio que la silueta debajo del barro comenzó a ganar estatura y el barro comenzó a caer revelando la boca de la persona. –ya veo. Así que fue por eso…... –la voz que hablaba era la de una chica, y no de cualquiera, era una contra la que Izuku estuvo enfrentándose anteriormente.

Parte del barro cayo revelando el rostro de Camie quien sonreía. –quiero que me digas más de ti. –

-(¿no podría ser después del examen? Mejor aún, tengo novia.) –pensó Izuku entrecerrando los ojos, pero después estos se abrieron de par en par ante lo que tuvo enfrente una vez que el barro dejo casi por completo el cuerpo de Camie.

-¿los salvaras a todos? ¿Cuál es el límite? ¿Dónde dibujas la línea? –Camie estaba por completo desnuda, solo con algo del barro cubriendo sus partes privadas.

-¡Oye tu ropa! ¿Estas desnuda? ¡Ponte algo! –dijo alterado el peli verde y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡lo hare después de lo necesario! –respondió Camie lanzándose contra Izuku queriendo atacarlo.

Pero Izuku dio un paso atrás tratando de eludir el ataque, pero recibió un ligero corte en la mejilla.

-(¿Qué le pasa?) –pensó Izuku al momento en que Camie nuevamente fuera en contra de Izuku el cual se preparó para usar su escudo.

Pero en eso, antes de que ambos atacaran, un sinfín de cintas salieron disparadas separando a ambos.

-¡Midoriya….qué situación tan envidiable! –dijo Sero llegando mientras disparaba 3 líneas de cinta de su codo.

-¡Sero-kun! –

-¡Uraraka! –dijo Sero al momento que detrás de él saliera Uraraka dando un salto en el aire para flotar varios metros por encima de Camie.

-¡Liberar! –y después regreso su peso para tratar de atrapar a Camie por encima, pero esta logro esquivarla. –(¡que buenos reflejos!) –

Camie dio un par de saltos para luego sentarse en la cima de una roca y abrazarse las piernas –apenas se ponía bueno…..que mal…. –se escuchaba en su tono de voz mucha desilusión. –de verdad…..de verdad….quería hablar más contigo. Pero es imposible así. Que lastima… –decía mientras veía a Izuku que se ponía en pose de combate esperando el momento de atacar, pero en eso, ella dirigió su mirada hacia Uraraka. –Uraraka Ochako-san. De verdad confía en ti. – después se retiró.

-¡espera abusadora! –grito Sero disponiéndose a ir por ella.

-¡no la sigas! –dijo Izuku deteniéndolo. –debe ser por su Individualidad, pero no lleva ni ropa u objetos. Es posible que vuelva a perseguirnos, pero con el tiempo que tenemos, será difícil ganar algo con ella. – en eso, Izuku entrecerró los ojos viéndolos. –además, ¿ustedes son los verdaderos? –

Esa pregunta dejo extrañados a los dos. – ¿de qué hablas Midoriya? –

-es que, esa chica se transformó y se veía como Uraraka-san…... –esa respuesta hiso que los ojos del par se abrieran de sorpresa, pero en Uraraka apareció un sonrojo atómico y la máscara de Sero se abrió revelando su rostro.

Rápidamente, Sero tomo a Izuku de los hombros y comenzó a zarandearlo. –¡¿estaba desnuda, Midoriya?! –

-¡¿eso te preocupa?! ¡Llevaba su traje! –

Cuando esta escena chistosa seso.

-así que la Individualidad de esa abusadora es transformarse en otros ¿eh? –dijo Sero pensando.

-eso creo. –respondió Izuku.

-las otras escuelas de verdad saben mucho de nosotros. Si hasta saben que ustedes dos son amigos. –Sero miro a Izuku y Uraraka.

-debe ser porque formamos equipo en el Festival en la Batalla de Caballería. –

-ya veo. –

-pero, ¿Cómo me encontraron? –pregunto Izuku a los dos, estaba seguro que los dispersaron a lugares diferentes y con distancia suficiente para no saber dónde estaba cada quien.

-vi una pelea y fui corriendo. –fue la simple respuesta de Sero. –además un ataque de fuego tan llamativo, o eras tú o Todoroki. Me encontré con Uraraka de camino. –

-y llegamos a tiempo. –dijo esta vez Uraraka apretando los puños y sonriendo.

-Aye, gracias. –

-¿ahora somos 3, no? –

-quisiera reunirme con los demás que se separaron. –

-pero ya aprobaron al menos 30. Debemos darnos prisa. –dijo Izuku. –serán los 100 en menos de lo que canta un gallo. –

Mientras, en una zona de fábricas.

-(los otros se mueven en grupos de 10 o más.) –pensaba Todoroki mientras se encontraba escondido en una parte de la fábrica. – (podría atacar, pero sería molesto si hay Individualidades con las que sea débil. Idealmente, los otros equipos disminuirán sus números antes de que lance mi ataque, pero…..) –

-[a ver…..las cosas van rápido, ya aprobaron 52….no, 53, siguen subiendo. Como varios vencieron más de dos, ya hay 230 que fallaron. Y acaba de aprobar el 54. Menos de la mitad. Dense prisa, terminen.] –

-así que no puedo esperar ¿eh? –susurro Todoroki saliendo de su escondite para después salir corriendo por el lugar esperando encontrar a alguien.

Pero en eso, una pelota salió disparada hacia él y rápido lanzo fuego de su izquierda quemando dicha pelota la cual cayó al suelo hecha ceniza.

-eso estuvo bien. –dijo alguien por encima de Todoroki, y cuando se giró para ver, se encontró con varios de una escuela de pie sobre torres de agua. Todos tenían una cosa en común, vestían como ninjas, pero sus trajes eran de distintos colores. –como esperaba de uno de los 8 mejores del Festival Deportivo. –

-Todoroki-kun ¿verdad? No puedo creer que vayas solo, genial. –dijo uno de ellos, el cual tenía su traje de color rojo. –debes ser muy confiado. –

-pero aunque sea de la U.A tendrá problemas solo ¿no? –dijo otro, el cual tenía su traje de color verde.

-es uno contra diez. ¿Qué harás? –

-gracias…..me evitan tener que buscarlos. –respondió Todoroki preparándose para atacar.

En eso, varios de ellos salieron al ataque lanzando las pelotas hacia Todoroki

Enseguida, toco el suelo con su mano derecha al momento de que apareciera una pared de hielo para defenderlo, y después el hielo hiso camino hasta los estudiantes para atraparlos con los pies congelados en el suelo.

-¡no puedo moverme! –

-ustedes…... ¿seguros que vieron el Festival Deportivo? –dijo Todoroki ahora con pelotas en mano preparándose para atacar.

Mas sin embargo, el que estaba vestido de rojo, saco una pequeña tuerca para después lanzarla. – ¡claro que lo vimos! –y la lanzo.

En el aire camino hacia Todoroki, la tuerca creció a un gran tamaño.

Todoroki rápido creo ora pared de hielo para detenerla.

-(Una Individualidad que puede agrandar las cosas ¿eh?) –pensó al ver la tuerca.

-¡aún hay más! –dijo el otro lanzando aún más y más tuercas y tornillos los cuales se agrandaban y eran detenidos por la pared de hielo de Todoroki.

-(¿voy con todo? No, si hay más de ellos…) –pensaba mientras su pared de hielo seguía recibiendo más y más ataques.

La pared de hielo siguió recibiendo ataque tras ataque hasta que comenzó a agrietarse y posteriormente destruirse dejando expuesto a Todoroki.

En eso, otra tuerca gigante hiso su camino hacia él, pero Todoroki lanzo una llamarada con su izquierda para tratar de detenerla, pero fue inútil y termino teniendo que dar un salto para esquivarla.

-(no solo no lo derretí… ¿no pude afectarlo?) –pensó sorprendido ante lo que paso.

En eso, el chico de rojo lanzo clavos al hielo en sus pies para destruirlo y liberarse. –porque no son de metal normal. Son de Tungsteno, que aguanta muy altas temperaturas. –saco varias tuercas y después las lanzo hacia el hielo que detenía a sus compañeros para igualmente destruirlo.

-¿no te lo dije, Todoroki-kun? Aunque seas de la U.A, actuar solo….dice que te confías demasiado. –

Todoroki solo entrecerró los ojos al momento de lanzar una llamarada de fuego hacia ellos.

Dos de ellos dieron un salto para en eso, uno de ellos lanzara tierra de sus manos mientras que otro lanzaba fuego, y dicha combinación fue lo suficientemente fuerte para mantener a raya las llamas de Todoroki y apagarlo.

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST 2 - Track 18 - Kokuten ( Sunspot ))**

El peli mixto dio varios pasos atrás mientras creaba una pared de hielo para detener varios ataques de tuercas, tornillos y clavos gigantes los cuales destruían pared de hielo tras pared de hielo.

-(agua para mi fuego y ataques físicos para mi hielo…..pensaron en un contraataque para todo.) –pensó Todoroki mientras los veía y lanzaba una nueva ráfaga de fuego la cual nuevamente era contrarrestada.

Pero en eso, después de unos segundos del choque entre fuego, agua y tierra, se produjo una gran cortina de vapor la cual nublo la vista de todos en la zona.

-¿A dónde fue? –pregunto el de rojo mientras veía a todas direcciones.

Mientras, corriendo lejos de allí.

-(La Comisión de Seguridad debió hacer una fábrica como está a propósito. Quieren que peleemos pensando en los edificios y terrenos.) –en eso, creo una pequeña llama en su mano izquierda la cual creo una pequeña luz en toda la cortina de humo dando a conocer su ubicación.

-¡ahí esta! ¡Rodéenlo! –

En eso, se puso de cuclillas y después pego su mano derecha al suelo. – (En ese caso, debe haber…) –y luego un gran pilar de hielo comenzó a surgir hasta chocar con un tanque e incrustarse dentro de este. – (algo verdadero en el tanque.) –

Mientras, con los estudiantes ninja, ellos llegaron hasta donde estaba la llama, pero al llegar se sorprendieron al ver una caja en llamas, pero ninguna señal de Todoroki en los alrededores.

-¡Nos engañó! –

Poco sabían que Todoroki de hecho estaba parado sobre una barandilla por encima de ellos. En eso, encendió su mano izquierda y lanzo una ráfaga de fuego hacia el hielo que estuvo unido al tanque, y cuando este hiso todo su camino desde el hielo hasta el interior de este.

BOOM

Provoco una gran explosión la cual mando a volar a varios de los ninjas mientras que Todoroki se mantuvo a salvo detrás de una pared de hielo.

-maldito desgraciado. Este loco. –dijo el de traje rojo mientras se ponía de pie a paso lento.

Pero en eso, todo su cuerpo, junto con el de sus compañeros fue cubierto y atrapado en el hielo.

-parece que la comisión mantuvo la explosión al mínimo. –decía Todoroki acercándose a paso lento. –lo siento. No me puedo permitir fallar. –en eso, saco las pelotas y dio a los objetivos.

Minutos más tarde.

-activación simultanea de ambos lados. –Todoroki caminaba por las fábricas mientras se veía las manos. –necesitare más práctica. Me retrasa. –

En eso, sus objetivos brillaron de una luz azul y después de estos surgió una voz.

-[los que aprobaron vayan al cuarto de espera. Rápido. ] –

 _Los objetivos mandan información de quien aprueba y quien falla. Reconocen las pelotas y los portadores, y dicen quien golpeo a quien basados en distancia, movimiento y otros factores._

 _Al colocarse, solo pueden quitarse con una llave magnética especial. Son muy avanzadas._

 _Las cosas para nosotros no comenzaron de la mejor forma en un principio, pero nada de esto había terminado._

 _Aún seguimos en contienda._

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Ending –Shooting Star (Nagareboshi))**

 **Sora wo mi agereba**

 **Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru**

 **Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni**

 **Samazama na hikari wo hanatte**

Aparece Momo en lo que parecía ser su habitación, vestida en un camisón blanco, mientras observaba hacia la ventana viendo el cielo nocturno con algo de preocupación.

 **Sou no dakara boku mo**

 **Hitokiwa kagayaitetain da**

 **Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau**

 **Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**

Mientras que Izuku, desde lo que parecía ser el techo, se encontraba sentado viendo hacia el cielo con los brazos tras la cabeza, y desde su habitación Momo lo observa por la ventana.

 **Koko wa itsumo no kouen**

 **Yakei ga mieru**

 **Suberidai no ue**

En eso a la pantalla aparece una imagen de la clase A haciendo revuelo durante la clase, para ser silenciados por Aizawa.

 **Mukashi kara boku no tokutouseki**

Luego cambia a todos en su uniforme deportivo corriendo por la pista de la academia, mientras que Izuku cargaba a Momo y Bakugo a Mina.

 **Nayami ga areba koko ni kurun desu**

 **Ano koro no mama yume no tochuu de**

 **Ima de kanaerarezu ni irun desu**

Ahora es a algunos en el metro, algunos riendo al ver a Izuku y Momo dormidos recargados el uno contra el otro, y otros por Bakugo quien dormido era pintarrajeado en la cara por Sero.

 **Moshikashite koko ga mou shuuten**

 **Nante yowane wo haite shimaisou na hi mo aru**

Y cambia para ahora encontrarse caminando por una playa, pero metros atrás de ellos, estaban Izuku y All Might viendo el mar uno al lado de otro.

 **Demo sono tabi ni omoidasu**

 **Nagareboshi wo sagashite ano hoshizora**

 **Chiisana koro no negaigoto**

 **Ima mukashi mo kawaranai mama**

En eso, tanto Izuku como All Might se miraron el uno al otro para luego sonreír al momento de recordar el día en que All Might el entrego a Izuku el One For All.

Después de eso, todo vuelve a como el inicio.

 **Sora wo mi agereba**

 **Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru**

 **Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni**

 **Samazama na hikari wo hanatte**

En ese momento, Izuku siente una mano en su hombro, para darse la vuelta y ver a Momo inclinada a su altura con su mano en su hombro y dedicándolo una sonrisa la cual el corresponde.

 **Sou no dakara boku mo**

 **Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da**

 **Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau**

 **Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**

En ese momento, ambos alzan la mirada para ver las estrellas iluminando el cielo nocturno, para luego Momo inclinar su cabeza para posarla en el hombro de Izuku.

Y finalmente por el cielo, pasa una estrella fugaz.

La Pantalla oscurece.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **(Dragon Ball GT Opening Instrumental)**

-La Clase A estamos en serios aprietos en este examen. –se muestra a Momo, Kyoka, Tsuyu y Shoji en el interior de un edificio tratando de encontrar a alguien.

-multi-brazos, ondas de sonido, rana y poder de creación… -se muestra alguien viendo en un holograma a Momo y el resto.

-¡Te Matare! –Bakugo ruge mientras se lanza al ataque contra un estudiante de Shiketsu.

- **El Próximo Capitulo de Fire Hero of Peace será: ¡La Fuerza de U.A!** –

-la fórmula de mi éxito ya está completa. –una chica de traje blanco sonrio después de hacer una gran formula en el aire.

-¡PLUS ULTRA! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **Yo: espero que en verdad les haya gustado, aunque haya sido corto.**

 **Yo: espero sus reviews dando opiniones y/o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos Ja Ne.**


	43. ¡La Fuerza de UA!

**Fire Hero of Peace.**

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace, pero como bien saben, primero reviews luego capitulo:**

 **.4545: muchas gracias amigo, y con respecto a tu duda, bueno eso tendrás que descubrirlo más adelante.**

 **KarmaChaos5: muchas gracias amigo, espero te guste mi capitulo.**

 **ThonyCvs: me alegra que te guste amigo.**

 **xanatrix742: buenas palabras amigo, y con respecto a lo otro, tendrás que descubrirlo más adelante.**

 **You10: muchas gracias por dar tus opiniones sobre mi fic en general. Y con respecto a tu queja bueno tengo pensado hacer un capítulo especial para ellos dos después de este arco, pero no esperes mucho de mí porque no soy experto en el romance. Razón por la cual casi no ponga mucha interacción romántica y más porque si lo ves con atención ellos casi no tienen tiempo para ello con todo lo que está pasando actualmente.**

 **Daizuke: gracias.**

 **azuaje120: tomare en cuenta tu opinión amigo, espero mejorar.**

 **AgusXD: cuando pueda trato de resumir y poner las mejores partes, y valla que cambias de opinión rápido, yo por un momento la considere para mostrar que Izuku es tan especial que al igual que Naruto puede cambiar el corazón de las personas, además amigo para eso son los fanfic, para que cada quien pueda echar andar su imaginación, si allí la hicieron así, porque yo lo hare aquí.**

 **Yo: Plus Ultra.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

 **-** mmmm –personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.43 ¡La Fuerza de U.A!

 **(Boku No Hero Academia [Original Soundtrack] - "Bunseki" (Analysis))**

El examen por la Licencia Provisional aún seguía, pues aun estábamos dentro de la 1era prueba, pero muchos tendrían que darse prisa pues ya estaban a la mitad, pues hasta ahora menos de 60 personas había logrado aprobar.

Tendrían que darse prisa para lograr pasar a la 2da prueba.

Y muchos lo sabían, pues en estos momentos varios estudiantes estaban en busca de algunos más para poder pasar pues el tiempo estaba casi llegando al fin.

Pero, en el interior de un edificio.

-Sai-sama, confirmamos a 4 estudiantes de la academia U.A en el edificio. –eran las palabras de una chica de cabello rosa esponjado de color rosa la cual porta un uniforme blanco junto con un gorro y guantes del mismo color.

Ella se inclinó frente a una persona, la cual estaba sentada frente a una mesa con un porte elegante mientras tomaba una taza de té.

-muéstrame el video. –dijo la persona de nombre Sai dando a conocer que era una chica alta de cabello blanco largo y lacio, llevaba el mismo atuendo que la otra chica, pero con un monóculo en su ojo izquierdo.

La chica de cabello rosa asintió al momento de abrir uno de sus ojos por completo, y de este comenzara a mostrarse una proyección holográfica.

En dicha proyección se mostró a 4 estudiantes de la Clase A ir caminando hacia el interior del edificio, y esos eran Shoji, Kyoka, Tsuyu y Momo.

-multi-brazos, ondas de sonido, rana…y una Individualidad de creación. –dijo Sai mientras veía la grabación y recordaba las Individualidades de los 4.

En eso, en su cabeza apareció una gran cantidad de fórmulas y ecuaciones y cuando termino una sonrisa adorno su rostro.

-nuestra presa está decidida. –decía mientras se levantaba de su asiento. – ¿puedes reunir a todos? –

-Hai, Sai-sama. –

-(la fórmula de mi éxito ya está completa.) –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Opening –Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku)**

 **Dan Dan Kokoro hikareteku**

 **sono mabushii egao ni**

 **hatenai yami karatobidasou**

 **Hold My Hand**

Lo primero en aparecer a la pantalla en la imagen de Izuku en su traje de héroe preparándose para correr mientras en su mente recordaba todos los momentos de su vida, desde su infancia hasta ahora.

Para después salir corriendo siendo seguido de sus amigos también en sus trajes.

En eso, Izuku rodea su cuerpo de fuego para aumentar su velocidad, y de la estela de fuego aparece el título del fic:

 ** _Fire Hero of Peace._**

 **Kimi to deatta toki**

 **kodomo no koro taisetsuni**

 **omoi teitta basho omoide**

 **ashitanda**

Enseguida, la imagen cambia para ver a Izuku y sus compañeros de pie frente a lo que parecía ser una gran arena en donde había una gran cantidad de estudiantes de otras escuelas.

En eso, todos salen corriendo dejando atrás a Izuku, quien luego recibe un ligero empujón para salir corriendo y cuando corre revela detrás de el a All Might.

 **Boku to odotte kurenai ka**

 **Hikari to kage no Winding Road ima demo aitsu ni muchuu na no?**

Ahora se muestra a Todoroki deslizarse en el aire usando su hielo, a Bakugo tratar de detener algo con su mano para luego desencadenar una explosión.

En eso, se muestra a los estudiantes de la Academia Shiketsu, entre ellos Camie que se llevaba un dedo a la boca.

Mientras que Izuku y sus amigos solo preparaban para atacar.

 **Sukoshi dake furi muki takunaru youna toki mo aru kedo**

 **Ai to yuuki to hokori wo motte tatakau yo**

En eso, a la mente de Izuku llegan imágenes de All Might sonriéndole, de su madre despidiéndose de él, de sus amigos en un día de clases.

En eso, todos los de la Clase 1-A se preparan para usar su Individualidad, mientras que Izuku activa el Burn Cowl.

Los estudiantes de diferentes academias sonríen para comenzar a correr hacia ellos.

Y en eso, los de la clase 1-A salen corriendo hacia ellos.

 **DAN DAN kokoro hikareteku**

 **Kono hoshi no kibou no kakera**

 **Kitto dare mo ga eien´ wo te ni iretai**

Izuku lanza una gran ráfaga de fuego de sus manos hacia Camie quien la esquiva.

Todoroki esquiva varios ataques de hielo mientras usaba su hielo para deslizarse.

Bakugo Salta por el aire al momento de Activar el Explosive Skin para luego golpear el suelo provocando una gigantesca explosión.

 **ZEN ZEN ki ni shinai FURI shitemo**

 **Hora kimi ni koi shiteru**

La imagen ahora muestra la silueta de All Might en su antigua gloria, para luego mostrarse el actualmente viendo a sus estudiantes pelear mientras sonríe.

 **Hatenai yami kara tobi dasou Hold your hand**

Izuku da un gran salto al aire al momento de juntar sus dos manos y llevarlas hasta su cadera, para después lanzar una gran ráfaga de fuego a la cámara.

Cuando el fuego se extingue, se muestra a toda la clase 1-A mirar al frente.

En eso, Izuku aterriza para estar en medio de todos y luego apuntar con una mano al frente.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

En estos momentos, Todoroki estaba ahora entrando a la sala de descanso, había logrado aprobar el examen después de su pelea contra los estudiantes Ninja.

Lo primero que noto al llegar, fue la cantidad de estudiantes que lograron pasar. – (hay mucha gente.) –

-¡¿enserio?! –Todoroki escucho desde lo lejos, pero bastante fuerte, y cuando giro su mirada vio a Inasa hablando con otro estudiante, Inasa como siempre parecía emocionado, mientras que el otro estaba algo desencajado.

-¡También me gusta Stampman! ¡Es un héroe muy intenso! –

Todoroki solo paso de largo y fue a sentarse en una silla bastante lejos, pero lo suficiente para poder observar a Inasa. – (si fue un recomendado, debí verlo en el examen de ingreso.) –

-¡pero creo que…..! –pero en eso, Inasa se detuvo al sentir una mirada sobre él, y cuando se giró vio a Todoroki.

En ese momento, su mirada tomo un semblante serio y un poco agresivo, pero después lo dejo y volvió a su anterior semblante para ver al estudiante frente él. -¿de que hablábamos? –

-no sé. Tú eres el que me hablo. –

De regreso al examen.

-[han aprobado 56 personas. No se asusten, pero dense prisa.] –

Con los 4 de la Clase A desde el interior del edifico, en estos momento Shoji usaba sus tentáculos para crear varios ojos y tratar de encontrar a sus compañeros de clase.

-Shoji-chan, ¿Qué tal? –pregunto Tsuyu.

-no tiene caso. No veo a nadie de la clase. –dijo Shoji haciendo retroceder los ojos.

-tal vez estén en otra área. –

-Yaoyorozu, ¿escuchaste la transmisión? –pregunto Shoji a Momo la cual en todo este momento se encontraba pensando sobre qué decisión tomar para pasar este examen. –ya aprobaron a más de la mitad. –

-lo único que pienso es que deberíamos de dejar de buscar a los demás y empezar a pelear. –respondió Momo, el examen acabaría en cualquier momento y debían darse prisa, tratar de reunirse con sus demás compañeros les tomara todo el tiempo.

En ese momento, Kyoka quien había estado escuchando al conectar sus auriculares a la pared para saber si había alguien en el edificio hablo. –escucho a 4 personas en las escaleras a 10 pisos abajo. Suben. –

-¿nos persiguen? –pregunto Shoji.

-me intriga que solo sean 4. Todas las escuelas deberían ir en equipos más grandes. –pensó Momo al no comprender porque solo 4 iban tras ellos, eso no los ponía en ventaja pero tampoco en desventaja.

-tal vez vencieron a sus compañeros y huyeron a esconderse. –teorizo Tsuyu.

-no, no suena así. Siguen subiendo. –dijo Kyoka.

-debe haber más de ellos. –dijo Momo llevándose una mano al mentón tratando de pensar, y luego entrecerró los ojos. – ¿será una distracción o…? –

 **(Boku no Hero Academia OST - "Villains Theme")**

Pero en eso, Kyoka soltó un gran grito de dolor mientras se tomaba los oídos, la razón, de pronto escucho un fuerte rasgueo de guitarra y al usar sus auriculares, hiso que sufriera un dolor en los tímpanos.

-¡Jiro-san/chan! –dijeron preocupadas Momo y Tsuyu.

En eso, Shoji creo una oreja y la pego en la pared donde estaba Kyoka y logro escuchar. –es música. Yo estoy bien, pero escucharlo de pronto debió ser duro para ella. –dijo mientras veía a Kyoka tratar de ponerse de pie.

-conocen las Individualidad de Kyoka-chan e interfirieron con ella. –

-si van tras nosotros. –confirmo Shoji, estaban bajo ataque ahora.

Momo solo mascullo. –esto es malo. No sabemos que hacen nuestros oponentes. –

Mientras, en los pisos inferiores.

-fase uno, completa. –dijo Sai siendo rodeada de varias compañera mientras entraban en un elevador. –empezamos la fase dos. –

En eso, las ventanas que estaban frente a los chicos comenzaron a romperse y ser cubiertas para nublar la vista del exterior.

-¡escóndanse! –dijo Momo mientras algunos se cubrían con lo que fuera.

-¿atacan por afuera? –pregunto Kyoka escondiéndose detrás de un bote de basura.

-esto es…. –

-¿quieren evitar que use mis ojos? –dijo Shoji al notar que sea lo que sea que estuviera golpeando las ventanas también impedía ver el exterior.

-(primero sellas las Individualidades de Jiro-san y Shoji-san porque podrían localizarlos. Quienes nos persiguen sabe bien cuales son nuestra Individualidades.) –pensó Momo al ver la situación en la que se encontraban.

-Yaoyorozu, ¿Qué busca nuestro oponente? –pregunto Shoji.

-deben querer detenernos aquí. –respondió Momo.

-y luego nos rodearan ¿eh? –

-sí, debemos asumir que ya están cerca. –

-¡entonces hay que pelear! –dijo Kyoka insertando sus auriculares a sus amplificadores de mano y fue corriendo.

-¡no vayas sin cuidado! –

Justo cuando Kyoka se preparó para atacar ella recibió ataques de unos pequeños láseres azules los cuales destruyeron sus amplificadores de mano.

Desde fuera del edificio, una chica había lanzado dichos láseres y después llevo su mano a su oreja y después decir. –Fase 2 completada. –

De vuelta.

-Jiro. –

-¿estas herida? –

\- le dieron a mis amplificadores y mi oído izquierdo. –respondió sujetándose su oreja afectada.

-(¿predijeron sus movimientos?) –pensó sorprendida Momo. – (pudieron hacerlo después de ver el ataque una sola vez…..y ese plan tan cuidadoso…..alguien muy inteligente desde estar entre nuestros oponentes.) –

-¿no hace más frio? –pregunto Shoji sintiendo que la temperatura comenzaba a bajar y lo notaron.

El aire se había vuelto más helado que antes, trataron de ver de dónde provenía, hasta que Momo logro encontrar la razón.

El aire frio provenía de las ventilas.

Poco sabían, que esto era provocado por alguien que estaba congelado la tubería de la ventilación para producir dicho aire.

-empezando fase 3. –

En eso, las ventanas de la habitación en donde se encontraban Momo y los demás fueron cerradas por rejas de metal.

-¿nos encerraron? –

El frio estaba llegando a tal intensidad, que era posible ver el aliento de los chicos al hablar. –la temperatura baja muy rápido. –decía Momo mientras trataba de calentarse al igual que sus amigos.

-¡hace mucho frio! –

En ese momento, Tsuyu comenzó a tambalearse y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse. Y en ese momento, cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-Asui, ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Shoji al ver caer a su compañera.

-¿Cómo la temperatura bajo tanto, empezó a prepararse para hibernar? –pregunto sorprendida Kyoka al ver que su compañera empezó a dormir, recordando que las ranas hibernan.

-necesitaremos fuego. Has un encendedor. –dijo Shoji a Momo.

-no puedo hacerlo. Si lo hago los rociadores se activaran y el frio será peor. –respondió Momo haciendo una mueca. Quien quiera que sea, pensó todo detalladamente.

-¿y una estufa eléctrica? –pregunto Kyoka.

-ellos controlan el aire acondicionado. Probablemente también cortaron la corriente. –y en eso, de su espalda salió una manta. –mientras tanto usen la manta.

Pero en ese momento, la puerta de la habitación que anteriormente fue cerrada, estaba siendo soldada con un soplete desde el otro lado, esto por supuesto alerto a los chicos.

-¿ahora qué? –

-están soldando la puerta. –

-¿evitaran que escapemos? –dijo Shoji mientras tenía en sus brazos a Tsuyu envuelta en la manta.

-solo queda la puerta de allá. –dijo Kyoka viendo en dirección hacia una puerta que estaba a unos metros a su izquierda.

-¿nos obligaran a ir ahí? –

-deben estar esperándonos del otro lado. –dedujo Momo mientras entrecerraba los ojos, esa era la única idea que se le ocurría.

-van un paso por delante de nosotros. –

-¿Qué hacemos? –

-si nos quedamos aquí tendríamos que hacer algo con la temperatura, o el frio será el que nos acabe. –decía Momo mientras veía a Tsuyu dormida.

-Yaomomo ¿y si haces una bomba, y vuelas la salida de emergencia? –pregunto Kyoka ya no soportando mucho más el frio.

Pero Momo negó. –podría crear una explosión frenética. Ya debieron pensar en eso. Por eso sellaron el mirador y bajaron la temperatura. –

-no puede ser. –

En eso, Momo comenzó a tratar de pensar en algo que les ayudara. – (piensa Momo, piensa….piensa en una forma de salir de esto.) –en eso, comenzó a ver a sus compañeros. –(con un oído herido, Jiro-san no puede usar sus ataques al máximo. En ese caso, ¿romperemos un muro para huir? No, deben estar preparados para un movimiento tan simple. Por ahora, debemos hacer algo con el aire acondicionado.) –

En eso, dirigió su mirada hacia las ventilas y pensó, ¿haría arcilla para sellarlas? Por lo que veía, hay ocho…usaría su Individualidad mucho, pero solo puede hacer eso….

Mientras.

-Sai-sama, Fase 3 está completa. –dijo una chica a la cerebro del plan, la cual se encontraba sentada bebiendo Te.

-entonces, solo esperemos un momento. –dijo a todas sus compañeras, o subordinadas, no sé cuál sea el caso. – (el problema que enfrentan los de U.A es el aire acondicionado en el mirador. Para resolverlo necesitaran la Individualidad de la estudiante llamada Yaoyorozu. Su Individualidad usa los líquidos de su cuerpo. Es decir, que tiene un límite para lo que puede hacer.) –

Nuevamente, después de beber su te, cerro sus ojos, y en su mente llegaron varias fórmulas y ecuaciones. – (aprovecharemos su Individualidad e inutilizaremos los demás. Ese es mi plan. Mi fórmula del éxito. ) –

 _Academia Seiai, 2do año, Intelli Saiko. Individualidad: IQ. Cuando bebe Te y cierra los ojos su IQ se multiplica. ¡Desde un principio, su IQ era de 150, así que es una súper genio!_

 _Por cierto, el efecto varía según la marca de té que bebe._

-adelante, usa tu Individualidad. –

En ese momento, Momo abrió la parte de su pecho preparándose para usar su poder.

-ese, será su final. –

Pero en eso, Momo se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa, Yaomomo? –pregunto Kyoka al ver que su amiga se detuvo.

-no importa cuanto lo piense, es lo mismo. Quieren hacer que use mi Individualidad. –respondió Momo.

-¿quieren que la uses? –pregunto Shoji sin comprender.

-sí. El factor más incierto en su plan es mi creación. Primero pensé en manipulación de la temperatura era por la Individualidad de Asui-san. –dijo mientras veía a su compañera dormida. –pero su objetivo era hacerme usar la mía. –

-ya veo. Piensan entrar con calma tras inutilizar tu Individualidad. –dijo Shoji al por fin comprender lo que pasaba.

-sí. Por eso no puedo usarla ahora. –dijo Momo mientras miraba hacia la puerta. –debo ahorrarlo hasta cuando sea el momento. –

-pero, si nos quedamos aquí, nos aprobaremos el examen. –dijo Kyoka al aun estar en problemas. –debemos abrirnos paso. –

-seguro predijeron que haremos eso. –le dijo Shoji.

-entonces ¿Qué sugieres? –y es que ya no soportaba el frio.

 **(Fairy Tail Ost – Erza Scarlet theme)**

Momo solo comenzó a pensar nuevamente. – (en casos como este, me pregunto ¿Qué harían Todoroki-san, Iida san….o Izuku?) –

"yo tampoco estoy seguro…..pero tras saber que puedo alcanzarlo otra vez, no puedo quedarme quieto. Solo puedo pensar el salvar a mi mejor amigo."

Los ojos de Momo se abrieron al recordar las palabras de su novio dichas en esa ocasión, y parece que tuvo una revelación. – (sí. Tengo que salvarlos…) –y apretó con fuerza su puño en su pecho y miro a sus compañeros y amigos. – (Shoji-san, Jiro-san y Asui-san….. olvida el Examen de Licencia Provisional.) –

-(¡Concéntrate en salvarlos!) –

En eso, miro a Kyoka, o mejor dicho uno de las orejeras de Kyoka. – (para eso…..) –en eso, saco el libro que llevaba y lo abrió para comenzar a leerlo. – (para eso, necesito…) aguanten estas condiciones unos minutos…. –en eso se dio la vuelta para que no la vieran al abrir la parte de su pecho y crear varios orejeras, 4 para ser precisos.

-pónganselos. –dijo al momento de ponerse de rodillas y un brillo surgiera de su espalda. –(es la primera vez que hago esto, pero su estructura no es tan complicada. Guardare suficientes líquidos para moverlo, hacerlo lo más grande posible.) –y en eso, de su espalda comenzó a surgir algo que hiso que los ojos de Kyoka se abrieran…

Mientras, con Saiko y sus seguidoras, la chica de cabello blanco platinado ella dejo su te. – (ya son 10 minutos desde que están encerrados. A debe ser hora.) Prepárense para entrar. –

-¡Hai! –respondieron todas preparándose.

-(bueno, ¿Cómo será la situación adentro? No puedo esperar.) –pensó Saiko mientras se ponía de pie.

Pero en eso, una gran cantidad de sonido sumamente fuerte comenzó a llenar la habitación en la que se encontraban, dicho sonido fue tan agudo y fuerte que hiso que se taparan los oídos para no quedar tan afectadas.

-(¿Qué?) –

Y una a una, sus subordinadas cayeron al suelo inconscientes, solo quedaba Saiko, la cual pudo ver que el sonido provenía del otro lado de la puerta.

-(esto es… ¿sonido de alta frecuencia?) –

Con los chicos de la U.A

Kyoka conecto su auricular sano a una gran bocina, y ellos no eran afectados por el sonido gracias a las orejeras amortiguadoras de sonido que llevaban puestas.

-incluso con las orejeras, lo siento por todo mi cuerpo… –decía Kyoka apretando los dientes.

La fuerza del sonido fue lo suficientemente alta, que Tsuyu comenzó a despertar.

-chicos, solo aguanten por 7 segundos más…. –dijo Momo.

6

5

4

3

2

1

PAM

Rápido, las puertas fueron abiertas, y los estudiantes de U.A entraron de pie y firmes.

-¡sí! ¡Funciono! –dijo feliz Kyoka al ver a las chicas inconscientes.

Momo solo sonrio mientras tomaba aire. –pongan las pelotas en sus objetivos. –

Tsuyu, lentamente comenzó a ponerse de pie.

Pero en ese momento.

La puerta fue cerrada bajo llave, mientras Momo era arrastrada hacia el mirador nuevamente.

-usaste tu Individualidad para atacar en lugar de defender. –Momo escucho a Saiko la cual estaba mirando a la puerta. –no puedo creer que la elite de la U.A elija un método tan arriesgado. –y Saiko se dio la vuelta para ver a Momo.

-pero por eso, ya no puedes moverte. –y comenzó a acercarse a ella a paso lento. Y en eso, alzo una pelota. –aunque seas solo tú, tendrás que fallar. –

-eso crees. –dijo Momo al momento de atraparle la mano y crear unas esposas las cuales las unieron a ambas.

Pero aun así, Saiko se preparó para atacar otra vez, pero en eso, las puertas fueron derribadas al momento en que Tsuyu saliera disparada y lanzara su lengua para atraparle la otra mano.

-¿Por qué volvieron? –Saiko estaba impactada, jamás pensó en esto. ¿Acaso no pensaron que había fallado? –estamos en medio de un examen. Deberían de pensar en sí mismos que en sus compañeros. –

-tal vez tú seas así, pero nosotros somos diferentes. –dijo Kyoka de brazos cruzados.

-no dejaremos atrás a una amiga. –Tsuyu aun siguió con su agarre.

-y no nos rendiremos. –

"si hay que elegir a uno u otro. Prefiero salvarlos a ambos"

Shoji recordó las palabras de Izuku aquella noche en el campamento.

-(sí. Como dijo Midoriya…) –

-así es la clase A. –la voz de Momo llamo la atención de Saiko, la cual giro la cabeza para verla y ver que en sus ojos había un brillo que mostraba determinación pura.

Un brillo muy característico en Izuku, pasado a ella.

Saiko solo apretó con furia los dientes para luego calmarse y poner cara de resignación. Como esperaba de U.A

En eso, Momo saco las pelotas y dio en todos los objetivos de Saiko los cuales pasaron a un color rojo.

Ella fue derrotada.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Mientras.

-Kaminari, ¿Por qué nos sigues? –

-¡porque empezaron a correr! –

En estos momentos, tanto Bakugo como Kirishima, Mina y ahora un llegado Kaminari estaban subiendo unas escaleras las cuales estaban conectadas a un puente de una ciudad falsa.

-¡estaba solo y termine siguiéndolos! –decía Kaminari desde atrás de los chicos.

-¡Cállate Pikachu! –le dijo Bakugo.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –

-te dijimos que lo dejaras, Katsuki-kun. Parece que hay muchos aquí. Deberíamos trabajar juntos. –

-Hmp. –mascullo el rubio ya cuando estaban en el puente y comenzaron a caminar a través de este.

-deja de decir eso. –decía Kirishima siguiéndolo, pero en ese momento, cuando se giró para ver algo rápido aparto a Bakugo del camino al empujarlo. – ¡Cuidado! –

 **(Naruto Shippuden movie 2 OST – Invasion)**

Pero, sea lo que sea que iba dirigido hacia Bakugo dio en su lugar a Kirishima, y ese algo era una especie de masa de carne la cual estaba envolviendo el cuerpo entero de Kirishima quien trataba de liberarse, pero dicha masa lo detenía y flotaba para ir en dirección hacia un lado.

Pero después, dicha masa se encogió, convirtiendo a Kirishima para la sorpresa de muchos en una especie de masa de carne deforme la cual aterrizo en las manos de alguien.

-¡¿Qué es eso?! –dijo impactada Mina al verlo.

-¡ese maldito inútil lo hiso! ¡¿Verdad?! –dijo Bakugo a la persona enfrente de ellos.

Y ese, era un chico de la academia Shiketsu, tiene el pelo liso de color lavanda.

Su traje de héroe consiste en un abrigo negro con mangas enrolladas hasta los codos, un delantal de carnicero negro, botas negras, guantes blancos cubriendo su pulgar y los dos primeros dedos de cada mano, una máscara roja sobre la mitad superior de su cara y el sombrero característico de su academia.

-¡Te Matare! –

Mientras.

-[ya aprobaron más. Ahora tenemos 60. Terminará con otros 40.] –

-muchos pasan por grupos. –mascullo Sero desde su escondite junto con Izuku y Uraraka. –esto es malo ¿Qué hacemos? –

-sí. Lo supe cuando nos atacaron, pero al menos podríamos hacer algo con el grupo cercano. –decía Izuku después de pensarlo y ver que el tiempo se agotaba.

-¡es genial! ¿Cómo? –

-debe haber uno tratando de adelantarse a los demás. –razono Izuku recordando que uno se lanzó al ataque bajo protestas de sus compañeros. –debe estar nervioso. Si un grupo grande va por uno pequeño, se pelearan por la presa. –

-si otros terminan, sus números bajaran y estarán en desventaja. –dijo Uraraka recibiendo un asentimiento del peli verde.

-¿y porque decías que deberíamos estar juntos, Midoriya? –pregunto Sero.

-nos dijeron que usáramos las pelotas en los objetivos y parecía una práctica de tiro, pero sin conocer las Individualidades de los oponentes, no es tan fácil o eficiente ir por objetivos protegidos. –explicaba Izuku su razón. –por eso, primero quería detener suficientes para que todos pasaran y luego usar las pelotas cuando no pudieran moverse. La Clase A tiene muchos buenos en control de zona y pensé que podríamos hacerlo. –

-ya veo. –

-si solo fuera practica de tiro, solo juzgarían si éramos buenos dando al blanco, así que esto debe ser lo que querrían probar. –dijo Sero comprendiendo las ideas de Izuku.

-esperen. –dijo Uraraka a los dos en voz baja. -¿no parece que se acercan? –y es que se podían escuchar los pasos acercándose a su dirección.

-¿Qué hacemos? -

-yo saldré. -dijo Izuku sorprendiendo a los dos. -yo seré el señuelo y ustedes buscaran oportunidades para detenerlos. Sus Individualidades son las mejores para detener personas. -

-¿señuelo? Somos 3 así que necesitamos…..será imposible. -decía Sero después de pensarlo.

Pero Uraraka mostro una mirada decidida mientras se ponía de pie. -entendido. Vamos, Sero-kun. -

-de acuerdo. -dijo finalmente el peli negro mientras se ponía de pie.

En eso, Uraraka vio en dirección hacia Izuku para verlo ponerse de pie mientras miraba hacia atrás esperando a los de Ketsubutsu. -(confió en el. Deku-kun salió adelante muchas veces como para poder creerlo.) -

-bien, vamos. –

 **(Fin Ost)**

De regreso con Bakugo.

-los de Shiketsu estamos obligados a usar el sombrero del uniforme al trabajar. ¿Porque? Porque todos nuestros movimientos se coronan con las tradiciones de la Academia Shiketsu. -eran las palabras del estudiante de Shiketsu mientras veía a Bakugo y el resto y sujetaba la masa de carne que una vez fue Kirishima.

Enseguida, la soltó dejándola en el suelo junto con varias masas de carne más los cuales debieron ser estudiantes con los que se encontró antes. - es una demostración de poder. Damos gran importancia a la obligación y dignidad en la educación, diferenciándonos de aquellos que seres ordinarios que aspiran a ser héroes como ustedes. -

-odio a los de tu tipo. -dijo Bakugo sin mostrar emoción alguna.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo? -preguntaron Mina y Kaminari con los ojos abiertos. -no entendimos nada. -

-dijo que sus ojos son pequeños y no ve la fuerza de sus oponentes. -respondió Bakugo haciendo que un tic apareciera en los ojos del estudiante de Shiketsu.

-¡mis ojos son atractivos y geniales! -

-¡parece algo acomplejado! -dijo Kaminari mientras Mina asentía. -¡no digas esas cosas! -dijo esta vez a Bakugo el cual solo mascullo.

 **(My Hero Academia OST - You Say Run)**

-U.A, respeto a esa academia. Me enorgullece que nos consideren iguales. Pero actúan de forma que manchan su dignidad. -en eso, se encorvo un poco, al momento que de sus espaldas, saliera algo parecido a masa de carne.

-¡hará algo de nuevo! -dijo Kaminari un poco asustado.

-¡algo asqueroso! -dijo Mina cubriéndose la boca con sus manos.

-¿obligación? ¿Dignidad? No dejas de hablar…. -Bakugo solo sonrio esperando el ataque. -¡muéstralo con acciones y no palabras, sempai! -y comenzó a correr en su dirección.

-¡sobre todo tu, Bakugo! -dijo al momento de lanzar dichas masas hacia Bakugo.

Bakugo solo sonrio al ver el ataque ir hacia él y en eso, se preparó para contraatacar.

De regreso con Izuku y el resto.

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

-(atrae a los oponentes a un solo lugar tanto como puedas.) -pensaba Izuku mientras corría a toda velocidad con el Burn Cowl activo eludiendo tantos los ataques como las pelotas que le lanzaban.

Mientras.

-¿quieres chicle? -pregunto Ms. Joke a Aizawa mientras le tendía unas tabletas de dicho dulce.

-es una trampa de dedos, ¿verdad? No lo quiero. -le respondió, haciendo que Ms. Joke simplemente se encoja de hombros y tome una tableta de chicle y se la lleve a la boca. -es frustrante no poder ver quien pasa o falla. -

-Shindo lo hiso más difícil al separar el suelo. -dijo Ms. Joke mientras hacia una burbuja de goma para después reventarla y meter el chicle a su boca otra vez, pero al hacerlo reparo en las palabras de Aizawa. -¿Qué? ¿Te preocupan? –

 **(Adelantar Minuto 2:05)**

-note algo después de ver a la Clase A por un tiempo. -comenzó a relatar Aizawa. -tal vez no lo notaron, pero en la Clase A hay dos cuya presencia tiene un gran efecto. -

De regreso con Izuku, este dio un salto para eludir 3 pelotas las cuales fueron a su alrededor de distintas direcciones.

-no es porque sean en cierto modo líderes o los más populares… -

Mientras, con Bakugo este se preparó para usar su movimiento especial.

-y además tengan una relación algo extraña, antes de notarlo, su pasión se extendió a toda la clase. -

Con Izuku, Sero y Uraraka lograron atrapar a varios con las cintas y la gravedad cero.

Mientras que Izuku, uso su **_Fire Wave_** para destruir un ataque en su dirección.

-es raro, pero uno de los dos siempre está en medio de todos los eventos. -

Bakugo uso el **_Disparo Perforador_** varias veces para detener el ataque hacia su persona, y atacar al estudiante de Shiketsu.

-Joke, no me preocupo. Ansió por ver lo que harán. Aunque no acompañen a los demás, su presencia aumenta el estándar de la clase. -

-sí que te gustan, ¿eh? -dijo Ms. Joke después de escucharlo. -qué asco. -

-esa es mi clase…. La Clase 1-A. –

 **(Fin Ost)**

-[acaba de aprobar el No. 62. Todo terminara con los próximos 38.] -

Ese anuncio, hiso que el grupo de Shindo comenzara a repasar su situación actual.

Al empezar la primera prueba, se concentraron en U.A separándolos. Ahora estaban en dos grupos tras los divididos. Varias escuelas aprovecharon eso.

Y ahora, la prueba va a terminar y empezaron a pelear. El progreso es muy caótico.

-que separaras el campo tuvo el efecto contrario…... -dijo Tatami a Shindo haciéndolo ver su error.

-me apresure mucho, pero ahora que lo pienso, el resultado fue excelente. -sus palabras no parecían tener sentido, esperaban que se explicara. -si me dieran 8 horas para talar un árbol, pasaría las primeras 6 afilando el hacha. Ahora solo pensaran en los puestos disponibles y usaran mucha energía corriendo asustados. -sonrio mientras hablaba.

-se concentran en U.A porque tienen más información y podemos escondernos y observar mientras limitan su visión. Esa es la situación. -

-por fin dejas tu cara amable. Que tramposo. -dijo Tatami, pero aun así estaba sonriendo al igual que su compañero.

-llámame diplomático. -dijo Shindo poniéndose de pie. -bueno, ir en último momento con planes o prisas, es señal de un espíritu indomable. Todos pelean para alcanzar sus sueños e ideales. No hay rangos altos o bajos en eso. -

Mientras, con Bakugo.

-Disparo Perforador: Auto-Cañón. -exclamo Bakugo al momento de lanzar varios de los disparos bomba contra las masas de carne del estudiante de Shiketsu destruyéndolas por completo.

-aunque lo hice más débil contra la gente. -dijo Bakugo con una sonrisa.

-¡todos te odian por una razón! -dijo Kaminari detrás de él, pero de pronto recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Mina.

-(demonios, no puedo creer que cayera.) -pensó el estudiante de Shiketsu mientras la carne parecía regresar a su cuerpo para unirse con sus manos.

-esas cosas asquerosas se reúnen. -dijo Mina con la cara verde llena de nauseas.

-un impuso que reacciona ante cualquier provocación. Eso depende de lo orgullos que sea ese alguien. -dijo Seiji mientras veía a Bakugo para después de sus manos salir más masas de carne hacia Bakugo. -en ese caso, yo mismo lo romperé para que lo entienda. La dignidad es un comportamiento digno de la Academia en la que estudian. -

-hablas demasiado. -dijo Bakugo para después salir corriendo hacia él. -¡lo matare! -

-¡espera! ¡No olvides que es una prueba! -dijo Mina a Bakugo tratando de detenerlo.

-¡por eso lo matare! -

Y comenzó a usar su Disparo Perforador: Auto-Cañón para destruir toda masa de carne que este cerca de él.

-esto no ira a ningún lado. -dijo Kaminari mientras hacía algo con el cañón en su brazo. -terminare con esto rápido. -y apuntando hacia Seiji disparo lo que parecía ser discos.

-hare lo mismo. -dijo Mina mientras juntaba sus manos, hiso una apertura entre los dedos y de estos salió disparado un chorro de ácido.

Seiji dio un paso atrás eludiendo tanto los discos como el ácido.

-estorban. Los convertiré a ustedes dos primero. -

-¡no me ignores! ¡Disparo Perforador! -dijo lanzando la explosión hacia Seiji, pero este uso la carne para crear un escudo el cual lo defendió.

-no lo hago. -dijo Seiji abriendo un poco el escudo de carne para verlo.

En eso, Bakugo sintió que algo le toco el cuello, y para sorpresa tanto de él como de los otros dos, se dio cuenta que fue parte de la masa de carne, este logro atraparlo.

-antes puse un poco de mi carne en esta estructura elevada. Lo viste con Kirishima antes ¿no? -dijo Seiji con seriedad mientras veía a Bakugo resistirse. -si te toca es el fin. -

Bakugo trato con todas sus fuerza resistirse, pero esta cosa no lo dejaba.

Pero en eso, sitio que la carne comenzó a soltarlo lentamente para después algo sujetar su brazo con fuerza.

-Kaminari. -esa fue Mina, quien salto en defensa de Bakugo para ayudarlo usando su acido para que este lo soltara y después sujetando su brazo lo aparto para que Kaminari rápido lo sujetara y lo sacara para tomar distancia.

Pero ahora, Mina fue atrapada por la carne la cual comenzó a cubrir todo su cuerpo bajo la mirada de Bakugo quien tenía los ojos abiertos ante lo que estaba pasando.

-¡MINA! -

El cuerpo de Mina fue cubierto por todo la carne, volviéndola al igual que Kirishima, una masa de carne deforme y de color rosa.

-patético. Vuelve a empezar. -dijo Seiji viendo a los ultimo dos los cuales estaban con los ojos abiertos y Bakugo temblaba.

 _Academia Shiketsu 2do año, Shishikura Seiji. Individualidad: MeatBall. Transforma la carne al moldearla. Con la de alguien más, solo la amasa y redondea, pero puede hacer más con su propia carne._

 _Puede cortarla y manipularla o reunirla en un gran trozo. Parece muy útil._

-no puede ser…. -Kaminari estaba aterrado.

-es una demostración de poder. La prueba tiene un índice de aprobación bajo. Como All Might se retiró y estamos en una encrucijada. ¿No sería apropiado tener muchos héroes? Eso implica que cortan las malas hierbas. Podemos suponer que son más selectivos para elevar el nivel de la profesión de héroes. -decía Seiji ignorando como el cuerpo de Bakugo parecía temblar.

-deseo apoyar eso eliminándolos a ustedes. -

-¿ignoras la prueba para eso? -dijo Kaminari sin comprenderlo, era extraño.

-lo extraño es que la gente normal crezca a un buen ritmo en el mundo. -comenzó a caminar hasta estar a pocos metros de ellos, y poner su pie sobre la masa de carne que era Mina haciendo que Bakugo apriete con fuerza los dientes. -por cierto, sus sentidos, incluyendo el dolor, son normales en esta forma. -

Eso quiere decir que Mina estaba sintiendo el pie sobre su cuerpo, y eso hiso que la piel de Bakugo comenzara a humear.

-su electricidad y explosiones los lastimaran a todos, Kaminari Denki y Bakugo Katsuki. -

-no has dejado de insultarnos ¿verdad? -dijo Kaminari llevando sus dedos a los ojos estirando los parpados. -si duele, debierais dejarlos. -

Seiji solo manipulo la carne para que esta levitara a su alrededor, preparándose para atacar. -eso es porque tienes algo de conciencia. Espero que reflexionen de sus actos. -

Pero justo en eso.

 **(Fairy Tail 2014 OST - 44. Main Theme -Battle ver.-)**

POW

KRASH

BOOM

Seiji dio un salto para evitar recibir un fuerte golpe por parte del Bakugo el cual hiso contacto con la acerca y esta exploto inmediatamente.

Esto fue a causa de que Bakugo estaba usado su Explosive Skin debido a la furia que estaba sintiendo, y era bastante claro en la mirada que le estaba dando a Seiji.

-(por eso quería darle primero, pero tuvo que interferir esa chica.) -pensó mientras lo veía.

-¡hablas demasiado Teme! -mascullo Bakugo con voz grave. -no usaba mis mejores cartas porque no quería correr el riesgo de lastimar a alguien, pero ahora….. ¡Lo hare sin importar nada! -

-y para que lo sepas, Sempai. -dijo ahora Kaminari el cual tenía su mano en modo de pistola, con uno de sus dedos rodeados de electricidad. -estás en un buen sitio. -

Y sorpresivamente, la electricidad viajo de su dedo hacia una de las placas que había disparado anteriormente, y en el camino estaba Seiji el cual fue un buen conductor de electricidad.

-Bakugo puede ser vulgar, pero de verdad trata de ser un héroe. Sus primeros ataques fueron solo para ti porque no quería lastimar por accidente a Kirishima. -en eso, las masas de carne lentamente comenzaron a crecer y tomar forma. -pero te atreviste a atacar a alguien que el aprecia mucho. Y tanto Kirishima como Ashido son personas los cuales saltaran al peligro por sus amigos y compañeros. -

Y tanto Mina como Kirishima volvieron a su forma normal.

-(demonios, perdí el control por un momento.) –pensó Seiji comenzando a moverse un poco aun afectado por la electricidad.

-¡solo tienes muy poca información de nosotros, así que no nos insultes como si nos conocieras! –dijo Kaminari preparándose para lanzar otro rayo.

-¡te digo que comprendan mejor su posición, idiota! –aun así, Seiji estaba listo para atacar nuevamente.

Pero en eso.

POW

Un fuerte puñetazo se incrusto en su estómago, la fuerza hiso que perdiera el aire.

También, varias masas de carne que estaban flotando a su alrededor fueron quemadas por chorros de ácido.

POW

BOOM

Y finalmente recibió un fuerte golpe al rostro el cual fue seguido de una explosión que lo mando a volar varios metros atrás. Y dicho ataque lo mando al mundo de la inconsciencia.

-se liberan dependiendo de la cantidad de daño, ¿eh? –dijo Bakugo en voz seria. –por eso solo usaba ataques a larga distancia. –

-¡Gracias, Kaminari, Bakugo! –dijo Kirishima con una sonrisa hacia ambos, mientras Mina asentía.

-¡para la próxima tengan más cuidado! –dijo Bakugo de vuelta.

-etto Katsuki-kun. –hablo Mina llamando la atención del rubio explosivo, para después señalar enfrente suyo. –parece que no somos los únicos que volvió masa de carne. –

Y cuando vieron a donde señalo, vieron que había muchos estudiantes los cuales anteriormente habían sido masa de carne volver a la normalidad, aunque se hallaban desorientados.

Bakugo solo sonrio. –ya lo sé Mina. –y se preparó mientras su cuerpo soltaba humo, Kirishima endurecía su piel, y tanto Kaminari como Mina se prepararon para atacar.

El examen ha llegado a una nueva etapa.

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Ending –Shooting Star (Nagareboshi))**

 **Sora wo mi agereba**

 **Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru**

 **Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni**

 **Samazama na hikari wo hanatte**

Aparece Momo en lo que parecía ser su habitación, vestida en un camisón blanco, mientras observaba hacia la ventana viendo el cielo nocturno con algo de preocupación.

 **Sou no dakara boku mo**

 **Hitokiwa kagayaitetain da**

 **Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau**

 **Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**

Mientras que Izuku, desde lo que parecía ser el techo, se encontraba sentado viendo hacia el cielo con los brazos tras la cabeza, y desde su habitación Momo lo observa por la ventana.

 **Koko wa itsumo no kouen**

 **Yakei ga mieru**

 **Suberidai no ue**

En eso a la pantalla aparece una imagen de la clase A haciendo revuelo durante la clase, para ser silenciados por Aizawa.

 **Mukashi kara boku no tokutouseki**

Luego cambia a todos en su uniforme deportivo corriendo por la pista de la academia, mientras que Izuku cargaba a Momo y Bakugo a Mina.

 **Nayami ga areba koko ni kurun desu**

 **Ano koro no mama yume no tochuu de**

 **Ima de kanaerarezu ni irun desu**

Ahora es a algunos en el metro, algunos riendo al ver a Izuku y Momo dormidos recargados el uno contra el otro, y otros por Bakugo quien dormido era pintarrajeado en la cara por Sero.

 **Moshikashite koko ga mou shuuten**

 **Nante yowane wo haite shimaisou na hi mo aru**

Y cambia para ahora encontrarse caminando por una playa, pero metros atrás de ellos, estaban Izuku y All Might viendo el mar uno al lado de otro.

 **Demo sono tabi ni omoidasu**

 **Nagareboshi wo sagashite ano hoshizora**

 **Chiisana koro no negaigoto**

 **Ima mukashi mo kawaranai mama**

En eso, tanto Izuku como All Might se miraron el uno al otro para luego sonreír al momento de recordar el día en que All Might el entrego a Izuku el One For All.

Después de eso, todo vuelve a como el inicio.

 **Sora wo mi agereba**

 **Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru**

 **Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni**

 **Samazama na hikari wo hanatte**

En ese momento, Izuku siente una mano en su hombro, para darse la vuelta y ver a Momo inclinada a su altura con su mano en su hombro y dedicándolo una sonrisa la cual el corresponde.

 **Sou no dakara boku mo**

 **Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da**

 **Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau**

 **Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**

En ese momento, ambos alzan la mirada para ver las estrellas iluminando el cielo nocturno, para luego Momo inclinar su cabeza para posarla en el hombro de Izuku.

Y finalmente por el cielo, pasa una estrella fugaz.

La Pantalla oscurece.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **(Dragon Ball GT Opening Instrumental)**

-la primera prueba está por acabar. Y ya algunos han logrado aprobar. –se muestra a algunos de la Clase A en la sala de espera.

-pero aun así debemos esforzarnos. –Izuku, Sero y Uraraka siguen atrapando estudiantes.

-¡¿Qué haces?! –Aoyama esta acostado en el suelo disparando un láser al cielo.

- **El próximo Capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace será: ¡El Final de la 1era Prueba!** –

-¡Ve Más Allá del Limite! –lo que resta de la Clase A se unen para combatir.

-¡PLUS ULTRA! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **Yo: espero que en verdad les haya gustado.**

 **Yo: espero sus reviews dando opiniones y/o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos Ja Ne.**


	44. ¡El Final de la 1era Prueba!

**Fire Hero of Peace.**

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace, pero como bien saben, primero reviews luego capitulo:**

 **Frost: espero poder corregir eso.**

 **KarmaChaos5: si bueno pensé, ya que Izuku tuvo su momento de héroe por Momo, darle su momento ahora a Bakugo.**

 **xanatrix742: palabras muy ciertas mi amigo, después de todo un héroe viene de cualquier forma o tamaño, y como muestra de ellos, tenemos a algunos como Wolverine, Venom (ya sea Eddie Brock cuando no trata de matar a nuestro héroe) y algunos otros más.**

 **You10: muchas gracias nuevamente, y aquí tienes el capítulo. Por cierto ya leí ese fic, fue dicho fic que me hiso fan del IzuMo. Me alegra que te gustara lo de Bakugo y descubrirás eso ahora.**

 **Yo: Plus Ultra.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

 **-** mmmm –personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.44 ¡El Final de la 1era Prueba!

-[llegamos a los 70 aprobados. Faltan otros 30. ] –fue el anuncio dado en la sala de espera mientras que varios de los estudiantes que lograron pasar miraban lo que sucedía en la prueba a través de una pantalla.

Pero entre ellos estaba Todoroki, quien ante los anuncios esperaba encontrar a sus compañeros. –(los demás no vienen. ¿Fue muy difícil que conocieran sus Individualidades?) –se preguntó Todoroki al no notar a ninguno de sus compañeros aun.

Pero en eso, su vista fue dirigida hacia el frente y vio a 4 de sus compañeros.

-Todoroki-san, aprobaste. –dijo Momo acercándose al peli mixto junto con Tsuyu, Kyoka y Shoji.

-no esperaba menos. –dijo Tsuyu.

-¿y los demás? –

-no han venido. –Respondió Todoroki –yo fui el primero, y después vinieron ustedes. –

Esa respuesta hiso que los ojos de los otros 4 se abrieran, pero sobre todo Momo. –Izuku, chicos. –susurro mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho.

Todoroki a ver sus reacciones pregunto. – ¿no trabajaban todos juntos? –

-sí, pero nos dividieron por la Individualidad de los de Ketsubutsu. –respondió Kyoka. Dicha respuesta hiso que Todoroki asintiera viendo como estaban las cosas.

-solo quedan 30. –

-espero que todos puedan aprobar. –

En la prueba.

 **(Boku no Hero Academia OST #03: My Hero Academia Main Theme)**

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

En estos momentos, tanto Izuku como Sero se encontraban corriendo por el terreno mientras tras ellos se encontraban varios estudiantes persiguiéndolos.

-¡Sero-kun! –

-¡Midoriya, cárgame y salta! –dijo el chico de cintas. – ¡Vamos! –

En eso, Izuku cargo a Sero al momento de dar un salto y usar su fuego en los pies para flotar en el aire.

En eso, Sero vio a cierta dirección en donde se encontraba Uraraka escondida tras unas rocas. – ¡Ahora Uraraka! –

-¡Liberar! –dijo Uraraka mientras tocaba sus dedos.

En eso, varias cintas de Sero que estaban unidas a rocas muy pesadas, anteriormente estaban flotando, pero una vez que Uraraka les regreso la gravedad estas comenzaron a caer sobre los estudiantes.

Las rocas no cayeron sobre ellos, las cintas si, y estas atraparon a varios y los mantuvieron contra el suelo sin poder liberarse.

-¡¿cintas?! –

-¿las pegaron a las rocas y las soltaron? –

-demonios. –

-le di cinta a Uraraka e hice que pusiera trampas. –explico Sero una vez que Izuku y el volvieron al suelo.

-dije que cuantas pudieran, pero fue demasiado…... –

-para asegurarme que los escombros no dieran a nadie, me escondí y calcule el momento. –explico Uraraka llegando a ellos.

-[ya aprobaron 76 personas. Pronto terminara.] –eso llamo la atención de los 3.

-no hay tiempo, y los demás pronto vendrán a atacar. –

En eso, los 3 sacaron sus pelotas.

-vamos a por ellos. –y se acercaron a los indefensos estudiantes.

-son de primero, ¿no? Dennos un respiro. –decía uno de ellos el cual trataba de liberarse. –tenemos que ganar nuestra licencia provisional. –

Pero aun así, Izuku apretó con fuerza la pelota y golpe con esta el 3er objetivo.

–nosotros también. –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Opening –Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku)**

 **Dan Dan Kokoro hikareteku**

 **sono mabushii egao ni**

 **hatenai yami karatobidasou**

 **Hold My Hand**

Lo primero en aparecer a la pantalla en la imagen de Izuku en su traje de héroe preparándose para correr mientras en su mente recordaba todos los momentos de su vida, desde su infancia hasta ahora.

Para después salir corriendo siendo seguido de sus amigos también en sus trajes.

En eso, Izuku rodea su cuerpo de fuego para aumentar su velocidad, y de la estela de fuego aparece el título del fic:

 ** _Fire Hero of Peace._**

 **Kimi to deatta toki**

 **kodomo no koro taisetsuni**

 **omoi teitta basho omoide**

 **ashitanda**

Enseguida, la imagen cambia para ver a Izuku y sus compañeros de pie frente a lo que parecía ser una gran arena en donde había una gran cantidad de estudiantes de otras escuelas.

En eso, todos salen corriendo dejando atrás a Izuku, quien luego recibe un ligero empujón para salir corriendo y cuando corre revela detrás de el a All Might.

 **Boku to odotte kurenai ka**

 **Hikari to kage no Winding Road ima demo aitsu ni muchuu na no?**

Ahora se muestra a Todoroki deslizarse en el aire usando su hielo, a Bakugo tratar de detener algo con su mano para luego desencadenar una explosión.

En eso, se muestra a los estudiantes de la Academia Shiketsu, entre ellos Camie que se llevaba un dedo a la boca.

Mientras que Izuku y sus amigos solo preparaban para atacar.

 **Sukoshi dake furi muki takunaru youna toki mo aru kedo**

 **Ai to yuuki to hokori wo motte tatakau yo**

En eso, a la mente de Izuku llegan imágenes de All Might sonriéndole, de su madre despidiéndose de él, de sus amigos en un día de clases.

En eso, todos los de la Clase 1-A se preparan para usar su Individualidad, mientras que Izuku activa el Burn Cowl.

Los estudiantes de diferentes academias sonríen para comenzar a correr hacia ellos.

Y en eso, los de la clase 1-A salen corriendo hacia ellos.

 **DAN DAN kokoro hikareteku**

 **Kono hoshi no kibou no kakera**

 **Kitto dare mo ga eien´ wo te ni iretai**

Izuku lanza una gran ráfaga de fuego de sus manos hacia Camie quien la esquiva.

Todoroki esquiva varios ataques de hielo mientras usaba su hielo para deslizarse.

Bakugo Salta por el aire al momento de Activar el Explosive Skin para luego golpear el suelo provocando una gigantesca explosión.

 **ZEN ZEN ki ni shinai FURI shitemo**

 **Hora kimi ni koi shiteru**

La imagen ahora muestra la silueta de All Might en su antigua gloria, para luego mostrarse el actualmente viendo a sus estudiantes pelear mientras sonríe.

 **Hatenai yami kara tobi dasou Hold your hand**

Izuku da un gran salto al aire al momento de juntar sus dos manos y llevarlas hasta su cadera, para después lanzar una gran ráfaga de fuego a la cámara.

Cuando el fuego se extingue, se muestra a toda la clase 1-A mirar al frente.

En eso, Izuku aterriza para estar en medio de todos y luego apuntar con una mano al frente.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

-[Van 79 personas. Se mueven rápido.] –

Ahora mismo se veían tanto a Izuku, Sero y Uraraka con sus objetivos brillantes de azul, en señal de haber logrado pasar el examen.

-¡que pronto! –

-[los que aprobaron vallan al cuarto de espera.] –escucharon eso venir de sus objetivos.

Izuku solo miro en dirección hacia atrás, preguntándose…..

¿Y los demás?

Mientras.

-se nota sus juventud ¿verdad? –dijo Mera de la comisión de seguridad pública de héroes mientras veía en la pantalla los estudiantes que pasaron. –la batalla campal es normal, pero ahora hay un patrón inusual. No han eliminado a nadie de la U.A, a quienes siempre atacan. –

En ese mismo momento.

Iida estaba corriendo por el lugar en donde anteriormente habían sido separados esperando encontrar a algunos de sus compañeros para poder reagruparse y pasar el examen ya con los pocos puestos que quedaban.

Pero en eso, cuando paso creyó ver algo. –ese es… ¡Aoyama-kun! –

Y así era, a un par de metros cerca, se encontraba Aoyama en posición fetal escondido tras unas rocas.

Y cuando lo llamo y se acercó noto que este tembló y se giró para verlo. –Iida-kun, ¿estás solo? Que coincidencia, yo también. –

-trato de ayudar a la Clase A como puedo. –le explico. –muchos se reunieron en un lugar y buscaban a los demás. –

Eso llamo la atención de Aoyama que lo miro atentamente. –o sea ¿Qué has estado corriendo solo? –

Iida asintió.

Aoyama soltó una risita llamando la atención de Iida. –qué raro. ¿Cómo sabes quienes quedan? ¿Qué harás si aprueban y te dejan atrás? –

-pero, te encontré ¿no? –eso dejo sorprendido a Aoyama. –si todos aprueban primero, está bien. Soy el heredero de Ingenium. Y como tal tengo que dirigir a mis compañeros. Mientras tenga tiempo y energía, quiero ayudarlos. –

En eso, sus ojos mostraron decisión inquebrantable. –eso es lo que harían mi hermano y Midoriya-kun. Mis actos son la forma de mi sueño. –

Esas palabras llegaron a Aoyama en el fondo.

La forma de su sueño…

-aun así, también quiero una licencia. La prueba ya va a terminar…..seguiré buscando mientras la consigo. –en eso, le tendió la mano. –ayúdame. –

Aoyama se le quedo mirando.

Al mismo tiempo.

-[hay 4 que aprobaron juntos…] –

-pelean por todos lados. –decía Kaminari mientras él y los otros 3 caminaban al cuarto de espera, sus objetivos brillaban de color azul simbolizando que habían aprobado.

Pero en eso, la única chica del grupo noto algo, o mejor dicho a alguien. – ¡Son Sero y los demás! –dijo mientras señalaba por delante suyo al grupo de Izuku.

-¡Genial! ¡¿Qué tal?! –dijo Kaminari corriendo en dirección a ellos.

-¡Kaminari-kun! –

-¡Increíble! ¡Hola! –

En eso, Mina, Uraraka, Sero, Kaminari y Kirishima se unieron y comenzaron a hacer una especie de baile mientras decían "¡Genial!" una y otra vez.

Y a una distancia corta, se encontraba Izuku viendo esto con una gota en la nuca pero aun así sonriendo.

Mas sin embargo noto que alguien iba en camino a su dirección, y ese era Bakugo.

-¿aprobaste? Deku. –pregunto Bakugo a su mejor amigo.

-Kacchan…..si, aprobé. –dijo Izuku en respuesta.

-es normal con ese poder. –dijo de pronto Bakugo haciendo que los ojos de Izuku se abrieran. –hiciste propio lo que tomaste y lo uniste a algo que ya era tuyo ¿no? –

Ok, eso hiso que los ojos de Izuku se abrieran aún mas de sorpresa y un poco de terror.

-Kacchan…. –susurro mientras veía ir a su mejor amigo.

Un par de minutos después.

-¡chicos, me alegra que estén bien! –dijo Momo a sus amigos para luego ir hacia Izuku y abrazarlo. –estaba preocupada. –

-estamos bien Momo-chan. –Dijo Izuku regresando el abrazo – ¡ustedes fueron rápidos! –

-acabamos de terminar. –dijo Shoji uniéndose a la conversación. –Todoroki fue el primero. –

-pensé que Bakugo ya estaría aquí, pero veo que es porque estaba contigo, Kaminari. –dijo Kyoka viendo tanto al rubio explosivo como al rubio eléctrico.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Deberías corregir eso! –exclamo molesto Kaminari.

-¡Cállate Pikachu! –

-Ochako-chan, la llave para quitar los objetivos esta atrás. –dijo Tsuyu mientras le daba un vaso de agua a Uraraka. –debemos dejarlos en los estantes junto con las pelotas. –

-Gracias Tsuyu-chan. Eso hare. –respondió Uraraka con una sonrisa.

-son 12 de la clase A ¿eh? –dijo Todoroki al contarlos en total.

Izuku asintió. –solo faltan 8. –

-el anuncio dijo que solo quedaban 18 lugares….. –agrego Momo, el tiempo estaba empezando a terminar.

Izuku solo apretó los puños.

-(chicos…) –

De regreso a la prueba.

-¡Aoyama-kun! –exclamo Iida tomando a Aoyama de la capa evitando que alguien lograra darle a uno de sus objetivos.

-solo somos dos, será difícil sobrevivir en esta guerra, Iida-kun. –dijo Aoyama al heredero de Ingenium.

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Cualquiera puede rendirse! ¡Esforcémonos! –

-no, no es eso… -dijo Aoyama viendo como ahora ellos dos estaban siendo rodeados por varios estudiantes.

Pero justo en ese momento.

BOOM

El suelo donde se encontraban exploto, pero por suerte, Iida comenzó a correr llevando a Aoyama de la capa.

-¡nos darán tiros perdidos! –

Mientras, en otra parte muy cerca.

-demonios, no hay tiempo. –dijo Mineta escondido en una roca junto con Ojiro y Hagakure.

-¿Qué hacemos? –dijo Sato escondido en otra junto con Tokoyami y Koda.

-[8 personas pasaron a la vez. Solo quedan 9.] –

-los 8 eran de mi clase. –dijo Ms. Joke desde su asiento viendo a sus estudiantes ir al cuarto de descanso. –son Shindo y los otros. ¡Bien hecho! –

-(quedan 9.) –pensó Aizawa al notar que los lugares ya estaban agotándose.

En el cuarto de descanso.

-la Clase A… -

-todavía faltan 9…... –

-será imposible que todos aprueben ahora… -

De regreso con Iida y Aoyama.

Estos aún seguían corriendo tratando de escapar de los ataques, e Iida seguía llevando a Aoyama, el cual se encontraba pensativo.

"Mientras tenga tiempo y energía, quiero ayudarlos. Eso es lo que harían mi hermano y Midoriya-kun. Mis actos son la forma de mi sueño."

-(la forma de mi sueño…) –

"Papá…Mamá… ¿Por qué soy diferente de los demás?"

 **(FAIRY TAIL Main Theme – SLOW)**

En ese momento, Aoyama se detuvo de pronto soltándose del agarre de Iida.

Iida giro su cabeza para ver a Aoyama detenerse en medio.

Aoyama soltó una risita y luego, se encorvo y uso sus pies y manos para luego disparar su Navel Laser al cielo.

Esa acción tomo por sorpresa a Iida.

-¿Qué haces? Espera, enserio ¿Qué haces? –pregunto sin comprender la acción de su compañero, el disparar su Navel Laser al cielo era una acción para…

-Llamo la atención. –respondió Aoyama resolviendo sus dudas. –si me proteges nos vencerán. Llamo la atención y ya le dieron a dos de mis objetivos. Uno más y perderé. Lo hago por ti. –

Eso tomo por sorpresa a Iida.

-ver por los que vienen por mi mientras resalto. con tu velocidad puedes hacerlo ¿no? –

-¿Por qué haces esto ahora? –

-puede ser repentino, pero…... –

En eso, a su mente pasaron recuerdos, cuando era niño le regalaron su cinturón para usar su Individualidad.

-la forma de mi sueño…..siempre quise ser igual…vendrán pronto ¡prepárate! –

-¡pero…..! –dijo Iida dándose la vuelta para ver a un sinfín de estudiantes comenzando a rodearlos.

-¡rápido! ¡Deprisa! –

Antes de que los estudiantes atacaran, una parvada de palomas llego al lugar y comenzó a atacar a todos los estudiantes.

-¿palomas? –

-esto es…... –dijo sorprendido Iida al saber quién lo provoco.

-¡pájaros, sigan rodeando esa área! –dijo Koda desde lo alto de una roca.

 ** _-¡Abismo Negro!_** –Tokoyami fue envuelto en Dark Shadow **_– ¡Brazos de Operaciones Negras!_** –

Y los uso para cubrir la vista de varios de ellos.

Algunos dieron unos pasos atrás, para luego sentir que no podían despegar su pie del suelo, y cuando miraron la razón, fue porque sus pies estaban unidos al suelo por unas esferas moradas.

-¡¿Qué?! –

POW

PAM

POW

En eso, de la nada Ojiro apareció y les dio fuertes golpes con su cola y pies haciéndolos caer al suelo infestado de esferas pegajosas imposibilitando su movimiento.

-¡vamos! ¡Vayan por los que puedan primero! –dijo Mineta tomando y lanzando esferas sin parar ignorando el sangrado de su cabeza.

-¡chicos! –

-¡es la U.A! –

 **-¡Refracción de Distorsión: Sonrían!** –dijo Hagakure apareciendo de la nada al momento de provocar una luz cegadora.

-¡mis ojos! –

-¡Voy primero! –dijo Hagakure dando en los objetivos de uno.

-¡Yo también! –se le unió Ojiro.

-[¡Pasaron 2 más! ¡Quedan 7!] –

-oigan…... ¿porque? –pregunto Aoyama a los demás.

-todos se asustaba y descuidaban…estaban todos mezclados y no podrían ver nada. Pero vimos tu Navel Laser y volvimos a unirnos. –dijo Hagakure dándole el pulgar en alto.

Eso tomo por sorpresa a Aoyama, quien solo se les quedo viendo sorprendido.

-vamos, hagámoslo. –

Tokoyami sujeto con fuerza a uno y toco con la pelota el objetivo en su cabeza.

-[¡quedan 6!] –

Mineta a paso lento y con sangre saliendo de su cabeza toco el 3er objetivo de otro.

-[¡quedan 5! ¡Aún hay más! En los últimos minutos, U.A se reúne y hace grandes ataques para pasar.] –

Koda toco el objetivo de uno que estaba atrapado en las palomas.

-[¡quedan 4!] –

-¡Bien! –grito Sato después de tocar el objetivo.

-[¡3!] –

En otra parte, Camie, toco uno de ellos.

-[¡hay uno de Shiketsu, así que quedan 2!] –

-¡Aoyama-kun, no sé a qué quieres ser igual, porque no sé con qué te comparas! –decía Iida mientras él y Aoyama iban tras otros dos estudiantes que estaban pegados a una roca sin poder moverse.

-¡Pero esto fue gracias a ti! –

Ambos atacaron al mismo tiempo dando al 3er objetivo.

-¡Gracias! –

-bueno, significa que mi resplandor no se detendrá. –dijo Aoyama con una sonrisa.

-¡si, eso creo! ¡No estoy seguro!–

-[¡y 0! ¡100 Personas! ¡Terminamos! ¡El fin! ¡Sí!] –

 **(Fin Ost)**

En el cuarto de descanso.

-¡Sí! –exclamaron Kirishima, Kaminari y Mina con alegría

-¡todos los de U.A aprobamos la 1era prueba! –exclamo llena de felicidad Uraraka.

-¡es genial! –

-¡Gero! –

Tanto Izuku como Momo soltaron un suspiro de alivio ante eso. –qué alivio. –

-Aye. –

-[por desgracia, los que fallaron deben retirarse. Por favor, salgan pronto.] –

-me pusieron nervioso. –dijo Aizawa de brazos cruzados desde las gradas. –cuando regresen, deberán entrenar. –

Ms. Joke soltó una risa. –estas feliz ¿no? Demuéstralo. –

-estoy molesto. –

-mueves mucho las piernas. –

-no. –

Unos minutos después.

Los de la Clase A del curso de héroes de U.A tomamos el examen de Licencia Provisional.

-[que los 100 que aprobaron la 1era prueba vean esto.] –fue anunciado en los altavoces en el cuarto de descanso, y en eso en la pantalla paso la imagen de la zona de la ciudad falsa.

-¿el campo? –Izuku no entendía que es lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué pasara? –se preguntó Momo.

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

Y sorpresivamente, uno a uno, los edificios explotaron y comenzaron a caer.

Pero no solo fueron los edificios, también fueron las demás zonas, la zona de rocas, la de fábricas, etc.

-(¡¿por qué?!) –se preguntaron impactados todos los 100 estudiantes.

-esto….. –

 **(Naruto OST 2 - Survival Examination)**

-[la próxima prueba es la última. Todos harán ejercicios de rescate como transeúntes en una zona de desastre] –

-¿transentes? –dijeron Kaminari y Mineta sin comprender.

-¡Transeúntes! –les corrigió Hagakure. –gente que estaba ahí por casualidad. Lo aprendimos en clase. –

-puede referirse a ciudadanos ordinarios. –agrego Momo.

-[asumiremos que los que pasaron la prueba ya tienen su Licencia Provisional y probaremos lo bien que pueden hacer recates.] –

En eso, a la memoria de Izuku vino el video del debut de All Might, y las operaciones de rescate tras lo de Kamino.

-rescate…. –

-hay gente. –dijo Shoji llamando la atención de sus compañeros los cuales vieron la pantalla y se sorprendieron al verlo.

-¿ancianos y niños? –

-¡eso es peligroso! ¿Qué hacen? –

-[son personas entrenadas para ser víctimas profesionales y son muy solicitados.] –se explicó haciendo que soltaran un suspiro de alivio, así que en realidad no eran niños y ancianos. – [son de Help Us Company, Abreviación como HUC] –

-¿victimas profesionales? –dijo Sero al ver la compañía que se hacía pasar por víctimas.

-hay trabajos de todo tipo ¿eh? Gero. –dijo Tsuyu.

-este está adaptado a un mundo repleto de héroes. –

-[la gente de HUC se vistió como Victimas heridas y esperan en la zona de desastre. Ahora saldrán a hacer rescate. Además, anotaremos sus rescates por puntos. Y si tienen más de los necesarios al final de los ejercicios, aprobaran. Empezaremos en diez minutos, así que usen el baño y demás ahora.] –

-Midoriya-kun –Iida se acercó hasta el peli verde.

-sí. Me pregunto si esta área está más basada en Kamino. –Izuku dijo al saber lo que le diría su amigo.

-la situación es similar. –agrego Momo recordando dicha noche. –en esa ocasión nos enfocamos en salvar a Bakugo-san de los villanos y no estorbar a los profesionales. –

-hubo muchas bajas mientras tanto. –dijo Iida viendo a la pareja.

En eso, la mirada de Izuku tomo su clásica determinación y dijo. –¡esforcémonos! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

Mientras tanto.

-oigan, paso algo genial. Escuchen…. –dijo Sero acercándose hacia Kaminari y Minetas quienes estaban sentados esperando que pasaran los 10 minutos.

-¿clasificación? –pregunto Mineta.

-¡18! –

-te escucho. –dijo interesado Mineta, la Clasificación 18, era obviamente para mayores de 18. Su clasificación favorita.

En eso, Sero se les acerco para susurrarles.

-¿ven a la chica de leotardo de Shiketsu? –pregunto mientras señalaba en dirección a Camie quien estaba a un par de metros de distancia.

-sí. –

-no basta si solo dirás que es guapa. –el interés de Mineta comenzó a perderse. –la vi todo el tiempo y…... –

-de hecho la vi desnuda en las sombras cerca de Midoriya. –y soltó la bomba.

-¡MIDORIYA! –

 **(Fairy Tail OST - Can Can)**

Eso llamo la atención del peli verde, el cual se encontraba junto a su novia, y dicho ruido hiso que giraran para ver quien lo llamaba, tan solo para ser interceptado por Kaminari y Mineta.

-¡¿Qué hacías, Idiota?! ¡¿Mientras trabajábamos?! –le dijo Mineta con los dientes castañeado de furia.

-¡¿te aprovechas porque es una prueba?! ¡Además ya tienes a Yaomomo! –esta vez agrego Kaminari.

-¡deténganse! ¡¿De qué diablos hablan?! –

-¡no te hagas el tonto! ¿Qué hiciste con ella? –dijo Mineta señalando a Camie.

Eso hiso que los ojos de Izuku se abrieran de shock ya que había olvidado su pequeño incidente al inicio de la prueba.

Eso llamo la atención de Momo quien miro hacia donde estaba la chica la cual miro también hacia su dirección y ver a los 4, aunque esta parecía estar más enfocada en Izuku.

Ella solo sonrio y dio un saludo con la mano.

-¡ese es un saludo entre un hombre y una mujer cuando su relación paso hasta cierto punto! –exclamo Mineta después de ver esto.

-¡y tú que golpeas a Mineta por hacer o decir cosas pervertidas! –agrego Kaminari a punto de golpearlo.

-¡me podrían decir ¿Qué es lo que están diciendo?! –dijo Momo sin comprender lo que estaba pasando.

-¡que el idiota de tu novio fue encontrado con esa misma chica desnuda! –le respondió Kaminari.

Los ojos de Momo se abrieron por la gran sorpresa que acababa de recibir en ese momento y su boca quedo ligeramente abierta.

Mientras que Izuku solo entrecerró los ojos y susurro. –ya veo, así que fue Sero-kun. –

-Izuku. –la voz de Momo le llamo la atención, y cuando se giró para verla, la vio con su cuerpo temblando y con lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos. -¿e…..es cierto e…..eso…..? ¿Es que a…..acaso…ya no me amas? –decía e voz temblorosa con las lágrimas amenazando con salir.

El peli verde alterado al ver a su novia en ese estado comenzó a entrar en pánico, pues no quería verla triste o llorar. – ¡no, no es eso! ¡Fue por su Individualidad! ¡De hecho, no sabía que es lo que pasaba y me aterro! –

-¿e…..es eso verdad? –pregunto nuevamente tratando de tranquilizarse y controlar sus lágrimas, y para su felicidad Izuku asintió.

-¡pero la vista Desnuda! ¡¿Verdad?! –aun así insistió Kaminari.

-bueno…. –

-¡La Viste! –

Y nuevamente vieron a Camie quien seguía saludando al peli verde, solo que ahora Momo frunció el ceño y abrazo a Izuku.

 **(Fin Ost)**

-vienen los de Shiketsu. –dijo Kirishima notando que dichos estudiantes iban en camino a ellos.

-Bakugo-kun –dijo uno de ellos al peli rubio explosivo, el cual se encontraba junto a Kirishima y Mina. Era algún tipo de criatura completamente cubierta por cabello marrón claro, no hay otros rasgos distintivos además de sus ojos, que solo aparecen ocasionalmente.

 **(N.A: ha sido un tiempo desde la última vez que vi al Tío Cosa)**

Su traje de héroe presenta solo un par de pantalones oscuros, además de la gorra puntiaguda que forma parte del uniforme de la Academia Shiketsu.

-¿viste a Shishikura? Uno de ojos como de ranura. –pregunto.

-(cuanto pelo) sí. Lo derrotamos. –respondió Bakugo después de recordar al, según él, Bastardo de ojos pequeños.

-eso pensé. –dijo Mora llamando la atención de Bakugo, Kirishima y Mina. –creo que fue inapropiado. Debió ofenderte. –

-(más que eso) –pensó Bakugo recordando su pelea contra ese tipo.

"¡MINA!"

-tiene la tendencia de imponer valores a los demás. No habría podido contenerse porque eres famoso. –explicaba Mora. –quisiera hacer une buena relación con U.A me disculpo por el. –

-¿buena relación? –pregunto Izuku sin comprender. Su encuentro con Camie no fue para nada normal. No parecía ser enserio.

-(buena relación….) –pensó Todoroki recordando cuando Inasa lo miro por unos segundos y puso esa expresión de ira oculta. – (pero esa cara…..) –

-con permiso. –se despidió Mora mientras comenzaba a caminar lejos de ellos.

Pero Todoroki quería hablar. –oye, el de la cabeza afeitada. –le hablo a Inasa el cual se detuvo. -¿te hice algo? –pregunto mientras se le acercaba.

Inasa miro a Todoroki, y en su rostro tenía la misma expresión de hace rato.

Todoroki se detuvo tan solo para verlo de frente.

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro, uno con la ira oculta y el otro con indiferencia.

-valla. Lo siento, hijo de Endeavor. –eso tomo por sorpresa a Todoroki. –pero los odio. Cambiaste mucho desde entonces, pero tus ojos son iguales a los de Endeavor. –

Los ojos de Todoroki se abrieron ante dichas palabras.

-Yoarashi ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Mora a su compañero.

-¡nada, señor! –respondió Inasa volviendo a su anterior actitud de súper emocionado.

-(¿iguales a los del viejo?) –se preguntó Todoroki mientras lo veía irse.

-Todoroki-kun. –dijo Izuku acercándose, él sabía que seguramente eso le habría hecho efecto a Todoroki, considerando lo mucho que detesta a su padre por lo que paso hace años.

-nos vemos.-dijo Camie a sus espaldas haciendo que sintiera un escalofrió….esa chica enserio le daba miedo.

Y en eso, noto que tanto Kaminari como Mineta lo seguían viendo con el ceño fruncido. -¡ya les dije lo que paso! ¡Además ella da mucho miedo! –

Pero, había dos personas que miraban con atención de Camie, y esas eran Momo y Uraraka.

No les gustaba esto. Y les preocupaba mucho.

 **(Boku No Hero Academia [Original Soundtrack] - "Bōsō sentō" (Runaway Battle))**

RIIINNNNGGGGG

El sonido de la alarma llamo su atención.

-[los villanos empezaron un ataque en toda ciudad Tal y Tal. Los edificios se derrumban y hay muchos heridos. ] –

-¿ese es el escenario? –pregunto Tsuyu.

-entonces…. –dijo Kyoka.

-ya empezó. –

Y como la primera vez, las paredes del cuarto comenzaron a caer para revelar el campo de la prueba.

-¿esto también se abre?–

-[debido a los caminos dañados, los rescatistas se retrasaron. Los héroes del área dirigirán los esfuerzos de rescate hasta su llegada. Salven cuántas vidas puedan. Así que….] –

Cuando las paredes cayeron por fin, todos vieron el escenario por completo lleno de destrucción

-[¡empiecen!] –

La última prueba había comenzado.

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Ending –Shooting Star (Nagareboshi))**

 **Sora wo mi agereba**

 **Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru**

 **Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni**

 **Samazama na hikari wo hanatte**

Aparece Momo en lo que parecía ser su habitación, vestida en un camisón blanco, mientras observaba hacia la ventana viendo el cielo nocturno con algo de preocupación.

 **Sou no dakara boku mo**

 **Hitokiwa kagayaitetain da**

 **Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau**

 **Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**

Mientras que Izuku, desde lo que parecía ser el techo, se encontraba sentado viendo hacia el cielo con los brazos tras la cabeza, y desde su habitación Momo lo observa por la ventana.

 **Koko wa itsumo no kouen**

 **Yakei ga mieru**

 **Suberidai no ue**

En eso a la pantalla aparece una imagen de la clase A haciendo revuelo durante la clase, para ser silenciados por Aizawa.

 **Mukashi kara boku no tokutouseki**

Luego cambia a todos en su uniforme deportivo corriendo por la pista de la academia, mientras que Izuku cargaba a Momo y Bakugo a Mina.

 **Nayami ga areba koko ni kurun desu**

 **Ano koro no mama yume no tochuu de**

 **Ima de kanaerarezu ni irun desu**

Ahora es a algunos en el metro, algunos riendo al ver a Izuku y Momo dormidos recargados el uno contra el otro, y otros por Bakugo quien dormido era pintarrajeado en la cara por Sero.

 **Moshikashite koko ga mou shuuten**

 **Nante yowane wo haite shimaisou na hi mo aru**

Y cambia para ahora encontrarse caminando por una playa, pero metros atrás de ellos, estaban Izuku y All Might viendo el mar uno al lado de otro.

 **Demo sono tabi ni omoidasu**

 **Nagareboshi wo sagashite ano hoshizora**

 **Chiisana koro no negaigoto**

 **Ima mukashi mo kawaranai mama**

En eso, tanto Izuku como All Might se miraron el uno al otro para luego sonreír al momento de recordar el día en que All Might el entrego a Izuku el One For All.

Después de eso, todo vuelve a como el inicio.

 **Sora wo mi agereba**

 **Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru**

 **Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni**

 **Samazama na hikari wo hanatte**

En ese momento, Izuku siente una mano en su hombro, para darse la vuelta y ver a Momo inclinada a su altura con su mano en su hombro y dedicándolo una sonrisa la cual el corresponde.

 **Sou no dakara boku mo**

 **Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da**

 **Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau**

 **Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**

En ese momento, ambos alzan la mirada para ver las estrellas iluminando el cielo nocturno, para luego Momo inclinar su cabeza para posarla en el hombro de Izuku.

Y finalmente por el cielo, pasa una estrella fugaz.

La Pantalla oscurece.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **(Dragon Ball GT Opening Instrumental)**

-la prueba final del Examen ha comenzado. –todos los 100 estudiantes salieron corriendo hacia el campo del examen.

-salvar vidas es la mayor ambición de un héroe. –Uraraka, Momo, Sero y Sato hacen equipo para rescatar a un civil de los escombros.

-deberemos dar nuestro mayor esfuerzo. –Bakugo está en el borde de un acantilado siguiendo los gritos de ayuda.

- **El Próximo Capitulo de Fire Hero of Peace será: ¡Todo o Nada! ¡La Prueba Final!** –

-¡Ya no hay nada que temer! ¡Porque Estoy Aquí! –Izuku va en ayuda de un niño.

-¡PLUS ULTRA! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **Yo: espero que en verdad les haya gustado, aunque haya sido corto.**

 **Yo: espero sus reviews dando opiniones y/o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos Ja Ne.**


	45. ¡Todo o Nada! ¡La Prueba Final!

**Fire Hero of Peace.**

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace, pero como bien saben, primero reviews luego capitulo:**

 **You10: muchas gracias, y bueno pensé que ese tipo de reacción encajaría mejor en ella. Y aquí está en nuevo capítulo.**

 **Guest: tienes razón.**

 **KarmaChaos5: tendrás que averiguarlo ahora.**

 **AgusXD: hago lo que puedo.**

 **Maximum Rhapsody: eso pasara tarde o temprano, pero como esperas que lo haga ahora, están en medio de un examen, te imaginas que mientras rescatan a un herido Momo le diga "por cierto quiero saber ¿Qué sientes por mi novio?" no verdad.**

 **ThonyCvs: sí.**

 **xanatrix742: mi amigo, son Mineta y Kaminari. Y lo otro tendrás que descubrirlo después, o mejor dicho justo ahora.**

 **Yo: Plus Ultra.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

 **-** mmmm –personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.45 ¡Todo o Nada! ¡La Prueba Final!

"un héroe es el que salva a la gente, ya sea de crímenes, accidentes, desastres naturales y artificiales. El examen para ser uno observa lo bien que puedan hacerlo."

"la próxima prueba es la última. Todos harán ejercicios de rescate como transeúntes en una zona de desastre"

"Ahora saldrán a hacer rescate. Además, anotaremos sus rescates por puntos. Y si tienen más de los necesarios al final de los ejercicios, aprobaran."

RIIINNNNGGGGG

El sonido de la alarma llamo su atención.

-[los villanos empezaron un ataque en toda ciudad Tal y Tal. Los edificios se derrumban y hay muchos heridos. ] –

-¿ese es el escenario? –pregunto Tsuyu.

-entonces…. –dijo Kyoka.

-ya empezó. –

Y como la primera vez, las paredes del cuarto comenzaron a caer para revelar el campo de la prueba.

-¿esto también se abre?–

-[debido a los caminos dañados, los rescatistas se retrasaron. Los héroes del área dirigirán los esfuerzos de rescate hasta su llegada. Salven cuántas vidas puedan. Así que….] –

Cuando las paredes cayeron por fin, todos vieron el escenario por completo lleno de destrucción

-[¡empiecen!] –

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Opening –Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku)**

 **Dan Dan Kokoro hikareteku**

 **sono mabushii egao ni**

 **hatenai yami karatobidasou**

 **Hold My Hand**

Lo primero en aparecer a la pantalla en la imagen de Izuku en su traje de héroe preparándose para correr mientras en su mente recordaba todos los momentos de su vida, desde su infancia hasta ahora.

Para después salir corriendo siendo seguido de sus amigos también en sus trajes.

En eso, Izuku rodea su cuerpo de fuego para aumentar su velocidad, y de la estela de fuego aparece el título del fic:

 ** _Fire Hero of Peace._**

 **Kimi to deatta toki**

 **kodomo no koro taisetsuni**

 **omoi teitta basho omoide**

 **ashitanda**

Enseguida, la imagen cambia para ver a Izuku y sus compañeros de pie frente a lo que parecía ser una gran arena en donde había una gran cantidad de estudiantes de otras escuelas.

En eso, todos salen corriendo dejando atrás a Izuku, quien luego recibe un ligero empujón para salir corriendo y cuando corre revela detrás de el a All Might.

 **Boku to odotte kurenai ka**

 **Hikari to kage no Winding Road ima demo aitsu ni muchuu na no?**

Ahora se muestra a Todoroki deslizarse en el aire usando su hielo, a Bakugo tratar de detener algo con su mano para luego desencadenar una explosión.

En eso, se muestra a los estudiantes de la Academia Shiketsu, entre ellos Camie que se llevaba un dedo a la boca.

Mientras que Izuku y sus amigos solo preparaban para atacar.

 **Sukoshi dake furi muki takunaru youna toki mo aru kedo**

 **Ai to yuuki to hokori wo motte tatakau yo**

En eso, a la mente de Izuku llegan imágenes de All Might sonriéndole, de su madre despidiéndose de él, de sus amigos en un día de clases.

En eso, todos los de la Clase 1-A se preparan para usar su Individualidad, mientras que Izuku activa el Burn Cowl.

Los estudiantes de diferentes academias sonríen para comenzar a correr hacia ellos.

Y en eso, los de la clase 1-A salen corriendo hacia ellos.

 **DAN DAN kokoro hikareteku**

 **Kono hoshi no kibou no kakera**

 **Kitto dare mo ga eien´ wo te ni iretai**

Izuku lanza una gran ráfaga de fuego de sus manos hacia Camie quien la esquiva.

Todoroki esquiva varios ataques de hielo mientras usaba su hielo para deslizarse.

Bakugo Salta por el aire al momento de Activar el Explosive Skin para luego golpear el suelo provocando una gigantesca explosión.

 **ZEN ZEN ki ni shinai FURI shitemo**

 **Hora kimi ni koi shiteru**

La imagen ahora muestra la silueta de All Might en su antigua gloria, para luego mostrarse el actualmente viendo a sus estudiantes pelear mientras sonríe.

 **Hatenai yami kara tobi dasou Hold your hand**

Izuku da un gran salto al aire al momento de juntar sus dos manos y llevarlas hasta su cadera, para después lanzar una gran ráfaga de fuego a la cámara.

Cuando el fuego se extingue, se muestra a toda la clase 1-A mirar al frente.

En eso, Izuku aterriza para estar en medio de todos y luego apuntar con una mano al frente.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

De regreso a la prueba.

-Salvar vidas es la mayor ambición de un héroe. –decía Iida corriendo a gran paso siendo seguido por Izuku.

-debemos hacerlo bien. Vamos. –dijo Izuku.

Mientras, Shindo igualmente corría mientras pensaba. – (menciono puntos, pero no dijo cómo los darían.) –

-(al no saberlo, solo podemos seguir el entrenamiento.) –pensó Todoroki creyendo que tendrían que poner en práctica lo que aprendieron de la Lección de Rescate en U.A.

-¡Vamos! –exclamo Inasa todo lleno de emoción creando un torbellino el cual uso para elevarse en el aire e ir directo a la acción.

Mientras.

-empecemos por el área urbana más cercana. –Dijo Izuku al frente de la clase A mientras iban directo a la ciudad falsa. –intentemos ir en equipos. –

-¡Aye Sir! –

Pero en eso, Bakugo comenzó a tomar un camino distinto.

-de nuevo Katsuki-kun. –dijo Mina comenzando a seguirlo junto con Kirishima y Kaminari.

-¡¿Por qué me siguen par de segundones, y Mina?! –

-¡por que sí! –

-[bueno, terminen la 2da prueba lo antes posible, por favor.] –

-ejercicios de rescate ¿eh? –dijo para sí mismo Aizawa al ver la 2da prueba.

De regreso con los chicos.

-aunque esto será un ejercicio, esto es absurdo. –decía Tsuyu mientras daba saltos.

-¡tengan cuidado con los escombros! –

Pero en ese momento, Izuku se detuvo de pronto.

-¿Qué pasa, Midoriya-kun? –pregunto Iida al peli verde al verlo detenerse.

La razón de eso, es que cuando paso cerca de un edificio por completo destruido, escucho algo…..algo que supo reconocer, pues una vez el mismo realizo dicha acción.

Era un llanto.

-¡es el llanto de un niño! –respondió el peli verde.

En eso, comenzó a ir en camino hacia los escombros y comenzó a subirlos escuchando cada vez más y más fuerte el llanto.

-¡ayúdenme! –y escucho el grito.

-¡ahí esta! –dijo Izuku a sus compañeros los cuales lo siguieron.

-¡mi abuelo! ¡Lo aplasto! –seguía llorando el "niño"

Izuku se detuvo frente al "niño" – ¡eso es malo! ¿Dónde? –pregunto Izuku queriendo saberlo para poder ir a salvarlo.

-¡¿Cómo dices?! ¡Menos puntos! –dijo de pronto el actor de HUC dejando tiesos a todos. -¡primero tienes que ver si puedo caminar! ¡Y respiro raro, ¿no?! ¡Y sangro mucho de la cabeza! ¡si tienen licencia, deben comprobar el estado de la víctima y actuar! –

-(¿los del HUC serán los que puntúen en el ejercicio?) –pensó sorprendido Izuku.

-¡eso muestra cuanto entrenaron! ¡Miren con atención a su alrededor! –

En eso, vieron a todo su alrededor, como dijo el de HUC.

 **Boku no Hero Academia OST #03: My Hero Academia Main Theme)**

-bien, acordonemos esto como área de peligro. –dijo un estudiante mientras usaba sus brazos los cuales se volvieron una especie de red.

-no, más amplio. Es un ataque terrorista. –le dijo uno de sus compañeros. –podría haber más daños. –

-hare un camino y un espacio para los helicópteros. A un lado. –dijo Mora a sus compañeros dando unos pasos atrás al momento en que su pelo tomara los escombros y los pusiera cuidadosamente donde no hicieran daño, creando una zona amplia y plana.

Academia Shiketsu, 2do Año. Mora Nagamasa. Individualidad: Pelo Extensible. Puede extender su pelo y manipularlo. Lo malo es que se enreda fácilmente.

-¡eso es Mora, genial! –

En otra área, los estudiantes de Ketsubutsu establecieron un área de primeros auxilios. Y como había mucho espacio también el área de evacuación.

-Tratándose de salvar vidas, la experiencia hace mucha diferencia. –dijo Aizawa mientras se rascaba la cabeza viendo la situación de sus estudiantes.

No solo era dar apoyo y rescate.

Debían ejercer autoridad hasta que los policías y bomberos llegaran y esforzarse para que todo salga bien al dejarse a ellos.

Los héroes debían hacer muchas cosas para salvar a la gente.

-además, todos estamos heridos, asustados y preocupados. ¿Y lo primero que dicen es que eso es malo? Eso no está bien. –dijo de nueva cuenta el de HUC.

Izuku solo se quedó pensando en lo que dijo el evaluador.

"¡Ya no tenéis nada que temer! ¿Por qué preguntan?"

"¡PORQUE ESTOY AQUÍ!"

Apretó los dientes, mientras se golpeaba la cabeza con el puño derecho.

Dicha acción llamo la atención de Uraraka que estaba a su lado.

-(cálmate ¿Qué estás haciendo? Concéntrate.) –se decía una y otra vez el peli verde. – (la Licencia Provisional y la prueba son pasos en el camino. Es por lo que quiero. La forma de mi suelo. Has lo necesario con todas tus fuerzas.) –

Aunque su máscara cubriera sus ojos, todos sabían que en estos momentos, Izuku tenía una mirada de decisión en su rostro, la que siempre tenía cuando pensaba en superarse.

\- ya todo está bien. –dijo Izuku al momento de sonreír. – ¡porque estamos aquí! –

Tras las nuevas palabras de Izuku, el de HUC lo miro por unos pocos segundos con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡por aquí! ¡Mi abuelo! –y entro nuevamente en el papel.

-¡no te preocupes! ¡Vamos a salvarte! –en eso, Izuku se giró hacia sus compañeros. –lo llevare al área de primeros auxilios. Adelántense, salven a cuantos sean posibles. –dijo mientras tomaba al "niño" en brazos y comenzó a correr.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Los demás asintieron al momento de ir corriendo por caminos diferentes, todo excepto uno.

Uraraka aún seguía de pie observando a Izuku (usando el Burn Cowl, regulando el calor de su fuego para no causar molestia al herido) ir corriendo con el "niño" en brazos camino hacia el área de primeros auxilios.

-(¿Qué estoy haciendo?) –se preguntó nuevamente Uraraka.

"¿el…te gusta?"

"¡es amor!"

-(ignorare este sentimiento. Porque se, que Deku-kun se veía genial esforzándose en conseguir su objetivo sin pensar en nada más.) –pensaba mientras veía a Izuku alejarse.

"¿A ambas les gusta alguien, verdad?"

"Quieren ser como la persona que les gusta ¿verdad? Es normal ¿verdad?"

-(ignorare este sentimiento. Porque yo también tengo que esforzarme así.) –siguió pensando recordando las palabras de Toga aquella noche. – (¡lo ignorare!) –

Y en eso, se dio media vuelta para ir corriendo en dirección a donde fueron sus compañeros.

"Por cierto, déjame te cuento las nuevas noticias"

-(además….) –

"fue hace solo unas horas, pero, Momo-chan y yo…"

-(el ya….) –

"….. Somos pareja ahora"

-(¡tiene a alguien!) –

Mientras, en la sala de observación.

-ya va 10 minutos desde que comenzó. Todos lo hacen bien por su entrenamiento. –decía Mera mientras seguía inspeccionando el avance del examen. –pero, obviamente, no puede ser tan simple. –

De regreso al examen.

-¡Yoarashi Inasa, de primero de la Academia Shiketsu! ¡Nombre de Héroe: Vendaval! –exclamaba Inasa de la emoción soltando aire. – ¡los ejercicios de rescate me emocionan! –

Mientras, dos de HUC solo lo observaban con cara de Póker, pero en eso, el viento fue usado para mandar a volar lejos del lugar.

-(viento ¿eh? Parece descuidado, pero parece usar muchos tipos diferentes de vientos para adecuarse a la forma y tamaño de la gente y escombros.) –Analizaba el de HUC al ver las acciones de Inasa, -(su control es increíble.) ¡Pero si es muy descuidado! ¡Menos puntos! –

Eso hiso que Inasa quedara en Shock.

-no muevas nada sin revisar la seguridad o el estado de los heridos. –le dijo Mora mientras le palmeaba la espalda. Podrías empeorarlo. –

-¡ya veo! ¡Lo siento! –y volvió a su estado de ánimo habitual mientras cortaba el aire y atrapaba a los "Civiles heridos". – ¡¿están bien?! –

-¡Descuidado! –

-oigan. Camie se fue de nuevo. –dijo uno de sus compañeros al notar la falta de dicha chica. –¿Qué le pasa? –

Mientras, en las gradas.

-la respuesta inicial hace obvio el entrenamiento y toma de decisiones. Inasa. Pidió hacer en 1ero un examen normalmente de 2do y aceptaron por su fuerza. –eran las palabras de Seiji mientras veía la prueba desde las gradas. –pero es muy impaciente. No tiene experiencia ni conciencia. –

-¿sabes que eres el único que fallo, Shishikura-kun? –pregunto su profesor al lado.

-lo sé. –fue su simple respuesta no mostrando emoción alguna.

-ya veo. Deberías aprovechar para reflexionar. Debería influenciarte. –

-¿influenciarme? –

-Ha sido fácil verlo desde Stain. –

-¿me influencia un villano? Absurdo. –

-¿absurdo? Bueno, no tiene que ser algo malo. Con sus ideas fundamentales y el retiro de All Might, más personas desean una reforma en la posición de los héroes. Pero…. Si la negatividad y el odio se vuelven el ímpetu como contigo, pueden nublar tu juicio y hacerte ir demasiado lejos. –siguió diciendo el profesor a su estudiante el cual solo lo escuchaba, pero no hacia movimiento alguno.

De regreso a la prueba.

-hay alguien aquí, pero no responde a las llamadas. –decía un estudiante mientras miraba dentro de una especie de cueva hecha por los escombros, pero dicha cueva era muy oscura para ver. –es mucha oscuridad. –

-primero confirmemos el pulso y la respiración. –decía uno más al momento de alargar su mano para meterla.

-hare espacio para el tratamiento. –dijo otro mientras usaba su fuerza para mover los escombros.

-están acostumbrados. –dijo Sero viendo como hacían todos los rescates.

-chicos, movámonos rápido. –dijo Momo llamando la atención de todos, para verla estar de frente a una persona atrapada en escombros. –está consciente. Es un anciano. –

-¡duele! ¡Rápido! –

La primera en llegar fue Uraraka quien se preparó para usar su Individualidad. –los escombros estorban. Los hare flotar. –

Pero fue detenida por Momo. –espera un momento. Mira con más cuidado. –

Uraraka lo hiso, y supo a lo que se refería.

-un edificio se derrumbó junto a ese muro, y es suerte que estén equilibrados así. El equilibrio se ira si lo mueves sin cuidado. –

-ya veo, no…. –

-usaremos un soporte para sujetar la pared. –dijo Momo mientras creaba dicho soporte. –pero tomara algo de tiempo prepararlo. –

-¡nosotros nos encargaremos! –dijo Sero acercándose junto a Sato.

 **(Boku No Hero Academia [Original Soundtrack] - "HERO A" (Training to be the best!))**

Una vez se hicieron los soportes, Sero uso su cinta para juntarlos, mientras que Sato después de comer azúcar y aumentar su fuerza comenzó a mover escombros para apoyarlos en los soportes.

-¿Qué tal esto? –pregunto Sato.

-también reforcé el muro. –dijo Sero.

-ahora Uraraka-san. –dijo Momo a la castaña la cual asintió.

-¡Aye! moveré los escombros que no afecten y hare un camino. –dijo al momento de ir gateando por dentro y hacer flotar varios escombros para sacarlos.

-(no es perfecto, pero no está mal. Con un desastre tan grande, no hay suficientes rescatistas para ayudar. Por eso el trabajo debe ser lo más eficiente posible.) –pensaba el "anciano" mientras veía el desempeño de los chicos. – (Si alguien intenta hacerlo todo solo, terminara perdiendo el tiempo. Lo importante es entender lo que puede hacer su Individualidad y ver cómo pueden dividir su trabajo. Concentrarse en un papel en una prueba donde quieres promoverte requiere valor. Solo puedes hacerlo si entiendes la situación. Pero aún hay mucho esfuerzo desperdiciado. Si siguen así, no podremos darles la licencia. ) –

-solo terminamos viendo. –dijo Mineta mientras observaba todo desde arriba junto a Shoji e Iida.

-(mucha gente ya se fue, pero a diferencia de la primera prueba, sería mejor separarnos. Vayamos en grupos pequeños. –opino Shoji.

-entonces, iré al rio para aprovechar mis habilidades. –dijo Tsuyu.

-iré contigo. –dijo Todoroki.

-y yo. –se apuntó Hagakure.

-bien, vamos también. –dijo Ojiro a Tokoyami y Koda los cuales asintieron. –Koda, ¿crees que puedas usar a los animales para buscar gente que necesite ayuda? –

Koda asintió.

-yo también buscare. Mineta ayúdame. –dijo Shoji.

-de acuerdo. –

-bien. Según la situación, comuníquense con otras escuelas, y salven a cuantos puedan. –dijo Iida a todos los cuales asintieron.

Aoyama se acercó hacia donde estaba el que no podía ver nada en la oscuridad y le brindo ayuda al usar su Navel Laser para iluminar.

Cuando por fin lograron sacar al "anciano" Uraraka lo tomo en brazos y se acercó a Sero. – ¡se rompió la pierna derecha! ¡Sero-kun usa tu cinta! –dijo al momento de hacerlo flotar para hacerlo llegar al peli negro.

-¡déjamelo a mí! –

-Jiro-san, busca a la siguiente persona. –dijo Momo a Kyoka quien ya estaba en eso.

-lo sé. Estoy en eso. –

Ahora, zona montañosa.

-¡ayuda! –decía una pareja desde el fondo de un acantilado.

En eso, Bakugo junto con Kirishima, Kaminari y Mina llegaron al borde para verlos.

-¡me lastime el brazo! –dijo la Mujer.

-¡ayuda! ¡Me duele! –

-¡aguarden! ¡Ya vamos! –exclamo Bakugo desde arriba.

-¡¿Qué has hecho con Bakugo?! –exclamo Sorprendido Kaminari, pues él se esperaba algo más como "¡cállense y sálvense solos!"

-¡Cállate Pikachu! ¡Se supone que son víctimas pero según sus heridas son de clase menor! ¡Aun así debemos ayudar! –le grito Bakugo, al parecer su pasantía con Best Jeanist en verdad le había enseñado a ser amable…..hasta cierto punto.

-¡eso es cierto! –dijo Kirishima comenzando a bajar.

-¡los llevaremos a un lugar seguro! –agrego Mina bajando igualmente.

-aunque su tono de voz tiene mucho que mejorar, menos puntos. –dijo el hombre.

-¡¿Qué dijo?! –

Zona de ciudad.

-escucho una voz. –dijo Shoji creando múltiples orejas con sus tentáculos, para poder escuchar mucho mejor. – ¡por allí! –

-bien, iré a ver el estado de los necesitados. –dijo Iida comenzando a moverse. Aunque no fuera una prueba, iría a salvar a los que lo necesiten. Tal y como lo haría su hermano Tensei.

Mientras, cerca de allí.

-vamos a la zona de montaña. Habrá animales por allí. –dijo Ojiro liderando a Tokoyami y Koda para ir a dicha zona. –será más fácil para la Individualidad de Koda. –

En otra parte.

-Todoroki-kun, Tsuyu-chan. –hablo Hagakure a ambos. –por ahí. –señalo a un "niño" el cual estaba sujetándose de una roca para no hundirse en el lago.

-Yo iré. –dijo Tsuyu lanzándose al agua para comenzar a nadar bajo esta.

-reunamos cosas que quemar para poder calentarlo. –dijo Todoroki a Hagakure para ir a buscar madera.

Mientras, con Izuku.

El seguía corriendo en dirección al área de 1eros auxilios.

-así llegamos a un lugar seguro. –le dijo al "niño" para calmarlo, y finalmente había llegado y se encontró con una buena cantidad de heridos.

-tu. Déjame ver al chico. –dijo una chica acercándose a Izuku.

-sí. Se lastimo la cabeza. Sangra mucho pero no es profunda la herida. –le dijo mientras bajaba al "niño" el cual luego comenzó a ser revisado por la chica. –responde bien a las preguntas. –

-sí, se ve bien. Llévalo al espacio de la derecha. –

-¡Aye! –

-(bien) –pensó el "niño" con una sonrisa.

Pero, en otra parte.

-revisar a los heridos y dar primeros auxilios. Mientras llegan los servicios de emergencia, los héroes deben actuar en su lugar, y asegurar una rápida transición cuando lleguen. Para proteger a la gente, los héroes deben hacer muchas tareas. Es decir, rescatar….y…. –

En ese momento.

KA BOOM

Una gran explosión llamo la atención de todos en el sitio.

-¿Qué? –dijo Izuku al ver la explosión y uso su cuerpo para proteger al "niño" de un posible ataque.

Pero no solo allí.

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

Mas explosiones en todos sitios, en la zona montañosa, Bakugo, Kaminari, Kirishima y Mina salieron corriendo tratando de mantener seguros a los civiles.

Y así fueron en todas las zonas del examen.

"hubo un ataque terrorista de los villanos. "

Las palabras dichas antes de la prueba llegaron a la mente de Izuku y rápido supo lo que pasaba.

-¡el escenario de los ejercicios! –dijo a todos a su alrededor, los cuales al parecer captaron la idea pronto.

-¿en serio? –

-eso…... –

-¡miren! –dijo uno más apuntando hacia una dirección.

 **(Dragon Ball Super OST - Official Clash Of Gods/The Final Death-Match)**

Izuku junto con el resto dirigieron su vista hacia donde apuntaron, y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

-Rescatar y pelear. –dijo Gang Orca saliendo de un agujero provocado por la explosión siendo seguido por varias personas más usando trajes de cuerpo negro entero.

-¿pueden hacerlo todo a la vez? –

-¡Gang Orca! –dijo Izuku sorprendido dando un paso atrás.

El héroe que estuvo en el operativo de rescate contra la Liga de Villanos. Un héroe considerado al nivel de Endeavor y Best Jeanist.

Es muy fuerte. Ahora está en el No. 10. Por cierto ahora está en 3er lugar en el ranking de héroes que parecen villanos.

En eso, con una señal de mano del Gang Orca, quienes lo seguían salieron corriendo en dirección hacia la zona de la ciudad.

-[aparecieron villanos y empezaron su persecución. Candidatos a héroes, sigan con los esfuerzos de rescate mientras detienen a los villanos. ] –

-¿rescatar gente mientras peleamos? –dijo sorprendido Shoji al saber las nuevas circunstancias.

-¡¿es enserio?! ¡¿No esperan demasiado?! –exclamo Mineta mientras se arrancaba las bolas de la cabeza.

En las gradas.

-sería difícil hasta para un profesional. –eran las palabras de Aizawa al ver a que se enfrentaban ahora los chicos. –esto va más allá de la Licencia Provisional. –

De regreso a la prueba, Gang Orca comenzó a hacer su camino hacia adelante. –bueno…... ¿Qué harán? ¿Pelear o proteger? ¿Ayudar o huir? ¿Qué harán, héroes? –

Zona de montaña.

-¿Qué? –

-¡miren, frente a primeros auxilios! –dijo Tokoyami a sus compañeros para que miraran a dicha zona la cual se encontraba bajo ataque.

-¡no puedo creer que mandaran villanos tan cerca! ¡Que malos! –

-hay mucha gente que salvar aquí, pero no podemos ignorar lo que pasa allí. –dijo Tsuyu mientras miraba desde la distancia lo que pasaba con Todoroki de pie frente ella.

-sí. –respondió el peli mixto.

Mientras, en la sala de observación.

En la segunda prueba tienen cierta cantidad de puntos y se califican según cuantos pierdan. HUC evalúa si actuaron bien o no en el rescate y otras cosas, como por ejemplo…si se pusieron en la mejor posición para usar su Individualidad.

Considerando el esquema de puntuar y los datos de los aspirantes, hay 100 empleados de la Comisión puntuando a todos individualmente. Los aspirantes fallan si su puntuación baja más allá de 50.

Eran los pensamientos de Mera mientras veía en una pantalla los puntos de varios estudiantes, y algunos llegaron a reprobar.

-(esfuércense por tomar las decisiones correctas.) –pensó na ultima vez para seguir viendo la prueba.

 **(Fin ost)**

De regreso a la prueba, área de primeros auxilios.

Lentamente vieron a los villanos acercarse.

-¡Vallan a un lugar seguro! –dijo Shindo comenzando a correr hacia ellos.

-¡¿Shindo-san?! –dijo Izuku sorprendido al verlo correr hacia allá.

-¡aléjense tanto como puedan de ellos! –dijo nuevamente el estudiante de Ketsubutsu mientras que el resto acataba la orden. – ¡los detendré a todos con temblores a intervalos de un segundo! –se puso de rodillas para luego poner sus manos sobre el suelo.

Y al hacerlo, el temblor provoco que el suelo debajo de los "villanos" se destruyera.

-¡no dejare que se acerquen! –

Pero sorpresivamente, Gang Orca apareció frente a él, cara a cara.

-¡no es suficiente! –dijo Gang Orca al momento de crear algo lo cual parecía una gran onda sónica la cual hiso que Shindo perdiera el conocimiento y callera de espaldas.

-¡Shindo-san! –exclamo Izuku sorprendido.

-¿solo cuando hay una gran diferencia de poder? Nos subestiman. –

Gang Orca, Individualidad: Orcinus. Hace todo lo que puede hacer una roca, incluso en tierra.

Ejemplo su ataque ultrasónico para paralizar.

Izuku solo comenzó a ver como Gang Orca comenzaba a acercarse, y mientras lo hacía se preparó para atacar.

Pero en ese momento…

Gang Orca volvió a usar su ataque sónico para destruir una gran cantidad de hielo que iba en camino hacia él.

Izuku al ver esto supo inmediatamente quien fue el responsable.

-¡Todoroki-kun! –dijo al momento de girarse para ver al chico mitad y mitad lanzar hielo al pisar el suelo con su pie.

-¡Midoriya! ¿Están evacuando? –pregunto Ojiro llegando de pronto junto con Tokoyami y Koda. – ¡ayudaremos! –

-¿Dónde estaban? –

-¡por el agua, allá! –dijo Ojiro usando su cola para apuntar la dirección. –todos fueron a la ciudad y nosotros a donde había menos gente. Pero al ver a los villanos vinimos a ayudar. –

En eso, Todoroki congelo los pies de los villanos al piso imposibilitando su movimiento.

-Yaoyorozu y Asui siguen con el rescate. –

-¡ese ataque no es nada! –decía Gang Orca destruyendo cada vez más y más el hielo que Todoroki lanzaba.

-como esperaba del No. 10 –dijo Todoroki soltado un suspiro helado.

Pero en ese momento, el viento en la zona comenzó a correr a gran velocidad llamando la atención de todos.

-¡a volar! –ese fue Inasa quien cayó del cielo hacia el hielo destruyéndolo de paso y mandando a volar a algunos villanos. -¿un ataque de villanos? ¡Prepararon algo muy ardiente! –

Pero en eso, tanto Inasa como Todoroki se dieron cuenta de la presencia del otro y las cosas cambiaron.

-es el que rechazo a U.A –dijo Izuku mientras corría con el resto tratando de alejarse del lugar.

-bien. Debemos evacuar mientras los más fuertes están reunidos. –

Priorizar los primeros auxilios, la piedra angular de todo. Era muy sabio.

De hecho, con las fuertes y amplias Individualidades de esos dos, Yoarashi y Todoroki son de los mejores.

Pero….

-llegue al mismo tiempo que tu…. –dijo Inasa mientras veía a Todoroki.

"pero los odio."

-eso digo yo. –dijo Todoroki apartando su mirada de él. – (todo lo que dices es una distracción) ¿Por qué no ayudas a evacuar la estación? Eso funciona con tu Individualidad ¿no? Yo me encargare de esto. –

En eso, Todoroki alzo su mano izquierda para apuntar con esta a Gang Orca.

-(aquí viene) –pensó el héroe al ver la acción.

En eso, lanzo su fuego directo hacia Gang Orca con claras intenciones de atacar, pero en ese momento Inasa lanzo viento el cual disperso el fuego de Todoroki para sorpresa del chico y el héroe.

-¿Por qué usas tus llamas? El calor eleva el viento. –dijo Inasa a Todoroki ignorando como este apretaba los dientes.

-porque bloqueo el hielo. ¿No lo hiciste apropósito? ¡Tú viento apago mis llamas! –

Esa discusión llamo la atención de Izuku quien se detuvo de pronto para ver lo que pasaba.

-¡lo hiciste apropósito para quitarme la gloria! –

-¿Por qué haría eso? –

-¿Por qué no? ¡Por algo eres el hijo de Endeavor! –

Eso hiso que Todoroki apretara con más fuerza los dientes. – ¿Por qué insistes con eso? ¡Mi padre no tiene nada que…..! –

Pero en eso, recibió un golpe de Cement Gun por parte de los villanos que tomaron la oportunidad.

-Cement Gun. Se endurece rápido y no podrás moverte. –decía Gang Orca mientras negaba. –no lo puedo creer. Es muy absurdo que discutan ahora. –

En eso, los secuaces comenzaron a disparar más de las Cement Gun hacia Todoroki quien rápido uso su hielo para defenderse del ataque.

Mientras que Inasa usaba el aire para volar y eludir. – ¿Qué no tiene que ver? ¡Claro que sí! ¡Para mí los héroes son ardientes! ¡Traen esperanza e inspiración a la gente con corazones apasionados! ¡Son ardientes! –

"estorbas. No te metas en mi camino."

-¡por eso me impresiono! –seguía diciendo Inasa recordando como después de detener a un villano trato de pedirle un autógrafo a Endeavor, tan solo para hacerlo a un lado. – ¡por qué no había nada en esos ojos más que una ira helada! Y luego en el examen de ingreso, te vi y supe de inmediato quien eras. ¡Porque tu…! –

"estorbas"

Y tuvo un nuevo recuerdo, el día que fue a U.A al examen y se encontró con Todoroki, y cuando trato de saludarlo se encontró con las mismas palabras y mirada.

-¡Tenias los mismos ojos! –

-¿los mismos…..? Que ridículo. No soy igual a él. (suficiente. Deja de escucharlo.) –pensaba Todoroki tratando de controlar su creciente ira.

-(en realidad, solo odia a Endeavor. Concéntrate en la prueba.) –en eso, comenzó a sentir en su interior encenderse una llama. – (no pierdas la calma. Ya superaste tu relación con el viejo. No…..aún hay algo de odio por él.) –en eso, dicha llama tomo la forma del rostro de su padre. – (No…. ¡concéntrate en la prueba!) –

El fuego que había en su puño izquierdo comenzó a apagarse.

-¡tu padre y tu son los únicos héroes que no aceptare nunca! ¡Es todo! –exclamo Inasa al momento de lanzar una ráfaga de viento hacia Gang Orca.

En ese mismo momento Todoroki lanzo también su fuego hacia Gang Orca, pero al ser lanzados al mismo tiempo hiso que ambos ataques se desviaran.

-¡otras vez! ¡De verdad eres…! –

Pero en eso, ambos vieron algo que los sorprendería, el fuego de Todoroki redirigido por el viento de Inasa, fue lanzado directo hacia Shindo que parecía estar recuperándose del anterior ataque, pero no lo suficiente para poder eludir el fuego que iba directo a él.

Parecía que Shindo estaría por recibir el fuego.

ZOOM

Más sin embargo Izuku logro aparecer frente a él y uso su escudo para cubrirlos a ambos de las llamas.

Esa acción tomo por sorpresa a todos los del lugar.

-¡¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?! –hablo Izuku en voz alta para tratar de ser escuchado.

Desde que Inasa era un niño, nunca le tuvo miedo a nada. Le gustaban todas las cosas.

Por eso, cuando supo lo que era un héroe, se emocionó. Enfrentaban las crisis con todas sus fuerzas. ¡Esa pasión…!

Por eso no le gustaba ese héroe…..solo ese héroe….con esos ojos que parecen odiar algo a la distancia...era lo único que odiaba.

No le gustaba los ojos de Todoroki, pero sus habilidades eran ardientes. Pensó que si hablaba con él y se volvía su amigo no le molestaría ese problema.

Pero…

"estorbas"

Su mirada, era como si odiara algo a la distancia.

-¡¿qué están haciendo?! –volvió a preguntar Izuku después de que el fuego se dispersara.

En eso, Todoroki lo recordó, pero se preguntó ¿Por qué no lo reconoció? Y su respuesta llego, por rechazar a su padre, no podía pensar en nada más.

"me olvide de ti. Si eso es bueno o malo….si es correcto o no"

Lo dejo ir sin pensarlo. ¿Es aquí en donde regresan su pasado y sangre?

Al parecer no puedo olvidarlo y enterrarlo.

-¡primero me encargare del viento! –dijo Gang Orca enviando su ataque sónico hacia Inasa el cual lo recibió de lleno.

El chico comenzó a gritar con fuerza ante el gran sonido que estaba sonando en sus oídos. y cuando el ataque seso comenzó a caer en picada por haber perdido su control en el viento.

Después Gang Orca tomo a Todoroki por el cuello –cosechas lo que siembras. –y le dio el ataque sónico de frente.

En ese momento Inasa cayó al suelo, pero el viento aún seguía a su alrededor, pero a poca intensidad. – (no fue muy efectivo por la distancia.) –pensó al ver que el viento seguía en Inasa.

 **(My Hero Academia OST - You Say Run)**

En eso, el resto decidió ir por el refugio de evacuación mientras que Gang Orca se encargaba.

-(¡demonios!) –era el pensamiento de Todoroki e Inasa los cuales estaban inmóviles por el anterior ataque que habían recibido.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo?! –volvió a preguntar Izuku esta vez poniéndose enfrente de los "villanos" y lanzar su escudo para que este golpeara a varios de ellos.

Él tenía razón, Inasa se había vuelto lo que odiaba. Y lo que Todoroki había hecho en el pasado había causado todo esto.

-(¡Tengo…..que arreglar esto!) –pensaron al mismo tiempo.

Cuando el escudo de Izuku volvió nuevamente a sus manos se preparó nuevamente para lanzarlo y detener a los que quedaban, pero en ese momento Shindo se puso de pie y puso su mano sobre el suelo creando un nuevo temblor haciendo caer a los "villanos"

-¡Shindo-kun! Creí que no podías moverte –dijo Izuku sorprendido.

-tengo entumecidas las extremidades, pero las ondas de sonido y vibraciones…todos los días me sacudo el cerebro bastante por el retroceso de mi Individualidad. Desarrolle algo de tolerancia a eso. Como sea…. ¡pensaba hacer un ataque sorpresa desde el inicio! ¡y luego esos dos de primero ….! –

-(su personalidad) –pensó Izuku con la frente azulada ante el arrebato de Shindo.

-¡los detuve! ¡Sácalos de combate! ¡Sepárate y saca del refugio a los que queden! –

-¡Aye! –exclamo Izuku activando el Burn Cowl para salir corriendo a gran velocidad.

De regreso con Todoroki e Inasa.

-bueno… ¿acabo con el de viento y ayudo a esos tipos? –se preguntó Gang Orca mientras soltaba a Todoroki para que este callera al suelo y comenzó a ir hacia Inasa.

 **(Adelantar Minuto 2:05)**

-(competir entre nosotros es inútil. No somos compatibles. No tenemos trabajo en equipo. No podremos vencer así a un héroe famoso. )-pensaba Todoroki mientras veía a Gang Orca acercarse a Inasa, en eso levemente dirigió su mirada hacia el chico. – (si sientes lo mismo que yo…) –

"¡El Calor eleve el viento!"

En eso, el lado izquierdo de Todoroki se prendió en llamas.

-(¡échalo…desde abajo!) –

y provoco una gran columna de fuego.

Inasa con fuerza logro alzar su vista para verlo. – (estoy tan entumecido que no puedo ponerle fuerza, pero ¡tengo que hacerlo!) –

Y lanzo el viento en dirección hacia el fuego de Todoroki los cuales al chocan entre si parecieron unirse y salir disparados en dirección hacia Gang Orca.

-(¡Con llamas y viento…..te atraparemos!) –

Y recibió el ataque. Siendo atrapado en un remolino de fuego.

-(Aunque no movió su cuerpo…..su poder y precisión disminuyeron, pero la parálisis no surtió suficiente efecto. Apenas es capaz de controlar su Individualidad.) –Eran los pensamiento de Gang Orca mientras veía a Inasa – (por otro lado, Todoroki no puede moverse, pero cubre la falta de fuerza de Yoarashi con las llamas. No hará desaparecer su tontería de antes, pero no está mal. Una tormenta azota el suelo. Notaron su error y tratan de pagar por eso. No me disgusta esa forma de pensar. ) –

Los villanos quisieron retroceder al ver a su jefe atrapado, pero algunos también quisieron ayudarlo al tratar de apagar el fuego de Todoroki, pero sorpresivamente una pared de hielo apareció interceptando sus ataques.

-(activación simultánea.) –pensó Todoroki mientras recordaba su entrenamiento para usar tanto el fuego como el hielo al mismo tiempo. – (si no me muevo, eso no importara. ) –

Nuevamente trataron de ir allá a ayudar, pero en ese momento.

 **-¡Fire Wave!** –Izuku apareció por encima de ellos y lanzo su ataque de fuego en su dirección hacia el suelo destruyéndolo y haciéndolos caer en un gran cráter.

Después de eso, aterrizo en el suelo y comenzó a lanzar golpes y patadas a todos los villanos.

-(¡vence a los villanos! ) –

Algunos comenzaron a disparar en dirección hacia Izuku, pero en ese momento aparecieron refuerzos.

Ojiro tomo con su cola el arma de uno y se la arrebato para después golpearlos y ponerse al lado de Izuku.

-¡Ojiro-kun! –

-¡evacuamos a los heridos! ¡Pronto llegaran los refuerzos! –dijo el chico de cola.

Mientras, con Mera quien observaba todo, pensaba. –(los de HUC que estaban en espera. Solo quedan 3 personas para terminar. La prueba terminara en ese momento. Esfuércense para detenerlos hasta entonces.) ¡Pronto podre dormir! –

 **(Fin ost)**

De regreso a la prueba.

-¡Ojiro! ¡Midoriya! –exclamo Tokoyami llegando junto con Koda.

En ese momento, una larga lengua apareció y les atrapo los pies a algunos villanos haciéndolos caer al suelo, eso fue causado por Tsuyu quien al parecer apareció de la nada.

-¡Asui…digo Tsuyu-chan! ¡¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?! –pregunto Izuku sorprendido pues no la vio llegar.

\- mejore mi habilidad de rana y llegue al punto de poder usarla en combate. Camuflaje, es mi nuevo movimiento. –respondió la peli verde.

-Asui ¿terminaste la búsqueda y rescate? –pregunto Ojiro.

-eso parece. –

En eso, algunos villanos atacarían a Ojiro por la espalda, de no ser por la intervención de Mora quien uso su cabello para atraparlos y apartarlos.

-¡envié a Inasa aquí, pero es una desgracia para Shiketsu que queden tantos! –y mando un nuevo ataque muy fuerte.

-¡vamos también! –

De regreso al torbellino de fuego.

Izuku estaba frente a dicho torbellino con su Burn Cowl activado esperando el resultado.

Una prisión de viento y fuego ¿eh? Es una buena idea. Un villano normal se rendiría, lloraría y pediría perdón. Pero ¿y si no lo hace?

Dentro de dicho torbellino Gang Orca usaba una botella de agua para mantenerse húmedo.

-al pensar en una jugada, debes pensar en otra. –dijo Gang Orca para después usar su ataque sónico para dispersar el torbellino.

-¿y bien? ¿Ahora qué? –

-¡ESTO! –respondió una voz por encima de él.

Y cuando Gang Orca se dio la vuelta vio por el aire a Izuku comenzar a caer hacia el con lo que parecía ser un puño de fuego.

-(¡Midoriya!) –pensó sorprendido Gang Orca al verlo.

-(tu siempre…..) –pensó Todoroki al verlo.

-¡Deberían de darse por vencidos! ¡Ríndanse! –dijo Gang Orca quien se preparó para usar su defensa en sus brazos.

-¡Jamás lo haremos! –le respondió Izuku cada vez más cerca. –¡Mejor tu ríndete! –

POW

Y dio el golpe el cual choco contra las placas de metal en los brazos de Gang Orca.

-¡EN QUE NOSOTROS NOS RINDAMOS! –

Pero en ese preciso momento sonó la alarma.

-[en este momento, salvaron a todos los de HUC de la zona de peligro. Puede parecer arbitrario, pero con esto terminaron todos los procedimientos del examen] –

-¿terminamos? –pregunto Izuku apartándose de Gang Orca y desactivando el Burn Cowl.

-[anunciaremos los resultados después de calcular los puntajes. Vayan a la enfermería si fueron heridos. Los demás vayan a cambiarse y esperar. ] –

Tiempo después.

-gracias por su arduo trabajo. Ahora anunciare los resultados. –decía Mera mientras tenía en frente suyo a todos los estudiantes los cuales esperaban ansiosos saber si pasaron. –pero antes de eso, les hablare del sistema de puntaje. Entre los de la comisión de Héroes y los de HUC, teníamos un sistema doble de méritos que usamos al verlos. Es decir, los evaluamos por los errores que cometían en una situación de crisis. Como sea, los nombres de los aprobados están listados aquí en el orden alfabético. Por favor miren la lista con esas palabras en mente.) –

Y señalo a una pantalla gigante en donde luego aparecieron los resultados.

¿Quién logro aprobar?

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Ending –Shooting Star (Nagareboshi))**

 **Sora wo mi agereba**

 **Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru**

 **Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni**

 **Samazama na hikari wo hanatte**

Aparece Momo en lo que parecía ser su habitación, vestida en un camisón blanco, mientras observaba hacia la ventana viendo el cielo nocturno con algo de preocupación.

 **Sou no dakara boku mo**

 **Hitokiwa kagayaitetain da**

 **Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau**

 **Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**

Mientras que Izuku, desde lo que parecía ser el techo, se encontraba sentado viendo hacia el cielo con los brazos tras la cabeza, y desde su habitación Momo lo observa por la ventana.

 **Koko wa itsumo no kouen**

 **Yakei ga mieru**

 **Suberidai no ue**

En eso a la pantalla aparece una imagen de la clase A haciendo revuelo durante la clase, para ser silenciados por Aizawa.

 **Mukashi kara boku no tokutouseki**

Luego cambia a todos en su uniforme deportivo corriendo por la pista de la academia, mientras que Izuku cargaba a Momo y Bakugo a Mina.

 **Nayami ga areba koko ni kurun desu**

 **Ano koro no mama yume no tochuu de**

 **Ima de kanaerarezu ni irun desu**

Ahora es a algunos en el metro, algunos riendo al ver a Izuku y Momo dormidos recargados el uno contra el otro, y otros por Bakugo quien dormido era pintarrajeado en la cara por Sero.

 **Moshikashite koko ga mou shuuten**

 **Nante yowane wo haite shimaisou na hi mo aru**

Y cambia para ahora encontrarse caminando por una playa, pero metros atrás de ellos, estaban Izuku y All Might viendo el mar uno al lado de otro.

 **Demo sono tabi ni omoidasu**

 **Nagareboshi wo sagashite ano hoshizora**

 **Chiisana koro no negaigoto**

 **Ima mukashi mo kawaranai mama**

En eso, tanto Izuku como All Might se miraron el uno al otro para luego sonreír al momento de recordar el día en que All Might el entrego a Izuku el One For All.

Después de eso, todo vuelve a como el inicio.

 **Sora wo mi agereba**

 **Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru**

 **Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni**

 **Samazama na hikari wo hanatte**

En ese momento, Izuku siente una mano en su hombro, para darse la vuelta y ver a Momo inclinada a su altura con su mano en su hombro y dedicándolo una sonrisa la cual el corresponde.

 **Sou no dakara boku mo**

 **Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da**

 **Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau**

 **Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**

En ese momento, ambos alzan la mirada para ver las estrellas iluminando el cielo nocturno, para luego Momo inclinar su cabeza para posarla en el hombro de Izuku.

Y finalmente por el cielo, pasa una estrella fugaz.

La Pantalla oscurece.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **(Dragon Ball GT Opening Instrumental)**

-termino el examen y descubriremos quien aprobó. –se muestra a todos revisar la lista buscando sus nombres.

-ven afuera. Hablaremos sobre tu Individualidad. –Bakugo pasó al lado de Izuku tomándolo por sorpresa.

 **-El Próximo Capitulo de Fire Hero of Peace será: Respuestas. –**

-¡pelea conmigo! –Bakugo alzo su puño preparándose para atacar.

-¡PLUS ULTRA! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **Yo: espero que en verdad les haya gustado.**

 **Yo: espero sus reviews dando opiniones y/o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos Ja Ne.**


	46. Respuestas

**Fire Hero of Peace.**

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace, pero como bien saben, primero reviews luego capitulo:**

 **KarmaChaos5: bueno amigo, agradezco tus reviews, más que nada porque eres el único que dejo uno, y si, ya se viene todo lo bueno a continuación.**

 **Yo: Plus Ultra.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

 **-** mmmm –personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.46 Respuestas.

 _Termino el examen de Licencia Provisional y por fin revelaron los resultados._

-los nombres de los aprobados están listados aquí en orden alfabético. –decía Mera mientras que todos esperaban impacientemente que la lista apareciera para poder ver su aprobaron.

-por favor, miren la lista. –

Y finalmente apareció la lista en la pantalla.

-muchos aprobaron ¿eh? –

 **(Naruto OST 3 – Hero)**

-Mi…. –decían tanto Izuku como Mineta esperando encontrar su nombres en la lista.

Y finalmente, lo encontró.

"Midoriya Izuku"

-ahí esta… -susurro Izuku al momento en que sus labios comenzaran a formar una sonrisa. – (ahí está, Sensei.) –

-¡ahí está, Mineta Minoru! –exclamo Mineta alzando los brazos en señal de victoria.

-ahí está. –

-¡lo veo! –

-bien. –

-¡Uraraka! –

-qué alivio…. –

Y así, los de la clase A comenzaron a festejar por tener sus nombres en la lista de aprobados.

-¡JA! ¡¿Qué les parece extras?! ¡Lo logre! –

Si, incluso Bakugo estaba en dicha lista.

-¡Yoarashi! ¡Yo….! No hay nada después de Yu…. –decía Inasa al no encontrar su nombre en la lista de aprobados. –después de todo. No está. –

Y él no era el único, pues Todoroki igualmente busco su nombre. Y el suyo tampoco estaba en la lista.

-¡Todoroki! –le hablo Inasa quien se le acerco a paso firme, y cuando estuvieron frente a frente, se quedaron observando al otro por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente.

PAM

Tal y como la primera vez que se conocieron, Inasa pego con fuerza su cabeza contra el suelo y firme.

-¡Lo Siento! ¡Es mi culpa que no aprobaras! ¡Porque no pensaba bien! ¡Lo Siento! –y se disculpó.

Todoroki solo aparto ligeramente la vista mientras pensaba. – (el camino en el que estaba hasta ahora como hijo de ese hombre es algo que debo aguantar si voy a ser un héroe.) Yo fui el que empezó, no te preocupes. –le dijo tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor.

-¡pero….! –

-hubo cosas que entendí gracias a que me enfrentaste directamente. –

-¿Todoroki no aprobó? –pregunto sorprendida Mina al haber escuchado a Inasa.

-¿uno de los mejores fallo? –

-como es muy hábil, termino perdiendo contra su ego. –dijo Mineta con si de un sabio se tratase, y después como pudo puso su mano sobre el hombro de Todoroki. – ¡la jerarquía se viene abajo! –

-Todoroki-kun…. –susurro Izuku preocupado por su amigo.

 **(Fin Ost)**

-ahora entregaremos los resultados. –dijo Mera llamando nuevamente la atención para ver como el personal les entregaban hojas a todos. –tendrán análisis de sus puntos, así que revísenlos bien. El límite era de 50 puntos. Los puntos por deméritos. Pueden ver cuántos puntos perdieron porque actos en sus hojas. –

-tengo 61, apenas. –dijo Ojiro al ver su hoja.

-¡yo 84! ¿No es genial? ¡Creo que soy bueno en esto! –dijo Sero feliz mostrando su hoja.

-esperen, ¿Yaomomo tiene 94 puntos? –dijo sorprendida Kyoka al ver la hoja de Momo quien se encontraba brillante de felicidad.

-Iida-kun ¿Cómo te fue? –pregunto Izuku a su amigo de lentes.

-tengo 80 puntos. En general, creo que tuve problemas con la aplicación práctica. –respondió Iida mientras sonreía. – ¿y tú? –

-tengo 90 puntos, no perdí puntos por mis actos, solo por mi primera respuesta. –explico Izuku mientras mostraba su hoja.

-¡agradezco que nos digan lo que debemos de mejorar! –

-(pero, me pregunto…si es un sistema deméritos sin poder recuperar más ni esperanza de aprobar al caer bajo los 50… ¿Por qué no retiraban a los que ya tenían menos de eso y los dejaron hasta el final?) –se preguntó Izuku mientras veía disimuladamente a Todoroki e Inasa.

-los que aprobaron, desde ahora y solo en emergencias, pueden tener la misma autoridad que los héroes profesionales. Es decir, enfrentar villanos, salvar gente de accidentes o criminales…..pueden actuar a su juicio en esos casos sin la dirección de un héroe. Pero significa que cada uno de sus actos lleva una responsabilidad para con la sociedad. Seguro saben que el Gran héroe All Might, uso todo su poder. Su existencia tuvo mucha importancia en la supresión del crimen. Sin esa disuasión, la gente imprudente volverá a aparecer. –

-el equilibrio se destruirá, y al cambiar del mundo, ustedes estarán en el centro de la sociedad un día. Todos deben ser héroes ejemplares y ser tan grandes para detener el crimen. Esta vez, todos recibieron su licencia provisional para actuar como héroes. Quisiera que se consideren novatos y sean diligentes en sus estudios en las escuelas. –

 **(Boku No Hero Academia [Original Soundtrack] - "Kimi wa hīrō ni nareru" (You Can Be A Hero))**

-y para los que no aprobaron…... –eso llamo la atención de algunos, entre ellos Todoroki e Inasa. –no es momento de sentirse deprimidos por no conseguir puntos. Aún hay una oportunidad para ustedes. Después de pasar un curso especial de 3 meses y aprobar un examen individual también pensamos darles una licencia provisional. –

Eso hiso que los que no habían aprobado se emocionaran.

-para tratar con el futuro del que hablaba, necesitamos tantos buenos héroes como podamos. La primera prueba fue para descontar a la gente, pero queremos nutrir a los 100 elegidos tanto como sea posible. Por eso los vimos hasta el final. Como resultado, vimos que no es que no sean prometedores. Más bien, al corregir sus problemas, todos tendrán el potencial de ser mejores que los que aprobaron. Creo que estarán ocupados al hacerlo junto a sus estudios y pueden elegir repetir el examen en abril en su lugar, pero…. –

-¡Claro! –

-¡por favor! –

-¿no es genial, Todoroki-kun? –dijo Izuku llamando la atención del peli mixto.

-déjalo, no lo tomes, debes relajarte. –Decía Mineta tratando de persuadir a Todoroki –la jerarquía…. –

POW

Y un fuerte golpe lo incrusto al suelo callándolo.

-te esperaremos. –dijo esta vez Iida.

-los alcanzare pronto. –

 _Y así termino el examen de Licencia Provisional. Y estuvimos un paso más cerca, de ser héroes._

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Opening –Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku)**

 **Dan Dan Kokoro hikareteku**

 **sono mabushii egao ni**

 **hatenai yami karatobidasou**

 **Hold My Hand**

Lo primero en aparecer a la pantalla en la imagen de Izuku en su traje de héroe preparándose para correr mientras en su mente recordaba todos los momentos de su vida, desde su infancia hasta ahora.

Para después salir corriendo siendo seguido de sus amigos también en sus trajes.

En eso, Izuku rodea su cuerpo de fuego para aumentar su velocidad, y de la estela de fuego aparece el título del fic:

 ** _Fire Hero of Peace._**

 **Kimi to deatta toki**

 **kodomo no koro taisetsuni**

 **omoi teitta basho omoide**

 **ashitanda**

Enseguida, la imagen cambia para ver a Izuku y sus compañeros de pie frente a lo que parecía ser una gran arena en donde había una gran cantidad de estudiantes de otras escuelas.

En eso, todos salen corriendo dejando atrás a Izuku, quien luego recibe un ligero empujón para salir corriendo y cuando corre revela detrás de el a All Might.

 **Boku to odotte kurenai ka**

 **Hikari to kage no Winding Road ima demo aitsu ni muchuu na no?**

Ahora se muestra a Todoroki deslizarse en el aire usando su hielo, a Bakugo tratar de detener algo con su mano para luego desencadenar una explosión.

En eso, se muestra a los estudiantes de la Academia Shiketsu, entre ellos Camie que se llevaba un dedo a la boca.

Mientras que Izuku y sus amigos solo preparaban para atacar.

 **Sukoshi dake furi muki takunaru youna toki mo aru kedo**

 **Ai to yuuki to hokori wo motte tatakau yo**

En eso, a la mente de Izuku llegan imágenes de All Might sonriéndole, de su madre despidiéndose de él, de sus amigos en un día de clases.

En eso, todos los de la Clase 1-A se preparan para usar su Individualidad, mientras que Izuku activa el Burn Cowl.

Los estudiantes de diferentes academias sonríen para comenzar a correr hacia ellos.

Y en eso, los de la clase 1-A salen corriendo hacia ellos.

 **DAN DAN kokoro hikareteku**

 **Kono hoshi no kibou no kakera**

 **Kitto dare mo ga eien´ wo te ni iretai**

Izuku lanza una gran ráfaga de fuego de sus manos hacia Camie quien la esquiva.

Todoroki esquiva varios ataques de hielo mientras usaba su hielo para deslizarse.

Bakugo Salta por el aire al momento de Activar el Explosive Skin para luego golpear el suelo provocando una gigantesca explosión.

 **ZEN ZEN ki ni shinai FURI shitemo**

 **Hora kimi ni koi shiteru**

La imagen ahora muestra la silueta de All Might en su antigua gloria, para luego mostrarse el actualmente viendo a sus estudiantes pelear mientras sonríe.

 **Hatenai yami kara tobi dasou Hold your hand**

Izuku da un gran salto al aire al momento de juntar sus dos manos y llevarlas hasta su cadera, para después lanzar una gran ráfaga de fuego a la cámara.

Cuando el fuego se extingue, se muestra a toda la clase 1-A mirar al frente.

En eso, Izuku aterriza para estar en medio de todos y luego apuntar con una mano al frente.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

Horas más tarde.

En estos momentos, Izuku veía en sus manos su Licencia de Héroe Provisional con mucha emoción.

En su licencia tenia escrito su nombre de héroe.

El Héroe de la Voluntad de Fuego: Deku.

-Izuku ¿estas llorando? –pregunto Momo acercándose a su novio. Y bueno al verlo vio que derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas.

-bueno, es que…. Muchos me ayudaron y cause problemas a muchos más. Pero ¿Cómo decirlo….? –Decía Izuku sin dejar de ver su licencia –es la prueba de que he madurado y eso me alegra. –

Y en ese momento saco su celular y comenzó a tomarle fotos a su licencia. – ¡tengo que enseñársela a mi madre pronto! –

Si bien, tenía una gota en la nuca, Momo solo sonrio mientras negaba con la cabeza. –sí, claro. –

Mientras, con los profesores.

-¡Eraser! –dijo Ms. Joke acercándose al peli negro. –ya que tenemos la oportunidad ¿Por qué no hacemos un entrenamiento juntos? –

-si, buena idea. –dijo Aizawa no viendo lo malo.

-¡Oye! –Inasa comenzó a correr a gran velocidad hacia donde se encontraban los chicos de la Clase 1-A.

-el de Shiketsu también. –

-¡Todoroki, te veré en el curso especial! –decía a paso rápido pasando al lado de Todoroki. – ¡pero la verdad, aun no me agradas! ¡Me disculpo por adelantado! ¡Perdón! –

Y nueva mente comenzó a retirarse.

-¡eso es todo! –

-¿se supone que era considerado? –

-también lo aprovechare…... –

-Merci… es tanto atrevido como sensible ¿no? –

Pero en ese momento, cuando Izuku vio a los de Shiketsu comenzar a irse, recordó algo y rápido fue corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Disculpen! Eh…... –dijo Izuku acercándose lo suficiente para estar tras Mora y cuando este se giró para verlo, rápido saco una libreta y pluma para escribir. -¿Qué entrenamiento hacen para ocultar su presencia? –

-no tenemos ningún entrenamiento así. –respondió Mora confundido por la pregunta dejando en Shock a Izuku.

-pero, la chica de labios grandes me dijo eso. Y parecía que quería hablar más, así que esperaba hacerlo, pero…. –dijo Izuku recordando la insistencia de Camie queriendo hablar con él.

-¿labios grandes? Ah ¿Camie? Dijo que no se sentía bien y tomo un taxi a la estación. –

-eh, ya veo…... que lastima. –si bien la chica le causaba algo de miedo en verdad quería hablar con ella, más que nada de su Individualidad pues aunque valla que lo metió en problemas (con su novia) en verdad era fascinante.

-ahora que lo dices, esta rara desde hace 3 días. Es algo diferente que de costumbre. –decía Mora recordando el extraño comportamiento de su compañera.

Mientras, en otra parte.

Camie se encontraba caminando por el interior de un callejón con la cabeza gacha con la sombra de su sombrero cubriendo sus ojos.

Pero, a cada paso que daba adentrándose al callejón, barro gris comenzó a caer de su cuerpo.

En eso, tomo su teléfono y se lo llevo al oído ya que estaba recibiendo una llamada.

-[por fin contestas. ¿Dónde estás y que haces Toga?] –se escuchó desde la otra línea.

Una vez que el barro dejo por completo el cuerpo de la chica se revelo a la chica lunática de la liga de Villanos Toga Himiko, vistiendo el uniforme de la academia Shiketsu.

-me divertía mucho. –respondió al chica como siempre sonriendo.

-[no olvides reportarte regularmente. Si nos atrapan, estaremos en peligro.] –

-no te preocupes. No me han atrapado en mi vida. Y tengo algo que mostrarles. Tomura-kun estará feliz. –en eso, del uniforme saco un frasco el cual parecía estar vacío, excepto por una sola cosa.

-¡Tengo algo de sangre de Izuku-kun! –

 _Toga Himiko, Individualidad: Transformación. Al ingerir la sangre de alguien, puede transformarse en esa persona._

Hace unas horas antes. Prisión especial para Villanos, Tartarus.

-el segundo semestre empezara pronto, ¿no? ¿O ya empezó? Pensé que ibas a dedicarte a la enseñanza. –eran las palabras de All For One desde el interior de su celda mientras veía por el otro lado del cristal a la persona que había decidió visitarlo.

Y ese era All Might. En su verdadera forma usando su traje de héroe de la edad de plata.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? –

-quiero aclarar las cosas. All For One. –respondió el ex héroe llamando la atención del villano.

-este lugar es agobiante, All Might. Por ejemplo, si me pica la espalda y me tallo con el respaldo de la silla, todas las armas me apuntan al instante. Además de mis signos vitales, revisan mis ondas cerebrales todo el tiempo. –decía mientras veía en dirección hacia la cámara de seguridad que había en el techo observándolos justo ahora. –un solo pensamiento sobre activar mi Individualidad y mi vida estará en peligro. –

-estoy apresado bajo tierra, con varias capas de seguridad y eliminando toda irregularidad. –a cada palabra que decía el villano su sonrisa parecía aumentar. –el mundo compara esto con el mito griego al llamarlo Tartarus. El nombre del dios que representa el inframundo. Hasta yo tendría problemas para rebelarme contra un dios. –

-no, no puedes salir. –

All For One soltó una ligera risa. –te dejare pensar eso. ¿Y, que quieres? ¿Dónde esta Gran Torino? ¿Vienes solo? ¿Y ese traje que dice que no sabes cuándo rendirte? no me digas que aun trabajas como héroe. –decía divertido al ver así a su enemigo.

-hablas mucho. –

-intenta entenderlo. Es mi primera conversación decente en mucho tiempo. –

-Shigaraki. ¿Dónde está Shigaraki Tomura ahora? –pregunto All Might.

-no lo sé. –respondió All For One sin dejar de sonreír. –a diferencia del tuyo, el ya dejo el nido. –

-¿Qué quieres conseguir? ¿Qué quieres hacer? Preservar tu cuerpo más allá de la razón humana para vivir tanto, dedicar tanto tiempo a explotar, controlar y jugar con la gente…. ¿Qué esperas lograr? –

-no es un tema muy productivo. No estarías satisfecho con la respuesta aunque lo dijera. Siempre habrá personas que no puedan entenderse. Soy igual. Igual que tú. Así como tú deseabas ser un héroe de la justicia, yo anhele a ser un rey malvado. Es simple ¿no? –

La cara de All Might no dejo su semblante lleno de seriedad mientras escuchaba las palabras de su enemigo ahora preso, pero que aun así era un peligro.

-tenía un ideal y el poder para darle forma. Si pudiera vivir para siempre en mi ideal, no ahorraría esfuerzos para lograrlo. –

-¿y porque necesitas un sucesor? –

 **(Shin Godzilla OST Who will know (tragedy) w/Lyrics)**

-¿y tú lo preguntas? –All For One rio ante la pregunta de All Might. –que gracioso. Es porque tú me lo quitaste todo. Mira mi cuerpo. Apenas puedo seguir vivo gracias a este tubo. Cuando apareciste, mi ideal infinito tuvo un final. Cuando una persona ve el fin cerca, lega su trabajo a otro. Así pasa con todos. Las casas y edificios que ves a fuera, la comida que pones en tu boca. Todo se desarrolló al pasar por varias personas. Solo quiero hacer lo mismo que todos. –

-[All Might, tienes 3 minutos] –anuncio un guardia por las bocinas dando a entender que la hora de visita estaba por terminar.

-esperen, no digan eso. Quiero hablar más. –decía All For One con desilusión falsa en su voz. –bueno, el mundo debe estar consternado por tu retiro, pero ¿Cómo se ve todo? –

-[debe estar aislado de las noticias. Por favor, no digas más innecesariamente.] –hablo nuevamente el guardia.

-ya escuchaste. –le dijo All Might al villano dando a entender que no diría nada.

-que lastima. Seguro que es así…... –Eso llamo la atención de All Might –ahora la prensa estará nerviosa porque no estas y la preocupación de tener a Endeavor como el nuevo líder causa que todos se quejen de la unidad de la sociedad de héroes. Mientras, sintiendo la inestabilidad, los que no escuchan a los héroes, la gente de las sombras, actúan. Creen tener la oportunidad de cambiar la sociedad y empiezan a actuar organizados. –

-creo que Tomura-kun y su grupo seguirán ocultos por un tiempo….para asegurarse de que organización llegara a la cima. Todos querrán aumentar su influencia, así que seguro que habrá muchas peleas entre los mismos villanos. Si el escenario que escribí funciona bien, probablemente así es como sucederá. –

-suponiendo que sea así, todo sería por tu forma falsa y tu retiro. –

All Might apretó con fuerza sus puños.

-no podrás salvar a la gente como lo deseas. Solo veras villanos que tú hiciste que aumentaran y padecerás de tu impotencia al pasar el resto de tus días. Pero ¿no me dirás…cómo te sientes? –

 **(Fin Ost)**

All Might se puso de pie abruptamente, y dicha acción gano una llamada de atención del guardia.

\- [All Might, apártate, por favor.] –

-cuando adivinan sus sentimientos, la gente suele enfadarse. Lo siento, no puedes golpearme aquí. –

-no creas que solo tú sabes todo. –dijo All Might después de tranquilizarse un poco.

"no dejaba de pensar en lo que odiarías más."

-entiendo bien lo que pensabas. Hacer que Shigaraki, relacionado con mi maestra, nos matara a mí y al Joven Midoriya o incluso solo a mí. Eso tramabas ¿no? –

-¿y? –

"ya no lo ves como Villano. Seguramente dudaras. No importa su relación, es un criminal. Además hay un hecho muy importante….Midoriya Izuku…..odia a Shigaraki Tomura."

All Might nuevamente apretó con fuerza sus puños.

-no moriré, no dejare que Shigaraki Tomura me mate, y no dejare que el Joven Midoriya y Shigaraki se enfrenten a muerte. –

"Así que, no muera por el…..viva por él, para protegerlo y educarlo."

-¡No puedo morir! ¡No dejare que ocurra el futuro que imaginas! –

All For One solo sonrio nuevamente. –dijiste que solo viniste a aclarar las cosas. ¿Fue para decir eso? –

En eso, las puertas detrás de All Might se abrieron dando a entender que había acabado el tiempo.

-hare pedazos tu futuro. –dijo All Might dándose la vuelta y comenzar a caminar fuera de la habitación. –cuantas veces haga falta. Serás el que vea pasar el resto de sus días –

Y cuando finalmente se retiró, All For One rio.

-el resto de mis días ¿eh? –

Minutos más tarde, en estos momentos All Might se encontraba en el auto del oficial Tsukauchi siendo escoltado por este hacia la academia.

Pero en ese momento, su celular timbro en señal de recibir un mensaje, y cuando lo saco para verlo se sorprendió.

-¡Joven Midoriya! –

En él, estaba la foto de la licencia de héroe Provisional de Izuku, con las siguientes palabras:

"¡di otro paso al frente gracias a ti!"

Y sonrio.

El tiempo pasa nuevamente, y ahora es la noche en la academia U.A en el dormitorio de la clase 1-A.

-tenemos clases desde mañana ¿eh? –dijo Kyoka mientras se relajaba lo mejor que podía en el sofá de la sala común.

-no hay descanso para los héroes. –dijo Momo a su lado.

-pasaron muchas cosas. –

-no olvidare este verano jamás. –

Era lo que platicaban todos, a excepción de cierto chico de cabello verde que estaba un poco alejado del grupo mirando su celular.

Se preguntaba si su sensei vio el mensaje que le envió.

-oye, ve afuera después. –dijo Bakugo acercándose a Izuku a voz baja para que nadie más escuchara.

En eso, cuando paso justo al lado, hablo nuevamente. –hablaremos sobre una de tus Individualidades. –

Eso hiso que los ojos de Izuku se abrieran de sorpresa ante las palabras de su mejor amigo.

Las horas pasaron, y justo ahora todos los estudiantes de la Clase A estaban profundamente dormidos.

Todos, excepto dos personas.

-Kacchan. ¿A dónde vamos? No deberíamos caminar así a medianoche. –

En estos momentos, los dos mejores amigos estaban caminando por los terrenos de la academia, siendo Izuku liderado por Kacchan a donde sea que se estaban dirigiendo.

-oye…. –dijo nuevamente al notar que no le prestaba atención.

"tienes suerte Kacchan, ¡tú Individualidad es genial! espero tener la mía pronto."

"no importa que Individualidad tengas, no podrás derrotarme."

Ese momento de su infancia llego a la cabeza de Bakugo mientras continuaba con su camino.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, Izuku se detuvo a ver el lugar en donde se encontraban, llevándose una gran sorpresa.

-esto es, el campo Beta… -y aun mas, reconoció el edifico que estaba frente suyo. –es el edificio en donde tuvimos nuestro primer combate de entrenamiento. –

-en el que ambos hicimos equipo y ganamos. –agrego Bakugo. –pero también, este mismo lugar en donde estamos de pie….fue donde hicimos esa promesa. –

"por eso, no pienso perder ante nada, hasta llegar el momento en que ambos peleemos…. ¡Es Una Promesa!"

"más te bale no perder ante nada Deku. Porque eres contra quien más quiero pelear"

Izuku lo recordó, el lugar en donde prometieron pelear para descubrir quién de los dos era mejor que el otro.

Es cierto que Izuku gano su pelea en el festival deportivo…pero eso fue porque Bakugo se estrelló fuera de la plataforma mientras que el dentro de esta.

Ambos estaban inconscientes en ese momento….así que eso fue un empate.

-antes me enfermaste. –dijo Bakugo recordando su infancia con Izuku.

 **(Fairy Tail OST – Prelude to Destruction)**

 _De algún modo, lo sabía._

-no tenías Individualidad y fuiste un inútil, así que ¿Cómo conseguiste no solo una, sino dos Individualidades y entraste a U.A? no entendía como pasaste de tener una a dos individualidades, pero ahora lo se…. –

En eso, el incidente con el villano de barro llego a su mente.

-desde que ese villano…..no, desde que All Might llego a la ciudad. Comenzaste a ir más y más alto hasta conseguir la licencia. Tú aprobaste, yo apenas lo logre. ¿Qué demonios? –

-no es cosa de habilidad… -

-¡eso ya lo sé Deku! –dijo Bakugo cortándolo. –antes me enfermabas y molestabas. Pero, lo de Kamino me ayudo a entender algo que no podía. –

"hiciste propio lo que tomaste y lo uniste a algo que ya era tuyo ¿no?"

-(ahí viene) –pensó Izuku recordando lo que dijo su amigo cuando termino la primera prueba del examen.

-lo pensé el tiempo. Ese poder lo tomaste de All Might ¿no? –

Izuku trago saliva tratando de soportar los nervios.

-el jefe de los villanos, supuestamente puede robar las Individualidades y dárselas a otros. Es difícil de creer, pero una de las Pussycats perdió su Individualidad y ya no puede trabajar. Cuando conociste a All Might, comenzaste a cambiar. Y luego All Might perdió su poder. –

Izuku solo escuchaba atentamente.

-lo que dijo All Might al vencer al jefe de los villanos…. –

"Ahora, es tu turno"

-tú eras el único que lo tomo diferente. –dijo recordando cuando Izuku soltó ese grito. –pensando en cómo esos Nomu tienen varias Individualidades. Parece creíble. Además… -

"Te has debilitado All Might."

"Y esta vez, sin lugar a dudas ¡te mandare a prisión, junto a la Liga de Villanos que controlas!"

-All Might y el jefe se conocían. Las Individualidades pueden pasarse entre personas. Y All Might conocía al tipo que lo hace, así que encaje todo lo que ha pasado así como las similitudes. Se lo pregunte a All Might, pero no me respondió. –

Miro directamente a Izuku. –por eso te lo pregunto. Como no lo niegas, debe ser cierto. Rayos. –

Izuku apretó con fuerza sus puños.

 _Lo supe en cuanto dijo "Hablemos sobre una de tus Individualidades" estoy pagando por no ser lo suficientemente cauteloso con esto._

-¿Qué harás con la respuesta? –

Bakugo entrecerró los ojos. –tú y yo queríamos ser como All Might. Si, de eso se trata. Alguien quien una vez creí era una piedra, fue reconocido por quien admiraba sin que yo lo supiera. Por eso….. –

-¡Peleemos! ¡Aquí y Ahora!–

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Ending –Shooting Star (Nagareboshi))**

 **Sora wo mi agereba**

 **Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru**

 **Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni**

 **Samazama na hikari wo hanatte**

Aparece Momo en lo que parecía ser su habitación, vestida en un camisón blanco, mientras observaba hacia la ventana viendo el cielo nocturno con algo de preocupación.

 **Sou no dakara boku mo**

 **Hitokiwa kagayaitetain da**

 **Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau**

 **Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**

Mientras que Izuku, desde lo que parecía ser el techo, se encontraba sentado viendo hacia el cielo con los brazos tras la cabeza, y desde su habitación Momo lo observa por la ventana.

 **Koko wa itsumo no kouen**

 **Yakei ga mieru**

 **Suberidai no ue**

En eso a la pantalla aparece una imagen de la clase A haciendo revuelo durante la clase, para ser silenciados por Aizawa.

 **Mukashi kara boku no tokutouseki**

Luego cambia a todos en su uniforme deportivo corriendo por la pista de la academia, mientras que Izuku cargaba a Momo y Bakugo a Mina.

 **Nayami ga areba koko ni kurun desu**

 **Ano koro no mama yume no tochuu de**

 **Ima de kanaerarezu ni irun desu**

Ahora es a algunos en el metro, algunos riendo al ver a Izuku y Momo dormidos recargados el uno contra el otro, y otros por Bakugo quien dormido era pintarrajeado en la cara por Sero.

 **Moshikashite koko ga mou shuuten**

 **Nante yowane wo haite shimaisou na hi mo aru**

Y cambia para ahora encontrarse caminando por una playa, pero metros atrás de ellos, estaban Izuku y All Might viendo el mar uno al lado de otro.

 **Demo sono tabi ni omoidasu**

 **Nagareboshi wo sagashite ano hoshizora**

 **Chiisana koro no negaigoto**

 **Ima mukashi mo kawaranai mama**

En eso, tanto Izuku como All Might se miraron el uno al otro para luego sonreír al momento de recordar el día en que All Might el entrego a Izuku el One For All.

Después de eso, todo vuelve a como el inicio.

 **Sora wo mi agereba**

 **Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru**

 **Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni**

 **Samazama na hikari wo hanatte**

En ese momento, Izuku siente una mano en su hombro, para darse la vuelta y ver a Momo inclinada a su altura con su mano en su hombro y dedicándolo una sonrisa la cual el corresponde.

 **Sou no dakara boku mo**

 **Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da**

 **Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau**

 **Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**

En ese momento, ambos alzan la mirada para ver las estrellas iluminando el cielo nocturno, para luego Momo inclinar su cabeza para posarla en el hombro de Izuku.

Y finalmente por el cielo, pasa una estrella fugaz.

La Pantalla oscurece.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **(Dragon Ball GT Opening Instrumental)**

-el Héroe No.1, All Might. La persona a la que Kacchan y yo admiramos desde niños. –se muestra a Izuku y Bakugo estar frente a frente recordando su infancia.

-¿Qué parte de ti convenció a All Might? ¡Déjame verlo! –Bakugo se lanza contra Izuku al momento de lanzarle una explosión.

-esta pelea no tiene significado, pero…. –Izuku trata desesperadamente de detener la pelea.

-¡¿Por qué?! –Bakugo le da Izuku un fuerte golpe a la cara.

 **-El Próximo Capitulo de Fire Hero of Peace será: ¡Deku Vs Kacchan 2! ¡La Revancha!** –

-¡ahora soy el único que puede aceptar los sentimientos de Kacchan! –Izuku con el Burn Cowl activado estaba frente a frente con Bakugo en su Explosive Skin.

-¡PLUS ULTRA! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **Yo: espero que en verdad les haya gustado.**

 **Yo: espero sus reviews dando opiniones y/o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos Ja Ne.**


	47. ¡Deku Vs Kacchan 2! ¡La Revancha!

**Fire Hero of Peace.**

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace, pero como bien saben, primero reviews luego capitulo:**

 **Guest: bueno amigo, admito que Izuku tiene una gran cantidad de fuerza y poder usando más del 5%, pero pensé, que si voy a usar ese poder tengo que hacer igual de fuertes a los otros personajes, pero tomare en cuenta tu opinión y tratare de mejorar.**

 **KarmaChaos5: si ya lo veras amigo, y bueno Bakugo es un poco mejor en su actitud en mi fic, asi que pudo lograr conseguir la licencia.**

 **You10: me alegro que te gustara el capítulo y bueno aquí tienes el nuevo.**

 **ThonyCvs: bueno amigo soy más apegado a la trama original, y bueno pues si hago las cosas diferentes tendré problemas para seguir con la continuidad, pero espero hacer algo de tu agrado más adelante, ok.**

 **Ebullientpixie: mi amigo, Momo no es exactamente una persona celosa…a menos que vea con sus propios ojos como coquetean con su novio como en Amor entre Genios.**

 **xanatrix742: bueno amigo, eso tendrás que descubrirlo ahora.**

 **Yo: Plus Ultra.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

 **-** mmmm –personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.47 ¡Deku Vs Kacchan 2! ¡La Revancha!

 **(Boku No Hero Academia [Original Soundtrack] - "Bōsō sentō" (Runaway Battle))**

-lo pensé el tiempo. Ese poder lo tomaste de All Might ¿no? –

Izuku trago saliva tratando de soportar los nervios.

-el jefe de los villanos, supuestamente puede robar las Individualidades y dárselas a otros. Es difícil de creer, pero una de las Pussycats perdió su Individualidad y ya no puede trabajar. Cuando conociste a All Might, comenzaste a cambiar. Y luego All Might perdió su poder. –

Izuku solo escuchaba atentamente.

-lo que dijo All Might al vencer al jefe de los villanos…. –

"Ahora, es tu turno"

-tú eras el único que lo tomo diferente. –dijo recordando cuando Izuku soltó ese grito. –pensando en cómo esos Nomu tienen varias Individualidades. Parece creíble. Además… -

"Te has debilitado All Might."

"Y esta vez, sin lugar a dudas ¡te mandare a prisión, junto a la Liga de Villanos que controlas!"

-All Might y el jefe se conocían. Las Individualidades pueden pasarse entre personas. Y All Might conocía al tipo que lo hace, así que encaje todo lo que ha pasado así como las similitudes. Se lo pregunte a All Might, pero no me respondió. –

Miro directamente a Izuku. –por eso te lo pregunto. Como no lo niegas, debe ser cierto. Rayos. –

Izuku apretó con fuerza sus puños.

 _Lo supe en cuanto dijo "Hablemos sobre una de tus Individualidades" estoy pagando por no ser lo suficientemente cauteloso con esto._

-¿Qué harás con la respuesta? –

Bakugo entrecerró los ojos. –tú y yo queríamos ser como All Might. Si, de eso se trata. Alguien quien una vez creí era una piedra, fue reconocido por quien admiraba sin que yo lo supiera. Por eso….. –

-¡Peleemos! ¡Aquí y Ahora!–

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Opening –Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku)**

 **Dan Dan Kokoro hikareteku**

 **sono mabushii egao ni**

 **hatenai yami karatobidasou**

 **Hold My Hand**

Lo primero en aparecer a la pantalla en la imagen de Izuku en su traje de héroe preparándose para correr mientras en su mente recordaba todos los momentos de su vida, desde su infancia hasta ahora.

Para después salir corriendo siendo seguido de sus amigos también en sus trajes.

En eso, Izuku rodea su cuerpo de fuego para aumentar su velocidad, y de la estela de fuego aparece el título del fic:

 ** _Fire Hero of Peace._**

 **Kimi to deatta toki**

 **kodomo no koro taisetsuni**

 **omoi teitta basho omoide**

 **ashitanda**

Enseguida, la imagen cambia para ver a Izuku y sus compañeros de pie frente a lo que parecía ser una gran arena en donde había una gran cantidad de estudiantes de otras escuelas.

En eso, todos salen corriendo dejando atrás a Izuku, quien luego recibe un ligero empujón para salir corriendo y cuando corre revela detrás de el a All Might.

 **Boku to odotte kurenai ka**

 **Hikari to kage no Winding Road ima demo aitsu ni muchuu na no?**

Ahora se muestra a Todoroki deslizarse en el aire usando su hielo, a Bakugo tratar de detener algo con su mano para luego desencadenar una explosión.

En eso, se muestra a los estudiantes de la Academia Shiketsu, entre ellos Camie que se llevaba un dedo a la boca.

Mientras que Izuku y sus amigos solo preparaban para atacar.

 **Sukoshi dake furi muki takunaru youna toki mo aru kedo**

 **Ai to yuuki to hokori wo motte tatakau yo**

En eso, a la mente de Izuku llegan imágenes de All Might sonriéndole, de su madre despidiéndose de él, de sus amigos en un día de clases.

En eso, todos los de la Clase 1-A se preparan para usar su Individualidad, mientras que Izuku activa el Burn Cowl.

Los estudiantes de diferentes academias sonríen para comenzar a correr hacia ellos.

Y en eso, los de la clase 1-A salen corriendo hacia ellos.

 **DAN DAN kokoro hikareteku**

 **Kono hoshi no kibou no kakera**

 **Kitto dare mo ga eien´ wo te ni iretai**

Izuku lanza una gran ráfaga de fuego de sus manos hacia Camie quien la esquiva.

Todoroki esquiva varios ataques de hielo mientras usaba su hielo para deslizarse.

Bakugo Salta por el aire al momento de Activar el Explosive Skin para luego golpear el suelo provocando una gigantesca explosión.

 **ZEN ZEN ki ni shinai FURI shitemo**

 **Hora kimi ni koi shiteru**

La imagen ahora muestra la silueta de All Might en su antigua gloria, para luego mostrarse el actualmente viendo a sus estudiantes pelear mientras sonríe.

 **Hatenai yami kara tobi dasou Hold your hand**

Izuku da un gran salto al aire al momento de juntar sus dos manos y llevarlas hasta su cadera, para después lanzar una gran ráfaga de fuego a la cámara.

Cuando el fuego se extingue, se muestra a toda la clase 1-A mirar al frente.

En eso, Izuku aterriza para estar en medio de todos y luego apuntar con una mano al frente.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

-¡Peleemos! ¡Aquí y Ahora!–

-¿Por qué? Espera, ¿Por qué haríamos eso? –dijo Izuku sorprendido ante la petición de su mejor amigo. –no, eso es malo. No se supone que estemos aquí. Si vamos a pelear, que sea entrenando. Reservemos un cuarto de entrenamiento. No hay razón para hacerlo ahora. –

-si peleamos enserio, nos detendrán. –mascullo Bakugo arto de las excusas de su amigo. -¿Qué parte de ti convenció a All Might? Déjame verlo. Si tu forma de admirarlo era correcta, ¿Por qué mi admiración estaba mal? –

-Kacchan…. –dijo Izuku sin comprender.

"¿Viste eso? All Might de verdad es genial. "

"yo los salvare a todos con una sonrisa…"

"No importa cuántos problemas tenga, siempre gana al final."

"es un héroe genial"

"puede que…yo también pueda serlo algún día"

-¿de verdad piensas pelear? –dijo Izuku dando unos pasos atrás después de recordar su infancia y la admiración tanto suya como de Bakugo por All Might.

-si no quieres pelear, prepárate. –decía Bakugo comenzando a hacer estiramientos. –cierto, ahora cambiaste a lanzar patadas y ataques de fuego ¿no? –

-¡espera! ¡No podemos hacerlo! –

 **(One punch man - OST - 08. BATTLE!)**

BOOM

Bakugo uso una explosión para impulsarse e ir a gran velocidad hacia Izuku.

En eso, Izuku vio que Bakugo alzo su mano derecha al aire. – (¿su derecha? No, antes lo derrote así. No. La derecha es una finta.) –

BOOM

Y rápido activo su Burn Cowl para eludir la explosión.

-te gusta estudiar las cosas ¿no? ¡Vamos! –

-¿enserio, Kacchan? –

BOOM

Bakugo volvió a usar una explosión para impulsarse y estar frente a Izuku apunto de atacarlo, pero este logro hacerse a un lado.

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

-[dos estudiantes rompieron el toque de aqueda. Su profesor responsable es…] –eran las palabras de un robot guardia que se encontraba en el área y observaba todo escondido en un callejón. – [¡Oye, Eraser Head!] –

De regreso al dormitorio de la clase 1-A.

-[¡Tus estudiantes están en el campo Beta! ¡Eres responsable! ¡Ve a Regañarlos!] –escucho Aizawa de una bocina desde su habitación el cual hacia planes para su clase.

-¿en serio? –dijo exasperado dejando de hacer lo de antes para comenzar a ir fuera del dormitorio hacia el campo de entrenamiento Beta. -¿Qué están haciendo? –

Pero en eso, cuando salió del dormitorio, alguien se le puso al frente y lo detuvo.

De regreso con los chicos.

-¡espera! ¡¿De verdad tenemos que pelear?! –Dijo Izuku una vez que ambos estaban dando distancia otra vez – ¡no pudiste estar equivocado! Nadie dijo que tu admiración estuviera…. –

Pero en eso, Bakugo nuevamente se lanzó en contra de Izuku quien esquivo de nueva cuenta.

-¡que esperes! –

"¡espérame, Kacchan!"

Bakugo recordó nuevamente su infancia, a Izuku siempre tratando de seguirlo y alcanzarlo. – (aunque estuviste tras de mi…..) –

"¿estás bien?"

-(no importa cuánto te golpeara, seguías pegado a mí…...) –

-¡Kacchan! –

BOOM

Nueva mente lanzo una explosión hacia Izuku quien volvió a esquivar.

-¡No huyas! ¡Pelea! –exclamo Bakugo hartándose de solo atacar y ser eludido.

En eso, le llego un recuerdo, un día que salió de la tienda con una bolsa llena de tarjetas de héroes, ambos abrieron una y para su emoción, estas tenían a All Might.

-(¡aunque admirábamos a la misma persona…..!) –

"no es malo tener orgullo, pues este te ayuda a mantener tu meta de no darte por vencido, pero no dejes que ese orgullo te llene toda la cabeza."

-(¡¿Por qué?!) –

Izuku lo tomo de los hombros tratando de detenerlo, pero para su sorpresa, Bakugo le dio una patada a la cara.

-¡¿Por qué?! –Bakugo trato de darle una doble explosión, pero Izuku dio una patada al aire haciendo que se creara una onda de choque la cual aparto a Bakugo de Izuku unos metros haciéndolo caer al suelo.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Izuku al ver esto desactivo el Burn Cowl y fue a ayudarlo.

-¿estás bien? –pregunto mientras se acercaba con la mano alzada para que la tomara.

Pero cuando llego, Bakugo solo la aparto con un golpe.

-¡no te preocupes por mí! ¡Pelea! ¿Qué demonios pasa? –decía Bakugo poniéndose de pie. Pero dio un paso atrás mientras miraba al suelo y sus brazos colgaban. – ¿Por qué…..? ¿Por qué siempre termino persiguiendo a quien una vez estuvo tras de mí? ¿Por qué alguien como tú se hace fuerte y All Might lo reconoce? ¿Por qué te haces fuerte y yo apenas lo logro? ¿Por qué? –

Izuku solo veía impresionado lo que escuchaba salir de su mejor amigo, el cual hablaba con una voz quebrada como si estuviese a punto de llorar.

-porque… ¡¿Por qué yo acabe con All Might?! –eso tomo por sorpresa a Izuku, quien tenía los ojos abiertos. – ¡si hubiera sido más fuerte y los villanos no me hubieran secuestrado, eso no habría pasado! –

Bakugo uso su brazo para limpiarse unas lágrimas. – ¡All Might intentaba guardar el secreto! No podía decírselo a nadie. Aunque intentara no pensarlo, volvía a mi cabeza de inmediato. ¡No sé qué hacer! –

 **(Boku no Hero Academia OST #03: My Hero Academia Main Theme)**

-(cargo con eso todo el tiempo.) –pensó sorprendido Izuku al enterarse de eso. – (Más que yo…..todo el tiempo…estaba preocupado…pensaba en eso….) –

 _Tal vez esta pelea no tenga ningún significado. Tal vez no sirva para nada ganar o perder._

 _Aun así, pensé que tenía que hacerlo._

En eso, Izuku activo nuevamente su Burn Cowl hasta su límite de poder mientras que Bakugo comenzó a moverse nuevamente para ir tras él.

 _Ahora, soy el único que puede aceptar los sentimientos de Kacchan._

PAM

Cuando Bakugo estuvo muy cerca de Izuku, recibió una fuerte patada a la cara por parte de Izuku.

-perfecto…..puedo ver si mi **_Shoot Style_** funciona contigo. –decía Izuku para ver en dirección hacia Bakugo quien lo vio con emoción. Al momento en que este activara su Explosive Skin –si lo hare, iré con todo. No pienso ser un saco de boxeo, Kacchan. –

 _Tal vez solo quisiera despejarse y solo pudiera olvidarlo peleando. Aunque así fuera, no podía rechazarlo por completo._

 _Pensándolo bien, era absurdo._

 _Del preescolar a la primaria, secundaria y ahora en la academia….nos conocíamos de toda la vida, pero solo hasta ahora, no hablamos de cómo nos sentíamos._

BOOM

Bakugo uso una explosión para impulsarse hacia arriba para después tomar otro impulso para atacar a Izuku quien rápido eludió el ataque.

-¡No me hagas pensar! –mascullo Bakugo al momento de lanzarse contra Izuku intentando golpearlo.

Pero Izuku logro esquivar el golpe, pero para su sorpresa, la explosión fue usada por Bakugo para así quedar detrás de Izuku y darle un tremendo golpe seguido de una explosión a su costado derecho.

Izuku chocó contra una barandilla rompiéndola, pero no tuvo tiempo para recuperarse pues rápido rodo por el suelo para eludir otro golpe explosivo de Bakugo, pero aun así, este logro atraparlo del brazo provocando una ligera explosión en el agarre y después lo hiso girar para lanzarlo con fuerza a la calle.

Izuku una vez que se detuvo, comenzó a ponerse lentamente de pie. – (pelear prediciendo sus movimientos antes de actuar es muy lento. Mi reacción al ver el movimiento… ha mejorado con respecto a antes.) –pensaba Izuku mientras veía a Bakugo de pie al otro lado de la calle en frente suyo. –es normal, pero me he hecho fuerte. –dijo esto último mientras soltaba una sonrisa.

-¡¿Por qué Sonríes?! –exclamo Bakugo impulsándose con sus explosiones nuevamente para tratar de atacar a Izuku el cual nuevamente eludió. – ¡Pensé que no serias un saco de boxeo! –

-¡no lo seré! –Izuku igualmente salió disparado hacia Bakugo.

-¡Seguro que tramas algo! –decía Bakugo para hacer una Stune Granade para cegar por unos segundos a Izuku. – ¡odio eso de ti! –y le dio un fuerte puñetazo.

-¡no sé lo que piensas! ¡No importa cuánto te golpee, siempre te quedabas cerca! ¡Aunque no eras nada, era como si me menospreciaras! –

Eso tomo por sorpresa a Izuku. A tal punto que su Burn Cowl dejo su cuerpo.

 **(Fin Ost)**

-¡esa actitud de superioridad hacia mí, como si de verdad fueses a superarme…..! ¡Fue una molestia! –

-¿eso es lo que pensabas? –dijo Izuku sorprendido ante las palabras de su mejor amigo, en eso, bajo su mirada hacia el suelo. –normalmente, si alguien te menospreciaba, no quieres saber nada de dicha persona. –

Decía mientras recordaba los momentos desde su infancia hasta la secundaria donde Bakugo siempre lo menosprecio y lo intimido. –pero como dijiste antes, como no tuve nada al principio, aparte de las cosas que odie de ti, vi lo increíble que tu podrías llegar a ser. –

 **(Fairy Tail Ost – Dragon Slayer Theme)**

-tenías tantas cosas que yo no tenía…... –el Burn Cowl volvió a cubrir el cuerpo entero de Izuku, pero parecía que el fuego y poder era aún mayor que antes, cosa la cual noto Bakugo. – ¡eras alguien increíble, mucho más parecido a All Might! –

Y a gran velocidad, Izuku logro llegar hasta donde estaba Bakugo quien lo vio sorprendido…. ¡era mucho más rápido que antes!

En ese momento, Izuku se preparó para atacar.

 _Por la tensión, perdí el control un poco. Prestaba atención para mantener el Burn Cowl al 40%._

Izuku alzo su pierna derecha preparándose para patear.

 _No note lo fuerte que se había hecho mi cuerpo._

Bakugo sabía que no lo aguantaría, así que decidió bloquear con sus dos brazos.

 _El limite continuo del cuerpo, elevado al 50%._

-¡es porque pensé que eras alguien increíble! ¡Ese era el motivo! –

PAM

La patada de Izuku conecto con los brazos de Bakugo haciéndolo hacer una mueca de dolor.

-¡El Motivo por el cual te seguía! –

KRASH

Y la fuerza de la patada fue tanta que mando a Bakugo a chocar contra un edifico detrás suyo.

 _También fue más rápido de lo que yo pensé. Un cambio continuo del 40% al 50% es un avance, un indicador de que ya domine la mitad de mi poder. Con esa diferencia, por un instante…_

-(¡me rebasaste!) –pensó Bakugo saliendo del edifico contra el que choco viéndose sus brazos los cuales tenían las marcas de la patada de Izuku.

En ese momento.

BOOM

ZOOM

Ambos salieron disparados en contra del otro y así.

POW

PAM

BOOM

Los golpes y explosiones comenzaron aparecer en todo el lugar producto de la pelea entre estos dos chicos.

En ese momento Izuku salio disparado en dirección hacia Bakugo quien rápido se preparó para atacar, pero en ese momento, Izuku dio un salto hacia arriba para preparar una patada.

 ** _-¡Patada Guillotina! –_**

Pero Bakugo logro usar su brazo para cubrirse dicho ataque.

Después de eso, Izuku se agacho y trato de barrerle los pies a Bakugo haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Después de eso, Bakugo se recompuso y tomo distancian para nuevamente salir disparado hacia Izuku.

 ** _-¡Rugido de Dragon!_** –pero Izuku lo espero lanzándole el fuego desde la boca.

Pero Bakugo rápido uso sus explosiones para saltar al aire esquivando el rugido.

Después en cuanto volvió al suelo, Izuku fue directo hacia él preparado para darle una patada a la cara que casi le da de no ser porque se cubrió el golpe.

-¡¿eso es todo?! –pregunto Izuku dando unos pasos para atrás para salir disparado nuevamente contra Bakugo.

 _Es incomodo, y no puedo decírtelo a la cara…_

"¡QUIERO GANAR Y SUPERARTE, IDIOTA!"

 _Cuando siento que quiero vencerte más de lo que quiero salvarte, sin pensarlo, empiezo a soltar insultos._

 _Es la parte de ti que odio, pero la imagen de victoria que tengo en mi interior la tengo por ti._

En eso, Izuku dio un salto para quedar en el aire, pero Bakugo no se quedó atrás pues uso una explosión para quedar cara a cara con Izuku.

-¡tengo la ventaja en el aire! –dijo Bakugo preparándose para atacar.

-(no salte sin razón.) –pensó Izuku viendo venir a Bakugo. – (¡Kacchan tiene una fuerte imagen de mi Shoot Style! No soy tan bueno como para solo seguirte en una pelea para ventilarte. Mi Shoot Style solo era para no abusar tanto de mis brazos. Nunca dije que no podía usar el 40%) –

En eso, para sorpresa de Bakugo, Izuku apretó con fuerza su puño izquierdo.

-(¡quiero vencer a mi encarnación de la victoria!) –

"Ahora, es tu turno"

POW

El golpe de Izuku conecto con fuerza en la mejilla de Bakugo.

-(¡para alcanzar las expectativas de sensei, que me eligió a mí!) –

 **(Fin Ost)**

-¡Como si fuese a perder! –Mascullo Bakugo sujetando con fuerza la manga de la camisa de Izuku para después darle una patada al estómago sacándolo algo de aire y después ponerse sobre él y alzar su mano izquierda al aire.

KA BOOM

KRASH

Y producir una explosión la cual mando a ambos a estrellarse contra el suelo, siendo Bakugo quien cayó sobre Izuku sacándole el aire y después lo inmovilizo por completo.

-rayos. –mascullo Bakugo apretando aún más su agarre con las extremidades de Izuku. –yo gane. El poder de All Might….incluso con ese poder, aunque lo hagas tuyo, igual perdiste contra mí. Dime ¿Por qué perdiste? –

-deténganse. –dijo una nueva voz llegando al lugar. –lo siento, pero lo escuche. –y ese alguien, era All Might.

-ciento no haberlo notado. Lo siento. –decía el héroe retirado mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-es tarde…... ¿Por qué Deku? ¿Empezó con el villano de barro? ¿Por qué ese tipo? –pregunto Bakugo a All Might la razón por la cual eligió a Izuku.

-fue impotente, pero más heroico que nadie. Pensé que eras fuerte. Ya eras bastante competente. Decidí que él también debía poder estar en el ring. –

 **(Fairy Tail Ost –Main Theme Slow)**

-yo también soy débil. Siempre quise ser fuerte, como tú. Es porque soy débil…... que te hice quedar así. –decía Bakugo sin poder ver a All Might detrás suyo.

-esto no es tu culpa. –dijo el ex héroe deteniéndose al lado de Bakugo. –como sea, mi limite estaba cerca. Siempre iba a terminar así. Eres fuerte, pero me concentre mucho en tu fuerza. Te hice cargar con eso. –en eso, llevo la cabeza de Bakugo hacia su pecho para tratar de reconfortarlo. –lo siento. Aunque aún eres joven…... –

Pero Bakugo se apartó.

-luego de ser un héroe por tanto tiempo, vi que hay que concentrarse en la victoria como tú, Joven Bakugo, y en querer salvar al gente que está en problemas, como tú, Joven Midoriya. –decía All Might viendo a ambos estudiantes. –si falta uno solo de esos sentimientos, un héroe no podrá cumplir con la justicia que busca. Así como el Joven Midoriya admiraba la fuerza del Joven Bakugo, y el Joven Bakugo le temía al corazón del Joven Midoriya. Ahora que expresaron sus sentimientos, creo que los dos lo entienden. Si se reconocen uno al otro y se concentran en fortalecer al otro, podrán salvar personas para ganar y ganar para salvar personas, haciéndose los mejores héroes. –

En eso, ambos chicos se miraron el uno al otro tras escuchar las palabras de All Might.

-eso no es lo que quería escuchar…... –decía Bakugo mientras se sentaba en el suelo al lado de Izuku. –tu…..tenías al tipo más fuerte preparando todo para ti. No pierdas. –decía Bakugo a su mejor amigo.

La cara de Izuku gano seriedad, pero aun así sonrió. –me hare más fuerte, para vencerte. – y alzo su puño para ponerlo frente a Bakugo.

-eso espero, pues en nuestra 3era batalla veremos quién es el más fuerte de los dos. –dijo Bakugo sonriendo mientras juntaba su puño con el de Izuku sellando el trato. –por cierto, ¿Quién más sabe de Deku y tú? –pregunto Bakugo a All Might.

-Recovery Girl y el director. De los estudiantes, solo tú y la Joven Yaoyorozu. –respondió con honestidad.

-no quieres que se sepa, pero ¿se lo dijiste a tu novia, Deku? –pregunto Bakugo a Izuku quien se rascaba la cabeza.

-de hecho, al igual que tú lo descubrió por casualidad. –respondió Izuku avergonzado.

Bakugo solo soltó un suspiro, su amigo será uno de los mejores de la academia, pero en verdad era descuidado. –bueno, como parece que quieren esconderlo, no diré nada. –

-Kacchan. –

-debería inclinarme y pedirte que guardaras el secreto. ¿Cuán considerado tendrás que ser por mí? –pregunto All Might al ver que el chico accedió a no contar nada.

-no soy considerado. –decía Bakugo poniéndose de pie. –es un riesgo con problemas para andar contándolo. –

-llegado a esto, debo explicarte suficiente para satisfacerte. Es lo más racional. –

 _Sensei le dijo a Kacchan sobre el poder heredado por generaciones para oponerse al mal. Sobre cómo se hiso el héroe No.1 y el Símbolo de Paz con eso. Sobre cómo fue herido y llego a su límite._

 _Y también…...como eligió a su sucesor._

-así que si se sabe, habrá confusión sobre donde está el poder y eso… -razonaba Bakugo después de escuchar la explicación del héroe. – ¿Por qué no fuiste más precavido Deku? –

-usar todo mi poder también fue mi elección. Lo dije antes, pero no fue tu culpa. –dijo nuevamente el héroe tratando de hacer sentir mejor a Bakugo.

Al final…..no cambio lo que tenía que hacer, eran los pensamientos de Bakugo mientras iban en camino de regreso al dormitorio.

"sin lugar a dudas, lo superare All Might"

Pero a diferencia de lo que hiso hasta ahora….

-Deku. –hablo Bakugo a su mejor amigo el cual lo miro con atención. –asi como absorbías todo de mí y los demás para hacerte más fuerte, también hare todo mío para ir más alto. Más que tú, el elegido. –

-entonces, ire mas alto. ¡Tengo que ir más alto! –

-¡Dije que te superare! –

-¡y yo te digo que tengo que ir más alto que eso! –

-(aún siguen siendo amigos con la idea de ser los mejores pero de superarse el uno al otro.) –pensaba All Might mientras escuchaba a los dos pelearse por bien quien supera a quien. – (eso es bueno.) –y sonrio.

 _El secreto que tenía con All Might se hizo un secreto ahora entre 4._

 _Y…_

-pelearon la noche que terminaron el examen de Licencia Provisional. Me alegra que tengan tantas energías. –decia Aizawa frente a Izuku y Bakugo quienes estaban siendo retenidos por las vendas de Aizawa imposibilitando su movimiento.

-¡Aizawa-kun, espera! ¡No los ates! ¡Yo soy la razón! –decia All Might tratando de ayudar a los chicos.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Aizawa sin saber lo que pasaba, mientras recordaba como hace rato tratando de ir por los chicos All Might lo detuvo pidiendo ser el quien fuera por ellos. – ¿la razón? ¿De qué? –

En eso, All Might se acercó hasta Aizawa y le susurró al oído. –el Joven Bakugo se siente responsable por mi retiro. Tuvo que ir al examen con esos sentimientos y al final, su complejo de inferioridad exploto. Fue porque no lo note ni cuide de su estado mental. –

Aizawa soltó un suspiro mientras soltaba a los chicos. –asi que solo podía romper las reglas. Pero no puedo dejarlo pasar. Les dare un buen castigo. ¿Quién ataco primero? –

-yo. –respondio Bakugo.

-yo también fui muy fuerte. –agrego Izuku recordando que el también entro en la pelea.

-cuatro días de encierro para Bakugo, y 3 para Midoriya. Además limpiaran el área general del dormitorio. Y quiero una disculpa por escrito. Si el dolor de las heridas empeora, vallan a la enfermería. Pero no dependan de la Individualidad de la vieja. Que sus heridas sanen solas. –

Los chicos ante cada palabra que decia su profesor se sentían cada vez más y más pequeños, no había otra cosa más que hacer, a excepción de aceptar su castigo.

Aizawa después soltó un suspiro. –eso es todo. Vallan a dormir. –

A la mañana siguiente.

-¡¿NANI?! –

Ese grito se escuchó por toda la academia, y provenía directo del dormitorio de la Clase 1-A.

-¡¿se pelearon…y los castigaron?! –

Justo ahora el resto de la clase A se enteró de la pelea que tuvieron anoche el par y de su actual castigo. Y más aún, porque veían que el par estaba limpiando la sala común.

-¡que idiotas! –

-tonterías. –

-¿están tontos? –

-que estupidez. –

-¿e hicieron las paces? –pregunto Uraraka acercándose a Izuku junto con Iida y Momo.

-no tanto eso, sino…es difícil explicarlo. –

-tienes suerte que solo fuera el castigo. Se perderán la ceremonia de ingreso. –decia Momo a Izuku cruzada de brazos muy decepcionada de que este se metiera en problemas.

-¡bueno, gracias por limpiar! –

Unos minutos después, ya todos se habían retirado, y ahora se encontraban el par de amigos aun limpiando.

El silencio reinaba entre ellos, hasta que…

-Mi Shoot Style…. ¿cómo te pareció? –pregunto Izuku queriendo saber la opinión de su amigo.

-los movimientos son demasiado amplios. Tal vez aumentaste tu velocidad, pero pude reaccionar a tiempo. No es bueno para pelear. –decia Bakugo dando a entender su opinión sobre el nuevo estilo de Izuku. –cuando lo usaste con el golpe, me molesto. –

-ya veo…. –decia Izuku con una sonrisa.

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Ending –Shooting Star (Nagareboshi))**

 **Sora wo mi agereba**

 **Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru**

 **Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni**

 **Samazama na hikari wo hanatte**

Aparece Momo en lo que parecía ser su habitación, vestida en un camisón blanco, mientras observaba hacia la ventana viendo el cielo nocturno con algo de preocupación.

 **Sou no dakara boku mo**

 **Hitokiwa kagayaitetain da**

 **Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau**

 **Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**

Mientras que Izuku, desde lo que parecía ser el techo, se encontraba sentado viendo hacia el cielo con los brazos tras la cabeza, y desde su habitación Momo lo observa por la ventana.

 **Koko wa itsumo no kouen**

 **Yakei ga mieru**

 **Suberidai no ue**

En eso a la pantalla aparece una imagen de la clase A haciendo revuelo durante la clase, para ser silenciados por Aizawa.

 **Mukashi kara boku no tokutouseki**

Luego cambia a todos en su uniforme deportivo corriendo por la pista de la academia, mientras que Izuku cargaba a Momo y Bakugo a Mina.

 **Nayami ga areba koko ni kurun desu**

 **Ano koro no mama yume no tochuu de**

 **Ima de kanaerarezu ni irun desu**

Ahora es a algunos en el metro, algunos riendo al ver a Izuku y Momo dormidos recargados el uno contra el otro, y otros por Bakugo quien dormido era pintarrajeado en la cara por Sero.

 **Moshikashite koko ga mou shuuten**

 **Nante yowane wo haite shimaisou na hi mo aru**

Y cambia para ahora encontrarse caminando por una playa, pero metros atrás de ellos, estaban Izuku y All Might viendo el mar uno al lado de otro.

 **Demo sono tabi ni omoidasu**

 **Nagareboshi wo sagashite ano hoshizora**

 **Chiisana koro no negaigoto**

 **Ima mukashi mo kawaranai mama**

En eso, tanto Izuku como All Might se miraron el uno al otro para luego sonreír al momento de recordar el día en que All Might el entrego a Izuku el One For All.

Después de eso, todo vuelve a como el inicio.

 **Sora wo mi agereba**

 **Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru**

 **Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni**

 **Samazama na hikari wo hanatte**

En ese momento, Izuku siente una mano en su hombro, para darse la vuelta y ver a Momo inclinada a su altura con su mano en su hombro y dedicándolo una sonrisa la cual el corresponde.

 **Sou no dakara boku mo**

 **Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da**

 **Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau**

 **Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**

En ese momento, ambos alzan la mirada para ver las estrellas iluminando el cielo nocturno, para luego Momo inclinar su cabeza para posarla en el hombro de Izuku.

Y finalmente por el cielo, pasa una estrella fugaz.

La Pantalla oscurece.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **(Dragon Ball GT Opening Instrumental)**

-bueno, muchos se han preguntado ¿habrá algún momento IzuMo? –se muestra a la famosa pareja de este fic y de algunos más en el salón de clases.

-pues no se pregunten más pues verán una de sus citas. –ahora se muestra estos dos en un café.

-pero nunca falta los espías. –se muestra a algunos de la Clase A viendo a escondidas la cita.

- **el Próximo Capitulo de Fire Hero of Peace será: Ova 2 ¡Una Cita IzuMo!** –

-no se lo pierdan. –la pareja se ve a los ojos con la luz de la luna iluminándolos.

-¡PLUS ULTRA! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **Yo: espero que en verdad les haya gustado.**

 **Yo: espero sus reviews dando opiniones y/o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos Ja Ne.**


	48. Ova 2 ¡Una Cita IzuMo!

**Fire Hero of Peace.**

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace, pero hablare de algo importante.**

 **He leído todos los reviews que me han mandado desde la última publicación y tengo que decir, que estoy decepcionado…**

 **No de ustedes, estoy decepcionado de mí mismo. Leí el capítulo varias veces y me di cuenta de que exactamente no parece como si me hubiese esforzado en nada.**

 **Cuando inicie con este fic quería hacerlo lo más increíble posible, y lo estuve haciendo bien desde el inicio, pero cuando comencé con el arco de la Licencia Provisional comencé a tener problemas, y con lo de ahora me doy cuenta de que estoy empezando a perder la ingeniosidad.**

 **Es por eso, que después de publicar este capítulo….tomare un descanso de este fic hasta que sienta que pueda volver a escribir.**

 **Asi que es momento de volver con este capítulo, no sin antes dar una disculpa con todos ustedes, esperando que para cuando regrese con este fic vuelva a ser como antes.**

 **Y como dicen en este anime, Ve Más Alla del Limite…..PLUS ULTRA.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

 **-** mmmm –personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.48 Ova 2 ¡Una Cita IzuMo!

 _Bueno…ustedes ya saben de mi relación con Momo-chan y el cómo comenzamos a salir…_

 _Pero muchos seguramente se preguntaran ¿ya han tenido citas antes?_

 _La respuesta es sí, tuvimos una cita en el periodo de estudios para al examen final. Una cita la cual será por completo inolvidable._

 _Pero bueno seguramente tienen curiosidad por cómo fue nuestra cita, asi que les contare, todo comenzo un día como cualquier otro…._

-muy bien, recuerden que los exámenes finales están cerca. –eran las palabras de Aizawa a sus estudiantes mientras terminaba de dar la clase de ese día. –y no hace falta decirles que si no aprueban no asistirán al campamento. –

-Aye Sir. –respondieron todos al unísono.

-ok, termino la clase. –dijo Aizawa concluyendo con la clase y retirándose del salón.

Una vez que el profesor titular ya no estuvo.

-¡ya falta poco! –exclamo Kaminari levantándose de su pupitre mientras alzaba los brazos al aire.

-¡pronto iremos al campamento! –agrego Mina igualmente de pie.

 **(Boku No Hero Academia [Original Soundtrack] - "Akaruku genki ni" (Bright & Cheerfully))**

Y así, todos comenzaron a hablar de lo cerca que estaban los exámenes y por ende el viaje al campamento de verano.

-¡aun asi, no debemos confiarnos! ¡Primero tenemos que pasar los exámenes! –decia Iida como siempre con seriedad y moviendo los brazos como robot.

-eres muy serio Iida. –dijo Mina agitando la mano restándole importancia. –gracias a las sesiones de estudio en casa de Yaomomo estamos seguros de que lograremos pasar el examen escrito. ¡Y el examen práctico lucharemos contra robots, eso es pan comido! –decia muy segura de que lograría pasar el examen.

 **(N.A: no cabe duda que se decepcionara con lo que pasara.)**

-en verdad ¡Gracias Yaoyorozu! –dijo Kaminari viendo en dirección hacia donde se encontraba Momo la cual estaba viendo con una mirada soñadora a Izuku quien se encontraba hablando con Todoroki y Bakugo.

-no hay de qué. –dijo distraída la chica sin apartar la mirada de su novio mientras sus mejillas tomaban un tono rojizo y soltaba un suspiro.

-valla Yaomomo….desde que comenzaste a salir con Midoriya has estado muy encantada. –decia Mina impresionada mientras se acercaba junto con el resto de las chicas.

-ciertamente Momo-chan parece muy encantada en su relación con Midoriya-chan, Gero. –

-bueno….es que…. –decía Momo un poco nerviosa jugando con sus dedos. –es mi primera relación y….el que sea con Izuku…. ¡hace que me sienta muy feliz! –exclamo esta última parte mientras llevaba sus manos a sus rojizas mejillas.

-KYA… ¡qué envidia te tengo Yaomomo! –decía Mina lanzando un chillido igualmente llevando sus manos a su mejillas. –ojala yo también saliera con Bakugo-kun y supiera lo que se siente. –

Desconocido para ellas, en esos momentos mientras hablaban los chicos igualmente se acercaron para hablar entre sí.

Y el tema de conversación, era el que el chico más tímido de la clase (aparte de Koda) consiguió novia antes que ellos.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que hayas conseguido salir con una preciosura como Yaoyorozu?! –y Mineta era el que más hablaba. – ¡bien dicen que los tímidos son los que tienen más suerte! ¡En verdad te envidio por poder tener los grandes pechos de Yaoyorozu a tu dispoci….! –

POW

Pero un fuerte golpe lo clavo de cara al suelo, el causante como siempre Izuku con un fuerte golpe.

-Mineta mejor quédate callado –dijo Izuku relajándose después de haberlo golpeado.

 **(Fin Ost)**

-aunque en cierto punto tiene razón. –dijo Kaminari llamando la atención de los demás. –ciertamente sabemos que Yaomomo y tu son muy cercanos y se convertirían en pareja…pero sucedió muy pronto. –

Casi el resto de los chicos tuvieron que darle la razón, si bien fue esperada sucedió antes de lo que esperaban.

-y yo soy el más sorprendido. –Bakugo hablo llamando la atención de todos nuevamente. –antes de venir a U.A Deku era un completo cobarde cuando se trataba de chicas. –dijo con burla recordando esos días.

-¡E….Eso n….no es del todo ci….cierto! –dijo Izuku de pronto. – ¡una vez intente hablar con una chica antes! –

-y esta grito y salio corriendo junto con el resto de las chicas de la clase porque no quería hablar contigo. –le regreso Bakugo haciendo que el autoestima de Izuku cayera por los suelos.

Los chicos solo sintieron pena por Izuku ante dicha revelación….bueno no todos, a Mineta le causaba gracia.

-después de eso no se ha acercado a alguien del sexo opuesto (a excepción de su madre y en ocasiones de la mía). Hasta que conoció a coleta. –agrego Bakugo mientras señalaba a Momo quien aún hablaba con las chicas.

-prometiste no contarle a nadie de eso. –dijo Izuku con la cabeza en el pupitre y un aura de depresión rodeándolo.

Queriendo sacar de la depresión a Izuku Tokoyami pregunto. –y…. ¿ya han salido? –

-¿nuestras sesiones de estudios cuentan? –pregunto Izuku levantando la mirada, la respuesta de sus amigos fue un no. –entonces no. –y volvió a pegar la frente al pupitre.

-vamos Midoriya, ¿no han tenido ni una sola cita desde que comenzaron a salir? –pregunto Kirishima al peli verde y su respuesta fue que este negó con la cabeza. – ¡no es de hombres dejar a una chica sin una cita! –

-bueno….han pasado muchas cosas en este tiempo que no nos ha dejado tiempo para eso. –explico Izuku mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-las practicas, estudiar para el examen final. –dijo Todoroki sabiendo a lo que se refería Izuku.

-eso es algo ejemplar de nuestro presidente. Saber cuándo es momento de poner la escuela como prioridad antes que las relaciones. –decia Iida mientras movía sus brazos.

-(eso y otra cosa) –pensó Izuku mientras desviaba su mirada al techo.

 **Flash Back.**

-debes ser educado, siempre escucharla, preguntar cómo se siente, ser considerado con ella. –eran las palabras de Inko Midoriya mientras caminaba de derecha a izquierda en la sala de estar mientras frente a ella estaba su hijo sentado en el sofá.

Izuku tenía en manos una libreta y lápiz escribiendo a gran velocidad todo lo que pudiera de lo que decia su madre, cuando regreso un día a casa y le conto sobre su relación con Momo su madre soltó una gran cantidad de lágrimas de alegría mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

Pero después de eso su madre se puso seria y comenzo a darle a su hijo lecciones de cómo ser un buen novio.

-Sé honesto, confía en ella, comprométete, apóyala cuando lo necesite. –y asi siguió y siguió mientras que Izuku trataba de seguir escribiendo.

Pero por el estrés y velocidad rompió el lápiz y quemo la libreta.

El aspirante a héroe Deku, derrotado por una libreta y lápiz.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

-(no solo tuve que reescribir todo, mamá también me puso a practicar todo con ella.) –pensó con la frente azulada recordando sus lecciones de cómo ser un buen novio.

-Midoriya….Midoriya… -decia Kaminari mientras pasaba su mano frente a la cara de Izuku. El cual reacciono – ¿estás bien amigo? estabas ido. –

-sí, lo estoy, solo recordé algo. –decia Izuku recuperándose de sus recuerdos. –¿Qué me decían? –

-tienes pensado sacar a Yaomomo a una cita algún día. –pregunto nuevamente Kaminari. –no pueden seguir sin tener aunque sea una sola. –

-b…..bueno, tenía pensado en invitarla a salir en cuanto estuviéramos libres. –respondió el peli verde mientras se rascaba la nuca y miraba hacia el techo.

-¿y por qué no hoy? –la pregunta hecha por Sato hiso que Izuku lo mirara. –seguramente han estado estudiando sin parar en estos días, sin mencionar todo el tiempo desde que comenzó la academia. –

-hazlo hombre, merecen aunque sea un día de descanso. –el resto de los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo a lo que dijo Kirishima.

Izuku lo pensó por unos segundos, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar por tener una? Es cierto que deberían seguir estudiando para el examen final, pero no estaba mal tener aunque sea un solo día de descanso, hasta su maestro se lo ha dicho siempre que entrena. Y qué mejor que el día próximo que es un día de descanso.

-bueno….hay que intentarlo. –

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Opening –Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku)**

 **Dan Dan Kokoro hikareteku**

 **sono mabushii egao ni**

 **hatenai yami karatobidasou**

 **Hold My Hand**

Lo primero en aparecer a la pantalla en la imagen de Izuku en su traje de héroe preparándose para correr mientras en su mente recordaba todos los momentos de su vida, desde su infancia hasta ahora.

Para después salir corriendo siendo seguido de sus amigos también en sus trajes.

En eso, Izuku rodea su cuerpo de fuego para aumentar su velocidad, y de la estela de fuego aparece el título del fic:

 ** _Fire Hero of Peace._**

 **Kimi to deatta toki**

 **kodomo no koro taisetsuni**

 **omoi teitta basho omoide**

 **ashitanda**

Enseguida, la imagen cambia para ver a Izuku y sus compañeros de pie frente a lo que parecía ser una gran arena en donde había una gran cantidad de estudiantes de otras escuelas.

En eso, todos salen corriendo dejando atrás a Izuku, quien luego recibe un ligero empujón para salir corriendo y cuando corre revela detrás de el a All Might.

 **Boku to odotte kurenai ka**

 **Hikari to kage no Winding Road ima demo aitsu ni muchuu na no?**

Ahora se muestra a Todoroki deslizarse en el aire usando su hielo, a Bakugo tratar de detener algo con su mano para luego desencadenar una explosión.

En eso, se muestra a los estudiantes de la Academia Shiketsu, entre ellos Camie que se llevaba un dedo a la boca.

Mientras que Izuku y sus amigos solo preparaban para atacar.

 **Sukoshi dake furi muki takunaru youna toki mo aru kedo**

 **Ai to yuuki to hokori wo motte tatakau yo**

En eso, a la mente de Izuku llegan imágenes de All Might sonriéndole, de su madre despidiéndose de él, de sus amigos en un día de clases.

En eso, todos los de la Clase 1-A se preparan para usar su Individualidad, mientras que Izuku activa el Burn Cowl.

Los estudiantes de diferentes academias sonríen para comenzar a correr hacia ellos.

Y en eso, los de la clase 1-A salen corriendo hacia ellos.

 **DAN DAN kokoro hikareteku**

 **Kono hoshi no kibou no kakera**

 **Kitto dare mo ga eien´ wo te ni iretai**

Izuku lanza una gran ráfaga de fuego de sus manos hacia Camie quien la esquiva.

Todoroki esquiva varios ataques de hielo mientras usaba su hielo para deslizarse.

Bakugo Salta por el aire al momento de Activar el Explosive Skin para luego golpear el suelo provocando una gigantesca explosión.

 **ZEN ZEN ki ni shinai FURI shitemo**

 **Hora kimi ni koi shiteru**

La imagen ahora muestra la silueta de All Might en su antigua gloria, para luego mostrarse el actualmente viendo a sus estudiantes pelear mientras sonríe.

 **Hatenai yami kara tobi dasou Hold your hand**

Izuku da un gran salto al aire al momento de juntar sus dos manos y llevarlas hasta su cadera, para después lanzar una gran ráfaga de fuego a la cámara.

Cuando el fuego se extingue, se muestra a toda la clase 1-A mirar al frente.

En eso, Izuku aterriza para estar en medio de todos y luego apuntar con una mano al frente.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

Al día siguiente.

Ahora mismo nos encontramos con Izuku quien estaba de pie en la estación del tren esperando pacientemente que llegara su pareja.

Ayer en cuanto había terminado la academia Izuku llamo a su novia para hablar con ella antes de marcharse, en ese momento Izuku hablo con Momo diciendo que como habían comenzado a salir y necesitaban un día de descanso, la invito a salir el día siguiente.

Recibió una respuesta inmediata por parte de Momo quien inmediatamente dijo sí.

En cuanto regreso a casa Izuku comenzó a prepararse para el día siguiente, saco dinero de sus ahorros los cuales tenia para alguna ocasión especial y su cita era una.

Después planeo con cuidado los sitios a los que podría ir con Momo, primero irían a la biblioteca sabiendo lo mucho que no novia ama leer, un pasatiempo que ambos comparten.

Después una comida a un restaurante y si se podía hablarían un poco.

Y finalmente ver una película en el cine.

Izuku en verdad se había esmerado mucho para esta ocasión, que incluso se había puesto lo mejor presentable posible.

Llevaba unos pantalones Marrones, una camisa de manga larga de color blanco arremangada y portando sus fieles zapatos rojos.

Izuku siguió esperando que su novia llegara para poder ir a la biblioteca, habían quedado en encontrarse en la estación a las 12:00 y queriendo ser puntual llego con 10 minutos de anticipación.

Ya eran las 12:00 así que solo era cuestión de tiempo de que Momo llegara.

-Izuku. –y hablando del diablo.

Izuku dirigió su mirada hacia donde lo llamaban para encontrarse con Momo ir en dirección hacia donde se encontraba, y mientras lo hacía admiraba lo hermosa que se veía en estos momentos, unas botas negras, una falda roja que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, también usaba una blusa de maga larga de color rosa y mantenía su cabello en su clásica coleta.

-Momo-chan. –dijo Izuku con una sonrisa cuando su novia estaba frente él.

Izuku en verdad no sabía que cosa habrá hecho para tener a tan hermosa chica como novia, pero sea lo que sea, estaba muy agradecido.

-espero que no hayas tenido que esperar mucho. –dijo Momo mientras se acomodaba un poco el cabello.

-no, yo llegué aquí antes, así que no hay problema. –respondió Izuku restándole importancia, después de eso él le ofreció el bazo y Momo gustosa acepto y ambos comenzaron a ir en camino a su cita.

Desconocido para ellos, en estos momentos estaban siendo seguidos por un grupo de personas, para ser más concretos algunos de sus compañeros de la clase 1-A.

-valla Midori supo cómo arreglarse para esta cita. –fueron las palabras dichas por cierta chica de piel rosa y cuernos.

-y Yaomomo no se queda atrás. –dijo Kaminari al lado con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Por qué mierda estoy aquí? –pregunto un gruñón Bakugo. No sabía porque demonios tendría que estar espiando la cita de su mejor amigo.

-estoy de acuerdo con Bakugo, ¿Por qué estamos aquí? –pregunto igualmente Todoroki mientras atrás de él estaba Uraraka.

-para ver como les va en su cita, este debe de ser perfecta para fomentar su relación. –respondio Mina con los puños apretado y fuego en los ojos dejando extrañados al resto. – ¡este será el inicio de un gran Ship! ¡IzuMo! –

-¿IzuMo? –pregunto Uraraka sin entender.

-Izu de Izuku y Mo de Momo. Ya sabes como el NaruHina (Naruto x Hinata), el LuNa (Luffy x Nami) o NaZa (Natsu x Erza) –Explico Mina mientras de la nada sacaba una pizarra y en esta mostraba imágenes de dichas parejas de anime.

-uh…..ok…. –dijo Uraraka con una gota en la nuca.

-pero eso no explica porque vinimos nosotros. –recalco Todoroki.

-porque ustedes conocen mucho a Midori y por ende sabremos que tiene pensado. –respondio nuevamente para después comenzar a correr. – ¡Vamos rápido antes de que los perdamos! –

Los demás solo se miraron unos segundos para después solo alzar los hombros y seguir a Mina.

 **(Boku No Hero Academia [Original Soundtrack] - "Ohiru yasumi-tekina kyoku" (Lunch Song))**

Unos minutos después, la pareja más los espías habían llegado a una gran biblioteca, un lugar a donde Momo había querido ir hace un tiempo pero debido a los acontecimientos recientes no había tenido tiempo.

Los ojos de Momo brillaban ante cada libro que sacaba de un estante para verlos, mientras que Izuku sonreía al ver la cara de emoción de su novia.

-¡Mira Izuku! ¡Una Galería con todas las novelas de Stephen King! –decia Momo mientras sostenía en sus manos un libro de dicho autor el cual era el clásico "El Resplandor"

-valla, es cierto. –decia Izuku mientras tomaba un libro al azar y al ver la portada su cara perdió todo color mientras su ojos se abría grandes y su cuerpo comenzo a temblar.

-¿Qué pasa Izuku? –pregunto Momo al ver la reacción de su novio y sabiendo que se debió al ver el libro se asomó por su hombro para ver cuál era. – ¿IT? –

-ese payaso me ha aterrado desde que vi la mini serie. –respondio Izuku aun temblando mientras ponía el libro donde lo encontró. –creí que leyendo el libro lograría superarlo, pero me equivoque...aun temo que de un momento a otro IT aparezca mientras me doy una ducha –

 **(N.A: de hecho ese trauma lo tengo yo, ver la película a los 7 años, en un cuarto a oscuras, de noche, y con muchos primos mayores que tú a los que les gusta asustarte, no ayuda en nada a no tener un trauma.)**

Dejando atrás a la pareja con el chico traumado, los que los seguían estaban a varios estantes de libros de distancia espiando a la pareja.

-¿una librería en un cita? Sé que es inexperto, pero esta es una idea aburrida. –decia Bakugo con el ceño fruncido y lleno de aburrimiento.

-pues a Yaomomo parece gustarle. –decia Mina mientras que a su lado disimulaban leer un libro pero en realidad solo espiaban, una miraba con interés, mientras la otra no sabía porque sentía envidia.

-ve a lo seguro, y usa lo que más le gusta. –dijo Todoroki leyendo un libro con interés el cual era una novela llamada "Percy Jackson y el Ladrón del Rayo"

-bueno no me sorprende que Bakugo lo vea aburrido pues a excepción de los libros de la academia seguramente no ha leído algún otro. –dijo Kaminari sonriendo y con los brazos cruzados recargado en un estante.

Con una vena en su cien, Bakugo lo encaro. – ¡¿Qué has dicho Pikachu?! ¡He leído libros!–

-dime algunos. –dijo Kaminari Escéptico.

-El Oso Juancho, El Oso Juancho 2 y el Oso Juancho 3 el Regreso del Oso Juancho. –

-mi punto, no has leído un libro nunca. –

-¿Qué tal esto? –dijo Bakugo tomando un libro de un estante. –apuesto que puedo terminar de leer "La Ilíada" en solo una semana. –

-no apuesten. –dijo Todoroki sin despegar su mirada del libro.

-hecho. –acordó Kaminari mientras se daban la mano.

-ya apostaron. –

-y ¿Qué es lo que hará el perdedor? –pregunto Kaminari.

-¿Qué tal el Yush? –

-no apuesten el Yush. –

-hecho. –

-ya apostaron el Yush. –

Después de un tiempo de ver y sacar algunos libros para leer más adelante, y salieron de la biblioteca justo a tiempo para el almuerzo.

Ambos pasaron a un pequeño restaurante en donde el peli verde había hecho una reservación.

En estos momentos la pareja se encontraba esperando la llegada de sus órdenes mientras platicaban un poco.

-y en ese momento el mesero dijo: "será usted el más grande empresario del mundo, pero usted da muy malas propinas" –contaba el peli verde mientras Momo soltaba una risilla.

-¿en verdad lo dijo? Y que paso después. –pregunto después de dejar de reír.

-el señor solo dio más propina y se fue. –dijo Izuku riendo y Momo se le unió a la risa.

 **(Fin Ost)**

-me sorprende en verdad que ninguna otra chica haya estado interesada en ti. –dijo Momo mientras reía, y es que en verdad se preguntaba ¿Cómo es que ella fue la única en fijarse en Izuku de tal modo?

-bueno, ninguna chica ha querido salir con un Mukosei aun por más lindo que este fuera según ellas. –decia Izuku dejando de reír lentamente para después ver hacia la mesa con una mirada triste. –temían que les pegara lo Mukosei como si fuese una enfermedad. –

Después de escuchar eso, la sonrisa de Momo cayo para tener ahora una mueca, Izuku le había contado su vida antes de U.A y antes de conocer a All Might y ciertamente no le gustó nada.

¿Por qué tratar a un chico tan educado y compasivo como Izuku de tal modo solo porque se creyó que era un Mukosei? Ella ciertamente no sabía porque, y no quería saberlo para nada.

Aun se preguntaba, ¿Por qué Izuku aun considera a Bakugo como su mejor amigo? Es cierto que el parece llevarse mejor con Izuku, pero es que aún no entendía porque.

Pero, viendo en qué estado se encontraba su novio, estiro su brazo para tomar su mano con la suya, y dicha acción llamo la atención de Izuku quien levanto la cabeza para ver a su novia la cual le sonreía, y con esa acción Izuku sonrio.

Bien saben que una acción vale más que mil palabras, y esta le dijo a Izuku, que el pasado no importa, pues lo único que importa es el ahora, y en estos momentos tiene a una gran chica junto con él.

Mientras, con los espías.

-todo parece ir bien. –decia Mina mientras tomaba un bocado de pastel de chocolate que había ordenado.

-creo que sí. –respondio Uraraka en voz baja sin despegar su mirada de la pareja mientras comía una bola de arroz.

Mientras, los chicos estaban más enfocados en la comida, excepto Todoroki quien leía mientras esperaba su orden.

-lamentamos la demora. –dijo una voz a su lado, y al despegar su mirada del libro se encontró con algo que en sus palabras era belleza.

Una chica increíblemente hermosa y aunque tenía la misma edad que ellos era de baja estatura, de color de pelo amarillo y de ojos rojos. La chica también portaba una mirada carente de emoción alguna.

 **(N.A: imagínensela como Yami de To Love Ru)**

La chica llevaba a parte de la vestimenta de camarera también en una bandeja la orden de Todoroki.

-aquí tiene su orden.-dijo educadamente, y aunque su mirada era carente de emoción alguna sus mejillas mostraban un ligero tono rojizo.

-gracias. –respondio de igual modo el peli mixto y con un sonrojo ligero.

Después de que la pareja comió y pago, luego se encaminaron a seguir aun con su cita, y con ellos los otros.

Su siguiente y última parada era el cine.

Al poco tiempo habían logrado llegar al cine y comenzaron a ver la cartelera para decidir que película ver.

-¿Qué te gustaría ver? –pregunto Izuku.

-mmmm…. –pensó Momo viendo todas las opciones.

En la cartelera ahora mismo se estaban dando las siguientes películas, Venom, Animas, la casa del reloj en la pared y otras más.

-que tal esta. –dijo Momo señalando a una en especial e Izuku solo miro la elección de Momo.

Venom

Un poco extrañado Izuku miro a Momo esperando una explicación.

-me has consentido en este día, es momentos de ver algo que tú quieras. –respondio Momo con una sonrisa.

Izuku solo sonrio, compro los boletos, las palomitas y refrescos y entraron a la sala de cine.

Mientras con los otros.

-ok, ya sabemos a qué sala entraron. Vamos. –dijo Mina yendo hacia la taquilla.

-de hecho. –dijo Todoroki deteniendo a Mina. –yo ire a ver esta. –señalo la película la cual era la casa del reloj en la pared. –he querido verla desde que salio. –

-y yo ire a ver esta. –dijo Uraraka señalando la de Christopher Robin. –siempre me gustaron las películas de Winny Poo. –

Y asi, los dos chicos fueron a comprar los boletos para ver cada quien su película.

-bueno ahora solo somos nosotros 3. –Mina se encogió de hombros y asi, Mina, Kaminari y Bakugo fueron a comprar sus boletos.

Unas horas después.

-fue una buena película. –dijo Izuku mientras salían del cine. –me siento mal porque no apareció o se mencionó a Spider-Man, pero lo demás estuvo bien. –

-pero el tipo debe ser moralmente fuerte para no dejarse influenciar tan fácil por el simbionte. –opino Momo admirando la tenacidad de Eddie con Venom.

-pero aun asi no quiero imaginarme a mí mismo en dicha situación. –decia Izuku mirando hacia el cielo. –no me imagino a mí con el simbionte puesto y diciendo "Nosotros…Somos…..Venom" –dijo tratando de hacer su mejor imitación.

Mientras, en otros universos, algunos Izukus unidos al simbionte estornudaron sin razón alguna.

Varios metros detrás de ellos.

-¡esa fue la mejor película que he visto! –exclamo Bakugo alzando los brazos al aire.

-¡lo sé! –dijo igual Kaminari.

-ciertamente fue buena, pero no supera a Infinity War. –opino Mina de brazos cruzados.

-cierto. –asintieron los dos, aunque tuvo un final triste, la película de los Vengadores fue la mejor del año en su opinión.

 **(N.A: yo me incluyo)**

Inmediatamente llegaron los otros dos que faltaron.

-¿Cómo estuvieron sus películas? –pregunto Kaminari.

Todoroki solo alzo los hombros queriendo decir que estuvo bien.

Uraraka solo sonrió con unas pequeñas lágrimas –buena. –

 **(N.A: aclaro que todavía no he visto esas películas, así que me estoy basando en como creo que serán)**

-entonces ¿Qué? ¿Seguiremos siguiéndolos? –pregunto Uraraka nuevamente.

Mina pareció pensarlo, pero después de unos segundos. –nah…por lo que hemos visto hasta ahora han tenido una buena cita, hasta aquí llegamos. –dijo la peli rosa para después retirarse.

Ya sin más que hacer, los demás también se comenzaron a retirar para ir a sus casas.

Tiempo después, Parque de la playa municipal Dagoba.

 **(Boku No Hero Academia [Original Soundtrack] - "Kimi wa hīrō ni nareru" (You Can Be A Hero))**

La última parada para esta cita, fue la playa de Dagoba. Un lugar que para Izuku fue el comienzo de todo, su primer paso para volverse un héroe.

-aun parece increíble que hayas podido limpiar toda esta playa tu solo en menos de 10 meses. –decía Momo maravillada viendo desde la barandilla la hermosa playa, cuya agua de mar resplandecía por la hermosa luz del ocaso.

-puedo decirte que todo esto fue hecho con dedicación, esfuerzo y voluntad de no darme por vencido. –respondió Izuku recordando sus meses de entrenamiento infernal, pero viendo en donde estaba ahora, supo que todo había valido la pena.

Cada gota de sudor, cada aliento perdido, cada fibra muscular gastada, cada noche que paso en vela.

Todo había valido la pena.

-tengo que decir chico, que estoy impresionado. –dijo una voz por detrás de los jóvenes.

Y cuando se giraron para ver quien había sido, se encontraron con una persona ya mayor de 90 años, y el cual tenía gafas de sol puestas

-yo siempre he pensado, que un héroe no es solo alguien que tiene poderes y salva gente, sino alguien que salva gente porque siente que es su responsabilidad y lo hace por otras personas antes que por sí mismo, incluso si no recibe aunque sea una recompensa conformándose con solo saber que hiso algo por los demás. Para mí, esa persona es más que un héroe, es un auténtico súper héroe. Y tú, chico, estas en camino a ser uno de ellos, o mayor aun, a ser el mejor de todos. –

Fueron las palabras dichas por ese mismo hombre, aunque los chicos no sabían quién era el sujeto, él hablaba con sabiduría, era agradable, pero sobre todo, inspirador.

Y el ser elogiado por ese hombre, no sabía porque, pero se sentía como si fuese capaz de hacer lo que sea.

-gracias, señor…... –

-Lee, Stan Lee. –se presentó finalmente el sujeto. Para después decir. –creo que deberán volver a sus casas, ya está anocheciendo. –

Y así, la pareja solo asintió al momento de comenzar a retirarse, no sin antes escuchar. –Excélsior Midoriya Izuku….Excélsior. –

Nuevamente sonrió, pero en ese momento, tanto sus ojos como los de Momo se abrieron.

-disculpe, ¿Cómo sabe mi…..nombre? –se giraron, pero se llevaron la sorpresa de que esa persona ya no estaba.

Miraron a los alrededores tratando de encontrarlo, pero no había nada.

Dándose por vencidos, decidieron seguir con su camino de regreso a sus hogares.

No olvidarían sus palabras, pues porque sentían que de algún modo eso los ayudara.

 _Y así, fue mi primera cita con Momo-chan. Y una semana después tuvimos el examen final, pero antes de eso, Kacchan hiso que Kaminari-kun hiciera el Yush, según el por una apuesta que hicieron la semana pasada y que Kacchan gano._

 _Después de eso, no volví a ver a ese hombre, pero sus palabras aun las llevo conmigo._

 _Así que, Excélsior a todos._

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Ending –Shooting Star (Nagareboshi))**

 **Sora wo mi agereba**

 **Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru**

 **Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni**

 **Samazama na hikari wo hanatte**

Aparece Momo en lo que parecía ser su habitación, vestida en un camisón blanco, mientras observaba hacia la ventana viendo el cielo nocturno con algo de preocupación.

 **Sou no dakara boku mo**

 **Hitokiwa kagayaitetain da**

 **Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau**

 **Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**

Mientras que Izuku, desde lo que parecía ser el techo, se encontraba sentado viendo hacia el cielo con los brazos tras la cabeza, y desde su habitación Momo lo observa por la ventana.

 **Koko wa itsumo no kouen**

 **Yakei ga mieru**

 **Suberidai no ue**

En eso a la pantalla aparece una imagen de la clase A haciendo revuelo durante la clase, para ser silenciados por Aizawa.

 **Mukashi kara boku no tokutouseki**

Luego cambia a todos en su uniforme deportivo corriendo por la pista de la academia, mientras que Izuku cargaba a Momo y Bakugo a Mina.

 **Nayami ga areba koko ni kurun desu**

 **Ano koro no mama yume no tochuu de**

 **Ima de kanaerarezu ni irun desu**

Ahora es a algunos en el metro, algunos riendo al ver a Izuku y Momo dormidos recargados el uno contra el otro, y otros por Bakugo quien dormido era pintarrajeado en la cara por Sero.

 **Moshikashite koko ga mou shuuten**

 **Nante yowane wo haite shimaisou na hi mo aru**

Y cambia para ahora encontrarse caminando por una playa, pero metros atrás de ellos, estaban Izuku y All Might viendo el mar uno al lado de otro.

 **Demo sono tabi ni omoidasu**

 **Nagareboshi wo sagashite ano hoshizora**

 **Chiisana koro no negaigoto**

 **Ima mukashi mo kawaranai mama**

En eso, tanto Izuku como All Might se miraron el uno al otro para luego sonreír al momento de recordar el día en que All Might el entrego a Izuku el One For All.

Después de eso, todo vuelve a como el inicio.

 **Sora wo mi agereba**

 **Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru**

 **Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni**

 **Samazama na hikari wo hanatte**

En ese momento, Izuku siente una mano en su hombro, para darse la vuelta y ver a Momo inclinada a su altura con su mano en su hombro y dedicándolo una sonrisa la cual el corresponde.

 **Sou no dakara boku mo**

 **Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da**

 **Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau**

 **Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**

En ese momento, ambos alzan la mirada para ver las estrellas iluminando el cielo nocturno, para luego Momo inclinar su cabeza para posarla en el hombro de Izuku.

Y finalmente por el cielo, pasa una estrella fugaz.

La Pantalla oscurece.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **(Dragon Ball GT Opening Instrumental)**

-el Segundo semestre de la U. A ha comenzado. –se muestra a varios estudiantes frente al director Nezu a punto de dar una conferencia.

-pero con el retiro de All MIght los villanos se han movilizado aún más. –varios villanos atacan a plena luz y algunos de ellos logran derrotar a los héroes.

-los tres estudiantes de 3er año que están en la cima de todo U. A también conocidos como los 3 grandes. –se muestra a 3 estudiantes de 3er año frente a la clase 1-A los cuales los ven sorprendidos.

- **El Próximo Capitulo de Fire Hero of Peace será: Encuentros y Reencuentros. **–

-tu eres el chico de primero animado ¿no? –Izuku ver sorprendido una cara sobresalir del suelo.

-¡PLUS ULTRA! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **Yo: bueno como anteriormente mencione, me tomare un descanso con este fin, pero no se desesperen mi descanso no tomara mucho.**

 **Yo: pero antes de irme, estoy seguro que muchos sabemos lo que ha pasado en estos días recientes. Stan "The Man" Lee ha fallecido a la edad de 95 años, el hombre que humanizo a los súper héroes ahora descansa en paz.**

 **Muchos lloramos por su muerte, pero aun así, el seguirá vivo en sus personajes, en los comics o inspiraciones de un simple chico que lo idolatra.**

 **Nos enseñó que no es necesario tener una capa para ser un héroe. Que una sola persona hace la diferencia.**

 **Pero tal y como dije el seguirá viviendo, pues "Los Héroes son recordados, pero las leyendas nunca mueren"**

 **Una frase creada por Babe Ruth, pero que encaja completamente en Stan "The Man" Lee.**

 **Descansa en Paz Padre de Marvel.**

 **Stan Lee.**

 **1922-2018**

 **Excélsior.**


	49. Encuentros y Reencuentros

**Fire Hero of Peace.**

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace ahora que estoy de regreso, pero espero nuevamente tener ese ingenio mío. Pero antes de eso, los reviews:**

 **Natsukurogane99: tienes razón, el seguirá vivo en sus personajes y en nosotros.**

 **charlyper88: gracias por tus palabras amigo, las necesite en verdad. Pero tengo que darme un descanso de vez en cuando también, después de todo tengo más historias que actualizar.**

 **Elkike: Excélsior.**

 **KarmaChaos5: que puedo decir, muchos hacen referencias de algunos programas, ¿Por qué yo no? Y gracias por desearme el descanso.**

 **azuaje120: muchas gracias por tus palabras, en verdad muchas gracias.**

 **sandman434: gracias por tu review, y bueno tenía que homenajearlo por todo lo que dio en su vida.**

 **FlashHero: gracias, y bueno a mi también me gusta la serie de Percy Jackson.**

 **Enightmare: entiendo el sentimiento.**

 **xanatrix742: tenemos la misma idea amigo, tenemos la misma idea.**

 **Y como dicen en este anime, Ve Más Alla del Limite…..PLUS ULTRA.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

 **-** mmmm –personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

cap.49 Encuentros y Reencuentros.

En estos momentos, nos enfocamos en lo que parecía ser la habitación de un departamento bastante simple y pobre.

Pero no es el departamento lo importante, lo que importa (al menos por el momento) es el dueño de dicho departamento, el cual se encontraba viendo la ciudad desde la ventana mientras bebía una cerveza.

-(lo importante no es saber bien quien eres. Ir al trabajo con cara satisfecha, eso no es bueno. Creo que es increíble. Todos son personas decentes.) –eran los pensamientos del sujeto mientras veía a varias personas caminar tranquilos en la calle felices con sus vidas. – (¿Qué, qué hago? Lo mismo de todos los días. Algo especial. Empiezo cada día con una lata de cerveza y veo a la gente, y luego termina.) –

-(hace medio mes que All Might se retiró tras la pelea en Kamino. En TV e Internet solo hablan de chismes tontos para preocupar a la gente.) –

-[pero no ha habido grandes cambios en nuestras vidas, ¿no? Creo que debemos estudiar como cambiara en un modo práctico, y preparar contra medidas.] –eran las palabras de un hombre en las noticias.

-(tu eres diferente. Te apruebo, presentador Miyagi. ) –pensó mientras tomaba otro sorbo.

-[es solo que la presencia de All Might era demasiado grande….tanto que no veíamos nada más.] –

-(el mayor cambio para le gente normal debe ser el ¿no? El héroe que avanzo al puesto No.1, Endeavor. Gran parte del descontento está en él. No es raro, no es de los que todos adoran.) –

-[no es que no me guste Endeavor, pero no puedo evitar compararlo con All Might.] –

-(en una palabra, es burdo. A mí me parece un tipo normal que finge ser un héroe. Por circunstancias ajenas, recibió un rango un rango inapropiado. También es malo para él. ¿Ser el símbolo de despertar de los héroes? Mejor no.] –

-[aunque Endeavor resolvió una gran cantidad de casos, es propenso a la ira y muchas veces se excedió. Además, entre sus seguidores varones entre 20 y 40 años, hay mucha discrepancia comparada con All Might. Para la prensa, debemos dejar de tratar de proteger pasivamente y aumentar la emoción por los héroes. Hay que dejar de nombrar los contras y ver cómo enfocar los pros.] –

El sujeto apago el televisor mientras aplastaba la lata vacía de cerveza.

Después, comenzó a vestirse para salir de su apartamento. – ("debilitar" no se trata de poder físico. Miyagi sabe de qué habla. Se trata del corazón.) –

- **se trata de poder** –se escuchó una voz, la cual parecía provenir de la cabeza del tipo, pues este se sujetó la cabeza mientras apretaba los dientes de dolor.

-silencio, cállate. –

Minutos más tarde, ahora se encontraba en las calles.

-("estoy aquí" es lo que dice al salvar a la gente. Para la gente normal es reconfortante. Pero para los demás es una maldición.) –seguía pensando mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad.

Y justo en ese momento, frente el, un Villano salió de una tienda llevándose el mostrador con caja registradora para después emprender la huida.

-(villanos. Solo son fieles a sí mismos. Es lo que pasa al retirar a su maldición. Aun asi, es bastante tentador para los que no saben qué hacer con sus Individualidades. Es una escena normal.) –

En eso, un héroe se plantó frente al villano con la intensión de detenerlo.

-(pero aquí es algo diferente.) –

En eso, otro villano apareció a espaldas del héroe golpeándolo en la cabeza con una palanca haciéndolo caer al suelo, para que ambos villanos escapen, hasta donde los esperaba una pandilla para emprender todos, la huida.

-(si cruzamos la calle en rojo juntos, no da miedo. Los que formaron facciones y actúan con un sistema, empiezan a hacerse ver.) –comenzó a caminar nuevamente para ir hacia el interior de un callejón. – (Pero lo que buscamos son los que son más…) –

Pero en eso, comenzó a recibir una llamando, la cual lo hiso detenerse y tomar su teléfono para responder.

-¿Qué, Giran? ¿Te ha ido bien? –pregunto el sujeto a la persona con quien hablaba.

-[cuanto tiempo. ¿Cómo has estado?] –

-no lo sé. No sé si es estoy bien o mal. –

-[ya veo, que triste.] –

-oye, responde a mi pregunta. ¿Te ha ido bien? –

-[si, muy bien. Me encanta estar ocupado. En las últimas semanas hubo muchos trajes y artículos en el mercado negro. La demanda creció mucho. La Liga de Villanos es la favorita de los idiotas.] –

-eso es bueno. –dijo el sujeto.

- **no lo es.** –

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 10 – Akatsuki)**

-cállate, maldita sea. –se sujetó nuevamente la cabeza comenzando a tambalear. – ¿y? ¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupado. –

 **-yo no. –**

-[no puedo contactar a Dabi. ¿Sabes dónde está? Parece que Shigaraki-kun quiere reunirse. Quizás te llame de nuevo.] –

 **-se dónde está. –**

-no, ¡no digas lo que quieras! –

-[parece que tienes problemas. No te excedas. ] –y finalmente colgó la llamada.

El tipo se tomó la cabeza con fuerza.

La Liga de Villanos se encuentra dispersa en varios lugares, para perder a los investigadores y encontrar nuevos compañeros.

Para hacer crecer la organización.

-no. Tengo que envolverme. Voy a romperme. –decía entrecortadamente el sujeto mientras tomaba algo del bolsillo de su pantalón. –partirme en dos. –

Y de este, saco una máscara la cual inmediatamente se la puso y pareció más calmado.

-al estar envuelto, soy uno. –era Twice, quien después comenzó a caminar nuevamente por las calles lejos del callejón.

Pero en eso, una explosión le llamo la atención, y fue inmediatamente hacia allá, y cuando llego se topó con una escena aterradora a palabras de los demás, pero interesante a su parecer.

-¿un montón de adultos se reúne y solo roban la caja de una pequeña tienda? Qué raro…. –eran las palabras de un sujeto el cual estaba de pie en medio de otros dos, observando la destruida camioneta en la que habían huido los villanos de antes.

-si tienen tanta gente, deberían tener mayores objetivos. Están enfermos. –

Eran las palabras del sujeto, el cual es un hombre de apariencia juvenil de complexión delgada, con piel clara y cabello castaño oscuro, corto y desordenado. Sus cejas son de grosor delgado y sus ojos son de apariencia rasgada con los irises dorados y tres pestañas cortas en la parte inferior de cada uno. Su rostro está tapado desde la nariz hasta la barbilla, debido a que siempre es visto usando una máscara anaranjada en forma de pico llena de detalles amarillos, atado con una correa marrón.

Lleva un abrigo amplio de color verde oscuro de mangas 3/4 con un cuello peludo de color púrpura, por dentro usa una camisa negra formal y una corbata blanca. También usa unos pantalones holgados negros que le llegan hasta los tobillos, un cinturón marrón con hebilla dorada, un par de guantes médicos blancos desechables y un par de zapatillas blancos con suelas y cordones grises.

-deben mejorar. –

-tenemos el dinero, asi que deberíamos irnos antes de que lleguen los héroes, Overhaul. –dijo otro de los tipos junto con el ahora reconocido como Overhaul.

-están enfermos, todos y cada uno. –

El lado de los héroes villanos parece estar cambiando ahora, lo importante es saber quién eres.

Saber lo que quieres ser, lo que quieres hacer…eso es muy importante.

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Opening –Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku)**

 **Dan Dan Kokoro hikareteku**

 **sono mabushii egao ni**

 **hatenai yami karatobidasou**

 **Hold My Hand**

Lo primero en aparecer a la pantalla en la imagen de Izuku en su traje de héroe preparándose para correr mientras en su mente recordaba todos los momentos de su vida, desde su infancia hasta ahora.

Para después salir corriendo siendo seguido de sus amigos también en sus trajes.

En eso, Izuku rodea su cuerpo de fuego para aumentar su velocidad, y de la estela de fuego aparece el título del fic:

 ** _Fire Hero of Peace._**

 **Kimi to deatta toki**

 **kodomo no koro taisetsuni**

 **omoi teitta basho omoide**

 **ashitanda**

Enseguida, la imagen cambia para ver a Izuku y sus compañeros de pie frente a lo que parecía ser una gran arena en donde había una gran cantidad de estudiantes de otras escuelas.

En eso, todos salen corriendo dejando atrás a Izuku, quien luego recibe un ligero empujón para salir corriendo y cuando corre revela detrás de el a All Might.

 **Boku to odotte kurenai ka**

 **Hikari to kage no Winding Road ima demo aitsu ni muchuu na no?**

Ahora se muestra a Todoroki deslizarse en el aire usando su hielo, a Bakugo tratar de detener algo con su mano para luego desencadenar una explosión.

En eso, se muestra a los estudiantes de la Academia Shiketsu, entre ellos Camie que se llevaba un dedo a la boca.

Mientras que Izuku y sus amigos solo preparaban para atacar.

 **Sukoshi dake furi muki takunaru youna toki mo aru kedo**

 **Ai to yuuki to hokori wo motte tatakau yo**

En eso, a la mente de Izuku llegan imágenes de All Might sonriéndole, de su madre despidiéndose de él, de sus amigos en un día de clases.

En eso, todos los de la Clase 1-A se preparan para usar su Individualidad, mientras que Izuku activa el Burn Cowl.

Los estudiantes de diferentes academias sonríen para comenzar a correr hacia ellos.

Y en eso, los de la clase 1-A salen corriendo hacia ellos.

 **DAN DAN kokoro hikareteku**

 **Kono hoshi no kibou no kakera**

 **Kitto dare mo ga eien´ wo te ni iretai**

Izuku lanza una gran ráfaga de fuego de sus manos hacia Camie quien la esquiva.

Todoroki esquiva varios ataques de hielo mientras usaba su hielo para deslizarse.

Bakugo Salta por el aire al momento de Activar el Explosive Skin para luego golpear el suelo provocando una gigantesca explosión.

 **ZEN ZEN ki ni shinai FURI shitemo**

 **Hora kimi ni koi shiteru**

La imagen ahora muestra la silueta de All Might en su antigua gloria, para luego mostrarse el actualmente viendo a sus estudiantes pelear mientras sonríe.

 **Hatenai yami kara tobi dasou Hold your hand**

Izuku da un gran salto al aire al momento de juntar sus dos manos y llevarlas hasta su cadera, para después lanzar una gran ráfaga de fuego a la cámara.

Cuando el fuego se extingue, se muestra a toda la clase 1-A mirar al frente.

En eso, Izuku aterriza para estar en medio de todos y luego apuntar con una mano al frente.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

Mientras, en la U.A

Nos enfocamos en el dormitorio de la Clase 1-A, más exacto en la habitación de Izuku quien aún se encontraba en arresto domiciliario.

En estos momentos, el chico se encontraba haciendo pesas en ambos brazos.

-(casi no duele ni siento nada de dolor) –pensaba Izuku mientras veía su brazo derecho.

"si sigues lastimándote del mismo modo, dos o tres veces más….tendrás que vivir sin poder usar ese brazo."

-(ayer tuve cuidado de contenerme al usarlo, pero al no poder controlarme por mis emociones, debo evitar usarlo. Debo concentrarme en el Shoot Style y el Fire Soul.) –seguía pensando Izuku recordando su pelea contra Bakugo.

Mientras, en la U.A, clase 1-A.

 **(Naruto OST 1 - Narutos Daily Life)**

-bien chicos, hay que hacer una fila y seguir el camino. –decía Momo al frente de la fila mientras ella y sus compañeros iban en camino a escuchar la conferencia del director.

Normalmente ese sería trabajo de Izuku como presidente de la clase, pero como estaba castigado, Momo como la vicepresidenta tomo el lugar.

Pero en eso, unos pocos metros por delante.

-ya me entere, Clase A. –frente a ellos, apoyado en una pared, se encontraba Monoma con aire de burla. – ¡una persona! ¡Una fallo en el examen de licencia! –

-¡Monoma, de la Clase B! –

-tan raro como siempre. –

-¿tú fuiste el único que fallo de nuevo? –pregunto Kirishima encarando al rubio. – ¿Cómo en el examen final? –

Monoma solo soltó una risa –nosotros…aprobamos todos. Nos adelantamos a la Clase A. –

-lo siento, chicos. –se disculpó Todoroki.

-ellos solos lo hacen una competencia, no te preocupes. –dijo Kirishima tratando de tranquilizar al peli mixto.

-según Vlad-sensei, tendremos clases juntos este semestre. Estoy impaciente. –dijo Tsunotori Pony con mucha emoción, pero después de escuchar algo que Monoma le dijo que dijera, dijo esto. – ¡los pateare para que lo sientan hasta sus nietos! –

Eso tomo por sorpresa a todos al escuchar esas palabras venir de la chica, y Monoma se estaba riendo.

Pero en eso, el chico sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca el cual lo hiso caer al suelo con fuerza.

-no hagas a Pony-chan decir cosas como esas, Monoma-baka. –eran las palabras de cierta chica rubia de cara sin emociones que reconoció Todoroki.

\- Kogeru-san tiene razón. No le enseñes esas tonterías. –dijo Kendo al lado de la chica.

En eso, Todoroki se apartó de sus compañeros para acercarse hasta donde estaba la chica de cabello rubio.

-buenos días, Kogeru-san –saludo Todoroki con su expresión de siempre. Llamando la atención de la chica.

-buenos días, Todoroki-san. –saludo igualmente, pero sus mejillas tenían un ligero tono rojizo.

Eso llamo la atención de los demás, pues no sabían que estos dos se conocieran.

Pero sea dicho, estos dos se conocieron el día de la primera cita de Izuku y Momo, y después se encontraron en la academia, siendo la chica parte de la clase 1-B.

Cada que se podía ambos hablaban o pasaban el rato.

Por cierto el nombre de la chica es Kogeru Yoru.

Pero en ese momento.

-oigan, habrán paso. –

Alguien más les llamo la atención a los chicos, los cuales se giraron para encontrarse con el curso de estudios generales, siendo liderados por Shinso.

-Shinso. –

-el que se enfrentó contra Midoriya en el festival deportivo. –

-ese tipo….parece más robusto…. –

 **(Fin Ost)**

Tiempo después, en el patio se encontraba toda la academia frente al director Nezu quien se preparaba para dar un discurso.

-¡hola! ¡Es el pequeño mamífero que todos quieren: el director! –saludo el director de un modo que solo se usa en las caricaturas infantiles, o bueno esa es mi opinión. –últimamente mi pelaje ha perdido calidad. Es difícil cuidarlo. También es algo que pasa con los humanos. Aunque tengan una dieta balanceada de Zinc y vitaminas, lo más importante debe ser dormir. Alterar su estilo de vida es lo peor para el pelaje. –

¿Por qué el director está haciendo una conferencia sobre el pelaje? Yo no le veo sentido alguno, ¿y ustedes si?

-eso no importa…. –

-habla mucho sobre eso…. –

Hasta los demás estudiantes piensan igual.

 **(FAIRY TAIL Main Theme – SLOW)**

-la causa de las alteraciones son los accidentes como el de las vacaciones. Seguro que ya lo saben. –ahora eso parece darle sentido a todo.

-la pérdida de un pilar. Los efectos de ese incidente aparecieron más pronto de lo esperado. Probablemente haya un gran caos en la sociedad en el futuro. En especial, será más obvio para los del curso de héroes. Traten las actividades fuera de la escuela como la residencia de héroes de los de segundo y tercer año con la mayor cautela y crisis que antes. –

-¿residencia de héroes? –se preguntó Mina tras escuchar eso ultimo por parte del director.

-¿será otro nivel de las practicas que hicimos? –se preguntó igualmente Tsuyu.

-el aire se siente pesado al hablar de cosas mala ¿no? –Nezu siguió con su discurso. –los adultos trabajan duro para aliviar el peso. Queremos que aprendan de ese trabajo y sean personas capaces. Todos en las clases de negocios, estudios generales, apoyo y héroes…no quiero que olviden que serán sucesores de esta sociedad. –

Eso pareció llamar la atención de All Might, pues algo llego a su mente.

"si estás buscando un sucesor, no hay sitio con más talento que U.A. ¿Qué tal? ¿Vendrás a dar clases? Considerando tu situación, no debe ser mala idea. No lo digo sin nada en mente."

En eso, All Might vio en dirección hacia donde estaban los estudiantes de 3er año, uno es especial de la clase de héroes.

"tengo claro que hay alguien apropiado para ser tu sucesor"

Y entre ellos, vio a un chico en específico.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Pero ahora, vendría una advertencia del asesor no curricular, Hound Dog.

-ayer….Grrr… ¡en los dormitorios….! Grrrrrrrr… ¡no acostumbren….! GRRRRRRR….. AUUUUUU…. –y se retiró dejando en blanco a todos los estudiantes.

Con una gota en la nuca, Vlad tomo el lugar en el micrófono. –ayer unos estudiantes pelearon. Aunque no estén acostumbrados a los dormitorios, modérense. Eso dijo. –

¿Para que apareció Hound Dog?

-¿olvida el lenguaje humano cuando se enoja? –pregunto Mineta con la frente azulada. –aún hay mucho que no se sobre U.A. –

-(Tratan a Izuku y a Bakugo-san como niños pequeños ¿no?) –pensó Momo con una mano sobre su mejilla pensando en su novio y el amigo de este que estaban en los dormitorios.

-Y ahora, vuelvan a sus clases, comenzando con los de 3ero. –anuncio Vlad al momento en que los estudiantes de 3er años comenzaran a moverse al interior del edificio.

Pero….

-oye. Ya lo sé. Los que peleaban era los dos mejores de primero de la clase 1-A. ¿los conoces? ¡Son muy animados! –era lo que decia una chica mientras palmeaba la espalda de su compañero de enfrente una y otra vez sin parar.

Pero eso no parecía importarle mucho al chico, pues este en su lugar, sonrio.

Minutos más tarde, con la clase 1-A

-bueno, a partir de hoy, seguiremos con las clases normales. Pasaron muchas cosas sin precedentes, pero ignórenlo y sigan con sus estudios. –eran las palabras de Aizawa dirigidas hacia su clase, o la mayoría tomando en cuenta quienes faltan.

-hoy estaremos aquí, pero este semestre entrenaran aún más duro. –

-no habla de eso… -susurro Mina a Tsuyu.

Pero inmediatamente se detuvo al sentir la mirada de Aizawa sobre ella.

-¿Qué, Ashido? –

-¡hacia mucho que no sentía eso! –dijo Mina al sentir el aura de Aizawa.

-lo siento, ¿puedo preguntar algo? –dijo Tsuyu alzando su mano, y Aizawa asintió. – ¿puede decirnos que es esa residencia de héroes que nombraron en la ceremonia de apertura? –

-sí, el director hablo de eso. –dijo Sero interesado.

-también me interesa. –dijo Tokoyami detrás de él.

-dijo que lo hacían nuestros Sempai. –dijo Momo alzando la mano para hablar.

Aizawa se llevó una mano a la nuca. –pensaba hablar de eso después…pero, supongo que es lógico decirlo ahora. En resumen, son actividades de héroe fuera de la escuela. Como las practicas ya hechas por ustedes antes, pero más parecido a lo real. –

-¿había un sistema asi? –pregunto sorprendida Uraraka. Pero en ese momento, algo pareció hacer clic en su cabeza. – ¡¿y porque trabaje tan duro en el festival?! –

-cierto, con una residencia, los que no fueron reclutados tendrían más oportunidad. –razono Iida al darse cuenta de ello. Mientras que Sato trataba de tranquilizar a Uraraka.

-la residencia de héroes usa el reclutamiento del festival en base. No es parte de la clase, sino algo a discreción del estudiante. Los que no fueron reclutados en el festival tendrán problemas para conseguir una. Las agencias reclutaban por su cuenta, pero hubo problemas para conseguir estudiantes de U.A y se volvió asi. Si lo entiendes, siéntate. –

Uraraka al ya comprender se sentó en su asiento.

-ahora que tienen licencias, pueden ayudar de formas más reales por más tiempo. Pero los de primero no suelen recibir esa licencia. Con la mayor actividad de villanos, consideramos seriamente su participación. Les explicare los detalles después. Debemos considerar la situación. –

En eso, Aizawa vio hacia la puerta. –ciento hacerte esperar, Mic. –

-¡la primera clase es ingles! ¡O sea, es mi momento! –exclamo Present Mic. Entrando por la puerta enseguida.

Horas después, las clases terminaron, y todos estaban de regreso a la residencia.

-¿y este polvo, Bakugo? –pregunto divertido Mineta molestando a Bakugo con el tema de la limpieza.

-¡no fastidien! ¡Deku se ocupaba de eso! –exclamo Bakugo, para después ver al susodicho el cual llevaba varias bolsas de basura. – ¡¿Qué no puedes limpiar bien?! –

-lo siento. –se disculpó el chico, para después decirles a sus compañeros. –chicos, por favor saquen la basura de sus cuartos, ire a recogerla. –

Pero en eso, Izuku noto que varios de sus compañeros hablaban de varios temas al azar, o eso creía el, las clases de inglés con Present Mic. Y algo sobre residencias de héroe.

¿En verdad se perdió de tanto este día?

-estas poniendo una cara rara, arrestado. –dijo Iida de pronto.

-no me digas asi, Iida-kun. –pero luego, quiso quitarse la duda. –por cierto ¿Qué es eso de lo que están hablando? De la residencia. –

-¡estoy molesto! ¡Los profesores nos prohibieron hablarles de las clases! Lo siento, pero tendrán que habituarse a esa sensación. –dijo Iida a Izuku, para luego darse la vuelta y ver hacia Bakugo. -¿escuchaste, Bakugo-kun? –

-¡Cállate! ¡Ya entendí, Cuatro Ojos! –

Minutos más tarde.

Ahora mismo, Izuku se encontraba yendo hasta el basurero de la academia para tirar todas y cada una de las bolsas de basura.

Pero a pesar de tener ese trabajo, su mente estaba en otro lugar.

Él quería saberlo. ¿Qué es esa residencia? Claramente los habían dejado atrás a él y a Bakugo. Es obvio en clases normales, pero en los 3 días de arresto domiciliario van a ser muy duros.

Mañana habrá entrenamiento básico, todos aprenderían cosas nuevas y mejorarían.

¡Habrá mucha diferencia! ¡Se quedaría atrás! ¡Debe alcanzarlos!

-basura ¿eh? –dijo una voz al lado suyo, y cuando se giró, abrió los ojos de sorpresa ante lo que vio.

Una cara sobresalía de un muro.

-puedes tirar las bandejas de comida en el combustible. –dijo dicha cara mientras una mano sobre salía del muro y señalaba un lugar, ignorando por completo la cara de asombro de Izuku.

-Aye…. –

Dicha cara asintió al momento de ¿meterse al muro?

¿Qué fue eso?

-tu eres el chico de primero animado ¿no? –de pronto, la cara volvió a aparecer, pero esta vez, sobresaliendo del suelo, justo por debajo de Izuku, haciéndolo gritar de impresión. –te sorprendiste ¿verdad? Lo siento. Aunque pensé que te sorprenderías. –

-¿Qué cosas eres? –pregunto Izuku haciendo reír a la cara.

-¿Qué será….? Yo también me pregunto lo que hago, de pascuas a ramos. Pronto sabrás quien soy. –eso tomo por sorpresa a Izuku, ¿Qué quería decir? –me alegra de que este bien. Solo puedo decir que la gente habla de ti y vine a ver. –y se unió al suelo una vez más y desapareció.

Izuku quedo allí de pie durante unos segundos, bastante extrañado preguntándose ¿Qué había pasado?

Pero, dejando eso atrás, sentía que ya lo había visto antes.

Incómodo y sintiéndome impaciente, pasaron los 3 días, y entregue mi disculpa.

Mi arresto termino antes del de Kacchan.

Y volví.

-¡siento los problemas que cause! –exclamo Izuku en la entrada de la clase con los brazos pegados e inclinando levemente el cuerpo.

-¡Deku-kun, gracias por tu trabajo! –

-¿trabajo? ¿Por qué se ve molesto? –pregunto Kyoka al ver la expresión de Izuku, el cual tenía los ojos en blanco y su cuerpo soltaba algo de calor.

-tal vez sea por el hecho de haberse perdido de mucho en estos 3 días. –dijo Momo creyendo saber la razón del comportamiento de su novio.

-¡Voy a compensar estos 3 días perdidos! –

-¡eso Midoriya! –exclamo Kirishima aceptando la pasión y hombría de su presidente.

-siéntense. –dijo Aizawa detrás de Izuku dejando tieso al chico, y asi, el junto con el resto estaba ahora sentados en sus asientos. –buenos días, ahora que Midoriya ha vuelto entraremos en detalles con su residencias. –en eso, miro hacia la puerta y dijo. –pasen. –

Tras decir eso, inmediatamente, 3 personas pasaron por la puerta de la clase llamando la atención de los demás.

-dejaremos que quienes lo han experimentado les digan que tienen de diferente de las practicas. Pongan atención. –

Los 3 eras estudiantes de 3er año, dos hombres y una mujer.

Uno de los chicos era de cabello oscuro, desordenado y las orejas puntiagudas. Lleva el uniforme escolar estándar de la academia, pero de una manera descuidada.

La chica, tiene piel pálida, ojos grandes y azules, y el pelo extremadamente largo color azul claro que le llega hasta las piernas y aparentemente gira alrededor de sí mismo en el área de la cintura. Ella también usa un chaleco sobre su uniforme escolar.

Y el otro, Izuku lo reconoció como el tipo de hace días, era un chico de pelo rubio en estilo tupé, ojos color negros y un cuerpo tonificado. Su rostro que parece estar dibujado de forma simple y caricaturesca.

 **(N.A: ¿soy solo yo, o ese chico es muy parecido a Tin Tin?)**

-los 3 de 3er año que están en la cima de todos los estudiantes de la U.A, también conocidos como….Los 3 Grandes. –

-los 3 grandes… –susurro sorprendido Izuku, los 3 mejores estudiantes de toda la U.A, él era conocido como el mejor de 1er año, pero ellos eran superiores al ser los mejores de toda la academia.

-los mejores de U.A….. Los 3 Grandes…..–

-los mejores de la gran U.A –dijo Iida sorprendido de tener enfrente a los mejores estudiantes.

-los más cercanos a los héroes profesionales…. –dijo igual de sorprendida Momo.

-escuche que se supone que seamos como ellos. –agrego Kyoka.

-una es muy bonita…..no lo parecen. –dijo Kaminari.

-(¡Objetivo en la Mira!) –pensó Mineta viendo con detenimiento hacia los 3 grandes, bueno más hacia la chica, vio todo de ella, cara, pechos, cadera, piernas, pero sobre todo los pechos. –(¡En la mira…..!) –pensó babeando.

POW

Pero después recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de Izuku.

-no veas con perversión a nuestra Sempai, Mineta. –susurro Izuku sujetándose el puño el cual soltaba humo. Pero Izuku aún seguía observando con atención al chico de cabello rubio, ese chico…..era el de esa vez….

-(antes solo vi su cara, pero no lo note…pero ahora lo recuerdo.)-en eso, a su memoria vino un recuerdo, un año antes de entrar a la U.A. – (en el Festival Deportivo del Año pasado. No quedo muy bien, pero dejo una extraña impresión.) –recordó como el chico estaba desnudo en la pista y trataba de ponerse los pantalones.

En eso, miro hacia los otros dos y pensó. – (si recuerdo bien, ellos dos tampoco quedaron primeros, pero ¿son los 3 Grandes de U.A?) –

¿Qué clase de héroes son?

-bueno ¿pueden presentarse pronto? –pregunto Aizawa a los 3 chicos. –empecemos con Amajiki. –dijo al peli negro.

Amajiki abrió los ojos, e inmediatamente los chicos parecieron tensarse por las acciones del chico, pero….

 **(Boku No Hero Academia [Original Soundtrack] - "Dotabata" (Slapstick!))**

-no tiene caso. –eso les llamo la atención, y más al comenzar a verlo temblar levemente. –Mirio, Hado-san… aunque me los imagine pensando que son papas, todo menos sus cabezas es humano. Solo puedo ver humanos. ¿Qué hago? No puedo decir nada…. –

Eso dejo extrañados a todos los cuales parpadearon en confusión ¿Papas?

-tengo la mente en blanco. No puedo…quiero irme. –dijo para finalmente darse la vuelta dando la espalda a los demás siendo visto por los de la Clase 1-A, Aizawa y sus compañeros.

-eres de los mejores de U.A ¿verdad? –pregunto Ojiro extrañado por el comportamiento de uno de sus sempais.

-escucha, Amajiki-kun, eso se llama tener corazón de pulga. –dijo la chica con una actitud alegre a su compañero. –aunque eres humano. Eso es raro. –pero no dejaba de sonreír. Después la chica encaro a la clase y presento a su amigo junto con ella. –esta pulga es Amajiki Tamaki. Yo soy Hado Nejire. Nos pidieron que les habláramos sobre su residencia. Un momento… -

En eso, Nejire se acercó hasta Shoji. –oye ¿Por qué usas mascara? ¿Estas enfermo? ¿Es por moda? –

-es que antes…. –pero antes de que pudiera responder.

-¡Vaya! Debes ser Todoroki-kun ¿no? –exclamo Nejire viendo en dirección a donde estaba el chico. -¿Por qué te quemaste ahí? –

-eso…. –

-Ashido-san ¿si tus cuernos se rompen te crecen otros? ¿Puedes moverlos? –dijo Nejire esta vez a Mina la cual se sujetó sus cuernos. –Mineta-kun ¿esas bolas son pelo? –

-(¿Bolas?) –

-Asui-san eres una rana y no un sapo ¿verdad? Quiero saber mucho de todos. Son raros. –exclamo Nejire llena de emoción ante lo que tenía en frente.

-(es muy atolondrara. Que linda.) –pensó feliz Kaminari con una sonrisa boba.

-(es como una niña de preescolar…) –pensó Mina.

-(¿quiere saber de mis bolas? ¡Espere, eso es acoso sexual!) –pensó feliz Mineta malentendiendo la pregunta de Nejire.

POW

Nuevamente recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Izuku.

-Oye, Ojiro-kun ¿puedes apoyar todo tu cuerpo con tu cola? Vamos, dime, quiero saber. –siguió Nejire asiendo sus preguntas sin dar esperanza de que respondan.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Mientras ella hacia eso, estaba ignorando por completo el aura amenazante que tenía Aizawa a su alrededor. – ¿no es irracional? –Pregunto Aizawa al otro chico faltante en presentarse.

-¡no se preocupe, Eraser Head! –dijo el chico para después señalarse a sí mismo. –voy al final para terminar ¿no? –

En eso, se preparó para comenzar. – ¿el futuro será…? –pregunto sonriendo, esperando una respuesta, pero lo que recibió fue silencio. – ¡Deberían decir "oscuro"! –dijo aun sin dejar de sonreír. -¡bien, mi llamada fue un fracaso! –y comenzo a reír.

Esos 3 eran muy raros. Aunque los llamen los 3 Grandes…..en mi opinión era como ver a los 3 Chiflados.

Ciertamente su título no combinaba con su personalidad.

-bueno, parece que no saben lo que pasa. –comenzo a decir el chico de cabello rubio. –traen de repente a unos de 3ero a explicar una residencia aunque no hace falta. Es confuso ¿no? Tienen sus licencias Provisionales en primero ¿no? Los de este año son muy animados ¿eh? Y parece que mis bromas no servían… -dijo llevándose la mano al mentón en modo de pensar, dicha acción llamo la atención de sus compañeros.

-Mirio…. –trato de decir Amajiki.

Pero Mirio alzo su puño al aire y exclamo. – ¿Por qué no pelean todos contra mí? –

¿Eh?

-¿eh?...EHHHHHH….. –exclamaron todos ante las palabras repentinas de Mirio.

¿Pelear?

¿Tan de repente….?

-es lo más racional para experimentarlo de primera mano, ¿no? –dijo Mirio muy seguro de su idea, para después ver a Aizawa y pedir su opinión. – ¿Qué dice, Eraser Head? –

-como quieras. –

Que fácil en mi opinión.

Ahora, con la clase en el TDL, nos encontrábamos ahora con casi toda la Clase 1-A junto con los 3 Grandes en dicho gimnasio, y todos vestían el uniforme deportivo.

-eh…. ¿es enserio? –pregunto Sero no muy seguro de esto, mientras todos veían en frente suyo a Mirio el cual hacia estiramientos para prepararse.

-¡enserio! –les respondio Mirio.

 **(Boku No Hero Academia [Original Soundtrack] - "My Hero Academia")**

-Mirio, no deberías. –dijo Amajiki con la cabeza pegada a la pared. –para la residencia, bastaba con solo decir "esto es asi, y aprenden mucho de eso" no todos están llenos de ambición. No podemos terminar con niños que no se recuperen. –

Eso dejo extrañados a los chicos. ¿Cómo que no se recuperen?

-saben, en el pasado había un chico tan frustrado que dejo de ser héroe y causo problemas ¿sabían? –dijo Nejire la cual estaba tocando los cuernos de Mina. –si no lo piensan bien, habrá problemas. –

-detente por favor. –pidió Mina.

-un momento. –dijo Tokoyami. –hay una diferencian, pero ya peleamos contra Profesionales. –

-también contra villanos. –agrego Kirishima. – ¿parecemos tan frágiles como para preocuparlos? –

-sí, pueden venir cuando quieran. –dijo Mirio. – ¿Quién va primero? –

Cuando Kirishima estaba por adelantarse, Izuku se puso al frente.

-¡aquí voy! –exclamo Izuku.

-esta es una oportunidad, aprovechen la experiencia. –les dijo Aizawa.

-¡chico problemático! ¡Qué bien! ¡Sí que eres tan animado! –dijo Mirio con una sonrisa al ver a Izuku frente él.

-(el que está en la cima de U.A. No podría pedir alguien mejor para entrenar.) –Pensó Izuku al momento de rodear su cuerpo con Burn Cowl al 15% – (el mejor de U.A contra mi yo actual ¿Qué tanta distancia habrá?) –

Los demás chicos decidieron rodearlo al ser un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Y asi, todos se prepararon para la pelea.

ZOOM

Izuku salio disparado contra Mirio el cual no parcia moverse.

Una pelea entre el mejor de 1er años contra el Mejor de U.A.

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Ending –Shooting Star (Nagareboshi))**

 **Sora wo mi agereba**

 **Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru**

 **Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni**

 **Samazama na hikari wo hanatte**

Aparece Momo en lo que parecía ser su habitación, vestida en un camisón blanco, mientras observaba hacia la ventana viendo el cielo nocturno con algo de preocupación.

 **Sou no dakara boku mo**

 **Hitokiwa kagayaitetain da**

 **Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau**

 **Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**

Mientras que Izuku, desde lo que parecía ser el techo, se encontraba sentado viendo hacia el cielo con los brazos tras la cabeza, y desde su habitación Momo lo observa por la ventana.

 **Koko wa itsumo no kouen**

 **Yakei ga mieru**

 **Suberidai no ue**

En eso a la pantalla aparece una imagen de la clase A haciendo revuelo durante la clase, para ser silenciados por Aizawa.

 **Mukashi kara boku no tokutouseki**

Luego cambia a todos en su uniforme deportivo corriendo por la pista de la academia, mientras que Izuku cargaba a Momo y Bakugo a Mina.

 **Nayami ga areba koko ni kurun desu**

 **Ano koro no mama yume no tochuu de**

 **Ima de kanaerarezu ni irun desu**

Ahora es a algunos en el metro, algunos riendo al ver a Izuku y Momo dormidos recargados el uno contra el otro, y otros por Bakugo quien dormido era pintarrajeado en la cara por Sero.

 **Moshikashite koko ga mou shuuten**

 **Nante yowane wo haite shimaisou na hi mo aru**

Y cambia para ahora encontrarse caminando por una playa, pero metros atrás de ellos, estaban Izuku y All Might viendo el mar uno al lado de otro.

 **Demo sono tabi ni omoidasu**

 **Nagareboshi wo sagashite ano hoshizora**

 **Chiisana koro no negaigoto**

 **Ima mukashi mo kawaranai mama**

En eso, tanto Izuku como All Might se miraron el uno al otro para luego sonreír al momento de recordar el día en que All Might el entrego a Izuku el One For All.

Después de eso, todo vuelve a como el inicio.

 **Sora wo mi agereba**

 **Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru**

 **Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni**

 **Samazama na hikari wo hanatte**

En ese momento, Izuku siente una mano en su hombro, para darse la vuelta y ver a Momo inclinada a su altura con su mano en su hombro y dedicándolo una sonrisa la cual el corresponde.

 **Sou no dakara boku mo**

 **Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da**

 **Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau**

 **Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**

En ese momento, ambos alzan la mirada para ver las estrellas iluminando el cielo nocturno, para luego Momo inclinar su cabeza para posarla en el hombro de Izuku.

Y finalmente por el cielo, pasa una estrella fugaz.

La Pantalla oscurece.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **(Dragon Ball GT Opening Instrumental)**

-uno de los 3 grandes nos ha propuesto una pelea, -se muestra a Izuku lanzarse en contra Mirio el cual parecía no moverse.

-pero nos muestra porque es uno de los 3 grandes. –varios parecen sorprendidos al ver que los ataques lo atraviesan.

-¿Qué clase de Individualidad es esa? –varios tratan de atacar a Mirio solo para recibir un golpe sorpresa por parte de este.

- **El Próximo Capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace será: ¡El Intocable Togata Mirio!**–

-¡debe haber un modo de tocarlo! –Izuku sale corriendo contra Mirio quien hace lo mismo.

-¡PLUS ULTRA! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **Yo: bueno, pues estoy de regreso, espero haber recuperado mi ingenio, pero eso lo descubriré en el siguiente capítulo el cual vendrá con una pelea.**

 **Yo: mientras tanto espero en los reviews sus sugerencias o/y Opiniones.**

 **Yo: nos vemos, Ja Ne.**


	50. ¡El Intocable Togata Mirio!

**Fire Hero of Peace.**

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace, Pero antes de eso, los reviews:**

 **shiva684: me alegra que te guste, y si lo sé, pero estoy haciendo algo con ese detalle con una idea que me surgió de pronto.**

 **AlexanderP: y feliz año nuevo atrasado desde México. Descuida amigo, solo me tomo mis momentos para pensar y tener buenas ideas.**

 **El Kike: muchas gracias.**

 **Anonimo: gracias y si estoy arreglando ese detalle.**

 **Anthony00: gracias.**

 **KarmaChaos5: bueno espero que esto te guste, no estoy tan seguro si me Salió bien, pero algo es algo. Y en cuanto a Kogeru pues es una estudiante más. Es que no supe a quien pudiese reemplazar.**

 **ThonyCvs: buena esa, y tengo algunas ideas.**

 **azuaje120: obviamente, si soporto los golpes de All MIght y Muscular eso no debería ser nada.**

 **MasasinMaze: bueno no tienes que esperar demasiado y gracias por tus palabras.**

 **Y como dicen en este anime, Ve Más Alla del Limite…..PLUS ULTRA.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

 **-** mmmm –personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.50 ¡El Intocable Togata Mirio!

 **(Boku No Hero Academia [Original Soundtrack] - "Kyōi to no kōbō" (Offense and Defense of a Threat))**

-sí, pueden venir cuando quieran. –dijo Mirio. – ¿Quién va primero? –

Cuando Kirishima estaba por adelantarse, Izuku se puso al frente.

-¡aquí voy! –exclamo Izuku.

-esta es una oportunidad, aprovechen la experiencia. –les dijo Aizawa.

-¡chico problemático! ¡Qué bien! ¡Sí que eres tan animado! –dijo Mirio con una sonrisa al ver a Izuku frente él.

-(el que está en la cima de U.A. No podría pedir alguien mejor para entrenar.) –Pensó Izuku al momento de rodear su cuerpo con Burn Cowl al 15% – (el mejor de U.A contra mi yo actual ¿Qué tanta distancia habrá?) –

Los demás chicos decidieron rodearlo al ser un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Y asi, todos se prepararon para la pelea.

ZOOM

Izuku salió disparado contra Mirio el cual no parcia moverse.

Una pelea entre el mejor de 1er años contra el Mejor de U.A.

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Opening –Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku)**

 **Dan Dan Kokoro hikareteku**

 **sono mabushii egao ni**

 **hatenai yami karatobidasou**

 **Hold My Hand**

Lo primero en aparecer a la pantalla en la imagen de Izuku en su traje de héroe preparándose para correr mientras en su mente recordaba todos los momentos de su vida, desde su infancia hasta ahora.

Para después salir corriendo siendo seguido de sus amigos también en sus trajes.

En eso, Izuku rodea su cuerpo de fuego para aumentar su velocidad, y de la estela de fuego aparece el título del fic:

 ** _Fire Hero of Peace._**

 **Kimi to deatta toki**

 **kodomo no koro taisetsuni**

 **omoi teitta basho omoide**

 **ashitanda**

Enseguida, la imagen cambia para ver a Izuku y sus compañeros de pie frente a lo que parecía ser una gran arena en donde había una gran cantidad de estudiantes de otras escuelas.

En eso, todos salen corriendo dejando atrás a Izuku, quien luego recibe un ligero empujón para salir corriendo y cuando corre revela detrás de el a All Might.

 **Boku to odotte kurenai ka**

 **Hikari to kage no Winding Road ima demo aitsu ni muchuu na no?**

Ahora se muestra a Todoroki deslizarse en el aire usando su hielo, a Bakugo tratar de detener algo con su mano para luego desencadenar una explosión.

En eso, se muestra a los estudiantes de la Academia Shiketsu, entre ellos Camie que se llevaba un dedo a la boca.

Mientras que Izuku y sus amigos solo preparaban para atacar.

 **Sukoshi dake furi muki takunaru youna toki mo aru kedo**

 **Ai to yuuki to hokori wo motte tatakau yo**

En eso, a la mente de Izuku llegan imágenes de All Might sonriéndole, de su madre despidiéndose de él, de sus amigos en un día de clases.

En eso, todos los de la Clase 1-A se preparan para usar su Individualidad, mientras que Izuku activa el Burn Cowl.

Los estudiantes de diferentes academias sonríen para comenzar a correr hacia ellos.

Y en eso, los de la clase 1-A salen corriendo hacia ellos.

 **DAN DAN kokoro hikareteku**

 **Kono hoshi no kibou no kakera**

 **Kitto dare mo ga eien´ wo te ni iretai**

Izuku lanza una gran ráfaga de fuego de sus manos hacia Camie quien la esquiva.

Todoroki esquiva varios ataques de hielo mientras usaba su hielo para deslizarse.

Bakugo Salta por el aire al momento de Activar el Explosive Skin para luego golpear el suelo provocando una gigantesca explosión.

 **ZEN ZEN ki ni shinai FURI shitemo**

 **Hora kimi ni koi shiteru**

La imagen ahora muestra la silueta de All Might en su antigua gloria, para luego mostrarse el actualmente viendo a sus estudiantes pelear mientras sonríe.

 **Hatenai yami kara tobi dasou Hold your hand**

Izuku da un gran salto al aire al momento de juntar sus dos manos y llevarlas hasta su cadera, para después lanzar una gran ráfaga de fuego a la cámara.

Cuando el fuego se extingue, se muestra a toda la clase 1-A mirar al frente.

En eso, Izuku aterriza para estar en medio de todos y luego apuntar con una mano al frente.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

 **(Fairy Tail Ost – Invoke Magic)**

De regreso a la pelea que estaba por comenzar.

ZOOM

En estos momentos, Izuku usando el Burn Cowl al 15% se había lanzado en dirección contra Mirio quien siguió de pie en el mismo sitio sin moverse aunque fuese un poco.

¿Estaba tan seguro de sí mismo, que cree que es posible detenerlos sin siquiera moverse?

Pero justo en ese momento, antes de que Izuku se acercara, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

Justo en ese mismo momento…...la ropa de Mirio comenzó a caerse de su cuerpo dejándolo por completo desnudo.

Y no fue el único sorprendido, algunas de las chicas soltaron un grito de sorpresa mientras se cubrían los ojos.

-¡se le cayó la ropa! –

-lo siento, es complicado arreglarlo. –dijo Mirio al momento de volver a ponerse los pantalones,

Pero ese momento fue tomado por Izuku como una oportunidad para atacar. Y lanzo una patada con fuerza, pero para su sorpresa no surtió efecto.

¿Logro eludir la patada? ¿La bloqueo? ¿O simplemente no sintió nada al recibirla?

No fue ninguna de esas razones, la patada había dado precisamente en la cara de Mirio, pero esta atravesó su cabeza como si de un holograma se tratara.

Después de eso, Izuku aterrizo en el suelo justo por detrás de Mirio. – (como pensé, atraviesa cosas con su Individualidad.) –en eso noto que Mirio dirigió su vista hacia él, y se preguntó ¿Qué haría?

-¿fuiste por la cara? –pregunto Mirio al momento de ser travesado por las cintas de Sero, el Ácido de Mina y el Navel Laser de Aoyama los cuales fueron en contra de Izuku.

El peli verde en un rápido movimiento logro eludir el tri-ataque el cual impacto con una roca detrás de él destruyéndola.

Dicha explosión provocó una cortina de humo la cual cubrió a Mirio y el rea a su alrededor.

Una vez que se detuvieron, el humo se dispersó revelando el lugar en el que se encontraba Mirio, pero ahora este no estaba allí.

-¡no está! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **(Bleach - Ichigo's Theme - Number One)**

-¡primero los que pelea a distancia! –dijo una voz detrás de Kyouka, la cual sorprendida se dio la vuelta para ver a Mirio justo detrás de ella, y después de eso soltó un grito, no por verlo aparecer detrás de ella, sino porque este nuevamente estaba desnudo.

Y ese grito llamo la atención del resto de la clase para igualmente verlo.

-¡¿así que no solo atraviesa cosas?! –

-¡¿Qué clase de Individualidad es esa?! –

Mientras, Amajiki quien aún tenía su cabeza pegada a la pared, solo negó ante las preguntas de los de 1er años.

-(La Individualidad de Mirio no era para envidiar.) –

En ese momento, Tokoyami y Dark Shadow usando el Abismo Negro lanzo un ataque de garras hacia Mirio

Pero de un momento a otro desapareció para después…

POW

Aparecer nuevamente frente a Tokoyami dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

-(Lo que deberían envidiar, era su habilidad.) –

Y antes de que Sero atacara otra vez, Mirio apareció detrás de él.

POW

POW

Y dar dos fuertes puñetazos al estómago a Sero y Mineta.

-(Cuando lo reclutaron y trabajo en su residencia con un héroe, Mirio se fortaleció.) –

Nuevamente, varios estudiantes lanzaron ataques hacia Mirio tratando de tocarlo, tan solo para fallar recibiendo igualmente un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

Y nuevamente, ataco a varios estudiantes desprotegidos.

-¡Poder! –exclamo Mirio mientras detrás de él, yacían algunos de los estudiantes de la Clase A inconscientes.

Eso dejo perplejos a los que todavía estaban en pelea, este tipo, parecía ser intocable.

Mientras que Aizawa entrecerraba los ojos, Togata Mirio, hasta donde sabia, él es el más cercano a ser el héroe No. 1, incluso entre los profesionales.

Había detenido a más de la mitad en un instante, ciertamente los pensamientos de Aizawa estaban bien fundados.

-esos son todos los que pelan a distancia. –dijo Mirio volviéndose a poner los pantalones. Para después ver a los que aún estaba conscientes. –ahora los que pelean de cerca. –

No sabían que fue lo que hiso, ¿no solo atraviesa cosas sino que también se tele transporta? ¿Eso no lo hacia invencible?

-debe haber un truco. –dijo Izuku llamando la atención de sus compañeros y los de 3ero. –aunque use su poder de atravesar para transportarse, o el de transportarse para atravesar, el ataca directamente. Mientras no contraataquemos habrá momentos en los que podremos tocarlo. Si no sabemos lo que hace, hay que suponer algo con lo que sabemos y hacer lo posible para encontrar algo. –

-¡si! ¡Gracias! –exclamo Kirishima para después endurecer su piel. – ¡Midoriya después de su arresto es genial! –

En ese momento, Mirio salió al ataque. – ¡entonces piensen en algo! –

Los chicos solo se quedaron viendo a Mirio acercarse a paso veloz hacia ellos, solo estaban de pie en pose de ataque esperando el momento justo.

Pero justo en eso, de un momento a otro, Mirio cayó al interior del suelo dejando sus pantalones en este.

Él había ido abajo, y probablemente el salga….

En eso, Izuku se dio la vuelta mientras activaba el Burn Cowl para ver a Mirio salir del suelo con un puño preparado para atacarlo.

Mirio se sorprendió al ver a Izuku darse la vuelta para encararlo.

Después de eso, Izuku lanzo una fuerte patada en dirección hacia la cara de Mirio.

-(¿acaso predijo que aparecería aquí?) –pensó sorprendido el rubio, pero en eso, puso su brazo izquierdo el cual atravesó la patada de Izuku. –muy bien. Ataque Mortal. –y en eso acerco sus dedos hacia los ojos de Izuku. – ¡Aplasta ojos Cegador! –

ZOOM

Pero de un momento a otro, Izuku dejo de estar al frente para después aparecer detrás de Mirio, con sus manos a la cadera creando una esfera de fuego.

-¡Chicos a un lado! **_Burn Cowl 15% ¡Fire Wave!_** –y después disparo el fuego de sus manos el cual fue en dirección hacia Mirio el cual vio venir el ataque con los ojos abiertos.

En eso, el fuego pareció impactar a Mirio pero este siguió el camino y para surte de los chicos estos se habían quitado del camino para evitar el ataque de fuego.

Pero mientras Izuku mantenía su Fire Wave sintió que alguien apareció detrás de él, pero antes de que se diera la vuelta.

POW

Recibió un fuerte golpe en la espada por parte de Mirio quien al parecer logro eludir el ataque y aparecer detrás de Izuku.

-la mayoría contraataca de ese modo ¿no? –dijo Mirio mientras entraba al suelo nuevamente mientras Izuku caía a este sujetándose la espalda. –asi que debía entrenar para ir por ellos. –

-¡Midoriya-kun! –exclamó Iida al ver a Izuku en el suelo, pero de repente Mirio apareció en frente suyo y le dio un fuerte golpe al estómago.

Y el próximo, fue Kirishima quien no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para endurecer por completo su piel y recibió también un golpe al estómago.

Después de eso, Mirio entro al suelo nuevamente para esta vez aparecer frente a Koda y darle el mismo tratamiento.

POW

POW

POW

Y fue golpeando en el estómago a los pocos que ya quedaban, Sato, OJiro y Hagakure.

Pero justo cuando estaba por atacar a Uraraka.

FWOSH

Una pared de fuego apareció justo entre ambos separándolos y dándole a Uraraka el tiempo suficiente para apartarse.

Mirio solo vio algo fascinado el fuego que había aparecido frente el, para después un puño atravesara su cara justo cuando de pronto, de la pared de fuego salió Izuku.

-pensé que te había dejado incapacitado. –dijo Mirio mientras lanzaba un golpe con tal de golpear a Izuku.

-¡no es por presumir, pero he recibido peores golpes! –dijo Izuku usando el fuego para propulsarse y apartarse de Mirio.

Y así, Izuku comenzó a lanzar golpes los cuales Mirio atravesó mientras también esquivaba los que Mirio lanzaba.

En ese momento, Izuku se quedó a varios metros viendo a Mirio. – (su cuerpo no recibe ningún daño pero se vuelve solido al atacar. Podría esperar el mejor momento para poder atacarlo. Pero tendría que hacer un ataque combinado y ser más veloz para eludir y atacar enseguida sin darle oportunidad de atravesarlo.) –

En ese momento, Mirio se preparó para un ataque directo justo al igual que Izuku quien subió el poder del One For All al 20%.

-(¡esto se decidirá por cual ataque es el más rápido!) –y salió corriendo justo al mismo momento que lo hiso Mirio.

Ambos corrieron en contra del otro, esperando el mejor momento para atacar, en ese momento, Izuku lanzo una bola de fuego en dirección de Mirio, y dicha bola de fuego traspaso su cabeza mientras que Mirio preparo un puñetazo para atacarlo.

-te atrape. –dijo Mirio ya estando por impactar su puño en el estómago de Izuku, pero en ese momento.

ZOOM

Izuku desapareció de su vista para su atónita mirada para después.

 **-¡Patada Guillotina!** –

KRASH

BOOM

Izuku apareció justo por sobre él y dio una fuerte patada envuelta en fuego la cual al hacer contacto provoco una explosión de fuego que cegó el área en la que se encontraban.

Una vez que la explosión seso y todo estuvo visible una vez más, se vio a Izuku de pie sobre un gran cráter, mientras que Mirio estaba a varios metros de distancia por completo intacto.

-asi que tu plan era atacar mientras yo lo hago, lamento decírtelo, pero eso no creo que vaya a….. –

PAM

Mirio abrió grande los ojos al sentir una fuerte patada impactarlo en el estómago, y eso dejo sorprendidos a Nejire y Amajiki al ver esto.

Y la razón, fue porque de un momento a otro, Izuku apareció frente a Mirio y le di la patada envuelto en fuego.

Pero eso tampoco tendría sentido, porque había otro Izuku aun de pie sobre el cráter.

Pero en ese momento, el "Izuku" del cráter comenzó a desvanecerse.

-(¿una imagen residual?) –pensó sorprendido Mirio y se preguntó ¿a qué velocidad se movió para hacer eso?

Mientras que Izuku el solo recordó algo. – (justo cuando lance la patada, Togata-sempai logro atravesarla, eso quiso decir que probablemente él puede volver solida algunas parte de su cuerpo y otras las deja intangibles. Asi que, para darle un buen golpe tenía que moverme a tal velocidad lo suficiente para no darle tiempo de reaccionar.) –y por esa razón, por unos segundos subió la potencial al 50% para aparecer frente a Mirio y la bajo al 20% justo al momento de atacarlo.

-(MI cuerpo aún no está capacitado para usar el 50%, puedo usarlo, pero eso me deja una tensión a los músculos.) –siguió pensando al momento de alejarse de Mirio y empezar a tomar varias bocanadas de aire. – (logre darle un golpe, pero esto me ha dejado ya cansado.) –y cayo de rodillas.

Había una gran brecha, ahora lo sabía, una enorme brecha entre el mejor de la U.A y el.

 **(Fin Ost)**

-ese chico es bastante fuerte ¿no crees? –decía Nejire mientras se acercaba a Amajiki. –logro darle un golpe a Mirio. –

-eso quiere decir que al igual que Mirio ha sido fuerte…..es solo que el aun no saca su potencial. –decía Amajiki retirando su cabeza de la pared para ver en dirección a la arena. –a diferencia de Mirio que no sabe contenerse. –

Unos cuantos minutos después.

-quise evitar que me vieran la salchicha, pero lo siento, chicas. –se disculpó Mirio con las chicas de la Clase 1-A ya una vez con la ropa por completo puesta. –como sea, ¿ahora lo entienden no? –

Y frente a él, estaba toda la clase sujetándose el estómago, a excepción de Uraraka e Izuku, aunque este último estaba de rodillas con el cuerpo temblándole.

-¿debíamos entender algo si nos golpeabas a todos en el estómago? –

-¿pensaron que mi Individualidad es fuerte? –pregunto Mirio burlón.

-¡es muy fuerte! –

-¡no es justo! ¡Piensa en mí también! –

-¡atraviesas cosas y te transportas! ¡¿Acaso eres un hibrido como Todoroki y Midori?! –

-no, solo es uno. –respondió Mirio para sorpresa de todos.

-¡yo sé cuál es su Individualidad! –exclamo Nejire apareciendo frente a Mirio. – ¿puedo decirlo? ¡Es Penetración! –

-Hado-san, ahora es el turno de Mirio. –dijo Amajiki aun dando la espalda a los demás.

 **(Boku No Hero Academia [Original Soundtrack] - "Bunseki" (Analysis))**

-sí, mi Individualidad es Penetración. Lo que llamaron "transportarse" es una aplicación de esta misma. –decía Mirio ignorando como Nejire le jalaba la camiseta con un puchero adorable.

-¿Cómo es que se transporta? –Izuku creía tener una idea de eso, pero quería asegurarse.

En eso, Mirio comenzó a explicar. –si activo mi Individualidad en todo mi cuerpo, puedo atravesarlo todo. Incluso el suelo. –dijo dando unos golpes a este con su pie.

Eso explicaba el cómo fue que se adentró al suelo hace poco.

-caí bajo tierra. Y luego, si desactivo mi Individualidad, pasa algo raro. Parece ser que las cosas con masa no pueden sobreponerse y me repelen. En pocas palabras soy lanzado de regreso arriba en un instante. Asi es cómo funciona la transportación. Al cambiar el Angulo según la dirección o la pose, puedo apuntar a donde me repelen. –

-suena como un juego con fallos. –opino Mina.

-¡podría decirse! –Mirio le dio la razón.

-puedes evitar ataques y moverte como quieras al instante. En verdad es una Individualidad fuerte. –opino Tsuyu diciendo lo que piensa.

 **(Fin Ost)**

 ** _(Boku No Hero Academia [Original Soundtrack] - "My Hero Academia")_**

-no. Yo la hice fuerte. –eso llamo la atención de todos. –cuando la activo mis pulmones no reciben oxígeno. Aunque respire, me atraviesa. A la vez, las vibraciones pasan por mis tímpanos y la luz por mis retinas. Puedo atravesarlo todo. Significa que no siento nada. Hasta caigo cuando tengo masa. Eso es todo. ¿Entienden? –

-si quiero cruzar una pared, activo todo menos una pierna. Luego libero la otra pierna y paso, activo la primera pierna y paso con ella. Incluso para algo tan simple hay pasos involucrados. –

-si fuera yo, me equivocaría al ir con prisa. –opino Kaminari al pensar en todo eso.

-y si yo no sintiera nada, no podría moverme. –agrego Mineta.

-si. Por eso siempre me quedaba atrás. En poco tiempo llegue al final. Y perdía la ropa. Para poder llegar a la cima con esta Individualidad, no podría quedarme atrás. ¡Predicciones! ¡Debía pensar más rápido! ¡Debía engalanar! ¡Predecir lo que pasaría! –dijo mientras apuntaba a su cabeza.

\- ¡y la experiencia hace posibles esas predicciones! ¡Baso mis predicciones en lo que se! ¡Se hizo muy largo, pero por eso quería pelear. Quería mostrar mi experiencia en vez de explicarlo. En nuestras residencias no somos invitados. Nos tratan como ayudantes y profesionales. Eso da miedo. Los profesionales pueden terminar ver gente morir. Pero esas cosas dolorosas y horribles que pasan…todas serán experiencias de primera que no tendrán en la escuela. –

Mirio apretó con fuerza uno de sus puños frente a la clase. –transforme la experiencia de mi residencia en poder y tome la cima. Por eso, creo que deberían hacerlo, aunque tengan miedo, novatos. –

\- (transformar la experiencia en poder.) –pensó Izuku con los ojos brillosos.

Y así, el junto con el resto de sus compañeros aplaudieron ante el discurso realizado por su sempai.

-hasta su discurso suena profesional. –

-no puedo creer que hiciera eso si pudiera explicarlo en un minuto. –

-invitados. ¿Eh? –susurro Kaminari recordando esa parte del discurso de su sempai. –es cierto que así se sentían mis practicas. –

-no dejaban que hiciéramos nada peligroso. –concordó Kyoka.

-así que la residencia no será así. –dijo Sero con una mano en el mentón.

-al tener nuestra licencia, nos trataran como profesionales en acción. –

Debían prepararse.

Habían venido a U.A para ser profesionales.

Solo podían ir más allá del límite.

Plus Ultra.

Mientras que Todoroki, quien había decidido quedarse atrás debido a no tener licencia, solo pensó que tendría que apurarse antes de que lo dejaran atrás.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Y finalmente, después de agradecer a sus sempais, estos comenzaron a retirarse.

-oye, ¿sirvió de algo que viniéramos? –pregunto Nejire a Amajiki.

-me alegra no haber hecho nada…gracias, Mirio –

Mientras, de regreso a la Clase 1-A.

En estos momentos, Izuku se encontraba viendo su mano derecha. –(usarlo le trae varios inconvenientes. Pero aprovecho el poder que tenía.) –y cerro con fuerza el puño, pensando en su propia situación. –(para hacerlo, experimento muchas cosas y aprendió a predecir.) –en eso, dirigió su mirada hacia Mirio quien ya estaba alejándose. –(no solo es alguien en la cima de U.A, trabajo mucho para llegar a la cima. Togata Mirio-Sempai) –

Tiempo después.

-oye, no sabías que creímos que los lastimabas sin razón ¿verdad? –pregunto Nejire a Mirio mientras los 3 caminaban por los pasillos de U.A camino a su clase. –pero nadie se hiso daño, así que fue un buen trabajo. –

-pero estuvo cerca, ¿no? Mi salchicha…. –

\- ¿hubo alguien interesante? Quiero saber. Qué raro. –pregunto nuevamente Nejire.

-a todos los vencí desde atrás. Mi estrategia básica contra los oponentes. El chico problemático analizo los primeros movimientos y parecía predecir mis acciones. Por no decir que logro descubrir como ataco y como logro golpearme. –dijo Mirio recordando la batalla.

En eso, el chico sonrió enormemente. – ¡a Sir le Gustaría! –

Tiempo más tarde, en la residencia de la Clase 1-A.

-¡oigan! ¡Si tienen basura, tráiganla! –dijo Bakugo en medio de la sala principal con una bolsa en manos.

-¡Bakugo, gracias! –dijo Kirishima acercándose con una bolsa.

-¡Si! –respondió este tomando la bolsa.

-también toma esta. –vino Tokoyami con otra bolsa.

-¡dámela! –

-¡La mía! –

-¡y la mía! –

-¡y la mía! –

En la frente de Bakugo apareció una vena hinchada la cual parecía estar por explotar al ver la cantidad de basura que traían sus compañeros, pero la más grande era la de Mineta.

-¡TIRAN MUCHAS COSAS, IDIOTAS! –

Mientras, que un poco apartados de ellos.

-la historia de Togata-sempai de como llego a la cima es genial. ¿No lo creen? –dijo Mina con una sonrisa.

-si. –concordó Hagakure.

-ahora tengo ganas de hacer la residencia. Gero. –dijo Tsuyu.

-¿Qué pasara? –se preguntó Uraraka. –dijeron que aun pensaban que hacer con los de primero. –

-supongo que habrá que esperar la aprobación de Aizawa-sensei. –opino Momo mientras se cepillaba un poco el cabello.

Mientras, en la habitación de Izuku.

El mencionado justo ahora se encontraba acostado en su cama mirando en dirección hacia el techo.

"los 3 Grandes les explicaron las residencias, pero aun no se decide si los enviaran con un profesionala o no. Los profesores debemos decidirlo. Y si se hace hay que pensar en cómo manejarlo con la prensa. Veremos lo que pasa."

Las palabras de Aizawa después de la pelea contra Mirio sonaron en su cabeza. Había una posibilidad de que tuvieran sus residencias, pero eso dependía de los profesores.

Pero aun así…

Rápido saco su celular de su bolsillo y comenzó a marcar un número.

Aun así, debía hacer lo que pudiera.

-[¿si, hola?] –hablo del otro lado una voz muy familiar para el chico. Una voz muy vieja y familiar.

Después de unos segundos…

-[¿residencia? ¿Tú quién eres?] –escucho a Gran Torino por la otra línea.

Izuku cayó al suelo de espaldas ante esa pregunta.

-soy Deku, Gran Torino. –respondió Izuku levantándose del suelo. –me preguntaba, si recibirías a alguien. –

-[¿me ignoras? Eres muy popular, ¿no? ] –eso dejo extrañado a Izuku por unos segundos. – [lo siento pero no puedo, estoy en algo grande ahora. Creo que deberías tratar de hacer la residencia con algunos de los otros héroes que te enviaron recomendaciones en el Festival. ] –

-es que aun necesito controlar el One For All, trate de dar un golpe al 40%, pero el efecto fue más bien uno del 20%. –explico Izuku recordando su pelea contra Bakugo y como este lo derroto aun habiendo usado el 40%.

Había pasado de mejorar a empeorar o algo así.

-[no te hagas el importante diciendo algo obvio. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu maestro directamente? Dijo que se dedicaría a enseñarte.] –

-Aizawa-sensei dijo que usáramos conexiones del Festival Deportivo. –

-[dijo que las usaran los que las tenían. ¿No crees que All Might pueda presentarte a mucha gente? Por ejemplo, su viejo compañero…] –

Los ojos de Izuku se abrieron de sorpresa ante esa revelación por parte de Gran Torino.

Su maestro…tuvo un compañero.

Mientras, en otra parte.

Una puerta fue abierta abruptamente, y por ella entro una chica.

Era bastante delgada con piel azul claro. Tiene el pelo verde azulado y los ojos amarillos. Lleva un traje azul oscuro y de manga corta que revela su diafragma y la parte inferior de sus senos. Encima de ella, tiene una sección blanca adicional con una cremallera que va desde el cuello hasta los huesos del cuello. También tiene una visera transparente con filtros de aire incorporados. Lleva shorts cortos de color amarillo-blanco y leggings de spandex debajo. En sus piernas, lleva botas blancas gruesas con diseño de anillo amarillo. También usa guantes de color azul oscuro.

-¡Sir, el Criminal se mueve…..! –dijo frenéticamente la chica a la persona dentro de la habitación. Pero noto que la persona no había dejado de ver su computador por nada. –también esta aburrido hoy ¿verdad? –

El sujeto dejo de ver a la pantalla para ver en dirección hacia la chica. –reporta con energías en un respiro. –

Era un hombre delgado, de aspecto limpio y bien cuidado, que vestía ropa de oficina (un traje gris claro con una corbata roja con lunares) mientras estaba de servicio. Llevaba un par de gafas.

Su cabello era de un color verde oscuro, excepto por unas hebras rubias localizadas en su flequillo y unas cejas rubias.

-si. El joven amo del grupo de villanos que investigamos, nombre de villano, Overhaul, está actuando. –reporto la chica.

 ** _(Naruto Shippuden - Girei (Pain's Theme Song))_**

Tras decir eso, Sir entrecerró los ojos tras sus gafas.

En otra parte.

-está muy sucio. ¿Es su base? –eran las palabras de Overhaul mientras caminaba siguiendo a Twice.

-como si fuera a traerte a la base ahora. Es como una entrevista previa. –respondió Twice.

-no fastidies. Hay mucho polvo. Siento que me voy a enfermar. –gruño Overhaul.

-no te preocupes, los de adentro están enfermos desde hace mucho. –

En ese momento, las puertas de la bodega se abrieron lentamente.

-¡hola! ¡Volví y lo traje conmigo! –exclamo Twice entrando a la bodega junto con Overhaul. –era un buen tipo cuando le hable. Dijo que quería hablar con ustedes. ¿No da asco? –

Overhaul camino un par de metros, para ver en frente suyo a Toga, Mr. Compress, Magne y Shigaraki.

Shigaraki al ver a Overhaul frente el entrecerró los ojos. –trajiste a un pez gordo, Twice. –

 _Justo cuando estábamos dando un paso más para ser verdaderos héroes, el mal seguía moviéndose en la oscuridad._

 _A quien le confiaron ser el sucesor y en el que confiaron y dejaron en libertad….._

 _…se encontrarían muy pronto._

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Ending –Shooting Star (Nagareboshi))**

 **Sora wo mi agereba**

 **Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru**

 **Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni**

 **Samazama na hikari wo hanatte**

Aparece Momo en lo que parecía ser su habitación, vestida en un camisón blanco, mientras observaba hacia la ventana viendo el cielo nocturno con algo de preocupación.

 **Sou no dakara boku mo**

 **Hitokiwa kagayaitetain da**

 **Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau**

 **Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**

Mientras que Izuku, desde lo que parecía ser el techo, se encontraba sentado viendo hacia el cielo con los brazos tras la cabeza, y desde su habitación Momo lo observa por la ventana.

 **Koko wa itsumo no kouen**

 **Yakei ga mieru**

 **Suberidai no ue**

En eso a la pantalla aparece una imagen de la clase A haciendo revuelo durante la clase, para ser silenciados por Aizawa.

 **Mukashi kara boku no tokutouseki**

Luego cambia a todos en su uniforme deportivo corriendo por la pista de la academia, mientras que Izuku cargaba a Momo y Bakugo a Mina.

 **Nayami ga areba koko ni kurun desu**

 **Ano koro no mama yume no tochuu de**

 **Ima de kanaerarezu ni irun desu**

Ahora es a algunos en el metro, algunos riendo al ver a Izuku y Momo dormidos recargados el uno contra el otro, y otros por Bakugo quien dormido era pintarrajeado en la cara por Sero.

 **Moshikashite koko ga mou shuuten**

 **Nante yowane wo haite shimaisou na hi mo aru**

Y cambia para ahora encontrarse caminando por una playa, pero metros atrás de ellos, estaban Izuku y All Might viendo el mar uno al lado de otro.

 **Demo sono tabi ni omoidasu**

 **Nagareboshi wo sagashite ano hoshizora**

 **Chiisana koro no negaigoto**

 **Ima mukashi mo kawaranai mama**

En eso, tanto Izuku como All Might se miraron el uno al otro para luego sonreír al momento de recordar el día en que All Might el entrego a Izuku el One For All.

Después de eso, todo vuelve a como el inicio.

 **Sora wo mi agereba**

 **Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru**

 **Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni**

 **Samazama na hikari wo hanatte**

En ese momento, Izuku siente una mano en su hombro, para darse la vuelta y ver a Momo inclinada a su altura con su mano en su hombro y dedicándolo una sonrisa la cual el corresponde.

 **Sou no dakara boku mo**

 **Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da**

 **Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau**

 **Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**

En ese momento, ambos alzan la mirada para ver las estrellas iluminando el cielo nocturno, para luego Momo inclinar su cabeza para posarla en el hombro de Izuku.

Y finalmente por el cielo, pasa una estrella fugaz.

La Pantalla oscurece.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **Nos vemos próximamente en el siguiente capítulo: Grilletes Mentales.**

 **Yo: espero que les haya gustado, aunque fue algo corto, pero bueno quise aumentarle un poco a la pelea de Mirio contra la clase, pero saben es algo difícil tomando en cuenta que este chico puede evitar golpes saben.**

 **Yo: pero bueno espero sus reviews dando sus opiniones y o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos a la próxima Ja Ne.**


	51. Grilletes Mentales

**Fire Hero of Peace.**

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace, Pero antes de eso, los reviews:**

 **AlexanderP: me alegra que te guste, y descuida Uraraka tendrá su momento dentro de poco.**

 **Fox McCloude: para ser honestos tome los diálogos del anime subtitulado al español, pero bueno gracias por eso.**

 **KarmaChaos5: bueno tuve que hacer lo mejor que pudiera, estamos hablando de alguien que puede hacerse intangible en ciertas partes del cuerpo.**

 **MasasinMaze: tenía que hacer justicia con respecto al poder de Izuku, pero al mismo tiempo mostrar cuanto ha mejorado.**

 **agusXD: me alegra que te gustara mucho.**

 **xanatrix742: muchas gracias por tu review y descuida, comprendo. En cuanto al anime lo conozco y he visto un poco, de hecho he pensado en hacer un fanfic de ese anime.**

 **shiva684: bueno amigo, estoy tratando de mejorar en ese aspecto porque yo mismo me di cuenta de eso.**

 **Y como dicen en este anime, Ve Más Allá del Limite….. PLUS ULTRA.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

 **-** mmmm –personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.51 Grilletes Mentales.

 _En este mundo…. no todos somos iguales al nacer, ese es un hecho del que he sido consciente desde que tenía 4._

 _El curso de héroes de la U.A..en un mundo donde el 80% de la población tiene algún tipo de Super poder llamado "Individualidad", esta escuela fue creada para criar a los futuros héroes que se opondrán a los villanos._

 _Yo, Midoriya Izuku, soy un estudiante de dicha escuela, y trabajo para alcanzar mi sueño._

 _Ser alguien que salve a la gente con una sonrisa que no conozca el miedo._

 _Si, esta es la historia de cómo me convertir en el mejor héroe de todos los tiempos._

 _¡El Héroe de Fuego de la Paz!_

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Opening – Believe My Self)**

 ** _Just Believe in Myself_**

 ** _kono sekai de owannai yume_**

 ** _oikake Speed up! Speed up!_**

Lo primero en aparecer a la pantalla es a Izuku de espaldas viendo en frente suyo la academia U.A

Después cambia para mostrar a Mirio igualmente de espaldas ver frente suyo la agencia de Sir.

Después la imagen cambia para mostrar a ambos al lado del otro lanzarse al ataque.

 ** _hashiri da shita konkyonaki omoi_**

 ** _ima, Just Believe in Myself_**

En eso, la pantalla muestra a Eri abrazando sus piernas al momento en que en una llamarada aparezca el título del Fic:

 ** _Fire Hero of Peace._**

 ** _You light my fire mune kogasu shōdō ni touch_**

 ** _What I want to hear kimi no emotion_**

Luego, se muestra a Izuku caminar hacia el interior de un almacén mientras aparecen imágenes de All Might, Uraraka y Eri.

Para después activar su Burn Cowl.

 ** _Whatever Will be, Will be. ima wa gekiryū no age_**

 ** _How are you feeling? boku no motion_**

Ahora, Mirio igualmente caminaba por el almacén mientras aparecen imágenes de Sir y BubleGirl.

Después sonríe al momento de que un ataque lo atraviese.

 ** _tachimukau tame no Strong Ties te wo tottara_**

 ** _Are we ready? 'Play Fair…'_**

Después la pantalla es dividida para mostrar tanto a Sir como a All Might con la mirada seria.

Para enseguida mostrar a la Liga de Villanos junto a los 8 Preceptos de la muerte con Overhaul sosteniendo a Eri.

Mientras que frente a ellos están Izuku, sus amigos, y los héroes encarándolos.

 ** _Just Believe in Myself_**

 ** _kono sekai de owannai yume_**

 ** _oikake Speed up! Speed up!_**

En ese momento, Izuku se lanza al ataque en contra de Overhaul el cual crea varias estacas de tierra tratando de frenarlo.

Para después aparecer detrás de él Mirio apunto de atacarlo, pero este logra esquivar haciendo que Mirio valla justo a donde esta Midoriya.

Para después ambos verse y sonreír al momento de lanzarse al ataque.

 ** _Just Believe in Myself_**

 ** _kodoku na yoru wo koete yuku nda_**

 ** _mirai e Speed up! Speed up!_**

Después la imagen muestra a Izuku corriendo mientras aparecen imágenes de Uraraka, Tsuyu, Kirishima y Eri.

Para después mostrar a Mirio también corriendo mientras aparecen imágenes de Sir, BubleGirl, Nejire, Ryukyu, Fat Gum y Aizawa.

Para después mostrar a Eri dar un salto para ir hacia ellos quienes tratan de atraparla al igual que Overhaul.

 ** _hashiri da shita konkyonaki omoi_**

 ** _ima, Just Believe in Myself_**

La pantalla queda en blanco por unos momentos para después mostrar a Izuku sosteniendo a Eri en brazos al momento en que fuego azul cubra a ambos.

La imagen comienza a hacer un alejamiento al momento de oscurecer.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

Oscuridad…

Era lo primero que noto cuando recobro el conocimiento, después la luz lentamente comenzó a inundar su visión.

Sus parpados comenzaron a abrirse lentamente por unos segundos mientras sus ojos trataban de adaptarse a la luz.

Una vez que sus ojos pudieron adaptarse, lo primero que vio, fue blanco…..un techo blanco.

Después sintió una enorme cantidad de fatiga que abarcaba en todo su cuerpo, el cual también sentía una gran cantidad de dolor en todos sus músculos.

Girando su cabeza un poco, noto inmediatamente que se encontraba acostado en una de las camas de la enfermería.

-veo que por fin despertaste. –dijo una voz a su lado, y cuando giro la cabeza vio sentada en una silla cerca de sus escritorio a Recovery Girl quien estaba viéndolo con el entrecejo fruncido. –no entiendo ¿es que acaso te gusta mucho la enfermería? ¡Ya hasta esa cama tiene tu nombre en ella! –dijo lo último señalando una parte de la cama.

Izuku vio en dirección hacia donde apuntaba la heroína médica para ver que efectivamente, en la cabecera de la cama había un letrero el cual decía:

"Cama Oficial de Midoriya Izuku"

No podía culparla, después de todo había hecho más de una visita desde que entro a la academia.

-tienes suerte de que esta vez no tengas ningún solo hueso roto. –dijo nuevamente Recovery Girl mientras veía hacia unos papeles en su escritorio. –solo una tensión muy enorme a tu cuerpo. –

Izuku solo miro hacia su cuerpo, temblaba.

Sus piernas, brazos, torso y pecho temblaban sin parar dando a entender que aún estaba bajo tensión.

Trato de moverse aunque sea un poco, pero inmediatamente le llego un dolor a todo este, incluso el mover un solo dedo le provocaba esa gran cantidad de dolor.

-¡ni siquiera pienses moverte! –le ordeno la enfermera al notarlo. -¡la presión que ejerciste en tu cuerpo fue tan alta que con solo moverte aunque sea un centímetro te cause un dolor tremendo! ¡Tendrás que estar en cama 2 días! –

-pero…..no tengo tiempo. –trataba de decir Izuku. –tengo que seguir entrenando. –

-sobre exigirte tendrá un resultado por completo opuesto a lo que esperas. –le recalco la enfermera levantándose del escritorio para ir hacia Izuku. –se te advirtió lo que pasaría si vuelves a lastimarte de severidad. ¡¿Es que acaso no te ha entrado a la cabeza?! –y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su jeringa.

Izuku solo apretó los ojos un poco por el leve dolor que fue el golpe en la cabeza.

Recovery Girl soltó un suspiro. –me vas a sacar más canas de las que ya tengo. –

Izuku solo volvió a recostar su cabeza en la cómoda almohada mientras miraba de nueva cuenta el techo.

\- ¿Cómo fue que llegue aquí? –pregunto Izuku.

Recovery volvió a verlo para luego responderle. –uno de tus compañeros te encontró en el suelo del TDL por completo inconsciente e inmediatamente te trajo hasta aquí. –esa respuesta hiso que Izuku asintiera con su cabeza. –¿Cómo fue que terminaste así? –

Izuku comenzó a entrecerrar sus ojos tratando de recordar lo que había pasado.

-bueno, todo comenzó un día después de conocer a los 3 grandes. Al ver la gran distancia que nos separaba y supe que tenía que entrenar…. –

 **Flash Back.**

En estos momentos, nos encontramos dentro del Campo de Entrenamiento TDL.

En estos momentos Izuku estaba frente a una gran estructura de roca.

Activando su Burn Cowl hasta el 20% comenzó dando un salto para después dar una fuerte patada a una roca destruyéndola.

(Boku No Hero Academia [Original Soundtrack] - "Vu~iran no shinkō" (Villian's Invasion Theme))

Después comenzó a correr para llegar hasta otra roca y esta vez dar un fuerte golpe destruyéndola.

Nuevamente dio un salto para quedar frente a una roca y destruirla con un codazo al 25%, y destruir otra en frente suyo con una patada.

En eso dio un nuevo salto para comenzar a hacer parkur por la estructura, después uso sus manos para impulsarse con fuerza para destruir de una patada doble otra con una patada doble esta vez enfocando el 40%.

Pero justo cuando impacto.

KRASH

La roca se destruyó en pedazos grandes e Izuku aterrizo de rodillas.

Miro los grandes escombros de la roca producidos por su anterior ataque, posiblemente buenos, pero frunció el ceño.

Uso un ataque al 40% de poder, pero justo cuando estaba por dar el ataque sintió que este bajo inmediatamente el 15%.

Algo estaba pasando con su poder, había pasado de mejorar a empeorar de un día para otro.

En eso, dio un nuevo salto para quedar desde el suelo, de nuevo al inicio de la estructura.

 **(Boku no Hero Academia OST Villain Invasion)**

- ** _Burn Cowl…50%_** -mascullo al momento de aumentar la potencia a la mitad de su poder.

Y en eso, de un momento a otro desapareció de su lugar dejando atrás ligeras fisuras y después aparecer frente a una roca elevada destruyéndola en pedazos pequeños de una patada.

Justo cuando dio la patada sintió que el poder nuevamente bajo, pero lo volvió a subir al 50% ignorando como su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

"yo gane. El poder de All Might…incluso con ese poder, aunque lo hagas tuyo, igual perdiste contra mí. Dime ¿Por qué perdiste?"

Repitiendo el mismo proceso de antes dio un nuevo salto destruyendo una nueva roca en miles de pedazos.

Esta vez sintió una punzada de dolor en su cuerpo la cual ignoro.

"¡quiero vencer a mi encarnación de la victoria!"

Enseguida de un momento a otro apareció frente a otra roca y la destruyo de un puñetazo.

Nuevamente la punzada regreso un poco más fuerte.

"¡para alcanzar las expectativas de sensei, que me eligió a mí!"

Después dio un gran salto dejando atrás un pequeño cráter en donde anteriormente estuvo de pie para quedar varios metros sobre la estructura.

Ignorando el dolor que recorría su cuerpo entero apretó con fuerza su puño derecho al momento de que este se llenara de fuego.

Sentía que el poder del One For All quería bajar nuevamente al 15%, pero lo ignoro y se concentró para mantenerlo en ese punto.

Cuando comenzó a descender preparo con fuerza su puñetazo, y cuando estaba frente a la estructura.

 ** _\- ¡50% FIRE DETROIT…SMASH! –_**

POW

BOOM

 **(Fin Ost)**

Y cuando este impacto, se produjo inmediatamente una explosión la cual destruyo por completo la estructura en que anterior mente estuvo de pie.

Una vez que la explosión seso se mostró a Izuku de pie en el lugar donde anteriormente estuvo la estructura de roca tomando grandes bocanadas de aire tratando de recuperarlo.

Por unos segundos vio el resto del lugar y noto que algunos pequeños escombros que lograron sobrevivir a la explosión estaban a sus lados mientras que algunas otras estructuras estaban algo destruidas por la fuerza de impacto o con fisuras según su cercanía.

Se sentiría feliz por su trabajo, de no ser porque de pronto sintió un tremendo dolor pasar por todo su cuerpo.

Inmediatamente cayo de rodilla mientras usaba sus brazos para abrazarse a su mismo y apretaba con fuerza los dientes tratando de soportar el dolor. Pero al final no fue capaz de soportarlo, pues cayó al suelo inmediatamente inconsciente.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

-y luego desperté aquí. –termino de relatar Izuku, haber usado el 50% y ejercer su cuerpo a la presión de ese poder le hiso eso. En eso entrecerró los ojos. –trate de entrenar con mi poder al 40% pero cada vez que doy el golpe este baja inmediatamente al 15% o 20% como máximo. –

Recovery Girl quien desde que Izuku comenzó a contar todo estaba viendo unos papeles volvió a mirar hacia Izuku al momento de suspirar nuevamente. En eso, de un cajón saco una carpeta y la abrió para comenzar a leer varios documentos.

-veamos…Examen de admisión, Entrenamiento de combate, USJ, Festival Deportivo…. ¡aquí esta! ¡Campamento! –y saco unos papeles nuevo y comenzó a hojearlos. –según recuerdo en esa ocasión tus huesos en cierto modo estallaron. Tus ligamentos se deterioraron a tal punto que si vuelves a lastimarte unas dos o tres veces más perderás la movilidad de tu brazo. –

Izuku asintió recordando las palabras de doctor que lo atendió después del incidente del campamento. –sí, y después de eso comencé a enfocarme en mis piernas y en mis poderes de fuego para no tener que recurrir tanto a mis brazos y a solo usar el poder que puedo controlar. Pero cuando trato de usarlo el poder se reduce. –

En eso, recuerdos de algunos de sus enfrentamientos después del campamento llegaron a su mente. El primero fue contra Gang Orca en el examen de Licencia Profesional.

-cuando use un golpe al 40% en contra de Gang Orca, el uso la armadura de su antebrazo para cubrirse, note que la placa tenia grietas en lugar de haberse destruido. –

Y uno nuevo llego, su derrota por parte de Bakugo en su segunda pelea.

-y la otra, cuando perdí en contra de Kacchan, use mi poder al límite pero los golpes que le daba eran iguales a los del festival Deportivo, lo único diferente fue mi velocidad. –

Y ahora recordó su entrenamiento de hace poco.

-y justo ahora, cada que ataco con todo mi poder se reduce inmediatamente, tengo que estarme concentrando para que este no reduce. –

Recovery Girl respiro de nueva cuenta. –(al parecer mis sospechas eran ciertas.) –pensó mientras veía a Izuku pensativo. –creo saber la razón de eso. –Izuku giro la cabeza para verla. –tu cerebro te está reteniendo. –

Los ojos de Izuku se abrieron ante el diagnóstico de la enfermera. – ¿mi cerebro? –

La heroína juvenil asintió. –cuando recibiste el diagnostico de lo que posiblemente pasara, tu cerebro puso una especie de freno involuntario a cada vez que pienses en atacar aun si tu poder lo tienes a tu limite este lo baje a un nivel que no pueda lastimar tu cuerpo. –

-¿hay algún modo de quitar ese freno? –pregunto Izuku.

Recovery Girl negó con la cabeza. –las únicas maneras en las que veo que logres quitar ese freno son….que puedas aumentar aún más tu límite con el One For All, que estés en alguna situación estresante que te haga usar más poder, o convencer a tu cerebro de que no estás en peligro de usar tu poder. –

Izuku giro su cabeza nuevamente para ver en dirección hacia sus brazos.

Las consecuencias de haber usado imprudentemente el One For All ahora le habían sido reveladas.

No sabía si algo podría quitarle ese grillete que su cerebro le había puesto.

Mientras, en la residencia de la Clase 1-A.

Uraraka Ochako era una persona muy cálida y llena de alegría, era bastante fuerza y decidida a la hora de pelear y tenía una tenacidad bastante inquebrantable.

Pero en estos momentos, no podíamos ver nada de eso en la Uraraka que estaba sentada en uno de los sofás de la sala principal de la residencia.

Uraraka había estado teniendo un conflicto con sus sentimientos desde el examen final en la prueba práctica.

Cuando Aoyama le había preguntado si le gustaba su mejor amigo Midoriya Izuku, ya no podía concentrarse cada vez que estaba cerca de este.

Ciertamente no cree que eso se deba a que le guste, claro era su mejor amigo, siempre la hacía reír y sonreír para tratar de animarla y la ha estado apoyando en todo para que mejorara y era su modelo a seguir.

Ella en verdad le tiene respeto, tanto que trata de ser como él. Y siempre ha tenido fe en su juicio y decisiones.

Pero, ¿le gustaba? Ella no creía que eso fuese así.

Bueno, se puso celosa de la interacción de Izuku con Momo porque se llevaban mucho mejor que él y ella mismos.

Como Mei se le acercaba mucho, es porque creía que estaba incomodando a Izuku al acercársele mucho y tocarlo.

Y el simple hecho de siempre salir corriendo al estar nerviosa cerca de él, era por culpa de Aoyama quien al decir eso la avergonzó.

Sí, no había nada que dijera que estuviese enamorada de su mejor amigo.

O eso, es lo que ella misma quería pensar.

Pues porque sentía celos de ver a Izuku y Momo juntos porque eso quería decir que eran mucho más cercanos y que Momo podía pasar más tiempo con él.

Cuando Mei tocaba a Izuku, era porque ella sentía una pequeña ira de ver a la chica hacer algo que ella no podía hacer.

Y en cuanto a lo que le dijo Aoyama eso solo hiso que comenzara a darse cuenta de ellos, y comenzara a negarlo.

Pero lo que lo confirma, es la sensación de dolor en su pecho cuando Izuku le dijo de su relación con Momo por teléfono después del incidente de Hosu.

Aun si de alguna forma ella llegase a aceptar sus sentimientos, Izuku ya estaba tomado.

-Uraraka-san. – alguien acababa de llegar a la sala y la había llamado, y al ver en dirección de donde escucho la voz, se encontró con Momo.

La peli castaña solo observo a la recién llegada la cual había ido desde la mañana a visitar a sus padres. –hola Yaomomo ¿Cómo te fue? –pregunto la chica con una de sus clásicas sonrisas.

Momo le respondió con una sonrisa para después comenzar a acercarse. –me fue bien. Mis padres han querido que les contara de todo lo que ha pasado hasta hora y me dieron una gran felicitación por adquirir mi licencia provisional. –

-eso es bueno, recuerdo que mis padres igualmente me felicitaron cuando obtuve la mía. –dijo Uraraka recordando la llamada de felicitación que recibió de sus padres tras decir que obtuvo su licencia.

-todos los padres son así…y por cierto, ¿Dónde está Izuku? –pregunto Momo por su novio de cabello verde, ella había querido invitar a Izuku a su casa para de paso conociera a sus padres. Pero, Izuku dijo que tenía que entrenar y que no creía estar listo para conocerlos….aun.

Ante la mención del peli verde, Uraraka se puso tiesa, no solo por el hecho de que hasta hace unos minutos estuvo pensando en él, sino por otra cosa que paso hace poco.

-bueno…..jeje…. –comenzó a decir Uraraka mientras se rascaba la nuca de forma nerviosa. –él está…en la enfermería. –

Los ojos de Momo se abrieron de sorpresa inmediatamente después de escuchar esa respuesta. – ¡¿Qué?!¡¿Hace cuánto que está allí?! –

-hace como una hora. –

-¡¿pero cómo fue que paso?! –

-bueno pues…. –

 **Flash back.**

En estos momentos, Uraraka se encontraba en la sala de la residencia a punto de salir e ir a comprar unos útiles escolares que le faltaban.

Pero en ese mismo momento, el asesor de lado de las habitaciones de los chicos se abrió, y revelo a Izuku quien rápido comenzó a correr en dirección hacia la puerta.

-hola Deku-kun. –saludo Uraraka al peli verde que iba todo apurado.

-buenos días Uraraka-san. –regreso el saludo pero aun estando algo apurado. –lamento no poder quedarme a hablar pero tengo reservado el TDL para entrenar. –y salió de la residencia a toda velocidad, o bueno, velocidad normal.

Uraraka solo vio a Izuku irse a gran velocidad hacia las instalaciones de la academia con rumbo al TDL.

Ella solo soltó un suspiro y después igualmente salió de la escuela para ir a la ciudad.

Un tiempo después.

Uraraka en estos momentos se encuentra en su habitación terminando todos sus deberes escolares que había dejado pendiente.

Ya había comprado sus útiles restantes y había comenzando a hacer su tarea.

En eso, miro hacia el reloj de su habitación y vio la hora.

1:30 PM.

Seguramente Deku ya habría regresado de entrenar, pensó para sí misma la chica ya habiendo terminado sus deberes.

Enseguida, comenzó a hacer su camino hacia la habitación de su amigo, el camino no fue tan largo, y una vez que había llegado a la puerta de la habitación de su mejor amigo se dispuso a tocar.

Toco la puerta y espero durante unos segundos, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, así que volvió a tocar, pero nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta. Por unos momentos eso la extraño, pero pensó que seguramente se habrá sobre esforzado nuevamente en su entrenamiento y cuando llego se acostó a descansar.

Así que, abrió un poco la puerta del cuarto para poder meter la cabeza un poco y ver el interior, pero se sorprendió al no ver a su mejor amigo en ninguna parte.

-(Seguramente aún sigue entrenando) –pensó nuevamente mientras sacaba la cabeza y cerraba la puerta.

Y ahora, se encamino hacia el TDL para tratar de encontrar a Izuku.

Cuando llego al campo de entrenamiento, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver el estado en el que este se encontraba.

Todas las vigas de roca o estaban destruidas por completo o parcialmente, pero lo que más la sorprendió, fue encontrar a su mejor amigo por completo inconsciente sobre un cráter.

-¡DEKU-KUN! –

 **Fin Flash Back.**

-después de eso rápido lo tome y lo lleve a la enfermería. –termino de contar la peli castaña mientras que frente ella, Momo se encontraba asimilando las palabras de su compañera. –y de eso ya ha pasado una hora. –

Momo asimilo las palabras para finalmente hablar. –como siempre Izuku se sobre esfuerza. Tratando de mejorar más y más. –se dijo a si misma sabiendo como era su novio, pero aun así sonrió. –pero, esa es una de las cosas que amo de él. –

Uraraka igualmente sonrió con un sonrojo en su rostro, ciertamente eso hacía a Izuku…Izuku.

Pero ese sonrojo llamo la atención de Momo, quien frunció el ceño por unos segundos, había recordado que todavía no había abarcado cierto tema con su amiga aquí presente.

-Uraraka-san. –hablo Momo llamando la atención de Uraraka. –hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo. –

Uraraka aunque confundida, no vio nada de malo. –claro, ¿Qué es Yaomomo? –

-quiero hablar acerca de tus sentimientos por Izuku. –

La sorpresa llego de pronto a Uraraka, ¿acaso ella….?

-¿D….De…..que estas…..ha….hablando? –tartamudeo la chica.

-Uraraka-san, me he dado cuenta de lo que sientes por Izuku desde hace semanas. –respondió Momo de brazos cruzados.

-¡claro que no! ¡No me gusta Deku-kun! –exclamo Uraraka negándose, sonaría convincente, de no ser por el sonrojo.

Momo se le quedo mirando a Uraraka por unos segundos, para después soltar un suspiro. –no tienes por qué ocultarlo, las chicas podemos ver que sientes algo por él. –

-¡pero te digo que no siento nada! –

Nuevamente Momo la miro sin creerle. –mírame a los ojos, y dime eso. –

-no me gusta Deku-kun. –Ambas chicas se miraron a los ojos por varios segundos, la mirada de Momo no vacilaba, pero la de Uraraka, por unos momentos estaba fija, pero luego comenzaba a temblar para tratar de estabilizarse.

Después de unos segundos, Momo soltó un suspiro para después llevarse una mano a la frente. –no pareces estar segura. –

 **(Boruto OST 2 - True Feelings)**

-¡Ok no lo estoy! –Uraraka exploto, no pudiendo soportarlo más. -¡he estado en este debate desde el examen final y no sé qué es lo que siento! ¡No sé si lo que siento por él es solo una muy fuerte amistad y admiración, o si en verdad me gusta Deku-kun! ¡Aun si me llegase a gustar sería imposible para mí pues él está contigo! –

Momo escucho con atención las palabras de Uraraka mientras pensaba en el dilema en el que se encontraba su amiga.

Sus sentimientos estaban en completo conflicto, el chico que probablemente le gustaba tenia novia.

-Uraraka-san…... –la llamo, haciendo que la castaña la observara. –aun no tienes la respuesta a lo que sientes, por eso te daré tiempo para que lo pienses, y cuando tengas la respuesta ven a buscarme. –

Y comenzó a retirarse para ir con rumbo a la enfermería en donde se encontraría su novio. Pero antes de salir por la puerta, se dio la vuelta para ver por última vez a su compañera. –un consejo. No te engañes a ti misma, escucha a tu corazón. –

Y se retiró finalmente, dejando atrás a Uraraka quien se encontraba pensativa

¿No engañarse a sí misma? ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

Pero una mejor pregunta sería… ¿escucharía a su corazón?

 **(Fin Ost)**

Minutos más tarde.

-ITE, ITE, ITE, ITE, ITE, ITE. –gritaba de dolor Izuku al ser su mejilla izquierda jalada por Momo. -¡ya Basta Momo-chan, en verdad duele! –

-¡eso es lo que te buscas por no medirte en tu entrenamiento! ¡En verdad no sabes lo que significa "Limites"! –le regaño Momo dejando de jalarle la mejilla para después poner sus manos en sus caderas.

-seguramente la palabra "Limites" solo le llega con la frase "Romper sus límites" –opino Recovery Girl mientras miraba unas hojas. –Junto con "romper sus huesos" –

Ambos chicos solo la miraron por unos segundos, para después suspirar. Ciertamente Izuku encarnaba las palabras "romper los límites" por cada pelea en la cual parece ir avanzando más y más en su camino.

Pero lo de romperse los huesos igualmente lo encarna, porque pocas son las peleas en las que regresa por completo ileso.

-bueno dejando eso atrás. ¿Cuánto tiempo estará en cama? –pregunto Momo, pues Izuku no podía darse el lujo de perder días de clase.

-mañana en la tarde estará en perfectas condiciones. Por el momento debe descansar ese cuerpo. –respondió la enfermera sin dejar de ver los papeles en mano.

Momo miro ahora hacia su novio. –bueno, ya escuchaste. No vuelvas a ejercer esa presión en tu cuerpo otra vez. –

-para ser honestos dudo mucho si quiera poder usar el 40% ahora. –opino Izuku recargando su cabeza en la almohada. –mi cerebro me tendrá en limite quiera o no. –

-eso podrá ayudar a no lastimarte más seguido por lo menos. –opino Momo. –además, puedes convencerlo de usar el 40% en situaciones de emergencia. –

-eso espero. –el peli verde miro hacia el techo. –sabes…me sentía bien al saber que estaba mejorando en usar el One For All. Que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo al usarlo y mostrarle a sensei que no se equivocó al pasármelo. –

En eso, miro nuevamente hacia su brazo derecho. –pero, con lo que ha pasado…ya no lo sé. –

Momo al ver el debate en el que se encontraba su novio solo le puso la mano en la mejilla suavemente llamando su atención. –Izuku, All Might te eligió por una razón, algo en ti le hiso ver que tu serias el nuevo portador del One For All. Al igual que yo puedo verlo. –

-eres alguien increíble, tienes inseguridades, fallas, debilidades, pero, todo lo dejas atrás cuando se trate de hacer lo correcto y salvar a alguien. Ve por los demás antes de ti mismo. –en eso, se acercó hasta el para plantarle un beso en los labios. –eso me hiso enamorarme de ti. –

Las mejillas de Izuku se enrojecieron ante las palabras de la chica, en eso, el sonrío avergonzando mirando hacia abajo. –gracias, Momo-chan, también te amo….mejor dicho te amomo. –y dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Las mejillas de Momo se sonrojaron ante el juego de palabras que su novio uso en su nombre. Ciertamente le gusto.

 _Ciertamente, estoy teniendo problemas justo en ese momento de mi vida…pero eso era una razón más para esforzarme al máximo._

 _Más aun por otra razón._

 **(Fairy Tail OST- Prelude to Destruction)**

Un tiempo atrás, en otra parte de la ciudad, en un almacén abandonado.

En dicho almacén se encontraban algunos miembros de la Liga de Villanos, y frente a ellos, se encontraba Overhaul viéndolos con los ojos entrecerrados y calculadores.

-¡hola! ¡Volví y lo traje conmigo! –exclamo Twice entrando a la bodega junto con Overhaul. –era un buen tipo cuando le hable. Dijo que quería hablar con ustedes. ¿No da asco? –

Shigaraki al ver a Overhaul frente el entrecerró los ojos. –trajiste a un pez gordo, Twice. –

-¿Qué? ¿Se supone que este es alguien famoso…? –pregunto sin entender Magne.

-Sensei, el me mostro una foto de él antes… -dijo Shigaraki aun viendo al tipo frente suyo. –él es alguien al que se le conoce como Yakuza…es el Joven Líder de los 8 Preceptos de la Muerte. –

Overhaul entrecerró los ojos nuevamente.

 _El mal que se había vuelto a ocultar tras las sombras, había vuelo una vez más._

 _Y esta vez, encontrando un nuevo aliado._

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Ending –Hello Hello Hello)**

Primero aparece la imagen de Izuku en pose de combate ** _._**

Luego aparece Mirio de pie con una sonrisa y con el puño alzado al cielo.

Finalmente es la imagen de Uraraka flotando con una gran sonrisa.

Y después aparece una imagen de los 3 juntos en esas posturas con Izuku en medio, Uraraka a la izquierda y Mirio a la derecha.

 **Karafuru randoseru shou kodomotachi kaketeyuku**

 **Osanaki hi no boku nara nani iro erabi doko e mukau?**

Primero aparece una imagen de Izuku cuando era un niño caminando primero por el jardín de niños y después el parque.

Después a él en sus 14 años caminando por la secundaria hasta la playa de Dagoba.

Luego cambio mostrando a Izuku actualmente con su traje de héroe caminando por los pasillos de la academia, el festival, las prácticas y el campamento.

 **Haro Haro Haro**

 **Ima no boku wa dou mietemasu ka?**

En eso aparecen imágenes de cuando Izuku se encontró con All Might, después cambia mostrando a toda la Clase 1-A junto con los profesores.

Después de eso la imagen cambia a Izuku sentado desde el techo de la academia viendo el atardecer.

 **Haro Haro Haro**

 **Hokoreru senaka o shiteimasu ka?**

En eso lentamente comenzaron a llegar más personas, primero Uraraka y Momo quienes se sentaron a su lado, luego Mirio parándose a un lado.

Después de eso aparecieron sus amigos para ponerse justo detrás de él.

 **Icchou mae ni shippai kurikaeshi sore o**

 **Dare ni tobu toki o matteiru yo**

 **Ano hi no boku ate no uta**

En eso lentamente comenzaron a llegar más personas, los de la clase 1-B, Los Profesores junto con Gran Torino, Sir, Ryuko, Fat Gum, Nejire y Amajiki.

Después de eso todos estaban mirando el atardecer con mucha felicidad e Izuku con una gran sonrisa para que luego esta se agrandara cuando llega Eri a abrazarlo desde el cuello y pegar su mejilla junto con la de Izuku quien le sonrió enormemente.

Finalmente termina el atardecer para dar paso a la noche y en el cielo verse las estrellas.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **(Fairy Tail - Dragon Slayer Theme)**

-la Liga de Villanos nuevamente está en movimiento, y esta vez trae consigo ayuda. –se muestra a la Liga ver en frente suyo a Overhaul.

-la pregunta es ¿Quién será el sucesor? –Overhaul se burla de Shigaraki haciéndolo enojar.

-Lárgate de aquí. –Magne sale al ataque en contra de Overhaul con la viga de metal en manos.

-yo no vine aquí para unirme. –Overhaul pega su mano a Magne al momento de ocurría algo que sorprende a todos.

- **el Próximo Capitulo de Fire Hero of Peace será: El Heredero de la Oscuridad.** –

-el siguiente, seré yo. –Shigaraki esta cara a cara con Overhaul.

-¡PLUS ULTRA! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **Yo: bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo mis amigos. Estuvo corto pero era mas como una especie de prologo para este nuevo arco.**

 **Yo: espero sus reviews dando sus sugerencias y/u Opiniones.**

 **Yo: nos vemos a la próxima Ja Ne.**


	52. El Heredero de la Oscuridad

**Fire Hero of Peace.**

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace, Pero antes de eso, los reviews:**

 **xanatrix742: pues espero poder cumplir las expectativas.**

 **JAlexGamer: me alegra que te guste mucho mi fic, en cuanto a lo de la bigamia, bueno eso es algo que deje en claro que sucederá, pero a paso lento.**

 **KarmaChaos5: ciertamente, nuevos retos vienen en camino. ¿Nuestro héroe podrá con ellos?**

 **MasasinMaze: me alegra que te guste mi fic y mis ideas, y bueno tengo una idea de que hacer respecto a Uraraka, y aquí está el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Y como dicen en este anime, Ve Más Allá del Límite…..** **PLUS ULTRA.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

 **-** mmmm –personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.52 El Heredero de la Oscuridad.

-está muy sucio. ¿Es su base? –eran las palabras de Overhaul mientras caminaba siguiendo a Twice.

-como si fuera a traerte a la base ahora. Es como una entrevista previa. –respondió Twice.

-no fastidies. Hay mucho polvo. Siento que me voy a enfermar. –gruño Overhaul.

-no te preocupes, los de adentro están enfermos desde hace mucho. –

En ese momento, las puertas de la bodega se abrieron lentamente.

-¡hola! ¡Volví y lo traje conmigo! –exclamo Twice entrando a la bodega junto con Overhaul. –era un buen tipo cuando le hable. Dijo que quería hablar con ustedes. ¿No da asco? –

Overhaul camino un par de metros, para ver en frente suyo a Toga, Mr. Compress, Magne y Shigaraki.

Shigaraki al ver a Overhaul frente el entrecerró los ojos. –trajiste a un pez gordo, Twice. –

-¿Qué? ¿Se supone que este es alguien famoso…? –pregunto sin entender Magne.

-Sensei, el me mostro una foto de él antes… -dijo Shigaraki aun viendo al tipo frente suyo. –él es alguien al que se le conoce como Yakuza…es el Joven Líder de los 8 Preceptos de la Muerte. –

Overhaul entrecerró los ojos nuevamente.

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Opening – Believe My Self)**

 ** _Just Believe in Myself_**

 ** _kono sekai de owannai yume_**

 ** _oikake Speed up! Speed up!_**

Lo primero en aparecer a la pantalla es a Izuku de espaldas viendo en frente suyo la academia U.A

Después cambia para mostrar a Mirio igualmente de espaldas ver frente suyo la agencia de Sir.

Después la imagen cambia para mostrar a ambos al lado del otro lanzarse al ataque.

 ** _hashiri da shita konkyonaki omoi_**

 ** _ima, Just Believe in Myself_**

En eso, la pantalla muestra a Eri abrazando sus piernas al momento en que en una llamarada aparezca el título del Fic:

 ** _Fire Hero of Peace._**

 ** _You light my fire mune kogasu shōdō ni touch_**

 ** _What I want to hear kimi no emotion_**

Luego, se muestra a Izuku caminar hacia el interior de un almacén mientras aparecen imágenes de All Might, Uraraka y Eri.

Para después activar su Burn Cowl.

 ** _Whatever Will be, Will be. ima wa gekiryū no age_**

 ** _How are you feeling? boku no motion_**

Ahora, Mirio igualmente caminaba por el almacén mientras aparecen imágenes de Sir y BubleGirl.

Después sonríe al momento de que un ataque lo atraviese.

 ** _tachimukau tame no Strong Ties te wo tottara_**

 ** _Are we ready? 'Play Fair…'_**

Después la pantalla es dividida para mostrar tanto a Sir como a All Might con la mirada seria.

Para enseguida mostrar a la Liga de Villanos junto a los 8 Preceptos de la muerte con Overhaul sosteniendo a Eri.

Mientras que frente a ellos están Izuku, sus amigos, y los héroes encarándolos.

 ** _Just Believe in Myself_**

 ** _kono sekai de owannai yume_**

 ** _oikake Speed up! Speed up!_**

En ese momento, Izuku se lanza al ataque en contra de Overhaul el cual crea varias estacas de tierra tratando de frenarlo.

Para después aparecer detrás de él Mirio apunto de atacarlo, pero este logra esquivar haciendo que Mirio valla justo a donde esta Midoriya.

Para después ambos verse y sonreír al momento de lanzarse al ataque.

 ** _Just Believe in Myself_**

 ** _kodoku na yoru wo koete yuku nda_**

 ** _mirai e Speed up! Speed up!_**

Después la imagen muestra a Izuku corriendo mientras aparecen imágenes de Uraraka, Tsuyu, Kirishima y Eri.

Para después mostrar a Mirio también corriendo mientras aparecen imágenes de Sir, BubleGirl, Nejire, Ryukyu, Fat Gum y Aizawa.

Para después mostrar a Eri dar un salto para ir hacia ellos quienes tratan de atraparla al igual que Overhaul.

 ** _hashiri da shita konkyonaki omoi_**

 ** _ima, Just Believe in Myself_**

La pantalla queda en blanco por unos momentos para después mostrar a Izuku sosteniendo a Eri en brazos al momento en que fuego azul cubra a ambos.

La imagen comienza a hacer un alejamiento al momento de oscurecer.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

-TEEHEEHEE…. ¡él es un Yakuza! ¡Oh, dios, nunca había visto uno antes! –chillo Magne de alegría llevando sus manos a sus mejillas. –hueles tan peligroso. –

-él es un poco diferente al resto de nosotros, ¿no crees? –pregunto Toga a Mr. Compress sin comprender mucho.

-deja que este viejo te enseñe, mi querida y joven Toga. –comenzó Mr. Compress preparándose para explicar. –hace un tiempo atrás, había una pandilla de asustadores operando en el sub-mundo. Sin embargo, con la prosperidad de los héroes vino el desmantelamiento sistemático de esos grupos, su tiempo llego a su fin cuando All Might entro en escena. –

-aquellos que lograron huir con la cola entre las patas, volvieron a tener vidas patéticas constantemente vigilados como aspirantes a villanos. En resumen, son reliquias antiguas. –termino de relatar el villano mago como si de un cuento se tratase.

-bueno…. No puedo decir que estés equivocado. –reconoció Overhaul.

 **(N.A: valla, no encuentro fallas en su lógica.)**

-entonces, ¿Qué trae a un Gran Yakuza como tu frente a nosotros? –pregunto Magne sin saber que haría alguien como Overhaul allí con ellos. –eres otro de esos tipos que están en un alto después de la jubilación de All Might. –

-no….más que el retiro de All Might. La caída de All For One fue significativa. –eso llamo la atención de Shigaraki al escuchar el nombre de su Sensei. –él era el emperador, el rey del crimen que gobernó todo el bajo mundo….mi generación lo trato como a una leyenda urbana. –

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 10 – Akatsuki)**

-más sin embargo…..los viejos creen en él y le temen. Pero justo ahora, hemos escuchado rumores de su fallecimiento. –continuo relatando el Yakuza al momento de recordar el incidente de Kamino. –es el hombre que revelo su verdadera forma…..y después fue encerrado en Tartarus. En otras palabras…..tanto luz como oscuridad perdieron a sus emperadores. –

En eso, Overhaul entrecerró los ojos. –y la pregunta es… ¿Quién será el sucesor? –

Ante esa pregunta, Shigaraki empezó a gruñir sintiendo su ira crecer. –si estás diciendo que sabes quién es nuestro sensei, y sin embargo estás haciendo esa pregunta… ¿estás intentando provocarme? El siguiente….. ¡Seré yo! –

-estoy reuniendo influencias ahora mismo, y estamos expandiéndonos cada vez más…..y con nuestro poder combinado, no hay duda que traeremos abaja la sociedad de héroes. –

-¿y tú tienes un plan? –pregunto Overhaul sorprendiendo levemente a Shigaraki.

-¿un plan? Tú…..no viniste aquí para aliarte con nosotros. –

-un objetivo sin un plan no es más que una mera ilusión. Ser presentado como ilusión solo me preocupa. –dijo haciendo a relucir el hecho de haber sido invitado a ver a la liga cuando Twice lo busco. –así que ¿Qué pasara cuando amplíen sus fuerzas? Para comenzar el asunto, ¿Cómo los controlaran? ¿Qué tipo de organización piensan construir? –en eso, a su mente vino algunos miembros que fueron destacados. –el Asesino de Héroes Stain, El asesino sádico Muscular…el hombre que escapo del corredor de la muerte Moonfish…..cada uno de ellos, peones de primera clase, pero todos fueron rápidamente desperdiciados. No supiste como usarlos. –

-tú no tienes idea de cómo usar a esos hombres enfurecidos, pero incluso así ¿hablas sobre expandir tu poder? ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer con todo ese poder que no sabes controlar? –la liga entera escuchaba atentamente las palabras del líder Yakuza. – Para cumplir un objetivo, es prioritario tener un plan….y yo tengo uno. Yo no vine aquí hoy para juntarme a su grupo. –

 **(Fin Ost)**

Shigaraki giro un poco la cabeza para ver en dirección hacia Twice. –Twice…la próxima vez que traigas a alguien, primero confirma sus intenciones. –le gruño, ese tipo estaba convirtiéndose en alguien detestable para él.

-para llevar adelante mi plan, requiero de un gran capital financiero. No será fácil para mí, una reliquia antigua de Yakuza, conseguir inversionistas. Pero si yo los tuviera a ustedes, villanos super estimados de mi lado, entonces la historia sería diferente. Únanse a mí. Déjenme mostrarles a ustedes como deben ser usados. Y entonces yo, me convertiré en el próximo emperador. –

Tras decir esas palabras, Shigaraki tuvo suficiente.

-lárgate de aquí. –

Y tras decirlo, Magne se puso de pie al momento de tomar su arma y desenvolverla mostrando una gran viga de metal. –lo siento, Sr. Yakuza. No estamos aquí para estar bajo el mando de una persona. –

Y en eso, se lanzó al ataque haciendo que Overhaul también salga disparado mientras se agachaba y una especie de aura se concentraba en su cabeza.

-hace unos días atrás, yo encontré a una amiga mía…... –comenzó a decir Magne recordando ese día. –generalmente ella es una persona tímida y retraída, pero…incluso sabiendo de mi pasado, ella me acepto como una amiga. Ella me dijo….."Aquellos que están encadenado por el conocimiento común se reirán de aquellos que no lo están" –

En eso, Overhaul se quitó el guante de su mano izquierda.

-"Ken, tu lograste desprenderte de todo eso…pero, por desgracia yo no tengo el coraje de hacerlo" ¡yo estoy aquí porque quiero una vida sin grilletes! ¡Nosotros mismos decidiremos el lugar al cual pertenecemos! –

Y dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de Overhaul con la viga, seguramente algunos creerán que allí se terminó todo pero, siendo honestos no es así.

Pues justo cuando Overhaul recibió el golpe, toco el brazo al descubierto de Magne con su dedo.

Y enseguida, sucedió algo que dejo por completo sorprendidos a los presentes, y horrorizados a algunos.

-¡¿MAGNE?! –

 **(Fairy Tail OST – Dragon King)**

La mitad superior del cuerpo de Magne pareció explotar por completo en sangre haciéndola salpicar por el suelo.

-ustedes lanzaron el primer golpe…. –decía Overhaul volviéndose a poner recto mientras el resto del cuerpo de Magne caía al suelo. –aghhh, que asco. Es por eso que odio estas cosas. –decía Overhaul asqueado por el hecho que parte de la sangre de Magne cayó en su saco.

En eso, en un rápido movimiento, Mr. Compress salió disparado contra Overhaul ignorando a Shigaraki diciéndole que se detenga.

-(¡este tipo es peligroso! Usare mi Individualidad de Compresión…... para aprisionarlo) –pero en eso, de un momento a otro, algo pareció tocarlo en el hombro, y tuvo un efecto que no espero.

-(¡¿mi individualidad?! No puedo…..) –en eso, cuando toco a Overhaul hiso que este lo mirase con odio. – (¡activarla!) –

-no me toques. –gruño Overhaul al momento de hacer el mismo proceso que hiso con Magne esta vez con Mr. Compress, quien en vez de explotar por la mitad, solo fue su brazo izquierdo.

El villano cayo con fuerza al suelo al momento de llevar su mano en donde antes estuvo su brazo.

En eso, Shigaraki aprovechando que Overhaul estuvo distraído salió corriendo hacia Overhaul con su mano abierta con la idea de tocarlo con la mano y deteriorarlo por completo.

Pero Overhaul logro descubrirlo a tiempo, y en eso, vio hacia el techo. – ¡SHIELD! –

Y Justo cuando la mano de Shigaraki estuvo por tocarlo, esta toco algo, o mejor dicho alguien más.

Un sujeto se puso justo entre Overhaul y Shigaraki, con la intensión de proteger a su líder, pero con lo que no conto, fue con el poder de Shigaraki.

Pues justo en esos momentos, su cuerpo comenzó a deteriorarse, hasta el punto de caer en pedazos al suelo, dejando un gran charco de sangre y sesos.

Pero también en ese momento, dos sujetos aparecieron al lugar, uno de ellos de la nada, mientras que el otro, era uno de enorme tamaño que atravesó la pared del lugar.

-las cosas hubieran sido más claras si yo hubiera hecho esto desde el comienzo. –dijo Shigaraki al momento de dar un salto hacia atrás para evitar que Overhaul contra ataque.

Pero en eso, una voz proveniente del techo se escuchó. –eso estuvo cerca, Overhaul. –

-ya veo. –dijo Shigaraki comprendiendo.

-¡espera un segundo! ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?! –exclamo sorprendido Twice a Overhaul. – ¡estaba seguro de que nadie nos había seguido! –

-debe ser obra de la individualidad de uno de ellos. –le respondió Shigaraki.

-se demoraron…. –dijo Overhaul a sus secuaces.

-perdí un tiro…..pero el efecto al parecer fue inmediato. –dijo otro de ellos apareciendo al lado de Overhaul.

-yo quería resolverlo sin incidentes, Liga de Villanos….de la forma que esta la situación ahora, no sería posible tomar una decisión consiente. –en eso, vio hacia el suelo, lo que quedaba tanto de Magne como uno de sus subordinados. –destruirnos uno a otros, no será nada productivo. Cada uno de los lados tiene una baja…así que es buen momento para detenernos. Vamos a enfriar nuestras cabezas y dejar la conversación para otro día. –

En eso, vio hacia donde estaba Mr. Compress en los hombros de Twice. –tu acabaste perdiendo un brazo, lo siento…. –

-¡voy a matarte! ¡Hijo de…..PUTA! –le grito Twice.

-Tomura-kun, puedo apuñalarlo. –dijo Toga sacando un cuchillo de su suéter. – ¡lo apuñalare! –

Durante unos segundos, Shigaraki lo pensó, para después responder. –no. –

-buena decisión, cara de manos. –dijo uno de los preceptos.

-no tiene que ser de inmediato, pero cuanto antes mejor. –decía Overhaul caminando hacia la salida y abrió la puerta de la bodega. –por favor, tomen el tiempo para pensar… sobre su organización y todo eso. –y en eso, saco una tarjeta y la arrojo al aire para que cayera al suelo.

-una vez que te hayas calmado, llámame. –

Ciertamente, el puesto como heredero de la oscuridad estaba en disputa, ¿pero quien sería el que lo obtendría?

¿el Yakuza con el plan?

¿o el alumno del anterior emperador?

 **(Fin Ost)**

Tiempo después, Academia U.A.

 **(Naruto OST 1 - Narutos Daily Life)**

-a pesar de las residencias de los héroes de primer año, los resultados de la conferencia de hace unos días fueron bastante claros…. –eran las palabras de parte de Aizawa quien estaba frente a su clase dando a conocer el veredicto de la discusión. –con el director al frente, la gran mayoría de profesores solo dijeron "suspéndanlo" –

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A pesar de toda esa explicación enorme?! –exclamo Kirishima sorprendido al igual que el resto.

-a pesar de toda la gran secuencia de eventos que llevaron a la implementación del sistema de tablas escolar, supongo que se ha dado… –comenzó a explicar Aizawa.

-¡ESO ES UNA MIERDA! –grito Bakugo poniéndose de pie, su arresto por fin termino y ahora estaba molesto por el hecho de dejar atrás las residencias.

-¡sin embargo! –continuo Aizawa deteniendo la diatriba de Bakugo. –hay también aquellos que opinan que la actual política de mantenerlos a todos ustedes bajo constante protección no los hará héroes fuertes. Así que llegamos a la conclusión de que "si solo se limita a las oficinas que tienen buena vigilancia cuando se trate de residencia, los de 1er año podrían trabajar sin nuestro cuidado" eso dice la nueva política. –

Eso fue mucho mejor.

-me pregunto si Gunhead estará ben. –se preguntó Uraraka pensando con quien hiso sus prácticas la otra vez.

-supongo que debería tratar de ir y ver si puedo encontrar a Selky. –

-¡HELL YEAH! –

Tiempo más tarde, sala de profesores.

-"¿podría por favor presentarme a Sir Nighteye para tener una residencia?" ¡¿Enserio?! –pregunto sorprendido All Might ante las palabras de su alumno y sucesor.

-¡por supuesto sensei! ¡Es uno de los pocos héroes que estuvo trabajando bajo su tutela! –respondió más que seguro Izuku.

Pero en eso, All Might le hiso seña para que se callara y bajara la voz. –bueno, esto es muy repentino ¿de dónde escuchaste su nombre? –

Y así, Izuku comenzó a contarle a su sensei el cómo se enteró de Sir por medio de Gran Torino al pedirle hacer una residencia con él.

-¡por favor ayúdeme! –pidió Izuku inclinándose.

-me rehusó. –dijo sorpresivamente el Ex Héroe No.1 para sorpresa de Izuku. –no lo digo por ser malo joven. Hay 3 razones. –

En eso, levanto uno de sus dedos. –uno, durante la reunión yo fui parte de la fracción que estaba en contra de las residencias. Pensando sobre la reciente aparición de los villanos. Yo creí que los de 1er año, al menos más adelante, deban realizarlas. –

-igual yo. –dijo 13 metros atrás junto a Midnight.

-desde un principio no es como si no hubiera riesgos implicados si me preguntas y sé que los chicos quieren ir tanto a eso, que la escuela debería dejarlos ir. –opino la heroína para mayores de 18.

All Might alzo el 2do dedo. –dos, pienso que estaría bien para ti, comenzando por perfeccionar tu **_Shoot Style_** y poderes de fuego. –

-yo pienso que el chico ya está esforzándose demasiado ¿no crees? –dijo Ectoplas.

-pero aún tiene muchas cosas que mejorar de esas técnicas como para poder llamarlas propias. –dijo Cementos.

Y finalmente, alzo el 3er dedo. –y tres, estamos en serios desacuerdos, así que es algo incómodo. –

-¡¿estas dejando que tus emociones influyan en tu juicio All Might?! –exclamo Present Mic.

-Dejalo Mic. –le dijo el héroe retirado al héroe voz.

-Kacchan me dijo….."Todos los caminos están abiertos para ti. ¡Así que no pienses si quiera perder!" –dijo Izuku llamando la atención de su maestro. –mi Individualidad "es muy parecida a la de All Might" si estoy bajo la tutela de Sir Nighteye, siento que será como un fuerte punto de comparación con usted, Sensei. –

-¡tengo que volverme aún más fuerte que nadie! ¡Sin importar el costo! –dijo Izuku, recordando su actual limitador cerebral, tenía que volverse más fuerte para superarlo.

All Might se encontraba pensando mucho en las palabras de su estudiante. Se estaba precipitando por su estatus como su sucesor, pero…aun así…

-ese lado tuyo no me desagrada para nada, pero como dije…..no te presentare a nadie…. Al menos no de mi parte. –eso ultimo llamo la atención de Izuku, quien vio de nuevo hacia su maestro.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Tiempo más tarde, oficina de All Might.

-tu eres….…. ¡ja! Je, solo bromeo. ¡Perdón por eso! ¡Pero después de haber sido mandado llamar por All Might, me siento muy feliz! –eran las palabras por parte de Togata Mirio quien se encontraba sentado en el sofá frente a All Might, y junto con él, estaba Izuku.

-am…..tengo problemas para entender esta situación. –dijo Izuku sin comprender.

-¡que coincidencia! ¡La verdad, es que yo estoy igual que tu Midoriya-kun! –dijo Mirio.

-el Joven Togata está bajo la tutela de Nighteye actualmente. –le dijo All Might a Izuku dejándolo sorprendido.

-¡¿enserio Togata-senpai?! –

-¡sip! –respondió el joven de 3er año alzando el puño al aire con una sonrisa. – ¡he tenido la suerte de estar junto con el por todo un año hasta ahora! –

-así que eso quiere decir, que serás uno de los grandes al ser su compañero una vez que te gradúes ¿no? –pregunto Izuku.

-siempre y cuando Sir no cambie de opinión. –respondió el chico bajando el puño.

-¡eso es tan genial! –susurro feliz el peli verde.

En eso, All Might hablo nuevamente. –Joven Togata…..desde tu punto de vista ¿crees que el Joven Midoriya es digno de trabajar con Nighteye? –pregunto.

Tras esa pregunta, Mirio tome pose pensativa, mientras que Izuku lo miro esperando su respuesta.

No espero mucho.

-¡ya veo! ¡así que era esto de lo que quería hablar conmigo! –en eso, abrazo del hombro a Izuku. - ¡¿presentar a Midoriya-kun con Sir, verdad?! ¿Pero porque se sintió tan presionado a usarme como intermediario? –pregunto Mirio confundido. –si lo estuviera escuchando directamente de usted estaría saltando de felicidad. Siempre está viendo sus videos. –

-seré honesto…..no puedo soportar la idea de verlo. Porque al final, me convertí en lo que me dijo que me convertiría… –respondió All Might, eso dejo sorprendido a Izuku, pues se preguntó ¿Nighteye supo que All Might perdería sus poderes? –¡como sea! ¿Qué piensas del Joven Midoriya? –

-veamos….primero que nada, ¿Qué tipo de héroe quieres ser? –pregunto Mirio al peli verde en esta ocasión.

-(¿Qué tipo de héroe?) –pensó Izuku mientras recordaba todo lo que había pasado en su vida.

"puede que…yo también pueda serlo algún día"

-sin importar lo que pase, jamás me preocupe por la más simple…... –comenzó a decir Izuku.

 _Ponerlo en voz alta lo pone todo en perspectiva. He pasado por tanto para llegar hasta aquí._

"todavía…..estoy en contra de esto, lo sabes ¿verdad?"

-sin importar los problemas que pueda tener la gente, y siempre con una sonrisa que no conozca el miedo. –

 _Y con cada paso que doy, me doy cuenta lo difícil del camino que tome._

-yo, sin duda alguna ganare, y salvare a todos. –

En eso, Izuku miro hacia Mirio con una mirada decidida, dejando ver su determinación. – ¡quiero ser el más grande Héroe! –

 _Por eso, debía ser más fuerte._

Por unos segundos, Mirio observo con atención a Izuku, estaba procesando mucho sobre la respuesta de Izuku, y finalmente respondió. –tu meta sí que es muy alta, pero…... ¡no tengo razones para oponerme, así que seguro que puedes! –y le dio el pulgar en alto.

-¡¿entonces está bien?! ¡Muchas gracias! –

-¡no hay problema! Pienso que ha Sir le agradaras desde el comienzo –

-¡¿enserio?! ¡Genial! –

Mientras, que All Might estaba viendo la interacción entre su sucesor y el mejor de la academia.

Y en eso, le llego una conversación que tuvo con el director.

"hay alguien que sin duda será un digno sucesor para ti"

"Togata Mirio ¿verdad?"

"sus calificaciones son sin duda dignas de admirar, pero….él es un estudiante con una presencia impactante. Hay muchos que se burlan de el"

"a pesar de que sus marcas están dentro de las peores, esa gran sonrisa que posee jamás será borrada. El sí que llena tus estándares de un gran héroe ¿verdad?"

Al parecer, All Might casi había decidido hacer a Mirio su sucesor, de no haber sido por el hecho de que conoció a Izuku ese día y vio todo su potencial como héroe.

Y verlos interactuar así, le hiso sentir algo extraño.

Tiempo más tarde.

Era un día tranquilo, la semana había pasado, y en estos momentos.

-finalmente, un día libre –decía Kaminari quien se encontraba en la sala de estar cepillándose los dientes, con Mineta al lado suyo haciendo lo mismo. Mientras que sentados en una mesa estaban Kirishima y Tokoyami.

Pero en eso, el sonido de pasos llamo la atención de los chicos, y en eso, notaron quien era el que se acercaba.

-oh, Midoriya buenos….. –

ZOOM

Una gran estela de aire con algunas llamas paso de pronto en donde estuvieron los chicos.

-¡buenos días! –saludo Izuku corriendo a gran velocidad.

Los chicos solo vieron esto alzando los hombros, era normal para ellos.

En eso, Kaminari vio en dirección hacia los chicos en la mesa. –hoy iremos a la sesión de estudio con Yaomomo ¿quieren venir? –pregunto.

Aunque si bien querían ir, por desgracia, Kirishima y Tokoyami tenían planes ese día.

-esta noche me voy a manosear… ¿Qué debería de ver hoy? –se preguntó así mismo en voz alta el pervertido residente.

-todos tenemos nuestro estilo de vida a final de cuentas. –se dijo a si mismo Kaminari por lo que haría su compañero.

Una hora en el tren después.

-¡esta es la oficina de Sir! –dijo Mirio estando frente a un gran edificio con Izuku a su lado admirándolo.

-oh….. –

-¡oye, oye! ¡No seas tan formal eso no te hará ningún bien! Olvide decirte eso, pero Sir es bastante estricto. -le dijo Mirio.

-lo sé muy bien. –respondió Izuku sabiendo que clase de héroe era Sir Nighteye, un héroe que es duro consigo mismo y con otros. Un héroe famoso por sus trabajos hechos meticulosamente. Incluso al otro lado de la pantalla, sus mirada lo hacía sentir un escalofrió en la columna.

-bueno, pero Sir tiene igualmente un lado que no deja ver a los medios. –eso llamo la atención de Izuku. –si no quieres ser rechazado apenas habiendo entrado, desde ahora hasta que termines de hablar con él, es necesario que lo hagas reír aunque sea una vez. –

-¿eh? –dijo Izuku sorprendido ante eso. –¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! ¡¿Hacerlo reír?! –pregunto el peli verde viendo como Mirio entro al lugar.

-veraz, Sir es…a pesar de como luce o actúa. Tiene un humor bastante expectante. –dijo abriendo la puerta de la agencia para después ser seguido por el chico y caminar al interior del edificio. –lo más que puedo hacer por ti es presentarte. Sir será quien decida si eres de uso para él o no. Quiero ayudarte todo lo que pueda, pero…..de aquí en adelante no tienes más opción que hacer que Sir te reconozca. –

-sé que es un poco tarde para preguntar esto, pero ¿Por qué es tan bueno conmigo, sempai? Apenas nos acabamos de conocer. –pregunto Izuku, pues Mirio había accedido a ayudarlo desde que se enteró que él quería entrar a la agencia de Sir para la residencia.

-no es como si estuviera tratando de ser bueno contigo o algo así, pero tienes un objetivo muy loco, y haces todo lo posible para alcanzarlo. –decía Mirio para después girarse para ver a Izuku y sonreír. –si hay alguien que necesite ayuda o este en problemas…...ayudarlo con eso es algo que un héroe hace ¿no? –

En eso, continuaron su camino por el edificio hacia la oficina de Sir Nighteye. Hasta que finalmente, habían llegado.

-¡muy bien! ¡Esta justo detrás de esta puerta! –informo Mirio deteniéndose frente a una puerta. -¡si quieres volverte más fuerte, debes de abrirla tu solo! –

Izuku cerró los ojos y tomo un suspiro para tomar todo el coraje para después comenzar a caminar paso a paso hacia la puerta.

Tiempo antes de la llegada de Izuku.

-mmmm….su punto de contacto fue actualmente ubicado. Pero observamos restos de sangre que fueron limpiados. –eran las palabras dichas por Bubble Girl mientras decía la información en su tableta.

Pero por su parte, Sir Nighteye se encontraba haciendo otra cosa, viendo videos en su computador.

–el daño al edificio fue bastante severo, así que sería muy bueno decir que hubo un conflicto. Es probable que sus asuntos hayan salido mal. –

-¿Bubble Girl? –hablo por fin Sir deteniendo a la chica. –es mi creencia que una sociedad sin humor y viveza no tiene futuro. –

Eso parece haber tenido algo de malo, pues de inmediato Bubble Girl parecía asustada. –¡¿eh?! ¡Ah! ¡Espere…! El reporte era muy largo así que… ¡No! ¡Por favor par! –

Ahora sí, justo cuando Izuku abrió la puerta.

-¡HOLA QUE TAL! ¡TRAJE AL CHICO DE 1ER AÑOS DEL QUE LE HABLE! –hablo Mirio entrando a la oficina junto a Izuku.

Pero se detuvieron al ver frente a ellos una escena un tanto bizarra.

 **(Fairy Tail Unreleased Soundtrack - CanCan ~Fairy Tail Version~)**

Bubble Girl atada a una maquina impidiendo su movimiento, mientras esta parecía estarle frotando dos plumas a sus costados provocando que soltara grandes carcajadas.

-sin duda…...parece que no puedes dejar salir tu voz más fuerte. –decía Sir Nighteye sin apartar la mirada de Bubble Girl.

-¡¿ENSERIO QUE DIABLOS ES ESTE LUGAR?! –grito sorprendido Izuku por la escena desarrollada frente él.

-¡PARE, POR FAVOR! ¡PERDÓNEME! JAJAJA –decía en voz alta Bubble Girl tratando de frenar su tortura cosquillosa.

-¡¿QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ?! –pregunto nuevamente Izuku.

-Bubble Girl, su compañera. Parece no tener suficiente sentidos del humor ¿verdad? –dijo Mirio haciendo que inmediatamente Sir se girara para ver a los dos.

Izuku se tensó durante unos segundos al notar la mirada del héroe sintiendo en verdad un escalofrió en su columna.

Él era verdaderamente intenso, pero, recordando inmediatamente el consejo de Mirio se agacho para después comenzar a alzarse su cabello.

Si quería volverse más fuerte, a pesar de su egoísmo tuvo la suerte de ser guiado hasta aquí. De aquí en adelante debía de formar su propio camino.

Si quería humor, eso le daría.

-¡SOY MIDORIYA IZUKU! –exclamo en voz alta Izuku haciendo su imitación de All Might, desde la cara a la voz.

Eso dejo más que sorprendido a Mirio, quien estaba con la boca abierta con algo de horror según parece, mientras que Bubble Girl seguía riendo por la máquina. Pero parecía que ya se estaba deteniendo pues sus risas eran leves.

Debido a su excesiva admiración a su maestro, había practicado eso frente a un espejo durante años. Alguien como él, que no tenía sentido del humor. Si no podía hacerlo reír con eso ser el interno de Sir Nighteye podría ser…...

-¿te estas burlando de All Might? –preguntó en voz baja y con los ojos entrecerrados el héroe profesional.

Tal vez cometió un error ¿este será el fin de la residencia?

 **(Fin Ost)**

-¿Qué pretendes al hacer esa cara? –pregunto nuevamente Sir comenzado a ir hacia Izuku quien se quedó tieso del miedo. –debes estar burlándote de por haber sido antiguamente l compañero de All Might. –

Izuku estaba tieso del miedo, tanto que no fue capaz de dar una respuesta coherente.

Pero en eso, Sir llevo sus manos a la cara de Izuku y… ¿comenzó a moldearla?

-y All Might no tiene esas arrugas de ese modo… –eso dejo sin palabras a Izuku. –las arrugas en torno de sus ojos son de cerca de6 cm, en su era plateada fue de 0.8 cm. En los días de hoy, incluso los productos no licenciados de All Might, son hechos teniendo en mente las diferentes apariencias a lo largo de las eras. –

-es….espere….AH… -soltó Izuku ese grito al sentir que Sir le tomo con fuerza la nariz para acomodársela. Pero mientras eso pasaba, noto varias cosas en la oficina de Sir.

Tenía varios productos de All Might en su escritorio.

El tapiz del 10mo aniversario de All Might. ¿Eso ni siquiera salió a la venta? Él quería uno.

No había duda, Sir Nighteye era un fan de All Might aún más grande que el mismo.

Una vez que termino de regresar la cara de Izuku a la normalidad se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a retirarse. –es completamente ofensivo. Me temo que debo pedirte que te… –

-el incidente del suicidio Vinagre. –hablo de pronto Izuku haciendo que Sir se detenga. – ¿usted lo recuerda? –

Sir giro la cabeza para verlo.

-un estudiante de secundaria con una Individualidad que podía alterar las propiedades del agua se estaba ahogando en rio. –comenzó a relatar Izuku recordando uno de los trabajos de All Might. –se le fue dado el nombre al incidente después de que All Might lo rescato. El niño que se ahogaba entro en pánico, que cambio el agua del rio en vinagre, lo que hizo que los ojos de All Might ardieran cuando salió del rio. –

En eso, recordó la expresión en el rostro de su maestro en ese día. –la sonrisa que el mostro, sus ojos cerrados durante todo el tiempo, mientras el daba la entrevista del rescate….fue ese momento que elegí hacer esa cara. –

-claro que lo conozco, fue antes de mi tiempo con él. –respondió Sir. –en el especial de televisión del NHA "mirando detrás en los viejos tiempos" lo toco brevemente. –

-¡si! ¡Ese es! –

-no había ningún villano en ese incidente y en comparación a sus otros trabajos, no fue nada espectacular. Incluso en Fansites, esto rara vez se planteó, pero ciertamente me paso a gustar, así que… –comenzó a decir Izuku dejando que su modo fanboy comenzara a manifestarse. –especialmente de lo que dijo después de que el niño agradeciera, fue tan inteligente… -

-"yo debería estar agradecido contigo por hacerme retroceder unos 10 años atrás" –recito Sir sabiendo que diría.

-¡exacto! Esa parte fue simplemente perfecta. –

-tu pequeño… ¿me estas probando? –pregunto nuevamente en voz baja y girándose para ver a Izuku con los ojos entrecerrados. –

Izuku nuevamente se puso nervioso. -¡ah, no, no…! ¡Pero ya vez, el hombre mismo está siempre en mi escuela, así que es difícil para mí, un nerd que lo admira…..así que me emocione y antes de que me diera cuenta! –

Sir suavizo un poco su mirada. –…el punto crucial fue la vida doméstica de estudiante. –

-¡cierto! ¡El peso de sus palabras es completamente diferente para los que lo saben y los que no! –

Mientras, que Mirio aprovecho la plática de Izuku con Sir para ir lentamente hasta Bubble Girl para sacarla de la máquina.

-Mirio-kun… ¿Quién es ese chico? –pregunto en voz baja Bubble Girl recuperándose de las cosquillas.

-es un chico de 1er año. –le respondió liberándole un brazo para después liberarle el otro. – (bueno, no fue capaz de hacerlo reír…..teniendo en cuenta el resultado final. El hiso una muy buena entrada, apostaría.) –

Unos minutos después.

-entonces, tú dices que quieres ser un residente en mi agencia con el fin de volverte más fuerte de lo que actualmente eres. –eran las palabras de Sir sentándose tras su escritorio mientras observaba a Izuku de pie en frente suyo.

La plática Fanboy había terminado, Mirio logro sacar a Bubble Girl de la máquina, y ahora todo estaba más tranquilo.

O eso parecía.

-¡Aye Sir! –exclamo Izuku en pose firme. – ¡por favor, acépteme! –

-sobre el contrato de la academia. –

-¡lo tengo aquí! –dijo Izuku sacando una hoja de su mochila.

-no me interrumpas mientras hablo. –volvió a hablar en voz baja el héroe haciendo que Izuku se tensara. –en el momento en que yo ponga mi sello de aprobación, el contrato entre en vigencia. –

-¡Aye Sir! –

-esto está lejos de sus despreocupadas residencias habituales que recibirían en una empresa común, en la que solo trabajabas un día a la semana. Tú por lo menos tendrás que trabajar prácticamente un mes…..pero serás compensado por eso. –Sir explicaba en lo que consistiría la residencia en su agencia, mientras que Izuku solo escuchaba. –para uno de 1er año como tú, cuya carga debes de deberes es relativamente alta. La cantidad de tiempo que tú necesitas tirar de tus lecciones obviamente aumentara y tú no vas a poder proseguir en el mismo ritmo que tus compañeros de clase. –

-aun así, debo coincidir con su ritmo o nunca llegare a la cima. –respondió Izuku dándole el contrato al héroe.

Sir solo se le quedo mirando al chico por unos segundos al momento de levantar su mano con la cual tenía el sello para aceptar a Izuku en su agencia.

Izuku solo esperaba paciente el momento.

Y finalmente, Sir dejo caer su mano con el sello…..

PUM

Y este golpe el escritorio a unos centímetros de la hoja.

-…. –Izuku no dijo nada. –mmm…. –

-tu fallaste…. –dijo Sir dejando sorprendido a Izuku. –es por eso que no lo he estampado. –y volvió a hacer el mismo procedimiento una y otra vez, ósea golpear el sello con el escritorio ignorando la hoja del contrato. –ya soy consciente de los méritos…...tú tienes que trabajar mucho aquí. ¿Pero cuál será el mérito en aceptarte? Esta agencia ya está bien con dos compañeros y un estudiante interno. ¿Cómo beneficiaria exactamente el tenerte dentro? –

Tanto Izuku, como Mirio y Bubble Girl estaban escuchando sin decir palabra alguna.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes para contribuir a esta sociedad? ¿Cómo beneficiarias a los otros? Si tú quieres que yo te reconozca, demuéstralo. –

 **(Boku no Hero Academia Season 3 OST - My Hero (Midoriya vs Muscular Theme))**

Los ojos de Sir se entrecerraron recordando cierto evento de hace poco. –All Might lo demostró usando su gran poder y humor. El coloco miedo en el corazón de los criminales y esperanza en los corazones de las personas. Por eso el público lo acepto con los brazos abiertos. –

-¿Cómo puedo ser útil….para la sociedad? –preguntó en voz baja Izuku.

Sir se levantó de su silla. – ¿Cuántas ventajas le darías a mi agencia? Tú tienes que demostrarlo…..no con palabras, sino con acciones. –

En eso, levanto su mano con el sello para mostrarlo. –3 minutos…..solo tienes 3 minutos para tomar este sello. Si quieres ser un héroe bajo mi supervisión deberás sellar tú mismo el papel. –

-¡¿Qué?! –

-en otras palabras, te estoy dando la oportunidad una oportunidad. A pesar de que no posees un hueso humorístico en tu cuerpo. ¿No te parece? ¿No soy misericordioso? –en eso, Miro hacia su compañera e interno. –Mirio, Bubble Girl, déjennos a solas. –

-ah, Ok. –

-no está animado en lo absoluto. –

-¡SI SEÑOR! –y salieron inmediatamente, no querían sufrir la tortura de la risa.

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **(Boku no Hero Academia OST #03: My Hero Academia Main Theme)**

Una vez fuera, Bubble Girl pudo respirar tranquila, y en eso, miro a Mirio. –Mirio-kun, ¿tu hiciste una entrevista como esa? –

-fui Nominado por Sir, así que no, no la hice. –respondió honestamente. Pero en eso, miro a espaldas suyo la puerta de la oficina de Sir. – (esto no se ve bien para Midoriya-kun. Hay oscuridad en su futuro. Considerando la Individualidad de Sir…. ¡Es casi imposible cumplir dichas condiciones! –

De vuelta a la oficina, Izuku comenzó a hacer estiramientos para prepararse mientras que Sir seguía con el sello en manos.

-no levantare un dedo en tu contra. Eres libre que atacar como te plazca. No importa lo que pase con esta sala…solo intenta tomar este sello. –

Izuku al finalizar los estiramientos, se agacho y cubrió su cuerpo con el Burn Cowl al 20%

Ambos se miraron fijamente.

ZOOM

Izuku salió disparado hacia Sir.

¿Lograra entrar? ¿Será rechazado? ¡esto y más en el próximo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace.

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Ending –Haro Haro Haro)**

Primero aparece la imagen de Izuku en pose de combate ** _._**

Luego aparece Mirio de pie con una sonrisa y con el puño alzado al cielo.

Finalmente es la imagen de Uraraka flotando con una gran sonrisa.

Y después aparece una imagen de los 3 juntos en esas posturas con Izuku en medio, Uraraka a la izquierda y Mirio a la derecha.

 **Karafuru randoseru shou kodomotachi kaketeyuku**

 **Osanaki hi no boku nara nani iro erabi doko e mukau?**

Primero aparece una imagen de Izuku cuando era un niño caminando primero por el jardín de niños y después el parque.

Después a él en sus 14 años caminando por la secundaria hasta la playa de Dagoba.

Luego cambio mostrando a Izuku actualmente con su traje de héroe caminando por los pasillos de la academia, el festival, las prácticas y el campamento.

 **Haro Haro Haro**

 **Ima no boku wa dou mietemasu ka?**

En eso aparecen imágenes de cuando Izuku se encontró con All Might, después cambia mostrando a toda la Clase 1-A junto con los profesores.

Después de eso la imagen cambia a Izuku sentado desde el techo de la academia viendo el atardecer.

 **Haro Haro Haro**

 **Hokoreru senaka o shiteimasu ka?**

En eso lentamente comenzaron a llegar más personas, primero Uraraka y Momo quienes se sentaron a su lado, luego Mirio parándose a un lado.

Después de eso aparecieron sus amigos para ponerse justo detrás de él.

 **Icchou mae ni shippai kurikaeshi sore o**

 **Dare ni tobu toki o matteiru yo**

 **Ano hi no boku ate no uta**

En eso lentamente comenzaron a llegar más personas, los de la clase 1-B, Los Profesores junto con Gran Torino, Sir, Ryuko, Fat Gum, Nejire y Amajiki.

Después de eso todos estaban mirando el atardecer con mucha felicidad e Izuku con una gran sonrisa para que luego esta se agrandara cuando llega Eri a abrazarlo desde el cuello y pegar su mejilla junto con la de Izuku quien le sonrió enormemente.

Finalmente termina el atardecer para dar paso a la noche y en el cielo verse las estrellas.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **(Fairy Tail - Dragon Slayer Theme)**

-mi residencia en la agencia de Sir está en prueba, y solo lograre entrar si logro tomar el sello. –se muestra a Izuku lanzarse contra Sir y aparecer en el aire sobre él.

-lanzaras otro ataque por encima. –Sir da un giro eludiendo a Izuku.

- **el Próximo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace será: ¡Digno!** –

-¡hare que me reconozcas! –Izuku aumento la potencia de su poder mientras Sir se ajusta sus gafas.

-¡PLUS ULTRA! –

 **(Fin ost)**

 **Yo: espero que en verdad les haya gustado.**

 **Yo: espero sus reviews dando opiniones y/o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos Ja Ne.**


	53. ¡Digno!

**Fire Hero of Peace.**

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace, Pero antes de eso, los reviews:**

 **Fox McCloude: de hecho tomo en consideración tu opinión, y bueno es que me gusta tanto el anime que me gusta seguirle a pie de la letra, pero también he pensado en agregarla más cosas, solo que no he podido encontrar el mejor momento.**

 **Q: aquí está el capítulo.**

 **AalexanderP: lo siento, pero así somos los autores.**

 **KarmaChaos5: Izuku la tendrá difícil, bastante.**

 **Maximum Rhapsody: créeme mi amigo, para cuando este arco termine, tendrás tu respuesta.**

 **MasasinMaze: si, Izuku la tiene difícil, pero tiene algunos haces bajo la manga.**

 **Alejandro Moreira: he pensado en agregar la película, pero no sé cómo hacerlo. Tal vez puedas darme una idea de cómo.**

 **AssassinHero: Sir tiene un sentido del humor bastante estricto.**

 **Y como dicen en este anime, Ve Más Allá del Límite…..** **PLUS ULTRA.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

 **-** mmmm –personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.53 ¡Digno!

 **(Boku no Hero Academia OST #03: My Hero Academia Main Theme)**

"dijo que las usaran los que las tenían. ¿No crees que All Might pueda presentarte a mucha gente? Por ejemplo, su viejo compañero…"

"no te presentare a nadie…. Al menos no de mi parte."

"esto está lejos de sus despreocupadas residencias habituales que recibirían en una empresa común, en la que solo trabajabas un día a la semana. Tú por lo menos tendrás que trabajar prácticamente un mes…..pero serás compensado por eso."

"ya soy consciente de los méritos…...tú tienes que trabajar mucho aquí. ¿Pero cuál será el mérito en aceptarte? Esta agencia ya está bien con dos compañeros y un estudiante interno. ¿Cómo beneficiaria exactamente el tenerte dentro?"

De vuelta a la oficina, Izuku comenzó a hacer estiramientos para prepararse mientras que Sir seguía con el sello en manos.

-no levantare un dedo en tu contra. Eres libre que atacar como te plazca. No importa lo que pase con esta sala…solo intenta tomar este sello. –

Izuku al finalizar los estiramientos, se agacho y cubrió su cuerpo con el Burn Cowl al 20%

Ambos se miraron fijamente.

ZOOM

Izuku salió disparado hacia Sir.

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Opening – Believe My Self)**

 ** _Just Believe in Myself_**

 ** _kono sekai de owannai yume_**

 ** _oikake Speed up! Speed up!_**

Lo primero en aparecer a la pantalla es a Izuku de espaldas viendo en frente suyo la academia U.A

Después cambia para mostrar a Mirio igualmente de espaldas ver frente suyo la agencia de Sir.

Después la imagen cambia para mostrar a ambos al lado del otro lanzarse al ataque.

 ** _hashiri da shita konkyonaki omoi_**

 ** _ima, Just Believe in Myself_**

En eso, la pantalla muestra a Eri abrazando sus piernas al momento en que en una llamarada aparezca el título del Fic:

 ** _Fire Hero of Peace._**

 ** _You light my fire mune kogasu shōdō ni touch_**

 ** _What I want to hear kimi no emotion_**

Luego, se muestra a Izuku caminar hacia el interior de un almacén mientras aparecen imágenes de All Might, Uraraka y Eri.

Para después activar su Burn Cowl.

 ** _Whatever Will be, Will be. ima wa gekiryū no age_**

 ** _How are you feeling? boku no motion_**

Ahora, Mirio igualmente caminaba por el almacén mientras aparecen imágenes de Sir y BubleGirl.

Después sonríe al momento de que un ataque lo atraviese.

 ** _tachimukau tame no Strong Ties te wo tottara_**

 ** _Are we ready? 'Play Fair…'_**

Después la pantalla es dividida para mostrar tanto a Sir como a All Might con la mirada seria.

Para enseguida mostrar a la Liga de Villanos junto a los 8 Preceptos de la muerte con Overhaul sosteniendo a Eri.

Mientras que frente a ellos están Izuku, sus amigos, y los héroes encarándolos.

 ** _Just Believe in Myself_**

 ** _kono sekai de owannai yume_**

 ** _oikake Speed up! Speed up!_**

En ese momento, Izuku se lanza al ataque en contra de Overhaul el cual crea varias estacas de tierra tratando de frenarlo.

Para después aparecer detrás de él Mirio apunto de atacarlo, pero este logra esquivar haciendo que Mirio valla justo a donde esta Midoriya.

Para después ambos verse y sonreír al momento de lanzarse al ataque.

 ** _Just Believe in Myself_**

 ** _kodoku na yoru wo koete yuku nda_**

 ** _mirai e Speed up! Speed up!_**

Después la imagen muestra a Izuku corriendo mientras aparecen imágenes de Uraraka, Tsuyu, Kirishima y Eri.

Para después mostrar a Mirio también corriendo mientras aparecen imágenes de Sir, BubleGirl, Nejire, Ryukyu, Fat Gum y Aizawa.

Para después mostrar a Eri dar un salto para ir hacia ellos quienes tratan de atraparla al igual que Overhaul.

 ** _hashiri da shita konkyonaki omoi_**

 ** _ima, Just Believe in Myself_**

La pantalla queda en blanco por unos momentos para después mostrar a Izuku sosteniendo a Eri en brazos al momento en que fuego azul cubra a ambos.

La imagen comienza a hacer un alejamiento al momento de oscurecer.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

 **(Fairy Tail Ost – Invoke Magic)**

De regreso con Izuku, en estos momentos se encontraba en su prueba para lograr entrar a la agencia de Sir Nighteye para hacer su residencia.

Y justo en estos momentos, se lanzó al ataque hacia Sir con la intensión de quitarle el sello.

-un salto directo…. –dijo Sir al momento en que Izuku se encorvara. –o eso me has hecho pensar pero en verdad…. –y cerro la mano con el sello y bajo la mano evitando que Izuku tomara el sello por el aire.

-lanzaras otro ataque por encima. –

Eso dejo sorprendido a izuku, quien rápido uso el escritorio para darse impulso y atacar de espaldas a Sir, pero este se hiso a un lado evitándolo.

-yo logro ver todo. –dijo Sir sin dejar su expresión neutra.

-(tal y como pensé, pero….) –una vez más, izuku estuvo de pie en el suelo. – (¡si puedo conseguir lo mejor del lanzado muchos movimientos!) –y nuevamente se lanzó al ataque.

Pero nuevamente, Sir se hiso a un lado.

Izuku después dio un salto para usar el techo para impulsarse hacia la mano de Sir, pero este la retiro.

Enseguida, intento hacer un ataque directo, para después moverse por debajo de las piernas de Sir para intentar derribarlo, pero este dio un salto evitándolo.

Y así siguió, Izuku lanzándose contra Sir con estrategias complejas intentando tomar el sello, pero Sir lograba eludirlas todas.

No importaba a qué velocidad o Angulo intentara, Sir lograba verlo y evitarlo.

-poniendo distancia entre nosotros, y es ahí en donde te sientes frustrado. –hablo Sir después del intento no 122 de Izuku.

Izuku estaba tomando aire, en verdad se sentía desesperado, cada idea, cada táctica, era frustrada por Sir quien parecía predecirlo.

-incluso llegaste a pensar en usar la misma estrategia que usaste con Mirio cuando peleaste contra él. –eso dejo sorprendido a Izuku, ese sin duda era su nuevo plan, pero al parecer Sir se dio cuenta de ello. –mientras percibes la verdad…..de que no hay estrategia contra mi "Previsión" –

 _Sir Nighteye, Individualidad: Previsión. Al hacer contacto ocular y tocar una parte de su objetivo, logra ver por una hora los posibles movimientos de este objetivo anticipadamente._

Izuku solo temblaba, no sabía qué hacer, ¿no había algo que le permitiese escapar de su previsión? Tenía que haber algo.

-yo me estaba preguntando qué tipo de persona eras tú…. –eso llamo la atención de izuku, quien rápido se dirigió a ver a Sir. –tenia numerosas expectativas, pero…. Incluso si tienes el poder para ser el Símbolo, y el tuyo propio para impulsarte. Tú no pasas de ser un novato. Los villanos han crecido más…..y estamos comenzando a ver una nube negra descender sobre nuestra era. Entonces es como pensé anteriormente…..–

Y en eso, Sir dijo unas palabras que dejaron impactado a Izuku.

-Mirio debió ser….quien heredara el One For All. –

 **(Fin Ost)**

Los ojos de izuku se abrieron ante esa revelación, Togata-senpai ¿heredar el One For All? ¿Hubo un candidato antes de el?

-yo respeto y admiro a All Might hasta el día de hoy. Pero en el único asunto en el cual no estuvimos de acuerdo…..fue sobre su sucesor. –

-(tal y como imagine. Togata-senpai fue un candidato para heredar el One For All.) –comenzó a pensar izuku. – (él sabe de eso, ¿Cómo fue que Sir y Sensei se conocieron? Mejor aún ¿Sensei sabe de esto? ¿Por qué nunca me lo conto?) –

-tiene tiempo para quedarte parado y pensante. ¿O solo estás cansado? –pregunto Sir ajustándose los lentes. – ¿no tienes más planes? ¿Alguna estrategia? Cuando Mirio me dijo que te presentaría a mí, me sorprendí….entonces lo diré claramente. –

-si hay alguien mucho más digno para el One For All. Yo no lo reconozco en lo más mínimo. –

Izuku solo apretó con fuerza los puños.

 **(Fairy Tail Ost – Dragon Slayer Theme)**

"¡Tú Puedes Convertirte En Héroe!"

 _Las palabras que Sensei me dijo ese día…..¡fueron todo para mí!_

Izuku apretó los dientes, al momento de activar su poder hasta el límite.

Debía superarlo.

¡Tenía que superarlo!

¡Tanto que no pudiese reaccionar y no pueda verlo!

 _Todo lo que Sensei y yo pasamos en ese entonces…._

ZOOM

ZOOM

ZOOM

Izuku comenzó a moverse a gran velocidad por toda la habitación dejando atrás solo estelas de fuego.

¡¿Acaso cree que solo escucharía y se quedaría callado viendo como menospreciaba esto?!

All Might….

-¡yo sellare ese papel ahora mismo! –dijo Izuku moviéndose aún por la habitación mientras Sir seguía sin cambiar su expresión.

¡Él lo había elegido!

-¡hare que me reconozcas sin importar que! –

Izuku siguió moviéndose por toda la habitación al mismo modo que lo hacía Gran Torino en las prácticas.

-(no se cuán lejos pueda ver el futuro…..pero si ese es el caso…..incrementare mi velocidad hasta el punto en el que no podrá moverse cuando me acerque.) –pensó Izuku preparándose para lanzarse al ataque.

-una táctica de Gran Torino llevada al máximo, un buen plan, pero para tu desgracia…..es inútil. –hablo nuevamente Sir, al momento de dirigir sus ojos en un lugar en específico. –Mientras se reúnan las condiciones adecuadas, ya sea un segundo, un minuto, o una hora a partir de ahora…. –

En eso, se hiso a un lado al momento de que Izuku pasara.

-se con exactitud donde estarás y que harás. –

Izuku planto sus pies en el escritorio y tomo impulso para lanzarse nuevamente hacia Sir. –por cierto, más o menos en dos minutos estarás encogiéndote de miedo con una cosa sin forma en tu mano. –y se hiso a un lado nuevamente.

-maldición…. –ni siquiera con su velocidad aumentada podía tomarlo por sorpresa, y no podía arriesgarse a usar el 50%, su cuerpo no lo soportaría por mucho.

-tenías una expresión intranquila en tu rostro todo este tiempo…..eso debía de ser una de las cosas que All Might te enseño. Aquellos que están en la cima no muestran duda o incertidumbre. ¡Aquellos que entienden que llevan su visión mientras actúan! ¿Por qué no puedes poner en práctica algo que se te fue enseñado muchas veces? ¿No dijiste que me harías reconocerte? -pregunto Sir, y aunque su tono de voz era carente de emoción, se podía pensar que era una burla hacia Izuku.

Izuku solo comenzó a apretar tanto los dientes como sus puños. La ira estaba comenzando a llegarle.

-mientras más te miro…más me convenzo de que no debiste ser tú. –

Izuku planto con fuerza sus pies al momento de impulsarse al techo justo a espaldas de Sir. – ¡él me dijo que podría lograr convertirme…! –

-¿en qué? ¿En un miembro de los perdedores? –

-¡EN EL MAS GRANDE HEREO! –

FWOOOSH

Y sorprendentemente, Sir fue encerrado en una cúpula de fuego, la cual le impidió ver fuera de esta.

Sir podía sentir algo de calor dentro de dicha cúpula, pero no era mucho como algunos pensarían.

"Mientras se reúnan las condiciones adecuadas, ya sea un segundo, un minuto, o una hora a partir de ahora…."

Donde estaba y que hacia…..era una particular elección de palabras ¿Qué es lo que vera Sir? ¿Todas las condiciones del futuro, o la conducta del sujeto del cual fijo su mirada como objetivo? Era momento de averiguarlo.

Izuku comenzó a pasar por alrededor de la cúpula de fuego, tenía un plan en mente, y no debía desperdiciarlo.

-(¡su previsión no será capaz de predecir….algo que no puede ver!) –pensó Izuku al momento de lanzarse a gran velocidad dentro de la cúpula.

En eso, una vez dentro de la cúpula, se lanzó a gran velocidad hacia el sello en la mano de Sir.

-(¡NO PIENSO RENDIRME SIR NIGHTEYE!) –

Sir llevo su mirada hacia donde estaba Izuku quien estaba por tomar el sello.

-¡YO SOY EL DISCÍPULO DE ALL MIGHT! –

Pero…..

Sir rápido retiro la mano del sello al momento de que Izuku nuevamente pasara.

-lo que veo de una sola vez no puede cambiarse, aun si tratas de bloquear mi vista después. –dijo Sir sin siquiera darse la vuelta para ver a Izuku.

 **(Fin Ost)**

-¡todavía no termino! –exclamo Izuku, pero en eso vio justo al frete suyo la pared y dio un impulso para dar un salto, pero eso no evito que se diese un fuerte golpe de cara.

Tras eso, Sir por fin se dio la vuelta para ver en donde estaba Izuku ahora en el suelo después de haber chocado contra la pared.

Izuku inmediatamente se puso de pie, listo para continuar.

-ya termino el tiempo. Ya pasaron los 3 minutos. –Informo Sir dejando impactado a Izuku -¿discípulo? Escuchas esa palabra hace que me enferme. ¿Con tan solo uno de tus planes frustrados ya te has convertido en un desastre? ¿Perdiste tu concentración? –

-no, no lo hice… -respondió Izuku poniéndose de pie, pero antes de que Sir pudiese preguntar. –la alfombra conmemorativa por los 10 años de héroe de All Might….no quería pisarla. –

En eso, Sir vio a espaldas de Izuku, y vio dicha alfombra en la pared la cual estaba por completa intacta a pesar de todo lo que paso, y más aún al ver que justo por encima de esta, estaba el lugar donde choco la cabeza de Izuku.

Pero no solo eso, el estante con los libros de All Might, estaba intacto, no había signos de quemadura alguna, ni siquiera en la alfombra, y eso que Izuku uso sus poderes de fuego.

Podría ser, que todos los objetos importantes de All Might, estuvo evitándolos, aun si estaba yendo de aquí para allá como Gran Torino. Y cuando usaba su fuego, usaba una temperatura baja para no afectarlos.

Mientras estaba provocándolo, estaba evaluando sus alrededores y pensando en contra medidas todo el tiempo, y controlando su poder para no afectar todo en el sitio.

En ese momento, la puerta de la oficina fue abierta abruptamente.

-¡PERDON POR INTERRUMPIR! –ese fue Mirio quien entro al lado de Bubble Girl.

-¡ya acabaron! ¡Escuchamos un gran ruido! –dijo esta vez la chica.

-queda contratado, Mirio. –dijo Sir haciendo que los ojos de Izuku se abrieran de sorpresa a mas no poder.

-¡WHOA! ¡LO HICISTE! ¡ES INCREIBLE! –exclamo Mirio viendo hacia Izuku ignorando por completo su cara de sorpresa.

-¡PERO SI NO LOGRE QUITARLE EL SELLO! –

-te dije que te iba a dar una estampilla si lograbas quitármela. Pero no dije que no te la daría si no podías. –explico Sir.

-¿está hablando enserio? –

-¡lo hiciste, Midoriya-kun! –dijo Mirio al momento de ver hacia Sir. -¡¿Sir, estuvo riéndose no es así?! –pregunto al ver el desorden.

Pero Sir no le respondió, solo se dirigió hacia Izuku. –en el momento en que supe que vendrías aquí decidí contratarte. –

-¿Qué? –

-sabía que no serias útil. –

-¡¿Qué?! –

-sin embargo, esto no significa que te reconozca. Todos los ciudadanos del mundo sin su símbolo, no están en busca de una luz tenue, sino una destellante. Incluso si significa diferencias de opinión. –en eso, le dio a Izuku (quien aún seguía con los ojos abiertos de shock) tanto el sello como el contrato. –intento aclarar el camino del profesional de quien le corresponde ese poder. –

 _El One For All se transmite de acuerdo a la voluntad de su poseedor. Este empleo diseñado para hacer que me rinda…._

-estoy ansioso. –respondió con una mirada decidida el chico al momento de sellar el contrato.

 _Yo, quien fue elegido por All Might, y rechazado por Sir Nighteye. Y Togata-senpai quien fue elegido por Sir…..muy pronto estaríamos envueltos en una extraña relación._

 _Y cuando digo extraña, me refiero a una muy extraña._

Al día siguiente, día uno.

-hoy hay que patrullar y vigilar, bueno hoy seremos divididos en parejas. –eran las palabras de Sir quien justo ahora tenía tanto a Bubble Girl, Mirio y a Izuku en sus trajes de héroes.

El traje de Mirio consistía de una gran capa anaranjada con capucha, un casco, un protector pectoral que abarca sus brazos y un pantalón negro. El casco sólo cubre los costados de su cabeza y tiene un protector de acrílico que protege sus ojos. En su protector pectoral está inscrito el número "1, 000,000" (un millón).

-Bubble Girl y yo, y Mirio y Midoriya. –dijo Sir a los 3.

-¿vigilar? –

-la agencia de Sir Nighteye está llevando a cabo una investigación secreta. –le explico Bubble Girl a Izuku ante su pregunta.

-una pequeña y designada organización llamada "los 8 Preceptos de la Muerte" –comenzó a decir Sir al momento de buscar algo en su bolsillo, y después sacar de este una foto y dársela a Izuku. –su líder un hombre llamado Chisaki ha mostrado unos movimientos muy sospechosos. –

-un miembro de los Yakuza….pero en estos días este tipo de gente es dócil ¿no? –dijo Izuku mientras miraba con atención la foto de Overhaul.

-ya que hubo una masiva destrucción de su mundo en el pasado…..pero este Chizaki ha estado reuniendo a estos chicos malos una vez más. –le explico Bubble Girl las razones de su investigación. –y recientemente hizo contacto con la Liga de Villanos, pero no tenemos detalles de cómo resulto. –

-¡¿La Liga?! –pregunto impactado Izuku, desde el incidente de Kamino no había vuelto a oír de ellos, pero parece que vuelven a actuar.

-sin embargo no pudimos juntar evidencia suficiente para demostrar que están planeando un nuevo crimen. Y por esas razones los 8 preceptos de la muerte no pueden verse como una organización criminal. –concluyo Sir, dejando a Izuku viendo hacia el suelo.

Si en verdad la liga estaba conectada, nada bueno resultaría, el USJ, Hosu, el campamento, Kamino. Todos los lugares en los que la liga actuaron y dejo una marca imborrable y afecta a la sociedad.

Si tenía que encontrar pruebas de los Yakuza para probablemente detenerlos, entonces lo haría.

-estamos buscando evidencia de actividades criminales en la agencia de Sir Nighteye. Una y otra vez, no hicieron ni un esfuerzo de darse aires sobre lo que hacen. –

-¡Aye Sir! –

Tiempo más tarde, en la ciudad.

Los pasos apresurados de una pequeña niña se podían escuchar desde el interior de un callejón, dicha niña parecía estar huyendo, no se sabía con exactitud de qué, pero debía de ser muy malo si estaba desesperada.

Y más aún, por sus pensamientos desesperados pidiendo que alguien la salvara.

PUM

Repentinamente, la niña choco contra alguien al salir del callejón.

Ese alguien, fue Izuku, quien había pasado junto a Mirio. El peli verde al sentir a alguien chocar contra su pierna, giro la cabeza para ver a la causante.

Era una niña pequeña de piel clara con el cabello largo color blanco con reflejos azul claro, encrespado y algo descuidado. Sus ojos son grandes y redondos adornados con varias pestañas y los irises rojos. Tiene un pequeño cuerno color marrón en el lado derecho de su frente. Lleva un vestido de paciente de manga corta color blanco con tres botones en el cuello del mismo color. Es vista con varios vendajes que cubren completamente sus brazos y piernas.

Tanto Izuku como la niña se miraron a los ojos, aunque los de Izuku estaban cubiertos por la máscara. E Izuku pudo ver, una gran cantidad de miedo venir de estos.

 _Y así…_

Izuku se puso de rodilla, para luego acercar una mano a la pequeña. –lo siento ¿te lastimaste? –pregunto Izuku un poco preocupado.

La niña estaba por hablar, pero fue inmediatamente interrumpida por alguien a sus espaldas.

-no deberías estarle causando problemas a nuestros héroes….. –y cuando Izuku y la niña miraron a donde provenía la voz, ambos abrieron los ojos a mas no poder, Izuku de sorpresa, pero la niña de horror.

 _Mi larga residencia…_

Frente a Izuku, estaba Overhaul.

-volvamos, Eri. –

 _Comenzaba_.

Unos minutos antes.

-estoy algo nervioso. –

-incluso las simples experiencias de residencia te dejan salir a patrullar ¿cierto? ¡Ah! ¿Será que es un trauma por el ataque de la Liga de Villanos? –

-no, lo que pasa es que no tengo mucha experiencia con lo básico de los héroes. –respondió Izuku mientras él y Mirio hacia patrullaje por las calles de la ciudad, y eran vistos por todos los civiles.

-¿enserio? Que extraño. –dijo Mirio para después ver a Izuku y darle el pulgar en alto. – ¡todo está bien! El grupo de Sir es responsable por monitorear las áreas de interés por donde el sospechoso paso…. ¡vamos a seguir patrullando el perímetro! ¡Yo te enseñare muchas cosas! –

-(creo que Sir quiere que vea las diferencias entre nosotros viendo a Togata-sempai trabajar…..) –pensaba Izuku mientras veía a Mirio mover su brazo mientras decía "¡ven sígueme!" – (incluso así, ¿Por qué sensei no me dijo nada?) –

-ah, hablando de eso…. –dijo Mirio llamando la atención de Izuku. –aún no hemos dicho nuestros nombres de héroes. –

-¡Soy el Héroe de la Voluntad de Fuego: Deku! –

-¿Deku? –pregunto sorprendido Mirio, ¿Qué eso no era un insulto? – ¿es enserio? –

-para mí significa "puedes hacerlo" –

-el mío es Lemillion. Podre no salvar a todas las personas como lo hizo All Might… ¡pero elegí el nombre de alguien que puede salvar a millones! –dijo decidido Mirio con respecto a su nombre, para después ver a Izuku. –es un nombre parecido a la de una banda de rock "Remioromen" ¿cierto? –

-Aye. –

-cuando nos ponemos nuestros trajes y vamos a la ciudad ¡nosotros somos héroes! No bajes la guardia, Deku. –

-¡Aye, Lemillion! –

Tiempo actual.

-(no puede ser.) –pensó Izuku sorprendido al ver a la persona en frente suyo, el líder de los 8 Preceptos de la Muerte, Chisaki.

-me disculpo en nombre de mi hija, héroe…... –hablo de nueva cuenta Overhaul esta vez tomando un tono de voz agradable, pero eso no convencía a Izuku. –ella se deja llevar con sus juegos a veces y se lastima a sí misma y hace un gran alboroto como este. –

Izuku solo lo veía a Overhaul sin creerle mucho.

Pero en ese momento. –somos nosotros quienes deberían de disculparse. –y eso llamo la atención de Izuku, quien no supo a que se refería, pero al ver su semblante natural, lo supo.

Su expresión, estaba escrita en su cara. No debía mostrar sus emociones, se supone que no sabían nada de él. Si levantaban sospechas acabarían con todo el trabajo de Sir.

Mientras que Mirio estaba teniendo una plática tranquila con Overhaul Izuku miro hacia el suelo tratando de controlar sus emociones.

-esta es la primera vez que los veo a ustedes, acaso son héroes novatos…..se ven muy jóvenes. –dijo Overhaul tratando de sonar amistoso.

-¡sí! Nosotros somos novatos por eso estamos nerviosos. –respondió Mirio en mentira, eran prospectos a héroe, no eran siquiera novatos aun. –levántate compañero, vamos a encarar al futuro incierto. –dijo esta vez a Izuku esperando que este le siguiera la pista.

Pero, Overhaul hiso una última pregunta antes de que algo más pasara. – ¿a qué agencia pertenecen? –

-ciertamente, aun somos alumnos, los novatos de los novatos. Así que sería presuntuoso decir que pertenecemos a una agencia. –respondió Mirio, solo habían recibido el permiso de salir a patrullar un poco para que les sirviera de experiencia. No podían hablar del nombre de Sir, así que tenían que salir de allí. –bueno, tenemos que seguir con el patrullaje hasta medio día. ¡Hora de irnos! –

Pero, cuando Izuku estaba por acatar lo dicho por su senpai, Eri se sujetó con fuerza de sus brazos, e Izuku tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no apretar con fuerza sus puños al pensar en el gran miedo que tenía la niña.

Pero, queriendo tranquilizarla un poco, la abrazo con delicadeza, dicho acto, hiso que la niña se tensara un poco, pero no porque le incomodara, sino porque ese abrazo, la hiso sentirse cálida, a pesar de estar sosteniendo los brazos de la armadura, y que estos la estuviese abrazando.

Dicha acción llamo la atención tanto de Overhaul como la de Mirio.

Al sentir las miradas tanto del Yakuza como de su compañero, Izuku dijo. –su hija…..parece estar asustada. –

-sí, es porque le di un sermón. –respondió Overhaul.

-vamos. –dijo Mirio, no podía dejar que Izuku parecía sospechoso.

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 10 – Akatsuki)**

Pero Izuku no quería soltarla, Eri se estaba aferrando mucho a él, y las vendas que ella tiene en su cuerpo no parecen ser hechas por alguien que se lastime jugando.

Y más aún, con una niña asustada delante de ellos, un héroe no mira hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho a esta niña? –pregunto Izuku con una voz fiera, dejando sorprendido tanto a Overhaul como a Mirio.

Overhaul, después de unos segundos de silencio bastante tenso, soltó un suspiro y hablo de nueva cuenta. –ustedes los héroes son tan perceptivos. –en eso, se dio media vuelta en camino hacia el interior del callejón. –este es un tema embarazoso…..así que prefiero no hablar de esto en público….pueden seguirme. –

Tanto Izuku como Mirio se miraron el uno al otro, no quedaba de otra, Mirio tendría que arreglar esto. No tenían más opción que alejar a la niña de él.

Así que, Izuku, aun abrazando a la pequeña, se puso de pie y así él y Mirio siguieron a Overhaul al interior del callejón.

Ya una vez dentro, Overhaul hablo nuevamente. –para ser franco, yo estuvo preocupado por Eri últimamente…..sin importar lo que diga, ella sigue de rebelde. –

¿Acaso es que el la maltrata? –criar a un niño es muy difícil ¿no? –pregunto Izuku.

-en efecto, los niños son muy difíciles de entender. –respondió el Yakuza mientras se llevaba una de sus manos a su guante. –especialmente cuando deben estar pensando seriamente en qué tipo de persona será…o qué tipo de persona pueden llegar a ser. –y procedió a quitárselo.

Eso pareció tener un efecto en Eri, pues esta abrió grande los ojos, e inmediatamente dejo de sostener a Izuku para zafarse de su abrazo y salir corriendo hacia Overhaul.

Eso tomo por sorpresa a Mirio e Izuku, quien aún tenía los brazos abiertos al sentir a Eri dejarlo.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Overhaul una vez que Eri estuvo a su lado. – ¿ya te cansaste de hacer tu rabieta? –

La niña solo miro hacia el suelo.

-Eri-chan…... –susurro Izuku.

-ella siempre es así…..disculpen si termínanos incomodando. De nuevo, lo siento por las molestias. –y procedió a retirarse junto con la niña que seguía viendo hacia el suelo. –buena suerte…en su labor. –

Izuku apretó con fuerza los puños y dientes, la niña estaba yendo de nuevo a donde no debería….él tenía que hacer algo.

Pero, cuando estaba por moverse, Mirio lo detuvo. –no iremos tras ellos…... ¿no lo sentiste? El mostro su intensión asesina para hacer que ella vuelva a él. –

Izuku solo apretó con más fuerza sus puños. Y en esos momentos, la lluvia comenzó a caer a pequeñas gotas.

-perseguirlos, solo hará mucho más difícil que podamos atraparlo. –Mirio miro a Izuku, y el igualmente se sintió mal por esto. –vamos, debemos respetar las ordenes de Sir. –

 **(Fin Ost)**

Tiempo más tarde, en otro sitio.

-los niños de estos días se están volviendo cada vez más y más enfermos ¿no te parece? –fue la pregunta de Overhaul a uno de sus secuaces, el cual llevaba a Eri en brazos. –Chrono, prepara mi baño. –

En eso, Overhaul miro hacia adelante, a uno de sus secuaces, el cual parecía asustado. – ¡j…jefe lo siento! –trato de decir, pues estaba asustado de que le haría Overhaul por no cuidad a la niña. -¡aparte la vista por un instante y la niña se escapó de mi….! –

Pero no término de hablar, pues inmediatamente se convirtió en nada más que una gran mancha de sangre al ser tocado por Overhaul.

-también limpien esto. –

-sí señor. –

-están sufriendo el síndrome de heroísmo. –gruño recordando a Izuku, y ese gruñido hiso que Eri se tapara los oídos, ella en verdad tenía miedo.

-Eri…..tú necesitas dejar de ser egoísta. –eran las palabras de Overhaul mientras llegaban a una habitación. Y una vez que estuvieron dentro de esta, se mostró por completo oscura, con una silla en medio de esta.

-después de todo, tu eres el corazón de este plan. –

Eri fue bajada al suelo, para después un doctor se acercara a ella y comenzara a retirarle las vendas de los brazos.

-te lo pido con educación….no vuelvas a manchar mis manos. –

En ese momento, uno de los secuaces apareció atrás de Overhaul y le hablo.

-Overhaul, tienes una llamada telefónica. –eso llamo la atención del Yakuza. –es de Shigaraki de la Liga de Villanos. Él dice que te dará una respuesta. –

Mientras. En un callejón.

-sabes, él puede ser pequeño, pero tenemos que ser sinceros…..realmente es un Yakuza que sabe cómo vivir. –eran las palabras por parte de Bubble Girl, mientras que ella y Sir vigilaban una casa de buen aspecto. –sus altas vallas, y muy pocas ventanas…..bastante agradable el lugar en el que vive. –

Tanto ella como Sir estaban un poco mojados por la lluvia que había llegado de pronto.

-ya ha pasado una semana y media desde que comenzamos a investigarlo. e incluso hay menos gente entrando y saliendo que de costumbre. –Dijo Sir

En eso, Bubble Girl recibió una llamada, y unos segundos después de responder dijo. – ¡es Lemillion! ¡Parece que hicieron contacto con Chisaki! –

Unos minutos después, en una esquina se encontraban tanto Sir y Bubble Girl, con Mirio e Izuku.

-¡disculpe tuvimos un incidente! –dijo inmediatamente Mirio. –nunca habría adivinado que acabaríamos "chocando con el como si fuésemos estudiantes de trasferencia" o algo así. –

Sir solo puso la mano al frente. –no, fue un error de mi parte. Si hubiera tratado de preveer a los dos, yo me hubiera evitado esto. –

Y así, comenzaron a hacer su camino hacia la agencia. –aun así, estoy contenta de que estén bien. –decía Bubble Girl mirando a ambos. –si hubiesen hecho algún movimiento en falso y el sospechara, hubiese sido peligroso. –

-ciertamente no fue tan aterrador. –susurro Izuku, porque más de sentir miedo, sintió furia.

-algunos días atrás, una banda de ladrones en fuga que terminaron disparando por accidente a un camión que involucraba a muchas personas. Esas personas eran Chisaki y los 8 preceptos de la muerte. Sin embargo el número de personas heridas fue reducido a 0 –eso llamo la atención de Izuku. –los miembros de la banda de ladrones, después de aparentemente "sentir un dolor intenso y perder la conciencia" misteriosamente salieron ilesos. –

-y no solo eso, todas sus enfermedades crónicas, de reumatismo a cavidades, fueron todas curadas sin dejar rastro. Se pensó que era el resultado de la Individualidad de Chisaki pero incluso así…como no hubo víctimas y los villanos fueron atrapados, él no fue acusado de ningún crimen. –

-pero ellos dicen que el dinero robado fue quemado. –comenzó a decir Bubble Girl. –los policías llegaron a la conclusión de que no se produjo ningún crimen, pero….la oficina de Nighteye comenzó a investigarlo pensando que había algo sospechoso. Yo no sé lo que el este pesando, él es un tipo que haces las cosas cuando el impulso lo llama. –

En eso, Mirio recordó algo y llamo la atención de Sir para hablarle. –a propósito de victimas…..tenemos algo de información nueva…... ¡Chisaki tiene una hija! –

-¿una hija? –pregunto interesado.

En eso, Izuku fue el que respondió. –su nombre es Eri, sus brazos y piernas estaban vendados. –en eso, apretó con fuerza sus puños. –y ella estaba muy asustada. No sé qué es lo que pasaba, pero ella quería ser salvada. Si hubiera alguna manera de protegerla. –

-no pienses de forma tan arrogante. –Sir le interrumpió, y eso dejo sorprendido a Izuku. –si intentas apurar todo, seguramente fallaras. Si te impacientas y lo persigues, se alejaría más de tu alcance. De momento, estamos solicitando ayuda de un equipo de otra agencia. Primero debemos preveer lo que él puede hacer… después de haber hecho nuestros análisis, nos aseguraremos de estar totalmente preparados. No se puede salvar a todos con solo tu voluntad. Este mundo no es tan fácil. –

-los villanos verdaderamente inteligentes se esconden en la oscuridad. Hay casos en los que se debe esperar por tu momento. Haría bien en recordarlo. –

En eso, Sir dejo de mirar hacia Izuku para ver hacia el frente una vez más. –por hoy, ustedes dos pueden regresar a la agencia. Bubble, vamos allá. –

-¡si señor! –

Izuku solo observo detenidamente como Sir comenzó a alejarse siendo seguido por Bubble Girl.

 _Eso dejo un sabor amargo en mi boca._

 _Y fue así, como mi 1er día de residencia había terminado._

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Ending –Haro Haro Haro)**

Primero aparece la imagen de Izuku en pose de combate ** _._**

Luego aparece Mirio de pie con una sonrisa y con el puño alzado al cielo.

Finalmente es la imagen de Uraraka flotando con una gran sonrisa.

Y después aparece una imagen de los 3 juntos en esas posturas con Izuku en medio, Uraraka a la izquierda y Mirio a la derecha.

 **Karafuru randoseru shou kodomotachi kaketeyuku**

 **Osanaki hi no boku nara nani iro erabi doko e mukau?**

Primero aparece una imagen de Izuku cuando era un niño caminando primero por el jardín de niños y después el parque.

Después a él en sus 14 años caminando por la secundaria hasta la playa de Dagoba.

Luego cambio mostrando a Izuku actualmente con su traje de héroe caminando por los pasillos de la academia, el festival, las prácticas y el campamento.

 **Haro Haro Haro**

 **Ima no boku wa dou mietemasu ka?**

En eso aparecen imágenes de cuando Izuku se encontró con All Might, después cambia mostrando a toda la Clase 1-A junto con los profesores.

Después de eso la imagen cambia a Izuku sentado desde el techo de la academia viendo el atardecer.

 **Haro Haro Haro**

 **Hokoreru senaka o shiteimasu ka?**

En eso lentamente comenzaron a llegar más personas, primero Uraraka y Momo quienes se sentaron a su lado, luego Mirio parándose a un lado.

Después de eso aparecieron sus amigos para ponerse justo detrás de él.

 **Icchou mae ni shippai kurikaeshi sore o**

 **Dare ni tobu toki o matteiru yo**

 **Ano hi no boku ate no uta**

En eso lentamente comenzaron a llegar más personas, los de la clase 1-B, Los Profesores junto con Gran Torino, Sir, Ryuko, Fat Gum, Nejire y Amajiki.

Después de eso todos estaban mirando el atardecer con mucha felicidad e Izuku con una gran sonrisa para que luego esta se agrandara cuando llega Eri a abrazarlo desde el cuello y pegar su mejilla junto con la de Izuku quien le sonrió enormemente.

Finalmente termina el atardecer para dar paso a la noche y en el cielo verse las estrellas.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **(Fairy Tail - Dragon Slayer Theme)**

-desde mi encuentro con Sir no he dejado de pensar. –se muestra a Bastante distante en sus pensamientos durante las clases.

-¿lo sabias desde el principio? –Izuku corre en dirección hacia All Might.

-no creí que fuese necesario. –maestro y discípulo comienzan a conversar.

- **el Próximo Capitulo de Fire Hero of Peace será: ¡La Respuesta no Deseada!** –

-¿Sensei, tu…vas a morir? –pregunta Izuku deteniéndose de pronto.

-¡PLUS ULTRA! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **Yo: espero que en verdad les haya gustado.**

 **Yo: espero sus reviews dando opiniones y/o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos Ja Ne.**


	54. ¡La Respuesta no Deseada!

**Fire Hero of Peace.**

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace, Pero antes de eso, los reviews:**

 **Jekko 7w7: de hecho, si, pensé en inventar un arco, y ciertamente me disté buenas ideas para dicho arco.**

 **Deku: aquí tienes el capítulo.**

 **Fox McCloude: si tienes razón, y es por eso que pensé en agregar alguno que otro arco….pero el cómo ponerlos es lo que pienso en cómo hacer. Por el momento estaré con el de Overhaul.**

 **JORCAR1719: gracias, me alegra que te gustara todo esto, y tratare de poner más momentos románticos.**

 **KarmaChaos5: pues no será mucho lo que espere.**

 **MasasinMaze: me alegra que te guste, y espero que este capítulo igual te guste, y tengo algunas ideas para el combate de Izuku y Overhaul.**

 **Y como dicen en este anime, Ve Más Allá del Límite…..** **PLUS ULTRA.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

 **-** mmmm –personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.54 ¡La Respuesta no Deseada!

Al día siguiente del 1er día de residencia de Izuku.

Era un nuevo día en la U.A, y era el comienzo de una nueva semana de trabajo escolar para los estudiantes de la academia, sobre todo para la clase 1-A.

-muy buenos días Katsuki-kun. –eran las palabras de Mina acercándose hasta Bakugo para abrazarlo del cuello. – ¿Cómo has estado? –

-he estado buscando algún lugar en donde hacer mi residencia, pero no sé con quién ir. –respondio el rubio con una expresión de irritación, pero no por el abrazo de Mina, sino por el hecho de no encontrar un lugar al cual hacer la residencia.

\- ¿y porque no vas a la agencia de Best Jeanist? –pregunto Jiro. –es cierto que no puede realizar actividades de héroe actualmente, pero estoy segura de que te aceptara. –

\- ¡AL DIABLO! –exclamo, ni loco volvería con Best Jeanist a usar jeans y peinar su cabello como Benito Juárez.

\- ¡oigan chicas vean a Todoroki! –hablo de pronto Kaminari acercándose hacia ellos mientras señalaba a Todoroki.

En cuanto lo vieron se sorprendieron, pues su rostro tenía algunos curitas y moretones en él.

-¡su rostro fue arruinado! ¡¿Qué fue lo que le paso?! –exclamo sorprendida Mina.

-parece que el curso para la licencia provisional fue muy duro. –

-¡la clase ya está por empezar! ¡¿Dónde estarán Uraraka-san y Asui-san?! –se preguntaba Iida desde su asiento.

-ellas recibieron permiso, Iida-san. –respondio Momo.

-también falta Kirishima ¿no? –

-hey, residente Midoriya, ¿Qué tal te fue en la residencia? –preguntaba Mineta a Izuku, pero este estaba con la mirada pegada en el escritorio. –Dicen que hay una chica con un traje muy sexy…. –

POW

Pero al parecer por costumbre Izuku le dio un golpe en la cabeza, pero este seguía viendo hacia el escritorio.

En su cabeza había muchas preguntas, muchas estaban en el mismo tema, Nighteye, All Might, Mirio, el One For All.

 _Yo comenzo a sentirme más y más deprimido desde ese día. Y no podía concretarme en las clases…._

-¡si no consigues lidiar tanto con las clases como la residencia, hare que salgas de ella Midoriya! –decia Aizawa mientras sacaba a Izuku del agua de la zona de inundación del USJ después de perder la concentración y caer a esta.

 _¡Ya no podía seguir asi!_

-si quieres hablar con All Might, el salio a correr. –dijo Midnight sentada en una silla de forma atractiva.

Izuku decidió ir a la sala de maestros para hablar con su maestro, pero se llevó la sorpresa de que este no estaba allí.

-¿a correr? –pregunto Izuku sorprendido por saber eso.

-¿no lo sabes? Desde que las visitas domiciliarias terminaron, él está entrenando por alguna razón, pero como está retirado y todo eso. Realmente debería estarse relajando. –

-¿Qué pose es esa? –pregunto Ectoplasm quien pasaba por allí al ver la posición de Midnight.

 _Por favor, sensei….. ¡Dígame todo!_

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Opening – Believe My Self)**

 ** _Just Believe in Myself_**

 ** _kono sekai de owannai yume_**

 ** _oikake Speed up! Speed up!_**

Lo primero en aparecer a la pantalla es a Izuku de espaldas viendo en frente suyo la academia U.A

Después cambia para mostrar a Mirio igualmente de espaldas ver frente suyo la agencia de Sir.

Después la imagen cambia para mostrar a ambos al lado del otro lanzarse al ataque.

 ** _hashiri da shita konkyonaki omoi_**

 ** _ima, Just Believe in Myself_**

En eso, la pantalla muestra a Eri abrazando sus piernas al momento en que en una llamarada aparezca el título del Fic:

 ** _Fire Hero of Peace._**

 ** _You light my fire mune kogasu shōdō ni touch_**

 ** _What I want to hear kimi no emotion_**

Luego, se muestra a Izuku caminar hacia el interior de un almacén mientras aparecen imágenes de All Might, Uraraka y Eri.

Para después activar su Burn Cowl.

 ** _Whatever Will be, Will be. ima wa gekiryū no age_**

 ** _How are you feeling? boku no motion_**

Ahora, Mirio igualmente caminaba por el almacén mientras aparecen imágenes de Sir y BubleGirl.

Después sonríe al momento de que un ataque lo atraviese.

 ** _tachimukau tame no Strong Ties te wo tottara_**

 ** _Are we ready? 'Play Fair…'_**

Después la pantalla es dividida para mostrar tanto a Sir como a All Might con la mirada seria.

Para enseguida mostrar a la Liga de Villanos junto a los 8 Preceptos de la muerte con Overhaul sosteniendo a Eri.

Mientras que frente a ellos están Izuku, sus amigos, y los héroes encarándolos.

 ** _Just Believe in Myself_**

 ** _kono sekai de owannai yume_**

 ** _oikake Speed up! Speed up!_**

En ese momento, Izuku se lanza al ataque en contra de Overhaul el cual crea varias estacas de tierra tratando de frenarlo.

Para después aparecer detrás de él Mirio apunto de atacarlo, pero este logra esquivar haciendo que Mirio valla justo a donde esta Midoriya.

Para después ambos verse y sonreír al momento de lanzarse al ataque.

 ** _Just Believe in Myself_**

 ** _kodoku na yoru wo koete yuku nda_**

 ** _mirai e Speed up! Speed up!_**

Después la imagen muestra a Izuku corriendo mientras aparecen imágenes de Uraraka, Tsuyu, Kirishima y Eri.

Para después mostrar a Mirio también corriendo mientras aparecen imágenes de Sir, BubleGirl, Nejire, Ryukyu, Fat Gum y Aizawa.

Para después mostrar a Eri dar un salto para ir hacia ellos quienes tratan de atraparla al igual que Overhaul.

 ** _hashiri da shita konkyonaki omoi_**

 ** _ima, Just Believe in Myself_**

La pantalla queda en blanco por unos momentos para después mostrar a Izuku sosteniendo a Eri en brazos al momento en que fuego azul cubra a ambos.

La imagen comienza a hacer un alejamiento al momento de oscurecer.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

Unos minutos después, cerca de U.A

En estos momentos, el héroe retirado, All Might, se encontraba trotando por una calle con el fin para entrenarse, por qué no se sabía, el solo lo hacía.

Pero de pronto unos pasos apresurados le llamaron la atención, y al girar la cabeza, vio a Izuku correr hacia donde estaba.

-¡Joven Midoriya, llegaste! –dijo el héroe retirado al ver llegar a su sucesor. – ¿Por qué estás aquí? –pregunto.

Pero no recibió respuesta, tan solo Izuku estuvo corriendo un poco por detrás suyo.

Pero el silencio se fue en cuanto Izuku hiso la pregunta.

-¿lo sabias todo desde el principio? –pregunto Izuku. –el hecho de que Nighteye sabia sobre el One For All, que Togata-sempai era un candidato para ser tu sucesor, tu sabias sobre todo eso ¿cierto? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? –

Y finalmente, Izuku espero la respuesta de su maestro.

-porque pensé que no había necesidad de decírtelo. –finalmente, recibió su respuesta.

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST - 19 – Despair)**

-¡CLARO QUE LA HABÍA! –grito Izuku de pronto. – ¡DE LA NADA FUI BOMBARDEADO CON TODA ESA INFORMACIÓN Y SIN EMBARGO! ¡¿ESTOY OBLIGADO A NEGARLO SIN SABER NADA?! ¡SOBRE TODO NO TENGO IDEA DE CUÁLES SON TUS INTENSIONES, SENSEI!–

-¡yo no tengo la menor idea de lo que pretendes….y eso me deprime mucho! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste ninguna de esas cosas importantes?! ¡No te lo estoy preguntando como fan! ¡Lo hago como tu alumno y sucesor! ¡Quiero saberlo todo! –

All Might se detuvo unos momentos para ver a su sucesor estar de pie esperando su respuesta. –no creí que ayudase en algo que lo supieras. ¿Aun asi quieres saberlo? –

-me ayudara mucho más el saber lo que tu mantienes en secreto. –respondio Izuku bastante seguro.

-¿no te arrepentirás después? –pregunto nuevamente.

-¡no lo hare! –respondio nuevamente seguro.

All Might soltó un suspiro para después comenzar a correr siendo seguido de Izuku. –originalmente Nighteye era un fan mío, tal como debes haber visto…..pero yo tenía una regla, la cual era nunca aceptar un compañero. Pero él fue muy insistente, y finalmente acepte…..asi formamos un dúo por más de 5 años. Sus habilidades físicas no eran destacables, pero me daba soporte como la mente en cada operación. –

-sí, eso ya lo sabía….tú eras el musculo mientras que Sir el cerebro, y por lo que entendí ustedes se complementaban muy bien. –

-por supuesto, pero hace 6 años disolvimos nuestra sociedad a causa de mis heridas. –continuo All Might. –y también por nuestras diferencias de valores. –

 **Flash Back.**

-te estas esforzando mucho, All Might. –eran las palabras de Sir Nighteye quien se encontraba en medio de los pasillos de un hospital, y a lado suyo estaba el director Nezu. –necesitas descansar. –

-¿no has estado…..viendo las noticas? –pregunto All Might entrecortadamente mientras trataba de caminar apoyándose contra la pared mientras vestía una bata de hospital y tenía varias partes de su cuerpo vendado. Esto tenía lugar después de su pelea contra All For One hace años cuando recibió su herida. –todo el mundo está…..buscándome…... Y están esperando por mi regreso…tengo que ir. –

-si tu continuas como héroe con tu cuerpo en este estado, solo causaras más dolor para todos a tu alrededor. Tu sistema respiratorio fue dañado de manera irreparable, las cosas no serán tan fáciles como antes. –trataba Sir de hacerlo entrar en razón. –por el bien de la paz que tú mismo deseas….deberías descansar y dejar que tu leyenda viva. –

-tu eres libre de buscar en nuestra academia tanto como quisieras un buen sucesor para el One For All. –agrego Nezu. –tú ya has hecho más que suficiente. –

-tú debes regresar a tu cama y tener un sueño pacífico y tranquilo. –continuo Sir con algo de preocupación. –una persona amigable, fuerte y brillante…alguien como tú, debes encontrar a esa persona…y confiarle tu deber. –

 **(Fin Ost)**

-¿y hasta que encuentre a esa persona, quien será el símbolo? –refuto All Might. –Aunque All For One no exista más…..nosotros vivimos en una sociedad de súper humanos, en la que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que el próximo All For One aparezca…... –

En eso, All Might por un momento estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, de no ser por Nighteye quien rápido lo sujeto. – ¡yo entiendo la lógica por detrás de que existe el Símbolo de Paz! ¡y lo admiro bastante! Pero…tu…no vez… ¡posiblemente no puedas sonreír más así! –

-si tu planeas seguir como héroe…..yo no voy a poder darte soporte….. ¡No podría! ¡No quiero hacerlo! –

Tras unos segundos, el silencio reino el pasillo, hasta que All Might lo rompió. –así que…estabas "mirando" después de todo. –

El silencio de Sir fue más que suficiente para All Might para saber la respuesta.

-pensé que te había dicho…..que no necesito que me observes, Nighteye. –

-¡incluso si tú te retiras, el próximo Héroe No.1 aparecerá! Tiempos de tempestad pueden caer sobre nosotros durante algún corto periodo de tiempo, pero…pero aun así, es probable que podamos hacerle frente. –dijo Nighteye bastante decidido con su opinión.

-¿y cuantas personas van a tener que vivir con miedo durante ese "corto periodo de tiempo"? – y siguió haciendo su camino hacia la salida a paso lento.

-¡ALL MIGHT! –

-y lo que es más…..tu Previsión nunca se equivoca. ¿No es eso correcto? –

-¡SIMPLEMENTE NO HAY PRECEDENTE PARA ESTO! ¡CAMBIAR AL FUTURO SI ES NECESARIO…..ESO NO SERÍA NADA PARA MÍ! –grito Sir por completo lleno de preocupación por su ídolo. – ¡PERO SI CONTINUAS ASÍ, TODO VA A SUCEDER DE ACUERDO A MI PREVISIÓN! ¡ESA ES LA ÚNICA COSA QUE YO NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE SUCEDA! YO ESTOY AQUÍ Y AHORA…. ¡PORQUE YO ME QUERÍA VOLVER ALGUIEN ÚTIL PARA TI ALL MIGHT!–

-y quedarme aquí…..sería algo inútil para el mundo, Sir Nighteye. –

-¡SI TU CONTINUAS ASÍ…..TE ENFRENTARAS A UN VILLANO…..E IRAS EN DIRECCIÓN HACIA UNA MUERTE HORRIBLE…..UNA TAN HORRIBLE QUE NI SIQUIERA SOY CAPAZ DE EXPRESAR CON PALABRAS! –

 **Fin Flash Back.**

Tras escuchar eso, Izuku se detuvo de pronto mientras sus ojos se abrían a más no poder, mientras que All Might seguía corriendo sin prestar atención a la reacción de su sucesor.

-el me confronto sobre mi futuro…..y a partir de ahí, tuvimos una discusión y cada quien siguió su camino. El director Nezu me recomendó al joven Togata, pero…..acabe encontrándome contigo antes de él. Yo realmente no quería decirte todo eso…..ya que al final, tú eras mi fan, lo siento mucho. –

 **(Fairy Tail – Main Theme "Slow Version" [Piano Cover])**

Izuku seguía parado por completo en Shock, si bien aún seguía escuchando a su maestro hablar, pero lo que anteriormente había escuchado previo a eso, seguía en su mente.

 _Cortó a través de mí como un cuchillo._

-sensei, tu…. –comenzó a decir Izuku en voz baja.

Quería preguntar, pero no quería escuchar la respuesta.

-¿vas a Morir?–

 _Hasta entonces, tuve un presentimiento._

Varios sucesos que anteriormente había vivido desde que conoció a All Might llegaron a su mente.

El USJ, y el incidente de Kamino.

 _Por alguna razón u otra, un sentimiento vago…..después de todo, todo el mundo muere eventualmente, pero….._

 _Escuchar esas palabras directamente de él me atravesó como un cuchillo._

-¿vas a morir? –

 _Trayendo a la vida una dura realidad._

Al escuchar a su discípulo, All Might se detuvo y procedió a explicar. –cuando te conocí y decidí transferirte mi poder…..deje que Nighteye lo supiera. Pero él estuvo en contra, y no solo nos llevó a separarnos…. –

"¡¿Un estudiante de escuela secundaria que apenas despertó su Individualidad?! ¡¿Qué estás pensando?! ¡¿Cómo puede alguien así convertirse en el Símbolo de Paz?!"

"el intenta convertirse en alguien que pueda salvar a los demás"

"¡las intenciones no son suficientes! ¡Si eso lo hizo digno, hay muchos más también!"

"cierto…..hay muchos más… pero él es un estudiante de escuela media que no tuvo su Individualidad durante mucho tiempo…..él es un digno candidato"

-insistiendo en que estaba haciendo el ridículo, él se empeñó en comenzar a entrenar al joven Togata, quien creyó que sería el sucesor apropiado. –y así, All Might comenzó a caminar lejos de allí a paso lento.

-¡espero un momento! A parte de eso…... ¡Por favor espera Sensei! –dijo Izuku tratando de detenerlo. – ¡¿Cuándo Nighteye uso la previsión cuando dijo el que sucedería?! ¿La previsión no puede ser cambiada? –

-él dijo que podía suceder dentro d años, tiene un margen de error en su estimación de eventos futuros. –respondio el héroe retirado. –pero no hay cambios en lo que él ve con su previsión. –

-6 a 7…. –susurro Izuku tratando de asimilar la información dada por su maestro, para abrir nuevamente los ojos. -¡espere…..! Eso significa que ya sea este año o el próximo ¡¿no significa?!...estas bromeando….no….. ¡¿Por qué?! Como puede ser…No, Sensei, tiene que vivir. –

All Might solo escucho atentamente las palabras de su sucesor y alumno, para después hablar con toda honestidad. –Joven Midoriya…cuando escuche la previsión lo acepte relativamente fácil…..porque el objetivo estaba a la vista, corrí a toda velocidad hacia él. –

-no…. –dijo en voz entrecortada el peli verde.

-esa vez que luché contra All For One en Kamino, fue cuando pensé "aquí está la meta". Pero, tú estabas allí. –y giro la cabeza para ver cara a cara a su estudiante.

-tu…. ¡Un chico que había crecido la mayor parte de su vida sin una Individualidad quien día a día creció para cumplir e ir mas alla de mis expectativas! –y a la mente del héroe retirado, todos los sucesos que habían pasado desde que conoció a su alumno llegaron a su mente. –y día a día, me susurraba que siguiera con vida. ¡Y fue entonces que tu madre me dijo: no muera por el…..viva por él, para protegerlo y educarlo! ¡Incluso ahora estoy aferrándome a ello! ¡Tú me cambiaste y estoy vivo! –

En eso, por unos instantes, cambio a la forma Super mientras cerraba con fuerza el puño derecho y lo alzo al frente. – ¡con mis manos cambiare el destino en la forma que quiera! –

Izuku solo observo a su maestro con sus ojos brillosos no solo por las lágrimas, sino también por sus palabras.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Enseguida, All Might volvió a su verdadera forma. –pero tras vuelta tras vuelta, finalmente llegue a la conclusión, de que al final, todo está yendo tal y como Nighteye dijo que iría. Y ahora, estoy avergonzado de verlo a la cara…..y asi….no quiero retenerte en especial cuando estás haciendo todo lo posible para volverte más fuerte. En este punto, es posible que sea muy tarde para cambiar el destino de nuevo. –

-ni siquiera sabes si la previsión puede cambiarse o no. –esas palabras dejaron a All Might un poco sorprendido. –es verdad, sensei. Yo prometo que no importa lo que pase. Yo, prometo que cambiare el destino junto a ti. –

Y alzo su puño al frente, mientras que su maestro lo miro con atención para luego sonreír divertido. –dare lo mejor de mí para no molestarte. –y choco el puño con él.

-ah…espera un minuto… -decia Izuku cuando una idea llego de pronto a su cabeza. -¡¿no puedes solo decirle a Nighteye que use la previsión de nuevo?! ¡Ve y has las paces con el asi puedes ver si ha cambiado o no el futuro! –

-eso sería muy conveniente para mí…. –

-¡este es un asunto de vida o muerte! ¡Ire a hablar con él por ti! –

-espera, joven. Piensa en los sentimientos de Nighteye primero. –

 _Justo cuando sensei me contaba un secreto, la situación se desarrolló lentamente._

En otro lugar, en la noche.

La ciudad estaba por completo tranquila y en paz.

THOOM

Creo que hable pronto.

Pues en estos momentos, dos villanos gigantes se encontraban peleando causando una gran cantidad de destrucción a su paso.

-¡una disputa entre grupos de villanos se está llevando a cabo! –informaba un oficial de policía mientras él y sus compañeros trataban de sacar a los civiles de la zona. – ¡dos villanos con Individualidad de gigantificasion! La pelea empezó en la calle Espa. ¡Llamen a los héroes de respuesta, rápido! –

Mientras, en un lugar cercano.

 **(Fairy Tail OST - Scarlet Warrioress)**

-Carga Completa. Salida: 30. –eran las palabras de una chica mientras en una de sus manos parecía reunirse poder.

En eso, dio un salto para quedar en el aire y después apuntar con sus manos a los dos villanos.

 ** _-¡WRING WAVE!_** –y de estas ondas de choque espirales salieron disparados los cuales impactaron de lleno a los dos villanos los cuales cayeron al suelo.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamaron sorprendidos los oficiales y todos cerca del área.

-¡Hey, Hey, Hey! ¿Por qué están peleando? ¿Es porque sus individualidades son iguales? ¡Raritos! –eran las preguntas que soltaba la chica suspendiendo en el aire por medio de ondas de choque.

Dicha chica, era Hado Nejire, una de los 3 grandes de U.A usando su traje de heroína, el cual consiste en un traje ajustado de color azul y verde claro, y un par de guanteletes en sus brazos, así como dos hebras de un material desconocido (posiblemente su cabello) que se retuerce en cuernos espirales.

 _Hado Nejire. Individualidad Oleada: e da la capacidad de manipular y generar ondas de choque a partir de su vitalidad. Y si tomamos en cuenta lo enérgica que es, no creo que se agote tan rápido._

En eso, Nejire noto como los villanos comenzaron a ponerse de pie nuevamente y después sonrio para ver hacia un lado – ¡ahora! ¡Ustedes dos! –

 **-KNOCK OUT. –**

En eso, una gran cantidad de escombros cayeron contra los villanos.

 ** _-¡METEOR FAFROTSKIES! –_**

Quienes causaron esto, fueron Uraraka y Tsuyu, quienes primero hicieron flotar a los escombros y a ellas mismas para después Tsuyu usar su lengua para lanzarlos a toda velocidad.

Minutos más tarde.

-¡lo hicieron! ¡Lo hicieron! –decia Nejire con entusiasmo mientras llegaba a donde se encontraban tanto Uraraka como Tsuyu siendo acompañadas por una heroína. – ¡¿estaban nerviosas?! –

-¡lo hicimos como ustedes nos dijeron que lo hiciéramos! –respondio Uraraka con una sonrisa.

-gero, gero. Fuimos capaces de hacerlo mientras estábamos sorprendentemente calmadas. –agrego Tsuyu.

-ahora entiendo porque Nejire las trajo a ustedes aquí. –dijo la heroína profesional No. 9 la Heroína Dragon Ryukyu.

Es una mujer con algunos rasgos reptilianos como pupilas rasgadas y dientes afilados.

Su traje de héroe consiste en un Qipao tradicional negro con escamas, abierto por los laterales hasta la cadera; un par de brazaletes, una diadema adornada con un accesorio similar a una garra y alas decorativas en la parte posterior de su cabeza. También usa aretes con picos.

-ustedes dos tienen aptitudes. –

-gracias por emplearnos. –dijeron las dos chicas de 1er año mientras se inclinaban respetuosamente.

-¡ah! Ryukyu, ¿sabías? Estas dos chicas de 1er año fueron rechazadas por su anfitrión de prácticas. ¡Los de 1er año necesitan un montón de logros para ser elegidos! ¿Les dijo eso? –pregunto Nejire a la heroína profesional.

-sí, sí. –respondio Ryukyu con una sonrisa. Pero en eso se dirigió hacia Uraraka y Tsuyu para hablarles. -¡aunque ustedes puedan ser estudiantes, mientras se queden aquí para la residencia trabajaremos para hacer florecer su habilidad de combate! Ustedes pueden ser capaces de tener un rol en "ese caso" –

-¿"ese caso"? –pregunto Uraraka confundida.

-en la solicitud de equipo. –comenzo a explicar Ryukyu tomando un semblante serio. -¡del compañero formal de All Might, Sir Nighteye! Sobre los asuntos que rodean la designada organización de Yakusas, Los 8 Preceptos de la Muerte. En un gran trabajo que podría estar conectado con la Liga de Villanos de alguna forma. –

 **(Fin Ost)**

Mientras, en la guarida de los 8 Preceptos. Subterráneo.

-qué oficina tan triste tienes aquí. –decia Shigaraki Tomura mientras entraba a la oficina de Overhaul la cual parecía ser una especie de sala de espera de un consultorio médico.

-no me agrada tener muchas cosas…..-aclaro el yakusa.

-tú me hiciste rondar por este subterráneo durante 30 minutos. Como una hormiga. ¿Qué clase de cuartel general es este? –pregunto irritado el villano mientras se rascaba el cuello.

-no sabemos quién está observando, ni lo que nuestros invitados pretenden. Existen muchas rutas conectadas al subterráneo. Esta sala también sirve de escondite subterráneo. –explicaba Overhaul.

-estas medidas hicieron que los 8 Preceptos de la muerte pudiesen existir hoy en día. –eran las palabras de uno de los minions mientras contaba dinero. -¡ahora! Sobre lo que hablamos por teléfono el otro día. ¿Estabas hablando en serio? ¿Dependiendo de las condiciones, van a formar una alianza con nosotros? –

-esa es una rara manera de decirlo. –decia Shigaraki sentándose en un sillón y poniendo sus pies en la mesa en frente suyo. –son ustedes los que quieren aprovechar el nombre de la Liga de Villanos. Pero estamos buscando maneras de expandir nuestra influencia. Nuestros objetivos están alineados. –

-pon tu pie en el suelo, ensucias la mesa. -dijo un poco irritado Overhaul.

-creo que tu quisiste decir "por favor, podrías poner tu pie en el suelo, joven maestro" o por lo menos, curvar tu cabeza y mostrar respeto. –dijo Shigaraki sin bajar su pie y sin dejar su tono. –antes de todo, nosotros no respondemos a nadie. Actuaremos conforme queramos. Llámalo un 50/50. En pocas palabras, estamos dispuestos a trabajar como socios. –

\- ¿es la única condición? –pregunto Overhaul.

-hay una más…. –agrego Shigaraki alzando un dedo. –el "plan" del que tú hablas…cuéntame más sobre él, es una condición muy obvia… no puedo dar nuestro nombre a sus inútiles planes. –en eso, Shigaraki metió su mano a un bolsillo interno de una chaqueta que el traía puesta (que llevaba desde antes y no mencione) –se bien que…. –

En ese momento, un enorme brazo salió disparado de uno de los minions desde lo que parecía ser su boca para retener a Shigaraki.

Mientras que un precepto de la muerte apareció tras Shigaraki con una pistola apuntando a su cabeza.

-no te hagas el listo con nosotros. –dijo uno de los preceptos. –estas poniéndote algo engreído ¿no te parece? –este era el asistente del líder, Chronostasis.

\- ¡¿Quién demonios te crees, maldito mocoso?! –dijo esta vez el pequeño minion. El cuál era el gerente general, Mimic.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres? esa es mi frase. –gruño Shigaraki. – ¿realmente crees que las moscas de tus humanos Yakusas…están al mismo nivel de nuestro Magne? –

En eso, alzo su mano izquierda mientras la abría. –Recuerda, que también estamos sin un brazo…si no puedes cumplir ese pequeño compromiso…. –y dejo las palabras al aire indicando lo que posiblemente pasara.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Overhaul dio una orden. –Chrono, Mimic, déjenlo…. –inmediatamente sus subordinados acataron su orden. –el vino hasta aquí para considerar un futuro con nosotros. Vamos a escuchar lo que tiene que decir. Estabas en medio de decir algo ¿no? –

En ese momento, Shigaraki saco algo de su chaqueta, lo cual al revelarlo los ojos de Overhaul se abrieron levemente.

Un pequeño dardo.

-ese plan tiene que ver con esto ¿verdad? –

En otra parte, en Kansai región Esuha Market.

\- ¡hoy en día todos los ladrones y delincuentes se encuentran envueltos en muchas peleas! –eran las palabras de un héroe profesional el cual era un hombre grande, rotundo con una gran boca. Debajo de su grasa, tiene una estructura bastante musculosa.

Su traje consta de una capucha con cremallera, un antifaz negro, guantes y botas metálicas.

Este era el Héroe BMI FatGum. Quien, por cierto, estaba comiendo una charola de Takoyaki.

\- ¡no puedo evitarlo si tengo hambre, ya sabes! –agrego FatGum a las dos personas que tenía a su lado, una de ellas era Kirishima quien sonreía enormemente de tener su residencia con un héroe como lo es FatGum. –de todos modos, la Oficina de Héroes aquí no quiere, realmente no quiere tomar las armas ¡viniste al lugar correcto Red Riot! –

\- ¡no puedo esperar más! –exclamo Kirishima chocando sus puños con emoción. –¡a pesar de que Fourth Kind no me aceptara, estoy agradecido de ser aceptor por ustedes en su lugar! –

-si tan solo hubieras seguido a Mirio…la forma en que viniste detrás de mí fue tan enormemente espantosa. –eran las palabras de Amajiki quien era la otra persona al lado del héroe.

Amajiki usaba un traje de cuerpo completo negro con un faldón blanco y una capa blanca que cubría su cabeza, también usaba un chaleco con bolsas de color morado y una máscara morada que solo cubría los ojos.

Su nombre de Héroe es Sun Eater.

-Tamaki tenemos que hacer algo con esa cruda mentalidad tuya ¡tú tienes tanto talento también! –dijo FatGum haciendo que Amajiki se sujetara el pecho.

-ese tipo de presión solo me llevara más abajo. –y llevo sus manos a su cara para cubrirse en un intento de no ser visto. –¡él siempre es así! ¡El único motivo por el cual me eligió fue para atormentarme! ¡eso es un abuso! Quiero irme a casa. –

\- ¡no! ¡Me suena a que él está tratando de alentarte! –dio su opinión Kirishima.

-yo jamás me tornare alguien animado como Mirio y tu… –susurro Amajiki.

-tampoco soy asi, ya que hubo muchas veces en que las personas estuvieron desesperadas y no pude hacer nada. –ataque al campamento y el examen de Licencia provisional. –después de ver la diferencia de habilidades y experiencias entre mis compañeros y yo…..por lo menos, quiero estar a su nivel o recortar esa diferencia. –

-esa es la verdadera definición de optimismo. –

-¡UNA PELEA! ¡QUE ALGUIEN AYUDE! –ese grito procedente de una dirección llamo la atención de FatGum y los dos estudiantes.

-¡hablando del mal! –exclamo el héroe al momento de salir corriendo hacia dónde provino la voz siendo seguido por los dos estudiantes.

Mientras, en un callejón.

-¡idiotas! ¡¿Quién dijo que podían hacer negocios en nuestra área?! –

Eran las palabras de un sujeto el cual, junto con su pandilla de delincuentes trataban de escapar de alguien que los perseguía.

-¡maldita sea mi suerte! ¡Justo cuando nos estábamos volviendo famosos! –continuo el líder del grupo intentando escapar al llegar a las calles.

 **(Fairy Tail Ost –Third Generation Dragon Slayer)**

Pero en ese momento, fueron abruptamente detenidos al chocar contra lo que ellos llamarían una pared suave,

-no dejare que escapen. –ese era FatGum quien se puso en medio del camino y detuvo a los criminales usando solamente su cuerpo, para después abrazar a los criminales para impedir que escapen.

-¡es Fat! ¡Me estoy sumergiendo! –

-es Mr. Fat, maestro de la sumersión. –aclaro con un gruñido el héroe.

Pero en eso, el líder de los criminales pareció convertir su cuerpo en una línea para asi liberarse del agarre de FatGum y pasar por debajo de sus piernas.

-¡¿pero qué?! –Exclamo sorprendido el héroe – ¡tú tienes una Individualidad como la de Edge! –

Pero antes de que el criminal pudiese escapar, sorpresivamente varios tentáculos de pulpo aparecieron y lo atraparon.

-¡¿Qué clase de pulpo es ese?! –

El causante era Amajiki quien convirtió sus dedos de la mano derecha en tentáculos para atrapar al criminal. – ¿Qué cosa horrible dijiste? –dijo Amajiki en tono sombrío, pero porque comenzó a desanimarse.

-¡él no está hablando enserio, el solo dice lo que ve, enserio! –dijo Kirishima a su lado tratando de animarlo.

En eso, Amajiki dio un tirón para hacer que el criminal saliera volando hacia él, y cuando la distancia ya era demasiado corta.

FAKOOM

Amajiki le dio un fuerte golpe con su mano izquierda convertida en una concha.

-él no es solo un pulpo…. –dijo en voz baja el criminal al momento de caer al suelo.

-las almejas son muy útiles, eh….bueno tanto para la defensa como ataque. –dijo Amajiki al momento de convertir uno de sus pies en una pata de ave y atrapar al criminal con este. –y es por eso que yo trate de comérmelas todos los días. –

 _Amajiki Tamaki, Individualidad: Re apariencia. Con su cuerpo él puede manifestar las características físicas de lo que come._

-¿y….yo hice…..un buen trabajo? –pregunto Amajiki temblando.

-¡estuviste increíble! ¡Y usaste tu Individualidad muy rápido! –le alago Kirishima.

-si habláramos de habilidades, Sun Eater ya supero a muchos profesionales. –agrego FatGum mientras la policía arrestaba a los cómplices. –el solo necesita algo de entrenamiento psicológico. –

Y Amajiki, el solo estaba temblando ante todos los gritos de admiración que recibía por parte de todas las personas que se habían reunido, eso lo estaba comenzando a poner nervioso.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Pero, una persona no celebraba, ya que estaba con la cabeza abajo mientras sostenía con fuerza algo en sus manos.

-(¡mis hermanos, necesito ayudarlos!) –pensó el sujeto, mientras sacaba una pistola y apuntaba en dirección hacia Amajiki.

Mas sin embargo, FatGum logro detectar eso y rápido dio una advertencia. – ¡ABAJO! –

 **(Naruto Shippuden - Girei (Pain's Theme Song))**

Pero el arma ya fue disparada.

De regreso con Shigaraki.

-inmediatamente después de que fue golpeado por esto….Mr Compress ya no fue capaz…..de usar su Individualidad. –dijo Shigaraki mostrando el pequeño dardo en sus manos.

De regreso con los héroes.

Amajiki recibió un rozón por parte de un pequeño dardo en su brazo izquierdo. Y cayo al suelo.

Kirishima vio esto y apretó los dientes.

De regreso con los villanos.

-¿Qué es esto y que pretendes hacer con esto? Dime. –exigió Shigaraki.

-destruiré la justicia. –respondio Overhaul sin dudar. –escuche que All For One controlaba a otros tomando sus Individualidades. Creo que sería bueno profundizar en eso. Nuestras raíces ya se han extendido por todo el país. Poco a poco….paso a paso…todos los preparativos van acorde al plan. –

De regreso con los héroes.

-¡Corre hermano! –exclamo el sujeto con el arma volviendo a disparar otro dardo en dirección hacia Kirishima.

Pero este golpe la cabeza de Kirishima y revoto.

-¡reboto fuera de, el! –exclamo sorprendido y aterrado el tipo.

-¡yo voy a capturarlo! –exclamo molesto Kirishima con todo su cuerpo endurecido, listo para pelear.

Pero en eso, Amajiki se volvió a poner de pie. –eso dolió menos de lo que espere. –

Kirishima se dio la vuelta para ver hacia Amajiki feliz de que estuviese bien.

Mientras que el criminal solo tomaba con fuerza su arma y la sacudía.

-lo capturare con mi pulpo. –decia Amajiki listo para convertir sus dedos en tentáculos, pero se llevó la sorpresa de no poder hacerlo.

-(¿mi Individualidad no se activa?) –pensó sorprendido.

Kirishima retomo su camino hacia el criminal quien al verse en peligro huyo asustado.

-¡espera, no corras! –exclamo FatGum al momento de salir corriendo tras Kirishima. – ¡si vas tras él, probablemente termine mal! –en eso, se giró para ver al estudiante de 3er año para decirle. – ¡Sun Eater, si puedes moverte entonces deja esta área a nosotros! ¡Los otros héroes llegaran pronto! ¡Coopera con ellos! –

-¡yo estoy bien…pero mi Individualidad no se activa! –

Eso llamo la atención del héroe, quien se preguntó, si esos tipos tienen un poder como el de Eraser Head.

Mientras, con Kirishima.

-¡quédate atrás! ¡Deja de seguirme! –el criminal seguía corriendo con Kirishima pisándole los talones.

-¡no, tu detente! ¡Al menos….! ¡¿No deberías de estar tratando de salvar a tus amigos?! ¡¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?! ¡DISPARAR A ALGUIEN Y DESPUÉS HUIR ESPANTADO A TODA PRISA…NO ES DE HOMBRES! –

Inmediatamente, el criminal se detuvo, pues una pared se interpuso en su camino.

-¡No tienes escapatoria! ¡Ríndete! –Kirishima ya estaba listo para atrapar al criminal.

-ya…. –el criminal, aunque asustado se dio la vuelta para encarar a Kirishima, al momento que de su brazo derecho salieran 3 cuchillas de corto tamaño listo para atacar a Kirishima.

Es el momento de Red Riot, ¿Qué más pasara? Esto y más en el próximo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace.

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Ending –Haro Haro Haro)**

Primero aparece la imagen de Izuku en pose de combate ** _._**

Luego aparece Mirio de pie con una sonrisa y con el puño alzado al cielo.

Finalmente es la imagen de Uraraka flotando con una gran sonrisa.

Y después aparece una imagen de los 3 juntos en esas posturas con Izuku en medio, Uraraka a la izquierda y Mirio a la derecha.

 **Karafuru randoseru shou kodomotachi kaketeyuku**

 **Osanaki hi no boku nara nani iro erabi doko e mukau?**

Primero aparece una imagen de Izuku cuando era un niño caminando primero por el jardín de niños y después el parque.

Después a él en sus 14 años caminando por la secundaria hasta la playa de Dagoba.

Luego cambio mostrando a Izuku actualmente con su traje de héroe caminando por los pasillos de la academia, el festival, las prácticas y el campamento.

 **Haro Haro Haro**

 **Ima no boku wa dou mietemasu ka?**

En eso aparecen imágenes de cuando Izuku se encontró con All Might, después cambia mostrando a toda la Clase 1-A junto con los profesores.

Después de eso la imagen cambia a Izuku sentado desde el techo de la academia viendo el atardecer.

 **Haro Haro Haro**

 **Hokoreru senaka o shiteimasu ka?**

En eso lentamente comenzaron a llegar más personas, primero Uraraka y Momo quienes se sentaron a su lado, luego Mirio parándose a un lado.

Después de eso aparecieron sus amigos para ponerse justo detrás de él.

 **Icchou mae ni shippai kurikaeshi sore o**

 **Dare ni tobu toki o matteiru yo**

 **Ano hi no boku ate no uta**

En eso lentamente comenzaron a llegar más personas, los de la clase 1-B, Los Profesores junto con Gran Torino, Sir, Ryuko, Fat Gum, Nejire y Amajiki.

Después de eso todos estaban mirando el atardecer con mucha felicidad e Izuku con una gran sonrisa para que luego esta se agrandara cuando llega Eri a abrazarlo desde el cuello y pegar su mejilla junto con la de Izuku quien le sonrió enormemente.

Finalmente termina el atardecer para dar paso a la noche y en el cielo verse las estrellas.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **(Fairy Tail - Dragon Slayer Theme)**

-Kirishima-kun se encuentra justo ahora en una pelea contra un criminal. –Kirishima logra resistir un ataque y lanza uno propio.

-no quiero a alguien como tu decir que sabe cómo me siento. –el criminal se inyecta algo al momento de comenzar a temblar y retorcerse.

-endurecerme mi cuerpo y alma para convertirlos en una poderosa muralla. –Kirishima comienza a endurecer su cuerpo más allá.

- **El Próximo Capitulo de Fire Hero of Peace será: ¡Kirishima, el Inquebrantable Red Riot! –**

-¡Nada puede derrotarme! –Kirishima en una nueva forma sale corriendo hacia el criminal.

-¡PLUS ULTRA! -

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **Yo: espero que en verdad les haya gustado.**

 **Yo: espero sus reviews dando opiniones y/o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos Ja Ne.**


	55. ¡Kirishima, el Inquebrantable Red Riot!

**Fire Hero of Peace.**

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace, Pero antes de eso, los reviews:**

 **Jekko7w7: muchas gracias por tus ideas, tratare de encontrar el modo de hacer que encajen.**

 **KarmaChaos5: ya verás lo que está por pasar amigo.**

 **AalexanderP: ….0_0 wath?**

 **JORCAR1719: muchas gracias.**

 **H.N.D Black: aquí tienes la actualización.**

 **MasasinMaze: muchas gracias por tu Review, y aquí viene lo bueno.**

 **xanatrix742: las respuestas deberás descubrirlas luego, y no deberas esperar mucho.**

 **Y como dicen en este anime, Ve Más Allá del Límite…..** **PLUS ULTRA.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

 **-** mmmm –personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.55 ¡Kirishima, el Inquebrantable Red Riot!

-¡quédate atrás! ¡Deja de seguirme! –el criminal seguía corriendo con Kirishima pisándole los talones.

-¡no, tu detente! ¡Al menos….! ¡¿No deberías de estar tratando de salvar a tus amigos?! ¡¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?! ¡DISPARAR A ALGUIEN Y DESPUÉS HUIR ESPANTADO A TODA PRISA…NO ES DE HOMBRES! –

Inmediatamente, el criminal se detuvo, pues una pared se interpuso en su camino.

-¡No tienes escapatoria! ¡Ríndete! –Kirishima ya estaba listo para atrapar al criminal.

-ya…. –el criminal, aunque asustado se dio la vuelta para encarar a Kirishima, al momento que de su brazo derecho salieran 3 cuchillas de corto tamaño listo para atacar a Kirishima.

-¡Cállate! –y lanzo el ataque, el cual solo roso a Kirishima pues este movió su cabeza a un lado, para después cerrar con fuerza su puño y darle un fuerte golpe en la cara.

 ** _-¡Red Counter! –_**

E inmediatamente, tras recibir el golpe, el criminal cayó al suelo.

-¡Me contuve un poco! ¡Deja de resistirte, y ríndete de una vez! –ordeno Kirishima viendo al criminal en el suelo.

Pero en eso, un sonido llamo su atención. Eran el sonido de sollozos, y estos parecían venir del criminal en el suelo.

¿Acaso…estaba llorando?

-esto no es justo…todo lo que tengo son estas cuchillas que ni siquiera se extienden más alla de 10 centímetros…. –sollozaba en voz baja el criminal, para luego mover su cabeza para ver en dirección hacia Kirishima, revelando un ligero corte en su ojo derecho. – ¡yo solo quería salvar a mis hermanos! ¡Pero, estaba asustado! En primer ligar ¡¿Por qué no me felicitas por tener el coraje de disparar?! –

-¡claro que no hombre! Además, si vas a romper en lágrimas y a hablar asi realmente no deberías estar mezclado en estas cosas de todos modos. –dijo Kirishima acercándose al criminal para después intentar ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

-yo solo quería ser fuerte. Si estoy junto a gente fuerte, entonces yo me volveré fuerte. –

-entiendo cómo te sientes, pero…. –decia Kirishima empezando a sentirse mal por el tipo.

 **(Naruto OST 1 - Bad Situation)**

Pero, fue inmediatamente interrumpido por el tipo que saco una jeringa de su manga. –Si me quedo con mis hermanos…..entonces se me concederá ese deseo…. –

-no quiero a alguien como tú que podría convertirse en héroe, hablar como si supiese lo que siento…. –y se inyecto en el cuello lo que sea que tuvo la jeringa.

E inmediatamente, tras inyectarse el líquido, comenzo a gritar, convulsionar y a retorcerse del dolor.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que te inyectaste?! ¡¿Estás bien?! –pregunto frenéticamente Kirishima al ver al criminal aun convulsionarse de pie.

Pero de pronto, las convulsiones cesaron, el criminal quedo tieso por una buena cantidad de tiempo, con una expresión de dolor impresa en su rostro.

Pero de repente, soltó un estruendoso grito al momento de que del su cuerpo salieran una infinidad de cuchillas en cada parte de este, que fueron acrecentando su tamaño.

Y dichas cuchillas lograron golpear a Kirishima quien estaba al frente del criminal.

Y el criminal, sonrio.

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Opening – Believe My Self)**

 ** _Just Believe in Myself_**

 ** _kono sekai de owannai yume_**

 ** _oikake Speed up! Speed up!_**

Lo primero en aparecer a la pantalla es a Izuku de espaldas viendo en frente suyo la academia U.A

Después cambia para mostrar a Mirio igualmente de espaldas ver frente suyo la agencia de Sir.

Después la imagen cambia para mostrar a ambos al lado del otro lanzarse al ataque.

 ** _hashiri da shita konkyonaki omoi_**

 ** _ima, Just Believe in Myself_**

En eso, la pantalla muestra a Eri abrazando sus piernas al momento en que en una llamarada aparezca el título del Fic:

 ** _Fire Hero of Peace._**

 ** _You light my fire mune kogasu shōdō ni touch_**

 ** _What I want to hear kimi no emotion_**

Luego, se muestra a Izuku caminar hacia el interior de un almacén mientras aparecen imágenes de All Might, Uraraka y Eri.

Para después activar su Burn Cowl.

 ** _Whatever Will be, Will be. ima wa gekiryū no age_**

 ** _How are you feeling? boku no motion_**

Ahora, Mirio igualmente caminaba por el almacén mientras aparecen imágenes de Sir y BubleGirl.

Después sonríe al momento de que un ataque lo atraviese.

 ** _tachimukau tame no Strong Ties te wo tottara_**

 ** _Are we ready? 'Play Fair…'_**

Después la pantalla es dividida para mostrar tanto a Sir como a All Might con la mirada seria.

Para enseguida mostrar a la Liga de Villanos junto a los 8 Preceptos de la muerte con Overhaul sosteniendo a Eri.

Mientras que frente a ellos están Izuku, sus amigos, y los héroes encarándolos.

 ** _Just Believe in Myself_**

 ** _kono sekai de owannai yume_**

 ** _oikake Speed up! Speed up!_**

En ese momento, Izuku se lanza al ataque en contra de Overhaul el cual crea varias estacas de tierra tratando de frenarlo.

Para después aparecer detrás de él Mirio apunto de atacarlo, pero este logra esquivar haciendo que Mirio valla justo a donde esta Midoriya.

Para después ambos verse y sonreír al momento de lanzarse al ataque.

 ** _Just Believe in Myself_**

 ** _kodoku na yoru wo koete yuku nda_**

 ** _mirai e Speed up! Speed up!_**

Después la imagen muestra a Izuku corriendo mientras aparecen imágenes de Uraraka, Tsuyu, Kirishima y Eri.

Para después mostrar a Mirio también corriendo mientras aparecen imágenes de Sir, BubleGirl, Nejire, Ryukyu, Fat Gum y Aizawa.

Para después mostrar a Eri dar un salto para ir hacia ellos quienes tratan de atraparla al igual que Overhaul.

 ** _hashiri da shita konkyonaki omoi_**

 ** _ima, Just Believe in Myself_**

La pantalla queda en blanco por unos momentos para después mostrar a Izuku sosteniendo a Eri en brazos al momento en que fuego azul cubra a ambos.

La imagen comienza a hacer un alejamiento al momento de oscurecer.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

Mientras, lejos del callejón.

-¡tú fuiste de gran ayuda! ¡Gracias! –agradecía un oficial hacia Amajiki mientras metían en las patrullas a los criminales. –estos tipos son contrabandistas de drogas ilegales y mercadería robada, por ello estábamos buscando una oportunidad para atraparlos. –

En eso, Amajiki se dirigió hacia los criminales dentro de las patrullas y les hablo. –entonces….. ¿Aquello que impidió que usara mi Individualidad…fue eso, mercadería suya? –

-muérete, pedazo de basura. –fue la simple respuesta del criminal.

E inmediatamente, Amajiki pego su frente a una pared alejada, dándoles la espalda.

-eh, bueno, puedes dejar el resto a nosotros. –dijo el oficial mientras veía a Amajiki con una gota en la nuca

-(Kirishima…Fat…..) –pensaba Amajiki, pues él tenía un mal presentimiento.

De regreso con Kirishima.

 **(My Hero Academia - Vanguard Action Squad Theme)**

Las cuchillas comenzaban a crecer a tal grado que lograron atravesar las paredes de los edificios alrededor, y también que cortaran a través de estos al comenzar a dar paso a paso acercándose hacia Kirishima, sin dejar de sonreír.

-(¡él se volvió más fuerte de repente!) –pensó sorprendido Kirishima, mientras que su máscara y partes de su traje mostraban signos de cortes por las cuchillas a excepción de su cuerpo pues logro endurecerlo a tiempo. – (ya había oído hablar de esto en las noticias…una droga que potencializa las Individualidades.) –

Pero en eso, Kirishima al notar como el criminal comenzaba a acercarse más y más hacia él, y al ver las cuchillas aun acrecentarse y cortar varias partes de los edificios, pensó que si hacia eso de nuevo y en ese camino sería terrible.

-¡todos, retrocedan! ¡Vallan a algún lugar donde las cuchillas de este tipo no los alcancen! –grito Kirishima a todas las personas a sus espaldas que había ido a ver lo que pasaba. Y en cuanto lo dijo todos comenzaron a correr lejos del callejón.

-(¡tengo que ponerle fin a esto, aquí y ahora!) –

En ese momento, el criminal soltó un nuevo grito al momento de que de su cuerpo salieran más cuchillas las cuales fueron en contra de Kirishima golpeándolo y destruyendo más partes de su ropa.

Pero sucedió algo, algunas de las cuchillas si lograron hacerle unos ligeros cortes en su cuerpo aun con su endurecimiento.

-(¡me corto, aun con mi endurecimiento! ¡No podre acercármele así! ) –pensó Kirishima mientras veía los cortes en sus brazos y piernas.

-¡también estabas demasiado arrogante, ¿o no mocoso?! –grito el criminal con una sonrisa llena de demencia. –¡eso es lo que sucede cuando juegos del lado de la justicia! ¡El jefe me dijo que dentro de poco la era de los héroes se desmoronara, y la era de los Villanos tomara su lugar! ¡tu no vas a creer la locura que está aquí! –

En eso, más cuchillas salieron de su cuerpo en dirección hacia Kirishima. – ¡muévete mocoso! ¡Parece que seré capaz de hacer lo que dijiste…y salvare a mis hermanos! –

Kirishima solo vio como las cuchillas comenzaron a acercarse a él más y más rápido.

"no pierdas el tiempo pensando en trucos para poder usar tu dureza…..algún tipo de técnica de fuerza bruta será mejor para ti"

Pero antes de eso, un recuerdo llego a su mente.

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **Flash Back.**

-eso es lo que me dijo All Might, pero…..cuando pienso en eso, yo no tengo ningún golpe para superarlos a ustedes. –decía Kirishima mientras estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala de la residencia de la Clase 1-A.

Eso llamo la atención de algunos de sus compañeros que estaban en ese lugar, Tokoyami, Sero, Kaminari y Bakugo.

-todos ustedes tienen ataques de distancia media y larga, con excepción de Kaminari quien tiene mejor movilidad. Yo no tengo nada de eso. –explicó Kirishima al notar la mirada de sus compañeros.

-ah…. –dijo Sero sin saber que decir.

-no estoy seguro de eso…. –opino Tokoyami, pero refiriéndose a lo de Kaminari, cosa la cual el chico eléctrico noto.

-¡hey, ya no voy a seguir cargando tu teléfono! –

-hasta ahora yo no tengo nada…cuando todos ustedes se conviertan en héroes profesionales…..yo seré muy débil para poder seguirlos. –prosiguió Kirishima.

-tu estas sorprendentemente decaído sabes…. –opino Sero tomando un sorbo de jugo.

-¡no estoy reclamando ni nada! ¡Solo reflexiono! ¡Un poco de reflexión! –

-olvida eso de seguirlos. Tú decías que serias un caballo que no se rendiría ¿no? –hablo Bakugo llamando la atención de Kirishima. –ese tiempo con All Might en Kamino. Todo el camino hasta el final….la manera en que tú no te rompiste…..eso fue malditamente fuerte ¿no crees? –

 **Fin Flash Back.**

 **(Day of Fate ~Spirit VS Spirit~ (feat.** **Paolo Cuevas & Ani Djirdjirian))**

Inmediatamente, Kirishima se puso de pie nuevamente. Al momento de comenzar a endurecer su cuerpo más y más.

-(¡empújalo!) –su cuerpo parecía comenzar a agrietarse.

-(¡más! ¡Aún más!) –no solo su cuerpo pareció agrietarse, sino ya volverse tan duro y filosos en algunas partes de su cuerpo.

-(¡Todo mi cuerpo y espíritu deben de endurecerse!) –sus dedos se convirtieron en una especie de garras y sus dientes se volvieron mucho más filosos.

-(¡hasta convertirse en una muralla inquebrantable!) –

Y una vez que las cuchillas estaban por chocar contra Kirishima…...

KRASH

Las cuchillas al chocar contra Kirishima, varias de las cuchillas se doblaron hasta finalmente romperse por la mitad o en pedazos.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamo el criminal sorprendido por lo que paso.

El resultado del entrenamiento de Endurecimiento y el fortalecimiento de su Individualidad.

Nivel de Endurecimiento Máximo.

El cuerpo entero de Kirishima estaba tan endurecido, que aparte de tener varias grietas en su cuerpo, sino que también varias partes de su cuerpo eran picudas y filosas, como sus dedos, dientes y cabello, y sus ojos igualmente filosos.

Su apariencia era la de una bestia imparable.

 ** _-¡RED RIOT UNBREAKABLE! –_**

-¡¿Qué demonios es ese raro sonido?! ¡¿Algo rompiéndose, o siendo arañado?! –se preguntó el criminal al escuchar un sonido bastante extraño provenir del cuerpo de Kirishima quien lentamente comenzó a acercarse a él. – ¡todo su cuerpo está haciendo ese maldito sonido! –

Kirishima sabía que solo podría mantener esa forma durante solo 30 o 40 segundos. Pero, durante ese breve periodo de tiempo…

¡Nada podría derrotarlo!

En eso, salió corriendo en dirección hacia el criminal, que asustado retrajo todas las cuchillas de su cuerpo y después varias de estas salieron de su pecho y estomago para ir en dirección hacia Kirishima.

Y cuando estas chocaron contra el chico, él se detuvo, pero las cuchillas no lo habían perforado ni nada.

Pero en eso, el criminal comenzó a dar varios pasos hacia atrás por la fuerza que lo empujaba.

Aun había gente detrás de Kirishima, y probablemente haya gente dentro de los edificios. Tenía que hacer que se concentrara solo en él.

Él tenía el poder para endurecer, en lugar de usar trucos ingeniosos. Usará la fuerza bruta.

POW

KRASH

Y dio un fuerte puñetazo a las cuchillas destruyéndolas en pedazos, y después salió corriendo hacia el criminal que estaba por completo asustado.

 ** _-¡Ataque Asesino! –_**

POW

Y dio un fuerte puñetazo al estómago del criminal sacándole el aire por completo.

 ** _-¡RED GAUNTLET! –_**

Y salió volando hasta caer a varios metros en el suelo.

-¡ya está hecho! –exclamo Kirishima al momento en que su transformación se acabara y volviera a la normalidad. – (¡logre hacerlo antes de que acabara la transformación!) –

 **(Fin Ost)**

Con lentitud, y torpeza el criminal comenzo a arrastrarse lentamente lejos de Kirishima. – ¡No te me acerques! –

-(ha vuelto a ser el de antes, antes de que se inyectara esa droga…. ¿se habrá acabado el efecto?) –pensó Kirishima al notar el actuar del criminal.

-¡solo quería ser más fuerte! ¡Por favor, déjame ir! –

-no puedo hacerlo. Le disparaste a Sun Eater. Pero entiendo lo que estás pasando…..en el pasado, yo también… -

-¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA TU HISTORIA! –le interrumpió abruptamente el criminal.

En eso, de la espalda salieron varias cuchillas y estas crecieron a gran medida haciendo que el criminal saliera impulsado hacia adelante tacleando a Kirishima y trato de escapar.

-¡eres muy honesto! ¡Un honesto idiota! ¡Aunque funcionada muy bien para mí! –se rio el criminal al sobre pasar a Kirishima y ya estar cerca de la salida del callejón. – ¡me estoy escapando! ¡Nunca me atraparas! –

Pero una vez que llego a salir del callejón, paso algo que no se esperó.

FatGum apareció frente a él con los brazos abiertos y lo atrapo.

-¡Lamento llegar tarde! –se disculpó el héroe al momento de que su cuerpo parecía abultarse y salieran protuberancias, como si algo estuviese moviéndose frenéticamente dentro de él. -¡cuando peleas contra el enemigo, las condiciones para ganar de los villanos son "matar" "escapar" "herir e incapacitar" y las parecidas! En contrario tenemos que atraparlos mientras aseguramos la seguridad de los demás. ¡Recuérdalo, Red Riot! –

En eso, abrió los brazos para revelar al criminal atrapado desde el interior de su cuerpo con la parte inferior colgando desde afuera. – ¡cuando contienes a los criminales, debes extinguir su voluntad de pelar! ¡Debe ser rápido y usando todo medio que tengas! –

 _Héroe Profesional FatGum, Individualidad: Absorción de Grasa. Su cuerpo es capaz de añadirse a todo, y los objetos se hundirán dentro de él._

 _¡Casi como un totoro!_

Le había dado con todo, pero apenas mantuvo la pelea. Pero, FatGum lo derroto en un instante. -¡muchas gracias! –aun asi, Kirishima agradeció al héroe.

-¡muchas gracias joven! –dijo una voz llamando la atención de Kirishima, y al girarse vio venir a dos adultos, un hombre y una mujer que parecían ser de alta clase. – ¡eres increíble! ¡Me he vuelto fan tuyo! Estabas tomando precauciones para que esas cuchillas no llegaran a nosotros ¡¿verdad?! He visto a héroes durante años ¡por lo que se, el héroe común estaría asustado para ir contra cuchillas como esas! ¡En verdad nos salvaste! –

-ese fue un excelente debut…..mejor que el que yo tuve. –alago FatGum al estudiante. – ¡debería ser yo quien te agradeciera por la ayuda! ¡Serás un increíble héroe en el futuro! ¡Lo puedo asegurar! –

-¡Muchas gracias! –dijo feliz el peli rojo por las palabras, ya sean de los adultos como las del héroe profesional.

Minutos después.

-su Individualidad llego a otro nivel, uh… -

-esa droga es definitivamente ilegal en Japón…..juzgando por qué tan corto era el milite de tiempo, creo que fue una droga de baja calidad hecha en china. La droga hecha por américa dura entre una y dos horas. –dijo FatGum mientras hablaba con Kirishima y Amajiki sobre lo que sucedió hace poco.

-sabes mucho sobre eso ¡es genial! –dijo Kirishima impresionado por lo que sabía el héroe profesional sobre el tema de la droga potencializadora.

-sí, solía trabajar con la policía, y tratar con esta tema era nuestro pan de cada día. –aclaro el héroe.

En eso, un oficial de policía se acercó hacia donde estaban ellos con información importante. -¡FatGum, tengo información sobre el arma que uso el perpetrador! –en eso, saco una bolsa de plástico en la cual había pedazos de dicha arma. –lamentablemente la aplasto y la hizo pedazos usando su Individualidad. No tenía balas. Pero, no es un arma común. La mandare al laboratorio para que le hagan algunos análisis. –

-gracias por tu trabajo, um…–

En eso, Kirishima aparto su vista para ver a Amajiki, quien se cubría su rostro usando su capucha. – ¿te encuentras bien, senpai? –

-estoy sufriendo…un héroe incapaz de usar su Individualidad…..es el dolor más grande que uno pueda experimentar. –explico Amajiki refiriéndose al hecho de no poder usar su poder hace rato. –de todas formas…tú me protegiste…eres como Mirio, una persona que brilla como el sol…. –

-en todo caso, usted es un sol igualmente Senpai. Ya que fuiste tú quien me introdujo a este equipo. –le dijo Kirishima esperando subirle los animos a su senpai. –eso es…eso es justamente lo que te hace increíble. –

Y mientras ambos estudiantes hablaban, FatGum solo los veía con un semblante serio.

Sabia de la droga que podía aumentar el poder de las Individualidades…..fueron hechas para ayudar a las Individualidades débiles.

Pero…nunca en su vida había oído de una droga que deshabilite a las Individualidades.

Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre eso.

Al día siguiente. Academia U.A salón de la Clase 1-A.

-¡Hey, Kirishima! –el mencionado levanto su cabeza para ver a Kaminari en frente suyo con su teléfono en frente suyo. – ¡Mira! ¡Tu nombre de héroe apareció en las noticias! ¡Eso es increíble! –

Y en el teléfono, había una página de internet en donde daba a conocer la noticia del enfrentamiento entre el con el Criminal.

Y no fue el único que apareció en las noticias.

-¡Tsuyu-chan! ¡Uraraka! ¡Sus nombres de héroe también están aquí! ¡Es una locura! –dijo Mina haciendo lo mismo que Kaminari y mostrándoles la noticia en su teléfono a Uraraka y Tsuyu.

-¡wow! ¡En verdad salimos! ¡Estoy tan feliz! –dijo Uraraka con una gran sonrisa al leer la noticia.

-¿me pregunto, de donde sacaron la imagen? –se preguntó Tsuyu con un dedo en el labio.

-¡esto es tan increíble! ¡Les puedo asegurar que tienen tanto fans como Mt. Lady! –les dijo risueña la peli rosa.

-aunque esas licencias puedan ser provisionales, afuera en la ciudad, nosotros somos héroes completamente listos, al igual que los demás… ¡muy buen trabajo! –dijo Iida en voz baja y feliz por los logros de sus compañeras, pero de inmediato alzo la voz. – ¡pero los deberes escolares son prioritarios para los estudiantes! ¡no vayan a dormir durante las clases! –

-¡si, tu si sabes Iida! ¡Estoy emocionado y listo! –exclamo Kirishima alzando los brazos al aire.

-¿Qué no eres tu quien está en riesgo por tus notas? –pregunto Kaminari.

-Aizawa-sensei dijo que está preparando clases suplementarias para mí. –respondió Kirishima.

-debería ir también, pero parecía tan difícil…... –opino Sero.

-todos aprenden a su propio paso. –opino Momo al momento de ver hacia donde estaba su novio, el cual desde hace días estaban bastante pensativo, y eso preocupaba mucho a Momo.

 _Después de escuchar sobre Sensei, Togata-senpai, y Sir Nighteye…ya he cubierto todo lo que he investigado._

 _Pero al mismo tiempo, Eri-chan ha estado ocupando mis pensamientos cada vez más y más, mientras los días pasaban._

Unos días después.

 **(Naruto OST 1 - Narutos Daily Life)**

-¡Midoriya, Uraraka, Tsuyu-chan! ¡Buenos días, ¿van de salida también?! –decía Kirishima desde fuera del dormitorio mientras veía a los 3 salir del dormitorio. – ¡que coincidencia! –

-¡¿oh?! ¡Buenos días! ¡¿Ustedes dos están saliendo hoy también?! –pregunto Uraraka igual de sorprendida por ver a sus dos compañeros.

-no había sido llamado en un tiempo, pero hoy recibí una notificación. –respondió Izuku refiriéndose a su residencia en la agencia de Sir. –aunque me dijeron que no necesitaría llevar mi traje. –

un par de minutos después, en las calles.

\- ¿van a la estación? ¡yo los acompaño! –dijo un héroe que pasaba por las calles al grupo de estudiantes.

\- ¡oh! ¡de acuerdo, muchas gracias! –

\- ¡gracias lo apreciamos! –

-hay tantos tipos de héroe aquí afuera…. –

Otros minutos después, en la estación.

\- ¿eh? ¿todos vamos por este rumbo también? –pregunto sorprendido Izuku al ver a sus compañeros ir a la misma dirección. – ¿Qué no vas a Kansai Kirishima-kun? –

-ah, sí. Pero el lugar de encuentro hoy es en un lugar diferente. –respondió Kirishima.

Minutos después, en el tren.

-¿nos estamos dirigiendo todos a la misma estación? Sí que es una coincidencia. –dijo Izuku al ver a sus tres compañeros sentados al lado.

-nuestros Senpais nos dijeron que nos juntáramos en ese sitio hoy, Gero. –respondió Tsuyu.

Minutos más tarde, en la ciudad.

\- ¡¿incluso vamos a la misma dirección?! –ok, si eran verdaderas coincidencias. –y doblando la misma esquina…. –

Y una vez que doblaron la esquina, Izuku se sorprendió al ver a 3 personas esperándolos.

Mirio al verlos sonrió mientras hacia un saludo militar.

Nejire les sonrió.

Y Amajiki solo los miro con su expresión de siempre.

Los 3 Grandes están juntos.

¡¿Qué está pasando?!

 **(Fin Ost)**

Minutos más tarde, dentro de un edificio.

Izuku tena los ojos en verdad abiertos, pues en frente suyo, en la habitación en la que él, sus compañeros y Senpais entraron, estaban por completa llena de Héroes Profesionales.

Entre ellos estaban…

\- ¡¿Gran Torino?! –el héroe retirado y maestro de All Might, Gran Torino, y. –¡¿Aizawa-sensei?! –el profesor titular de la Clase 1-A, Eraser Head.

-hay tantos héroes aquí… ¡esto es increíble! ¿Qué rayos esta…? –preguntaba Izuku al ver toda la habitación llena de héroes.

\- ¡Ryukyu! –exclamo feliz Nejire acercándose hacia la heroína dragón. –oye, oye, ¿Qué está pasando? ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! Sé que dijiste que íbamos a tener una reunión, pero ¡¿de qué tipo?! –

-lo sabrás pronto. Sir Nighteye, creo que ya es tiempo de iniciar. –dijo la heroína, haciendo que tanto Uraraka como Tsuyu pensaran si se trataba de ese caso que les había hablado Ryukyu la otra noche.

En eso, Sir Nighteye comenzó a hablar. –gracias a la información que todos han proveído, he lograd hacer un gran avance en el progreso de mi investigación. He llamado a todos a esta reunión por nada más que compartir la información, y discutir el procedimiento que tomaremos. En contra de las conspiraciones de una pequeña organización llamada los 8 Preceptos de la Muerte. –

Eso llamo la atención de los 4 estudiantes de 1er año, pero sobre todo Izuku, quien al escuchar el nombre rápido llego a su mente la imagen de Eri yéndose con Overhaul.

-hablare de todo, de principio a fin. –

En eso, Kirishima se acercó hasta donde estaba FatGum. –me perdí un poco, "Preceptos" … ¿Qué está pasando? –

-probablemente estén pensando en algo terrible, es por eso que llamaron a esta reunión. –respondió en un susurro FatGum queriendo no llamar la atención. –ustedes también tienen una conexión con respecto a esto. –dijo viendo el brazo izquierdo vendado de Amajiki, en donde recibió la herida del dardo.

Minutos más tarde.

-fue hace unas dos semanas que nosotros, los de la oficina de Sir Nighteye, estuvimos vigilando a un cierto grupo independiente de villanos conocidos como los 8 Preceptos de la muerte. –comenzó a relatar Bubble Girl la información en su teléfono.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? –pregunto uno de los héroes.

-un accidente que involucra a una pandilla de ladrones que se llaman así mismos los Reservoir Dogs. La policía limpio y trato todo como si fuese un accidente, pero había muchos puntos que no tenían sentido y entonces comenzamos la investigación. –continuo Bubble Girl.

En eso, el asistente de una agencia afiliada a la Sir Nighteye, el héroe Centipeder hablo. –yo soy el asistente Centipeder, conduje el rastreo e investigaciones siguiendo las instrucciones de Nighteye. Durante ese año de investigación, hubo un rápido aumento de contacto, tanto entre los miembros de la organización, así como de la gente fuera de ella. Ellos parecen ser una organización creada con la intensión de expandirse y acumular fondos, además de eso, poco después de la investigación el centro en contacto con uno de los miembros de la Liga de Villanos, Bubaigawara Jin, mejor conocido como Twice. –

En eso, en una televisión que estaba en dicha habitación, se mostró un video de Twice encontrándose con Overhaul y sus hombres.

-todos fueron particularmente precavidos en evitar ser seguidos y por eso fui incapaz de continuar el rastreo, pero aun así logramos cooperar con la policía. Nosotros pudimos confirmar que, durante esa reunión, sucedió alguna discusión. –

-entonces ellos tienen algo que ver con la Liga de Villanos…por eso nos llamaron a Tsukauchi y a mí. –dijo Gran Torino entendiendo la razón de ser llamado al lugar.

\- ¿y en donde esta Tsukauchi-san? –pregunto uno de los héroes.

-tuvimos otras informaciones a partir de los testimonios, por eso él se fue a averiguar. –respondió el héroe anciano. En eso, se dirigió hacia Izuku. –oye chico, yo nunca pensé que las cosas terminarían así…tú te viste envuelto en una situación muy molesta. –

\- ¡no creo que sea molesto en lo absoluto! –opino Izuku, si la Liga estaba involucrada el estaría allí para detenerlos.

\- ¡entonces ustedes se conocen! –dijo Mirio al ver la interacción de Izuku con Gran Torino.

-con el hise mis Practicas. –aclaro Izuku.

-es el viejo que estuvo con All Might en Kamino. –susurro Kirishima impresionado. –Midoriya conoce a gente increíble. –

-por favor continua. –pidió Sir a Bubble Girl.

La heroína prosiguió. –nosotros tenemos este tipo de proceso…queríamos pedir ayuda a todos los de "RH" –

-puedes saltearte esa parte. –dijo Centipeder.

Bubble Girl asintió.

\- ¿" RH"? –pregunto Uraraka sin saber.

-es la abreviación de "Red de Héroes" –respondió Nejire alegremente. –es un servicio Online que solo los que tienen la licencia de profesional pueden usar. ¡Dicen que allá pueden ver relatos de actividades y solicitar ayuda de héroes con Individualidades útiles en todo el país! –

-hay motivos para creer que los 8 Preceptos de la Muerte ejercen una vente ilegal de drogas…. –continuo Sir Nighteye. –de este modo, solicite ayuda de héroe familiarizados con esa línea de trabajo. –

-sí, Fat menciono algo sobre eso. –susurro Kirishima.

-en el pasado paso mucho tiempo reprimiendo ese tipo de actividades. Y entonces…. –FatGum apretó con fuerza uno de sus puños. –el otro día, durante la dura batalla de Red Riot, Tamaki fue disparado con algo que nunca antes había visto. –

\- ¡Una Droga que Destruye las Individualidades! –

 **(Fairy Tail OST - Prelude to Destruction )**

Eso llamo la atención de todos en la habitación, ¿una droga que destruye las Individualidades?

-¡¿uh?! ¡¿Amajiki estas bien?! –pregunto preocupado Mirio al saber que su compañero fue atacado por eso.

-si, después de dormir un poco volví a la normalidad. –en eso, para aclarar su punto convirtió su brazo derecho en una pata de vaca. –mira esta linda pata de vaca. –

-¡¿comiste un tazón de carne para el desayuno?! –

-es un alivio que fue capaces de recuperarse, me alegro de que no es una herida mortal. –dijo un héroe al ver a Amajiki.

-no…yo dejare que esto lo explique Eraser Head. –dijo Sir dándole la palabra al profesor.

Y asi, el profesor comenzo a explicar. –parece ser diferente a mi Individualidad de borrado. Porque yo no estoy atacando a la Individualidad propiamente dicha. Una Individualidad sucede cuando un mecanismo especial llamado "Plus Alpha" es adicionado a un cuerpo humano normal. Esos "Plus Alpha" son llamados comúnmente como "Factor de la Individualidad". Asi, soy capaz de suprimir temporalmente ese factor de la Individualidad. No puedo causar ningún daño en ella. –

-después de que Tamaki recibió el disparo, nosotros lo llevamos al hospital para saber su situación…y su factor de Individualidad fue dañado. –prosiguió FatGum relatando lo que paso ese noche. –por suerte el logro recuperarse y volver a la normalidad. ¡En cuanto al análisis de que le dispararon, no hubo alguna anormalidad en el cuerpo de Tamaki, solo su Individualidad fue atacada! El tipo que disparó el arma no dice nada, y dicha arma fue hecha pedazos. Además de eso, ellos no tenían otras armas como esa. Sin embargo…... –

En eso, cambio su mirada, para ver en dirección a Kirishima. – ¡gracias a Kirishima-kun quien valientemente dio su cuerpo para interceptar un tiro, pudimos obtener una bala con el contenido todavía dentro! –

-¡¿yo?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué es esto de repente?! –pregunto sorprendido y un poco nervioso Kirishima, pues todo esto era complicado y no tenía idea de lo que pasaba.

-en cuanto al contenido…algo realmente terrible salio de dentro. –en eso, la expresión de FatGum paso a una de mucha molestia. –contenía sangre y celular humanas. –

Eso dejo tiesos a todos, pero más a los estudiantes, y mucho más a Izuku, quien por unos momentos tuvo una idea y apretó los puños.

-en otras palabras…..ese efecto es derivado de una persona, en el caso de ser una Individualidad. –adivino Ryukyu. –una Individualidad capaz de destruir Individualidades.

-basado en lo que se ha discutido hasta ahora. ¿Cómo es que esto está ligado a los 8 Preceptos? –pregunto un héroe.

FatGum nuevamente explico. –el sujeto que Kirishima-kun capturo, y la sustancia ilegal que estaba usando. La red de distribución de aquella droga es bastante compleja, y aunque no es tan frecuente como solía ser antes, hay muchos individuos y grupos que las venden al por mayor. Hasta que finalmente termino en manos del usuario. No hay evidencia alguna de que fueran los 8 Preceptos sean quienes la producen. Pero hubo un contacto entre ellos y una mediana organización que la está vendiendo. –

-¿eso es todo? –

Sir negó. –el otro día, cuando Ryukyu y su equipo pusieron fin a una disputa entre dos grupos de villanos. Resulto que el jefe de uno de los grupos también tenía intercambios con el mismo distribuidor. –

-uno de los villanos con una Individualidad de Gigantificasion no podía mantener el efecto durante mucho tiempo, por lo que es muy obviamente un producto sin terminar. –agrego Ryukyu recordando lo que sucedió en esa noche.

-de hecho ha habido un aumento constante de las actividades delictivas entre estos tipos de organizaciones, pero ¿realmente podemos vincular a los 8 Preceptos? –

-mientras las conexiones aún no están claras del todo. Aun asi podemos distorsionar las cosas para hacer parecer a los 8 Preceptos de la Muerte los responsables. ¿Acaso no tenemos algo que demuestre el vínculo? –

Sir asintió, al momento que detrás de él, en un proyector apareciera la imagen de Overhaul en perfil izquierdo. –el feje, Chizaki Kai, Overhaul. Él tiene la capacidad de desarmar y armar objetos. –

 **(Fairy Tail OST - Dragon Raid)**

En cuanto la imagen de Overhaul apareció, Izuku apretó con fuerza los dientes y puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, mientras que Mirio pareció perder el color de su cuerpo.

-una Individualidad que le permite romper algo y volver a armarlo. Y balas que pueden destruir las Individualidades. –

Ciertamente, la idea de que Chizaki sea quien haga las balas era correcta, pero no era de su Individualidad de donde provenían.

Los puños de Izuku comenzaron a tornarse de color rojo y la temperatura a su alrededor comenzo a crecer lentamente.

Y en la mente de Mirio e Izuku, el recuerdo de los brazos y piernas vendadas de Eri, llego como el golpe de una bofetada a la cara.

Eri estaba siendo usada para crear dicha droga.

-Chizaki tiene una hija, pero como no tiene certificado de nacimiento, los detalles siguen sin estar claros…..cuando Mirio y Midoriya la encontraron, tenía las piernas y brazos vendadas. –

-no…que cosa tan repulsiva haría…. –dijo en voz baja y sorprendida Ryukyu.

-¿y que podríamos esperar en este mundo de Super humanos? Cualquier persona puede hacer cualquier cosa si solo lo piensa. –dijo Gran Torino conociendo ese tipo de mentalidad.

-en otras palabras, él está usando el cuerpo de su hija para crear esas balas. –

Eso dejo más que sorprendidos y horrorizados a los estudiantes.

-no sabemos si las está traficando para recibir alguna ganancia. –

-pero con el actual estado de desarrollo, parece que están muy cerca de completarlo. Pero…..en base de la argumentación, ¿parece que estas balas fueron prototipos? –

-cinco han sido utilizados como pantalla, como una muestra para ganar aliados. –

-digamos que ellos están reuniendo aliados por todo el país…..y consiguiendo fondos….si estas balas consiguen destruir las Individualidades, y finalmente erradicarlo por completo. Muchas, muchas ideas tenebrosas comienzan a surgir a partir de allí. –

-¡solo de imaginar eso, hace que mis entrañas se retuercen de furia! ¡Vamos necesitamos encontrar su escondite! –exclamo furioso FatGum mientras apretaba con fuerza uno de sus puños.

-¿estás diciendo que si estos chicos hubieran rescatado a la niña, este problema entero estaría resuelto? –

-¡asumo la responsabilidad de todo, por lo cual agradecería si no los culparan! –aclaro Sir en favor de sus residentes. –incluso ellos no sabían de la situación…..los dos intentaron rescatarla. –

-Midoriya fue quien asumió un gran riesgo con tal de salvarla. –dijo viendo en dirección hacia Izuku, quien tenía sus ojos cubiertos por la sombra de su cabello y con los puños y dientes apretados y con su cuerpo entero poniéndose rojizo.

-y Mirio…..que pensó en el futuro y actuó para maximizar la probabilidad futura de poder recatarla. –y vio a Mirio, quien tenía la cabeza en dirección hacia el suelo con los ojos abiertos, la piel pálida y con los dientes apretados.

-(¡¿y yo estoy diciendo que quiero ser el más grande héroe?!) –pensó Izuku con ira en sus adentros, enojado consigo mismo.

-(¿yo haciendo llamar "Lemillion" el que salvara a un millón de personas) –pensó Mirio avergonzado de sí mismo.

-justo aquí, las personas más frustradas…son estos dos…. –

Inmediatamente, tras las últimas palabras de Sir, ambos chicos se pusieron de pie firmes, con los puños apretados y con una mirada decidida.

-¡esta ves Eri-chan, definitivamente **voy a salvarte!** –exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-y entonces…ese se convertirá en nuestro objetivo. –

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Ending –Haro Haro Haro)**

Primero aparece la imagen de Izuku en pose de combate ** _._**

Luego aparece Mirio de pie con una sonrisa y con el puño alzado al cielo.

Finalmente es la imagen de Uraraka flotando con una gran sonrisa.

Y después aparece una imagen de los 3 juntos en esas posturas con Izuku en medio, Uraraka a la izquierda y Mirio a la derecha.

 **Karafuru randoseru shou kodomotachi kaketeyuku**

 **Osanaki hi no boku nara nani iro erabi doko e mukau?**

Primero aparece una imagen de Izuku cuando era un niño caminando primero por el jardín de niños y después el parque.

Después a él en sus 14 años caminando por la secundaria hasta la playa de Dagoba.

Luego cambio mostrando a Izuku actualmente con su traje de héroe caminando por los pasillos de la academia, el festival, las prácticas y el campamento.

 **Haro Haro Haro**

 **Ima no boku wa dou mietemasu ka?**

En eso aparecen imágenes de cuando Izuku se encontró con All Might, después cambia mostrando a toda la Clase 1-A junto con los profesores.

Después de eso la imagen cambia a Izuku sentado desde el techo de la academia viendo el atardecer.

 **Haro Haro Haro**

 **Hokoreru senaka o shiteimasu ka?**

En eso lentamente comenzaron a llegar más personas, primero Uraraka y Momo quienes se sentaron a su lado, luego Mirio parándose a un lado.

Después de eso aparecieron sus amigos para ponerse justo detrás de él.

 **Icchou mae ni shippai kurikaeshi sore o**

 **Dare ni tobu toki o matteiru yo**

 **Ano hi no boku ate no uta**

En eso lentamente comenzaron a llegar más personas, los de la clase 1-B, Los Profesores junto con Gran Torino, Sir, Ryuko, Fat Gum, Nejire y Amajiki.

Después de eso todos estaban mirando el atardecer con mucha felicidad e Izuku con una gran sonrisa para que luego esta se agrandara cuando llega Eri a abrazarlo desde el cuello y pegar su mejilla junto con la de Izuku quien le sonrió enormemente.

Finalmente termina el atardecer para dar paso a la noche y en el cielo verse las estrellas.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **(Fairy Tail - Dragon Slayer Theme)**

-ubiquen a la niña y garanticen su rescate. –Sir les da una plática a todos en la habitación mientras Izuku y Mirio observan atentamente.

-originalmente pensé en suspender sus residencias este día. –Aizawa está frente a sus estudiantes en una sala de descanso y estos se sorprenden.

-no causes problemas, Midoriya. –Izuku se pone serio y asiente a las palabras de su profesor.

- **el Próximo Capitulo de Fire Hero of Peace será: ¡La Misión de Rescate, Ya Vamos Eri!**–

-no te dejare ir. No esta vez. –Eri esta acostada en su cama tapándose con una almohada y llorando.

-¡PLUL ULTRA! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **Yo: espero que en verdad les haya gustado.**

 **Yo: espero sus reviews dando opiniones y/o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos Ja Ne.**


	56. ¡La Misión de Rescate, Ya Vamos Eri!

**Fire Hero of Peace.**

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace, Pero antes de eso, los reviews:**

 **agusXD: muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero que disfrutes de este capítulo.**

 **Jekko 7w7: muchas gracias amigo, pero como dije aun lo sigo pensando puesto que tengo que hacer que concuerde con el fic, y porque si te soy honesto ya había pensado en un arco nuevo hace poco.**

 **AalexanderP: con razón no la reconocí, ya paso tiempo desde la última vez que vi la serie. Y gracias por el Review.**

 **JORCAR1719: ya se acerca.**

 **Fox McCloude: lo siento, es que no leí tu mensaje hasta después de que publiqué el capítulo, pero cuando lo leí te di la razón, pero también ténganme paciencia soy novato en esto, no soy un autor fabuloso como lo son Kamen Raider Predator, Kachorro, Ryuu-Sannin, etc.**

 **Con respecto a lo otro, bueno es que no sé porque no funciona bien el auto corrector.**

 **KarmaChaos5: las cosas están llegando cada vez mas y mas al climax.**

 **xanatrix742: sabias palabras, tanto que conmueven a todos los hombres varoniles del anime. Y pienso lo mismo de EndGame, llore mucho por lo que sucedió. Mas porque perdimos a uno de los grandes, aquel que comenzó todo.**

 **MasasinMaze: y yo no puedo esperar para comenzar a escribir ese momento.**

 **Y como dicen en este anime, Ve Más Allá del Límite…..** **PLUS ULTRA.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

 **-** mmmm –personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.56 ¡La Misión de Rescate, Ya Vamos Eri!

 **(Fairy Tail OST - Prelude to Destruction)**

-Chizaki tiene una hija, pero como no tiene certificado de nacimiento, los detalles siguen sin estar claros…..cuando Mirio y Midoriya la encontraron, tenía las piernas y brazos vendadas. –

-no…que cosa tan repulsiva haría…. –dijo en voz baja y sorprendida Ryukyu.

-¿y que podríamos esperar en este mundo de Super humanos? Cualquier persona puede hacer cualquier cosa si solo lo piensa. –dijo Gran Torino conociendo ese tipo de mentalidad.

-en otras palabras, él está usando el cuerpo de su hija para crear esas balas. –

Eso dejo más que sorprendidos y horrorizados a los estudiantes.

-no sabemos si las está traficando para recibir alguna ganancia. –

-pero con el actual estado de desarrollo, parece que están muy cerca de completarlo. Pero…..en base de la argumentación, ¿parece que estas balas fueron prototipos? –

-cinco han sido utilizados como pantalla, como una muestra para ganar aliados. –

-digamos que ellos están reuniendo aliados por todo el país…..y consiguiendo fondos….si estas balas consiguen destruir las Individualidades, y finalmente erradicarlo por completo. Muchas, muchas ideas tenebrosas comienzan a surgir a partir de allí. –

-¡solo de imaginar eso, hace que mis entrañas se retuercen de furia! ¡Vamos necesitamos encontrar su escondite! –exclamo furioso FatGum mientras apretaba con fuerza uno de sus puños.

-¿estás diciendo que si estos chicos hubieran rescatado a la niña, este problema entero estaría resuelto? –

-¡asumo la responsabilidad de todo, por lo cual agradecería si no los culparan! –aclaro Sir en favor de sus residentes. –incluso ellos no sabían de la situación…..los dos intentaron rescatarla. –

-Midoriya fue quien asumió un gran riesgo con tal de salvarla. –dijo viendo en dirección hacia Izuku, quien tenía sus ojos cubiertos por la sombra de su cabello y con los puños y dientes apretados y con su cuerpo entero poniéndose rojizo.

-y Mirio…..que pensó en el futuro y actuó para maximizar la probabilidad futura de poder recatarla. –y vio a Mirio, quien tenía la cabeza en dirección hacia el suelo con los ojos abiertos, la piel pálida y con los dientes apretados.

-(¡¿y yo estoy diciendo que quiero ser el más grande héroe?!) –pensó Izuku con ira en sus adentros, enojado consigo mismo.

-(¿yo haciendo llamar "Lemillion" el que salvara a un millón de personas?) –pensó Mirio avergonzado de sí mismo.

-justo aquí, las personas más frustradas…son estos dos…. –

Inmediatamente, tras las últimas palabras de Sir, ambos chicos se pusieron de pie firmes, con los puños apretados y con una mirada decidida.

-¡esta ves Eri-chan, definitivamente **voy a salvarte!** –exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-y entonces…ese se convertirá en nuestro objetivo. –

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Opening – Believe My Self)**

 ** _Just Believe in Myself_**

 ** _kono sekai de owannai yume_**

 ** _oikake Speed up!_** ** _Speed up!_**

Lo primero en aparecer a la pantalla es a Izuku de espaldas viendo en frente suyo la academia U.A

Después cambia para mostrar a Mirio igualmente de espaldas ver frente suyo la agencia de Sir.

Después la imagen cambia para mostrar a ambos al lado del otro lanzarse al ataque.

 ** _hashiri da shita konkyonaki omoi_**

 ** _ima, Just Believe in Myself_**

En eso, la pantalla muestra a Eri abrazando sus piernas al momento en que en una llamarada aparezca el título del Fic:

 ** _Fire Hero of Peace._**

 ** _You light my fire mune kogasu shōdō ni touch_**

 ** _What I want to hear kimi no emotion_**

Luego, se muestra a Izuku caminar hacia el interior de un almacén mientras aparecen imágenes de All Might, Uraraka y Eri.

Para después activar su Burn Cowl.

 ** _Whatever Will be, Will be. ima wa gekiryū no age_**

 ** _How are you feeling? boku no motion_**

Ahora, Mirio igualmente caminaba por el almacén mientras aparecen imágenes de Sir y BubleGirl.

Después sonríe al momento de que un ataque lo atraviese.

 ** _tachimukau tame no Strong Ties te wo tottara_**

 ** _Are we ready? 'Play Fair…'_**

Después la pantalla es dividida para mostrar tanto a Sir como a All Might con la mirada seria.

Para enseguida mostrar a la Liga de Villanos junto a los 8 Preceptos de la muerte con Overhaul sosteniendo a Eri.

Mientras que frente a ellos están Izuku, sus amigos, y los héroes encarándolos.

 ** _Just Believe in Myself_**

 ** _kono sekai de owannai yume_**

 ** _oikake Speed up! Speed up!_**

En ese momento, Izuku se lanza al ataque en contra de Overhaul el cual crea varias estacas de tierra tratando de frenarlo.

Para después aparecer detrás de él Mirio apunto de atacarlo, pero este logra esquivar haciendo que Mirio valla justo a donde esta Midoriya.

Para después ambos verse y sonreír al momento de lanzarse al ataque.

 ** _Just Believe in Myself_**

 ** _kodoku na yoru wo koete yuku nda_**

 ** _mirai e Speed up! Speed up!_**

Después la imagen muestra a Izuku corriendo mientras aparecen imágenes de Uraraka, Tsuyu, Kirishima y Eri.

Para después mostrar a Mirio también corriendo mientras aparecen imágenes de Sir, BubleGirl, Nejire, Ryukyu, Fat Gum y Aizawa.

Para después mostrar a Eri dar un salto para ir hacia ellos quienes tratan de atraparla al igual que Overhaul.

 ** _hashiri da shita konkyonaki omoi_**

 ** _ima, Just Believe in Myself_**

La pantalla queda en blanco por unos momentos para después mostrar a Izuku sosteniendo a Eri en brazos al momento en que fuego azul cubra a ambos.

La imagen comienza a hacer un alejamiento al momento de oscurecer.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

-tsk….es bueno que la niña este viva, pero…. –dijo un héroe llamando la atención de Izuku. –si uno fuera a adivinar, el jefe querrá mantener a la niña oculta, ya que ella es el componente clave para su plan ¿verdad? ¡y después de todo ese problema, ella logro escapar! Y para completar, fue vista por estos dos pequeños héroes. ¿Honestamente crees que la mantendrá en el cuartel después de eso? Si yo fuese el, no lo haría. Porque incluso si fuésemos a atacar, mientras la niña no está allí, no importaría. Necesitamos saber en dónde está la niña. –

-él tiene razón, ¿o tu qué crees Nighteye? –reconoció la heroína dragonica.

-ese es exactamente el problema, no sabemos hasta donde está planeado. Si no acabamos con ellos de un solo golpe, probablemente tendrán la oportunidad de lanzar el contraataque. Y así, nosotros investigamos grupos y organizaciones que tienen vínculos con los 8 Preceptos de la Muerte, así como todas las localizaciones conocidas que están bajo su control. No hemos dejado una sola piedra dentro de esta lista. –explico Sir Nighteye, para luego ver a todos en la habitación. –nos gustaría que todos aquí nos ayudasen a buscar en cada una de estas localizaciones. ¡Encontraremos su ubicación y acabaremos con ellos! –

-ya veo, así es como los héroes menores entran en juego. –dijo un héroe en la habitación llamando la atención. –miren, los héroes que están presentes están claramente vinculados a la lista de alguna manera. Han seleccionado personas con familiaridad en dichas áreas. –

-¡usted fue compañero de All Might, ¿cierto?! ¡Tú estabas apuntando a lo alto todo este tiempo! –agrego FatGUm con algo de enojo en su voz hacia Sir. -¡mientras que esa niña, probablemente estaba llorando todo ese tiempo! –

-¡no voy a ser All Might! –dijo calmadamente Sir. –es por esa razón que analice y previne cada escenario posible, de esta manera puedo dejar nuestra oportunidad de salvarla lo más cerca del 100% posible. –

-no podemos perder la calma. Un paso en falso en intentar capturarlos, y puede que todo acabe en llamas. Así como la resolución de Stain cuando lo capturaron, lo cual causo una gran propaganda para la Liga de Villanos. –agrego Gran Torino. –pero esta vez, con un solo delincuente tratando de disparar un arma destructora de Individualidades. Es posible que esos motivos también estén en juego. –

-¡están pensándolo mucho! ¡Si nos quedamos perdiendo el tiempo pensando en cosas así, ellos escaparan de nuestras manos! –

En eso, Aizawa levanto su mano pidiendo permiso para hablar. –um…si pudiera hacer una pregunta. –pidió el héroe recibiendo un asentimiento de Sir. –no estoy completamente informado de sus habilidades Sir Nighteye, pero, si tiene la habilidad de ver el futuro, ¿no podrías ver más adelante y ver el resultado? Si continuamos así, no nos pondremos de acuerdo en nada. –

 **(Naruto OST 1 – Nervous)**

Sir soltó un suspiro. –eso no puedo hacerlo. –Aizawa abrió levemente los ojos de sorpresa. –una vez que activo mi Previsión es necesario un intervalo de 24 horas antes de volverla a activar. En otras palabras, todos los días, por una hora, puedo ver el futuro de una persona. –comenzó a explicar Sir. –y mientras yo haga eso, es como si una serie de Flash Backs pasaran por mi cabeza cuadro a cuadro. Así que al activarla puedo ver la película de la vida de un individuo durante una hora… y es así como puedo pensar. Sin embargo, toda esa película es desde una perspectiva que sigue muy de cerca a la persona. Todo lo que puedo ver son sus acciones y sus alrededores inmediatos. –

-¿pero eso no serias más que suficiente? Deberías de ser capaz de averiguar mucho de eso. –pregunto Aizawa sin comprender. – ¿o a que te refieres con "no puedo hacerlo"? –

Sir soltó un largo suspiro al momento de ver hacia su escritorio y ajustarse los lentes. –por ejemplo, si en un futuro inmediato aquella persona….veo su muerte….una muerte despiadada esperándolo ¿Qué puedo hacer? –

Eso llamo la atención de dos personas, ambos cercanos a All Might.

-(Sir Nighteye…está hablando de Sensei….) –pensó Izuku recordando lo que le conto su maestro.

-mi Individualidad solo debe ser usada cuando las oportunidades de éxito estuviese en su punto máximo. Debe ser usada como una garantía. Cuando existen muchas incertezas, no debe ser usada de manera imprudente. –

-Nighteye, no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando, pero…. ¡todo va a estar bien! ¡Puedes dar una mirada en mí! ¡Yo evitare el resultado cuantas veces quieras! –dijo uno de los héroes en la sala.

Sir solo bajo la mirada y respondió. –no puedo. –

Esa respuesta solo hiso que varios soltaran un suspiro, que otros solo vieran hacia otro lado, y algunos lo miraran con sorpresa.

Ryukyu solo solto un suspiro. –es ese caso, todos vamos a seguir con el plan. No se olviden que tenemos a una pequeña en problemas. –

Sir se levantó estrepitosamente de su silla y pego las manos a esta. – ¡ubiquen a la pequeña y garanticen su rescate! ¡Nuestro objetivo es resolver la situación y lo más rápido y efectivamente posible! –después de eso, Sir se calmó y hablo con tranquilidad. –muchas gracias por la cooperación de todos ustedes. –

 **(Fin Ost)**

Minutos más tarde. Sala de descanso.

-entonces…..eso fue lo que paso. –dijo Kirishima después de que Izuku y Mirio les contaran a Kirishima, Amajiki, Uraraka, Tsuyu y Nejire lo que paso con respecto a su encuentro con Eri y Overhaul.

Y durante eso, pudieron notar toda la frustración en ambos chicos.

-que frustrante…. –dijo Kirishima apretando los dientes.

-Deku-kun. –dijo Uraraka preocupada por Izuku, quien desde que comenzó a relatar, no había dejado de ver hacia el piso.

Y no era el único, también Mirio estaba en ese estado, y era raro para sus compañeros de 3er año, pues nunca lo habían visto así.

Pero en eso, alguien hablo llamándoles la atención.

-¿ustedes están haciendo una Vigilia o algo asi? –y ese fue Aizawa quien salía del elevador.

-Aizawa-sensei, Gero. –dijo Tsuyu al ver a su profesor.

-solo llámenme Eraser Head cuando estemos fuera de clases, por favor. –pidió el héroe profesional mientras se acercaba hasta donde estaban los estudiantes. –oh, sin embargo…yo originalmente planeaba suspender sus residencias hoy…. –dijo a los de la Clase 1-A.

Eso tomo por sorpresa a sus alumnos, y estos inmediatamente hablaron.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Justo en un momento como este?! –exclamo Kirishima.

-todos ustedes hay escuchado que hay posibilidades de que la Liga esté involucrada. Eso hace que las cosas cambien. –comenzo a explicar Aizawa, pues siempre que la Liga se involucraba algo malo pasaba después. –pero sabes Midoriya….aún no he reestablecido mi confianza en ti. –y aún menos después de la pelea contra Bakugo después del examen de Licencias Provisionales.

Y en eso, Izuku recordó las palabras dichas por su profesor cuando llegaron a los dormitorios.

"agradecería que siguieran los procedimientos y actuaran bien para recuperar dicha confianza"

Se los había dicho a la mayoría de la clase tras el incidente de Kamino donde él y otros compañeros fueron a rescatar a Bakugo mientras que el resto no dijo nada para que alguien los detenga.

Pero, Aizawa también pensó en algo, y eso fue más reciente.

"¡esta ves Eri-chan, definitivamente **voy a salvarte!"**

Y sabía que cuando su estudiante se proponía algo, era imposible quitárselo de la cabeza.

-desafortunadamente…..tengo los motivos para creer que…..si yo intentara impedírtelo ahora mismo. Solo saltaras en medio de las cosas una vez más. –dijo nuevamente a Izuku, quien lo vio con los ojos abiertos. –te estaré vigilando. Si lo haces nuevamente Midoriya, esta vez actuaremos de acuerdo a los procedimientos formales. ¿Lo entendiste, chico problemático? –

Izuku solo asintió.

Mientras, Amajiki trataba de animar a Mirio junto con Nejire.

-Mirio… ¿podrías levantar la cabeza por favor? –pidió Amajiki, pero el rubio no lo hiso.

-hey, hey, Togata, ¿sabes qué? –dijo Nejire. –incluso si tu estas triste y arrepentido por causa de eso, no hay nada que podría haber hecho ¿lo sabes bien? –

-si…. –

Mientras, Izuku aún seguía hablando con su profesor.

-deja que te diga usa cosa…esas manos tuyas a las que solo les faltaba rescatarla…apuesta que ellas sintieron algo más que desesperación. –Izuku solo miro hacia sus manos. –asi que solo mira hacia adelante y continua. –

-Aye Sir. –

Mientras.

-asi que eso fue lo que sucedió….asi que la razón por la que enviaste a Midoriya a mí, fue para mediar mi relación con All Might. –decia Sir Nighteye mientras miraba hacia la ciudad teniendo al lado suyo a Gran Torino.

-¡no, no…..eso solo fue un pensamiento que paso por mi cabeza! Una vez que envejeces, haces muchas cosas innecesarias…. ¿Entonces qué es lo que piensas? –

-los dos son parecidos…incluyendo esa locura del fondo del corazón de All Might, la cual nunca podría entender. El también la tiene. –respondio Sir encontrando semejanzas entre Izuku y All Might.

Mientras, en otra parte.

Era una habitación oscura, no había un ápice de felicidad a pesar de ser la habitación de una niña pequeña la cual tenía en sus paredes imágenes de animales lindos, un bello paisaje, o por los hermosos juguetes que yacían en el piso aun sin abrir o usar, y por los muebles que decoraban la habitación asi como la gran cama en la que yacía dormida la pequeña Eri.

Pero el dulce sueño de la pequeña fue abruptamente destruido por la entrada repentina de una persona.

-está bien, está bien. Solo vine a ver como estabas. –decia el doctor a cargo del experimento de las balas mientras entraba en la habitación ignorando por completo la cara llena de miedo de la pequeña. –no has tocado ningunos de tus juguetes. Justo cuando me tome todo el trabajo para ir a comprarlos para ti. ¿No crees que podría bajar la guardia solo un poco? (porque si no, seré yo quien te haga pedazos la próxima mocosa.) –pensó amenazadoramente mientras sonreía.

Después, una vez que estuvo frente a Eri, quiso darle algunas palmaditas en la cabeza, pero la niña se acostó en su cama cubriéndose con las sabanas.

El doctor solo se dio la vuelta y salio de la habitación caminando por los túneles de las instalaciones recordando las palabras de Overhaul.

"dándole dulces, convirtiéndote en la persona que Eri pueda confiar. Ese es tu trabajo."

Su jefe podría decir lo que quisiera, pero ¿Cómo se podría quitar las cadenas del corazón de Eri? No era como si ella tuviese un manual o algo asi.

 **(Sword Art Online OST – In Your Past)**

Pero desconocido para ellos, Eri estaba acostada en su cama mientras recordaba algo.

-era diferente…. –susurro la pequeña con su delicada voz recordando cuando estuvo en los brazos de Izuku. –totalmente diferente…. –

"¿Qué es lo que has hecho a esta niña?"

-hasta ahora…..ninguna persona me había tocado de esa manera antes…... –y recordó el sentimiento de calidez que añoraba sentir nuevamente en brazos de Izuku. –el sentimientos de sus brazos….era tan gentil. –y comenzo a llorar.

Ella en verdad extrañaba tanto ese toque que se odiaba a si misma por haber hecho caso a Overhaul.

Ella ya no quería estar en ese lugar, pero poco sabía que eso pasaría dentro de unos días.

 **(Fin Ost)**

 _Hasta que el paradero de Eri-chan fuese determinado…nosotros estábamos alerta._

En estos momentos, en la academia U.A, en uno de los campos de entrenamiento varios alumnos estaban escalando un muro de roca usando sus Individualidades, como era en el caso de Momo quien creo un equipo de escalar, Tsuyu usando su lengua y adherencia de rana y Kirishima al endurecer sus manos y clavar sus dedos al muro.

O en el caso de otras personas usando equipo de escalada como Kaminari.

 _Y es más, se nos prohibió revelar cualquier información relacionada con las residencias._

-¡parece que ellos lograron agarrar algo grande, lo sé! ¡Hey, escúpanlo ya! –exclamo Bakugo mientras miraba la cara de algunos de sus compañeros.

-¡lo siento, no podemos hablar! –le respondio Kirishima aun escalando.

 _Kirishima-kun, Uraraka-san y Asui-san. Y no era el único que estaba prohibido, todos los que fueron incluidos en el plan lo estaban._

 **Flash Back.**

Nos encontramos nuevamente en la sala de espera del edificio en donde fue la reunión de los héroes.

-era lo que yo quería decir, pero… -continuo hablando Aizawa mientras veía a sus estudiantes y a los de 3er año. –además de los 3 Grandes, cuyas habilidades son equivalentes o incluso superiores a los héroes profesionales, creo que sus papeles serán bastante pequeños. Asui, Uraraka, Kirishima. Ustedes incluso están aquí por su propia voluntad ¿Qué es lo que quieren hacer? –

-¡Aizawa-sen….Eraser Head! –hablo inmediatamente Uraraka. –después de escuchar aquella historia…. ¡Usted no puede impedirme ir! –

-así es sensei, digo Eraser Head. –se corrigió Tsuyu para después continuar. –si va a decir que no podemos. Entonces me gustaría prestar todo el poder que tenga. No puedo perdonarlos por lastimar a una niña. –

Kirishima golpe con fuerzas sus dos puños. –si nuestra fuerza puede ayudar a esa niña, incluso si es poco. ¡Entonces tenemos que hacer esto Eraser Head! –

-bueno, habiendo visto que se les permitió estar en la reunión, creo, que ya los héroes profesionales aprobaron. –opino Amajiki.

-eso si ellos tuvieran una oportunidad Amajiki. –le dijo Nejire.

-en verdad, en comparación con alguien como yo…..los de 1er año son mucho más brillantes. –Amajiki en verdad no tiene mucha confianza en sí mismo.

-yo simplemente quería confirmar su determinación, mientras que lo entiendan, está bien. –aclaro Aizawa. –esta vez, nuestro objetivo está por encima de todo, el cual es la libertad y protección de la pequeña llamada Eri. No iremos más allá de eso. –

Y entonces se dio media vuelta y comenzó a retirarse. –nuestra mayor preocupación es la sombra de la Liga de Villanos. A partir de la policía y las investigaciones de Nighteye, ellos no parecen tener una relación particularmente cooperativa. Juzgando por la reciente búsqueda en los alrededores, las posibilidades de que los dos grupos estén en el mismo sitio son bastante bajas. Sin embargo, en el peor de los casos posibles, su fuésemos engañados…..y si la Liga está presente y no pudiéramos completar nuestro objetivo…..ustedes deben desistir ¿entendido? –

-¡AYE SIR! –

 **Fin Flash Back.**

 **(Emotional OST of the Day No. 51: Sword Art Online - '' Gracefully'')**

 _Todos estábamos animados pensando en el rescate de Eri-chan._

 _Pero, por otro lado, algo pasaba mucho en mí, como si estuviese en otro cuerpo._

 _Mi estado de ánimo estaba decaído para preguntarle a Nighteye sobre Sensei. Y una vez que los residentes tenían prohibido hablar de esto, no podía pedir consejo alguno de Sensei. Y tampoco puedo hablar de esto con Kirishima-kun o los demás._

 _La situación de Eri-chan y sensei…..ambas eras demasiado pesadas._

En estos momentos, Izuku se encontraba en la cafetería de la academia con varios de sus compañeros almorzando, pero él estaba quieto, ni siquiera había probado bocado alguno del tazón de Katsudon.

 _En todo caso, yo debía enfrentar el rescate de Eri-chan y esforzarme con todas mis fuerzas…..en aquel momento mi corazón estaba al límite._

-¿estás bien? –pregunto Iida a Izuku haciéndolo salir del trance.

-¿no vas a comer? –pregunto Todoroki esta vez mientras tomaba un bocado de fideos.

-oh, estoy comiendo, estoy comiendo. –decía Izuku comenzando a comer su tazón de Katsudon.

-desde que entraste a tu residencia tienes un cara de depresión. –le dijo Todoroki haciendo que Izuku se detenga. –eso está preocupando a Yaoyorozu. –

Izuku se quedó quieto ante eso, desde que comenzó todo el asunto de Eri no había podido hablar mucho con Momo, y aun si quisiera él no podía mencionar nada sobre eso.

-"si alguna vez te sientes desesperado, asegúrate de hacérnoslo saber. Somos amigos ¿verdad?" –dijo Iida las mismas palabras que Izuku le había dicho aquella vez en la estación del tren cuando comenzaron sus prácticas. –esas fueron las palabras que me dijiste cuando estaba siendo un idiota. –

Izuku bajo su mirada para en dirección hacia la mesa. –lo siento…estoy bien….. –y en eso, uso su antebrazo para secarse los ojos los cuales comenzaron llenarse de lágrimas. –estoy bien. (no puedo hablar de nada…pero aun así…..gracias, Iida-kun) –

-los héroes…no lloran. –

Sintiendo tanto resentimiento como tristeza. Y todas las emociones que se habían acumulado en su corazón, se desbordaban solo un poco.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Dos días después, tarde en la noche.

Izuku, Uraraka, Tsuyu y Kirishima caminaron por los pasillos del dormitorio para encontrarse en la sala común.

Todos estaban usando sus pijamas o ropa de dormir y tenían sus celulares a la mano.

-entendieron…. –

-si…. –

-la operación comienza hoy. –

Y no eran los únicos despiertos a esa hora, también Aizawa, aunque parecía que el estaba despierto desde antes, pues estaban haciendo algo en computadora.

Y también estaban los 3 grandes, quienes estaban reunidos fuera de su dormitorio.

Al día siguiente.

-¡¿ELLA ESTÁ EN SU CUARTEL GENERAL?! –

Fue la pregunta que soltaron casi todos os cuales estaban reunidos nuevamente en la agencia de Sir.

-¡¿ES UNA BROMA?! ¡¿CUÁL ES EL PUNTO DE TODA ESA INVESTIGACIÓN ENTONCES?! –

-no, nosotros recibimos nueva información sobre ellos. –aclaro Sir.

-¡¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?! –

En eso, Sir saco de su escritorio un juguete para niñas y lo puso en este para que todos los vieran. –unos días atrás, uno de los miembros de los 8 Preceptos se aventuró a una gran almacén cercano. Y compro un juguete para niñas. –

-¿pero qué demonios? –dijo un héroe con una cara de WTF.

-podría ser un tipo que tenga ese tipo de Hobby ¿no crees? –dijo FatGum creyendo que eso fue una pérdida de tiempo. – ¡el mundo es muy grande Nighteye! Mejor aún ¿Por qué demonios lo compraste tú también? –

-no…..yo confirme que él no era alguien con ese tipo de Hobby. –respondió Sir al momento de relatar lo que paso hace días.

 **Flash Back.**

-se refiere a Pretty Pure ¿cierto? –pregunto el cajero al doctor de los 8 preceptos.

-¡si, ese es! ¡Ya lo recordé! –le respondió.

Poco sabia, que detrás estaba Sir escuchando con atención lo que decía, para después acercársele hasta tocarle el hombro llamando su atención y al usar su previsión vio en un momento del futuro entregarle dicho juguete a Eri.

Y así logro descubrir su ubicación.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

-¡¿espera, incluso usaste tu Previsión?! –

-ya lo había dicho el otro día ¿no? Solo lo uso cuando tengo la mayor confianza solo para hacer que el curso vaya según el plan. –le recordó Sir al héroe. –de todas formas con esto está decidido ¿cierto? Gracias a nuestra vigilancia, tenemos el marco el marco de tiempo en el que estarán en casa. –

-y para completar, tenemos nuestra garantía, de que todo lo que resta es…. –

-¡Midoriya-kun, vamos a hacer esto! –le dijo Mirio a Izuku con una mirada por completo decidida.

-tenemos que hacerlo. –le dijo igualmente Izuku con el mismo tipo de mirada mientras su piel comenzaba a enrojecer.

Si no hubiera vacilado, no podrían haber sido capaces de establecer esa situación favorable de la forma que lo hizo.

Fracasos y arrepentimientos son parte de estar vivos. Lo que es realmente importante, son las acciones que tomen después.

En cuanto a si el futuro puede ser cambiado…..no se sabe.

Pero el pasado si puede cambiarse.

Esta vez, es bastante seguro de que lo lograran.

 _Basado en la Previsión de Nighteye de uno de los futuros miembros. Debajo del cuartel de los 8 Preceptos de la Muerte, hay una compleja instalación subterránea que no posee registros públicos._

 _El también confirmo la presencia de nuestro objetivo, una pequeña aprisionada en dos habitaciones._

 _En su camino desde la entrada subterránea a la habitación de Eri-chan, aquel sujeto no tomo ni el más menor desvió. Gracias a eso, no pudimos obtener una comprensión de la distribución de toda la instalación, pero….a cambio, el camino que el hombre recorrió, podría servir como como una ruta directa hacia el objetivo._

 _Y es también la información más valiosa para nosotros cuando realizamos nuestra búsqueda de los 8 Preceptos de la Muerte en una propiedad espaciosa._

8:00 AM, frente a la estación de policía.

-¡las cosas se juntaron rápidamente! –dijo Kirishima mientras se ponía un intercomunicador en su oreja, y por cierto este al igual que el resto de los estudiantes llevaban puestos sus trajes de héroes.

Estaban haciendo los preparativos para el asalto al cuartel general de los 8 Preceptos de la Muerte, y tanto los héroes como los oficiales estarían involucrados en esto

-desde la mañana, tu estas todo animado. –le dijo Amajiki haciendo lo mismo que Kirishima.

-estoy comenzando a ponerme nerviosa. –dijo Uraraka.

-hacer todo este trabajo de detective, cooperando al lado de la policía…..son muchas cosas a las que no estoy acostumbrada. –dijo Tsuyu llevándose un dedo a la mejilla.

-sabes, ellos no entraron en detalles cuando yo era estudiante, eso me dejo bastante perdida cuando yo era novata. –le conto Ryukyo mientras ella recordaba esos días.

-¡los profesionales se ven tan calmados y Cool! –dijo Kirishima, para después acercarse a Izuku quien veía su reflejo en su escudo, el cual tenía en manos. –creo que ya deben de estar acostumbrados ¿cierto? –

-cierto. –le respondió Izuku al momento de poner su escudo a su espalda. –pero…..gran Torino no está aquí. –y se preguntó en dónde estaría.

-parece que el no pudo venir…... –dijo Sir llamando su atención, para verlo platicando con un oficial. –aparentemente, Tsukauchi, que estaba buscando algunas pistas sobre la Liga de Villanos, detecto algunos grandes movimientos de ellos. El no parecía muy feliz por esto…..pero bueno, ya tenemos gente suficiente aquí. No creemos que sea un problema. –

-ya veo. –

-Los 8 Preceptos de la Muerte y la Liga de Villanos…... ¡Seguro que sería genial si pudiéramos atraparlos a los dos! –opino Kirishima mientras sonreía.

-ese es un buen pensamiento. –opino Izuku, y más aún porque podía imaginarse a el mismo atrapando a Shigaraki.

-hey. –dijo una voz a su espaldas, y vio a Aizawa detrás suyo. -

-¿tu sabes porque estoy yendo con el grupo de Nighteye, verdad? –le pregunto, e Izuku asintió, para mantenerlo vigilado y verificar que Izuku no haga ninguna idiotez que pueda volver a lastimarlo.

Pero en eso, uno de los agentes llamo la atención de todos los héroes y comenzó a hablar. –es inevitable que las cosas se pongan cuando lleguemos allá. –

Los grupos habían sido dados, uno de ellos era el de Sir compuesto por el mismo, Mirio, Bubble Girl, Eraser Head, Izuku y Centipeder.

-si ustedes incluso ven la menor cantidad de comportamiento sospechoso o de resistencia, entren en acción de inmediato.

El otro grupo, era conformado por FatGum, Amajiki (quien estaba comiendo carne de un pez espada, por orden de FatGum) y Kirishima.

-nuestros enemigos son Yakuza, que en lo mínimo lograron sobrevivir hasta hoy. –

El 3 grupo, era conformado por Ryukyo, Nejire, Tsuyu y Uraraka.

-así que quiero que todos cumplan sus papeles de la mejor forma posible…..¡no bajen la guardia ni por un segundo! –

-¡Muévanse! –

Una media hora después, cuartel general de los 8 Preceptos de la Muerte.

El sonido del Bip llenaba por completo una habitación de dicho cuartel.

Y esto era provocado por la máquina para medir el pulso la cual estaba conectada a un hombre de mayor edad, el cual estaba postrado en una cama con un respirador y suero conectados a su cuerpo.

Pero, al lado de su cama, estaba Overhaul, quien observaba al sujeto con ojos llenos de pesar. –lo siento padre. –dijo el Yakuza quien desde hace unos momentos, había notado algo.

-las cosas están por ponerse algo ruidosas. –descubrió al grupo de héroes que se acercaba.

Mientras, fuera del cuartel general.

Tanto los héroes como los oficiales de policía estaban fuera del cuartel esperando el momento de comenzar la acción.

-tan pronto como de la orden, ustedes entraran rápido dentro del lugar. Y por favor, sean rápidos. –dijo uno de los agentes a los héroes mientras que él se acercaba hasta el timbre de la puerta.

Los Yakuzas estuvieron viviendo bajo las sombras durante todo este tiempo. Cuando ellos ven héroes o policías, se aglomeraran de forma inesperada.

Y justo cuando toco el timbre.

 **(Shingeki no Kyojin OST - Rittai Kidou)**

KRASH

Las puertas fueron bruscamente arrancadas de un fuerte puñetazo por parte de uno de los miembros de los 8 Preceptos de gran tamaño, y no solo eso también mando a volar a algunos oficiales cercanos por el golpe.

En un rápido movimiento, Aizawa uso sus vendas para atrapar a algunos oficiales, mientras que Izuku activo el Burn Cowl y salió disparado para atrapar a otro.

-¿así que ellos ya estaban sospechando? –dijo el agente al ver lo que paso. –¡sea como sea, vamos a derribarlo! –

-yo me siento un poco más animado…así que díganme….. –dijo aquel miembro de los 8 Preceptos preparándose para atacar.

-¡salgan de aquí! –dijo Ryukyo preparándose para atacar.

-¡¿Qué es lo que ustedes quieren?! –

Pero en eso, una gigantesca garra atrapo su puño con facilidad.

- **de todos modos, por ahora, debemos de tratar de no dividir nuestras fuerzas.** –la causante de esto, era Ryukyo, quien se había trasformado en un gran dragón. –nosotros de la agencia de Ryukyo lidiaremos con este malvado. Todos por favor continúen con su misión. –

Y con fuerza, aplasto al Yakuza contra el suelo para impedir que se moviera.

Y así, varios equipos comenzaron a correr hacia el interior del cuartel.

-¡hey, quien diablos son ustedes cretinos! –dijeron algunos Yakuza al ver entrar a los héroes. -¡ustedes no pueden venir aquí así como así! –

-¡somos la policía, tenemos una orden de registro por la fabricación y venta de una droga ilegal! –

-¡me importa una mierda! –dijo uno de los Yakuza usando su Individualidad para atraer un pequeño árbol y tratar de lanzarlo contra los héroes y los policías.

Pero en eso, a gran velocidad apareció un héroe y le dio un tremendo golpe en el estómago.

Y así, todos los héroes comenzaron a hacer su camino hacia el interior del cuartel.

Entre ellos, Izuku quien solo veía hacia el frente, la entrada del cuartel.

-(tranquila…ya vamos para allá…..Eri-chan) –

 **(Fin Ost)**

Mientras, en el interior, por los túneles.

-una multitud de ellos está corriendo en la misma dirección a máxima velocidad. Significa que ellos saben hacia dónde ir, y lo descubrieron. –decía uno de los empleados a Overhaul mientras caminaban a paso lento por el lugar. –ellos nos descubrirán, si nos encuentran, será nuestro fin. –

-imagine que esto sucedería eventualmente. Pero no tan rápido como ahora…..no podemos dejar que nos descubran. –decía Overhaul. –vamos a ver. "yo no estaba aquí" Solo comenzaron a correr salvajes por su cuenta. Ellos son solo peones que yo cree con ese propósito. –

 _Cuando Chisaki selecciona a la gente que quería tener a su lado, les hace poner una máscara…lo cual significaba que el confiaba el trabajo sucio a ellos._

-las balas de salva de los 8 Preceptos de la Muerte. –

-ellos nos ganaran tiempo. Durante ese tiempo vamos a tomar a Eri…y todo para esconderla en algún lugar. –

Los perros guardianes del infierno están esperando por ellos, ¿Qué más pasara? Esto y más en el Próximo Capitulo de Fire Hero of Peace.

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Ending –Haro Haro Haro)**

Primero aparece la imagen de Izuku en pose de combate ** _._**

Luego aparece Mirio de pie con una sonrisa y con el puño alzado al cielo.

Finalmente es la imagen de Uraraka flotando con una gran sonrisa.

Y después aparece una imagen de los 3 juntos en esas posturas con Izuku en medio, Uraraka a la izquierda y Mirio a la derecha.

 **Karafuru randoseru shou kodomotachi kaketeyuku**

 **Osanaki hi no boku nara nani iro erabi doko e mukau?**

Primero aparece una imagen de Izuku cuando era un niño caminando primero por el jardín de niños y después el parque.

Después a él en sus 14 años caminando por la secundaria hasta la playa de Dagoba.

Luego cambio mostrando a Izuku actualmente con su traje de héroe caminando por los pasillos de la academia, el festival, las prácticas y el campamento.

 **Haro Haro Haro**

 **Ima no boku wa dou mietemasu ka?**

En eso aparecen imágenes de cuando Izuku se encontró con All Might, después cambia mostrando a toda la Clase 1-A junto con los profesores.

Después de eso la imagen cambia a Izuku sentado desde el techo de la academia viendo el atardecer.

 **Haro Haro Haro**

 **Hokoreru senaka o shiteimasu ka?**

En eso lentamente comenzaron a llegar más personas, primero Uraraka y Momo quienes se sentaron a su lado, luego Mirio parándose a un lado.

Después de eso aparecieron sus amigos para ponerse justo detrás de él.

 **Icchou mae ni shippai kurikaeshi sore o**

 **Dare ni tobu toki o matteiru yo**

 **Ano hi no boku ate no uta**

En eso lentamente comenzaron a llegar más personas, los de la clase 1-B, Los Profesores junto con Gran Torino, Sir, Ryuko, Fat Gum, Nejire y Amajiki.

Después de eso todos estaban mirando el atardecer con mucha felicidad e Izuku con una gran sonrisa para que luego esta se agrandara cuando llega Eri a abrazarlo desde el cuello y pegar su mejilla junto con la de Izuku quien le sonrió enormemente.

Finalmente termina el atardecer para dar paso a la noche y en el cielo verse las estrellas.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **(Fairy Tail - Dragon Slayer Theme)**

-la misión de rescate ha comenzado. Pero estamos teniendo problemas al comenzó. –los héroes y oficiales entran al cuartel y llegan a un laberinto el cual comienza a cambiar.

-¡tratan de ganar tiempo! –Mirio usa su poder y entra dentro de las paredes para ir en camino hacia Eri.

-qué curioso desarrollo. –los héroes son transportados a una sala donde habían 3 de los 8 Preceptos esperándolos.

- **El Próximo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace será: La Misión comienza ¡Ten Valor Sun Eater!**–

-yo puedo manejarlo solo. –Amajiki da un paso adelante preparándose para pelear.

-¡PLUS ULTRA! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **Yo: espero que en verdad les haya gustado.**

 **Yo: espero sus reviews dando opiniones y/o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos Ja Ne.**


	57. La Misión Comienza ¡Ten Valor Sun Eater!

**Fire Hero of Peace.**

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace, Pero antes de eso, los reviews:**

 **: eso es algo que aún me estoy pensando…aunque los látigos negros cubiertos de fuego serian geniales.**

 **KarmaChaos5: eso es cierto, y comenzamos con Sun Eater.**

 **JORCAR1719: muchas gracias por el review, espero te guste este capítulo.**

 **xanatrix742: espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo, y si, esto se pondrá interesante conforme llegamos a la esperada batalla.**

 **Y como dicen en este anime, Ve Más Allá del Límite…..** **PLUS ULTRA.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

 **-** mmmm –personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.57 La Misión Comienza ¡Ten Valor Sun Eater!

-¡hey, hey, esperen aquí! ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes, que quieren aquí?! –

-¡cómo te dije esta es una investigación! ¡Por favor, colaboren con nosotros! –

La misión de rescate de Eri había dado comienzo, y desde aquí ya comenzaron los problemas, pues varios de los trabajadores del grupo Yakusa trataban de impedir que los héroes y policías entraran al interior del edificio.

-¡Disculpen que entremos con zapatos puestos, pero esto es una emergencia! –decia Fat Gum mientras que su grupo, el de Sir y algunos héroes y oficiales entraban al interior. –nada particularmente sospechoso hasta ahora ¿eh? –

-¡yo tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto! –decia uno de los héroes. -¡pero ahora no tenemos más elección que seguir con la Misión! –

-me pregunto si tiene información filtrada a ellos de alguna manera. –dijo Amajiki en voz baja y tensa. –parecen estar mucho más coordinados de lo que deberían. –

-si ese es el caso ¿no estarían probando algo un poco más inteligente? –decia el comisionado. –seguramente solo están haciendo lo que les dijeron. –

-al unirse a la familia, uno jura lealtad eterna a los que están en la cima. –comenzaba a explicar Aizawa. –muy seguramente se sienten inferiores, entonces dan énfasis en este tipo de unidad asi como fue hace tiempo. Todo este alboroto…..y todavía tenemos que ver a Chizaki o cualquiera de más alto rango. Ellos deben estar en el subterráneo preparándose para esconderse o escapar. –

-¡¿llamas a eso lealtad?! –pregunto enojado Red Riot. – ¡un verdadero hombro no dejaría la responsabilidad a sus subordinados mientras este escapa! –

Los segundos pasaron y todos siguieron corriendo siendo guiados por Sir, hasta que este finalmente se detuvo para estar frente a lo que parecía ser una repisa en la cual tenía un jarrón con una planta.

-está debajo de este jarrón. –dijo mientras quitaba el jarrón de la repisa. –debajo hay un mecanismo para abrir una puerta secreta. Si empujamos estas placas de madera en cierto orden entonces se abrirá. –Con sus manos enterró algunas placas de madera en orden, al momento en que la pared tras la repisa comenzara a abrirse de forma lateral.

-es como la casa de un ninja. –dijo impresionada Bubble Girl.

-de ninguna manera lo hubiéramos descubierto si no lo hubieras visto. –en eso, Centipeder se giró para ver a los demás. - tengan mucho cuidado con las Individualidades que aún no se han mostrado. –

En cuanto más se abría la puerta secreta, el sonido de pasos comenzo a escucharse ir en aumento, cosa la cual hiso que Centipeder entrecerrara los ojos. –Bubble Girl…... –

En eso, cuando la puerta estaba lo suficientemente abierta, tres subordinados salieron por esta, listos para atacar.

Centipeder en un rápido movimiento alzo sus brazos al momento de que estos salieran alargándose pareciendo cuerpo de cien pies, los cuales atraparon a 2 de los subordinados.

 _Centipeder, Individualidad: Centipede Centicoil. Su Individualidad le concede miembros largos, como los ciempiés, que puede usar para atacar o contener enemigos desde lejos._

Inmediatamente, Aizawa uso su Individualidad del que sobraba para que Bubble Girl pudiese atacar al crear burbujas de su cuerpo las cuales estuvieron justo en la cara del subordinado.

Después tomándole la cabeza hiso que esta golpeara la burbuja y esta explotara en su cara.

 _Bubble Girl, Individualidad: Bubble: puede crear burbujas de un aroma que haya olido al menos una vez antes. Puede hacer tanto burbujas de olor dulce como de olor fétido. Cuando está demasiado nerviosa, produce burbujas muy desagradables que se autodestruyen._

Inmediatamente haciendo una maniobra logro atrapar al sujeto en una llave de sumisión para impedir su movimiento.

-¡me asegurara que no los siga! –decia Bubble Girl a los demás ignorando los gritos del sujeto el cual gritaba "¡mis ojos!". – ¡sigan sin mí! ¡Los alcanzare pronto! –

Asi sin más, el resto prosiguió su camino hacia el interior del pasillo secreto.

 **Fire Hero of Peace Opening – Believe My Self)**

 ** _Just Believe in Myself_**

 ** _kono sekai de owannai yume_**

 ** _oikake Speed up! Speed up!_**

Lo primero en aparecer a la pantalla es a Izuku de espaldas viendo en frente suyo la academia U.A

Después cambia para mostrar a Mirio igualmente de espaldas ver frente suyo la agencia de Sir.

Después la imagen cambia para mostrar a ambos al lado del otro lanzarse al ataque.

 ** _hashiri da shita konkyonaki omoi_**

 ** _ima, Just Believe in Myself_**

En eso, la pantalla muestra a Eri abrazando sus piernas al momento en que en una llamarada aparezca el título del Fic:

 ** _Fire Hero of Peace._**

 ** _You light my fire mune kogasu shōdō ni touch_**

 ** _What I want to hear kimi no emotion_**

Luego, se muestra a Izuku caminar hacia el interior de un almacén mientras aparecen imágenes de All Might, Uraraka y Eri.

Para después activar su Burn Cowl.

 ** _Whatever Will be, Will be. ima wa gekiryū no age_**

 ** _How are you feeling? boku no motion_**

Ahora, Mirio igualmente caminaba por el almacén mientras aparecen imágenes de Sir y BubleGirl.

Después sonríe al momento de que un ataque lo atraviese.

 ** _tachimukau tame no Strong Ties te wo tottara_**

 ** _Are we ready? 'Play Fair…'_**

Después la pantalla es dividida para mostrar tanto a Sir como a All Might con la mirada seria.

Para enseguida mostrar a la Liga de Villanos junto a los 8 Preceptos de la muerte con Overhaul sosteniendo a Eri.

Mientras que frente a ellos están Izuku, sus amigos, y los héroes encarándolos.

 ** _Just Believe in Myself_**

 ** _kono sekai de owannai yume_**

 ** _oikake Speed up! Speed up!_**

En ese momento, Izuku se lanza al ataque en contra de Overhaul el cual crea varias estacas de tierra tratando de frenarlo.

Para después aparecer detrás de él Mirio apunto de atacarlo, pero este logra esquivar haciendo que Mirio valla justo a donde esta Midoriya.

Para después ambos verse y sonreír al momento de lanzarse al ataque.

 ** _Just Believe in Myself_**

 ** _kodoku na yoru wo koete yuku nda_**

 ** _mirai e Speed up! Speed up!_**

Después la imagen muestra a Izuku corriendo mientras aparecen imágenes de Uraraka, Tsuyu, Kirishima y Eri.

Para después mostrar a Mirio también corriendo mientras aparecen imágenes de Sir, BubleGirl, Nejire, Ryukyu, Fat Gum y Aizawa.

Para después mostrar a Eri dar un salto para ir hacia ellos quienes tratan de atraparla al igual que Overhaul.

 ** _hashiri da shita konkyonaki omoi_**

 ** _ima, Just Believe in Myself_**

La pantalla queda en blanco por unos momentos para después mostrar a Izuku sosteniendo a Eri en brazos al momento en que fuego azul cubra a ambos.

La imagen comienza a hacer un alejamiento al momento de oscurecer.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

Primeramente, bajaron por las escaleras que daban camino hacia el subterráneo. Y una vez que ya estaban en este comenzaron a correr de nueva cuenta por los pasillos siendo guiados por Sir. Pero después de unos segundos, llegaron hasta un callejón sin salida.

-¡¿estamos en el camino correcto cierto?! –pregunto el comisionado al encontrarse en esa situación.

-¡Dare un vistazo! –dijo Lemillion mientras se acercaba hasta el muro y usaba su individualidad para atravesarla y ver desde el otro lado.

-¡espera Lemillion, quedaras desnudo de nuevo! –dijo Red Riot.

-el traje de Mirio está hecho con fibras especiales hechas de su cabello. Fue creado para ser capaz de atravesar las cosas junto con Mirio cada vez que use su Individualidad. –le calmo Sun Eater al explicarle.

Mientras, con Lemillion, el logro atravesar la pared la cual era muy gruesa, y del otro lado mostro el resto del camino.

-(justo como pensé, el camino sigue tal y como lo vio Sir.) –pensaba Mirio mientras volvía a donde estaban los demás. -¡esta pared solo fue puesta para bloquear el camino, pero es realmente gruesa! –

-con la habilidad de Chizaki de armas y desarmas cosas él podría hacer algo como esto ¿no? –

-que truco tan barato…. –

-es como si él estuviese desesperado. –decia Izuku activando su Burn Cowl.

-¡Aye! –dijo Kirishima endureciendo sus puños. -¡deben estarnos subestimando si creen que esto nos detendrá! –

En eso, tanto Izuku como Kirishima se lanzaron al ataque, uno con un fuerte puñetazo, mientras que el otro con una patada.

 ** _-¡Red Gauntlet! –_**

 ** _-¡Shoot Style! –_**

KRASH

Y por los fuertes golpes la pared al frente fue destruida, revelando el camino al frente de ellos.

-no está nada mal. –dijo uno de los héroes impresionados.

-ahora podemos avanzar. –dijo Fat Gum.

Pero justo cuando comenzaron a avanzar hacia el interior, todo el lugar comenzo a deformarse a su alrededor, estaba meciéndose y deformándose a su alrededor.

-¡el camino está cambiando, se estar torciendo! –decia el comisionado al ver esto. -¡esto no es obra de Chizaki….es una distorsión! ¡Si tuviese que adivinar se trata del director general, Irinaka! –

-¡pero escala es mucho más grande! ¡Lo máximo que él puede distorsionar es un objeto del tamaño de un refrigerador! –

-si el recibió un impulso muy grande, entonces no debería sorprender. –dijo Fat Gum viendo que esto era resultado de la droga amplificadora. –una Individualidad que permite que el usuario entre en los objetos y los controle libremente… ¡Mimicry! –

-se introdujo en el concreto que forma el camino subterráneo…..y literalmente lo volvió un laberinto viviente. –decia Fat Gum mientras veía como la distorsión comenzaba a acercarse. –lo observe en lo que podría convertirse, pero nunca creí que pudiese unirse al subsuelo completo. Algo como esto solo podrá hacerse con un cuerpo gigante…Eraser ¿eres capaz de apagar algo como esto? –

-no…..debo ver al usuario para ello. –respondio Aizawa viendo en todas direcciones tratando de borrar la individualidad.

-si el camino sigue cambiando…no seremos capaces de llegar a nuestro objetivo. –decia Sun Eater viendo como la distorsión llego hasta ellos. –y durante ese tiempo, ellos pueden planear escapar de muchas formas. Necesitamos responder con rapidez…pero no hay manera…..es demasiado tarde…es demasiado tarde para rescatar a la niña, y es demasiado tarde para nosotros. –

-¡Tamaki! –hablo Lemillion llamándole la atención. – ¡eso no sucederá! ¡Tú eres Sun Eater! ¡Sin contar con que esto es solo un imprevisto! ¡No importa cuántas veces distorsione el camino, si yo sé a dónde voy! –y en eso, salio corriendo hacia adelante. – ¡Yo llegare! Ellos entienden que están es una batalla de velocidad ¡esta es otra medida para ganar! ¡Yo seguiré adelante! –

-¡Lemillion!/ ¡Sempai! –dijeron tanto Nighteye como Deku al ver a Lemillion salir corriendo hacia una pared y usar su Individualidad para atravesar la pared.

-Mirio…. –susurro Sun Eater. Esto no estaba bien, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Mirio hacia todo lo posible! Lo que significa que él tenía que….

Pero en eso, una voz lleno toda la habitación. –una Individualidad para traspasar las cosas. No hay forma de que lo detenga. –decia la voz, la cual muy seguramente era perteneciente al que estaba distorsionando todo. –pero incluso si él llega hasta allí… ¡el no podrá hacer nada solo! –

 **(Boku no Hero Academia OST - "Villains Theme")**

En eso, el piso por debajo de Eraser Head, Fat Gum, Sir, Deku, Red Riot, Sun Eater, algunos oficiales y el comisionado se abrió creando un gran agujero por el cual cayeron un piso abajo.

Los que cayeron lograron aterrizar a salvo, mientras que el techo por encima se cerraba.

-¿una sala? –dijo Izuku al notar el lugar en el que se encontraban.

-¡estamos cada vez más y más lejos de nuestro objetivo! Ellos lo hicieron bien ¿no? –

Pero en eso, alguien hablo allí dentro, al otro lado de la habitación. –bueno, bueno. Miren lo que nos cayó del cielo. –

Y al girarse, vieron en frente suyo a 3 sujetos. Uno de ellos usaba un traje elegante y cabello lacio con una máscara en forma de pico de ave y tenía una katana en manos, el otro usaba un costar con agujeros en los ojos en su cabeza, y el último usaba una mascarilla normal cubriendo su boca.

-qué curioso desarrollo…. –dijo el de la máscara de pico.

-¡parece que quieren una pelea con todo! ¡Parece que es hora de demostrar que los héroes profesionales demostremos nuestra verdadera fuerza! –Fat Gum estaba listo para moverse, pero en eso, Sun Eater alzo su mano diciéndole que se detuviera.

-¡enfoquen su fuerza en lograr su objetivo! –dijo en voz baja Sun Eater pero decidido. -¡no se fijen en los lacayos que están aquí solo para ganar tiempo! –

"¡no es nada de eso! ¡Yo solo me esfuerzo en dar todo de mi…eso es porque tu estas aquí, Tamaki!"

Recordando las palabras de Mirio hace un tiempo hicieron que Sun Eater tuviera algo que no había mostrado hace mucho.

-¡yo puedo manejarlo solo! –

Valor.

 **(Fin Ost)**

En eso, Amajiki recuerda su juventud. Era verano de 3er año en la escuela primaria; el primer día de clases y lo acaban de transferir.

Apenas fue capaz de decir algunas palabras para su auto presentación.

Las clases acababan de ser resueltas. Las personas que estuvieron antes en la misma escuela se agruparon inmediatamente haciendo un nuevo grupo de amigos. Pero, para él, un estudiante de transferencia que había tropezado al atravesar la puerta, ni siquiera tuvo el valor de acercarse a ellos por sí mismo.

Después de todo, hasta ese punto, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacer algún amigo…simplemente pensó que él era alguien sin ninguna cosa interesante, una persona aburrida, y eso era todo.

"¡hey Amajiki! Por "he" "

Pero fue en ese momento…

"¡¿podría ser que intentabas decir "héroe"?! ¡¿Quién es tu favorito?! –

Cuando Mirio se le acerco.

-¡¿Qué diablos estas diciendo?! –exclamo Red Riot. – ¡Trabajemos juntos! –

-sí, ya lo oíste, trabajen juntos. –dijo burlón el de la máscara de pico. –acabare con esto rápido. –

-¡es Setsuno! ¡No seremos capaces de disparar con este tipo aquí! –decia el comisionado al ver a uno de los perros de infierno. – ¡héroes, está en sus manos! –

-el secreto ya se sabe ¿eh? Bueno no importa. –decia Setsuno lanzándose al ataque. –eso solo lo hace más fácil…. ¡para volverme salvaje! –y estaba a punto de usar su Individualidad, pero…

-no si tengo algo que decir sobre eso. –decia Eraser Head con su cabello alzado en el aire revelando estar usando su Individualidad en ellos. –suelta la espada. –

-un borrador de Individualidades…similar a la Individualidad de Eri. –eran las palabras del tipo de la mascarilla. –había escuchado de un héroe asi alla afuera. –

En eso, este saco de su bolsillo trasero una pistola y apunto en dirección hacia Eraser Head. Pero Fat Gum se puso en medio, las balas y la espada no le haría nada, pues estas solo se hundirían en su cuerpo.

Los oficiales se prepararon para disparar, gracias a Eraser y Fat podían hacerlo sin temer a Setsuno.

 **(Fairy Tail - Gray Devil Ice Slayer Epic Music)**

Pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo, una especie de almeja gigante salio disparada por encima de los 3 criminales, pero cuando esta estuvo justo por detrás de ellos esta se abrió revelando a Sun Eater el cual tenía las conchas de almeja saliendo de su espalda, y en eso, sus dedos se transformaron en tentáculos los cuales atraparon a los 3 perros.

-"hurto" Setsuno, "cristalización" Hojo y "comida" Tabe. –comenzo a decir Sun Eater mientras que con los tentáculos de su otra mano les arrebataba todas las armas a ellos. –yo seré su oponente. –

-comí Takoyaki hasta llenarme en la agencia de Fat, asi que mis habilidades de pulpo están a su máximo. Y soy extremadamente cuidadoso con armas asi, ahora que me dispararon una vez. –y en eso, la mano con tentáculos que portaba las armas se trasformó en pinzas de cangrejo las cuales de un apretón destruyeron las armas. –no tiene sentido gastar nuestro tiempo llevando a estos tipos. Tenemos muchos héroes por el edificio, esta situación…..es exactamente la que deseábamos. –

-¡Pero Amajiki! –trato de decir Red Riot.

-¡esta es una competencia de velocidad! ¡No nos podemos permitir perder ni un solo segundo! –le interrumpió Sun Eater. – ¡deberían de mantener las Individualidades de los Profesionales en reserva por lo que está por venir! ¡En especial el de Eraser! ¡Y también necesitaran la Individualidad de traspasar este laberinto subterráneo! ¡Y la policía sus armas! –en eso, Sun Eater hablo a Fat Gum. – ¡Fat Gum! ¡Soy capaz de detener a estos 3 yo solo! –

Fat Gum apretó con fuerza los dientes, no quería, pero Sun Eater tenía razón. – ¡Sigamos adelante! ¡Atravez de esa puerta! –

-¡Hey, Hey, Hey! ¡Espera, espera! –decia Setsuno tratando de detenerlos y trato de usar su Individualidad, pero no pudo, pues nuevamente Eraser borro no solo su Individualidad, sino la de los otros dos.

-¡los vi a los 3! ¡Sella sus movimientos mientras mi Individualidad siga en efecto! –le dijo Eraser Head a Sun Eater.

Sun Eater hiso caso al consejo y con fuerza estrello a los criminales contra el muro, pero antes de que todos se fueran rápido les hablo a Fat, Red Riot y Deku. – ¡chicos! ¡Cuiden a Mirio por mí! El….seguramente hará algo imprudente, ¡asi que asegurase de ayudarlo! –

Y asi sin más, todos salieron de la habitación dejando solo a Amajiki.

¿Habrá sido una sabia decisión? Es términos de habilidad él podía sobrepasar a todos allí. Pero su corazón es débil. Siente que está bajo la presión de hacer todo perfectamente, y se deja aplastar por la depresión.

Pero incluso en ese estado, se las arregla para escalar en su camino a ser uno de los 3 Grandes de U.A.

Y aun asi, incluso un chico como el declaro que podrá "dejarlos fuera" solo tendrían que dejarle esto a él.

De regreso con Amajiki.

Los perros de infierno tenían el papel a todos los intrusos antes de que alcancen su objetivo. Y no ha habido ninguna señal en particular de la habilidad de Mimetismo de ese tipo Irinaka. ¿Había priorizado los oficiales de encima sobre….? De todos modos, no parecía tener el control total sobre el laberinto en cualquier parte.

-¡aun no puedo utilizar mi Individualidad! ¡Y esto se siente muy asqueroso! –se quejó Setsuno.

-(hablo demasiado, pero…..si me las arreglo para golpearlos hasta dejarlos inconscientes antes de que el efecto de la Individualidad de Eraser se acabe….) –pensaba mientras convertía sus dedos en tentáculos. –ire por los 3 al mismo tiempo. Lo siento, pero es momento de ir a dormir. –

Y lanzo el ataque, pero de manera sorpresiva Setsuno se levantó y salio corriendo en dirección hacia Sun Eater y recibió el golpe de uno de los tentáculos.

Pero Sun Eater rápido retiro los tentáculos al sentir dolor en uno de estos, y cuando lo retiro vio que este tenía un corte profundo.

 **(Fin Ost)**

-estabas tan sorprendido, que te contuviste sin pensarlo….entiendo que tienes prisa, pero…no te pongas ten impertinente ahora….no lo olvides, estas tratando con basura humana aquí…nunca sabes que podríamos estar escondiendo bajo nuestras mascaras. –dijo Setsuno revelando una cuchilla pequeña entre sus dientes al remover un poco su máscara.

Inmediatamente, Hojo comenzo a usar su Individualidad al momentos en que cristales salieran de su cuerpo. –parece que al fin se acabó el efecto de la Individualidad de ese tipo. –y cuando más cristales salieron de su cuerpo, los tentáculos de Sun Eater ya no pudieron mantenerlo atrapado.

 _Perro del Infierno: Hojo Yu, Individualidad: Cristalización. Le otorga la capacidad de producir cristales en su cuerpo. Esto es efectivo tanto para la ofensiva de rango cercano como para la defensa. También puede hacer crecer sus cristales en forma de espada alrededor de su brazo._

Ahora libre de su cautiverio Hojo se lanzó al ataque en contra de Amajiki. El chico de cabello negro rápido hiso crecer una cascara de almeja de su espalda con la intensión de usarla como defensa.

KRACK

Pero inmediatamente sintió dolor en su espalda cuando esta de un momento a otro ya no estaba.

-¡que no seas capaz de matarnos es una gran desventaja! ¡¿Verdad?! –dijo Setsuno con diversión mientras en su mano estaba la cascara.

 _Perro del Infierno: Setsuno Toya, Individualidad: Hurto. Es capaz de mover instantáneamente objetos en posesión de alguien directamente de sus manos, parecido a la tele transportación. Sin embargo, los límites de su Individualidad dependen del tamaño del objeto robado y debe estar dentro de su vista._

-(¡¿incluso mi cascara cuenta como algo en mi persona?!) –pensó sorprendido Sun Eater al ver esto y aun sintiendo dolor en su espalda.

-¡TODOS ECHAMOS POR LA BORDA NUESTRAS VIDAS HACE MUCHO! CUANDO TRATE DE SALTAR DE UN EDIFICIO, Y UN HÉROE ME ATRAPO, BUENO… ¡ME SENTÍ COMPLETAMENTE DESESPERADO! –gritaba Setsuno mientras su compañero Hojo se acercaba cada vez más y más a Amajiki con cristales creciendo de su puño. – ¡TODOS SOMOS PERSONAS QUE YA NO PUEDEN VER UN PROPÓSITO QUE SEGUIR EN SUS VIDAS! ¡PERO JAMÁS LO ENTENDERÁS! –

-pero el joven jefe, ¡él recogió basura como nosotros! ¡Nos reciclo! –dijo esta vez Hojo preparándose para atacar. –incluso la basura tiene orgullo, sabes…el jefe tiene grandes esperanzas en nosotros… ¡asi que tenemos que compensarlo! –

KRASH

El golpe impacto de lleno contra Sun Eater, quien tuvo los ojos en blanco por unos momentos, pero en eso, algo llego a su mente.

"puedes usar tu Individualidad para muchos trabajamos. Héroe es solo uno de ellos. El propósito de la "educación de Individualidades" es para descubrir cómo hacer útil su Individualidad para sus futuras carreras"

 **Flash Back.**

-¿Qué pasa Amajiki? ¡Con tu individualidad deberías de ser capaz de mucho más que solo eso! –eran las palabras del profesor de educación física en la escuela secundaria.

Amajiki estaba temblando por completo mientras de su mano derecha salía un pequeño brote de una planta. Pero no pasaba de eso.

-….aun sigues muy nervioso ¿eh? Bueno, está bien no te presiones. Puedes retirarte. –le dijo el profesor.

Luego, Mirio intento atravesar una placa de concreto, pero solo sus brazos pudieron, y su cara se estrelló de lleno contra la placa provocando las risas de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué diablos haces Togata? ¡Ni siquiera puedes deslizar su cara! –dijo uno de sus compañeros mientras reía a lo bajo.

-¡YA SE LOS DIJE CHICOS, ES MUY DIFÍCIL! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO LO INTENTAN?! –dijo Mirio viendo hacia ellos mientras traía sus brazos de regreso. – ¡ES AL MENOS 5 VECES MÁS DIFÍCIL DE LO QUE CREEN! –

-en términos de "Control de Individualidad" Togata es algo torpe ¿verdad? –

-¡digan lo que quieran, definitivamente hare que funcione para la próxima! –exclamo Mirio con una sonrisa segura en su cara.

Amajiki solo vio esto con su expresión de siempre para luego mirar al suelo.

Horas más tarde.

-eres sorprendente Mirio. –decia Amajiki mientras él y Mirio iban en camino a la estación de tren una vez que habían salido de la escuela. –aun incluso cuando fallas, sigues con la cabeza en alto…. y animas a cualquier persona a tu alrededor…..pero yo soy un fracaso….cuando pienso en como lo puedo arruinar, mi mente queda por completo en blando y no puedo moverme…definitivamente te convertirás en un héroe sorprendente…..uno que brilla como el sol mismo. –

 **(Boku no Hero Academia Season 3 OST - My Hero (Midoriya vs Muscular Theme))**

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Me adulas demasiado, pero no es asi! –dijo inmediatamente Mirio viendo a Amajiki. -¡soy capaz de aguantar y dar mi mejor esfuerzo todo el tiempo porque tu estas cerca, Amajiki! –eso tomo por sorpresa a Amajiki. –no es que yo tenga un corazón fuerte o algo asi. Es solo…..tu sabes….incluso cuando estas nervioso todo el tiempo, nunca has corrido. ¡Siempre das lo mejor de ti, y eso me hace querer intentarlo con más empeño para no para no perder ante ti! –

 **Fin Flash Back.**

Perder…pensaba que lo sobrevaloraba y él se subestimaba de más. Fue por eso que Mirio lo había llamado el "sol" y todo eso.

"se te ha dado un asombroso talento. Y la verdad de eso es, ¡que eres un chico brillante y gracioso!"

Hojo abrió levemente los ojos de sorpresa ante lo que vio.

Sun Eater había puesto sus manos al frente y atrapo el golpe, pero sus manos se habían convertido en garras extrañas, las cuales parecían ser una comparación de algunos animales. Y sus brazos parecían estar algo voluminosos.

"asi que, si fuera a usar tus mismas palabras, podría decir. ¡Que quemas más fuerte que el sol mismo!"

"¡el sol no es completamente nada comparado contigo! ¡Será eclipsado por completo por ti!"

-ríndanse, porque yo soy… -

"supongo que todo lo que trato de decir es… ¡Ten algo de confianza en ti mismo Tamaki! ¡Después de todo tu eres…!"

-¡SUN EATER! –exclamo Sun Eater completamente lleno de confianza.

¡El nombre que su amigo le dio, ilumina su camino!

-con mi Individualidad soy capaz de manifestar las características de las cosas que he comido… ¡hare todo lo que pueda para…! –decia Sun Eater, sus brazos de masa muscular de pulpo para recibir los golpe…..y capas de caparazón de almeja para mitigar el daño causado por la cristalización.

-tienes un enfoque muy inteligente, pero…. –decia Hojo al momento de que los cristales salieran a montones y a gran tamaño de su cuerpo. – ¡YA BASTA DE ESTO! –

Con esta Individualidad que ha estado afinando durante 2 años y medio en U. A…..el haría todo lo que pudiera para….

- ** _Mixed Conflagration._** –en eso, el cuerpo de Amajiki comenzo a cambiar por completo. Siendo que su cara comenzó a ser cubierta por una piel de concha.

¡Llevar todo esto a su fin!

\- **_¡Chimera Kraken!_** –y en eso, del cuerpo de Sun Eater salieron varios tentáculos gigantes cubiertos de conchas y con pinzas de cangrejo en las puntas los cuales fueron al ataque contra los perros del Infierno.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Los 3 Perros de Infierno tuvieron que cubrirse o ponerse a cubierta para no recibir ese ataque por parte de Sun Eater.

\- "puedo manejarlo" ¡¿esto es de lo que hablabas?! –pregunto Setsuno agachado evitando un ataque directo. – ¡Tabe, es hora de comer! –

Y justo cuando un tentáculo estaba por atacar al sujeto del costal en la cabeza este repentinamente se puso de pie y abriendo grandemente la boca hasta el punto de romper el costal liberando su boca dio un gran mordisco arrancando una gran parte de dicho tentáculo.

Sun Eater se quejó ante esto.

 **(Boku no Hero Academia OST – Villain Invasion)**

-yum…pulpo. –dijo entre bocados el Yakuza para después seguir tomando mordiscos de los tentáculos.

 _Perro del Infierno: Tabe Soramitsu, Individualidad: Comida. Le permite a sus dientes y mandíbulas masticar y consumir cualquier cosa fácilmente. Su estómago también es capaz de digerir lo que ha comido sin problemas._

\- ¡jajajajajajaja, dientes y mandíbula que pueden consumir lo que sea en un instante! –decía divertido Setsuno. – ¡y un estomago que lo digiere todo! ¡El hambre de Tabe no conoce límite alguno! ¡Eso se ve tan doloroso! ¡Pero parece que ustedes dos son bastante compatibles! –

Eso probablemente había tomado en cuenta Eraser Head cuando borro sus Individualidades. Pero estaba bien ahora mismo, podía moverse. Eran los pensamientos de Sun Eater mientras soportaba el dolor de sentir los mordiscos de Tabe en sus tentáculos/brazos.

\- (¡puedo superar a este tipo!) –pensó lleno de decisión, pero en ese momento.

KRACK

Su máscara de concha fue abruptamente arrancada de su cara haciéndolo mascullar de dolor.

\- ¡tú fuiste quien quiso pelear 3 vs 1! ¡¿No es así, Sun Eater?! –pregunto Setsuno quien tenía la máscara de concha en manos. – ¡tú no podrías posiblemente haber pensado en que oscilaría una de esas piernas de pulpo enormes! ¡¿Verdad?! –

POW

KRASH

Repentinamente Sun Eater recibió un fuerte puñetazo cubierto de cristales por parte de Hojo e inmediatamente fue mandado a volar contra una pared hasta estrellarse contra esta.

Sun Eater ignorando el dolor de su sangrante mejilla derecha vio en dirección hacia donde Tabe seguía comiendo sus tentáculos, aunque a decir verdad él contaba con eso. Él podía manifestar la Neurotóxina que se encontraba en la saliva del pulpo, si el la comía, entonces no sería capaz de moverse.

Pero inmediatamente cuando Tabe estaba por dar un mordisco más, el tentáculo dejo por completo el brazo de Sun Eater revelando su brazo completamente normal.

-si un objeto es bastante grande, no seré capas de robarlo. –decía Setsuno mientras que en su mano estaba la parte faltante del tentáculo de pulpo. –pero si se trata de algo pequeño, la historia es otra. –

Repentinamente, Sun Eater recibió una estocada de una espada de Cristal que salía de brazo de Hojo y se estrelló contra otra pared.

-nosotros podremos ser basura, pero… como basura, tenemos fuertes lazos que nos unen. –

-todos ustedes serán capturados…. –decía en voz baja y entrecortada Sun Eater por tener que soportar el dolor de su cara y costado. –aun si me derrotan…eso es lo que pasara. –

\- ¿y entonces qué? –preguntó Hojo. –hay quienes son incapaces de conformarse con la sociedad y han sido descartados. Hay quienes fueron traicionados por sus amantes y han incurrido a grandes deudas. Dados por muertos, dados por muertos para pasar el resto de sus vidas bebiendo en las aguas enlodadas. –decía mientras veía a sus compañeros Tabe y Setsuno respectivamente. –hay quienes son utilizados como herramientas por grandes economistas. Y cuando se dan cuenta de que las joyas resultantes son falsificaciones sin valor…están verdaderamente abrumados por el hecho de que no valen nada. –

-y aun a pesar de ser esa gente, el…. –

"ven y únete a nosotros. Tu no deberías estar pudriéndote en un lugar como este."

\- ¡no nos preocupamos por las consecuencias o lo que está por delante! Para el hombre que nos dio valor… ¡nosotros mataremos a cualquiera que se ponga en su camino! –

 **(Fairy Tail OST –Main Theme Tenrou Island version)**

No le obedecían por miedo…es más como si les hubiesen lavado el cerebro. Así parecía ser la cosa.

\- ¡¿tu estas satisfecho de ser utilizado y tirado?! –pregunto Hojo cubriendo uno de sus brazos en cristales preparándose para atacar a Sun Eater. – ¡un héroe como tu jamás lo entendería! ¡Ahora muere! ¡No más tratos divertidos como antes! –

"nosotros podremos ser basura, pero…como basura, tenemos fuertes lazos que nos unen"

Su medio de ataque había sido devorado, los de defensa fueron arrancados, pero aun así….

Sin que se dieses cuenta, Sun Eater convirtió una de sus piernas en pata de Pollo y con un golpe de la garra de pollo saco algunas pequeñas piedras del suelo. Y con fuerza y precisión las lanzo en dirección hacia los ojos de Setsuno dejándolo cegado por unos momentos.

Tenía que destruir el punto de partida de esta cooperación.

Su Hurto solo podía ser usado en las cosas que ve, por eso los oficiales habían ocultado sus armas. Si su visión se le es arrebatada….

Y justo cuando el golpe de Hojo estaba por dar de lleno con Sun Eater este rápido puso y agrando su pata de pollo al frente deteniendo el golpe.

Tendría una ventaja.

\- ¡tienes razón! ¡La confianza que tienen todos uno con el otro hace una cooperación realmente impresionante! –decía Sun Eater mientras veía como Tabe se preparaba para lanzarse contra ellos. –quizás no sea capaz de entender sus circunstancias, su ira, o su dolor, pero… ¡Esos solidos lazos suyos yo los entiendo! –

KRASH

Y después convirtió el resto de su pierna en un tentáculo el cual alargo haciendo que Hojo saliera disparado hacia atrás llevándose a Tabe y Setsuno hasta que fueron estrellados con fuerza contra el muro detrás suyo.

La fuerza del impacto fue tan fuerte, que los 3 quedaron inconscientes de una buena vez.

-muestra que no solo se están utilizando el uno al otro…la amistad es realmente algo poderoso. –decía entre respiraciones Sun Eater al ver que la pelea había acabado.

Después de eso, se acercó hasta ellos y tomando uno de los tentáculos de pulpo que estaban en el suelo los ato con este hasta dejarlos por completo inmóviles. –consumieron un poco de mi veneno, no es fatal, pero los dejara inmóviles por un tiempo. –y después les quito a los 3 sus máscaras, aunque no supiese para que sirviesen.

Sun Eater comenzó a hacer su camino hacia donde había ido el resto del grupo, pero en eso comenzó a sentir como le faltaba fuerza. – (fue demasiado problema…espero que todos hayan podido moverse sin problemas…debo seguir también…) –

PUM

Pero finalmente, cayó al suelo, ya no podía seguir, había gastado mucha energía en esa pelea.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Mientras, con el resto del grupo.

-nuestro Senpai…me pregunto si Tamaki está bien. –decia Red Riot mientras seguía corriendo junto al grupo en dirección hacia el piso de arriba para continuar con la misión. –No puedo evitar preocuparme…. –

Deku a su lado asintió, si bien su Senpai era uno de los 3 grandes, aquellos que eran superiores a los profesionales, pero este tenía un serio problema de confianza que podría ponerlo en aprietos.

 **(N.A: se nota que no saben cómo termino la pelea)**

-(¡en verdad tienen poca confianza en él, ¿eh?!) –pensaba Fat Gum al frente de ellos con una cara de Poker al escucharlos. – (bueno, supongo que solo decir que estará bien no serviría de mucho…después de todo, él nunca les mostro de lo que es capaz) ¡PERO! –hablo de pronto llamando la atención de los dos estudiantes. – ¡LA MUESTRA DE UN VERDADERO HOMBRE ES LA HABILIDAD DE CONFIAR COMPLETAMENTE EN ALGUIEN QUE TE CUBRE LA ESPALDA! –

-¡en ese caso Tamaki está definitivamente bien! –exclamo Red Riot en voz alta.

-cambiaste de parecer muy fácil, Kirishima-kun…. –susurro Deku.

-podre estar preocupado ¡pero todo lo que puedo hacer es confiar en él! –

-¡no podemos desperdiciar ni un solo segundo de lo que nos consiguió Sun Eater! –

-se está calentando la cosa un poco aquí… -dijo en voz baja uno de los héroes al lado del comisionado.

-avancemos hacia arriba. –decia Sir mientras el grupo estaba cerca de unas escaleras que conducían hacia el piso de arriba.

-qué extraño…. –dijo Eraser Head llamando la atención de Deku. –ese tipo que puede distorsionar el área…no ha hecho ni un solo movimiento aun… -

-es cierto…..todo sigue igual. –decia Deku viendo a su alrededor.

-recorrimos este laberinto sin encontrarnos con un obstáculo. Si no se ha puesto en nuestro camino hasta ahora…..tal vez no es capaz de distorsionar todo el laberinto como parece. La policía está arriba, junto con Sun Eater…..es posible que solo se esté enfocando en esa área. –

-¿estás diciendo que su rango de distorsión es limitado? –

-son solo conjeturas. Digamos que "entrar" al subsuelo y "distorsionar" en lugar de asimilar el laberinto, se mueve por las superficies de este, viendo y escuchando. Debe ser que cuando quiere distorsionar un área determinada, su cuerpo debe estar allí, o cerca. Actuando como ojos y oídos para saber lo que pasa… -

Poco sabia, que de hecho eso era lo que pasaba, pues justo ahora en la sala en donde fue el enfrentamiento entre Sun Eater con los 3 Perros Guardianes del Infierno, en una de las paredes desde una parte elevada, un ojo observaba lo que había pasado.

-y pensar que el sería capaz de vencerlos solo…. –mascullo la persona dueña de ese ojo en la pared mientras entrecerraba su ojo. –ellos serán basura, ¡pero los 3 tienen habilidad! ¡Ya se! ¡El! –

En eso, de regreso al grupo.

Una parte de la pared salio disparada contra el grupo, pero fue hacia una persona en específico…

Eraser Head.

-(¿me está apuntando? tenía razón, está molesto por ser descubierto.) –pensó Eraser mientras trataba de salir de ese aprieto, pero en eso noto que la pared lo estaba empujando hacia un nuevo agujero hecho a la pared al lado de él.

Después de que eso paso, todos trataron de ayudar a Eraser Head

-(jejeje, ya que esos 3 no pudieron acabar con ellos…..tendré que hacerlo yo… ¡uno por uno!) –eran los pensamientos de Mimicry.

Pero de un momento inesperado, Fat Gum dio un salto y empujo a Eraser sacándolo el camino, pero a cambio él estuvo en camino hacia el agujero ahora.

-¡FAT! –

Si el golpe da de lleno contra Eraser, el tiempo que Sun Eater les dio se desperdiciaría. –(¡Borra la Individualidad de este sujeto!) –pensó Fat recibiendo de lleno el golpe y fue adentrado al interior de agujero.

Por lo que pareció ser unos segundos, el Héroe profesional viajo por el agujero hasta que finalmente cayó al suelo de una habitación vacía.

Pero cayo boca abajo, e inmediatamente se escuchó un quejido provenir por debajo de él.

Y cuando se levantó un poco, se llevó la sorpresa de ver debajo de él a Red Riot. – ¡¿Qué acaso eres un polluelo?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –

-salte intentando proteger a Aizawa-sensei también. Pensé que si lo hacía no recibiría daño alguno…pero fui atrapado por tu grasa. –explico Red Riot mientras se ponían de pie.

-¡no queda de otra! ¡Tendremos que prepararnos! –dijo Fat viendo que ya no tenía caso, y que seguramente habría más de los Perros Guardianes del Infierno si los enviaron aquí.

Y tuvo razón, porque inmediatamente de las sombras un gran sujeto musculoso apareció preparándose para golpearlos a ambos.

El sujeto, era de gran tamaño así como su musculatura. Usaba una máscara de tela negra con la forma de ave la cual cubría toda su cabeza.

 **(Fairy Tail OST- Prelude to Destruction)**

Red Riot rápido actuó, y activo el modo **_Unbreakable_** para recibir de lleno el golpe y ser mandado a estrellarse contra una pared mientras que Fat Gum retrocedió por la corriente de aire que género el golpe.

-¿saben que pienso? Que pelear con espadas y armas es tosco…cualquiera que tenga una es capaz de ganar, eso no es una pelea. –dijo el Perro del Infierno. –una verdadera batalla es cuando usas tu fuerza interior para ganar…..me entienden ¿no? –

Inmediatamente Fat miro en dirección hacia donde estaba Red Riot.

Su choque contra la pared creo un gran cráter, pero pudo ver como el chico estaba tomando grandes respiraciones mientras bajaba sus brazos los cuales uso para defenderse….pero si ponías atención podrías notar que estos parecían tener piezas faltantes de pie endurecida.

Lleno de furia por esto, Fat Gum lanzo un fuerte golpe en contra del Perro del Infierno, pero este golpe una barrera la cual apareció de la nada sorprendiendo al héroe.

-Fat Gum y un joven capas de endurecer su cuerpo…ambos tienen individualidades que sobresalen en defensa. –eran las palabras de una persona recién llegada, la cual era un sujeto de estatura promedio el cual usaba una yukata y una máscara de boca con forma de pico. –es una lástima, ¿cierto, Rappa? –

En eso, Fat Gum recibo un fuerte golpe que lo hiso retroceder varios metros haciéndolo quejarse del dolor.

Sus ataques, eran capaces de hacer contra la grasa de Fat Gum…..eran como balas, según Fat quien tenía parte de su traje destruido en la zona donde recibió el ataque, entre ellas el estómago.

-¿sobresalen en defensa? Pero si apenas está de pie. –dijo el ahora identificado como Rappa viendo con desdén hacia Fat Gum. –bueno, tengo que reconocerle el que no se convirtiera en carne molida. –

-(Las Individualidades de estos tipos no estaban en el registro general….deben ser de fuera.) –pensaba Fat mientras observaba detenidamente a ambos. – (puños como bala y una barrera como defensa….esto es un dúo problemático) –

-nosotros somos lanza y escudo…ustedes son solo escudo. –decia el tipo de la yukata mientras desvanecía la barrera.

-espera…..eso no sirve para una buena pelea…..maldición. –se quejó Rappa.

-aunque ese joven de alla…..apenas se le puede considerar como escudo. –dijo el tipo mientras veía en dirección hacia Red Riot quein se quejaba del dolor en sus brazos.

Se había quebrado…dolía tanto que era insoportable.

"Todo el camino hasta el final….la manera en que tú no te rompiste…..eso fue malditamente fuerte ¿no crees?"

Si volvía a ser golpeado no sería capaz de resistirlo…..él pensó que se volvería mas fuerte también. Demonios, de nuevo se sentirá inútil como aquella vez.

-¡DEBES SER IRROMPIBLE! –hablo Fat Gum llamando su atención. – ¡SI TU ESPÍRITU TAMBIÉN SE ROMPE, ENTONCES ESTAMOS ACABADOS! ELIMINAR VILLANOS SE TRATA DE ROMPER SU VOLUNTAD DE PELEAR TAN PRONTO COMO SEA POSIBLE ¡¿QUÉ HAREMOS SI NOSOTROS LA PERDEMOS ANTES QUE ELLOS?! –

-parece que intentan ganar contra nosotros, Rappa. –dijo el sujeto volviendo a formar la barrera sobre ellos.

-¡el me entiende! ¡Que buen gordinflón! –exclamo Rappa lleno de emoción.

-¡aplastemos a estos tipos! –exclamo Fat Gum preparándose para la pelea. Para Fat no hay peleas sin esperanza. – ¡y volvamos con los demás! –

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Ending –Haro Haro Haro)**

Primero aparece la imagen de Izuku en pose de combate ** _._**

Luego aparece Mirio de pie con una sonrisa y con el puño alzado al cielo.

Finalmente es la imagen de Uraraka flotando con una gran sonrisa.

Y después aparece una imagen de los 3 juntos en esas posturas con Izuku en medio, Uraraka a la izquierda y Mirio a la derecha.

 **Karafuru randoseru shou kodomotachi kaketeyuku**

 **Osanaki hi no boku nara nani iro erabi doko e mukau?**

Primero aparece una imagen de Izuku cuando era un niño caminando primero por el jardín de niños y después el parque.

Después a él en sus 14 años caminando por la secundaria hasta la playa de Dagoba.

Luego cambio mostrando a Izuku actualmente con su traje de héroe caminando por los pasillos de la academia, el festival, las prácticas y el campamento.

 **Haro Haro Haro**

 **Ima no boku wa dou mietemasu ka?**

En eso aparecen imágenes de cuando Izuku se encontró con All Might, después cambia mostrando a toda la Clase 1-A junto con los profesores.

Después de eso la imagen cambia a Izuku sentado desde el techo de la academia viendo el atardecer.

 **Haro Haro Haro**

 **Hokoreru senaka o shiteimasu ka?**

En eso lentamente comenzaron a llegar más personas, primero Uraraka y Momo quienes se sentaron a su lado, luego Mirio parándose a un lado.

Después de eso aparecieron sus amigos para ponerse justo detrás de él.

 **Icchou mae ni shippai kurikaeshi sore o**

 **Dare ni tobu toki o matteiru yo**

 **Ano hi no boku ate no uta**

En eso lentamente comenzaron a llegar más personas, los de la clase 1-B, Los Profesores junto con Gran Torino, Sir, Ryuko, Fat Gum, Nejire y Amajiki.

Después de eso todos estaban mirando el atardecer con mucha felicidad e Izuku con una gran sonrisa para que luego esta se agrandara cuando llega Eri a abrazarlo desde el cuello y pegar su mejilla junto con la de Izuku quien le sonrió enormemente.

Finalmente termina el atardecer para dar paso a la noche y en el cielo verse las estrellas.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **(Fairy Tail - Dragon Slayer Theme)**

-una nueva batalla se avecina, pero Fat y Kirishima están en desventaja. –Fat Gum recibe una gran cantidad de golpes.

-¡¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?! –Kirishima mira como Fat lo protege de los ataques de Rappa mientras aprieta los puños.

-solo un poco más. –Fat Gum apretaba los dientes tratando de soportar los golpes mientras su cuerpo soltaba vapor.

- **el Próximo Capitulo de Fire Hero of Peace será: ¡Ataque Vs Defensa! ¡Lanza Vs Escudo! **–

-¡aún hay algo que yo puedo hacer! –Kirishima se pone entre Rappa y Fat Gum con el Unbreakable activado.

-¡PLUS ULTRA! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **Yo: espero que en verdad les haya gustado.**

 **Yo: espero sus reviews dando opiniones y/o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos Ja Ne.**


	58. ¡Ataque Vs Defensa! ¡Lanza Vs Escudo!

**Fire Hero of Peace.**

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace, Pero antes de eso, los reviews:**

 **MRCOMEDY2002: déjame me veo el opening y lo pensare.**

 **agusXD: hasta ahora solo se de One For All y los látigos negros, ¿hay más? Y con tu otra pregunta, los que ya se han anunciado tal vez los conserve, pero lo que no han aparecido intentare inventarlos.**

 **xanatrix742: buenas e inspiradoras palabras amigo, lo que resume el capítulo. Espero que este te guste.**

 **JORCAR1719: me alegra que te gustara, espero que este te guste.**

 **Y como dicen en este anime, Ve Más Allá del Límite…..** **PLUS ULTRA.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

 **-** mmmm –personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.58 ¡Ataque Vs Defensa! ¡Lanza Vs Escudo!

-hey, hey. Parece que las cosas se están poniendo muy interesantes. –decia Rappa para después ver a su compañero. –Tengai detente. No es como si necesitara tu barrera en primer lugar. –

-no te ahogues en tus propios deseos egoístas. No olvidemos las órdenes de Overhaul-sama. –le dijo Tengai a Rappa sin dejar atrás su expresión de calma. –como nuestra sinergia es superior. Deberíamos usar nuestra combinación para salir victoriosos. –

Pero en ese momento, Rappa comenzo a dar de golpes contra la barrera que los cubría.

-¿Qué estás haciendo maniaco compulsivo? –pregunto Tengai sin dejar su calma.

-Overo fue quien salio de la nada y decidió que fuésemos un equipo. Siempre y cuando pueda matar no me importa. –le respondio este dejando de golpear la barrera.

-has lo que quieras, siempre y cuando te encargues de esto. –dijo Tengai desactivando la barrera. –además es Overhaul-sama, no Overo. –

-ya me entendiste buen ermitaño. –dijo Rappa quien rápido dirigió su mirada hacia Fat Gum y Red Riot.

En inmediatamente lanzo una gran cantidad de golpes directo hacia Fat Gum quien los recibió todos.

-(las cosas se están poniendo duras…..es demasiado rápido.) –pensaba el héroe profesional mientras se apartaba todo lo que podía contra los golpes bala de Rappa. –(Es imposible esquivar una vez que entra en el rango) –y lo que era peor, cada golpe podía dañarlo a pesar de su absorción. A este ritmo perdería energía poco a poco.

Y si intentara hacerle las cosas difíciles a Rappa, seguramente Tengai usara su barrera. Y dicha barrera era como golpear un muro de hierro. Lo suficientemente fuerte para anular su fuerza.

-(si no hacemos algo con el…. ¡No podremos ganar!) –pensó Fat Gum mientras veía a Tengai.

-¡Fat….! –dijo Red Riot llamando su atención.

Y las heridas de Red Riot eran muy severas. Parecía ser que no tenía más opciones.

-tu nombre es Rappa ¿cierto? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que conocí a un formidable enemigo. –

-peleas asi….ya he tenido experiencia varias veces. –dijo Fat mientras se ponía en pose de combate. –que tus brazos no puedan lanzar más golpes, o que ya no sea capaz de soportarlos. ¿Qué pasara primero? –

-¡veamos si es mejor la lanza o el escudo! –

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Opening – Believe My Self)**

 ** _Just Believe in Myself_**

 ** _kono sekai de owannai yume_**

 ** _oikake Speed up! Speed up!_**

Lo primero en aparecer a la pantalla es a Izuku de espaldas viendo en frente suyo la academia U.A

Después cambia para mostrar a Mirio igualmente de espaldas ver frente suyo la agencia de Sir.

Después la imagen cambia para mostrar a ambos al lado del otro lanzarse al ataque.

 ** _hashiri da shita konkyonaki omoi_**

 ** _ima, Just Believe in Myself_**

En eso, la pantalla muestra a Eri abrazando sus piernas al momento en que en una llamarada aparezca el título del Fic:

 ** _Fire Hero of Peace._**

 ** _You light my fire mune kogasu shōdō ni touch_**

 ** _What I want to hear kimi no emotion_**

Luego, se muestra a Izuku caminar hacia el interior de un almacén mientras aparecen imágenes de All Might, Uraraka y Eri.

Para después activar su Burn Cowl.

 ** _Whatever Will be, Will be. ima wa gekiryū no age_**

 ** _How are you feeling? boku no motion_**

Ahora, Mirio igualmente caminaba por el almacén mientras aparecen imágenes de Sir y BubleGirl.

Después sonríe al momento de que un ataque lo atraviese.

 ** _tachimukau tame no Strong Ties te wo tottara_**

 ** _Are we ready? 'Play Fair…'_**

Después la pantalla es dividida para mostrar tanto a Sir como a All Might con la mirada seria.

Para enseguida mostrar a la Liga de Villanos junto a los 8 Preceptos de la muerte con Overhaul sosteniendo a Eri.

Mientras que frente a ellos están Izuku, sus amigos, y los héroes encarándolos.

 ** _Just Believe in Myself_**

 ** _kono sekai de owannai yume_**

 ** _oikake Speed up! Speed up!_**

En ese momento, Izuku se lanza al ataque en contra de Overhaul el cual crea varias estacas de tierra tratando de frenarlo.

Para después aparecer detrás de él Mirio apunto de atacarlo, pero este logra esquivar haciendo que Mirio valla justo a donde esta Midoriya.

Para después ambos verse y sonreír al momento de lanzarse al ataque.

 ** _Just Believe in Myself_**

 ** _kodoku na yoru wo koete yuku nda_**

 ** _mirai e Speed up! Speed up!_**

Después la imagen muestra a Izuku corriendo mientras aparecen imágenes de Uraraka, Tsuyu, Kirishima y Eri.

Para después mostrar a Mirio también corriendo mientras aparecen imágenes de Sir, BubleGirl, Nejire, Ryukyu, Fat Gum y Aizawa.

Para después mostrar a Eri dar un salto para ir hacia ellos quienes tratan de atraparla al igual que Overhaul.

 ** _hashiri da shita konkyonaki omoi_**

 ** _ima, Just Believe in Myself_**

La pantalla queda en blanco por unos momentos para después mostrar a Izuku sosteniendo a Eri en brazos al momento en que fuego azul cubra a ambos.

La imagen comienza a hacer un alejamiento al momento de oscurecer.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

-¡Vamos a pelear, Rappa-Kun! –tenía que hacerlo, sino moriría.

-¡tengo que reconocértelo gordito! –dijo Rappa al momento de salir corriendo tras Fat Gum. -¡Tengai no….! –

-no lo hare. –dijo Tengai sabiendo que se refería a la barrera.

-¡bien! ¡Todos están siendo muy agradables! –y asi, cuando ambos estuvieron frente a frente comenzo a lanzar un gran aluvión de golpes hacia Fat Gum quien no hiso otra cosa más que recibirlos.

-¡Fat! –dijo una vez más Red Riot al ver esto. Fat estaba protegiéndolo, a pesar de no tener que estar recibiendo más daño.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Salir de repente asi y pensar que se había vuelto más fuerte. Y luego, la técnica especial que creo y estaba orgullosos fue destrozada asi de fácil. Todo lo que había hecho fue entrometerse.

Fat Gum siguió reviendo más y más golpes mientras que Red Riot solo podía ver todo con los ojos abiertos y apretando con fuerza los dientes mientras sus ante brazos sangraban.

-(¡Maldición, esto duele! ¡En verdad esta emocionándose!) –pensaba Fat Gum después de recibir los golpes lanzados por Rappa. – (¡¿podre resistirlo lo suficiente?!) –

-no me decepciones gordito… ¡aun no puedes caer! –dijo Rappa lanzando más golpes a Fat. – ¡apenas cuando mis hombros finalmente se aflojaron! –

Kirishima comenzo a moverse lentamente. Tenía que hacer algo ¿pero que podría hacer? Fat Gum iba a morir y era su culpa.

¿En verdad no haría nada? ¿Era un inútil sin su Endurecimiento?

Red Riot ignorando el dolor en sus ante brazos alzo los brazos mientras apretaba los puños.

Mientras, Tengai veía en dirección hacia Red Riot y lo miraba con ojos despectivos. – (ese choco de allí…..esta acabado. Esos son los ojos de alguien derrotado por el miedo. Pobre chico, una vez que te vuelves asi, no hay como recuperarse.) –

Mientras, Fat Gum seguía recibiendo golpes tras golpes y ya parte de su traje se estaba destruyendo y no parecía capaz de soportar más daño.

-(un poco más…solo un poco más…) –pensaba Fat mientras gruñía de dolor.

-¡¿enserio?! ¡¿Sigues de pie?! –dijo lleno de emoción Rappa.

 **(Boku no Hero Academia Season 2 & S3 OST - Jet Set Run** **「** **You Say Run v2** **」** **)**

-(puede que hayan pensado que solo era un escudo. Pero no es asi.) –pensaba Fat Gum mientras se sujetaba con fuerza sus costados. Todos los golpes que le habían dado fueron absorbidos. Pero eso toma mucha energía, asi que esto termina quemando toda su grasa.

Y aunque eso hace que su defensa sea cada vez más frágil, todos los golpes acumulados….

Fat Gum apretó con fuerza uno de sus puños el cual parecía desprender vapor al igual que el resto de su cuerpo el cual parecía empezar a empequeñecer.

¡Se convertiría en una lanza capaz de romper cualquier escudo!

-¡Rappa! ¡Él está tramando algo! ¡Apúrate y termina con el! –dijo Tengai al notar esto.

O eso pensó, pero la verdad sea dicha…quemo más grasa de la que pensó…y no era capaz de encontrar una apertura para atacar.

Rappa salio corriendo en contra de Fat Gum listo para atacar. – ¡tienes mi atención! Si sigues vivo después de esto ¡demuéstramelo! –

Y justo cuando lanzo los golpes en contra de Fat Gum.

De un momento a otro, Red Riot se posiciono entre Fat y Rappa con los brazos cruzados y con el Modo Unbreakable activado.

-¡Red! –

-¡¿Qué?! –

Y finalmente, los golpes conectaron contra los antebrazos de Red Riot, quien apretando los dientes soporto el dolor y se quedó allí de pie, sin dar un paso atrás.

Aun si se rompía, se endurecería.

Una vez que los golpes de Rappa se detuvieron, de un modo sorpresivo, Red Riot se apartó del camino y fue en dirección hacia Tengai.

Con sorpresa, Tengai vio como Red Riot apretó con fuerza sus puños aun cubiertos de piel endurecida con claras intenciones de atacarlo.

En una rápida acción, Tengai activo la barrera en él.

Una vez que red Riot estuvo frente a Tengai comenzo a lanzar golpes tras golpes a la barrera que protegía a Tengai con gran fuerza.

-no sé porque estás haciendo esto. Ante mi defensa este acto solo te hará caer. –decia Tengai viendo como Red Riot seguía golpeando su barrera.

 **(Adelantar minuto 1:40)**

Red Riot mascullo de dolor al sentir que cada vez más estaba perdiendo partes de piel tras dar esos golpes a la barrera, pero aun asi no paro.

-¡das por hecho que soy solo un escudo…..pero también soy una lanza! –exclamaba Red Riot mientras aumentaba la intensidad de sus golpes. – ¡y tu defensa es igual a muchas otras…..un escudo solo es capaz de soportar cierta cantidad de daño! –

Y tras decirlo, todos pudieron ver como la barrera de Tengai comenzo a mostrar ligeras fisuras las cuales comenzaron a acrecentarse.

-¡y esa defensa comienza a hacerse más débil al ser golpeada en el mismo punto una y otra vez! –exclamo Red Riot.

Ya había perdido por completo la piel en sus brazos, pero aun asi apretó con fuerza su puño….

POW

KRASH

Y golpeo nuevamente la barrera haciéndola esta vez añicos para la mirada de impresión de todos los presentes.

Red Riot como última acción, tomo a Tengai de la ropa y después, usando la piel endurecida de su frente le dio un tremendo cabezazo.

Tengai tenía los ojos abiertos de impresión, hasta que una línea de sangre comenzo a bajar de su frente.

En eso, los ojos de Tengai quedaron en blanco al momento de caer al suelo inconsciente.

Y no fue el único, pues inmediatamente, Red Riot igualmente cayó al suelo…el dolor de sus heridas lo hiso perder la consciencia.

Rappa solo vio con sorpresa como su compañero había sido derrotado por el chico, ese chico que anteriormente había salido volando tras uno de sus golpes y recibió varios más anteriormente siguió de pie y derroto a su compañero.

Ciertamente ese chico lo había impresionado.

-muchas gracias…..Red Riot. –dijo Fat Gum llamando la atención de Rappa quien se sorprendió al verlo. –gracias por salvarme y derrotar al escudo del equipo… -

Fat Gum había cambiado, su altura era la de una persona normal y por completo delgado pero tonificado.

-¡y también Gracias Rappa-kun! ¡Porque por ti me he vuelto la lanza! –ahora era momento de devolver todos los golpes que había acumulado.

Fat Gum lanzo un golpe contra Rappa quien igualmente lanzo el suyo propio.

Cuando ambos chocaron, se creó una gran onda de impacto que mando a volar casi todo en la habitación a acepción de Fat y Rappa.

-¡hubo una razón por la que tu compañero fue derrotado! –exclamo Fat. -¡fue porque lo subestimo al igual que tu (aunque yo también, pero ustedes mas)! –

Rappa lanzo un golpe, el cual Fat eludió al agacharse y Fat preparo su propio golpe.

-¡asi que ahora prueba un poco del corazón masculino del héroe Red Riot! –

POW

KRASH

Fat Gum golpeo con fuerza a Rappa y este salio volando hasta estrellarse contra la pared a sus espaldas creando un gigantesco cráter.

-en este combate de lanza y escudo…nosotros somos los ganadores. –dijo Fat Gum tomando aire al ver finalizada la pelea.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Después, se puso de pie para tomar aire y descansar un poco tras el esfuerzo, pero en eso, un sonido llamo su atención y al ver hacia donde provenía, se sorprendió a ver a Red Riot en el suelo tratando de levantarse.

-¡¿estas consciente chico?! –dijo Fat sorprendido mientras iba hasta donde estaba Red Riot y lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-¿Quién es…..? –preguntó en voz baja red Riot.

-¡soy yo! ¡Mr. Fat! ¡Solo hago vista de peso! –le respondio mientras pasaba el brazo de Red Riot a su hombro para que este se apoyara. -¡vamos chico debes entender lo que dije por el contexto ¿cierto?! –

-yo…..tenía que ayudarte Fat…tenía que hacer lo que sea…. –

 **(Boku No Hero Academia [Original Soundtrack] - "Mu kosei no kunō" (Mukosei Anguish))**

-(Kirishima…) –

 **Flash Back.**

-¡Nunca pensé que vería el día que traería a alguien Tamaki! –eran las palabras de Fat Gum en su modo grasa mientras estaba sentado comiendo en la oficina de su agencia. – ¡te vi en el festival deportivo! ¡Les doy la bienvenida a los chicos con energía con los brazos abiertos! –

Ese día, fue cuando Amajiki llevo a Kirishima para solicitar la residencia con Fat Gum.

-ese chico se pone nervioso frente a las cámaras, y siempre queda en ultimo todos los años. –dijo Fat Gum refiriéndose a Amajiki quien tenía la frente pegada a la pared.

-no tienes que hablar de mí. –le respondio este.

-durante mis practicas con Fourth Kind, él dijo lo mismo. Él dijo "tener a un chico lleno de energía aumenta la moral…." Pero eso es todo lo que tengo. –dijo Kirishima llamando la atención de los dos presentes para después llevarse una mano al pecho. –yo quiero ser más que eso. Quiero ser un héroe como Crimson Riot que es realmente capaz de proteger a la gente. …¡quiero cambiar! ¡Por eso le pedí a Tamaki-sempai tan ridículo gran favor de presentarme ante usted señor! –

-¡no quiero ser el tipo de persona que se queda mirando mientras otros están en peligro! ¡No quiero ser más ese tipo de persona! –

 **Fin Flash Back.**

Incluso en un estado como ese….bueno, lo bueno es que ya todo termino.

Lentamente comenzo a hacer camino lejos de la habitación ayudando a Red Riot a caminar.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Pero en eso, un sonido le llamo la atención.

-esto aún no termina. –y al darse la vuelta, vio sorprendido como Rappa salía del cráter en la pared para comenzar a caminar hacia ellos. –esto es una batalla a muerte….y yo no estoy muerto. –

Ese tipo era demasiado duro. ¿No se supone que es una lanza?

Había perdido toda su grasa protectora. Su cuerpo estaba en el límite, había usado todo lo que tenía. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

-hay un suministro de primeros auxilios por allí. –dijo Rappa señalando en dirección hacia un lugar. –atiende al hombre. –dijo refiriéndose a Red Riot.

Por unos momentos, Fat no pareció confiar en las palabras de Rappa. Creyó que se trataba de una trampa.

-¿me veo como el tipo que hace trampas? Además, estoy acabado igualmente, mis huesos están rotos y no puedo levantar mis brazos. –

-¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces? –pregunto Fat.

-que nos matemos entre nosotros. Soy de un club que se esconde bajo tierra. Es un club de pelea en donde puedes ir con tu Individualidad. No había muchos que pudiesen mantenerse en pie tras un golpe mío. Incluso lo que podían rogaban por sus vidas al final. Los entiendes ahora ¿no? El dolor de no poder hacer lo que quería… ¡el tipo de poder que solo viene de poner tu vida en la línea! ¡Solo quería ese tipo de pelea! ¡Ustedes dos fueron magníficos! ¡En especial el peli rojo, gane un interés en ustedes! –

-¡continuaremos esta batalla a muerte! ¡Asi que cúrate, porque la próxima vez me asegurare de matarte! –y asi comenzo a retirarse de la habitación.

-serás arrestado y encerrado ¿sabes? No lo entiendes ¿o sí? No habrá próxima vez, perdiste. –dijo Fat viendo con cautela a Rappa.

-¡ni loco! ¡Si nadie está muerto es un empate! ¡Quiero otra batalla apropiado cuando los mate! ¡Hombre a hombre! –y se fue de la habitación.

-no es un empate. Muestra más espíritu deportivo. –esa era la política para un tipo raro como él. Sus ideales son más importantes para el…no sentía ningún motivo ulterior en sus palabras. Pero en cualquier caso, reunirse con el resto con heridas como esas no era el caso.

Asi, comenzo a ir en dirección hacia donde estaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios que había señalado Rappa. – (Kirishima…..cuando te vi llamándote a ti mismo patético y avergonzado de sí mismo…..y Tamaki te presento ante mí, está convencido de aceptarte como fuera…eras un tipo que entendía su propia debilidad.) –

Bueno, se había lucido. Aquel que pensó que era patético.

Y ahora, no solo era un héroe…era un verdadero hombre, reconocido incluso por el enemigo.

Tiempo más tarde.

Fat había tomado el botiquín y llevo a Red Rio a una habitación en donde trato todas las heridas del héroe en entrenamiento.

-esto debería detener el sangrado por el momento. No puedo decir que me guste esto pero te dejare descansar por el momento. –decia Fat mientras veía a Kirishima acostado en un catre con la mayor parte de su cuerpo vendado.

-¿ya está bien y sano? –pregunto Rappa quien igualmente había llegado a esa habitación para tratar sus heridas.

-sabes, ya que nos estamos abriendo un poco aquí…..supongo que un poco raro preguntarlo, ya que soy un héroe y todo, pero…. –comenzo a decir Fat viendo hacia Rappa. – ¿Qué haces atrapado en una pandilla de poca monta como esta? –

 **(Boku No Hero Academia [Original Soundtrack] - "Bunseki" (Analysis))**

-es porque Overhole es el único tipo contra el que he perdido. –respondio sorprendiendo a Fat Gum.

¿Perdió? Pero si para Rappa el perder significa morir, entonces que…

-me dijo que me uniera a esta pequeña pandilla, apareció de la nada por una pelea…hablamos de las peleas bajo tierra. Todo se resolvía en quien ganara y quien perdiera, naturalmente. Luego morí. –

A la mente de Rappa llego el recuerdo de cuando pelea contra Overhaul, quien solo se quitó el guante y luego toco a Rappa.

-o eso pensé, pues inmediatamente había vuelto a la normalidad. Tras unirme a este grupo lo reté 5 veces, y esas 5 veces fui derrotado. Una perfecta racha de derrotas. Solo me la paso en este grupo para un día poder vencerlo. –

Tras esa explicación, Fat Gum se sorprendió enormemente. Pues eso significaba que Chisaki era capaz de enfrentarse contra la fuerza y velocidad de Rappa fácilmente.

-pero aun siendo tan fuerte, deja que sus subalternos se encarguen de pelear… ¿porque no sale a pelear? Quiero decir, no está aquí ¿o sí? Está escondiéndose o escapando ¿no? –pregunto Fat Gum sin comprender, con esa fuerza y el no entra a la pelea. –¿Qué es lo que quiere hacer Chisaki? –

\- "reintegrar a los Yakuza" no tengo idea de los detalles. Lo escuche hablando una vez. Dijo que "extendería" algo, mucho de eso…dijo que igualmente necesitaría dinero…y que si pudiéramos obtener lo suficiente…el día que lo llevaría a cabo estaría muy cerca. –

 **(Fin Ost)**

Tiempo antes, justo antes de que la invasión comenzara.

-que ruidoso…me pregunto si serán de alguna utilidad. –decía Overhaul mientras caminaba por el subterráneo siendo seguido de su mano derecha quien tenía a Eri en brazos.

-no quiero decirlo, pero…. este es el fin de los preceptos ¿no? –

-siempre y cuando el jefe este cerca, los Preceptos no morirán. –le respondió Overhaul. –la mayoría de nuestros peones están con el jefe; ellos no seguirán mis ideas. A pesar de que soy el que más valora la voluntad del jefe sobre todos ellos. –

En eso, busco algo en el bolsillo de su chamarra y de este saco una caja. –siempre y cuando tenga este producto terminado…y con este suero, nuestros Gánsteres podrán reaparecer. Y este incidente será el tema de conversación en la ciudad de todos los ignorantes allá afuera. Ya puedo verlo: "¡la droga temida por los héroes!" es el tipo de cosas que se comen, y vendrán corriendo donde nosotros con la financiación en manos. –

En eso, Overhaul se dio la vuelta para ver a dos personas a su espalda apoyados en la pared del túnel. –así que es tiempo de que vayan a trabajar. Temporeros. –

Y esos, eran dos de los miembros de la Liga de Villanos, Toga Himiko y Twice.

-claro que sí. –dijo Toga en un tono emocionado.

-déjanoslo a nosotros, Overhaul. –dijo Twice en tono serio.

La Liga de Villanos se había unido a la batalla.

De vuelta al presente, con el grupo de Sir Nighteye.

\- ¡ahí viene de nuevo! –dijo uno de los héroes con ellos al notar que el lugar a su alrededor comenzaba a cambiar.

Pero esta vez era diferente, el techo, las paredes y el piso comenzaron a estrecharse.

-¡nos van a aplastar! ¡Quedaremos como bistecs! –

Irinaka, un líder de división de los 8 Preceptos de la Muerte estaba bloqueando su camino desde las paredes.

-¡Lockrock! –dijo Sir a uno de los héroes.

-¡no actúes de líder! Porque la causa de todo este desastre…. –decía Lockrock mientras ponía una de sus manos en la pared a su lado. –¡es tu mala gestión! ¡ ** _DeadBolt_**! –

En eso, las paredes comenzaron a dejar de moverse en una zona para quedar, aunque deformadas, estaban tiesas.

\- ¡por aquí! ¡este lado no se moverá más! –indico Lockrock señalando el camino al frente. –no se quejen de lo estrecho que es. Mi cerradura de máxima seguridad no es capaz de bloquear tantos lugares. Este es mi límite de alcance. –

 _¡Héroe de las Cerraduras: Lockrock! Individualidad: Lockdown. Es capaz de bloquear cualquier objeto (a excepción de cosas vivas) en un punto del espacio. Pero no puede usarlo para restringir cosas con demasiada fuerza o aplicarla a superficies grandes._

En eso, una parte de pared que no fue afectada por la Individualidad de Lockrock comenzó a deformarse y salió disparada contra Lockrock.

Pero de un movimiento rápido fue destruida al recibir el impacto de una bola de fuego lanzada por Deku.

Ese tipo podía seguir excavando enfocándose en cerrar los muros en un solo lugar.

Era casi como un maldito topo.

-si el equipo de Fat Gum estuviera aquí podríamos haber hecho esto más fácil. ¡Eraser! –dijo Lockrock al héroe borrador.

\- ¡ya se! –dijo Eraser mientras intentaba usar su Individualidad en el sujeto dentro de las paredes. Pero si tan solo pudiese ver su cuerpo sería más fácil. –(¡nos apunta con mucha precisión! ¡Debe de estar observándonos desde algún lugar! ¡En algún lugar de las paredes…!) –

A este ritmo las cosas empeorarían. Los arrinconarían eventualmente.

Aunque desconocido, Irinaka igualmente se está arrinconando solo. La razón por la que no ejecuto su plan de aplastarlos hasta la muerte….es porque manipular esa gran área de masa con tanta velocidad equivale a un estrés corporal.

Él había sido forzado a hacerlo, forzado por esta legión de hábiles héroes. Porque si ellos pudieran superar la velocidad de sus ataques y pelear contra ellos…..entonces significaría que Irinaka, quien mejoro las habilidades de su Individualidad con la Droga potencializada, les estaba dejando pasar por su cansancio.

Irinaka siempre fue el que tomaba precauciones por las limitaciones de su Individualidad. Fue por esa discreción que logro obtener su puesto de Líder de División.

El hecho de que empezara a emplear este plan, debió surgir del darse cuenta de que los efectos del potencializador estaba agotándose. Y estaba entrando en pánico de que los intrusos vallan por ellos.

-(¡no los dejare pasar! ¡Ya estamos llenos de pecado! ¡el no me perdonara si me detengo!) –pensó con intensidad Mimic.

Mientras, con el grupo.

Izuku estaba jadeando de esfuerzo de patear con fuerza los ataques de Mimic.

-¡no estamos logrando nada! –exclamo Izuku comenzando a hartarse por seguir allí.

La cosa más importante es el simple hecho de que Eri necesita ayuda. De Ryukyu y su grupo, Los héroes y los oficiales de policía. Red Riot y Fat Gum.

"no…no vayas…"

¡Todos ellos le habían permitido llegar hasta aquí!

-¡no dejaremos que nos detengan! –

Pero en eso, sorpresivamente, las paredes del túnel se apartaron hasta el punto en que parecía que estaban en una gran habitación como la última vez.

-se abrió. –dijo sorprendido Deku.

-¿Qué estará planeando? –se preguntó uno de los oficiales.

En eso, repentinamente, una gran pared estaba por ir a atacar a Lockrock.

Deku estaba por ir a ayudarlo, pero Eraser Head al verlo rápido fue hasta el para tomarlo.

Pero de un momento a otro, una pared bajo de modo estrepitoso separando a Deku y Eraser del grupo.

Y lo mismo se hiso con Lockrock, quien igualmente fue separado del grupo.

-¿nos separó? ¿Por qué ahora? –ser pregunto Deku mientras se ponía de pie.

Mientras, del otro lado.

-¿hey chicos, están bien? –pregunto Lockrock.

-supongo que cambio de estrategia al no poder aplastarnos. –dedujo uno de los oficiales. –o sea, hay más espacio para movernos, pero…. –

-él debe estar pensando que lo que sigue funcionara. –concluyo Sir.

Mientras, con Lockrock.

Lockrock rápido se dio la vuelta para con una mano interceptar el ataque que iba directo hacia él.

Sintió un dolor punzante en su mano al sentir como esta era atravesada con un cuchillo.

La responsable de esto, fue Toga, quien había aparecido de la nada.

Pero de un movimiento rápido, uso su Individualidad para impedir que Toga tomara su cuchillo de vuelta.

En eso, al tenerla atrapada se preparó para darle un fuerte puñetazo, pero cuando este golpeo a Toga, esta se convirtió en lodo.

-shhh… -en eso, alguien cubrió su boca con una mano y sintió un peso en su espalda. –ahora estoy actuando como artefacto de tiempos antiguos. Soy Toga la Gánster. Soy una buena para nada. –

Con Deku y Eraser.

-¡¿Qué paso?! –se preguntó Eraser al escuchar toda la conmoción del otro lado.

-¡Eraser a un lado! –pidió Deku al momento de salir corriendo con un puñetazo preparado. – ** _¡Burn Cowl: 15% Fire Detroit Smash!_** –

Y de un fuerte puñetazo, la pared se destruyó, y cuando esta estaba abajo, vieron a Lockrock de cuclillas con el cuerpo de otro Lockrock en el suelo de espaldas y con una herida en la espalda de la cual salía sangre.

-¡Lockrock! –

-¡un impostor apareció de la nada y me ataco! ¡Mantengan los ojos abiertos! ¡Hay nuevos enemigos! ¡Están por aquí en alguna parte! –dijo "Lockrock" mientras que Deku y Eraser Head se acercaban. –Midoriya ¿estás bien? –pregunto ignorando como Eraser fue a ver al "otro" Lockrock.

Eraser al ver la herida inmediatamente se extrañó, una herida de Cuchillo.

Extrañado, y con una mala vibra Deku respondió. –sí, pero tenemos que ir rápido hacia donde esta Chisaki. –

 **(Boku No Hero Academia [Original Soundtrack] - "Bōsō sentō" (Runaway Battle))**

Pero en eso, Deku de un movimiento rápido logro bloquear el ataque de cuchillo que le lanzo de manera sorpresiva "Lockrock" con su escudo.

Inmediatamente, Eraser se dio la vuelta y vio hacia "Lockrock" con su Individualidad activada e inmediatamente "Lockrock" se derritió en barro para revelar a Toga Himiko sonriendo con locura…y estaba por completo desnuda.

-¡Toga Himiko! –dijo sorprendido Deku, al igual que sonrojado tras su máscara/antifaz por el hecho de la desnudes de la chica.

-¡soy yo, Toga! ¡Si te acuerdas de mí! –dijo feliz la chica. -¡estoy muy feliz de encontrarnos nuevamente! ¡Estoy tan! ¡Feliz, Deku bebe! –

Pero en eso, Toga fue envuelta del torso y parte de sus piernas por las vendas de Eraser y apartada de un jalón por parte de este.

Sabían que era probable una posible unión entre los 8 Preceptos de la Muerte con La Liga de Villanos.

Esto estaba yendo mal, pero, si podían detenerla aquí, entonces en el otro lado…..

-¡este es tu fin, Toga Himiko! –exclamo Eraser al ver a Toga ir hacia él.

Toga lo miro con irritación, al momento de que tomara la venda que la ataba para después dar un salto al suelo para quedar por encima de Eraser Head y clavarle una cuchilla a su hombro.

Eraser Head mascullo de dolor al momento de soltar su venda para quitarse el cuchillo del hombro, y ese momento lo aprovecho Toga para sacar otra cuchilla para cortar la venda y liberarse.

Deku preocupado se acercó hasta Eraser para ayudarlo, pero luego ambos vieron en dirección hacia donde estaba Toga, tan solo para encontrarse con una nueva pared atrás suyo.

Al parecer tanto los 8 Preceptos como la Liga estaban trabajando juntos. La razón por la que Mimic altero su plan y creo el agujero fue para permitir la entrada de los villanos.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Mientras, con Sir y el resto.

Los héroes y policías estaban frente a frente con Twice y uno de los perros del infierno, el cual parecía ser muy igual a Rappa.

-¡me estaba preguntando qué tipo de héroes vendrían a mí, maldición! ¡¿No son ustedes solo un grupo de empleados?! ¡¿Acaso ven tan abajo a los Yakuza?! –exclamo Twice con molestia cómica. Enseguida vio a su, por el momento, compañero al lado. – ¡haz lo tuyo hermano de Rappa! –

En eso, el perro del infierno salio corriendo contra el grupo lanzando un puñetazo.

 **(Fairy Tail Ost – Invoke Magic)**

Sir se puso de pie frente al grupo encarando al gran yakuza en frente suyo. Inmediatamente, Sir se agacho y le barrió los pies al sujeto haciéndolo caer. –Solo te rozo…. –después con fuerza lo tomo y lo lanzo de regreso hasta Twice. –eres alguien fuerte. –

 **(N.A: o eso es lo que me pareció a mí al ver la manga)**

KRASH

Y choco contra la pared atrás de Twice.

Tanto los oficiales como Twice vieron eso con los ojos abiertos lo que había acontecido, preguntándose ¿Qué había pasado?

-es un artículo de apoyo para el combate, sello de híper masa. Es un sello que pesa alrededor de 5 kilogramos. –comenzo a explicar Sir, mientras se podía ver que por el rozón recibido del golpe parte de su ropa se destruyó revelando su torso sorpresivamente trabajado. –un artículo divertido para alguien con mi aspecto de empleado. Una vez que una predicción se ha hecho has el primer movimiento. Conociendo el futuro de un grupo de personas, diría que mientras sea sobre combate cercano…..soy un poco más rápido. –

-pero debo decir…..que falle en ver esto venir…la singular Liga de Villanos unida a los Yakuza…. –

Twice vio en dirección hacia su compañero, el cual se hiso barro en la pared. -¡Malditos Yakuzas! ¡Son unos inútiles! –

Pero en eso, su máscara fue destruida dela parte superior izquierda dejando una parte de su rostro expuesta. La razón de esto, fue que Sir había sacado dos sellos del bolsillo de su pantalón y lanzo uno a gran velocidad contra Twice.

-¡Maldita sea Bastardo! –grito Twice comenzado a correr al momento de que una pared separara a Twice del grupo.

Parecía que la ayuda de la Liga de Villanos no había logrado nada. Y eso enfureció a Mimic.

Ya estaba harto, asi que acabaría con ellos de una vez por todas.

Quitando las paredes que dividían a los héroes los volvió a unir a la habitación, y después comenzo a distorsionar la habitación para volver a usar su plan de aplastarlos.

Y mientras lo hacía, soltó un grito de esfuerzo, pues el efecto de la droga potencializadora estaba agotándose. Pero eso llamo la atención de Deku y Eraser Head.

Las paredes habían cambiado rápido por esa voz, ¿será la voz de Irinaka? De ser asi ¿de dónde vino? Era imposible pues el sonido hacia hecho eco.

Pero en eso, Deku de un momento a otro, vio hacia el techo y vio un gran agujero en este.

Si veía con atención, lograría ver en las sombras un par de ojos. Y asi, rápido supo en donde estaba Irinaka.

De un movimiento rápido, encendió sus pies y más para salir volando hacia el techo a gran velocidad. Esa acción llamo la atención de Eraser y Sir.

Después, apago el fuego en sus manos y pies para activar el Burn Cowl al 15% y dar una fuerte patada al techo.

Inmediatamente partes del techo comenzaron a caer, y revelaron finalmente el cuerpo de Irinaka. Eraser al poder verlo al fin, uso su Individualidad para borrar su Individualidad y este se separó del techo y comenzo a caer al suelo.

Pero antes de caer, recibió un golpe en la frente por parte de Sir al lanzar un sello dejando inconsciente al yakuza. Y después fue atrapado por Deku para ser luego puesto en el suelo.

Finalmente habían acabado con este laberinto.

-(Togata-senpai…..Eri-chan…..) –pensó Deku viendo hacia adelante. – (¡ya vamos para alla!) –

Mientras, hace unos dos minutos después de que Lemillion se adelantara.

-lamento molestarte, pero supongo que tendré que preguntarte después de todo… -Overhaul y su empleado se dieron la vuelta para ver a la persona a sus espaldas que había hablado.

-¿podría tener algunas palabras contigo? –ese, era Lemillion, quien había logrado encontrar a Overhaul y a Eri.

-¿Cómo encontraste el camino hasta aquí? –pregunto Overhaul, pues pensó que él estaría con el resto del grupo siendo retrasado por Mimic.

-tome un atajo…..estoy aquí para llevarme a la niña. –le respondio Lemillion con seriedad.

-asi que…entiendes las circunstancias…estas actuando como un verdadero héroe. Sr. "estudiante" –

"¡sí! Nosotros somos novatos por eso estamos nerviosos. Levántate compañero, vamos a encarar al futuro incierto."

-hiciste la vista gorda aquella vez ¿no? –pregunto Overhaul recordando su primer encuentro. –esta niña no desea estar bajo tu custodia. Este chico, Eri, no es un héroe. –

-….por eso vine aquí. –le respondio Lemillion al momento de salir corriendo hacia Overhaul.

-¿no hay forma de hacértelo entender, verdad? –pregunto cansado Overhaul dándose la vuelta para seguir su camino. –permítemelo decírtelo en términos simpes…morirás. –

 **(Sword Art Online ~ Confront Battle)**

En eso, repentinamente, Lemillion sintió un mareo el cual lo hiso tambalearse para luego apoyarse en una pared.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Mi sentido del equilibrio…de repente…..! –

-Yahya, Yahya. Te sientes un poco mareado ¿no? –dijo una voz que sono por todo el lugar llamando la atención de Mirio.

Varios metros por encima, colgado de las tuberías del techo, de encontraba un hombre musculoso con cabello largo, oscuro y liso. Usa una máscara simple, con desagües colocados en los agujeros de los ojos.

Aparte de eso, no usa nada más que un chaleco peludo y pantalones oscuros con zapatos del mismo color

-¿se está sintiendo algo tembloroso, no? –dijo el sujeto. -¡yo también! ¡Por eso no puedo caminar! ¡No te acerques demasiado a mí! Tú escucharas mi zumbido. –

 _8 Preceptos de la Muerte: Sakaki Deidoro. Individualidad: Borracho. Inhibe el sentido del equilibrio, como si uno estuviera borracho._

Ese debía de ser su Individualidad, pero Eri estaba allí al frente. Este no era momento de ser derrotado por un subalterno.

En eso, Mirio noto que había alguien delante de él, y ese era un sujeto delgado de estatura promedio. Viste una capa negra con cuello alto y un sombrero negro con una cinta blanca, un cuello blanco que lo cubre completamente, y una máscara negra con apariencia de cuervo que cubre todo su rostro, tiene lentes oscuras en los orificios de los ojos, y está fijada a su cabeza con una correa oscura.

Dicho sujeto estaba apuntándolo con una pistola lista para dispararle.

Asi que de un movimiento rápido dio un salto usando la pared como impulso para después volver tangible su cuerpo para que las balas pasara a través de él.

-¿Qué tipo de Individualidad es esa? –se preguntó el tipo del sombrero negro.

-¡Mientras mi Penetración este activada todos pasara a través de mí! –inmediatamente Mirio se cubrió la boca de sorpresa, su boca se había movido por si sola y dio la respuesta.

-me estaba preguntando de donde apareciste…pero ya veo que asi fuiste capaz de pasar a través de Mimic. –

 _8 Preceptos de la Muerte: Nemoto Shin. Individualidad: Confesión. Le permite obligar a las personas a responder sus preguntas con sus verdaderos sentimientos, sin poner resistencia alguna._

 **(Fin Ost)**

En eso, Deidoro bajo un poco de las tuberías para aparecer colgado al lado de Shin. -¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! Me extrañaste. ¡¿Estas borracho o algo?! –

-hablas mucho. –dijo Shin.

-¡es cierto! –le respondio Deidoro lanzándole la botella de licor

-tu no necesitas hacer nada más que callarte y apoyarme. –le dijo Shin mientras atrapaba la botella y la lanzaba a otra dirección. –yo soy el especial. –

-asi que básicamente, puedes obligar a la personas a hablar. –decia Lemillion intentando levantarse pero el mareo le impedía permanecer mucho tiempo estable. –asi que no eres del tipo que pelea….en las líneas del frente…..es por eso…. –

BANG

BANG

-¡Asi es! ¡Soy diferente del resto de desechables! –dijo Shin volviendo a disparar contra Lemillion, pero sus balas solo pasaban a través del cuerpo del chico. –entre los consumables, soy el único que está al tanto de las grandes ambiciones del joven maestro. –

-¡es esta maltratando a su propia hija! ¡¿A eso le llamas ambiciones?! –

Shin solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. –para que las cosas tengan buen avance, es innecesaria la compasión. ¿Seguramente tú lo entiendes, no? – eso llamo la atención de Lemillion. – en esa ocasión que se encontraron con Eri, para que sus propios planes avanzaran sin problemas, "pasaste por alto" el incidente ¿o me equivoco? –

-si…. –aunque quisiera negarlo, sabía que era cierto, y además era inútil ocultarlo.

Nemoto Shin era capaz de obligar a la gente a decir la verdad con los verdaderos sentimientos. Antes de ser reclutado a los 8 Preceptos de la Muerte fue un estafador, Nemoto sabía muy bien que todas las personas ocultan su verdadera naturaleza….sus debilidades.

A veces Nemoto era capaz de extraer las debilidades de las personas que no eran conscientes de dichas debilidades.

-y luego interferiste en la mayoría de nuestros planes. Y sentí arrepentimiento. –volvió a decir Shin. –

El cuerpo de Lemillion estaba vacilando, solo quedaba su corazón.

-¿quieres salvar a Eri? –

Deidoro aun colgado, ahora se colgaba usando sus pies mientras que en sus manos había ahora 6 cuchillos, los cuales pensaba usar contra Lemillion.

El corazón y el cerebro son uno mismo.

-la verdad es que solo estas usando a Eri como un impermeable de paja…..para sentirte mejor ¿no es asi? –

Al sacudirlo un poco….para detener a la gente en su pista.

-¡Mira Sakaki! –dijo Shin a Deidoro. – ¡se va! ¡Soy necesario para los planes del joven maestro! ¡El me necesita! ¡Debo seguirlo! ¡Caminaremos uno al lado del otro, y compartiremos el deleite de realizar sus metas! –

Lemillion tambaleo hasta que su cuerpo choco contra la pared a su lado.

-¡Muere entrometido! –exclamo Shin volviendo a lazar disparos mientras que Deidoro lanzo los cuchillos.

 **(Fairy Tail Ost – Magic Last)**

- ** _Killing Move…_** -Pero sorpresivamente., Mirio se adentró en la pared…..

POW

PAM

PAM

POW

Para después salir disparado de esta y entrar a la otra al lado y salir disparado de esta nueva mente y repetir la misma acción una y otra vez mientras les daba fuertes golpes a Deidoro y Shin.

 ** _-¡Phantom Menace! (¡Amenaza Fantasma!) –_**

Estaba bien, pues él sabía que llevaba un pesado pecado.

"¿no lo sentiste? El mostro su intensión asesina para hacer que ella vuelva a él."

Eri estaba actuando como si estuviese desesperada. Sin embargo, no habían hecho más que hacerle daño…..al enviarla de nuevo a ese infierno. A una niña tan dulce y tierna como ella.

 _Togata Mirio._

 _Fue un hombre que llego a aceptar sus propias debilidades._

"en términos de "Control de Individualidad" Togata es algo torpe ¿verdad?"

 _Él pudo esforzarse para alcanzar su meta, conociendo dicha debilidad._

 _Y lo mismo era para su corazón. Las debilidades no eran algo que debía de ocultar_.

POW

PAM

PAM

-(¡no es posible! ¡¿Cómo es que puede moverse?!) –pensó sorprendido Deidoro aun siguiendo recibiendo una fuerte paliza por parte de Lemillion.

Un poco de mareo no era nada comparado con las sensaciones que tiene que sentir a diario.

 _La debilidad era un hecho. ¡Y Togata Mirio nunca vacilaría otra vez!_

-¡no puedo soportar ver a esa pequeña…..! –

POW

PAM

-¡sin una sonrisa en su rostro! ¡Eso es imperdonable! –exclamo Lemillion saliendo del suelo debajo de los dos Yakuzas dándoles un golpe y patada a cada uno.

-¡POWER! –

Chizaki al escuchar el ruido, se dio la vuelta para ver cómo iban las cosas, y se sorprendió al ver a sus dos subordinados tirados en el suelo e inconscientes.

-¡CHIZAKI!-pero en eso, un grito a su lado, lo hiso girarse para después abrir grande los ojos.

POW

PAM

Lemillion apareció entre Overhaul y Chronostasis, y dio un fuerte puñetazo a la cara de Overhaul y una patada a la de Chronostasis el cual soltó a Eri en el aire y Lemillion la atrapo en sus brazos.

-¿Por qué?...por favor, vete…. –decia Eri en los brazos de Lemillion, su voz estaba temblando de miedo. – ¡o él te matara! –

-nunca dejare que te sientas triste. Eso lo juro…ya todo estará bien ¡seré tu héroe! –

Lemillion había logrado llegar hasta Overhaul, ¿Qué más pasara en esta pelea venidera? ¿Deku y el resto llegaran a tiempo para dar apoyo? Esto y más el próximo Capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace.

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Ending –Haro Haro Haro)**

Primero aparece la imagen de Izuku en pose de combate ** _._**

Luego aparece Mirio de pie con una sonrisa y con el puño alzado al cielo.

Finalmente es la imagen de Uraraka flotando con una gran sonrisa.

Y después aparece una imagen de los 3 juntos en esas posturas con Izuku en medio, Uraraka a la izquierda y Mirio a la derecha.

 **Karafuru randoseru shou kodomotachi kaketeyuku**

 **Osanaki hi no boku nara nani iro erabi doko e mukau?**

Primero aparece una imagen de Izuku cuando era un niño caminando primero por el jardín de niños y después el parque.

Después a él en sus 14 años caminando por la secundaria hasta la playa de Dagoba.

Luego cambio mostrando a Izuku actualmente con su traje de héroe caminando por los pasillos de la academia, el festival, las prácticas y el campamento.

 **Haro Haro Haro**

 **Ima no boku wa dou mietemasu ka?**

En eso aparecen imágenes de cuando Izuku se encontró con All Might, después cambia mostrando a toda la Clase 1-A junto con los profesores.

Después de eso la imagen cambia a Izuku sentado desde el techo de la academia viendo el atardecer.

 **Haro Haro Haro**

 **Hokoreru senaka o shiteimasu ka?**

En eso lentamente comenzaron a llegar más personas, primero Uraraka y Momo quienes se sentaron a su lado, luego Mirio parándose a un lado.

Después de eso aparecieron sus amigos para ponerse justo detrás de él.

 **Icchou mae ni shippai kurikaeshi sore o**

 **Dare ni tobu toki o matteiru yo**

 **Ano hi no boku ate no uta**

En eso lentamente comenzaron a llegar más personas, los de la clase 1-B, Los Profesores junto con Gran Torino, Sir, Ryuko, Fat Gum, Nejire y Amajiki.

Después de eso todos estaban mirando el atardecer con mucha felicidad e Izuku con una gran sonrisa para que luego esta se agrandara cuando llega Eri a abrazarlo desde el cuello y pegar su mejilla junto con la de Izuku quien le sonrió enormemente.

Finalmente termina el atardecer para dar paso a la noche y en el cielo verse las estrellas.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **(Fairy Tail Ost – Dragon Slayer)**

-¡Lemillion ha llegado hasta donde se encuentra Eri, y ha entrado en una pelea contra Overhaul! –Lemillion uso su Penetración para eludir los ataques de Chizaki.

-¡ella no tiene nada que ver en esto! –Lemillion intentaba proteger a Eri de los ataques de Overhaul.

-aunque la rompa no me importaría demasiado. Siempre que la repare de inmediato. –Lemillion dio un fuerte puñetazo a la cara de Overhaul.

- **el Próximo Capitulo de Fire Hero of Peace será: ¡La Voluntad Inquebrantable de Lemillion! **–

-¡Nunca dejare que ella se sienta triste! –Lemillion dio un fuerte golpe a la cabeza de Overhaul tirándolo al suelo.

-¡PLUS ULTRA! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **Yo: espero que en verdad les haya gustado.**

 **Yo: espero sus reviews dando opiniones y/o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos Ja Ne.**


	59. ¡La Voluntad Inquebrantable de Lemillion

**Fire Hero of Peace.**

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace, Pero antes de eso, los reviews:**

 **JORCAR1719: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, y descuida habrá más momentos IzuMo mas adelante en la historia.**

 **xanatrix742: sabias palabras, espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado.**

 **Y como dicen en este anime, Ve Más Allá del Límite…..** **PLUS ULTRA.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

 **-** mmmm –personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.59 ¡La Voluntad Inquebrantable de Lemillion!

 **(Boku No Hero Academia [Original Soundtrack] - "Vu~iran no shinkō" (Villian's Invasion Theme))**

\- ¡no puedo soportar ver a esa pequeña…..! –

POW

PAM

\- ¡sin una sonrisa en su rostro! ¡Eso es imperdonable! –exclamo Lemillion saliendo del suelo debajo de los dos Yakuzas dándoles un golpe y patada a cada uno.

\- ¡POWER! –

Chizaki al escuchar el ruido, se dio la vuelta para ver cómo iban las cosas, y se sorprendió al ver a sus dos subordinados tirados en el suelo e inconscientes.

-¡CHIZAKI!-pero en eso, un grito a su lado, lo hiso girarse para después abrir grande los ojos.

POW

PAM

Lemillion apareció entre Overhaul y Chronostasis, y dio un fuerte puñetazo a la cara de Overhaul y una patada a la de Chronostasis el cual soltó a Eri en el aire y Lemillion la atrapo en sus brazos.

-¿Por qué?...por favor, vete…. –decía Eri en los brazos de Lemillion, su voz estaba temblando de miedo. – ¡o él te matara! –

-nunca dejare que te sientas triste. Eso lo juro…ya todo estará bien ¡seré tu héroe! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Opening – Believe My Self)**

 ** _Just Believe in Myself_**

 ** _kono sekai de owannai yume_**

 ** _oikake Speed up! Speed up!_**

Lo primero en aparecer a la pantalla es a Izuku de espaldas viendo en frente suyo la academia U.A

Después cambia para mostrar a Mirio igualmente de espaldas ver frente suyo la agencia de Sir.

Después la imagen cambia para mostrar a ambos al lado del otro lanzarse al ataque.

 ** _hashiri da shita konkyonaki omoi_**

 ** _ima, Just Believe in Myself_**

En eso, la pantalla muestra a Eri abrazando sus piernas al momento en que en una llamarada aparezca el título del Fic:

 ** _Fire Hero of Peace._**

 ** _You light my fire mune kogasu shōdō ni touch_**

 ** _What I want to hear kimi no emotion_**

Luego, se muestra a Izuku caminar hacia el interior de un almacén mientras aparecen imágenes de All Might, Uraraka y Eri.

Para después activar su Burn Cowl.

 ** _Whatever Will be, Will be. ima wa gekiryū no age_**

 ** _How are you feeling? boku no motion_**

Ahora, Mirio igualmente caminaba por el almacén mientras aparecen imágenes de Sir y BubleGirl.

Después sonríe al momento de que un ataque lo atraviese.

 ** _tachimukau tame no Strong Ties te wo tottara_**

 ** _Are we ready? 'Play Fair…'_**

Después la pantalla es dividida para mostrar tanto a Sir como a All Might con la mirada seria.

Para enseguida mostrar a la Liga de Villanos junto a los 8 Preceptos de la muerte con Overhaul sosteniendo a Eri.

Mientras que frente a ellos están Izuku, sus amigos, y los héroes encarándolos.

 ** _Just Believe in Myself_**

 ** _kono sekai de owannai yume_**

 ** _oikake Speed up! Speed up!_**

En ese momento, Izuku se lanza al ataque en contra de Overhaul el cual crea varias estacas de tierra tratando de frenarlo.

Para después aparecer detrás de él Mirio apunto de atacarlo, pero este logra esquivar haciendo que Mirio valla justo a donde esta Midoriya.

Para después ambos verse y sonreír al momento de lanzarse al ataque.

 ** _Just Believe in Myself_**

 ** _kodoku na yoru wo koete yuku nda_**

 ** _mirai e Speed up! Speed up!_**

Después la imagen muestra a Izuku corriendo mientras aparecen imágenes de Uraraka, Tsuyu, Kirishima y Eri.

Para después mostrar a Mirio también corriendo mientras aparecen imágenes de Sir, BubleGirl, Nejire, Ryukyu, Fat Gum y Aizawa.

Para después mostrar a Eri dar un salto para ir hacia ellos quienes tratan de atraparla al igual que Overhaul.

 ** _hashiri da shita konkyonaki omoi_**

 ** _ima, Just Believe in Myself_**

La pantalla queda en blanco por unos momentos para después mostrar a Izuku sosteniendo a Eri en brazos al momento en que fuego azul cubra a ambos.

La imagen comienza a hacer un alejamiento al momento de oscurecer.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

De regreso en donde nos quedamos. Overhaul miro en dirección hacia donde estaba Lemillion con Eri en brazos con irritación.

-maldito…. –

Mientras tanto, Lemillion sin apartar su vista de Overhaul seguía abrazando protectoramente a Eri.

-vuelve aquí Eri… ¿o acaso quieres que lo mate? –preguntó en voz baja Overhaul, pero el tono que había usado era uno de amenaza, pero no una vacía…era una amenaza que cumpliría si Eri no lo obedecía. – ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo para que lo entiendas?... –

 **-naciste para destruir a la gente. –**

Inmediatamente, tras decir eso, Eri se asustó y trato de zafarse del agarre de Lemillion, pero este se lo impedía.

-¡no escuches nada de lo que dice! –le dijo Lemillion con ira por lo dicho por Overhaul.

-siempre te lo estoy diciendo ¿no? Siempre termino manchándome las manos por tu egoísmo. Cada una de tus acciones mata a la gente…¡ **tú existencia esta maldita!** –

-¡¿Cómo puedes decirle eso a tu propia Hija?! –exclamo lleno de indignación, pero no debería sorprenderse, este maldito la usaba para crear esas balas.

Por unos segundos, Overhaul miro sin comprender a Lemillion, hasta que recordó su encuentro aquella vez. –ya veo. ¿Así que eso es lo que estabas diciendo? –

En eso, se quitó el guante de su mano derecha. –yo no tengo hijos. – y toco el suelo.

 **(Epic Battle Music Of All Time - Released Power (Fairy-Tail))**

En cuanto su mano hiso contacto con el suelo, este se desarmo en la dirección en donde estaba Lemillion haciéndolo caer libremente por unos segundos.

-(Overhaul es capaz de desarmas y armas cualquier objeto a voluntad.) –pensó Lemillion al ver lo que paso, pero luego vio que Overhaul volvió a poner su mano al suelo.

E inmediatamente, el piso volvió a formarse, pero esta vez en una especie de agujero con púas que salían de todas direcciones.

De buena suerte, Lemillion alzo a Eri en el aire evitando que ella saliera herida, y uso su Penetración para no recibir un golpe fatal.

Esto estuvo bastante cerca para su comodidad.

-parece que eres más que solo tu Individualidad. –dijo Overhaul ligeramente impresionado.

-¡ELLA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER EN ESTO! –exclamo Molesto Lemillion, pues de no haber actuado rápido, Eri podría haber muerto.

-aun si la desarmo no tendría importancia para mí. –le respondió Overhaul volviendo a desarmas el piso. –siempre y cuando pueda armarla inmediatamente, puedo revivirla. Incluso aunque no lo parezca, puedo traerla a su estado original. Lo ha experimentado de primera mano. –

Apretando los dientes de furia, Lemillion dio un salto usando esquivando oportunamente las púas, hasta quedar de pie en una superficie elevada para poder ver cara a cara a Overhaul.

-¿Qué harás si Eri se lastima? Por cómo están las cosas, yo soy el único que puede repararla. –decía Overhaul mientras desarmaba y armaba el piso una y otra vez mientras que Lemillion saltaba eludiendo los picos con Eri en brazos. –pero, mientras la cargas así, no podrás huir. ¿Qué harás entonces, Sr. Novato? ¿Pelearas contra mí? –

Finalmente, armo el piso creando un camino de púas, dejando a Lemillion al otro lado de la habitación, contra la pared.

-con ese último armado, he sellado tu ruta de escape. Incluso tu Individualidad…. –

-no será tan buena si te golpeo con esto. –termino Chronostasis sacando una pistola y apuntando en dirección hacia Lemillion.

\- (tenía la intención de dejarlo inconsciente…pero estaba un poco ido) –pensaba Lemillion viendo a Chronostasis estar de pie. – (debe ser que aún estaba bajo el efecto de la Individualidad de borrachera) –

-apunta al brazo en que lleva a Eri. –ordeno Overhaul a Chronostasis. –desarmare las púas para que pierda el equilibrio. –

Inmediatamente, desarmo las púas e Lemillion comenzó a caer. Seguramente quería atacarlo con esas balas. Él había esquivado sus ataques dos veces desde que llego, incluso dijo que su Individualidad era una molestia.

Y eso significa, que su armado de ataques solo se interpone en el camino.

Inmediatamente, Lemillion dio un giro para cubrir su cuerpo y el de Eri con su capa.

BANG

BANG

No podía ver su cara, pero basado en su papel, debía de ser el Chrono advisor del jefe. Su Individualidad estaba en la lista. Por eso no podía permitirse el lujo de ser atacado por él.

Partes de su capa fueron atravesadas por las balas, pero a distancia segura.

-¡escondió su cuerpo para que sea difícil apuntarle! –dijo Chronostasis en un gruñido. – ¡y yo que creí que solo llevaban las capas para mostrar! –

Inmediatamente, tanto Lemillion como Eri envueltos en la capa cayeron al suelo, y Overhaul vio eso como la oportunidad perfecta para disparar.

POW

Pero de un momento a otro, Lemillion salió disparado del suelo y le dio un golpe a la mandíbula a Chronostasis mandándolo a volar.

Chronostasis salió volando por el aire hasta caer al suelo, y la caída hiso que soltara el arma para quedar varios metros lejos de el en el suelo.

Overhaul tenía que reconocerlo, era fuerte, pero cometió el error de soltar a Eri.

Si la desarmaba ya no se opondría ante él.

Pero lo que no sabía….era que Lemillion sabía que ese era el pensamiento de tipos como él.

De un momento a otro, Lemillion apareció detrás de Overhaul listo para darle un fuerte golpe, Overhaul logro percatarse de eso y puso su mano derecha para cubrir el golpe y desarmas a Lemillion.

Pero no conto, con que Lemillion volvería intangible su brazo para que pasara a través de su mano y volvería solido su puño para que este se incrustara contra su cara.

-¡la capa del héroe…es para cubrir a una niña que está sintiendo un dolor horrible! –decía Lemillion mientras que Eri salía de la capa de este para ver como seguía la pelea.

Chronostasis con dificultad se puso de pie y trato de ir hacia el arma, pero Lemillion salió del suelo al lado y le dio una fuerte patada mandándolo a volar nuevamente.

Se enfocaba en su oponente, y predecía su próximo movimiento. Su velocidad superaba lo que Lemillion esperaba de un Yakuza. Chizaki era fuerte.

"¡nunca dejare que ella se sienta triste otra vez!"

Pero adivinen que….

POW.

-¡yo soy fuerte! –exclamo Lemillion golpeando nuevamente a Overhaul.

Mientras tanto, Eri miraba todo esto con una expresión de sorpresa, pero también sintiendo algo que nunca antes había sentido en su vida.

"¡seré tu héroe!"

Las palabras de Lemillion, sembraron un sentimiento en ella en ese momento, un sentimiento que poco a poco iba creciendo.

Esperanza.

-¡no te dejare ponerle otro dedo encima! ¡Los derrotare a los dos! ¡Esto es Jaque Mate Chizaki! –

"¿no tienes un lugar al cual llamar hogar, muchacho? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Chizaki…Chizaki Kai"

Un recuerdo había aflorado su memoria, el día que el antiguo líder de los 8 Preceptos de la Muerte lo encontró en las calles cuando era un niño.

-no digas ese nombre….¡lo abandone hace mucho tiempo! –dijo en un gruñido Overhaul.

"el Toudou Gumi acaba de ser desmantelado. Día tras día, los Yakuza siguen haciéndolo, los desgraciados"

"a este paso, nosotros también….necesitamos algo de innovación el plan que de discutido contigo antes…..¿estás dispuesto a dar un poco de tu….?"

"¿todavía sigues con eso? Si te desvías del camino de la humanidad, todos te trataran como un Gangster Chizaki. La gente no seguirá a un desgraciado sin corazón"

Luego recordó la plática que tuvo con el viejo líder hace poco cuando aún estaba al mando.

Pero, cerca de allí.

Nemoto estaba arrastrándose por el suelo del laberinto con dificultad.

Él estaba completamente abrumado. Encima de haber perdido las balas de su arma, había sido golpeado en el cráneo 3 veces por parte de Lemillion. Estaba tan abrumado hasta el punto que estaba estupefacto y al final de la consciencia. Pero durante 10 minutos, su consciencia era nube y no había podido moverse.

Pero, la razón por la que fue capaz de mantenerse consciente, y seguir moviéndose era….

-Joven maestro…. –susurro Shin mientras se arrastraba hasta donde estaba la pelea con su arma en manos.

Cuando preguntaba a alguien para descubrir su verdadera naturaleza, siempre mentían.

Y cuando les preguntaba ¿Por qué mintieron? Ellos se turbaban y se distanciaban.

Todo lo que él quería, era un amigo en quien confiar.

"conviértete en mi compañero. Tenerte de mi lado será tranquilizador"

-(¡el Joven Maestro me Necesita!) –él debía caminar junto a él.

 **(My Hero Academia - Vanguard Action Squad Theme)**

Shin siguió arrastrándose hasta que por fin había logrado llegar al lugar de la batalla y vio cómo su joven maestro estaba siendo golpeado por Lemillion.

Pero para suerte de Overhaul, el noto a Shin. – ¡Nemoto! –

Lemillion se giró para ver al recién llegado Shin.

Overhaul llevo su mano a su chaqueta y de este saco la caja de antes y la lanzo en dirección a Shin. Cuando la caja estuvo al frente de Shin este inmediatamente la abrió y de este saco una bala, pero no era una simple bala, era una bala destruye Individualidades.

Puso la bala en su arma, cargo la pistola y apunto. Uno pensaría que era algo inútil el apuntar hacia Lemillion conociendo su Individualidad no es así. Pero para sorpresa de Lemillion no apunto hacia él.

Apunto hacia Eri.

BANG

Y disparo el arma.

Eri solo cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes al ver que habían disparado hacia ella. Mientras que Lemillion dio un gran salto para ir directo a Eri.

Lemillion entendio, que cuando alguna intención asesina era dirigida a Eri ella no gritaría, ella callaría, cerraría los ojos y apretaría los dientes, esa era la manera de la pequeña para soportar un dolor que ella no tuvo más elección de aceptar.

Un habito adquirido al intentar aceptar todo, que provino de la desesperanza y la desesperación.

Eso se grabó en ella después de vivir con el dolor y el miedo….eso Lemillion lo sabía.

"lo ha experimentado de primera mano"

Lemillion ya estaba cerca de ella, pero sabía que no podría sacarla del camino.

"¡Nunca dejare que te sientas triste!"

No lo permitiría.

Con su mano le toco suavemente la cabeza haciendo que Eri abriera los ojos nuevamente para ver a Lemillion sonreírle grandemente.

No dejaría que ella se lastimara más.

"¡yo también me convertiré en un héroe, y salvare a las personas!"

A la mente de Lemillion llego el recuerdo de cuando había caído de un puente al agua del rio y estaba ahogándose, para después ser salvado por un héroe, lo cual lo inspiro a ser uno.

A pesar de que las probabilidades de hacerlo debido a su Individualidad eran bastante bajas debido a que esta le había causado muchos problemas.

Tantas veces que cayó dentro del suelo, cuando solo partes de su cuerpo pasaban a través de un muro y el resto quedaba atrapado al otro lado.

Como siempre quedaba desnudo ganándose las burlas de sus compañeros y quedaba siempre atrás.

Como conoció a sus mejores amigos, Amajiki y Nejire al ser ellos también parte del escalafón más bajo.

Cuando conoció a Sir y gracias a el logro controlar finalmente su Individualidad e ir mejorando para sorpresa de sus compañeros.

Cuando un día, se enteró de que los llamaron a él y sus amigos Los 3 Grandes, sintiendo por una vez en 17 años el éxito.

Los ojos de Lemillion se abrieron de dolor al sentir la bala golpear su espalda, pero el golpe no fue lo que dolió, fue lo que sintió por todo su cuerpo después de recibir el impacto.

 **(Fin Ost)**

-es un asco, el que esas personas que tienes las Individualidades piensen que pueden soñar. –decía Overhaul poniéndose de pie. –pensar que ellos pueden llegar a ser alguien. ¡Todos están por completo enfermos! Pueden quitar ese poder del ser humano gracias al poder de esa niña que intentaste salvar…el poder que tanto trabajaste en cultivar…. ¡acaba de ser reducido a nada! –

 **(Sword Art Online Ost- Luminous Sword)**

Pero inmediatamente, Overhaul fue envestido por el cuerpo de Chronostasis que se le fue lanzado en su contra. Pero justo cuando se lo quitó de encima.

POW

KRACK

Lemillion apareció al frente suyo y le dio un tremendo golpe a su brazo derecho, la fuerza del golpe fue tanta que Chizaki sintió que los huesos de su brazo se rompían.

Chizaki lleno de furia, como pudo se quitó el guante de su mano izquierda mientras acunaba su brazo derecho.

-Nada…. ¡nada de lo que he hecho hasta ahora fue inútil! ¡Sin importar lo que pase, siempre seré Lemillion! –le dijo Lemillion a Chizaki mientras eludía la mano izquierda y le propinaba un golpe a la cara.

Eso era imposible, la Individualidad de Deidoro aun debería estarlo afectando. El debió perder la Individualidad que lo hiso poderoso.

El debería estar en el suelo por los grilletes de querer proteger a Eri de todo daño.

¿Quién diablos era este chico? Eran los pensamientos de Shin al ver a Lemillion aun seguir peleando.

Tiempo más tarde.

Pasaron 15 minutos desde que Lemillion los alcanzo.

5 minutos desde que fue golpeado por la bala anuladora de Individualidades.

En esa situación abrumadoramente desventajosa en la que fue superado en numero 2 contra uno…el lucho aproximadamente un tercio de la batalla en una condición sin Individualidad…

No, él no había luchado….

La condición de Lemillion era lamentable…partes de su traje estaban destruidas y manchadas de sangre, su sangre.

Algunas estacas de tierra atravesaron partes de su cuerpo.

Pero, aun así, el seguía en pie, justo al frente de una atónita y llorosa Eri.

¡La había protegido….hasta el último segundo!

-tu querías ser un héroe, y salvar a Eri, Lemillion. –dijo Chizaki, quien estaba en un estado desgastado lleno de golpes, y con su mano izquierda tocando el suelo mientras que su brazo derecho colgaba inútil. –todo por esa asquerosa enfermedad que contagia toda esta era…..curare a todas las personas engañadas como tu…..con el poder de Eri. –

-(Sir…Tamaki…..todos.) –fueron los pensamientos de Lemillion al sentir la estaca de tierra que estaba clavada en su costado salir de este para ser desecha por Chizaki. – ¡CHIZAKI! –

-¡pensé que te había dicho….QUE ABANDONE ESE NOMBRE! –

Chizaki estaba tan ocupado viendo hacia Lemillion, que no noto como una de las paredes al lado suyo se había destruido y de esta había salido algo o mejor dicho alguien disparado de esta.

 ** _-¡SMASH! –_**

Chizaki recibió un fuerte puñetazo a su brazo izquierdo, la fuerza de este no fue mayor que el de Lemillion pero fue mandado a volar al otro lado de la habitación.

Lemillion y Eri abrieron los ojos de sorpresa ante la recién llegada persona, la cal era nada más y nada menos que….

-ya no tienen que preocuparse…..¡ya estamos aquí! –

Deku junto con Eraser Head y Sir Nighteye.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Tiempo antes, después de la derrota de Irinaka.

-es genial que este laberinto viviente finalmente terminara, pero, por la forma en la que están las cosas no sabemos en donde estamos. –dijo uno de los oficiales mientras veía todo a su alrededor, lo cual estaba bastante deformado.

-por lo menos fui capaz de encontrar la localización del cuarto de Eri. –dijo Sir señalando a una dirección con su dedo para sorpresa del oficial.

-para nuestra mala suerte, Irinaka quedo inconsciente por el golpe. De no ser asi el cambiaria todo a la normalidad. –dijo el comisionado viendo al inconsciente y atado Yakuza.

-aun si estuviera consciente sería inútil. –dijo Eraser Head llamando su atención. –la observación de Fat Gum estaba en lo correcto. Irinaka no es capaz de ejercer ese nivel de control. –

-aun Asi, no hay que olvidar una cosa. Toga y Twice…La Liga de Villanos está deambulando por algún lugar aquí cerca. –dijo nuevamente el comisionado.

-y tenemos la desventaja de no saber cuántos más miembros hay aquí o solo son ellos. –agrego Sir.

-no logre que ellos venían directo a atacarnos. –dijo un oficial mientras él y su compañero miraban en todos lados con sus armas listas.

-¡la Liga de Villanos es el grupo más buscado de todo el país! ¡Nosotros, la policía, no podemos ignorarlos! –dijo el comisionado para luego girarse a ver a los héroes. –ustedes deberán seguir con la misión. –

-Aizawa-sensei. –dijo Deku a su profesor titular.

Aizawa lo pensó. Recordó el hecho que de ser verdad que la Liga de Villanos estaba involucrada tanto el cómo sus estudiantes saldrían de la misión.

-¿Qué están haciendo allí de pie y conversando? –dijo Lockrock reponiéndose del ataque de Toga. -¡ignoren a la Liga y vallan adelante! Dejen la Liga a la policía….. ¡¿Acaso olvidaron la misión?! –

Tenían que admitir que la idea de Lockrock era la mejor que podían poner en acción.

-de cualquier manera, alguien deberá quedarse para asegurarse de que Irinaka se quede preso y no intente hacer su juego otra vez. –dijo Lockrock. –gracias a esa muchacha no seré capas de saltar o encorvarme por un tiempo. ¡¿Entienden?! ¡Entonces muevan esas piernas de una vez y sigan! –

-¡el equipo de Ryukyu quedo justo por encima con ellos! ¡Los oficiales que fueron separados de nosotros están abajo! ¡Sun Eater, Red Riot, Fat Gum, Lemillion! –

Tras decir esas palabras, Deku se dio la vuelta con una mirada decidida, al igual que Sir y Eraser.

-¡ya hemos llegado hasta aquí ¿no?! ¡Solo necesitamos un último empujón! ¡Piensa en lo que todos tienes que pasar para ganarles algo de tiempo! ¡No se atrevan a desperdiciarlo! –

-¡voy a salvarla y saldré de aquí con ella cueste lo que cueste! –dijo Deku decidió, para después girarse para ver a Lockrock. –gracias, Lockrock. –

Lockrock solo sonrio. Él no era rudo con ellos porque quería desmotivarlos…..él tiene una esposa cuatro años más joven que él, el año anterior, finalmente lograron tener un hijo, algo que habían soñado.

Aun incluso si son de U.A, los niños seguían siendo niños. Asi que tenía sus preocupaciones sobre ellos, pero cuando se abre la tapa y vez lo que hay dentro ¿Qué es lo que encontró? Hasta el último de ellos, eran unos verdaderos héroes que ponían en vergüenza a ellos los adultos.

-(¿cueste lo que cueste? Voy a hacer que lo cumplas, Deku.) –pensó Lockrock mientras veía en dirección hacia Deku quien se retiraba, para después ver hacia Sir. –(y tu también Nighteye. Mejor aún, asume la responsabilidad.) –

Minutos después.

 **(Marvelous Battle OST's: The Intrepid)**

Deku, Eraser Head y Sir Nighteye corrían a gran velocidad por los pasillos del laberinto.

Finalmente dieron la vuelta a uno, y se encontraron con uno de los 8 Preceptos de la Muerte tirado en el suelo inconsciente.

Y adelante vieron una pared obstruyendo su camino, excepto por un hueco, pero este estaba siendo usado al parecer.

Asi que, corriendo con más velocidad, Deku tomo impulso suficiente para después dar un ligero salto mientras se preparaba para patear la pared.

KRASH

 ** _-¡SMASH! –_**

Y aquí estamos, en el presente nuevamente.

-¡Nighteye protege a la niña! –dijo Eraser usando inmediatamente su Individualidad en Overhaul.

Sir asintió, para después ver la situación. Dos de sus ayudantes cercanos estaban aquí en la habitación, el otro estaba cerca. Chizaki estaba golpeado, este espacio había sido sellado por una pared distorsionada.

Y Lemillion, había pasado por todo eso, por su cuenta.

-ella esta…..detrás de mí. –dijo Lemillion entrecortadamente por el dolor de sus heridas.

Lemillion no pudo soportar más el dolor y cayó de rodillas a punto de desplomarse, pero Sir rápido llego hasta él y lo atrapo con los brazos. –esplendido, estuviste increíble, Mirio. –

Overhaul intento usar su Individualidad, pero se llevó la sorpresa de no poder usarla. – ¡estoy harto de esos bastardos! –exclamo lleno de furia el líder de los 8 Preceptos de la Muerte.

-gracias a Lemillion estos tipos están acorralados sin salida a donde ir. –decia Eraser mientras él y Deku iban directo hacia Overhaul quien era el último en pie….

-¡DESPIERTA YA, CHRONO! –o eso creyeron.

Eso tomo por sorpresa a los dos héroes, pues en ese momento, una especie de flecha salía de la capucha de Chronostasis y salio disparada hacia Eraser quien intentó esquivarla, pero esta logro hacerle un ligero corte en el brazo.

Eraser trato de ver inmediatamente hacia Chronostasis, pero se llevó la sorpresa de que se estaba moviendo de modo lento.

-cualquier persona que sea cortada por el minutero tendrá sus movimientos lentos. –dijo Chronostasis mientras la flecha se retraía. –mi intención era cortarlos a ambos, pero ese chico cuenta con una armadura lo cual deja pocos espacios donde cortarlo. –

Overhaul miraba con expectación, le había tomado tiempo a Chronostasis despertar, ciertamente había sido incapacitado.

Hasta aquel momento, Lemillion no se dio cuenta, que en el momento en que le lanzo a Chronostasis él había reparado la cabeza de su seguidor y curo sus heridas.

Eraser Head intento por todos los medios evitar parpadear, mientras que Deku sabiendo la situación aumento su velocidad para intentar llegar pronto hasta Overhaul.

-¡TODOS SUS ESFUERZOS SON INÚTILES! –Overhaul puso su mano izquierda en el suelo justo en el momento que Eraser parpadeo.

En eso, grandes púas de tierra aparecieron en casi toda la habitación.

Deku en un rápido movimiento puso su escudo para defenderse de una que salio por debajo suyo. Mientras que Sir tomo a Eri y Lemillion y los aparto del camino de varias.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Overhaul se llevó su mano a la cara por un inmenso dolor de cabeza. –yo no puedo…..no voy a…..permitir que estos malditos héroes destruyan mi plan. –en eso, miro hacia arriba y vio el cuerpo de Shin caer en frente suyo. – ¿cierto, Nemoto? Tú tampoco quieres eso ¿verdad? ¡Tú no quieres que tenga mi fin aquí! –

 **(Armored titan theme from Shingeki no kyojin OST (Mika Kobayashi))**

Overhaul se acercó hasta el cuerpo de Shin para después arrodillarse. –Nemoto, tú me has servido muy bien. Yo estoy seguro, que de todas las personas…..tú estarías feliz de morir por mí bien ¿cierto? –

Puso su mano derecha en la cara de Shin ignorando el dolor de su brazo roto, para después llevar su mano izquierda a su propia cara.

Y bajo la mirada sorprendida de Deku quien estaba cerca de allí, vio como los cuerpos de Shin y Overhaul explotaban en una mancha de sangre, pero sucedió algo aún más sorprendente.

- **Lemillion…** -las partes de ambos cuerpos que habían salido volando en el aire inmediatamente se juntaron nuevamente. – **tú eras realmente más fuerte que yo. Eso era cierto.** –

Pero estas piezas de cuerpo se juntaron creando un nuevo ser.

- **pero cuando todo este dicho y hecho, habrá sido por nada.** –este ser, seguía siendo Overhaul, pero esta vez tiene otros dos brazos deformados con garras con pinchos y partes negras de la capa de Shin. Su cabello se vuelve más puntiagudo, y su máscara se rompe y parece estar fusionada con su rostro, que también está cubierto de tela negra.

- **ahora…..tú me regresaras a Eri.** –Overhaul se había desarmado a sí mismo y a Shin, para después volverse a armas juntos creando un nuevo ser….un monstruo.

- **estoy con un estado de ánimo horrible…pero esto es un poco mejor.** –dijo Overhaul viendo su nuevo cuerpo, para después ver en dirección hacia Deku.

Deku comenzo a evaluar la situación, Sir estaba protegiendo a Eri y Lemillion. Tanto Eraser Head como Chronostasis estaban fuera de vista, probablemente no estaban allí.

Overhaul se habían fusionado con uno de sus subordinados, y todas las heridas que había tenido antes se habían curado.

- **cuando alguien pone sus dedos sobre mí, no puedo evitar la necesidad de limpiarme….** –comenzo a decirle Overhaul a Deku llamando su atención. – **puedo sentir la sangre correr a mi cabeza…esta es la primera vez que me empujan hasta este punto.** –

 **-¿Qué vida tan trágica, eh, Lemillion? Si solo no te hubieras involucrado con Eri y conmigo…no habrías perdido tu Individualidad para siempre.** –los ojos de Deku y Sir se abrieron de sorpresa tras escuchar las palabras de Overhaul. – **tu todavía podrías perseguir tus sueños.** –

Overhaul uso una de sus manos para tomar la caja con las balas especiales. – **Y a pesar de perderlo, porque insistes arrastrarte a esto….** –en eso, comenzo a ir directo hacia donde estaban Sir, Lemillion y Eri. – **has conseguido que todos tus amigos sean involucrados en esto, solamente para que mueran.** –

Pero en eso, Overhaul noto que Deku iba directo hacia el con una patada.

Alzando una mano, de la palma de esta salio un pilar de roca el cual fue directo hacia Deku, quien solo puso sus manos sobre este y después con fuerza la arranco de la base y empuñándola la trato de usar contra Overhaul. La palabra calve fue trato.

Pues este puso inmediatamente la otra mano para desarmar picho pilar. E inmediatamente las reconstruyo creando varias púas las cuales fueron en dirección hacia Deku.

Pero el peli verde logro poner su escudo al frente para protegerse y destruir las púas.

- **¿poder y velocidad eh?** –razono Overhaul al ver a Deku, pero no tuvo tiempo, pues rápido tuvo que protegerse del ataque de un sello lanzado a gran velocidad hacia él.

El responsable de esto, fue Sir Nighteye quien se unió a la pelea. -¡yo me hare cargo de este sujeto! ¡Cuida de Lemillion y Eri! –le ordeno volviendo a lanzar otro sello.

-¡entendido! –dijo Deku dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban Lemillion y Eri mientras recordaba la conversación que tuvo con Eraser y Sir antes de llegar.

Habían quedado en que Eraser borraría la individualidad de Chizaki, mientras que Deku intentaría de evitar cualquier cosa riesgosa.

Aunque él quisiera ayudar, salvar a Eri y ayudar a Lemillion era prioridad justo ahora.

-¿Qué hiciste con Eraser? ¡Tus subordinados ya no están aquí! –pregunto Sir mientras eludía un ataque y volvía a lanzar un sello.

- **yo tengo un poco de interés en ese héroe que borra Individualidades, asi que, lo llevamos a un salón mejor.** –respondio Overhaul eludiendo el sello.

-me pregunto ¿Cómo puede ser que alguien esté tan obsesionado en destruir las Individualidades esta aterrado de que su propia Individualidad sea borrada? –decia Sir mientras eludía un ataque de Overhaul para después ir directo hacia él. –cuando tu dijiste "para siempre" ¿eso quiere significar que tus balas se han completado….y usaste una en Lemillion? –

 **-bueno, yo estaba tratando de mantener eso en secreto mientras huía, pero…. –**

-¡entonces tu realmente sentiste mucho miedo de Lemillion! ¡¿No es asi?! –exclamo Sir ya estando frente a Overhaul al momento de eludir un ataque de sus manos garras una y otra vez.

 **-(él no es particularmente rápido ni nada…pero sus movimientos son similares.)** –pensó Overhaul al ver los movimientos de esquivo y ataque de Sir y compararlos con los de Lemillion. – ( **ya veo…asi que este tipo es su maestro** ) –

Mientras, Sir estaba teniendo un recuerdo en su mente justo en ese momento.

"Con cuidado, observa a tu oponente. Prevé sus acciones, y muévete a corde a ello."

"¿tú quieres que yo lea el futuro? ¡Yo no tengo el poder de Previsión como usted!"

Fue el día que Lemillion llego a su agencia, y comenzo su largo entrenamiento allí.

"una respuesta muy graciosa. Cuando tú observas varios escenarios, tú acumulas experiencia. Rescate, combate, entrenamientos y tribulaciones…..eso se convertirá en tu base de datos"

Lemillion…el había tomado sus enseñanzas a pecho…..confió en él y se había vuelto más fuerte. Por eso, Sir se sentía muy orgulloso de él.

Y ahora, todo lo que importaba para Sir, era mantener a esa persona que Lemillion intento mantener a salvo y fuera de peligro.

Mientras, con Deku.

El había llegado hasta una parte alejada de la habitación para estar junto a una pared.

El había tomado a Lemillion y Eri y después había saltado por las púas del lugar para llegar a una parte alejada.

-¿puedes moverte, Senpai? –pregunto Deku a Lemillion mientras bajaba a ambos.

-si…..no te preocupes….. –mascullo en voz baja Lemillion por el dolor. –supongo que salir será una molestia. –

Deku trago duro, no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, el estado de su Senpai. –saldremos de aquí. –

KRASH

Inmediatamente golpeo la pared que estaba al lado suyo destruyéndola mostrando un agujero…..el mismo agujero por el que habían entrado.

-esto solo se cerró hace unos momentos. Pero este es el camino por el que pasamos para llegar hasta aquí. Tenemos que poner algo de distancia entre nosotros y Chizaki. –después de eso, Deku tomo en brazos tanto a Lemillion como a Eri. –por lo menos, estarán más seguros que aquí dentro. –

Pero en eso, antes de entrar al agujero, sintió algo que lo tomaba con fuerza. –por favor…ya basta….. –

Deku bajo la mirada para ver a Eri tomar con fuerza parte de su traje negro mientras lagrimas salían de su rostro.

"tu existencia esta maldita"

-yo lo, siento…. –

Deku apretó con fuerza los dientes, ver a Eri de este modo en verdad lo estaba afectando y mucho, y el estado en que se encontraba su Senpai no ayudaba en nada.

Sin más, entro al agujero y comenzo a avanzar por allí, pero antes de irse, Lemillion giro su cabeza para dar una última mirada hacia el interior, para después abrirlos de horror.

-¡Sir! –

 **(Fairy Tail - OST - Dragon King)**

Mientras, con Sir.

 _Sir Nighteye estaba usando su previsión._

"¡todo va a estar bien! ¡Puedes dar una mirada en mí! ¡Yo evitare el resultado cuantas veces quieras!"

 _El futuro que el ve no puede ser cambiado, él lo había intentado varias veces en el pasado. No importaba cuantas veces intentaba cambiar desesperadamente el futuro que él veía….._

 _Con el tiempo suficiente, seguramente, es como una balanza que gobierna el universo, al final todo volverá a su flujo natural. Es como si solo hubiese agregado escenas extra a una película, pero sería una película cuyo final no cambia._

 _¿Podría ser que el mismo acto de ver el futuro de otra persona lo encerró en ese destino? Desde que vio "La muerte de All Might" decidió que ya no vería el futuro de la gente. Solo miraría un segundo en el futuro, y respondería a consecuencia…..._

 _El había tomado cualquier medida necesaria para negar a Chizaki del futuro que estaba casi a su alcance…_

Una púa de piedra tenía rastros de sangre fresca goteando por la punta.

Mientras, que uno de los brazos de Sir tenía un ligero rio de sangre corriendo por este mientras que gotas de sangre caían de las puntas de los dedos.

 _Y aunque sabía que sus acciones eran simplemente extraer lo inevitable, este era el mejor curso de acción que podía tomar._

 _Pero había llegado a su límite._

Sir estaba en mal estado…..peor aún, estaba en estado grave. Una estaca de piedra realmente grande había atravesado su brazo izquierdo, mientras que otra le había atravesado el estómago desde atrás.

 _Como si estuviese aferrado a algo, Nighteye había visto el futuro de Chizaki._

Overhaul al ver a su oponente inmovilizado, paso de largo de este y fue directo hacia donde fueron Deku, Lemillion y Eri.

 _En medio de la escena de su probable derrota, se había aferrado a un pedazo de esperanza._

Sir antes de que Chizaki se fuese miro nuevamente al futuro del Yakuza.

 _Que Eri-chan se salvaría, que Lemillion y yo estaríamos a salvo…..Chizaki derrotado y tras las rejas._

Pero…..

 _Para ver ese futuro…_

No vio nada.

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **(DBZ Goku Super Saiyan Theme)**

Inmediatamente, Overhaul uso su Individualidad para destruir las púas del camino y después volverlas a armar para que varias estacas salieran directo hacían donde estaban los chicos.

Pero justo cuando estaban por llegar hasta donde estaba el agujero.

KLAP

Un fuerte aplauso resonó por todo el lugar, al momento que una corriente de fuego saliera disparada hacia las estacas de piedra y estas fueses destruidas e incineradas.

El responsable de esto, había sido Deku quien apareció de nueva cuenta y con su Burn Cowl activado.

Overhaul vio esto sorprendido. – ( **el dio un fuerte aplauso el cual disparo una corriente de aire presurizada para destruir mi ataque y fuego para incinerarlo. Ese poder no es nada a lo que vi hace unos segundos. ¿Este mocoso se había estado conteniendo?** ) –

Mientras que Deku, él quería usar todo el poder que tuviese al alcance, pero su freno mental seguía activo y por ende le fue imposible usar más poder.

¿Será este poder necesario para derrotar a este monstruo? Si lo es.

Aun si no lo derrotaba, con solo hacer tiempo para que Eri y Lemillion puedan escapar, le es más que suficiente.

 ** _-(¡Burn Cowl 20%!) –_** pensó Deku llevando su poder hasta donde podía acceder.

- **ustedes chicos que vinieron hasta aquí, solo han empeorado las cosas para ustedes mismos. Reconoces eso ¿cierto?** –dijo Overhaul a Deku tratando de hacerlo retroceder. – **desiste, todo va a salir tal y como dije que seria. Todo ustedes morirán**. –

-¡no dejare que eso pase! –Susurro alto Deku para que pudiese ser escuchado – ¡aun si eso lo decidió el destino! –

Aun si su máscara estuviese cubriendo sus ojos, Overhaul vio los ojos de Deku llenos de determinación, una inquebrantable, una que había pasado a él en ese mismo momento de su Senpai.

En eso, plantando con fuerza su pie al suelo tomo un impulso para salir disparado contra Overhaul.

 **-¡YO CAMBIARE EL FUTURO! –**

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Ending –Haro Haro Haro)**

Primero aparece la imagen de Izuku en pose de combate ** _._**

Luego aparece Mirio de pie con una sonrisa y con el puño alzado al cielo.

Finalmente es la imagen de Uraraka flotando con una gran sonrisa.

Y después aparece una imagen de los 3 juntos en esas posturas con Izuku en medio, Uraraka a la izquierda y Mirio a la derecha.

 **Karafuru randoseru shou kodomotachi kaketeyuku**

 **Osanaki hi no boku nara nani iro erabi doko e mukau?**

Primero aparece una imagen de Izuku cuando era un niño caminando primero por el jardín de niños y después el parque.

Después a él en sus 14 años caminando por la secundaria hasta la playa de Dagoba.

Luego cambio mostrando a Izuku actualmente con su traje de héroe caminando por los pasillos de la academia, el festival, las prácticas y el campamento.

 **Haro Haro Haro**

 **Ima no boku wa dou mietemasu ka?**

En eso aparecen imágenes de cuando Izuku se encontró con All Might, después cambia mostrando a toda la Clase 1-A junto con los profesores.

Después de eso la imagen cambia a Izuku sentado desde el techo de la academia viendo el atardecer.

 **Haro Haro Haro**

 **Hokoreru senaka o shiteimasu ka?**

En eso lentamente comenzaron a llegar más personas, primero Uraraka y Momo quienes se sentaron a su lado, luego Mirio parándose a un lado.

Después de eso aparecieron sus amigos para ponerse justo detrás de él.

 **Icchou mae ni shippai kurikaeshi sore o**

 **Dare ni tobu toki o matteiru yo**

 **Ano hi no boku ate no uta**

En eso lentamente comenzaron a llegar más personas, los de la clase 1-B, Los Profesores junto con Gran Torino, Sir, Ryuko, Fat Gum, Nejire y Amajiki.

Después de eso todos estaban mirando el atardecer con mucha felicidad e Izuku con una gran sonrisa para que luego esta se agrandara cuando llega Eri a abrazarlo desde el cuello y pegar su mejilla junto con la de Izuku quien le sonrió enormemente.

Finalmente termina el atardecer para dar paso a la noche y en el cielo verse las estrellas.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **(Fairy Tail Ost – Dragon Slayer)**

-la voluntad de Lemillion y la esperanza de Eri recae en mi ahora. –Deku elude una estaca al momento de lanzar su escudo para destruir varias más.

-no importa cuán rápido te muevas…. –Overhaul lanzo estacas contra Deku mientras este esquivaba.

-¡un golpe, eso es todo lo que necesito! –Deku se lanza en un ataque directo contra Overhaul.

-esto no es lo que yo quería…. –Eri se detiene mientras lagrimas salen de sus ojos.

- **el Próximo Capitulo de Fire Hero of Peace será: ¡Deku Vs Overhaul! ¡Cambiare el Futuro!**–

-nadie morirá hoy…..porque voy a salvarte. –Deku tenía a Eri en su espalda al momento de que Fuego azul los cubra.

-¡PLUS ULTRA! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **Yo: espero que en verdad les haya gustado.**

 **Yo: espero sus reviews dando opiniones y/o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos Ja Ne.**


	60. ¡Deku Vs Overhaul! ¡Cambiare el Futuro!

**Fire Hero of Peace.**

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace, Pero antes de eso, los reviews:**

 **Jekko7w7: tomare en cuenta todas tus ideas mi amigo, espero que este capítulo sea de tú agrado.**

 **xanatrix742: espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, y me gustó mucho tu frase.**

 **Y como dicen en este anime, Ve Más Allá del Límite…..** **PLUS ULTRA.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

 **-** mmmm –personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.60 ¡Deku Vs Overhaul! ¡Cambiare el Futuro!

 **(Dragon Ball Z prologue music 1 (Vegeta,Frieza,Cell Saga))**

Inmediatamente, Overhaul uso su Individualidad para destruir las púas del camino y después volverlas a armar para que varias estacas salieran directo hacían donde estaban los chicos.

Pero justo cuando estaban por llegar hasta donde estaba el agujero.

KLAP

Un fuerte aplauso resonó por todo el lugar, al momento que una corriente de fuego saliera disparada hacia las estacas de piedra y estas fueses destruidas e incineradas.

El responsable de esto, había sido Deku quien apareció de nueva cuenta y con su Burn Cowl activado.

Overhaul vio esto sorprendido. – ( **el dio un fuerte aplauso el cual disparo una corriente de aire presurizada para destruir mi ataque y fuego para incinerarlo. Ese poder no es nada a lo que vi hace unos segundos. ¿Este mocoso se había estado conteniendo?** ) –

Mientras que Deku, él quería usar todo el poder que tuviese al alcance, pero su freno mental seguía activo y por ende le fue imposible usar más poder.

¿Será este poder necesario para derrotar a este monstruo? Si lo es.

Aun si no lo derrotaba, con solo hacer tiempo para que Eri y Lemillion puedan escapar, le es más que suficiente.

 ** _-(¡Burn Cowl 20%!) –_** pensó Deku llevando su poder hasta donde podía acceder.

- **ustedes chicos que vinieron hasta aquí, solo han empeorado las cosas para ustedes mismos. Reconoces eso ¿cierto?** –dijo Overhaul a Deku tratando de hacerlo retroceder. – **desiste, todo va a salir tal y como dije que seria. Todo ustedes morirán**. –

-¡no dejare que eso pase! –Susurro alto Deku para que pudiese ser escuchado – ¡aun si eso lo decidió el destino! –

Aun si su máscara estuviese cubriendo sus ojos, Overhaul vio los ojos de Deku llenos de determinación, una inquebrantable, una que había pasado a él en ese mismo momento de su Senpai.

En eso, plantando con fuerza su pie al suelo tomo un impulso para salir disparado contra Overhaul.

 **-¡YO CAMBIARE EL FUTURO! –**

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Opening – Believe My Self)**

 ** _Just Believe in Myself_**

 ** _kono sekai de owannai yume_**

 ** _oikake Speed up! Speed up!_**

Lo primero en aparecer a la pantalla es a Izuku de espaldas viendo en frente suyo la academia U.A

Después cambia para mostrar a Mirio igualmente de espaldas ver frente suyo la agencia de Sir.

Después la imagen cambia para mostrar a ambos al lado del otro lanzarse al ataque.

 ** _hashiri da shita konkyonaki omoi_**

 ** _ima, Just Believe in Myself_**

En eso, la pantalla muestra a Eri abrazando sus piernas al momento en que en una llamarada aparezca el título del Fic:

 ** _Fire Hero of Peace._**

 ** _You light my fire mune kogasu shōdō ni touch_**

 ** _What I want to hear kimi no emotion_**

Luego, se muestra a Izuku caminar hacia el interior de un almacén mientras aparecen imágenes de All Might, Uraraka y Eri.

Para después activar su Burn Cowl.

 ** _Whatever Will be, Will be. ima wa gekiryū no age_**

 ** _How are you feeling? boku no motion_**

Ahora, Mirio igualmente caminaba por el almacén mientras aparecen imágenes de Sir y BubleGirl.

Después sonríe al momento de que un ataque lo atraviese.

 ** _tachimukau tame no Strong Ties te wo tottara_**

 ** _Are we ready? 'Play Fair…'_**

Después la pantalla es dividida para mostrar tanto a Sir como a All Might con la mirada seria.

Para enseguida mostrar a la Liga de Villanos junto a los 8 Preceptos de la muerte con Overhaul sosteniendo a Eri.

Mientras que frente a ellos están Izuku, sus amigos, y los héroes encarándolos.

 ** _Just Believe in Myself_**

 ** _kono sekai de owannai yume_**

 ** _oikake Speed up! Speed up!_**

En ese momento, Izuku se lanza al ataque en contra de Overhaul el cual crea varias estacas de tierra tratando de frenarlo.

Para después aparecer detrás de él Mirio apunto de atacarlo, pero este logra esquivar haciendo que Mirio valla justo a donde esta Midoriya.

Para después ambos verse y sonreír al momento de lanzarse al ataque.

 ** _Just Believe in Myself_**

 ** _kodoku na yoru wo koete yuku nda_**

 ** _mirai e Speed up! Speed up!_**

Después la imagen muestra a Izuku corriendo mientras aparecen imágenes de Uraraka, Tsuyu, Kirishima y Eri.

Para después mostrar a Mirio también corriendo mientras aparecen imágenes de Sir, BubleGirl, Nejire, Ryukyu, Fat Gum y Aizawa.

Para después mostrar a Eri dar un salto para ir hacia ellos quienes tratan de atraparla al igual que Overhaul.

 ** _hashiri da shita konkyonaki omoi_**

 ** _ima, Just Believe in Myself_**

La pantalla queda en blanco por unos momentos para después mostrar a Izuku sosteniendo a Eri en brazos al momento en que fuego azul cubra a ambos.

La imagen comienza a hacer un alejamiento al momento de oscurecer.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

Mientras esto se sucedía, justo en ese mismo momento, pero en otro sitio.

-(¿Dónde estoy?) –pensó EraserHead mientras comenzaba a recobrar el conocimiento, pero se llevó dos sorpresas: una que aún no era capaz de moverse fácilmente. Y dos, su visión había sido cegada.

¿En qué momento llego a esta situación? Lo último que recordaba era llegar a donde estaban Overhaul y sus secuaces y comenzar a pelear. Después fue cortado por la Individualidad de Chronostasis y Overhaul comenzo a desarmar el lugar y armarlo.

Después todo se volvió oscuridad y ahora estaba en esta situación.

-nosotros sabemos todo sobre ti…..el héroe borrador: EraserHead. –inmediatamente tras escuchar a alguien hablar sintió un peso encima suyo. –durante nuestra investigación con Eri, tu Individualidad fue una referencia cotidiana. Y mientras estés cegado en lugar de estar muerto…..bueno, es porque hay un valor en mantenerte con vida. –

EraserHead no tuvo que ser un genio para saber que se trataba de uno de los subordinados de Overhaul, Chronostasis si no se equivocaba. –"borrar las Individualidades" es un poder muy atractivo en su opinión. –Eraser intento moverse, pero sus movimientos seguían siendo lentos. –no lo intentes, es imposible….justo ahora, no eres capaz de moverte tan rápido como un caracol. Pero yo estoy seguro de que este preocupado por tus amigos ¿no es asi? Justo ahora fuiste cortado por la manecilla de mi cabello. Asi que, durante una hora estarás atrapado en ese estado. –

 _8 preceptos de la Muerte: Chronostasis. Individualidad: Chronostasis. Extiende su cabello de aguja de reloj en línea recta para atacar a su oponente. Cualquier cosa que sea cortada por ellas tendrá sus movimientos reducidos. Pero, a menos que el mismo se esté moviendo no será capaz de extender sus agujas._

-una vez que el (Overhaul) decide algo, nada podrá detenerlo. Yo no tengo idea de cuánto tu sabes, pero…..Eri…es la hija del jefe…el hará todo, cualquier cosa, con tal de cumplir su objetivo. Ese es el tipo de persona que es Overhaul. –

De regreso a la pelea.

 **(Shingeki no Kyojin OST - Rittai Kidou)**

ZOOM

Deku salio disparado en dirección hacia donde estaba Overhaul con intenciones de darle un fuerte ataque.

Overhaul intento contraatacar al desarmas partes del piso y armarlas para que fuesen estacas que iban en dirección hacia Deku.

KRASH

KRASH

Pero Deku respondía a este destruyéndolas al lanzar patadas a estar y volverlas pedazos nuevamente.

Pero finalmente estuvo frente a frente con Overhaul y alzo su pierna derecha al cielo por encima de Overhaul.

 ** _-¡Patada Guillotina! –_**

KRASH

Pero Overhaul logro esquivarla a tiempo y el piso recibió el golpe de Deku haciendo que este se destruyera un poco. Inmediatamente, Overhaul intento tomar a Deku con una de sus manos monstruosas, pero Deku se apartó de su alcance inmediatamente.

Después, Deku formo una bola de fuego en su mano derecha y la lanzo contra Overhaul el cual desarmo y armo el piso creando una barrera de piedra que lo protegió del ataque. Pero no conto con que Deku aprovecharía esto para salir disparado hacia él y lanzar un golpe el cual no solo destruyo la barrera sino que también logro impactar contra el estómago del Yakuza.

Overhaul abrió grande los ojos tras recibir el golpe y después ser mandado a volar hasta estrellarse contra la pared detrás de él.

Overhaul resistiendo el dolor del golpe se separó de la pared y vio en dirección hacia donde estaba Deku. Enseguida corrió en dirección hacia donde estaba Deku para enseguida desarmar un parte del piso y armarla creando estacas pequeñas las cuales tomo y después lanzo contra Deku.

El héroe de fuego uso su escudo para cubrir todos los ataques por parte de Overhaul para después lanzarlo hacia la pared hacia la derecha y asi su escudo comenzo a chocar por las paredes. Enseguida corrió hacia Overhaul y comenzo a lanzar golpes y aptadas hacia el Yakuza mientras que este evitaba los golpes.

Overhaul comenzo a intentar atrapar a Deku, pero este esquivaba las 4 manos de Overhaul con lo que parecía ser una facilidad sin igual.

Deku para sorpresa de Overhaul dio un salto hacia atrás para tomar distancia, no logro entender esto, hasta que noto que el escudo de Deku estaba en dirección hacia él, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pues este logro golpearlo en el pecho y parte de la cara. El escudo al impactar contra Overhaul revoto nuevamente para ir directo a las manos de Deku quien lo atrapo.

Cegado momentáneamente con por la rabia Overhaul desarmo el suelo en dirección hacia Deku para armarlo nuevamente y crear un camino de púas filosas. Deku viendo esto, logro usar una de las púas para posar sus pies y después tomar impulso para dar un salto en dirección hacia Overhaul.

Overhaul lo esperaba con una de sus manos por delante para atacar, pero Deku en una rápida jugada cambio el curso para posicionarse detrás del Yakuza y plantarle los pies en la espalda. Los ojos de Overhaul se abrieron al sentir el dolor cruzar su espalda en ese momento.

POW

KRASH

Pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar, pues inmediatamente recibió un golpe a su mejilla que lo mando a estrellarse contra la pared a su lado.

Deku se detuvo de sus ataques por unos momentos, mientras observaba en dirección hacia donde estaba Overhaul clavado en la pared. Sabía que no debía detenerse hasta asegurarse que Chizaki estuviese fuera de combate.

Porque muy seguramente Chizaki no dudaría en atacar, el no renunciaría a Eri aun si termina matándola.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Deku inmediatamente se puso en guardia al notar como Overhaul se separó de la pared en donde fue puesto para caer al suelo fuertemente.

- **tu…maldito mocoso…** –escucho a Overhaul gruñir en voz baja. – **¡te estas convirtiendo…en una molestia para mi…!** -

Después, Deku noto algo de sangre salir volando junto con algunas otras cosas tan solo para volver a unirse. Enseguida, vio que Overhaul se ponía de pie nuevamente completamente ileso sin ninguna herida. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que habían vuelto a repararse de los daños.

Enseguida, Deku dio un salto para evitar ser empalado por unas nuevas estacas que fueron armadas por debajo de él. Inmediatamente volvió a ver en dirección hacia donde había visto a Overhaul, tan solo para notar que este ya no estaba en donde mismo.

Pero sintiendo algo detrás suyo, inmediatamente uso el fuego para volar un par de metros hacia adelante, y durante el trayecto se dio la vuelta para ver en donde estuvo antes, para ver a Overhaul con una de sus manos alzada.

-(trato de tomarme desprevenido.) –pensó al momento de tomar aire e inflar sus mejillas. Después soltó el aire el cual se había convertido en una gran bola de fuego que fue directo hacia Overhaul. Nuevamente el Yakuza al ver esto uso dos de sus cuatro manos para ponerlas en el techo y después tomar impulso para regresar al suelo eludiendo el ataque de fuego.

Y una vez que estuvo en el suelo, ambos oponentes se miraron cara a cara. Ojos a ojos.

Uno quería a Eri para salvarla y liberarla de esta horrenda pesadilla que ningún niño debería de estar sufriendo.

Mientras que el otro quería a la niña para seguir adelante con sus planes de destruir las Individualidades de este mundo, sin importar si causaba daño alguno a la pequeña. Después de todo….

….ella era el objeto con que realizar a cabo sus planes.

ZOOM

Deku salio corriendo en dirección hacia Overhaul, pero tuvo que detenerse inmediatamente para esquivar una estaca de piedra que iba en dirección suya que lo había tomado por sorpresa.

¿Pero cómo fue posible eso? Hasta hace poco había logrado evitar todos los ataques de Overhaul sin problemas y contratacar a la perfección.

Pero en ese preciso momento, Deku noto algo, durante todo este tiempo Overhaul no se había movido de su lugar y tenía dos manos pegadas al suelo.

-(¡¿está usando constantemente su Individualidad?!) –pensó Deku al momento de dar un salto a la derecha evitando ser empalado por el costado. –(¡de ese modo no podre saber cuándo la está usando y cuando no!) –

No tuvo más tiempo para pensar, pues inmediatamente tuvo que dar un salto hacia arriba para eludir una estaca que casi le perfora la cara. Debido al salto topo con la parte elevada de la pared, pero inmediatamente tuvo que moverse a la derecha pues una nueva estaca fue directo hacia él.

Mas sin embargo tuvo que moverse a la izquierda pues parecía ser que una nueva estaca lo estaba esperando. Inmediatamente uso la pared para impulsarse en dirección hacia Overhaul. Pero durante el trayecto tuvo que hacerse a un lado para evitar una estaca más, pero esta logro rosarle la mejilla haciéndole un ligero corte.

Al cambiar de trayecto ahora estaba a unos metros de distancia de Overhaul y comenzo a correr hacia él. Durante su intento de ataque eludió una estaca que iba a su derecha, después una que iba a su izquierda, y en un rápido movimiento tomo su escudo y lo puso al frente para protegerse de un nuevo ataque, pero este ataque lo hiso retroceder varios metros hacia atrás.

Deku tomo respiraciones, anteriormente estaba teniendo la ventaja en esta pelea, pero parecía ser que eso estaba acabando justo ahora.

- **al principio, eras tú quien me tenía contra las cuerdas….justo al igual que Lemillion cuando empezamos a pelear, y justo después con el que llaman Sir.** –decia Overhaul sin dejar de ver en dirección hacia Deku quien tenía su escudo al frente en modo de defensa. – **pero una vez que vimos una idea para poner la situación a nuestro favor la tomamos…..justo como ahora.** –

"¡Yo llegare! Ellos entienden que están es una batalla de velocidad ¡esta es otra medida para ganar! ¡Yo seguiré adelante!"

Deku afilo su mirada tras la mención de su Senpai, y el estado en el que se encontró una vez que llegaron.

"¡yo me hare cargo de este sujeto! ¡Cuida de Lemillion y Eri!"

Y tras la mención de Sir, vio hacia donde estaba este. En el suelo con sangre brotando de sus heridas lejos de la pelea.

- **ahora mismo no importa cuán rápido seas…no podrás evitar que tome a Eri y continúe con mis planes.** –dijo nuevamente Overhaul.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Pero en ese momento.

 **(Boku no Hero Academia Season 2 OST - Jet Set Run (You Say Run V2))**

ZOOM

POW

KRASH

De un momento para otro, recibió un fuerte golpe en el estómago el que lo hiso chocar con fuerza contra la pared a su espalda.

Con esfuerzo y sujetándose su adolorido estómago, Overhaul se puso de pie nuevamente y vio hacia el frente, tan solo para ver una imagen borrosa la cual inmediatamente desapareció.

ZOOM

POW

Pero enseguida, un puñetazo se incrusto contra su mejilla haciéndolo rodar por el suelo varios metros. Poniéndose de rodillas, Overhaul miro en dirección en donde vino el golpe antes recibido, tan solo para inmediatamente ver un puñetazo envuelto en armadura roja a pocos centímetros de su cara.

Cuando el golpe conecto contra su rostro comenzó a volar hasta el otro lado de la habitación, pero su camino se detuvo abruptamente tras recibir otro fuerte golpe al estómago que lo clavo con fuerza al piso.

Con dificultad, Overhaul se puso de pie nuevamente, y vio justo al frente suyo a Deku el cual tomaba grandes respiraciones, y el fuego a su alrededor parecía estar algo más intenso a pesar de ser una ligera capa.

Deku había decidido jugársela con este movimiento, cambiando entre el 50 y 20 % cada vez que se movía y atacaba respectivamente para poder atacar a Overhaul sin que este pudiese reaccionar.

Se la estaba jugando aun sabiendo que estaba poniendo su cuerpo en una gran tensión. Pero, si este es el único modo para derrotarlo…que así sea.

¿quiere velocidad? ¡él le dará velocidad!

Nuevamente, antes de que Overhaul pudiese actuar, corrió a gran velocidad hasta quedar a la izquierda de Overhaul y le dio una patada a la cara. Después dio un salto para quedar en el aire por encima de él y crear una esfera de fuego para después lanzársela y que esta impactara contra su espalda.

Después creando fuego en sus pies se propulso para a gran velocidad hacia Overhaul y envestirlo contra el suelo.

Después dio un salto para quedar nuevamente al frente de Overhaul y ver que este comenzaba a levantarse nuevamente.

En eso sintió una punzada de dolor correr por su cuerpo, pero la ignoro.

"¿estás diciendo que, si estos chicos hubieran rescatado a la niña, este problema entero estaría resuelto?"

Deku apretó con fuerza los dientes y puños mientras veía a Overhaul ponerse de pie lentamente y con claras expresiones de dolor.

 ** _-Burn Cowl 50%..._** -susurro manteniendo su porcentaje sin dejar que este disminusca.

"nosotros de la agencia de Ryukyu lidiaremos con este malvado. Todos por favor continúen con su misión."

Plantando con fuerza su pie derecho en el suelo, después comenzó a correr a gran velocidad en dirección hacia Overhaul a línea recta.

Overhaul al ver a Deku rápido planto con fuerza sus pies al suelo e hiso uso de su Individualidad y desarmo el piso y lo volvió a armar para crear un camino de estacas al frente suyo. Pero fue inútil, pues Deku con precisión y agilidad paso por dicho camino evitando todas las estacas, hasta que finalmente estuvo frente a Overhaul.

En eso, preparo sus dos puños.

"¡chicos! ¡Cuiden a Mirio por mí! El….seguramente hará algo imprudente, ¡así que asegurase de ayudarlo!"

"¿Qué vida tan trágica, eh, Lemillion? Si solo no te hubieras involucrado con Eri y conmigo…no habrías perdido tu Individualidad para siempre. tu todavía podrías perseguir tus sueños"

"por favor…ya basta….. yo, lo siento…."

POW

POW

POW

Overhaul sintió inmediatamente como más de un solo golpe comenzó a incrustarse en su cuerpo con fuerza en ese mismo momento.

Deku apretando con fuerza los dientes dio un golpe más a la cara de Overhaul.

 ** _-…..¡Meteor…..SMASH! (¡Smash Meteoro!) –_**

Ante cada golpe que recibía Overhaul iba retrocediendo poco a poco, intentaba usar las garras de sus otras dos manos plantadas al suelo para permanecer en el mismo sitio. Pero ante cada nuevo golpe que estaba recibiendo lentamente las garras comenzaban a desprenderse del suelo.

Mientras que Deku siguió golpeando con fuerza sin dejar que el Burn Cowl bajara de porcentaje.

-GRRRRAAAAHHHHH…. –Y finalmente soltó ese gran grito aplicando más fuerza en los golpes hasta que finalmente se detuvo para apretar con fuerza su puño izquierdo.

POW

KRASH

Y finalmente dar el último golpe y este fue el que se necesitó para mandar a volar a Overhaul contra la pared.

Tras esto último, Deku desactivo el Burn Cowl para quedar nuevamente en su estado normal.

Deku desde se posición, encorvado, con sus brazos colgando del agotamiento y tomando grandes respiraciones, pudo ver la figura de Overhaul incrustada contra la pared al frente de él.

No creía que hubiese logrado soportar todo ese ataque.

Sin más, Deku soltó un ligero suspiro mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo…..había terminado.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Justo cuando estaba por moverse, sintió una punzada de dolor en su cuerpo entero.

Era el mismo sentimiento a la vez que se desmallo en el TDL ese día. Pero no era tan intenso, pues seguía consciente.

Tal vez se tomaría un ligero descanso, seguramente tanto Lemillion como Eri ya estarían lejos.

Pero en eso…

 **-debo reconocértelo…..eres sumamente poderoso… -**

Inmediatamente tras escuchar eso, Deku quedo tieso, y por su nuca corrió sudor frio.

Levanto la mirada para ver en dirección hacia el frente, pero lo único que pudo ver fueron dos estacas de piedra ir volando en dirección hacia él.

 **-pero esto…..se termina ahora… -**

No tuvo el tiempo suficiente para reaccionar, y su cuerpo no pudo responderle por el dolor.

Inmediatamente, la sangre salió volando.

Mientras tanto, en el laberinto.

Apoyándose con firmeza, y como le fuese posible, Lemillion avanzaba hacia la salida de ese laberinto o en donde estuviesen los demás.

Necesitaba llevar a Eri a un lugar a salvo, aun si es un poco. Dependía de él, debía mostrar su fuerza, que aún estaba bien.

Mientras que, a su lado, Eri caminaba de manera muy lenta, despacio paso a pasito mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

Pero, de un momento a otro, Lemillion perdió fuerza y cayo de rodillas asustando ligeramente a Eri.

Su visión comenzaba a ponerse borrosa y su cuerpo no le respondía. El sangrado se había detenido, pero había perdido mucha sangre. Tenía que ponerse de pie, ponerse en pie y seguir con el camino para poner a Eri a salvo.

Al sentir que no podría moverse, Lemillion llego a una decisión. –Eri….necesitas esconderte…..y esperar a la llegada de los demás….hay decenas de personas…todas en camino….para salvarte. –

Tras decir esto, la mirada de Eri cayó al suelo mientras la sombra de su cabello cubría sus ojos.

-Eri….todo estará bien…tu estarás bien….Eri. –

De regreso a la pelea.

Overhaul aun incrustado en el muro, despego su mano de la pared en que había tocado y desarmado para después separarse de la pared y caer al suelo.

- **honestamente…aun si es cierto que soy capaz de "reparar" cosas….** –en eso, con lentitud, se llevó su mano a su cuerpo y se desarmo para después volverse a armar. – **me duele un poco cuando están desconectadas.** –

Enseguida, se fue poniendo de pie sin mostrar ni una sola muestra de dolor en él. De hecho, toda herida o moretón que había termino se había ido. Volvió a armarse y estar en plenas condiciones.

 **-ya me cansé de esto.** –dijo con irritación mientras veía a su oponente al frente.

 **(Naruto Shippuden - Girei (Pain's Theme Song))**

Deku estaba de pie, pero tenía dos estacas de piedra clavadas en su cuerpo, las dos estaban clavadas en las zonas expuestas de su brazo derecho y pierna izquierda.

Deku hiso una mueca de dolor ante la sensación de tener clavadas esas estacas en su brazo y pierna mientras sentía como la sangre corría de dichas heridas.

-aun no… –trato de moverse Deku, tan solo para quedar paralizado de dolor.

Overhaul soltó un suspiro de exasperación. – **Lemillion estaba igual…la latente fuerza de un humano que se niega a darse por vencido no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera.** –

Pero en eso, Overhaul extendió uno de sus brazos adicionales y abrió la palma de la mano. Deku por un momento pensó que se estaba preparando para un ataque, pero lo que paso después lo sorprendió.

 **-¡por tu culpa tuve que morir de nuevo!** –una voz provino de la mano, pero no era una voz cualquiera, era la voz de Nemoto. **–¡¿es esto lo que querías, Eri?!** –

La voz de Nemoto salir de la mano fue tan alta que se escuchó por toda la habitación y seguramente por fuera de esta.

Y así fue, pues de regreso en donde estaban Eri y Lemillion. Eri quien se había detenido hace poco, alzo la mirada revelando tener una mirada de miedo y pesar.

Inmediatamente, para la mirada de sorpresa de Lemillion, Eri comenzó a correr en sentido contrario, de regreso a donde estaba la pelea.

-esto…¡no es lo que yo quería! –exclamo Eri llegando al lugar del combate para horror de Deku.

-¡¿Por qué…?! ¡vete de aquí Eri-chan! –dijo inmediatamente Deku intentando moverse, pero el dolor de las estacas y la tensión en su cuerpo no se lo permitió. –¡debes quedarte con Togata-senpai! –

- **Eri…¿crees que este chico…..pueda superar su situación?** –volvió a preguntar la voz de Nemoto en la mano de Overhaul.

Y para sorpresa de Deku, la respuesta de Eri, aunque vacilante y llena de miedo, fue inmediata.

-no. –

 **-en ese caso ¿Qué es lo que deberías hacer? –**

-volver. –respondió Eri comenzando a dar paso a paso para ir hacia Overhaul. –y a cambio…..¡debes de volver todo a la normalidad! –

 **-concuerdo…..en lugar de que todos se lastimen por tu culpa. Es mucho más fácil cuando eres solo tú la lastimada.** –

Las palabras dichas por Overhaul comenzaban a hervir la sangre de Deku, tanto que el chico apretaba con fuerza los puños sin importar el dolor de su cuerpo. Y acerco su mano izquierda hasta la estaca de su brazo derecho y la tomo con fuerza.

- **puede que hayas puesto tus esperanzas temporalmente en Lemillion. Pero esa breve esperanza que había empezado a brotar dentro de ti se ha desvanecido. ¿Te diste cuenta? Tus acciones fueron las cosas más horribles que pudiste haber hecho Eri, y por eso, ustedes héroes, son innecesarios**. –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **(Dragon ball Z soundtrack 14)**

Pero inmediatamente, tras decir eso, Overhaul sufrió un fuerte golpe para sorpresa de este y de Eri, quienes vieron quien hiso el ataque y con que fue hecho.

"sigo creyendo que Mirio debió ser quien heredara el One For All"

El causante, había sido Deku, quien ignorando el dolor se había retirado la estaca de su brazo derecho y después tomo su escudo y lo había lanzado contra Overhaul para golpearlo en la cara.

"¡Midoriya….no se puede cambiar! ¡no podremos tomar a Eri con nosotros!"

Después, con esfuerzo, llevo su mano izquierda hasta la estaca en su pierna izquierda.

"¡lo vi, el futuro en donde tú y yo somos asesinados, y Chizaki escapa!"

-¡aun así! –exclamo Deku al momento de retirarse la estaca de la pierna. –¡aun si creen que no es de mi incumbencia! ¡ella estaba llorando! –

Overhaul miro con irritación al joven estudiante a héroe en frente suyo el cual parecía no querer rendirse mientras que su cara mostraba un ligero corte por el golpe del escudo.

-¡nadie morirá hoy! –Deku activo de nueva cuenta el Burn Cowl mientras aplastaba con su agarre la estaca en su mano. –¡Voy a Salvarte! –

Deku, desde que escucho la visión de Sir del futuro, se negó a creerlo. Pero, cuando fue obligado a hacerlo, se dispuso a una sola cosa. Evitaría que Eri fuese con Overhaul, evitaría que Overhaul escapara, evitaría su muerte y la de Sir…

….el cambiaría el Futuro.

Overhaul muy molesto por la constante intromisión del mocoso tomo el escudo con el que había sido lastimado y con ira lo desarmo convirtiéndolo en pedazos los cuales cayeron al suelo.

Sir, quien desde que la pelea comenzó, solo había quedado tenido en el suelo debido a sus heridas y la pérdida de sangre, había visto la pelea. Y aun si Deku había logrado poner a Overhaul contra las cuerdas varias veces, era inevitable.

Él no podría….

 **(Fin Ost)**

Pero en eso, un sonido por encima de ellos llamo la atención de todos los presentes en la habitación.

En ese mismo momento, el techo encima de ellos se destruyó y algo cayo por encima en medio de los dos oponentes.

Y para sorpresa de Deku, era el equipo de Ryukyu, cuya heroína estaba transformada en dragón con uno de los preceptos de la muerte atrapado bajo ella.

Minutos antes.

-¡muy bien! Vamos un poco lento ¡pero sigamos! -

-sorprendentemente no fue mucha amenaza. –fue lo dicho por Froppy mientras veía como el Yakuza que los había atacado al inicio de la misión estaba ahora inconsciente y atrapado.

-Katsukame Rikiya. Al tocar a alguien e inhalar, puede absorber su fuerza vital y hacerse más grande. –informo Ryukyu en su forma humana la Individualidad de Katsukame. Para después ver a los oficiales que estaban cubriendo al cuerpo del Yakuza. –asegúrense de aislarlo mientras siga inconsciente. –

En ese momento, varios sonidos atronadores se empezaron a escuchar desde donde estaba la guarida llamándoles la atención.

-¡parece que las cosas se están saliendo de control allá adentro, apresurémonos! –dijo Nejire mientras señalaba en dirección al interior.

Estando de acuerdo, Ryukyu dio la orden de ir hacia allá. Pero tras dar unos pasos inmediatamente, tanto Froppy como Uravity comenzaron a sentirse cansadas.

Y no eran las únicas, casi todos en el área, con excepción de Ryukyu comenzaron a sentirse cansados. Pero, Ryukyo logro escuchar algo, el sonido de inhalación, y este provenía de Katsukame.

-¡pero si me asegure de dejarlo inconsciente! –exclamo sorprendida Ryukyu mientras se preparaba para el ataque.

Inmediatamente, Katsukame recobro fuerza y destruyo sus ataduras y creció un poco en tamaño, aunque ya era gigante hace poco, no hiso mucha diferencia.

-parece que esa droga amplificadora que obtuve de Irinaka finalmente surte efecto. –dijo Katsukame. –¡ahora soy capaz de absorber con solo inhalar! –

POW

KRASH

E inmediatamente lanzo un fuerte golpe para destruir el portón de entrada.

-¡de repente, me siento como hombre nuevo! –

 **(Kill la KIll Ryuko Matoi's theme)**

Pasaron los minutos, y el equipo Ryukyu, ayudaron a los oficiales a salir del gran problema que era el gigante Katsukame que estaba golpeando y destruyendo todo a su alrededor. Mientras que Nejire intentaba distraerlos evitando dichos golpes.

Nejire inmediatamente respondió los ataques con una onda de choque en dirección hacia el gigante, pero este no parecía estar afectado.

El Gigante intento inhalar para tomar más fuerza, pero se llevó la sorpresa de no poder seguir haciéndolo. –parece que el efecto de la droga se agotó. Déjame tocarte niñita –

-¡no gracias! –le respondió Nejire con el ceño fruncido lanzándole otro ataque.

Mientras esta ligera pelea se estaba llevando a cabo, Uravity estaba ayudando a la evacuación, mientras también estaba tratando de recuperar energía.

-¡Uraraka-san! –pero en eso, una voz le llamo la atención detrás suyo, y vio a ¿Deku? a un par de metros al final de la calle.

-¡¿Deku-kun?! –

-¡vine para pedir refuerzos! ¡nuestro objetivo está bajo ese cruce de calles! –indico "Deku" mientras apuntaba en una dirección de la calle. –¡los profesionales están peleando mientras hablamos manteniéndolo bajo control! ¡necesitamos apoyo! –

Ryukyu al escucharlo, rápido tomo su forma de dragón y salió volando directo hacia Katsukame y lo envistió haciendo que este retrocediera.

-¡todos hagan lo que les diga! –ordeno Ryukyu en ese momento.

-¡Uravity hazlo flotar! –Uravity rápido corrió hacia donde estaban y toco a Katsukame activando su Individualidad, e inmediatamente el Yakuza comenzó a flotar en el aire.

-¡Froppy, ayúdame a moverlo! –Froppy rápido comenzó a moverse a base de salto al momento de lanzar su lengua y enrollarla alrededor del cuerpo del Yakuza y comenzar a arrastrarlo con ayuda de Ryukyo quien lo empujaba en el aire.

-¡Nejire danos con todo lo que tengas! –inmediatamente Nejire se preparó para lanzar su onda de choque una vez que estuviesen en el cruce.

-¡¿Por qué estas malditas siguen moviéndose?! –se quejó el Yakuza al estar siendo derrotado.

-por qué siempre nos dicen esto…¡Ve Más Allá del Limite! –

Inmediatamente, Uravity cancelo su Individualidad regresándole su peso.

Froppy movió su lengua para azotarla contra el suelo.

Ryukyu dejo de volar.

Y Nejire mando una honda de choque contra la heroína y el Yakuza.

-¡PLUS ULTRA! –

KRASH

Y ahora, momento actual.

-¡Ryukyu! ¡Chicas! –exclamo sorprendido Deku al ver al equipo de heroínas aquí.

-¡¿Deku-kun?! –Uravity se encontraba sorprendida, pues estaba segura de que Deku estaba arriba con ellas hace poco.

-entonces, ¿Quién era ese otro Deku de antes? –se preguntó Froppy.

La respuesta era fácil, el "Deku" de antes, era en realidad Toga quien se encontraba viendo cómo se llevaba a cabo la pelea desde por encima del agujero en compañía de Twice (quien llevaba un pañuelo cubriendo la parte rota de su máscara) y Mr. Compress.

-justo cuando iba a hacer a todos al hoyo. –dijo Toga con una sonrisa. –¿Quién hubiese imaginado que Ochako y sus amigas estaban aquí también? ¡esto es tan "Plus Chaos" –

-ponte algo de ropa. Pusiste a este viejo todo nervioso. –dijo Mr. Compress apartando la mirada de Toga, pues esta estaba desnuda. En eso, se giró para ver a Twice. –así que hiciste una copia de mi para cavar el hoyo. –al parecer no era el auténtico.

-¡así es! ¡pero eso no es todos Míster! ¡así que escucha! –dijo Twice al momento de hablar. –hasta ahora, no nos podíamos acercar hasta esa niña "el núcleo" de su operación. Y no parecía que pudiésemos ganar si peleábamos contra Overhaul directamente…¡y afortunadamente para nosotros, es cuando los héroes aparecen! –

-¿su núcleo es una niña? –

-¿y? ¿ya entendiste? ¡perfecto! ¡ahora baja y ráptala! –

-¡¿eh?! ¡¿Qué hay de mi brazo perdido?! –

-somos las versiones reales, tu solo era una copia. ¡así que debes ser tu quien se arriesgue! ¡ya apúrate, antes de que alguien venga! –

Sin más que poder hacer, la copia de Mr. Compress salto al interior del hoyo hacia donde estaba la pelea, llamando la atención de los héroes y Overhaul.

-¡¿la Liga de Villanos?! –

-¡no tengo ni idea de lo que esta…..! –

-¡Uravity! –dijo inmediatamente Froppy llamando la atención de la peli castaña y le señalo a un lugar.

Justo en donde se encontraba Sir en el suelo.

Deku al ver las cosas, rápido ignoro el dolor de su cuerpo y fue corriendo hacia Eri como pudiese.

Y así, tanto estudiante como copia del villano fueron directo en dirección hacia donde se encontraba Eri.

 **(Dragon Ball Super OST - Official Clash Of Gods/The Final Death-Match)**

Pero en eso, dos estacas aparecieron al frente de ambos haciendo que estos se detuvieran de pronto. Mientras, que un pilar surgió de pronto por debajo de Eri el cual la lanzo por el aire directo a las manos de Overhaul quien estaba igualmente en un pilar el cual estaba ascendiendo en dirección hacia el agujero por encima de ellos.

-¡Chizaki! –exclamo Deku al momento de encorvarse en el suelo y después crear el fuego en sus pies y salir volando en su dirección. –¡no dejare que te vayas! –

-ya ríndete. –dijo con irritación el Yakuza al momento de tomar una gran roca y lanzarla contra el héroe-

Pero sorprendentemente, la capa rota de Lemillion había volado y se interpuso en el trayecto del ataque.

-¿salió volando hasta aquí? que repugnante. –dijo Overhaul.

Pero, sin que se diera cuenta, Eri inmediatamente tomo la capa de Lemillion cuando esta voló en dirección hacia ella.

 _Eri ni siquiera estuvo consciente de que la había tomado._

"¡la capa del héroe…es para cubrir a una niña que está sintiendo un dolor horrible!"

 _Pero aun así….._

En eso, de un momento para otro, Overhaul comenzó a retorcerse de dolor.

-(¡no puede ser!) –pensó sorprendido ante lo que sabía que estaba pasando.

"mi hija…¿la recuerdas, Chizaki?"

"si….corto sus lazos con nosotros después de una disputa sobre su matrimonio"

"esta pequeña, es la niña de mi hija…..la tonta vino y la dejo aquí "mi esposo está muerto" "esta niña esta maldita" o algo así dijo. Un día, cuando el marido la toco, este se desvaneció. Un poder que no se parece en nada a ninguno otro que haya manifestado otro linaje de familia. Fue una mutación genética…..no era ninguna maldición. Aparentemente puede suceder en muy raras ocasiones. No conocemos las particularidades de su Individualidad o el cómo se usa. Y ella no está consciente de ello. Pero el hecho de que las cosas desaparecen…me recuerda a tu Individualidad, Chizaki"

"Además de cuidar de ella, quiero que investigues su Individualidad por mí. Eres bueno en ese tipo de cosas ¿no?"

"¿se parece…?"

"casi nada. Esto esta…en una dimensión completamente de desarmar y armar….es una Individualidad que Rebobina"

E inmediatamente, para la sorpresa de todos, tanto Overhaul como Nemoto se separaron, quedando ambos como dos seres por separado nuevamente.

"esta niña…..ciertamente da miedo"

 _Ese día, fue la primera vez que ella intento escapar. Pero al final, se había rendido. Pensando de que no hubiese forma de escapar de este hombre._

 _Siendo robada su libertad, ella sufrió de incisiones en su cuerpo día tras día. Ese terrorífico poder que ella ni siquiera sabía usar….finalmente se había resignado al hecho de que era su culpa el haber nacido con ese poder._

 _"estoy maldita" no tenía más opción que aceptar eso como su destino._

"Nada…. ¡nada de lo que he hecho hasta ahora fue inútil! ¡Sin importar lo que pase, siempre seré Lemillion!"

 _Pero las acciones de Lemillion llegaron a su corazón hasta lo más profundo._

 _Eri no era capaz de soportar el ver gente salir lastimada con tal de salvarla._

"deténganse…por favor…no quiero….que mueran….."

 _Pero no nos rendiríamos, aun si eso nos matara…._

Después de eso, Eri dio un salto para escaparse del agarre de Overhaul e ir directo hacia Deku quien estaba a pocos centímetros para atraparla.

 _Nuevos sentimientos brotaron dentro de ella ese día…y estos decían…._

 _¡debo salvarlos!_

Y finalmente, Deku la atrapo en sus brazos, en un cálido abrazo tratando de reconfortarla. Un calor que Eri había sentido ese día que se encontraron y al que tuvo que renunciar.

 _Y eso, causo su despertar._

-te tengo…..y no pienso dejarte ir esta vez. –dijo Deku en un susurro para después ver en dirección hacia Overhaul.

Inmediatamente, Overhaul con irritación y odio en su voz, puso una de sus manos en el pilar en donde estaba de pie. –¡regrésamela! –y usando su poder lo desarmo haciendo que una parte de este cayera en pedazos y después las uso para transformarlas en púas que iban en su dirección.

Deku bajo su máscara entrecerró los ojos. No la soltaría, pasara lo que pasara. No permitiría que algo como lo antes se repita.

"¿Qué tipo de héroe quieres ser?"

"sin importar los problemas que pueda tener la gente, y siempre con una sonrisa que no conozca el miedo. yo, sin duda alguna ganare, y salvare a todos. ¡quiero ser el más grande Héroe!"

- ** _¡Guadaña de Fuego! –_** exclamo al momento de lanzar la cuchilla de fuego de su patada la cual paso por las púas y las corto para después ir su camino hacia el pilar y al impactar contra este.

KABOOM

 **(Fin Ost)**

Esta exploto y la fuerza de la explosión mando a volar a Deku por encima del agujero hasta los aires del cielo.

Pero eso tomo por sorpresa a Deku, es cierto que el ataque provoca una explosión, pero no una tan grande como esa como para mandarlo a volar por los aires.

Un momento, tal vez perdió el control al igual que en su pelea contra Bakugo…de ser así…

En eso, fijo su vista a su pierna y después la movió para llevarse la sorpresa de que no sentía dolor en esta…de hecho.

-(¡¿mi cuerpo?!) –

Mientras, de regreso al hoyo.

 **-¿Qué diablos? ¿fue eso…..una explosión?** –se preguntó Ryukyu en su forma dragón después de usar su cuerpo para proteger a Froppy, Uravity y a Sir.

-¿en dónde está Deku-kun? –se preguntó Uravity mientras trataba de ver en donde estaba su amigo de cabello verde.

Pero en eso, notaron algo, o mejor dicho alguien.

Y ese alguien era Overhaul quien se desarmaba y armaba nuevamente para curarse de sus heridas. –es por eso que no quería tocarla…a pesar de que no le dije nada sobre su habilidad, o el cómo usarla, ella…..Eri…¡tú no puedes irte! ¡tú me perteneces! –

En eso, comenzó a hacer su camino, hacia donde estaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Katsukame. –con el fin de cumplir la ambición de tu abuelo ¡yo te necesito, Eri! –

-¡esto es malo! –dijo Ryukyu al ver lo que seguramente pasaría.

Pero en eso, Sir quien seguía consciente hablo. –todos ustedes….estarán bien…. –

Overhaul ya estando frente a Katsukame, poso su mano sobre la cara de este para después posar la otra en la suya propia.

-al menos….en este momento…..el no planea…..atacarnos…. –

La sangre y partes de estos dos salieron volando por el aire por unos momentos, para después volver de donde vinieron y unirse unas con otras.

-el ira…..a la superficie…..para perseguir a Midoriya y a Eri…..y Matar…a Midoriya. –

Tras escuchar eso, la piel de Uravity perdió color quedando pálida, y un frio sentimiento corrió por todo su ser.

Deku…..seria asesinado.

Su mejor amigo…..aquel que ella admiraba…

…..aquel que ella amaba…seria asesinado.

Queriendo negarse ante eso, ella quiso salir corriendo, pero no pudo dar siquiera un paso antes de caer al suelo. Su cuerpo no le respondía, por más que ella quería correr a detener a Overhaul.

-yo lo vi…. –dejo en claro Sir que no podría ser cambiado.

-¿crees que ira en silencio tras escuchar eso? –le pregunto Ryukyu conociendo a su interna.

-en su condición actual….si ustedes tres van tras el…..no podrán ganar….. –

-entonces ¿se supone que nos quedemos aquí sentadas sin hacer nada? ¡eso no está bien! –exploto Uravity, no queriendo creer en lo dicho por el profesional. –¡nadie sabe lo que depara el futuro hasta que este pasa! –

Tras escucharla, Sir se quedó en silencio, recordando algo reciente.

"¡YO CAMBIARE EL FUTURO!"

Las palabras de Deku resonaron en su mente mientras veía a la nueva monstruosidad comenzar a erguirse.

Después, finalmente hablo. –a través de ese agujero en la pared, y por el camino…..se encuentra Mirio. Por favor Froppy. –indico Sir señalando débilmente hacia el agujero a la distancia.

Froppy asintió al momento de ir hacia donde le señalaron.

Después de eso, Sir se giró para ver a las dos heroínas. –Ryukyu…..Uravity…por favor ayúdenme a llegar a la superficie. –

Esperaba que, en verdad, Deku fuese capaz de cambiar lo visto por él.

De regreso con Deku.

THUD

Los pies del 9no heredero tocaron finalmente el suelo tras descender cuidadosamente del aire.

-(mi cuerpo…siento calor…..no está frio…) –eran los pensamiento de Deku mientras aterrizaba en el suelo aun abrazando con fuerza a Eri – (incluso… ¡Use el 100% justo ahora!) –

-(¡ni siquiera la tensión en mi cuerpo! Me siento mejor aún…) –seguía pensando Deku mientras soltaba por unos segundos a Eri –todas mis heridas…. ¡han sanado! –

En eso, miro a Eri la cual tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas muy asustada.

-¿esa es…tu Individualidad? –

Pero en ese momento, sitio un tremendo dolor en todo su cuerpo el cual lo hiso encorvarse. Y dicha acción hiso que Eri se asustara.

-¡¿pero qué?! Ahora se siente como…... ¡si mi cuerpo estuviera siendo separado desde el interior! –decía en quejidos. – (ella es incapaz de usar su poder. Por casualidad, ella fue capaz de activarlo, pero…) –

En eso, rápido abrazo nuevamente a Eri y dio un gran salto hacia atrás evitando una gran viga de roca.

-tú no sabes…como detenerlo ¿verdad, Eri? –

Pero en eso, bajo la tierra, surgió un gran monstruo cuadrúpedo cuya parte inferior del cuerpo de estructura de piedra, sobresaliendo múltiples apéndices, cada uno de ellos equipado con garras.

Pero, Izuku logro distinguir algo, o mejor dicho alguien sobre ese monstruo. La parte superior del cuerpo de Overhaul es la misma, pero se encuentra dentro de la boca de la estructura. La mandíbula superior tiene la máscara de Katsukame.

-con la Individualidad de Eri…..ella puede rebobinar humanos. –dijo Overhaul quien al parecer no quería darse por vencido. –dependiendo de cómo lo use, ella probablemente podría revertir a una persona a un mono, si lo intentara. –

Así que era por eso, Deku entrecerró los ojos mostrando claros rastros de ira contra Overhaul.

-ella puede rebobinar cualquier cosa que ella toque a la nada. Su Individualidad esta maldita. Regrésamela. ¡No hay manera de detenerla aparte de mi desmontaje! –

Deku solo apretó con fuerza los puños y dientes.

 **(Fairy Tail Ost – Dragon Slayer Theme)**

-(aquella vez no hice nada.) –

El recuerdo de su primer encuentro con Eri no pudiendo salvarla.

-(pero ahora…) –

En eso, lentamente, comenzó a mover a Eri para ponerla a su espalda y que esta se sujetara de su cuello, y después usar la capa de Lemillion en manos de la pequeña como una bolsa para llevarla colgando a su espalda.

-sin importar lo que pase… ¡no lo pienso permitir! –

En eso, el Burn Cowl comenzó a rodear todo su cuerpo junto con Eri, que, en vez de sentir mucho calor, sintió una agradable calidez.

 **(adelantar minuto 0:47)**

-ya veo….en el instante en que me lastime la pierna…..antes de que pudiera sentir dolor…..ella lo "revirtió" por mi… esa es una Individualidad amable y gentil. –seguía diciendo mientras seguía en aumento del poder y su fuego comenzó a volverse cada vez más y más intenso.

Dichas palabras hicieron que los ojos de Eri se abrieran y comenzaran a soltar lágrimas, no de tristeza, sino de alegría porque era la primera persona que le decía todo eso…

La primera persona que vio que su Individualidad era en realidad una bendición.

-ahora que he experimentado cómo se siente… ¡lo entiendo…..! –

En eso, una gran estala de fuego azul cubrió por completo tanto a Deku como a Eri, mientras que el cuerpo de Deku resplandecía de poder. Era muy similar a cuando huso el Burn Cowl al 1, 000,000 %, pero su poder no estaba a tal grado.

-¡ella sigue revirtiendo mi cuerpo…..a una velocidad deslumbrante! –

Desde el interior, el sentimiento cálido que había sentido Eri desde que estaba cerca de Deku solo se intensifico, hasta volverlo en un sentimiento lleno de alegría, y esperanza.

-en ese caso…... ¡si yo estoy acumulando constantemente lesiones a una velocidad aun mayor….! –

Ese sentimiento que había sentido anteriormente cuando Lemillion trato de salvarla….pero ahora era una más fuerte.

- ** _One For All, Fire Soul: Burn Cowl 100%_** –susurro Deku usando todo su poder para esta pelea.

–Eri….por favor….préstame tu poder. –

…que ella podrá ser salvada.

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Ending –Haro Haro Haro)**

Primero aparece la imagen de Izuku en pose de combate ** _._**

Luego aparece Mirio de pie con una sonrisa y con el puño alzado al cielo.

Finalmente es la imagen de Uraraka flotando con una gran sonrisa.

Y después aparece una imagen de los 3 juntos en esas posturas con Izuku en medio, Uraraka a la izquierda y Mirio a la derecha.

 **Karafuru randoseru shou kodomotachi kaketeyuku**

 **Osanaki hi no boku nara nani iro erabi doko e mukau?**

Primero aparece una imagen de Izuku cuando era un niño caminando primero por el jardín de niños y después el parque.

Después a él en sus 14 años caminando por la secundaria hasta la playa de Dagoba.

Luego cambio mostrando a Izuku actualmente con su traje de héroe caminando por los pasillos de la academia, el festival, las prácticas y el campamento.

 **Haro Haro Haro**

 **Ima no boku wa dou mietemasu ka?**

En eso aparecen imágenes de cuando Izuku se encontró con All Might, después cambia mostrando a toda la Clase 1-A junto con los profesores.

Después de eso la imagen cambia a Izuku sentado desde el techo de la academia viendo el atardecer.

 **Haro Haro Haro**

 **Hokoreru senaka o shiteimasu ka?**

En eso lentamente comenzaron a llegar más personas, primero Uraraka y Momo quienes se sentaron a su lado, luego Mirio parándose a un lado.

Después de eso aparecieron sus amigos para ponerse justo detrás de él.

 **Icchou mae ni shippai kurikaeshi sore o**

 **Dare ni tobu toki o matteiru yo**

 **Ano hi no boku ate no uta**

En eso lentamente comenzaron a llegar más personas, los de la clase 1-B, Los Profesores junto con Gran Torino, Sir, Ryuko, Fat Gum, Nejire y Amajiki.

Después de eso todos estaban mirando el atardecer con mucha felicidad e Izuku con una gran sonrisa para que luego esta se agrandara cuando llega Eri a abrazarlo desde el cuello y pegar su mejilla junto con la de Izuku quien le sonrió enormemente.

Finalmente termina el atardecer para dar paso a la noche y en el cielo verse las estrellas.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **(Fairy Tail Ost – Dragon Slayer Theme)**

-¡el clímax de la pelea esta al máximo! –Deku sale disparado contra Overhaul con un puño envuelto en fuego.

-¡ella no es un producto para mocosos como tú! –Overhaul crea cuatro estacas gigantes y las usa para atacar.

-¡Eri no es un producto! ¡Ella es una tierna y pobre Niña! –Overhaul es mandado a volar por un fuerte golpe.

-¡no te dare la oportunidad de que vuelvas a recularte! –Deku vuelva en dirección hacia Overhaul.

- **El Próximo Capitulo de Fire Hero of Peace será: ¡El Acto que Abre el Futuro!** –

-¡esto acaba ahora! –Deku comenzo a crear entre sus manos una esfera de fuego azul la cual va creciendo.

-¡PLUS ULTRA! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **Yo: espero que en verdad les haya gustado.**

 **Yo: espero sus reviews dando opiniones y/o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos Ja Ne.**


	61. ¡El Acto que Abre el Futuro!

**Fire Hero of Peace.**

 **Yo: hola buenos días, aquí vengo a presentarles este nuevo capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace, Pero antes de eso, los reviews:**

 **Jekko7w7: nuevamente agradezco tus sugerencias, y si soy sincero estoy pensando en un futuro arco con un tema algo parecido….no digo que vaya a ser exactamente igual. Pero espero que cuando lo haga te guste.**

 **JORCAR1719: espero que este capítulo te guste.**

 **xanatrix742: palabras sabias, espero que este capítulo pueda ganar algo parecido. Espero que te guste la pelea y el resto del capítulo.**

 **Y como dicen en este anime, Ve Más Allá del Límite…..** **PLUS ULTRA.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y anime de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador.**

 **-** mmmm –personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.61 ¡El Acto que Abre el Futuro!

 **(Boku no Hero Academia OST #03: My Hero Academia Main Theme)**

-(aquella vez no hice nada.) –

El recuerdo de su primer encuentro con Eri no pudiendo salvarla.

-(pero ahora…) –

En eso, lentamente, comenzó a mover a Eri para ponerla a su espalda y que esta se sujetara de su cuello, y después usar la capa de Lemillion en manos de la pequeña como una bolsa para llevarla colgando a su espalda.

-sin importar lo que pase… ¡no lo pienso permitir! –

En eso, el Burn Cowl comenzó a rodear todo su cuerpo junto con Eri, que, en vez de sentir mucho calor, sintió una agradable calidez.

-ya veo….en el instante en que me lastime la pierna…..antes de que pudiera sentir dolor…..ella lo "revirtió" por mi… esa es una Individualidad amable y gentil. –seguía diciendo mientras seguía en aumento del poder y su fuego comenzó a volverse cada vez más y más intenso.

Dichas palabras hicieron que los ojos de Eri se abrieran y comenzaran a soltar lágrimas, no de tristeza, sino de alegría porque era la primera persona que le decía todo eso…

La primera persona que vio que su Individualidad era en realidad una bendición.

-ahora que he experimentado cómo se siente… ¡lo entiendo…..! –

En eso, una gran estala de fuego azul cubrió por completo tanto a Deku como a Eri, mientras que el cuerpo de Deku resplandecía de poder. Era muy similar a cuando huso el Burn Cowl al 1, 000,000 %, pero su poder no estaba a tal grado.

-¡ella sigue revirtiendo mi cuerpo…..a una velocidad deslumbrante! –

Desde el interior, el sentimiento cálido que había sentido Eri desde que estaba cerca de Deku solo se intensifico, hasta volverlo en un sentimiento lleno de alegría, y esperanza.

-en ese caso…... ¡si yo estoy acumulando constantemente lesiones a una velocidad aun mayor….! –

Ese sentimiento que había sentido anteriormente cuando Lemillion trato de salvarla….pero ahora era una más fuerte.

- ** _One For All, Fire Soul: Burn Cowl 100%_** –susurro Deku usando todo su poder para esta pelea.

–Eri….por favor….préstame tu poder. –

…que ella podrá ser salvada.

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Opening – Believe My Self)**

 ** _Just Believe in Myself_**

 ** _kono sekai de owannai yume_**

 ** _oikake Speed up! Speed up!_**

Lo primero en aparecer a la pantalla es a Izuku de espaldas viendo en frente suyo la academia U.A

Después cambia para mostrar a Mirio igualmente de espaldas ver frente suyo la agencia de Sir.

Después la imagen cambia para mostrar a ambos al lado del otro lanzarse al ataque.

 ** _hashiri da shita konkyonaki omoi_**

 ** _ima, Just Believe in Myself_**

En eso, la pantalla muestra a Eri abrazando sus piernas al momento en que en una llamarada aparezca el título del Fic:

 ** _Fire Hero of Peace._**

 ** _You light my fire mune kogasu shōdō ni touch_**

 ** _What I want to hear kimi no emotion_**

Luego, se muestra a Izuku caminar hacia el interior de un almacén mientras aparecen imágenes de All Might, Uraraka y Eri.

Para después activar su Burn Cowl.

 ** _Whatever Will be, Will be. ima wa gekiryū no age_**

 ** _How are you feeling? boku no motion_**

Ahora, Mirio igualmente caminaba por el almacén mientras aparecen imágenes de Sir y BubleGirl.

Después sonríe al momento de que un ataque lo atraviese.

 ** _tachimukau tame no Strong Ties te wo tottara_**

 ** _Are we ready? 'Play Fair…'_**

Después la pantalla es dividida para mostrar tanto a Sir como a All Might con la mirada seria.

Para enseguida mostrar a la Liga de Villanos junto a los 8 Preceptos de la muerte con Overhaul sosteniendo a Eri.

Mientras que frente a ellos están Izuku, sus amigos, y los héroes encarándolos.

 ** _Just Believe in Myself_**

 ** _kono sekai de owannai yume_**

 ** _oikake Speed up! Speed up!_**

En ese momento, Izuku se lanza al ataque en contra de Overhaul el cual crea varias estacas de tierra tratando de frenarlo.

Para después aparecer detrás de él Mirio apunto de atacarlo, pero este logra esquivar haciendo que Mirio valla justo a donde esta Midoriya.

Para después ambos verse y sonreír al momento de lanzarse al ataque.

 ** _Just Believe in Myself_**

 ** _kodoku na yoru wo koete yuku nda_**

 ** _mirai e Speed up! Speed up!_**

Después la imagen muestra a Izuku corriendo mientras aparecen imágenes de Uraraka, Tsuyu, Kirishima y Eri.

Para después mostrar a Mirio también corriendo mientras aparecen imágenes de Sir, Bubble Girl, Nejire, Ryukyu, Fat Gum y Aizawa.

Para después mostrar a Eri dar un salto para ir hacia ellos quienes tratan de atraparla al igual que Overhaul.

 ** _hashiri da shita konkyonaki omoi_**

 ** _ima, Just Believe in Myself_**

La pantalla queda en blanco por unos momentos para después mostrar a Izuku sosteniendo a Eri en brazos al momento en que fuego azul cubra a ambos.

La imagen comienza a hacer un alejamiento al momento de oscurecer.

La pantalla se oscurece.

 **(Fin Opening)**

" _hechos paranormales" una mutación misteriosa nunca antes vista que se extendió rápidamente en la gente._

 _De acuerdo a una teoría, era un virus desconocido que fue esparcido por todo el mundo, transportado por ratones._

 _Pero no había evidencia clara que lo mostrara._

 _Solo era uno de los tantos razonamientos que rodeaban a los hechos paranormales._

- **ni tú, ni Eri misma…..valoran lo valioso que es esa Individualidad.** –decía Overhaul con clara irritación al ver que aún estaban confrontándolo. – **al desarrollar una Individualidad maduras exponencialmente. A través de una investigación rigurosa, he podido extraer el poder de Eri y lo lleve a su pináculo satisfactoriamente. –**

Deku solo entrecerró los ojos mientras apretaba los dientes de furia y se preparaba para lo que pudiese pasar.

 **-y el resultado…..no es solo la capacidad de rebobinar el cuerpo y ya, sino una especie de flujo que va mas allá…el flujo que dio a lugar a nuestra clase…..la capacidad de rebobinar antes de que la mutación ocurriera. Ese es el poder que yace en Eri. –**

 **(One Piece Film Gold OST – Daigyakuten)**

En eso, Overhaul puso varias de las múltiples manos gigantes en los edificios a los alrededores y el toco, haciendo que Deku se tense.

 **-¡EL PODER QUE EXTINGUE EL FACTOR DE LA INDIVIDUALIDAD DE UNO REGRESÁNDOLO A LA NORMALIDAD! EL PODER DE DESTRUIR ESTE MUNDO CONSTRUIDO A PARTIR DE LAS INDIVIDUALIDADES…** –y luego, desarmo unas partes de los edificios para después armarlas creando estacas gigantes que fueron directo hacia Deku y Eri. – **EL PODER DE DESTRUIR EL TRANSCURSO DE LAS COSAS….. ¡ESO ES ERI!** –

Deku en un movimiento rápido cerró su puño y se preparó para atacar.

 **-¡ELLA NO ES UN PRODUCTO PARA MOCOSOS COMO TÚ QUE NO PUEDEN APRECIAR SU VALOR! –**

Pero en eso, una gran onda de choque seguida de una llamarada azul salió disparada contra Overhaul destruyendo e incinerando las estacas.

Overhaul rápido uso los brazos gigantes para cubrirse del ataque, pero inmediatamente sintió un fuerte golpe en la parte baja de su bestial cuerpo. Y dicho golpe fue tan potente que fue mandado a volar por los aires.

-¡Eri no es un producto! –el causante de esto fue Deku quien tenía sus pies llenos de fuego y ahora estaba volando. – ¡ella es una tierna y pobre niña! –y después salió disparado contra Overhaul nuevamente. – ¡UNA NIÑA QUE NO TIENE POR QUÉ SUFRIR TODO ESTE INFIERNO! –

Y así comenzó a dar un aluvión de golpes a la parte baja del cuerpo bestial de Overhaul sin parar, pero entre más golpes daba comenzó a sentir punzadas de dolor en su cuerpo entero, y no era debido a estar usando el 100% del One For All.

-(¡el poder de Eri se está volviendo cada vez más fuerte!) –pensó Deku mientras apretaba los dientes. Eri no sabía cómo detenerlo. Era igual a la vez que uso por primera vez el One For All. Eri no sabía controlarlo. Era como si, ella tuviese el pie pegado al acelerador.

Pero, la propia Eri tenía sus propios pensamientos en ese momento.

"Eri….por favor….préstame tu poder"

Era la primera vez que alguien veía como una bendición su poder, y ella quería ayudarlo. Pero no quería lastimarlo.

Y, aunque fuese difícil, intentaba controlar su poder.

Mientras tanto, por debajo de ellos.

-Izuku-kun es…fuerte. –dijo un poco sorprendida Toga viendo en dirección a la pelea en los cielos.

Y justo a su lado, se encontraba Twice quien giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro. –oye, ¿Dónde demonios esta Mr….? –

Dentro del agujero.

-bah, bueno, era de esperarse al ir de frente. –dijo la copia de Mr. Compress mientras se derretía debajo de una de las garras de Ryukyu. –no es propio de mí. –

Mientras tanto, Uravity, quien tenía a Sir Nighteye en sus brazos, estaba posada en una de las alas al momento de ser impulsada hacia arriba por parte de la heroína Dragón y usar su Individualidad para quitar su peso e ir más arriba.

 **-¡adelántate Uravity! ¡Lleva a Nighteye a la ambulancia! ¡Mantenlo a salvo y no quites la estaca de su estómago! –**

De regreso a la pelea.

Deku inmediatamente fue en rumbo directo hacia Overhaul, o mejor dicho las partes bestiales de este.

Primero, lanzo una gran llamarada a la cara de la bestia, después lanzo una fuerte patada a la espalda de este. Enseguida voló para posicionarse en las patas de la bestia y las ataco con un golpe y patada a cada una.

Y así, fue volando por las partes de Overhaul y lo fue atacando haciendo que la pelea siguiera siendo aérea por un buen rato.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Overhaul no parecía atacar, o ser capaz de reaccionar para hacerlo, pero siendo honestos, realmente.

"¿te metiste en otra pelea Chizaki? Dicen que el tipo está en condiciones críticas ¿sabes?"

 **Flash Back.**

-tuve que encargarme de un idiota que se pasaba por nuestro territorio. –dijo Overhaul mientras se acomodaba sus guantes, mientras que atrás suyo, en el marco de la puerta se encontraba su jefe. –hay cada vez mas de ellos que no saben quiénes somos. Tenemos que hacer presencia. –

-….has estado operando en secreto a mis espaldas ¿verdad? –pregunto el, entonces, jefe de los 8 Preceptos de la Muerte con el ceño fruncido. – ¿no te había dicho que no te metieras con esas drogas? Entiendo que solo estés tratando de regresar la amabilidad que se te dio. Pero te estas yendo de la mano como siempre. No debes perderte de mi camino. –

 **Fin Flash Back.**

Pero en eso, llego otro recuerdo.

 **Flash Back.**

-¿Por qué el viejo no entiendo que si nos apegamos a nuestros ideales, seguramente desapareceremos? –decía Overhaul con irritación desde el balcón de la mansión en la noche mientras al lado suyo estaba Chronostasis. –quizás simplemente no piensa en nada. –

-bueno, la idea de los Yakuza restaurando el bajo mundo…..se sale de la realidad. –dio su opinión Chronostasis.

-bueno, definitivamente are que suceda. –dijo decidido el Yakuza. Después de todo, si lograba cumplir su meta, definitivamente los 8 Preceptos iban a….

Al día siguiente.

-primero, tomaremos los productos incompletos que hemos estado refinando a través de procesos de investigación, y darle una prueba al mundo exterior la habilidad de dejar sin poderes a los héroes. –comenzó a explicar Overhaul a su jefe. –hay gente allá fuera que quiere esa habilidad. Llenos de hambre, ellos estarán dispuestos a comprarnos el producto completado a precio elevado. Un producto que erradique las Individualidades por completo. –

-y una vez que empiece a fluir, podemos intentar con un suero que revierta el daño y restaure las individualidades perdidas. Para el lado de los héroes, ofreceremos el suero. Y por el de los villanos, el arma y balas. Con el cuerpo de Eri de por medio podremos controlar monopólicamente el mercado. Y si hacemos eso, entonces los Yakuza….. ¡Los 8 Preceptos de la Muerte pueden emerger de la oscuridad y…! –

-Chizaki. –fue inmediatamente interrumpido y al ver la cara de su jefe, vio el horror expresado. –ya te había dicho que no. Hacerle eso a la pequeña…. ¿Qué clase de humanos son ustedes? Si vas a desobedecer nuestra manera de pensar, es mejor que te vayas. –y escucho el tono de decepción en su voz.

Overhaul al ver la cara y escuchar a su jefe, solo apretó los puños. –no…todo lo que quiero hacer es regresarte el favor de acogerme…..ya es suficiente, solo cállate y observa. –

 **Fin Flash Back.**

Tenía una gran deuda con el viejo.

Todos esos falsos y enfermos héroes que lo habían arrinconado…..si su plan va como debe y eran capaces de hacer crecer sus números entonces la restauración será posible.

-(solo espéralo, viejo…..) –pensó Overhaul después de recordar como llego hasta aquí.

En eso, cuando vio que Deku iba directo hacia él, rápido llevo todas las manos de su cuerpo de bestia a este e hiso uso de su Individualidad. – **¡CADA UNO DE USTEDES SE ESTÁ PERDIENDO DEL PANORAMA!** –desarmo su cuerpo bestial para después volverlo a armar. – **¡LO QUE TRATO DE DESTRUIR ES ESTE MUNDO! ¡ESTA MISMA ESTRUCTURA QUE LO CONFORMA!** –

Y esta vez, tomo mayormente la forma de dos brazos gigantes, los cuales lanzo directamente hacia Deku. – **y en vez de eso, ustedes, falsos héroes…..irracionalmente se han aferrado a esa diminuta noción de justicia que se balancea ante sus ojos….. ¡Fuera de mi Camino!** –

 **(Yasuharu Takanashi: Fairy Tail Main Theme)**

Pero para su sorpresa, Deku pasó de lado su ataque salvándose a sí mismo y a Eri en el transcurso.

-(tu….estoy seguro de ello…) –pensó Deku mientras dirigía su vista hacia Overhaul quien también se giró para verlo. – (cuando recibes daño, te desarmas para poder recuperarte.) –

Enseguida, el fuego en los pies de Deku aumento la intensidad que lo mando a gran velocidad contra el villano. – (pero al 100% de velocidad puedo superar esa brecha…. ¡Y NO PIENSO DARTE LA OPORTUNIDAD DE REPARARTE DE NUEVO!) –

 **(Adelantar minuto 1:14)**

Overhaul solo miro desafiante al chico que comenzó a acercarse a gran velocidad.

-¡SI NI SIQUIERA SOY CAPAZ DE SALVAR A UNA DULCE NIÑA FRENTE A MIS OJOS! –Deku apretó con fuerza su puño derecho preparándose para atacar.

-¡¿ENTONCES COMO ME VOLVERÉ EL HÉROE QUE SALVE A TODOS?! –

Overhaul no fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo a lo que estaba por venir.

POW

 ** _-¡Golpe Ardiente! –_**

Recibió un fuerte golpe a la barbilla, pero en ese momento no tuvo tiempo de saber lo que paso pues enseguida Deku incendio su pierna derecha.

 ** _-¡Patada Guillotina! –_**

Y dio una fuerte patada a su cabeza haciéndolo ver al suelo por debajo.

Pero no termino allí.

- ** _¡Ráfaga de Meteoros!_** –soltó un gran aluvión de golpes a todo el cuerpo de Overhaul.

Después, Deku junto sus manos a su cadera derecha al momento de que el fuego azul comenzaron a formarse.

Mientras, en el suelo tanto Nighteye y Uravity habían logrado salir del agujero y vieron sobre ellos lo que estaba por pasar.

-Nighteye….Deku-kun…. ¿será asesinado….? ¿Es eso cierto…? –pregunto Uravity aterrada por la posibilidad.

Nighteye con cansancio levanto la mirada para ver lo que sucedía sobre ellos.

- **¡Nueva Arte Secreta Burn Cowl! ¡Súper Fire Wave!** –Deku lanzo la gran ráfaga de fuego azul directo hacia Overhaul.

Overhaul solo vio con impotencia como el fuego comenzó a hacer su camino hacia él, creyó que tal vez podría evitarla, pero ya era muy tarde.

El fuego en cuanto hiso contacto con su bestia esta fue engullida en el fuego y después.

BOOM

Exploto.

Uravity miro todo con los ojos abiertos mientras que a su lado Nighteye solo miro con sus ojos aunque cansados llenos de asombro.

–Ese es el futuro inevitable que yo vi…..pero esto es…. –

Deku cortó el fuego a sus pies para aterrizar en un techo.

Y finalmente, Overhaul cayó frente él, su ropa, cuerpo y cabello mostraba signos de quemaduras, pero sus ojos blancos daban a entender el hecho de que se encontraba inconsciente.

-¡el acto que abre el futuro! –

Deku solo soltó unas respiraciones para recuperarse, para después tomar todo el aire que pudiese para después.

-GRRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHH… -

Soltar un grito al cielo, una señal más de victoria.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Mientras tanto.

-le está tomando bastante tiempo. –se decía Chronostasis mientras sentía los ligeros temblores y la pelea parecía llevar más tiempo de lo que pensó.

No podía ser, no había forma de que realmente Overhaul fallara….lo había estado observando desde que eran niños, así que el sabia mejor que nadie que para proteger la dignidad de la familia, Overhaul no gastaría absolutamente nada. Tanto, que todo eso era inquietante.

Pero, la pelea tomo más tiempo de lo que pensó, así que, si Overhaul fuese derrotado al menos necesitaría escapar con el producto terminado y con el suero.

Rápido, Chronostasis saco de su ropa una pequeña espada de mano y se preparó para atacar a Eraser quien aún estaba atrapado debajo de él. No era el momento de estar cuidando al héroe.

Lo haría por los preceptos, lo haría por Overhaul…

Pero antes de poder hacer algo, algo puntiagudo se clavó en su muñeca haciendo que soltara del dolor la espada.

Y eso que lo atravesó, fue la punta de un pez espada, el cual estaba saliendo del brazo de Sun Eater quien tenía a Lemillion apoyado en su hombro y con el venían varios oficiales de policía.

-Kurono, ¿supongo? Renuncia de una vez…..nosotros estamos muy conscientes de tu condición para activar tu Individualidad. –dijo Sun Eater en voz baja pero audible. – ¡no tiene caso que te resistas! –

Chronostasis solo mascullo y apretó los dientes con ira, no quería, pero tenía que admitirlo.

Estaba atrapado.

De regreso con Deku.

El héroe de fuego en estos momentos estaba tomando respiraciones por el cansancio producido por la pelea que había tenido justo hace poco. Y mientras lo hacía vio la abominación que era Overhaul inconsciente a varios metros al frente.

Lo había logrado, había logrado derrotar a Overhaul, logro evitar que Eri se fuese con el…..

…..logro salir vivo.

Pero en eso, un gran dolor sin igual paso por todo su cuerpo.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al sentir el dolor, los dedos de sus manos se retorcieron, apretó con fuerza sus dientes y el Burn Cowl dejo su cuerpo por completo.

-(¡la Individualidad de Eri…..se está haciendo cada vez más y más fuerte!) –pensó Deku mientras caía de rodillas al suelo.

El dolor estaba volviéndose cada vez más y más insoportable a cada momento que pasaba, el dolor estaba…matándolo poco a poco.

Mientras que Eri, ella estaba apretando los dientes.

-(¡Detente!) –se dijo a sí misma la pequeña.

"Eri…..tú necesitas dejar de ser egoísta"

-(¡No quiero que muera!) –siguió pensando mientras parecía estar haciendo esfuerzo.

"naciste para destruir a la gente"

-(¡Detente!) –

"esa es una Individualidad amable y gentil"

-(¡quiero que viva!) –

"¡ella es una tierna y pobre niña! ¡UNA NIÑA QUE NO TIENE POR QUÉ SUFRIR TODO ESTE INFIERNO!"

-(¡YA BASTA!) –

Y de un momento para otro, Eri abrió grande los ojos al momento de caer a la espalda de Deku mientras lentamente perdía la consciencia.

Deku inmediatamente dejo de sentir dolor para poder finalmente tomar aire tratando de tranquilizarse, y una vez que sintió a Eri caer en su espalda, rápido llevo sus manos hasta allí como pudo para poder tocarla.

Después, como pudo, se puso de pie al momento de tomar a Eri y cargarla en sus brazos. Deku se preguntó cómo fue posible que Eri haya podido detenerse, pero al ver a un lado tuvo su respuesta.

Vio a todos los involucrados de la misión a un lado del agujero que se había hecho, y entre ellos, estaba Eraser Head quien ayudado por Froppy tenía los ojos abiertos y su Individualidad activada. Era obvio saber que Eraser había usado su Individualidad para borrar la de Eri.

Deku soltó un suspiro agradeciéndole, para después ver a Eri en sus brazos, parecía estar dormida sin ninguna preocupación de lo que había pasado antes.

-ya estás bien Eri-chan…..ya todo estará bien. –

 _Después de eso, rápido comenzaron a confirmar si había víctimas en los alrededores. Llamaron a todas las ambulancias posibles._

 _Y también comenzaron a buscar a los miembros de la Liga de Villanos._

 _Al entrar al laberinto subterráneo, lograron encontrar a Kirishima-kun junto con Fat Gum…Kirishima-kun fue llevado inmediatamente al hospital._

 _También se encontró a una persona que presuntamente era el líder de los 8 Preceptos antes de Overhaul._

Mientras tanto.

-ella tiene un poco de fiebre desde que perdió el conocimiento. –dijo Deku mientras se acercaba a una de las ambulancias.

-bien, por el momento la llevaremos al hospital, y a ti también. –dijo uno de los conductores.

-ok. –

Justo cuando Deku estaba por entrar a una ambulancia con Eri en brazos, alguien llamó su atención.

-Midoriya…. –y al ver hacia donde lo llamaban, se encontró a Sir siendo llevado en una camilla de lado. Casi todo su cuerpo cubierto de sangre y aún tenía la estaca clavada en su estómago.

Sir estaba viendo con atención a Deku, quien había hecho lo que el había creído imposible.

Un futuro diferente al que había visto…no sabía cuál era la lógica detrás de ello…..pero él había sido capaz de tomar su deseo y volverlo realidad…

….había cambiado el futuro.

Disculpándose, y dándoles por un momento a Eri se acercó hasta donde estaba el héroe profesional.

-¡sir! –dijo una vez que estuvo a su lado. -¡se me olvido decirlo, sensei me dijo que le dijera! "¡aún sigo vivo!" ¡Y que esta avergonzado de mirarte a los ojos! –decía Deku sin parar porque sabía que lo que tenía que hacer era importante. -¡pero tienes que volver a verlo, sin importar que! ¡Necesitas verlo nuevamente! ¡Así que por favor…..resiste! –

 _La misión para salvar a Eri…._

-muchas personas resultaron heridas, así que es una situación la cual difícilmente podemos estar satisfechos. Pero…Midoriya… -decía en voz baja Sir llamando la atención de Deku. –gracias. –

 _Había sido un éxito._

 _Más de la mitad de héroes y la policía que estuvieron en el conflicto perdieron en contra de la Individualidad de absorción de vitalidad de Rikiya Katsukame. Todos aquellos que aún estaban en condiciones se aliaron a los héroes locales para ayudar._

 _Cuatro casas fueros desarmadas debido a Chizaki. Pero solo hubo 3 civiles heridos, y sus heridas eran leves._

 _Sin embargo…_

Aquellos que fueron heridos durante la pelea, fueron llevados al hospital más cercano.

-solo para asegurarme te hice un examen físico completo. –decía un doctor sentado mientras veía unas pruebas. Mientras que al frente suyo se encontraba Izuku sin la parte superior de su traje puesta dejando a la vista su torso y brazos. –salvo de tu brazo derecho, no encontré nada. –

-gracias. –dijo Izuku comenzando a ponerse nuevamente la parte superior de su traje.

-pero cómo es posible que tú brazo… -

-está bien. –le interrumpió Izuku comenzando a ponerse su armadura. –pero lo más importante ¿Cómo están los demás? –

-yo ya fui a darles una mirada a todos. –dijo Aizawa llegando de pronto a la habitación.

-¡está bien Aizawa-sensei! –dijo feliz Izuku al ver el buen estado de su profesor.

-tengo 10 puntos de sutura. –aclaro Aizawa dejando en claro que no salió tan intacto como cree. –ahora ven conmigo. –

Unos minutos después.

-me disculpo. No fui capaz de ayudarte en los momentos cruciales. –se disculpó Aizawa mientras el e Izuku caminaban por los pasillos del hospital.

-está bien. ¿Pero cómo están los demás? –

-Kirishima tiene inmensos hematomas, laceraciones y fracturas. Pero su vida no corre riesgo. –respondió mientras recordaba ver a su estudiante despierto y bien, pero todo envuelto en vendas dándole un aspecto de momia.

-Amajiki recibió un corte, parece una gran fisura en su cara. Pero con suerte, se curara sin rastro de cicatriz en el futuro. –y recordó a Amajiki estar dormido como si nada.

-Fat Gum sufrió muchas heridas Oseas. Pero el parece estar bien. –y recordó cuando encontró al héroe con vendas quejarse de tener hambre.

-Lockrock tuvo bastante suerte, Los cortes no dañaron ningún órgano vital, asi que ninguna herida es de gravedad. –y recordó como Lockrock fue visitado por su muy preocupada esposa, que venía junto con su hijo.

-gracias a dios. –dijo Izuku al saber que ninguno de ellos estaba de gravedad, pero luego su expresión cambio pues faltaron 3 personas importantes.

-Eri por otro lado…..todavía no se han despertado, y su fiebre no baja. Por el momento está en cuarentena. –

-¿cuarentena? ¿Eso significa que no puedo visitarla? –pregunto Izuku.

-esa fue una decisión basada en las observaciones obtenidas de ti sobre ella. –respondió Aizawa. –"ella no puede controlar su Individualidad que puede hacer rebobinar el tiempo de una persona" si sucede alguna cosa que active su Individualidad de nuevo, nosotros no tendremos con detenerla nuevamente de no ser por mi…. Tu experimentaste su Individualidad destruir intensamente tu cuerpo ¿no es así? –

-sí. –respondió Izuku llevando sus manos a sus costados como si recordara el dolor.

-no hay muchas personas que logren hacer eso…..y aun si lo consiguieran ella podría aumentar la intensidad. –

-sí. Definitivamente sentir que su poder comenzaba a volverse más fuerte. Si no hubiese estado allí para poder apagar su Individualidad… -pensó Izuku en las probables consecuencias.

-porque no sabemos cuán fuerte es, y para mantener nuestras mentes tranquilas, yo creo que esa es la manera más adecuada por el momento, además también lo hacemos por su propio bien. –determino Aizawa mientras iban camino al elevador al frente. –aquello no parece funcionar en cosas como construcciones o el suelo. Solo en las personas…..lo que significa que nosotros no podemos entrenar fácilmente. –

Eso llamo la atención de Izuku, mientras que él y Aizawa entraban al elevador

-en otras palabras, no podemos depender de su Individualidad. –concluyo Aizawa.

-¿Qué quiere decir? –pregunto Izuku mientras salían del elevador y caminaban hasta una habitación.

-todo lo que tenemos que hacer es aceptarlo. –en eso, entraron y lo que vio Izuku lo sorprendió. –además de eso, este es un buen momento, ese tipo acaba de llegar. –

-¡Sensei! ¡Recovery Girl! –exclamo sorprendido Izuku al ver a esas dos personas en esa habitación.

Pero no eran los únicos, pues también se encontraban Bubble Girl y Centipeder…

….y todos tenían una expresión de tristeza en sus rostros.

En eso, Izuku se acercó hasta su maestro y le hiso la pregunta. – ¿Por qué está aquí, sensei? –

-yo le pedí que viniera…. –le respondió Bubble Girl con una voz llorosa, la cual se iba haciendo cada vez más y más llorosa con forme pasaban los segundos. –porque…..Sir siempre estaba pensando en All Might…. –y comenzó a llorar mientras era consolada por Centipeder.

Los ojos de Izuku se abrieron de impacto en ese momento tras ver a su Senpai llorar.

-por desgracia, no hay nada que podamos hacer…. –decía un doctor llegando a la habitación. –es un milagro que aun siga vivo. –

-y en este punto, mi Individualidad no puede ayudar. –dijo también Recovery Girl.

Los ojos de Izuku se empezaban a abrir más y más ante cada palabra que estaba escuchando…..lo que ellos querían decir era que Sir Nighteye…..

-lamento decir esto, pero…..no creemos que él sea capaz de resistir hasta mañana… -

…va a morir.

Minutos más tarde.

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 07 - Utsusemi ( Man Of The World ))**

El dúo de All Might e Izuku comenzó a hacer su camino hasta la habitación en donde se encontraba Sir. Y durante su camino, cada vez más cerca, pudieron escuchar con lujo de detalle el sonar de la maquina cardiaca y de las respiraciones pesadas de Sir.

Solo una vez que estuvieron dentro, pudieron ver con lujo de detalle el triste y demacrado estado del héroe profesional.

Sir estaba acostado en una camilla. Tenía una mascarilla la cual le estaba brindando oxígeno. Su brazo izquierdo había sido amputado, y tenía varios tubos y maquinas conectadas en su herida fatal en su estómago.

-¡Nighteye! –hablo All Might siendo el primero en romper el silencio.

Lentamente, los ojos de Sir comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, para después comenzar a ver en dirección hacia donde estaba All Might.

-All…Might… -dijo en voz entrecortada en cada respiración que daba Sir. – ¿tu finalmente viniste a verme…..cuando estoy a punto de morir? –

-no sé cómo responder a eso…. –dijo por completo lleno de culpa el ex héroe No. 1. –te hice una cosa muy horrible. –

-Sir…usted no puede morir. Tiene que vivir. –dijo en voz rota Izuku mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos. –por favor, resista. –

-te humillas demasiado….debes estar tranquilo…no es como si…..yo te estuviese culpando, o algo así… -dijo Sir a Izuku tratando de tranquilizar al joven estudiante. Después vio en dirección hacia All Might. –todo lo que yo quería…era que tú fueras feliz…es por eso que….si tu decidiste luchar contra el destino…yo estoy bien con eso. –

-¡yo también quería que tu lucharas contra el destino! ¡Por favor hazlo! ¡Tengo que compensar todo lo que hice! –dijo el héroe retirado en un tono de súplica.

-¿compensar?...yo también le debo a muchas personas….por molestarlos….hasta ahora….yo he estado buscando todas las maneras posibles….para cambiar tu futuro….yo quería cambiar el futuro…..donde tu morías…. –y con la poca fuerza que tenía, cerro su puño derecho tanto como pudo. –pero…nada funciono….no pude cambiar….nada…..pero…..Midoriya me mostro una manera… -

-simplemente no pude aclarar estas dudas…. "yo no puedo cambiar nada"… "es imposible que sea cambiado" ….esos pensamientos estuvieron siempre…..presos dentro de mi cabeza…mirando hacia atrás…..yo creo que era todo sobre energía…. –Sir miro hacia arriba en el techo, la suave luz de la bombilla. –un futuro que tu deseas fuertemente….tan fuerte que no existe lugar para las dudas…una fuerte y clara visión….energía….de desear….yo estoy seguro de que Midoriya ya no es el único….yo creo que todo el mundo…creía tan fuertemente….es un solo futuro, en que todo acaba de unirse. –

-yo creo que toda la energía fue enfocada en Midoriya….y ese fue el resultado….lanzando toda esa energía a la vez… -

En estos momentos, las lágrimas del maestro como del discípulo estaban cayendo de sus ojos mientras escuchaban las que podrían ser las últimas palabras de un buen héroe.

-el futuro nunca es cierto…tu cambiaste mi visión sobre eso…..y estoy…..muy satisfecho…sin embargo…tengo una sola lamentación. –

 **(Fin Ost)**

-¡espere Togata-san! –algo llamo la atención de los dos, y al ver hacia atrás suyo, vieron una escena sorprendente.

Mirio yendo hacia ellos ignorando el yeso en su pierna izquierda mientras que una enfermera intentaba arrastrarlo de vuelta a su habitación.

-¡Sir Nighteye! –exclamo Mirio zafándose del agarre de la enfermera y corriendo hacia ellos.

-Togata-Senpai. –murmuro Izuku viendo a su Senpai.

-Mirio… -dijo en voz baja Sir viendo a su discípulo.

 **(Fairy Tail – Main Theme "Slow Version" [Piano Cover])**

-¡por favor no mueras! ¡No puedes irte! ¡No puedes…! –decía Mirio llegando hasta la camilla para ver al héroe postrado en esta.

-Mirio….yo te hice experimentar….tanto sufrimiento…si yo solo…hubiese sido más astuto…. –

-¡tú me enseñaste todo! ¡Fue por usted que me volví fuerte! ¡Es por usted que sigo vivo! –exclamaba Mirio mientras sus ojos soltaban un sinfín de lágrimas. – ¡por favor, tiene que seguir enseñándome! ¡No puedes morir! –

-Senpai…. –dijo Izuku mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Mirio tratando de darle apoyo a pesar de estas llorando igualmente.

Sir solo miro a Mirio mientras intentaba levantar su mano derecha. – (Mirio…perdóname…) –

Al principio, solo lo había tomado bajo su ala porque pensó que sería un mejor usuario para el One For All. Pero, Mirio había tenido una gran admiración y confianza en Sir, que antes de que el propio Sir lo supiera, Mirio se había convertido en su estudiante más preciado.

Finalmente, Sir llevo su mano hacia el rostro de Mirio y con sus dedos le limpio las lágrimas.

-todo estará bien, Mirio…. –le dijo Sir mientras hacía uso de su Individualidad por última vez. –te convertirás…en un héroe excepcional….ese es el único futuro…..que no debemos cambiar…. –el brazo de Sir comenzó a perder fuerza, mientras también sentía como poco a poco las fuerzas dejaban su cuerpo y sus parpados le empezaban a pesar y su respiración le costaba más.

-así que por favor sigue sonriendo… -y dando ese hecho, Sir cerró los ojos mientras sonreía. –la sociedad necesita de sonrisas, reír y energía…para logar un futuro brillante… -

Y finalmente, dejo de respirar, su brazo cayó con fuerza a la camilla.

Inmediatamente, las lágrimas de los 3 en la habitación salieron sin parar mientras lloraban la muerte de un buen héroe. Un héroe que había muerto en ese momento con una pacífica sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Los días de Sir Nighteye habían llegado a su fin.

 **(Fin Ost)**

Pero, poco sabían todos, que hace varias horas antes…

Poco después de la pelea de Deku contra Overhaul, en la autopista.

-nosotros transportamos a 11 miembros de los 8 Preceptos de la Muerte. Todos estos están seriamente heridos. Vamos en camino al hospital de villanos en Takodana. –eran las palabras de un oficial el cual iba en un camión el cual transportaba a uno de los 8 Preceptos.

Este, era Overhaul, quien durante el descontrol de Eri había sido regresado a su estado separado de Katsukame y ahora estaba atado a una camilla por completo inmovilizado e incapaz de usar su Individualidad.

-hemos confiscado sus pertenencias personales. Además de las balas antes mencionadas. –indico un oficial que estaba alejado de Overhaul en ese momento, mientras informaba atravez de un comunicador. –también encontramos una capsula de la que no se nos informó anteriormente. –

Mientras tanto, el conductor de la camioneta estaba yendo en dirección al hospital mientras veía hacia adelante, pero en eso, noto que una camioneta se le puso en frente obstruyéndole el camino. Pero, también noto que había alguien sentado en la parte superior y las puertas traseras de dicha camioneta se abrían.

-en pocas palabras…en el Shogi, todo lo que tengo que hacer es tomar al rey del oponente. ¿No es así? –la persona que estaba en la parte superior, era nada más ni nada menos que Shigaraki.

-no es tan simple como eso. –le respondió Dabi quien era uno de los que iba dentro y había abierto las puertas.

-¡hemos venido justo como dijimos que lo haríamos! ¡Si, si! ¡Buen trabajo por allí ustedes dos! –dijo Mr. Compress mientras hablaba por teléfono. –sí, esta autopista es la forma más rápida de ir de la base de los 8 Preceptos de la Muerte al hospital de villanos más cercano. Gracias por contactar. Eres muy buena en esto Toga-chan. Este viejo no se compara. –

-[en realidad, fue Jin quien me dijo que te contactara. Yo estaba muy ocupada obsesionándome con Izuku-kun] –respondió Toga desde el otro lado de la línea. – [de verdad me tendría que estar disculpando con ustedes por estar pidiéndoles "que nos echen una mano"] –

-siempre y cuando solo necesites una. –dijo en broma el villano con aspecto de mago.

-[fu fu….estaba observando a la policía y sus acciones hace un momento, así que las probabilidades eran altas. No fuimos capaces de conseguir a la niña "núcleo". Pero me imagino que el producto final está en donde ustedes están. Pero incluso de no ser así, estoy segura de que ustedes le darán una calurosa bienvenida.] –y finalmente la llamada se terminó cuando Toga hablo en un tono de burla sádica.

 **(Boku no Hero - Vanguard Action Squad -All-out Attack OST | Villians Appeare Season 3)**

En ese mismo momento, finalmente el conductor que llevaba a los preceptos había notado a los villanos al frente mientras que una patrulla se puso entre los dos camiones.

-oye lagartija. –hablo Dabi hacia Spinner quien estaba conduciendo el vehículo. –te estás moviendo demasiado. Me mareo fácilmente. –

-¡no me llames lagartija, ni nombre es Spinner! –Le respondió Spinner desde el asiento del conductor con enojo – ¡¿tienes algún problema con mis impresionantes habilidades de manejo adquiridas en los videojuegos?! –

-¿de qué diablos te molestas? –

-¿Qué tiene que ver el atacar a la policía con creas "una verdadera sociedad de héroes"? –pregunto Spinner mientras fijaba nuevamente su vista en la autopista. – ¿estamos verdaderamente siguiendo la voluntad de Stain? ¡No estoy seguro de esto! –

-es un sacrificio necesario, Spinner. –le respondió Shigaraki mientras veía la patrulla al frente de él. –sigue conduciendo. –

Dabi en ese momento alzo su mano derecha y con esta apunto en dirección hacia la patrulla. –ahora…..desaparezcan. –

Y disparo una gran ráfaga de fuego azul directo hacia la patrulla cubriéndola por completo.

Pero Dabi en ese momento noto algo y dejo de disparar el fuego. Enseguida cuando el fuego se disipo, la patrulla estaba por completo intacta, y una cosa, más estaba cubierta de una gran cantidad de arena la cual no se dispersaba y seguía unida a esta.

Y el responsable de esto, era un sujeto que estaba justo ahora sobre la patrulla.

Y ese sujeto era un hombre musculoso y que posee un bigote largo. Lleva una máscara que deja su nuca descubierta para que caiga su cabello el cual está atado en forma de cola de caballo. Usa un chaleco con tubos que se conectan en su espalda hasta un cinturón y que también mantiene los brazos descubiertos, los cuales eran por completo arena que estaba cubriendo el auto.

-¡la Liga de Villanos! ¡Un grupo de demonios que solo desean dañar a la sociedad! –este era el héroe de Arena, Snatch.

-¿un héroe? Por supuesto que habría uno aquí. –dijo Shigaraki con irritación por tener que estar lidiando con héroe justo ahora. –que fastidio. ¡Spinner desacelera! –ordeno Shigaraki al momento de que el camión comenzara a detenerse y cerrara la brecha entre el camión con la patrulla.

Una vez estando cerca, Shigaraki dio un salto para queda sobre la patrulla enfrentando cara a cara a Snatch y lanzo su mano abierta hacia el héroe, pero se llevó la sorpresa de que su Individualidad no funcionara contra el héroe y su mano solo atravesara el brazo de arena de Snatch.

-mi opuesto natural eh…. –

-¡tú Individualidad desintegra todo lo que toquen tus cinco dedos! ¡Pero no puede contra una nube de arena! –

-es bastante famoso. –dijo Dabi al ver que sabían cómo era la individualidad de Shigaraki.

-Shigaraki intenta distraerlos. –dijo Mr. Compress mientras buscaba algo en su chaleco, lo cual era una de sus pequeñas esferas azules. Enseguida la lanzo hacia la patrulla. -¡salto, saltito, saltote hacia la patrulla! –

Y una vez que esta esfera estuvo por debajo de la patrulla.

SNAP

KRASH

Mr. Compress chasqueo los dedos y esta esfera se transformó en una gran roca haciendo que la patrulla saliera volando hacia atrás en dirección hacia atrás del camión llevándose a Snatch con ellos.

Pero Shigaraki al estar en el aire dio un salto para ir directo al camión hacia el parabrisas. Una vez que estuvo frente al parabrisas puso su mano en el vidrio y este comenzó a deshacerse hasta destruirse y dejar a Shigaraki tocar al conductor.

Aprovechando el estado de miedo del conductor tomo el control del volante e hiso que el camión se volcara en la autopista, mientras que el camión en el que iba la Liga de Villanos comenzó a detenerse abruptamente.

-¡Grand Theft auto! –exclamo Spinner mientras usaba sus habilidades para no chocar en la autopista.

Mientras que Snatch en un rápido movimiento saco al oficial que iba junto con él en la patrulla para evitar que este se lastimara y uso su cuerpo para proteger a este.

Una vez que el héroe de arena se recuperó de la caída fijo su mirada hacia la patrulla y camión volcados. Pero en eso, el sonido de aplausos detrás suyo lo hiso estremecerse.

-los héroes siempre se apresuran para salvar las vidas de otros primero. –dijo la persona detrás suyo. Y Snatch al escucharlo y al captar el aroma a quemado supo de quien se trataba.

-recientemente ha habido casos de cuerpos calcinados en varios lugares….. –dijo Snatch a Dabi sin darse la vuelta para verlo.

-oh, ¿estoy en las noticias? Me siento emocionado. –dijo Dabi con un tono de alegría sardónica.

Lleno de ira, Snatch se giró al momento de lanzar de sus brazos un ataque de arena el cual tomo la forma de un león. – ¡¿NUNCA TE DETUVISTE A PENSAR EN CÓMO SE SENTIRÍAN SUS FAMILIAS?! –

Pero Dabi contraataco al lanzar una llamarada la cual destruyo el ataque y también ataco a Snatch hiriéndolo.

Snatch ahora mismo desde el suelo, estaba gruñendo de dolor, para después ser atrapado junto con algo del fuego de Dabi en una pequeña esfera por parte de Mr. Compress.

-¡quema, quema! –se quejó el villano mago mientras agitaba su mano. –pero la arena no quema ¿o sí? –

-por lo que vi, solo de la mitad hacia arriba podía convertirse en arena. Así que creo que morirá. –le respondió Dabi.

Mientras tanto, en el camión con Overhaul.

 **(Shin Godzilla Ost -Who will Know)**

Overhaul aun atado a la camilla estaba viendo en dirección hacia arriba mientras lentamente escuchaba pasos acercarse hacia él, siendo seguido de aplausos lentos.

-entonces….. ¿Pensaste que te convertirías "en el próximo jefe supremo"? ja. –se rio Shigaraki mientras se acercaba a la camilla de Overhaul y le dio una patada a la camilla cuando estuvo cerca.

-¿viniste aquí para matarme? –pregunto sin emoción alguna el Yakuza.

-no…..de hecho, pensé hacer algo que verdaderamente odiarías. –le respondió con diversión el villano mientras se quitaba su mano/mascara del rostro. –te detesto. Te detesto porque eres arrogante. –

En ese mismo momento, Overhaul sintió un dolor sin igual en su brazo izquierdo, tan solo para ver en ese momento como este ya no estaba, y en su lugar estaba solo un muñón sangrante de lo que quedaba de este.

-yo también. –dijo una nueva voz, y al girarse para ver de quien se trataba, vio a Mr. Compress sin su máscara sonriendo con diversión perversa mientras alzaba en su mano derecha una esfera en donde estaba el brazo seccionado de Overhaul. Mientras que su máscara era sujeta por la mano de un brazo mecánico protésico.

-me topé con esto, pero hay dos cajas ¿Cuál de estas son el producto terminado? –y al girarse para ver a Shigaraki nuevamente, vio que este tenía en sus manos una de las cajas con las balas destruye Individualidades en sus manos, pero con cuidado de no tocarlas con sus cinco dedos. –como sea, supongo que eso no importa realmente –

-devuélvelo…. –gruño con ira Overhaul.

-¿sabes algo, Overhaul? –dijo Shigaraki mientras se guardaba la caja. –si vas por el rumbo de destruir las Individualidades de los demás, entonces ¿no crees que no deberías estar dependiendo de tu propia Individualidad? –

En eso, tomo el antebrazo de Overhaul con su mano al momento de que este comenzara a deteriorarse poco a poco e ignoro las muecas y gruñidos de dolor del Yakuza.

-ups, si no cortamos eso tu cuerpo entero será reducido en polvo. –dijo nuevamente Shigaraki mientras sacaba un cuchillo y luego sin pensarlo corto el antebrazo de Overhaul separándolo del resto de su cuerpo. – ¡ahora eres el indefenso e inepto tipo sin Individualidad! –

Overhaul cerro del dolor sus ojos mientras apretaba los dientes, pero una vez los volvió a abrir, vio al frente suyo, la cara llena de locura de Shigaraki sonreírle con una gran expresión de diversión al verlo sufrir.

 **-¡dedicaste toda tu vida en crearlo! ¡Y ahora es todo mío! ¡No serás capaz de mover ni un solo dedo, porque ya no tienes! ¡Todo lo que podrás hacer a partir de ahora es ver con envidia todo lo que sucederá a partir de ahora! ¡Muy buena suerte con eso! –**

-¡van a enviar refuerzos pronto! –inmediatamente se escuchó la voz de Spinner desde el camión en donde vino la Liga. El villano reptil les advirtió inmediatamente de los problemas.

Volviéndose a poner de pie, Shigaraki se puso nuevamente la cara a la mano y comenzó a alejarse de donde estaba Overhaul para ir directo hacia el camión.

-antes preguntaste "¿quién será el siguiente emperador de la oscuridad?" –por unos momentos, Shigaraki se detuvo para dirigir su vista hacia el Yakuza. –nuevamente te respondo como antes. El siguiente….. **¡Seré yo!** –

Y finalmente se alejó del camión para ir al suyo propio.

Ciertamente las acciones de Izuku lograron cambiar el futuro, dejando un futuro incierto en el camino….

…..un futuro en donde la pelea entre el bien y el mal, es cada vez más incierta.

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **(Fire Hero of Peace Ending –Haro Haro Haro)**

Primero aparece la imagen de Izuku en pose de combate ** _._**

Luego aparece Mirio de pie con una sonrisa y con el puño alzado al cielo.

Finalmente es la imagen de Uraraka flotando con una gran sonrisa.

Y después aparece una imagen de los 3 juntos en esas posturas con Izuku en medio, Uraraka a la izquierda y Mirio a la derecha.

 **Karafuru randoseru shou kodomotachi kaketeyuku**

 **Osanaki hi no boku nara nani iro erabi doko e mukau?**

Primero aparece una imagen de Izuku cuando era un niño caminando primero por el jardín de niños y después el parque.

Después a él en sus 14 años caminando por la secundaria hasta la playa de Dagoba.

Luego cambio mostrando a Izuku actualmente con su traje de héroe caminando por los pasillos de la academia, el festival, las prácticas y el campamento.

 **Haro Haro Haro**

 **Ima no boku wa dou mietemasu ka?**

En eso aparecen imágenes de cuando Izuku se encontró con All Might, después cambia mostrando a toda la Clase 1-A junto con los profesores.

Después de eso la imagen cambia a Izuku sentado desde el techo de la academia viendo el atardecer.

 **Haro Haro Haro**

 **Hokoreru senaka o shiteimasu ka?**

En eso lentamente comenzaron a llegar más personas, primero Uraraka y Momo quienes se sentaron a su lado, luego Mirio parándose a un lado.

Después de eso aparecieron sus amigos para ponerse justo detrás de él.

 **Icchou mae ni shippai kurikaeshi sore o**

 **Dare ni tobu toki o matteiru yo**

 **Ano hi no boku ate no uta**

En eso lentamente comenzaron a llegar más personas, los de la clase 1-B, Los Profesores junto con Gran Torino, Sir, Ryuko, Fat Gum, Nejire y Amajiki.

Después de eso todos estaban mirando el atardecer con mucha felicidad e Izuku con una gran sonrisa para que luego esta se agrandara cuando llega Eri a abrazarlo desde el cuello y pegar su mejilla junto con la de Izuku quien le sonrió enormemente.

Finalmente termina el atardecer para dar paso a la noche y en el cielo verse las estrellas.

 **(Fin Ending)**

 **(Fairy Tail Ost – Dragon Slayer Theme)**

 **-** la pelea en contra de los Preceptos dejo varias secuelas… -se ve a Izuku caminando por los pasillos de la academia mientras recordaba lo sucedido.

-pero aun hay cosas pendientes que resolver. –se ve a Mirio e Izuku visitar a Eri en el hospital.

- **el próximo Capítulo de Fire Hero of Peace será: Consecuencias de los Preceptos y un Nuevo Problema al Frente.**–

-¡hare que vuelvas a sonreír! –se ve a Izuku decidido viendo hacia Eri quien miraba hacia el suelo.

-¡PLUS ULTRA! –

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **Yo: espero que en verdad les haya gustado.**

 **Yo: espero sus reviews dando opiniones y/o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: una cosa más…..me disculpo enormemente por no haber actualizado primeramente el capítulo de Killer Nightmare, pero hay una buena explicación…..en estos últimos días me llego la sorpresa de que me iba a mudar fuera del estado.**

 **Yo: estuvimos algunos días empacando y esas cosas, luego fue el viaje y finalmente el instalarme en mi nueva casa, y eso no me dio tiempo para escribir el capitulo. ¿no te dio tiempo de escribir ese capítulo, pero si para este? Muchos preguntaran, la respuesta, es que este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito desde hace días y ya quería subirlo.**

 **Yo: así que les pido paciencia, pues tratare de subir el nuevo capítulo de Killer Nightmare lo más pronto posible.**

 **Yo: nos vemos Ja Ne.**


End file.
